Faith
by Tarilenea
Summary: ****COMPLETED!*** Between the bombs and the fighting, WW3 isn't the best place to live. But how much better is Middle Earth when your friends are dying and losing faith in you? Epilogue: Haldir finds relief in an unexpected place.
1. Chapter 1: Lost and Found EDITED

Hi people! This is my second lotr fic so um……read and review I guess. Oh yeah, you can flame if you want because I cant deny you of your opinion but you will be ignored if you do and I will use your flame to make s'mores to fuel my sugar highs (yum!) Constructive criticism is loved and appreciated however. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: There isn't any LOTR stuff in my fic yet, but anything you recognize later on is not mine.

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

The sound of bullets, fighter planes and helicopters roared in Fara's ears as she crept through the murky river water. A wound on her arm throbbed painfully from the combination of continued use and the dirty water that had soaked through her clothes. Fara hadn't had time yet to check to see how bad it was. Frankly she was surprised she'd even managed to find a place to hide until the world stopped spinning and the edges of her vision stopped going dark. There had been an accident, she couldn't really remember now. She had been in a helicopter, and awoke to find herself on the ground, bleeding and alone. She had been running for about three hours now, trying to find her team and get back into safe territory. Fara was a commander in United States Army and as of now was in the middle of nowhere. The year was 2035, and the third world war had started only five years earlier. It began with an attack in Lebanon, followed by aggressive action from Palestine and Iran. The fighting escalated until finally the Middle East had exploded into a center of violence and warfare. The United States, fancying itself a peace-keeping, immediately became involved, and the majority of Europe was soon to follow. Africa remained uninvolved in the conflict, but this was largely due to the genocide and savagery that kept Africa's nations otherwise occupied. When the fighting had expanded outside of the Middle East and crept its way into Europe and parts of Russia, people began to whisper of a third world war. Alliances started to fracture and crumble, and increasing numbers of civilians fled the larger cities in favor of the more remote and presumably safer countrysides.

It was a chilly November morning when Fara and her team were being transported from one base to another by way of helicopter. Any airborne transport was difficult because of the number of enemy planes flying everywhere. Their helicopter had been hit and began to spiral out of control. She couldnt remember whether she had willingly jumped or had been thrown from the plane. All she knew was that she was abruptly plummeting towards the ground, and had managed to open her chute before an oppressive darkness took hold. The important thing now was to locate the rest of her team. While Russia was considered an allied nation, Fara knew they had landed in a hostile area where recently a large amount of fighting had broken out, and if the others werent found soon, it was likely they would not be found at all.

When the sounds of the planes overhead faded, Fara pulled herself up out of the river and onto the bank. She took a moment to breathe and then got up and started running. Her muscles screamed with exertion; the water had added a significant amount of weight to her load, none of which she could afford to abandon at this point. She had already left behind a bag carrying what few provisions she had, had not bothered to repack her parachute and had lost her gun in the fall from the helicopter. All she had with her now were the clothes on her back, and a small pack containing a tarp that might be turned into a shelter and a canteen of fresh water. Other small essentials, such as basic first aid and iodine tablets, were also tucked away in its numerous pockets. She still carried a small radio with her, but dared not turn it on for fear it would give away her location. Fara pushed herself onward, ignoring the gash on her upper right arm and the burning sensation that was beginning to creep into her lungs.

The smell of smoke and sweat filled her nose, alerting her to the presence of others. She had unknowingly stumbled upon the remnants of a place where a brigade must had camped for the night, and she guessed they were not far. She crouched low behind a bush and scanned her surroundings, praying she hadnt been spotted. Not far from where she stood, she could see trucks starting to roll up and over the hill. From the shouting, pointing and peppering of bullets in her direction, Fara knew she could not continue in the same direction. Fara pushed herself to her feet, groaning inwardly as she sprinted back the way she had just come.

Fara rolled her eyes, knowing that she was heading deeper and deeper behind enemy lines. She jumped into the river and started swimming to the other side. _At least the mud will make my camouflage more believable, _she thought as she waded through the chest deep water. She sputtered as a wave of the rushing water caught her in the face. She shook her head and wiped her face with a wet hand to try to clear the muddy water from her eyes.

Fara got out of the river once more and began to sprint. She scanned her surroundings, looking in vain for a place to hide. Given the time of year, all of the leaves on the tall trees had fallen to the ground. There was no vegetation in this forest other than the occasional shrub or blade of grass that poked out from underneath the leaves. _Come on Fara, pick a spot, any spot, _she though furiously, trying to deny the fact that there was no hiding from what lay behind her.

The ground shook and her ears stared ringing at the sound of a small-range bomb being fired and hitting the ground twenty feet to the side of her. _I've been spotted, oh lovely, _she thought, angered by her inability to escape.

Fara increased her speed as bullets whizzed past her head and bombs exploded all around her. She broke through the edge of the forest and flailed her arms as she skidded to a halt just on the edge of a cliff. A few pebbles that had been scraped forward by her feet tumbled down the face of the cliff making a soft rattling noise as they hit the bottom. Fara leered down the edge, trying to see the bottom. She couldn't however, a thick fog had settled on the ground and obscured her view. There was no escape for her.

She turned her head to look behind her. Dozens of enemy soldiers were running down the hills, pointing and shouting at her in a language unknown to her. Fara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She turned around to face them and raised her hands in surrender. The men formed a tight circle around her until one came forward to tie her hands with rope and take her gun. She was surprised that rope was used, rather than a more sturdy material that might be less easily cut or broken. It meant that whoever had captured her was very likely underfunded, and not highly ranked.

She felt the poke of a gun at her back and began to walk forward, head held high. Fara masked the fear in her eyes and made her face blank. They would not get the satisfaction of her fear. They marched back to the river and then across it where the trucks were waiting. She climbed into the back of the last truck along with seven other soldiers. Fara curled up in a ball in the back corner. Two men slammed the doors, causing light to only be available from the two small windows on the sides.

The seven soldiers started laughing and talking, pleased that they had caught an enemy soldier and a commander at that. One of the men turned to her and began to speak in fragmented English. The others quieted to hear what was going on.

"You. American?" he asked with a grin on his face. Fara glared at him

"All Americans die. We win. We take soldiers, not let free. You first one we catch. We learn plans and have much fun with you," he said, sneering at her. Fara narrowed her eyes, observing the man for a moment before speaking.

"You speak rather confidently for one who is on the edge of losing," she replied haughtily. The man glared at her.

"We will not lose," he replied. Fara shrugged.

"You may think that," she replied, pretending to be unruffled by his response. In actuality, the United States and its allies _were _losing. Not by a large margin but they were losing none the less. The casualties were high on their side and the amount of territory they controlled seemed to be shrinking. Fara dreaded to think at what would happen if they lost. No doubt high consequences would follow. She cringed at the mere thought of it. Sighing wearily, she leaned back into the wall. It was a slightly awkward position however because her hands were tied behind her back.

Fara silently thanked the fact that she was wearing green, brown and black face paint as well as a helmet and a thick coat of mud to hide the fact that she was female. She shuddered at the thought of what they would do to her if they knew that. Fara frowned and looked up at the roof of the truck, searching for an escape plan.

An idea began to formulate and Fara looked around at the men inside the truck. Each was armed with a machine gun as well as two small hand guns strapped to their belts. They probably had other weapons in their backpacks, but she couldn't tell. All she had to do was wait until they fell asleep and then she could find a way to kill them all.

She guessed that they were driving to the nearest base, and given that they were still in the middle of the forest, it would be a few hours before they reached their destination. Fara closed her eyes, and pretended to fall asleep. Keeping her movements to a minimum, she pulled a small blade out of her boot. _I am never protesting again if the General tells me to keep one in my boot, _she thought.

The General had fought in many battles and had insisted that all soldiers always have a blade of some sort with them so that they would have at least one way to defend themselves if necessary. Fara had always found this quite frustrating and a little ridiculous seeing as no one fought with knives anymore. Until now she had never been more thankful for his advice.

Fara began to scrape the blade against the ropes, slowly but surely cutting through the bindings. Eventually, after about half an hour, the ropes began to loosen. Fara twisted her wrists around a bit and felt the ropes slide off. She gently rubbed her still joints, but held her position and pretended to sleep.

Fara listened to the sounds around her. Eventually, all of the men were sleeping and snoring. She slowly opened her eyes to peer at what was around her. None of the men were moving and they all lay slumped against each other. Fara pulled her hands out from behind her and silently crept over to the backpack that was nearest her. She opened it and pulled out a hand grenade. Fara smiled to herself. These were exactly the types of things she needed. Carefully, Fara crept around to each of the men and took all of their guns and piled them in a corner. She tucked two handguns into her belt, and stashed the bullets from the rest in her backpack. Next, she took what little food and provisions she could find out of the backpacks and crammed those into one of the other ones.

The truck hit a bump in the road and caused one of the men to wake up. Fara gasped and grabbed a hand gun. She lunged at the man and smacked him in the back of the head as hard as she could with the side of the gun. She caught him as he slumped over, and Fara gently leaned him against another soldier.

She pulled the shoe laces out of the boots of the unconscious man and tied three of the machine guns together. Fara carefully tied that bundle to the back of the backpack, and then hoisted it up onto her back. She tied the straps of the backpack around her so that it wouldn't slide off when she ran. As a last precaution, Fara took all of the bullets out of the guns she couldn't carry. She put those into her pocket to use for later and picked pulled a hand grenade out of one of the men's backpacks.

Fara crept towards the door of the truck and looked for the knob that would help her to unlock it. Finding the part that connected to the handle on the other side, Fara twisted it and the doors to the back of the truck flew open. The sun had begun to sink and the light was fading making the forest dark and eerie. She pulled the small metal clip out of the top of the grenade and threw it into the back of the truck. She jumped out and stumbled to the ground.

As she fell, the truck exploded behind her. The explosion set off the other grenades in the truck and the force caused her to fly forward in the air. Fara didn't remember hitting the ground. She only remembered falling and then black.


	2. Chapter 2: Release EDITED

Chapter 2: Release

Fara bit back a groan as the sound of bird chirping reached her ears. She kept her eyes closed and listened, just as she had been taught. The General had told her that when recovering from unconsciousness in a war zone, it's better to listen to what's around you first. This way you know what is coming and if the enemy is near, you can fake dead.

There was no sound around her except for the wind and the occasional call of a bird in the sky. She felt the blood begin to drain down to her head, so she knew she was lying on a hill, with her feet towards the top of it. Deciding that it was safe, Fara opened her eyes and slowly sat up, trying to avoid the headache that came with the rush of blood.

She rolled over onto her stomach and propped herself up on her left elbow, wincing at the pain in her right arm. Fara gasped at what surrounded her. She was no longer in the middle of a forest in Russia, but sitting on a hill in the middle of a vast plain. There was a dense, lush green forest on both sides of her, each about a half a mile away. The plain stretched endlessly into the distance. It was mostly made up of hills and Fara could just make out what looked to be a small river snaking through the hills not far from where she was.

Fara reached into her back pocket and pulled out her black radio. She adjusted the frequency and turned it on.

"This is Commander Sanders reporting in. Do you copy? Over," she said clearly into the radio. She waited a while but got no response. Fara tried this again and then turned up the volume, thinking that maybe she hadn't heard the response. She waited again, only to be answered with silence. Fara sighed and then smacked the side of her radio. She rubbed her nail over the edge of it and scratched away the mud and dirt, hoping to see a little red light shining back at her. The light was off. Her radio, her only method of communication, was broken.

Grumbling and swearing under her breath, Fara put away her radio and pulled out her compass. She tried to find what direction was south but the arrow kept swinging around in circles. Fara screamed in frustration and threw the compass on the ground.

Valiantly trying to keep her temper in check, she stalked off down the hill and made her way to the stream. She knelt down beside it and cupped her hands, bringing the cool water to her lips. Fara sighed contently as her thirst was quenched. She limited the amount of water she drank, knowing she would get a cramp if she drank too much too soon.

Fara's head snapped up as she heard a rustling not far away. Off in the distance, about 200 feet from her stood a group of seven creatures. They looked like men, yet they appeared to be deformed and mangled. On closer inspection, Fara found that they were nothing like men at all. Between the fangs and grayish skin it was quite obvious that they were far from it. She reached into one of the side pockets on her pants and pulled out a gun as a precaution.

One of the creatures whipped its head up and looked right at her. Fara gulped. Oh no, she was in trouble now. The thing pointed at her and the group started shouting and yelling. With out warning, the group charged at her, gaining speed with each step. Fara yelped and jumped over the stream.

She sprinted down the stretch of land, desperately trying to get away. She looked behind her and found that the creatures were gaining on her. As Fara ran, she tried thinking up an escape plan. It suddenly occurred to her that she was basically surrounded by forest. and that there was no need to be running in the open. Fara abruptly turned and started running top speed to the forest. The creatures roared in frustration at her abrupt change. She yelped and ran faster, if that was at all possible.

Finally, Fara reached the edge of the forest. She flung herself through the dense foliage and then started sprinting through the trees and bushes. The crashing behind her told her that they were still following. She pressed on, ignoring the branches and thorns that occasionally whipped at her face. She squinted her eyes, trying to see in the dark forest. The densely packed leaves above her hindered the light from shining through and made it near impossible to see where she was going. Fara slowed her pace some when the crashing sound grew slightly more distant. She knew better than to stop all together however and continued on at a slightly more bearable pace. An hour had passed and the crashing sound still sounded in the distance behind her. The things never seemed to tire!

_Man this is a big-ass forest! I think I liked Russia better_, she thought. Suddenly, Fara broke through the trees and came out on the other side of the forest. Not bothering to stop and look at her surroundings, Fara continued to run. As she neared the top of a hill, a group of four people came into view.

_Yes! Civilization at last! _She frowned when she noticed the horses. Who traveled by horse anymore? Fara charged down the hill at the group. She shouted to get their attention and prayed they would help her. She was in for a good deal of trouble if they weren't with the Allied Powers. The group frowned and looked at the figure running with startled expressions. Fara ran to where one of the horses was grazing. Thankfully it was already saddled.

"Hi, big ugly things heading this way, got to borrow your horse, really sorry, I'll give it back later I swear!" she said quickly while mounting up on the horse. Fara kicked the horses sides and urged it into a gallop. "Thanks again!" she called over her shoulder

As she rode, Fara stole a glance behind her and saw the four men fighting off the creatures. She frowned again, noticing they all used swords instead of guns. What was going on? She thought to go back and help, but they appeared to be doing alright on their own as there were only four creatures left. She cringed inwardly just thinking about them. As the horse began to pick up speed, Fara leaned forward and wrapped her arms around its thickly muscled neck, asking herself why she had even bothered to take the horse. The extent of her riding lessons was really no more than walking and trotting. She stopped when she entered high school, meaning to pick it up again at the end of her sophomore year, but then college visits and applications had taken up all over her time during her junior and senior year. She had never learned to gallop properly, and had for the most part forgotten everything beyond how to sit in the saddle. Fara squeezed her eyes shut and prayed she wouldn't fall off. When she felt she was a good enough distance away, Fara pulled back on the reigns and slowly brought the horse to a stop at the edge of the forest.

"Thank you," she whispered to it. She dismounted shakily and turned the horse so it was facing back the way it came. She slapped its rear and the horse galloped off to its masters. She turned back to the forest and started to pick her way through the branches for the second time that afternoon.

The sun had begun to set and it was now getting dark. Fara started to worry because she had no where to sleep and she feared what other beings dwelled in these forests. She was also getting hungry. Her last real meal, if it could even have been considered such, as just before they left the base the day before. She pressed onward, hoping to put enough distance between herself and the disgusting creatures that she could sleep for a few hours. She slowed her pace and squinted her eyes when in the distance, through the branches and the bushes, she could just make out what looked to be a fire. She could also hear the sounds of people talking.

Fara stopped what she was doing and climbed into the trees. Careful not to make a sound, she picked her way through the branches until she was hovering just above the camp. She was trying to figure out who they were when a familiar voice yelled,

"We are loyal to our country! We will not obey you so I demand you release us!" _That's Marks! _She thought happily. Alex Marks was a recruit that had been part of her team ever since she was made a commander two years ago. The two were close friends who respected each other greatly.

When looking closer at the group of people, she could clearly see Marks and four others from her team. Standing in a circle around them were eight tall men, each with blond hair and a bow and arrow. They, like the four she had seen earlier, all carried swords as well. Fara frowned, wondering how Marks and the others had even ended up in this position. Weren't they supposed to be the ones with the guns in this situation? Every member of her team had his hands bound and they were sitting against a tree. Everyone but Marks who stood to face down the men. Fara rolled her eyes. This was typical of him.

"Sit down and learn your place, human! You are in our territory now and your commander is not coming! You will follow our rules now," a stern voice commanded. Fara scowled. No one bossed her men around except her. She noticed his choice of words, however, and logged it away with all of the other bizarre details she'd noticed throughout the day. Fara shifted her weight and changed branches so that she was hovering directly over one of the blond haired men. She clutched her hand gun tightly and pulled a second one out of her pocket.

She took a deep breath and then jumped off the branch, crashing on top of the man below her. Taking advantage of his shock, she twisted his arms around on his back and the knelt on them to hold them in place. She pressed one gun into the base of his neck and pointed the other to the man nearest her.

"Untie my men and blondie boy lives," she said in a slow and deadly voice. At first no one moved. They were all still surprised. The blond haired men were unsure of what to do while her men were staring with open mouths.

"How did you…" Marks began to ask. Fara shushed him and winked before turning her attention back to the men before her.

"Which one of you is the ring leader of this little escapade?" she asked. The man standing in front of Marks came forward.

"I do not know what a ring leader is but I am the captain of these men. My name is Haldir, March warden of Lothlorien. I demand you release Rumil at once!" he said sternly. Fara looked down at the man and then back at Haldir, noticing how similar they looked.

"Haldir huh? Interesting. I'm guessing by the similarities between you two that this Rumil fellow is your brother." Haldir stiffened and narrowed his eyes. "It would be a pity for me to have to kill him because you are too dense to follow simple instructions. Release my men and your brother lives."

Another elf came forward before Haldir could reply.

"I know you! You're that orc that stole one of our horses and ran off with it! We were scouting ahead and heard something. When we came into the clearing with our horses you came over the hill!" he exclaimed. Fara pursed her lips and gave him a frank look.

"Ok well I gave back the damn horse, or at least sent it back in your direction, so I wouldnt say that 'stole' is really the correct work in this situtation. I also have no idea what an 'orc' is, though I realize my appearance is... less than pleasing right now. Now if you would release my men, we can talk business," she said, getting slightly annoyed. A small whimper escaped Rumil's lips. Fara snickered.

"Aw look, little brother is afraid. If you're a half decent big brother you will do as I ask," she sneered.

"I'm not afraid but your knee is digging into my back and cutting the circulation off in my hands and arms. It's quite painful so could you let me up please?" came the muffled response from Rumil. Fara snorted.

"Oh please. We've been here all of five minutes. When it's lasted over an hour, then we'll talk," she replied.

"Yes, well, this is not exactly even ground you've pinned me against," he replied.

"This is an unnecessary conversation. Tell your brother to release my men unless he wants to find out what the instead of your head looks like," she replied angrily.

"Haldir, I am terribly uncomfortable. I am aware I am not high on your favorites list right now, but if would at least be moderately diplomatic..." Rumil entreated.

"This is ridiculous," Haldir grumbled. Marks spoke up.

"She's far more stubborn than you are. I've seen her pull stunts like this and continue them for hours on end. I don't think you have much of a chance and she is serious about killing your brother there," Marks said to Haldir.

"She? Your leader is a female? What people are so weak that they would send their women to fight?" Haldir sneered.

"Yours is obviously one of them if you're fighting," Fara retorted. "It's also a wonder you're in charge if you havent noticed my very obviously female voice," she added frankly. Fara cocked one of the hand guns and then aimed it at Haldir.

"I am running out of patience Barbie. This gun is now loaded and ready to be fired. Unless you have a death wish, I suggest you release my men!" she shouted.

"What does it do?" he asked suspiciously. Fara was taken aback by the question.

"What does it ...do?" she repeated. "Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"Does it look like I have one as well?" he replied. "What does it do?"

"Release my men and maybe I'll tell you. Keep this up and I'll show you."

Haldir scowled and motioned for his men to undo the bindings of the others.

"That's it, good boy, keep going, go on, you can do it. There, now was that so hard?" Fara asked cynically as her men were untied. Haldir made no response but inhaled deeply to keep his temper from getting the better of him. As the March Warden, it was his duty to set an example for those around him. It was a rarity that he lost his temper and he had no intention of allowing some foolish mortal woman to provoke him into doing such. As he untied the group of humans, Fara moved off of Rumil and put the two guns back in her pockets. Then she held out a hand for Rumil and helped him up. She gave him a quick look up and down, making sure he was alright.

"No permanent damage, you'll live," she said. Fara brushed past Haldir to walk over to her crew. She took a head count and found that she was missing four men.

"Marks," she said quietly. Marks jumped up from where he was sitting and walked over to Fara. "We arent all here."

It was a statement, not a question, but he understood what she was asking by implication.

"Three men down, one missing in the crash, five of us here, O'Connor is wounded, Johnson has a head injury, we haven't had a chance to take inventory yet so we don't know about our supply number," he replied almost instantly. Haldir raised his eyebrows at how quickly Marks jumped up and obeyed her.

"You take orders from a woman?" Haldir asked incredulously. Fara sighed and turned to look at him.

"Forgive me, but I was unaware that you were a part of this conversation. Dont you have somewhere to be? A hair appointment perhaps?" Fara asked testily. "I have five men to take care of, two of which are injured. If all you are going to do is sit there and sneer at me then you can leave. I have no use for you as it is," she said simply.

"You are not going anywhere. You will be brought before the Lady Galadriel. She is the ruler of our city and she will be able to determine what is to be done with you," Haldir replied firmly. Fara raised an eyebrow.

"What is to be done with me?" she repeated.

"Yes. If your mind is poluted with evil, or if you are a danger to the safety of our people, she will know it," he replied. "There is no point in arguing. You _will_ come with us."

"Look, I have things to do and responsibilities that do _not_ include whatever agenda you have in Tree Land. I'm not going to waste my time hauling ass to some dinky little tree house so that your tree-queen can deliberate about the quality of my soul or whatever. If you havent noticed, which it appears you havent, there is a war going on and people looking for us." Fara crossed her arms in front of her chest, waiting for Haldir to reply. She was surprised by the dark look he gave her.

"Never insult the Lady in front of me," he said in a deadly voice.

"Will you please focus on the issue," she said dismissively. "I need to go, you need to go, we both have things to do. I dont know how I ended up in whatever bass-ackwards world you live in that _swords_ of all things are necessary, but it is abundantly clear that you've managed to isolate yourselves from what is amounting to a third World War. Some of us have not been so lucky, and so we really cant sit around discussing the intricacies of the Tree Land monarchy."

"What war?" he asked suspiciously. Fara stared at him blankly.

"Please tell me that is not a serious question."

"Would I have asked it otherwise? What war?"

"You must be kidding me. I didn't fall out of a plane in Russia, and land in a neutral zone. Geography just doesn't work that way. And even if this was a neutral zone, you have surely heard of the war, unless you live in a hole or under a rock, and really you're starting to convince me that you do. Here, we'll start with something simple. Where are we right now? Asia? Europe perhaps?"

"There is no country of Asia or Europe in Middle Earth," he said in a confused tone.

"Ok first off, those are continents, and second, there is no such place and Middle Earth or Half Earth or Left Earth or whatever Earth you're on," she said slightly frustrated.

"Middle Earth," he corrected. "You are in Lothlorien now, though how anyone as strange as you has managed it is beyond me." Fara glared.

"Commander!" a quiet voice called.

"Excuse me," Fara said with a sardonic smile. Haldir watched as she walked over to where one of the other humans was sitting and crouched beside him. He whispered something in her ear, something to do with elves, though his strange accent made it difficult for Haldir to pick out what exactly what was said. Fara met his gaze with a frown and turned back to the man.

"You're sure?" he heard her ask quietly. The man nodded. She frowned again, stood and walked back towards Haldir. He took a step back as she became uncomfortably close to him.

"Stop that, come here," she said insistently.

"Dont be ridiculous," he replied. Fara sighed, and then suddenly her eyes widened with fear.

"Oh my God!" she shouted, pointing over Haldir's shoulder. He frowned and turned his head, and then yelped when he felt a very strong pull on his delicately pointed ear. He turned back towards Fara immediately, ready to shout at her, and was somewhat surprised by the utterly shocked and almost frightened look on her face.

"Those... those are real," she stated.

"Yes," he said grumply. "They do happen to be a part of my body. I dont thank you for trying to detach it."

"You're an elf. Like... a real one. You're a real elf." She abruptly sat down, as though her legs gave out and were suddenly unable to hold her.

"You truly have no idea what I've been going on about, do you?" she asked. "Because those things dont exist for you."

Haldir watched her intently, unable to understand why she appeared so suddenly shocked and bewildered.

"How did this happen?" she asked. "I... I dont understand."

"Perhaps Galadriel will know. It is why I am bringing you to her. You do not belong here," he insisted. Fara looked up at him.

"No. We dont."

* * *

Reviewer Responses: hands out monkeys to reviewers

**Queenie****:** Yey! You were my first reviewer! Cookies and llamas to you my friend! Lol, glad you like it though. .

**Star of the South: **keep the monkey lol…it's a…er…..a cyber monkey lol. You put me on your favs list! YEY! celebrates thank you!

**The Reviewer: **Thanks for the review. With out it I wouldn't have even realized the mistake I made with how similar my story was. Thanks a bunch!

**Shadow: T**hanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Truth and Lies EDITED

**Chapter 3: Truth and Lies**

Fara left the fire where the other elves sat and walked over to a tall tree where her team was situated. One was propped up against the tree sleeping, two were lying down, Marks was talking to Haldir and Reid was sitting by the fire. She undid the fastenings of her backpack and set it next to all of her men's gear. Fara sighed and walked over to the first of the two men lying down.

"Hey O'Connor, how you feeling pal?" she said softly as she knelt by the big man. Joshua O'Connor was a tall, strongly built man with dark curly hair and bright blue eyes. He was about five years older than Fara, but still respected her greatly. Slowly, he opened his eyes and shifted his head to look at her.

"Hello there Commander, I see you got out ok," he slurred. "I knew you would, just like always."

"Marks said you were hurt. What happened to you? Where are you injured?" she asked worriedly.

"It's nothing, I twisted my ankle and I have a bullet wound in my upper right thigh. It's not to bad," he said dismissively. Fara snorted.

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's have a look anyway." She moved to undo some of the dressings, but O'Connor moved her hand away.

"Marks took care of it when we stopped," he said. "Besides, you shouldn't spend so much time taking care of me. I'll be alright and by the looks of it, you're hurt too. Tend to yourself first."

"Don't be stupid. When I'm slumped against a tree like you, maybe then I'll listen. I just want you to rest and get better, alright? You seem really weak and probably lost a good amount of blood. You're going to need your strength so you and I can win this war," she said, trying to keep the mood light. He nodded in response. "Sleep well Josh," she said patting his shoulder.

Fara stood up and walked over to where Andy Johnson was sitting. He was also lying down, with his hands under his head, staring absently up into the trees.

"How about you Andy, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," he said, sitting up to greet her. Andy groaned and put a hand to his head. "Ug, just kidding," he added, lying back down. Fara smiled wryly.

"Figures. Come on then, lets see it," she said, gesturing with her hands. He shook his head.

"I'm fine, we took care of it. It was small," he said. Fara looked at him frankly.

"Then you wont mind if I take a look. Now come on, off with bandages. I wanna see how badly you did yourself in this time."

"You didn't make Josh show you his wounds," he whined.

"That's because O'Connor needs rest and putting him in more pain won't help any. Besides, you're more fun to torture," she replied with a wicked grin. Andy glared.

"I dislike you."

"Yes I know, now come on. Off with them then."

Andy groaned and reached up to undo the bandages. Fara hissed in sympathy at the long gash that ran from the middle of his forehead to just above his right temple. She sighed; this would be a mess to clean up.

"Took care of it, huh?"

"I put gauze on it! That counts!" he protested. Fara rolled her eyes.

"You all are ridiculous. Where's the med-kit?"

"Dunno," Andy replied, wincing from the new pain in his head. Fara got up and walked over to where she had stored her things. After rummaging through them, she found that she didn't have any medical supplies with her. She searched through her crews gear and couldn't find any either.

"Marks. Med-kit?" she asked.

"Elf-boy took it because... you know... med-kits are soooo dangerous," he said dramatically. Fara's eyes narrowed as she looked at Haldir.

"I did no such thing. You had it in your hands and set it down," she heard Haldir protest. Fara stalked over to where Haldir was situated and found the medical kit resting next to him. She snatched it away from him and then gave him a deadly glare. Fara whirled around and then walked back to where Andy was resting. Haldir watched in surprise and amazement as her mood instantly changed to one of tenderness and compassion.

"How can anyone be like that?" Haldir asked Marks.

"What do you mean?"

"Harsh one moment and caring the next. Its a duality I could not keep up with," Haldir said, shaking his head. Marks laughed.

"Fara's odd like that. She's nice if she likes you. You managed to piss her off on your first encounter with her," Marks replied.

"Piss her off?"

"Yeah, you know, make her mad or annoyed. Anyone can tell from her appearance that she had a rough time getting here, and she'll never tell you this, but I bet her arm is absolutely killing her. You being stubborn kinda added the last little nudge to push her over the edge. On a normal basis I doubt that she would be this cold you to," Marks replied thoughtfully.

"Well you did not help much with the medical aid incident," Haldir said with slight irritation. Marks chuckled.

"You caught us all at a really bad time. We're at a point where my actions are going to better or worsen the situation. If Fara's cranky, she'll stay that way until she gets it out of her system."

"That's not exactly a good quality to have in a commander," Haldir remarked dryly.

"Battle Fara and Resting Fara are two very different people," Marks said frankly. "She's like this now because she can be. We're all different people when we aren't fighting. You probably know that better than anyone."

"Indeed." Haldir stared intently at the fire. "I still find it strange that a woman would choose to fight in the military and be a captain at that," he said after a moment of silence.

"She didn't always plan on being in the army. Her father was drafted into the war the year it started. He was killed two years later. I guess that's sort of what provoked her into joining. Even if she is a woman, I admire her for her strength and determination. I don't think I'd have been able to do half the things she's done."

Haldir studied Fara keenly, absorbing what he was told. Fara was cradling Andy's head in her lap as she cared for him. A small smile reached his lips when she leaned down and placed a big kiss on Andy's forehead. Andy made a rather loud noise of disgust and swatted her away, wiping his forehead with the other hand. Fara laughed and left Andy's side to check on the other men, making sure they were ok. Most were just weary and needed some time to rest.

At last, Fara came over to Marks and sat down on the ground in between him and Haldir. She leaned her back against the log and sighed, glad to finally be resting.

"And what about you?" she asked wearily. "Are you dead yet? Has your arm gone and fallen off, or do you need kisses and band-aids too?" Marks smoothed her hair and laughed.

"I've been better, but then again this is war so I guess this is as good as it's gonna get right?"

"Damn straight," was the response. Marks laughed again.

"Dare I ask what happened to you? You look like you fell in a mud pit," he said, trying to hide his mirth. Fara glared at him.

"Actually, it was a muddy _river_. There's a difference."

"Oh?"

"Yes, and a big one at that. Anyway, after we all fell out of the helicopter, I landed in a tree and hit my head. I was unconscious for about an hour I would guess, judging by the sun. I was in the middle of a forest when I woke up. Based on what the General told me about the status of the war, I figured I was about 85 miles behind enemy lines. I gust of wind blew my parachute so that's to be expected I suppose."

Marks nodded his head as she went. Haldir pretended to inspect a knife he had with him while listening intently to their conversation. He was slightly lost - many of the words they used were unfamiliar - but understood what happened for the most part.

"I started running, which we all know I'm not very good at, hence the dirt and ripped pants from all the falling. I crossed a bunch of rivers too. I mean, you'd think that Russia would at least make some semblance of an effort to keep the rivers remotely clean, but crossing through them made me even dirtier. That's probably why I'm absolutely covered in mud. I also got a wave or two in the face which did nothing but add to the amount of crap on my face."

"You didn't have to wear the camouflage paint. You know that right?" Marks asked.

"Well at the time I didn't. No one told me we were changing bases so I assumed that we were going out to fight or that we were being dropped off somewhere. Don't forget you had some on too," she accused.

"Yeah but I washed it off so that I wouldnt look like a tool," he shot back jokingly.

"Well my apologies. It's a busy life behind enemy lines. No time for prettying my face for you," she replied frankly. "Anyway, after about another three hours of running and walking, a Russian patrol came up over a hill and spotted me which was loads of fun, let me tell you. Some ignoramus tried to bomb me, but since it was a patrol they only had the small range ones that do damage to about a twenty foot radius from where they hit.

So I basically had to turn around and run back the bazillion miles that I had just come, except I went in a different direction because I realized that I had been running across Russia rather than traveling to the south to get to safe territory." This made Marks snickered.

"I know. I know. I'm the cleverest person you know. And of course, I, being the queen of geography and all, ended up running to the edge of a cliff and getting caught by the patrol. They took my gun and loaded me into a truck and were taking me back to their camp or something like that. I don't really know where I was headed for actually because I blew up the truck I was in ... after stealing a bunch of their stuff, cutting the ropes they bound my hands with and jumping out of course.

It would have worked out alright actually if the truck hadn't like, blown up _on me. _ So when I woke up from my lovely unconscious state for the second time that day, I was here. And then I got chased for about two hours by some ugly creature things-"

"Orcs," Haldir corrected idly. Fara paused mid-sentence and looked at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were invited to this conversation."

"You're loud. Everyone here is a forced participant," he said dryly. Fara made a face and then reclined against the log Marks was sitting on.

"Well," Marks began thoughtfully. "At least you smell like roses." This earned a chuckle from all who were listening.

"So you were traveling for nine hours total?" Haldir asked. Fara nodded.

"Sprinted for two...ish," she added. Haldir raised his eyebrows in amazement.

"You must be very tired then," he said.

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious," she said sarcastically. She waved her hand dismissively. "I'm fine. I'm not _that _tired," she said, lying easily.

"Oh, sure," Marks retorted. "You're in the absolute pink of health. Not tired at all. I suppose next you'll tell me your arm is perfectly fine."

"It is!" she said defensively. Marks grabbed her shoulder and turned her to get a better look. He grimaged.

"It looks worse than it is!" she exclaimed.

"Fara, the only reason its not still bleeding is because you took a mud bath, and you know what? When you get gangrene and the whole thing falls off, I'm going to laugh in your face." Marks stood, wincing when his sore muscles stretched. "I'm going to get the med-kid. Don't move."

Fara sighed.

"Like having a second father or something," she said dryly.

"He means well you know. He speaks very highly of you," Haldir remarked. He glanced at her arm and wrinkled his nose. "And I agree with him. You really should take care of that. It looks a little gruesome as is." Fara scoffed, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. "You can deny it all you want but you and I both know it pains you," he said. "It'll hurt more if you leave it."

Fara scowled.

Moments later, Marks walked back over with a water bottle and the med kit in hand.

"Alright come on, off with the shirt," he said humorously. Fara groaned before peeling off the top part of her camouflage army uniform. Underneath, she wore a khaki green tank top. She winced as the uniform brushed against the wound.

"This is a poor attempt at trying to seduce me," she grumbled.

"Pfft, please. Don't even flatter yourself like that."

Marks opened the canteen and slowly poured the water over the wound, making sure it was cleaned out before applying an antiseptic to it. Fara squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth at the intense stinging that followed.

"Jesus, Marks! What are you putting on it?" she exclaimed.

"Ethyl alcohol," he said casually.

"What?!"

"Kidding! Kidding, jeeze! The same antibacterial spray we all know and love. It only hurts because you messed yourself up so bad," he said, laughing. Fara scowled. After Marks was convinced she was safe from infection, he put some ointment on, making sure to spread it around evenly so that it would heal welll. Finally, Marks bandaged it up and released her from the pain. Fara ran her tongue over her bottom lip, grimacing at the coppery taste that filled her mouth from bitting her lip too hard.

"How exactly did you manage to screw up your arm so badly?" Marks asked as he cleaned up the supplies.

"Um, somewhere between falling out of the helicopter and waking up in a tree. ... I think. Why?"

"It looks like you were clipped by shrapnel. You're lucky I didnt find anything stuck in it," he remarked. Fara grimaced.

"Yeah... That would have been crap. I probably got clipped by the helicopter door when I fell out or something." She paused. "What happened to you guys after I fell? Or should I just not ask?"

Marks sighed.

"Well, when the back got hit, you fell out so we had no idea where you were, and you know how things get when you aren't around," he said meaningfully. Fara sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know," she said.

"We didnt stay in the air much longer than that because the helicopter started going down. We all jumped out, but O'Connor was the last to jump because he is the pilot, so I guess when the helicopter exploded, he took a big blow in addition to the bullet from the enemy helicopter. We all landed in more or less the same area thankfully.

Johnson got hit with a piece of fist sized piece of metal that fell off the helicopter. We all got hit with stuff actually, so we all have a few bruises here and there. Johnson just had bad luck.

The enemy planes saw all of us land so they started flying overhead and firing." Marks cringed as he added, "Mazerus, Kaylee and Kernowitz... They didnt make it," he said quietly. Fara looked down and bit her lip. She had been close with all of them. Tears came to her eyes at the though of them lying somewhere, their dead bodies exposed to the extremities. No doubt the enemies would make a show of their bodies when the found them…_if _they found them. Fara sighed. She should have been more careful when they were on the helicopter, or paying more attention, or ... or something! Then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Haldir put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it comfortingly, noticing her distress.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said softly. Fara took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"It's ok, I'm fine. Keep talking Marks," she said, trying her hardest to shrug off the clenching feeling in her heart. Marks nodded and continued, this time in a quieter, more downtrodden voice.

"We ended up carrying O'Connor because he couldn't run. The planes followed and dropped a bomb a bit behind us. We all went unconscious, like you, and woke up here. We came into the forest to rest and take care of O'Connor because he wouldn't have made it if we didn't do something. Shortly after, Haldir and crew came and surrounded us. We were caught off guard and they ended up tying all of our hands, except for O'Connor. They were smart enough to know not to touch him. I was trying to negotiate our way out when you came."

"Negotiation was never your forte, Marks," Fara said dryly.

"I was doing just fine. I would like to remind you of the grand entrance you made," he said loftily.

"And I would like to remind you of the results," she retorted. "The reason it works when _I_ do it is because I negotiate with a gun where you do it by yelling 'till you're screwed over. There's a difference."

Marks glared at her and raised his hand to swat her over the back of the head. Fara put up her arm and laughed.

"Don't beat up on cripples, you horrible man!" she said while laughing. Marks glared again and started muttering under his breath. Fara smiled and patted his leg. "Go rest Marks, I'll keep watch."

"But-" he started to protest.

"Don't you "but" me or I'll make it an order," she said firmly. "I want you all rested for tomorrow." Marks sighed and shook his head, knowing that this was a battle that he was not going to win. Marks walked over and slumped against a tree near their gear.

"You don't have to worry about keeping watch you know," Haldir said to her softly. "I have my wardens on shifts."

"A statement like that implies I trust you," she replied hotly, "which, for the record, I do not."

"Look Lady…"

"Fara. Just Fara. None of this lady stuff. Or if you wanna be real spiffy you can call me Commander. I answer to that too," she said after trying to stifle a yawn.

"You are being foolish. You are injured and anyone can see you are exhausted and need rest. Accept my offer and sleep while you can. We'll be up early."

Fara looked at him sternly. She searched his face, looking for some sign that would betray his true intentions. When she saw nothing but honesty, she sighed and gave in.

"Fine, but if I wake up and find that you've tricked me, you're in for an ass-whopping. I don't have time for any silliness." Haldir smiled wryly as Fara got up. She leaned against her backpack by the tree and fell asleep almost instantly.


	4. chapter 4: Travel

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything you see written by Tolkien. All the OCs are mine.**

Chapter 4: Travel

Fara whimpered in protest as she when she felt a hand shake her shoulder. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes and trying to wake herself up. She yawned widely and then stood up.

"See, I told you I would not trick you Lady Fara," a voice drawled in her ear.

"Too early," she slurred. "Are we leaving now?" She turned to face Haldir who offered her a square piece of bread. Fara raised an eyebrow and then shrugged, taking a bite. She was surprised at how good it was compared to army food.

"Damn, you all eat better than we do and we're the ones with the technology!" she said with a laugh.

"I'm glad you like it. We leave as soon as you get your men up. They are very heavy sleepers." Fara rolled her eyes.

"They went through a lot. Do you have any of your guys up in the trees?"

"No, they are all down here waiting for my orders. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering," she replied. Fara walked over to her back and pulled out a hand gun. She handed her bread to Haldir.

"Hold that for me will ya?" Haldir nodded. Fara cocked the gun and fired it up over her head. The blast from the gun echoed through the forest.

"SOLDIERS UP NOW!" she roared. Three out of her five men scrambled up to their feet, bleary eyed and still half asleep.

"Reid, you're carrying double load! Marks, you carry O'Connor till he is well enough to walk! Rosenfeld, make sure Johnson makes it ok and isn't lagging behind! You're responsible for him! I want you all up and ready to go now! Break camp, we leave in five! Let's go!" Fara turned to Haldir with a smile and took her bread back. Haldir and all of the other elves were staring at her and the gun in her hand.

"What is that?" Haldir asked.

"Oh, it's a gun; it's kinda like a self-contained bow and arrow." Fara opened the barrel of the hand gun and pulled out a bullet.

"You use the arrows on your back. This," she said, holding the bullet up to his face, "is my arrow." He took the bullet in his hand and began to look it over.

"Tis magic," he said softly.

"No, not magic, just technology," she said with a shrug. Fara picked up her backpack and strapped it to her body.

Haldir watched in slight amazement as her team scrambled to get packed up and ready. Marks was helping up the wounded soldier and getting the soldier onto his back. The others were frantically cleaning up and trying to get ready.

"How do you get such a reaction out of them? I have tried everything with my group. I have to threaten them with their jobs to get them to consider working this fast."

"They all know me well. If they don't do as I command when I command I make them sprint for two hours and then report them to the General. I've done it before which is beside the point because I could whip all their asses any day. They all know that too. They're intimidated by me. Rather amusing really," Fara said with mirth as she watched her men.

"What happens when you report them?" Haldir asked.

"They get sent home. It's quite embarrassing to be kicked out of the American Army…or any army for that matter, so they all follow my lead. I've gotten them out of enough tough situations before so they all trust me anyway." Moments later, all of her men were standing in two perfectly straight lines in front of her.

"See?" she said to Haldir. "This is why I am proud to be a Commander. Is your group ready?" The other elves, feeling slightly intimidated by the structure and order of Fara's team quickly tried to form some semblance of organization.

"Yes, we are ready," Haldir replied.

"Off you go then, I don't know the way through this damn forest so you have to lead." Haldir shrugged and set off. Fara followed, only two paces behind him. The men and elves formed lines behind the two leaders. Fara's men walked on the left while the elves walked on the right.

As they were walking, Haldir glanced over his shoulder at Fara. The entire time, she was keeping the exact same pace. She never faltered and always remained two steps behind him. Her men remained a constant five behind her. Haldir smirked as an idea came to mind. He stopped suddenly. Fara stopped as well, not breaking the two pace barrier. Her men also stopped, still five paces behind.

"How do you do that?" Haldir asked as he started walking again.

"Do what?"

"Always stay exactly the same distance behind me," he clarified.

"Oh, I don't know. It's a habit I guess. Everyone in the army is trained to follow specific parameters. I guess since you're the leader here, it makes me kinda like a second in command. Seconds usually are two paces behind the First," Fara explained. Haldir nodded, processing all she had just told them. Their world seemed very organized. He liked that.

It was about noon when Fara looked back to check on her men. Most were keeping up at the pace the elves set, but Marks and Reid were in need of a break. Fara walked faster so that she was positioned next to Haldir and said,

"My men are tired and need a rest. It is almost noon so we should be stopping for lunch anyway." Haldir pulled a face. He hated to stop, especially since it would cost them time. "Don't make faces," Fara protested with disgust. "I don't know what kind of fuel _your _men are running on but we happen to be normal people and we aren't invincible. We need to stop or else they'll collapse." Haldir sighed and nodded. He held up his right hand and made a fist, signaling his men to stop. Fara's men followed the example.

"We will stop here for a rest," he said. Fara turned around to check on her men and caught one of the elves rolling his eyes. She glared and marched over to him. She grabbed the collar of his tunic and pulled his face down closer to hers.

"You have just been given an order. As a soldier, it is your job to follow it, not question it," she said icily. The other elves and men around them laughed softly at the petrified look on the elf's face. Haldir smiled to himself at the sight of the small woman commanding the elf that towered over her. Even though she was a woman, she had a forceful presence around her and a strange ability to intimidate anyone in her way, regardless of their height. The elf mumbled something along the lines of an apology before walking off to join the others.

Marks immediately set O'Connor down so that he was leaning against a tree before crashing to the ground himself. Reid was sweating a bit and was slightly winded, but otherwise fine. The others just needed a moment to sit and recover their energy. The elves traveled faster than they were used to.

Fara stood up and took out some food from her bag to give to Marks.

"Here, eat this, you look beat. I'll have someone else carry O'Connor ok?" Marks shook his head.

"Don't worry … about me," he said between gasps. "I can manage." Fara raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yeah, like hell you can. You're switching once we start up again." She raised a hand to silence Marks and stamp out the retort he had coming.

"Rosenfeld! You're carrying O'Connor once we start up again," she shouted. Fara pulled the medical kit out of one of the bags and walked over to O'Connor.

"I know this is going to hurt but I need to change your bandages ok?" she said gently. O'Connor sighed and nodded.

"Fara, if you need any other supplies I have some with me that you may use," Haldir called.

"If you have any extra bandages that I could use, that would be great," she called back.

"Very well, allow me a moment's time to fetch them," he said.

_A moment's time to fetch them???_She thought. _Who talks like that?_

_ Many of our kind do. You will find that all in this world do actually. Tis the proper way to speak, _an unfamiliar voice answered. Fara yelped and dropped the kit she was carrying, earning her curious looks from those around her.

"Whoa, defiantly not a good sign when you start to hear imaginary voices," she mumbled to herself. The voice laughed.

_I am not imaginary young one and I am sorry for frightening you. Perhaps we shall talk more later, at a time when you are less inconvenienced by my presence. _Fara felt a something slip from her mind. She frowned and shook her head.

"I definitely need more sleep," she said as knelt down beside O'Connor. She gently rolled up the leg of his pants to the top of his thigh and was confronted with bandages that were stained a dark red. She winced.

"How are you feeling?" she asked as she moved his leg slightly.

"Very tired and a little nauseous," he mumbled with closed eyes. Fara nodded.

"Alright, I will try to make this go by quickly," she said. Fara unwrapped the bandages on his leg. A long and deep gash ran up from the middle of his calf to almost the top of his thigh. It was slightly pink and was still bleeding a bit. He had lied to her. O'Connor had said it was a bullet wound, nothing more. _Stubborn asshole! He didn't want us to worry and now look! _She thought. Fara heard a hiss of sympathy behind her. She jumped and turned around.

"Geeze, I'm gonna die of a friggin heart attack if you keep doing that Haldir," she said.

"I am very sorry. Elves do not make noise when they walk," he said with a sheepish grin as he watched O'Connor. "His wound is very serious. It must be treated soon or he might die," he said softly, turning his attention to Fara and kneeling beside her.

"I know. I'm not sure what I can do though; we don't have medicine that advanced with us. The most I can do is fight off the infection and pray that the bleeding stops. I'm afraid he might die if I don't do something. I already lost three men because of my inability to do my job," she whispered, looking down at the ground. Haldir put a hand on her shoulder.

"It is not your fault that they died Fara. No one is at fault for it," he said comfortingly. "If you finish bandaging his wound, I might be able to contact the Lady. She is a very skilled healer. If you like I can have some of my elves continue ahead and bring your soldier with them. They would reach the city faster, for they would not need to stop," he offered. Fara bit her lip and looked down. She needed to do this for O'Connor's health, but she didn't fully trust the elves Haldir traveled with. Seeing her dismay, he added,

"My brothers will be happy to take him I am sure. It will only take two elves at the most, possibly even one." Fara nodded.

"Very well. It's for his own good so if you could ask them I would appreciate it a lot." Haldir nodded and got up from where he was sitting. Fara sighed and turned back to the task of wrapping his leg.

A few minutes later, Haldir returned with Rumil and one other elf by his side.

"Fara, these are my brothers. You already met Rumil, the one on my right. The one on my left is Orophin. They have both agreed to take the injured man to see the Lady. I have contacted her and she is more than happy to care for him." Fara nodded.

"Thank you, it means a lot to me," she said. Fara knelt beside O'Connor and gently woke him up out of his sleep.

"Hey Josh," she said softly, brushing the hair off his forehead with her hand. "Some of the people here are going to take you to their leader. She's going to help you get better ok? You're gonna go ahead of all of us to go see her." He turned to look at her and slowly opened his eyes. They were laced with pain as well as trust.

"If that's what you need from me Commander," he said almost in a whisper. Fara smiled and cupped his cheek.

"Don't fade on me ok? You'll be fine and I'll see you in a day or two." She stood up and went next to Haldir.

"Whenever they are ready to go, they may take him," she said. Haldir signaled his brothers to come and pick up O'Connor. Rumil helped put O'Connor on Orophin's back and soon they were off.


	5. Chapter 5: Dissention

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as Tolkein's.**

Chapter 5: Dissention

About an hour after Rumil and Orophin set off, Fara and Haldir were ready to leave. Haldir had been telling her about the history of the elves to try and help take her mind off of O'Connor's condition. She listened with only half an ear. Most of the information was too much for her brain. Fara stood up from their camp ground and walked over to join her men and get them up.

"Time to get up guys, we have to get going again if we want to get to the city an time soon." There were a few groans and moans from her men but soon they were all up.

"Reid, give Marks a bit of a rest and keep on carrying his things. Half way through you can give them back to him." Fara turned around and started to walk back towards Haldir.

Reid bit his lip and looked down. His head snapped back up and he looked Fara with a strange glint in his eye.

"Why?" he said. All fell silent at the camp. Fara stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked incredulously. "Would you like to repeat that last comment?"

"Why should I listen? We aren't even in our country any more! You have no idea where we are or what we are going to do! We could die here for all you know! You are leading us to some random city and making me carry someone else's bags so your lover won't get tired!" Fara's eyes blazed with anger at the last comment. "You always boss us around and do none of the work! Why should I do what you say?!" Reid said with angered eyes, his chest heaving with indignation. Fara raised her eyebrows in slight surprise. Where was this anger coming from? Reid was usually so quiet. Andy and Adrian watched nervously, each worried, more for Reid than anyone else as they had each had a rather nasty taste of Fara's wrath when they had first been assigned to her. Marks looked on in contempt, not appreciating the remark Reid had made about him.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I was mistaken," Fara said in a quiet yet deadly voice, as she slowly walked towards him. "I could have sworn I heard you questioning my decisions, but I must be mistaken. For you to do such a thing would imply that you could do a better job. _Surely _that is not what you mean to say. Or is it? Are you truly trying to tell me that you could do a better job? Are you implying that I don't do enough for all of you? Or perhaps you seem to think it's _you _who hauls all the ass around here. Correct me if I'm wrong but weren't _you _the first one to run hiding when we were called out to the helicopters? Weren't _you _the one who had been insisting we were going to die the entire flight and haven't _you _always been the one to back down whenever presented with a challenge? You are hardly in a position to talk here and dear lord, _please_ tell me I did _not_ hear you say that I was having an affair with Marks!" she exclaimed, running a hand through her hair. "I swear to God I may have to punch you if I heard correctly. Marks happens to be my best friend but with that aside, forgive me for being concerned for his welfare after he carried a two hundred and eight five pound man for God knows how many miles." Fear flicked through Reid's eyes but he held his ground. Fara continued walking towards him, rage pouring off her in waves. "Now tell me, what it is you were saying?" Fara asked again, her eyes narrowing. Reid inhaled and gathered his bearings together.

"You don't pull your own weight!" Reid challenged.

"Pull this!" Fara yelled before punching him squarely in the jaw. Reid fell back onto the grass and brought a hand up to his mouth which was now bleeding heavily and ached intensely.

"You are a soldier of the United States Army! I have worked my ass off to get where I am now and as such, I have more than the right to give you orders! You signed up to serve your country and to follow the instructions of the Commander you were assigned to! You did _not_ sign up to deal out judgments! We may not be in familiar territory but that does _not_ in any way exempt you from your duties! Until we find a way home, I don't want to hear another word out of you! When I say jump, you say how high, when I say run, you say how fast. You do not say why! Do I make myself ABSOLUTLY CLEAR?!" she shouted.

Reid sat staring at the ground, his hands shaking with a mix of anger and fear. He knew he should follow Fara's orders, but a part of him wanted to resist. The army had taken his free will it seemed, and he longed to get it back. There was only so much a man could take. The countless deaths he had seen, the endless battles, it was more than he could handle at times. Now was his chance, either he stood up to Fara or he lost his free will to the slave ship he had signed on to.

"Soldiers! Up now! We're leaving!" Fara said forcefully before turning back to walk beside Haldir. All of the elves stood in shock with wide eyes and open mouths as the quickly moved out of her way. They had no idea how forceful Fara could be at times. One elf was not as lucky as the rest and did not move in time. Fara's hand shot out and he fell to the ground as she pushed him out of her way.

"Not a word out of you Blondie," she muttered to Haldir. Haldir arched an eyebrow but said nothing. Everyone quickly scrambled up and got in line to keep up with Haldir and Fara who had just begun to walk.

A few moments later, an elf called her name.

"Commander Fara!" She turned around to face the elf, giving him a what-the-hell-do-you-want-and-it-better-be-good look. He pointed back to where they had stopped. Reid still sat on the ground, staring blanking. He was unresponsive to anything and didn't even notice that they had moved. Fara clenched her fists and walked strait over to him. She gripped Reid's curly brown hair and pulled him up by it. He yelped and tried to pull himself out of her grasp, wincing as he felt a few of the hairs on his head come out.

"I have had just about enough of you," she hissed. "When we get to the city you will be running sprints for the next year!" Reid stumbled as she shoved him forward. Reid looked back at Fara and glared. "Put a foot out of line and I swear to God I will pound you until you're liquefied." Upon seeing the anger in her eyes, Reid started running to catch up with everyone else.

Fara jogged lightly to catch up with the others. She stuck her hand out and swatted Reid over the back of head as she walked by. He yelped and clutched his head, muttering curses under his breath.

Taking many shaky breaths, Fara tried to calm herself.

"That was an interesting display of temper," Haldir commented softly.

"Bite me," she replied bitterly.

"I do not think you should have hit him," he said, continuing to talk. "And you would not like it if I bit you," he added after a moment.

"Haldir, I swear to God I'm gonna take that damn bow of yours and shove it up your ass in a minute," she said sharply. "After I pull the tree out," she added thoughtfully. Haldir scowled. The elves behind them began to snicker and laugh a bit.

"I could grow to like this young woman," one of the elves said to the other.

"Yes, I don't think I've seen anyone shake his composure in such a way before," the other agreed.

"There are few who can."

{}{}{}

The sun had set when they stopped for the night. One of the elves was lighting a fire while the others were setting down their belongings. Fara's men untied their sleeping bags and rolled them out on the ground. Reid made sure to put his far away from Fara. All of the other men were a bit angry with Reid for what he had said to Fara. They all knew how hard she worked and the number of sacrifices that she had made, and would make if necessary, for them. Reid had only just joined their group so he was unaware of this.

When Reid rolled out his sleeping bag next to theirs, they all got up and moved over six feet. Later, when Reid joined them at the fire, they all got up and moved to the other side to sit with the elves, something they had not done once since they arrived in Lothlorien.

Fara and Haldir were sitting together by the fire in silence. The elves and men were becoming acquainted with each other, and Reid was left alone on one side of the fire. Haldir was unsure of what to say to Fara. He was not used to having to comfort anyone other than his own brothers. His father had died while fighting in the Great Alliance against the forces of Sauron. His mother died of grief shortly after.

He was left to take care of his two brothers who were very young at the time. He himself was also young, about the equivalent of a human eleven year old. The Lady was kind enough to take him in until he reached his maturity at which time she offer him a job as a soldier so that he could support his two brothers until they were old enough to take care of themselves.

He watched in confusion and bewilderment as Fara stared absently into the fire. The light from the flames danced in her eyes and created highlights in her light brown hair. Her hands were clenching the grass they sat on and the food in front of her remained uneaten and untouched. What was he to say to her when she was like this? Surely she did not expect something from him. Perhaps she simply wanted silence.

"What ails you Fara? What is wrong?" he asked softly, deciding to speak at last.

"I am losing them," she whispered after a moment of silence.

"Losing them?" he asked, keeping his voice low so the others would not hear.

"They're losing faith in me. Reid's the first to go. Soon the others will follow if I don't find a way to fix this. I've screwed up pretty badly before, but I always managed to get all of my men back home alive. I've never messed it up this bad before. And now, now I don't know what to do. I'm not even in my own world anymore. How can I get them home? How can they still trust me if I am running only on impulse and no facts?" she said, looking up at him.

Haldir's eyes filled with sympathy. He understood what she was saying, but was unsure of how to offer comfort.

"I do not know what the future holds for you. The Lady will be able to help you when we arrive in the city," he said confidently.

"How do you know? What if I can't get them home? Does anyone back home even know we are missing? What if we are stuck here? Why were we even brought here? It makes no sense! I have nothing to offer this world, why me?! They don't deserve this, none of them! They all have futures and families to go to. What will I do if I have to tell them that they can't have that back? How will I tell them?"

A wave of sadness came over Haldir. He couldn't help her. She was suffering so much, and there was nothing he could say that would grantee satisfaction and happiness. This was not a problem that could be solved by a quick trip to the healers for a bandage or a kiss and a hug. He sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.

"No one can say why things happen, no one knows. But everything happens for a reason. I believe that you are here for a reason, that there is something important for you to do here. If you are indeed stuck here, I am sure that things will work out. Your men are loyal to you. They all respect you. You are not at fault for being here. You had no choice in the matter."

"That's the thing. I don't mind being here, I have nothing to go to. I don't have a family back home. All of them do. They all had plans to go places and do things after the war was over. Mark's was finishing up medical school when he was drafted. He was going to become a doctor, and work with cancer patients to try and find a cure. He had his heart set on it too. How can I tell him that his eight or nine years of work were all in vain? O'Connor is married, he has a beautiful little girl at home and his wife is so sweet. He had just finished law school and was in his first year as a lawyer when he got drafted. They are expecting me to find a way out of this. I can't tell him, or any of them, that they are going to lose everything. I can't," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

Adrian Rosenfeld got up from the fire to walk over to Fara.

"Hey! Buck up there Commander, what's wrong?" he asked cheerily as he sat down next to her. Haldir rolled his eyes at his enthusiasm. His brother Rumil was exactly the same, oblivious to others emotions if not glaringly cheerful for the sake of being annoying.

"Nothing, it…it's nothing. I was just staring at the fire for too long and it made my eyes water," she said with a fake laugh. Adrian raised his eyebrow, clearly not believing her.

"Uh-huh, well we are all off to sleep, given how you have a nasty habit of waking us up in the morning. Don't let that asshole Reid get to you. He doesn't know what he is saying. You're a great Commander. There isn't anyone we respect more. You've never failed us, I'm sure you'll find a way out of this one." Haldir winced at his last comment. Adrian stood up and patted her on the shoulder. Fara looked back at Haldir.

"See?" she asked. "I told you. Fara stood up and brushed the dirt off her already soiled pants. She walked over to the edge of the camp and rested her hand on a tree. Feeling suddenly impulsive, she jumped up and grabbed the branch above her. Limbs working steadily, Fara quickly made her way to the top of the tree.

She gasped at what lay around her. The tall and strange trees extended for miles and miles in each direction. There was one part of the forest, off in the distance, which was higher up than all the others. It stood out and a light of purity and hope seemed to shine out from it. Fara breathed in the fresh cool air, letting her mind wander and get lost in the sounds of the forests. The stars above were bright and seemed to be twinkling at her. She had not seen the stars in a long time. The wars and constant bombing had filled the air with smoke and clouds, making it impossible to see anything.

"Why am I here?" she asked aloud. "What's my purpose?"

{}{}{}

Miles away, a tall and beautiful woman with long blond hair was staring up at the same stars. She was wearing a flowing white dress decorated with clear beads and white flowers that were intricately embroidered. The moonlight flickered down on her silver blond hair, making her glow with purity and serenity. The stars reflected in her cerulean eyes which were filled with endless depths of wisdom and knowledge.

"Do not fret little one. All shall be clear to you soon." The woman turned and gracefully walked out of the small grove she was standing in, her glowing figure retreating into the depths of the dark forest.


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as Tolkein's.**

Chapter 6: Arrival

Fara woke up sitting under the tree she had climbed feeling oddly peaceful and serene. None of the others had woken yet and the sun had just started to rise. The forest was still a bit dark and was filled with the sounds of birds calling to one another. The air smelled of rain, only adding to the beauty of it all.

Fara sighed and inhaled a deep breath of air. She could get used to these woods. Fara walked to the area where the fire had been. A few embers were still glowing softly and giving off smoke from the fresh morning dew. She plopped down lazily in front of the fire, waiting for someone else to wake and join her.

_I know what plagues your thoughts. They will not betray you, not when they see what you have done and can do. Do not let something wrong spoil what is so right. _A voice whispered to her. Fara shivered. The voice was back, talking to her in her head.

_Ug__, I've gone insane! _Fara thought bitterly.

_It will make sense soon enough my child. In time, you will see. _The presence left her for the second time and she was again left with the same numb feeling. What was happening? No ones else had voices in their head! Why did she?

Fara groaned and put her head in her hands. Everything was getting so complicated. She had no idea what she was going to do. Fara was vaguely aware of the fact that Haldir had awoken and came to sit next to her. The two sat, not saying anything until Haldir broke the silence

"I could have sworn that I told you not to worry," he said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I know," she replied softly. "I can't help it though. It's not in my nature."

"We will arrive in the city later this afternoon. Things will be clearer when you speak to the Lady," he said. Fara nodded.

"I hope so," she replied, standing up. "I'm gonna go wake up my guys so we can get ready to leave." Haldir nodded.

"My group should be waking up soon as well. We should leave in about fifteen minutes or so." Haldir stood up and walked over to wake his men.

Fara sighed and went to get her group up as well.

"Come on guys. Up up, we have to get going soon," she said, giving them each a nudge. The response was a series of groans and the occasional "five more minutes".

"No "five more minutes". Up now!" she said forcefully. Fara grabbed her back pack and walked back to the fire. She was irritable and it was obvious to everyone around her. Her men took notice of this and made a strong effort to get ready quickly so she wouldn't snap at them. Moments later, they all set off.

Fara marched through the forest in silence, her anger and irritation radiating off her in waves. She closed her eyes briefly as she walked, inhaling deeply to try to clam herself. She knew that if anyone talked to her she would say things that she would later regret. A cool breeze brushed against her face, lifting her spirits and making her feel a little better.

The whole group traveled in silence, each having enough sense to leave Fara alone. They didn't even bother her to stop for lunch, but instead passed around pieces of lembas bread. It was late afternoon by the time they reached the city.

Haldir led Fara and her crew to a set of wooden stairs that spiraled up an enormous tree. The rest of his patrol group continued off into the woods to their homes. The stairs were made of a white wood that seemed to glow, as did the rest of the trees around them. There was no guard rail on the stairs, making a few of the soldiers shrink away from the edge in fear.

There was beautifully designed flets nestled in the trees, and some were connected by intricately carved bridges. Almost all of the trees had stairs spiraling down, and those that didn't were connected to others that did. A large cluster of trees seemed to grow together creating a roof of branches over what looked to be a dining room. It was almost as though a tree had grown up and around the walls of the dining hall that could seat hundreds of people.

The walk up the stairs seemed to go on for hours and the top never drew nearer. At last, they reached the top of the tree and walked up onto a small flet with stairs leading up to a larger one. Everything was white and silver, giving the tree its own special glow. Haldir led Fara and her men to the center of the platform where they waited for the Lord and Lady to appear.

There was a blinding flash of light and the two tall figures descended from the higher flet. They were each glowing with their own aura and were equally matched in beauty and radiance. The woman was tall, with pointed ears and long, wavy, blond hair. Her eyes were a bright blue and were filled with age and wisdom. She was possibly the most beautiful being Fara had ever seen.

The man on her left was just as stunning. His hair was a silver-blond and he had an air of power about him. Fara debated what to do inside her mind. They were obviously royalty, but she did not want to show submission to a monarch of a land that she did not serve. She had no idea how to address the celestial beings before her and didn't know what she would say even if she knew the proper etiquette. Fara took a deep breath and then took a few tentative steps forward.

"Good evening, my name is Fara Sanders, Commander in the American Army," she said in an unsure voice. Fara winced at the shakiness of her own voice and held her head a bit higher. She would not let them intimidate her.

"Well met Lady Fara, I had wondered when I you would be getting here, for I greatly desire to speak with you. You have traveled far it seems, and you have also lost many along the way," the Lady replied, a small smile playing at her lips.

"How the hell do you know what I've been through?" Fara asked testily. She yelped and clasped her hands over her mouth. _Oh shit, not smart! Rule one of survival, never mouth off to foreign leaders, _She thought.

_Is it common for your people to swear so much? _A voice asked in her head. Fara glared at Lady Galadriel.

"It would be much appreciated if you could stay out of my head!" she said tightly. It was one thing for Galadriel to try and assume things about her past, but it was another entirely for Galadriel to invade the privacy of her mind. _Well at least I know where the voices are coming from, _she thought. Fara sighed. _If only I could think before speaking. It would help tons. _

"Do not fret Fara, I understand your wish for privacy. It was not my place to look. It seems as though you are all weary from travel," the Lady said. "Haldir, please show the men to their rooms. I would like a moment to speak with Lady Fara." Haldir nodded and gestured for Fara's men to follow. They all stood, unsure of whose command to follow. They all looked at Fara, waiting for her to say something. With a wave of her hand, Fara dismissed them and they all followed Haldir.

"I will be but a moment my lord. I wish to walk with Lady Fara," the Galadriel said to her husband. He nodded and walked back up the stairs and disappeared into the light. Fara gulped. Now she was in for it. Mouth off to royalty and they kill you.

"Come Fara, I am sure that there is much that you wish to know." Galadriel led Fara down the steps on the trees so that they could walk through the forest.

"I will not take much of your time, for you must want a bath desperately, but there is something you must see for yourself. How you handle this is up to you," the Lady said. Fara frowned and nodded, unsure of what she meant. _Is she implying that I smell? I mean I probably do but still, _she thought. Galadriel laughed.

"I was not implying anything Lady Fara. I was merely assuming. Make haste, we must go quickly," the lady said.

"I thought we agreed that you were going to stay out of my head," Fara said dryly.

"Tis rather difficult not to hear your thoughts at such close proximity. You have not yet learned to close you mind off to those who may be listening." Fara frowned. She would have to look into this "closing off her mind" thing.

Galadriel and Fara walked briskly through the forest, passing various trees and flets. They arrived at one that was larger than the others. It was smaller than the dining hall, but had enough room for dozens of people. A sign by the steps showed symbols that Fara could not read, but she guessed that it said what the building was for.

Galadriel led Fara up into the tree and opened the door to the large flet. The room was made of a pale wood and the floors were immaculately clean. There were rows and rows of small, individual beds, each with a small table next to it. Fara understood what this was for instantly, it was a healing room. When Fara stepped inside, she gasped at what lie just to her left.


	7. Chapter 7: Illustrated

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as Tolkein's.**

**

* * *

**Picking up from last time….

_The room was made of a pale wood and the floors were immaculately clean. There were rows and rows of small, individual beds, each with a small table next to it. Fara understood what this was for instantly, it was a healing room. When Fara stepped inside, she gasped at what lay just to her left. _

Chapter 7: Illustrated

All of the beds were empty except for one. In the front corner on her left was a bed that was being used.

The blood drained from Fara's face as she discovered that O'Connor was the one laying in the bed. He was incredibly pale and there were blood soaked towels all around him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was shallow. Fara took a few wobbly steps over to his bed, and knelt beside him, taking his hand in hers.

"Josh," she whispered. "Josh wake up, it's me, it's Fara. I'm here now, how do you feel." He winced and opened his eyes slowly.

"I knew you'd come Commander. You always pull through. I'm afraid I won't be able to go back with you though. I'm not doing so good," he said in a raspy voice.

"That's not true. You're going to be fine. You're well on your way to recovery," Fara replied, trying not to accept the fact that he might die. Josh gave a short laugh.

"You were never any good at lying Commander. I know I'm dying," he said softly. Tears welled up in Fara's eyes. She took a deep breath to try to keep herself from crying.

"No, no your not. Stay with me O'Connor. Stay with me Josh, your going to be fine," she said, her voice breaking. Josh moved his hand up to a pocket on his shirt. He pulled out a small plastic bag that held a folded piece of paper. He took out the paper and pressed it into Fara's hand.

"Promise me something Commander. You and I both know I'm not coming back," he said quietly.

"No." A small sob escaped her lips.

"Sh, hush now. Promise me, that you'll give this to my little girl." Fara shook her head, tears falling freely now.

"Commander promise me."

"You give it to her. You'll be better, you have to be. Tomorrow….Tomorrow you're going to walk out this door, and go home, and give it to her yourself," she said, wiping the tears away angrily.

"Fara please, do this for me. You're going back and I want her to know I was thinking of her when I went."

"You're not going anywhere," she said, now openly crying. Josh lifted his hand to stroke her hair.

"What's all this Fara? Where's the brave Commander that I know?" he crooned softly. Fara leaned forward to give him a hug.

"Josh please," she whispered.

"Promise me you'll give it to her," Josh rasped out. "Promise……me," he said. Fara clutched the paper in her hand and held it to her chest, looking down at the ground.

"I promise," she whispered. Josh smiled and closed his eyes. Fara looked up, expecting to see him smiling at her. Instead, Josh lay with his eyes closed, his body lifeless.

"Josh?" Fara grabbed his arm. "Josh, wake up. It's not funny, wake up! Josh! Josh no!" she cried. "No!" Fara's emotions broke past the barrier she had kept them in and she broke down crying. Fara sat on the ground in a heap, crying for all of those she had lost. Four of her men had now died and one was missing.

Galadriel and the elves that had tried to save Josh all stood in the doorway, tears streaming down their cheeks. Sadness filled the air and Fara's cries rang throughout the chamber. Galadriel closed her eyes and began to sing a soft lament for the life that had just past. Her voice mingled with Fara's broken cries, and when she was finished, Fara was silent.

Galadriel went over to Fara and helped her to stand.

"It is best that we leave him. A nice bath and a rest will do you well before dinner," she said softly. Fara nodded in response, tears still streaming down her dirt covered face.

Galadriel led her out of the healing talan and back to the one where Fara would be staying. She guided Fara up the stairs and then showed her where the bathroom was.

"I will pick out a dress for you and do your hair if you like Lady Fara," Galadriel offered.

"I would rather wear pants and a shirt," Fara said softly. Galadriel smiled and nodded, deciding it would be better to make things easier for Fara rather than harder. She could see Fara's mind was already clouded with sorrow, and guilt was slowly taking its hold as well.

Fara closed the door behind her and sighed when her aching body sank into the hot water. She washed her hair for the first time in what seemed like months and scrubbed away all of the torment she felt inside. She stayed in the water until it was cold before finally getting out. Fara wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom.

Galadriel had returned with breeches and a shirt for her to wear. Fara smiled gratefully. She walked back into the bathroom to change, and when she came out, Galadriel guided her to a small table with a large mirror in front of it. Fara sat in the chair while Galadriel picked up a brush and began to comb out Fara's hair in silence.

"What will I tell them?" Fara asked aloud suddenly.

"Pardon?" Galadriel asked.

"My men, what will I tell them about O'Connor? He was supposed to get better. How will I tell them? Or more importantly, _what_ will I tell them?" she asked, tears welling up again.

"You will tell them the truth, that is always best," Galadriel said wisely.

"What if the truth hurts too much to be told," Fara whispered.

"Then we must grit our teeth and face the pain, so that life may carry on and proceed," Galadriel replied, squeezing her shoulder. "I have a few other things to attend to, but we shall talk more later on. I will send Haldir to fetch you when dinner is ready." Fara nodded and went to sit on the bed. She curled up in a ball and fell asleep instantly.

{}{}{}

Fara was awakened from her sleep by a soft knocking on her door. She frowned, taking a moment to remember where she was, and then went to open the door. Haldir stood in the doorway looking cheerful and well.

"The Lady told me to come and get you. Are you ready to go?" he asked lightly. Fara nodded but kept her head down so he would not see her face. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her softly.

"Are you well Fara? Something seems to be troubling you."

"I'm fine, I just have many things that need to be dealt with, that's all," she whispered. Haldir frowned but said nothing. In what seemed like seconds, they arrived in the dining hall. Fara followed Haldir up to the stands where her men were already seated. Two chairs remained empty at the center of the long table where they sat. Fara guessed that they were for the Lord and Lady.

Fara sat two chairs down from where Lady Galadriel would sit.

"Hey Commander! What happened to you? We thought you might have died or something!" Adrian called. Fara winced at the word "died".

"No, I was just a little tired. I was in my room for a while," she said in a soft voice. She received odd looks from all of her men. They had never heard her with that tone of voice before. She usually sounded so confident.

"What's the matter _Commander, _no orders this time around?" Reid sneered. All the men turned to glare at him. Andy Johnson drained his goblet of wine and then smacked Reid on the back of the head with it.

"Can it Reid! No one cares about you so shut up!" he ordered.

"You sure you're all right Commander?" Marks asked. Fara sighed.

"I need to talk to you all after dinner." They all raised their eyebrows in surprise. Fara only called meetings like this when it was serious.

Soon after, the Lord and Lady arrived and everyone started eating. Fara was barely aware of the fact that she was eating at all. She was spending all of her time dreading the moment that she would tell her men that O'Connor had died. Dinner ended quickly and Fara did her best to try and draw out her meal.

Eventually, she gave up and Haldir led them all back to her room. They all filed into Fara's room, each finding a place on either the floor or the bed.

"Hey Commander, remember how you sent O'Connor up here early? When do we get to go see him?" Andy asked. Fara shut her eyes, doing her best to keep back the tears. She bit her lower lip and took a deep breath.

"Uh-oh, she did the lip thing," Marks said softly. "This isn't good."

"You can go see O'Connor, but-" Fara stopped when she felt her emotions rise again. She waited for it to pass, took another deep breath and started again. "But he won't see you," she finished. "O'Connor is dead. He lost too much blood and they couldn't save him," she whispered. The others were too stunned to respond.

"You should probably get back to your rooms. You have a lot to think about no doubt," Fara added. Everyone stood up and left in silence. Reid was the last to leave.

"You never should have been made a Commander," he hissed. "I was right! All you do is boss us around and the only thing that comes out of it is that people get killed. You already have caused five deaths. I hope you are satisfied _Commander._" Reid whirled around and stalked out of her talan. Fara put her face in her hand and began to cry silently. She walked over to the door and closed it to keep anyone from seeing her cry.

Fara sat on her bed and pulled out the paper O'Connor had given to her. She unfolded it and found a drawing rather than a note. Tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over as she looked it over. It was a picture of two sick figure people. One was very tall while the other was quite small in comparison. The two were holding hands and were standing in the middle of a big red heart. On the top, in a five-year-old's scrawl, it said "For Daddy".

Fara turned it over and on the back was a message scribbled in red crayon. "Maybee wee kan play wen yoo get bak." Fara started crying again and looked out at the stars, knowing that somewhere, a small five year old girl was looking up at the starts too, hoping her daddy was ok. Somewhere, that little girl was remembering the picture she made and hoping for a playmate she would never have.


	8. Chapter 8: Acquaintances

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as Tolkein's.**

Chapter 8: Acquaintances

Fara refolded the paper and walked back to her bed. She changed out of her dinner cloths and into a long nightgown that had been laid out for her, casually overlooking the fact that she despised dresses. Fara climbed into the middle of the bed and pulled the covers up to her neck before curling up into a little ball. She closed her eyes, but was confronted by images of O'Connor and the drawing. She frowned and tried to push away the pictures away, thinking of other people she had met and the things she had seen. She frowned again when Haldir's face came to mind rather than that of one of her closer friends.

After an hour of tossing and turning, Fara threw off the covers of her bed and got out. She put on a pair of pants that Galadriel had gotten for her and found that her army clothes had been washed and were neatly folded on a chair. She grabbed her dark green sleeveless top and put that on as well. She didn't bother to stop to put on shoes and walked out the door to her talan.

Fara inhaled deeply, loving the scent of the air in the woods. It was so hard to find a place this clean and beautiful back home. Everything was polluted and ugly because of the war. She was glad to be rid of the fighting, but somehow felt as though she was betraying her country and her fellow commanders. She knew she had a duty towards her country, but then again, she could not do much about it from here.

Fara sighed in frustration and walked down the steps of her talan, being careful to be quite so as not to wake anyone else. When she got to the bottom, she looked around her, trying to find a distinguishing land mark so that she would remember which tree was hers. Fara took the ribbons out of her hair and let it fall loose. She ran a hand through it and then tied all of the ribbons to the stairs. Her tree was one with the ribbons all over it. Smiling at her accomplishment, she turned to explore the forest.

{}{}{}

Haldir softly knocked on the large wooden door in front of him.

"Come in," said a beautiful voice from inside. Haldir pushed open the door and stepped inside. Lady Galadriel was standing in front of a mirror, brushing her hair.

"Haldir I have a favor to ask of you," she said, gently placing the brush on the table.

"Yes my lady?" he asked.

"I wish for you to make Lady Fara your co-captain when she is feeling better so that she will have something to do during her stay. She is not in the best of health right now so in a few days you should start together."

"My lady, I mean no offense but she is a woman. The patrols can be dangerous and are no place for a lady. Wouldn't she be best suited somewhere else?" he protested.

"No Haldir. This is where I want her. I have confidence in her abilities and it will do you well to not question my decisions Haldir," she said, giving him a look. Haldir lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Yes my lady. I did not mean to question your authority," he stammered.

"All is well Haldir. I am not cross with you. I am placing her here more in hopes that it will take her mind of off certain events. She needs a distraction to help the grief pass. She is strong, but only to a point. Now go and get some rest. You have had a long trip and I do not doubt that Lady Fara has been a handful." Recognizing the dismissal, Haldir left, though not for bed. He needed time to think over how he was going to deal with having a woman at his side all day.

Haldir took a different turn in the road and walked towards a spot he always went to when he needed to think: Lady Galadriel's Garden. She had given him permission to come to it when he was very young. Since then, he had frequently used it whenever he needed to think or be alone. It was a spot where he knew no one would bother him.

{}{}{}

Fara continued to walk through the woods, admiring the beauty of the trees around her. The forest became thicker and it was slightly harder to walk. The temperature dropped because of the dense blanket that was created by the tops of the trees, causing her to shiver. Fara continued on, not knowing where she was going, but following her impulse.

She pushed through the trees and the brush and came out into a small meadow. There was a small stream that ran through the clearing along with a waterfall. Large rocks lined the pool created by the waterfall and the water was crystal clear. There were no branches above the area and a view of the starry night sky was clearly visible. Fara gasped at the beauty of the place. She walked to the center of the clearing and sat down in the grass. She laid back and put her hands behind her head, staring up at the night sky. Fara sighed contently, knowing she had found a place to rest.

A twig snapped behind her and Fara shot up from the ground and whirled around. She planted her feet firmly on the ground and went into a crouch, fists up, waiting for an attack.

{}{}{}

Haldir sighed as he walked to the meadow he always went to when he needed to think. He was greatly confused by the woman Fara. She was gentle yet fierce, kind yet harsh. He didn't really understand her. How could anyone be so dynamic with out exploding? He shook away his thoughts, vowing to think of her later when he was not under such stress. At last Haldir came to the grove, but found it already occupied. There was Fara, laying in the grass and staring at the stars.

Now that she was clean and dressed slightly better, he had a chance to look at her more closely. Her shoulder length hair was light brown and was very wavy. Her eyes were a dark, chocolate brown complementing her straight nose and small mouth. She had modest curves, unlike many other females he had seen, yet they suited her and her personality.

Haldir silently debated about making himself known. He did risk her wrath, but felt bad about spying. Marks's words from an earlier conversation echoed in his head.

"She's really sweet and fiercely loyal once you get past the kiss-my-ass-outta-my-way part of her. Like a dog really."

He sighed and mentally berated himself for worrying so much about the opinion of a woman who was no more than a mere mortal. He stepped on a twig to make himself known and watched in amusement and interest as Fara sprung up into a fighting stance. Haldir stepped into the clearing, with eyes filled with mirth as well as confusion.

"What brings you here Fara? This is one of the Lady's gardens. There are few that are allowed here," he said. Fara frowned and then sighed, rolling her eyes.

_Figures, _she thought. She had just found the most beautiful place where she could sit and think and now she had to leave it, possibly forever.

"I didn't know. Sorry," she said quietly. Fara started to leave when Haldir spoke.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Fara shrugged.

"I don't know," she replied. "I don't know anything anymore," she added softly, tilting her head to look up at the sky. Haldir frowned.

"Come sit with me. Is there anything you want to talk about?" he asked. _Not with you,_ she thought bitterly. Fara turned and joined him on the grass where he was now sitting. Fara leaned back on her elbows and looked up at the stars.

"I have more on my mind than I can handle. That's all."

"The burdens of life are lessened when shared Fara," he said after a moment of silence.

"Sharing guilt doesn't lessen it," she whispered, looking down at the ground.

"What are you guilty of? In my eyes, the only thing that you are guilty of is being very warm and caring to those you know and love." Fara took a deep breath.

"You don't understand," she muttered. Haldir sighed, she was being so difficult. _Why am I suddenly so concerned about her?_ He wondered.

"Make me then," he replied. Fara took a deep breath.

"Somewhere out there, back home, where I come from, there is a little girl who is about five years old. She is probably sleeping now, but every day she gets up, and waits for the day her father will come home. Every day, she is faced with the knowledge of war, even though she is too young to have to know of such things.

Every day she waits, but she will never know that her father died. She will never know of all of the things he did, or of how much everyone respected him or how much a hero he was in the eyes of others. Somewhere that little girl is waiting for her father to come home and play with her, not knowing that he can't because I let him die," she said, her voice breaking every so often. "O'Connor died; he lost too much blood before anyone could heal him," she whispered. Haldir frowned. He had died? The man was so young! How could he have died? Why would the Valar allow such a thing, he still had his whole life to live. Haldir frowned, trying to find a way to comprehend the bewildering sense that something precious had suddenly been snuffed out as though it was no more than a candle. He had dealings with the death of loved ones before this, but each time it always filled him with a sense of confusion. As an elf, death was not truly something he was meant to comprehend. Its presence could be overwhelming at times, especially in Lothlorien when the pains of death were experienced so infrequently.

He sighed and looked to his side, noticing how distressed Fara was. She was far closer to the man than he. It was selfish to think he was more distressed and confused that she was. Haldir frowned, not knowing how to comfort the woman next to him. It was apparent that she was fighting back tears and doing a good job of it too. Haldir did the only thing he knew to do. He wrapped his around her and pulled Fara into an embrace.

"It was not your fault. No one could have foreseen such an event. There was nothing you could have done," he said while holding her, gently stroking her hair. Haldir whispered soothing words to her in elvish and in common, trying to calm the girl in his arms. At last Fara contained her emotions and pulled away, looking down with a blush.

"Thanks."

"Everyone needs to grieve to help such things pass, it would help if you actually cried rather than trying so hard not to."

"How do you know?" she asked. Haldir looked up at the stars with sad eyes.

"My father was killed in the war. My mother died of grief when she found out. It was so hard to watch her fade from the happy person she once was to a hollow shell of depression. I was very young at the time. Maybe only forty or so." Fara's eyes widened.

"Forty? You're joking right? That's hardly young."

"No, elves are immortal. We live forever," he replied. "We do not reach our majority until we are fifty. I was probably the equivalent of a mortal twelve year old when it happened." Fara frowned and took a moment to think.

"Well that's gotta suck," she said at last.

"I beg your pardon?" he said.

"It's gotta suck, you know, be really bad or unfortunate," she clarified.

"Oh, odd terminology, but yes, immortality can be a curse and a blessing. You are one of the first mortals I have met that has recognized this fact," he said, slightly impressed.

"When you've seen the things I have, you think more clearly about what you value. I would hate to live forever, to have to face life every day and wake up knowing it would never end, especially in a time of war. Innocence is the first casualty of war. After that's gone, it's near impossible to go back to the way life used to be. That's what my father said," she replied.

"Such words are ones of wisdom. Where is he now?" Haldir asked, knowing the answer already. Fara's eyes became cold and stony. It seemed as though walls had been put up.

"He was killed in the war; I lost two fathers to that war really. My real one and Josh. Josh believed in me when no one else would," she said softly.

"I'm sorry. I know how it feels to loose a father; it must be especially hard to do it twice. That is something no one should have to suffer through. But surely you have your mother?" he asked, hopeful that there was something for the young girl to hold on to.

_Why am I thinking such things? I care not for her feelings and interests. Why do I take interest in her emotions and her past suddenly? I care not for such things, _Haldir said to himself. He frowned.

"No, she died of cancer when I was five," Fara replied looking down. "I heard from my relatives that she was a wonderful woman though."

"I bet she was Fara."

"I know she was," she replied firmly. "Even though I only knew her for a short amount of time, stories I've heard and what I remember is enough for me to know how truly amazing she was." Fara yawned widely and shook her head, as though trying to shake the sleep from her mind, which was slowly taking hold of all her thoughts and actions.

"I should probably get to bed. Thank you Haldir, I know you're probably sick of listening to my self-pitying babble but… it means a lot to me, more than you know," she said with a soft, genuine smile. Fara stood and walked out of the clearing.

_I wonder why he was at the clearing, _Fara thought. _Maybe he had some problems too. I should have asked him, it would have been the least I could do. He's such a nice guy, kinda cute too. … Wait, since when do I care about his problems? And more importantly, since when do I think of men as nice? They're all assholes! With a few exceptions of course. And I don't even know him and I already think he's cute! _

Fara found her way back to her talan with a feeling of confusion and clarification at the same time. She shrugged it off and climbed into bed, feeling content to sleep at last.


	9. Chapter 9: Signs of Insanity

**Disclaimer: I don't think I've put this in since the first chapter actually, but if you don't know that ****Tolkien**** owns everything you recognize here then you're just stupid.**

Chapter 9: Signs of Insanity

Haldir rose early the next morning with a slightly clearer head. He still objected to having to take Fara on patrols with him, and doubtless her men would have to be assigned somewhere. He sighed and got up to get ready for the morning. After a quick bath, he dressed himself in plain tan breeches and a white shirt.

The distant sound of a gunshot came to his ears, followed by yelling. He laughed aloud to himself. Fara was awake. Haldir decided it would be best to bring Fara and her men to breakfast, seeing as they didn't fully know their way around Lothlorien yet. He came to her talan and found her men all trying to muffle their laughter with Fara glaring at all of them. She was wearing a pale blue dress and her hair was tied back with a matching ribbon. She looked quite nice actually.

"Going for a new look I see," Haldir said as he approached. Fara turned to him and smiled sweetly.

"Haldir, how much do you value your head?" she asked with a wicked smile.

"That is an odd question, why do you ask?"

"Because if you don't shut your trap now, in about five seconds I'm going to tear it off!" Haldir watched in amusement as her smile turned to a glare. Her men burst out laughing.

"She isn't joking Haldir. But he is right Fara, is this a new look your going for?" Adrian asked. Fara glared.

"My maid forced me into it," she said tightly.

"Don't worry, you look veeeeery sexy," Andy commented.

"Oh you are _so_ doing sprints after breakfast my friend. Speaking of which, all of these death threats are making me hungry and I need to eat. I don't know about you, but I am very hungry. Lead on Elf Boy!" she said to Haldir.

"Elf boy?"

"Yes, elf boy, you need a new name to…er… spice things up a bit! Though I don't think that elf boy quite cuts it. Wow I think I need help," she said.

"Recognizing the problem is half the battle," Adrian said

"I second that!" Andy said.

"Quiet, no you don't. Come on then, I'm hungry. Hop to, lets go!" Fara started off down the stairs.

"You see what you did. You made her delusional. That can only mean more sprints for us," Adrian said to Haldir with a grin.

"Yes, we ought to hurt you for it. Fara is waaaaaaaaaaaay faster than any of us. You should see her, she like a friggin machine or something," Andy added with a laugh. The group walked to breakfast with Haldir and Marks towards the front. Fara and the others were in the middle with Reid in back, who was walking alone again.

"Is she always this…this, well, this odd?" Haldir asked Marks. Marks laughed.

"Yeah, she's in a playful mood. She usually is pretty cheerful as it is. I've also noticed that it's a bit of a defense mechanism on her part," he said, suddenly looking downcast. Haldir looked back at Fara and the others. Adrian had jumped on Fara's back and was trying to get her to carry him. Haldir laughed as she flipped Adrian over her head and onto the ground.

"What do you mean?" Haldir asked, turning back to Marks.

"O'Connor died. She is trying not to show how much it hurts her, and she is trying to keep everyone else from thinking about it. She doesn't want us to be sad because she'll feel that it's her fault. That's how she is, she tries to keep everyone else from feeling pain, and she lets herself carry the burdens of the world just to do it," he said softly. Haldir's smile quickly faded.

"I'm sorry for your loss. I know how it feels. Fear not though, things will turn out well, you will see," Haldir said.

"Thank you, I hope you're right. She doesn't deserve any more misery; she's had more than her fair share of it." Haldir frowned, wondering what he had meant by that, but decided not to press the matter further. They walked in silence for a moment, but it was interrupted by a shout and then laughter. Marks and Haldir turned around to see what had happened. Fara was laying on the ground with Adrian and Andy towering over her laughing hysterically.

"Jesus Christ, what did the two of you do now?" Marks asked. Andy gave a proud smile.

"I stuck my arm straight out in front of her and stopped walking. Fara had her head in the clouds and didn't see, she walked right into my arm and fell back. It was very funny," Andy assured him. Andy was nodding his head when Fara jumped on his back and tackled him to the ground.

"Yeah? This is funny too!" she shouted. "Eat leaves!" Andy gave a muffled yelp as his face was pressed against the ground.

"Honestly Fara, your 22 years old! At least try to act it!" Marks called. Fara and Andy got up off the ground and continued walking, trying their best to stifle their laughter. By the time they got to the dining hall, Fara's hair was a mess and she had many leaves in it. Andy and Adrian were covered in dirt and their hair was sticking up at odd angles. Andy and Adrian turned and helped straighten each other out. Marks walked over to Fara and shook his head with disapproval.

"Really Fara, you hardly look decent," he admonished.

"Is there ever a time when she does?" Reid said scornfully under his breath as he passed. It went unheard by Fara and Marks, but Haldir heard it. His eyes narrowed in anger. Fara did not deserve such treatment from him. "But I suppose that's to be expected, I mean given how she brought us here to visit some all powerful witch queen who sticks lights on her dress and then claims to be Lady of the Light." Reid's ranting was cut off when he felt someone grip his arm. He gasped in pain and tried to pull away as the grip on his arm grew tighter.

"Do not think that I would hesitate to break your arm you foolish little boy. Watch who it is that you insult while near me, for you might find yourself in quite a fix and I doubt that anyone here would save you," Haldir hissed in his ear. "You have been warned," he said in a deadly voice before walking into the dining hall. Haldir threw Reid a death glare over his shoulder and jogged lightly to catch up to Fara and Marks who had just entered the room. Reid rubbed his arm and mentally cursed Haldir as he entered the dinning hall.

_Tis not very nice to wish ill upon others you know. It may end up bringing you to your own downfall, _a voice hissed in his head. Reid jumped.

"Jesus Christ!" he yelled. He ignored the few odd stares he was given and took his seat.

"So, I know a lot about Lady Fara, but almost nothing about you. Care to fill me in a bit?" Haldir asked Marks when they sat down. Marks laughed.

"Alright. Well, I've been in the army for four years now. Before that I was studying to become a doctor. I wanted to help look for a cure for cancer to help people."

"What is this cancer? Fara mentioned it to me once before I believe."

"Well I won't get into any of the technicalities of it but it is a disease that kills people and there is no cure for it. It can affect just about any part of your body. I wanted to help find a cure for it but I was drafted before I got a chance."

"What of your family?" Haldir asked.

"My father died when I was about thirteen or so. My mom lives at home with my eighteen year old sister. There's a big age gap between us, I'm twenty five, but we are still close. She would try to send me candy and food when I was in basic training. The drill sergeants had to start sending letters home telling her not to send anything," Marks said with a fond look on his face.

"It seems as though you have had a good life then. How is it that you came to know Lady Fara?"

"Um, we were assigned to the same Commander two years ago, just after she finished basic training. That's when we became friends. I had known her before hand, but we never got along that well. She became a Commander shortly after because our real Commander was killed. We were in the middle of a war zone in enemy territory and she led us out. She ended up carrying one of our men but she got all fifteen of us out safely. As soon as the General found out, he moved her up in ranking. He only lets her handle small groups like ours though because she's new to the job in so many people's eyes. It was a compromise I guess, to keep everyone happy.

She went to school with Adrian, though they never knew each other until the war. Fara met everybody else when they were assigned to her. She was enemies with all of us until we were under her command actually. We made her win our respect," Marks said thoughtfully. Haldir nodded and continued eating his breakfast.

As soon as they were all done eating, Fara and her men went back to their talans.

"All of you should change into practical wear, we are going for a bit of a run, some of you will do more than others," she said while glaring at Reid. "Meet back here in half an hour." Fara's men nodded and briskly walked off to their rooms. Reid was again the last to leave, but left with only a glare upon seeing Haldir approach.

"He will cause you much trouble, you know that right?" Haldir said to her. Fara sighed.

"Yes, I know, the most I can do is try to live it out though. He will never change," Fara said sadly. "Thanks for showing us around." Fara turned away from Haldir and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. So much had happened in so little time. She sighed and changed out of the awful dress her maid had forced her into. The maid had to chase her around the room and pin her to the ground before she got Fara into it.

Fara shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts. She changed into a pair a breeches and the tank top she had worn when she went out to the grove the night before. Fara put on a comfortable pair of boots and laced them up. Lastly, she went over to her army pants and pulled the belt off of them. She strapped the black leather belt around her waist and put two guns in the loops on the sides of it. Other necessities for travel hung from the belt. She took all of those off, for she would have no need for any of them.

When Fara walked outside her room, she found her men standing in front of her door in two straight lines at attention. Fara smiled softly, she had trained them well.

"At ease," she said. "We'll mostly be doing sprints today because I don't know what sorts of things they have around here to do in terms of training. Given that this looks like a gathering for the Last Crusade, I'd say that they don't have anything similar to our world. I'll look into it but we should start off. Andy, how is your head? You had a concussion last time I checked. How are you doing?" she asked.

"Lady Galadriel came to my room and healed it for me last night. I am fine now," he replied. Fara nodded.

"Alright, we're off then." Fara led her men down the stairs and onto the forest floor. Fara smiled to herself at the surprised looks she received from some of the soldiers and other elves passing. Fara's men walked in perfect unison behind her, never faltering in their step. When Fara was convinced that they were far enough away, she held up her hand as a sign to stop.

"We will sprint single file, Reid in front. I want all of you sprinting do you hear me?" Not waiting for the response, Fara turned and started running. Her men quickly followed her example and soon they were off. Fara led them all through the forest and on different sorts of terrain. There were some areas that were rocky, others that were flat. She led them all through out the area and by the time they were nearing the end, Adrian was almost convinced that they had ran through the entire forest.

{}{}{}

Haldir was at the archery field with his brothers and a few other soldiers when he heard footsteps in the distance. He looked up and saw Fara burst through the trees at top speed, sweating a bit. Moments later, Adrian came through, followed by Reid, then Marks, then Andy. Fara turned around and started running backwards.

"When you get to the bench just up ahead you can stop, but I want you sprinting all the way there," she yelled. "Sprinting Andy, sprinting! Not jogging, not walking, not running, sprinting!" she shouted. They all collapsed when they reached the bench.

"Reid up!" Fara commanded. "Two laps around this archery field here. I trust you won't get shot in the process." Reid glared at her and stood up. He started jogging around the field. Fara glared and took out her hand gun. She fired it in the air and yelled,

"SPRINTING REID!" She watched in amusement as Reid jumped and started sprinting. Fara wiped the sweat off her brow before turning back to the others who were sprawled on the ground.

"Come on guys, up, up. Keep moving or you'll get a cramp," she said, putting her hands on the back of her head and walking in circles. Andy groaned.

"Too late," he said.

"I got cramps in places I didn't know you could get cramps," Adrian mumbled, laying face down in the grass.

"You don't know cramps till you're a woman. They go away faster if you keep moving so get up and walk around a bit," she said. Haldir laughed at the sight before him and walked over to Fara.

"I see you've taken a bit of a run," he said.

"Yeah. What time is it?" she asked.

"An hour past noon. You missed lunch," he replied. Andy whimpered.

"I hate you. We missed lunch," he mumbled.

"Aw, I love you too Andy. I'm sure you can ask someone for some food and they'll give it to you," Fara replied.

"Where were you all that time?" Haldir asked.

"Running," she said. Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"You have been running for four hours?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes we have. I understand if you are intimidated. It's ok," she said, patting his back. Haldir scowled.

"I'm not intimidated by _you_," he said defensively.

"Watch yourself elf boy. I was merely stating a possibility," Fara said innocently. "Anyway, I must be off, for I am on the brink of starvation and in desperate need of water," Fara said dramatically, turning to walk down the path.

"And a bath!" Marks called after her.

"Quite or I'll eat you!" she challenged.

"Love to see you try!" Marks yelled.

"Lock your doors and windows tonight!" she shouted before walking into the forest. Marks held back his retort because Fara was too far away. Haldir was giving him an odd glance and the others were laughing.

"Are the two of you always like that?" Haldir asked. Marks took a moment to think.

"No. Usually we are pretty normal," he replied with a nod. Andy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, like when?" he asked.

"Well once we…..there was……and then …… we also." Marks frowned and looked at the ground.

"Mhm, I rest my case," Andy said.

"You all need serious help. I'm off to get food before Fara eats it all," Adrian said while standing up. He groaned. "Oh I'm gonna feel that tomorrow," he said before walking off down the trail.

"If you do, blame it on Reid. I don't think she would've made us run so much if it weren't for him!" Andy called. Adrian waved his hand in response, dismissing the comment. He was too tired to care.

"So, Andy, what are we gonna do? Fara's probably eaten all the food in the kitchens by now and given half the little children nightmares. What do you wanna do with the rest of the afternoon?" Marks asked.

"I think I'll explore a bit. This is a huge forest so I think I'll take a look around." Andy stood up and walked away, leaving Marks and Haldir on their own.

{}{}{}

Fara sighed as she sunk into the hot water of her bath tub. It was just what she needed to sooth her aching muscles. _I shouldn't have run so much_, she thought. Fara closed her eyes and let the water calm her. When the water was cold, she got out to get dressed. She scowled as she entered the room, realizing that she had no clean clothing with the exception of dresses. She frowned and opened a great cabinet. Her mouth popped open when she was what was in it.

Inside the cabinet were tons of dresses. The dresses varied in style and length. Every shade and color was present, she was sure. Fara pulled out a short white one and put it on. Of all the dresses, it seemed most practical. The top part of the dress fit like a tank top with spaghetti straps. It was lower cut than she would have liked, but it would have to do. The skirt of the dress seemed to be made of many separate pieces of material. It looked as though someone had sewn eight long flower petals to the dress. It allowed for easy movement and reached to just below her knees.

Fara sighed, not liking the idea of wearing a dress, especially a white one. She looked at the dresses again and found that the white one was the most practical and plain of them all. The others looked as though they needed an instruction manual to be put on and were very fancy. Frowning, Fara left the room. She decided to go back to the grove she had found the night before. She left her room for the third time that day and made a quick detour to the kitchen's where she picked up some fruit. She had already eaten and had been chased out of the kitchen by angry cooks, but a bit more food couldn't hurt.

It was only a short while before she came to the grove from the night before. The sky was a bright blue and there were no clouds in the sky. She smiled as the sun warmed her face and lit up the grove. In the back of her mind, she knew she wasn't supposed to be here; it was Lady Galadriel's garden, but another part of her didn't care. She just wanted to sit and enjoy what was around her.

Fara walked to the large boulders lining the pool and climbed up on top of one. She stretched out on her stomach and let her arms dangle over the edge of the rocks, so that her fingertips skimmed the water. She smiled contently as the silver ripples in the water extended out into the pool. Fara closed her eyes and let cool mist from the waterfall spray her face, lulling her into a peaceful sleep.

She woke about an hour later at the sound of a bird chirping. She propped herself up onto her elbows and craned her neck up to look at the sky. The sun was hotter now and she was beginning to sweat a little. Fara looked back down at the cool water and grinned as an idea cam to her.

Fara pushed herself up so that she was standing on the rock and silently thanked herself for not wearing shoes. She walked to the end of the rock that was closest to land, took a running start and let out a whoop as she jumped off the rock into the pool. The cool water surrounded her as she sunk deeper into the pool. Fara grinned and opened her eyes, curious to see what was around her.

The burning in her lungs told her that she would have to look later because she needed air. Fara pushed herself up to the surface of the water and took a deep breath. She kicked her legs in a circular motion to keep afloat while she brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. Taking a deep breath, Fara dove down in the water again. She swam to the bottom of the pool and then looked up.

She opened her eyes and marveled at the beauty of the pool from under water. Fara could see the ripples and waves on the surface of the water, and rays of golden sunlight shot down into the water. The surface glittered with light and on the other side of the pool she could see where the waterfall came down. Bubbles swirled up where the water hit, making it look like it was being churned. Fara swam to the surface again before swimming over to the waterfall.

Again Fara inhaled deeply and dove under the waterfall. She came up on the other side and found a small cave big enough for maybe two people. Fara pushed herself up onto the ledge of the cave and rubbed the water out of her eyes. Now that she was finally alone in a place where she was certain no one would find her, she let her thoughts free and began to mull over many things.

She still needed to have a talk with Galadriel, sooner rather than later. She knew Galadriel had the answers she needed. Fara wanted to ask many things of Galadriel. She wanted to know why she was here, what her purpose was if she even had one. She wanted to get home and she wanted to know how to do it.

There were other things that she wanted to know, but she doubted that Galadriel would have the answers. Fara wanted to know how to deal with Reid and his new found resistance. She also was curious as to why he was resisting. He had never shown any discomfort before. She put her head in her hands as question after question entered her mind.

Why did O'Connor lie to her about his wound? Why couldn't he have been saved? What was she doing here? How was she to get home? What would she do if she couldn't get home? Did anyone at home even know they were gone? Did they know that they were alive? Did they even care?

Her thoughts became more and more depressed, and eventually, Fara laid down on the stone surface of the cave and began to cry. She cried for all the men she had lost, for all the pain and confusion she felt, and for the fact that her men were starting to doubt her. She was even beginning to doubt herself. She curled up into a ball and sat, listening to the pounding of the water on the rock.

When she found that her thoughts would not clear, Fara let out a groan of frustration and dove into the water again. She came up on the other side of the waterfall and swam to shore. She pushed herself up out of the water and wiped the water off her face with her hand.

"I've always found that a swim helps to clear my mind," said a voice behind her. Fara jumped and whirled around. Lady Galadriel stood at the edge of the forest, smiling sweetly at Fara.

"You startled me! I didn't even here you come," Fara said putting a hand over her racing heart.

"Elves do not make noise when they walk," Galadriel replied. Fara looked at the ground, remembering that she was not supposed to even be there.

"I'm sor-" Galadriel cut her off before she could apology.

"It is quite alright. You may come here when ever you like my child. I only came because I overheard your many questions."

"You were eavesdropping on my thoughts then?" Fara said with mirth.

"Not quite. There is a difference between listening in and happening to hear when it is broadcasted through out the forest," Galadriel said with a laugh. Fara gave a weak smile.

"Not all is clear to you because you feel lost. Change is not something that comes easy for you, because it is something you can not control, as is death and dying. Change frequently causes people make the decisions they make because of what happens around them. Death can effect these decisions greatly.

Though your purpose is not clear, you do indeed have one. All will reveal its self soon enough, but you will have to find some the answers on your own. Only when you have all the pieces, may you begin to put together the puzzle of your life," the Lady said. Galadriel turned and walked out of the forest, leaving Fara on her own the mull over what she had just said.

Fara frowned.

"Well that made absolute sense. I know exactly what to do now," Fara said sarcastically. "Find the answers for myself? Well a whole lot of good that does for me as I have no idea where to look. And I'm talking to myself again! The first sign of insanity," she muttered before walking out of the clearing.


	10. Chapter 10: Reality

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as Tolkein's.**

Chapter 10: Reality

Fara went to dinner in yet another dress, much to her dismay. It seemed that no matter what she did, her maid would never understand how unpractical dresses were. Fara did not really mind wearing the dress, but if she had a choice in the matter she would choose not to wear it. The one she now wore was a simple, pale green dress with sleeves that fit tightly until the reached her elbow. From there they billowed out, reaching to just above her fingertips.

She walked out of the room and down to the dining hall. She was finding that it was easier to find her way around the large forest, though she was still a bit unsure of the locations of everything. She entered the dinning hall and shot a warning glace at her companions who were already there, daring each of them to make a joke about her appearance.

"You look…………spiffy," Andy said, suppressing a laugh with a cough.

"And you're ugly, how was your afternoon?" Fara asked casually. Andy glared.

"Quite good actually. We didn't have to do more sprints and exercise so I'm content," he replied.

"Just be thankful the General isn't here. He'd have us running no matter where we were. Trust me, I was in his command group once," Marks said dryly. Fara did her best to suppress a grin. The General was infamous for being tough on everyone. He was known to make his men run for miles and miles every day, and that was if he liked them.

Fara was idly listening to the conversation when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Haldir had sat next to her that night it seemed.

"Tomorrow I am to take you with me on patrols. I have places that your men can be assigned to if that is necessary," he said, his tone rather bland.

_Well don't sound so happy, _Fara thought.

"Alright. Can you wake me up when you get up then?" she asked.

"I rise at dawn, a bit too early for you if you ask me," he replied arrogantly, taking a sip of his wine.

"Anything you can do, I can do," she said. Haldir rolled his eyes and snorted. "Only better," she added after a moment. Haldir arched an eyebrow and flicked his eyes over to her.

"I am sure you can. Keep dreaming little girl and though I do not believe it will ever come true," Haldir said.

"I don't need to dream when it's already real," Fara replied. Haldir scowled and rolled his eyes.

"Well aren't we touchy today," Fara said. "Don't worry, I would be touchy too if I just found someone who was indisputably better than me." Haldir's scowl deepened but he held his tongue.

"It seems she has bested you brother," Rumil said as he passed by.

"She has not bested me, but I do not wish to shatter the fantasy world she lives in by telling her of my obvious superiority," he replied, loud enough for Fara to hear. Fara snorted.

"Superior my ass! You're about as superior to me as a rock is to an ocean," she said

"The rock stands strong, even through the ocean's torments," Haldir said casually.

"Yes but the ocean outlasts the rock and the rock eventually crumbles, showing respect for the ocean's superiority, I rest my case," Fara said arrogantly.

"You do not have a table to put it on," Haldir replied, resorting to childish retorts.

"Yes I do. I'm sitting in front of one."

"Where is your case then?"

"It's a figure of speech"

"Well if you do not have one then maybe you should refrain from using such a flawed figure of speech hm?"

"At least I don't have to resort to childish remarks to keep myself afloat in a battle of wits." Haldir scowled and paused for a moment.

"At least I-" Fara cut him off before he could reply.

"No, sh, you're done."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You took over five seconds to come up with a reply. It totally ruins the come back. You're done."

"Done with what?"

"With this game, I won, you lost."

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Would the two of you shut up and act your age?" Marks said exasperatedly. Haldir and Fara turned to face him.

"No," they said at the same time. They looked back at each other and grinned.

"Well, as much as I would love to sit and explain my superiority to you elf boy, I must retire for the evening. It's hard work being above so many, not that you would know or anything," Fara said with mirth. "Night!" she called over her shoulder as she walked out of the dinning hall. Fara laughed to herself as she got ready for bed. Haldir was such a sweet person. Though she hadn't liked him at first, he was starting to grow on her.

Fara shook her head at that thought. _Grow on you? Men don't grow on you! Their foul, vile creatures that don't deserve life! Association with them only causes excruciating pain! You've found that out the hard way time and time again, don't make the same mistake with him! _She mentally scolded.

_Well you let Marks befriend you, he's very close to you…though not in that way._

_He doesn't count. _

_He's a man._

_Hardly._

Fara frowned and shook her head again, trying to rid herself of these thoughts. She rolled her eyes and climbed into bed.

"Step two of insanity, having actual conversations with yourself. I should get professional help."

{}{}{}

When Fara opened her eyes the next morning, she could have sworn that there was someone knocking at her door. She pushed herself up and leaned over to the edge of the bed, listening for anything. Suddenly, there was s loud pounding on her door. Fara jumped and swore as she fell out of the bed and crashed onto the floor. Grumbling, she stood up and went to open the door. Haldir stood, leaning on the frame with a smirk on his face.

"Too early for you little flower?" he asked sweetly. Fara's eyes narrowed.

"You are so lucky I don't have hair dye with me. Gimmi five minutes." Fara slammed the door in his face and went to get dressed. "And I am not a flower!" she shouted. Fara growled when she heard a soft chuckle from outside the door. She put on her pair of army pants and her tank top. Thankfully, she had asked her maid to wash everything for her the night before. Fara took two hand guns as well and shoved them both into her pocket. Lastly, she grabbed an apple off of the table in her room and walked out of the door.

"So, what about my men, what do I do with them?"

"I am having one of my soldiers take care of them. They will be assigned to different posts later on in the day. You however, are to come with me," he instructed. Haldir turned and set off down the stairs.

"Well aren't I lucky," Fara muttered.

"I heard that!" Haldir called up the stairs.

"I don't know how you did but I don't care!" Fara yelled back.

Haldir made four more stops before setting off into the forest. By the end, he had a total of six other elves with him. Two were his brothers, the other four Fara didn't know. They traveled quickly, walking through the forest in silence. By the middle of the journey, Fara realized that the she was the only one making noise. None of the other elves made a sound when they walked.

"Must you walk so loud? It is quite irritating," one of the elves behind her said.

"Your face irritates me but you don't see me complaining now do you? I'm terribly sorry that my walking hurts your poor delicate ears by the way, you should look into earmuffs." The other elves laughed softly at Fara's response and she could feel the elf that had spoken up glare daggers at her back. Fara turned around and smiled sweetly before facing front again.

Haldir rolled his eyes and began to climb up one of the trees in the forest. Fara frowned and followed in suit. At the top, she found a network of bridges and small platforms that linked the trees together. This was how the elves patrolled.

As soon as he reached the top, Haldir walked to the center of the platform. Shortly after, other elves began to arrive on the main platform. They all formed organized groups and stood waiting for Haldir's orders. Haldir looked at Fara and gave her a who's-men-are-better-now look. Fara rolled her eyes.

"Impressive isn't it," Haldir said to her softly, so that no others would hear.

"Not really, if I were in charge of such a group, they would have been lined up and standing at attention before I even arrived. They wouldn't arrive at the meeting place at what ever time they choose like your group does either," she said while inspecting her finger nails. Haldir scowled. How was it that she always had a retort for everything he said?

Moments later, all the elves were lined up and waiting for Haldir's instructions. He began to assign troops to different places, or at least that's what Fara thought he was doing. Haldir was speaking in a language unknown to her. It was beautiful and seemed to flow together. When he was done, all of the elves set off.

Fara frowned when she noticed that Haldir's demeanor had drastically changed. He was no longer the relaxed and funny person she usually saw. His eyes were cold, yielding no emotion and his stance and posture almost dared the other elves to defy him. She had to admit, from his rock solid muscles which pressed against the material of his shirt, to his firmly set jaw and calm stare, he was more than intimidating.

_Even the General would take orders from him, _she thought with awe.

"So, where are we off to?" Fara asked, quickly masking her nervousness and stepping forward. Haldir frowned, she had somehow blocked her emotions. He could have sworn that fear had briefly flicked through her eyes, though it came and went too quickly for him to be sure. What did she have to be afraid of?

"_We _are not going anywhere. _You _are staying here, and _I _am going out to the border with my group," he said.

"Yeah like hell you are, I'm coming too!" Fara replied.

"But you're a woman!"

"And you're not?"

"Did you just call me a woman?"

"You heard me!"

"Take it back!"

"Why don't you keep it?"

"Take it back or else!"

"Or else what?"

"Or else you will be sorry!"

"Bring it on Elf Boy! I could take you any day!" Rumil stepped forward in an attempt to break up the fight.

"Um, if I may interrupt-" he started.

"NO!" Fara and Haldir yelled at the same time.

"You could not take me anywhere!"

"I could school you like you were homework!"

"I do not know what that means but you could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could not!"

"Could too!"

"Could not!

"Could t- … wait… …are we seriously having a "could not, could too" fight?" Fara said, pausing to think.

"Well if that's what you call it then yes, we are," Haldir replied thoughtfully with a frown.

"Oh … but don't we have to get going soon? We're going to end up behind schedule."

"Yes, that too, I suppose we should leave now." Haldir and Fara started off down one of the platforms, leaving Rumil and the rest of the patrol group bewildered at how quickly the fight had started and ended.

They spent most of the morning walking to the border. From there they patrolled around, searching for anything out there that was not right. Fara noted how quickly they had arrived at the border and was very confused.

"Hey Haldir! How did we get to the border in less than a day just now when before, when I first arrived here, it took us three days?" she asked.

"Lothlorien is slightly oval shaped so we took the short way across. You were at the southern end when we found you. Right now we are patrolling the west end," he replied.

"Oh. … I so knew that."

"I bet you did," he said with a laugh.

"Are you doubting my sense of direction?"

"What if I am?" Rumil rolled his eyes as the two continued squabbling for another fifteen minutes. They were acting like children!

"Would the two of you kindly shut up?" Rumil asked agitatedly. Fara stopped mid-retort and turned to face Rumil. She faked a gasp and said,

"That wasn't very nice. I think I may go cry now. And look! You hurt poor Haldir's feelings," she exclaimed with a pout, putting a hand on Haldir's shoulder. "Honestly you are such an insensitive brother." Haldir grinned at what Fara was saying.

"Yes Rumil really, after all I have done for you, this is the thanks I get? I am ashamed to call you my brother," he said in mock seriousness. Fara bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing and Haldir put a hand over his mouth, trying to wipe the smile from his face. Rumil glared and walked past the two, continuing on the patrol route while muttering something about insanity.

The rest of the patrol went by quickly. Haldir and Fara returned to the city just in time for dinner. Fara found that her men were already there, as was the Lord and Lady. They were late.

"Where were you?" Marks asked when she sat down next to him.

"Off exploring with Marco Polo," she said, jerking her thumb in Haldir's direction. "There was a leaf blowing in the wind and he wanted to make sure it didn't morph into something deadly." Fara shrugged and added, "Must be an elf thing." Marks laughed and nodded his head.

"So it seems," he replied. They finished dinner in silence and then returned to bed for a long and well disserved rest.

{}{}{}

Early the next morning, Haldir was walking from his flet to the dinning hall when he heard shouting and yelling in the distance on his right. He tilted his head up to listen and found that one voice was that of a woman, the other was that of a male. Thinking that there might be a problem, he briskly walked over to where the voices were. As he walked, the figures of Fara and Reid became visible.

"Oh no," he mumbled to himself. "This should be interesting." Eventually the voices grew loud enough for him to hear what was being said.

"…said I was sorry! What the hell do you want me to do!? It's not my fault that you came running around the corner and smacked into me!" Fara yelled.

"Well maybe you should watch where you're going! But given who you are, it's not like you pay attention to anything as it is!" Reid shot back.

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"As I said before, you don't deserve the title of Commander! You only care about yourself and you don't pay attention to the needs of others! Why should it be any surprise that you didn't look where you were going?!" he shouted back.

"Don't give me that shit, I work five times as hard as you and I still have nothing!"

"Nothing! Nothing!? You think you have nothing?! That is such bull shit Fara and you know it! _I _have nothing! I don't have parents! I grew up in an orphanage and five different foster homes! I joined the army when I was 18 just to get away from it all! I never had anyone that cared about me and then I came here and I made friends who were the closest thing I've ever had to a family! But you killed them, you killed them all! It's your fault they all died! Mazerus and Kaylee and Kernowitz wouldn't have died if it weren't for you! And O'Connor too! He was a father to me and you took him away! I saw you that day on the helicopter!" he screamed, tears blurring his vision.

"I saw you! You didn't fall out! You jumped out! You saw danger coming and you abandoned us! You stopped giving coordinates to O'Connor, he was the one flying the damn helicopter and you jumped! You ignored your duties and jumped so that _you_ would be safe!

And then when we are all stuck here, in the middle of no where in a fantasy world that only exists in a God damn book, you drag us out to a city in the middle of a forest! I forest of all places where the queen is a delusional woman with prosthetic elf ears who glues Christmas lights to all of her things and then calls herself the Lady of Light! You send O'Connor ahead to get "medical treatment" which is primitive in this time period and big surprise, he dies!

It's all your fault! You don't care about anyone but yourself and you continue to prove it time and time again! I don't know how I'm the only one that sees it! You should never have been made a Commander! You don't deserve it at all!" Reid was shaking and had tears streaming down his face by the time he finished his tirade. Fara took a deep breath to try and calm herself.

"Stay the fuck away from me," she hissed through clenched teeth. "Now before I kill you." Reid stood and looked her in the eye for a moment before turning and running down to the dining hall. Fara stood, clenching and unclenching her hands while staring at the ground. Her breathing was irregular and erratic and anger radiated off her in waves. Haldir took a step forward to see if she was alright.

"Fara?" he asked softly. Fara didn't acknowledge him. "Fara are you alright?" She took another deep breath and looked up to face him. Haldir was stunned by the anger and pain he saw in her eyes.

"I'm fine, just fine," she said tightly. "Tell the others I'm not coming to breakfast. I'm not in the mood," she said as she walked back up the stairs to her talan. He winced when he heard a loud slam from her door and then an angry scream. Haldir sighed and walked to breakfast, guessing that it would be a while before Fara cooled off.

When Haldir walked into the dining hall, he sent a withering glare in Reid's direction, a glare he seldom used. Reid squirmed in his chair under Haldir's stare and shifted uncomfortably.

"Something wrong Haldir?" Marks asked. "You seem pissed."

"You could say that," he replied, his eyes never leaving Reid's face. Reid shifted in his chair and then stood up. He grabbed an apple and left, muttering something about not feeling well. Haldir smirked, proud of his accomplishment. Marks frowned, he had never seen Haldir act in quite this fashion, and usually he seemed so relaxed, now he had an air about him that almost demanded submission.

"Where's the drama queen?"

"Who?"

"Fara, I didn't see her at all, where is she?" Marks asked. Haldir frowned, debating upon whether or not he should tell Marks about the fight.

"She was not hungry so she decided not to come," Haldir replied. Marks raised an eyebrow.

"Ah so she had a run in with Reid then huh?" he said after a moment. Haldir frowned.

"How did you know?"

"Fara is _always _hungry. Always. She only skips breakfast if she's pissed or upset or something. The only person who's been able to do that to her, since we got here that is, is Reid. So, naturally, it can be assumed that she ran into Reid on her way down here," Marks replied simply. "Don't worry too much about it though, she'll be down for food soon enough."

"Hey Marks! Where's the Commander?" Adrian called.

"In her room," Marks said with a guess-why look on his face.

"Where's the little bastard off to now? I swear I'm gonna kill him when I see him next," Andy muttered. Just then, Fara walked in. Anyone could tell that she was upset and angry for her hands were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white and she had a scowl on her face that could melt the paint off the walls. She was looking down at the ground and nearly knocked Orophin over when she passed by him. Fara plopped down in her chair, grabbed and apple and took a big bite out of it. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared at her lap.

Marks moved his chair closer to her and leaned in to talk to her.

"What happened, Fara?" he asked. "I've never seen you so mad."

"Nothing," she replied defiantly.

"Reid said something to you, didn't he? What did he say?"

"He didn't say anything, I'm fine," she said. Marks sighed and leaned back in his chair. He watched as Fara angrily wiped a tear that slowly rolled down her cheek.

"Whenever you want to tell me, I'm here," he said. Adrian and Andy stared with puzzled looks, trying to figure out what could have brought their strong and fearless commander to this.

"He simply alerted me to the truth, confirmed my suspicions, told me what I needed to hear," she whispered before leaving the table.

"I apologize for my lateness and for leaving so early, but I have things to attend to," she mumbled as she passed the Lord and Lady.

_He feeds you poison you know. Nothing he says is true. _Fara stopped in her tracks and rested her hand on the door frame of the dining hall.

"That's what you think," she whispered before leaving.

Fara briskly walked back to her room, blowing past everyone in her path. As soon as she reached her room, she flung herself on the bed and screamed into her pillow, trying to keep the tears from falling. She had tried so hard to deny the fact that it might have been her fault that Josh and so many others died. She knew that she had not jumped out of the plane, she would never do such a thing, but she had known that danger was coming. She saw the planes behind them, but did not tell anyone to prevent them from panicking. Fara was sitting right behind the driver's seat feeding coordinates to Josh but her back was to the open end of the helicopter. The sides of the helicopter had no doors, for they were designed for transporting troops into battle fields.

Her mind wandered to the previous day, and how miserable she had been. They had held a funeral for Josh the day before; the grief from then was still fresh in her mind.

They had all gathered as Josh was buried under one of the tallest trees in the forest. Some of the elves even came to watch and pay their respects. Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn and Haldir were also present. The elves sang a sad song in his memory and each of her crew members said something about him; everyone but Reid. It seemed that Reid hadn't been able to bring himself to go, he was too upset. Fara thought it was all for the better anyway, he would have only caused more trouble.

The funeral was short, but served its purpose well. In Fara's opinion, Josh deserved so much more, but given where they were, they were unable to do anything else.

"He's right, I don't deserve to be a Commander," she said aloud to herself.

"And do you honestly believe that?" said a voice behind her. Fara sat up in her bed and turned around to find Haldir leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest, one of his dark eyebrows arched in a condescending manner.

"What do you want?" she said bitterly.

"Your men are worried about you. They are all waiting for you at the bottom of your talan, but none of them wanted to come up and risk your wrath, so they sent me up. "Better you than us" were their words I believe."

"They're all wasting their time. I'm fine, nothing is wrong," she said stubbornly.

"Mhm, I am sure." Haldir said cynically. He walked over from the door frame and sat on the edge of her bed. "Now what is truly wrong? I will not tell anyone if that is your will, but you will never get better if you do not share your feelings."

"I don't want your pity," Fara said scornfully.

"Good, I am not willing to give it to you anyway," Haldir replied. Fara glared at him. "Now that we have that issue out of the way, would you like to tell me what is wrong?"

"No" she said stubbornly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Haldir sighed and stood up.

"Very well, you do not have to tell me what it is that is bothering you. I would have hoped that someone as smart as you would know the difference between a fact and a lie. I heard what he said to you. I believe that you are more than deserving of your title, and I do not believe that you would abandon your men. You are not at fault for the deaths of some of your men. Those were deaths you had nothing to do with. The sooner you realize that, the sooner you will heal." With that, Haldir walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

He was right, and in the back of her mind she knew it. Fara sighed and opened the doors of her balcony, inhaling a deep breath of crisp, fresh air. She smiled when she saw that a long tree branch extended out from under her talan. She swung her legs over the balcony and onto the tree branch. From there she began to climb higher and higher into the tree. Eventually, after a few slips and scrapes, she managed to push herself up onto the roof of her talan.

She smiled at the view she had. She could see so much of the forest from here. She pressed her ear to the roof of the talan when she heard footsteps from within it. Then she heard the voices of Marks, Adrian and Andy.

"He said she was in here, where is she?" Marks asked.

"I don't know. The windows to the balcony are open, maybe she jumped out of the tree."

"Oh please, she may be insane but she's not _that _insane. Where could she have gone?" Fara smiled to herself and then lay down on the roof, looking up at the trees. Eventually, Marks, Andy and Adrian gave up and left, leaving Fara on the roof staring at the clouds that were just barely visible through the dense tree branches.

Fara sighed in contentment and closed her eyes, letting all her worries and thoughts slip away as she fell into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Warnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as Tolkein's.**

Chapter 11: Warnings

Fara awoke with the stars overhead and a soft breeze in her hair. She blinked a few times to clear her eyes and then sat up. She jumped, realizing that she wasn't in her room, but then remembered that she was still on the roof. She sighed and crawled to the edge. Fara gripped the side of the roof and the flipped over, landing softly on the platform. She opened the door to her talan and walked in to change for dinner. It had probably already started, but she didn't care. Things seemed so trivial after a nap.

Fara changed out of her regular cloths and put on a deep blue dress with gold embroidery on the hem of the skirt, the sleeves and the neckline. Though dresses were not really her style, she had grown used to wearing them at dinner, and no longer minded it much. When she could avoid it, Fara took the opportunity to wear regular cloths.

The dress had long sleeves that flared out around the lower part of her arms. It had a modest neckline that did not show too much skin, yet was not too conservative either. Fara brushed out her hair and let it stay loose. Soft brown waves framed her face, and the blue of the dress made her brown eyes appear to be darker. She smiled at her reflection and walked out of the talan after putting on a matching pair of sandals.

She entered the dining hall a few moments later and found that no one was there.

"That's odd," she said aloud. "Maybe I missed dinner altogether, not like it matters or anything, but still." Fara shrugged and walked out of the dinning hall. She made a left turn at the entrance and walked to the kitchen. She would just have to make some dinner for herself.

Fara was again surprised when she found that the kitchen was very busy. The cooks were scrambling about, trying to get meals ready. Fara approached the cook who seemed to be the least busy and said,

"Excuse me, what's going on? You all seem so busy but no one's in the dinning room."

"Aye, that we are milady. Every Friday in the spring and summer we have dinner outside. There is singing and dancing and things of that sort. If you go straight on past the dinning hall you'll find where everyone is. Off you go now," he said.

"Oh, thank you," Fara said quietly.

"Glad to be of service milady." Fara smiled and walked out of the kitchen in the general direction that the cook had told her to go. Sure enough, just past the dinning hall was a small field with tables set out. Elves were standing together talking and laughing. There was music playing and many couples were dancing. Fara walked forward and made her way through the crowd, looking for a friendly face.

Seeing none, she decided to take a seat at an empty table. She grabbed a water goblet off of one of the trays when a servant walked by. Fara gripped the cup with both hands and stared into the water. Diamonds of light flickered on the table cloth as the light from the candles on the table shone through her glass. She turned the crystal goblet, making the lights move. _It's amazing what amuses me, _she thought to herself. _I'm such a five year old. _She was vaguely aware that a group of people had sat down next to her.

"Where were you all afternoon?" Fara's head snapped up at the sudden question. She looked around the table and found that all of her men (with the exception of Reid), Haldir and his brothers were seated at the table.

"Sleeping," she replied simply.

"Sleeping?" Andy asked. "We went to your room and you weren't there."

"Who says I was in my room." Andy frowned.

"Oh," he said after a moment. Fara gave him a triumphant smile and then took a sip of her water. They all sat in silence for a long while after.

"Silence is good," Fara said, nodding her head. Marks snorted. Fara looked around at everyone at the table.

"That's your cue to talk guys. Come on, say something. What did you all do today?" she said slightly frustrated.

"Nothing really, just exploring around," Adrian replied.

"In other words you were stalking elleths," Fara clarified.

"Fara," Rumil called over. "Elleth, not elleth. Elleth is a rather derogatory term for an elleth." Fara winced.

"Sorry." Rumil shrugged.

"It is of no matter, you did not know. But for future reference, you should call them elleths." Fara nodded.

"Alright so let me try again, you were stalking elleths all day."

"We were not!" Adrian cried, insulted that Fara would suggest such a thing. "Not the whole time anyway," he mumbled. Andy elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!"

"You're not supposed to tell her that!" Andy hissed.

"I didn't!" Adrian whispered back.

"Yes you did, you whispered it!" Andy accused.

"Is that what you were doing in the bushes?" Haldir asked with a grin. "That's one of the worst spots to hide just so you know." Fara looked at Haldir.

"And just how do you know so much about spying on elleths?" she asked. Haldir's face grew pale.

"I don't, I just know good hiding spots because Orophin and Rumil often hid from me when they were little," he said casually.

"We never hid near elleths my brother," Orophin pointed out. Haldir glared at him.

"Liars!" he accused. Fara raised an eyebrow and grabbed a bread roll off the table, turning her attention back to the argument going on between Andy and Adrian. She tossed the bread up and down casually, with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Did not!" Adrian exclaimed.

"I saw you!"

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Ow!" Adrian yelped as Fara chucked the bread roll at his head.

"You two are acting like children!" she scolded.

"We are not!" they both said at the same time. Fara raised her eyebrow. She picked up another bread roll and threw it at Haldir, who was currently engaging in a verbal battle with his two brothers. They stopped squabbling and looked from the bread to Fara, and then back at the bread. Orophin raised an eyebrow, and then grabbed the bread, taking a big bite out of it before putting it back down.

"Try again only louder, there were some people forty miles from here that didn't hear you," Fara said with a grin.

"Oh hush you insolent little girl!" Rumil exclaimed. Fara snorted.

"You're one to talk," she retorted. Fara stuck her tongue out at him. Rumil did the same back to her.

"Honestly Rumil, you're worse than Haldir. Exercise some self control," Orophin scolded.

"He has none," Fara said. The music in the background died away and soon after, dinner was brought out. They all ate together, joking and laughing. After the meal was over, Andy, Adrian and Marks got up to look around at everything. The music had started up again and Rumil and Orophin went off to find their lovers so they could dance. Fara stood up and walked to the other side of the table to she was next to Haldir.

"It's weird being the only two at the table and then talking to you from across the table," she clarified. "So, how come you don't have a girlfriend?" she asked, biting back a grin.

"A what?"

"A girlfriend, a lover, a … … mate, a spouse, a wife, a … second half, a-"

"Enough! I understand," Haldir said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Well?" Fara pressed.

"Well what?"

"Honestly Haldir, pay attention. Why don't you have someone to be with? Both your brothers do," she asked again.

"Oh, I do not know. I never really took time to think about it I guess. Between my job, and raising my brothers and all the other things that I do, I guess I just do not have time. I have never found the right elleth, the one who captured my heart. That is not to say that I have not been with anyone else though," he said thoughtfully. Fara nodded her head.

"Hm, I personally don't care for men. They're all bastards with the occasional few that are insane. All the good guys are always taken anyway." Haldir laughed.

"Males are not that bad."

"Oh please! You are one!"

"What's wrong with them?" Haldir asked with a laugh.

"It's not what _is _wrong, it's what _isn't _wrong. Men are selfish, conceited, chauvinistic, insensitive, uncaring assholes, the whole lot of them. I have yet to get a boyfriend who didn't cheat on me or dump me because my breast weren't big enough," Fara said dryly. "They're all really competitive, which makes it hard to do anything better than them… ever," she added after a moment. Haldir noted with slight confusion that a flicker of sadness and grief seemed to pass through Fara's eyes as she added this comment. He shrugged it off, deciding to ignore it for the present.

"We are not competitive," he protested.

"Please, if guys had their periods they would compare the sizes of their tampons. You are a perfect example Mr. I'm-not-letting-you-come-on-border-patrol-with-me!" Haldir glared.

"Though I do not know what a tampon is, nor a period, I still believe you are wrong." Fara raised her eyebrows and gave a short laugh.

"Wow! You really need a lesson in women."

"I do not. I know plenty about females!"

"Mhm, I bet you do." It was at this point that their conversation slowed. Fara rested her chin on the back of her chair and watched the elves dancing. They were all so graceful. Their movements flowed together, making the dance seem so beautiful. Fara sighed. She would never be that graceful.

"Would you like to dance?" Haldir asked after a moment. Fara sat up in shock.

"Me? Dance? Yeah right, I couldn't dance even if my life depended on it. I'm horrible at it!"

"Oh come on, you can not be that bad," Haldir replied.

"Well actually I'm not that bad at the kind of dance people where I come from do, but the kind of dancing you're talking about, there's no way I can do it with out falling over."

"I would not let you fall. Come on, just try it," he said. Fara raised her head defiantly.

"Nope!" she said with a grin.

"I will not let you go on patrols any more if you do not," Haldir said. Fara glared.

"Fine," Fara stood up and Haldir led her to the dance floor. "Evil bastard," she muttered.

"I heard that," he said.

"Good," she replied. Haldir stopped in the center of the dance floor and took Fara's hand in his own. Fara glanced at what some of the other elleths were doing and put her other hand lightly on his shoulder, finding the closeness slightly awkward. Fara tensed instantly when she felt him put his hand on the small of her back, and pull her closer.

"Relax, it is only dancing," he said. Fara looked up at him.

"For you it is. You've been doing this for what like, a katrillion years. _I_ however have never done this before." The music started and Haldir carefully led Fara around the dance floor. She managed to keep up with him, but was looking down most of the time, trying to avoid stepping on his feet.

"You are not going to step on my feet Fara so you can relax. You are doing very well," Haldir said, sensing that she was still very nervous. Fara took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"I am? I'm not even doing anything," she said.

"Yes well all you have to do is follow my lead. Imagine how I must feel. If I make a mistake, so do you," Haldir said.

"Oh my God, I'll kill you if you do!" Fara warned. Haldir laughed.

"Do not worry so much!" he exclaimed. "I happen to be a very good dancer.

"And a modest one at that," she added with a laugh. The song ended, but Fara found that she and Haldir continued to dance for many more songs after that. Once she got the hang of it, she lost her nervousness and began to enjoy herself. Fara also looked at the other elves around her, curious to see what they were all doing. Once or twice she could have sworn that she saw two or three elleths glare at her.

_Bitches, _she thought. She also spotted Marks, Andy and Adrian all snickering in her general direction. Fara glared at them first chance she got.

"Hey Haldir, after this one you wanna take a break? I'm getting a little worn out here," she said.

"Very well. You are not as bad of a dancer as you said you would be," he said with a grin.

"If you say "I told you so", I swear to God I will hurt you," Fara said, trying to suppress a smile.

"If you are going to threaten someone you may want to consider not smiling while you do it." Fara stuck her tongue out at him. The song ended and then the two walked off the dance floor to where Marks and the others were standing. They all talked for a while when a group of three elleths approached.

"Hello, I assume that you are Lady Fara, the mortal who is visiting our realm," one of the elves said in a cheerful voice. She was about three inches taller than Fara with straight blond hair and blue eyes. The two elves behind her were almost exact replicas of the first. They all had blond hair and blue eyes as well. The first elleth stuck out her hand.

"I am Alatáriël. These are my friends, Nessa and Anarwen. It is a pleasure to meet you," she said. Fara shook Alatáriël's hand, but there was something in the elleth's eye that Fara did not like. Somehow she didn't quite trust her.

"If you could spare a moment, my friends and I would like to show you around and introduce you to a few people," Alatáriël said with an almost overly happy smile. _Wow, now that was fake,_ Fara thought.

"Alright, I guess I could for a little while," Fara said uneasily.

"I hope you see you again soon my lord," Alatáriël said seductively to Haldir. Fara felt a pang of jealousy hit her, but pushed it away and decided to ponder why it was there another day. Haldir nodded in response.

The four men watched as Alatáriël and her friends led Fara off. Haldir looked over at Marks, Andy and Adrian and found that they stood tensely, with their jaw's clenched.

"What ails you three? Alatáriël is a very nice maiden," he said.

"Fara is uneasy around her," Marks said, still looking in the direction Fara went.

"Fara doesn't trust her," Andy added.

"Anyone she doesn't trust, I don't trust," Adrian said. Haldir raised his eyebrows.

"Same," Marks and Andy added.

"You are quick to judge people," Haldir commented.

"Fara's judgment has never led us astray. She is a very good judge of character," Marks said. Haldir raised his eyebrow but said nothing.

"I'm going to get a drink, I'll be back," Marks said, walking off into the crowd.

{}{}{}

Fara spent a good two hours talking with Alatáriël and her friends. Perhaps she had been wrong about the elleth. She was actually rather nice. Alatáriël guided Fara through the crowds of people, and introduced her to some of her other friends. Before long, Fara felt as though she had a new group of people that she could consider girlfriends, something she had not had since she left high school. She noticed that in the midst of all the gossip, they frequently talked about Haldir. She also noticed with mirth that Alatáriël seemed to be set on winning his heart.

"Be careful who you associate with Fara. Sometimes the outcome is not pleasant," Alatáriël cautioned. Fara frowned, wondering what Alatáriël was hinting at. She ignored the comment and continued talking with everyone else.

When Fara realized that she had totally ditched her other companions, she politely excused herself and made her way back to Haldir and the others.

"Well?" Andy asked expectantly.

"She seems nice enough I guess. I can't say for sure just yet, because I just met her, but I'll let you know." Haldir flashed them and I-told-you-so-look and smirked triumphantly. As the night wore on, Fara danced with Haldir several more times. Again, she noticed that many elleths glared at her, and noticed with a frown that Alatáriël was one of them. At the end of one of the last dances, Alatáriël came back over to Fara and pulled her away once more, claiming that she needed to talk to her immediately. Fara shrugged and complied, following the elleth's lead.

Alatáriël led Fara farther and farther away from her companions and over to a corner where few people were gathered. Alatáriël and her friends surrounded Fara and cornered her against two tables.

"I had warned you before Fara but you clearly did not take any heed to my advice," Alatáriël said as though she was talking to a five year old.

"I don't get it, what did I do?" Fara asked, unsure of what was wrong. Anarwen sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Typical of a mortal," she mumbled. Fara raised her eyebrows in shock.

"We have been watching you and do not appreciate what you are doing in the least," Nessa said with a glare.

"You are unworthy of him so do not even try to win him," Anarwen added.

"What are you talking about?" Fara asked. "I still don't understand."

"I knew that subtly would be too much for your dim-witted mortal mind to handle. I had hoped that by making a semblance of a friendship with you, you would catch on, and steer clear of what is clearly not yours," Alatáriël said simply.

"What the hell are you babbling about?!" Fara exclaimed.

"I will make my point concise and clear, so your small head can comprehend," Alatáriël said, putting her hands on her hips. Fara clenched her hands to keep from punching the elleth before her. What was happening? Moments ago she had been so friendly.

"What the hell?! Five seconds ago you acted like you were my best friend!"

"Acting and being are very different Fara," Alatáriël said with a glare. Fara's mouth popped open. It was all an act? How could that be possible? Why would Alatáriël do something like that? Fara felt her heart sink lower and lower, she had come in hopes of friends and left with the makings of enemies.

"Shut your mouth, you look like a fish," Nessa commented. Fara glared and clenched her hands, anger boiling within her.

"Skip to the point Barbie, what do you want?" Fara said through gritted teeth.

"You are not worthy of the March Warden's affections. I saw you dancing with him many times and talking to him. It amazes me that he would even bother to associate with such filth," Alatáriël said, waving her hand in Fara's direction.

"Stay away from the March Warden unless you want trouble. You are not meant for him," Alatáriël concluded. Fara snorted with laughter.

"Wow! That has got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard!" she exclaimed. Alatáriël and her friends glared.

"Watch your mouth you filthy mortal!" Nessa commanded.

"Hey, you chose to play this game so deal with it. I honestly question what drugs you're on if you think you can tell me who to hang out with. I can't be controlled."

"Your race is weak, they are easily manipulated," Anarwen said casually.

_Racism, _Fara thought with anger.

"Racism gets you no where in a battle of wits my dear. It simply shows your ignorance," Fara said simply.

"It is not racism when it is a fact, you idiot," Alatáriël stated.

"Ooo, getting touchy are we? Tell me, have you always been this stupid or did you have to take classes? I mean I am shocked that the three of you put together have the Intelligence Quota of a _rasin__,_ but really, did you have to work hard to be this dumb?" Fara asked, tilting her head to the side slightly. Alatáriël glared.

"Do not try me you insolent little whore," Alatáriël hissed. Fara snorted.

"I'm not the whore Miss-watch-me-wear-a-child's-dress-so-the-world-is-aware-of-my-breasts-which-as-of-now-are-pouring-out-the-top." Alatáriël glared, flicking her eyes down towards her dress briefly.

"Yes, I believe you are the whore here Fara, and it is my belief that you know why I think that."

"Damn, _someone_ got beaten with the bitch-stick today," Fara retorted, clearly unfazed by elleth's insults. Alatáriël's patients snapped. She struck out her hand and slapped Fara firmly across the face, making a loud snapping sound. Fara's head turned to the side from the force of Alatáriël's blow.

Some of the conversation around them died, and a few of the elves turned to see what was happening. Very slowly, Fara turned her head back to face Alatáriël and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry," she said in a quiet and pleasant voice. "I could have sworn you just hit me, which would be most unfortunate because it would mean that I would have to break in that pretty little face of yours," Fara said with a glare.

"You must be used to getting hit, being a dirty whore who brings her patrons around with her," Alatáriël sneered. Fara's eyes widened and gasps were heard among the crowd.

"It's one thing to try and make a cut at me, but_ never _insult my friends, do you hear me? Never," she said in a deadly whisper. Alatáriël snorted.

"I am sure that you are very _close _with all of them. I would have expected you to defend their honor; after all, their money is probably what pays for your meals. Tell me, how much do they pay you?" Fara clenched her fist and threw a wild punch, hitting Alatáriël so hard that she stumbled back and was caught by Nessa and Anarwen.

"Fuck you!" Fara shouted. She turned to walk away when Alatáriël attacked her from behind. Fara screamed with rage and threw Alatáriël off her back and on the ground a few feet in front of her. Alatáriël stood up and glared at Fara. Suddenly, a sly grin came over Alatáriël's face.

"Shout all you like Fara. You are probably good at screaming the names of men who pay you after a long night. Perhaps your next gift will be a pillow for all of the falling back you do," Alatáriël taunted. With that, Alatáriël turned and started running away. Fara's breathing became irregular and she felt something inside her snap.

{}{}{}

Haldir was standing, casually talking to Andy and Adrian when the sound of a punch and a scream of rage came to his ears. Their conversation stopped and they all turned to look in the direction the sounds came from. Moments later, Alatáriël came bursting through the crowd with her face in her hands. She was sobbing hysterically and stopped in front of Haldir.

"Help me my lord!" she cried. Alatáriël flung herself at Haldir and began sobbing into his shoulder. Marks pushed through the crowd, coming back from the drink bar with a frown on his face.

"Alatáriël what is wrong? What has happened?" Haldir asked. Alatáriël looked up at him and he gasped at the dark purple bruise under her eye. Alatáriël opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted.

"GET BACK HERE BITCH! I'M NOT THROUGH WITH YOU!" someone screamed. Fara pushed through the crowd and found Alatáriël sobbing into Haldir's shoulder. Fara's dress had a few smudges of dirt on it and her right cheek was a bright red color. Andy and Adrian rushed to her side, knowing they would probably have to hold her back. "You!" she said in a shaky voice, hand pointing at Alatáriël. "Take it back!" she commanded. Alatáriël whimpered and buried her head deeper into Haldir's shoulder.

"Do not let her hit me again my lord! Protect me please!" she cried. Haldir raised his eyebrows.

"You hit her?" Haldir asked incredulously, disappointment clear in his eyes. "Why would you hit her when she was showing you around?" Fara raised her eyebrows in surprise and took a step back. She had not expected him to react this way.

"I.."

"Did you hit her?" Haldir demanded.

"No! Well…Yes! But not with out reason!"

"She lies!" Alatáriël exclaimed, temporarily removing herself from Haldir. "I was introducing her to some friends and asked if she would like for me to show her around some more tomorrow. She screamed that she did not want my pity and then hit me! When she walked away, I ran after her and put my hand on her shoulder. She screamed again and then threw me on the ground. I ran to you because I feared for my life!" she cried, bursting into tears again.

"You filthy little liar! You know perfectly well that's not what happened!" Fara shouted, jumping forward at Alatáriël. Andy and Adrian gripped her arms and struggled to keep her back. Fara escaped their grasp and ran forward. Andy lunged desperately at her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up off the ground. Andy planted her firmly on the ground behind him and held onto her arm just in case.

"Do not believe her my lord. She lies!" Alatáriël said, bursting into false tears again. Haldir looked from Alatáriël to Fara, and the Fara to Alatáriël.

"Why would you hit her if she was helping you?" he said after a moment. Fara's eyes widened.

"You believe _her?_!" Fara exclaimed incredulously, stating it more than asking it. Haldir said nothing but gave her a look that begged her to understand.

"It is not that I think you are lying, but-" he started.

"But nothing! You believe her! You don't even wait to hear my side of the story and only believe her because I gave her a black eye! Honestly, why believe the human even though she was the one who was slapped first?! Seeing as they are so damn inferior and all, and the elves are waaaaaaaaaay smarter, what good is the word of human girl over some chesty elleth!" Fara yelled. Haldir shook his head, at a loss for words. He no longer knew who to believe and feared that if he said anything it would only make it worse. Fara mistook his silence for something else however.

"Don't you have anything to say?" Fara asked softly, tears in her eyes. She didn't wait for the response. "I thought you were my friend, both of you," she whispered looking at the two elves before her. Haldir looked down at the ground and then back at her, eyes pleading for understanding. Fara glared at Alatáriël.

"Fara please," Haldir started.

"No. The two of you were made for each other," she hissed. Haldir's eyes widened. "You are both backstabbers," she seethed. Fara briskly walked past him, purposely slamming into his left shoulder as she stalked off into the darkness. She threw one last look over her shoulder and found Alatáriël giving her a triumphant sneer.

Alatáriël turned away from Fara and faced Haldir.

"I grow tired my lord. I will retire now, but I hope to see you again. Thank you for protecting me from her," she said before leaving. Haldir stared after her, unable to figure out what to do. Marks put a hand on his shoulder.

"She was lying you know," he said to Haldir.

"Who? Alatáriël?" he asked. Marks nodded.

"I followed Fara to see what happened, just in case. Fara can't really take herself anywhere with out giving at least one person a black eye. Alatáriël and her friends made the semblance of being nice. They convinced Fara that they were all friends and then cornered Fara against two tables before threatening her. Fara, being Fara, merely retorted back and didn't do anything to stop it.

She insulted Alatáriël and made her angry. Alatáriël struck Fara and then insulted her some more which only pissed Fara off. Then she insulted myself, Adrian and Andy which caused Fara to snap finally. Fara punched Alatáriël and walked away to end it. Rather mature of her actually as she doesn't usually end things that fast.

Alatáriël didn't quite catch on and attacked Fara who flung her on the ground. Alatáriël taunted her again and ran to you, where she promptly burst into tears. They were quite realistic actually, I almost believed it for a minute," Marks explained. Haldir's face grew pale.

"I have made a horrible mistake," Haldir whispered.

Andy opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, pausing to think. "Mmmmmmmm, yeah … I'd say so," Andy said slowly, nodding his head. "You defiantly screwed this one up. I wouldn't talk to her for a while if I were you. She might try to castrate you with an acorn or something." Haldir did not reply, but simply stalked off into the woods.

{}{}{}

Fara plopped down on the grass in her small grove. She had come to calling it her own, because no one ever went there but her. _The lady comes here though, it's her garden. So does that asshole Haldir, _she thought bitterly.

"I knew it," she said softly to herself. "I knew I shouldn't have allowed myself to believe I could be friends with him, but I did it anyway. I knew he would hurt me in the end, every other guy I've met has at least once," she said sadly.

Fara sighed and kicked off her shoes, relieving her feet of the cramps they had caused. Suddenly, something in the back of her mind gave a sharp pang and told her someone was coming. She didn't know what it was, but her instinct told her to run. Fara rolled her eyes and ignored the feeling, figuring it was just her war instincts in overdrive. She lay back on the grass and looked up at the sky, which had a few clouds slowly rolling by.

"Well you've really done it this time Fara," she said to herself. "You lost the closest thing you've had to a female friend in five years as well as really good guy friend all in one day. That takes pure skill. I doubt Haldir will forgive you for being such a bitch to him, even though he deserved it, and the chances of you ever forgiving Alatáriël and her crowd are gone. So basically there goes a total of four friends," she muttered gloomily. "I'm really good at screwing things up in my life aren't I?" she added after a moment.

The feeling in the back of her mind grew and now she was itching to run. She sat up and looked around again, peering into the dark depths of the forest behind her. She quickly jumped up and dove into the pool of water, resurfacing on the other side of the waterfall. She pushed herself up on the ledge and curled into a little ball. _I am way too twitchy. I must be getting shell shock or something, _she thought.

After a moment, nothing happened and Fara scolded herself for being so jumpy. Goosebumps appeared on her arms and she shivered involuntarily. Diving in the water had not been a smart idea. She wrapped her arms around her knees and bit her lip as she felt tears begin to fall. Of all the things she needed this night, the confrontation with Alatáriël and Haldir was not one of them. After her fight with Reid, she was in a bad mood. This only added to her misery.

Her face was stinging intensely from where she was hit and she gripped the material of the skirt of her dress tightly, resting her head on he knees. She closed her eyes and began to softly sing the words to a song she knew her mother once sang to her. Her father had told her that it was the theme song to one of her favorite Disney movies when she was a child; Anastasia.

Fara smiled fondly at the memory of the movie. It was the story of a lost princess and an evil sorcerer who was out to get her. She and her mother had spent many days watching the movie over and over. To this day, Fara could still just barely remember the sound of her mother's voice and the smell of her hair. She sighed contently and rested her head against the stone of the waterfall. She never wanted to be found. Everything was peaceful here, almost perfect. She was sure no one would ever find her.

Fara swore after a moment of thought, realizing that she had left her shoes on the shore. If anyone came here they would know she was here, or had been here at one point in time anyway. She rolled her eyes and dove out to the other side of the waterfall. She was pushing herself up onto the rock to get her shoes when she heard a twig snap and then saw a flash of blond hair.

"Crap!" she hissed. Fara let herself fall back into the water and swam back to her hiding spot. Unfortunately, she had not taken a big enough breath, and ran out of air before she was on the other side. Fara came up directly under the waterfall and inhaled a great amount of water. She pushed herself half way up on the ledge and coughed up the water she had swallowed. Fara took in a shaky breath and rolled onto the floor of the very small cave.

Fara's intuition was screaming at her to run, and she was sure she had seeing the figure of someone diving into the pool through the waterfall. She pressed herself up against the wall of the cave, half hoping it would consume her and that she would melt away so that no one would ever find her.

{}{}{}

Haldir raced back to Fara's talan, hoping to catch her before she fell asleep. Though Andy's warning echoed in his head, he ignored it and pressed on. He blew past Alatáriël on the way there.

"Haldir where are you going?" she called to him. Haldir ignored her and continued to run. Curious as to where he was going, Alatáriël picked up her skirts and followed him.

Haldir finally arrived at Fara's talan, unaware that Alatáriël was close behind. He raced up the steps to her talan, skipping every other one to get there faster. When he got to the top he pounded on her door.

"Fara! Fara it is me!" he shouted. There was no reply. "Fara I know you are angry with me, and you have every reason in the world to be, but you must open up! I need to speak with you!" There was still no reply. Haldir leaned his head against the door and thought for a moment. _Haldir you dolt she is probably sleeping! _He said to himself.

Haldir pressed his ear up against her door and listened for the sounds of her breathing. He frowned when he heard none. Haldir jumped up and grabbed the edge of the roof of her talan. He carefully climbed over to the other side where he jumped of and neatly landed on the branch below. Thankfully, the curtains were still open and he could see into the room. Fara was not there. He frowned again.

Where would she be? Why would she not go to her room? She would have no where else to go? Was she lost? Well he was to blame if she was. Haldir sighed. He would go to the Lady's Garden to sort out his thoughts. _Of course! _He thought. He knew how much Fara had liked the garden. Maybe she was there. He did tell her not to go there though. But since when did she ever take orders she disagreed with?

Haldir climbed back to the other side of the talan and raced down the stairs. He ran back the way he came towards the Lady's Garden. On the way, he was not paying attention to where he was going, and slammed into Alatáriël. They both fell to the ground.

Haldir rubbed his arm and then stood up.

"I am so sorry my lord," Alatáriël said, fluttering her eye lashes. "I did not see you. Might you help me up?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"I do not help liars. Help yourself," he hissed. Alatáriël's eyes widened.

"What ever do you mean?!"

"I know what really happened between you and Fara. You had best hope that it does not end my friendship with her," he said with narrow eyes. With that he turned away and ran off to Galadriel's Garden. On the way he pondered many things.

Why did Fara's friendship suddenly mean so much to him? He could wait until tomorrow to confront her, why was he doing it now? And why so eagerly? Why was he so nervous about her reaction? None of his questions were answered on the way there. When he got there, he noticed that Fara was laying on the grass, talking to herself. Scolding herself was more accurate. He listened more closely and discovered that she was upset and feared she had lost his friendship. He smiled slightly. Their friendship meant as much to her as it did to him.

She sat up again suddenly and turned around. For a moment, he thought she had seen him, for she stared directly at him. He realized his presence was still unknown for she turned her gaze from him and searched through out the rest of the forest. She sprung up and dove into the water. Haldir frowned when she never resurfaced again, but after a few moments, saw her push herself up onto the rocks. Just as he took a step forward to confront her, she slipped back in the water again.

Haldir took a moment to think, and then realized that she had swam behind the waterfall, just as he had done so many times as a child. He took off his boots and tunic before diving into the water and swimming towards the waterfall. He came up on the other side and found Fara curled up in a ball, pressing herself against the side of the cave.

Her dark blue dress was now black and it clung to her form like a second skin. Goosebumps trailed down her arms and she was shivering a bit. Her hair was dripping wet and stuck to her face and her neck. Beads of water trailed down her arms and she tightly gripped the material on the skirt of her dress.

_She looks quite pretty, _he thought. Haldir nearly smacked himself for thinking such a thought. _Since when do you care what she looks like? _He scolded mentally. She looked up and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked bitterly.

"I wanted to apologize. I jumped to conclusions and you were wrongly accused. I know what really happened, I know what she said to you," he said, pushing himself up so that he was also sitting on the ledge.

"Why do you care? It's not like my feelings matter to you." Fara's words stung him harshly. This would not be as easy as he thought.

"I care because you are my friend, and I don't like seeing my friends hurt," he explained. Fara snorted.

"Then clearly I am not one of your friends if that is how you feel."

"That is not what I meant. I will admit that my opinion was slightly biased towards Alatáriël, for she is one of my kin, but I fear that you mistook my silence for something else. I said nothing, for I did not want to worsen things."

"And a lot of good it did you," Fara retorted bitterly. Haldir rolled his eyes.

"Look, I do not know what you want me to say, but I _am_ sorry. I know I was wrong, and I would hate to lose your friendship over something as trivial as this." Fara stared out into the water, noticing that she was finding it increasingly difficult to stay mad at Haldir. She did not know why, but a large part of her did not want to be mad at him. In fact, she wanted to hug him and tell him how sorry she was for the things she had said before. Fara shook off her thoughts, remembering she was supposed to be mad at him still.

"Sorry does not change the fact that you believe the word of an airhead whose main concern is how quickly she can get into your bed over my own word, which is just as good if not better. This may seem trivial to you, it isn't to me. She insulted my honor, my dignity and all of my friends, which is something I do not take lightly," Fara said at last.

"Please Fara, what do I have to do to get your forgiveness? I will do anything."

"Anything?" she asked with a smirk. Haldir winced.

"Well, not anything, almost anything." An idea suddenly struck Fara. She did want to forgive Haldir, but if she could get something more out of it, she would.

"Take me on the orc patrol tomorrow. The one that is going out to kill the group of orcs headed this way," she said. Haldir gritted his teeth. How had she found out about that? He sighed.

"It will be dangerous," he said.

"Oh don't give me that dangerous crap. I'm pretty sure I can handle a few over grown badgers on steroids," she said bluntly.

"Very well," he said grudgingly. Fara smiled widely.

"One other thing. You have to write out on a piece of paper that you were proved wrong by me and then put the date on it and sign it." Haldir closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control his frustration.

"As you wish," he said tightly. Fara smirked.

"Ok, I forgive you," she said.

"That easily?"

"Well, I don't think I was as mad at you as I was at Alatáriël. I still am mad at her, but I was never all that mad at you to begin with. More sad that you didn't stick up for me when I had hoped you would than anything else."

"I based my opinions off of what I saw Fara, and I _am _sorry for that," he said. Fara nodded.

"I know, it's frustrating not having people stick by you when you need them most," she said. Haldir frowned when he noticed that same, distant sadness enter her eyes again.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Do not lie. I can see it clearly in your eyes. You are saddened by something. Have you lost a friend to an argument before?" he asked.

"No. I gained a lot in my life, but only through an amount of pain that was almost more than I could bear. It surprises me that I am who I am actually."

"Why is that?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. Haldir could have kicked himself. He should have seen that it was a sensitive subject for her. "We should probably get back to our rooms," she said suddenly.

"Talans," Haldir corrected. "Or flets." Fara rolled her eyes.

"Of course." She tried to dive off the edge of the platform they were sitting on, but found that the skirt of her dress was caught in some of the rocks in the corner. Her dive was ruined and she swore when she heard a ripping noise. Fara fell, belly down, into the water. Water went up her nose and down her windpipe for the second time that day. She came to the surface choking and sputtering. Haldir grabbed her arm and pulled her up so that she was lying on the rocks. She looked up at Haldir, who was now laughing hysterically. Fara leaned over the edge of the rock and coughed up all the water she had inhaled before taking a shaky breath in.

"Glad you think its funny," she said hoarsely. She coughed a few times more before jumping in the water and resurfacing on the other side. She pushed herself up onto the rock and sat, leaning back on her hands while taking in a few deep breaths. Haldir got out moments later and stood, towering over her. Fara pouted and held out her hand to Haldir. He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow.

"I can't ge'up!" she whimpered in a baby voice. Haldir rolled his eyes.

_Of course, _he thought. Fara yelped when Haldir pulled her up so forcefully that she flew past him. She tripped and was about to crash into the stone when she felt a strong arm snake around her waist and pull her up into a standing position. Fara flailed her arms and threw them around the nearest object.

She opened her eyes, which she had squeezed shut and looked into Haldir's eyes. She was standing pressed up against his chest with her arms locked tightly around his neck.

"Not very coordinated today are we?" he asked. Fara gave him a pretend glare.

"It's your fault!" she accused. _He has really blue eyes, _she thought, suddenly noticing how close their faces were. _The kind you fall into, the kind you get lost in, the kind you- wait…why am I analyzing his eyes? Well they are gorgeous but- … wow now that thought came out of no where. I have to stop thinking about him. _

_Whoa I'm close enough to kis- SHUT UP FARA! _Fara looked down and frowned, trying to clear her head.

"Something wrong?" Haldir asked. Fara looked back up at him, trying not to think about his eyes, his lips and how comforting his arm felt around her waist.

"No, I'm just on the brink of insanity that's all."

"Trust me when I say that you are well past what can be considered 'the brink'." Fara stuck her tongue out at him. _He has really nice shoulders too. And a nice chest, and nice abs….and I nice everythi –FARA SHUT UP! _Fara cleared her throat and walked away to get her shoes. Little did she know, this was much to Haldir's disappointment. He had liked the feeling of holding her close, though he was not sure why.

As Fara put on her shoes, she became aware of a rip in her dress that went up to the middle of her thigh.

"Look what you did you crazy elf!" she exclaimed, pointing to her dress. _She has nice legs for a mortal … SHUT UP HALDIR! Imagine what she would say to you if she knew you were thinking such things! Well it would be a compliment, for she is fairly attractive in her own way but- NO! I SAID SHUT UP! _Haldir shouted to himself.

"I did not do that, you and your clumsy self did," he scoffed, painstakingly tearing his eyes away from her legs. Fara swatted him over the head.

"Silence insolent fool! I will hear no more of your blabber."

"Even if it is true?" Haldir asked with a cheeky grin.

"If I hit you, do you think it would hurt?"

"No, you are more than welcome to try."

"Don't tempt me." She suddenly forced her hand towards his face in an attempt to slap him, but found that he caught her wrist in his. She glared when the same happened with her other hand.

"My reflexes are faster than yours," he commented. Fara nodded.

"I think I'll take this opportunity to point out how close together we are," she said. "Because though my arms are disabled, you will find that my legs are not, and a sensitive part of your body remains unprotected," she said, flicking her eyes downward briefly with a grin. Haldir's eyes widened. "So unless you are rather…shall we say… "small" in that general zone, this will hurt quite a bit." Haldir blushed.

"Is that truly what women think about?" he asked incredulously. Fara laughed.

"Well, if a girl likes you she may wonder about it, but in my case I am looking at it from a battle stance and I would be looking for a way to inflict the most damage. The more ahem … "gifted" you are, the more it would hurt I imagine," she explained.

"Oh really, and what by your standards is gifted?" he asked. Fara snorted.

"Well, size inst everythi-… … wait… … … no … …it is, yeah it is." Haldir laughed. "No I'm joking, it's not, but I can't tell you what counts as "gifted" because that is classified information," she said. Haldir rolled his eyes.

"Why is that?"

"Well if I gave you my standards, you would feel bad if you were under it, something I doubt by the way, but if you were above it, your ego would swell to the point where it would crush you."

"You doubt I am below your standards?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Fara frowned and thought it over. She nodded after a moment.

"Yeah, you're probably bigger than that." Haldir smirked.

"So you've pondered my size before then?" Fara blushed.

"No, the thought simply crossed my mind now," she explained. Haldir smirked to himself, still amused by the turn this conversation had taken but continued to hold her.

"Um, Haldir… … you can uh, let go now," she said. Haldir blushed and let go of her hands, realizing how long he had been holding her. Together, Haldir and Fara walked out of the grove, unaware that reproachful eyes watched them.


	12. Chapter 12: Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as Tolkein's.**

Chapter 12: Mistake

Haldir woke Fara up early the next morning and the two soon set off for the meeting point. Fara grudgingly followed him, still trying to wake up.

"You appear sleepy, perhaps you should stay in the city today. As someone who has gone on many orc hunts before, I believe it would be a wise thing to do," Haldir commented.

"Don't patronize me fool, I'm still in the process of waking up." Haldir smirked and continued walking.

"Tis your decision."

"I know that," she replied indignantly.

"No need to act as a child Fara," he remarked, keeping his expression calm and relaxed. Fara glared and held her tongue, walking silently for the rest of the trip. When they arrived, all of the elves were already there, lined up and waiting. Haldir looked back at Fara with a smirk. Fara shrugged and snorted.

"Your men only did it because they don't want to be bested by a girl. Mine do it out of respect and allegiance," she sneered. As she passed Haldir to join the ranks, she could have sworn she heard him mutter,

"She never lets me win." Haldir called Rumil and Orophin forward to briefly discuss battle plans.

"Today, my brothers and I are taking a large group out to the border," he said, turning to the group before him. "Orcs have been spotted so many of us will go to eliminate them. The rest of you are responsible for patrolling the borders and looking out for any more threats to our lands." Rumil read off a list of names of the elves that would go to fight the orcs. "Myself, my brothers and Lady Fara will also be going." Everyone turned to look at Fara who was leaning against the trunk of a tree with a smirk on her face.

"Fara, you are about to walk into battle and kill. Why in the name of all the Valar are you smiling?" Haldir asked, still slightly annoyed that she had come up with a retort about how quickly his elves had lined up.

"It _tickles_ me," she drawled with a smirk on her face. Many of the elves laughed at this.

"The thought of death _tickles_ you?" Haldir said dryly.

"It greatly tickles me," she said with a nod.

"You are a very sick person," Rumil said.

"So I am told," she replied.

"You look forward to the death of others!"

"Well I have seen what we are up against before and they hardly count as people. I'm not amused by the death of actual people you moron!" Rumil rolled his eyes. He turned to Haldir and whimpered in Sindarin,

"Do we have to take her?" Haldir glared.

"Yes we do," he replied in the same language.

"Why?"

"Because I fear for my health if I do not." Rumil pouted and made a point of standing good few feet away from Fara.

"Aw, did I scare the wittle baby?" Fara asked, sticking out her lower lip to make a pouting face. Rumil glared.

"No," Rumil said defiantly. Fara snorted.

"I did too and you know it. That tickles me greatly as well." Rumil gave Haldir one last pleading look before they all set off on the path that would lead them to the border.

{}{}{}

Haldir and the rest of the patrol reached the area where the orcs were sighted last, a few hours later. Fara still had a grin on her face, and Rumil was glaring at her. She let out a snort of laughter suddenly and then did her best to suppress a grin.

"Surely you are not _tickled_ that much!" Rumil exclaimed.

"No, I just got a funny mental picture," she said with another snort of laughter. Fara put a hand over her mouth. "I crack myself up."

"If only," Rumil muttered. Orophin and the other elves however, were intrigued by Fara's "mental picture".

"Do not keep us in suspense, share the humor. What is so funny?" Orophin asked.

"Well I was thinking about how odd it is that the orcs are attacking even though they know that we're all going to open a royal can of whoop-ass and beat the crap out of them. And then I remembered how I ruined my dress last night, you know, the blue one. And then I pictured an orc in a dress, which didn't do much for me until I glanced over at Haldir," she explained.

"Oh no," Haldir mumbled, putting his hands over his face.

"And then I pictured _Haldir_ wearing the dress that I was wearing last night. I don't know why but I find it very amusing," she concluded. Many of the elves coughed and cleared their throats in an attempt to suppress their amusement, not wanting to face the wrath of the March Warden.

"You had to say it didn't you?" Haldir muttered to Fara.

"Oh don't worry Haldir, you looked very sexy. The dress brought out your eyes, accentuated your hips and flaunted your muscles," Fara assured him. At this point, Orophin spat out the water he had been drinking and burst out laughing. The laughter seemed to be contagious and soon everyone had joined in. Haldir gave a general glare to everyone around him, directing it mostly at Fara.

"Ok fine! Be that way! I won't say any more. Besides, Orophin looks as though he might wet himself," she said to Haldir. They continued walking, searching for the orcs when they all heard a soft singing coming from Fara.

Every party has a pooper that's why we invited you

Party pooper

Party pooper

Every party has a pooper that's why we invited you

Fara continued singing the song for another fifteen minutes, occasionally throwing amused glances in Haldir's direction. He was clearly annoyed.

"I would hope you are not talking about me, otherwise you might regret it," Haldir said to her, eyes never leaving the horizon.

"Oh please, you are threatening the queen of pranks. I am hardly intimidated by you and your non-existent cleverness." Haldir opened his mouth to say something, but found he had no retort. He shut his mouth and glared at Fara who gave him a triumphant smile.

"I must talk with her more frequently brother," Orophin said to Haldir. "It seems that she is the only one who knows how to shut you up with out smacking you or giving orders."

"Silence my insolent brother or I fear that long months shall pass before you next see Caras Galadhorn." Orophin yelped and stepped away immediately upon hearing this. They resumed walking and Fara continued singing the song.

"Must you keep singing that over and over?" Haldir exclaimed. Fara raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Haldir scowled again. "Now now, what would you do if your face froze that way? How would we find you a decent wife?" Haldir rolled his eyes and continued walking.

_I swear that woman will be the death of me,_ he thought.

{}{}{}

It was close to sunset and they still had not found any orcs.

"I am losing the tickly feeling," Fara whimpered, pretending to be upset.

"Is there ever a time when you do not talk?" Haldir asked sharply.

"Um…when I'm sleeping," she replied. Haldir massaged his temples and looked at the sky.

"Of course!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air. Fara grinned.

"I'm sorry, I won't talk any more," she promised.

"Finally!" Hadlir exclaimed. Fara pressed her thumb and her index finger together, and ran it along her lips, pretending to zip up a zipper.

"What does that mean?" Haldir asked. Fara shook her head. Haldir glared.

"I suppose tha-" Haldir stopped mid sentence and whipped out his bow. Faster than the eye could see, he strung it with an arrow and released it. A blood curling scream was heard that made everyone wince.

"Does it tickle you now?" Rumil asked.

"Shut up Barbie, we are in battle," she commanded harshly. Rumil was shocked in her change of attitude. Fara, who was usually so funny and wild, was now serious and commanding. She had whipped out her hand gun and was aiming it at the hills.

"She expects to be able to defend herself with a hunk of metal?" she heard one of the elves whisper. They all had their bows out and were standing on the edge of the forest, waiting for more orcs to come over the hill. Soon, seven came into view. They were sprinting over the hill towards them.

"Wait to fire until they are in range. Then we wi-" The last of Haldir's order was cut off by a series of explosion. Fara fired her gun and went straight down the line, killing all seven of the orcs. All of the elves stared open mouthed at her.

"Don't look at me, there may be more! Honestly what kind of soldiers are you?" Before anyone could answer, screams and shouts erupted from behind the hill. Twenty orcs, as well as five beasts that looked similar to wolves charged down the hill.

"Crap I didn't know that there would be this many! I don't have enough bullets!" Fara said aloud to herself. Fara took careful aim and shot down three of the strange wolves. She used the remaining five bullets to kill off some of the orcs. The orcs were surprised by the noise her gun produce, but quickly went back to fighting.

Fara winced as an arrow grazed the side of her neck. She felt a cool substance trickle down her neck and knew she was bleeding. Fara dug around in her pockets and realized that she had no spare bullets. She had hoped that maybe she would have extras with her, even though she had not planed on needing so many.

Fara chucked her gun at an orc who was about to attack Rumil, causing it to lose its focus, and then picked up a sword from a different orc who had fallen. The one she hit charged at her and brought its blade down onto Fara's head. She brought the sword up and gritted her teeth, her muscles screaming in protest. The orcs were very strong, stronger than she was. It didn't help that she had no idea how to use a sword.

When the orc brought its sword up again, Fara stabbed it in the throat and killed it. She moved to the next one and worked her way towards Haldir, figuring she would be safe with him. She was fighting beside Haldir when she heard him cry,

"Fara look out!" Haldir threw Fara to the side, and killed the orc that was running to her from behind. Little did he know that he had thrown her in the path of one of the wolves. The wolf ran straight into Fara and she gasped at the intense pain that ran through her abdomen and down her left leg. She put a hand to her stomach and found that it was quickly covered in blood.

Fara gave a small whimper and looked at her left leg. Three long claw marks ran down the side of it. Her strength failed her and she kneeled on the ground, gasping for breath and staring at the grass. Her own heart beat resonated in her head like a drum, pounding, pounding until she felt her head would burst. She found it increasingly difficult to breathe with out having pain rack through her body and the sound of her breathing joined in with her own heart beat.

Fara screamed as she felt the hot metal of an arrow pierce her shoulder and then a sharp blade run down the length of her back. Fara fell forward in the grass, gasping for breath and ignoring the fierce pain that racked her body. The colors around her swirled and blurred. Everything was a misty haze. She licked her lip, which filled her mouth with the coppery taste of her own blood. Her lip was split and she was almost positive that her nose was broken.

She tried to push herself up, but failed. Fara felt her breath come quicker and the pain grew unbearable. A fierce fire seemed to spread out from her shoulder, slowly creeping down her left arm and across her back. _Poison! _She thought. Fara tried to calm herself, hoping so slow the spread of the poison, yet her efforts were futile. She felt fire trickled down her back, spreading to her chest and stomach and down her legs. Fara gasped in pain and clenched her hands. She knew there was no hope for her now.

{}{}{}

Haldir looked around him and found that Orophin had just killed the last of the orcs. He looked from each of his elves and found them all to be in good condition. He was the worst off with a deep cut that ran length of his arm. He had been rather careless in this battle, and it was rare that he was injured. A wave of panic and grief hit him when he realized that Fara was no where to be seen. He turned to where he saw her last and gave a cry, rushing to her side.

Fara lay on the ground, face down, in a pool of blood. A deadly black arrow was protruding from her shoulder, which was accompanied by a slash that trailed down her back.

"Get … the arrow … … out," she said tightly, gritting her teeth so as not to shout out in pain. He could see blood trickle down her neck and coat her lips. The others had heard his cry and all ran to where he knelt. Haldir gently rolled her on her side and then moved her legs, being careful of the one that was hurt and then, sat her up. He grimaced when he found that the arrow had gone straight through her shoulder to the other side. He cut off the end of it and then tossed it aside. Unfortunately, due to the fact that she had fallen forward, the arrowhead was lay flush against her skin so there was no place for him to grip the arrow. He had to push it out part way, and then pull.

"I have to push the arrow shaft forward before I can pull the other half out," he said. Fara nodded and swallowed, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I don't care, just … … just do it," she said between gasps. Haldir nodded and wrapped his left arm around her, placing his hand on her shoulder, just to the right of the arrowhead. With his right hand, he firmly pushed forward. Fara cried out in pain and moved her hand over to her shoulder. Haldir took it in her hand in his, giving it a comforting squeeze before moving so that he was in front of her.

"On the count of three," he said, trying to prepare her. Fara nodded and counted in her mind with him. _One… two… three!. _Haldir swiftly pulled the arrow out. He jumped back at Fara's scream of pain. She clutched her shoulder with one hand, trembling as she watched blood seep between her fingers and trail down her arm. Fara was trembling and her eyes were wide.

"Why… am I …still… conscious?!" she shouted between gasps. Fara gave another shout of pain and found she was breathing heavily, and that it was a struggle to inhale. _Why didn't I pass out yet?! _She screamed to herself. _It's not fair! I should be unconscious and not have to feel this! Why me?!?! _

Haldir looked up at the elves around him with panic filled eyes.

"We must get her to Lady Galadriel! I want the rest of you back to the patrol deck! Orophin, take over from there, you are in charge now!" he commanded. The elves nodded and returned to the trees. Haldir decided that it would be better to travel on land, for it would be faster.

Fara looked up at him with pain and fear in her eyes. She quickly glanced down at her own body, wincing at the extent of her wounds. A large and very deep cut ran across her stomach, along with a scrape on her neck, a broken nose, a split lip and various other scrapes.

Haldir gingerly picked up Fara and began to run back to the city. She gasped in pain and squinted her eyes shut, taking in short breaths and unable control the pain. With each step he took, it felt as though her pain had doubled. Fara groaned and opened her eyes. She looked up at Haldir's face.

"Haldir?" Haldir continued running and looked down at her.

"Yes Fara, what is it?"

"I'm sorry … for the rude things … … I said to you. I didn't mean them."

"There is no need to apologize Fara, I am not angry with you," Haldir said gently. Fara nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"You have been seriously wounded Fara. I'm taking you to the city. Hold on," he said urgently.

"I know… I've been hurt… … genius… … I can feel it. … What I don't know…is if I can stand this… … much … longer," she said in a strained voice.

"Please try Fara." Fara began to whimper.

"It hurts Haldir. Make-" Fara paused and swallowed. Her eyes widened and a high pitched gasp escaped her lips. The pain seemed to be growing by the second and she felt a numbing warmth spread through her body. "Make it go away. I don't want it to hurt… anymore," she begged.

"Rest now Fara, do not waste your strength with talk."

"Make it stop," Fara shouted. Haldir noticed that it seemed difficult for her to get enough air in her lungs.

"Why am I still awake?!" she cried. "Haldir make it stop!" Haldir bit his lower lip and looked down into her eyes. She no longer seemed to be registering what was around her, and was focused entirely on the pain she felt. Guilt consumed him when he realized he could do nothing to help her. "I can't feel my arms," she gasped out. Haldir's eyes widened and he quickened his pace. The arrow had been poisoned! After a few more moments, Haldir noticed that Fara had finally passed out or at least fallen asleep.

_She is only 22, a young adult by mortal standards. She can not die now! Now yet! Please hang on Fara, _he thought desperately. _Do not leave me!_ Haldir pushed back the tears that were threatening to form and ran faster, hoping he would arrive at the city on time.


	13. Chapter 13: What If

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as Tolkein's.**

Chapter 13: What if

Haldir's lungs were on fire and his legs ached. He had never ran so fast in his entire life. Yet none of his personal comforts mattered to him anymore, they seemed trivial. The only thing important was getting Fara back to the city alive.

{}{}{}

"It's getting really late Alex. Where's Fara? Shouldn't she be back yet?" Andy asked Marks. Marks raised his eyebrows. No one ever used his first name unless it was serious. His own mother even called him "Marks" sometimes.

"I don't know. Wait! I think that's them!" Haldir was running straight at them at tops speed. He was covered in black orc blood as well as some of his own. In his arms, he carried a bloodstained bundle. As he blew past them, Marks recognized Fara's face in his arms.

"That was Fara," Marks whispered. The two looked at each other and then took off after Haldir.

{}{}{}

Haldir ran up the steps to Lady Galadriel's room. He kicked open the door and ran in, careful not to hit Fara's head on the door frame.

"Galadriel!" he shouted. "Lady Galadriel!" He swore loudly when he realized she was not there. Fara's eyes fluttered open at the sound of his yelling.

"Yelling… …why? I was sleeping!" she whimpered. Haldir looked down at her.

"I am searching for the Lady. I am so sorry I woke you, I did not mean to" he explained gently. Fara nodded.

"Fi-…find her," she said, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "Please!" Haldir raced down the steps and went to the throne room where the Lady was speaking with a delegation from Mirkwood that had just arrived. They were there to discus the numerous orc sightings in their lands and how to deal with them. They were considering the creation of an alliance. Haldir pushed past the delegation and dropped to his knees in front of Lady Galadriel out of exhaustion.

"Please my lady, you must save her," Haldir said, casually ignoring the fact that he had nearly knocked all of the Mirkwood representatives to the ground. He stared up into the Lady's eyes with tears in his own. The Lady looked at him with a worried frown. Her eyes widened when she saw Fara who was staring up at Haldir, yet seemed to be unable to focus on him. It was as though she was looking past him.

"Forgive me kind gentlemen, I know you have traveled far and long, and that we have much to discuss, however it appears that I have other matters to attend to. If you will allow me a few moments, you will be shown to your rooms," Galadriel said to the delegation. "Haldir take her to the healing ward and see if you can slow the bleeding, I will be there shortly." Haldir nodded and raced off through the forest.

He rushed to the healing room where he gently laid Fara on the bed. He quickly retrieved some bandages and pressed it to both sides of the wound on her shoulder. She was breathing heavily again and she looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes.

"Haldir," she said in a tight voice.

"Yes Fara," he replied. "What do you need?"

"You and me, we're…we're friends right?"

"Yes of course Fara. How could you even ask such a thing?"

"If I asked you…to do me a favor, would you do it?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"You're fairly strong right?" she asked, ignoring his question.

"I would guess so," he replied.

"Good. I need you…to punch me as hard as you can… so that I'm unconscious. I don't know… … if I can stand this any longer," she said, swallowing again.

"Fara I can not do that," he exclaimed. She could die if he did that!

"Haldir I'm begging you!"

"Fara if you pass out you might not wake up, I can not!" he exclaimed. Haldir began to panic. He could do nothing for her at all and until the Lady arrived, Fara had to suffer. Just then, Galadriel swept into the rooms accompanied by one other healer. The healer pulled almost all the supplies out of the cabinet and walked over to the bed. Haldir moved out of the way and stood a little bit back so that he would be able to watch and make sure she was safe.

"Haldir, I know how much you care for her but it would be best if you leave until we are through. I will call you when you may visit her," Galadriel requested, placing a hand on his shoulder. Pain filled Haldir's eyes, and he reluctantly complied. Haldir walked out of the healing room and closed the door behind him. Just as he did, he heard a scream from Fara. He turned around quickly, desperate to get in, but found the door to be locked. He sighed miserably, leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, replaying in his mind what had happened.

How could she have been wounded? She was by his side the whole time. Well there was that one instance where he threw her out of the way of an orc but-. Haldir felt his stomach lurch and a wave of nausea come over him. He had thrown Fara in the path of an oncoming warg; the giant wolves that the orcs rode on.

Suddenly everything became clear to him. The warg had hit Fara and created the gash on her stomach. It must have hit her leg as well, for that was wounded too. She had been shot with an orc arrow and shortly after, slashed by one of their blades. He distantly remembered hearing a scream that would rival that of the orcs. Why had he not noticed? Fara had cried out in pain and had needed help, yet no one heard over the sounds of battle!

Guilt consumed Haldir and tears filled his eyes. He lowered his head in shame and stared at the ground, in all his years of battle, he had never been so careless. He had cause Fara to be so badly injured. It was his fault. If he had just shot the orc rather than moving her out of the way, she would have been fine! But the orc was too close to her, he would not have had the time. He had simply assumed that she would be able to take care of herself as any of his other wardens would be able to even though he was well aware of the fact that she could not wield a sword. How could he have been so careless?!

Anger burned within him; anger for himself, and most of all, anger towards the orcs. A new hatred burned within him. Already he had lost too much to those foul creatures. They had killed his father and his mother (indirectly of course) and now he risked the possibility of losing Fara to them.

Haldir shuddered at the thought of what Fara's men would do to him if they knew that he was the one responsible for Fara's death. Footsteps alerted him to the presence of others. He looked up and found Fara's men climbing up the steps. Haldir grimaced and quickly cast his eyes to the ground.

Marks' eyes widened when he saw Haldir. He was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, taking slow and deep breaths. His hair was tangled and had a few leaves stuck in it. Blood trickled down the side of his face from a wound near the top of his head and mixed with the dirt and black blood that was smeared on his left cheek and his neck. His cloths were torn in a few places and were spattered with the dark blood as well.

His right arm was covered in a redish-black substance, something Mark's guessed to be a mixture of both orc blood and elf blood. It appeared that Haldir had been wounded, but he had not quite registered that fact. All the arrows in his quiver were gone and his bow was also missing. The knife that hung at his belt was sheathed, yet thick, black blood oozed down the sides of the sheath; his sword had not gone unused, that was certain. His pants were no cleaner than the rest of him, and they too here covered in dirt. Mark's frowned, noticing that red blood covered his hands and shirt, though he was not wounded seriously in any way. Where had it all come from?

"Hey Haldir, you ok man?" Adrian asked softly. Haldir winced and opened his eyes.

"Nay, I am not," he replied, trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

"What's wrong?" Marks asked.

"Fara may die, and it will be my fault if she does," he said. Marks, Andy and Adrian all yelped in shock.

"What!? What happened to her?" Haldir took a deep breath and carefully explained what had happened during the battle.

"…So you see, if it had not been for me, she would have been fine." Marks' eyes flared with anger, but he carefully pushed it down.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know," Marks said in a tight voice. What would they all do if they lost Fara? For so long they had looked to her for guidance, and taken it for granted. But now that they risked losing her, they realized how much they needed her. They relied on her instinct, her judgment, her skills, her everything for survival in unknown territory. They jumped as the door opened and Lady Galadriel appeared.

"You need not fear. She will live. The wounds were not as serious as they could have been. It seems that the pain she felt was what made her so weak. Though her level of blood loss was fairly high, it was not so great that she ran the risk of bleeding to death. The blood would have clotted around the wound by then. There was poison in the arrow however, which is what caused her so much pain and agony. It has diminished much of the strength she used to have, so she will be weak and tired for many, many days to come. She will probably not be able to walk for a while either, for the wound in her leg nearly cut through the tendons and great damage was done to the muscles.

You may visit her now if that is your will, but do not disturb her, for she is sleeping. Oh yes, Haldir, if you do choose to visit her, please at least wash your hands first. You are covered in her blood, your own, as well as orc blood. It is hardly fit for a healing room." Haldir smiled sheepishly. "There is a basin of water in the room that you may use," she added.

The Lady smiled at them all and walked down the stairs. Haldir and the others burst into the room and approached the bed where Fara lie. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was shallow. Bandages covered her chest, shoulder and stomach. Her nose appeared to have been fixed and all of the other scrapes and scratches on her body were taken care of. Haldir rolled up his sleeves up to his elbows and cleaned the dirt and filth off his hands before joining the others.

They all pulled up chairs and sat next to Fara. Haldir took her hand in his and whispered,

"Amin hireathaFara. (I'm sorry) I did not mean for this to happen to you."

{}{}{}

The four of them sat with Fara for hours. The sun was beginning to rise when Marks, Adrian and Andy started to nod off. As mortals, they needed much more sleep than elves.

"You all should get some sleep. Go back to your talans. I will stay with Fara and awake you when she does," Haldir said. Andy mumbled something incomprehensible and then stumbled out of the room. Adrian followed shortly after with out a word.

"When she'up you have t' come'n fin' me," Marks said with slurred speech. Haldir smiled and nodded. Marks staggered out of the room and slowly made his way back to his talan, hoping that Fara would be well soon.

Haldir moved his chair closer to the head of Fara's bed and took her hand again, running his thumb back and forth over the top of it. He leaned back in his chair, still holding on to her hand and let all of the questions he had in kept back in his mind flow out.

Why did he suddenly care so much for her health? Minutes before the attack he was ready to strangle her! He had never been so upset over the injury of another before, unless it was one of his brothers of course. Just last night he had felt such a sense off loss at the thought of losing the friendship they had, and then he felt it again when he was running back to the city with her in his arms. Where had _those _feelings come from? When he had stopped her from tripping the night before, and when he was holding her close, he felt as though his heart was soaring. How odd she made him feel!

_Why does she do this to me? What did I do to deserve such confusion? _He thought. Haldir sighed and knelt beside her bed. He ran his hand through her hair and then softly brushed the back of his hand over her cheek.

"I hope you can forgive me when you wake," he said to her in a quiet voice. Fatigue finally overtook Haldir and he fell asleep on the floor, with his head and arms resting on Fara's bed.

{}{}{}

Haldir awoke to the sound of chirping birds and the oddly comforting sensation of someone playing with his hair and running their hand through it. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up and wincing at the cramp he had in his neck and back. He massaged the back of his neck with his hand, attempting and failing to loosen the knot he felt in his muscles.

"You could have just lain on the bed you know. I wouldn't have minded seeing as I was half dead anyway, though I doubt your female fan club would have liked that," said a familiar voice. Haldir's eyes filled with joy at the sight of Fara, curled up on her side with a teasing grin on her face. He stopped himself from giving her a great hug because he remembered that she was still very weak and had only just woken.

"So you are awake then?" Haldir asked with a big smile, taking her hand in his.

"No, it's an illusion. I'm really dead," Fara said dryly. "Of course I'm awake you foolish little elf!"

"Oh, tis a shame. I was hoping to have all of your belongings when you finally died," Haldir said, pretending to be disappointed.

"So you mean to tell me that you were just waiting around till I kicked huh?" Haldir laughed and then nodded his head.

"Yes that was my plan," he said.

"Don't play that game with me, I know you were here for a long time. You've got shit all over you still so I doubt that you've left here. And you and I both know that you would have died of grief if I hadn't gotten better," Fara teased. Haldir snorted.

"Do not flatter yourself. I shall admit to being worried however."

"Of course you were. I would be worried about me too if I were where you were, in which case I would have been worried about you, making me you and you me, but yes, I would have worried about me too," Fara said confidently.

"Not one for modesty, are you?"

"You're one to talk!" Fara accused with a laugh. Haldir sighed, remembering the promise he had made to Fara's men.

"If you can retort this quickly then I suppose you are well enough. I am going to get an apple from the kitchen and then fetch the Lady Galadriel as well as your companions. They stayed up until the early hours of the morning waiting for you to wake." Haldir stood up and groaned at the aches he felt all over his body. Fara looked up at him and frowned. _It's so not fair. He can still look good even when he's covered in crap. Stupid elves, _she thought furiously.

"Something wrong?" Haldir asked.

"How do you still look half-decent even when you have leaves in your hair and you look as though you swam through orc corpses?"

"One of the many assets of being an elf," he replied cheekily. Fara glared at Haldir's back as he walked to the door.

"Haldir!" she called just before he left. Haldir turned to look back at her, concern in his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Do your self and my nose a favor and take a bath before you come back? No offense, but you don't smell all that great even if you look good." Haldir laughed.

"Is that so? Well you are no spring flower right now either and imagine how I must feel! As an elf I can hear everything, see everything and smell everything," he replied.

"Why the hell would you want to _smell _everything? What would possess you to want something like that?" Fara said, horrified at the thought. Haldir grinned.

"Leave it to you to absolutely _suck _the glory out of being an elf."

"It's my job. Your life would be crap with out me, I don't know how you lived until about a week ago. Now go on! Off with you! Go find me visitors, candy and flowers and then fall in a pond. A _clean_ pond!" Fara said, waving her hand at the door. Haldir smiled and then left, laughing to himself at Fara's comments. Deciding to let the others sleep a bit longer, he first set to the task of cleaning himself up a bit.

{}{}{}

Fara sat for a long while after, thinking about how happy she had been when she found Haldir resting beside her bed. She had been a little hurt that none of her friends were there, but shrugged it off, figuring that they had good reason.

She remembered looking at his hair, for that was all she saw. It had come loose from the braids he had it in and fell over his face. Unable to resist, she had ran her fingers through it. Upon discovering the leaves in it, she decided to do him a favor and take the few that she saw out. Even after a battle, his silver-blond hair felt like silk. _I have to find out what shampoo he uses,_ Fara thought with a laugh.

Fara snapped out of her thoughts and stared up at the ceiling. Getting bored with laying flat, she attempted to sit up. As soon as she tried, a sharp lancing pain shot up her back and across her stomach. Fara screamed and flattened herself against the bed. She arched her back at the pain, and found that it only caused more pain, for the wound on her stomach stretched painfully and she was sure that some of stitches had come out. Fara began swearing in every language she could think of, hoping it would somehow rid her of the pain she felt.

When she was through screaming, she lay, shaking and sweating a bit. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to ignore the stabs of pain that continued to shoot up and down her body like lighting.

The door opened and a very concerned looking blond elf opened the door. He looked a bit like Haldir in the sense that he had blond hair and blue eyes, but his build and body frame was a bit smaller and he was clad in an outfit different to that of the Lorien elves. He also appeared to be far younger. Fara buried her hands in her hair and took a series of deep breaths, wincing when the wound in her shoulder began to throb from the sudden movement.

"What ails you my lady? I heard you screaming as I passed by."

"I sat up," Fara replied.

"You sat up?"

"Yes, do I need to explain the motion to you?" Fara said sharply, clearly not in the mood for questions.

"No I am sorry, I just wondered if there was anything I could do to help," he said.

"Not unless you're a miracle worker or you run around trying to shoot people up with Motrin," Fara replied. Upon seeing his confused expression she added, "Never mind." Fara sighed and looked over at him. "So yeah, anyway, why are you here? You don't look very Lothlorien-ish to me. But then again this is me speaking so we should probably scratch that last question and start with, who are you?" The elf laughed.

"I am Legolas Thranduilion of Mirkwood. I came with my father's delegation. We arrived yesterday."

"Cool. I'm Fara Sanders. I'm a Commander in the American army." Legolas raised his eyebrows.

"Your country allows women in their army!" he exclaimed.

"Warning you now, give me "woman can't fight" crap and I'll kick you ass from here to Mordor." Fara had no idea where Mordor was of course, but only heard that Orcs came from there. Legolas nodded his head.

"As you wish. So you are a commander then? You must have given many years of service to your people." Legolas said.

"No not really, only five."

"Five!"

"Yeah I know. I only became a commander because our old one was killed and I led about fifteen men out of enemy territory."

"That is no easy task Lady Fara."

"Fara."

"Pardon?"

"No Lady, just Fara. I don't like it when people call me Lady or my lady or anything like that. I'm not some delicate flower that needs to be trucked around over mud puddles and that will collapse in a fit of tears if I break my nail," Fara said firmly. "You can ask Haldir or any member of my crew. They'll tell you that racial and chauvinistic crap doesn't go well with me." Legolas nodded his head.

"So you know Haldir?"

"Yes, I would say I know him rather well. I mean I don't know all the little nuances of his personality and the ins and outs of his behavioral patters but I think I know him well," Fara replied. "How do you know him?"

"When you came back to the city last night with him you were nearly unconscious. He pushed past all of us to get to the Lady. The Lady had to postpone the meeting so that she could tend to you," Legolas explained.

"Haldir did that! I wish I was awake to see it," she said thoughtfully. "So, who's your father? He must be important since he is head of the delegation."

"Oh he is not the head of the delegation. I am. My father picked out the men to represent him. He is the king of Mirkwood." Fara's eyes widened.

"You're a prince?!"

"Yes but please do not let it make you think differently of me. It is so hard to talk to anyone normally when they know I am royalty." Fara nodded her head and then paused to think. Suddenly, she let out a short laugh.

"Wow it must suck some serious ass to be you then," she said.

"I beg your pardon?!" Legolas exclaimed. He had never heard a lady speak in such a manner.

"Well first off you're an elf, and I mean even though you have the whole being amazingly and unnaturally good looking thing going for you, you have to live forever meaning that even if the world like, blew up or something, you would still be alive. And to top it all off, you're royalty! I mean I don't know how royals do it! I can barely keep track of myself let alone my own shirt! How do they manage an entire country? And when it comes to love and crap like that, you have airheads throwing themselves at you who only see you as a prize to be won. I feel bad for you!

But then again you get to live forever, you get to be excruciatingly hansom to the point where I may smack myself and you get to boss people around, so it's not with out its benefits you know." The elf frowned, thinking this over.

"Am I that good looking?" Legolas said after a moment.

"Don't flatter yourself Barbie, all elves are. I have yet to meet one that's ugly in appearance." Legolas suddenly look disheartened by this statement, making Fara laugh. She stopped mid laugh and clutched her stomach.

"Ow, crap don't make me laugh. It hurts!" she said, hyperventilating and biting her lip to keep her laughter in.

"Sorry," Legolas said with a smile. Fara snorted.

"Ok you're gonna have to like, turn around or something cause you are really making me laugh," Fara said. Legolas frowned but complied. When Fara had composed herself, Legolas turned back around, causing Fara to break out into another fit of giggles.

"I don't know why, ow! But you are really funny and for no reason too! Ow shit!" Fara's laughter subsided momentarily when she heard someone knock on the door and then enter. Haldir walked in the room looking much better in a short sleeved shirt and breeches. His hair was loose and unbraided, framing his face. Fara's heart beat sped up and she felt her breath come faster.

_Damn he looks good. Stop that! It's just Haldir! _she said, mentally scolding herself. Her heart beat however, did not slow down. Fara found that she had to force herself to take regular breaths and ignore how his well defined chest pressed against the material of his shirt, and how the muscles of his arms were now clearly visible. _Crap I'm turning into a ditz! Think G-I __Jane__, G-I __Jane__! _

Fara saw an unknown emotion flicker through Haldir's eyes as he entered, but it left as quickly as it came.

Haldir was slightly surprised to find a complete stranger sitting with Fara. He felt a wave of jealousy pass over him at the sight of Fara laughing and enjoying herself with someone who was not him. _Where did that come from? What do I care that she laughs and enjoys herself with others? It is not any of my business what she does, _he thought to himself.

"It seems that your men have become reliant on a gunshot to wake them up. I would have gotten your gun but I feared I would shoot myself, for I know not how to use such a weapon," Haldir said.

"Once I'm not a cripple, I'll show you how," Fara said. "There are other ways of waking them up you know, each one has their own special wake up call. It's just easier for me to use the gun," Fara explained.

"You are hardly a cripple."

"I am too," Fara said stubbornly.

"Your mouth begs to differ," Haldir said dryly.

"And just how do you know what my mouth begs to do?" Fara asked skeptically. Haldir decided not to answer that question for his own safety.

"Mhm, that's what I thought. Don't contradict me Elfy," Fara said mockingly.

"Well it seems that you have woken up in a pleasant mood," Haldir said.

"Yes it does. Oh yeah, Haldir, this is Legolas Thran…Thranil…oh screw it, this is Legolas. He came with the delegation you knocked over last night." Haldir smirked.

"I did not knock them over!" he said with a laugh. Fara shrugged.

"No need to justify yourself to me, I was sleeping." Haldir glared. He could not even try to defend his own actions with out receiving a retort from her.

"Hey Haldir, do you think you could help me sit up? I tried and it didn't really work. Legolas can tell you," Fara said. Haldir raised an eyebrow and looked at Legolas for an answer.

"Never in my life have I heard so loud a scream, nor such foul language," Legolas said with a laugh.

"Somehow that does not surprise me in the least," Haldir drawled. Fara grinned sheepishly. Legolas glanced out the window and then yelped and jumped up.

"Forgive me for my rudeness but I must go, I was supposed to meet the delegation a long while ago!" With that he ran out of the room.

"So how long were you swearing for?" Haldir asked.

"I ran out of languages to swear in," she admitted.

"Could you teach me some of these words?" Haldir asked with a grin.

"Psh, hell no! You've got your own elfy talk to swear in!" Fara exclaimed. Haldir made a sad face and mimicked what Fara so often did when she was pretending to be sad; he stuck out his lower lip. Fara glared.

"Damn, I taught you that too well. Fine but only if you're a good little boy and if you help me sit up. Counting the beams in the ceiling only keeps you entertained for so long." Haldir nodded and then complied. He walked over and sat on the corner of the bed, next to her head. He put one hand behind her head and wrapped the other around her waist, being careful not to touch her wound. After two failed attempts, she finally managed to sit up. As she did, the covers fell off her chest. Fara looked down and raised her eyebrows.

"What the hell! I wasn't hurt that bad!" she exclaimed. Bandages covered her entire upper body, and it looked as though she was wearing a tank top that was missing one of the straps.

"Actually yes you were. And," Haldir stopped mid sentence. He was worried of what Fara's reaction would be when he told her it was his fault she was hurt.

"And…." Fara repeated expectantly.

"And it is my fault that you are injured so," Haldir said quietly. He looked in to Fara's eyes, hoping to see forgiveness and understanding. Instead, he saw something totally different.

"Do you honestly believe that?" Fara asked skeptically. "Unless you stabbed me or shot me, or hit me, or punched me, or bit me, or maimed me, or scratched me, it's not your fault at all," she said logically.

"But it is. Do you not remember when I pushed you out of the way of the orc that was coming from behind you?"

"Yeah, you saved my life. I owe you one actually," she said gratefully.

"You owe me nothing, for I pushed you into the path of a warg."

"Come again?"

"A warg, the hounds of Sauron. They are the great wolves that some of the orcs rode on."

"Oh, that was you that did that? Hmh, well it's still not your fault anyway, you had no way of knowing it would happen. Besides, I would have been killed by the orc if you hadn't moved me when you did. Better to be hurt than dead. Don't worry so much about it Haldir. I am fine now."

"But you might not have been. What if you had died? What if you have been captured by the orcs? What if y-"

"You can "what if" yourself to death man, but none of that did happen, so there is nothing to worry about at all. I forgive you completely, not that there is anything to forgive, but I mean I'm not going to smite you or anything. So you made a mistake, I've made plenty of them. Everyone does. Don't get so stuck up that you think being an elf makes you perfect, cause no offense buddy, but you're far from it," she explained.

"Thank you Fara," Haldir said with a soft smile. "I think," he added after a moment. Fara frowned and thought out what she had just said.

"Besides, if you were perfect, I might end up biting myself out of frustration. You're already hard enough to deal with, it's a ton of stress on the brain you know," Fara said.

"Oh really? Well you are not much better."

"Is that so, 'cause trust me when I say you're a piece of work there yourself," Fara retorted.

"Better than being insane," Haldir sneered.

"I happen to be proud of my insanity thank you very much," Fara said with a proud smile

"You are most welcome. When the healers come for you and your poor mental health I shall laugh."

"Oh please, we all know they will be coming for you!"

"You would be taken with me!" he exclaimed. Fara snorted.

"Yeah, to watch!" Haldir and Fara both started laughing.

"Ow shit I can't talk to you either! If I laugh it hurts really badly." Fara found that she could not stop laughing. Suddenly, Lady Galadriel entered followed by two other healers. A sharp, lancing pain ran up Fara's spine as she gave another laugh.

"CRA-" she stopped mid-swear when she saw Lady Galadriel. She frowned for a moment and then grabbed the pillow from behind her. She put the pillow over her face and screamed. Haldir put his hand on her shoulder, worried for her health.

"Fara are you well? What happened?" Fara pulled the pillow from her face.

"Oh yeah, peachy keen." Fara snorted at her own response. "I'm not exactly in what you would call the pink of heath, how about that."

"I am sorry Haldir but I came to check on Fara. She needs more rest again," Lady Galadriel said. Haldir scowled and stood up, the Lady had a knack for interfering at times. The Lady handed Fara a small cup of tea.

"Drink all of it," she commanded.

"It's _tea_," Fara said skeptically.

"Drink all of it," the lady repeated. Fara shrugged and took a sip. She gagged and choked on its bitter taste.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?!" she exclaimed. "I've been nice, kinda! No need to poison me!" The elves laughed.

"It is a healing tea Fara," Haldir said with a face that clearly said ha-ha-you-have-to-drink-it-and-I-don't.

"Just hope I don't maim you," she muttered, taking another sip. "God! You call this stuff tea?" she asked incredulously. "Don't answer that," she added quickly to Haldir, who had just opened his mouth to retort. Fara soon finished the cup and felt instantly sleepy to the point where she could not hold her eyes open.

"You put drugs in it," she mumbled.

"It will be less painful if we change your bandages while you sleep. You also need a great deal of rest if you are to recover. It surprises me that you are still awake," the Lady said gently.

"Not sleepy, don't wanna-" Fara stopped mid sentence and her eyes rolled back into her head. Haldir put his hand behind her head as she fell and gently lowered her down on the bed where she slept for hours after that.


	14. Chapter 14: Breaking Taboo and Going Hom...

**Disclaimer:** **Oddly enough, even though disclaimers are usually a large pain in my ass, it's actually kind of fun to invent ways to say the same thing over and over and over…though it's a bit monotonous after a while sigh so here we go, same ol', same ol'. As you probably know, I only own Fara, Marks, Adrian and Andy…and Reid but no one likes him and he's not important so anyone that wants to buy him from me is welcome to…what would possess you to do so is beyond me… **

Chapter 14: Breaking Taboo and Going Home

Three days later, the sun was shining high in the sky and Fara had still not woken up. She had been moved out of the healing wing and into her own room. Haldir had been very pleased that he had been the one to carry her there, but was not quite sure why. She seemed so innocent when she was sleeping, which was highly contradictory to her fiery nature when she was awake.

"Are you sure she is alright?" Marks asked Haldir. "It's been three days!"

"Yes, she is fine. I have taken the drink the Lady prepared before. It has a greater effect on mortals apparently. I am usually only asleep for a few hours, a day at the most." When the sun started to set on the third day, they all began to worry. Fara had been out for a while and if she didn't wake up soon, she might end up unintentionally starving herself to death.

They were preparing for bed when they heard a groan come from Fara. They had brought bed rolls into her room, for they wanted to be there when she woke up. Marks, Andy and Adrian were very upset that they had slept through her first awakening, despite Haldir's efforts to wake them. They now only left for quick meals and bathrooms breaks when they discovered this. Haldir spent all of his free time with them, but being the March Warden, he had patrol duty every day was unable to stay for extended amounts of time.

Fara rolled over in her bed and began to mumble as she was waking up.

"Frikking elf lady……gonna kill 'er…….poisoned me……..stupid tea….don't even _like _tea……..bastard Haldir….…no warning………kill 'im too," she muttered. Haldir laughed when he heard this.

Fara opened her eyes and blinked a few times to clear her vision. She gave a half smile when she felt someone run his hand through her hair.

"Hey baby girl, how do you feel?" Marks said softly.

"It's more like what don't I feel," she replied with a frown. Andy, Adrian and Marks spent the next half hour filling her in on the goings on in Lothlorien.

"There's some party thing in a few months. It's like, the Almost-but-not-quite-end-of-Summer Party," Adrian said.

"We have a festival before the start of every season," Haldir clarified. "The next on is in about three months or so."

"Joy, I'll hand out confetti," Fara replied sarcastically.

"It will be fun Fara, you would enjoy it," Haldir said.

"Mhm, so anyway, where's Reid? I haven't heard from him in… …how ever many days I've been on the brink of death," Fara said.

"We haven't seen him much either. A squirrel probably ate him or something," Andy answered.

"Don't get your hopes up," Marks said. "I saw him on my way out of dinner today."

"Damn," Adrian mumbled.

"So um, how long have I been asleep for?"

"Oh about three days," Marks replied with a grin.

"Three days!" Fara said with wide eyes. "Is that even possible?"

"It is now," Adrian said dryly.

"Ha ha very funny, I'm going to die of laughter. What have you all been doing during that time? Did you find any juicy gossip for me?"

"Hardly, we sat here waiting for you to wake up," Andy answered.

"So you mean to tell me that you all sat here for three days? What the hell did you do? Count ceiling tiles?!"

"Well actually it's made up and extensive cross work of beams and boards. I climbed up on your roof yesterday," Adrian said thoughtfully.

"Lucky, I hope you fell," Fara muttered.

"Unfortunately for you I am very coordinated," Adrian retorted. "If it's any consolation, Andy and I went through Haldir's clothes in hopes of finding a neon thong or something." Fara perked up instantly while Andy smacked Adrian over the head.

"You moron! You have the biggest mouth out of anyone I know!" Andy said.

"That's not really saying much," Adrian replied. Andy glared.

"When was this?!" Haldir exclaimed.

"Um, just kidding!" Adrian said hastily, slowly inching away from Haldir. Haldir glared and muttered something about locks. Fara yawned widely.

"Come, you should get some more sleep," Haldir said.

"I've been sleeping for three days! I'm not-" Fara stopped mid-sentence to yawn again. "Ok so I'm a little sleepy. I'm gonna take a five minute nap, half an hour tops."

{}{}{}

It was noon the next day by the time Fara woke up again.

"This is not natural," she grumbled, rolling over. A small blue bird landed on her window sill and began chirping and singing. Fara growled and threw a pillow at it.

"SHUT UP!" she screeched. The pillow missed the bird completely and fell out the window. Fara winced at the loud crashing sound that followed. She lay back down on the bed, and groaned when she realized that she had just thrown her only pillow out the window. She rolled over until she was at the other end of the bed and slowly sat up. Fara winced a bit at the pain in her stomach and back, but found that it was not as bad as it used to be. She finally managed to sit up and leaned on the poster of the canopy bed, taking a few deep breaths.

"Why's the room moving? Stupid earthquake," Fara grumbled. She carefully stood up on wobbly legs and fiercely gripped the bed post when she found that her left leg gave in under her weight. She tried again and waited patiently for the room to stand still and the shooting pain in her leg to go away.

"Ok this is good, I'm standing!" she said proudly. Fara slowly started walking to the foot of the bed, and swore when she got there, realizing that she had run out of bed to hold onto. Fara looked over at the chair in the corner of the room where her pants and a white blouse were laid out.

"Well at least they brought me normal clothes," she said aloud. Fara whimpered at how far away the chair was and looked down at what she was wearing to see how crucial clothing would be. She swore when she saw that the only clothes she had on consisted of what was left of her pants, bandages that went up her entire left leg and tube top made of bandages. It appeared that someone had made shorts out of her pants, though only on one leg.

She could have sworn that she heard the door creak, but ignored it. It had nothing to do with her list of priorities. Groaning and muttering, Fara took a step forward towards the dresser, figuring that if she held onto that, she could get to the chair more easily. When she let go of the bed post, her legs gave way and she fell on the floor.

Fara screamed and repeatedly pounded her fists on the floor in frustration, trying to vent her anger.

"Ok," she said, taking a deep breath, "Screw walking, we are now crawling." Fara finally managed to get to the chair by dragging herself along the floor. Thankful for all the push ups she did, she pulled herself up on the chair into a sitting position. By this time she was winded and took a long while to rest and to regain her strength.

"If you wanted the clothes you could have asked you know," Haldir drawled from the door way. Fara's head snapped in the direction of his voice, and she glared upon seeing him casually resting against the wooden doorframe, staring at her with a bemused smile. Stupid elf, standing there all casual with his arms crossed over his chest…his very strong arms…Fara frowned and shook off her thoughts, knowing where _that _train of thought would lead.

"Do you enjoy watching me crawl around while scantly clothed?" she asked with narrow eyes.

"Very much so, your pillow hit me by the way," he said, picking it up off the floor by his feet where it now rested. "I came up to give it to you and heard you screaming and pounding your fists on the floor. It was quite funny to watch you crawl on the floor over to the chair, I must admit. I have not seen anything so odd in quite some time." Fara gave Haldir a glare that could have melted the paint off the walls.

"Gimmi the pillow," she demanded.

"Gladly," Haldir walked over from the door and handed her the pillow. Fara snatched it from him and screamed into it.

"Feel better?" he asked coolly. Haldir yelped and ducked when Fara threw the pillow at him. It narrowly missed his head, and then sailed out the window for the second time that day. Fara sighed in frustration and put her hand over her face.

"Much," she replied dryly. Fara undid the buttons on the blouse and then put it on. She grimaced and whimpered slightly at the stiffness and slight pain she felt in her shoulder when she tried to get her arm through the sleeve. After she got her pants on, she held out her hand expectantly to Haldir.

"Now that you're here, you have been charged with the wonderful task of helping me up. I'm very hungry," she said.

"Galadriel said you would be. I _was_ bringing you lunch but your pillow knocked it out of my hands. The animals are probably eating it now," Haldir said with a grin.

"What?!" Fara asked, furious with herself. "No!" she whimpered. "I'm hungry! Fine then! Be a good elf and help me up. I'm going to walk down to the dining hall."

"Walk? You can hardly crawl!" Haldir said mockingly.

"I can walk if I have something to hold onto!" she replied defensively. Haldir rolled his eyes.

"Very well." Haldir grabbed her arm and pulled her up, putting an arm around her waist to steady her when she was close enough. The same familiar fluttering feeling entered Fara's stomach when he did this. How was it that his nearness affected her in such a way? No one she knew before had ever been able to do that. Fara tried her best to ignore it, though she could not deny how much she wished she could stay in his arms.

"Ok, so um, door! To the door," she said, trying to formulate a coherent sentence despite the confusion of feelings in her mind. Haldir guided her to the door, trying not to laugh at how slowly she was walking.

"Don't laugh you asshole!" she said after glancing up at him. "Just cause you're what like, a foot taller than me, and you can walk properly doesn't mean that you're better than me!" she exclaimed.

"I was not laughing, I was simply smirking."

"Same thing," she muttered. Half an hour later, Fara was resting against Haldir's chest with one arm around his neck and the other clutching the material of his tunic, desperately trying to catch her breath. They were standing on the steps, trying to get down to the forest floor. Haldir sighed and looked down at Fara with sympathy, gently rubbing her back and holding her tightly against him so she could rest

"We must be almost at the bottom of the tree right?" she asked breathlessly.

"Actually we are only on the sixth step from the top," Haldir said, glancing behind them. "At the rate we are going, I shall have sailed to Valinor and back before you get to the dinning hall." Getting impatient, Haldir swept her off her feet and carried Fara down the steps.

"And just what the hell do you think you are doing?" she asked, struggling to get out of his arms. Fara noted with a glare that he seemed unaffected by her efforts, and the strength of his steel-like muscles easily overpowered her.

"Carrying you of course. You will have died of old age before you got there at the speed you were going."

"Well if I did in fact die, it would have been of starvation not old age and you would have died of starvation too," Fara retorted, still struggling.

"Hold still! I would have temporarily left you to get an apple," Haldir said.

"Ah but you still would have come back."

"Only to laugh." Fara frowned and stopped struggling. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is definite child abuse," she muttered.

"You're hardy a child Fara," Haldir said in a superior tone.

"Compared to you I'm a baby! Your like, ancient!" she exclaimed.

"Oh well thank you, you have made me feel so much better about my immortality," Haldir said dryly.

"Well it's not my fault you're old and decrepit," Fara retorted.

"I beg your pardon! I am just over 4,000 years old! That is not that old for an elf. Close to 26 by mortal standards!" Haldir exclaimed. Fara laughed.

"Oh yes, you are very young indeed!" she said mockingly. "4000 years! Why, you are but a stranger to this world! Just born! Fresh outta the oven! A hatchling that has just left the nest," she said sarcastically.

"I think you are mad," Haldir said.

"No actually, I'm quite happy," Fara replied, wrapping her arms around Haldir's neck for better support.

"I mean insane-mad, not angry-mad."

"Oh, so you think I'm insane?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, I already knew that and I have been informed of it many times over." They both laughed at this and then walked into the dinning hall. They received odd glances from the elves that were finishing their meals.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Fara whispered to Haldir.

"People are not commonly carried into the dining hall and you are the first woman that has ever gone on patrol. You have earned a reputation as a bit of a rule breaker if you will," he replied, in the same hushed tone.

"I didn't break a rule! I just broke taboo," she said indignantly. Haldir laughed and sat Fara down in a chair. Fara spent the rest of the meal seeing how many things she could get Haldir to do for her. He drew the line when she asked him to get an apple on a table at the farthest end of the dining hall.

"But why? I am too crippled to get it myself," she said, making a pouting face.

"Because you just want me to run and fetch things for you!" he exclaimed.

"And that's……bad?" she asked with an innocent frown. Haldir rolled his eyes and chose not to answer. After they ate, they decided to sit in the dinning hall for a while longer because Haldir knew he would have to carry Fara back to her room and that she did not like being cooped up. A mischievous glint entered Fara's eye and she picked an orange peel off the table. She threw it at Haldir's head and then quickly looked up at the ceiling, whistling a random tune. Haldir pulled the orange peel out of his hair and threw it back at her.

"Haldir!" she exclaimed exasperatedly. "Don't behave like a child! You're older than me and you don't see me throwing orange peels!"

"What are you talking about? I saw you throw it at me!" he replied.

"No you didn't. I think you're the insane one." Haldir threw another orange peel at her.

"I know it was you! I watched you do it!" he exclaimed, throwing another three in rapid succession.

"Oo, I am so getting revenge." Fara picked up another orange peel off the table and threw it at him. He threw it back and they ended up having a food fight with orange peels. The other elves were watching in confusion at the two, not quite understanding the point of what they were doing.

They finally decided to leave and Haldir picked Fara up off the chair, scattering orange peels everywhere.

"I can walk, I want to at last try," Fara protested.

"If you say so," he said with a shrug. Haldir set her back down on her feet and Fara put a hand on the chair. She found it much easier to walk to the end of the table because she had more energy from eating. However she quickly ran out of chairs and tables, and soon there was no where for her to go. There was a long gap between the tables and the door.

"Crap," she hissed to herself. Fara took a deep breath and took a step forward, letting go of the tables. She held her arms out on the side for balance and took a step forward with her right foot, ignoring the fact that she was putting all of her weight on it. Haldir waited patiently to see what she would do next, being sure to stay close incase she fell.

She took another step, this time using her left leg. Fara yelped at the pain and fell forward on the floor. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to slam into the floor and break her nose again. Instead she felt a sharp pain shoot through her stomach; Haldir had tried to catch her by her waist. She screeched and rolled away from Haldir's grip, collapsing on the floor.

Fara rolled on her back and squeezed her eyes shut tightly. She took rapid deep breaths to try and stop the pain but found that it would not subside. Haldir could have smacked himself for what he did. _She is injured there you fool of an elf! _He shouted in his mind. Haldir knelt beside her, worried she might be angry. He could see that she was gritting her teeth and trying not to shout and yell.

"Are you alright Fara? I am so sorry. I did not mean for that to happen," he said quickly.

"I'm fine," Fara said through clenched teeth. "Just waiting for the pain to pass." Fara winced and pushed herself up into a sitting position. She hissed in pain when she felt the wound on her back stretch in an uncomfortable way.

"Well at least my arms are getting a good workout," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Come, you are not well enough to walk yet and you know it," Haldir said. He scooped her up in his arms and walked out the door. Fara wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Well that was successful now wasn't it?" she asked jokingly.

"Yes it was," he agreed. They were almost at the bottom of the steps when Alatáriël rounded the corner. Her eyes widened and she looked from Haldir to Fara and then back at Haldir.

"I do not remember you ever carrying me anywhere my lord," Alatáriël said in what she thought was a seductive voice.

"You were never injured to the extent where you could not walk," Haldir replied calmly. Fara's eyes narrowed and she glared at the she elf before her. Fara gave a gasp of mock surprise.

"Look Haldir! It's an endangered species! Where I come from, someone like her would be called um… oh what's the word? Oh yeah, a neuro-bitch. What do you call them here?" she asked in an innocent voice, tilting her head to the side. Haldir smirked and rolled his eyes. Alatáriël's face turned a crimson red color out of anger.

"Watch your mouth when you speak to me_,_" she hissed.

"Oo, touchy, touchy. I would but I can't see my mouth from where I am unless I look in the mirror. Have you ever tried looking at your own mouth? It's quite hard." Fara crossed her eyes and puckered her lips, trying to see her own mouth. Alatáriël gritted her teeth and stormed past Haldir and up to the dinning hall. Haldir sighed and continued walking.

"That was not very nice," he said, looking down at Fara.

"Ask me if I care. She had it coming. I don't know if you knew this but I don't take shit from anybody. She messed with me and now I get revenge; that was just the preliminaries." Haldir rolled his eyes at this. Fara sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Do I have to go back to my room? I'd rather stay outside. I've been cooped up for over three days now," she whined.

"You were only awake for half an hour of it," Haldir said with a laugh.

"So, what's your point?" she asked defiantly.

"My point is that you should be resting," he replied.

"I can rest in Galadriel's Garden," she said cheerfully. "You can just drop me off and I'll crawl home when I feel like it."

"I can not leave you there!" Haldir exclaimed.

"Why not? I'm a big girl," she said with a pout.

"You could be hurt," he said simply.

"Haldir! Please! Pretty please!" she whined. "Pretty pretty please! Pretty pretty pretty please!"

"You need your rest," he stated firmly. This continued for another fifteen minuets.

"Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pr-"

"Enough!" Haldir cried. "I will take you!" Fara smiled triumphantly. _ I win,_ she thought.

Haldir made his way to the grove and set Fara down on the grass. She leaned forward on her hands and on her right knee so she could move around. She crawled over to one of the large rocks and lay down on her stomach. Fara hung her arms over the edge of the rock and let the water brush her fingertips. She sighed contently; glad to be out of her room finally.

"Are you happy?" Haldir asked expectantly.

"If you must know, yes I am. There's only so many times that you can count the beams on the ceiling," she replied. Fara pushed herself up and crawled away from the rocks and back on the grass. She carefully turned over and leaned back on her hands, staring up at the sky. Fara patted the grass next to her.

"Come sit," she said. "I weigh a ton; you're probably tired for lugging me all over creation."

"You actually do not weigh that much, I am not tired," he replied. Haldir sat down on the grass next to her and lay down, putting his hands behind his head.

"I used to come here all the time," he said suddenly. Fara lay down so that her body was perpendicular to his. She put her head on his chest and stared up at the clouds.

"You did? Why?" she asked.

"When my parents died I was very sad and it was hard to handle all the responsibilities that I had. The Lady gave me permission to come here when ever I wanted. I used to come here and sit on the rocks by the waterfall. The mist is very soothing."

"I noticed," Fara said with a smile. "It must have been hard for you," she said thoughtfully.

"It was, the first year was the hardest." Fara nodded.

"I know what you mean."

"I remember it all clearly too."

"Remember what?

"My mother dying. Thankfully, Rumil and Orophin did not have to see it happen, that would have been traumatizing for them, for they were so little. They were playing with a friend at the time. She was in the kitchen when Lord Celeborn came. She had asked me to set the table so I ended up having to watch. When he told her, she dropped the plate she was holding. She sat down in a chair at the table and began to cry. I have never seen anyone cry so hard. She started to fade and lose the glowing quality that all elves possess. She looked up at me, told me that she loved me and my brothers and then, she just died.

Though this may sound rather twisted, all the pain it caused me was worth it in the long run. There are many times when I wish that they were still here, but I do not know that I would be where I am now if things had been different." Their conversation died away and they sat together, content to sit in silence and watch the clouds go by. Fara noticed that Haldir had her hand in his, and was absently rubbing his thumb over the top of it. She smiled contently and curled her fingers around his.

Fara looked up at the clouds and tried to find as many shapes as she could. The one she looked for in particular was a dragon. She sighed and smiled sadly.

"What?" Haldir asked.

"What do you mean what?"

"You sighed and suddenly smiled, as though remembering something? Why?" he asked.

"When I was living at home, before the war, before-" Fara stopped and bit her lip. "Before a lot of things happened," she finished. "My mother and I would go to the park with a big pick-nick basket and a giant blanket. We would lay it out on the grass and have lunch together every weekend. Then we would sit, just like you and me now, and find shapes in the clouds.

We would always look for a dragon; she said it was good luck if you could find one in the clouds. I believed her, only because I was little at the time. I remember how excited I used to get whenever we saw one, because I always thought that it meant something special would happen to me one day. She would sing to me often, braid flowers into my hair and she would always have a story to tell me," Fara said.

"She sounds wonderful," Haldir said. Fara smiled.

"She was; I just wish that I had more time with her. She died when I was about five," Fara said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too." Fara switched her position so that her head was lying in the crook of Haldir's shoulder. She turned on her side to look at him. Fara felt as though she was floating when she looked into his eyes. _No ones eyes are _that_ blue naturally. It's not possible, _she thought. Haldir smirked.

"Comfortable?" he asked snidely. Fara snorted and tried to keep from laughing, knowing it would cause her a lot of pain.

"Dude, you just totally killed the moment," she said with mirth.

"What moment?" he asked in confusion.

"Honestly, you are so insensitive. We were both talking about how we had moderately depressing childhoods, and then there was this peaceful, calm moment and you go and make a comment like that!"

"Well I am sorry to have ruined this moment you speak of," Haldir said indignantly.

"You should be," Fara replied. The conversation died down again and the only sound that could be heard was that of the birds chirping softly overhead and the waterfall. Fara rested one of her arms on his chest and put the other up by his neck.

"And just what is it exactly that you think you are doing?" Haldir asked as Fara closed her eyes.

"Getting comfortable. You make an amazing pillow," she said softly, snuggling into his shoulder. Haldir gave a short laugh and shifted his arm so that her head would fit more comfortably on his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist. Fara sighed and felt a sense of security come over her. She felt so safe in his arms, as though nothing could happen to her while he was there. Soon after, she and Haldir both fell asleep in the grass, content in each other's company.

{}{}{}

Fara was vaguely aware of being lifted up in her sleep and carried somewhere. She cracked her eyes open as she felt her foot smack something hard. She groaned and tried to make out the shape of the person carrying her. The strong scent of perfume filled her nose, and she was almost certain that she heard female voices chattering angrily at each other. Again, she was lifted, but sensation died almost as quickly as it came, it seemed, and she settled back into a deep sleep on the grass, which suddenly felt much harder and smelled quite different.

{}{}{}

Haldir woke with a start and sat up. The sky was growing dark and he realized that they should probably be getting back. He frowned when he noticed that Fara was not next to him. Haldir looked around the grove for her and felt his heart beat speed up when he realized that he could not find her anywhere.

He was confused to find that she had entirely left the grove. He was further puzzled when he could not find any sign of her footprints. She could stand on her own so her tracks would have been clearly visible to him.

Haldir raced out of the grove and up to her talan to check if she was there. When he did not find her there, he checked the dinning hall and the healing rooms. The archery fields were clear so she was not there. After looking everywhere he could think of, Haldir began to worry. Where could she have gone to? He asked Marks, Andy, Adrian and even Reid, but none of them had seen her. She was gone.

{}{}{}

Fara groaned and rolled over, she had a nice nap. Haldir's shoulder was very comfortable, but as of now very hard. She figured she must have rolled off it or something and was now on the ground, which did not feel at all like grass.

"Haldir, gotta go back now, gotta eat dinner," she mumbled. Fara flung her arm behind her, expecting to come in contact with Haldir's body. Instead her knuckles knocked against a hard wooden surface. Fara frowned, opened her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows. She yelped at what she saw, feeling panic begin to creep up on her. She was no longer in the grove with Haldir, but high up in one of the tallest patrol platforms by herself. The wind whipped her hair off her neck and made her shiver slightly. She started to panic, having never seen this part of the forest before. Fara inhaled deeply, feeling rage build within her.

"HALDIR! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. Fara got on her hands and used her right knee to balance herself. She carefully crawled to the edge of the platform and whimpered in fear when she saw how far up she was. Fara was not usually afraid of heights, but at the altitude she was at, and in her condition, the odds of falling and breaking her neck were very high.

She looked around for a way off the platform. On the edge of one side, she found a wooden ladder. The steps were made of narrow poles as were the sides. Fara whimpered at the sight of it, for it looked as thought it would break under her weight.

"Oh, a _ladder._Well that does me a lot of good," she said cynically. Fara shook her head and looked up at the sky. "Who the hell am I talking to?! There's nobody here!" Fara swung her legs over the side and planted the right on firmly on the ladder. Slowly, she turned around so that she could climb down. Fara rolled her eyes, realizing that she would not be able to go down the normal way, because her left leg was so badly hurt. She would not be able to put any weight on it.

Fara let herself hang down from the top step of the ladder and put her foot on the lowest step she could reach to balance herself. Next she moved her hands down so that they gripped one of the poles below her. Fara let her legs dangle and slowly lowered her arms down. She gritted her teeth at the burning sensation that went through her arms.

_You wimp! _She screamed in her mind. _This is nothing! It's exactly like coming down from a pull up on the monkey bars in basic training. You had to do these for hours! _Fara continued to lower herself down the ladder in this fashion until she was at the bottom. Once she did reach the bottom platform, she collapsed in a heap, breathing erratically and unevenly. She groaned when she realized that she still had many ladders to go before she was anywhere near the bottom, and that there was no way off of the platforms.

"Well at least it's not-" She was cut off at the sound of thunder echoing through the forest. "Raining," she finished dryly. Fara pulled herself to the end of the small platform she was now on. At the end of it was a beam about two feet wide that stretched across to another platform about twenty feet away. Fara flattened herself out on the beam and used her hands to slide herself over the wooden plank.

She squeezed her eyes shut and did her best to ignore the feeling of the plank wobbling and shaking under her weight. Fara silently prayed that it would not snap, because she knew she would be killed if it did. Unable to resist, she opened her eyes and felt her stomach roll. She was at least four hundred feet in the air. Fara shut her eyes again and continued on to the other side of the beam.

After fifteen minutes of sliding, she finally reached the end of the plank and rested against the tiny flet on the end. It was about five feet wide and six feet long. A narrow tree trunk came through the middle decreasing her sitting space to about three square feet.

Fara shut her eyes and felt a tear roll down her cheek. _I can't do this, _she thought. _It's too much, I won't be able to make it back to the city. I don't even know where I am. _She angrily wiped the tear off her cheek and looked up that the sky. Most of it was blocked out by leaves and branches, but from what was visible, she could tell that it was late in the night, perhaps a few hours past dinner time. The sun had set long ago, and now the only light she had came from the moon, which was slowly being overshadowed by dark clouds.

She tried to swallow the lump in her throat and took a few deep breaths to keep from crying. Her strength was gone, and there was little, no, nothing she could do. She groaned as she felt a few rain drops hit her face. _At least it's only a few, _she thought. Five minutes later, Fara was soaking wet. The rain had come quickly and was now pouring down on her in buckets. _You'd think that the leaves would help block the rain, but nooooooooooo! It just _had_ to rain now! _She thought angrily.

Fara sighed and looked at the platforms around her. A long network of ladders, beams and tinny flets extended out through the forests as far as she could see. She groaned and started off again, pulling herself along the beams and down the ladders.

After about four hours, not counting breaks and stops for rest every ten minutes, Fara was finally close enough to the ground that she could jump down and not be hurt too badly. She was not much farther away from the platform she had stared in, but she was a lot lower to the ground, perhaps only twenty to thirty feet above it. Fara sat on the edge of the tiny flet and took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing, _she thought. Fara pushed herself off the flet and flew through the air downward.

She landed with a sickening thud and crumpled to the ground. Her landing was not aided by the fact that she could only land using her right leg, because her left one was still injured. Fara winced and sat back on the ground. She inspected her right leg for a break or sprain, knowing it really was not what she needed now of all times. Thankfully, there were none, she was only bruised and scraped up a bit more than before, and her pants were covered in mud.

Fara looked up at the trees she had just come out of. A bolt of lighting illuminated the forest and Fara could see that the platforms extended all throughout the trees. They all went in the same direction and were leading to something. _Ok, so, follow the wooden things until I get to the meeting place that the patrols go to, and then go home, _she thought logically.

Fara spent the entire night crawling on the ground. Her teeth were chattering and water dripped down her face and in her eyes. She could hardly see through the dark and the rain, which was now falling very heavily. The forest floor had turned into a swamp land and her hands often slipped from under her, causing her clothes to be covered in mud from all the times she collapsed. Fara's hair stuck to her face and neck and there was the occasional twig stuck in it. At one point, Fara stopped to look at her self and groaned at how mud covered she was. _Is there any place that I _don't _have mud? _she thought. _Well, on the upside which no one in there very sane mind ever looks at, my skin will be lilly-soft when I wash all this shit off. _

Many times through out the night, Fara doubted that she was even going in the right direction. She had to stop and rest for at least ten minutes after five minutes of crawling, and it got to the point that she no longer cared if a wild animal found her before civilization did. Fara's strength slowly failed her, and she found it increasingly harder to find the will to move forward.

The rain finally stopped but the thunder and lighting persisted. Fara's hands gave way again, and she fell face down in the mud. She wiped her hand on the back of her shirt and the tried to wipe the mud off her face. When that plan failed, she used the inside of her shirt, for that was slightly cleaner. Fara propped herself up on her elbows and stared intently at the ground. _This is ridiculous, I'm never getting back at this pace, _she thought, furious at her own weakness. Fara rolled over on her back and ignored the squishing sound the mud made under her and the cold, wet feeling that began to trickle through her hair.

She looked at the trees above her, and found that the branches appeared to be spinning in circles. Their colors were blurring together and the spinning increased in speed. Fara shut her eyes and groaned softly, she was so dizzy and tired. All she wanted now was sleep.

"Five minute rest, then get up, go home," she mumbled. Fara sighed. Getting home didn't matter anymore, she didn't care. She didn't even know where home was. Lothlorien could be considered a kind of home, and her home in the United States was hardly a home as she had no family there. She didn't belong anywhere really.

Fara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, letting the darkness take her.

{}{}{}

News of the failure of the orc attack had reached the orcish headquarters almost instantly. All of the sentinels that they sent were killed, except for one which had managed to escape. The wargs were killed as well, and worst of all, not a single elf had died. Word quickly spread through the orcs that a woman was with the elves, who possessed a weapon that could kill anything it was aimed at instantly. They had been sure to kill the woman, or at least weaken her to the point where she would die on her own.

The orcs were growing angrier. They had been told that their master was rising to power again, and that soon they would reign over the elves and men of Middle Earth, however "soon" never drew nearer. They grew impatient, and attacked more frequently. Burning the villages of men had been easy. Men were weak, and there were few that stood a chance against them.

The elves however, had proved more difficult. They were too clever and always hid in the trees, they hardly ever left them! This also angered the orcs. They had met with a foe that could not be easily defeated. Troops that were sent did not get much farther than a mile into the forests before being killed. Their most recent troop didn't even make it into the forest at all!

As the number of failures increased, the orcs grew more and more desperate. They started releasing packs of wargs off on their own, figuring that they would do better this way. One of these wargs had run from its pack. It was hungry, and they had not had anything to eat for days. They had been living off whatever they found, and the rabbit that it ate three days ago hardly sufficed as more than a mouthful.

About one hour ago it had entered the forest of Lothlorien from the North. It had picked up the scent of something alive when it first entered, and had been following it from there. As it passed the northern watch tower, the scent increased greatly and tracks were clearly visible in the mud. The warg ignored the thunder, which usually frightened it somewhat and pressed forward, eager to find its prey.

Just minutes later, the warg found what it was looking for. Its prey was lying in the mud, unmoving. For a moment, it seemed as though it was dead, but a slight movement from the chest area told it that it's soon-to-be dinner was still alive.

The warg slowly crept out of the bushes, making sure it was not a trap. Sensing no danger, he moved forward more and sniffed the body before him. From the scent and size, he gathered that it was a mortal, and a female at that. His lips pulled back slightly to reveille razor sharp teeth, in what could have easily been taken as a grin. There would be food for him tonight.

Just as he was about to sink his teeth into his new found meal, his sharp hearing picked up the sound of hoof beats. One of _Them_ was coming. He quickly retreated into the bush and waited to see who the intruder was. The intruder would pay for disturbing his meal.

The rider approached and stopped a good distance away from his meal. One glace at the rider confirmed his suspicions, it was one of Them_. _He had been warned of beings like Them. They lived in the trees and could kill you if you were not careful. His masters were trying to kill Them, and were very angry because they could not. He would make his master proud. He would kill one of Them _and _have a meal. It worked out perfectly, all he had to do was wait.


	15. Chapter 15: Coming and Going

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as Tolkein's.**

Chapter 15: Coming and Going

Haldir sprinted up the steps to Lady Galadriel's talan. He furiously knocked on her door until the door opened and Lord Celeborn stepped out.

"What ails you Haldir? You look panicked and worried and my door has nearly been knocked off its hinges," he asked with a bemused smile.

"Fara is missing. No one has any knowledge of where she went to. Last I saw her, we were in Lady Galadriel's garden together. We fell asleep and when I woke, she was no where to be found. She did not even leave any foot prints," Haldir exclaimed. Celeborn raised his eyebrows.

"I wanted to ask your permission to take out a patrol group to find her. She is still very injured and weak. Just this morning it took her over half an hour to go down six steps," Haldir added after a moment.

"You have my permission Haldir. Be swift in finding her. She is alive but I fear that if you do not find her soon, something else will," he said gravely. Haldir nodded and ran to find the men for his patrol. On his way to his brother's talan, Haldir rounded a corner and slammed into Legolas. The two fell in a heap on the ground, groaning and grumbling.

"What is the matter Haldir? You run as though a thousand orcs chase you," Legolas said.

"Fara is missing and I must find her. No one has seen her and she is still weak from her injuries," Haldir explained as he quickly got up.

"Allow me to aid you in finding her then," Legolas said.

"Thank you Legolas, I still need to find my brothers and a few others to help me search. If you would like to start you may," Haldir replied.

"It is no problem at all. I will go to the stables and fetch my horse first, and then I shall help. I will check the northern area." Legolas and Haldir ran off in opposite directions, Legolas to the stables and Haldir to his brothers' talans.

Haldir bounded up the steps to Rumil's talan and pounded on the door.

"Rumil if you are asleep you shall suffer dearly!" Haldir yelled. Haldir heard a crash from inside and then a sleepy looking Rumil opened the door.

"What is it that you want now my selfish brother? I give you my services during the day; surely you do not require them at night as well. Can you not see that all normal elves are sleeping at this hour? You have awoken both myself and my wife," Rumil said testily.

"Fara is missing and I need you to aid me in finding her. Get dressed and meet me at the patrol point in twenty minutes," Haldir instructed. With that he turned and ran down the stairs to Orophin's talan.

Half an hour later, Haldir, Orophin, Rumil, Marks, Andy and Adrian were all ready to start looking for Fara. They set off in groups of two, each picking a direction to search in. Because the elves had better eyesight, each of Fara's men paired up with one of them. They searched the southern, western and eastern ends of the forest, for Legolas was covering the northern end.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Legolas sprinted to the stables and saddled up his grey mare. He and his horse burst from the stables and galloped northward. They galloped though the extensive archery and practice fields, heading towards the woods. Legolas felt rain drops pelt against his face, and knew it would make his search harder if the rain fell too heavily.

When he entered the forest, Legolas slowed his horse to a walk. He carefully scanned the forest around him, searching for any sign of Fara, and then urged his horse forward. The rain increased and made it hard to see. The water dripped down his face and got in his eyes. Both he and his horse were soaked to the bone and he felt his horse shiver beneath him.

He whispered encouraging words in his horse's ear and urged her forward. The forest was now very dark and it was late in the night, almost morning. The rain had stopped hours ago. He had been searching for hours now and there was still no sign of Fara. His horse stopped suddenly and whickered nervously. She had picked up the sent of something she did not like. Legolas scanned the darkness for signs of danger and of Fara. Twenty feet ahead of him, he saw Fara's figure lying in the mud, and just beyond that, a pair of red eyes was glaring at him.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

A hooded figure walked through the dark forest to the side of a river that ran through it. There was a meeting taking place, an important one. Soon the figure joined two others.

"Did you do it?" the person asked upon arrival.

"Of course," replied the second.

"There was no trouble?"

"Hardly any," answered a third.

"Hardly?" the first said sharply.

"We had to get past the March Warden. She had fallen asleep on his shoulder and he had his arm around her waist," the second said in disgust.

"What he sees in her is beyond me. But once we got past him the rest was no trouble at all. The mortal did not wake once, even after Anarwen nearly dropped her," the third added.

"I did not!" exclaimed the third, who was named Anarwen. "If you had been telling me where the roots were I would not have tripped. And let us not forget the you made me climb up to the top of the North tower with her on my back Nessa!"

"Enough!" exclaimed the first person. "That is no longer important. You did the job and that is all that matters. We should return now to the city so that no one suspects us."

"What if someone finds out that we did it?" Anarwen asked.

"No one will find out if you keep you mouth shut," the first commanded. With that, the figure whirled around and stalked back to her talan. This plan had worked perfectly. The mortal would clearly see that she was not wanted, and then leave.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

"Do you think we'll find her?" Andy asked as he and Rumil walked through the platforms.

"I hope so," Rumil replied. "I would hate to lose Fara. Not only is she a good companion but she has caused a great change in my brother. I do not want that to go away."

"A change? What do you mean?"

"You do not know Haldir as Orophin and I do. In the past, Haldir has gone from lover to lover. Though he has had more than his share of elleths, he has never bound himself to anyone. His last lover left him about thirty years ago. Since then he has been more withdrawn than usual. He kept to himself more and poured all his time into his work.

Fara has caused an immense change in his behavior and has kind of altered all of that. He used to eat alone in his talan, but now he comes down to the main dining hall with the rest of us. He is more relaxed than he used to be and has also loosened up a bit. He is not as absorbed in his work as he used to be either and he has opened up to his companions more."

"He probably likes Fara or something," Andy said logically.

"I know, he does, he is just too stubborn to recognize his feelings and admit it. It is obvious to everyone that he is attracted to her at least. He treats her as an equal and talks to her as such as well. Orophin and I are rarely allowed that privilege, and we are his brothers! Once he does figure it out, Fara had better watch out. Haldir has a way with women, the elleths here practically throw themselves at his feet." Andy grinned.

"We'll just have to help him along a bit, right after we find Fara," he replied. Rumil nodded and the two walked off into the night, both silently cursing the rain which was quickly approaching.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Legolas slowly took the bow off of his back and notched an arrow. He dismounted and took a few steps toward Fara but stopped when he saw the tracks around her. He knew immediately what the creature was, for the paw prints were very distinct; a warg. He swiftly brought his bow up and aimed right between the eyes of the creature. He fired the arrow and quickly strung another one incase his shot had somehow faltered.

He slowly walked towards the bush, keeping his bow and arrow out as a precaution. He moved the bush aside and found that he had killed the creature. Legolas put his bow and arrow away before running to Fara's side. He shook her gently and she moaned softly. She opened her eyes a bit, and looked up at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Fine, sleepy, was in tree, tree really tall, climbed down and crawled here, can't walk, very tired," she mumbled, speaking in fragments with slurred speech. Legolas picked Fara up off the ground and put her on his horse. He mounted up behind her and swiftly rode back to the city.

Legolas reached the city when the sun was beginning to rise and took Fara to the main patrol platform. When he climbed up, he found Haldir sitting, looking very depressed. His brothers and Fara's men were all asleep.

"Looking for this?" he asked as he climbed up. Haldir jumped up and took Fara' from Legolas's arms. Fara woke slightly as she was passed to Haldir and frowned. She mumbled something about stupid elves and wrapped her arms around Haldir's neck, snuggling into his shoulder and falling asleep again shortly after. Haldir and Legolas sat down on the floor of the talan and quietly exchanged tales of their searches for Fara.

Haldir and the others used the patrol networks to cover the entire forest. It was raining heavily and it was hard to see. They had gone through the systems twice and came back when they found no sign of her. Marks, Andy and Adrian were very tired and they fell asleep shortly after. Rumil and Orophin stayed up with Haldir a little while longer, but fell asleep unintentionally about an hour after Marks, Andy and Adrian.

Legolas told Haldir of how he had found Fara near the North Tower and how a warg had nearly eaten her.

"Is she inured at all?" Legolas asked. "Aside from the ones she sustained in the orc attacks of course. I had no time to check when I found her. I was unsure if there were other wargs near by." Haldir frowned and looked over Fara. Her cloths were completely covered in mud. There was mud smeared all over the right side of her face, and in her hair. Had she been rolling on the ground? Aside from the dirt, he saw no signs of injury.

"There are none that I can see, but I shall have to ask her when she wakes. I will also ask one of the healers to make sure." Haldir yawned. "I think I shall sleep here tonight with the others, I am too tired to walk back to my talan. It is almost morning anyway," he said.

"Well unlike you, I have energy left to burn so I think I shall take a bath and then sleep in my bed," Legolas replied, standing up and stretching. Haldir yawned widely again.

"I have lost far too much sleep to her," he said. Legolas laughed.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, she keeps me busy. I had to carry her everywhere when she woke up today, or yesterday should I say," Haldir replied drowsily.

"I shall not press you for details my friend, for it is clear that you are already half asleep. Rest well Haldir," Legolas said. He turned and climbed down the steps to the ground.

Haldir gently set Fara on the floor and then lay down beside her, letting his thoughts empty. His mind drifted to the events that had taken place during the day, and he fell into a dreamless sleep.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

A shrill scream woke Haldir from his sleep. He lurched up and pulled his knife out from his belt, a reflex he had developed over the years. He looked around and sat Fara sitting on the ground about fifteen feet away from him with a glare on her face.

Rumil, Orophin and all of Fara's men were up and standing around Fara, trying to calm her down.

"Fara what is wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked, worried that she had been harmed.

"What's wrong?!" she shouted. "Take your what's wrong and shove it up your ass!" she yelled. Fara gabbed Andy's leg and pulled it up so that she could get his shoe off. Andy yelped and crashed to the ground.

"That hurt!" he whined.

"Eat me!" Fara shot back. She finally got Andy's shoe off and glared at Haldir.

"I do not understand, what is wrong Fara?" Haldir asked again. Fara threw the shoe as hard as she could at him, but her arms were very tired from going down the ladders and crawling around the ground, causing her to miss. The shoe hit Haldir's leg rather than his face, angering Fara further.

"You put me in a damn tree when I can't walk!" she yelled. "That's what's wrong! I have to friggin' crawl in the God damn mud!" she shouted.

"No need to swear so much Fara," Marks said gently.

"I'll say whatever the hell I want thank you very much! Barbie Boy put me in a tree in case you didn't notice!"

"Fara that was not me!" Haldir exclaimed. "I would not do such a thing to you!"

"Yeah right!" Fara shot back.

"He's not lying Fara, he was running around Lothlorien looking for you with the rest of us," Marks said. Fara frowned and looked at Haldir. He nodded, confirming what Marks had told her.

"Were you really or did you put me up there?" she asked in a tight voice.

"I swear to you that I did not do such a thing Fara," Haldir promised. Fara sighed and frowned, closing her eyes briefly and letting her anger drain away.

"Alright, sorry about the shoe and all then. You were the only one with me after lunch so I just assumed it was you," Fara said, embarrassed of accusing him so quickly.

"Do not worry about it. I understand," Haldir said while standing up. Fara looked at the men around her.

"So, who's carrying me to my room?" she asked in a cheerful voice.

"Hell no!" Andy said.

"No offense but even though your skinny and all, you weigh as much as a friggin cow," Adrian said.

"Oh well gee thanks, I feel so much better about myself now," Fara said with a glare.

"Well you do, I mean I don't know where it comes from because you're not at all fat," Adrian clarified.

"It's muscle mass you stupid eejit!" Fara exclaimed. She looked at Marks, Rumil and Orophin who all shook their heads. Fara turned to Haldir and stuck out her lower lip.

"Pwease!" she whined. Haldir rolled his eyes.

"You owe me for this," he said as he picked her up.

"I don't owe you a thing man!" she protested. Fara turned her head to everyone else and stuck out her tongue. "See, Haldir's nice to me, even if he did put me in a tree," she said with a snicker.

"For the last time, it was not me!" Haldir cried.

"Uh-huh, ok, I believe you."

"It wasn't!"

"What? I said I believe you!"

"Well the tone in your voice implies other wise."

"It doesn't imply anything!"

"How do you know? Do you even listen to what you say?"

"No not really, but it didn't!" Haldir carefully walked Fara down the steps and started off in the direction of her room. Marks, Andy and Adrian followed. When they were out of ear shot, Rumil turned to Orophin and said,

"If I am not mistaken, I believe that our brother likes carrying Lady Fara. He puts up a very nice front that he does not, but I believe he does."

"He is falling for her, though he does not know it. Imagine what his reaction will be when he realizes it," Orophin replied.

"He is too stubborn to know it, we may have to aid him a bit," Rumil said with a wicked grin.

"I agree," replied Orophin, who was now also grinning.

"I wager that we should make a wager my brother," Rumil said after a moment of thought.

"Oh, what kind of wager?"

"I wager that Haldir will ask Fara to the festival, the one two and a half months from now."

"I wager that Haldir will ask her to the festival, but he will also be courting her when he asks her," Orophin replied. Rumil nodded.

"Indeed, yet the outcome of that particular wager is a long way off, so we should make a second." Orophin laughed and continued down the steps, discussing and debating the terms of their agreements and bets.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

"Hey Haldir," Fara said.

"Yes Fara," he replied.

"Do you think Galadriel would be pissed if I used her waterfall to take a bath, cause there is no way in hell that a bathtub is going to take care of all the mud I have on me."

"I do not think she would mind, you already swam in it numerous times, but you are unable to swim," he answered.

"True, I didn't think of that. Is there a waterfall somewhere else?"

"There is one other near here that you would be able to swim in, the water would go up to just above your ribcage. But you are unable to stand as it is."

"I don't care, you weigh less in water anyway," Fara replied. Haldir sighed.

"Alright." Haldir dropped her off at the side of a river near by where a small waterfall, similar to the one in the grove, was standing.

"I feel really bad asking you to do all my errands for me but could you find Marks and ask him to bring me some clean cloths?" Fara said, while she sat on the rivers edge.

"I can not leave you here alone," Haldir said with a frown. "You could get hurt."

"It's only water Haldir. I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself," she replied indignantly. Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, what, were you gonna like, stay and watch or something?" Fara asked. Haldir's eyes widened in shock.

"No! Of course not! I am just reluctant to leave you on your own. You are still weak from you injuries," he said, a faint blush in his cheeks.

"Weak my ass. I'm as strong as a lion I'll have you know." Fara pushed herself off the edge of the river and into the water. She yelped at how cold it was.

"COLD!" she screamed. "Cold, cold, coooooold!" she whimpered.

"A lion indeed!" Haldir called haughtily with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Can it!" Fara slowly made her way to the waters edge, but stopped five feet from the river bank. She held out her hand expectantly to Haldir.

"Help me out?" she asked.

"Come forward more," Haldir said as he walked to the river edge. Fara fought back a grin.

"I can't, I'm too tired and I'll lose my balance," she said simply. Haldir rolled his eyes and leaned out over the river to take her hand. Fara grasped his hand, but rather than letting herself be pulled in, she yanked her arm back sharply. Haldir gave a loud cry as he toppled into the water head first. He stood up sputtering with his hair in his face.

"See! I told you it was cold!" she said triumphantly. Haldir wiped off his face and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Elves do not feel the cold so there," he said defiantly.

"Damn it!" Fara muttered to herself.

"I am going to find Marks. Perhaps he will be more able to deal with you," he sneered as he got out of the water.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me young man!" Fara said, sounding like one of her old school teachers.

"Well actually I am an elf, I am fully grown and you are not my mother," Haldir said as he pulled off his shirt. He rung the water out of it and put it back on again. Fara stared with wide eyes and his well defined muscles which looked as though they could be made of steel. _Oh good lord, excuse me while I go die now, _she thought. _Oo__ and I was right, he does have nice shoulders. Then again he's an elf so duh he's gorgeous. Whoa, where did that last part come from? I mean he _is_ hot and all but- SHUT UP FARA! Well I can see why Alatáriël wants him so bad. _

Haldir noticed the look on Fara's face and grinned.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked sarcastically. Fara shook her head and glared.

"I didn't see anything worth my attention," she replied defiantly, looking absently up at the sky. Haldir snorted.

"Liar."

"Don't flatter yourself Blondie. How long do work out for? No guy I've ever seen is that defined," Fara remarked.

"So you were looking," Haldir said triumphantly.

"Shut up and answer the question."

"I have been a warrior for over three thousand years, does that give you an idea?"

"Close enough. Go get my cloths slave!" Fara commanded, waving her hand.

"Excuse me!?" Haldir cried. "I am not your slave!"

"Fine!" Fara ducked under the water and shook her head to get the mud out. She resurfaced and spit out the water in her mouth.

"Gimmi like, two seconds to get the mud off me." Fara went under the water again and ran her hands through her hair, making sure most of the mud was off. She came up out of the water and carefully made her way to the edge of the river. She tried to use her arms to push herself up, but they were still sore and tired from the previous day. Fara tried three times and then looked up at Haldir expectantly. He laughed softly and picked her up out of the water.

"Honestly Fara, you are so helpless sometimes," he said. Fara swatted him over the head.

"I am not!" Haldir put Fara on the ground and let her go. She yelped as her legs gave way and she fell forward, throwing her arms around Haldir. "Not funny! I can't walk yet!" Fara put her hands on his shoulders and walked around so she was standing behind him.

"Kneel down?" she requested. Haldir knelt on the ground and Fara leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Ok you can stand up now." As he did this, Fara wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You are all wet!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah well you're not exactly the Saharra desert there," she replied dryly. Haldir shook his head and started to walk back to her talan. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have very comfortable shoulders? I mean they're very … hard I guess, or well developed, I don't really know what you would call it, but they're comfortable none the less. Did you know that?" she asked.

"That is an odd question."

"Well I'm an odd person."

"I do not doubt that in the least, but no, no one has ever told me that, probably because you have spent the most time on my shoulder out of anyone I know," he said thoughtfully.

"Yey, I'm special!" Fara said happily.

"Hardly," he retorted. Fara mumbled in response. Haldir entered her talan and sat on the edge of her bed so that she could get off. He waited a few moments, and frowned when she did not move.

"Fara we're here," he said. Fara buried her head deeper into the back of his neck in response.

"No we're not," she mumbled. Haldir uncrossed her legs and then reached up to do the same to her arms. Fara whimpered when she lay on the bed.

"I'm cold," she muttered.

"And wet. You should change your cloths first." Fara groaned and rolled off the bed. She crawled to the dresser and pulled out some cloths. She gripped them in her teeth and then went into the bathroom, kicking it shut behind her.

"Do you need help Fara?" Haldir asked.

"You pervert! I can take a bath by myself," she shouted back.

"I did not mean it that way! I would not have helped you myself! I would have gotten a maid! I'm getting breakfast now anyway, I shall bring you back some."

"Ok! Can you bring me some more bandages too? I wanna change these cause they're a little on the dirty side."

"Of course." Fara waited until she heard the door close before undressing. She took off her shirt and breeches and then undid the bandages, wincing as she pulled it away from the wound. Some of the blood had dried, making the bandages stick to her skin. When they were finally all off, she climbed into the bathtub.

Fara washed her hair and made sure to clean off all the dirt on her body. _I hate mud with a passion as of now, _she thought. _It's evil. _Fara pushed herself out of the bathtub and crawled over to the towel rack. She wrapped a towel around herself and tucked in the corner so that it would stay. Fara pushed herself up so that she was standing and started to brush her hair.

When she finally had all of the tangles out of it, she carefully made her way back into her room, determined to walk rather than crawl. Fara pulled pants out of one of the drawers and sat in the chair to put them on. She took out a white shirt that buttoned up the front, but then remembered her bandages. Instead, she put on a sports bra that she had asked the tailors to make for her. Fara parted her hair down the back and then braided it, tying off the ends with narrow blue ribbons that she found in one of the drawers in a table near her vanity mirror.

She heard a knock on her door and called,

"Like I can open the door on my own, come in, it's open." An elf maiden with dark, wavy brown hair and bright green eyes walked into the room. She was about an inch taller than Fara's five foot eight frame and was very thin, almost delicate looking. She wore a cream colored dress with sleeves that billowed out around her arms. She carried with her a tray of food, which Fara eyed hungrily, and some bandages. Fara frowned.

"Not to sound rude, but who are you?" she asked.

"I am Valaina," the elf replied, setting the items down on a table at the other end of the room.

"Um, nice to meet you, I'm Fara. What are you doing here?" Fara asked, still puzzled by the sudden appearance of the she-elf.

"Haldir sent me with food and bandages. He said you might need help changing your bandages and that it would be awkward if he did it." Fara laughed.

"Most likely, so you know Haldir huh?"

"Yes, we are friends," Valaina replied. "Not that kind of friend!" she exclaimed upon seeing the look Fara gave her. Fara laughed.

"I didn't think so; Haldir doesn't seem like the type to be in a relationship."

"No, he has had relationships in the past, and I am told that he is very compassionate and loyal as a lover, and skilled as well," she said with a suggestive smirk. "Though none of his past relationships have worked out for him in the end. He would probably have a lover as of now if he was not so dedicated to his work. He has no time for a relationship anymore," Valaina said wisely.

"Been there," Fara replied. "Still there," she added with a frown. "Hey Valaina, could you help me over to the table or the bed. I can't walk on my own."

"Why is that?" Valaina asked while walking towards Fara.

"My leg was badly injured in the orc attack." Fara lifted up the one of the legs of her pants to show Valaina part of the wound. "See?" Valaina hissed in sympathy.

"It looks painful," she said.

"Tell me about it. I woke up yesterday and totally forgot about it. When I stood up to walk over to my dresser I collapsed on the floor," Fara said sheepishly. Valaina laughed.

"Well what shall we do first, eat or fix your bandages?"

"I'd rather eat. I haven't done so since lunch yesterday." Valaina raised her eyebrows and she guided Fara to the table.

"Why not?"

"Well me and Haldir were laying in this garden place that we go to sometimes and we both fell asleep there. When I woke up, it was dinner time and I was in some look out tree. Legolas called it the North Tower I think, but anyway, I had to find a way to climb down and get to the ground. Getting down to the ground took about four hours and then I tried to crawl the rest of the way. I fell asleep about five hours later. Legolas found me an hour before the sun rose," Fara explained.

"You are on a first name basis with Prince Legolas?" Valaina said astonished.

"He told me he was a prince _after_ I met him. He told me to treat him normally since hardly anyone else does. Royalty isn't all that its cracked up to be. It's highly overrated." Valaina's eyes lit up.

"Do you think you could introduce me some time?" she asked.

"Sure, if you help me hunt him down I will." Valaina smiled.

"Alright. Who put you in the tree?" Valaina asked.

"I suspect Haldir but too many people say he didn't so I can't accuse him. I really don't know. When I find out, that person will be praying for death, trust me." Valaina's eyes widened.

"I pity the person when you find out who they are, and if it is someone I do not like then I shall aid you," Valaina said with a smile.

"I like you already," Fara replied. Valaina laughed and the two began eating their meal, talking about everything and nothing. Shortly after, Valaina helped Fara put on new bandages and then helped her sit on her bed.

"Ok so, name the one person in Lothlorien that you hate the most," Fara said, taking a bite out of an apple.

"Is that your third apple?" Valaina asked. Fara nodded and took another huge bite.

"I eat a lot," she replied. "Answer the question." Valaina took a moment to think.

"The one elf I hate most, um, I do not know if you know her or even like her but I absolutely detest Alatárël. Do you know her?" Valaina asked.

"You are my new best friend," Fara said somberly. "I swear to God, if there is anyone I want to maim, it's her. Were you there that one dinner outside-" Fara started.

"Yes I saw you punch her. I wanted to run and congratulate you, but you left before I could," Valaina interrupted. "As someone who has never had such a pleasure, can you tell me what it feels like to punch her?" Valaina asked with a grin. Fara laughed.

"It's the most amazing feeling in the world. We can go look for her one day and I'll think up an excuse for you to hurt her ok?" They both laughed again.

"Sure."

"If you don't mind me saying so, you are possible the strangest elf I have ever met. Most are so uptight with everything," Fara said.

"Do not worry, I do not mind. My friends and I have always been rebellious. I tried to get my brother to teach me sword play but he told me that it was not something a lady should do." Fara frowned.

"I hate people like that, no offense to your brother or anything," Fara said.

"None taken."

"Here, I'll make you a deal," Fara said.

"Alright."

"You introduce me to your friends, and I'll find a way for you to learn sword fighting," Fara explained, holding out her hand. "Deal?" Valaina gave a wide smile and shook Fara's hand.

"Deal. Do you know sword play?" Valaina asked excitedly.

"No," Fara replied with a shrug.

"So how do you plan to have me learn?"

"Well I wanna learn too so I'm thinking something along the lines of black mail Haldir and get him to teach me and then I'll teach you, or get him to teach us both. Something like that," Fara said, taking a bite off her apple.

"What do you have to black mail him with," Valaina asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Dunno, but I have connections so I'm sure I'll find something. If I don't find anything I can always threaten to write a false love letter to some woman that he detested. That works. I just have to find out who he doesn't like," Fara said with a shrug.

"You talk about such things so freely! Have you done this before?" Valaina asked. Fara nodded.

"I'm the queen of blackmail and pranks. Seriously, as soon as I'm well Alatáriël should run. She's the first person on my hit list."

"Your hit list?"

"Mhm, I have plans for her. I'm really excited actually," Fara said smiling.

"Like what?"

"Um, net trap, pit trap, snakes in her bed, glue in her hair jell; stuff like that. If I can get my hands on some hair dye I'll put that in her shampoo," Fara said thoughtfully. Valaina laughed.

"I shall accompany you and help you to acquire such things," Valaina promised.

"Good. Another question, why don't you like Alatáriël? I mean I know it's more a question of why _would _you, but why don't you?"

"She has always been very cold to me, and a long while ago she stole my lover from me. She got rid of him just as fast, but it ruined things between he and I," Valaina explained sadly.

"That's like, taboo where I come from. Damn if it was me I would've killed her or something," Fara exclaimed. "I'm sorry though. It must have been hard for you to lose someone," Fara said with sympathy.

"I am sorry too, but it is fine now, I have found someone better," Valaina said happily.

"Oh really, is he nice?" Fara asked.

"He is the most wonderful elf I have ever known. He is so kind to me and always takes care of anything I need. He loves me dearly and I love him in return. He is very handsome and funny too," Valaina said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Damn, you got lucky! Does he have a brother?" Fara asked with a laugh.

"Actually yes he does, he has two, one is taken though," Valaina said thoughtfully.

"There's still hope!" Fara exclaimed. "Which brother do I get?" she said with a laugh.

"Haldir," Valaina said simply. Fara choked on the water she had just taken a sip of.

"Haldir?" she squeaked.

"Yes," Valaina said with a smile. "I can tell just from looking at you that the two of you were made for each other. You have a personality to match his."

"I do?" Fara asked with a puzzled look. Valaina laughed.

"Yes, you compliment him, similarly to the way I compliment Orophin's personality."

"So Orophin's your man huh?" Fara asked.

"My man?"

"Yeah, your boyfriend, your lover," Fara clarified. "I tend to use a lot of slang that none of you elves have ever heard. Let me know if I don't make sense," Fara remarked. Valaina was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Fara called. Orophin walked in the door and his eyes lit up when he saw Valaina. He walked over to the bed where Valaina was sitting and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Hello alassamin (my joy). How are you?" he asked.

"I am well, I have been talking to Fara and getting to know her," Valaina said, looking up at Orophin with shining eyes.

"That is nice, have you seen Haldir's bow? Rumil hid it from him again and he has been looking for it all afternoon." Fara smirked.

"I think I have found our source of black mail Valaina," Fara commented softly.

"What is she talking about?" Orophin asked. Valaina grinned.

"Nothing," she said innocently.

"I bet, but have you seen his bow? Rumil has out done himself this time and Haldir is frantic to find it."

"No I haven't. Did you check the usual places?" Valaina asked.

"Yes, it is not there," Orophin said with a sigh.

"If you sit on Rumil's head then maybe he'll tell you," Fara said after taking a bite out of one of the rolls on her plate.

"Are you seriously still eating?" Valaina asked incredulously.

"I haven't eaten since yesterday!" Fara replied. Orophin laughed.

"I shall go do that Fara, thank you for the idea." Orophin walked to the door, but turned around before he left.

"I shall see you tonight melamin (my love)," he said to Valaina with a wink. Valaina blushed.

"Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au' (My heart shall weep until it sees thee again)" she replied. Fara frowned at this but shrugged it off. When Orophin closed the door, she turned to Valaina with a grin and said,

"Oh he so wants you." Valaina laughed.

"I am sure." Valaina and Fara continued plotting revenge against Alatáriël when Haldir entered the room.

"Well try not to knock too loud or anything, I might lose my hearing" Fara sneered.

"Since you are crippled I guessed that I would be safe from your wrath," Haldir retorted. Fara grabbed an apple and threw it at his head. Haldir caught it before it hit and took a bite out. "Why thank you Fara, you are so considerate," he said with a cheeky smile. Haldir tossed the apple back to Fara who caught it, took a bite from the other side, and chucked it back at his head when he was looking out the window. Haldir held up his hand and the apple bounced off and fell to the floor.

"You never let me have fun," she said with a pout.

"That is not true; I let you try to drown yourself in the river this morning."

"I knew what I was doing! And lets not forget that I managed to pull you in with me," Fara retorted.

"Well I caught you staring at me shortly after," Haldir shot back.

"It's not like you made an effort to cover yourself. You just like, took off you shirt and strutted around a bit so all the females in a five mile radius could latch onto your sent," Fara countered.

"I did no such thing!"

"Well your shirt was off and then you kinda stood there," she replied.

"My shirt was wet so I was ringing the water out of it," he reasoned.

"It was wet only because you were stupid." Haldir's response was cut off by Valaina's laughter.

"I am right Fara!" she said through fits of giggles. "Complementary, just like me and Orophin," she said, hinting at their earlier conversation.

"We do not!" Fara insisted.

"We don't what?" Haldir asked.

"Nothing," Fara said with a blush. Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"You would not blush if it was nothing," he said.

"Valaina is having a delusion, that's all," Fara replied simply.

"You are having a bad effect on her I think," Haldir said.

"I am not! It's good for her soul," Fara insisted. Haldir raised an eyebrow. "Kinda," Fara added.

"So why are you here Haldir?" Valaina asked.

"He has come to oogle at my beauty," Fara answered. Haldir snorted. "Hey! Don't gimmi that, you know you want me," Fara said.

"About as much as I would like a black eye," Haldir retorted.

"You must have a thing for injuries," Fara said thoughtfully. Haldir rolled his eyes.

"I wanted to check to see how you were and I wanted to know if I left my bow here. Rumil might have hid it again, just as he always does when he is bored, but it isn't in any of its usual places so I wondered if I left it here," he explained.

"Aw how sweet, you came to see how I was doing!" Fara said.

"More for the bow than you," Haldir said casually.

"Whatever, well I didn't see your bow anywhere. Orophin stopped by and asked it we had seen it. I'll give you the same advice I gave him. Sit on Rumil's head until he agrees to tell you," Fara said. Haldir laughed.

"I will go look for him and do just that," he said with mirth. "Feel better Fara, and thank you for helping, goodbye Valaina," he said before walking out of the door.

"Hmm, what was that phrase you used?" Valaina said with pretend thoughtfulness. "Oh yes, he soooo wants you."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Fara spent the next four days in bed, recovering her strength. She spent most of the time in her bed or on the balcony of her flet. Haldir stopped by to visit whenever he was not on patrol, as did Marks, Andy and Adrian. Reid came by once, claiming he wanted to make sure she wasn't dead. Fara spent the most time with Valaina. They clicked almost instantly and talked about everything from men to childhood experiences. Fara borrowed a set of playing cards that Adrian had in his backpack and taught Valaina and Haldir how to play poker and other various card games.

On the fifth day, Fara was allowed to get up and walk around. Her leg had healed nicely and she was able to walk well enough to go out on her own. She couldn't go very far, but each day, she made sure to go out walking to build up her strength again. She took this opportunity to go to the Lothlorien Library. She had heard from Rumil that a wide selection of books was there, and that she might be able to entertain herself. Following his directions, Fara found the library resting high in one of the trees.

Grudgingly, she climbed the endless staircases and entered the great room. Fara gasped at how large it was. Shelves lined the walls, extending up towards the ceiling. Various chairs and tables were located in the middle of the room and light shone through the great glass windows, illuminating everything it touched.

Fara entered the library and ran her fingers along the bindings of the books, glancing at the titles and finding that she could read none of them. They all appeared to be written in a beautiful, curvy lettering. She scowled, now she would have nothing to read. As Fara neared the back of the library, she found a small number of books that had been translated into common. She pulled one down off the shelf and sat down at one of the tables, opening the book and flipping through the pages.

"I see you have managed to find one of the few books written in common that we own," a warm voice said. Fara looked up and smiled as Lord Celeborn approached her.

"Good afternoon Lord Celeborn, how are you?" she asked with a smile.

"I am well, though it is I who should be asking you. I heard of your accident from my wife. How do you fare?" he said, taking the seat across from her. Fara shrugged.

"I've been better. I'm still really weak from what happened. Haldir let me start walking around just yesterday so it will be awhile before I get my strength back. He insisted that I rest a lot though. I think he nearly died of a heart attack when I tripped and fell when I first stood up yesterday." Celeborn smiled.

"He cares for you greatly Fara."

"I know, we're good friends," she replied. Celeborn smiled inwardly; clearly Fara had not understood what he had meant. He could tell from the panic in Haldir's eyes when he came to request permission to go to the borders that Haldir had very strong feelings for the mortal woman, whether he recognized them or not.

"What is it that you are reading?" he asked. Fara shrugged.

"I don't really know; I just started. I think it's history." Celeborn nodded and took the book from her hands, skimming the pages.

"Yes, the history of the elves, though this is poorly translated. If you like I could translate from one of our better books and teach you," he offered. Fara grinned and her eyes lit up with excitement.

"Seriously? That'd be great," she said gleefully. Celeborn laughed at her enthusiasm and stood.

"I shall find a better book and we can begin now if you like." Fara nodded vigorously. She had loved history in high school, even if it _was_ a lot of memorizing. Celeborn pulled a large book with green leather binding off one of the shelves and sat across from Fara, opening it and the reading to her, pausing to explain every now and then. The two continued the tradition of meeting in the library to discuss history for weeks after that.

Two days after her encounter with Celeborn in the library, Fara and Valaina were sitting on the floor of Fara's flet playing cards when Haldir walked in.

"Dude you really need to work on your knocking skills. You're gonna make the door cry soon," she said.

"I stand by what I said before," Haldir said, "you are completely and truly mad."

"We talked about this Haldir. I am far from mad, I am quite happy," she replied. Haldir rolled his eyes.

"Now is not the time for this Fara. The Lady sent me to tell you and the others that she must talk to you, and that it is urgent." Fara scowled and stood up.

"I'm really sorry Val but I gotta go. I don't know when I'll be back so I'll see you later okay?" she said to Valaina.

"Alright." Valaina and Fara walked out of the room with Haldir and down the steps. When they were halfway there, Valaina branched off to their left in search of her other friends. Haldir and Fara walked up the steps to the throne room where the Lady was waiting. Marks, Andy, Reid and Adrian were already there. Haldir stood off to the side while Fara joined her companions. The lady came out of the room, approached them all and said with a smile,

"I have wonderful news for all of you. I have found a way for you to return home."


	16. Chapter 16: Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as Tolkein's.**

Chapter 16: Decisions

There was a shocking silence that followed the Lady's statement. Everyone seemed to be pondering over what Galadriel had just said. Andy, Adrian and Marks all looked at Fara for the final decision. Wherever she went, they followed. It was part of their silent agreement. No one actually spoke of it for it was more of a mutual understanding that they had. Fara would protect them and guide them, and in return they would follow her and defend her. That's how it always had been.

Haldir felt his stomach lurch and his pulse quicken. Leave?! They could leave? His mind was spinning when as the words reached his ears. Fara might leave! Panic took over and a part of Haldir wondered why he was reacting this way, a very _small_ part. He ignored the voice of reason a moment longer and came to the conclusion that he did not wish for Fara to leave. He had grown close to her and it would sadden him if she did decide to go. All rational thought left his mind as he concluded that he wanted her to stay with him in Lothlorien forever rather than return to her home. Why would she go there anyway? She'd be going back to a war zone! She knew that right?

Fara frowned. So much rested on this decision. On one hand, she had a duty to her country and allies. On the other, she had a life in a realm where everything seemed perfect. She had made friends whom she had become very attached to and whom she considered almost family. She thought of Valaina and smiled. She was so sweet, and she would miss the elf if she decided to go. She thought of Rumil and Orophin, and how nice they were, and then of Haldir.

She suddenly felt dizzy when his handsome face came to mind. She would be leaving him, forever! Fara suddenly realized how close she was to Haldir. Though they spent most of their time engaging each other in verbal battles of wit and intelligence, she had grown very fond of him. No, more than fond; she cared for him a lot! Valaina even went as far as saying that they should be together. She bit her lip and looked at the ground.

Haldir and the others waited for a response from Fara. Haldir saw Fara glance his way, and locked eyes with her. Her eyes were filled with confusion and sadness. She did not know what to do. Was she feeling the same way as him? Haldir absently wondered what went on in Fara's mind. She was such a complex person. He believed it would take him his entire life time to figure her out, not that he minded of course.

Fara inhaled deeply and opened her mouth to reply. Galadriel cut her off before she could answer.

"Before you make your choice, you should know that I will only be able to send three of you back. My abilities are not yet so great that I can send all five of you, and the spell will not work properly if more than three go." Fara felt her heart clench. No matter what she chose, she would end up never seeing at least two of her friends again. Fara looked at the ground and then back up at her men with tears in her eyes.

"Do not decide now," Galadriel said. "Let me know after dinner. I will have the spell ready by then." Fara nodded and they all walked back to their separate rooms, each with heavy hearts and confused minds.

Fara stomped up the steps and slammed the door behind her. She flung herself on the bed and started crying. Why was this happening? Fara knew in her heart what she had to do, even though the consequences meant never seeing some of her friends again. She couldn't leave if any of her men wanted to go. They should all decide what they want.

Fara ran the situation through her mind with different out comes. In each she always ended up staying behind. _There's nothing I can do, I'm going to end up losing someone no matter what_, she thought. Fara punched her pillow in frustration and then went back to crying.

There was a knock on her door but she ignored it, she didn't care. The door opened and then softly clicked shut. Fara looked up to see Valaina standing near the door. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. Valaina walked over to the bed and sat next to Fara.

"Haldir told me what happened," she said softly. "You have a hard decision ahead of you."

"What do I do?" Fara asked, staring absently at the ceiling. "I don't know what to choose."

"What ever you choose, I will understand. If you do decide to go, I will miss you greatly, and I will never forget you," Valaina said. Fara gave a half smile and hugged her friend tightly.

"I will leave you here; you have a lot to think about." Fara nodded and stared down at her hands. She waited until she heard the door close before letting her tears fall again. _It's not fair,_ she thought. _Why does this have to happen? I'm losing everyone! _

Her thoughts were again interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" she called, trying to keep her voice even.

"It is Haldir, may I come in?" he asked.

"Um…yeah, just a sec." Fara took a deep breath and tried to compose herself, wiping the tears from her eyes.

_Don't cry in front of him. He's never seen you cry before, keep it that way. He already teases you enough; he'll think you're weak if you let him see you crying. Everyone will think you're weak, soldiers don't cry! Get it together Fara, _she thought furiously. Fara went to the door and opened it, staring intently at the ground. She didn't say anything, and did her best to keep her tears back. She sniffed in and felt two fingers under her chin. Haldir lifted up her face so that her gaze met his.

He was shocked at the sadness he saw. Her eyes were dark and clouded over in sadness. Clear, crystalline tears fell down her cheeks and her breathing was uneven. He moved his hand to cup her cheek and bushed away a tear with his thumb.

"I came to check on you. None of your men want to make a decision with out hearing yours first," he said quietly. _NO! _her mind screamed. _They were supposed to decide on their own! _A small sob escaped her lips and Fara pulled away from his touch to put her hand over her face. No longer caring what he thought, she started to cry. Haldir pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around him. Fara buried her face in her face in the side of his neck and her cries became sobs.

Haldir gently rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her as he would to a child, placing a soft kiss on the crown of her head.

"Do not cry Fara, it pains me to see such a beautiful woman so sad," he said quietly. "Everything will be fine, you'll see." After a few minutes, Fara finally stopped crying but did not let go of him. She found that she loved the feeling of his strong arms around her. Fara inhaled deeply, taking comfort from his masculine sent and the sense of security that came over her as he held her tightly against his chest.

"What am I supposed to do?" she whispered.

"I can not make the decision for you Fara for it is _your_ future that rests on this decision, not mine. What you have to decide is which life would be best for you. I do not know what waits for you at your other home, but think about where you would be most happy."

"I've been doing that but only three of us can return. All of the others have more to go back to than I do. I have my duty as a commander, but if they want to go, then I won't be able to. I don't want to hold them back because of my selfishness. No matter what I do, I'll end up never seeing some of them again," she mumbled. "What do you think I should do?" she asked.

"Again, I can not tell you what to do, but personally, I would like it if you stayed. I would miss you greatly if you left me." Fara pulled away and looked up at him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course," Haldir said, hugging her again. "There are few people who compliment my personality and understand me as you do," he said. Fara's eyes widened as she remembered that one afternoon where Valaina had told her almost the same thing. Fara gave a short, quiet laugh.

"No one knows you because you don't let them," she said. Haldir released Fara from the hug and cupped her cheek.

"They do not try. I will never forget you if you leave, and if you stay I will be there for you always. No matter what," Haldir promised. He kissed her cheek softly and then turned to leave.

"Haldir!" she called. Haldir reappeared in the doorway at her call.

"Yes?" he asked with a frown.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Haldir smiled.

"You're welcome." Haldir walked out of the room again and closed the door behind him. Fara fell back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, her cheek still tingling from where Haldir had kissed her. Fara smiled and closed her eyes, remembering the feeling of his arms around her and his soft lips brushing against her cheek. She felt warm inside, and a strange sensation seemed to be running through her veins. It was a tickly feeling that left her happy and content.

Fara sighed and curled up in a ball on her bed. She had made her decision. Though she had doubts about it, she knew that in the end it would work out. It was in the best interest of everyone else.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Haldir walked down the steps of Fara's talan. His heart felt as though it had been ripped out when he saw how upset she was. He marveled at the fact that someone else's sadness could affect him in such a way. Never had it happened before when he was with other elleths, what made Fara different? Haldir suddenly stopped in the middle of the steps as realization hit him.

_I didn't, _he thought. _By the Valar I did!_ He shouted in his mind. _I kissed her! Even if it was only on her cheek, I kissed her! She comes to me looking for comfort and I go and do something like that! I wonder what she must think of me now, taking advantage of her like that. _ Haldir nearly smacked himself. How could he do such a thing? It was so uncharacteristic of him. Here he was, the strong and fearless March Warden, cowering and crumbling under another's sadness and acting in ways he never had before.

He frowned and shook his head. How was it that she had managed to confuse him so? How did she do it? He just could not understand. No one had ever been able to do that to him before. He sighed and looked up at the sky. "Please stay Fara," he whispered. "Do not leave me."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Fara put on a simple blue dress and then went to dinner when she woke. She and her companions all sat in silence all throughout their meal, not wanting to talk about the decision before them. Haldir sat down next to Fara and smiled softly.

"Did you decide?" he asked gently. Fara smiled at him and nodded.

"I thought a lot about what you said, it helped," she replied.

"I am glad. What did you choose?" he asked. Before Fara could answer, Valaina came over and gave her a hug.

"Did you choose Fara?" Fara nodded and looked down.

"I … I'm going to stay," she whispered. Fara felt confusion take hold of her mind again. She didn't know what to think. She would be staying with all of her new friends, free from war, free from the grief of her old life, but she would lose three of her closest friends, the same three who had stood by her side during some of her hardest times in the army, even if it was often against their better judgment.

Haldir on the other hand felt his heart soar. Fara was staying, she was not leaving him! His happiness dissolved when he saw a tear fall from Fara's eye and splash onto the floor. Haldir made a decision in his mind to comfort her in any way he could. He would be there for her. Always.

Valaina leaned forward and hugged her again.

"Don't worry Fara, things will be easier when it's over," she said. Fara shut her eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to cry. It was one thing to cry in front of Haldir and Valaina, but it was another entirely to cry in front of all of Lothlorien.

"I know, I just worry about what everyone else is going to say," she whispered. Haldir wiped a tear from her cheek and took her hand in his.

"They will understand Fara. What you are doing is very considerate," Haldir said. Fara smiled at him.

"Thanks," she said. Dinner finished quickly, and soon after Fara, Marks, Andy, Reid and Adrian all went with Lady Galadriel to the throne room to talk. Haldir and Valaina came with them for support but waited just outside.

"Have you decided?" Galadriel asked. They all nodded and everyone looked to Fara. _Why do I have to go first? _She thought with a pout. Fara took a deep breath and looked up at Lady Galadriel.

"I'm going to stay behind," she said. "I'll let all of you decide which one of you stays with me and which three go." Fara's men raised their eyebrows. They had half expected this from her, knowing that she would put them before herself. Fara stared at the ground, not wanting to see anyone's reaction.

Marks moved so that he stood next to her, and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I'll stay with you, the rest can go if they want," he said. Fara looked at him in surprise

"Alex no! You can't! You have so much waiting for you back home. So many opportunities," she said, stunned that he would make such a sacrifice for her.

"Anywhere you lead me, I will follow," he said firmly. "I promised you that when you were put in charge, I've never broken a promise before, I see no reason to start now." Andy and Adrian walked to stand next to Marks.

"I promised the same," Andy said quietly. Adrian smiled.

"So did I," he said.

"You realize that you are giving up your families and your lives," Fara said slowly. Adrian shook his head.

"Russia took out New Jersey and Los Angeles before we left remember? We don't have anything else either," Andy said sadly. Fara frowned.

"That's right, they took us all in a room to tell everyone. I had forgotten, it happened over month before we got here," she said sadly. "I'm sorry guys. Are you sure you want to stay? I'm not holding you to the oath you all took, I don't think it applies to the given circumstance."

"What makes you think I'm doing it for you?" Adrian said in mock seriousness. "The girls here are so much hotter than the ones at home." Adrian yelped when Andy punched his arm.

"You just killed the moment. There was like, instant bond-ige here and you destroyed it," Andy chided. Fara laughed.

"You're a real romantic Adrian," Fara said with a smile. "What about you Reid?" Fara asked. Reid took a deep breath and bit his lip.

"I know I promised too, but I want to go home. I've lost too much to this place and I don't know if I can stand it. I know I'm going back to the war and all, but I can't stay here," he said, feeling guilty that he was the only one leaving and breaking the oath he made.

"I understand," Fara said. "Don't worry about it."

"I will give you time to gather some of your things that you will take with you," Galadriel said. Reid pointed to the bag beside him.

"I packed it before dinner," he replied. Galadriel nodded.

"You may say goodbye to your companions, and then you will follow me," she instructed. One by one, they all hugged Reid goodbye. He waved farewell and then walked up the steps to the back room where Galadriel was waiting. Fara heard a soft chanting that steadily grew louder. There was a blinding flash of light and shortly after, Galadriel walked down the steps, looking weary and tired.

"He has gone," she said. Fara nodded and then turned to leave. Haldir and Valaina came up on either side of her. Haldir put his arm around her waist and Valaina put hers around Fara's shoulders.

"Was that so hard?" Haldir asked.

"Well now that it's over no, I didn't expect them all to stay behind with me. I figured that they would want to leave. I mean I knew Reid would, but I was never close to him so it doesn't matter," she said thoughtfully.

"Hey Fara!" Marks called.

"Yeah!"

"We're all going to go to bed early tonight. We'll see you tomorrow!" he shouted.

"Okay, tomorrow we're up early for training or patrol or whatever Elf Boy's got planned for us." Fara laughed when she heard groans come from all of her men.

"I have tomorrow off," Haldir commented.

"Oh," Fara said softly. "Okay scratch that guys!" she called back to them. "We're sleeping in tomorrow."

"We love you Fara!" Adrian called.

"Don't get smart or I'll make you run!" she shouted back.

"You would not!"

"You clearly do not know me well Adrian," Fara replied.

"Whatever, goodnight!" They all said goodnight again, and Fara, Valaina and Haldir went up to Fara's talan. Fara lay on her bed and hung upside down so that her upper body dangled down over the edge. Valaina sat on the bed as well, but remained upright. Haldir sat on the floor by Fara's head, absently playing with her hair.

"So, what am I gonna do now that I'm here forever?" she asked.

"What ever you want I guess," Valaina answered.

"Yeah I know, but I mean like, I'm not a Commander anymore, so where does that leave me?"

"I think you could consider yourself a female March Warden if you ask me," Haldir said.

"You think so? Hm, I never thought of that, but I guess I am. No one here really listens to me, but I go on patrols and stuff," she said thoughtfully.

"I am positive that they would listen to you if you had to command them Fara," Haldir assured her. Fara turned her head to look at Haldir.

"Sorry to go off on a random tangent here but did you know that you look slightly feminine upside down?" she asked.

"Oh well thank you for that," Haldir said dryly.

"You're welcome, I do try you know." Haldir laughed lightly and then they sat in silence for a moment, enjoying each other's company.

"I hope he's alright," Fara said suddenly.

"Who?" Valaina asked.

"Reid, I mean I know he was mean to me and all, and gave me a lot of trouble, but I still hope he made it ok," she said.

"I'm sure he did. Galadriel is very skilled with spells and magic," Haldir said.

"I wish I could do magic," Fara said thoughtfully. "If I was able to, I would want to be able to do stuff with fire I think."

"Why is that?" Haldir asked, half-dreading the answer.

"Because then I could light Alatáriël's dress on fire," Fara replied, as though stating the obvious. Valaina laughed.

"Let me guess, that would tickle you?" Haldir drawled.

"No, it would make me tingle all over," Fara retorted. "Maybe I should light her hair stuff on fire," Fara added thoughtfully after a moment.

"That might kill her!" Valaina exclaimed. "How would she survive?!"

"If she finally kicked I wouldn't complain," Fara said simply.

"If she kicked?" Haldir asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, if she kicked, if she croaked, kicked the bucket, snuffed it, if she died," Fara clarified. She and Valaina both burst out laughing.

"I love your terminology Fara!" Valaina said through her laughter. Haldir frowned.

"Do not be so mean to her. She is not that bad," Haldir said. Fara half sat up and then rolled over.

"Oh please, you only like her cause her breasts weigh more than you do," Fara drawled.

"That is not true! I do not like her!" Haldir replied defensively.

"Oh really, you wouldn't sound so defensive if that is how you _really _felt," Fara said with a wicked grin. "So who _do_ you like?" Valaina grinned.

"I do not "like" anyone," he said hotly. Fara snorted.

"Denial. Come on, there has to be someone," she said.

"No, no one here attracts my attention," Haldir said solemnly.

Liar, Valaina muttered in Nandorin. You know perfectly well that you like a certain brown eyed, brown haired mortal woman.

"I do not!" Haldir exclaimed.

"What'd she say?" Fara asked.

"Nothing," Haldir replied, glaring at Valaina. She gave him a cheeky smile in response.

"Well you're no fun," Fara said with a pout.

"Is there anyone here that you fancy, Fara?" Haldir asked, turning the tables on her. Fara raised an eyebrow.

"Very British," she commented.

"Very what?"

"British, British people use the word "fancy". That's all I was saying," Fara clarified.

"Oh, well answer the question," Haldir said, sounding exactly like Fara.

"You know you are my only true love Haldir," Fara said dramatically while fluttering her eyelashes. She snorted and added, "Please, I've been here for what like, two weeks, and you expect me to have found a guy already? I need time to examine what's in stock and look around a bit before I find someone… if I ever do." Valaina laughed.

"I'm telling you Fara, it's true! You two really are," Valaina said. Fara glared.

"Oh would you stop with that! There is no way that we should so there!" Fara exclaimed. Haldir yawned and stood up.

"I do not even want to know what it is that you speak of. I am going to sleep now, I will see you all in the morning," he said.

"Wake me up early and I'll eat you," Fara warned.

"I did not know that you were a cannibal Fara. When did this revelation come about?" Haldir asked, ignoring her warning.

"I plan on sleeping till lunch tomorrow and if you wake me up you will be praying for the heavens, trust me," Fara claimed.

"Very well, I will leave you alone tomorrow," Haldir said in a disappointed tone.

"Good boy. Night!" she called.

"Goodnight Fara, Valaina." Haldir closed the door behind him and walked down the stairs. Fara frowned and whimpered.

"What?" Valaina asked.

"I think you're right," Fara muttered. "We do compliment each other." Valaina squealed in excitement.

"Ha! So you admit it now! You do like him don't you?!" she cried.

"I don't know," Fara said, ignoring her friend's excitement, "I might."

"I will leave you to think on it more my friend. It appears that you are very confused and you are overwhelmed. It has been a long day for all of us." Valaina stood up from the bed and ran her hands along the skirt of her dress. Smoothing out all of the wrinkles in it, she left with out another word.

After Valaina left, Fara changed into a comfortable pair of pants and a tank top. She climbed into bed and curled up into a ball, eager to fall asleep. She was so tired, yet it was so hard to sleep. Fara tossed and turned, trying to clear her mind. No matter how hard she tried, Fara found that all of her thoughts were plagued by Haldir and questions about how she really felt about him.

_I can't possibly like him. He's too different. Is __Val__ right? Maybe I do. It's unlikely but I mean hey, lets be honest here, it's not like he's ugly or anything. He's hot, and funny, and considerate, and sensitive…and NO! We do not think of him that way because we do not like him! We'll just have to wait until tomorrow when I see him again. Then I'll know for sure. _Fara rolled over and smiled. She would know for sure then


	17. Chapter 17: Abuse and Angels

Disclaimer: You know, I almost twitch every time I write the word "Disclaimer" **twitch twitch**

Chapter 17: Abuse and Angels

Fara was awoken from her sleep by a soft knocking on the door. She glared at it and rolled over, deciding to ignore it. Fara whimpered in protest when the knocking persisted. She rubbed her eyes and then stood up. Fara slowly opened the door, being sure to glare at who ever it was that was there. Her eyes widened in surprise when she found that Haldir was standing in her doorway with his strong arms crossed over his broad chest, a patronizing smile gracing his soft lips. She groaned inwardly at the fluttery feeling in her stomach; she defiantly liked him. Valaina would never let this go. 

"I could have sworn I told you not to wake me up or I would eat you," she said grouchily.

"Tis almost noon," he replied, a faint smile of amusement tugging at his lips.

_Oh crap, _she thought.

"Well I happen to _like_ sleeping till noon thank you very much," she said defiantly.

"I am sure. Everyone is out on the archery fields, including your men. I thought you might want to learn how to use a bow an arrow, though it appears that you would rather sleep," Haldir said casually, absently staring up at the tree tops. Fara glared.

"Five minutes." She slammed the door in his face and walked back into her room. "I hate it when he's right," she grumbled. Fara glared at the door when she heard a soft laugh come from outside. She picked up a boot and threw it at the door.

"Stop laughing and or listening!" she shouted. Though she heard nothing after this, she was positive that Haldir was suppressing his laughter.

Fara pulled out a pair of breeches and a short sleeved shirt that buttoned up the front. She put on her shoes and then walked towards the door. _Ok, act casual, act casual. Don't let him get to you; don't let him know you like him. Think calm, calm, cool, collected, take deep breaths, we can get through this, _she thought, mentally preparing herself_. _As Fara walked out the door, Haldir saw a new emotion flicker in her eyes. It left before he could figure out what it was and Fara glared at him as she passed by. Haldir laughed to himself. She was so funny when she was proven wrong.

"Tis not my fault that I am always right and you are not," he remarked in response to her glare. Fara snorted.

"Please! You? Right all the time?"

"Yes that's correct."

"Oh that's such BS! You're hardly perfect and rarely correct."

"What is BS?"

"Bull shit."

"That is not a very polite phrase to say"

"As me if I care."

"Why would I do that?"

"It's an expression."

"You use very odd terminology," he commented.

"So I'm told." It was at this point that their conversation dulled. Haldir broke the silence moments later.

"Well I was right about you wanting to learn archery was I not?" Fara's eyes narrowed.

"No," she said defiantly.

"I thought so," Haldir said with a triumphant smirk. The two continued in silence, leaving them both to their thoughts; Fara thinking of Haldir and Haldir thinking of battle tactics. Fara smiled to herself. _Its funny how I different I feel now that I've confirmed that I like him, _she thought. It suddenly occurred to Fara that she had forgotten to brush her hair. How was she to do archery if she didn't have a hair tie? Fara glanced over at Haldir and smirked.

"What?" he asked suspiciously. Fara shrugged casually.

"Nothing."

"I am sure."

"Are you doubting me?" she asked incredulously.

"Why yes, I am actually."

"And why is that?"

"You have that look on your face."

"I don't have any look on my face."

"Yes you do. You have the I-am-about-to-do-something-foolish-run-now look."

"Do not!"

"I know I am right, and you know I am right so there is no use denying it," he said matter-of-factly. Fara glared.

"Stupid elf," she muttered.

"Insubordinate mortal." Fara glared and then tilted her head to the side making a confused face.

"What?" he asked.

"You have something in your hair," she said. "Hold still and I'll fix it." Haldir looked at her skeptically, arching a dark eyebrow.

"You want _me _to trust _you _with _my _hair?"

"What are you, a drag queen? I'm not going to screw it up or anything," she said indignantly.

"What is a drag queen?"

"Never mind. Just hold still." Fara gently gripped one of Haldir's silky braids in her hand and pulled off the hair tie. _He smells soooo good, _she thought. _And his hair is really soft too. _Fara reluctantly removed her hand from his head and then bent down, flipping her hair over her head. She ran her fingers through it a few times to get some of the knots out and then gathered it all in one hand, making a pony tail. She smoothed all the bumps out of it and the began to tie the leather cord around it.

"What are you doing?" Haldir asked.

"Looking at your ass," she said simply while tying the leather tie in her hair.

"You are what?!" he shouted, turning around.

"Chill I was fixing my hair," she said coolly. _Even though you _do _have a deliciously nice ass, _she added mentally. _No! No crap! Must……Not……Think… …That! Shut up Fara!!! __Lady __Galadriel__ can probably hear you!! _

Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes it is. But you have a very nice ass if that's the answer you were looking for."

"So you were looking."

"Oh, yes, you turn me on, I want you now," she said dryly. _I have to make sure I say stuff like that sarcastically from now on, _she said to herself. _I'll make a mental note of it. _

"Turn you on?" he asked. Fara smacked her forehead with her hand.

"That's _it!_ No more slang around you! I am corrupting your innocent mind!" she declared.

"You are not corrupting me and believe me, I am far from innocent." Fara snickered.

"Yes I am. I am exposing you to things your mind is not ready to handle."

"Such as?"

"Well don't take this the wrong way but I don't really see you as a… um… sexually …active …kinda guy. I mean given how you are so dedicated to your work and all, it just doesn't seem like you would have time for a relationship. What I'm saying is that the concept of a "turn on" might be kinda foreign in your department if you catch my drift." Haldir glared.

"And I suppose that you think you are intensely knowledgeable in this area?" he asked cynically.

"More so than you Mr. I-work-so-there-is-my-excuse-for-no-wife-even-though-I'm-older-than-dirt-and-have-had-plenty-of-time-to-find-one." Haldir laughed.

"Older than dirt? Well I think that I would know more than you Miss I-am-only-22-years-of-age-therefore-making-me-smarter-than-an-elf-who-seniors-me-by-well-over-4000-years." Fara glared.

"Don't steal my phrases!"

"I didn't."

"You stole the making up a name for someone and putting Miss. or Mr. in front of it!"

"Think of it as borrowing with out permission." Fara glared.

"Evil!"

"Hardly."

"Perhaps it would be prudent to end this debate now that we're in the presence of others hm?" Fara said as the entered the archery field.

"Alright."

"Yey! You forfeit! I win!"

"Win? What do you mean win?"

"Win the little debate we were having of course."

"You did not win! We called a temporary truce!" Rumil glanced at the pair that had just entered the archery field. He turned to Andy, Marks, Adrian and Orophin and said,

"They are at it again." Adrian sighed.

"Its times like these that I wish I had a video camera," he said.

"You did not win!" Haldir exclaimed.

"I did too!"

"You never specified whether or not we were calling it a truce!"

"You never asked and if you will excuse me, I am off to sit with Valaina." Haldir frowned as he watched her join the other she-elf.

"Why does she always have to have the last word?" he wondered aloud.

"It's part of who she is," Andy explained.

"Tis hardly fair," Haldir replied with a frown.

"We've all been there, get used to it," Marks said. "She's more stubborn than all of us combine, after a while you learn to cope." They all cast a glance at Fara who was now sitting and talking with Valaina.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

"Hey Valaina. What's up?" Fara said as she approached the she-elf.

"What is up? Well, the sky is up I suppose …or perhaps the clouds, depending upon how _up_ you are talking about." Fara sighed.

"I really have to cut back on the slang. What's happening, how are you?"

"Oh, nothing much really. I came to watch Orophin practice archery. I must admit he looks very handsome while exerting himself," she said with a grin. Fara cast her eyes over towards all the elves practicing and instantly saw what Valaina meant. The male elves looked _amazingly hot _while sweating and practicing archery.

Her heart nearly stopped when she turned to watch Haldir as he gracefully pulled back the string on his bow and released an arrow. At astonishing speed, it flew towards the target and imbedded it's self in the center. She watched in amazingmet as Haldir whipped out another arrow and emptied his quiver in a matter of seconds as though it was nothing. Now she saw understood why there were a few she-elves here as well. Who wouldn't want to be there? The sound of Valaina's voice pulled Fara out of her thoughts and she turned her attention back to her friend.

"I do not have much to do until later on this afternoon so I came here. My friends and I were going to go to the market and spend some time together. Would you like to come?"

"Sure." They sat in silence for a moment when Valaina noticed that something seemed wrong with Fara. She was absently staring up at the clouds with a distant smile upon her face. Fara _never _did this, she was far too active to be content to simply sit and watch the clouds go by.

"Are you well Fara?" she asked. Fara sighed.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I think you were right." Valaina raised her eyebrows.

"Well I suppose that there is a first for everything. Tell me, what was a correct about?"

"About…you know." Fara flicked her eyes in Haldir's direction, trying to get across her point with out saying anything. Valaina frowned for a moment, but then a large grin spread across her face.

"Oh that!"

"Say "I told you so!" and die," Fara said threateningly. Valaina laughed and clapped her hands in excitement.

"I knew it! So, now what do you plan to do?"

"Well I have to find out if it's a mutual thing first and if its not then I have to fix that little problem."

"And how do you plan on doing that?"

"………….. I don't know…. but I'll do it somehow."

"You could just tell him how you feel." The two continued talking, not realizing that Orophin was walking over.

"Are you insane?! What if he doesn't feel like I do? And how do I know that this isn't just a temporary infatuation? I mean what if I finally get him to like me but by then I've lost interest?"

"Have you ever considered that he might like you as well?" Fara frowned.

"Well…um…no…but I'm not that far in planning yet so it's ok."

"So who is it that Fara is infatuated with?" Orophin asked, sitting down next to Valaina. Fara felt the blood drain from her face.

"No one!" she said quickly. Orophin raised his eyebrow, making him look almost exactly like Haldir. Sometimes the resemblance between the three brothers was remarkable.

"Could it be who I think it is?" he prodded

"No!"

"Well, given how you have been here for little over a month and you don't know very many males, I would say it is who I think it is. It is not me, I am with Valaina as you know. It can not be Rumil because he is married. Is it Marks? No, you have a brotherly love for him. Is it Andy? Or perhaps Adrian? No, no to both, they too are like brothers to you. So who does that leave?" he asked with a grin. "I think it is H-" Before he could finish his sentence, Fara tackled him and sat on his chest with her hand firmly clamped over his mouth.

"Shut up!" she shouted. Slowly she removed her hand from his mouth.

"So I was right," he said with a lazy grin. Fara gritted her teeth.

"I'm going to frikking beat you," she said through a clenched jaw.

"You're just like him. He refuses to acknowledge any of his feelings. I'll give you credit for at least figuring it out. Rumil and I had placed a bet on who would realize it first…that among other things. Now, if you will get off me, I am off to collect my money." Orophin tried to sit up but Fara pushed his head back to the ground.

"Oh no you don't! You aren't going to tell anyone!"

"Of course I am, it would only be Rumil though. Rumil and I would only try to help you. Tis about time our older brother found someone anyway. Being too serious about his work for too long will have a bad effect on his health. When he does not have a lover he is hardly bearable!" Fara glared.

"Fine. But one word to Haldir and you're dead!" Orophin raised his hands in surrender and Fara climbed off his chest. As he walked towards Haldir and Rumil, he called over his shoulder,

"I won't have just one, I'll have quite a few."

"Ha ha that's funny, I'll kill you!" Fara lurched forward to grab him, but Valaina held her back.

"He's joking. Relax."

"He better be," she muttered.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Orophin casually walked over to his brothers, ignoring the fact that Fara was trying to burn a hole into his back with the death glare she was giving him.

"What was that about?" Haldir asked.

"What?"

"Fara sitting on your chest and then claiming she would kill you."

"Oh that? It is nothing. But it appears, Rumil my dear brother, that you owe me money and must clean my boots for the next two months." Rumil's eyes widened.

"You lie!"

"No, I just found out." Rumil growled with anger and swatted Haldir over the head.

"Stupid elf!" he shouted before walking off.

"What did I do?" Haldir asked with a wince, rubbing the back of his head.

"Do not think of it as what you _did _do; think of it as what you did _not_ do," Orophin said with a nod. Haldir frowned, trying to remember what he had forgotten. His frown deepened as he heard Rumil mutter something along the lines of "stupid mortal woman". What did that have to do with anything?

~{}~~{}~~{}~

"Hey Fara! Come settle a bet for us?" Marks called. Fara stood and walked over to where they were standing.

"Sure. What's the bet?"

"I bet that you couldn't hit the archery target on your first try, and Adrian thinks you can." Fara glared at Marks.

"Watch and learn," she said.

"Ooo I'm afraid," he replied with a grin. The two of them had constantly made bets with each other in the army, testing each other's skill and wit. It appeared that Marks mean to continue the tradition while in Lothlorien.

It was then that Fara realized that she didn't have a bow or an arrow to shoot with. She frowned and then grinned to herself as she got an idea. She walked to the target and punched the center of it as hard as she could, leaving a fist sized dent in the middle of it. She walked back to Marks with a triumphant smile, trying to ignore the lancing pain shooting up and down her arm.

Adrian snorted with laugher.

"Your knuckles are bleeding," he said suppressing a grin. Fara winced and unclenched her hand, looking down at it with a shrug.

"Eh, whatever, it's only on one," she replied.

"Ok let me rephrase that. You have to _shoot _the target, not hit it." Fara shrugged and pulled a gun out of Adrian's belt. She swiftly aimed and fired, blowing the center out of Haldir's target. The sound of the gunshot startled him, causing him to drop his arrow. Fara winked at him and gave him a teasing grin when he sent a glare in her direction.

"With an arrow," Marks said impatiently.

"Touchy, touchy. It's not my fault that you don't know how to be specific. I don't even have a bow and arrow so there." Marks glared.

"Haldir!" he called.

_Yey__! Wait…..no! I won't be able to concentrate! _She thought.

"Yes?" Haldir asked when he walked over.

"Can you teach Fara how to use a bow and arrow?" Marks asked.

"Of course." 

"I don't need to be taught! I get the general concept, the stick goes on the string and the pointy end goes in the target. I just need a bow. Can I borrow yours Haldir?" she asked.

"You won't be able to draw the string back," he replied evenly.

"I could too!" Haldir shrugged and gave her the bow.

"For fear that you will kill someone, I shall refrain from giving you an arrow until you have proven that you can draw the bow," he commented. Fara glared and gripped the bow in her left hand. She was about to pull the string back when Haldir interrupted her.

"You are holding it upside-down you know," he said with a smirk.

"I knew that. I just wanted to see if you knew," Fara stated defiantly. She turned the bow around and tried to pull the string back. She pulled as hard as she could, yet it did not move.

"How … do … you use … this … thing?" she asked between attempts to pull the string back. Haldir took the bow from her hands pulled the string back, making it look like he wasn't even trying. Fara glared.

"Show off," she muttered.

"Come. We will go to the weapon smith and get you a bow that fits your size." Haldir led Fara through the forest and away from the archery field.

"Ok so question. The reason that the weapon-maker-person's house-ish thing _isn't _near the training areas is…."

"Is because that is only the archery field. The other training areas are next to the weapon smith's work house."

"I see."

"Do you know anything about a bet between my brothers Fara?" Haldir asked. Fara swallowed and cast her eyes to the ground nervously.

"No."

"You are a horrible liar I hope you know. Out with it then. What was it?"

"Um…I can't tell you."

"Yes you can."

"No. I can't."

"And just why not exactly?" Fara blushed.

"I can't tell you that either."

"You are very secretive all of the sudden. You can tell me. I will not tell them that I know."

"They wouldn't care if you knew. But _I _would care if you knew which is why I can't tell you."

"Why is it so important to you that I do not know?"

"Why is it so important that to you that you know?"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Why don't you stop answering my questions with questions and give me answers?"

"Because I don't want to."

"I am far more stubborn than you Fara. I will find out sooner or later."

"Later is preferable."

"What does when I find out have to do with it?"

"No more questions! I'm going to end up saying too much with out meaning to and then you'll know that I lik- SHIT! You heard nothing!" she exclaimed. _Oh crap, I almost told him! _She thought, furious with her own inability to keep a secret.

_She has a crush! _He thought. _Wait… No! _ Haldir's heart sunk as he realized this. He felt jealousy burn within him. There was an elf out there that had somehow captured Fara's affections, an elf who was not him. He frowned; this merited further contemplation, though he did not have the time now. He would figure out what to do later.

Haldir quickly masked his jealousy and smirked. The least he could do was find out who his competition was. _Why am I jealous and why am I hunting down competition? Wait, competition? Since when do I even care?! I have no reason to. Why do I suddenly meddle in her personal affairs? _he thought. Again he dismissed his thoughts and set to the task of finding out who it was.

"Oh so you have a crush? Go on then, who is it?" Fara's cheeks turned bright red. _She is rather cute when she blushes, _Haldir thought.

"You are not helping and I am not telling so there."

"Do Rumil and Orophin know?" Fara did not respond, but her blush deepened. "So Rumil and Orophin know who it is. I am going to assume that Valaina knows because you two tell each other everything. I doubt Andy, Marks and Adrian know because I would have heard relentless teasing from all of them."

"Can we change the topic?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because," he replied simply.

"You sound very defensive."

"I do not."

"How do you know what you sound like?"

"Because unlike you, I pay attention to what I say." Fara snorted. "Tis true."

"It is not!"

"Yes it is!"

"I thought we were changing the subject."

"Very well. You should note that you destroyed my target," Haldir remarked. Fara snickered.

"You were too good anyway. It's not like you _needed_ the target." Haldir laughed.

"You are not so bad with a gun. You it the center at least."

"Well of course I did. I am _me _after all," Fara replied arrogantly. Haldir grinned and lightly swatted her over the head.

"ABUSE!" Fara shouted. Haldir raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"ABU-" Her shout was cut off by Haldir's hand clamping over her mouth.

"Are you insane?! You do not yell something like that here with out reason! You are going to get me kicked out of these woods!" he exclaimed. Fara frowned and ran her tongue over the palm of his hand. He immediately let go and wiped his hand off on his pants, keeping the other arm firmly around her waist.

"That is absolutely disgusting!" he exclaimed. _It felt good oddly enough, _he added mentally. _Shut up Haldir! Focus!_

"Don't ya just love it?" Fara asked with a grin, leaning forward to try and get away from his grip.

"Not exactly."

"Oh, that's too bad, ABUSE!" Haldir was about to clamp his hand over her mouth again when Fara said,

"I'll bite you next."

"Will you now?"

"Yes I will!'

"Very well then." Haldir began to tickle her instead. Fara shrieked and fell to the ground.

"Stop! I'm really ticklish!" she shouted.

"I can tell!"

"So stop!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because!" Fara yelped and tried to roll away, but found that she was pinned down by Haldir's weight.

"I give up!" she shouted. Haldir smiled triumphantly. _At last, _he thought. He sat back and allowed Fara to sit up again. With out warning, Fara tackled him and pushed him to the ground. She sat on his chest and pinned his arms down with her knees.

"Aha! I win!" Fara said with a laugh.

"You said you gave up! You are cheating!"

"I am not!"

"Cheater!"

"Is something going on here?" someone asked. Fara's head snapped up to the direction of the voice. Haldir twisted his neck to try and see who it was. Standing in front of Fara was a group of elves. Among the group were Orophin, Rumil and Alatáriël. Orophin and Rumil were grinning while Alatáriël scowled. Haldir had never given her as much attention in the past five years as he given to Fara in the past five minutes!

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine," Fara said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Are you sure? We all heard someone shouting "abuse" from the archery fields," Orophin said. Fara blushed.

"I was joking," she said slowly. Haldir snorted with laughter.

"See what you have done you foolish girl."

"Woman," Fara corrected.

"Hardly. See what you have done, you are getting me in trouble."

"Serves you right."

"What have I ever done to you?"

"You _breathe!_"

"Well of course I breathe. Though in a minute I will not be able to, for you are crushing my lungs."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Cool!"

"FARA!"

"Right, sorry." Fara moved off his chest and onto the ground next to him. Haldir stood up to face the group of people, brushing off the back of his pants with his hands.

"Do not worry yourselves everyone. The only problem here is Fara. She seems to have confused my chest with a chair."

"I'm not confused, you're just more comfortable."

"How would you know what a chair feels like? You hardly ever stop moving!"

"Hush, you're frightening the children."

"What children?"

"It's another expression."

"You should reconsider your expressions as you call them. There are very few that make sense."

"Well duh they don't make sense to you Mr. Technicality."

"It is not that I do not understand them. They are just odd."

"Well if we aren't frightening the children, we're sure as hell scaring the crap out of everyone else here so I think we should continue on our way to the weapon house thing."

"I agree." Haldir held out his hand to help Fara up off the ground and the two walked out of the clearing.

"See you all later!" Fara called over her shoulder. The elves stood opened mouthed as they watched the two go. How had the fight between them started and ended so quickly and how had they managed to leave so fast?

"Are they always like that?" one elf asked Orophin.

"They are like this on an _average_ day. You should see them go at it on a good day."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Haldir and Fara entered the archery field laughing and talking. It had taken them forever to find the right bow for Fara. The ones she could draw were either too big or too small. There were few elves that matched her small frame making it difficult to find a bow for her size and strength. Marks glared at them as they approached.

"What took so long?" he asked. Fara looked at Haldir and they both burst out laughing.

"This is probably one of those "you don't wanna know" things," Andy whispered to Marks.

"Whatever. Give her a quick "how-to" type lesson and then can we get on with the bet?" Marks said.

"A what lesson?" Haldir asked with a frown.

"Make it fast," Fara clarified.

"Alright. Come here Fara." Haldir positioned every part of her body, starting with her feet, then her legs, her hips and her head. Fara shut her eyes and took a deep breath. The touch of his hands made her stomach flutter and her heart race. It was as though they burned trails of fire all along her body. She nearly choked on the air she was breathing when he stepped up behind her, pressing his body against hers.

"I will guide you through one shot so that you know how it feels, and then you may try on your own."

_It's not the feel of the shot I'm gonna pay attention to, _she thought. Haldir put the bow in Fara's hands and helped her to load the arrow. Her back and legs were pressed against his, making them almost one person. Fara forced herself to ignore his masculine smell which numbed her senses and the exhilarating feeling of his armed wrapped around her. She really needed to learn how to make herself immune to him!

"Keep your eyes focused on the center of the target, and make sure to keep your feet square." Fara shivered at the feeling of his warm breath on her neck. How was she supposed to concentrate with him so close? Haldir wrapped his hands around hers and pulled the string back. When they let go, the arrow flew through the air, embedding it's self in the center of the target.

"Good. Now try that on your own." Much to Fara's dismay, Haldir stepped away. Fara took a deep breath and loaded another arrow. Trying to remember everything Haldir told her, she aimed at the center of the target. She let the arrow loose and shut her eyes, not wanting to see her own failure. She opened then when she heard Adrian and Andy laughing. Marks was scowling, he hated to lose. Her arrow had just hit the very edge of the target and was hanging loosely by the material on it. She grinned and turned to Marks.

"OH! WHAT? WHAT NOW?!" she shouted. Fara laughed. "What now Mr. You-can't-hit-the-target? What now?" Marks did his best to suppress a grin at Fara's antics while Adrian held out his hand expectantly. "As much as I would love to prove you wrong again and again, I told Val that I'd go to the market thingy with her and her friends. So if you will excuse me, I am off!" With that, Fara walked out of the clearing.

Andy nudged Adrian and Marks and then nodded his head in Haldir's direction. Haldir was still watching Fara's retreating figure, and did not move even after she was no longer visible. He appeared to be lost in thought. Andy snickered, getting an idea.

"I would love to be in a relationship with her, wouldn't you?" he said casually, inching over to where Haldir was standing.

"I suppose," Haldir answered in a dazed voice. His eyes widened and he shook his head upon realizing what he had just said. "I mean, it would be interesting to see, that is all," he added hastily. Adrian laughed.

"Alright so which one of you owes me money for that?" he asked. Marks smacked Andy over the back of the head.

"You moron! I still had a chance to win! You could have waited a week!" he exclaimed.

"I already lost and I don't feel like giving money to you," Andy replied defiantly.

"What is everyone betting on?!" Haldir exclaimed.

"You and Fara duh," Adrian said before leaving the clearing. Andy and Marks followed, leaving a very confused Haldir alone in the archery field.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Fara sighed dreamily as she walked up the steps to Valaina's talan. She could still feel the touch of Haldir's arms around her and his back pressed against hers, if only he felt the same way. She neared the top step and opened the door to find Valaina and six other elf maids, one of which was crying. The others were trying to console her by whispering comforting words to her.

"Hey Val. Is this a bad time?" Fara asked.

"Oh no, come in and I'll explain," Valaina said.

"Everyone, this is Fara, a good friend of mine!" The others briefly said greetings before turning their attention back to the elf that was crying. Fara frowned and sat down next to her.

"Hi. I'm Fara. What's your name?"

"I am Nátulcien," the she-elf said with a sniffle.

"That's a very pretty name. …I wish I had a cool name like that, how come I don't have a cool name?" she said with a frown. Fara pondered this and shook her head, realizing she was rambling. "What's wrong?" Fara asked. The she-elf burst into tears again. Fara winced, wrong question.

"My lover and I are separated," she said through her sobs. Fara raised her eyebrows.

"I'm so sorry. Did you leave him or did he leave you?

"I left him."

"Then why are you crying? It's obvious that you still love him or at least like him."

"I caught him kissing another she-elf so I left him." Fara winced.

"Oooo, been there, done that, bought that t-shirt. I'm so sorry. Who was it with?" Fara shook her head and smacked her forehead with her hand. "Oh my gosh I'm sorry, I'm being really nosey and probably not helping. I didn't mean to I swear."

"Do not worry; it helps to talk about it I suppose. It was with Alatáriël."

"That whore!" Fara shouted before she could stop herself. She yelped and clasped her hands over her mouth. "Oh my God sorry!" Nátulcien gave a short laugh.

"It is quite alright. I feel the same way."

"We _all _do, even the rocks on the ground do," a blond haired she-elf said dryly. Fara smirked, there was one she-elf she would have to talk to some time. Her sarcastic tone told her the elf matched her personality well.

"Well, if you ask me, your lover must be going through a period of mental distress and probably is not right in the head because why any sane elf would want a cow like that is beyond me. She's got nothing to offer other than a chest bigger than her own talan," Fara said firmly.

"I know, but we had been together for so long!" Nátulcien cried, bursting into tears. The she-elf next to her pulled her into a tight hug and stroked her hair.

"Someone should sing to her or something," Fara said aloud to herself.

"Good idea Fara. Why don't you do it?" Fara's eyes widened. _Oh crap I said that out loud, _she thought.

"What?! Do want her ears to fall off or something? I'm trying to make her better not kill her!" Valaina and some of the other she-elves laughed at this.

"Do not be so modest my friend. I have heard you and seen you dancing and singing in front of your mirror. A very interesting dance style by the way." Fara glared.

"Evil," she muttered. Valaina snorted.

"Hardly. You know songs none of us have heard before. Why don't you sing one? Then we can all learn it too." Many of the other elves eyes lit up. They were very curious when it came to new songs, dances and music. Fara sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Alright. Gimmi a moment to think." Fara closed her eyes and then looked down at her lap, trying to remember all of the best soothing songs she could think of.

"Ok got one," she said. Fara took a deep breath and started to sing. The she-elves intently listened to the words that came from her mouth. Her voice was not perfect, but it was still pleasant to listen to.

_Spend all your time waiting _

_For that second chance_

_For a break that would make it ok_

_There's always some reason _

_To feel not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_

_Oh beautiful release _

_Memories seep through my veins_

_And make me empty _

_Oh and weightless _

_And maybe I'll find some peace tonight_

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you feel_

_You have come from the wreckage_

_Of your silent memory_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_So tired of the straight life_

_And everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_The stone keeps on twisting_

_Keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_Don't make no difference_

_Escaping one last time_

_It's easier to believe_

_Then this sweet madness_

_All this glorious sadness_

_That brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of the angel_

_Fly away from here_

_From this dark cold hotel room_

_And the endlessness that you feel_

_You have come from the wreckage_

_Of your silent memory_

_In the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of the angel_

_May you find some comfort here_

When Fara stopped singing, she found that there were tears in her eyes, yet Nátulcien had stopped crying. Fara sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Sorry that song always makes me cry. Of course, it's much prettier when Sara McLaughlin sings it."

"Who is Sara McLaughlin?" Valaina asked.

"Oh she's the woman who wrote the song. She has an amazing voice. It's a really old song though, from way before I was born."

"That was very pretty Fara. I do not know what you spoke of when you said that you had a terrible voice," said the blond she-elf, who's name Fara did not know.

"Thanks. I'm sorry but what's your name again?" Fara asked. The she-elf smiled.

"I am Elenya. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Fara turned to Nátulcien. "Do you feel better now?" Nátulcien sighed.

"A little."

"I've been through some sloppy break up's before too," Fara said. They all stared at her with puzzled looks. "I've been left before as well," she clarified.

"What did you do to forget the pain?" Nátulcien asked.

"Um…let's see. The history of my love life," Fara said with a laugh. "Or lack there of," she added with a frown. "Whatever, anyway, I've had I think four serious boyfriends. The first one randomly left me just… because; he never really gave me a reason though I suspect it was for something superficial. The second used me to make another person jealous, I left the third because I caught him cheating on me-"

"What does that mean?" Elenya asked.

"Cheating on me? Oh, that's when he is seeing someone else while still seeing me. I went to his house to surprise him on his birthday and he was kissing some girl on the couch. When he saw me standing in the doorway of his living room, he told me that he was seeing someone else and that he wanted to break up. I didn't even get the satisfaction of dumping him, he got to it first." Many of the she-elves gasped at this.

"That's horrible!"

"How could he?!"

"You poor thing!"

"What did you do?"

"Well, at first I cried, a lot, because I liked him a lot, maybe even loved him, and at a young age, I was probably sixteen, its hard to handle being cheated on by someone you care for a lot. But then I decided that I wasn't going to let his stupidity get to me so I transformed my sadness into anger and got really pissed.

First I filled his locker with notes saying how much I despised him every day for a week and then I filled his mail box with blank emails, and then after that I left 75 messages on his answering machine, all saying that I hated him. I was very dedicated to my revenge at the time," she said with a laugh. "Still am too, Alatáriël's got hers coming soon enough."

"I do not know what most of those things are, but that was a bit mean do you not think?" Elenya asked.

"Do you have a lover Elenya?" Fara asked. Elenya nodded.

"Who?"

"Rumil," she said with a blush.

"So you're Rumil's wife. Anyway, close your eyes." Elenya nodded and did this. "Now, picture yourself walking into your home after a long stressful day. You haven't seen Rumil in a week because he's been so busy at work on the borders and he just came home today. All you want is to see him and take comfort from him. You go into your bedroom, and imagine seeing Rumil on a bed, passionately kissing another she-elf, and you really hate this particular maiden." Elenya bit her lower lip and opened her eyes. "Do you understand why I did what I did now?" Fara asked. Elenya nodded.

"I would have done something similar. It is a very painful thing to imagine."

"What about your other lover?" someone asked.

"Um, I was with him for about two years, maybe a year and a half, but we broke up at then end of high school when my father died. I couldn't afford college any more so I signed up for the army. We got in a big fight over that and then broke up. He thought it was a stupid thing to do and didn't like my choice. It took me a while to get over him too. But again, I knew I couldn't let me down because I had other things to do so after a while, I just let it all go."

"You seem very wise when it comes to relationships," Nátulcien said. Fara snorted.

"Hardly, I've just been burned one time too many. I didn't fully get over my last boyfriend until I was about six months into my army training. By then too much had happened and I didn't care that he was gone anymore. Too much had changed.

Anyway, I think that you should stand up and march out this door and continue with your afternoon plans. You shouldn't let some idiot elf ruin your day and stop you from doing the things you like to do. I say you hold you head high and shove it in his face, show him you're stronger than he is," she said firmly. Valaina smiled.

"Why don't we all go to the market like we planned to," Valaina suggested. There were murmurs of agreement and soon, all the she-elves were filing out of Valaina's room. Fara stopped Nátulcien before she left.

"Don't let him get you down. You're going to find someone who's infinitely better and far more attractive, trust me, it always works that way." She pulled the elf into a warm hug and then walked out the door.

The group of elves continued walking, laughing and gossiping as they went.

"So rumor has it that Haldir is falling for someone in the wood, but has yet to realize his feelings," Elenya called out to the group so that they would hear her. All turned silent as they focused their attention on Elenya. Fara felt her stomach lurch. He didn't like her! He wanted someone else! _I'll just have to smash out the competition, _she thought determinately.

"How do you know?" Nátulcien asked.

"I heard Rumil raging to Orophin about how he refuses to recognize his feelings. He must have lost a bet to Orophin over this issue because Orophin was looking very smug." Valaina laughed.

"The winner of his heart stands before us my friends!" she called out. Valaina yelped when Fara elbowed her in the ribs.

"Shut up!" Fara exclaimed. Elenya grinned widely.

"It is you isn't it Fara?!" Fara blushed and looked at the ground.

"No!" she said defiantly. Valaina put her hand on Fara's shoulder.

"Fara has just been faster to recognize her feelings for him. Rumil and Orophin placed a bet on who would realize their feelings first, Fara or Haldir. You should see the two of them together some time. They were made for each other!"

"Rumil swatted Haldir over the head and yelled at him when he found out," Fara added softly. "But none of you can tell Haldir about the bet! I suspect he might come to one of you and ask," she added firmly.

"Why not?" Elenya asked. "I do not plan to, for it is not every day I have something to tease him with, but why not?"

"Because I know Haldir, and if he finds out, he might force him into believe that he likes me. …well that's not entirely accurate actually, I can't really explain it. But he's very competitive so he might claim to have known that he liked me just to say that he did. It will make it harder to tell if he really likes me or not basically."

"I understand," Elenya said. "Did you all hear that ladies? No one is to ever speak of this again." The others murmured in agreement.

"You are so lucky Lady Fara," one said.

"I am?"

"Of course! Captain Haldir is one of the most wanted elves here! It is every elf-maidens dream to be with him!"

"So you dream about him then?" Fara asked with a sly grin.

"Well no, I am seeing someone else." Fara laughed.

"What's your name again?"

"I am Merenwen."

"You really should leave him Merenwen," another she elf said, referring to the she-elf's lover. Merenwen sighed.

"I know, but I cannot help it, we both love each other."

"Yes but you are always fighting. Either that or you are kissing. There is no middle ground. The two of you have a very odd definition of love, I must say," Elenya added with a laugh. Merenwen nodded.

"I realize that, I am just waiting for this to resolve it's self." Fara frowned, taking in everything that was being said. All of the elf maidens continued walking towards the market, all of the gossiping and telling stories to each other.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

"Ok so question. Pretty much all of you have a man right?" Fara asked. Many of the she elves frowned at this. Fara sighed and put her head in her hands. _I've really got to cut back on slang, _she though.

They were sitting in Nátulcien's talan after a long day of shopping. They had picked up a short dinner at the market and went back to Nátulcien's talan to talk and spend more time together.

"She wants to know if we all are currently in relationships or not," Valaina clarified. All of the she-elves nodded their heads.

"Damn. I'm the only single on here, aside from Nátulcien. Any suggestions as to how to get a guy around here?" Fara asked.

"If by guy you mean Haldir, no, he is not easily ensnared," Elenya said with a smirk.

"Ha ha very funny," Fara replied.

"I rather thought so," Elenya commented casually, examining her nails. Fara rolled her eyes.

"Not even one day and I have already corrupted you!" Elenya grinned.

"You will quickly find Fara, that my friends and I are quite different than most elves you will meet."

"I have no doubt about that at all. But still, suggestions anyone?"

"Try dropping subtle hints," Nátulcien suggested.

"You could just come out and kiss him," Elenya said with a laugh. Fara's eyes widened.

"Are you insane? That would be an incredibly stupid thing to do! That would be like, beyond stupid and I would have to be very stupid to do that because it is a stupid thing to do… … not to shoot down your idea or anything. I mean if I was bold and outgoing and confident that he liked me back I would do it, but otherwise no." Elenya laughed.

"I was only jesting Fara. I agree. That is not something you should go about doing so soon. It would be stupid indeed." Fara yawned widely and nodded in response.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"A few hours past dinner," Merenwen replied.

"Really? I should be getting to bed soon probably. I slept till noon today and was nearly attacked for it. I'll see you guys later, it was wonderful meeting all of you." Fara stood up and walked out of the door to Nátulcien's talan.

"I like her," Nátulcien commented after Fara left.

"As do I, she is very funny," Elenya agreed.

"Be thankful that you are not on her bad side," Valaina said with a laugh.

"What do you mean?" Merenwen asked.

"You all have heard the rumor of the elleth that broke Alatáriël's nose correct?" There were murmurs of agreement in response.

"Well, that was no elleth, that was Fara. She has a temper unlike any I have ever seen. She is also very protective and defensive when it comes to her friends," Valaina said wisely. The she elves took a moment to consider this. It seemed that Fara would make a powerful ally when it came to matters with Alatáriël and her friends.

Meanwhile, Fara was on her way towards her talan. She made a quick stop at the kitchen to get an apple, and then continued on her way to her talan.

"Fara!" she heard someone call. Fara whirled around to see who it was. It was Elenya.

"Yes?" she asked with a frown.

"You forgot this in the talan," Elenya said as she approached. Elenya held out her hand to revile two necklaces. One had blue and green beads and the other was a simple chain with a pendant that looked like a dragon curled around a sword. "They must have fallen off while you were sitting down." Fara felt her stomach lurch. Her necklaces! What would she have done if she lost them?!

"Thank you so much Elenya! I don't know what I'd do if I lost them. They're really important to me." Elenya nodded and smiled.

"Think nothing of it my friend. You should replace the chains on them soon. It appears as though they are not very strong."

"I know. These necklaces are really old. I'll get a new chain as soon as I can. Thanks again!" Fara turned away from Elenya and looked at the necklaces in her hand. The chains _were_ getting old and she wouldn't be surprised if they snapped one day.

_I'll see if I can get a new chain tomorrow, _she thought. Fara climbed into bed that night feeling content and worry free for the first time in ages.


	18. Chapter 18: Closer

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as Tolkein's.**

Chapter 18: Closer

Weeks passed and Fara found that she had adjusted quite nicely to her life in Lothlorien. Most days, she went out with Haldir and the other elves on patrol, occasionally getting a bit of battle practice. After her last injury, Haldir was always sure to stay close to Fara's side in battle, and when he was not able to, he would assign her a shadow to ensure she would not be harmed. There were few that he trusted with this job however, so Rumil or Orophin often ended up being Fara's shadow in battle. Haldir was careful not to tell her about this of course so her pride would be spared.

Fara also found that though her life seemed to be running smoothly, things did not change with Alatáriël. The she-elf was always cold towards Fara, and never missed an opportunity to trip her or "accidentally" spill something on her. Of course, Fara made sure that their relationship was mutual, and did not make things any easier for the she-elf. Just the day before, she casually started up a discussion about the she-elf's bad hygiene and personal habits with Valaina in front of two maids, and was amused to find that rumors spread rather quickly through out the forest. That was just after she spilled red wine all over the front of Alatáriël's white dress. It wasn't her fault though; the leg of the table had practically jumped out at her! She had no time to dodge it!

Fara awoke the next morning to find her hands tied to the bed post. She tugged on the ropes in hopes that they would come loose, but it only made them tighter. Her eyes widened when she realized that someone had played a prank on her. Fara screamed at the top of her lungs and thrashed around in her bed, trying desperately to get free.

When she finally calmed down, she noticed a piece of paper by her head. She bent her wrist down and grasped the edge of the paper between two of her fingertips. She held it up and read the note. It was written in thick, black ink and the writer had very neat handwriting.

_You were warned many times to stay away from Haldir. Perhaps this will teach you a lesson. Leave him alone should you wish for such things to stop happening to you. _

There was no name signed at the bottom, but Fara instantly knew who it was that had written the note; Alatáriël. She crumpled up the paper in one hand and flicked her wrist to toss it away from her. She scrunched her legs up and pushed herself back, wincing when her head slammed into the head board on her bed. After twisting her arms a bit and using her stomach muscles, Fara managed to sit up, though her arms were still firmly attached to the bed.

There was no way that she would be able to reach any of her weapons, thus preventing her from escaping the easy way. She wanted to chew off the ropes but found that they were tied so tightly that she could not move her body enough to even attempt it. She groaned in frustration and then did the only other thing she could do; yell.

"ADRIAN! MARKS! ANDY!" she shouted. "SOMEONE! HALDIR! HELP ME! SOMEBODY! HALDIR!!!" _Wait, why am I calling _his _name? Oh yeah, I like him and he has better hearing than any of my other friends. _

"HALDIR HELP!" Fara screamed until her voice cracked and grew hoarse. She ignored the rumbling in her stomach, knowing that it would be a very long day.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

By noon, Fara's friends had started to notice her absence.

"Has anyone seen Fara at all today?" Haldir asked during lunch. The others shook their heads. Orophin nudged Rumil and Rumil leaned over to Haldir.

"Why do you ask brother? Could it be because you have feelings for her perhaps?"

"Do not be ridiculous Rumil! You speak of things you know nothing of."

"So there is more to know about your relationship with her?"

"No there is not, you are making assumptions."

"Well if you do not have feelings for her then why do you ask where she is?"

"I have not seen her all day." Rumil sighed and gave up.

"No wonder I lost that bet. Hopefully you will redeem yourself with the original one," he muttered.

"That reminds me Rumil, what was that bet about? Fara would not tell me," Haldir said.

"I am sorry my brother, but both Orophin and I are sworn to secrecy by Lady Fara. It is very important to her that you do not know. You already lost me the bet as it is so I think that I am perfectly justified not to tell you what it was," Rumil said defiantly.

"It is not my fault that you chose unwisely," Orophin commented.

"You somehow knew the outcome!" Rumil accused.

"Lady Fara gave the impression that she would be more knowledgeable with that sort of thing. Our brother is too stubborn to figure it out within a time limit," Orophin said calmly.

"Figure what out?" Haldir asked, his curiosity nearly driving him mad.

"My point precisely," Orophin replied smoothly. Haldir glared.

"If you three are done arguing over there, I think one of us should go wake up Fara. Even though she doesn't admit it, she doesn't like waking up late, she sees it as a waste of a day," Adrian said.

"I'll do it," Andy said standing up from his chair. Grabbing an apple, he casually walked out of the dinning hall and over to Fara's room. As he climbed the stairs, he heard screaming coming from her room. His eyes widened and he dashed up the stairs, fearing that something horrible had happened to her. Andy opened the door and found a very angry Fara tied to her bed. He raised his eyebrows and burst out laughing.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY YOU ASSHOLE! GET ME UNTIED! NOW!" she screeched. Andy instantly straightened up.

"Right, sorry." Andy picked a knife up off of the top of Fara's dresser and cut the ropes loose. She gently rubbed her wrists which were now bright red from where the rope had rubbed. One was even bleeding a bit.

"What happened to you?" Andy asked.

"Is everyone still at lunch?" Fara asked, ignoring his question.

"Yeah, why?"

"_Everyone?_"

"Yup, lunch just started."

"Good." Fara stormed out of the room and down the steps of her talan, not bothering to put on shoes or change her cloths.

"Um, Fara, not to be rude here but I don't think that the Lord and Lady would appreciate it much if you stormed into the dining hall wearing pants, a sports bra and a shirt that's not even buttoned up. That's just my opinion," Andy said cautiously.

"Do you really think I care? I got things to do."

"Do you now? Well perhaps you should consider being a little more tactful then? I mean just barging in there looking like you do is probably not the best course of action."

"Are you implying that I'm ugly?" Andy's face paled.

"No! Of course not! I'm just saying that you're half dressed and the elves are really proper about that kinda thing." Fara stopped in her tracks and turned around, smiling sweetly.

"Andy? I have been tied to my bed for over six hours. I am hungry and I am pissed. When women get angry and hungry at the same time and they happen to be PMSing too, it really isn't pretty. I would advise that you do not mess with me." Andy winced.

"Sorry, just inserting my opinion. What is it that you plan to do?" Fara smiled and inhaled deeply.

"Smell that?"

"Um… no."

"It smells like revenge!" she said with a wicked grin. "Well actually no, I take that back, not yet, it's too soon for an all out war and she hasn't really done much to me, but she deserves at least a fare warning," Fara added after a moment.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

The sound of birds chirping filled the air as the elves ate their lunch. Lunch had just started about half an hour ago, and they were all very hungry. A loud stomping interrupted them and caused them to look up from their meals to the doors. With out warning, the doors slammed open and banged against the walls.

Fara walked in with a look of untamed rage on her face and a cautious Andy following after her. She was wearing brown breeches, a brown sports bra and a white shirt over it that had one button done up in the middle. She wore no shoes and her hair was hanging loosely around her face. Valaina gasped, she had never seen Fara like this. All of the other ladies that Fara had met the day before started at her open mouthed. They had heard from Valaina of Fara's notorious temper, and knew that who ever she was mad at was in for a surprise.

"Hmph, this should be interesting," Marks said, leaning back in his chair. Fara scanned the dinning hall and then briskly made her way over to a table in the center of the room. All eyes were on her as she nearly pushed a servant out of her way to get to the table faster. She stopped in front of Alatáriël's table and slammed her hands down on it; clattering the silverware and bringing her face down so that it was level with the she-elf before her.

"I have had just about enough of you," she said through clenched teeth. "I know it was you and trust me when I say that you are messing with the wrong girl."

"I know not of what you speak," Alatáriël said lightly.

"Yes, I think you do. I am warning you now, do not tangle with me. You may be an elf but I will always be able to outsmart you. Always. You do not want to engage in a battle of wits with me, I would hate to make a stuck up brat like you cry."

"Was that a threat Lady Fara?"

"Well aren't you just a bundle of smarts? Yes, it was."

"You think it wise to threaten me?"

"Were we not in public, I would beat the crap out of you!" Fara said through clenched teeth.

"I have warned you many times before to watch your mouth when you speak to me. You should learn your place," the she-elf said airily, keeping her composure. This angered Fara even more. She was infamous for her temper and her inability to control it at times. The fact that the elf before managed to maintain an air on condescension throughout their "conversation" somehow added to Fara's furry.

"Let's get some stuff straight here first ok? One, I don't buy into that hierarchy class system crap that you all firmly believe in and two; I don't need to find my place. I've already found it. I know what you are trying to do and I know why you want me to leave, but news flash! I'm staying here, get used to it! So basically, you can take what ever grudge you hold against me, and shove it up your prissy little ass because I honestly don't care what you do to me, nothing you do will make me leave." Alatáriël's eyes narrowed.

"I no longer wish to speak with you, but know that I am not through with you just yet mortal!"

"Oooo feisty, say it again only be nastier this time," Fara sneered

"I am warning you."

"I'm scared, bring it on!" Fara challenged.

"Touch me and I will beat you into next week."

"Then I'll just whoop your ass _again_ next Thursday!" Fara turned and walked over to her table, not bothering to sit down.

"Hello boys, I thought I'd stop by to say hi but seeing as I look like crap I'm just going to grab an apple and go." Fara stuffed an apple in her pants pocket and then began to leave. She took two steps and stopped. Fara looked back at the fruit bowl and grabbed two more apples and an orange with an innocent look on her face.

"That was very inconspicuous Fara. No one saw you," Marks assured her.

"Oh really, good to know. Good day gentlemen, I fare thee well."

"You've been spending too much time with the elves Fara. You're losing your American touch," Marks commented.

"Psh, what kinda crap is that? Losing my touch," she said with a snort.

"That's my girl."

"Eat me!"

"One day you'll be sorry when I actually bite you."

"Like I would let you that close to me!" Fara called over her shoulder while she walked out. As Fara was walking to the door, she noticed that everyone was still looking at her. She turned to face all of them.

"Why the hell are you all looking at me? Is it like, against the law to mouth off to Miss Thing over there or something?" she asked, waving her hand in Alatáriël's direction. No one answered and Fara shrugged. "Whatever." As soon as Fara left, the dining hall erupted with chatter about what had just happened.

"Now that is a definite first," Rumil remarked.

"How so?" Adrian asked.

"Well it is not everyday that someone contradicts Alatáriël. She is very high in status. Her family has been in these woods for many generations."

"You clearly don't know Fara very well then; she refuses to let anyone give her crap like that, only someone she's _required _to take orders from by_ law_ can boss her around. Besides, someone talking back should be the least of that elf's worries. It's not a pretty sight when you piss off Fara, trust me, I should know."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Fara stormed up the steps of her talan and slammed the door shut behind her. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and then walked to her bathroom. A warm bath and then some target practice would cool her off. She washed her hair and then climbed out of the tub. Fara wrapped a towel around her body and then walked to her dresser. She pulled open the drawers and frowned when she found that she had no pants or shirts.

Fara shrugged, figuring that her maid was washing all of her cloths today. She then looked in the great cabinet where all the dresses were kept, but found that all of those were missing as well. On the bottom of the cabinet, she found a piece of paper saying;

_Just incase the ropes were not enough to convince you, I remind you again to stay away from the March Warden. _

Fara felt anger burn within her and she screamed in frustration, ripping the paper to tiny shreds. She desperately looked around for the cloths she had worn to bed, but found that they were missing. Fara's glance shifted through her open door when a cool breeze blew in, someone had entered her room and taken them. Now she had nothing to wear but a towel.

Fara frowned, if she went to Valaina's talan, which was a good distance away from hers, all of Lothlorien would see her in a towel, but if she didn't, she would be stuck in her room until someone found her. For the second time that day, Fara stormed out of her talan, this time wearing nothing but a towel and her two necklaces. She marched over to Valaina's talan, ignoring the many strange stares that she got from elves passing by. One of them she recognized from the patrol group.

"Lady Fara! What happe-"

"My cloths were stolen, I advise you do not talk to me unless you want me to cut your head off," she said sharply. "Head has two meanings in that context, run now," she advised. The elf's eyes widened and he quickly walked in the other direction. Fara climbed up the steps to the top of Valaina's talan and pounded on the door.

"Valaina! You better be in there!" she shouted. Fara yelped as she felt the towel start to slide down. She pulled it up and held it there with one hand. She used the other hand to pound on the door.

"VAL OPEN UP ITS AN EMERGENCY!" she yelled. "Please! I really ne- oh…my…God." Fara stopped mid shout at the sound of laughter and talking. Two people were walking up the steps and she was certain that she had heard the voices before.

"How many times have you misplaced your bow Orophin?" the first asked.

"I did not misplace it Haldir. I simply left it in Valaina's talan. I stopped by last night to see her." Haldir laughed.

"You are so irresponsi-" Haldir stopped mid sentence and his mouth popped open. At the top of the steps was Fara clad in only a towel. She was dripping wet and there was a small puddle forming underneath her feet. Actually, she looked rather pretty. Fara yelped as soon as she saw him.

"Oh shit, VALAINA OPEN UP RIGHT NOW! THIS IS LIKE, CODE RED HERE!" she shouted, desperate to get in.

"Valaina went to Nátulcien's talan after lunch Fara. She's not here," Orophin said with a smirk.

"WHAT! NO!" she yelled. Fara whimpered and pounded her fist on the door. "Life hates me, no!" she wailed.

"Fara, what happened?" Haldir asked.

"Oh, nothing really. I woke up tied to my bed and had to sit there for six hours waiting for someone to come and cut me free, and then I went to lunch where I nearly beat the crap out of Alatáriël, only to return to my room, take a bath and find that I only have a towel to wear because somewhere between going to bed and waking up, my cloths were stolen. But really, enough about me! How's your life?" she asked with a fake smile. "Cause mine's just _peachy_!" Orophin gave a half smile and shook his head.

"Come Fara. I have a key to Valaina's room and I'm sure you can borrow one of her dresses. I do not think she would mind." Fara wrinkled her nose and sighed.

"Better than nothing I suppose." Orophin opened the door and the three walked in. Fara walked to the cabinet where Valaina kept her dresses. She looked through them and was disappointed to find that there were none that were simple like the white one she had.

"So um, question. Do any of you geniuses know how to put on these dresses? They need instruction manuals." Haldir and Orophin shrugged.

"Didn't think so." Fara sighed and pulled out a light green one. She stepped into the bathroom and after a few failed attempts, managed to get the dress on properly. Orophin and Haldir were waiting for Fara to come out when the heard her yell,

"What the hell is this shit?!"

"What did you do now Fara?" Haldir asked.

"Ok well I don't know who in their very sane mind would run around in this thing but let me assure you that if all Val's dresses are like this, I'm wearing a frikking towel all day. It fits too tight and I feel like my breasts are going to come flying out of the dress at any second."

"I had no idea they could fly," Haldir called to her while trying to suppress a laugh.

"Ok well you try being a girl. I mean I'm not saying that I've got a huge chest or anything, cause I don't, but it's not friggin' easy!"

"Fara, step out and let me see," Orophin said.

"I'm not going out in this! I look like some bikini stuffer outta Victoria's Secret!"

"I have no idea what any of that is but let us see Fara. It can not be that bad," Haldir said.

"Oh yes it can!"

"Come on Fara! I honestly doubt that you will look that bad."

"Dude when I move the front almost comes off!"

"Surely you jest Fara, there are no dresses like that here."

"Wait no just kidding, I had the dress on backwards," she replied. Haldir rolled his eyes.

"Of course," he muttered to himself.

"What the hell, it's hardly any different when I put it on the right way!" Fara let out a scream of frustration.

"Fara just let us see the dress. We are going to see it anyway when you come out to get a new dress to put on, seeing as you detest this one so much," Haldir said logically. Fara scowled.

"Stupid elf," she muttered, causing Haldir and Orophin to laugh. Fara took a deep breath and stepped out from the bathroom.

"If any of you laugh I will seriously hurt you." Orophin raised his eyebrows and Haldir was left speechless. The dress had three quarter sleeves that billowed out around her arms. The neckline was rather low, but that was not to say that it didn't look good on her. Though the dress was a bit tight, it accentuated her figure. Fara tucked her hair behind her ear uncomfortably and walked back to the cabinet. She briskly pulled out a light blue one and angrily went back into the bathroom.

"A simple "eh, it doesn't suit you" would have worked just fine you know!" she shouted.

"Fara what are you doing? That dress looked beautiful on you." Haldir told her.

"No it didn't! You were both staring at me like I was some lab experiment gone wrong."

"Again, I do not know what that is but I would not lie to you. You looked wonderful. Leave the green one on and let's go out to the archery field." Fara frowned. Did he really think she was beautiful?

"Orophin?" she called.

"He does not lie Fara. You look very pretty indeed." Fara groaned in frustration and tried to put the green dress back on.

"Well you could have said something before I had it off, you know, like maybe while I was outside the bathroom? It would have helped tons as these dresses need instruction manuals. And one of you gets to do the lacey things on the back for me. I don't know how I did it the first time but I don't think I can do it again." Fara stepped out of the dressing room with one arm behind her back. She was holding the strings needed to do up the lacings on the back of the dress.

"Ok so who's doing the stringy things?" she asked, turning around. Orophin smirked and gestured for Haldir to do it.

You are the one that loves her, he said in Nandorin.

I do not! he exclaimed in the same language.

"Um hello, don't speak that language," Fara said impatiently.

"Hold still Fara," Haldir said. Fara smiled to herself while Haldir did the strings on the back of the dress. Haldir sighed to himself, loving the feeling of her skin under his fingers. He finished and reluctantly stepped away from her.

"You can turn around now Fara," he said with a smile. Fara turned around and looked at the dress. She frowned and pulled up slightly on the low neckline of the dress.

"Valaina must have a very tiny figure because I have defiantly gained some cleavage here," she muttered while trying to adjust the neckline.

"It does not go any higher Fara. Just leave it alone," Orophin said. Fara glared and walked over to a mirror where she grabbed a brush and tried to get the knots out of her hair. She winced as she felt the brush snag on a particularly large one. Eventually, she managed to get her hair untangled and looked for a hair tie or a ribbon.

"Oh yeah, Haldir. I have your hair thing back in my talan. Stop by later and I'll give it to you and _why_ the _hell _doesn't Valaina have any friggin hair ties?!" Fara exclaimed.

"She usually wears her hair down or braids it" Orophin explained. Fara sighed.

"Come here Orophin." Orophin frowned and did as she requested. "Ok now turn around." Fara pulled a hair tie out of his hair and then flipped her hair over to get it all in a pony tail.

"Let me fill in the conversation for us ok? You're going to say "what are you doing?" Then I say that I'm looking at your ass." Fara winked at Haldir after she said this. "Then you have a spaz attack and think that I really am when I was just kidding, and with that, I finish both my hair and the conversation that would have just taken place."

Fara faced the mirror and tied her hair in a loose bun near the top of her head. She curled the few strands of hair that came loose behind her ears and then turned to face the two elves. Orophin was still trying to figure out what had just happened with his hair tie and Fara looking at his butt while Haldir was doing his best not to laugh at his brother's confusion.

"Don't worry Orophin. All that happened was that you sacrificed a hair tie for the good of humanity and then I confused you so you wouldn't notice it too much. I did the same thing to Haldir… … he took it a little better than you did though. Must be because of the age difference or something. Anyway, we are off to the archery fields!" Fara walked out the door and was followed by the two brothers.

"She confuses me," Orophin whispered to Haldir so that Fara would not hear.

"How do you think I feel? I deal with her more often than you do," Haldir replied.

"Ah yes, I pity you my brother, for you are blind to your feelings _and_ she confuses you. Two portions of confusion all at once," Orophin replied with a snicker.

"I do not have feelings for her!" Haldir hissed. Orophin rolled his eyes and grabbed Haldir's arm, stopping him from walking.

"Tell me something Haldir. Would it be so horrible if you actually stopped and accepted things for what they are? I know that you know you care for her, and I also know that your pride often prevents you from seeing the truth. You soon may find it hard to deny your feelings and you may end up doing something you will regret. Do not let such folly get in the way of what your heart really desires," Orophin said with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Haldir was so stubborn sometimes! Why couldn't he just accept things for what they were? He needed a lover as it was, Haldir was far too serious. He needed someone to lighten him up and bring the carefree joy he once had back into his eyes. Haldir glared at his brother.

"I hate to interrupt your little staring contest but I thought we were going to the archery fields. I mean if you don't want to go that's cool, because I'm not really inclined to let anyone see me like this," Fara said, starting to walk back in the direction of her talan. Haldir gently grabbed her arms and pushed her back.

"Oh no you don't. You are going out regardless of how you think you look." Fara scowled and continued walking towards the archery field.

"You're mean!" she called over her shoulder.

"You are just embarrassed to be wearing a dress because you are not used to them." Haldir laughed when he heard her mutter,

"Stupid elf is always right." Haldir sighed.

"Very well Orophin. Let us pretend for a moment's time that you are correct about my feelings for her. What should I do from there?" he said in a hushed voice.

"From there? Haldir you are the master at manipulating female emotions. How can you ask such a thing?" Orophin asked with a laugh.

"Fara is not an elleth who has sparked my attention like the others. She knows me and is a close friend. Wining her over would be entirely different, not that I plan to or feel the desire to," he added with a frown. Orophin rolled his eyes.

"Get her to feel the same way. Spend more time with her and talk to her more frequently. Do what you always do to a maiden you fancy, just do it more subtly this time. …So you are admitting that you do have feelings for her then?"

"No, I need time to think."

"Do not think for too long Haldir." Fara stopped walking just before entering the clearing. Haldir put his hand on her shoulder when he reached her.

"Is something wrong Fara?" he asked. Fara whimpered.

"There are people there!"

"Yes well it _is_ an archery field. Myself and Orophin are not the only ones who like to practice," he said.

"But… … there are people there!"

"No one is going to bother you. The other she-elves wear clothing like that all the time." Fara scowled.

"Fine!" She stalked out into the archery field and over to her friends. They all stared with open mouths as she walked toward them.

"When did they start making push-up bras in Lothlorien?" Andy asked Fara. Fara's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, you just went from a B to a C," Adrian commented with a laugh. Fara growled in frustration.

"They don't. My cloths were stolen so I am borrowing a dress from Valaina. I don't want to hear so much as a word out of any of you about my appearance as I am suffering enough as it is." Adrian put a hand over his mouth and Andy coughed and looked away. Fara's eyes narrowed.

"The two of you are dangerously close to breaking the "not so much as a word" rule."

"Did I say anything?" Andy asked.

"No but I can tell you are thinking up as many synonyms to "hooker" as you possibly can right now." Andy suppressed a grin. "Go on then. I wanna see your archery skills." They all rolled their eyes and stepped up to the targets. Fara sat down on the grass behind her companions.

"So Haldir," Fara said.

"Yes," he called back to her, not looking away from his target.

"Let's take a field trip into Hypothetical Land for a sec. If I were to put an apple on my head and stand where the target was, would you be able to hit the apple rather than me?" Haldir laughed and let go of his arrow. The head buried itself in the center of the target. He pulled an apple out of his pocket and tossed it to Fara.

"You left that on the dresser in Valaina's room. Why don't you see for yourself?"

"Please, I'm not that stupid. You'd hit me."

"After over 4000 years of practice, I should hope that my aim is better than that." Fara frowned, slowly stood up and walked to the other end of the archery field.

"If you kill me, I'll never forgive you!" she called over her shoulder.

"But you would be dead."

"I'd come back to life as a tree through reincarnation and fall on you for revenge." Haldir laughed. She quickly pulled an arrow out of the target so that it was no longer in her way and hid it in the bushes behind her when Haldir was not looking, she planned to take it as a bit of a souvenir. Fara took a deep breath and turned around so that she was facing Haldir. Her back was pressed against the target and a Haldir could see a flicker of fear enter her eyes.

She took out her hair tie and let her hair fall loosely around her face. Next she balanced the apple on her head and did her best not to move. Everyone on the archery field had stopped to watch. She squeezed her eyes shut when she saw Haldir swiftly load the bow and brought it up so that it was pointed at her.

Fara bit her lower lip and clenched her hands tightly. When she opened her eyes, she saw Haldir let go and found the arrow flying at her head. Fara screeched and ducked to the ground. The apple fell off her head and the arrow embedded it's self in the tree behind her. Haldir sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You moved!" he shouted from across the field.

"Well duh! The arrow was headed for my face!" she replied.

"I swear on Orophin's life that I will not hit you, try again," he said.

"WHAT?! Keep me out of this you stupid elf!" Orophin exclaimed. Fara sighed and stood up, balancing the apple again. She squeezed her eyes shut and refused to open them again, knowing she would duck if she did. Fara heard a whooshing sound and then a soft thud. She opened her eyes a crack and found that the apple on her head was gone. Fara turned with a grin and saw the apple lying on the ground far behind the target with the arrow through the center.

She bent down and picked up the apple which was had an arrow shaft straight through it. The arrow head had gone through. She took a bite out of the apple and walked back to Haldir.

"Not bad Haldir. I'm impressed," she said giving him a pat on the shoulder. Haldir grinned.

"Didn't I tell you that I would not hit you?"  
"Yes, you did, but I'm not exactly used to arrows flying at my head." Fara set the apple on the ground so she could look at her hands which where hurting slightly. Fara frowned and rubbed the palm of her hand. Haldir took a step closer and took her hands in his. He frowned when he saw four small indents on the palm of each of her hands, one of which was bleeding a small bit. He gently ran his thumb over them making Fara shiver in delight. She raised an eyebrow and looked at her nails. Fara gave a short laugh and then grinned.

"It's from my nails. I clench my hands when I'm nervous or mad. I'll be fine." Haldir smiled and then laughed when Fara took a bite out of the apple while holding the arrow shaft.

"You can have the arrow as soon as I'm done with the apple. I'm really hungry."

"Is there ever a time when you are not," he said, stating it more than asking it.

"Unlikely." Fara sat on the grass a few feet away from her friends and then finished the apple. She tried to pull the apple off the arrow but found that she couldn't get it off. She frowned and then walked over to Haldir who had just finished firing an arrow. Fara walked behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. With the other hand, she gripped the hilt of one of the knives on his back. She swiftly pulled it out and walked back to where the apple and the arrow were. Both Orophin and Rumil were surprised by this; Fara was the first maiden he had ever let touch his knives before.

Fara aimed carefully and then stabbed the apple so that it snapped in half. She whipped the apple juice off the arrow shaft on the hem of her dress and then gave the arrow and the knife back to Haldir.

"Thanks. Hey Rumil!" she called. Rumil stopped what he was doing and walked over.

"Yes Fara?"

"Here, hold out your hand." Rumil frowned and then complied. Fara dropped the two halves of the apple core on the palm of his hand and said,

"Happy Birthday!" She gave him a big smile and then sat back down on her spot on the grass. Rumil looked from Fara to the apples and then back at Fara, trying to figure out how he had ended up with the apple cores. Haldir was laughing and Fara gave Rumil a cheeky smile. Rumil glared. He was about to say something when another elf whom Fara had no yet met walked over and interrupted him.

"Rumil! 'Quel andune mellonamin! Sut naa lle umien sina re? (Good afternoon my friend! How are you today?)"

"I am well Lólindir, and you?" Rumil replied.

"I am fine. Everyone is going out to Morë Aiwë tonight. Would you and your brothers like to come? You could bring the four mortals with you if you like."

"I love how I'm labeled as "the mortal" around here," Fara said dryly. Rumil laughed.

"Only to those who do not know you," he replied.

"Which is pretty much everyone if you look around."

"Well it is not like you make all that much of an effort to introduce yourself to others."

"Ok, you walk up to a total stranger and be like "Hi! Here I am! Nice to meet you!" and see if they don't think you're totally nuts." Rumil laughed.

"How do you know that they will react that way?"

"Who's they?"

"You know what I mean."

"Do I?" Lólindir cleared his throat.

"I hate to interrupt your little squabble but are you all coming?" Rumil shrugged.

"Most likely," he replied.

"Good!" Lólindir waved good bye and then walked out of the archery field. Getting bored with sitting and doing nothing, Fara stood up and brushed off the back of her dress with her hands.

"Do any of you know where Valaina would be right now?" she asked.

"She should be at Nátulcien's talan," Orophin called over.

"Alright, I'll see you all later." Fara walked out of the clearing leaving her friends behind and leaving Haldir feeling dejected and angry with himself for not being able to hold her interest.

Nátulcien was not in her talan nor was Valaina. Fara sighed and frowned, frustrated that there was no one to hang out with. She shrugged and slowly walked to Galadriel's garden. She was in no hurry and decided to take her time. Fara took the opportunity to look around and admire the forest she was walking in. The trees near the city all had thick silver trunks and stretched very high up in the sky as though they were great pillars supporting the ceiling of clouds above her. Everything was so beautiful and calm. It made Fara feel safe and secure, a feeling she had not had until she arrived in Middle Earth.

Fara spent the remainder of her time until dinner in the garden and wandering around Lothlorien. She went to dinner feeling calmer than she ever had before. It was an odd feeling for her, very odd actually. She usually felt so full of energy, yet now it seemed that she would be content to just sit and watch the clouds pass by. She entered the dining hall and took her usual seat between Marks and Haldir.

"Now I know why none of the elves are all hyper like me," she said to him softly.

"Oh yeah, why's that? I mean _no one_ will ever be as energetic as you, but what's your reasoning for it?" he asked.

"I can't really explain it. Spend a few hours wandering around the forest and exploring a bit. Don't talk to anyone or do anything strenuous. It almost drains you of your energy and makes you really calm. I'm not sure if I like the feeling or not, it's very different." Andy walked by and frowned when he noticed that Fara was not as active as usual.

"You seem oddly peaceful. Did someone finally shoot you up with a tranquilizer gun?" he asked.

"Oh, eat me why don't you. I had a very relaxing afternoon. But have no fear; I'll be back to normal by the end of dinner. I just need some food."

"Joy!" Andy muttered. Fara laughed and felt a wave of excitement come over her when Haldir entered the dinning hall. The same fluttery feeling entered her stomach when she saw him. God he was gorgeous. Fara sighed longingly and rested her head on her hand, which was propped up on the table.

_I've become a love sick little puppy, _she thought to herself.

"Are you well Fara?" Haldir asked, taking his seat next to her. Fara jumped and knocked over her cup which luckily, was empty. She had spaced out and had not noticed him approach. Fara hastily tried to pick up the cup but ended up dropping it on the floor. She sighed in embarrassment and put her head in her hands, resting her elbows on the table. Haldir laughed and picked up the cup which had rolled off the table.

"Sorry Haldir, I was kinda lost in thought. What did you say?"

"I asked if you were well. You seemed very calm as of now, I wondered if something was wrong," he clarified.

"Oh no, I just had a very relaxing afternoon. I think I needed it actually, I've been very tense lately. I had a lot on my mind that needed to be sorted out." "Example?"

"An example? You want to know what I was thinking about?"

"Yes."

"Well, honestly, for some of today I was thinking about you and the apple thing. It's not everyday that I get shot at. It's a very interesting feeling. Have one of your brothers do it to you, you get a pretty hefty adrenaline kick out of it. I've also been plotting. It's easier to do so in privacy."

"Plotting what?" he asked.

"Nothing that you need to know about… … yet."

"So you plan to tell me?"

"Maybe. Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you. Rumil and some other elf guy whose name I can't remember said something about going out tonight to um…somewhere. Do you know anything about it?"

"You mean going over to Morë Aiwë?"

"Yeah, that's what it was called! Are you going too? What is it?"

"I am thinking about going. I could use a break from work and everything that has been happening recently. I do not know when the last time you went on a patrol was but the number of orc sightings has greatly increased. I will probably be very busy soon." Fara felt her heart sink. She would not get so see him as much, she knew how dedicated he was to his work. Hell, he was practically married to it!

"Am I still allowed on patrols?" she asked.

"Of course! Why would you not be?"

"Well the whole getting hurt thing happened which didn't exactly do wonders for my health. I just assumed that I had kinda worn out my welcome patrol-wise." Haldir frowned.

"That was a long while ago though," he said.

"Eh, only about three or four weeks," she replied. "So anyway. What exactly is this Morwe Aire place?

"First of all it is Morë Aiwë, not what ever it is that you called it."

"Well excuse me! I had no idea that my attempts at totally unorthodox names were offensive."

"It actually is not that unorthodox. Its name means "black bird" in Quenya."

"Is that the language that you all speak?"

"No, we speak Sindarin or Nandorin. The owner of the bar spoke Quenya as well as Sindarin and Nandorin, so he decided to name it in that language."

"So it's a bar then?"

"That is correct."

"Ooo alcohol, good fun!"

"Do you drink a lot?" Haldir asked with a laugh.

"Actually no, I don't really like alcohol that much. Do you?"

"Not really," he replied.

"You lie!" Rumil exclaimed with a laugh. "You could drink as much as a dwarf and not be drunk!" Haldir grinned sheepishly.

"I will not deny it, though that does not mean that I do so frequently," he replied. Fara shrugged.

"I'm more of a Sprite and Pepsi girl."

"A what?"

"Pepsi, it's a type of drink in America. It's a lot different than anything you ever have had and ever will have."

"Your world sounds very interesting. I wish I could see it," Haldir said thoughtfully.

"No you don't," Fara said. She turned back to her dinner and continued eating. Haldir frowned, detecting the melancholic tone in her voice.

"Why not?"

"It's a world run by machines and war. You think orcs are bad, come to my world. We have weapons that could destroy an area the size of Lothlorien with just the push of a button. You would hate it there. I'm used to it and there are a lot of modern conveniences. It's actually not that bad of a place to live in when there is no war.

You however, wouldn't last for more than six months. I know how attached elves are to the forest and to nature. You would probably die of depression and grief within a matter of weeks." Haldir frowned. He had assumed that their world was a wonderful place to live from the way Andy and Adrian spoke of it. With such things as "movies" and "cars", it seemed like an ideal place to live. Perhaps he had been mistaken.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to make you upset," he said.

"No, you didn't. It's fine. Sometimes I just wonder if I made the right choice by staying here. It's not that I don't like it here, because I do, a lot actually. But I mean before the war, I loved where I was living. If the war finally ended, living there wouldn't be that bad at all."

"If it is any help to you at all, I think that you made the correct decision. You would be missed greatly if you had left." Fara smiled.

"And here I was thinking that you would be happy to be rid of me."

"Well_ I_ would be overjoyed of course. You are nothing but a nuisance to me," Haldir said matter-of-factly. Fara grinned, she could still detect the caring tone in his voice and knew he was joking.

"Oh please, you know that you would miss me and have a grieving period of five years if I left." Haldir snorted. Fara gave a fake gasp.

"I am insulted."

"What has this foolish elf done now?" Valaina asked, walking up to where Fara was.

"Nothing really. He is just being himself again. I was looking for you today, where were you?"

"I was in Rumil's talan with Elenya. I have to get back to my table but all of our friends want to know if you are coming with us tonight. Our whole group I guess you could call it is going." Fara grinned.

"Of course I'll go. I kinda want to see what an elvish night club looks like."

"Night club?"

"A bar."

"Oh … is that my dress?" Valaina asked with a frown. Haldir burst out laughing and Fara gave Valaina a sheepish grin.

"Someone stole _all _of my cloths. I'm going to ask my maid if she has seen them. I, being me, discovered this _after _taking a bath so I only had a towel to wear. I went to your talan but you weren't there."

"How did you get it?" Fara blushed.

"Haldir and Orophin let me in," she said, still feeling embarrassed that Haldir had seen her in nothing but a towel. Valaina snorted with laughter.

"I'm sure Haldir enjoyed the view," Valaina commented. Haldir choked on his wine and stared at Valaina incredulously.

"Excuse me?" he said exasperatedly.

"You are excused. I will see you all later on after dinner," Valaina said with a smile.

"She got you good," Fara said smugly while taking a sip of her wine. Haldir scowled.

"That is a very unbecoming look for you just so you know," Fara commented. Haldir sighed and rolled his eyes, knowing that he had no retort for that. Dinner ended soon after and everyone filed out of the dining hall. Fara noticed that rather than walking with her to the bar as she had thought (and hoped) he would, Haldir walked with Marks, Adrian and Andy. Fara frowned and sighed to herself. He was so hard to figure out. Was he interested in her or not? If he was, he didn't show any of the usual signs. Maybe she wasn't the one he liked after all.

"So how are things going with him?" Elenya asked when she joined Fara. Fara scowled.

"He makes me want to pull my hair out," she replied. Elenya laughed.

"Haldir is not one to openly display his feelings. The normal tricks do not work on him. It may take a few bold steps on your part before you figure out anything," she said wisely. Fara whimpered.

"Why do _I _always have to do the work?" Elenya laughed.

"It is a female thing. We are always smarter than males when it comes to matters of the heart."

"So it seems," Fara replied dryly.

"Do not fret Fara. You will figure this out."

"Yeah well I'm kinda hoping that I do it before my competition does."

"Your competition?"  
"Mhm, the same person who tied me to my bed and stole my cloths and slapped me."

"You mean Alatáriël?"

"Yup."

"But she is with Nátulcien's lover I thought."

"Oh please, I'm shocked that no one else has figured this out by now. She doesn't _really_ care about the guy she's with now. She really likes Haldir. She's only with that other guy in hopes that it'll make him jealous. Don't you know how this works?" Fara asked expectantly.

"Not really."

"Well she sees me as a threat to her plan for getting Haldir."

"Who is after me?" Haldir called over his shoulder.

"It's rude to eavesdrop and this is girl-talk. Trust me when I say its way over your head."

"Don't go there Haldir, its dangerous territory man. Men who venture there never return with their sanity and are later seen in the feminine products isle insisting that tampons double as earrings," Adrian whispered to Haldir. Haldir shrugged, pretending to understand what had just been said to him, and turned his attention away from Fara.

"Why would you be a threat?" Elenya asked. Fara raised an eyebrow. "Oh, point taken," Elenya said.

"Well whatever, I'll figure this all out later as it looks like we're here anyway." The group of friends approached a tall tree with a building the size of the healing room nestled in the branches. They all climbed up the wooden steps and entered the building. There were already many other elves there. Some were drinking at the bar and many others were just talking. Tables lined the walls and then center was cleared for places for people to stand or dance if they were so compelled.

One of the walls was taken up by a station for the bartender and the counter where the drinks were made. Many people were sitting in the seats talking to the bartender and ordering drinks. At the end of the bar counter was a stand where musicians were playing. The music was more lively than usual and had a good rhythm to it. Fara and her friends all found an empty table and sat down.

"Not bad," Fara remarked, looking at her surroundings.

"All we need are some strippers and a few bouncers to liven it up," Adrian commented. Andy snorted with laughed and Fara swatted them both over the back of the head before taking her seat.

"You both are on crack," she said.

"And proud of it!" Andy called back with a grin. Fara rolled her eyes and looked around, still mildly impressed that the elves would even have a bar.

"You seem surprised that the elves even have bars," Haldir commented, taking the seat next to Fara.

"Don't take this personally but it seems almost contradictory to your nature. Elves don't seem like bar-type people."

"You have much to learn about us Fara," Valaina said, taking a seat on her other side.

"What kind of music is this?" Fara asked. "It's not bad, but it's near impossible to dance to or anything." Valaina laughed.

"Well if it does not satisfy you then maybe you should give us a sample of some of the music you are used to." Fara felt the blood drain from her face. When would she learn to think before speaking?!

"Um, that's probably not the best idea."

"Why not, you have a decent enough voice. Go tell the musicians what kind of beat you need and do a song for us," Valaina said with a laugh.

"How 'bout not."

"I think it is a good idea," Haldir commented.

"I don't!" Fara exclaimed.

"Everyone! Who wants Fara to sing a song or two from her world?!" Valaina called out from her chair. There were many murmurs of agreement, not just from their table but from the other elves around them.

"Go on Fara, lets hear it," Marks said with a grin.

"Please Fara! We love new songs," Elenya pleaded.

"No way! I suck at singing!"

"Fara they asked you to sing the national anthem last Fourth of July, I think that's significant of something," Marks said dryly. Fara blushed.

"You did a hell of a good job too," Adrian added.

"That's different," she insisted.

"I would like to hear you sing Fara," Haldir told her softly.

"I can't believe you are going along with them Haldir!" Fara hissed.

"I have never heard you sing before. Please do," he asked gently. Fara glared.

"Fine," Fara said.

"Subtle hints Fara!" Elenya called. Fara grinned.

"I had the same thing in mind. Just let me think of one." She paused and thought of a song she could sing that would hint to Haldir how she felt. Fara grinned when she got an idea.

As Fara stood from her chair, many of the elves at her table applauded. She rolled her eyes and walked over to the musicians. She gave them the rhythm and beat she needed and then stepped up onto the bar counter.

"Alright everyone! At the request of many, I have been nominated as your entertainment for tonight! So anyway, this song is called Come On Over. Please don't beat me if my singing makes your ears fall off, you're more than welcome to hurt Valaina however," she said, looking over at her friend with a sweet smile. Valaina scowled, causing those around her to laugh.

Fara cued the musicians and then quickly glanced at Haldir, giving him a wink. He waited expectantly to see what she was going to sing. Fara took a deep breath and tentatively began to sing, glancing around the room nervously.

"Come on over come on over baby

"Come on over, come on over baby

Come on over, come on over baby

"Hey boy don't you know

I've got something going on

I've got an invitation

Don't you keep me waiting all night long."

Seeing that no one was protesting, Fara grinned and continued singing. Her eyes wandered through the bar; focusing on different elves each time they stopped. She started moving her hips to the beat and ran a hand through her hair to push it out of her face.

"I know, you know, so baby don't

Pretend you won't, or keep me guessing with you

You will or you won't

Don't wanna play that game with you baby

So listen to me."

Haldir raised his eyebrows and shifted in his chair. Her dancing combined with singing seemed to have a very stimulating effect. It was rather…thought provoking. He noted, with some relief, that when he looked around, he was not the only one affected by her. Fara locked her eyes with Haldir's and smirked, pointing at him as she sang.

"All I want is you

Come over here baby

All I want is you

You know you make me go crazy

Now baby don't be shy

You better cross the line

I wanna love you right

Cause all I want is you."

Fara grinned at the expression on Haldir's face, running her hands through her hair and moving her hips more flicking her eyes over to Haldir periodically.

"I'm not just talking

About your sexuality

But I can't help myself

When you put your hands on me

Is there a time

When you and I

Can get close, get tight

Oh I wanna, wanna wanna

Go on all night

I wanna play that game with you baby

Listen to me

All I want is you

Come over here baby

All I want is you

You know you make me go crazy

Now baby don't be shy

You better cross the line

I wanna love you right

Cause all I want is you."

Haldir frowned. Was he saying what he thought she was saying? Did she truly care for him in that way?

_That can not be. Fara is probably teasing me, _he thought with a smile. _If she truly felt something she would have told me. _

Fara turned her eyes away from Haldir, hoping that she hadn't been to bluntly obvious with what she was trying to tell him. She picked a random person in the bar and focused on his eyes. She continued switching people every few lines of the song.

Adrian grinned, suddenly realizing why she chose the song she did. Fara liked Haldir! _I'll ask her later, _he thought.

Fara switched her gaze back to Haldir, who was smiling and clearly enjoying her performance.

Come on over, come on over baby

Come on over, come on over baby

Don't you wanna be the one tonight

We can do exactly what you like

Don't wanna it to be just you and me

We can do what comes so naturally

I got I thing for you

Got my mind made up

And I'm serious

Never been more baby

Wanna show that that it's real

And it's right here

Come on

Come on, come on, over

Come on, come on over

Oh, yeah, yeah

Yeah, yeah ,yeah

You give me what a girl feels

What a girl likes

What a girl needs

What a girl wants

All I, all I want is you

All I want is you

Come over here baby

All I want is you

You know you make me go crazy

Now baby don't be shy

You better cross the line

I wanna love you right

Cause all I want is you.

All I want is you

All I want is you

Now baby don't be shy

You better cross the line

I wanna love you right

Cause all I want is you!"

When Fara finished the song, the room erupted into applause. She gave a huge smile and jumped down from the counter top. She went back to her table and sat down where many of her friends congratulated her.

"We said subtle Fara!" Valaina whispered to her, leaning in closer.

"I know but it was the first song that came to mind and I doubt he even caught on," she whispered back.

"Fara what was that dance you were doing while you were singing?" Merenwen asked.

"I wasn't really doing much," she replied with a shrug. "I was a little nervous singing in front of everyone."

"Fara you've been singing since you were twelve," Marks said.

"Yeah but still, no one here has heard anything from our world so I wasn't sure if they would like it or not, especially the dancing," she replied.

"Show them what your type of dancing _really _looks like," Adrian said with a wicked grin.

"Adrian!" Fara exclaimed. She searched in vain for something hard to throw at him, groaning in frustration when she found nothing. Valaina's eyes lit up at the mention of dancing. All elves were rather curious when it came to new music and new dances; many of the ones they knew were traditional and they liked a change every now and then.

"Please do Fara, I'm curious," she said. Fara sighed.

"You're evil Adrian, you know that right?" she asked.

"Yes, I am well aware. I learned it from you," he answered with a cheeky grin. Fara walked over to the musicians and talked to them a bit so that she would have a good enough beat to guide her actions. This time they started up again with a more solid beat.

"Interesting music selection Fara," Marks commented. "I'm not at all surprised that you managed to get a semi-modern beat going here." Fara smiled sheepishly.

"You should have given them something more Erica Kriss though. Her stuff came out just before we left for war," Adrian said.

"I'm not dancing to that techno-pop crap! Rap all the way!" she exclaimed, walking a bit farther from the table to give herself room to dance. "No laughing," she said with a blush, turning to face her friends.

Fara waited for the right timing in the song and then started moving her hips and arms. She bent her legs slightly so that she was lower to the ground and continued dancing. Haldir raised his eyebrows while watching her dance. This time it was _far_ more provocative than when she was on stage. He had never seen anyone move that way before. The others at the table were just as stunned, with the exception of Marks, Andy and Adrian, who were snickering.

"You got to admit, she's good," Marks said to Andy and Adrian.

"I know, that's like, calypso dancing meets Christina Aguilera," Andy said with a laugh.

"Wait, 2003 Christina or 2009 Christina?" Marks asked.

"03… … conservative '03"

"I wanna dance now," Adrian complained after a moment.

"I don't see anything wrong with it; I mean we all have before. The only issue is that I don't think the elves are quite ready for grinding and stuff like that. Some of them look ready to have heart attacks because of Fara alone," Marks replied. The others nodded and turned their attention back to Fara.

As she danced, she bent her legs father and farther so that she sank close to the ground, the whole time swaying her hips and moving her arms. When she felt she was low enough, she did a body roll to stand up again, running her hands down her sides. Valaina's eye's widened and Haldir's mouth popped open as she did this. Fara blushed at the stares she was receiving and sat back in her seat.

"Happy?" she asked, cheeks bright red.

_Very, _Haldir thought, shifting in his seat. In some ways, he half hoped she would not do any more for fear of the effect it would continue to have on him. Haldir quickly regained his composure, hoping no one had noticed his discomfort.

"Fara, where did you learn to dance like that?" Elenya asked. Fara shrugged.

"I don't know, that's how everyone dances where I come from. I went to a lot of parties in high school so I've had a lot of practice," she said with a laugh.

"Could you teach me?" Elenya asked. Fara raised her eyebrows, she hadn't expected that from Elenya, no matter how outgoing the she-elf was.

"Um, ok. There's not much to teach really, you just let the music guide you." Fara got up from her seat again and took Elenya's hand. She explained to Elenya the general motion and then started dancing so that Elenya could see how it worked. Elenya began to copy her and soon the two were dancing. Fara did another body roll and paused to explain to Elenya.

"Ok so that thing that I just did is a body roll. It's kinda hard to do the first time so you don't have to try that yet. Just start of simply they way I did." Elenya frowned and tried to copy Fara.

"Bend your knees more and move you hips a bit more. You're being too conservative," Fara said with a laugh. Elenya grinned and did what Fara told her. Soon, the two women were dancing in the middle of a circle of elves who were all watching in astonishment. Elenya quickly overcame the feeling of self-consciousness she had and discovered that she was enjoying herself. Valaina pushed her way through the crowd and joined her two friends, quickly picking up on the style of dance.

Fara laughed and began to put more effort into her dancing. _Wow, I feel like __Christina__Aguilera__ or something, _she though. _Then again, I'm not sure if that's a good thing, especially after the little stunt she pulled in 2005. I wasn't alive to see it but still. _

"Where did you learn all this Fara?" Valaina asked over the noise of the music and the chatter of the elves.

"I don't know. I took a belly dancing class during the summer once. I usually just copy what I've seen other people do. It's not that hard really."

"What's belly dancing?"

"I'll show you." Fara began moving her hips in a sort of circular motion. The dress she was wearing pressed against her stomach making it visible to all as to what she was doing. It looked as though waves were passing through her body over and over. Fara twirled her hands and arms above her head and ran her fingers through her hair to push it out of her face.

"I'm not that good at it because I only had a week of classes. My friends and I decided to try it out for fun but it was really hard so we stopped. I kinda improvised on it after that," she explained. Fara smiled when she saw Andy, Adrian and Marks in the crowd.

"Adrian come dance with me!" she called to him. Adrian grinned and stepped up behind her, holding her hips with his hands. Her back pressed against him and the two of them started moving to the music. Marks put his face in his hands.

"Dirty dancing, no! I can only imagine what rumors this will start about her," he muttered.

Haldir, Rumil and Orophin watch in shock as the three women danced. Fara was clearly the best out of the three of them, yet they all seemed to be fairly good at it. Haldir felt a wave of jealousy practically slap him in the face when Adrian began dancing with Fara. Adrian was so close to her! He watched in anger as Adrian slid his hands low on Fara's waist and pulled her so close that her back was pressed against his as she danced.

A part of Haldir longed to be in the mortal man's place, to feel Fara that close to him and feel the pleasurable sensation of her body brushing against his as she danced. Haldir frowned and pushed his thoughts away, knowing where they would lead to if he continued with that train of thought and the uncomfortable, almost painful, effect it would have. _Why should I care? _He thought bitterly.

Haldir's jealousy increased when Fara turned around and wrapped an arm around Adrian's neck and rested the other hand on his shoulder, continuing to dance, staring up at Adrian with a grin. The dancing was so provocative! It looked like she was…like he…like they were having… Oh, how it infuriated him! Adrian was in no way deserving of the privilege to hold her so close while she was dancing, especially when she was dancing like _that_.

And worst of all, Fara was enjoying it! She did not protest against being so near him! _Perhaps she has a crush on __Adrian__, _he thought. Vague thoughts of trying to outdo the mortal man or challenging him to some kind of competition passed through his mind, though he quickly pushed them away realizing what it was that he was thinking. It was rare the he ever experienced an emotion like this, he usually had so much more control.

_I must calm down! They are only friends and such things should not matter to me, I have no feelings for her, despite the fact that Orophin claims I do, why should it matter how she dances? _Even still, with the voice of reason chiming away in his head, Haldir could not help but feel a strong urge to rip Adrian away from Fara and take his place. He felt relief pass through him when the song ended and Fara stopped dancing. She grinned and held her hand out to Adrian.

"Thank you for the dance Mr. Rosenfeld," she said with a big smile.

"A pleasure as always Miss Sanders," he replied while firmly shaking her hand. Fara started laughing and then walked back to the table. She plopped down on the chair and leaned back.

"That was fun. I don't think I've done that for a while," she said, taking a deep breath.

"No, there was that time when you hijacked a boom-box and our group and Jackson's group got together for a party. You were the only girl there," Andy reminded her. Fara shook her head.

"India was there and so were Erin and Rina. That was fun though," Fara said with a smile. Elenya and Valaina returned to their seats laughing and slightly out of breath.

"The only reason it was fun was because you danced with every single guy there," Marks said with a laugh. Fara stuck her tongue out.

"Hey, I'm not the one who hooked up three times and went to second," she replied, giving Andy a pointed glance. Andy rolled his eyes.

"I could have died the next day! I didn't want to go with out having recently caught at least _some _action," he explained. Fara rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You _moron_, do you really think I would have let us die? Come on, I'm a commander! I'm better than that," she exclaimed, leaning back in her chair.

"You appear to be very modest as well," Elenya remarked with a grin. "Thank you for teaching us Fara. That was a lot of fun!"

"Don't mention it. It's about time you elves learned how to dance properly anyway."

"I don't know. The way you were dancing with Adrian seemed a little suggestive," Valaina said. Fara laughed.

"I know, I've seen it so I know what it looks like. It's really fun to do though. You should get Rumil or Orophin to try it some time. I'm sure they would enjoy the closeness," Fara said with mirth. Elenya and Valaina laughed.

"I bet they would," Elenya replied.

"On the bright side, you may have made a certain someone a little jealous because of how you were dancing with Adrian," Valaina said wisely. "Jealousy usually means strong feelings." Fara grinned. Was it possible that Haldir was falling for her? With luck, she was now closer to him than before and he now knew how she felt. Only time would tell for sure though. She was about to suggest that they go home when someone in the crowd called,

"Sing another song Fara!" Many elves cheered in response and before Fara knew it, she was up on the counter top again. She frowned and thought for a moment when an idea came to her.

"Gimmi like, five seconds," she called out. She jumped off the counter and walked over to Nátulcien.

"I've got the perfect idea for a song but I need you to do something for me. You have to tell me which person here was your lover. I'm going to dedicate the song to him." Nátulcien frowned and pointed him out. He was standing in the middle of the crowd talking to a few of his friends. Fara walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, she was surprised to see that there was a purplish bruise under his left eye.

"Excuse me but you were once lovers with Nátulcien right?" she asked.

"Yes and please do not punch me for what happened. Someone already did that."

"You deserve to be castrated with a blunt needle, not punched," Fara said with a glare.

"But Nátulcien does not have the whole story, she did not let me explain," he told her pleadingly.

"Whatever, don't tell me that, tell her. I just wanted to tell you that this song that I'm going to sing is dedicated to you. Think about the lyrics and pretend it's her singing, not me. It might do you some good." Fara turned and walked back to the counter. When the music started, she began dancing similarly to how she had just done with Elenya and Valaina. Haldir noted with a smirk that she was focused on one particular elf, and her style of dancing seemed to have more of an edge to it, as though she were portraying anger. His suspicions were confirmed when she began to sing. She was rather angry.

"Why don't you return my calls?

Why you trip 'bout where I be?

You don't ever come to see me,

You say that you're too busy.

What the hell I don't have time

Why you messin' with my mind?

I can find another guy

Someone who will treat me right

I don't need this bull shit

I won't put up with it

Any longer, you can

Go if you want, I don't

Need you pity, I will

Be just fine if, you decide

That you want to leave

Close the door behind you

I just want to know what."

Fara hopped off the counter and started walking toward Nátulcien's old boyfriend. She placed her hand on his chest as she sang, and pushed him back until he was sitting in a chair behind him. Then she started dancing again.

"What about all of the things that you said?

What about all of the promises that you made?

What about all of the nights that you gave?

What about all of the things you told me?

What about all of the things that you said?

What about all of the promises that you made?

What about all of the nights that you gave?

What about, what about, what about us?

What about us?

What about us?

What about us, us"

Fara turned away from him and then walked to stand in front of another elf (whom she did not know) and began dancing and singing again. The elf blushed deeply and took a step back, but Fara gripped the material of his shirt and kept him in place, dancing very close to him.

"Thought you said you were different

Was that what I heard you say?

Said that you'd love only me

Thought that you'd be all I need"

She changed people again, this time standing in front of Orophin. Haldir frowned at his brother.

_Lucky, _he thought with envy. _Wait… _

"What happened to promises?

Said that you were a better man

Your words have no weight with me

Cause you're counterfeit I see"

Fara moved to the next person in the line of people and stood in front of Andy. Andy responded differently and moved closer, putting his hand low on her waist and moving with the music (much to Haldir's annoyance).

"I don't need this bull shit

I won't put up with it

Any longer, you can

Go if you want, I don't

Need your pity, I will

Be just fine if, you decide

That you want to leave

Close the door behind you

I just want to know what."

Fara grinned as she got an idea. She walked in front of Haldir and began to dance again, putting much more effort into her dancing this time and locking eyes with him. Adrian noticed this and smirked, she defiantly liked him. Andy nudged him and gave him a questioning glance. Adrian nodded his head in Fara's direction with a devilish snicker.

Andy frowned but then grinned, suddenly realizing what his friend was talking about. He watched Fara with a smirk as she turned her back to Haldir and leaned against him, still dancing and singing, and running her hands along the sides of his thighs as she danced lower to the ground. Haldir of course did not seem to mind, and acted quite pleased, for no one else had gotten such a performance out of Fara, he doubted she had even danced that way when she was with Adrian. Thankfully, his will was stronger than the rest of him and he was able to suppress the reaction he knew her dancing could cause. Her touch sent chills up his spine and made him burn with desire, something he found odd as he had never quite looked at her in a more…sexual light before. In the back of his mind he knew he would not sleep well tonight. Valar knew what he would dream of.

"She using him to frikking pole dance or something," Andy commented with a grin.

"Can't imagine why," Adrian replied sarcastically.

"What about all of the things that you said?

What about all of the promises that you made?

What about all of the nights that you gave?

What about all of the things you told me?

What about all of the things that you said?

What about all of the promises that you made?

What about all of the nights that you gave?

What about, what about, what about us?

What about us?

What about us?

What about us, us"

She grinned widely seeing the look on his face. Haldir appeared to be stunned by her dancing and was unable to take his eyes away from her. As she finished the chorus, she walked back to Nátulcien's lover, who was still sitting in the chair she had put him in earlier, and sat on his lap, singing the next set of lyrics to him.

"Now baby check it out, hit this

Now what if I said you wasn't fit to be with

Now what if I told you this game we played, I picked it

Now what if I said it wasn't true, so do you

You and I know with out me there's no you

So what about bills that were past due?

Paid for you

All you said to me was "baby I owe you"

Forget about the brand new life that I gave you

Don't what about us to me

Cause we are through"

She got up from his lap and continued singing, hoping the lyrics were making some kind of impression on him.

"What about all of the things that you said?

What about all of the promises that you made?

What about all of the nights that you gave?

What about all of the things you told me

What about all of the things that you said?

What about all of the promises that you made?

What about all of the nights that you gave?

What about what about us

"What about all of the things that you said?

What about all of the promises that you made?

What about all of the nights that you gave?

What about all of the things you told me

What about all of the things that you said?

What about all of the promises that you made?

What about all of the nights that you gave?

What about what about what about us

What about us

What about us

What about us

What about us"

Fara finished the song and walked away to her friends, not bothering to give Nátulcien's lover a second glance.

"Subtlety really is not your style Fara," Elenya said dryly.

"I don't care," she replied defiantly. Elenya snorted.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Am I that predictable?"

"Well actually no, but in this case yes." Fara frowned and shook her head.

"Hold on, I need time to process that one." Elenya laughed.

"Aw, am I confusing you?"

"Very much so."

"I'm so sorry," Elenya said sarcastically

"You should be," Fara replied indignantly. They both laughed and continued talking with the others for the rest of the night.


	19. Chapter 19: Old Fears and New Problems

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as Tolkein's.**

Chapter 19: Old Fears and New Problems

"Men down!" Fara screamed. She and the rest of her crew dropped to the ground and flattened themselves against the muddy forest floors of Southern China. Twenty feet away, the dirt flew up and rained down on them due to a bomb that had been fired.

"Back up!" she shouted. Fara scrambled to her feet and tightly gripped her gun as she ran. Adrenaline flew threw her veins while her mind was in overdrive. How had this happened? They had been dropped off in at a small American base when they were attacked. They had no warning and the place where they had been dropped was a new American base, there were few who knew about it. Someone with connections must have been a spy. Right now, Fara needed a shelter for her men to rest in. Five hours on the battle field took its toll on the body, that was for sure.

Bombshells flew up around them and mud showered down, mixing with the rain to the point where it was hard to tell if it was raining water or dirt. The wiz of bullets sounded in their ears and chunks of tree bark flew around them from when the bullets hit the trees. Fara scanned the trees and looked for some sort of shelter or safe hold to rest in. No more than thirty yards away was a ditch. If they could get there then she would have a few moments more to think.

"Almost there guys," she called. Fara almost heard a collective sigh from her men. A loud scream reached her ears and Fara turned to find Aaron Kernowitz lying on the ground tightly gripping his ankle. A few of her men had stopped to help him up.

"Leave him!" she shouted. "Marks, take them to the ditch and wait for me there!" she ordered. Marks gave a quick nod and dashed off, taking the other eight men with him. Fara ran back, crouching low to the ground and ducking the flying debris as it came at her.

"Come on," she said, "Up you go." Aaron put an arm around Fara's shoulders and then tried to stand, crying out when he put too much pressure on his wounded leg.

"I can't walk Commander," he said, his voice tight with pain.

"I'll help you, either tough it out or die, you pick one," she said firmly. Aaron grimaced and nodded before hobbling forward as best he could. Fara allowed him to lean on her as much as he needed for support, lacing one arm tightly around his chest and holding the hand he had around her with her other hand. Suddenly, the firing stopped.

"Drop to the ground," she hissed. The two fell unceremoniously to the ground. Fara shifted slightly and moved her hand to cover Aaron's mouth. She gripped his wounded leg with her free hand. His cry of pain was muffled as he stared at her with a look of horror. She moved her blood covered hand upward and smeared it along his neck and hers before lying in the mud, making it look as though they were wounded there.

"Dead," she mouthed. Aaron said nothing in response but closed his eyes and lay perfectly still. Her stomach lurched and her mouth went dry when the sound of boots squishing in the mud came to her ears. Fara cracked her eyes open and saw three pairs of black boots steadily walking towards them. A soft chattering followed. She kept her body still when she was firmly kicked in the side and bit the inside of her cheek until it bled to keep from crying out. The men standing around them were the enemy and they were checking to see if the soldiers they had found were dead.

Fara and Aaron jumped when a gun was suddenly fired. The shouts grew angry when the men saw their reactions. Fara swore silently, neither she nor Aaron could help but start at the sudden sound of a gunshot. She squeezed her eyes shut when she heard two of the machine guns being loaded again. Her only thought now was to personally thank and worship whoever invented the lightweight bullet proof vest she and her men wore. At least they would live even if it meant a few painful bruises, assuming they were shot in the back of course. Her head snapped up at the sound of a sudden cry.

"Fara, Aaron! No!" Eric Anderson, a member of her team who had been there since the beginning, had jumped up out of his hiding place and ran toward them with a gun. He began firing repeatedly, successfully managing to take out one of her captors. The other two shot him down. Fara squeezed her eyes shut; now allowing the tears to fall. Eric was one of her closest friends, why had he gone against her orders? He should have known better! She jumped again and gave a slight cry when four bullets were fired into her back. She looked over and found Aaron was receiving the same treatment. The men firmly kicked them again and spat on the ground near them before leaving. When Fara was sure that they were gone, she crawled forward, dragging Aaron with her.

"Crawl to the ditch, the others will help you," she said in a hushed tone. Aaron nodded and struggled over while Fara moved towards Eric. Running the risk of being seen again, Fara stood and quickly sprinted over to where Eric lay. Blood dripped down a wound in the center of his forehead where he had been shot. Eric was dead. …Wait…dead? No! This was not how it was supposed to happen, Eric was supposed to be alive! She remembered this battle, this wasn't supposed to happen! What was going on?

The sounds of screamed reached her ears and she looked over to find a small squad of men on the opposite side of the ditch firing down at her men, killing them all. She put a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream, they were all being killed!

Fara gasped and turned at the sound of a gun being loaded. She turned and found herself looking down the barrel of a plasma rifle. Fara swallowed nervously and shifted her gaze up towards a man standing above her.

"You're next." Then he pulled the trigger.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Fara screeched and sat up with a start, bathed in sweat with erratic breathing. She tumbled off her bed and crawled underneath in as fast as she could, huddling in a ball out of fear. How could she have let them die? She was supposed to be protecting them. Now they were all dead.

Fara came back to reality when she realized she was not on the cold damp floors of the barracks but the cool, smooth floors of her room in Lothlorien. It was just a dream. None of it was real, her mind was playing games with her again.

She sighed in annoyance when she glanced out from under the bed and saw that the sun hadn't even risen yet. All sane and normal people were still asleep. Fara ignored the cynical part of her brain which told her she was far from sane and crawled out from under the bed. She inhaled deeply to calm her nerves but found that she was still shaking violently. Fara clenched her hands tightly in anger. Soldiers were not afraid of dreams, they weren't real.

She stripped off the bra she had been sleeping in and threw open her drawers. Fara put on a loose, white, short sleeved shirt and grabbed the dagger on her dresser before storming out of the room, ignoring the fact that she didn't have shoes on. Fara didn't really know where it was that she was walking to, but it didn't matter. No one was awake to see the disheveled twenty-two year old Commander walking about the forest in a loose pair of pants and a shirt that had only been partially been buttoned up.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, nearly jogging, Fara came to the top of the hill with a large tree atop it. A ladder hung down the side that led to the top where a small flet was. She swiftly climbed it and walked to the edge of the flet, looking out to the horizon. She now stood above the tree line and could see all of Lothlorien from where she stood. Masses of trees stretched out in all directions and the last traces of the stars still lingered in the clear, cloudless sky.

A small smile touched her lips when the sky exploded with color as the sun rose up. The darkness was replaced by beautiful pinks, reds and oranges. It had been a long while since she had seen a sunrise. You could see them at home, but they weren't _real _sunrises. The sky was hazy with smoke and pollution from the war. Nothing at home was this beautiful anymore.

"It is nice to share this with someone for a change," a familiar voice drawled from behind her. "Dare I ask what has compelled you to arise so early?" Fara jumped, barely suppressing a shout, and spun around, crouching low to the ground with her dagger tightly gripped in her fist, ready for attack and defense. She sighed and stood, shoving the dagger back in its sheath when she realized that her "attacker" was Haldir.

"Is my presence truly so frightening?" he asked with mirth. Fara managed a small smile.

"Sorry, you startled me," she said sheepishly. Haldir shrugged and advanced towards her. Fara groaned inwardly when the same fluttery feeling entered her stomach. Unfortunately, it did not replace the panic and fear that still gripped her mind like ice. She clenched her hands to keep them from visibly shaking, hoping Haldir wouldn't notice. The last thing she needed was for him to find out about her weaknesses.

"What is wrong?" he asked. Fara frowned and looked over at him.

"Nothing, why?" she said with a frown.

"Your eyes are hard again, what has happened," he pressed.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I'm fine," she said, trying to brush off his advances. Fara jumped when he briefly touched the back of his hand to her forehead and then put it on her waist.

"Hm, fine indeed. You jump when I touch you, something you have never done before, you are clenching your hands which you do when you are nervous or panicked, I can feel you shaking, your skin is cool yet your body radiates heat, another sign of fear. Based on the way your shirt clings to your skin I can tell you have been sweating profusely, another sign of panic and distress, when you first arrived at this talan your breathing was uneven and your eyes show no emotion, just as they did the day I met you out on the border. You are far from fine Fara, what is wrong?" Fara glared, not liking how easily he analyzed her reactions to fear and stress.

"Nothing," she insisted.

"Do not lie to me." Fara sighed in annoyance.

"It was just a dream, nothing I can't handle. I've had them before," she said after a moment, looking out to the horizon. "I've been expecting them to come actually. When you fight for a long time and then are suddenly away from war for extended amounts of time you start seeing it in your dreams and it comes back to you. It's happened before, I'll be fine." Haldir frowned and moved to stand at her side. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, a silent gesture of support.

"What do you dream of?" he asked.

"War, pain, bombs," she replied. Haldir's frown increased when he noticed the detached and distant tone in her voice, as though she was speaking but was not fully conscious of it.

"And dying, so much dying. Everyone around you, battle plans and escapes that should have worked go wrong and everyone you care about dies. You can't save them because they kill you too, but only after they make you sit and watch the others bleed to death or get shot down to the ground." Fara inhaled deeply to calm herself, feeling her emotions rapidly rising. Haldir ran the back of his hand along her cheek, brushing away a tear that rolled down her cheek.

"They killed them all," she said after a moment. Fara looked up at Haldir with unshed tears in her eyes. "I couldn't save any of them either. I did my job wrong and they died, I was supposed to keep them safe." Haldir did not say anything but simply pulled her into a tight embrace, gently stroking her hair.

"It was a dream Fara, you did nothing wrong," he replied. Fara shook her head.

"If I had led them correctly then Aaron wouldn't have gotten hurt. In that battle he actually did get wounded but my mind twisted the ending. He shouldn't have gotten hurt, I made them move from the ground too soon," she replied quietly.

"Some things can not be helped Fara, every Captain and Commander faces that fact sooner or later. The sooner you forgive yourself the sooner you can move on. I am sure that the soldier that was hurt did not blame you for his injury." Fara nodded.

"Thanks," she said. Haldir smiled.

"Think nothing of it." Haldir sighed and looked out toward the horizon.

"I must leave now Fara, I am going out to the border this week. I came to watch the sunrise as I always do before leaving. Already I am running a bit late."

"Sorry to keep you," she said with a half smile. Haldir shook his head.

"It is nothing. I am the March Warden," he said with an air of arrogance. "I am allowed to be late once and a while. Promise me you will rest and try to relax a bit this week," he said firmly. Fara sighed.

"I'll try. Marks and Adrian and Andy are all probably going through the same thing so I'll spend some time with them," she said. Haldir suppressed the jealousy that began to build at this statement. They would be able to relate to Fara better than he would and she would have a week with them. A week with Adrian no less, the stupid mortal man whom he was sure was trying to win Fara's affections. Well, the sooner he did his job the sooner he could return to her. It was that simple.

Fara smiled and reached up to touch his cheek.

"Have a safe trip," she said. Haldir smiled and took her hand in his, leaning into her touch.

"Until I see you next." With that, Haldir turned and swiftly climbed down the ladder. Little did he know how quickly he would be returning to the city.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

The day progressed rather slowly for Fara. She spent most of the morning in the library, submersing herself with literature in hopes that it would rid her mind of all remnants of World War III, she had no such luck however. She spent the afternoon with Marks, Adrian and Andy. They too had a dream or two about the battles throughout the past couple of days and together the four reminisced about the times in the army and mourned over those who were lost.

Fara went to bed that night with a slight feeling of dread in the back of her mind. She frowned, confused as to why it was there. It wasn't as though she was afraid to sleep or something. She really had nothing to be dreading at all. Fara decided to ignore it for now as she doubted that anything could happen. She sighed and climbed into bed, falling into a deep and peaceful sleep.

She was disappointed the next morning to find that the feeling did not go away. As the day wore on the feeling increased to the point where it was nearly driving her mad. She became very jumpy and was frequently looking over her shoulder as she walked. Fara also noticed that her knuckles were white whenever she gripped the gun in her pocket. She put the gun back in her room when she squeezed it so hard that she pulled the trigger and blew a hole in her pants pocket. Luckily she was not hurt; the gun was angled in such a way that the bullet went straight into the ground.

"Are you ok Fara? You're like, twitching or something," Marks commented as she looked over her shoulder for the fifth time that day.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

"That won't work on me Fara. What's bothering you? You keep looking over your shoulder and you nearly died of a heart attack when Adrian tapped you on the shoulder."

"He startled me!" she replied defensively.

"You pulled the gun out on him." Fara sighed.

"I don't know what's wrong. I just have this feeling in the back of my mind, like something bad is going to happen, something really bad."

"Oooo, you're becoming a fortune teller maybe, with premonitions and stuff."

"It's not funny! I'm at the point where I'm getting a little scared by it. I've been trying to ignore it but its increasing as the day goes on. It's driving me crazy too because I don't know what's causing it. I'm kinda tense from everything that's going on I guess."

"Maybe you're just worried about the patrols. Haldir told you that there were more and more orc attacks, and given that they hurt you pretty bad a while back, it's only natural for you to be nervous. And the post-war stress isn't really helping I'd imagine."

"That's probably why."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm surprised Haldir didn't ask us to come with him on the new border watch. It only takes a day to get to the place."

"It was a really really early one I think. He was telling me the other night at the bar how he's been having to get up earlier and earlier in the mornings for the patrols. I feel bad for him. He's only getting like, three or four hours of sleep a night. He fell asleep at breakfast the other day." Fara raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Poor guy."

"Yeah. It was weird, he just totally spaced out and then stopped moving altogether. You would have thought he was dead if you hadn't noticed his chest moving up and down from his breathing."

"Elves sleep with their eyes open," Fara commented.

"Seriously, I'm _so_ learning to do that," Marks said gleefully. "Anyway, if this still bothering you, I think you should get your gun and some apples and then have some target practice. It'll help get rid of the stress, trust me. Watching apples explode is oddly therapeutic"

"Alright, thanks." Fara waved goodbye to Marks and walked back to her room. All her cloths were still piled on her bed in a heap and the covers could no longer be seen. She had found them in a big bag behind the weapon smith's work house. Fara pulled the gun out of pocket of one of her pants and then made her way down the steps. She had just started walking when something hard slammed into her body knocking her down completely. She winced when she heard a muffled snapping sound.

"Fara I am so sorry! Are you alright?!" A very exasperated and shaken Rumil helped her to her feet.

"I've felt better." Fara noticed that her left hand was starting to throb and ache as lancing pains shot through it but she ignored it. Something about Rumil's behavior told her that there were more important things to be dealt with.

"Why were you running so fast? What's wrong?"

"I was trying to get to the healers. Something happened to Haldir." Fara's stomach lurched and she felt the blood drain from her face.

"Is he ok? What happened? Do you know?"

"I don't know anything. I just heard from another elf on patrol."

"I'll go with you." Rumil nodded and the two broke off into a sprint. Fara and Rumil raced through the forest at top speed. Rumil was slightly surprised that Fara was able to keep up with him for the most part, for elves were usually much faster than mortals. He always remained ahead of her, yet she never lagged too far behind. The trees went by in a blur as Fara sprinted past. She and Rumil finally arrived at the healing talan and dashed up the stairs.

The two burst through the door and found five healers around one of the beds. They were giving orders to one another and working quickly. Fara slowly approached the bed but was stopped by another healer before she could get close enough to see what was wrong.

"Stop! What are you doing? Let me go, I want to know what happened."

"I am very sorry Lady Fara but you may not see Lord Haldir yet. We are busy."

"What do you mean I can't see him?! I'm not taking any bull crap orders from you!" The healer put his hands on her shoulder and gently pushed Fara back. She struggled against him but was no match for the healer. She kicked him between the legs and moved forward again, only to be stopped by another healer.

As he pushed her out of the door, she caught sight of blood stained clothing and sheets. She instantly stopped moving when she saw this. Images of war, bomb shells and O'Connor dying flashed before her eyes and she only snapped out of her thoughts when the door slammed shut in her face. Rumil was also outside looking very dejected and angry. He too had been pushed out, though she doubted he had seen the blood.

"Something horrible happened," Fara whispered. "I'm sure of it." Fara leaned against the wall and sank to the ground. She cried out in pain when she put her left hand down on the ground. A sharp pain shot up her arm when she put pressure on it.

"Fara are you alright?"

"I don't know," she said quietly, gently cradling her arm. Fara tried to close her hand into a fist but found it near impossible. It looked as though her wrist was swelling and she could barely move it.

"I think my wrist is broken," she told him.

"How did that happen?"

"Probably from when you ran into me. I thought I heard something snap but I ignored it because you looked so panicked."

"You need to get it fixed." Fara snorted.

"Screw that shit," she said with a frown. "I need to see Haldir."

"Well you can go in and demand to be healed and say that you need rest, and then when the healers leave you can see Haldir. You can also tell them that you want me to visit you because I was very concerned. You are not the only one who is worried for him." Fara grinned.

"I love the way your mind works," she told him.

"Of course, now, go in there and get your arm fixed." Fara grinned and stood up, wincing when she moved her wrist slightly. With her good arm, Fara pounded on the door. A very weary and now slightly annoyed healer opened the door.

"No you may not see him, no I can not tell you what is wrong, yes you are welcome to wait out side, no we will not be finished for some time, yes I am sure, no you may not help, yes I am sure I do not need assistance, yes I know what I am doing, yes I know how it happened, no I can not tell you., again, yes I am sure, yes I am double sure, no you do not need to check just in case I am wrong, yes I am positive that I am not wrong, no you do not need a second opinion. Does that answer your questions?" the healer asked, his voice dripping with cynicism.

Fara grimaced when she realized that this was the healer she had kicked in the crotch, no wonder he was acting so cold towards her. Fara held up her left arm, ignoring his agitation.

"See this hand? There are two things you should know about it. The first is that it's broken. The second is that if it wasn't broken, it would be flipping you off and then rearranging your face." The healer rolled his eyes and took her left arm gently in his hands. After a close inspection, he pulled Fara inside.

"Pick a bed and sit down. I do not want any disturbances out of you as we are very busy." Fara smiled and nodded. She picked the bed next to Haldir's and laid down on it.

"So who's fixing me?" she asked.

"Merenwen will," the healer said dismissively, doing his best to ignore her. Fara raised her eyebrows when Merenwen approached the bed with a smile.

"I didn't know you were a healer," Fara said with a frown.

"I am still in training. I can handle breaks and scrapes, but nothing like what my lord Haldir has just yet. Come, perhaps it would be better if we went farther away from the other healers. They are under a lot of stress right now." Merenwen guided Fara to a bed at the other end of the room.

"Merenwen, what's wrong with Haldir? Is he going to be alright?" Fara asked. Merenwen sighed.

"I do not know Fara. He was out on patrol when a large group of orcs attacked. He must be ill or something because according to one of the other elves, he stumbled and fell to the ground. He was unconscious for a moment, and when he tried to stand up again, an orc ran him through. He also got hit with two orc arrows in the back, one of which was poisoned. He has already lost a great amount of blood."

Fara felt tears blur her vision and a lump formed in the back of her throat. O'Connor had died from loss of blood too. Haldir had it worse though. He had been poisoned as well as wounded. Merenwen put her hand on Fara's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I am sorry Fara, I know you care for him," she said.

"Will … will he die?" Fara whispered.

"I do not know. The healers are doing everything they can." Fara nodded and looked down while Merenwen tended to her wrist.

"Hold still, this may hurt. I need to realign the bones. You seemed to have moved them around a bit." Fara gritted her teeth and took a deep breath in to control the pain.

"Sorry. I will wrap it in bandages so that it stays in place. You are not to use this hand for a month. The bones need to be healed." Fara scowled.

"Wonderful," she said dryly. Merenwen finished bandaging her wrist and then gave Fara a smile.

"Have faith Fara. He will pull through," Fara nodded and looked down.

"Can you let Rumil in? Tell him that I wanted to see him." Merenwen nodded and opened the door for Rumil. He came in and sat on the bed next to Fara. Merenwen left them on their own and walked back to help the other healers.

Fara looked up at Rumil with tears in her eyes.

"An orc ran him through and he was hit with two arrows. One was poisoned. They don't know if he'll live or not," she said. Rumil paled noticeably and a tear fell down his cheek. His big brother might be dying! What would he do with out Haldir? Haldir had cared for him for longer than he could remember.

As the youngest in the family, Rumil had always needed more attention, which Haldir had gladly given him. Haldir had taught him so much about weapons, hunting, women, life, everything! He had taken care of him when he was hurt and when he was upset. Haldir had done everything for him.

Though he frequently mocked the older elf, deep down Rumil idolized Haldir. Haldir was everything he dreamed of being and had been his role model, no his hero since he was a child. No one could ever replace his brother and Rumil would be lost with out him.

Fara saw the pain etched onto Rumil's face and pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine," she whispered. Rumil wiped a tear from his cheek, yet more began to fall. Fara felt so much sadder watching him cry. The elves were such beautiful creatures and their sadness seemed to affect everything and everyone around them.

"Please don't cry Rumil. You'll make me cry," she said in a shaky voice.

"I can not help it. He has taken care of me ever since I was a child. What will I do if I lose him? What will Orophin do? What will we all do?" Fara took his hand in hers.

"Don't think like that. He'll be fine, I know he will," she told him. "He has to be."

Half an hour later, the healers finished. As soon as they were done, Fara raced over to Haldir's side, tripping over her own bed as she went. She swore when she fell flat on her face and scrambled up again to get to Haldir's bed. She and Rumil sat by his side for an hour when Orophin burst into the room and ran over to the bed, completely winded and very shaken.

"I came as soon as they told me. I was on my way to the southern end so I did not get the message until about two hours ago. What happened?" he asked in a panicked voice. Rumil explained everything to Orophin in Sindarin and Fara moved over near Haldir's head so that Orophin could be at his brother's side.

Fara rested her head on the side of Haldir's bed and played with his hair. No one spoke, for they were all too worried and none had anything to say. As day turned to night, more and more people came. Elenya and Valaina came in about an hour after Orophin did, and by dinner time Marks, Andy and Adrian were also there.

It was after dinner when a very angry healer came in and shooed them all out. All of the elves got up and willingly left but Fara proved to be more of a challenge.

"You can't make me," she sneered. Fara yelped as the healer picked her up and dumped her outside the door. She scowled when she heard chuckles from some of her friends.

"Come, it has been a stressful day for all of us. We should get some rest," Elenya said. She kissed Rumil on the cheek and took his arm, leading him back to their talan. Valaina did her best to consol Orophin, who looked to be at a loss of what to do. It seemed as though he had forgotten how to live.

"Come melamin," Valaina whispered softly to him. "It has been a long day, and were he well he would wish for you to rest. We will go back to your talan to sleep," she said, taking his arm and guiding him down the steps. Orophin sighed and nodded sadly.

Marks and the others started to walk down the stairs when they noticed that Fara was not following.

"You coming Fara?" Andy asked.

"I'll be there in a minute. You all go on, I'll catch up." Andy shrugged and they continued on down the stairs. Fara looked up at the ceiling and then at the branches around the room. She frowned and then walked to the very end of the platform in front of the door. She climbed up into the branches, careful not to use her left hand at all. As quietly as she could, Fara climbed onto the roof of the building. She crawled over to the edge of the roof and then waited.

Half an hour later, the healer walked out. She silently watched as he locked the door and then walked away. Fara waited until she was positive that he was gone before scrambling to the other side of the roof. She sighed, wondering how she was going to get down. She bit her lip and knew that she would need both hands if she was going to get in.

Deciding it was worth the pain; Fara gripped the edge of the roof and did a forward roll so that she was hanging over the side. She nearly let go and screamed because of the pain in her arm, but gritted her teeth and held on. She carefully let go of the edge, knowing that she only had a small landing space. Fara landed neatly on the branch below, wobbling a bit as she got her footing.

The pain in her wrist was now traveling up her arm and it made her eyes water. Fara ignored it and crawled forward. She pushed open a window in the wall of the healing room and then jumped through. Fara tiptoed over to Haldir's bed and sat down on the floor at his side. She took his hand in hers and kissed the top of it.

"Please get better Haldir, please," she whispered. Fara laid her head on the bed and watched his face. His eyes were closed, something she took to be a bad thing as elves slept with their eyes open, and there was a scrape on left hand side of his forehead. He was not wearing a shirt, for the bottom half of his chest was covered in bandages. Fara felt a tear slide down her cheek when she pulled the covers back and saw the some blood was already beginning to soak through the bandages.

She sniffled in and closed her eyes, feeling sleepy and tired. Her arm was now numb with pain and the worry she felt for her friend was driving her mad. Rest was what she needed most now. Fara fell asleep moments later, half on Haldir's bed and half on the floor.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

When Fara woke up the next morning, it was very early and she was still alone with Haldir in the healing room. She looked up at him from the floor, hoping to see him awake, however his eyes remained shut and his body motionless. Fara frowned when she saw that she was curled up on the floor. She guessed that she must have slid off the bed during the night and not noticed.

Fara sat up and took Haldir's hand again, this time running her thumb over the top of it. She sat with him for the rest of the day and into the next night. The healers were very angry as well as puzzled when they found that she had somehow managed to get in again. Orophin and Rumil frequently stopped by, but could not stay for long because they had patrol duty. With Haldir unable to give orders, they were responsible for taking his place.

Eventually the healers gave up trying to get her to leave. No matter what they did, she always seemed to find a way back in. It frustrated them even more when they found that every time she got in, the bones in her wrist had been misaligned again and they had to heal it once more.

Four days had passed since the accident and Haldir still had not awakened. Fara began to worry even more and frequently prayed for him, a thing she did not usually do. She often sang to Haldir, every song she knew in fact, and she even talked to him even though she knew he couldn't hear her. Fara tried her best to keep her emotions in check, often doing it by singing. She had just finished singing Iris, one of her favorite songs, when she lost control of all the emotion she had fought to keep from escaping for the past few days.

"Haldir. Haldir please, I know you can't hear me but you have to get better. You can't die. You just can't," she whispered to him. Fara angrily wiped her eyes when she felt them begin to water again. _No, now is not the time to cry, _she thought. Fara continued talking to Haldir but he remained unconscious.

"Why won't you wake up?! You can't leave me Haldir! Please! I'm begging you, wake up! You can't die, you can't leave me here! Not you too," she said, her voice cracking. Fara rested her head on her arms and began to cry. Why was it that everyone she loved was dying?

"You can _not _leave me. First my mother, then my dad, then half my patrol group and O'Connor. I can't lose you too! Haldir no! Please! Please, I'm begging you, no! Haldir! Haldir please! No!" Fara was now sobbing and felt the sheets beneath her grow damp with tears. "It's not fair, no! Haldir!"

Her crying temporarily subsided when she felt a hand run through her hair and a soft voice say,

"Why do you cry lothamin (my flower)? It makes me sad to see you so upset." Fara's head snapped up and she saw Haldir smiling sleepily at her. A smile slowly spread across her face before she scrambled up and gave him a hug.

"Haldir!" she cried. Haldir smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"Oh my God, you're alive! I was so worried! I thought that you were dying, they told me that you might not live," she told him through her tears.

"Shhh. Calm down Fara, it's alright, I am fine," he said quietly, rubbing her back and making gentle circles with his hand. Fara pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"No its not, you could have died!"

"But I did not."

"But you could have!" She sniffled in again and then wiped her eyes on her sleeve.

"You got my sheets wet," he remarked, running his hand over the place where she had been crying. Fara laughed softly and curled her hair behind one ear with her left hand. Haldir frowned when he saw the bandages.

"What have you done to your wrist you foolish woman?" Haldir asked, taking her left hand in his.

"Ow, ow, ow, stop, crap, no! I broke it," she exclaimed with a gasp.

"Did you not ask for medication for the pain?" he asked. "It is clear that it hurts you greatly."

"Yeah. But me, Rumil, Orophin, Valaina, Elenya, Marks, Adrian and Andy were all sitting here with you when the healers came in and told us to get out. So everyone left and the healer had through me out literally because I told him that he couldn't make me leave." Haldir laughed.

"I would expect no less from you. How does this relate to your wrist again?"

"I'm getting there. So I climbed up onto the roof and waited for the healer to leave and stop fiddling with your bandages or whatever it was that he was doing in here for so long. When he finally did leave, I climbed in through the window. But to get down onto the branch, I had to hang from the roof which I could only do with both hands. So I re-broke my wrist and screwed up the fix-ed-ness of it." Haldir rolled his eyes.

"Foolish child," he muttered.

"Ok well I thought you were dying and I wanted to sit with you, you've been out for four days I think. I don't know, I kinda lost track somewhere between the healer yelling at me to get out for the eighth time and climbing in through the window….again."

"Well I am glad that you are here to keep me company. That was a very pretty song you sang just now," he commented.

"No, it was a really bad choice of song; it upped a notch on my depression scale."

"I noticed, especially after the speech you made. You know, the "you can not leave me" speech," Haldir remarked with a grin. Fara blushed and put a hand over her face.

"You weren't supposed to hear that," she mumbled.

"I do not mean to tease, I was touched by your compassion actually," he said, running his hand through her hair.

"If you were awake then why didn't you say something," she asked indignantly. Haldir laughed.

"Well at first I was hardly awake and could not move, though I heard you singing. Then you started to get rather emotional and I was curious to see how you would react. I took the initiative to calm you down before you went into hysterics." Fara snorted.

"And a fine job you did. I though you were dead, I mean it's been four days."

"But I was not, you seem to have lost a lot of people as it is," he said gently.

"Learning to die makes you learn to live, I remember reading that somewhere a long time ago. But even so, I didn't want to add you to the list too," she explained sadly. Haldir smiled.

"If I am not mistaken, you were the one that said that you would be glad to be rid of me," he said with mirth.

"And you actually thought I was serious? You really need to learn how to identify sarcasm buddy. You were one of the reasons I chose to stay here in the first place. It would kinda defeat the purpose if you died," she said matter-of-factly. Haldir raised his eyebrows and felt a feeling of great joy come over him.

"You stayed because of me?" he asked.

"Mhm, and also because of Val and the fact that I have no family and that I would be going back to a war zone. You were one of the main factors though. I know it seems silly but that's how it is. I mean the fact that I have my title as a Commander and my duties to my country made the decision harder, but only three of us could go so I decided to let my guys duke it out for who got to go home. I was really surprised that they all chose to stay."

"They care for you Fara, and they are loyal to you. I would have stayed behind with you if it was I in their place."

"Seriously?"

"Of course!" Fara grinned.

"I guess we're both liars then when it comes to how we really feel for each other," Fara said smiling. _Me more than you know, _she added mentally. Haldir nodded.

"How long have I been asleep for?" he asked.

"Four days I think. As I said, I lost count," Fara replied thoughtfully.

"You sat here for four days?"

"Yup." Haldir raised his eyebrows.

"What did you eat?"

"The bedding," she said casually. Fara laughed at the expression on Haldir's face. "I'm just kidding, I had Adrian and Marks pick me up some stuff at each meal. I took a bath yesterday behind the curtain thing over there in the corner."

"So you lived here for four days?" he asked, still finding it hard to believe.

"Yes, is that so hard to believe?"

"A little. Why did you do it?"

"I wanted to be here when you woke up and you did the same for me when I was hurt," she explained.

"But you didn't have to stay, I did it because I felt obligated to, I am the one that got you hurt, so I wanted to make sure you got better again. I still do not see why you would want to do the same."

"I wanted to because I care about you Haldir, a lot. It's as simple as that. There isn't any like, underlying meaning here. I just wanted to be there for you because you always are for me. That's what friends do; they take care of each other." Fara groaned and stood up.

"I'm going to see if I can find a healer. They're probably going to be fussing over you later. I'm also going to find Rumil and Orophin. They had to take over for you at work." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Get better soon okay?" she whispered in his ear. Haldir smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'll try," he said. Fara walked over to the door and looked over her shoulder, casing a quick smile in his direction. She waved goodbye and then left in search of a healer and Haldir's brothers.


	20. Chapter 20: Making a Connection

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as Tolkein's.**

Chapter 20: Making a Connection

A day had passed since Haldir had awoken and he was still in the healing room. A healer had come in and instructed Fara to leave and get dinner moments ago so that he could change Haldir's bandages. Fara grudgingly complied and went to the kitchens with full intentions of bring back Haldir some decent food. She knew that the healer had only been bringing him simple meals which, according to Fara, were things that no man could live off of. She twisted the handle of the kitchen door and was surprised to find it open. Usually it was shut until dinner needed to be prepared.

Fara entered the kitchen slowly but frowned when she found no one there. Someone must have forgotten to lock the door behind them. Fara shrugged it off and began to search through the cupboards looking for some food, stuffing anything she thought worthy into her backpack. She paused in her searching and shrunk back behind one of the cabinets when she heard the doors open and two she elves entered chattering eagerly.

"….not what I heard," one said.

"I am telling you, that is the truth. She tried to kiss him!" Fara frowned and pressed herself against the wall.

"Nay, that is not why my sister told me. She said that supposedly got very drunk and was running around doing all sorts of reckless things. I heard that the only reason that she is allowed on patrols is because she gave the March Warden a few favors if you catch my meaning. Supposedly she promised to do so a second time at the bar that night."

"I thought she was sleeping with those friends of hers, you know, the three men. That is the reason they defend her so, she gives herself to them so many times." Fara boiled with anger when she realized who it was that they were talking about.

"Well anyway, I heard that at the bar she was all over the Captain and repeatedly tried to kiss him. I also heard that later on she was caught doing so in a corner with one of her friends."

"Or maybe Fara, her three friends and Haldir all had a giant, kinky orgy with a wild gazelle in her talan after they went to the bar," Fara said enthusiastically with an overly sweet voice, stepping out from the shadows. The two she elves gasped and turned around to face her.

"Lady Fara!" one exclaimed nervously.

"The next time you decide to gossip about me, I would prefer if you check the accuracy of your stories with me first. I think you should know that none of what you said is true. Adrian, Andy and Marks are my three closest friends as is Haldir and I am not a whore. I did not assault Haldir in any way that night either. I will admit to dancing with Haldir and Adrian at the bar but it was nothing more than that. You can check with Rumil or Orophin or someone else that was there. They'll all confirm what I have to say."

"That is not what Lady Alatáriël said and she was there as well." Fara raised an eyebrow.

"No, she wasn't. She and I aren't exactly the best of friends so it's no surprise to me that she's been spreading rumors. Now if you will excuse me," Fara said icily, "I have to get back to the infirmary." Fara snatched her bag off the floor and stormed out of the kitchens, slamming the door behind her. She paced back and forth outside the infirmary trying to calm her nerves. How had so many rumors been spread?! Were people here truly so willing to compensate Haldir's honor as well as her own for the sake of a story?

Fara gritted her teeth and punched the side of the tree supporting the infirmary as hard as she could to release her anger. She gasped at the pain that shot up her right arm and silently berated herself for losing control of her temper so easily. Fara looked down at her hand and found that some of the bark had come off the tree and tiny splinters had embedded themselves in her knuckles.

She sighed and walked up the steps to the infirmary as quietly as she could, knowing very well that the healer did not intend to let her back in. Slowly, she got down on her knees and pushed the door partly open so that she could crawl in with out being noticed. Spending time with Haldir would cool her off some.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

The healer tied off the bandages he had just wrapped around Haldir's chest and then patted him on the shoulder.

"That should do it. Would you like to stay sitting up Captain Haldir?" the healer asked.

"Yes, I've been lying down for a while now." The healer smiled.

"We were very worried for you."

"So I am told."

"If you will excuse me, am going to get dinner now. I will bring you back something to eat of course, for you must be hungry. I would advise you to rest but I know that Lady Fara will find a way in here some how and bother you to no end, so I will withhold my advice until further notice." Haldir laughed.

"She does not bother me at all, you needn't worry. After I eat she will probably try to force me to sleep. She's been very worried."

"Indeed she has. She refused to leave your side even for meals. She sang to you frequently and talked to you while you were unconscious. I even heard her crying a few times. She cares for you a lot Captain."

"I know. I would have done the same thing for her though. She means a great deal to me." The healer smiled, recognizing the glint in Haldir had in his eye. It was the same look the healer had whenever he thought of his wife. He somehow doubted that Haldir was aware of his feelings though. The March Warden was far too stubborn to succumb to his own desires.

"I do not doubt that you are hungry so I will go now to get food for both you and myself." The healer said goodbye and walked out of the healing room. Moments later, Haldir heard a loud thud and a muffled groan. He laughed when Fara rolled out from under the bed next to him.

"Oh ….God, I think I broke my wrist again," she muttered.

"Again?!" Haldir exclaimed.

"Yeah, I snuck in here five minutes ago and crawled under the bed. I didn't want the healer to see me so I pushed myself up on the bed frame but I had to use my left hand to do it."

"I have to get you a key. You can not keep doing this Fara. You need to let your wrist heal."

"It's not that important, I had to get in here and make sure I stayed in so that I could keep an eye on you. _Someone _has to keep you company and make sure you're eating right. Speaking of which, incase the healer brings you crappy food I brought you some stuff from the kitchens." Haldir smiled and laughed.

"You would."

"Don't mock me, I'm being considerate. Take advantage of it while I'm nice. As soon as you're better things will be back to normal and I won't be cutting you any slack."

"You never do anyway. Not even now."

"I do too!" Fara exclaimed.

"You scolded me this morning for waking up too early," he pointed out.

"Well if you don't get enough sleep it will make recovery harder."

"Elves heal much faster than mortals do Fara."

"Good, I don't like having to visit you in this hospital thing. I like you much better when you're healthy."

"I am so sorry that I bore you. Staying here for recovery is one of the prices of being injured."

"Well you wouldn't have been injured had you been getting enough sleep," she admonished. Haldir frowned.

"What does sleep have to do with getting hurt?" he asked. Fara raised her eyebrows.

"Do you even remember what happened to you?"

"I've been told but I do not remember. I remember hearing a horn signifying an attack and then climbing down from the patrol talan. After that I can only remember darkness and a lot of pain. I also vaguely recall hearing singing…something about angels," he told her. Fara blushed.

"I think that was me singing. I sang to you and talked to you while you were unconscious. I don't really know why I did, but the silence was awkward and it seemed like an appropriate thing to do."

"What did you talk to me about?"

"Nothing much really, I told you about my home before now, things that I had done in the past, stuff like that. Not anything of real importance. I sang _a lot _of songs. I ran out after a while and lost my voice at one point. Some of the songs I know are kind of strenuous on the lungs if you do them continuously."

"I think I heard you singing."

"Really? Wow. Well anyway, since you don't remember anything about being hurt, let me fill you in a bit. Before you got hurt, you were only sleeping like, three hours a night. Elves aren't invincible you know and a schedule like that is going to take its toll on your body. You passed out during battle and when you stood up to recover from it, you were shot twice and an orc ran you through." Haldir frowned.

"I suppose you are right. I have not been sleeping much lately. I have just been so busy with work." Fara sighed and took his hand in hers.

"I nearly lost you Haldir. Don't let your work get in the way of everything. Sometimes you need to pull back and look at what's _really_ important and not what you _think_ is important. There's a big difference." Haldir smiled and stroked her hair.

"And what do you think is truly important?" Haldir asked, cupping her cheek. Fara leaned into his touch and sighed.

"I think you can figure that one out on your own Haldir." They continued talking for about five more minutes when the healer came back.

"What did I tell you? Did I not say that Lady Fara would find a way in?" Fara laughed.

"I need you to fix my wrist again as soon as you're done with Haldir."

"Again Lady Fara?! This is the sixth time!"

"Well if you'd just give me a damn key to this place and not keep pushing me out I wouldn't have to break it so much."

"I can not do that." The healer said, handing a tray of food to Haldir.

"And just why not?" The healer frowned.

"You bother Captain Haldir."

"Oh BS, I do not. You just don't want to give me one."

"And what if I don't?"

"Well I can always tie you to a chair and take the keys."

"There is no way you would be able to."

"Oh trust me, I can." The healer scowled.

"I will look into it for you. And for the record, I want Haldir to sleep so after he is done eating do not bother him. I should throw you out right now actually."

"You and I both know that I'll just find another way in and you'll have to fix my wrist again." The healer rolled his eyes and turned to Haldir.

"I want you to sleep as soon as you are done eating," he said sternly. Haldir smiled.

"Do not worry, I will." The healer sighed and took her left wrist in his hand. Fara inhaled sharply and grimaced as he realigned the bones and then wrapped it.

"One more thing," she said with another wince, her voice tight with pain. "Do you have any way to take out splinters and do you have anything for bruises?" The healer rolled his eyes.

"Now what did you do?" Fara smiled sheepishly.

"I punched the tree outside."

"Very well, come with me." The healer swiftly removed the fragments of wood from Fara's hand and then spread a thin layer of balm on it to help with the bruises before leaving. Fara rushed to Haldir's side as soon as he was gone and started to look over the food he had been brought.

"So what did he bring you?" she asked. Haldir laughed.

"Nothing much. Just some soup, bread and a glass of water."

"Ew that sucks. Here, I brought you _real _food," she said, pulling over her bag.

"Do not worry Fara. This is about all my stomach can handle anyway. I am still feeling a little nauseous," he explained. Fara shrugged.

"If you say so, more for me," she replied before taking a bite out of an apple.

"Why are you always eating apples?" Haldir asked after taking a sip of water.

"They're my favorite fruit," she mumbled between bites. "They're really good with peanut-butter."

"What is peanut butter?" Fara gave a fake gasp and put her hand over her mouth, pausing to cough as she had inhaled some of her apple.

"You've never had peanut-butter? How can you live? How are you still alive? I'm making you some first chance I get," she said. She frowned and took another bite of apple. "Wait … … scratch that, I'm going to make peanut-butter and I'll let you watch me eat it with my apples." Haldir laughed.

"You are so generous Fara."

"I try, I try."

"So what else did you bring?" Haldir asked.

"Um, let's see. I got bread, an orange, some sort of meat stuff, this elfy-bread thing, carrots, some salad, what appears to be chicken… or at least some type of bird, a few of these sort of cookie-type biscuit things, I don't really know what they are but they looked good, and cake." Haldir groaned.

"Please do not eat that in front of me," he moaned.

"Why is it going to make you sick?"

"Sick and jealous. More the later than the former." Fara shrugged and began eating the food.

"Don't watch," she said simply.

"You horrid little girl!" he exclaimed.

"Dude, make up your mind, yesterday I was a foolish woman and today I'm a little girl. Pick one and stick with it." Haldir scowled.

"I shall use both to spite you," he said defiantly.

"You're cute when you try to get back at me and fail miserably," Fara commented. Fara quickly finished her food but found that she had not brought anything to drink. She whimpered rather loudly at this.

"No water!" Haldir snickered and raised his cup.

"Mmm, nice cold water, all for me," he said, taking a bit sip of it.

"I hate you!"

"Hmm, should I be nice and let you have some, or be mean and drink it all?" he said thoughtfully.

"Be nice, be nice!" Fara pleaded.

"I don't know," he said thoughtfully. Fara whimpered again.

"You're teasing me!"

"Fun isn't it?"

"No! I'm thirsty."

"I shall be nice and let you have the rest, I am done eating anyway," he said, handing her the cup.

"Oh my God, I think I love you," she said, quickly snatching the cup and draining it. Haldir laughed.

"I'm sure you do."

"Oh don't let it get to your head, it was a two second infatuation," she said with a wave of her hand.

"So what is all of this about you punching a tree?" Haldir asked. He frowned when he saw Fara's eyes blaze with anger.

"Nothing, I wasn't in the best of moods," she replied. "Don't worry about it." Haldir eyed her skeptically before nodding, deciding it was best to leave the issue alone for now. Fara stood and walked around the room to blow out the candles. "Now go to sleep," she commanded gently. Fara walked back to the bed next to his and lay down. She decided to leave one candle on and then curled up under the sheets of the bed.

Haldir watched as she closed her eyes and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Fara?" he said quietly.

"Mmm?"

"Are you asleep already?"

"I was."

"Sorry, I did not mean to wake you. How do you fall asleep so fast?"

"Habit. In the army when they tell you to sleep, you do it. You don't get to sleep much in war so when the opportunity comes you better know how to take it. I also thought that it would be hard for you to fall asleep with me sitting there watching you or something so I'm going to sleep too. I stayed up late last night trying to get in here. They locked the window this time." Haldir laughed.

"Very well, good night Fara, rest well."

"Night Haldir."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

"Are you _sure _this is a good idea?" Fara asked. It was just after lunch the next day and Haldir was insisting that they go outside.

"Of course I am sure. I just need you to help me walk. I really would like to go outside; I have been suck inside all day."

"Yeah but you're not all better yet, you're still kinda on the weak-ish side don't you think?"

"I will be alright. Please Fara. I need your help," he pleaded. Fara placed her hands on her hips and looked down at him in a motherly manner.

"I don't think you should be up just yet." Haldir scowled.

"Help me or watch as I struggle on my own," he said defiantly. Fara sighed.

"Fine, but not too far because you might get really tired and then not be able to get back." Haldir rolled his eyes.

"Tis like having a mother again," he muttered. Fara helped Haldir to sit up and then sat on the bed next to him.

"Ok so how do you plan to stand up?"

"I was going to lean on you I suppose." Fara raised an eyebrow.

"Dude you're like, a foot taller than me."

"I am not! I am six feet five inches. You are five feet eight inches. That is not that much. Besides, you are strong, you can take it." Fara laugh and then put Haldir's arm around her shoulder.

"Ok ready? Stand!" After two failed attempts, Fara finally managed to get Haldir standing.

"Haldir?"

"Yes?"

"Two things, first is that I think you need a shirt, I mean you're only wearing bandages," she said. _Not that I have any complaints about that, _she added mentally. "And the second is that the door is kinda far, are you _sure_ you wa-"

"Yes! I am sure Fara! My shirt is… well, I do not know where my shirt is actually."

"Do you want me to run and get one from your talan?" she asked.

"Alright."

"Ok, wait here, I'll be right back. Oh yeah, I need a key to get in," she said.

"No you don't, I had the locksmith fix the handle to that all you have to do is jiggle it a few times for it to come unlocked. I can never keep track of my keys," he explained. Fara laughed.

"You are so irresponsible," she scolded. "I'll be back in a bit." Fara dashed out of the room, and came back five minutes later with Haldir's shirt. While he put it on, she sat on the bed and put her head between her knees.

"That was fast," he commented. Fara ran a hand through her hair.

"Sprinted…don't…know why…though," she said between gasps. "Had too much….energy." Haldir laughed.

"Somehow that does not surprise me. Are you ready to go or do you need a moment." Fara shook her head and stood up.

"No, I'm good." Haldir took a few wobbly steps on his own before Fara grabbed his arm to steady him. Slowly but surely, they made their way to the door. They were half way down the steps when Haldir stopped and leaned against the tree trunk to rest. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"You're doing great so far, better than I did when I was hurt," Fara told him.

"Yes but your leg was injured as well. I need a moment more to rest. I am already tired."

"Dude I am not carrying you," Fara said with a laugh. Haldir smiled, eyes still closed.

"I would not ask you to," he said softly.

"Well if it was necessary I would."

"You would?" Fara nodded.

"I had to carry O'Connor once."

"He is almost as tall as I am!" Haldir exclaimed.

"I know, it was hell because I was running. I let Adrian do it after a while." Haldir laughed and took another deep breath. Fara frowned.

"Ok got an idea, sit on the steps and push yourself down," she said. Haldir gave her a strange look. "It takes less energy, I think," she explained. Haldir shrugged and sat down on the steps. Five minutes later, they were at the bottom.

"See, told you it would work," she sneered.

"Yes but now I have to get back up," he told her. Fara frowned.

"Hmm, well you did it before; I don't see why you can't do it again." Fara stood up and held out her hand.

"Take my hand; I'm going to pull you up." Fara gripped Haldir's hands and then pulled back, using her right hand more than her left.

"You have to help me at least a little, I can only use one hand here," she said while leaning back. With a finally burst of strength, Fara managed to pull him up again. Fara and Haldir began to walk through the forest in silence, each appreciating the beauty around them.

Fara let go of Haldir's arm and looked up at the trees around her which seemed to stretch up to the heavens. She inhaled deeply and continued walking. When she looked over to her side, she discovered that Haldir was no longer next to her. She frowned and turned around, seeing that he was leaning against a tree, one arm on the trunk of it with his head resting against it.

As Fara walked over to him, she noticed that he was looking at the ground and that his hands were clenched tightly into fists. Fara reached up and ran her hand through his hair, resting it on his cheek.

"Haldir what's wrong?" she asked softly.

"I do not know why I am so tired. I should be able to go farther than this," he said, not looking up. Fara smiled and put her hand on the back of his neck.

"You were hurt Haldir, its going to take time to heal."

"I know that but elves usually heal much faster than this. I should not be so weak right now."

"Your body was already tired before you were hurt; it's going to take more time than usual because of that. You can't expect to be able to scale Everest on your first day up."

"Everest?" Fara laughed.

"Mount Everest. It's this gigantic mountain. It's really hard to climb and very few people can do it. You have to be in top physical shape to be able to even attempt it." Haldir nodded.

"Here, why don't we just sit down and stay here, we don't _have to _be anywhere really," she said. Haldir sighed.

"Alright." They both sat down and leaned back against the tree trunk. Fara lay down and put her head on Haldir's lap.

"Well go right ahead and make yourself comfortable Fara," Haldir said sarcastically. Fara laughed.

"Thanks, don't mind if I do." Haldir grinned and ruffled her hair.

"Ack! Don't mess up my hair! I'll cut yours off!"

"No you would not!"

"Wanna bet?"

"I have never been one for gambling."

"It's an expression."

"I know." Fara opened her mouth to retort but found that she could not come up with anything. She scowled upon realizing this.

"Damn you," she mumbled. Haldir laughed.

"For once! I have finally managed to beat you at your own game." Fara scowled.

"Did not," she muttered. "Kind of." Haldir put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Poor Fara. She can not stand to be beaten."

"Well try not to be too modest there."

"I was not bragging, I was simply stating an observation."

"I bet." Fara look up at the sky and sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Haldir asked.

"No, I was just thinking, that's all."

"What about?"

"About how I'm going to live the rest of my life here. This place is definitely better than my old home, but soon I'm going to have to find a way to support myself. I should probably ask the Lady if I can get paid for patrol work. I have no other talents that would be of use here," she explained.

"Why don't you do that now?" Haldir asked.

"Timing Haldir, timing. If I do it now, I'll have to start working soon and I'll feel guilty about leaving you here with no one to hang out with. I also don't feel like doing it right now." Haldir snorted.

"I am not the least bit surprised by that," he said. That sat in silence for a while longer when an elf walked by. He was tall with dirty-blond hair and green eyes. Fara had never seen him before, not even on patrols. He frowned when he saw Fara and Haldir sitting together.

Haldir, why do you associate with this mortal? he asked in Nandorin, gesturing towards Fara. Fara frowned and sat up, recognizing the tone in his voice as one of patronization. She looked to Haldir to hear his response.

Why would I not? She is one of my close friends, he replied coolly.

You foul your name as well as that of the name of elves by being near such filth. Mortals are beneath our kind. They are not worth befriending, the elf replied arrogantly.

You speak of matters you know nothing of. It is you and your ignorance that fouls the name of elves, not I, for you fail to see how truly wonderful those of the mortal race can be, Haldir shot back venomously. The other elf glared.

You and I both know she is not interested in your friendship. She is like every other common mortal wench out there. She is simply interested in how quickly she can get into your bed. I never knew you bedded such filth, have you become so desperate since Nerwen left you? Haldir's eyes became dark and ominous, a sight that made Fara nearly recoil in fright. He looked so …dangerous.

Surely you have heard the tales about her, she is not worth your attention, the elf continued.

And what tales would those be? Haldir asked, raising an eyebrow.

Do not be foolish Haldir. It is common knowledge of her intentions here. She simply wishes to bed you, nothing more, nothing less. She even brings her own patrons around with her when she can not be satisfied by others. Haldir clenched his hands so tightly that his knuckles cracked and a menacing growl escaped his throat. No one spoke of Fara in such a way, no one.

Get out of my sight, he hissed.

You may be the March Warden, but I am one of Galadriel's Sentinels, you can not order me around, the elf replied simply.

Listen to my laughter Foolish One, you are not worth my time, Haldir replied maliciously. The elf glared and then stalked off

"What was that about?" Fara asked when she was sure the elf was out of ear shot.

"It was nothing, do not worry about it," Haldir said, his anger still evident in his eyes.

"Oh please, I'm not five. I know when I'm being talked about, even if it's in another language. What did he say?"

"I don't want to hurt you by telling you Fara."

"You won't hurt me. I don't even know the guy." Haldir sighed.

"Do not say I didn't warn you. He said that I fouled the name of elves as well as my own by being near you, that such mortal filth was not worth my attention and that you were not interested in my friendship, but in how quickly you could accomplish… other things if you catch my meaning," he said quietly. Haldir's heart clenched at the sadness that passed through her eyes. Fara sighed and bit her lip. Is that what everyone thought of her? Did they all think that she ran around trying to get men to sleep with her? Was she really labeled as a slut? Fara thought she had cleared up all the rumors. Clearly this was not so.

"Oh," she said softly, looking away with a frown and idly wondering what Haldir's take on the stories were. He didn't believe them did he?! A sudden sense of dread came over her. What if Haldir thought that those were her true intentions? That she really wanted to…to…to sleep with him!

Haldir cupped her cheek and tilted her head so that she was now looking at him. Fara flicked her eyes down at the ground, not wanting to look him in the eye. _I knew I should not have told her, now I have made her upset, _Haldir thought.

"Fara, look at me," he commanded softly. Fara slowly raised her eyes and looked into his. "I do not think the same of you. I would never believe those things for I know how truly wonderful you are. Nothing anyone says will change my opinions of you. I told him that he was ignorant for his inability to see what an amazing person you are." Fara smiled and put her hand on his.

"You said that?" she asked.

"Yes, I did." Fara's smile widened.

"I'm not really sure what to say, thank you I guess. That was really nice of you to stick up for me." Fara's heart filled with joy. She frequently had been ditched in the army; it was nice to have a supporter for a change.

"Think nothing of it Fara," he replied. Fara sighed contently and leaned back against the tree.

"So just how long do you plan on sitting here?" she asked. Haldir threw his head back and laughed. Fara always knew how to make the best of everything.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Later that night, Fara and Haldir were back resting in the healing room. The healers had scolded Fara for letting Haldir go out in his condition, but she shrugged it off and pretended not to hear them. When the healers left, they didn't bother to try and get Fara to leave, they were tired of always finding her back in the room and having to fix her wrist once again.

Not long after, Fara was curled up on a bed sleeping soundly when Valaina walked in. Haldir looked up and put a finger to his lips, signaling Valaina to be quiet so as not to wake Fara. She smiled and nodded, sitting on the side of Haldir's bed.

"How are you?" she asked, her voice no more than a whisper.

"I have been better." Valaina smiled.

"That is to be expected. I came to see how you and Fara were doing. I doubt she's left your side since you woke." Haldir smiled.

"She hasn't actually. I like her company though. I would be very bored with out her." Haldir looked over to where Fara was sleeping. He smiled at how calm and peaceful she looked. You would never guess that she was the complete opposite when awake. Valaina smirked when she saw the look of fondness in Haldir's eyes. It was obvious he liked her.

"I saw you and Fara sitting under the tree today."

"You did? I did not see you," he said with a frown

"You were too busy looking at Fara," she replied smugly. Haldir rolled his eyes. "I know Rumil and Orophin have talked to you, and apparently they have not gotten through to you. It is obvious to everyone around you that you like Fara and have very strong feelings for her. The only one who can not see it is you! I do not know why it is taking you so long to realize it either, though I suspect it has something to do with your pride. Fara may be mortal but sooner or later your feelings will win you over."

"I do not have feelings for her!" he exclaimed defiantly. Valaina sighed and shook her head.

"Do you know what I think?" she asked. "I think that you know that you like her here," she said, putting her hand over his heart. "But here," she continued, tapping his head, "has not made the connection. Maybe if you took the time to consider how well your friendship is going with her and how alike you two are, you would see that a relationship with Fara would be more than worth your time and effort." Haldir frowned and thought over what she had said. Could Valaina be right?

"It is late and you are probably very tired so I will leave now. Please think about what I said Haldir and for once, do not listen to your pride but your heart." Valaina stood up and left the room, hoping she had gotten her point across to Haldir.

He sighed and cast his glance back over to Fara who was sound asleep. He loved watching her sleep. She seemed so relaxed and calm and it gave him time to admire the features of her face, though he could not see her eyes.

These past few days, he had always woken before her to simply watch her rest. He was intrigued by the fact that she was able to sleep with her eyes closed something he had never witnessed before (unless an elf was very badly injured of course). He was also slightly disappointed that she slept this way, for he could not see her eyes. Haldir loved their rich brown color, which was so different from that of the elves in Lothlorien.

Her hair was the same. With the exception of Valaina, whose origins traced back to Mirkwood, no Lorien elf had brown hair. They all had straight blond hair, though many she-elves tried to put curls into theirs by rolling hot curlers into it. Fara had natural waves and ringlets in her hair, something he had always found attractive about her. As a matter of fact, he found pretty much everything about her attractive. She was so different from the elf maidens, a welcomed change actually.

Her skin had a light tan to it and her darker features made her stand out, for all the other maidens were so pale in comparison to her. She was not as thin and was more strongly built which was something he did not mind in the least. Fara was slightly shorter and she was far more athletic, enabling her to accompany him on the various places his line of work took him too.

Haldir frowned, perhaps Valaina was right. Was she? No, it couldn't be, Fara was just a friend, a very attractive and appealing friend of course, but a friend none the less. …Maybe there was some truth to Valaina's observations after all.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

As the days progressed, Haldir grew stronger and stronger. Fara was amazed at how quickly Haldir regained his strength and stamina. Within a week he was already back to normal. Though Haldir had recovered completely, the Lady ordered that he take two months off from work to recover. Haldir protested, claiming he was well of course, but the Lady said that he needed rest to recover and to be sure that there would not be a repeat of what had happened.

Because Haldir could not go to work, he found himself spending almost all of his time with Fara. As the days wore on, he slowly began to realize what Valaina was talking about. Whenever he was with Fara, he felt content and happy. If she was sad or upset, Haldir did everything in his power to try to make her feel better again, he hated seeing her sad. When she was not around, he felt as though a piece of him was missing. Soon enough, the realization dawned on him; he did have feelings for her, and very strong ones at that.

As soon as he confirmed his feelings for her, Haldir immediately set out to make Fara feel the same way. Of course, he had difficulties with this for she was not like any other elf maiden he had tried to court before. Most would act differently that they usually would to attract his attention if they liked him. Some visited him frequently at the archery fields or at his talan, others were exceptionally nice to him and others had grown suddenly shy and timid.

Yet Fara did none of these things. Some days she would be incredibly flirtatious which simply increased the intensity of his feelings for her. It seemed that she knew exactly what to do and say to make his need for her grow, but just when he was sure that she felt the same way he did, she would begin to practically ignore him and hardly say a word to him the next day! About two days later, she would then return to her devilish flirting! How infuriating she was! Did she have feelings for him or not?!

Haldir's brother's noted in amusement that their older brother's behavioral patterns changed drastically. Of course, they were the only ones that noticed for there were few who knew Haldir well enough to recognize such changes. He daydreamed more frequently, something they both knew he only did when thinking of a loved one, and his attitude around Fara changed quite dramatically. They noticed that he watched her often, and was more flirtatious than usual.

Though Haldir was very clever at disguising his feelings for Fara, it was apparent that he was trying to get her to feel the same way. For their own amusement, Rumil and Orophin decided not to tell Haldir that Fara felt the same way. They both knew that when Haldir wanted something…or someone, he almost always got it. He had a way with women and had a special talent for awakening new feelings within any elleth that crossed his path, they knew this for a fact. It was simply a matter of time before he got Fara to admit how she felt. In the mean time, they would have a wonderful time watching it; they had placed wagers on the time it would take Haldir to seduce Fara.


	21. Chapter 21: Stupid Mistake

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as Tolkein's.**

Chapter 21: Stupid Mistake

Haldir sighed in annoyance. Where was she? He had been searching all morning! Rumil and Orophin teased him mercilessly of course, but he didn't expect them to understand the fact that he practically thrived on the time he spent with Fara. They quickly left for patrol anyway so it was of no matter now. With almost all the elves gone, Haldir found that he had very few people to spend time with to make the hours pass. In the back of his mind he was counting down the number of seconds until he would be allowed to return to the borders, yet a part of him longed to stay and be with Fara who did not go on patrol as frequently. At the thought of her, he sighed again.

He had been looking for her and wanted to spend time with her but she was no where to be found. Where could she be? Haldir came to the last place he thought she would be and climbed the steps to the library. He smiled as he entered and saw Fara curled up in a large arm chair with a book in her lap, her face set with concentration. He paused a moment to try and analyze her mood. She appeared to be fairly relaxed and looked to be in a pleasant mood. He shrugged and walked over to her to say hello.

"You look comfortable," he commented. Fara screeched and toppled off the chair, dropping her book and losing her page in the process. She laughed and put a hand over her racing heart.

"Oh my God you scared the crap out of me," she said with a grin, looking up at him. "I didn't hear you coming." Haldir smirked.

"You never do, though you are usually less startled when I say hello," he replied.

"I was really absorbed in the reading," she replied. Haldir frowned and picked up the large book.

"Fëanor? You are reading this?" he asked with an amused frown. Fara nodded.

"Celeborn managed to find a copy that had been translated into common for me. It's really good but really depressing." Haldir nodded.

"This was not exactly a high point in elvish history," he replied dryly. "Is this where you have been all morning?" he asked. "I have been looking for you." Fara grinned.

"Why was a bad?" she asked. Haldir smirked.

"Not yet," he replied with a mischievous glint.

"Not bad like that you kinky little elf!" she exclaimed. Haldir laughed.

"Bad how? I meant bad as in doing something wrong? What did _you _mean Fara?" he asked with a grin. Fara blushed.

"You know perfectly well that you were implying something different," she said with a scowl. Haldir smirked.

"If you are finished reading I wondered if you would like to take a walk with me before lunch." Fara nodded and took the heavy book from him.

"Sure, just let me put this back," she replied. Fara walked through the endless shelves in the library and looked for the spot where the book was. Unfortunately, it was very high up. Haldir frowned when he heard a loud thud and then heard Fara's muffled groan of pain. He walked to where she was and found her with her hand tightly clamped over her mouth and the book resting on her foot. He pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh, and picked up the book.

"Are you in need of assistance?" he asked.

"No," Fara replied, her voice tight with pain. She winced at how high pitched it now sounded. Haldir laughed and picked up the book, placing it back upon the shelf.

"Are you well?" he asked, his voice more serious this time. "Would you like to go to the healers?" Fara shook her head.

"Nope I've recovered, that book weighs a ton though, I dropped it when I tried to put it back," she said sheepishly.

"So I noticed, come, we can go to the archery fields." Fara nodded and the two walked out. When they came to the archery field, Fara found Andy curled up in a ball on the ground while Adrian and Marks were doubled over with laughter.

"Oh my God, you guys no!" Fara exclaimed.

"We were bored!" Adrian managed through his laughter.

"What is it that they are doing?" Haldir asked.

"It's a game they made up. All the guys in the army would play it when they needed something to do. It's a test to see how much pain you can handle. Whoever deals with it the best wins. I love this game," she replied with a grin. Haldir frowned.

"Why is that?" he asked, not liking the idea of others intentionally hurting Fara for their own amusement.

"I win whenever I play," she replied with a grin. Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"I can beat you," he challenged. Fara snorted.

"No, this time you can't," she replied.

"Hey Haldir, you wanna play?" Marks asked.

"You guys no! Don't make him do it cause you're out of people to play with," Fara pleaded. Haldir felt a competitive surge rise within him. In some ways, he wanted to prove to Fara that he could beat all of them at this game, whatever it was, in hopes of impressing her, though warning bells went off in the back of his head telling him that anything concocted by her three male friends was bound to be harmful in some way.

"What are the rules?" Haldir asked, against his better judgment. "I do not know what this game is."

"Here, Adrian, go be the example," Fara said. Adrian winced and went to stand near where Andy had just been. By this time Andy had recovered enough to stand and move away.

"Who wants to throw?" Marks asked.

"Ooo let Fara!" Andy exclaimed. Adrian's eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" he shouted. Fara laughed.

"What are you using to throw?" she asked. Marks handed her an apple with a few bruises on it. She grinned.

"Ready?" she asked, turning to Adrian. He swallowed nervously.

"Just a sec, I need to get in position." Adrian moved his legs so that they were now far apart and held his hands up in the air. Fara grinned.

"Ok go!" Andy called. Fara wound up and threw the apple as hard as she could. Adrian shouted and doubled over with his hands between his legs when the apple solidly connected with his crotch. Haldir's eyes widened.

"That is no game! Tis torture!" he exclaimed. Fara was doing her best to suppress her laughter.

"It's so funny though. As I said, I win every time at this game. The object is to throw it at the guys…um…his er….family jewels if you will," she said with a grin. Haldir rolled his eyes.

"I still could beat you," he replied loftily.

"You take a shot then," Adrian said tightly as he walked over. Marks snorted when he noticed that Adrian's voice was at a much higher pitch than usual. Haldir frowned and complied walking to stand where Adrian was. He turned and assumed a similar position, lifting his chin defiantly. His stomach churned when he fully realized what he had gotten himself into. Curse is competitiveness! Fara sighed and picked up the apple; none of her friends would throw it. Haldir sighed. Eru, this would hurt.

"Haldir," she called.

"Yes?"

"Ahead of time, I'm really, really sorry," she said with a sympathetic smile. Again, Fara threw the apple as hard as she could. Haldir let out a grunt of pain and felt his knees buckle slightly, but otherwise retained his composure.

"No! That's not cool man!" Adrian exclaimed. "That's not natural." Haldir closed his eyes and inhaled deeply to control the pain before he walked back over. Andy stared at him with wide eyes.

"You aren't human, no ones ever managed to stay standing when Fara throws it."

"I know, I am an elf," he replied tightly. "And I have taught myself to control pain worse than this."

"Are you alright?" Fara asked softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Haldir grimaced.

"Mmph, my future children," Haldir said with a wince, lifting the bottom of his tunic slightly and looking down at his pants. "They have all died."

"I love how when Haldir does it his voice stays pretty much the same and how when you all do it, it seems like puberty deserted you," Fara said. Marks glared.

"You have no idea how much it hurts," he exclaimed.

"If I were to throw something here you would have an idea," Haldir remarked, wrapping an arm around her and placing it on the side of her rib cage. Fara protectively crossed her arms over her chest.

"That would kill! Oh my God!" she exclaimed. Haldir grinned.

"Well what you did to me was no pick nick let me assure you," he replied. "I shall never be able to satisfy another female again." Fara rolled her eyes.

"Stop exaggerating. Anyone who's as big a player as you will have no problems in the future," she said skeptically.

"A player?" he asked. "I am no player."

"Yeah you are, I've seen the way women here practically drool all over you. You've got them all wrapped around your finger. I'm sure you could have any of them at any time if you just asked," she said, putting her hands on her hips. Haldir rolled his eyes, idly overlooking the fact that she was correct. Many elleths would gladly go with him for a night if he requested it.

"But Fara my love, you are the only one I want," he said in an over sweet, sarcastic tone. Fara laughed.

"Oh, well now I feel bad that I just crippled your…….elfhood," she said with a grin. Haldir laughed.

"Have no fear, you did not. My talan is just over there, if you like I can prove to you that I am more than able," he assured her, a slight smile tugging at his lips. Fara smirked.

"Before you go trying to get into Fara's pants you might wanna take a day or two off," Adrian commented. Haldir frowned.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Dude take a bath tonight and look down, it's gonna look like a paint by numbers," Andy assured him. Fara laughed.

"They mean that you'll have various colored bruises," she clarified. Haldir shrugged.

"Elvin…arrows, if you will, are stronger than that, they are more able to handle stress," he replied arrogantly. Fara grinned.

"Yeah well…well normal…arrows don't wear down as easily as yours do I'm sure," Adrian challenged. Haldir smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Adrian you foolish lad, at such an age you know nothing of the art of archery," he said. Adrian glared

"Archery isn't that hard, it's all about hitting the target," he replied.

"Yes but you may miss. Elvin arrows never miss their mark and they always penetrate the target fully," Haldir shot back loftily.

"Wow, this is really sad you guys. He's schooling you at this competition you're having and you're supposed to be the ones with the insults here," Fara said. Haldir smirked.

"But this is no competition; it is simply me stating facts." Fara grinned.

"Are you sure they're facts or is it just wishful thinking?" she asked. Haldir smirked.

"They are facts. Perhaps if you are a good girl I shall prove them to you one day," he replied. Fara snorted.

"You make it sound like you're gifting me with some extraordinary privilege," she replied.

"Indeed, my archery talents are only used on those whom I believe are worthy," he replied. Fara rolled her eyes and cuffed him on the back of the head.

"Leave the squirrels alone," she admonished. Haldir looked at her in shock, hardly able to believe what she was suggesting.

"I am sorry Fara, I did not know you wished them all for yourself. I figured that the horses would be enough for you, but if you would like the squirrels too then that is fine," he replied. Fara's mouth popped open.

"Haldir I would never dream of taking away your lovers like that. I've seen the way you glance longingly at the stables and the furry little woodland animals," she replied.

"Do not be ashamed of your desires Fara. You need not tell lies about my preferences to cover up for your own. I'm sure there are plenty of individuals who also enjoy hearing the noises animals make when you-"

"Haldir!" she exclaimed, punching him lightly on the arm. Haldir laughed and moved away.

"Such force! Why have you not used it before in battle?" he asked mockingly. Fara scowled.

"You…You…just….uh!" Haldir grinned as he watched her frustration grow. She was so cute when she was flustered.

"So anyway, what are all of you doing here?" Fara asked, turning towards her friends.

"Waiting for some of the elves to show up, we found a ball that was kinda football shaped," Marks replied. "We taught them all how to play football but we all went on a water break. They should be coming back soon. We're on the last two plays of the game and then its over." Fara's eyes lit up.

"Ooo can I play?!" she asked.

"Sure, you can be on my team," Andy said.

"Oh my God no way! You guys are winning," Adrian shot back. "We definitely get Fara."

"Yes, since you're a loser you don't get to have her," Marks replied. Adrian glared.

"I'll help out Adrian since he's losing," Fara said, giving her friend a teasing smile. It was at this point that the elves walked back onto the field.

"You guys ready to go?" Marks called over.

"Of course, the game is almost finished," one replied.

"Here, I'll sit the first play out so I can explain to Haldir and I'll help Adrian out on the second one ok?" she asked. They all nodded and walked over to the elves to set up. As the first play was completed, Fara briefly explained the rules to Haldir. He frowned as he watched the elves and three men play. The game looked very dangerous and rough.

"Are you sure you wish to play?" Haldir asked. "They are all twice your size at least." Fara shrugged.

"That's how it's always been, even when I played with them in the army. Don't worry about me," she replied. Haldir smiled and ran the back of his hand along her cheek.

"I do worry, be careful lirimaer," he said softly. Fara frowned.

"What?"

"Lovely one." Fara smiled.

"Thanks."

"Good luck to you then." Fara nodded and then ran out onto the field.

"So, what play are we doing?" Fara asked.

"A woman? She will only bring us down," someone said. "The score is even now, we do not want her to mess it up." Fara rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, I've been playing this game for longer than you," she replied.

"I have no objections," another elf remarked. "It simply means our team shall win." Fara growled menacingly.

"Just trust me guys, would I lead you wrong?" Adrian asked his team. They all sighed in annoyance and then huddled together discussing the plan. Haldir watched in amusement as they assumed their positions, Fara standing towards the back. The play quickly started and he found that Fara was lost amidst the crowd of elves who were trying to tackle each other to the ground. Suddenly, she appeared again and was running down to the opposite end of the field.

"Throw it!" Adrian shouted. Fara turned and lunged to catch the ball that had been thrown to her. As soon as it was firmly in her grasp, she turned and sprinted down the field. Fara cast a quick glance over her shoulder to see who was chasing her.

"Fara look out!" Haldir called. Fara snapped her head forward and yelped, finding that she was headed straight for one of the elves on the opposite team. She gritted her teeth and charged forward, ducking down and slamming into the elf's shins. The elf shouted and flipped over her back.

Fara's vision blurred for a moment from the impact but she continued running until she had passed the markers for the end line. She cried out happily and firmly threw the ball on the ground.

"Yeah, what now?!" she called. Haldir smiled upon seeing her so full of glee as she shouted at the elves who had previous mocked her. His smile faded when Adrian ran over and firmly embraced Fara, swinging her around in a circle. This mortal was beginning to get on his nerves. As soon as Adrian put her down, he picked up the ball and lobed it up into the air. The two began running in circles, claiming it was a bomb and collapsed to the ground as soon as the ball dropped to the floor. Haldir smiled and walked over.

Fara stood and brushed off her hands, looking at Haldir with a childish grin.

"And that my friend is how football is properly played," she said with a nod. Haldir smiled softly and stepped closer to her, gently resting his hand on her shoulder.

"You are unhurt?" he asked with concern. "The way you collided with Lólindir looked rather painful."

"Oo that reminds me," she said with a frown. "Hey, you!" she called. "You with the hair…no wait you all have the same hair. Guy-that-I-took-out!" she shouted so that they would hear her. Haldir laughed.

"Yes?" was the response.

"I didn't hurt you did I? I'm really sorry if I did."

"Fear not, I am well."

"Ok just checking." Fara turned back to Haldir with a smile. "So, where to now?" she asked. Haldir frowned and paused to think for a moment. He looked back at her with a grin.

"I know somewhere we can go," she said. Fara smiled.

"Lead on then Indiana," she said. Haldir frowned as they began to walk.

"Who?" Fara laughed.

"Indiana Jones. He's an archeologist who's supposed to be teaching but he always ends up going on all these really cool adventures," she explained. Haldir nodded. "He's also very good looking," she added with a smirk. Haldir grinned.

"Why thank you, does he have a female accomplice?" he asked. Fara frowned.

"Um…I don't think so," she replied.

"A pity, I would have wished for you to be my accomplice. Is there a female equivalent to this Indiana you speak of?"

"Lara Croft," Fara replied. "But I could never hope to be half as pretty as she is; she's got a perfect figure and facial features and just ug! She's disgustingly pretty and attractive," Fara said with a frown.

"I believe you are fine the way you are. You need not change a thing about the way you look, you are already beautiful," he replied. Fara blushed and looked away.

"Thank you."

"You need not thank me," he replied.

"So where are we going?' she asked.

"You shall see," he replied. Fara rolled her eyes.

"You know how much I hate surprises right?" she asked.

"But of course, it is why I shall not tell you. You will see when we get there," he replied. Fara sighed in annoyance. At last, the came to a river where various boats were docked. Fara looked at Haldir and raised an eyebrow.

"Come," he said, waving her over. Fara complied and climbed in the front of the boat. Haldir pushed it out and then lightly jumped in, grabbing a paddle from the bank.

"So we are going on a boating trip," she said, turning around so that she sat facing him. Haldir smirked.

"You could say that," he replied. Fara frowned.

"Elusiveness also bothers me," she replied. Haldir shrugged.

"You will enjoy yourself Fara; that I promise." She shrugged and then looked up at the trees above them, their large branching looming over the river. She felt calmed slightly at the sound of the rushing water and smiled when the sunlight warmed her face. The sound of the water grew louder as they continued. Fara noticed a mischievous smile tugging at Haldir's lips and that he seemed to be paddling faster to gain speed. She turned and yelped. They were headed for rapids!

"Um…Haldir," she said nervously.

"Yes Fara."

"You realize that we're headed for rapids right?"

"But of course," he replied with a cheeky smile. "It is the only way to get to where we are going." Fara yelped when the boat suddenly shook as it hit the rapids. A big grin made its way onto her face as she was sprayed with water. Haldir increased the speed of his paddle and the trees seemed to pass by in a blur. The boat was tossed and rocked by the force of the water and it had nearly flipped over in some instances. When at last the river had clamed some, she spoke.

"That was fun," she said with a grin. "Are we almost at where we are going?" she asked. Haldir nodded.

"Yes, almost." They continued swiftly down the river until Fara heard the roar of water again. They must be coming up to a waterfall….wait….a waterfall!!! Fara turned and saw the river suddenly end.

"Haldir there's a waterfall, I think you should pull over," she said nervously. Haldir smiled.

"Now, where is the fun in that? After all, the waterfall is where we are going," he replied. Fara's eyes widened.

"Oh my God no!" she exclaimed. "Haldir no! Stop! Turn the boat around!" Fara continued trying to get Haldir to turn the boat around yet he paddled even fast. Fara squeezed her eyes shut and screamed at the top of her lungs as they went over the edge and plunged downward. Haldir cried out with joy as they went and laughed. Water showered the two as the boat hit the water again. He paddled forward and then the two came to a second waterfall. The drop was not as dramatic on this one, yet Fara screamed just as loud. When the river clamed down, Haldir paddled the boat off to the side and docked it. He climbed out and set the paddle down but noticed that Fara had not moved. He smiled and walked over to her.

"Fara," he said, holding out his hand. "You can get out of the boat now." She stood shakily and stumbled out of the boat, tripping in the process. Haldir was there to catch her though and pulled her into his arm.

"Are you well Fara? I did not mean to frighten you with my actions," he said, noticing that she was shaking. Fara looked up at him with wide eyes and slowly a grin spread over her face.

"We are _so_ doing that again some time," she said. Haldir laughed.

"I thought you were afraid."

"Slightly," she replied loftily. Haldir smiled.

"As long as you are well," he replied. Haldir smiled down at her and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. Fara was suddenly aware of how close they were. Haldir now held her tightly in his arms to prevent her from falling. Fara looked up into his eyes and felt the same overwhelming force pulling her closer to him. Their lips were nearly touching and she could feel his warm breath upon her lips. She was disappointed when at the last second, Haldir pulled away from her and began to walk.

"Come, I do not believe you have been to this part of the forest before, it will be a new adventure for you," he said with a grin. Fara sighed with disappointment and continued. Haldir smiled inwardly at the slight displeasure that passed through her eyes. Well, she was at least somewhat attracted to him; that was a start that he could live with.

For now.

Fara sighed and walked beside him through the forest. As they walked, the clouds seemed to grow darker and blot out the sun. Fara frowned and looked up.

"It is going to rain very soon," Haldir said with a sigh. "We should find shelter." The two sprinted off in search of a place to stay. As they ran, the rain began to fall. Fara grinned when the rain increased and it was now a downpour of water. Haldir led her through the forest until they came to a small tower. Haldir opened the door and pulled her inside. The stairs leading up to the top however were narrow and Fara was consequently pressed firmly against his chest.

"We got all wet now cause of you," she said, pretending to scold him. Haldir rolled his eyes.

"It was not my fault," he replied. "It was yours."

"Oh well of course, everything is my fault," Fara said with a laugh. Haldir smirked.

"Indeed." Fara sighed.

"How long do you think the rain will last?" she asked. Haldir shrugged.

"Who knows. I do not mind the rain as of now though. It brings benefits with it," he replied with a coy smile. Fara frowned, trying to figure out what he was saying. She noticed that he briefly flicked his eyes downward when he thought she was not looking. Fara looked down and discovered that her shirt was nearly see-through.

"You bastard!" she exclaimed with a laugh, crossing her hands over her chest.

"What have I done to earn such a title?" he asked innocently. Fara scowled. "And why do you cross your arms in such a fashion? Are you cold?"

"You know perfectly well why I'm crossing my arms," she said. Haldir laughed and took her hand in his.

"There is more room upstairs," he said. "Follow me." Fara sighed and walked up the narrow stairs with him, noticing that he still held her hand. At last they reached the top and found a large room. The wall farthest from them was lined with bookshelves which were filled with books. There was a desk near on wall which was cluttered with papers, candles and other assorted things. A carpet lay in the middle of the room for decoration. Two windows on the left and right wall provided the only light in the room. Fara smiled.

"How cozy," she commented. Haldir smirked.

"Indeed, come sit," he said, walking over to a wall and sinking down to the floor. Fara walked and sat next to him, smiling softly when Haldir shifted and put his arm around her to pull her closer.

"This is a good place to wait out the storm, it's very quiet," she said. Haldir nodded.

"Yes, there are few who come here. Celeborn once used this as his study, though he moved it deeper into the woods when the orc attacks came at Galadriel's request," he explained.

"Ah, hence the books and messy desk then," she said. Haldir nodded.

"Many of his old things remain here. I assume that he did not need them or that he was simply being lazy," Haldir replied with a laugh. Fara grinned at the thought.

"Imagine that, the Lord of Lothlorien being too lazy to clean up after himself," she said. Haldir grinned and their conversation died down. Fara winced and rubbed her shoulder. It was throbbing from running into the elf.

"Your shoulder pains you," Haldir said with a frown. Fara shook her head.

"It's nothing, it's just a little sore," she replied. Fara yelped when Haldir suddenly picked her up and sat her back down so that she now sat between his legs.

"Haldir what are you-"

"Relax a'mel (beloved)," he commanded gently. Fara shrugged and complied, gasping when his strong hands slowly began kneading the muscles of her back and shoulders. She sighed contently, loving the feeling he now gave her. Haldir smiled softly, enjoying every moment as he touched her. He knew she should not have played that barbaric game; she had ended up hurt, something he did not like to see in the least. He slowly moved his hands down her back and along her spine. Fara let out a short moan of pleasure.

"You are way too good at this," she said softly. Haldir laughed.

"I try," he replied with mirth. "Vanimle sira tiri," he said softly. Fara smiled.

"Your language sounds so beautiful," she said. "I love listening to it." Haldir smiled and continued whispering endearments to her, telling her of his feelings for her and his desires. Fara closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down. The combination of his strong hands gently pressing into the muscles of her back and the soft, beautiful words he whispered in her ear nearly drove her insane with desire.

"What are you saying?" she asked. Haldir smiled.

"One day I will tell you, though I believe you may already know," he replied.

"I don't like waiting," she replied.

"A pity," he said, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. He gently put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back so that she now rested against him.

"Do you feel better now?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her. Fara nodded slightly, keeping her eyes closed and suddenly feeling drowsy.

"Much," she mumbled. She sighed contently, feeling Haldir's fingertips gently tracing circles on her stomach and soon drifted off to sleep. Haldir smiled upon seeing her graceful figure resting peacefully in his arms. He gently picked her up and switched her position so she now sat sideways in his lap. Fara rested her head against his shoulder and remained asleep.

Haldir gazed down at her peaceful face as she slept. How was it that she managed to sleep with her eyes closed? It was always something he had wondered about. Haldir made a mental note to try to do so sometime. He reached his hand up and gently traced a finger along the side of her cheek, slowly tracing the contours of her beautiful face. He cupped her cheek with one hand and brushed his thumb over her lower lip. How he longed to kiss her, now more than ever. Haldir managed to stop himself, just barely, when he leaned closer to kiss her. No, he would not take advantage of her when she was in such a state and had placed her trust in him. That was not how it was meant to be. Haldir moved his hand away and trailed it down her arm, taking her hand in his

He continued watching her longingly, the steady rise and fall of her chest telling him she was in a deep sleep. Haldir flushed slightly at this, for her shirt was white and the water had made it fairly transparent to his eyes. The fact that it conformed to her chest did not aid him either. Haldir inhaled deeply and painstakingly looked away, controlling his body's urges with great self control and will power. Imagine if Fara awoke and found him so thoroughly aroused! That would be very embarrassing and he was not quite willing to sacrifice that much of his pride and dignity just yet.

The two sat this way for another hour when a small whimper escaped Fara's lips. Haldir frowned and looked down at her. A grimace passed over her features and was followed by another whimper. Fara's eyes snapped open and she gasped, sitting up suddenly. Haldir winced for she had elbowed him in the ribs at her sudden movement.

"Are you well Fara," he asked cupping her cheek and turning her head towards him. Fara inhaled deeply, trying to control her erratic breathing and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she replied.

"You had another dream," he said. Fara reluctantly nodded.

"They're starting to stop though, I've been having them less frequently," she replied. Haldir nodded.

"They will leave you soon enough," he said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Fara smiled and leaned into his embrace, taking security from his strong arms.

"I hope so, there's only so many times I can watch you, Marks, Andy and Adrian die," she said with a grimace.

"Me?" Haldir asked with a frown. Fara nodded.

"The dreams kinda shifted and now interchange between the war and patrols. You sometimes are on patrol with me so, naturally, you are in the dream. Those are the worst ones," she said softly. Haldir smiled and gently stroked her hair.

"Do you really think I would leave you here Fara? How would you live?" he asked with a playful smile.

"Oh I would not be able to go on Haldir," she said dramatically. "You know you are my one, true love, I could not live with out you!" she exclaimed. Haldir smirked and looked down at her.

"You say such a statement mockingly and you play with my heart," he replied using the same dramatic tone. "I am hurt." Fara grinned.

"Oh no! I would never dream of doing such a thing to you!" she exclaimed. Haldir pouted and stuck out his lower lip.

"Pardon me, I am off to cry and wallow in the sadness you have caused."

"Poor baby, what can I do to make it up to you?" she asked. Haldir smirked.

"Kiss me and I shall be well again melethronin," he said dramatically. Fara rolled her eyes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Better?" she asked. Haldir paused to think for a moment.

"It shall suffice for now," he replied.

"I beg your pardon, that was a damn good kiss," she replied.

"Not a real one, but close enough," he said with a shrug. Fara laughed.

"Well would you prefer that I try to French your cheek next time?" she asked.

"What?" Fara sighed.

"A French kiss, it means you use your tongue," she said with a blush. Haldir smirked.

"I see, well if you are going to lick me, I'd rather not have it be on the side of my face but somewhere else," he replied. "Especially after the way you nearly snapped my….arrow in half," he said with a mocking smile. Fara laughed and stood.

"What happened to Mr. My-arrows-are-strong-and-everlasting."

"Well I would hope that it is everlasting and did not just suddenly disappear," he said with a frown. That would be most unfortunate." Fara laughed.

"I would laugh. The rain is starting to stop by the way," she said, walking over to the window. Haldir sighed in frustration and stood. He had been so close to getting a _real _kiss from Fara. He walked behind her and subconsciously put a hand around her waist. He was pleased to find that Fara did no pull away but seemed to lean into his touch.

"Uh, my pants feel disgusting," she said with a grimace. "They're all wet and heavy and stuff."

"If you wish to remove them I will not mind," he said casually, running his hand along her waistline. "I will assist you if you like." Fara grinned.

"Sorry but no," she said. Haldir pouted. "You're such a guy," she said with a laugh as she walked down the stairs.

"And just what does that mean?" he asked as he followed her.

"You all have one thing on your mind at all times and that's getting girls to take their pants off," she replied with a grin.

"That is not true," Haldir replied. "If it was your shirt rather than your pants that came off I would not object either." Fara laughed and opened the door, finding that it was drizzling lightly.

"So what's sparked this playful little mood that you're in?" she asked. Haldir shrugged.

"I do not know of what you speak," he replied. Fara rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, I've never seen you act this horny before," she said with a laugh. "Is it a girl?" she sneered. Haldir rolled his eyes.

"If you must know, yes," he replied.

"Oh really," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Who is she? Do I know her?"

"I believe so," Haldir said with a frown.

"Is she pretty?" Fara asked.

"She is very beautiful," Haldir assured her. He noticed with an inward smirk that jealousy flamed in Fara's eyes though she valiantly tried to hide it. She did a marvelous job of keeping it from showing in her voice though. The only thing that gave her away was her eyes, as usual.

"Do you plan on dating her?" she asked.

"On what?"

"Courting her."

"Oh, yes. That is my intention. I am still trying to win her over, she is very stubborn," Haldir said. Fara sighed as they continued walking. Haldir ranted about this mystery woman for most of the walk, and like a good friend, Fara listened patiently, occasionally offering advice as to how to win her over faster. Haldir was surprised at how well she hid her jealousy and how well she took the news. She appeared to be almost unaffected by it. Little did he know that inwardly Fara wished to throttle the woman Haldir know lusted for. By the end of their trek home, Fara had managed to come up with sixteen different abstract ways to kill the elleth (death by wild, rabid alpaca among her favorites). Fara however did not know that she was the one Haldir desired.

The two reached the city by mid afternoon, they had long since missed lunch. Fara and Haldir went their separate ways and went back to their talans. After Haldir changed, he walked out onto his balcony and looked out at the forest and trees around him. He smirked when he realized that from where he now stood, he could see Fara's talan and see into her window.

He smiled wistfully when she emerged from the bathroom clad in only a towel. Haldir watched as she moved around her room, lighting a few candles for more light. He was disappointed when she closed the curtains on her windows, though he was still able to see her silhouette as she removed the towel and dressed. He inhaled sharply at the rush of warmth that flowed through his veins as he watched her and made no effort to stop his own arousal. At this point it was futile. At last, she opened the curtains again, this time wearing a pale green dress which in his opinion hugged her curves and made her look stunning.

She flopped down on her bed and the stared up at the ceiling, resting peacefully. Haldir scowled when Marks, Andy and Adrian suddenly burst into her room chattering eagerly. They four conversed for a while and discussed…something before leaving. Haldir glared when they hugged her goodbye. Adrian even went as far as placing a kiss on her cheek. Haldir desperately hoped Adrian was not gaining ground on him. He would simply have to try harder to win Fara's affections.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

The next day, Haldir was walking through the forest pondering over various ways he could try to seduce Fara. It was a complicated issue really. How did one go about wooing such a lady as Fara? She was so different from all the rest and did not fall for his usual tricks. She proved to be more difficult, though Haldir enjoyed the chase anyway. Suddenly, he felt someone push down on his shoulders and jump on his back. A pair of slender, yet strong arms wrapped around his neck and someone's legs wrapped around his waist. He stumbled forward but retained his balance.

"Hiya Haldir!" Fara said in a happy voice. Haldir winced slightly as he adjusted to the new weight on his back.

"Was that absolutely necessary?" he asked, referring to her jumping on him. Fara ignored him.

"Fine day isn't it? Especially since it's not raining," she said cheerfully. Haldir grinned, she was happy. This would defiantly brighten his day. It seemed that lately his mood depended upon how Fara was feeling. How could he feel happy if the one he desired was not? How could he feel sad when she was in such wonderful mood? Her smiled was enough to brighten even the darkest of days. As long as Fara was content, he was too.

"What has put you in such a happy mood lothamin (my flower)? I do not believe I have seen you this full of energy in a long while."

"I dunno, I had too much sugar or something and breakfast was good this morning. What does lothamin mean by the way?" Haldir laughed.

"It means "my flower" in Sindarin."

"Oooo what kind of flower?" Haldir smiled. Only Fara would reply with something like that.

"How about a tulip?"

"Ew who are you?!" she exclaimed, swatting him lightly on the back of the head. "I don't wanna be a tulip. … Can I be a rose? …With thorns and stuff? …Or maybe a water lily, or a snap dragon, or-" Haldir laughed.

"Anything you want Fara." Fara grinned.

"Cool. Do I smell good? Or am I like, one of those crappy flowers that you leave on someone's doorstep when you want revenge?" Haldir laughed.

"You are a rose, or a lily or whatever you decided on." Fara frowned.

"I think I'll opt to be the crappy flower, you know, like, a ghetto flower, a flower on the edge, with a nice smell though." Haldir grinned.

"You can not have both Fara, you have to pick one."

"Since when, there aren't any rules in flower-picking." Haldir shrugged.

"Elanor," he said suddenly.

"What?"

"My apologies, I was thinking aloud. That is the flower you should be, it is what you smell of as of now," he replied. Fara frowned and brought a lock of hair to her nose, inhaling the sent it gave off.

"Oh yeah, that's my hair stuff. I didn't know what it was but I thought it smelled pretty," she replied. In actuality, she had liked the pleasant smell, though she had heard from Valaina that the smell of the Elanor flowers was one of Haldir's favorite perfumes on a woman. Fara had made a point of using that particular shampoo more frequently. Haldir noticed it actually (though didn't know that she did this intentionally) and the sent nearly drove him mad with desire and lust. Now was no exception, he was so close and yet so far from what he wanted.

"It is a flower native to Lothlorien, my personal favorite actually. I shall point one out to you sometime, they are very beautiful," he explained. "Alright, and now you must get off." Fara yelped as Haldir flipped her over his shoulder with out warning. She threw her arms around his neck, trying to balance herself. This caused both of them to fall on the ground in a heap. Fara groaned and tried to move.

"Oh my God, you've got to be made of like, titanium or something," she moaned. "No wonder it didn't hurt when I nailed you yesterday." Though she complained, secretly, Fara did not mind the closeness but actually welcomed it. She loved how close he was, and also noticed that they were close enough to kiss…again.

Fara also noted that they ended up in compromising situations similar to this more often than they used to. Haldir frequently spent time with her and now and again, he would be this close to her with his body pressed against hers in such a way that she longed to kiss him. Now was no exception. Just an inch forward and she would be able to feel the sensation of his lips on hers. Haldir also noticed this and smirked. Fara cleared her thoughts, aware of the fact that Haldir had just spoken.

"You are the one that pulled me down."

"You're the one that flipped me over."

"You are the one that jumped on me," he pointed out. Fara frowned.

"Point taken. Can you get off me now?" Haldir smirked, deciding to take advantage of their current predicament and manipulate Fara's emotions a while longer. He longed to simply take her in his arms and passionately kiss her, giving her the intense pleasure he knew he could, yet this was not a wise approach. She needed a bit more time before he would be able to even consider such an act.

"No…no I do not think I will," he said with pretend thoughtfulness. Fara scowled.

"Well if I knee you here then you will," she said, moving her right leg so that it was between his. Haldir frowned and shifted his weight so that her legs were pinned to the ground and she could no longer move them. Fara noticed with a slight blush that her body was crushed against him and that she could feel a certain… area of him pressed against her waist. _Well it certainly **feels **like he's gifted, _she thought.

"You are blushing," he observed. "Why?" he asked with a smirk. Fara's blush deepened, making her cheeks bright red.

"No reason." Haldir grinned.

"Does my closeness embarrass you Fara?" he asked. Fara swallowed nervously and made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Suddenly, it seemed hard to breathe, think and speak. How was it that a simple glance from him had such an effect on her?

"No," she managed to reply, hoping her voice sounded even rather that strained.

"You lie, I can tell for your vision shifts to the right momentarily when you lie. Tell me, why do you blush? Do I make you uncomfortable?" Fara glared, finding herself getting more flustered by the minute. Damn him for being so observant!

"Uncomfortable in what sense?" she asked. Haldir paused a moment to think, wondering what she was getting at. He recently discovered that Fara had a nasty habit of speaking and retorting in such a way that lustful edge to his flirting was suddenly taken away. This also frustrated him. He had recently decided that he would grow more bold in the things he said to her and in how he acted, for fairly soon he planned to kiss her. With Fara constantly taking away the lustful implications of his actions, the goal he had set became very difficult.

"In any sense I suppose," he replied after a moment.

"Well, in that case, you would make me uncomfortable if I suddenly found out that you were a woman," she said, barely suppressing her laughter. "And then you would have to do a lot of explaining cause otherwise it would mean that you were wearing a strap-on," she said, shoulders quivering with laughter.

"A strap-on?" he asked with a frown.

"Oh God," she mumbled.

"What is a strap-on?" Fara sighed.

"Never mind, you don't want to know." Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I will hope that you do not truly doubt my gender…given the position we are currently in," he said dryly.

"I dunno, you're kinda lacking down there buddy," she said with a nod, fighting to keep the smile from her face. Haldir did not reply, but instead studied her for a moment.

"Ah, that is why you blush," he said with a grin suddenly. Fara turned crimson, wondering if he truly knew or if he was simply saying it for the hell of it. She squirmed beneath him, trying to get free.

"I'm gonna friggin' punch you in a minute," she said with a laugh.

"I do not think you will be able to do so," he replied simply. "You appear to be rather disabled at the moment." Fara scowled and moved her arms so that she would be able to push him off, only to have them pinned above her head by one of Haldir's strong hands.

"No arms and no legs to aid you. What will you do Fara?" She grinned.

"Well, before you go feeling all triumphant, you should note that we are in a very… interesting position as of now. I can only imagine what someone watching will think." Haldir shrugged while his thumb gently caressed her wrist, making Fara shiver with pleasure. He gently ran his fingertips down her forearm, feeling a sense of inward satisfaction at the reaction he was getting from her.

"I care not. My business is my own, and you should also know that were I not honorable, I could easily have my way with you as of now, and that mouth of yours would not be talking," he said with an arrogant smile. Fara's mouth popped open. He was so bold!

"You did not just say that," she said with a laugh. "Well if that was the case I would castrate you with…with…um…"

"Do continue Fara. With what? Your arms and legs are of no use to you as of now. True, your tongue is as sharp as a sword, though it will do you no good here." Fara scowled.

"Well since you claim it's so sharp, I'll use my tongue," she replied defiantly. Fara's eyes widened upon realizing what she had just said and how it sounded and she yelped. "Oh crap. I didn't mean it that way," she said hastily. Haldir smirked.

"Your tongue? Well then, by all means, do proceed Fara. Who am I to stop you, I dare not deny my self such pleasure, for it is not often that it so willingly leaps into my arms." Fara blushed deeply, noticing that he was far more flirtatious than usual, making it very hard to think, speak and function normally in general.

Haldir grinned inwardly, this was exactly the type of reaction he wanted from her. Before long, she would realize that what she felt was more than just an attraction to him, and he would be able to begin courting her as he so longed to do.

In some respects, Fara was not much different than other elleths he had courted in the past. The only difference now was that he could not be as bold as he usually would be. He could not steal a kiss or two like he normally would and his words were spoken more carefully, so as not to arouse the suspicion of others.

"I didn't mean that," she insisted, her cheeks turning bright red.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well if you would simply just admit defeat, then perhaps I would let you up."

"Ok Haldir look, I'm not going to sit here and stroke your precious little ego… … or anything else for that matter," she added with a frown. Haldir grinned. "Let me rephrase that, I'm not going to _boost _your ego by admitting defeat in this little game of wits we are playing just so you will move and you should note that I can not longer feel my right leg." Haldir sighed in frustration. She made things so difficult for him sometimes.

"Very well," he replied arrogantly, pushing himself up. Fara smirked, getting an idea. She swept her legs to the side, trying to knock Haldir's from under him. Unfortunately, due to his quick reflexes, he managed to jump up. Haldir laughed, holding out his hand to Fara.

"My reflexes are very fast Fara, I do not suggest you try that with me." She scowled.

"Damn. Gimmi your other hand, I just got the bandages off my left hand so it's still kinda weak." Haldir held out his right hand and pulled her up so that she was standing. Fara brushed the leaves off the back of her pants and her shirt. Haldir smiled and pulled a twig out of her hair.

"You have sticks in your hair," he said while laughing.

"Only because of you!"

"I am oh so sorry, I did not know I weighed that much," Haldir said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, its all muscle mass, trust me. I've seen you with out a shirt," she assured him. _If only such a statement was mutual, _Haldir though wistfully.

"Well that's comforting," he replied, ignoring the sudden rush of heat that flowed through his veins at that last thought. With a great deal of self control, Haldir managed to suppress the intense lust and desire burning within him and was able to focus on conversing with Fara again.

"Ok so, where to?" Haldir shrugged.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Um, Galadriel's garden is getting kinda boring and I think she's about ready to kick us outta there soon. Let's go to that river you took me to a while ago. Remember? When I was stuck in the North Tower and I got all muddy and stuff, which was disgusting by the way. We can go swimming or something."

"But then our cloths would get wet."

"Yes well that does tend to happen when one goes swimming. Come on Haldir! You only live once … well in your case forever but still. Why not?!" Fara skipped off through the forest, spinning in circles and doing kart wheels.

"Please tell me you are not skipping Fara," Haldir called to her.

"No, it's an illusion. Lifelike isn't it? Come on, I'll race you!" Fara broke off into a sprint and began running as fast as she could. Haldir grinned and chased after her. Soon he was running right beside her.

"Prepare to lose Fara," he said.

"I think not!"

"I thought your leg had fallen asleep."

"Ha! And you believed me!" Fara and Haldir pushed forward, each trying to outdo the other. Haldir was amazed that she was able to keep up with him for this long. There were not many mortals that could do so. They broke through the clearing at almost the same time; Haldir had managed to pull ahead at the last second and beat her by five paces.

Fara bent over and put her hands on her knees, gasping for breath. Her lungs were on fire. She had never run so fast in her entire life, the only thing that made her hold such a pace was her stubbornness and her desire to best Haldir at something other than a game of wits.

"You… … win," she managed to gasp out. Haldir walked over and patted her on the shoulder. He was also out of breath, but much less so than Fara.

"You did fairly well, not many mortals can keep up with an elf for so long." Fara nodded and stood up, putting her hands on top of her head. She walked in circles and took deep breaths.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"If you run … for a long time… or really hard… its better … to walk it off… and not stop right away… … putting your hands … over… your head … helps you … catch your breath faster… and… … you don't…get…any cramps," she explained between gasps. "I've never gone so fast before…and I've got the world's largest cramp," she commented with a wince. When Fara finally caught her breath, she stripped off her boots and then took off her shirt.

"Fara! What are you doing?!" Haldir exclaimed, casting his eyes to the ground, idly wondering why it suddenly felt awkward to see so much of her skin. He had seen her wear such clothing before, yet now it felt wrong, almost as if he was unworthy, or unjustified to look upon her.

"What?! I'm wearing a bra. You've seen me in one before. Besides, I need _something _to dry me off when I'm done swimming." Fara walked over to the edge and dove in. She shivered slightly at the coolness of the water and then swam to the surface. Fara wiped the water off her face and grinned.

"Come on Haldir! It's really nice! The water is great!" she called. Haldir shrugged and took of his boots and his shirt. Fara was still stunned at how well defined he was. _Damn he looks good, _she thought. Fara frowned when she didn't see any scars on his chest or stomach.

"How come you don't have any scars?" she asked. Haldir raised an eyebrow and looked down at his chest.

"Elves heal better. Oh wait, yes I do, it is just very light."

"Lucky. Mine are easy to spot." Fara put her hand on her stomach and looked down at the light pink line on her stomach that was just visible from the warg. It had healed very well it seemed. She turned around so that her back was facing Haldir and looked over her shoulder. She put her hand on her shoulder and tried to see the scar on her back from where she had been hit by the arrow.

"I have one on my shoulder too I think. I don't know, I can't see it." Haldir waded forward in the water so that he was very close to her. He lightly brushed his hand over the small scar on her shoulder and leaned his head forward to talk to her.

"It's right here," he said softly. She shivered when he touched her. Haldir smiled to himself, she was reacting just as he wanted. _It will not be long before you feel as I do Fara, _he thought with a smile.

"Though just barely. You heal very well, this one hardly shows," he said, moving his hands slowly to her stomach, gently brushing his fingertips over her smooth skin. Fara felt goose bumps rise on her arms from his touch. "I never did thank you for being there for me while I was hurt and recovering," Haldir said, tracing soft circles around her bellybutton. Fara swallowed and put her hand over his, stopping the motion.

"I'm really ticklish, I'm going to end up kicking you out of reflex in a minute," she said, trying to control the emotions that were welling up within her. Fara turned around and looked at Haldir's chest, trying to see where he had been hit.

"You're nuts, I don't see anything on you," she said suddenly, running her hands down his chest while searching for the scars.

"You just can not see them, that is all," Haldir said, keeping his hands on her waist.

"Mhm, I'm sure." Fara pushed a few strands of hair off her face and grinned, looking up at Haldir.

"What?" he asked suspiciously. Fara's smile widened and she took a few steps back.

"You have that look on your face. What are you plotting?"

"You are _way_ to dry," she said before splashing him. Haldir sputtered as a wave of water hit him in the face. He wiped the water from his eyes and then splashed her back. Soon they were having a big splash fight, each trying to soak the other. Haldir waded forward and scooped Fara up in his arms.

"AH! CHEATING! CHEATING!" she screamed.

"There are no rules!" he shouted back.

"NO DAMNIT! CHEATER! **CHEATER**! CHEA-" Fara's shouts were cut short as he threw her and she plunged under water. Fara came up to the surface sputtering with her hair in her face. She pushed it back and glared at Haldir. Fara quickly ducking under water and tilted her head back so that when she stood, her hair would not fall in her face.

"Oh you are so going to pay." Fara tackled him and tried to get him to go under water. Moments later, Haldir had forced her under the water again. Fara came to the surface and tackled him again.

"Dude you suck! How come I can't dunk you?!" she exclaimed while trying to dunk him. Haldir swiftly spun Fara around so that her back was to him and then wrapped his arms around her. He grabbed both her arms and then crossed them in front of her chest, holding her wrists so that she was stuck in his grasp. Fara leaned back against him and twisted her neck to that she could look up at him.

"You can not dunk me because I will always be stronger and better than you," Haldir said simply. He placed a soft kiss on her cheek and grinned upon hearing her gasp. "You needn't worry my beautiful little she-demon; it is not your fault that I am better. Some things can not be helped." Fara glared and hooked her leg around his. She yanked her leg forward suddenly, causing Haldir to lose his balance and fall. Fara yelped when he pulled her under water with him and involuntarily inhaled water.

When she managed to stand up, she was coughing and choking. Fara doubled over, finding it hard to breathe and keep herself under control. Haldir put his arm around her waist so she would not fall and waited for her to finish coughing, worried that he had hurt her.

"Are you alright Fara?" he asked in a worried tone. Fara took in a shaky breath and looked up at him.

"I'm-" she said quickly before breaking off into another coughing fit. When she finished, she put her hands on her knees and inhaled deeply. "Wow I don't think I've ever inhaled so much water," she said with a laugh, standing up to face him.

"I'm sorry Fara, I did not mean to hurt you," he said, pulling her closer to him and brushing a few strands of hair away from her face.

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine," she said.

"You are sure?" he asked. Fara nodded.

"If I wasn't I think you'd know. Especially since you have that stupid elf ability to like, instantly know what I'm thinking."

"Yes well you have trouble hiding your emotions, everything you think is clearly written on your face," he said. Fara smirked.

"Well then, what am I thinking right now if you're so smart?" she challenged.

"You are currently thinking… My goodness, Haldir is certainly a stunningly attractive elf. He is so strong and handsome, oh how I long for his kisses and his sweet embrace. Such things are to die for." Fara's mouth popped open at the arrogant and cocky tone in his voice.

"So I was correct?" he asked with a cheeky smile. Fara put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yes Haldir, how I long to have your lips pressed against mine in a fiery dance of untamed passionate love," she said dramatically, pressing herself closer to him. Haldir smirked and cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb over her lower lip.

"If that is what you want," he said softly. For a few moments, Fara was almost positive that Haldir would lean in and kiss her. He had actually leaned closer, but at the last second Haldir stopped himself despite the fact that his mind and body screamed in protest. Fara was being sarcastic and he was not completely sure of her feelings for him. He did not feel they were ready for such a step just yet.

"I was being sarcastic," she said, breaking the silence.

"So I noticed," he replied, blocking the dismay from affecting the dry tone in his voice. "Though for a moment I thought you were serious, especially after the way I read your thoughts and all," he assured her with a nod. Fara grinned.

"How about I read your thoughts," she said. Haldir shrugged.

"You may try."

"Hmm," she said, pretending to think. "You're thinking…Damn Fara is sexy, she turns me on so much. I even dream about having hot, passionate, kinky sex with her at night," Fara said with a grin. Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"Ha, I beat you," she sneered. "Mine was more perverted." Haldir rolled his eyes.

"Mine was more proper and I did not want to scare you off. Had I been trying I would now beaten you and most likely ended up kissing you," he said. Fara raised her eyebrows.

"Haldir of Lorien," she said, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you suggesting that you could seduce me?"

"I could if I wanted to," he replied arrogantly.

"You could not!" she exclaimed. Fara suppressed a gasp when he suddenly pulled her closer to him so that she was pressed against him with her hands resting on his chest. She looked up into his eyes, suddenly finding some powerful force pulling her towards him. Fara suddenly ached to kiss him and longed to find what it would feel like.

"Couldn't I?" he asked softly, running the back of his hand along her cheek. Fara swallowed and licked her lips, unable to find her voice. It was almost as though he had paralyzed her body in such a way that all she was able to focus on were his lips and her newfound urge to kiss him.

"I believe I could," he said, answering his own question. At last, Haldir released his hold on her, giving Fara her space back. She frowned, thinking over what had just happened. Fara shivered slightly when a breeze blew through the air and raised goose bumps on her arms.

"It is very cold, why don't we get out now," Haldir suggested. Fara nodded.

"Good idea." Fara pushed herself onto the edge of the river and waited for Haldir to do the same. When he pushed himself up, she put her hand on his head and pushed him back down into the river with a grin. Haldir glared up at her and splashed her. When the two finally managed to get out, they used their shirts to dry off. As soon as they had their shirts and shoes on, they started to walk back. The wind picked up and a strong breeze blew through the forest. Haldir seemed unaffected by it but Fara started shivering.

"What is that noise?" Haldir asked, looking around him.

"W-what noise?" Fara asked. Haldir frowned and looked at Fara. Her teeth were chattering rather loudly and her lips had a blue-ish tinge to them. Goosebumps trailed up and down her arms and he suspected they trailed along her legs as well.

"That noise. Your teeth are chattering. Are you alright?" he asked.

"N-n-no, I'm f-fine. J-just a little on the c-c-cold side, th-th-that's all," she said. Haldir put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Fara you are freezing."

"Ooo, b-but you're warm," she said, resting her head on his shoulder. Haldir smiled at the fact that Fara was resting contently in his arms as they walked. This was how it was supposed to be. "Ok question, h-how are you n-n-not the least bit c-cold?" she asked him.

"Elves are immune to the extremities. We do not feel the cold." Fara glared at him.

"Lucky," she muttered. Haldir laughed.

"I suppose so," he said.

"It almost dinner time, do you wanna just like, go back to our talans and get ready for dinner now?" Fara asked.

"Sure," he said. Fara was silent for a moment and then frowned. Fara pulled away from Haldir and turned around so that she was walking backwards.

"Ok, so ready, I was thinking, when I go on patrols with you, a gun is only going to get me so far, so, I thought that maybe you or Rumil or someone could teach me to use a bow and arrow or a sword or those two knife thingies that you carry on your back," she said.

"I think that is a good idea Fara."

"So will you teach me?" she asked almost pleadingly.

"It would be my pleasure." Fara squealed in excitement and clapped her hands.

"Yey! Thank you Haldir! When do we start?" Haldir laughed.

"How about tomorrow? I still have a month before I am allowed on patrols again. You should be able to hold your ground by then."

"Ok, cool!" Just as Fara turned back around, she tripped on a rock and fell forward. Haldir quickly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her back up before she hit the ground so that she was standing.

"Your first lesson will be to learn how to be more coordinated. Until then, do us all a favor and try not to hurt yourself. It will make my life less stressful," he replied.

"It's not my fault! The rock attacked me!" she exclaimed. Haldir laughed.

"It attacked you did it?"

"Yes," she said, raising her chin defiantly. Haldir sighed and shook his head sometimes she puzzled him.

"I will see you at dinner," he said before walking up the steps to his talan. Fara nodded and smiled

"Ok, see you there!" she replied. Fara ran off through the forest, stopping to do a few cartwheels first. This one of the best afternoons she had ever had.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Fara skipped down the stairs of her talan and out into the forest. It was just before sunset and she had decided to take a walk. Her day had been perfect. She spent all day with Haldir and had gone swimming with him, he agreed to teach her how to use weapons properly, and she had a long conversation with him at dinner. Now that dinner was over, she planned to go and watch the sun set from a hill by the archery field.

She stopped walking long enough to check to make sure she still had her necklaces on. She never went anywhere with out them. In battle she put them in her bra or zipped them into a pocket so she would not lose them. Otherwise, she wore them around her neck. No matter what she did, Fara always made sure they were with her. Fara sighed, remembering how she had found them.

She was fifteen and it was a Saturday afternoon. She was going to go to the movies with her friends in two hours and she couldn't find her favorite shirt. She had torn apart her closet and had now moved to her father's closet. Their house keeper sometimes mixed up the laundry. How the woman managed to confuse her fathers work suits and her more grungy clothing, Fara did not know, but somehow, she always managed to find a few of her shirts in her father's closet.

As she pushed aside an enormous pile of cloths in his closet, she found a box. It was medium size and had been carelessly taped shut. She frowned and pulled it out, ripping it opened. They had put all the extra boxes in the basement when they moved, why was this one still here? Fara was surprised to find many of her mother's things in it. Her old papers, her diary, some of her pictures, they were all there. Fara was even more surprised to find an envelope with her name on it.

Fara picked up the envelope and slowly opened it. Inside were two necklaces, one with green and blue beads, the other had a simple chain with a pendant that looked like a dragon curled around a sword. There was also a letter. Fara opened the letter and gasped when she realized it was from her mother.

_My beautiful baby girl,_

_I am sorry to have to leave you so soon in your life, but as you will learn, there are some things we can't control. I wish that I could be able to see you grow up into the beautiful young woman I know you will be, but my time has run out. You are probably reading this and wondering why I chose to write you this letter. _

_If you look in the envelope, you'll find two necklaces. Take good care of them, they're old. These necklaces have been passed down from the women in our family for generations and generations. Usually they are given as a sort of "coming of age present", but given my situation, that may be a little difficult. I have asked your father to give this to you on your thirteenth birthday (and I hope he has!) May they bring you the same luck and fortune they brought me. _

_Always remember that I love you Fara, and that even if you can't see me, I will always be with you. I have no doubt that you will make me proud. _

_All my love,_

_Your mother Sierra_

Fara read the letter twice before folding it up again and storming out of her father's room. Tears blinded her vision and she felt anger build within her.

"DADDY!" she screamed. Her father came out of his office with a worried look on his face.

"Fara, what's wrong sweetheart? Are you alright?"

"Just peachy, what's _this_?" she asked, shoving the letter into his hand. Fara's father paled when he read the letter.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter, why didn't you give it to me?!" she demanded.

"I planed to give it to you when you were ready Fara," he said, trying to reason with her.

"And I'm not ready now?! I wasn't ready two years ago when Mom asked you to give it to me?!" she shouted.

"Fara please understand. I didn't want to hurt you."

"Hurt me? Hurt me?! It was my letter! She asked you to do one thing! One thing for me! And you couldn't do it! It wouldn't have hurt me! She wanted me to have it!"

"Don't take that tone of voice with me young lady!"

"Why not?! Who cares?!"

"I do!"

"No you don't! If you cared about me you would have done like she asked! Just because you want to forget her doesn't mean I do too!"

"I have had enough Fara!" Fara snatched the letter from his hands and glared. She stormed off towards the door and slipped on her flip-flops while grabbing her jacket and house keys.

"Where are you going?!" her father demanded.

"Out!" she shouted.

"Oh no you're not!" he yelled back

"Just watch me!" she screamed, tears falling down her cheeks.

"You get back here or-"

"Or what?!"

"Fara you are acting-"

"THE WAY YOU TREAT ME!" Fara slammed the door behind her and ran down the street to her best friend Sasha's house.

She frowned, remembering and hating that day. It had permanently changed the relationship she had so carefully constructed with her father. They stopped talking normally to each other and rarely did anything together like they used to. In some ways, Fara almost wished she had never found the necklaces. She sighed. _What's done is done, _she thought. Once she was sure that she had the necklaces on, she continued walking.

Just as she rounded the corner of the healing room, she slammed into someone. Fara fell to the ground and rubbed her head which was now throbbing. She looked up into the cold, stony eyes of Alatáriël.

"Watch where you are going _mortal_," she sneered. Fara winced as she stood.

"As the elf I would have thought and hoped that you would have been able to see me coming or at least hear me. But then again how _ice _melts is probably still fascinating to you, so the simple task of looking out may be difficult." Alatáriël scowled.

"Do not test my patients," she said angrily.

"Why? What are you gonna do? Go cry to mommy?"

"I am warning you."

"Am I supposed to care?"

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Haldir, his two brothers, Marks, Andy and Adrian were all walking through the forests back to their talans. They had decided to go to the bar to get a quick drink and to hang out. Fara said that she wanted to watch the sunset instead. Haldir would have gladly stayed behind with her, but she insisted that he go out and have a good time even if she was not there. The sun was just beginning to set and they were all mildly surprised to find Fara kneeling on the forest floor. As they approached her, she held out her hand and said,

"Stop! Don't move!" They all complied and frowned at what she was doing. Fara was running one hand over the grass, as though she was looking for something. The other hand was tightly clenched in a fist.

"Fara what are you doing?" Marks asked. Fara did not respond, but continued searching.

"Fara?" Marks knelt down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Fara, you there?" Fara ignored him still. "Fara look at me," Marks commanded. He turned her face towards him and was shocked to see tears in her eyes. "Fara what happened," he asked gently.

"My necklaces," she said slowly. "They snapped. The beads are everywhere."

"Oh no," Adrian mumbled.

"What is wrong?" Haldir asked. It pained him to see her so upset and part of him ached to take her in his arms and make her pain vanish. Though she was not crying, the pain in her eyes was greater than anything he had ever seen. Tears glistened in her eyes like glitter, and he knew it would only be a matter of time before she broke down. Haldir desperately wished to consol her, yet he did not know how.

"They were her mothers," Andy whispered to him.

"How did it happen Fara?" Adrian asked.

"I had a fight with Alatáriël again. She grabbed the necklaces and yanked them off my neck and threw the beads all over the ground. I'll never find them!" Fara angrily wiped a tear from her cheek and continued searching. Adrian knelt by her side to help look for them. Two hours later, they were still missing beads. The sun had long since set and it was starting to get very dark. Marks helped Fara to stand up and guided her away from the spot.

"Come on Fara, its getting late," he said.

"But I'm still missing the dragon, a blue bead and a green one! They are the only thing of hers that I have!" she cried.

"I know, I know, we can find them in the morning. Its getting really dark and you won't be able to see them." Fara looked at the ground and wiped a tear from her cheek. Marks gave her a hug and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She took a deep breath to calm herself and then looked back up again.

"It's ok Fara," he crooned. "Come on; let's get you back to your room. We'll find the rest tomorrow alright?" Fara sniffled in and nodded. They all left the area and soon, Haldir was the only one left standing in the clearing. He frowned, staring at the ground where Fara had been and then knelt down to his knees.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Fara groaned when she heard a knock on her door. She guessed it was about two in the morning because the moon was still out and she had been lying in bed for a while. It had been so hard to fall asleep with out her necklaces on or at least near her. It seemed as though a part of her was missing. Just when she did fall asleep, there was a knock on her door. She sighed and rolled out of bed, walking to the door and opening it. Fara was mildly surprised to find Haldir standing in her doorway. Fara sighed in slight annoyance.

"Haldir, you know I love you but it's what, like, two in the morning. I mean come on, let's be rational here." Fara frowned when she looked him over; there were grass stains on his pants and shirt which was unusual for him, Haldir was usually so meticulous about his appearance What had _he_ been doing all night?

"_Well_? Is there any reason why you chose to wake me up _just _when I fell asleep?" she asked testily. Haldir said nothing but simply held out his hand with a look of pride upon his face. Fara gasped at what she saw. Resting in the palm of his hand was a blue bead, a green bead and a dragon pendant. She slowly took them from his hand and then walked into her room, putting them in a drawer with the rest of the beads. She walked back to Haldir and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you so much Haldir," she whispered. "You don't know how much it means to me." Haldir wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the hug, pulling her closer against him, glad to see that the sorrow and pain had left her beautiful eyes.

"I would do anything for you melamin (my love)," he whispered back, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. Fara pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes with a smile, feeling as though some unknown force prevented her from looking away. She gently brushed a few strands of hair away from his face and curled it behind his ear. Haldir felt his heart jump when a pair of soft lips suddenly pressed against his. Fara put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him forward more to deepen the kiss.

Her eyes shot open suddenly when she realized what she was doing. She pulled away just as Haldir was about to run his hand through her hair and respond. He had been rather stunned by her actions, though discovered that for the time being he was content with a simple yet firm kiss rather than the more passionate ones he had daydreamed about. Fara backed up against the wall and clamped her hands over her mouth. What had she done?! How would Haldir react to this? She had seen him when he was angry before and it was not pretty. What must he be thinking right now?

"Oh my God! Haldir! Haldir I'm so sorry!" she pleaded.

"Fara you don't-" Haldir stopped mid sentence when Fara dashed down the steps. He sighed. "You don't have to worry," he finished.


	22. Chapter 22: Interruptions and a Bet

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as Tolkein's.**

Chapter 22: Interruptions and a Bet

Fara sprinted down the stairs as fast as she could go and ran to Valaina's talan. She would know what to do. When Fara got there, she pounded on the door.

"VALAINA! VAL, OPEN UP! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SLEEPING THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT!" Fara shouted. A sleepy looking Valaina opened the door a few moments later.

"Is it so important that you feel it necessary to pound down my door?" she asked, slightly agitated.

"YES!" Fara shrieked.

"Fara what happened?" Valaina asked expectantly, placing her hands on her hips.

"Ok well you know the really stupid thing that Elenya said I should do to a certain someone but we agreed that I shouldn't do it to the person because it was very stupid and you'd have to be really stupid to do the stupid thing because it was a really stupid thing to do?" Valaina sighed.

"What have you done now?" she asked.

"Well … you see … the thing is…um," Fara started, "See I kinda… I kinda did the stupid thing," she mumbled.

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Shh! Don't yell it! No one can ever know!"

"What?! When?! Just now?!"

"Yes just now, Valaina help me! What do I do? How am I going to face him tomorrow? Or ever! He's never going to want to go near me again! He's going to be so mad!" Valaina sighed.

"Come on in Fara; let us try to work something out." Fara and Valaina stayed up late into the night talking about what to do in soft whispers.

"Did you know he has the most perfect lips in the world? Oh my God! Like seriously, you don't understand! He probably hates me by now," Fara wailed.

"Shh! Orophin is here Fara!" Valaina hissed.

"What?! You guys sleep together?" she asked with a frown. Valaina laughed.

"I have been seeing him for over three hundred years Fara." Fara frowned again, realizing she was straying from the topic.

"Do you think he heard me?"

"Well with you yelling like you were, probably." Fara's eyes widened and she jumped up on the bed to find Orophin lying wide awake with a smug grin on his face.

"So you finally did it? Tis about time you know," he said. Fara jumped on him and sat on his chest. Orophin winced and then groaned. Why did _this _seem familiar?

"I swear to God, if you breathe so much as a word of this to anyone, _anyone, _I will beat the crap out of you and the only reason you will be left alive is because Haldir is your brother and Valaina cares about you!" she hissed.

"Do not fret, I shall tell no one," he said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"Good," she said. Fara climbed off both Orophin and the bed and sat on the floor next to Valaina.

"Val can I sleep here tonight? He might still be at my room and I might see him on my way back to my room." Valaina smiled.

"Of course Fara."

"I'll sleep on the floor, don't worry I did it a lot in the army," she said. Fara grabbed a blanket off of a chair and rolled it up into a ball. She put it under her head and quickly fell asleep. Valaina smiled and climbed back into bed with Orophin. She sighed.

"What do I do melamin (my love)?" she asked Orophin. "I do not know how to help her." Orophin wrapped his arms around Valaina and pulled her closer.

"Do not worry, I am sure that Fara and Haldir will find a way of fixing this up."

"I hope so."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Haldir rose early the next morning and went straight to Orophin's talan. Orophin was known for being a romantic; he would know what to do. Haldir frowned when he found that his brother was not there and then swiftly went over to Valaina's talan. When he knocked on the door, Valaina opened it and smiled.

"Wait. Let me guess Haldir. You came to see Orophin because you want to talk about what happened with Fara and what you should do because you are confused and do not know how to go about talking to her because you are worried that you might say the wrong thing. Right?" Haldir's mouth popped open, making Valaina laugh.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Fara is here," she replied. "Do not worry, she is sound asleep," she added upon seeing the look of shock on Haldir's face. Valaina opened the door wider so that Haldir was able to see Fara. She was curled up in a small ball on the floor fast asleep. Haldir smiled when he looked upon her peaceful figure and gave a sigh of relief.

"A piece of advice Haldir; talk to Fara, but do not do so until at least after breakfast. She was very upset with herself last night and was on the verge of tears."

"She was? But why?"

"Haldir, do you like her, yes or no?" Haldir smirked.

"Yes, I do, a lot actually."

"Well she does not know that. She thinks you only like her as a friend and now she thinks that she has completely lost your friendship. It took you long enough to realize it you know. Fara has felt very strongly about you for weeks now. She has been trying so hard to get you to feel the same way." Haldir raised his eyebrows in surprise. How had he not noticed? "I suggest that you go and get some breakfast or go back to your talan. You can talk to Fara later on today," Valaina said. Haldir nodded.

"Thank you Valaina, you have helped me a lot. But what do I say to her?" Valaina shrugged.

"I do not know. That is something you have to figure out on your own."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Just after Haldir left, Fara woke up. She groaned a rubbed her eyes, feeling very tired.

"Hey Val, what are the odds of me running into Haldir on my way back to my room?"

"Not very high, he is in his talan now."

"He is? How do you know?"

"He was here a few moments ago. He wanted to talk to you," she replied.

_Oh no, _Fara thought. _He's probably really pissed. Now I've done it. Good job Fara you just lost one of your closest friends! _ Fara sighed.

"Wonderful, I'm going back to my talan then." Fara said goodbye to Valaina and Orophin, and then set off for her talan. There she had a quick bath and put on a clean pair of pants and a shirt. She ran to breakfast, hoping to beat Haldir there. She gave a half smile when she found that there were few people at breakfast, it was still early.

She sat down in her usual seat and began to eat. Soon after, Andy, Marks, Adrian, Rumil and Orophin arrived. Fara was relieved to find that Haldir was not with them. Orophin grinned wickedly when he saw Fara. She glared back.

"You were warned," she muttered when he passed by.

"Have at least _some_ faith in me Fara," he replied. "Rumil my brother!" he called. "You owe me money again!" Rumil turned and glared at Fara. Stupid mortal woman! Fara scowled and took a sip of her juice. Haldir walked in not long after causing Fara to inhale her juice.

"You ok Fara?" Andy asked.

"Fine," she squeaked, gasping for air. Fara snatched an orange as soon as she had herself under control and left the room, being sure to keep her eyes on the ground as she brushed past Haldir. Adrian raised an eyebrow when Haldir sat down. Haldir sighed and shook his head, running a hand through his hair. This would be harder than he thought.

"Alright, what happened now?" Adrian asked.

"What do you mean?" Haldir replied casually.

"Fara choked on her juice and sprinted out of here the second you walked in. You look very tired too which means you were probably up late thinking about what happened." Haldir raised his eyebrows in surprise. Adrian was far more perceptive than he would have thought. It was true that he had stayed up all night thinking of the kiss, and how wonderful her lips had felt on his, and how soft they were, how perfect they were, her lower lip was slightly fuller actually. If only he had returned the kiss sooner, then maybe this would not have happened.

"Anyway, that means either you did something, or she did something or you both did something. Now what happened?"

"Nothing that I can tell you about," Haldir replied simply. Adrian sighed, knowing that was the best he was going to get.

As the day wore on, everyone noticed that Fara seemed to be avoiding Haldir. As soon as she caught sight of him, she magically had somewhere else to be right then. Haldir spent the whole day chasing after her, trying to get her alone so that he could talk to her, but found that she was very hard to catch.

"If she doesn't want to be found, she's not going to be," Marks told him. "She's very clever, but if you run, you might just catch her before she leaves her room. She went back there for God knows why." Haldir quickly said goodbye and sprinted to Fara's room, knocking on the door. Fara yelped when she answered it and slammed it shut in his face before running to her balcony. Unfortunately, she had forgotten to lock it again and Haldir entered her room shortly after.

Her eyes widened when she saw him and she jumped up on her roof. Haldir ran back out of her room and did the same from the other side, causing Fara to scramble back inside as fast as she could. Fara lunged across her bed to try to get to the door but Haldir blocked her way.

She then ran into the bathroom, and jumped over the bathtub, landing neatly on the other side. He chased her around her bathroom before she sprinted out the door and down her steps. Fara ran as fast as she could through the forest with Haldir close behind. The two of them blew past Andy and Marks along the way.

"Hmh, looks like he found her," Marks said casually to Andy. Fara broke through the clearing and sprinted across the archery field, praying that she wouldn't get hit. All of the archers there were surprised to see her running across the field with Haldir close behind. She almost matched him in speed, though it was clear that the March Warden was the faster runner and would outdo her in the end.

Deciding that a sprint was not the best way to go, Fara ran to the main patrol deck, hoping that she would lose him there. She flew up the ladder and when she reached the top, she pushed through the crowd of elves and sprinted down the platforms, praying she wouldn't lose her balance. The elves watched in confusion as Haldir tore after her, trying to catch up again.

"Move!" he shouted, pushing his way past them.

Fara jumped off a platform that was lowest to the ground and then ran to Galadriel's garden. She took a deep breath and plunged into the water, diving as far down as she could go. Fara swam to where the waterfall was hitting and then waited underwater.

Not long after, she saw Haldir dive in the water and come up behind the waterfall. Her lungs screamed for oxygen, and after fifteen more seconds had passed, Fara swam to the top. She inhaled deeply when she reached the surface and then sunk back underwater again to wait. Just as she did this, a pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her up behind the waterfall. Haldir swam to the surface with Fara struggling to get away in his arms. He hauled Fara up onto the stone and pinned her shoulders against the wall with his hands while straddling her legs so that she couldn't move. Fara swallowed nervously. God knows what she might end up doing at such close proximity!

"Why are you avoiding me?!" he asked exasperatedly. Fara did not answer, and kept her eyes on the ground. Haldir gently turned her head so that she was looking at him.

"Why won't you talk to me?" he asked softly.

"Why would you _want_ to talk to me? I totally messed up everything between us. If you want to end our friendship I'll understand," she said, flicking her eyes to the ground. "You don't feel like I do and now everything is completely screwed up. I don't think I can fix it."

"But I can, Fara look at me," he said. Fara flicked her eyes up and looked into his deep blue ones, almost afraid of what she might see in them. She was shocked when Haldir put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer to kiss her. A fierce fire seemed to light within her when she felt his lips against hers. Fara felt as though she could have died right then and been the happiest woman alive. She gasped and opened her mouth slightly in shock. Haldir took advantage of this and lightly ran his tongue over her lips before gently slipping it into her mouth, teasing her and playing with her own.

Fara rested one of her hands on the side of his arm and moved the other to the back of his neck, slowly beginning to return the kiss. She had been kissed _many _times before, though nothing her old boyfriends had done could even compare to how Haldir made her feel now. She felt as though…as though she was on fire, as though she was flying!

When Haldir pulled away, Fara stared at him with wide eyes.

"So, um, does that mean… do you…what does…" Fara tried to find the words to ask what she wanted to say, but found that her brain was swimming in a pool of mixed emotions. She didn't know what to do, what to think or how to say what she wanted.

"I wish to court you Fara, that is what it means," Haldir said simply, running his hands through her hair. "If you will let me of course," he said. Fara grinned. _He's very… proper, _she thought. _But so very hot, good lord someone smack me._

"If I would let you? What kind of question is that? Of course I would let you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him in a big hug.

"Wonderful," he said, pulling her closer. Fara and Haldir spent another hour together behind the waterfall talking and trying to sort out how and why they had not done this sooner. Fara was lying down with her head in his lap staring up at him.

"Ok so this whole you-liking-me thing, when did this happen and why wasn't _I _informed?" she asked. The tips of Haldir's ears turned pink, something Fara found slightly odd. "You blush with your ears?" she added suddenly. Haldir laughed.

"Yes I do, I find it strange that you do not."

"Well you're weird too Mr. Pink-ears, so anyway, you realized you liked me when?"

"I realized it quite recently but did not know if you felt the same way," he said.

"Oh my God, are you joking me?! I have been dropping hints for weeks now! How did you _not_ notice?! Remember the first song I sang at the bar?"

"Yes, of course, you have a beautiful voice."

"Ok well if that wasn't a direct slap in the face then I don't know what is. I mean I would think that between the whole "all I want is you" and the "I wanna love you right" crap that the message would be pretty clear," she said indignantly. Haldir laughed.

"Well I noticed that rather quickly but I did not think you were serious. I thought you were teasing me and I figured that if you felt something for me, you would have told me," he said. Fara put her head in her hands.

"Oh my God. All my efforts! In vain! Ok so another question, are we going to tell people about us now that we're an official little pairing or are we going to let them figure it out on their own." Haldir grinned wickedly.

"I say we let them figure it out." Fara grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that. … … Hey Haldir?"

"Yes Fara."

"As much as I love sitting here with you, and trust me I think I've died and gone to heaven, my cloths are all wet and I kinda want to change because I'm gonna get sick if I stay like this for too long."

"Of course Fara, I will walk you back to your room." Fara smiled and dove off the edge into the water. She pushed herself out of the water and waited for Haldir to follow. They quickly stopped at Haldir's talan so that he could change and then went to Fara's. Haldir politely waited outside when Fara went in.

"You can come in Haldir. I'll just change in the bathroom." Haldir walked in and stood in the middle of her room, waiting for her to come out. Fara walked out not long after wearing a clean pair of pants and a white shirt. She looked in the mirror and frowned grabbing a brush.

"Ew! My hair is all gross now!" she said, attacking it with the brush, desperately trying to get out the tangles.

"Let me do it melamin (my love)," he said, taking the brush from her hands. Fara smiled.

"You called me that last night right?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied with a playful smile.

"What does it mean?" Haldir moved her hair aside and placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck. Fara felt almost dizzy afterwards.

"My love," he replied, whispering it in her ear. Fara raised her eyebrows.

"Hm, well knowing that might have helped a bit. I should really look into learning your language," she said thoughtfully. Haldir laughed and put the brush down. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled Fara closer to him, so that her back was pressed against him.

"Thanks," she said.

"It was my pleasure." Fara shivered as he placed feather-light kisses up and down her neck.

"Do you enjoy making me feel so…so…I don't know, confused isn't really the word for it," she asked, squirming slightly under his touch. Haldir grinned and kissed her cheek. Haldir contently sighed to himself. He had dreamed of this for many nights now and ached to hold her in his arms; at last his wishes came true. Fara was his now, just as it should be.

"Of course. It is not every day that I get to make you feel so out of place, and now that you are mine I may do so freely with out worrying that I will attract suspicion," he replied softly. Fara raised an eyebrow at the slightly possessive tone in his voice, finding that she liked it. Usually she objected when boyfriends got possessive, it made her feel as though she was like property, yet somehow, it was different with Haldir. It seemed as though he was more protective of her than anything else. Fara closed her eyes and sighed contently as his tongue and lips made their way up the side of her neck again.

"You have no idea how good this feels," she said quietly with a smile.

"Yes I do, that is why I am doing it," Haldir replied with a smirk.

"I'll have to return the favor sometime," Fara promised. Deciding she could no longer stand the tickling sensation running through her body, she turned around to face him.

"Ok stop I'm really ticklish," she said with a laugh. "Ready to go?" she asked. Haldir smiled.

"Go where?"

"No where specific really. We could just take a walk somewhere, or go back to the garden or something."

"Alright, why don't we go for a walk?" Haldir and Fara walked out the door, Fara closing it behind her.

"Wait here?" she asked. "I have to do something." Haldir frowned and nodded, wondering what she needed to do. Fara climbed up on her roof and walked to the middle of it. Haldir jumped when he heard her cheer loudly and then begin laughing.

"YEEEEEEES!!!! FINALLY!!! I WIIIIIN!!" she yelled. "IT TOOK HIM FOREVER BUT FINALLY!!!!!! MINE! ALL MINE!!" Haldir laughed when she jumped of the roof and onto the platform below.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"I had excess energy that needed to be let out. I've wanted to do that since you kissed me behind the waterfall."

"You have been wanting to scream?" he asked, puzzled by what she had done.

"No! Haldir pretend you're a girl for a second and this totally and amazingly gorgeous guy kisses you and then says he wants to be with you. What do you want to do?! You want to do cartwheels and jump up and down and tell everybody in the world! I just chose to scream it at the top of my lungs because I doubt I would be all the coordinated today and I'm sure that some of the she-elves here would beat me if I told them in a way that they would understand," she explained.

"Why would they do that?" he asked.

"Hello? Are you blind? How have you not noticed Haldir? Honestly, you are possible the most wanted guy here. Every she-elf here has had a crush on you at least once. I just got lucky," she said with a smug grin, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You seem rather proud of yourself," he said with a smile.

"Well yeah, I've taken so much crap from certain people because of my friendship with you and I beat them all out," she said, smiling happily. "I could die right now and be the happiest woman who ever lived."

"Yes but I would be horribly sad."

"Well of course, I would be sad with out me too." Haldir laughed and ran his hand through her hair.

"Do you ever get tired of this little competition we always have?" he asked.

"Oh please, of course not. You're the only one who can hold his ground against me in a battle of wits. Besides, I think it adds a little spice to life," she said with a grin. Haldir laughed and pulled her closer to kiss her. Fara felt dizzy with excitement as he deepened the kiss. She parted her lips slightly and ran her tongue gently over his bottom lip, pleading for entrance which he gladly gave her.

Little did they know, they were being watched by a group of three of their friends. Elenya, Merenwen and Valaina had come to talk to Fara to see if she had resolved things. Valaina had filled her two friends in on what happened, wondering if they could help. They stared in shock at the two people in front of Fara's room.

"I thought you said she was avoiding him," Elenya whispered to Valaina.

"I did. I do not know what is happening here."

"Well she certainly is not avoiding him, that is for sure," Merenwen whispered back. Fara pulled away from Haldir with a grin.

"At this rate we'll never get anywhere," she said. Haldir smiled mischievously.

"I have no problems with that," he said casually, pulling her towards him again. Valaina cleared her throat rather loudly to get their attention. Fara and Haldir ignored her and simply continued kissing. She cleared her throat again, more forcefully this time, but still got not response.

"DARO HALDIR! (Stop Haldir!)" Valaina shouted. _He definitely heard that, _she thought with a laugh. Fara jumped and Haldir quickly pulled away. Fara's cheeks turned bright red though Haldir managed to retain his dignity, regarding the maidens before him with a calm and collected smirk.

"Hiya Val, Elenya, Merenwen," Fara said, laughing nervously. "Me and Haldir were just uh… I mean we weren't … well he was … um… you see … the thing is… … we didn't… … I mean we were going to…… I …um…crap ok shutting up now," she said, looking at the ground.

"Are you quite finished?" Haldir asked, looking down at her with his arms crossed over his chest. Fara nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I think I've screwed us over far enough now. Anything you want to add?" Haldir shook his head.

"The damage you have done shall suffice for now." Valaina laughed.

"We heard you yelling Fara. In fact, if you scream just a wee bit loud next time, I am sure that the elves of Mirkwood and Imladris will be able to hear you." Fara blushed.

"So, what brings you three here?" Haldir asked.

"Well we _were _going to come see if Fara had talked to you yet but it appears that you have more than talked to him." Fara blushed again.

"You could say that."

"So are you two seeing each other now?" Merenwen asked.

"Yes," Haldir replied.

"Ooo, a certain someone isn't going to be happy," Elenya said. Fara grinned smugly.

"I know," she said gleefully. "Isn't it great?" Valaina laughed.

"You have a very twisted mind," she said.

"And proud of it too," Fara replied. "Now if you will excuse me, Haldir and I are going to go wander around the forest aimlessly." Fara took Haldir's hand and led him down the stairs.  
"Yeah, the forest is not the only thing they will be wandering," Elenya said skeptically. Valaina snorted with laughter and Merenwen rolled her eyes.

"She's so lucky," Merenwen said after they had left.

"I do not think that lucky is the right word. Skilled perhaps. She has not even been here six months and she is already seeing the elf that many she-elves have chased after for six _decades_," Elenya replied.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Fara and Haldir walked through the forest laughing and talking, occasionally stopping for a kiss here and there. When she thought about it, Haldir was probably the best boyfriend she had ever had, and she had not been with him for even a full day. That was definitely saying something. They had stopped again for a quick kiss just before entering the archery field. Haldir had wanted to teach her more with her sword as well as with her bow.

They were suddenly interrupted, this time by three different people.

"I wonder if he found her yet, I mean he's been chasing her all day but you know how Fara- DAMN!" Andy shouted when he rounded the corner.

"Damn what?" Marks asked with a frown. Adrian's mouth popped open upon realizing what had made Andy shout.

"That," he said, pointing to what was in front of them. He, Marks and Andy had just rounded the corner and stumbled upon Haldir and Fara, who chose to ignore them.

"Looks like he found her," Adrian said with a grin. "Um Fara," he said. "FARA!" Fara pulled apart from Haldir and looked over at them with a frown.

"As much as we all love you, no one wants to watch you suck face in the middle of the forest. Do us and yourself a favor and get a room!" Andy exclaimed.

"My room got boring," she retorted.

"Get one with floral print next time," Adrian suggested.

"Haha, very funny."

"Can we go before I hurl?" Andy asked.

"I eagerly await the day you find someone to be with Andy," Haldir said with a wicked grin. "You shall be teased mercilessly." Andy shuddered.

"We'll just leave you two here and let you get back to…to…to what you were doing before," Adrian said, pushing Andy away.

"Bye Haldir, later Fara!" Marks called as they left. Fara laughed.

"They're so funny, but right though. It's probably not a good idea to be all making out in the middle of the forest here. It's not that fun for other people who are watching." Haldir laughed and ran his hand through her hair.

"Let them watch, I care not," he said, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Please tell me I am not seeing what I think I am seeing," a cold voice said. Fara whimpered.

"This is the third time! I'm all for behind the waterfall as of now," she whined.

"I know, we will go there after," he said softly, smiling when she pouted.

"Do not ignore me!" the voice said shrilly. Fara looked to her side and saw Alatáriël and Nessa standing in front of them.

"Can I _help _you?" Fara asked. Alatáriël ignored her.

"Haldir surely you can not be interested in… in… in _her_!!" she exclaimed.

"Yes I am actually," he replied smoothly. Fara stuck her tongue out at Alatáriël.

"But…but…but why?!" Alatáriël sputtered, distress and anger clear in her voice.

"Why not? She is smart, and funny, and beautiful," Haldir said, cupping Fara's cheek while staring intently in her eyes. Fara blushed and looked at the ground.

"But she is a mortal!" Nessa exclaimed.

"I am aware of that," Haldir said.

"You can not be with her if she is a mortal! You know what that means, what you are doing to yourself, what this will lead to! You will end up ki-"

"It is my decision Nessa. I am well aware of what I can and can not do," he said sharply. Not liking the way the conversation was going, Fara took Haldir's hand and led him away from the two she-elves.

"Me and Haldir have to go, we have a… a… a broken…sink to …fix…or… something," she said with a frown, trying to fabricate an excuse. She shrugged, no longer caring that she had just given the worst excuse known to man and dragged Haldir off onto the archery fields.

"We cannot practice hand to hand fighting here Fara. For that we must go to the other fields," he said. Fara frowned.

"Where are those?" she asked.

"Near Celeborn's old office. We may walk or go by boat," he said. Fara grinned.

"Ooo can we go in the boat?" she asked. Haldir laughed.

"I thought you were afraid," he replied with a smirk.

"No, I was fine," she replied loftily. She and Haldir began to walk towards the river. Haldir slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer as she walked.

"Were you? I have never heard such a high pitched scream before," he replied. Fara blushed.

"I'm a girl. Just cause I don't act like it doesn't mean I don't have a girly scream and keep in mind that I'm a soprano in choir," she said with a laugh.

"I still found it funny," he said with a smirk. Fara rolled her eyes and hopped into a boat.

"Pass me a paddle," she said.

"It will be easier if I just paddle rather than you helping. I doubt you have ever gone down rapids before," he replied. Fara snorted.

"Psh, well then," she said sarcastically, trying to suppress a smile. Haldir rolled his eyes and pushed the boat into the water, jumping in the back and then beginning to paddle. He noticed with a smile that this time, Fara did not scream as much when they went down the river. An occasional yelp escaped her lips, though for the most part she was laughing. When they had gone down the two waterfalls, Haldir helped Fara out of the boat and led her through the forest to where the other fields were.

Fara found many other elves training with swords and knives there. She stared wide eyed and opened mouthed at what she saw. Their weapons moved like silver blurs; they were so fast!

"Are you that fast?" she asked, looking up at Haldir. He smiled arrogantly.

"Faster," he replied. Fara raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Alright, so, what first?" she asked.

"I think we should start with basic hand to hand before moving onto the sword," he said. "Just so that I may get a sense of your strength and reflexes." Fara nodded. The two found a clear space on the training field and then began.

"As you first test, I want you to try to hit me," he said. Fara frowned.

"Hit you?" she asked. Haldir nodded.

"You needn't fear for my safety, you will not be able to." Fara scowled and then began. At first, her attempts were just in fun, trying to see if he was serious. As the minutes progressed, she soon began attacking more fiercely, trying to at least get in one hit. Haldir blocked all of them however. His reflexes were faster than she would ever have imagined. Haldir watched carefully as she attacked, trying to pin point flaws in her form and find other such weaknesses. It seemed that her form was fine; there was nothing wrong with it actually. She simply lacked the speed to keep up with him. When she began to grow weary, Haldir finally allowed her to hit him. He grimaced when her fist came in solid contact with his bicep. She was far stronger than she appeared.

"Ha," she said triumphantly, slightly out of breath. "I got you."

"Any time you hit me will be because I allow you to, never because you were able to do so on your own," he said with a smirk. Fara glared.

"Way to suck the glory out of it," she said. Haldir laughed.

"I have been fighting for longer so naturally, my reflexes will be faster. The only thing you lack is speed really. Otherwise you should be able to hold your own in a fist fight," he said. Fara nodded. "Come, we shall get you a training sword and I will begin to teach you." Fara and Haldir walked over to the weaponsmith's shed to get swords for the both of them.

"Haldir, it is good to see you. Back for more weapons I see," the Weapon Smith said with mirth.

"That I am, Fara needs a sword. If my training one is still here, I should like to use that," Haldir replied.

"Of course, I will go get it from the back and then find one that fits Lady Fara's hand." The Weapon Smith bowed his head and then left the room. Haldir smiled when he turned and found Fara admiring the various swords hanging on the shelves.

"Perhaps when you are trained enough you shall have your own," he said. Fara looked back at him with a smile and shrugged.

"Perhaps."

"Ah, here we are," the Weapon Smith said, coming out from the back holding a very large broad sword. Haldir firmly gripped the hilt and unsheathed it. Fara walked over to admire the blade. It was simple, lacking any fancy decorations, though it would serve its purpose well. Haldir smirked and turned the sword so that the hilt was facing her. Fara rose and eyebrow and gripped it in her hands. She would have held it with one, yet the hilt was too big for her hands so she used both. Haldir let go and the sword immediately fell to the floor. Fara had been unprepared for the weight.

"Jesus Christ Haldir," she said with a frown, trying to lift the sword. "You train with this?" she asked incredulously, barely managing to lift it from the ground.

"The sword I use in battle is far lighter. If my reflexes are still fast and sharp when using a heavy weapon, they will be at least twice as fast with a light one," he replied. Fara shrugged.

"I suppose that's reasonable," she replied with a grimace, still trying to hold the sword up. Haldir laughed and easily took it from her hands as though it weighed nothing.

"Ok please tell me you have to put at least a little effort into it when you hold that," she said. Haldir shrugged.

"A little, not as much as I used to need. I have used this sword for a very long time now," he replied. "But it is of no matter, you yourself are in need of one," he said. After ten minutes of debate, Haldir and the Weapon Smith determined what size sword Fara would need and managed to find one with a small enough hilt that she could grip. Shortly after, they left the shop and went back to training. Haldir began the lesson by teaching Fara how to block attacks. It turned out that sword fighting was much harder than it looked, especially when your teacher was a perfectionist like Haldir. If her stance or grip was flawed in any way what so ever, he made her start over and try again. When at last he was satisfied, he started to teach her how to attack. He ended the lesson shortly after this because Fara quickly grew tired.

"If you do not mind Fara, I would like to have a quick match against one of my brothers or another elf," he said. Fara nodded gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before walking over to a tree where she promptly collapsed and leaned back against it. Her eyes followed Haldir as he walked towards a group of his friends. The group began conversing and laughing as any other would. Fara smiled as she watched Haldir interact with the others, a boyish grin on his face as he spoke. It was good to see him so relaxed and carefree for a change.

"Fara," Haldir called. Fara frowned and looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Come here," he said. She groaned loudly and grudgingly stood.

"You know, I was reeeeeeally comfortable," she said dryly.

"Yes, that is why I made you move," he replied. Fara scowled. "I am to fight this excuse for an elf," Haldir said with a grin, gesturing towards one of his friends. "We need a prize, or something to fight for," he said. Fara raised an eyebrow.

"When I win, all that I ask is that you grant me one kiss fair maiden," the elf said dramatically, kneeling on one knee before her and taking her hand in his. Haldir snorted.

"It is I who will receive a kiss Taurnil, your skill is inferior," Haldir replied arrogantly.

"Nay, I am sure Lady Fara's desire to kiss me outweighs her urge to kiss you anyway," Taurnil replied. Fara smirked and looked towards Haldir to see his reaction. He simply rolled his eyes; he did not see the other elf as a threat to his relationship with Fara.

"Alright, the winner gets a kiss," she said. The elves laughed and walked off to the side to give the two elves room.

"Fara, a'mel," Haldir said, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to his side. "You cannot give him such a favor when you are seeing me," he said with a smile. Fara turned and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"That's why you have to win," she replied. Haldir rolled his eyes and sighed. Not long after, he had his sword in hand and was standing opposite Taurnil, ready to fight. Taurnil was not as strong in build as Haldir, yet seemed just as agile. The two slowly circled each other and then began attacking. Fara's mouth popped open as she watched Haldir fight. He was even faster than the other elves she had seen earlier. She could hardly keep track of his movements! The match between the two wore on for another twenty minutes before Haldir managed to knock the sword from the Taurnil's grasp. Fara stood and walked over to where Haldir stood proudly with an expectant smirk on his face.

"You're all sweaty," she sneered. Haldir shrugged, still trying to catch his breath.

"Yes well that it what happens when you fight," he replied. "So, where is my kiss?" he asked. Fara rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Nay, a _real_ kiss, I know you can do better," he said. Haldir placed a hand behind her head and firmly kissed her lips. Cheers and catcalls rose up from the elves around them as they watched the two. Fara blushed and pulled away, not used to that type of attention. The calls persisted for a few moments longer and Haldir made a rude gesture in response to something someone said in elvish.

"What do I do with my sword?" she asked, breaking the silence between the two.

"Bring it back to the shop where it will be kept," he replied. "I will be there shortly." Fara nodded.

"Do you want me to take yours too?" she asked. Haldir frowned, pausing to think it over a moment.

"Are you sure you can carry it?" he asked with a smirk. Fara squared her shoulders and lifted her chin defiantly.

"But of course," she replied. Haldir laughed and sheathed the sword before handing it to her.

"As you wish," he replied. Fara grimaced at the new weight, just barely managing to keep it in her arms. Haldir smiled fondly at her as he watched her slowly make her way across the field.

That was quite the kiss Haldir, one elf commented. A bit too friendly if you ask me.

Perhaps Haldir is secretly seeing her, Taurnil sneered. Haldir smirked.

I am actually, if you must know. The other elves raised their eyebrows in slight surprise.

You do realize what you are getting into, do you not? one asked. Haldir sighed in slight annoyance.

If I did not I would not have entered such a relationship, he replied, his tone making it clear he no longer wished to discuss the subject.

As the loser I think I should receive a kiss when she returns. May I Haldir? Taurnil asked suddenly.

No you may not! he exclaimed indignantly.

Come now, are you not the least bit curious to see what her reaction would be? someone asked. Haldir frowned.

I know what her reaction will be already.

Haldir I mean no harm, I simply wish to see what she will do. Haldir sighed.

Very well, though I warn you, ill will come of this, he replied. Taurnil grinned and they all waited for Fara to return.

"Why's everyone just sorta standing here?" she asked when she came back. Taurnil smirked and inched closer towards her.

"Fara is a very pretty name," he commented. Fara frowned and took a step back, finding him to be a bit too close.

"Um….thanks," she said with a frown. Fara's eyes widened in shock when Taurnil suddenly leaned forward to kiss her. When she tried to pull away, he simply pulled her closer. Haldir was about to intervene, noticing that Taurnil was getting a bit too aggressive, when Fara firmly kneed the elf between the legs. He pulled away with a strangled cry and doubled over. Fara stepped back just far enough so that she had room enough to slap him firmly across the face. Taurnil groaned and collapsed to the ground.

"You asshole!" Fara exclaimed.

Haldir you did not tell me she would react so violently, the elf managed to get out in a tight voice. Haldir laughed.

Well I warned you did I not? he replied.

Had I known she would try to render me sterile I would not have done it! the elf cried.

"Translations would be nice," Fara commented casually.

"He says you are an evil she-demon from the very fires of Mordor itself," Haldir replied.

"I said no such thing!" Taurnil exclaimed as he stood. Fara raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure."

"It is true! Haldir lies." Fara shrugged.

"I'll be sure to castrate him later," she replied.

"How am I to demonstrate my abilities in archery then?" Haldir asked. Fara smirked.

"You have none," she replied. Haldir scowled.

"You toy with me, and for that you shall be punished." Fara laughed. "We must be off to get back and get ready for dinner anyway, I will punish you later," he said. Fara shrugged. After saying goodbye to the elves, Fara and Haldir left. As soon as they were no longer in earshot of the elves, Haldir turned Fara around to face him and firmly kissed her, pushing her back against one of the trees. Fara tried to wrap her arms around his neck to pull him closer but he gently gripped her wrists and pinned them above her head with one hand. Fara whimpered slightly at this and Haldir began placing soft kisses along her jaw bone and neck.

"As part of your punishment, I shall be the one in control," he said softly.

"You're horrible," she said with a smile. Slowly, Haldir moved back towards her lips and kissed her softly. Fara tilted her head towards him more to try to deepen the kiss and whimpered in protest when he pulled away from her slightly so that their lips only barely touched. Haldir smirked and released her hands, curious to see what she would do. Fara immediately pressed herself against him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, kissing him forcefully. She felt Haldir smile slightly before he responded and returned the kiss with the same intensity, molding his tongue against hers and tangling his hands in her hair to try and bring her closer. At last they pulled away, both slightly out of breath.

"I hope you have learned your lesson from such a punishment," he said at last. Fara grinned.

"Oh yes, I promise to be a good girl forever," she swore solemnly. Haldir grinned and took her hand in his.

"Good to know," he said. Fara smiled and the two walked back to the city in this fashion, following the river for most of the trip.

"How deep is the river here?" she asked.

"About eight feet or so," Haldir replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I just noticed it seems really calm and there are no rocks sticking up so I wondered if it was because it was really deep," she lied. Haldir stared at her for a moment, trying to see if she was lying or not. He suspected she was up to something, though he was not sure what. After a moment more, he shrugged it off, figuring it was nothing. Fara casually reached up and rested her hand on his arm.

"You have very strong biceps I've decided," she commented. Haldir frowned.

"Yes, that is generally what happens when you practice fo-" He was cut short and cried out in shock when Fara firmly pushed him and he fell sideways into the river. Haldir swam to the surface and sputtered as he got out. Fara was doubled over with laughter, but yelped when she saw him. Fara scrambled to her feet and sped off through the forest with Haldir following close behind. She laughed when he grabbed her and hoisted her up, casually tossing her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" she cried, smacking his back lightly.

"No, I have something else in mind."

"Stupid elf!" she exclaimed. "Where are you taking me?"

"Back to the river so that I may throw you in."

"What?! No!"

"This will be the price you pay for such insolence," he replied, lightly smacking her bottom. Fara laughed and reached down to return the gesture.

"Kudos to you Haldir, you've got an ass like granite," she said. Haldir frowned and nearly stopped walking upon hearing this.

"I beg your pardon," he said with a laugh.

"Yeah, its well defined I guess you could say," she replied. Fara gripped the edge of his tunic and pulled it up slightly so that it no longer blocked her view. "Here, I'll analyze it for you," she said. Haldir laughed as Fara began to describe it to him.

"Overall you have a very nice ass I must admit. It's not huge or anything cause you're very much in shape, but its not flat either, and its not all saggy and stuff. It nice and firm like steel from what I felt. Better than most guys actually," she said. Haldir laughed and shook his head. "Can you put me down now?" she asked.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Haldir asked.

"Yes." Haldir flipped her over so that he now held her in his arms.

"Are you sure you are sure?" he asked. Fara frowned and looked at her surroundings, finding that he was standing at the edge of the river with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Wait, no! Stop!" Fara screeched when Haldir tossed her in the river. Haldir's smile faded when he no longer saw bubbles come up from the water and did not see Fara rise from the bottom. The trees shaded the water, making the bottom nearly impossible to see. He could not tell where she was. Haldir grew more worried as the seconds passed and then dove into the water to find her. He swam to the bottom and opened his eyes, trying to find her. Haldir ran out of air and returned to the surface, now beginning to panic. If something had happened to her he would never forgive himself. He yelped when someone firmly pushed on his shoulders from behind and he was pushed underwater. When Haldir surfaced, he found Fara sitting on the bank of the river ringing water out of her hair.

"That was not very nice," she admonished. Haldir rolled his eyes and pushed himself out of the river.

"You were not so nice yourself. When you did not come to the surface I was very worried," he said. Fara shrugged, wiping the water from her eyes.

"Serves you right," she said. Haldir sighed and took her hands in his.

"I do not want anything to happen to you," he said sincerely. Fara smiled.

"I'll be good," she promised. Haldir laughed and then helped Fara to stand.

"That is all I ask." Haldir wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer, and it was in this state that the two of them, wet, tired and hungry, returned to the city for dinner.


	23. Chapter 23: Selfish

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize as Tolkein's.**

Chapter 23: Selfish

Fara and Haldir arrived a few minutes late to dinner that night. They both had to change out of their wet cloths when the got back to the city.

"Dare I ask where the two of you were?" Marks commented, taking a sip of his wine as Fara and Haldir took their seats.

"Probably off making out somewhere," Andy commented.

"Not the entire time," Fara replied defensively. "Only for a little bit. We were down at the secondary fields. Haldir was teaching me how to use a sword," she replied.

"Ah, role play I see. Let me guess, you are the "opponent" and the two of you "fight"," Adrian started. "And in the end he "stabs" you with his "long sword"." Fara's mouth popped open and Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"How ever did you guess Adrian? That is exactly what we were doing," Haldir said dryly. Adrian shrugged.

"I happen to be very smart." Fara snorted.

"So anyway, sword training, how was it?" Marks asked.

"Harder than it looks," Fara replied.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad," Andy said. "The pointy end goes in the other person, it's not that hard."

"Easy for you to say. Lifting the sword is half the battle," Fara commented. "Especially if it's Haldir's," she added with a frown. Adrian snickered. "Not like that you kinky bastard!" she exclaimed. Adrian laughed.

"You so set yourself up for that one though," he replied. "Honestly, after the role play thing, that was really the wrong thing to say."

"I didn't mean that though, honestly, go down to the training field and try to lift it. It's really big and heavy," she said defensively. Adrian bit his lower lip to keep from laughing and Andy coughed a few times to disguise his laughter.

"Fara, perhaps now would be a good time to refrain from being obstinate. It would most likely be in your best interest to stop talking," Haldir commented.

"Yeah, I'm gonna shut up now," she said with a nod.

"You know what amuses me," Andy said while buttering a roll.

"No, what? Enlighten us oh great one," Marks replied. Andy ignored him.

"The fact that Fara and Haldir have been going out for less than twenty four hours and already they're trying to get into each other's pants." Fara sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Is this honestly going to be our topic of conversation during dinner guys?" she asked expectantly.

"Mmm, yeah I'd say so…probably for the next couple days as well. You know that taunting and teasing is a must," Adrian replied innocently.

"Figures," she muttered.

"There are times when I honestly question the maturity level of the three of you," Haldir said thoughtfully. "Now is one of those times," he added.

"Why thank you," Andy replied.

"You know what guys," Fara said with a sly smile. "I think we should talk about Erin." Andy choked on his wine while Marks and Adrian snickered.

"Yes, lets," Marks said with a nod.

"Who is Erin?" Haldir asked.

"A girl Andy hooked up with," Fara replied simply.

"The two of them got the second if I'm not mistaken," Marks commented. Adrian shook his head.

"Third," he corrected. Fara raised an eyebrow.

"Oh?" she said with a laugh. "This is news to me. Why wasn't I informed?"

"For obvious reasons," Andy replied dryly.

"You know what, I don't think we should talk about Erin," Fara said after a moment. "We should talk about Andy's obsession with Erin, or maybe the poems he wrote for her." Haldir snickered.

"You write poetry?" he asked. Andy blushed.

"Songs actually."

"So you sing then?"

"Not really."

"Oh BS Andy, we've all heard you sing, you've got a good voice," Marks said with a laugh.

"My aunt can rap in German," Adrian commented. Fara laughed.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, but only after she drinks three bottles of wine and two martinis." Andy laughed.

"Nice, I wanna meet your aunt," Marks said with a laugh.

"Andy was planning on going to Julliard to study more about the guitar and what not," Fara said, explaining to Haldir so he would understand. "Anyway, he wrote poems about Erin."

"You would get along well with Rumil," Haldir commented. "He likes to pretend he is a decent poet. Orophin is the more musically oriented brother however."

"And which brother are you?" Fara asked with a grin. "Orophin is the musically oriented one, Rumil is the "poet" and you are….."

"The wise one," Haldir replied casually.

"Oh please, wise my ass," she said with a laugh.

"As someone who seniors you by over four thousand years I would hope that I have at least some wisdom," Haldir remarked.

"You know what's funny," Marks said. Fara sighed.

"What now?"

"The fact that in our culture, its taboo to date someone more than ten years older than you yet here you are seeing someone who's older than the Parthenon," he said. Fara frowned to think it over a moment.

"I don't really think its taboo, its just frowned upon. I personally have never really liked older men," Fara commented. Haldir cleared his throat, taking a sip of his wine.

"Elves don't count," Fara added. "You guys don't get old." Haldir shrugged.

"I dunno, if the girl is like, one or two years older I don't think it should be a problem," Andy said.

"Yeah, I actually think it's kinda weird when the girl's older but that's just me," Adrian replied.

"That's just cause of the standards we've been brought up with," Marks said.

"Wow guys, I'm impressed, you're actually having an educated conversation," Fara praised.

"Ew, crap! Let's move back to teasing Fara and Haldir then," Adrian said with a frown. Fara smacked her forehead with her hand.

"You must learn to think before you speak, I think it would benefit you greatly," Haldir said dryly. Fara sighed.

"I know, I'm working on it." Haldir rolled his eyes while Andy, Adrian and Marks continued to tease Fara throughout the rest of dinner. Half an hour later, he and Fara got up to leave.

"I honestly question how I've survived so long with them," she said as they left. Haldir laughed and put an arm around her waist.

"You know they mean well, their motives are slightly off however. I admit to getting some enjoyment out of watching your reactions to their teasing." Fara scowled and stuck her tongue out at him. Haldir laughed.

"Would you like to watch the sunset?" Haldir asked. Fara frowned, thinking it over.

"Alright." Haldir led Fara towards the small talan where he frequently watched the sunrise on his own. Haldir climbed to the top and sat down, reclining against a tree branch near the edge of the talan. Fara followed him and sat comfortably between his legs. Haldir rested his arms around her waist and gently pulled her back so that she now reclined against his chest. Slowly the sun began to dip down into the horizon, coloring the sky with vibrant oranges and pinks. Haldir smiled when he looked down and saw that Fara had dozed off in his lap. She frowned and blinked a few times when he placed a soft kiss on her lips to wake her.

"Sorry," she said with a smile. "I'm kinda tired from the sword practice and I've been feeling kinda crappy this week." Haldir nodded.

"It is fine," he replied. "I will be returning to the boarder tomorrow," he said after a moment. Fara frowned.

"For how long?"

"Two days, three at the most."

"Promise me you'll be careful," she said, looking up at him with worried eyes. Haldir smiled and ran the back of his hand along the side of her face.

"Of course," he replied.

"Yeah but be extra careful though. I'm gonna be pissed if you come back half dead again," she said sternly. Haldir laughed.

"Well I would not want you to be upset." The last traces of light faded in the horizon and soon the sky grew dark. Stars sparkled in the night and the moon cast a warm glow on the forest. Haldir helped Fara to stand and together they returned to Fara's room. After a quick kiss goodnight, Fara took a bath and then fell asleep, finally feeling content with her relationship with Haldir.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Fara groaned and blearily opened her eyes. That same annoying, stupid little blue bird was on her windowsill again, chirping away like there was no tomorrow. Fara propped herself up on one elbow and glared.

"Ya know, it'd be reeeeally nice if for once you'd just SHUT UP!" she shouted. Fara reached down and grabbed her boot off the floor before hurling it at the tiny bird. She missed of course, and the shoe sailed out a window. An muffled "Oomph" and a thud followed. Fara winced and tumbled off the bed, throwing open the doors to her balcony and rushing out. She cringed when she saw Marks laying on the ground with the shoe by his head. Fara ran inside and quickly pulled on her cargo pants and a tank top. She grabbed her other boot and then dashed down the steps.

"Oh my God, Marks are you ok?" she asked, running and keeling down beside him. Marks groaned and rubbed his head.

"Stupid ho," he muttered. "That hurt." Fara rolled her eyes and slapped his shoulder playfully.

"No lip from you mister. The title of "brainless ho" has already been taken," she said. Marks nodded.

"I know, that's why you're a stupid ho instead of a brainless one. Don't throw boots out the window," he said with a grimace.

"Well it was the stupid blue bird's fault. It chirps really loudly at my window every morning so I threw a boot at it to shut it up." Marks rolled his eyes.

"You really are stupid aren't you?" he muttered. Fara hadn't heard him of course. She was now occupied with something more satisfying. Three yards away, the bird rested on a fallen tree branch. Fara smiled devilishly and slowly crept forward.

"Guess what I'm having for breakfast," she said slyly. Marks snickered.

"Fara!" he shouted. The sudden noise alarmed the bird and it flew off. Fara growled and turned around with a glare.

"Damn you!" she shouted. Marks laughed and stood up.

"Serves you right. Maybe next time you won't hit me in the head with a shoe," he said with a grin.

"That was an accident for the last time and it was the bird's fault. I was about to have my revenge when you scared it off." Fara gave a fake gasp and put a hand over her mouth. "You! You… you're fraternizing with the enemy! You're allied with the bird!" she exclaimed. "How dare you?" she hissed. Fara glared and turned around, pretending to be angry while storming off to breakfast. Marks picked up her boot and followed.

"You forgot to put on your shoes," he commented. Fara scowled.

"Evil bird befriender!" she shouted. Marks sighed and handed her the boot. She paused to put them on and lace them up before she continued to walk.

"You shall be accused of treason and burned at the stake as punishment."

"I look forward to it," he replied dryly. "So anyway, I was thinking a quick, on the go type breakfast and then we hop on over to that secondary field you were talking about. I wanna learn how to use a sword. I think Andy and Adrian wanted to also." Fara nodded.

"Sounds like a plan, are they already at breakfast?" she asked. Marks frowned.

"I think so. I was on my way there when your shoe tried to molest me." Fara rolled her eyes.

"For the last time, it was the bird's fault," she said defensively. Marks shrugged.

"That's what you _want _me to think." Fara sighed in frustration as they entered the dinning hall. Andy and Adrian were there as usual and appeared to be plotting something.

"What are the two of you up to now?" she asked.

"Nothing," Andy said innocently.

"We were placing bets," Adrian clarified. Fara sighed.

"On what?" she asked, half dreading the answer.

"On how long you're going to stay with Haldir. I personally suspect you're in it just for the action and Andy think the two of you are friends with benefits," Adrian replied. Fara rolled her eyes.

"I'll end the debate and inform you that I like Haldir for more than just his looks and kissing abilities," she said dryly.

"But you admit to liking him for those two factors though," Andy said. Fara sighed.

"Yes, those two factors do play into why I like him but it's not the entire reason why," she replied.

"What happened to quick on the go breakfast?" Marks asked. Fara nodded.

"Oh, right. Me and Marks are headed down to the secondary fields, you guys wanna come?" she asked. Andy cast a glance over at Adrian to see what his friend's opinion was. After a moment, they both turned back to Fara.

"Alright," they said at the same time.

"The two of you scare me," she said with a frown. "You have conversations with out talking and you can finish each other's sentences. You're like twins or something." Andy shook his head.

"Nope, we went to school together. I've known Adrian since kindergarten."

"Hm, cute image, the two of you in kindergarten," Fara said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get used to it," Andy replied, shifting uncomfortably. Fara laughed and grabbed an apple.

"Righto, forward! March!" she commanded. The three frowned and stared at her. Fara rolled her eyes.

"Well for God's sake, come on, lets get a move on here, are we going to the fields or not?" There were murmurs of agreement as the three scrambled up to go. Half an hour later, they found themselves on the practice fields where they remained for the rest of the day. They went there the next day as well, there was little else to do. Fara walked out to the gates of the city to wait for Haldir later that afternoon. He had said that he would return in two days, and she had practically counted down the very seconds until his return. She brought a book from the library just in case she had to wait. Andy, Adrian and Marks teased her mercilessly for most of the walk down, but later left her on her own. She waited just on the inside of the gate, leaning against the wall and opening to the middle of the book. She had learned from the guard that Haldir had yet to come back.

A few hours later, the gates opened and a large company of elves passed through, some wounded, though not severely. Haldir was at the front of the group and stopped just as they had entered to give them orders. They quickly dispersed afterwards.

"And just _where _is it that you think you are going exactly?" Fara questioned when Haldir turned to leave. He had not noticed her. Haldir turned and quirked an eyebrow.

"To my talan if that is alright with you my lady," he replied with a smirk. Fara closed her book and stood. She smiled as she approached him, putting a hand on the side of his face and leaning up the briefly kiss him on the lips.

"Not even a hello, I am very disappointed," she scolded, trying to keep a smile from her lips. Haldir suddenly crushed her against him, wrapping his arms around her waist and firmly pressing his lips against hers.

"Was that more to your liking my sweet?" he asked haughtily when he pulled away. Fara laughed.

"Indeed it was, how did patrol go?" she asked. Haldir slipped an arm around her waist and they began to walk.

"Better than I expected, there was a small goblin attack, but nothing we couldn't handle. Few were wounded."

"There are goblins here?" she asked with a frown. Haldir nodded.

"Numerous amounts actually."

"What do they look like?" she asked. Haldir frowned and looked up to an unknown point in the trees as he thought.

"They are smaller than orcs, not as strong, but just as crafty and tiresome."

"Sounds like a party," she replied dryly. Haldir laughed.

"Indeed. So where have you been up to while I was away?" he asked. Fara frowned.

"Nothing really, I have a general lack of life really, so I hung out at the practice fields with Marks, Andy and Adrian. We haven't really done anything productive over the past few days." Haldir laughed.

"Well enough. I must leave you now though. I am in desperate need of a bath," he said. "I will come find you later however." Fara nodded.

"I have to return the book to the library but I'll be in my room later," she replied. Haldir nodded, gave her a chaste farewell kiss and then left for his talan.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Haldir smiled to himself contently as he walked towards Fara's talan. Days had passed since the last patrol he went on and he now spent much of his time with Fara. She had not been feeling well the night before and wanted to go to bed earlier than usual. She planned on sleeping in the next day and told Haldir she would meet him at her talan later in the morning. Haldir did not mind of course, he had developed a habit of meeting her there before meals over the past few days. He was able to walk with her and spend more time alone with her this way.

He sighed contently and then leisurely made his way up the smooth, wooden steps of Fara's talan. Haldir frowned when he reached the top and found that the door was slightly ajar. That was odd, Fara always had her door closed, it was one of her quirks. Slowly Haldir pushed open the door and stepped inside.

"Fara?" he called. There was no reply. Haldir frowned and looked around the room, feeling his heart stop when he glanced at her bed and saw the sheets stained with blood. Numerous possibilities of what could have happened flooded his brain. Had someone attacked her? Was she kidnapped? Where was she now? She must have been hurt if there was blood on the sheets. Was she hurt badly?

Haldir closed his eyes and inhaled deeply to repress the growing sensation of panic in his mind. He opened his eyes again and then scanned the room with keen eyes for any sign of what might have happened to her. He turned when the sound of footsteps came to his ears. Moments later, Fara appeared in the doorway with a knapsack on one shoulder.

"I swear to God I'm gonna kill whoever invented womanhood," she muttered. Fara smiled upon seeing Haldir and walked forward to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey babe, what's up?" she asked happily. Haldir frowned and rested his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

"Fara what happened? Are you well?" he asked. Fara frowned.

"Yeah, fine, why?"

"There is blood on your sheets, what happened?" he asked. Fara smiled at the possessive and protective tone in his voice. His eyes were narrowed slightly and she could tell from his stance and the tenseness of his muscles that he intended to severely hurt the one who had presumably brought harm to her.

"I got my period a day earlier than I thought I would, that's all," she replied with a sigh.

"You what?" Fara put a hand over her face.

"Oh God," she muttered. "How do I explain this? Ok, Haldir, your parents gave you a sex talk right? I mean you know what happens to guys when puberty slaps them in the face but do you know what girls go through?" she asked.

"An odd question but yes, I am aware of the changes the female body undergoes at such a stage," he replied. Fara nodded and looked at him expectantly.

"I assume you are going somewhere with this," he said expectantly. Fara sighed.

"Well there goes all hopes I had of subtlety, ok don't know what you all call it over here but I have my… my er…my… monthly… bleeding… ness… cycle…thing," she said with a frown, struggling to find the words. "Oh whatever you know what I mean, I got it a day early," she finished. Haldir raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, that explains it then," he replied. "Where did you go?" Fara blushed.

"To the infirmary to get some supplies," she replied. Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"Ok well you don't honestly think I'm gonna just let it drip down my leg or something do you? I mean it's gotta go _somewhere,_" she exclaimed. Haldir laughed and kissed her forehead.

"As long as you are well," he said. Fara smiled.

"Give me a couple minutes to clean up and then we can go to breakfast…well at least I can, I didn't eat yet," she said, walking to the bathroom.

"Nor did I," he replied. "I waited for you this morning." Fara smiled and quickly cleaned herself and then changed. She walked out of the bathroom, wincing at the soreness and stiffness in her lower back.

"What is wrong?" Haldir asked. Fara shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she replied.

"Nay, you lie. I can see in your eyes. Something pains you," he said in a worried tone. Fara sighed.

"It's just cramps. Every girl deals with them, they're just really bad today. I'll be fine, they'll go away soon," she replied. Haldir rested his hand on her lower back and gently began to rub it.

"Here?" he asked. Fara groaned and closed her eyes.

"Mmf… Jesus," she muttered. "Yeah, there. Oooh, perfect," she said with a grin. Haldir laughed and together the two walked out. Haldir continued to gently rub her back as they walked, for it seemed to bring her comfort. Fara smiled and leaned into his touch, resting her head against his shoulder as they walked. When they entered the dining hall, they found that many people, including Andy, Adrian and Marks, were still eating. Haldir kissed her cheek before sitting down.

"Aw, and the happy couple makes the stage," Andy crooned.

"Cram it up your ass," Fara commented casually, not in the mood for sarcasm.

"Oh, somebody's PMSing," Adrian said happily.

"That was last week if you must know."

"So what, you're still PMSing now," Adrian replied.

"Guys, you can't PMS during the M…it doesn't work that way. Don't you know what PMS stands for?" she asked.

"Pissy Motherhood Syndrome," Andy replied casually. Fara ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Pre Menstrual Stress you moron!" she exclaimed.

"So now you have…During Menstrual Stress," Adrian replied.

"DMS," Andy said with a nod. "Hey, you're like DMX only with an S instead of an X." Fara frowned and looked at Andy, trying to comphrehend what went on in his brain. Marks paused in eating and looked at Andy with an incredulous stare.

"You're _stupid _man," he exclaimed. Fara laughed.

"I second that." Andy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I still say you're PMSing and you know what that means!" Fara groaned.

"Not today guys, please," she pleaded. "I mean I know its tradition and you've done it since the day you met me but I'm really not in the mood for it today."

"Money on Andy," Marks commented.

"What are they talking about?" Haldir asked.

"It's a way they entertain themselves when I'm all PMSy. They see who can get me more mad and make me blow up first. Marks places a bet and then the two of them compete," Fara replied.

"So Fara, exactly how pissy are you today? Are we talking the norm or like, hormonal woman on the verge of menopause?" Andy asked.

"It's more like this," Fara replied casually, flipping him off with one hand and grabbing an apple with the other.

"Oo, feisty. Save it for the bedroom Fara, Haldir seems like the kind of guy that likes it rough," Andy retorted. Fara glared but said nothing, not trusting herself to speak.

"Oh, she's getting pissed. Look, her knuckles are white and she's clenching her jaw," Andy said gleefully. "Adrian man, you're losing ground here. Pick up the pace or you're gonna be in debt till you die." Adrian frowned, trying to find a way to beat his companion.

"So Fara, I think we need a good topic of conversation," Adrian started. "Let's talk about Matt Green," he said. Fara's eyes flashed dangerously and she paused just before biting her apple, blinking a few times and trying to repress the images that came with the name.

"Let's not," she said at last.

"Why not? Don't you remember what an ass he was?"

"Yes."

"And how he harassed you?" Fara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Yes," Fara answered.

"Adrian, it's just a game, you know where this is going," Marks cautioned. "Fara's gonna deck you if you keep it up."

"And how he was always being mean to you."

"Yes, Adrian, I remember," she said tightly.

"And remember how he betrayed you when he pretended to call a truce and took you to the bar and made you d-" Adrian jumped when Fara slammed her fists on the table, clattering the silverware.

"Damn it Adrian!" she shouted. "We aren't talking about that fucker right now!"

"I win," he said gleefully.

"Wait till I get you alone," Fara said with a glare. Adrian swallowed nervously and hastily left the table.

"You aren't really gonna hurt him are you?" Andy asked. Fara sighed.

"No, but the threat is still out there," she replied.

"He didn't mean to be an ass Fara. He just doesn't know when he's crossed the line sometimes, that's all," Marks added. Fara nodded.

"I know," she said. "It's just that Matt Green and…and his friend," she said, unable to speak the name, "are sore subjects."

"Who is Matt Green?" Haldir asked. Fara sighed, remembering her first months in the army. She had been harassed and pushed around by everyone. Matt Green and his friend were the ringleaders of the groups that abused her verbally and physically. Matt only began to leave her alone after his friend Nathan was kicked out of the army for reasons Fara didn't like to remember.

"I'll tell you later," Fara replied. _Maybe, _she added mentally. The four finished their meal in silence before Fara and Haldir left the room.

"Would you like to go to the library perhaps?" Haldir asked. Fara frowned and paused to think it over.

"I know you are not feeling at your best right now," he added. Fara nodded.

"Alright. I'd rather not run into Adrian right now as it is," she replied. Haldir slipped an arm around her waist and the two began to walk.

"That is a very obnoxious game, if it can even be called such," he commented. Fara sighed.

"It's tradition for them. When they were first assigned to me they would do it almost every day to piss me off. Now they do it just because it's a habit. I like to look at it as a way for me to learn to control my temper," she replied. Haldir shrugged.

"I still do not approve," he said. Fara smiled.

"Of course not." The two entered the library not long after. Fara left Haldir's side and slowly walked down one of the seemingly endless rows of book, running her hands along the bindings as she went.

"I wish I could read these," she commented. "I bet there's some really great stuff here."

"Would you like me to read something to you?" Haldir asked. Fara looked back with a smile.

"Seriously? Would you?" she asked. Haldir nodded.

"Of course, pick a book," he replied. Fara nodded and looked at the various books on the shelves. At last, she pulled out one with a dark red binding. Silver letters were imprinted on the front in a script she couldn't translate.

"What's this one?" she asked. Haldir took the book from her hands and flipped it open, skimming the pages with a frown.

"I believe it tells of how the orcs came into existence and other such things," he replied.

"How were the orcs created?" Fara asked with a frown. Haldir laughed and led her over to a chair, smiling softly when she plopped herself down on his lap rather than pulling up a second one.

"That is what I am going to read," he replied with mirth. Fara rolled her eyes and rested her head against his chest, listening intently as he began to read. Haldir stopped half way through chapter three when he noticed Fara had fallen asleep. A few moments after he stopped, Fara frowned and opened her eyes blearily.

"What happened?" she slurred. "Why'd you stop reading?" Haldir laughed.

"You fell asleep," he replied. Fara nodded.

"Oh, my bad." Haldir frowned.

"Fara," he said hesitantly.

"Yeah."

"Who is Matt Green?" he asked, inwardly cringing for fear of her reaction. Fara sighed.

"He's just a guy who gave me a hard time in the army, that's all," she replied.

"You are watering it down," he said dryly. "I can tell." Fara shook her head.

"I don't really wanna talk about it Haldir. It's nothing against you, it's just kinda hard to remember." Haldir nodded.

"That is fine, you need not tell me now if you do not wish to," he replied. Fara smiled.

"Thanks."

Haldir and Fara stayed in the library until lunch time reading and even returned afterward to finish a particularly interesting section. The two fell asleep nestled in on of the big arm chairs, Haldir with his arms securely around Fara's waist and Fara comfortably snuggled into his chest with her arms around his neck.

"They look so young and innocent," Galadriel said softly. She and Celeborn had just entered the library and found the two like this.

"Yes, they do indeed," he replied. "Have you found out anything in regards to the sudden appearance of Fara and her companions?" he asked. Galadriel shook her head.

"Not much, I know some. Their coming here was an accident. That much I am sure of, it should not have happened. Already the course of the future has been altered because of their presence. How specifically I am not yet sure."

"What has your mirror told you?"

"Little about how they got here, though I continue to use it in hopes of tracing the spell that brought them. I do not yet know what their purpose is. When I look into their minds, I feel a presence growing in the back of them however. I do not yet know what this means. It feels as though a myth has been brought to life."

"You do not think that this is so do you? There is no one with such power," Celeborn said with a frown. Galadriel sighed.

"There are a few," she corrected. "Though only the Istari would be able to bring about such a change and create such a spell. Why any of them would do such a thing is still unknown. I am certain that this is the work of one of our enemies."

"They are being hunted for then," Celeborn said grimly.

"That is probable; whoever summoned them did so to gain the upper hand. We cannot let them fall into the hands of the enemy." Celeborn nodded.

"They are safe here."

"For the time being," Galadriel added. Celeborn sighed.

"So much hardship is yet to come for Fara and her companions. I fear the effect it will have on them," he said remorsefully.

"They will meet their challenges head on, of that I am sure. For now, all we can do is wait."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

The next few days of Fara's life seemed like heaven. She spent almost all of her time with Haldir, and grew even closer to him. It was not until the later on that she ran into problems. Fara was sitting under a tree, admiring the scenery around her when she was approached by a she elf she recognized from her group of friends. She had not spent much time with this elf maiden in particular, and could not remember her name.

"Hello," the she elf said. "You are Lady Fara correct?"

"Yup, that's me. I'm sorry but I can't remember your name. Who are you again?"

"I am named Isilwen."

"Cool, nice to meet you."

"Ah, we have met before Lady Fara, though very briefly. I am a friend of Valaina's. Is it alright if I sit with you for a while?" Isilwen asked.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'm going down to the archery field with Haldir in a bit though," she said.

"Where is Haldir? He is your lover correct?"

"Haldir had to go to a meeting with Lady Galadriel. He left a few moments ago, but yes, you are correct, he's my boyfriend." Isilwen winced. This did not go unnoticed by Fara however.

"What?" she asked skeptically.

"Well, I did not want to be the one to tell you this but, you are a mortal right?"

"Yes."

"And as you know, Haldir is immortal."

"So?"

"You know what that means do you not?"

"No, not really." Isilwen sighed sadly.

"Well Fara, eventually, you are going to get old and lose what ever semblance of youth that you now possess, and he will stay the way he is. What will he do when you are no longer able to go out on patrols or run through the forest with him? Soon you will be too old and tired for such things.

If you assume that things will work out between the two of you, when you die, he will be broken hearted and it might cause him to die as well. He would die the worst kind of death there is, a death of sorrow and grief. His pain and torment would consume him and take hold of his mind. He would be absorbed in his thoughts of you and your death until he wastes away into nothing. This is assuming that he does not leave you because you are getting old and lose your looks of course. As amazing as Haldir is, I'm sure, he is still male and it is common knowledge that looks are half the battle when it comes to males."

"Don't be silly," Fara said with a false laugh. "Haldir knows that, and…and so do I," she said. Isilwen put her hand on Fara's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Fara. Perhaps I should leave." Isilwen stood up and walked off, smiling smugly to herself. Her sister, Anarwen and Alatáriël would be pleased.

Fara sat numbly under the tree for what seemed like hours, her eyes cast to the ground. Isilwen was right. It would never work between them. When she grew old and lost her looks, Haldir would leave her. He was male right? What was stopping him from turning out like all her other old boyfriends. Most of them had ended up being concerned with superficial things only. What made Haldir different? And even if it did work out between the two of them, she would end up being the cause of Haldir's death. So much sorrow and pain…it would be all her fault. She would never wish for him to die in such a way! That would be horrible! The best thing to do would be to break it off now before it was too late for the both of them. Fara felt a tear roll down her cheek, and then a soft hand brush it away.

"Why do you cry a'mel? When I left you were so happy. What ill news has stolen the beautiful smile from your face?" Haldir asked, kneeling down beside her and taking her in her arms. He was both surprised and hurt when Fara quickly pulled away from his touch, something she had never done, even when they were simply friends and nothing more. Fara took a deep breath, hating that she would have to hurt him to save him.

"No Haldir, don't. I can't… we can't… I mean you shouldn't-" Fara inhaled deeply and felt tears spill from her eyes.

"I can't see you anymore," she said, keeping her eyes to the ground. "It's not you, it's me. It's just not working out, I'm sorry." Fara got up and sprinted away, covering her face with her hand and bursting into tears.

Haldir felt as though someone had slapped him in the face and knocked the wind from him all at once. He rested a hand on the trunk of the tree and leaned against for support, feeling as though he would collapse at any moment. The breath was gone from his lungs and reality slowly slipped away. What had just happened? When he left Fara was content to sit with him and be together, but when he returned she was crying and had suddenly ended what they had. Surely she did not mean it. She was simply jesting, she had to be. All the time they had spent, the laughter that was shared, the numerous kisses, those all had to have been worth _something. _She must be joking. …But then she was crying. Why would she leave him? What would make her do such a thing? Was it something he had done? Or hadn't done perhaps? What had he forgotten to do? Haldir tried to swallow the lump in his throat and searched for a coherent thought. She had left him. She was gone.

He stood and walked off in search of Valaina. She almost always knew what to do. Haldir found her sitting in her talan sewing a dress.

"Valaina?" he said quietly. Valaina looked up with a smile which quickly faded when she saw the pain and sadness in his eyes. She put down the dress and walked over to Haldir, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Haldir what has happened?" she asked gently.

"I do not know!" he exclaimed. "Fara has left me, and I do not know why."

"She did WHAT?!" Valaina shouted.

"When I left to go meet with the Lady she was happy and content, and when I returned she was crying and suddenly ended out relationship," he said, covering his face with his hand. "What do I do?" he whispered.

"Come with me," Valaina said, taking his hand. Valaina lead him to Fara's talan.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"If I know Fara, she probably broke things off even though she did not want to. Trust me when I say she is obsessed with you, you are all I ever hear about from her actually. I find it hard to believe that she would end things with out what she feels is a good reason." Valaina and Haldir quietly walked up the steps to her talan.

"Wait here, and listen in at the door," Valaina said. "It may help for you to hear." Valaina knocked on the door and entered the room. When she came in, she found Fara looking out the window to her balcony while silently crying.

"Fara what's wrong?" Valaina asked. Fara turned to face her.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" she exclaimed,

"Tell you what?" Valaina asked, unsure of what she had to do with it.

"That it wouldn't work!"

"What wouldn't work? I don't understand."  
"Me and Haldir! No matter what happens we can never be together and have things work. He's immortal and I'm not. I'm going to grow up and get old and he's going to stay they way he is! One of us is going to get hurt in the end, and eventually I'm going to die! Haldir is never going to die! He has forever to do things! And even if he was with me, chances are he would leave me anyway seeing as I have such crappy luck with men! I'm going to end up being a couple-year fling that he has and sooner or later he's just going to move on and get someone else!" Fara shouted, tears pouring down her face.

"Fara why are you doing this? You were fine an hour ago!"

"That was before I realized the truth. Why didn't you warn me?! You could have stopped me from getting into this mess! Why didn't you?!" Valaina felt a tinge of anger rise with in her.

"Don't you dare try to pin this on me Fara," Valaina hissed.

"I'm not, but you still could have told me! Or at least said something sooner!"

"Don't you think your being just a little bit selfish?! Don't you think Haldir knows what he is getting into?! Don't you think he realizes this?!"

"Yes but-"

"You can not help who you fall for Fara! This is how it happened so why don't you make the most of the time you have and not worry about the future?! You are sitting here moping, and completely crushing Haldir because you do not want to be hurt! I would never have expected you to be like this Fara. "

Haldir bit his lower lip as he listened in at the door. That was why she had broke things off. She had realized the inevitable. They would never be able to stay together. Confusion took hold of Haldir's mind and he no longer knew what to do. Haldir left the steps and went to talk to Lady Galadriel, maybe she would be of better help.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Haldir left Lady Galadriel's talan feeling slightly less confused. Her words of wisdom still echoed in his head.

"Follow your heart and do not carry the burden of the future on your shoulders. This will resolve it's self on its own. You shall see soon enough." He slowly walked back to Fara's talan, wondering how he would get her to come back to him.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

"I can not believe you think that I am somehow at fault here Fara!" Valaina shouted.

"I don't!"

"Yes you do! You keep asking why I did not warn you! I did not warn you because I was not thinking of that! I was thinking of how to get the two of you together because I knew it would make you both happy, that is what I was thinking of! I was being a good friend and trying to help you out! Clearly, that is not good enough!"

"Val-"

"No! I do not know who you think you are trying to blame this on me! Come back to me when you find the Fara I am friends with, not whoever you are now!" Valaina turned and stormed out of Fara's talan, rushing to find Orophin for consolation.

Fara gently closed the door and then sunk to the floor, leaning against it for support. She put her hand over her face as hot tears streamed from her eyes. She had made a mess of everything.


	24. Chapter 24: Action and Reaction

**Disclaimer: After nine hours in a car on the way back from ****Vermont**** do I really want to do this? **ponders it up ****Winnie**** the Pooh style** …no not really. You know the drill by now.**

Chapter 24: Action and Reaction

Moments after Valaina left, Fara stood and left her room. Her mind was racing and she needed to go somewhere to think. Somewhere where she could be alone. Fara raced down the stairs of her talan, tears blinding her vision. She ignored the many stares she received as she raced through the city of Lothlorien to the library. There were few that ever went there, with the exception of scholars of course. But they had no cares for the troubles of others, they would leave her alone.

Fara dashed up the steps and burst through the doors. Running down the seemingly endless rows of bookshelves, Fara found a small, secluded room in the back corner of the library. She entered the room and firmly shut the door before sinking down into the corner, drawing her knees up to her chest, silently crying.

"Would you like to be alone?" she heard a warm voice ask. Fara's head snapped up and she looked up into the smiling face of Lord Celeborn who was sitting at a desk in the middle of the room. She hadn't noticed him when she entered. He was very quiet and appeared to have been doing paperwork of some sort.

"I…I'm sorry, I didn't know you were in here," she stammered, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I'll let you get back to your work."

"Nonsense Fara. It is obvious you are distressed about something, would you like to talk?" he asked. Fara frowned for a moment and then nodded. Celeborn gestured to the chair next to him, silently telling her to sit. Fara quickly took her seat, staring down at her hands and wringing them nervously. She took a deep breath and looked up at Lord Celeborn who was waiting patiently for her to begin.

"Lord Celeborn," she began. "What do you do when…when you have to hurt someone to save them?" Celeborn frowned a moment and contemplated the question.

"There are many ways to answer such a question," he started. "First you must consider what is in the best interest of the person."

"Well, what if what's in the best interest of the person hurts both you and the person?....emotionally of course…well…physically too…maybe…depending on the person…" Fara frowned. She was confusing herself now. Celeborn smiled.

"Does this have to do with Haldir?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Fara bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah, partly."

"What is the other part?" Celeborn asked. Fara sighed.

"It's very…it's a very dynamic problem. I'm not really sure where to begin," she said with a frown. Celeborn nodded.

"Well let us start with the first part that we have identified which is Haldir. What is the problem with Haldir? If rumor does not lie I hear the two of you are an adorable couple," he said with a smile. Fara gave a short laugh.

"Yeah, we…well we were a couple." Fara bit her lower lip and looked down. "But I left him," she whispered, feeling tears well up again. "He shouldn't be with me, he should be with someone who is better suited for him, someone who will make him happy and take care of him."

"Do you not make him happy as well?" Celeborn asked. Fara shrugged.

"I don't know, I mean, I guess I do," she replied. "But, he'd be better with someone else."

"How do you know this? Can you truly say you know Haldir's heart and needs so well that you deem yourself unworthy of him?"

"I…I'm not an elf," she replied quietly, staring down at her hands.

"Ah, I see," he said, suddenly understanding. They had reached the inevitable problem that all such couples would run into.

"Yeah, that. So…I left him. It was the right thing to do," she replied, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

"If it was the right thing to do, why do I sense that you have regrets?" Fara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to keep her emotions under control.

"Because I really, really liked him," she replied softly. "And…I was happy with him…the happiest I've been in a while. But now I know that what we have…or had…isn't meant to be and it won't ever work." Celeborn smiled sadly upon seeing two tear drops splash down onto Fara's hands.

"If you wish to be with him, why did you leave him? Do you not think you are hurting him more than helping him?" Fara shook her head.

"No, it doesn't matter what I want, it would hurt him in the end…or me. I'm going to get old and then he'll leave me…or worse he'll keep wanting to be with me and even come to love me and then he'll die of grief when I die and I…I would never want him to go through something like that because of me. That's a horrible way to die, I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even my enemies." Celeborn smiled.

"You fear being hurt?" Celeborn asked with a frown. Fara nodded.

"Partly."

"Haldir is the Captain of the Lothlorien guard. He is very careful and thinks all of his actions through before doing them. True, he has his various faults, but they are outweighed by his assets. I am sure that he was aware of the consequences that would follow his actions when he entered this relationship with you. If Haldir believes you worthy of his affections, I am positive that he would sooner cut off his own hand than do anything to hurt you. As stubborn and overbearing as he may come off to be, Haldir is a very loving and caring person," Celeborn said. "…When he needs to be," he added after a moment. Fara smiled at this.

"But even if he didn't hurt me, and assuming that our relationship works out, he would end up dying a horrible death and I wouldn't want him to be tied down with some old woman when he deserves someone young like him who will be able to keep up with him and making him happy forever."

"Do you not think such a thing would be his choice? If he truly cared for you, would he not also wish for the option to be able to die and join you in Mandos? I believe Haldir has already considered what he is getting into and if he does care for you as much as I believe he does, he believes that such a sacrifice is worth it." Fara sighed and shook her head.

"I don't want him to have to make such a choice though, he shouldn't have to."

"Do you not think that is a selfish decision though? Forsaking your own happiness as well as his so that you are not hurt, and in doing so, doing so with no regard to how he feels. Haldir knows what being with you means, he is the one to decide ultimately, not you." Fara nodded, feeling the tears return.

"I know, I'm being really selfish, Valaina told me."

"Valaina?" Celeborn asked with a frown. "What does she have to do with this?" Fara sighed.

"Yeah, I screwed that up too. I was in my room and Haldir must have gone to Valaina for advice, but Valaina walked in and I was upset at the time so my reaction was to ask her why she didn't warn me about the problem with Haldir. I didn't mean to give off the impression that I blamed her, but I just…I just wish that I had known sooner not to get involved in a relationship with Haldir, it would have saved us both a lot of pain. And Valaina was the one who happened to be there at the time so she got the full blow of my emotions and now she's mad…no furious with me. But can you blame her? I mean I would hate me too if I was her." Fara groaned and put her head in her hands, resting her elbows on the table.

"Give Valaina time to sort out her feelings and cool off before talking to her. Tomorrow perhaps, find her tomorrow and speak with her. Then find Haldir and speak with him. Such a problem will only be resolved if you talk to him." Fara shook her head.

"Oh my God no, I can't do that. I mean I can talk to Valaina but Haldir must be so mad and upset and sad and just…he wouldn't want to talk to me. I don't want to have to face him," she said, feeling ashamed at her own weakness. Celeborn smiled.

"Only you can decide what the best course of action is, I can only advise you. Do whatever you believe is right Fara, follow your heart, that is always best. I will leave you to your thoughts now, you have a lot to think about." With that, the Lord of Lothlorien stood and left the room, closing the door behind him. Fara sighed and rested her head on the table, closing her eyes and trying to sort out her feelings. It was not long before she fell asleep. Everything had gone wrong today and sleep was just what she needed. When she awoke, the lights in the library were dimmed and from what she could see, the people that were there before had long since cleared out.

_Oh no! I'm late for dinner! _She thought. Fara stood up and ran to the dinning hall as fast as she could. _This is just what I needed, _she thought dryly. Fara entered the dining hall and kept her eyes to the floor after seeing the cold look Valaina gave her and the great sadness in Haldir's eyes. She mumbled an apology to the Lord and Lady as she passed by and took her seat, staring at her lap.

She ate dinner in silence, doing her best to ignore the frequent glances Haldir gave when he though she was not looking. Valaina glared when Fara cast her a quick glance. Fara bit her lip and kept her eyes glued to her plate, tears blinding her vision. Her best friend was mad at her and she had just lost the best boyfriend she had ever had all in one day.

Fara sighed and found that she was not that hungry. She spent the rest of dinner rearranging her food on her plate, but quickly stopped when she realized she had subconsciously spelled out Haldir's name in her mashed potatoes, outlining it with peas and underlining it with carrots. Her eyes widened and she quickly ruined the design so no one would see. Haldir noticed this however and softly smiled. She still cared for him, and probably still wanted to be with him. He sighed, wondering how he was going to get her to come back to him.

Fara and Haldir's silence was noticed by all of her friends, and the cold looks Fara received from Valaina were also noticed. Everyone was puzzled as to what had happened between the three of them. Haldir and Fara were rarely quiet around each other, for they were constantly bickering though only in fun, and Valaina was one of Fara's closest friends. What happened that afternoon? Adrian rolled his eyes and set his cup down.

"Jesus Christ, one of you say _something_!" he exclaimed.

"I don't really feel like talking," Fara said in a depressed tone.

"Nor do I," Haldir added, his tone the same as Fara's. Fara sighed, loving the sound of his rich, deep voice and casually ignoring the fact that she would probably be hearing it less frequently.

"Valaina?" Adrian asked hopefully.

"I have a lot on my mind. I would rather not talk," she said.

"Ok, look, Valaina and Fara were fine this morning and now they're sending each other death glares. Fara and Haldir were all making out in every possible corner and when they weren't doing that they were talking. Now they're trying not to look at each other, and failing miserably might I add, and aren't speaking. Will someone please fill me in on what's going on?!" Andy said, his aggravation matching Adrian's.

"It's been a long day," Fara said, biting her lower lip. Marks leaned closer to her and whispered,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing, I'm fine," she replied softly.

"You did the lip thing, what's wrong?" Fara scowled, he knew her too well.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Tell me after dinner?" Fara sighed and nodded. As soon as dinner was over, Marks followed Fara back to her talan. When they got there, Fara told him everything. She told him how sad she was, and how she and Haldir had broken up. She told him about how furious Valaina was with her and how everything seemed to be falling apart. Marks frowned and discovered he had no advice for her.

"What do I do?" she asked, feeling tears leak from her eyes. Marks sighed and pulled her into a tight hug, gently rubbing her back.

"I don't know Fara, I don't know." Fara sniffed in and closed her eyes. Marks gave a small smile and pulled away, wiping the tears from her cheek.

"Don't cry babe, everything will be fine, you'll see." Fara sighed.

"I hope so," she whispered. Marks gave her another tight hug before leaving her on her own. Fara sighed and walked to her desk. There she found parchment as well as a quill and ink. Fara took them off the desk and sat in the middle of her room, deciding that writing her thoughts down would be a good thing to do. If she didn't she would be awake all night thinking. The best thing to do now was to let it all vent out. She fell asleep shortly after with the quill still in her hand.

Early the next morning, Haldir walked up the steps to her talan. He had thought a lot the night before and decided that the best thing to do would be to confront Fara and tell her exactly how he felt. He wanted to talk to her before breakfast, because chances were that she would be avoiding him all day if he didn't. He knocked on her door, and was slightly puzzled when she did not answer.

Haldir climbed up over the roof and in through her balcony window, smiling when he found her curled up in a ball on the floor in the middle of her room. He frowned when he saw the quill in her hand and the parchment papers beside her face. Haldir picked them up and began to read.

_Why My Life Sucks_

_By Fara Sanders, Failure at Life Extraordinaire _

_ **sigh** Why my life is crap? Well if you want a straight forward answer, it's crap cause I fucked it up but if you want an in depth analysis, the list goes on forever. You'll note that the cause behind every reason my life sucks is me. I'm the only consistent thing in all my problems and relationships…I take this to be a bad thing. Anyway, let's start with point number one, shall we?_

- _I can't be with Haldir (Aka the most gorgeous man...er…elf alive)_

_I actually wouldn't mind this problem at all were I not TOTALLY OBSESSED WITH HIM!!!!!!!!!! Somebody explain this to me, why do I always choose the unattainable guys? I finally find the world's greatest boyfriend (and trust me when I say greatest, not only is he possibly** the** hottest guy alive, but he's sweet and caring and funny and smart and a hell of a kisser too) and I can't be with him! AARRRG!!! _

Haldir smirked when he read what she had written in parentheses, pausing to wonder what "hot" meant where Fara came from. He remembered hearing her use the term once before and suspected that it mean something along the lines of good looking. _At least I pleased her while I was with her, _he thought with a smile.

_I mean honestly, how crap is that? You would think that after the hell I've been through before coming here that I'd be entitled to at least **some **happiness but noo! That would make life too good! I tell ya, whoever said "ignorance is bliss" was not kidding. It really is. I was perfectly content not being fully aware of the fact that I could be the cause of Haldir's possible death and my own heart-breaking-ness but nooooooooooooooooooooo! Little miss what's her face Isilwen had to come along and be all "it won't work cause you'll fucking KILL HIM!" **runs in circles screaming** _

_You think you know someone right? I mean I thought she was one of __Val__'s friends, and none of __Val__'s friends gave me a heads up on this… Isilwen looked almost pleased with herself when she left…maybe she likes Haldir too…though I doubt she does as much as I do…if she even does…wait Haldir is Haldir, who **doesn't **absolutely love him?_

_**sigh** Is this my life? Is this seriously **my **life? This can't possibly be my life. With luck, I was hit in the back of the head by a bomb shell and am unconscious and this is all a dream world. But then again, now that I think of it, I have such crappy luck with everything else that the chances of this all being a dream are so small that it almost makes me laugh. _

_So anyway, point number two, Valaina is pissed at me beyond belief. She is probably the closest thing I have ever had to a best friend (not counting Marks cause he's a guy) since __Sasha__ and I go and screw that up too! Honestly, am I like, possessed or something?! Nobody is this defective at life!! Nobody!!!! _

_She thinks that I blame her for me and Haldir breaking up (I don't but I kinda gave off that impression when I talked to her) because I asked her why she didn't warn me about said issue with Haldir. I mean knowing that it would NEVER work might have helped BEFORE I became absolutely INFATUATED with him. _

_Seriously, I think there was a period of about a week where __Val__ was ready to beat me because I kept talking about him. But now __Val__ won't talk to me and she was sending death glares at me all through dinner. If looks (by looks I mean glares and the like) could burn stuff, Lothlorien would be leveled. But I don't blame her though, I was a total bitch to her and deserve to be maimed. Even lord Celeborn thought I was a bitch to __Val__…well he didn't come out and say it but I could tell by the way he spoke to me. He thinks I'm a bitch too, hell even I think I'm a bitch…that can't be good…ahem, moving on._

_Reason three why life sucks, I'm stuck here till I die!!! I'm going to have to live the sixty (potentially seventy) some odd years left in my life here knowing that I can never be with Haldir even though I am ALWAYS going to have to see him, and knowing that Valaina is eternally pissed at me. _

_Right now, I would love to curl up on a couch with a biiiiiig tub of Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie ice cream watching sad and soppy movies so that I can cry my eyes out until I can't cry anymore and wallow in my sadness in hopes that it will help me get over the loss of Val and Haldir, but that's not an option as I'M FRIGGIN STUCK HERE FOREVER! I was happy to be living here before, but now it's turned into cruel and unusual punishment. **looks up at sky** someone up there must really hate me. _

_Reason four why life sucks, I'm going to end up taking such a beating from Haldir's fan club when news of what happened between us gets out (and trust me, it will somehow, I'm sure of it). Or maybe I didn't mention that tiny factor. Every woman with out a boyfriend in Lothlorien is totally in love with Haldir (much like myself) and they're going to kill me when they find out how sad I made him… … unless I get to me first of course, I'm ready to hit myself for what I did. _

_That last line may sound a bit arrogant, and upon reading it for a third time it sounds really arrogant, but it's true. The look in his eyes at dinner tonight made me so sad, I felt horrible! I swear to God those eyes have magic abilities, they do things to you. And it didn't help that he kept looking at me when he thought I wasn't looking (I was subtly staring at him through out most of dinner…but then again I'm told that I am horrible at being subtle meaning he probably noticed…CRAP! Reason five right there)._

_Reason six, __Val__ is mad at me. This one's worth a couple more mentions. My best friend, gone, possibly forever. How did this happen? Oh wait I remember now, I MESSED IT UP! Ug, I hate myself! Everything listed here is my fault. I've caused all of this! Do you believe that? I mean come on, how unnaturally psychotic is **that**? It's not every day you run into someone who's as good at screwing stuff up as I am. If it were a profession I'd be a millionaire, no joke. _

_Reason seven, I can't be with Haldir. I know I already said this but it's worth at least five to ten more mentions. AT LEAST! I'm going to have to find a way to get over him some how. Example of my obsession: I spelled his name out in mashed potatoes at dinner tonight and then decorated it with peas and carrots. Who does that?! Hmm, let me think. Oh, I have the answer, NO ONE!!!! I mixed it all up before he saw though…I think … I hope. I mean this would not be such an issue if he was imperfect in some way but he's not!! Not in one way, shape or form! Arg, damn him! **whimpers**_

_And since I'm on this topic, I think I'll take a moment to rant about him. **sigh** Yes my friends, the following is a cold, hard fact. Haldir of Lorien is definitely one sexy piece of elf. But where to begin? Should I start from his feet and go up or his head and go down? Ok, let's just make a list of assets here:_

- _Personality: Alright well I suppose that this would be the first place to start. It's not really a physical attribute but it's still important, more so than all that superficial crap. Anyway, I have to admit, he is possibly one of the most dynamic people I have ever met. He's compassionate and sensitive, yet demanding and intimidating at the same time. How this works, I have no idea, but I am not complaining. He's honest and funny and smart and sensitive and just ug, the list goes on and on! Another thing I noticed is that he has this playful, arrogant, cocky side to him which you would think would be a turn off and make you like him less, yet somehow, in some odd, twisted way, it makes him like, fifty times more attractive than he already is……………if that is even possible at all. _

- _Hair: Oh my God I could just sit and run my hand through it and be content with that. It's so soft and silky and just wow **dies** Not even the Panteen Pro-V girl matches him and that's saying something…I will make a slight detour here to mention how much I despise that woman, I swear to God every time she swishes that stupid hair of hers I want to chop it off! Ug, why can't my hair be that pretty? My hair is crap man! It's all curly and doesn't stay flat and sticks up if I sleep on it wrong and ug, I wish it was straight like Elenya's. …ok, ranting done, moving on to next point. _

- _Eyes: They are soooooo blue first of all, not like a crappy sky blue but this really deep, cobalt blue, they're the kind that you could fall into and drown in. Honestly, you have trouble looking away once you look at them, trust me I know. And they tell you everything about what he's feeling too, they get dark when he's angry, and they seem to light up when he is happy. When he's at work they have no emotion at all though…I'll have to learn how to pull that one off sometime…_

- _Ears: Ok you would think that having pointed ears would be super weird but they are soooo unbelievably sexy oh my God **le sigh** and rumor has it that elves are turned on when you touch them…like…mega turned on **grins**_

- _Lips/mouth: **drool** Let me start by saying how perfect his lips are. I really question if such a thing is a natural occurrence, no guy I've ever seen has lips that perfect. They're all soft and never chapped and perfect for kissing **dies… … again** Ooo and he tastes good too. **whimper** I think I'll pause here and go back to a point that I briefly touched on before and that's his kissing abilities. Oh my good lord he's not human… … well duh he's an elf but you know what I mean. Haldir is an **amazing **kisser, the best I've ever seen actually and at the risk of sounding slutty, that's saying something. _

- _Shoulders/chest: Oh… God… his chest. Someone smack me before I faint at the mere thought of it. I don't think I have ever seen a guy with a body **that **good. I mean if you think rappers and celebrities have great bodies, come look at Haldir and I guarantee that you will change your mind, move to Lothlorien and camp outside his bathroom window (I have been tempted to do this actually…yes I am a hopeless fan girl, pathetic I know). But seriously, you could like, trace the lines his muscles make with your finger and he has really nice shoulders. I don't think anyone understands here. I've actually spent a lot of time on them when I was hurt so that's how I know, hehe (sad and depressing, I know **shrugs** whatever works though right?)_

- _Everything else: Ok well I haven't seen anything below his belt but I imagine that a guy like him is amazingly well "equipped" if you catch my drift. And early in the afternoon of the day I was stupid and kissed him (this is the same day that Skanky Whore Bag 5000 snapped my necklaces, something I **will** maim her for), he kinda fell on me and from what I felt he seemed "equipped" **grins** And he has a veeeeeeeeery nice ass (you can tell be the way his pants fit him), we're talking unbelievably nice here. But I shall never know about the other stuff though **sigh** the body of a God… _

Haldir blushed upon reading this.

"The things women think about," he muttered to himself, idly wondering if he could in fact be considered "equipped".

_**puts head in hands** I have lost someone who is the hottest guy alive! **cries** I hate my life. Maybe I'm PMSing or something…wait… no…not even PMS can make life **this**_ _crappy. Nothing can. What am I going to do? How am I going to EVER talk to Haldir again? How can we be friends again if I'm constantly imagining myself making out with him (**whimpers at the though of what is lost**) and being his girlfriend? How am I going to live if he finds another person to be with and more importantly, how am I going to stop myself from seriously hurting the she-elf he goes with?_

_**yawn** I'm sure that there are a katrilion more reasons why my life sucks but my brain is slowly yet surely shutting down so I'm off to bed… … **sigh** if only I could find the energy to get up from the floor…_

Haldir felt both sad and happy when he finished the note. He was sad to hear Fara so upset, yet the way she described things was a little funny and had made him smile many times. He felt wonderful at the number of times Fara had complimented him in the letter. Did she really feel that strongly about him? He looked over to the mirror and examined his reflection. True, his eyes were very blue, though there did not seem to be anything special about them. He was aware of the fact that he could choose to be very imposing or even seductive when he wanted, and that his eyes aided him greatly in this, but he never saw it as something out of the ordinary.

He certainly did not think that the shape of his ears had anything to do with his appeal towards the opposite sex. Though he had broad shoulders and a well defined chest, he did not understand why it mattered so much. It was simply the result of the endless hours of archery he did. He shrugged, still finding himself ordinary, contrary to Fara's beliefs.

Haldir set the letter on the desk and walked over to Fara, scooping her up in his arms. She smiled in her sleep and shifted her arm so that it was wrapped around his neck. Haldir walked over to her bed and tried to set her down on it, but found that she would not let go of him. He chuckled softly and sat down on the bed with Fara resting peacefully in his arms.

When Fara awoke, she found that she was resting comfortably in someone's lap.

_You smell _really_ good whoever you are, _she thought with a smile. She yelped when she looked up and saw Haldir, who was also asleep. She fell off the bed and connected with the floor with a hard smack.

"Oh… … God," she mumbled. Haldir was awakened by the sound of her hitting the floor and jumped off the bed, only to trip over her feet and land flat on his face. He groaned as he rolled over onto his back. Fara winced and she crawled over to Haldir.

"You ok?" she asked.

"I've been better," he replied. Fara stood up and winced at the soreness she felt all over.

"Oh I'm gonna feel that tomorrow," she muttered, rubbing her shoulder. Remembering why he had come, Haldir quickly stood up and walked over to Fara, taking her hands in his.

"Fara I need to talk to you," he said. Fara grimaced and tried to pull away, not wanting to know what he would say to her. Haldir tightened his grip on her hands, not allowing her the escape she desired.

"Please, just listen to me. I know why you did what you did, I overheard you and Valaina." Fara's face paled. He knew! Did he think she was selfish too? She looked at the floor and noticed that the things she had written were no longer on the floor.

"Oh shit," she whispered. Haldir frowned.

"What?"

"You didn't happen to see any paper on the floor did you?" she asked.

"Oh yes, I moved it to your desk along with the ink and the quill," he said. Fara winced.

"Please tell me you didn't read that, please?" she asked with a grimace. Haldir smirked.

"I actually did read it," he said sheepishly. "I actually am rather flattered by your opinions of me." Fara put her head in her hands.

"How much did you read?" she asked, hoping it had just been the title.

"All of it," he said, hoping she wouldn't be angry. Fara paled visibly and gave a soft whimper.

"Oh my God, does it ever end?" she muttered. Fara sighed. "Then, you understand why we can't be together right?" she asked. "I mean if you heard me and Val and read what I wrote, which I am veeeeeeery tempted to hurt you for by the way, then you'll understand."

"I understand why you ended things, but I do not understand why we can not make the most of what time we have with each other. I talked with Lady Galadriel and she said that this would resolve it's self and to do what my heart tells me, not my head. My heart wants to be with you," he said. Fara felt her eyes well up with tears.

"I don't want to be hurt," she whispered, looking at the ground. "And I don't want to hurt you either."

"You won't," he said soothingly, brushing a tear from her cheek.

"But what about-"

"Do not worry about the future; we will deal with that when it happens. For now, we should make the most of the time we have together," he said. Fara frowned and looked at the ground. She knew she would end up hurt sooner or later, better sooner rather than later. But then again, Galadriel said that this would fix it's self later on. What did that mean?

_Do not let opportunities pass you by Fara, _a voice whispered. Fara shuddered.

"Uh, I hate it when she does that," she muttered. Haldir smiled, guessing what she was talking about. The voice laughed.

_ Great things are in store for you, and you will need someone to lean on when you feel as though you can not go forward. This problem will fix it's self in the end, I promise. You will see in time. _The presence in her mind then left. Fara sighed and wrapped her arms around Haldir.

"Alright," she whispered. "I'll try not to worry." Haldir smiled and returned the hug.

"I'm glad," he said, "I have missed you." Fara pulled away and laughed.

"We've hardly been apart a day," she said.

"I have missed the knowledge that you are…what was the word you used? That you are my girlfriend," he said. Fara smiled.

"Sounds like you picked up some new vocabulary from what I wrote." Haldir smiled.

"You could say that. I wanted to ask you, what does the term "hot" mean? I've heard you use it before and you used it to describe me many times in the note you wrote." Fara's cheeks turned bright red.

"I really should have hid that after I wrote it," she muttered. "Hot means, well, I guess you could say handsome. Except its like, beyond handsome if you catch my drift. I guess it means really really really attractive only with a lot more really's," she explained, her blush deepening. Haldir grinned.

"Hm, good to know," he said. "You are bright red by the way."

"And you're not helping," Fara said, trying not to look at his eyes. Haldir put his hand beneath her chin and tilted her head up, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"You are fun to tease," he said. Fara tried to scowl, but found that it come out more as a smile.

"So are you," she replied.

"Yes but I'm better at it than you."

"You are not!"

"You rarely make me blush Fara where as I can do it to you easily."

"Oh, point taken… … damn." Haldir laughed. Fara sighed and ran her hand through her hair, discovering that there were many tangles in it.

"Ug, I need a bath," she said to herself aloud. "One snide comment out of you and all hopes you ever had of a future family will be gone," she added quickly when Haldir opened his mouth. "Could you like, chill here for maybe like five minutes?" she asked.

"Of course." Haldir sat in a chair by her desk and waited for her to finish taking a bath. Fara walked out of the bathroom in a towel, water dripping from her hair and down her back and legs. Haldir sighed; she was so different, so beautiful. Fara pulled open a drawer with one hand and groaned when she saw she was out of clean pants.

"No pants!" she exclaimed in frustration. _There is nothing wrong with that, _Haldir thought with a smirk. She threw open the cabinet and pulled out a pale purple dress, growling loudly in frustration.

"I _HATE _dresses," she muttered while walking into the bathroom with a scowl.

"You look beautiful in them on the contrary," Haldir called.

"You'd probably look better in a dress than I would," she said, coming out of the bathroom.

"That's not true," he said while standing up. Fara stood in front of the mirror and turned to the side, examining the dress and making sure it fit properly.

"Yeah it is, I don't have the curves for dresses," she said, standing to face the mirror. She grabbed a brush and began to brush her hair when Haldir came up behind her. He put his hands on the side of her chest, slowly running them down her sides and letting them rest on her hips while gently kissing her neck. Fara sighed and closed her eyes.

_ God he's good, _she thought.

"I think you are beautiful the way you are," he whispered in her ear. Fara smiled.

"Thanks," she said. Fara turned around to face him and locked her arms around him. Haldir made a soft trail of kisses up her neck and along her jaw line. Fara whimpered in protest when he intentionally missed her mouth and continued down the other side of her neck.

"You're teasing me," she said softly.

"I am terribly sorry," he whispered. Fara laughed.

"Liar." Getting impatient, she moved his head back towards her and kissed him, running her hands through his hair and then resting them on his shoulders. He pulled away long enough to say,

"Impatient are we?" Fara laughed softly.

"Mhm, very," she mumbled, still trying to kiss him at the same time. He pulled her back towards him and tangled one hand in her wet hair while running the other down her back. Fara arched her back slightly when his hands brushed over her lower back. Haldir smiled and pulled away, kissing her neck again.

"It appears that you are sensitive," he paused to lightly brush his hand over the small of her back, causing Fara to gasp. "Here," he finished. He made his way back up her neck and towards her mouth again, this time kissing her firmly and passionately. Fara opened her mouth more, allowing his tongue the entrance he wanted. He explored her mouth, running his tongue over her own. As soon as he left her mouth, she gently pushed hers into his own, brushing it lightly over the roof of his mouth and under his tongue.

Fara pulled away with a laugh when she heard her stomach growl.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I'm kinda hungry." Haldir grinned and buried his hand in her hair, pulling her back for another kiss.

"I'm hungry too," he said softly in her ear. Fara raised her eyebrows in slight surprise; she would never have expected a comment like that from him. This was a new side of Haldir she hadn't seen much of before, not that she had any complaints of course.

"You're hungry for something totally different though. I'm gonna like, eat you in about five seconds if I don't get some food. How about we go swimming after breakfast or something like that. You still have to help me with my sucky archery by the way," she said. Haldir pouted.

"What was that word you like to use?" he wondered aloud. "Oh yes, evil!" Fara laughed.

"Good, you're learning!" she said. Fara took his hand in hers. "Come on, I'll make it up to you later," she said with a mischievous grin. Haldir smiled at this and followed. She and Haldir walked through the forest holding hands, happy to be back together.

"Fara?"

"Yup?"

"You said that you had sucky archery before, and in the note that you wrote, you titled it "why my life sucks". What does that mean?" he asked.

"What? Sucks? Oh, when something sucks, it means it's really bad, or horrible. My archery skills for example. I'm really, really bad at archery to the point where I'd make an archery teacher cry. So, if you were talking about my archery skills, you would say that they suck. If you were sick at home with the flu, you would say that that sucks because you can't go outside or do anything. Get it?" she asked. Haldir frowned.

"More or less," he replied.

"Just do go around saying it a lot cause its not exactly something you're supposed to say frequently and also its really bad grammar," she said with a laugh.

"Do not worry, I do not plan to. I was just wondering. Sometimes your terminology confuses me," he said.

"You can't understand me when I talk?" she asked. Haldir laughed.

"I understand you, but some of the things you say confuse me because they are different than how I speak."

"Yeah I noticed that. Elves are all proper and stuff. You guys have no concept of slang what so ever."

"Slang?"

"Vernacular, colloquial," she clarified.

"Oh. Yes we do. There is a great deal of vernacular in Sindarian, you just have to be fluent in it to understand."

"You're fluent in English and you don't use vernacular."

"English?"

"Yeah, what we're speaking now."

"It is called Common or Common Tongue here," he said. Fara frowned.

"Weird."

"I find it weird that you call it English," he said.

"Well that's what it is. English people speak it, and so do Americans because we were once a British colony."

"So the British speak English too?"

"The British _are _the English."

"I thought English was a language."

"It is."

"So British is also a language?"

"No, British is a name for a person from England or Brittan."

"I am confused."

"Ok, Brittan and England are pretty much the same thing. I won't get into the technicalities there. People from England are English and the language they speak is called English. America, or the United States, that's where I'm from by the way, was an English colony a long, long time ago, so naturally, we speak English as well."

"I understand now," Haldir said. Fara laughed.

"History is confusing, don't worry."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Everyone was surprised to see Fara and Haldir walk in to breakfast smiling and talking. Everyone was there except for Valaina and Orophin, whom were eating in Orophin's talan that morning. Haldir kissed her cheek before sitting down next to her.

"The two of you confuse me," Adrian remarked, taking a sip of juice. "Yesterday morning you couldn't keep your hands off each other, then at dinner you acted like you hated each other, and now you're all lovey-dovey again. I've missed a lot of crucial details haven't I?"

"No, not really," Fara said. "Wait no I lied, yeah you did," she added after a moment.

"Care to fill me in?"

"Not really, it's a little on the Jerry Springer side," Fara replied.

"Haldir had sex with someone who's not you after he knocked you up and you're sleeping with Rumil?" Andy guessed. Rumil spat out his juice and Haldir's mouth popped open.

"Excuse me?" Elenya said, raising an eyebrow and looking at Rumil

"I did what?!" the two brothers asked incredulously at the same time.

"What is wrong with you?! Rumil's married, I said a little and I'm _not _pregnant!" Fara exclaimed.

"You're hormonal enough to be," Andy commented.

"I did not get her pregnant!" Haldir exclaimed.

"Yet," Marks mumbled to himself. Haldir glared in response.

"Oh ok so Haldir made out with someone else after he slept with you," Adrian clarified. "Was it Valaina? Oo and was it on your bed? Oo oo I know, on your bed while you were still sleeping in it!"

"I would never do that!" Haldir exclaimed. Fara turned to face him.

"Hush, I know, I'll fix it. I gave a bad example and they have had too much sugar." Fara turned back to Adrian and Andy. "We've barely breached the first base barrier and Valaina's going out with Orophin you loser! And if I was still sleeping in the bed, why would he make out with her on it?! That makes no sense what so ever because I mean A. Haldir's not the type of guy who would do that and B. no body does that anyway! And when I said I little I meant less than the examples you're giving. I'll tone it down a bit and say it's closer to Oprah, how about that?"

"He wrote a book about sex?" Adrian asked. "Are you not doing something right Fara? Cause we can give you tips you know, me and Andy. And Haldir, if you're not getting any, don't worry, she can be taught." Fara threw an apple at Adrian which solidly connected with his head.

"Ow! That hurt!" he shouted.

"Good! I'm glad Mr, I'll-give-you-tips."

"Well I would if you asked me to."

"Tips on what?! I don't need tips!"

"On making out and stuff that revolves around places lower than his waist and higher than his knees," Adrian said, trying to suppress a laugh. Fara choked on the juice she was drinking and Haldir's eyes widened.

"Ok, first off, me and Haldir aren't quite at the "other stuff" stage yet. We've been going out for what like, two weeks now. And secondly, I don't need tips on making out or on… other stuff. I've had relationships before him, all of which turned out pretty crappy by the way, but trust me, if we were at that point, I would definitely know what I'm doing … wow that sounded slutty. And another thing! Even if I didn't know what to do or how to do it, I wouldn't go to you! I would ask Elenya or Valaina or someone. I wouldn't ask you because that would be just plain weird."

"Yeah but you'd get better advice from a guy rather than a girl…unless the girl wasn't telling you something."

"Adrian!"

"What?! I was just thinking out loud!" Fara groaned and put her head in her hands.

"And you _still _wonder why I don't tell you things," she said, looking up at the sky.

"I'm lost," Andy commented casually, taking another sip of juice. "We went from you and Haldir, to you and Rumil, to Haldir and Valaina, to Haldir and Valaina in your bed, to Haldir and Valaina in your bed while you were sleeping in it, all the while talking about talk shows from before we were even born." Fara whimpered and turned to Haldir.

"I'd say "save me" except this conversation is way over your head." Haldir laughed.

"You will live, and if you do not, I get your stuff." Fara scowled and turned back to Andy and Adrian.

"We broke up and got back together in a span of less than twenty-four hours," she said exasperatedly.

"Oh, that's not Jerry Springer and it's definitely not Oprah, that's like, a micron of Ricki Lake or something," Adrian said. "Really Fara, learn your talk shows."

"Dude who are you? That is so not Ricki Lake!"

"Yeah it is! She does more break ups than Jerry Springer! Jerry Springer is like, "My best friend is pregnant with my boyfriend's baby and I turned out to be bi. So now I'm cheating on him with my best friend even though he cheated on me with her so I've gone from mad at my boyfriend, to mad at my best friend, to mad at everyone. Help me Jerry, what do I do?" And Oprah does like, adoption stories and sappy stuff, and then she had that whole book list thing going for a while." Fara raised her eyebrows.

"It scares me that you know this," she said, grabbing an apple. "One wonders how you spent your time before the army."

"What is a talk show?" Haldir asked.

"You don't want to know and trust me when I say that," Fara replied. Haldir shrugged and continued eating his breakfast.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Fara sighed, stopping at the bottom of the steps that led up to Valaina's talan. Turning to Haldir she said,

"Wish me luck." Haldir kissed her cheek.

"Good luck melamin." Fara turned and walked up the steps, hoping that Valaina would let her talk. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door to her talan.

"Val I-" Valaina slammed to door in Fara's face as soon as she saw who it was.

"Valaina please! I know what I did was wrong and I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to pin it all on you. I was just so upset about breaking it off with Haldir and I didn't want to believe that it was my fault so I tried to put the blame on someone else. I'm sorry it had to be you and I take back everything I said. Please forgive me Val. I'm really sorry." Fara waited patiently to hear if there was a response, but sighed when she heard nothing.

"Val I'm begging you, please forgive me. We're best friends and I don't want to lose you over this. Or… at least I consider you my best friend. I mean its cool if I'm not yours because I've been here, like, less than two months but-" Fara stopped when she saw the door open.

"You consider me to be your best friend?" Valaina asked softly.

"Yeah, of course." Valaina smiled and stepped forward to give Fara a big hug. Fara grinned and hugged her back. "So do you forgive me for being so bitchy before?" she asked. Valaina smiled.

"I suppose, you are one of those people who it's hard to stay mad at." Fara smiled.

"I was going to go to the archery fields now, do you wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Haldir's going to try and improve my archery skills," Fara said as the walked down the steps.

"Or lack there of," Valaina added with a laugh.

"Hey!"

"Glad to see that the two of you have forgiven each other," Haldir said when the two women came down the steps. Haldir turned to Fara and made a pouting face.

"I thought I was your best friend," he said with pretend sadness. Haldir grinned when Fara smacked his arm.

"Haldir you're my boyfriend, don't you think that counts for _something_?" Haldir grinned and put her arm around her waist.

"I suppose," he said. "I suppose."

"Fara," Valaina said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah."

"You never told me why you left Haldir. I mean I know it was because of the immortality issue but what made you think of it."

"Yes, I am rather curious. What made you suddenly decide to do such a thing?" Haldir asked. Fara frowned.

"I was sitting under one of the trees just kinda relaxing when Isilwen came over and started up a conversation. She told me about the whole immortality deal and that's what got me thinking," Fara replied. Valaina frowned. Why would Isilwen do something like that? She had known the elleth for a substantial amount of time. True, the two were not the closest of friends but she had always considered Isilwen an ally despite the fact that her sister was Anarwen, one of her enemies.

"That is odd, I do not know why she would do such a thing," Valaina replied.

"And she was wrong," Haldir added. "I do not intend to leave you." Fara laughed softly when Haldir gently placed a few soft kisses on the side of her neck.

"Good to know," she replied. "I don't know why she'd say something like that either. I guess it's something we'll just have to figure out later on."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

"Isilwen!" Valaina called. She was headed to Orophin's talan later that afternoon when she spotted the elleth walking not too far away. "Isilwen wait!" Valaina picked up the skirts of her dress and quickly ran over to the older elleth.

"Can I help you Valaina?" she asked with a smile. Valaina frowned, something told her the smile was not genuine.

"Yes, I wanted to know why you told Fara the things you did about Haldir. She left Haldir and the two of them suffered from it. They were very upset, not at you per say, but they were very sad to be apart." Isilwen frowned.

"I was doing what I thought was right. They should not be together, such things are not meant to be," Isilwen replied with a tinge of arrogance. Valaina frowned.

"It was not your place to say however. Beren and Luthien were posed with the same problem yet they overcame it."

"And a lot of good it did them, Luthien died. I am sure that most here would be outraged to learn that they had lost their March Warden to a mere mortal," Isilwen said scornfully.

"Do not speak such slander of Fara. The fact that she is mortal does not change anything. She is truly a wonderful person, she should not be judged by her race," Valaina replied forcefully.

"I was simply doing Haldir a favor. He deserves better, someone like my sister Anarwen, or Alatáriël, not someone who will leave him. He may care for her now but what will he do when she leaves him. I doubt her heart is so constant that she would stay with him for long. She is not worthy of the love of an elf." Valaina glared.

"She is more than worthy of his love and affection and Haldir should be honored to have her return such feelings."

"That is what you believe. You time around her had poisoned your mind. You know not of what you speak," Isilwen scoffed.

"I am well aware of what I am talking about and what you did was wrong. It is now clear to me that your motives were to simply split them apart so that your sister or that hussy of an elleth Alatáriël may have a chance with him. Haldir would never consider such elleths when choosing a lover," Valaina said with narrowed eyes.

"Watch who it is that you insult in my presence. Alatáriël is a strong minded, level headed elleth who is more than worthy of Haldir's love."

"Empty headed is more like it," Valaina retorted. "She has no concerns for Haldir's well being, she simply likes him for his appearance and status, nothing more. Alatáriël is concerned only with her title and the status her family achieved from living in this wood for so long, she dare not lose such a position by courting someone below her. How noble and wise of her," she continued sarcastically.

"Even if your claims are true, she is still better than that attention seeking mortal filth Haldir now sees. I had no idea he would ever sink so low, indeed he probably now pays her for her services as we speak. Surely the only reason she can have gotten so far is by selling herself. Her best customers even travel with her." Valaina's eyes narrowed and she clenched her hands.

"Take that back," she hissed. "Fara is no whore, it is you, your sister and Alatáriël that are the whores. You split lovers apart for your own benefit and chase after elves simply for their appearance and talents in bed, nothing more. Looks will only get you so far when you possess no trace of honor."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Fara sighed and headed back towards her talan, still feeling weary. Haldir never changed…ever. No matter how much he liked her, he still worked her until she was dead when it came to weapon practice. She could scarcely move her arms from all the archery he made her do. It seemed that no matter how she stood or held the bow, something was always off with her stance. She always missed when she fired the arrow of course. Haldir was a perfectionist and insisted that she practice until she hit the target. This however proved to be problematic and took three hours. Fara was tempted to punch him by the time he allowed her to rest but lacked the strength to raise her arm.

As she walked, the sound of a distance commotion reached her ears. Fara frowned and headed towards it, curious to see what was going on. It was at this time when she found Valaina pinned to the ground with Isilwen on top of her. Dirt and leaves covered their clothing and angry snarls were upon their fair faces. Though it appeared that Isilwen had the upper hand, she was now screeching with pain for Valaina had tightly gripped her hair and looked as though she meant to pull it out. Fara raised her eyebrows in slight surprise. She had always knew that Valaina was rather rambunctious but she would never have suspected her to get in a fist fight! Fara sighed and stepped forward in an effort to pull the two apart only to have Isilwen land a wild punch on the side of her face. Fara stumbled back and glared.

"You bitch!" she yelled.

"Do not speak that way to my sister," she heard someone shout shrilly from behind her. Fara turned and found Anarwen heading towards them.

"Your sister huh?" Fara asked with raised eyebrows. _Well that changes things, _she thought.

"Yes my sister. Need I say it again? Or perhaps I should spell it out for you so that your puny mortal mind may comprehend. But then again it would surprise me if you can even read." Fara raised an eyebrow.

"… … … Oh, right, sorry my bad, this is the part where I'm supposed to be hurt," she said with a nod. "Ok, ergo, … … Oh Anarwen you hurt my feelings. Gosh that was just an awful thing to say. I think I'll go cry now." Fara rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Please, is that the best you can come up with?" she asked. "I'd probably get a more intelligent answer off an orc."

"Are you suggesting that an orc is as smart as me?" Anarwen asked incredulously.

"No! Of course not!" Fara said indignantly. "That'd be an insult to the orc. It's at least time times as smart as you."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

"So I hear you have patched things up with Fara," Orophin commented.

"Yes, I went and spoke with her, it seems Isilwen talked to her about our predicament. The issue of immortality. Fara was rather frightened by the idea of her being the cause of my eventual death and she was afraid of the consequences of such a relationship," Haldir replied.

"Well…not to naysay such a thing but you do know where you are headed when perusing a woman such as Fara correct?"

"To a very climactic finish if I am ever granted the privilege of bedding her?" Haldir asked. Orophin rolled his eyes.

"Pull your mind from the gutter Haldir and focus, if your thoughts always dwell on Fara while she is naked you will not get far in life." Haldir smirked.

"But she would be lovely I imagine. She actually has a very nice figure, and long, shapely legs and a rather nice backside if I do say so myself. Her hair is beautiful as well, it forms perfect ringlets when it is wet, did you know that? And her eyes, everything about her-"

"Haldir! Focus for the last time, you understand what you are risking by perusing her correct?"

"I shall refrain from responding the way I would like to and instead directly answer your question," Haldir replied. "Yes I am aware of where I will end up should such a relationship continue, though I believe it would be worth it." Orophin nodded.

"As long as you know. … … What is that?" he asked. Haldir frowned and tilted his head to the side slightly, listening and trying to figure out what the sound was. He heard voices, they were shouting. He could also just make out the crunch of leaves. Upon focusing on the voices he recognized Fara's voice. He smiled slightly, wondering what she was doing.

"Fara is up to something, what I am not sure, it is too far away for me to hear clearly, though I recognize her voice."

"The voices are getting closer," Orophin commented. Moments later, Anarwen raced by at top speed but was tackled to the ground by Fara. She flipped Anarwen over and pinned her arms to the ground.

"Take it back," she hissed.

"Take what back? The truth?" Anarwen snarled. Fara growled in anger. Anarwen managed to free one of her hands from Fara's grasp and firmly slapped her. Fara's response was of course to punch her back. Soon the two were rolling on the ground pulling each other's hair and trying to hurt the other in any way possible. Haldir and Orophin ran forward and tried to pull the two apart. Haldir grimaced when he was kicked in the shins and tightly wrapped his arms around Fara's waist. She struggled forward and desperately tried to get out of his grip. Fara and Anarwen continued shouting various strains of profanity at each other when they discovered that they could not escape the grasp of the two brothers.

"What is going on here?!" Haldir asked forcefully, raising his voice so that it was louder than the others.

"I am defending my honor if you must know. I wouldn't have kicked the crap out of her had she not slapped me."

"You tackled me!" Anarwen exclaimed.

"Only because you-"

"Silence, both of you!" Orophin commanded. Haldir released his hold on Fara and allowed her to stand free. He sighed and rubbed his temples. Two hormonal women was more than he could handle and a brawl such as this could not go unpunished, especially when others were watching. The shouts had attracted by standers and a few elves were now watching what was going on.

"The two of you will follow me," he said. Haldir led them to the Lord and Lady's talan. Fara cast him a questioning look before entering the main talan. When they got there, Valaina and Isilwen were already present with Lólindir and Rumil waiting just off to the side. Both Valaina and Isilwen had leaves in their hair and dirt on their cloths from fighting. Fara smirked when she noticed that Isilwen seemed to be developing a black eye and had a nice, red handprint on the side of her face.

"More of you?" Celeborn asked with a frown when they came in. "This is not well. Why have Fara and Anarwen come?" Fara sighed when Haldir stepped forward and explained what had passed between the two.

"Such actions are not acceptable, I will not have you brawling like some uncivilized grouping of orcs," Galadriel said sternly.

_Oh boy, _Fara thought. _Here it comes, you really screwed yourself over this time Fara. _

"The four of you will be punished for such actions needless to say."

"Um…not to be rude but if I can just intervene her for like five seconds," Fara started. "I really didn't do anything, technically yes, I did slap-"

"Punch," Anarwen corrected with a glare.

"Punch, I did technically punch her but she really deserved it. I mean yes I tackled her and pinned her to the ground but only because she wouldn't take back what she said. If someone called you a whore I'm sure you'd act on it too." Haldir shot Anarwen a cold glare upon hearing this. Anarwen swallowed nervously and cast her eyes to the ground, not liking the dangerous look in Haldir's eye.

"That does not excuse your actions Fara, you were still at fault," Galadriel replied evenly.

"For defending my honor you're punishing me?!" she exclaimed.

"The fact of the matter is that you did not control your actions and behaved rashly in a way that was harmful to others, you are no less guilty than Isilwen or Valaina." Fara sighed in annoyance.

_Don't mouth off, don't mouth off, she'll dump you on your ass in five minutes flat, _Fara thought. She managed to control her self for the remainder of the visit with the Lord and Lady, though she left with three weeks of services in the kitchen as punishment.

"This sucks," she muttered as they left. Haldir sighed and wrapped an arm around Fara's waist, a habit he had recently developed when walking with her.

"You did deserve your punishment though," he commented.

"I deserve to be punished because Anarwen decided it was a good idea to come out and say I was your bitch," Fara asked dryly. Haldir raised his eyebrows.

"I beg your pardon."

"Yes, you heard me, so I tried to get her to take it back in an effort to defend myself as well as you. I really do deserve my punishment, you're right," she said with a scowl. Haldir sighed.

"You are right in trying to defend both your honor and my own, though your methods were slightly off. Galadriel punished your for your actions, not for your intentions." Fara rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she muttered. Haldir walked Fara back to her room, stopping her before she entered. He gave a slight smile and took her in his arms, running the back of his hand along her cheek.

"Do not be angry a'mel, I much prefer to see you smiling." Fara scowled and looked away, crossing her arms over her chest. "Come, what would you like to do? What will bring the light back to your eyes?" he asked, running his hands up and down her arms.

"I just…I don't know," she said in a melancholic tone, shaking her head. "I just need to lie down and let it all wash away. Today's been stressful." Haldir smiled and placed a light kiss on her forehead.

"Very well, I will leave you then. Shall I come back before dinner so that we may walk together?" he asked. Fara nodded.

"Alright. I'll see you then." Haldir gave a nod and then turned to go down the steps. Fara sighed as she plopped down on her bed, reclining back and staring at the ceiling. No matter what she did, there would always be those who thought low of her. Why was she always the one judged, the one who was labeled so unfairly? What had she done to deserve it? Nothing! Fara sighed and rolled on her side, curling up in a ball and squeezing her eye's shut as tears leaked from them. She was never good enough for anyone. If only she had been born here, in Lothlorien, born an elf, then things would have been better. But she wasn't an elf, and there was no way to ever become such. She would just have to settle with being the imperfect person she was. Haldir seemed to like her for who she was, if he had no complaints than neither should she. She could be just as good a lover as the next elleth. She would show them, she was better than they all though, she knew it. One day soon they would all see her true potential and wouldn't speak of her in such a way again.


	25. Chapter 25: Festival

**Disclaimer: I think you all should know that I own the world…… You may not know it now, but soon the news will reach you. **

Chapter 25: Festival

It was a bright and sunny afternoon as Fara walked through the forest. Her last day of punishment was the day before and she was on her way to talk to Lady Galadriel about getting paid to work on patrols. Fara yelped when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and stop her in her tracks. A familiar voiced laughed at her reaction.

"You must have jumped five feet in the air."  
"You startled me Haldir!" Haldir grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I could not resist, you had your head in the clouds," he replied.

"I did not. The clouds are up there," she said, pointing to the sky.

"I meant that you were daydreaming. What about?" Fara blushed.

"Um, about what I was going to say to Lady Galadriel," she replied. Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"Ok fine I was thinking about you," she said. Fara scowled. "I have to learn how to lie properly," she muttered. Haldir laughed.

"Where are you going now?" he asked.

"I have a meeting with Lady Galadriel. I wanted to ask if I could get paid for patrol work," Fara said.

"When would you start working again?"

"I don't know. Possibly tomorrow if she agrees to pay me, if she doesn't then I don't know what I'm going to do, I haven't fully though out that part of my plan yet."

"I'm sure she will agree to it," Haldir said comfortingly.

"I hope so," she said with a sigh.

"I'll wait here," he said, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Fara skipped down the steps of Galadriel's talan with a frown on her face.

"Well that sucks," she said when she reached the bottom.

"She turned you down?" Haldir asked incredulously.

"No, I have to work tomorrow. I kinda wanted to hang out," Fara replied with a grin. Haldir smiled and gave her a hug.

"I am happy for you."

"Me too, I should probably do some exercise or something to make sure I'm still in shape. I've been _so _lazy since I got here." Haldir laughed.

"It is your own fault you know," he replied.

"Yes but I was being lazy because I was focusing my attention on more important things," she said with a grin.

"Like what?" Fara rolled her eyes.

"Like you. Once I figured out that I liked you, which took a ton of convincing from Val by the way, I had to find a way to make you like me back, which was no easy task let me tell you. You didn't catch on at all, I wanted to pull my hair out!" she said with a laugh.

"Well I'm very sorry for your loss of hair." Fara snorted.

"You should be," she said. Haldir paused for a moment before speaking again, debating in his mind the best way to go about saying what he wanted to say.

"You know, the Spring Festival is coming up in a few days," he said.

"Really? Oh yeah, I think I remember you mentioning it once before."

"And usually you are supposed to come with a partner,"

"Mhm, like I date."

"I was wondering if perhaps you would like to go with me," Haldir asked.

_This is amazingly awkward, _he thought. Fara grinned.

"Of course I'll go with you. Who else would I go with?" Haldir shrugged.

"Who ever asks you first I guess."

"Am I not allowed to turn people down or something? I would have wanted to go with you anyway. I mean you _are _my boyfriend after all." Haldir laughed.

"I just wanted to be sure to ask you before anyone else did, that's all." Fara grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Aw, that's so sweet." The tips of Haldir's ears turned pink. Fara grinned and said, "See, I can make you blush too!"

"I never said you could not."  
"Yes you did."

"No, I said that I was better at being able to do it to you than you were to me." Fara frowned.

"Damn." Haldir laughed and put his arm around her waist.

"Just face it Fara, there are some things, a lot of things, which I will always be better at."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Fara and Haldir entered the archery field to find that many elves were already there practicing. Rumil walked over to say hi looking very tired and worn out.

"Are you well Rumil?" Haldir asked.

"Of course. I spent all morning and all of the time after lunch practicing archery," he replied. Fara grinned, getting an idea.

"Hey Rumil, I bet I can do more push-ups than you," she said. Rumil snorted.

"Please, I am ten times stronger than you, I am an elf," he replied with an air of arrogance. Fara noticed with amusement that his demeanor and attitude right now almost exactly mirrored how Haldir would have behaved. It was the first time she had noticed such a similarity between the two.

"It's ok, if you're afraid of losing I understand," she replied, causally examining her nails.

"I am not afraid!  
"Prove it."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

"Fifty two!" A small crowd of elves had gathered around Fara and Rumil, who were facing each other doing pushups in unison. Haldir was saying the number as they each went down and came up. Fara looked up at Rumil and centered her right hand. She picked up her left and waved at him before putting it behind her back and continuing with push ups. There were many cheers from the elves around them, and Rumil's eyes widened. He quickly followed in suit.

"Fifty five!" Rumil lifted his right leg off the ground and balanced it on the other, so that his right toes were touching his left heal. Fara scowled and did the same. Feeling as though she would lose her balance, she quickly put down her left arm and right leg. She kept her eyes focused on the ground and continued, determined to outdo the elf in front of her.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

"One hundred and eighty!" Sweat dripped down Fara's face and onto the grass, her muscles were aching for rest but she continued. She was slightly comforted by the fact that Rumil appeared to be just as tired as she was. By now, a large group of elves was surrounding them, all standing on the side of the person they thought would win.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

"Two hundred!" Fara's arms were shaking and she wasn't sure how much longer she could hold out. She flicked her eyes up and looked at Rumil whose strength was slowly but surely diminishing. _Good thing I caught him when he was tired, _she thought. Her breath was coming faster and she knew that she would only be able to do a few more.

Fara groaned inwardly. She had been able to do so many more when she was in basic training with everyone else. You had to do 300 everyday or else you had to run for two hours before doing another two hours of sprints with the rest of the group. The war had gotten pretty intense by the time Fara joined the army so basic training standards were increased to ensure that all the soldiers were as strong as possible.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

"Two hundred and fifteen!" As Rumil went down for another pushup, his arms gave way and he fell to the ground. Fara smiled to herself, knowing that if she could do just one more, she would win. As she came down, she found that she couldn't stop. She collapsed on the ground with a high pitched gasp and rolled over on her back, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to get her erratic breathing under control. Her lungs were on fire and she could hardly move her arms.

"You tied with him!" someone exclaimed. Fara shook her head.

"No I didn't. I caught him … … when he was already really tired. If I did it… … when he was fresh … …he would have beat me," she said between gasps. "By a lot," she added after a moment. Fara slowly rolled over and got on her knees, taking a few breaths before standing up. "I'm off in search of a bath, nice job Rumil," she said over her shoulder before she left. As Fara wove her way through the crowd, she received many complements and congratulations.

"Fara what happened to you?!" Adrian asked with a laugh. "You used to be able to do a lot more."

"Ug, I know. I've been really lazy since I got here so I guess I've kinda weakened up a bit."

"Um, yeah I'd say so," Andy said, ducking away from Fara's smack.

"As much as I would love to spend time with you all, I _really _want a bath so I'm off and away!" Fara turned and walked into the forest towards the river where she and Haldir often spent time together. When she got there, she quickly stripped off her boots and dove in the water, enjoying its cold feeling on her skin. When she surfaced, she stripped off her shirt and set it out to dry on a rock near by.

She dove under water again and splashed in the water for a few more moments. When she swam back to the edge, she found that her shirt was gone.

"Looking for this?" a cold voice asked from behind her. Fara whirled around and found Alatáriël standing on the other side of the clearing, holding her shirt in one hand with a sneer on her face. Fara glared.

"Girl, I don't have time for you ok so just gimmi the shirt and lets avoid the part where I kick the crap out of you," she said impatiently. Alatáriël glared.

"I think not," she said defiantly, turning and walking off into the forest. Fara sighed.

"Fine! Keep it!" she called. Fara sighed in annoyance and pushed herself up out of the pool, walking back to her room.

"Is this a new style you are going for?" she heard someone drawl. Fara grinned and looked to find Haldir walking back from the fields.

"The Whorish Monkey stole my shirt," she replied. Haldir frowned.

"Who?" he asked. Fara rolled her eyes.

"Alatáriël," she explained simply. Haldir nodded.

"Oh. So what are your plans for this afternoon?" he asked with a smile. Fara shrugged.

"Well, a quick pit stop to my room has just been added to the agenda. I kinda need a shirt and Val was babbling about shopping at breakfast this morning so I should probably find her too." Haldir laughed.

"She wanted to go with you and Elenya to find dresses for the Spring Festival."

"Ew, dresses?"

"Yes, dresses. Why don't you like them? You look very pretty wearing them you know."

"Well it's not that I don't like them, I mean I think I look ok in them and all but they're so annoying! You can't do anything fun in them. They're too floppy and they get in the way and just ug, I don't know." Haldir laughed as they walked up the steps to Fara's talan. She was slightly surprised to see Valaina come out the door of her talan.

"There you are Fara! We were going to shopping now," she exclaimed, rushing down the stairs. Valaina grabbed Fara's hand and yanked her down the stairs.

"Val wait no!" she exclaimed. "Here, Haldir get me a shirt?" she asked, tossing Haldir her keys.

"Oh come on, it will be fun!" Valaina said, pulled her through the forest.

"But I don't have a shirt on!" Fara replied.

"Now you do." Haldir had caught up to them and tossed her a shirt that he had taken from her room.

"Thanks Haldir," Fara said with a smile. "I'll see you later ok?" she called over her shoulder.

"Alright. Have fun," he called as Valaina dragged her off into the distance. Valaina and Fara raced through the forest with Valaina.

"I told Elenya that we would meet her in the city five minutes ago so we have to hurry."

"Well can we like, chill for about five seconds so I can put my shirt on?"

"Do it when we get there." Fara groaned. They came to the market five minutes later. There were many small shops on the floor of the forest. A wide, beaten down path ran through the middle of it and light trickled through the tree branches above. There were already many elves gathered in the streets laughing and talking. Some were buying things and bargaining with the shop owners over prices. Elenya was standing at the entrance to the market waiting for them.

"Where have you been?!" she asked when they finally arrived.

"Sorry, I was looking for Fara. She seemed to have disappeared for a moment." Fara laughed.

"I was having a pushup contest with Rumil," she replied. "We tied." Elenya raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I challenged him when he was exhausted so I wouldn't humiliate myself too badly," she explained. Elenya smirked and nodded.

"We were going to buy some new dresses for the Spring Festival. Everyone gets them specially made," Valaina explained. Fara raised an eyebrow and shrugged. They entered a small shop filled with dresses. They were organized by sizes. The dress maker made a bunch of different ones in one size and then the customer would pick from those. Elenya chose a light blue dress with spaghetti straps. The hem of the dress had purple flowers embroidered on it. Elenya also bought a pair of matching shoes to go with it.

Valaina's dress was a vibrant green which matched the color of her eyes. The bodice was a shade lighter than the skirt of the dress, but looked beautiful on her. It had billowy three quarter sleeves made of a translucent dark green fabric.

Fara tried on a number of dresses only because Elenya and Valaina pushed her into it. She was in the dressing room trying the last one on when she realized that she had no money.

"Hey guys! I don't have any money here so what should I do? …..No wait, I lied, never mind. There are like, a katrillion dresses in my cabinet. I'll just wear one of those." Fara stepped out of the dressing room and wrinkled her nose. She hated the dress she was wearing. Valaina and Elenya exchanged glances, knowing that this was the dress for her.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

It was three hours before sunset when Fara walked down the steps of her talan to Elenya's talan. Elenya claimed to have kicked out Rumil for the afternoon and had invited Fara and Valaina over to get ready for the festival that night. When Fara walked up the steps, she was immediately attacked by Valaina and Elenya, who dragged her in the room claiming that she needed help getting ready.

Fara was both touched and disappointed to find that they had both chipped in to buy her a dress, though it was the one she hated most. Elenya and Valaina pulled her in the bathroom and refused to let her look in a mirror, claiming that it would be a surprise for her. She gasped as they tightened the strings on a corset and winced when they tried to bush out her hair. Valaina rolled hot curlers into Fara's hair while Elenya worked on making sure the dress fit right. Both of them were already dressed and set to go.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Haldir and his brothers walked up the steps to Elenya's talan just as the sun was setting. They had been instructed by Valaina to meet them there, for that was where they would be getting ready. Haldir knocked on the door and moments later Elenya stepped outside, closing it behind her.

"We'll be ready to go in just a moment. Valaina is helping Fara with her hair and what not." Haldir nodded and they all waited patiently.

"I LOOK LIKE A HOOKER!" Elenya laughed nervously and glanced back at her talan.

"I shall be right back." Elenya slipped into the room and found Fara sitting on the bed with her head in her hands.

"Fara what's wrong?" she asked.

"I look horrible! I can't let Haldir see me like this! I look trashy!" she exclaimed.

"Fara you look beautiful, trust me. He won't know what hit him," Valaina said gently. Fara scowled and mumbled something about hurting him if he laughed. Fara stepped outside the door and looked at Haldir open mouthed.

"Damn," she said. Haldir would have laughed, but found that he was awestruck by Fara's appearance. She blushed and looked at the ground, flicking her eyes upward occasionally to look at Haldir while nervously ringing her hands behind her back.

She was wearing a deep red strapless dress that fit snugly at the top and flowed down around her feet. The bodice had vines and flowers lightly embroidered on it, which could only be seen when the light reflected off it correctly. Her hair was tied back in a half ponytail with a red ribbon. It swirled around her shoulders in soft, glossy ringlets, with a few wisps of hair loosely framing her face. She wore a thin silver chain around her neck with a ruby in the shape of a teardrop attached to it, resting at the base of her neck as well as matching earrings.

"Do I look ok?" she asked timidly. Haldir didn't reply, but simply stared. She looked beautiful. Orophin elbowed Haldir firmly and he shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"You look wonderful," he said. Fara blushed and looked down. She looked up again and took time to look over Haldir. His hair, which was usually tied back in warrior braids, now hung loosely at his shoulders, framing his face. He was wearing a white shirt with a deep blue tunic over it. His pants were black and his boots were brown, coming up to just below his knees. Fara's eyes widened. Though his outfit was simple, he still looked amazing.

She walked around him in circles, looking up and down. Haldir laughed.

"Do I measure up to your standards?" he asked cynically.

"He had better. He spent two hours in front of the damn mirror," Rumil muttered. Haldir glared.

"You seemed to have cleaned up nicely," Fara said. "I must admit, I have very good taste in men…well elves in this case…why don't we just stick to saying boyfriends." Haldir laughed.

"I shall take that as a complement," he said, taking her arm. "Ready to go?" he asked. Fara frowned and whimpered.

"Unfortunately," she replied.

"Do not worry, you will have a good time at the festival and you look absolutely beautiful," he said. Fara blushed.

"Really?" she asked with a smile.

"Yes, really," he replied. "So, is "damn" a complement?" he asked. Fara laughed.

"Sorry, I was kinda stunned so that was all that came out. You look … just …wow," she said, not able to find the words. Haldir grinned.

"So I look alright then?"

"Alright doesn't describe it, trust me. The she-elves are going to all over you," Fara replied. Haldir frowned.

"Joy," he said dryly.

"No worries, I'm here to protect you!" she said with confident smile. Haldir grinned.

"What would I do with out you?"

"I don't know."

"So Rumil," Orophin said loudly. "It seems that yet again you owe me money, two weeks of laundry and twelve newly fletched arrows………….again." Rumil scowled.

"What did you bet on this time," Haldir asked dryly.

"Rumil bet that you would ask Fara to the festival and I bet that you would be courting her when you asked her," Orophin replied. "It seems I must thank you again Haldir. Your ignorance won me the first bet and your possessive nature won me the second. It seems that your faults are useful after all." Haldir glared.

"Perhaps I shall send you off on boarder patrol for two months so that you may enjoy your victory in solitude Orophin," Haldir said with a smirk.

"No you will not," Valaina replied, fixing Haldir with a stern gaze. Haldir sighed.

"Very well," he muttered.

"One thing you must learn Fara is that the women in this family are dominant," Elenya said with a grin. Fara quirked an eyebrow and looked up at Haldir.

"Already the answer is no," he replied before she could speak. Fara scowled.

"Somehow I knew you wouldn't grant me the privilege of control," she said with a laugh. Haldir shrugged.

"It is not in my nature."

"Well, if Elenya and Valaina can do it than so can I. Just watch."

"I shall watch you try to be superior another day, for we have arrived at the festival and I would rather not indulge in such frivolities just yet," he replied arrogantly. Fara looked around and gasped. She was amazed at how beautifully decorated everything was. The festival took place in a small clearing in the middle of the woods, away from everything else. All the elves of Lothlorien were present, including the Lord and Lady who were currently conversing with a few elves. Music was playing and there were elves singing and dancing. There were lanterns strung from the trees to light up everything, as well as candles on all of the tables that were set out. Off in one of the corners was a table where drinks were being served. Haldir put his arm around Fara's waist and led her to a table where all of their friends were sitting.

"You seem thinner," he remarked as they sat down. Haldir picked a seat slightly behind Fara's. She noticed this and moved back so she was half on his lap and half on her chair. Fara leaned back, resting comfortably against Haldir.

"Yeah I know, the dress came with this corset thing which is a tad on the tight side." Fara glanced down and pulled up on the dress with a frown. "Hence the sudden outburst of cleavage," she added. Haldir smirked and looked down at how she was sitting.

"Well make yourself right at home," he said with a laugh. Fara wiggled around a bit and sprawled her arms out dramatically.

"Thanks I think I will," she said with a grin. Haldir laughed and put his arms around her waist. Fara put her hands over his and sighed contently.

"Ok, so, what exactly happens at this festival?" she asked.

"It's more of a celebration of spring I suppose. Some of the elves sing and there is dancing, nothing too important." Fara smiled and looked around.

"Do you think you will be doing any singing or dancing?" Haldir asked with a grin.

"I don't know," Fara replied. "I'm not sure if the elves are ready for me and I'm not in a party mood yet. I have to wait till it gets a bit later and until I have more energy." Haldir laughed.

"Fara?" she heard someone ask. Fara turned to the side and found Andy, Marks and Adrian staring with open mouths. Fara blushed and looked down.

"Yeah?"

"Is that you?" Andy asked.

"No, I'm Fara's twin, Sara," she replied sarcastically. Adrian grinned and sat down in the seat next to her.

"So they make push up bra's in Lothlorien after all," he said with a teasing grin. Fara whimpered and looked up at Haldir. Haldir glanced at Adrian with a smirk and clenched his hand into a fist and cracked his knuckles, causing Adrian to gulp and move away. Fara laughed and kissed Haldir's cheek.

"You turned out to be useful after all!" she said happily. Haldir grinned and moved his hand up to pull one of the glossy curls in her hair. He gently pulled it down, and then watched in amusement as it sprung back up when he let go.

"Having fun?" Fara asked dryly.

"Yes actually, but I will stop if it bothers you," he said.

"No, I don't mind. I spent forever doing that when Valaina took out the curlers. She got really mad though because I flattened one of them out."

"Only because the one you flattened was the one that would not cooperate," Valaina called over. Fara laughed.

"I'm sorry my hair annoys you. Maybe it doesn't like you," she replied. Valaina stuck her tongue out at Fara and then turned back to Orophin who was gazing at her longingly.

"They're so cute together," Fara commented, looking over at Valaina and Orophin. Haldir smiled.

"Yes, they are. It took them forever to get together you know. They both spent forever ignoring their feelings," he replied.

"Kinda like us."

"I suppose, except we realized it a lot faster than they did. It took them _years. _ It was probably one of the most frustrating things I have ever had to watch." Fara laughed.

"I know how you feel. It was the same with my friend Jillian. She and this one guy Dan were perfect for each other and they realized it two days before graduation," Fara said with a laugh.

"Graduation?"

"Yeah, it means that you're done with school. Of course most everyone opts to go to college after that for more schooling. You can't do much of anything with your life in my world unless you go to college. They went to different colleges though, making it more annoying. They ended up with a long distance relationship."

"That must have been hard," he commented.

"I imagine so. I don't actually know if it worked out or not because I joined the army. I couldn't afford the colleges I got into because my father died," she said sadly.

"I am sorry you went through so much sadness and hardship," he whispered, holding her close. Fara sighed.

"So am I, but I don't know if I would be the same person I am now if I hadn't done the things I did. And I definitely wouldn't be here right now if I hadn't joined the army," she said, looking up into Haldir's deep blue eyes.

"Well I am glad you did, because now I am with you," he replied. Haldir leaned in to kiss her when they were interrupted.

"Oi! Lovebirds!" Adrian called. Fara laughed and looked over at Adrian. Haldir sent him a glare.

"What do you want, you just killed the moment here," she called back.

"Some of the elves want you to do a song," he replied. Fara groaned.

"Ask them if I can take a rain check." There was a short pause before Adrian replied.

"They don't know what a rain check is."

"Tell them I'll do one later. I'm not really in the mood right now. I need to chill so I can build up my er … party… vibes," she replied. Adrian laughed.

"Alright but if a fight breaks out and the cops come, I'm telling them it's your fault."

"There's no police here smart one."

"Yeah … well … Haldir and all the patrol people count as police so there."

"Please, if anything Haldir would escort me to safety, not join in, but then again he would probably be dragging me away given that I can't really take myself anywhere."

"My point exactly."

"That wasn't your point! You don't even have one!"

"I do too!

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Bite me!"

"Haldir would hurt me if I did."

"And I would laugh. I'll do one later!"

"All you had to do was say so."

"I did!"

"Touchy touchy, I'll let you two get back to making out or whatever," he said, weaving his way through the crowd.

"Making out?" Haldir asked with a frown.

"Think the waterfall, yesterday, minus the like, five seconds of talking that we did," she said. Haldir grinned at the memory. He had spent two hours behind the waterfall with Fara that day.

"Would you like to dance?" Haldir asked. Fara frowned and thought it over.

"Alright, let's go." Fara stood up and yelped when she felt her dress slide down a bit. She quickly pulled it up and scowled.

_Damn it, _Haldir thought in disappointment.

"Is something wrong lothamin?" Haldir asked.

"No, I'm good." Haldir shrugged and led her to the dance floor, taking her right hand in his and pulling her close. Fara put her free hand on his shoulder and looked up at him.

"I don't remember being this close last time, not that I have any complaints about the change of course," she said as Haldir whirled her around the dance floor.

"That is because the last time we were not as … how would you phrase it … we were not as "friendly" as we are now," he replied. "It would have been awkward the last time. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really, I'm just more likely to step on your feet and or trip and kill myself, that's all," she replied, nervously looking down at her dress. "I'm also paranoid that I'll step on the hem of my dress."

"You are more coordinated than that, do not worry so much." Fara snorted.

"I'm only coordinated when it is least convenient. I was infamous for walking into walls before I came here," she told him. "It's rather painful really," she added thoughtfully. Haldir laughed.

"I can easily imagine you doing that," he replied,

"Oh thanks, you're so nice," she said dryly. Haldir laughed.

"I try."

"Ew you sound like me!" she exclaimed.

"I always knew we were oddly similar," he replied. Fara yelped when another elf gracefully pushed Haldir out of the way and took Fara's hand in his, beginning to dance with her.

"I promise not to damage her!" the elf called. Fara glared and looked up, finding Taurnil snickering down at her.

"You know, there _are _other ways to get my attention," she said dryly.

"Ah yes but it is my job to bother Haldir," he replied.

"I think his brothers have got it covered," she replied with a laugh. Taurnil shook his head.

"Nonsense, Haldir is one of my closest friends, I would never miss an opportunity to tease him or taunt him." Fara nodded.

"Understandable. …You were the one that kissed me right?" she asked, suddenly remembering where she had seen him before. Taurnil grinned.

"And a fine kiss it was, until you tried to render my sterile of course," he said. Fara smirked.

"Well if you hadn't kissed me," she started.

"It was partly Haldir's idea," he said. Fara raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, it was my idea but he agreed to it."

"Did he now?" she asked skeptically. Taurnil nodded.

"Yes he did. He wanted to see-"

"Hello Fara my love," Haldir said, interrupting Taurnil and pushing him aside. Fara laughed as Haldir began dancing with her again. "How have you been since I last left you?"

"Well according to Taurnil you agreed to let him kiss me," she said, quirking an eyebrow. Haldir laughed.

"Yes well I too was curious to see what your reaction would be. I had not expected you to react in such a…violent and destructive manner." Fara grinned.

"He had it coming."

"Aye, that he did," Haldir agreed. Fara and Haldir danced through four more songs before Fara wanted to sit down. She plopped down in a chair and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to try and control her breathing. Everything seemed harder with the dress. Haldir knelt beside her and cupped her cheek.

"Are you well Fara? What is wrong?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It's a little hard to breathe in this dress, that's all. It sorta cuts of your air so I run out of breath faster than usual." Haldir nodded.

"Would you like something to drink at all?" he asked.

"Sure, no alcohol though," she replied. Haldir nodded and went in search of the drink table.

_He's such a good boyfriend, _she though. _And he's aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall mine, _she thought with a grin. Fara sighed and looked around her. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Valaina and Elenya were dancing with Orophin and Rumil. Merenwen seemed to be arguing with her lover as usual, Fara could never quite figure out that couple, for they were either fighting or kissing, never in between. She had yet to hear the two have a civil conversation. Marks and Adrian were talking and she noted with amusement that Andy seemed to be getting along quite nicely with Nátulcien.

She frowned when she saw Isilwen race by. Where was she going? Fara followed her with her eyes and was slightly surprised to see her stop in front of a group of she-elves which included Alatáriël and Anarwen. Fara raised her eyebrows and stood up, curious to see what was going on. She subtly got closer until she could hear their voices.

"…thought you ended it!" Alatáriël said angrily.

"I did too! At dinner they hardly spoke a word and I saw Haldir after she left him too!"

"You said you made them break up, my foolish sister!" Anarwen exclaimed.

"I know I did. I tried as best I could but it did not seem to work." Fara felt anger burn within her. Isilwen had purposely _tried _to break her and Haldir up. She had nearly ruined things between them. Fara had suspected that something was rather odd about the fact that Isilwen had said what she had said, though she never really dwelt upon it much.

"She does not deserve him," Alatáriël said with a glare. Fara rolled her eyes. How many times was _this_ conversation going to happen? Getting tried of listening to Alatáriël babble on about her faults, Fara stepped forward and made her presence known.

"You know, it really would be nice for me to be able to go _a day_ with out having a powerful urge to hit you," Fara said casually. Alatáriël scowled.

"It seems that our warnings were not enough."

"Oh please, you think tying me to my bed is going to change anything?" Fara replied. "Look, Alatáriël, I know you like Haldir and trust me, I've been there, in fact I'm still there. But face it, he just doesn't like you so I would appreciate it if you would stop trying to split us up."

"You should not be with him," Alatáriël said with a glare.

"Yeah, we've already covered that point and you've told me that at least a zillion times now. It's getting a little old."

"You are simply toying with him," she accused. Fara's eyes narrowed.

"Ok let's get one thing straight here, I would _never _do that to him. _Never._I've had it happen to me and I know how it feels. I'm not like you, I don't use people just to make others jealous, in the process breaking up those who love each other," Fara said acidly. Alatáriël started to walk forward but Anarwen grabbed her arm, to stop her. "I'm sure your family is proud of you," Fara said with smirk. Alatáriël eyes blazed.

"At least I have a mother," she retorted.

"Yey for you. Everyone does. Mine just died, that's all."

"Did she die or did she kill herself to get away from _you,_" Alatáriël sneered. Fara felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"Oh no you did _not_!" She was about to charge at the she-elf before her when she felt a pair of hands grab her waist and firmly pull her back. She stopped and looked back at a slightly familiar elf. She raised an eyebrow.

"You look familiar," she said suddenly. The elf smiled.

"You sang part of the second song to me at the bar a few weeks ago," he replied.

"Oh yeah! I remember you; I liked your eyes. I'm Fara by the way."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, though I fear that here is not the place to engage in battle with Lady Alatáriël. I heard you had kitchen duty, it would be a shame for your punishment to increase." Fara smirked and turned back to Alatáriël.

"You're lucky," Fara hissed at her.

"Fara, there you are, I have been looking for you," Haldir said. He raised he eyebrows at the situation before him. Fara was standing in front of Alatáriël with another elf behind her who had his hands wrapped tightly around her waist. The elf gulped and immediately stepped away from Fara, feeling highly intimidated by the March Warden. "What is going on?" he asked, trying to keep his jealousy in check.

"Fara has been secretly seeing this elf here," Anarwen said maliciously. Fara's mouth popped open.

"I wouldn't go out with _him,_" she said astonished. Realizing how mean that sounded, she turned around to face the other elf behind her.

"No offense dude," she said. The elf chuckled.

"None taken my lady," he replied. Fara whirled around to face Alatáriël again.

"I wouldn't cheat on Haldir! I've had it happen to me once before and I would never do that to someone else!" Fara exclaimed. Haldir rolled his eyes and grabbed Fara's arm.

"That is enough Fara, come along before you make another mess."

"I wasn't going to make a mess!" Haldir laughed.

"I am sure," he replied. Haldir pulled her back to the table they were at and sat down next to her.

"Care to tell me what's going on between you and Alatáriël? I know you have been fighting since the day you met, but I never pressed you for the reason behind it. I had hoped that it would resolve it's self in the end. Clearly it hasn't." Fara blushed.

"Can I pass on that?" she asked hopefully.

"No," he replied. Fara stuck her tongue out at him. Haldir put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her close to kiss her. Though it was a short one, it was filled with passion and desire.

"I shall deprive you of those should you refuse to tell me," he said, giving her a stern look. Fara's mouth popped open.

"Black mail?!" she gasped. Haldir grinned. "You blackmailed me!" she said, astonished. "You black mailed me?! He blackmailed me!" she exclaimed to the elf passing by. The elf frowned and continued walking.

"Yes I did," Haldir replied simply. Fara pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, slouching in her chair.

"And it was a good source of blackmail too!"

"Yes it was." Fara rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine, we've just had a rivalry going since I got here, that's all."

"A rivalry over what?" Fara whimpered. "Well?"

"It's over a person," she mumbled.

"And who would that be?" Fara's face turned crimson.

"You," she muttered. Haldir's mouth popped open in shock.

"Me?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah. She's been trying to keep me from you ever since we met. She really likes you and then once we got together she doubled her efforts; that's all," Fara explained with a pout. Haldir handed her a glass of water and leaned back in his chair.

"Here, I got you some water." Fara grinned.

"Oo thanks," she said, taking a sip.

"Drink that while I think of what I am going to do about this," he said. The water sprayed out of Fara's mouth in a fine mist.

"Oh no you don't! You must be absolutely insane if you think you are going to do anything about this. Just because you know doesn't mean you can let her know you know. She knows that I know she likes you, so if she knows that you know, or if she knows that I know that you know, or that I told you because I know and told you what I know because I don't like her, she'd hurt me."

"What?"

"If you tell Alatáriël that I told you that she likes you, she'll kill me in my sleep. You really don't understand how the female mind works. You are not allowed to intervene on this one ok?" Haldir frowned.

"Fine." Fara gave a sigh of relief and sat back in her chair. Alatáriël walked by and glared. Fara scratched her nose innocently with her middle finger and smiled sweetly. Haldir smirked and shook his head. Fara grinned, getting an idea.

"I'll be right back," she said to Haldir. She stood up and walked through the crowd. As she walked, many elves greeted her and said hello. There was also a great deal of requests for her to sing. Fara walked over to Adrian and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Do you have a flower?" she asked. Adrian frowned.

"That's a weird question," he replied.

"No it's not, I have an idea for a song," she said. Some of the elves around her heard this and clapped. Adrian frowned.

_A flower?__ Hmm, flower, flower, I need a flower,_ he though while looking around him.

"Oo here's one." Fara plucked a daisy out of the ground right next to Adrian's foot and walked off. Adrian frowned, he was positive that it had not been there before, and if it had been, someone would have stepped on it by now.

Fara walked over to the musicians and gave them a beat and part of the tune so they knew what to work with. She got up on the platform and grinned when she heard applause come from many of the elves.

"Thank you!" she said. "Some of you have asked me to sing a song already so I decided to comply with your request. I'm considering doing two but I'm not sure yet. I'm actually going to dedicate this first song to someone I'm sure you all know. Because I have sympathy for her, and don't want to humiliate her too badly, I'll refrain from saying her name." Fara looked through the crowd and grinned when she saw Alatáriël standing in the middle of the group near the front.

_Perfect, _she thought. Fara cued the musicians and locked eyes with Alatáriël, smiling sweetly and gripping the flower in her hands. Some of the elves frowned when the realized that the first part of her song was not singing at all.

"He loves me, he loves you not

He loves me, he loves me not

He loves me he loves you not."

Fara gave Alatáriël a triumphant smirk before continuing.

"He loves you not

He loves me he loves you not."

Fara started dancing and moving to the beat of the song. She grinned at the looks on some of the elves faces who had never seen her dance before. She felt a slight flutter in her stomach when she noticed that Haldir was standing off to the side with her friends near the front of the crowd, staring at her with an amused smile.

"Oh God, she gonna to humiliate who ever this is dedicated to," Marks said out loud. Andy snickered, he knew what was coming.

"I know, great isn't it?"

"She is?" Haldir whispered back.

"Fara's the music queen. Give her a topic and she'll have a song for it, I grantee it. Whoever this is for is screwed over." They turned their attention back to Fara who had now started singing.

"Give it your all girl, give it all you got

You can take a chance at a second hand shot.

Say what you want girl

Do what you do"

Fara narrowed her eyes and glared at Alatáriël.

He's never gonna,

Gonna make it with you."

She turned and walked back and forth on the platform, slowly pulling the petals off the flower, one by one as she sang. When she ran out of petals, she threw the flower on the ground, which landed just in front of Alatáriël's feet.

"You're pullin' petals off a flower trying to get your way

Keep pullin' till it says what you wanna say.

Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,

But he'd still be my baby

I know you can hardly wait till I'm away from him

And instinctively I know what you're thinkin'

You'll be givin' him an open invitation

But my baby wont be takin' it no

You can pout your cherry lips

Try to tend him with a sweet kiss

You can flutt your pretty eyes"

Fara turned around and crossed her arms behind her back for the next line.

"He ain't got his hands tied."

She turned back around and continued dancing, finding it slightly harder in the corset she had on underneath the dress.

"No chains to unlock

So free to do what he wants

He's into what he's got

He loves me

He loves you not

No matter what you do

He's never gonna be with you

He's into what he's got

He loves me

He loves you not!"

Fara turned her attention away from Alatáriël who was now staring at her open mouthed with a look of pure mortification on her face. Fara snickered inwardly. She had achieved her goal.

"You're the kinda girl that's always up for do a dare

Only want him just because he's there

Always lookin' for a new ride

The grass is greener on the other side

You're the kinda girl who's not used to hearin' no

No

All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go

Doesn't matter how hard you try

You're never gonna get with my guy

No chains to unlock,

So free to do what he wants

He's into what he's got

And that's me

He loves me

He loves you not

No matter what you do

He's never gonna be with you

He's into what he's got

He loves me

He loves you not

Doesn't matter what you do

He's never gonna be with you

Give it your all girl

Give it all you got

You can take a chance at a second hand shot

Say what you want girl

Do what you do

He's never gonna make it with you

You can pout your cherry lips

Try to tend him with a sweet kiss

You can flutt your pretty eyes"

He aint got his hands tied.

No chains to unlock

So free to do what he wants

He's into what he's got

He loves me

He loves you not

No matter what you do

He's never gonna be with you

He's into what he's got

Take your best shot

He loves me

He loves you not

No chains to unlock,

So free to do what he wants

He's into what he's got

And that's me

He loves me

He loves you not

No matter what you do

He's never gonna be with you

He's into what he's got

He loves me

He loves you not

No matter how hard you try,

You'll never get with my guy

He's into what he's got

And that's me

He loves me

He loves you not!"

When Fara finished the song, the elves applauded wildly and cheered. Fara grinned and walked over to her friends. As she pushed through the crowd, she passed Alatáriël.

"I hope I made my point clear," she hissed in her ear. Valaina squealed when she saw Fara and ran over. They were quickly joined by Elenya.

"I bet I can guess who the song was for," Elenya said with a wicked smile. Fara grinned.

"I know, her facial expression was priceless," she replied gleefully. Fara plopped down in a chair feeling slightly out of breath and grabbed the glass of water behind her, taking a sip of it. She shifted uncomfortably and pulled the front of her dress up and away from her chest slightly, taking a deep breath.

"Of all the dresses out there, you bought the tightest one," she said with a grimace to Valaina. Valaina smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Fara, it was the one that looked best on you. We did not realize it was uncomfortable." Fara shrugged.

"It's alright, don't worry about it, as Haldir says, I'll live, and if I don't he gets my stuff," Valaina laughed.

"Well that's nice."

"I know, right? "

"We should play a party game or something," Adrian commented suddenly. Fara snorted.

"A party game? Who are _you_ and what are you on? No one does that stuff any more…I don't think anyone did that stuff ever."

"I know one that would keep you and Haldir occupied for hours." Fara raised an eyebrow.

"No, we are not playing seven minutes in heaven and we are not playing spin the bottle." Adrian laughed.

"Not what I had in mind."

"We aren't playing shot for shot either."

"Chill! I wasn't thinking stuff like that!" he exclaimed.

"What then?"

"Word tennis," Andy said. "You and Haldir would like that," he added with a smirk.

"How do you play?" Fara asked.

"Ok, someone give you a topic and I have to say a word that relates to it, and then you have to say a word that relates to it, and you have five seconds to do it and you can't repeat a word. So if the topic was cloths, I would say, socks, and the next person would say a type of clothing and so on and so forth." Haldir grinned maliciously and glanced at Fara.

"I understand, so if you said obnoxious and I said Fara, that would be correct then right?" Fara's mouth popped open.

"I get it, so if you said fairy princess and I said Haldir, would that be right?" she asked. Marks spit out his wine and doubled over with laughter. Haldir scowled.

"If you said ugly and I said Fara would that count?" Haldir asked innocently. Fara grinned.

"If you say… Malibu Barbie Wanna-be…and I say Haldir does that count?"

"How about if you say… … self-centered and I say Fara."

"How about if you say stubborn and I say Haldir."

"How about if you say conceited and I say Fara."

"How about if you say arrogant and I say Haldir."

"How about if you say snobbish and I say Fara."

"How about if I say bite me."

"How about you admit defeat?"

"How about you recognize when you've lost?"

"How about you both shut up?" Orophin commented. Fara bust out laughing and was soon joined by Haldir.

"I don't get it," Adrian said. "They insult each other like their enemies and find it funny. How does that work out?" Fara took a deep breath to calm her laughter.

"It's what we do best," she said, shoulders quivering with laughter. She burst out laughing again and it was a long while before she could get herself under control. Not long after this, there were calls for more songs. Some of the elves got up and sang, and before long, Fara was up ready to sing again.

"Ok this is just a whatever song, its not dedicated to anyone," she said. She cued the musicians and started dancing to the beat. She flicked her eyes in Haldir's direction and winked. Haldir smiled and took a sip of his drink.

"Under a lover's sky

Gonna be with you

And no ones gonna be around

If you think that you won't fall

Well just wait until

Till the sun goes down

Underneath the star light, star light

There's a magical feeling so right

It will steal your heart tonight."

Fara grinned and continued dancing, putting more effort into it. Andy sat down next to Haldir and nudged him.

"She's talking to you man," he said.

"I know," he replied casually with an arrogant smile.

"Yep, she's quite seductive when she wants to be. This is a nice song though. From a really good movie too, even if it's an old one," Andy replied, leaning back in his chair.

"You only like it because of the girls in it," Adrian said with a snort.

"Hello? Have you _seen _the movie? They're hot!" Haldir shook his head and smiled, deciding he no longer wanted to know what a movie was.

Fara looked out into the crowd and locked eyes with random male elves. She grinned to herself as they quickly dropped eye contact.

"You can try to resist

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight no

You can't fight it

Its gonna get to your heart

Fara grinned and flicked her eyes back over to Haldir again.

"There's no escapin' love

Once a gentle breeze

Sweeps its spell upon your heart

No matter what you think

It won't be too long

Till you're in my arms

Underneath the starlight, starlight

Well be lost in the rhythm so right

Feel it steal your heart tonight."

Fara turned and slowly walked back and forth on the music platform while she sang.

"You can try to resist,

Try to hide from my kiss

But you know

But you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know, but you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight

No you can't fight it

No matter what you do

The night is gonna get to you

Don't try, your never gonna win"

"Hope she doesn't throw her voice out," Adrian commented.

"What do you mean?" Haldir asked.

"In like, two more lines of the song you'll see what her voice can _really _do. But I know that the dress is tight and all so I don't know if she'll be able to do it."

"Eh, don't worry Adrian, Fara's obsessed with this song, she knows it in and out," Marks commented.

Fara inhaled deeply, getting ready for the finale of the song.

"Underneath the starlight starlight

There's a magical feeling so right

It will steal your heart tonight

You can try!"

Haldir raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. Though there were a few noticeable flaws in her singing, she had a powerful voice that seemed to echo throughout the wood. No elf he had met ever sang like that.

"But you know

You know that you

Can't fight the moon light

Deep in the dark!

But you know

But you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight

You can try to resist my kiss

But you know

Don't you know that you,

Can't fight the moonlight

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart,

But you know

But you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight

No!

You can try!

Don't you know that you

Can't fight the moon light

Deep in the dark

You'll surrender your heart

But you know

But you know that you

Can't fight the moonlight no

You can't fight it

The night is gonna get to you."

Fara finished the song, feeling very out of breath. She hopped down from the musicians stand, grinning at the thunderous applause she was receiving.

"You, chair, move," she said, pointing to Andy, still out of breath. Andy laughed and got up so that Fara could sit next to Haldir. When she sat down, Haldir put his arm around her and she leaned on his shoulder.

"That was amazing Fara."

"Thanks, I think I totally killed my voice though. I haven't done singing like that since senior year. You know, where you have to sorta belt it out like that. I probably won't be able to talk at all tomorrow."

"Fourth of July," Andy commented.

"Uh, don't remind me, I couldn't speak for three days," she said.

"What happened on the Fourth of July?" Haldir asked.

"They were having this big ceremony then because that's the independence day of our country and they asked me to sing the national anthem," she replied.

"You sang _so _loud," Marks said with a laugh. Fara sighed.

"I know, someone told me it echoed," she replied.

"Don't worry, it was still really good," Adrian said. Fara shrugged.

"Ooo and then there was the time they had that competition for prize money at the bar. Each group entered someone, that was before you were a commander though," Andy said. Fara rolled her eyes at the memory.

"Ug, don't remind me. I sang my ass of and my group spent all the money with out me, I didn't get shit off that deal," she said with a frown.

"That was a very interesting style of singing Fara. I have not heard anything like it before." Valaina said appraisingly as she came over.

"Like what?"

"Your voice was so…strong," she replied.

"Oh, doesn't everyone know how to do that? I mean everyone that's interested in singing."

"Not that I know of."

"Really? Hm, interesting. Probably because all you elfy people do soft singing, not the type I do. It's not that hard, you just have to be able to yell to a tune really," Fara said. Another song started up with a relatively good beat. There were no words to it, for it was mostly drums and instruments playing. Fara jumped up and grabbed Elenya's hand.

"Oooo dance, dance, dance," she said quickly. "Come on lets get Val, we're off to the dance floor!" Valaina was talking to Orophin when Fara swept her away and dragged her out onto the dance floor.

"Please!" she begged. Valaina and Elenya laughed, but complied. Soon the three of them were dancing, earning many curious stares from those around them. Not long after that, many other she-elves had joined Fara and her friends in dancing. Fara laughed.

"I've started a trend!" she exclaimed.

"I know, this way is more fun, that's why everyone likes it," Valaina replied. Fara looked around and noticed that only the she-elves were dancing, none of the males were sure what to do.

"Chill here for a sec," she said. Fara picked up the skirt of her dress pushed her way through the crowd to run back to her friends. She grabbed Marks's hand and pulled him up.

"Come, you are now dancing," she said. Marks rolled his eyes.

"Do I have to?" he whined.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Cause none of the guy elves know what to do." Marks sighed and complied, facing Fara and beginning to dance with her. The dance was different from the way she had danced with Adrian at the bar in the sense that they were not touching, simply standing in front of each other while dancing. The male elves soon joined in, quickly picking up on the example Marks had set.

"Ok, you can go back now," she said with a smile. Marks nodded and walked back, he was never really a party person. Haldir looked up from his conversation with Adrian and smiled when he saw Fara run over. Her cheeks were flushed and there was a big smile on her face. She grabbed his hand in hers and pulled him up.

"Come dance!" she said.

"I don't know how to do the kind that you're talking about," he said with uncertainty in his eyes.

"It's easy! I'll teach you!" Haldir frowned.

"I am not sure Fara."

"Here, Adrian can do it first and then you can after you see how ok?" Before Haldir could protest further, Fara pulled Adrian out of his chair and began to dance with him. Fara's back was to Adrian, but he held her close by putting his hands low on her waist. They quickly matched each other's body movements and they danced. Haldir felt a pang of jealousy upon watching them. He frowned and decided to try.

Fara stopped dancing with Adrian and walked back to Haldir.

"See it's easy. Even _Adrian_ can do it," she said with a teasing grin.

"Yeah, even _I_ can d-… …wait… …hey!" he exclaimed. Fara laughed and pulled Haldir onto the dance floor. He reluctantly allowed Fara to lead him towards the middle of a group of elves that were dancing her way. She pressed her back against his and moved his hands onto her waist.

"Ok, all you have to do is follow what my hips do ok. You don't really have to do much, it's _a lot _easier than it seems, trust me." They started dancing and Haldir felt himself blush.

"I feel ridiculous," he whispered in her ear.

"Even though you're better at this than Adrian?" she asked.

"I am?" Haldir said, surprised by this.

"Yeah, you follow the beat better than he does. Also you hold me closer which makes it easier for me. Think of it this way. If it looks good when Adrian and I dance, it looks even better when I do it with you. Ok?" Haldir shrugged.

"If you say so."

"You'll get more out of it later, trust me," she said with a grin.

"How so?"

"I'll show you. Don't change what you're doing ok? Just keep your hands on my waist and continue what you're doing, ignore what I do, but if it gets to be …too much I guess you could say, let me know and I'll stop," she said. Haldir nodded and was surprised when she started moving her hips more. It was as though she was dancing up against him, not that he minded at all of course. Fara smiled to herself when she realized that some of the elves were starting to watch what she and Haldir were doing.

"We're attracting viewers," he said. Fara laughed.

"Let them watch," she replied. "I don't care." Fara laughed when Valaina and Elenya pushed through the crowd of elves and stared open mouthed. Fara laughed.

"Come on! One of you try! Get Adrian or Marks to teach you first," she called. Elenya grinned and walked over to Adrian. Marks put his head in his hands.

"She's corrupted Haldir! And now Elenya!" he exclaimed.

"Quit being so dramatic and get a get yourself a girl or get laid or do _something _with your social life for Christ's sake!" Adrian called over his shoulder as he walked on the dance floor with Elenya.

Soon enough, Adrian had taught Elenya and Elenya was dancing with Rumil, Valaina followed shortly after. Fara looked around for Andy and grinned when she saw him dancing near by with Nátulcien.

_They look so cute! _She thought. Fara put her hands on Haldir's and moved them off her waist.

"Hold on for a second," she said. Haldir nodded and stopped. Fara pulled up on the neckline of her dress and turned around to face him.

"Ok, same general concept except I'm facing you this time," she said. They started dancing again, and Fara put her arms around Haldir's neck and looked into his eyes, leaning forward so that their foreheads were touching. Haldir smiled and ran one hand through her hair, resting it on the back of her neck with his fingers entwined in her hair while he put his other hand on her lower back.

"It's easier to talk to you now," she said. Haldir smiled and tilted her head up so he could kiss her. Fara pulled away and grinned. "I told you that you'd like my way of dancing," she said. Haldir rolled his eyes.

"What ever you say Fara." Fara laughed.

"I know, I know, admitting defeat is hard." Haldir snorted.

"I didn't admit anything!"

"You're still here aren't you?" Haldir sighed.

"Point taken." Fara laughed and continued dancing. She raised her eyebrows when she felt something hard hit her waist.

_Nice to know I haven't lost my touch, _she though. Fara looked up at Haldir, whose ears were pink. Haldir sighed slightly in annoyance. He had been fighting the inevitable reaction to her dancing for so long and had been unable to control it any longer.

"See what you have done," he chided. Fara grinned.

"Don't worry about it. You aren't the first. Do you wanna sit down now?" she asked. Haldir sighed, grateful that she understood. He would admit to having great self control, but it only was so powerful when it came to Fara's dancing.

"That would be preferable," he replied with a grimace. Fara led Haldir to the chairs, making sure to stay just in front of him to cover up what had happened. Haldir bit back a grimace of pain, silently wishing he had worn a longer tunic. When Haldir sat down, Fara plopped down on his lap. Haldir let out a slight groan of pain as she did this.

"There ya go! All better!" she said happily. "Ooo sorry," she added hastily, realizing how painful it had probably felt when she sat down.

"Do not worry, I will be fine," he replied with a wince. Fara smirked.

"Ok now come on, admit that you liked that," she said, shifting her weight so she would no longer cause him pain. Haldir sighed.

"Very well, I admit it. I enjoyed myself."

"And didn't I tell you that you'd get something out of it in the end?" she asked mischievously. Haldir blushed.

"You are a little _too _good at dancing," he replied, shifting in his chair slightly. Fara grinned.

"I know. I noticed it seems to happen on occasion with the guys I dance with so I don't mind that much anymore. I was really freaked out the first time it happened," she said. "But don't worry," she said, placing a soft kiss on his lips, "I still love you anyway," she said with a teasing grin. Haldir rolled his eyes. With great difficulty and a lot of will power, he finally mastered his own urges and managed to calm himself down a considerable amount. It did not help that Fara was sitting on his lap wearing a dress that flamboyantly flaunted her curves and showed more cleavage than usual of course. It simply caused his thoughts to wander towards images that worsened his condition.

Fara and Haldir sat for a while longer talking when a slow song came on. Fara frowned when she saw the elves dancing the way the usually did, only slower.

"Something wrong?" Haldir asked.

"No, you all just dance to slow songs weird."

"Well how would you do it?"

"Here, I'll show you." Fara and Haldir stood in a corner of the dance floor, out of the way of everyone else. Fara put Haldir's hands on her waist and then put hers around his neck, pulling him close to her.

"It's not even dancing, you just stay like this and sort of sway to the beat of the music. On the upside it gives you a change to talk to the person you're with, or just simply hold them," she explained. Haldir smiled and took one of her hands in his, rubbing his thumb over the top of it.

"I like this way much better," he said.

"I thought you would," she replied.

"You are a trend setter Fara," Haldir said after a moment.

"I am? How so?"

"Look behind you." Fara turned around and grinned when she saw the large number of elves that had switched to dancing her way.

"See! My way is better," she replied with a grin. Haldir laughed.

"I know." Fara sighed and leaned her head on Haldir's chest, feeling slightly drowsy. They spent the rest of the night dancing and talking, simply enjoying each other's company.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

It was very late in the night when Haldir and Fara arrived back at her talan. Haldir had agreed to walk her back to her talan that evening because it was so dark. Fara whimpered when she realized that she had forgotten the key to her room.

"No! Key! Gone! Not here!" she exclaimed. Fara leaned against the door and pounded on it.

"My room! Oh my room! I'm sooo close yet soo far!" she wailed, pretending to cry. "Oh, I know, what was I thinking?"

"Do you want me to climb over to the other side?" Haldir asked, amused by her performance.

"Oh no that's ok, I can still get in, just give me a couple seconds."

"Get in with what? You don't have a key." Fara pulled a bobby pin out of her hair, causing a few ringlets to fall in her face and held it out for Haldir to see.

"With this," she said proudly.

"With _that?_"

"Yup." Fara broke the pin in half and stuck the two pieces into the key hole. After a few moments of wiggling them around, she said.

"Haldir turn the handle. Go! Fast before the thingy in the lock moves!" Haldir was surprised when he turned the handle and the door clicked open.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"I'll show you tomorrow if you want. It's really easy once you know how." Fara got inside and immediately took off her shoes, sighing with relief.

"Ah, freedom!" she sighed. Haldir laughed.

"Glad to be rid of your shoes?" he asked.

"Very," she said with a smile. Fara was about to walk to the mirror when she stopped in the middle of the room and frowned, taking few deep breaths. The dress felt as though it was getting tighter and tighter, and she was beginning to feel light headed again.

"Fara what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just a little … …" She stopped when she saw the boards on the floor blur together. She tightly gripped the back of the chair next to her and put a hand on the bottom of her rib cage, staring at the floor with wide eyes. She sucked in a sharp breath, feeling as though she could not fill her lungs with enough air.

"Fara?" Haldir asked again, taking a few steps toward her with a worried frown.

"I need you to undo the strings on the back," she said in a tight voice. Haldir frowned and complied, undoing the strings on the back of the dress before pushing the fabric aside to reveal the tight corset underneath.

"Haldir I don't care if you frikking rip the dress, I can't breathe," she said sharply with a wince. Upon hearing this Haldir hurried to undo the strings finding that they were tied in an impossible knot at the top. He pulled a dagger out of his boot and then cut the top string. He gripped the top part of the corset and then ripped it aside. Fara gasped and inhaled deep, resting her hands on the back of a chair and closing her eyes to catch her breath. Fara threw the corset away from her and took the red dress off, thankful for the strapless slip she wore underneath it all. Haldir walked to stand in front of her and cupped her cheek.

"Are you well Fara?" he asked. She nodded and inhaled deeply.

"The corset was too tight and I couldn't breathe," she replied. "Well I could, but just not a lot." Fara swallowed and decided that she was thirsty. She turned away and poured a cup of water from a pitcher on her dresser.

"Do you want some?" she asked.

"No, I'll be fine," he replied, walking to stand in front of her mirror. Haldir pulled the hair ties out of his hair and put them in his pocket. He then began to take the braids out. Fara put the cup down and walked to his side.

"Here, I'll do it." She sat Haldir down in a chair and gently took the braids out of his hair, running her hands through it a few times when she was done. Haldir grabbed one of her hands and kissed the palm of it.

"Thank you," he said, standing up to face her. Fara grabbed the glass of water again and took a sip before putting it back down. She sighed.

"Tonight was fun," she said. Haldir grinned.

"I told you that you would enjoy yourself," he replied. Fara rolled her eyes.

"I know, I know. My only complaint was that I was constantly afraid that my dress would fall off. It nearly did twice because I stepped on the hem of it."

"I would not have minded," Haldir said with a casual shrug. Fara's mouth popped open.

"You kinky little…just…oh my God wow!" she exclaimed. "I definitely would not have expected that from you," she said. Haldir grinned.

"And why is that?"

"I don't know, it's just not what I'm used to I guess." She felt her stomach flip when he stepped closer and brushed his hand over her cheek.

"There's more to me than what you see everyday," he said.

"I am well aware of that," she said with a devilish grin. Fara frowned and swallowed.

"I think I'm losing my voice from the singing," she said with a frown.

"So do not talk," he whispered, lowering his head to kiss her. Fara sighed, loving the feeling of his lips on hers. Haldir put his hand behind her head and gently pulled on the ribbon in back. He dropped the ribbon on the floor and ran his hand through her hair. She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her. This was definitely one of the best nights of her life.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Fara frowned and blinked a few times as she woke from the deep sleep she was in. She was vaguely aware of something tracing soft circles over her stomach and that she was laying on someone's arm, but she wasn't quite sure. She rubbed her eyes to clear them of sleep and looked around the room. Her eyebrows rose when she saw that she was wearing a strapless white nightgown and that there was someone next to her. Since when did she wear dresses to bed and who was she sleeping with?

She sighed and looked up into the smiling face of Haldir, wondering why he was there.

"Why're you here?" she asked with a sleepy frown, her speech still slurred. "I didn't do anything stupid did I? Did I get drunk?" she asked. Haldir laughed and kissed her cheek.

"No melamin," he replied. Fara lifted the covers slightly.

"Well you have your pants on still so I didn't do anything super dumb then." Haldir grinned and ran his hand through her hair. Fara frowned and looked over at where her dress lay in a heap on the ground, and at the corset not far from it. Fara blushed deeply as memories rushed back. They had been rather occupied with kissing for most of the night. Haldir grinned.

"So you remember then," he asked gently, nuzzling her neck. Fara smiled softly.

"Mhm." Fara blinked a few more times and rolled over so that she was on her stomach with her upper body resting on Haldir's chest and her legs stretching out between his.

"What happened to you?" she asked, tracing circles on his chest. "Where'd your shirt go?" she asked. Haldir grinned.

"Somewhere between your dresser and the bed, you took it off," he replied.

"Oh yeah, it annoyed me, it was in my way and blocking my view and I also decided that the shirt didn't look good on you," she replied simply.

"Oh really?" Haldir asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm, you know what looks better on you? I mean the shirt was ok but you know looks _really _good on you?" she asked. Haldir smirked.

"No, what?"

"Me," she said simply. Haldir laughed.

"Somehow I cannot help but agree." Fara sighed contently and traced the lines of the muscles on his well defined chest, watching in amusement as they flexed and rippled under her touch.

"What time is it?"

"Noon."

"Oh joy, how long have you been awake?"

"Not long, I woke a few moments before you did," he replied. Fara nodded and put her hands on his chest, resting her chin on her hands, and gazed into his eyes with a smile.

"We must have gone to bed late last night," she said thoughtfully.

"Yes well we were a bit busy," Haldir replied with a laugh. Fara put her hands on bed and pushed herself up. She leaned forward and gave Haldir a quick kiss before rolling off the bed. She stumbled and nearly fell, but put her hand on the ground and walked to the dresser. Fara yelped when she found that she had stepped on the hem of her dress and it had slid down to her waist.

She hastily pulled it up and walked to the dresser. Haldir scowled, for her back had been to him and he had seen nothing. He felt as though he was a child cheated of a sweet, though the sight of the smooth, tan skin of her back was a tantalizing image that would hold him over… …for the time being.

"Are you always this clumsy in the morning?" he asked. Fara shrugged.

"On occasion," she replied. "I forgot to open the door before I walked out it once." Haldir grinned.

"That sounds like something you would do."

"No need to rub it in." Fara pulled a pair of pants on under the dress and turned her back to Haldir before stripping off her dress and crossing an arm over her chest. She opened the top drawer, pulling out a sports bra and her army green tank top.

"Why do you wear that?" Haldir asked as she put the bra on.

"What this?" she asked, pointing to her chest.

"Yes, I have never seen any other females wear them."

"They're all less active than I am. It hurts to run if I don't wear one," she replied. Haldir raised an eyebrow. "Ok well they don't exactly stay in place when you move around a lot and the material of the shirt kinda rubs uncomfortably," she said exasperatedly. Haldir laughed and stood up, stretching. After Fara put on her tank top, she tried to brush out her hair, and whimpered at the number of knots in it.

"You have _sooooo_ lost your HTP's," she said while getting the knots out. Haldir frowned.

"My HTP's?"

"Hair touching privileges.

"I did not do that!" he exclaimed.

"Ok you didn't do _all _of it, but you did most of it. You kept running your hands through my hair last night. Not that I have any complaints of course." Fara sighed and continued pulling the brush through it. "No worries I forgive you," she said cheerfully.

"Ready to go to lunch?" she asked, turning to face Haldir.

"Yes but I need to stop off at my talan. I am sure that everyone would find it odd if I walk in wearing the same cloths I had on last night." Fara nodded and the soon set off.

She frowned upon discovering that Haldir's talan was much different than hers. When she walked in the door, a closet stood to her right and a small kitchen to her left. Just past the kitchen there was what looked to be a moderately sized living room with a round table and two chairs close to the kitchen. Across from the kitchen and just outside the living room was a balcony, and to the left of that was Haldir's room which connected to a bathroom. The right side of the room connected to what appeared to be a study of some sort. That was where Haldir did paperwork or wrote letters was it necessary.

While Haldir changed in the bathroom, Fara looked around a bit. She noticed that in the corner of his room was a place where he had a set of beautiful armor on a stand. Fara brushed her fingers over it lightly; wondering how many times Haldir had needed to use it. She turned and smiled when Haldir came out of the bathroom wearing a plain white shirt and breeches.

"Is this yours?" Fara asked gesturing to the armor. Haldir nodded while pulling on a pair of boots.

"I have used it frequently through out my time as the March Warden," he said. Fara nodded and followed him out the door.

When they arrived at lunch, Adrian rose from his chair and marched strait over to them.

"And just _where _have the two of you been? Hm? Hm? Hm? Answers please!" he demanded.

"Dude you sound like someone's mom," Fara said with a frown. Adrian grabbed Fara's arm and dragged her to the table, all the while scolding her about being late and how worried he was.

"You could have been hurt or injured! What were you thinking going out on your own like that with out telling me first? It was very irresponsible of you and after lunch you will go straight to your room and think about what you have done. There will be no desert for you tonight young lady, just wait until your mother gets home."

"Adrian it's now gotten to the point where I can't tell if you are excessively horny and gay or simply just high."

"That is no way to talk to me missy! No dessert for a week!"

"Alright, which one of you spiked his juice?" she asked, looking around their table. Andy laughed.

"He's just being weird. Ignore him and he'll go away. We all got the same treatment at breakfast, he was the first one there and ended up sitting all alone for fifteen minutes. But where were the two of you?" Andy asked as Fara and Haldir sat down. Fara shrugged.

"I was in my room sleeping," she said.

"And just where were you my brother?" Orophin asked with a mischievous grin. Before Haldir could answer, Orophin interrupted him. "And do not tell me that you were in your talan, for I checked and you were not there." Haldir glared and continued eating.

"Is there something you wanna tell me Fara?" Adrian asked with a smirk. Fara snorted.

"Please, like I would tell you anything," she replied.

"I think they slept together," Andy commented while eating an orange. Fara blushed and looked down. Adrian's mouth popped open and the piece of apple he had in it fell out onto the plate. "Oh my God you did! Didn't you?!" Andy exclaimed. Fara sighed.

"Nothing happened. I wasn't feeling well so Haldir stayed with me," she said casually.

"Mhm, you weren't feeling well, sure," Marks said.

"It's true! My dress came with a corset and it was really tight and I nearly passed out because I couldn't breathe," she explained.

"Seriously?"

"I kid you not, you can look at the strings on the corset, Haldir cut them to get it off so I could breathe again."

"Wow, are you ok?" Adrian asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"If I wasn't you'd know."

"Oh yeah…right, my bad." Fara laughed.

"Fara, you never told me what Rumil and Orophin had bet on," Haldir said, suddenly remembering. Fara blushed.

"It was over which one of us realized our feelings first. Orophin bet on me and Rumil bet on you. I don't know how much though."

"Orophin! Have you no faith in me?" Haldir asked his brother with a laugh.

"Might I remind you that you _lost_," he replied airily. Haldir scowled.

"Don't worry Haldir, I'm sure Rumil will get over it," Fara said comfortingly. Rumil snorted, causing them all to laugh. They finished lunch discussing everything that had happened at the festival the night before.

A/N: Wow, this chapter was long but I had so many ideas for it. Hopefully we were all left with a warm, fuzzy feeling hey? Oo, just a note, the two songs used were Can't Fight the Moonlight by Leanne Ryhmes or however you spell her name and the first one was He Loves You Not by Dream. All of you should know that I am by no means a Dream fan, the lyrics were simply fitting. Feedback is loved!

Yes…another rant…this one's a small one though…..

Ok so the general consensus based on the last reviews I got was that Legolas's "a diversion" line was moronic and the lack of Legolas in the movie was depressing. To add to all of your depression, has anyone besides me noticed that aside from his uber cool lines (eg. "a red sun rises, blood has been spilt this night") the rest of his lines are him identifying things? (eg. "Orcs"…."Crebin from Dunalnd!"…."A diversion" (**cringe**)…."Goblins!"….. "That is one of the Maeras (sp?)"…… "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn"…..i think you get the idea)

Ok I'm done…..Tata!


	26. Chapter 26: A First for Everything

**Disclaimer: My world takeover plan is coming along nicely. I think you all should know that I now own the universe, aside from the world. So really, technically speaking, you could say that since I own the world and everything on it, I own Haldir **swoons**… … …yeah that's kinda pushin' my luck huh? …Damn.**

Chapter 26: A First for everything

As weeks passed by, Fara found her relationship with Haldir growing more and more intimate. She noticed that she was always yearning to be near him, and felt sad whenever he was not with her. It was almost as if her happiness depended on him. Her thoughts were constantly filled with pictures of him and the amazing way he made her feel. Fara marveled at the fact that it was even possible for someone to make her feel this way. She frequently found herself staring off into space, daydreaming about the time they spent together. Adrian and Andy never missed an opportunity to point this out to her of course, and she received relentless teasing from Marks because of it as well.

"Valaina?" Fara asked one afternoon. She and Valaina were hanging out in Valaina's talan, talking and gossiping about everything going on. Fara lay down on the bed and hung her upper body over the edge, so that she was upside-down.

"Yes?"

"How did you know when you loved Orophin?" she asked. A dreamy smile made its way onto Valaina's face.

"How did I know? I'm not sure really. I think I realized it when I noticed that I was almost dependant on him to live. I felt empty whenever he was not around me. It always seemed like I could never get enough time with him, and that the days were too short," she replied. "Why do you ask?" Fara blushed, making Valaina squeal with joy.

"You love him don't you!?" she exclaimed.

"I think so, but I'm not sure. I don't want to end up saying to him that I do, and then not have it be true," she replied with a frown.

"Ok I have an idea, a bit of a test if you will." Fara nodded and rolled over, propping herself up on her elbows.

"What is it?"

"I'm going to give you a word and you say the first thing that comes to your mind, and you have to do it as fast as you can ok?" Valaina explained.

"Alright, go."

"Blue."

"Green."

"Arrow"

"Bow."

"Bread."

"Butter."

"Rain"

"Cloud."

"Black."

"White."

"Tree."

"Leaf."

"Sun"

"Moon."

"Haldir."

"…"

"Fara?"

"…."

"Fara are you alright?" Valaina looked up at Fara and saw her staring at the wall with a dreamy smile on her face. She giggled once and then sighed.

"Fara!" Fara jumped and looked at Valaina.

"What? Sorry, I missed what ever you just said. Is that the end of the test?" Valaina laughed.

"You are defiantly in love with him."

"How do you know?"

"Well as soon as I said his name you drifted off and began daydreaming. It was rather amazing really." Fara sighed happily and smiled.

"He _is _amazing isn't he?" she asked in a dazed voice. Valaina hit her forehead with her hand.

"Sweet Elbereth, what has happened to her?" she exclaimed, looking up at the sky. Fara shook her head and frowned.

"Oh my God I do love him don't I?" she asked. Valaina laughed.

"Yes you do, greatly too." Fara sighed.

"Wouldn't it be great if when I told him, I said it in Sindarian. That would be _so _romantic," she said with a smile. Valaina raised her eyebrows.

"That's a good idea Fara," she said. Fara rolled off the bed with a loud thud and sat in front of Valaina.

"I need you to teach me," she said suddenly. Valaina grinned.

"Alright. When would you like to start?"

"Now?" Valaina laughed.

"Very well. We shall start with the most important phrase. Repeat after me. Amin mela lle."

"Amin mela lle," Fara said, mimicking Valaina perfectly.

"Wonderful Fara, you said it perfectly."

"Yeah, that's all high and dandy but what does it mean?" Valaina laughed.

"I love you." Fara grinned and said it again. Valaina laughed and continued teaching her for the rest of the day.

For the next four days, Fara spent all her free time with Valaina learning elvish. Haldir was out on a five day patrol that went to the southern end of the forest and because of the way the scheduling worked out, Fara was not able to go with him. This saddened them both, for they would not be together for almost a week, the longest they had ever been apart.

Valaina was surprised at how quickly Fara picked up on the language. She mostly taught her phrases and basic sayings such as "How are you?" Before she went to bed every night, Fara would run through everything Valaina had taught her, making sure she remembered it all.

On the fourth day, she woke up feeling excited and nervous. She planned on telling Haldir how she felt when she saw him the next day. Fara walked through the forest that day wearing brown breeches and a loose white blouse. She had planned on relaxing today, and spending time in the forests. She smiled contently and hummed the tune to the song Alegría.

Fara smiled to herself and danced to a melody only she could hear. She spun in circles and laughed, looking up at the sky. Today was a good day, she decided, a very good day. Fara yelped when she was firmly grabbed from behind and pulled against something hard. She swiftly pulled a small knife out of her shoe and spun around, putting the blade of it against her attacker's throat. Her mouth popped open and she dropped the knife when seeing who it was.

"Surprised to see me?" Haldir asked. Fara rushed forward and gave him a firm hug.

"Haldir, melamin! I nearly killed you!" she exclaimed. Haldir raised his eyebrows in shock when he heard this. He pulled away and looked at Fara with a soft smile, keeping his hands on her waist.

"What did you call me?" he asked with a grin. Fara blushed and flicked her eyes to the ground.

"Melamin," she whispered, blushing deeper. "Why, am I not supposed to?" she asked, wondering if calling him that was similar to describing a man as beautiful.

"No no, there is nothing wrong with it, it is just, I have just never heard you say anything in the language of my people before. I was a bit surprised, that's all. You pronounced it almost flawlessly as well," he replied, pulling her closer.

"I'm good at mimicking people," she said with a grin. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well Fara. There was not a time when I did not think of you," he replied, pulling her into a kiss. She felt a shiver run up her spine when he moved his hand gently up her chest and then through her hair. Fara smiled when they pulled away.

"Why are you back so soon?" she asked, taking his hand in hers and slowly walking through the forest.

"We went out looking for the party of orcs that had been recently spotted but did not find them. On the way back they attacked us. We killed all of them off and were able to come back home a day earlier because we had found what we were looking for. I went straight to your talan as soon as we got back but you weren't there. I have been looking all over for you," he said. Fara grinned.

"I've just been wandering around, I'm in a very good mood today," she replied.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"No reason. So anyway, this orc attack, how many were there."

"We started out being outnumbered by about fifteen but quickly overcame them because we had the advantage of being in the trees."

_Seven against twenty two! _She thought.

"Were you hurt at all? Are you alright?" she asked, eyes filling with worry. Haldir smiled.

"My upper arm was grazed by one of their arrows but I am fine otherwise."

"You had it healed right? I mean sometimes they're poisoned." Not waiting for him to reply, Fara grabbed his hand and dragged him off through the forest. "Come on, we're going to the healers to get it fixed, they have antidotes for poisons and healing salves and whatnot," she said. Haldir laughed and pulled her back towards him.

"Fara relax. I have already had it taken care of, I am fine," he said.

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Yeah that's nice but are you sure you're sure?"

"I give you my word," he assured her. Fara nodded and hugged him.

"I just worry that's all, I don't want anything to happen to you," she whispered. Haldir wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Nothing will happen to me Fara, I am not going anywhere," he replied. Haldir sighed, knowing he would have to tell her sooner or later, no matter how worried he was about her answer.

"Fara, I have something to tell you," he said.

"I do too," she said. Fara felt her stomach twist it's self in knots. She was going to tell him she loved him. But what if he didn't say it back? What if what he wanted to tell her was that he wanted to break up?

"You first," he said. Fara took a deep breath. Haldir noticed that she was clenching her hands. She only did that when she was nervous. What was wrong?

"Well, when you went on the patrol, I though a lot about you, and me, and our relationship, and how it's progressed over the past few months," she started slowly. Haldir felt the blood drain from his face. Was she leaving him? If she was, it was lucky for him that she went first for he had planned to tell her he loved her. It would have been humiliating for him if he told her and she broke up with him. Fara took a deep breath. "And-" Fara paused and felt her stomach roll. She had forgotten everything Valaina had taught her.

"And?" he asked expectantly. Fara gave a short and nervous laugh.

"I'm trying to think of how you would say it," she said, frowning and nervously running a hand through her hair.

_Come on Fara! Think! What was it… … … Amin, amin something…. Amin something lle… what was it!!! _ Fara took a deep breath and looked up at him nervously.

"Amin mela lle Haldir," she said quickly. Fara cringed slightly, worried about his reaction. Haldir felt his jaw drop and his heart soar.

"Wha-what did you just say?" he asked incredulously. _Where did she learn that?! _He wondered. Fara bit her lip and looked down.

"Oh crap, I said it wrong," she muttered to herself.

"No, you said it beautifully," he replied. Haldir tiled her head so that she would look at him.

_Why isn't he saying it back!? _Her mind screamed. She made the mistake of looking into his eyes, and found that she couldn't look away.

"Amin mela lle Fara," he whispered before kissing her. Fara felt as though she was flying. He loved her! He said it back! Haldir pulled away and smiled.

"I have been wanting to tell you for many days now," he confessed. Fara grinned.

"Same here. It took me a day or two to figure it out though. Valaina had some test that she did to see if I loved you or not," Fara replied.

"What was it?"

"She gave me eight words and I would have to respond as quick as I could with the first thing that came to my mind for each one."

"I do not understand how that enables you to tell," he said, slightly confused.

"She said about eight different things and then she said your name. When she said your name I spaced out and stopped responding apparently. I was thinking about you. You'll have to talk to her if you want more details, I think I covered everything though." Fara looked up at the sky and frowned when she felt a rain drop hit her face.

"We should get to shelter Fara, it's going to rain," Haldir said. He took her hand in his and they ran through the forest looking for a place to get out of the rain. They ran across the deserted archery field and found a small overhang on a shed at one end of it. Haldir pulled Fara in with him just as the rain began pouring down. Fara held her arm out to the rain and grinned at the feeling of the rain droplets pounding on her hand. Water twirled down her arm in little rivulets, making her shirt wet. She sighed.

"It's a shame to waist such a wonderful rain storm," she said aloud. Fara ran out into the field and twirled around in the rain.

"Fara come back! You'll get sick!" Haldir called.

"I don't care! This is what rain is made for!" she shouted back. Fara spun around again and laughed happily, tilting her head back to let the rain splatter on her face. She opened her mouth to catch some of the rain in her mouth and then grinned.

"Haldir come on!" she called to him.

"I'd rather not," he replied. Fara rolled her eyes and continued playing. Haldir perked up at the sound of someone singing a beautiful song, yet he could not make out the words. He looked for the source of the voice and was not at all surprised to find it coming from Fara. Her voice rang through out the field while she danced and skipped across the wet grass, spinning and twirling around in the rain. Finally, she switched to English.

"Alegría

I see a spark of life shining

Alegría

I hear a young minstrel sing

Alegría

Beauty from roaring springs

Of joy and sorrow so extreme

There is a love in me raging

Alegría

A joyous magical feeling."

Haldir smiled softly as she continued the rest of the song in the unknown language. When she was done singing, she did a cartwheel and then ran back over to him. She came under the over hang with a big smile on her face. Water dripped down her face and clung to her eyelashes. A small puddle formed beneath her feet when she stood.

"Come on! Why aren't you coming out with me?!" she asked. Fara flipped off her shoes and then looked back up at him.

"I really would rather not get wet."

"Why? Are you afraid you'll mess up your hair or something?" Haldir laughed.

"Hardly."

"Then come on! This is what rain was _made _for!" Haldir frowned. Fara tilted her head to the side slightly, studying him.

"Is there any reason why you are staring at me?" Haldir asked. Fara smirked.

"A question for you March Warden," she said. Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"How may I be of assistance my lady?"

"What would happen," she started, walking close to him, "if I were to do this?" Fara gently curled Haldir's hair behind his ear and then traced a finger along the side of it. Haldir's breath hitched in his throat.

"N-Nothing," he said, trying to contain the feelings of desire and need he now felt rising within him.

"Really?" Fara asked with a devilish smile. "So if I were to continue it wouldn't do anything to you?" she asked, gently brushing the tip of his ear with her fingertip. Fara reached up with her other hand and continued her ministrations on both of his ears. Haldir closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Why was she doing this to him? It was torture! Fara leaned up and pulled him closer, stopping just before their lips touched. Fara smirked and pulled back slightly when Haldir leaned in to kiss her.

"You wicked woman," he murmured. Fara smiled and gave him a soft and chaste kiss before leisurely walking out from underneath the overhang.

"If you want more then you'll just have to follow me," she said over her shoulder, giving him a playful wink. Haldir rolled his eyes. That little vixen! He quickly pulled off his boots and weapons before following her.

Fara grinned and grabbed his hand, running out into the rain with him, doing another cartwheel as she went. Haldir smiled at her antics and followed after, putting his hands in his pockets. She ran back over to him and smiled. Ran poured down his face and soaked through his clothing, making it press against his chest and making the white shirt see-through.

_God he looks good in the rain, _she thought. _He looks good anywhere on second thought. _

"I have played your game and followed you out here Fara, do I not now deserve a reward?" he asked. Fara shrugged.

"If you can catch me perhaps I will consider it," she said before taking off. Haldir grinned and chased after her. She sprinted around the field trying to distance herself from Haldir, but finding it near impossible. He was faster than her, and slowly but surely began to catch up. Fara tried to do a sharp turn to get away and found that the ground was too wet. She slipped and nearly fell, but managed to keep her balance.

As she ran by, Haldir stuck out his arm and pulled her back. Fara yelped and tried to get away, but Haldir proved to be stronger than her. Haldir turned her around and smiled down at her. Fara sighed.

"I love the rain," she said, looking up at the sky.

"I must admit, I rather like it," he replied. Fara grinned

"See! Didn't I tell you?!" she exclaimed. Haldir grinned.

"Yes, you did," he replied, pulling her closer. Haldir bent down and kissed her firmly, wrapping his arms around her. Fara responded almost instantly, running her hands along his broad shoulders. The rain poured on them in buckets, running down their faces and soaking their cloths. Fara shivered and pressed against him when she felt his hand slowly make its way up under her shirt. Haldir sighed contently at the feeling of her skin, slick with rain water, under his fingertips. She responded by gently moving her hand to run one of her fingers along the side of his pointed ears, smiling when she heard him moan softly.

His mouth left hers and he made his way down her neck, leaving behind gentle kisses. Fara sighed and rubbed his shoulders, closing her eyes and savoring the feeling of his lips on her skin. She shifted slightly and gently kissed his cheek before moving her lips towards his ears. A low moan left his throat when she gently ran her tongue along the side of one of his delicately pointed ears. Fara smiled to herself when she felt Haldir tightly grip the material of her shirt and felt his breath come quicker.

"Why do you torture me so?" he said softly.

"You know you like it," she said with a laugh. Haldir responded by forcefully kissing her and insistently pushing his tongue past her lips. Fara responded eagerly, sensing his need. Haldir pulled away when he felt the rain come down even harder, to the point where they could only see about five feet in front of each other.

"This is getting a bit excessive, and I do not want you to be sick," he said. Haldir took Fara's hand and lead her back to the overhang. Fara wiped the water from her face and rung out her hair, making a large puddle on the ground. She frowned when she saw Haldir look at her and smirk.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

"You made the ha-ha-sucks-to-be-you face. Why?" Haldir shrugged.

"It looks almost as though you are not wearing a shirt," he commented while pulling his off to ring out the water. Fara looked down and blushed deeply, crossing her arms over her chest. Haldir grinned when she did this.

"I'm glad that you're humored by it," she said, poking his shoulder. Fara frowned when she saw the bandage on his upper right arm. She stepped forward and brushed her hand over it. Fara took the clip off it and slowly unwound the bandages. Haldir gently pushed the hair out of her face and then rested his left arm around her waist while she looked over his right one. Fara was surprised to find a deep puncture in his arm rather than a scratch.

"You said you were grazed not hit!" she exclaimed. Haldir sighed.

"I knew you would worry, that's all," he replied. Fara rolled her eyes.

"Well you didn't have to lie to me," she said testily, ringing the water out of the bandage while looking down. Haldir cupped her cheek.

"Fara do not be angry with me," he said gently. "I am sorry for not telling you, I did not think it was anything serious and I did not want you to be worried." Fara sighed and bandaged his arm again.

"I'm not angry, it's just that… Josh lied to me when he was hurt, and… he died," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. Haldir softly kissed her lips and brushed away a tear with his thumb.

"Fara not for all the riches in the world would I leave you. I never will," he said firmly.

"I know," she whispered. Haldir pulled Fara against him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed and rested her head on the crook of his neck, running her hand over his flawless skin.

"I love you," she said, looking up into his eyes. Haldir smiled down at her and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

The rain poured down in sheets and never seemed to end. The ground outside had become a swamp land that was impossible to walk on. After an hour, Fara and Haldir had not yet left the overhang.

"Your shirt is still see-through," Haldir commented with a snicker.

"How many more times are you going to tell me that?" she asked dryly. "This would be the fourth time if I'm not mistaken."

"Third actually." Fara laughed.

"It's not totally see-through," she said after a moment, looking at the material. "Only a little."

"You forget that I have better eyesight than you. To me it is as though you are not wearing the shirt," he remarked. Fara blushed and re-crossed her arms in front of her chest. Haldir frowned when he heard a loud chattering noise coming from Fara's direction. When he looked over, her teeth were chattering loudly and her lips had a bluish tinge to them. He smiled and walked over to where she was standing, wrapping his arms around her to keep her warm.

"You are cold," he said. Fara shook her head.

"Not really."

"Fara I can hear your teeth chattering and I can feel you shivering."

"All I have to do is cough somewhere half way around the world for you to hear me." Haldir smiled.

"Whether you admit it or not, I know you are cold," he replied. Fara snorted.

"Whatever you say," she replied. "Could we just like, run back to the nearest talan or something?" she asked. Haldir shook his head.

"The ground will be flooded in many places and the rivers have most likely overflowed. It is too dangerous. We have to stay here and wait for the rain to stop," he replied. Fara groaned.

"The rain is never going to stop," she muttered. Haldir smiled and looked down at her. She was leaning back in his arms peacefully and distant smile on her face.

"Vanimle sila tiri melamin (your beauty shines bright my love)," he said. Fara blushed.

"Thank you," she replied.

"You understood that?" Haldir asked, mildly surprised. Fara nodded.

"More or less. Valaina has been teaching me Sindarian. I only know a little though. All I got out of that last comment was "Your beauty something something my love", so I assumed it was a compliment," she replied. Haldir smiled.

"Your beauty shines bright," he translated. Fara blushed.

"Thank you," she replied quietly. Haldir frowned at Fara's behavior. She seemed so quiet today when she was usually the exact opposite. He looked down at her to find her looking out into the distance with a slight frown on her face.

"Are you alright Fara?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just in a quiet mood. I'm fine," she replied. Haldir nodded and wrapped his arms around her, content to simply hold her. Fara smiled peacefully and leaned back against him, resting her head on his chest.

"Have you… have you ever had this feeling in the back of your mind where, you know that you have to do something, and it's really really important too, but you cant remember what it is?" Fara asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"I have this feeling that I've left something undone, or that I have something important to be doing. It's not that I've forgotten something, its more like, something in the back of my mind is building. It feels like I'm trying to remember something I've never been told. I mean its there, I can feel it so I feel like I should know what it is but I can't identify it. I don't know why either," she said. Haldir frowned.

"I think I understand what you are saying, though I have never had that feeling before," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason, it's just really bothering me. It's kinda making my head hurt," she replied softly.

"Is that why you have been so quiet? Because you are trying to figure out what you have forgotten, or what you need to know?" Fara looked out into the rain and nodded.

"I'll just have to deal with it for now," she said with a sigh. "There's no sense in worrying over something you don't know." Fara and Haldir stood together in silence, waiting patiently in each other's arms for the rain to finally pass.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

The next day, the feeling in the back of Fara's mind began to build more and more. Her head was pounding all morning to the point where it made her nauseous. Haldir took her to the infirmary after lunch where the healers instructed her to lay down and sleep. But no matter how hard she tried, sleep would not come. Her head ached too much and the feeling seemed to dominate all of her attention. Eventually, Fara left the infirmary for dinner, angry to find that she was not any better.

At dinner, she felt a slight tickle in her nose, as though she needed to sneeze. It continued to bother her all through dinner, and made her eyes water. Haldir frowned when she sneezed, for the flame on the candle nearest him tripled in size and then went out. Fara sniffled in and then raised her eyebrows.

"Oddly enough, my head seems to hurt less after that," she said. Haldir frowned. What was going on?

Then next afternoon, Fara was sitting under a tree by the archery field to get away from the sun with Haldir, his two brothers, Elenya and Valaina. Haldir and his brothers had spent the morning and most of their time after lunch teaching Fara how to use a bow an arrow, as well as a sword. It seemed that Haldir had passed along some of her perfectionism to his brothers and they too refused to let her stop until she had gotten everything exactly right.

"I said train me, not liquefy my muscles," she groaned while lying on the ground. Haldir and his brothers were very strict teachers, and worked her until she could go no more. Haldir laughed.

"Surely you are not _that _tired Fara," he drawled.

"A _rock_ could run faster than me right now." Fara groaned when she felt a great pressure build in her head. She sighed and tried her best to ignore it, hoping it was not another migraine like the one she had the day before.

Fara suddenly sneezed and then sneezed again, this time, hearing a loud whoosh when she sneezed. She looked up in time to see the overhang across from them burst into flames and fall to the ground in a pile of ashes in seconds. Fara's mouth popped open. There was a long silence before anyone spoke.

"Oh…ok… …well…um… that was a first," she said with a nod.

"Did you do that?" Valaina asked incredulously.

"I don't think so, and if I did I swear it was an accident."

"Talk to Lady Galadriel," Rumil suggested.

"Good idea, I'll see you all later," she announced. Fara briskly walked off in the direction of Galadriel's talan.

"Did you know she could do that?" Orophin asked Haldir.

"No, but it probably explains the candle last night," he said thoughtfully.

"What candle?"

"She sneezed last night at dinner and the then candle next to me flared up brightly before going out, and I am not talking about a small little flicker. It tripled in size." Everyone frowned and sat in silence for a moment, before all standing up at once and racing after Fara.

When Fara arrived at Galadriel's talan, she discovered that Galadriel was not there. Fara ran to the throne room after that and found Marks, Adrian and Andy waiting there as well.

"Why are you here?" Fara asked with a frown. Andy shrugged.

"We all got a message from the Lady to come here. How 'bout you."

"I sneezed and a shed burnt down," she said casually. Everyone's eyes widened.

"You did what?"

"Ok I know it sounds insane but I'm not joking you. The little overhang I was sitting near burnt to ashes in seconds," she said. Galadriel smiled warmly when she came down the steps and saw the four mortals standing before her.

"Come with me," she said gently. "I'm sure you all have many questions, you most Fara." Fara nodded.

"Yeah, you could say that." They followed Galadriel up the stairs and into a room with a large table.

"You are all probably wondering why you were summoned here. I would first like to ask if any of you have noticed anything strange at all," Galadriel said.

"Hey, I just burnt down a small shed so could we talk about that first before we move on to conspiracy land?" Fara asked. Galadriel laughed.

"You realized that you were the source of the fire Fara."

"I was?"

"Yes you were. And Adrian, if I am not mistaken, at the festival, Fara was looking for a flower," she said, turning her attention to Adrian. Adrian frowned.

"What about it?"

"Did you not suddenly find one by your foot when it was not there moments before?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, that was a little on the weird side."

"I think I am correct in assuming that you were in a rather foul mood yesterday Alexander. It started to rain very hard shortly after and the ground flooded. Though it flooded, I am sure that Andy noticed that the water never touched his talan, and that he always found a path of dry land to walk on through the mud and water," Galadriel said, turning her attention to Marks and Andy.

"Am I the only one who finds it creepy that she knows this?" Marks asked.

"No," Fara answered casually. Galadriel chose to ignore their antics.

"Why are we here again?" Andy asked.

"Twilight zone," Adrian replied.

"I have brought you here to inform you of your purpose in Middle Earth. According to legend, there was a world that existed before the time of the Valar. It was protected by four immortal beings known as the guardians. During that time, the world was consumed with evil and war.

A great battle raged to kill the Guardians, and in the end, evil prevailed. The Guardians were killed. The evil consumed everything after they were killed and the world was destroyed. It was after that when the Valar came into existence and Arda was created. When the Four died, their souls must have somehow persevered. It is my belief that someone tried to summon the souls of the Guardians and bring them back into the living world for their own purposes. Evil is growing in Arda now so it does not come as a surprise that someone is trying to gain the upper hand."

"Are we the four people?" Marks asked.

_Please say no, please say no, please say no, _he thought.

"Yes, you are," Galadriel said with a smile.

"Damn," Marks mumbled.

"Ok, so what you're basically saying is that I'm partly possessed by some dead person with powers?" Andy asked.

"No, the abilities of the four guardians have simply been passed down to you, nothing more, nothing less…for now at least."

"Shouldn't they have cropped up then some time earlier in our lives?" Adrian questioned.

"No, they are only effective in Middle Earth."

"Why weren't we brought here sooner then?" Fara asked.

"It was simply a coincidence that you were brought here when you were. In truth, you should not even be here at all. You should still be in your own world."

"Ok, so I'm going to summarize here. Some total moron tried to recreate a legend but fucked it up and we ended up here with freak-of-nature powers, is that about right?" Marks asked.

"Yes, that is the general gist of it," Galadriel replied.

"Question, is it now _our _job to take care of Middle Earth and scourge the land of evil or something, because I mean no offense to Fara but she can barely keep track of her own shoe let alone herself, and the rest of us aren't much better. I really think you've got the wrong people," Marks said sardonically.

"Speak for yourself shoe boy!" Fara exclaimed.

"No, no, he's got a point though," Adrian said. "I really don't think the four of us are going to be able to do this."

"Of course you can not. You are not trained," Galadriel said simply. Fara groaned and rested her head on the table.

"Training! No!" she wailed. Galadriel ignored her and briefly left to bring someone into the room. She returned with an old looking man wearing grey robes and a tall hat. His eyes twinkled, as though he knew something you did not, and there was a smile on his face. He had a long grey beard and carried an old looking staff with him. Fara raised an eyebrow.

"Welcome to Camelot, Merlin," Adrian muttered. Fara snorted and put a hand over her mouth.

"Allow me to introduce a friend of mine, Gandalf the Grey," Galadriel said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Fara."

"Marks."

"Adrian."

"Andy."

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you," he said in a raspy voice. "Galadriel has requested that I come to aid you in your training. We start tomorrow," he replied.

"Um, I have patrol duty then," Fara said.

"Surely you do not sleep on patrol. You will have returned back before the day is done," Gandalf replied. Fara groaned.

"Dude you can _not_ double dip! That's so taboo and a half! I'm going to be dead tired when I get back from patrol. How do you expect me to learn anything?"

"That is something you will have to work around," Gandalf said with a glint in his eye. Fara scowled.

"I will let you all go on your way now," Galadriel said with a smile. "Gandalf and I will see you after dinner tomorrow back here." As soon as they left, Gandalf turned to Galadriel and said,

"It makes me feel old to see such youth before me, but glad at how promising they are."

"They are already very close. They will make a wonderful team, especially with a leader such as Fara."

"Yes, I must admit that I have never met a more determined woman. I was watching her earlier this morning from my window. She has the makings of an excellent leader in her, though she has her work cut out for her."

"I fear for them," Galadriel said after a moment. "So much hardship has yet to come for them, so many choices, and whoever summoned them is looking for them no doubt."

"Do you know who it was?" Gandalf asked.

"Nay, every day I use my mirror to try and track the spell that brought them here. I am getting closer to finding the one responsible, though as I draw nearer to the results I desire it becomes more difficult to continue. Only time will tell," she said wearily. Gandalf nodded.

"I look forward to watching their talents blossom in the mean time."

"As do I Mithrandir."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Fara wandered through the forest with a frown on her face. She was not sure where she was going, but hoped that the soothing sounds of the forest would help clear her mind. The pressure in her head did not help this, for now she realized that it was simply her powers building themselves, waiting to escape.

I could kill someone, she thought with a worried frown.

"Fara!" someone called. Fara was so lost in thought that she did not notice her friends run up to her.

"Fara?" Haldir asked gently, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Do you guys know anything about the Guardians of the Old World?" Fara asked.

"Of course, it's a myth frequently told to children," Orophin replied. "Everyone knows about them."

"Joy," she muttered.

"What is wrong?" Valaina asked.

"Ok, you know how the Guardian thing is supposedly a myth, well it turns out that its not a myth after all and that after the Guardians died their souls lived on or some crap like that. So then some total retard decides it's a good idea to try and recreate the Guardians again and summon them into the living world so he can blow up everyone else. But whoever the moron is screwed up the spell and instead of bringing back the Guardians he or she brought me, Andy, Adrian and Marks here. I'm guessing Reid and Josh got here because they were near us at the time. So basically, in a nut shell, I'm possessed by some ancient immortal with freak-of-nature powers," she concluded. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"Surely you jest," Rumil said, breaking the silence. Fara sighed.

"I wish, I really don't think that you want Middle Earth in my hands. As Marks said, I can barely keep track of my own shoe, let alone myself. I have no idea what I'm supposed to do. And Galadriel even called in reinforcements. Some guy named Gandalf is here to "train me". I start tomorrow apparently."

"I thought you were on patrol tomorrow," Haldir said.

"I am, Galadriel's double dipping here. I'm not allowed to pick one," she clarified.

"I'm sorry," Valaina said.

"Yeah, me too."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Haldir waited for Fara to return from training on the steps of her talan the next night. He wanted to know how it went, and if she was ok. She slowly walked up the steps with her cheeks flushed. She was frowning and pulling small particles of wax out of her hair.

"How did it go?" Haldir asked.

"Eh, could have been much better," she replied. "I wouldn't hug me if I were you. I'm all sweaty and gross right now," she said when Haldir approached her.

"Very well, I can wait," he replied. Haldir followed Fara into her room and sat on the edge of her bed. Fara walked out of the bathroom shortly after wearing a sports bra and a pair of pants that appeared to have the legs cut off them, so that they now were very short and reached to just above her upper thigh.

"What did you do to your pants Fara?" Haldir asked.

"I turned them into shorts," she replied while sitting in front of her mirror. "Is it just me or is it really hot?" she asked.

"It's you." Fara rolled her eyes.

"Figures." She sighed and continued pulling wax out of her hair. Haldir got up and stood behind her to help.

"How did this happen?" he asked, gesturing towards her hair.

"I've got fire power apparently," she said sarcastically. "And Gandalf had this grand idea that I would light candles on fire, which is all high and dandy if you can control your powers and all, which I can't do by the way. So instead of lighting them on fire, I made all eight explode. It was only after that, that Gandalf chose to tell me that I couldn't make fire yet because I didn't know how to call upon it and harness my gift.

I suppose I got off pretty easy though. Adrian looked like a human mud pie. Marks was just sweating a lot. He didn't make any changes to the weather. Andy's still working with Gandalf though," she explained.

"So you have power over fire?" Haldir asked with a smile.

"Apparently so. On the upside, I don't have to worry about killing people if I accidentally explode fire from my hands."

"Really? How do you know?"

"I got pissed at Gandalf by the end of the lesson and fire exploded from my hands and got all over Adrian. He wasn't hurt though because something will only burn if I _want _it too," she explained.

"That's good then," he replied before kissing her cheek. "You are very warm Fara, are you sure you are not ill?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Which is colder, the waterfall in Galadriel's little garden thing or the river?" Fara asked.

"The river," Haldir replied.

"I'm off to swim then, this heat is unbearable," she said, standing up. "Do you want to come?" she asked before leaving her room. Haldir nodded.

"Alright. I won't be swimming though because I do not feel like changing cloths again. I just bathed an hour ago," he replied. Fara nodded and grabbed a shirt before walking out of the room with Haldir close behind her. When she arrived at the river, she threw the shirt on the ground and dove in the water. Haldir raised his eyebrows when he saw steam come up from the water.

"You know that you just made steam rise from the water," Haldir said when Fara surfaced.

"I did? Seriously?" she asked. Haldir nodded. "Cool!" Fara swam over to the waterfall and stood under it, letting the pounding of the water sooth her aching muscles. After a few more minutes of swimming, she got out of the water and walked over to Haldir.

"You need a hug," she said suddenly, wrapping her arms around him. Haldir groaned.

"You are soaking wet!" he exclaimed. Fara looked up at him and grinned.

"I know," she replied. Fara used the shirt to dry herself off more and then went to sit with Haldir on the grass. Haldir leaned his back against a tree, and Fara sat between his legs, resting against him contently. Haldir wrapped his arms around Fara and nuzzled her neck.

"I missed you today," he whispered. Fara smiled.

"I missed you too, I didn't get to see you on patrol," she replied. She gasped when he softly ran his hand up and down the inside of her thigh.

"I like what you are wearing melamin," he whispered in her ear. Fara closed her eyes and sighed.

"Why is that?" she asked.

"Your clothing is no longer in my way," he replied, running his hand gently over her stomach. "Though … it is here," he added after a moment, slipping his hand under one of her bra straps. Fara laughed.

"I bet it would be loads more convenient for you if it was off," she said.

"Yes, actually, it would. It is obstructing my view."

"You'll have to learn to deal, I'm very sorry," she replied. Haldir gave a short laugh.

"That is what you think," he said. Fara grinned and turned so that she was sitting sideways in his lap.

"Let me make it up to you," she replied, pulling him closer to kiss him. Fara put one arm around his neck and gently ran the other down his chest. Fara gently pushed her tongue past his lips when he opened his mouth, exploring inside of it. She pulled away and grinned.

"Better?" she asked.

"Almost," he replied.

"Ok wait, time out," she said. Haldir frowned. "I have a question," she said. Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"Very well, what is your question?" Fara smirked and curled Haldir's hair behind one of his ears.

"What would happen if I did this?" she asked. Haldir sucked in a sharp breath when she gently ran one of her fingers along the side of his pointed ear.

"And then this," she continued, moving it towards the peak of the point. "And then-" Fara smirked and stopped when Haldir gently gripped her wrist, preventing her from moving.

"I posses a limited amount of self control Fara, it has all but vanished after what you have done," he said with a smirk, leaning closer to kiss her neck. Fara smiled and tilted her head up to give him more room, closing her eyes with a soft smile. Haldir pushed her back on the grass and placed kisses along her collar bone. Fara sucked in a sharp breath as she felt his lips move lower, and his hands slip under the material of her bra.

"Haldir," she gasped. "As… … As much… as I love this… and trust me I do," she said, pulling his head up towards hers, "I don't think here is the best place for that," she finished. Fara propped herself up on one arm and put the other around his neck. Haldir sighed.

"You make my life so difficult," he said.

"And that's why you love me. We can hop on over to your talan or mine and continue this there if you like," she suggested. Haldir sighed and moved off of Fara so he could stand. He held out his hand and helped her up, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. Fara picked up her shirt and put it on, buttoning it up.

As Fara walked through the forest, she noticed that Haldir frequently placed soft kisses on her neck. She smiled and turned to face him, pulling him close. Fara tilted her head up more and kissed him firmly, putting her hand behind his head and wrapping the other around his neck. Fara took a few steps backwards, but did not break the kiss.

They continued to walk through the forest in this fashion until Fara tripped over a set of stairs behind her and fell backwards, taking Haldir down with her. She let out a loud groan of pain when she and Haldir crashed into the stairs.

"Are we here?" he asked, running his hand through her hair.

"Who cares," she replied before pulling him back to kiss her. Haldir was running his hand through Fara's hair while gently exploring her mouth when they both heard a groan come from behind them.

"You guys! Not on my stairs!" Andy exclaimed. Fara pulled away from Haldir with a laugh.

"Wrong stairs," she said, patting Haldir's shoulder. Andy rolled his eyes, stepped over them and walked up to his room. He was dripping wet and appeared to be in a very bad mood.

"Next time you decide to have wild, horny rabbit sex, kindly don't do so on my steps," he called over his shoulder. Fara burst out laughing and Haldir's eyes widened.

"We were not… we have not…I mean we-" Fara put her hand over Haldir's mouth to cut him off.

"Leave it alone Haldir. I don't think he's in the best of moods right now seeing as he's sopping wet," she said gently. Haldir sighed and nodded, taking her hand in his and gently kissing the palm of it. "Ok, here's the plan. You get off me before I crack something on these damn stairs, we vow never to trip over someone else's stairs again, and then run off to your talan so we can start over…again…for the second time," she said. Haldir laughed and helped her up off the stairs. They walked back to his talan holding hands, a little more calm this time.

"I still can not believe what Andy said," Haldir told her. Fara laughed.

"He has a way of over exaggerating things. To him, a kiss on the cheek is the equivalent of rabid bunny sex, that's all. Don't worry though, he knows that I've never been so serious with a guy that I would do that on his stairs. I mean I've never been that serious period so just ignore him," she said. Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"You mean to tell me that you have never been with another man," he said skeptically.

"I'm twenty-two! Contrary to popular belief I am not some dirty slut! I mean I know that a lot of people slept around before they signed up for the war just so they could have done it at least once in case they die, but I'm not that reckless," she replied. "It's not like I had anyone to be with anyway. I've had a really crappy love life up till now."

"How so?"  
"My first boyfriend left me after a few months, my second one cheated on me."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he was seeing someone else while seeing me. I caught him kissing another girl. Anyway, my third boyfriend used me to make another girl jealous, and my fourth one and I got in a big fight because he said that signing up to go into the army was a stupid idea. We both said things we didn't mean and I pushed him over the edge. It's not like I had a lot of other options besides the army though, I couldn't afford college with out the money my dad sent me. How about you? Have you ever been that serious with someone? And please say yes, I think it would make me cry if you said no and you've been alive for 4000 years." Haldir laughed.

"Yes actually, there have been various other she-elves in my life. None of my relationships worked out though. In then end I always found that the person was not the one who seemed to capture my heart, so I never bound myself to anyone. None of them we right for me," he said. Fara nodded.

"I would assume so." Fara and Haldir finally reached the steps to his talan and walked to the top. Fara entered his room and frowned.

"How come you get a bigger room than me?" she asked.

"Being the March Warden comes with many assets," he replied with a grin.

"Dude, all of Alatáriël's dresses could fit in here and there'd still be room. Trust me, the girl's got a ton. She could open a dress shop and never run out. I never figured out how she kept them all in her room though."

"How do you know? Have you been in her room before?" Fara swallowed nervously.

"No," she said quickly. Haldir raised an eyebrow. "I am appalled that you think so low of me Haldir! Honestly! … … … ok I did it once," she said quickly. Haldir laughed.

"Why?"

"Just to get a feel for it, you know, find out which floor board creaks, what the easiest way to open her windows is, stuff like that."

"Why?"  
"You'll see soon enough," Fara replied with a mischievous grin.

"Do not do anything foolish," he said, taking her hands in his.

"I won't, don't worry," she replied. Haldir snorted.

"Let me rephrase that. Do not do anything that I would not do." Fara sighed and shook her head. She inhaled deeply, as though smelling something.

"Smell that?" she asked. "It smells like veeeeery sweet revenge, veeeeery soon, and it has no limitations what so ever, and waits for no one," she said. Haldir rolled his eyes.

"You are insane."

"You are too!"

"I am not!"

"It can be arranged for though," Fara said, pausing to think. Haldir laughed and ran a hand through her hair. Fara shivered slightly at the breeze that blew through Haldir's open window.

"Are you cold?" he asked. Fara shrugged.

"Not really," she replied. Haldir rubbed his hands over her arms. Fara sighed contently and looked out the window. Haldir smiled when he saw her yawn widely and blink a few times. Fara felt her eyelids suddenly get heavy, and it seemed that it took a great deal of energy just to stay awake. She rubbed her eyes and yawned again before turning back to Haldir with a smile.

"You are sleepy melamin."

"No I'm-" Fara stopped to yawn again. "Ok I am a little. I've had a long day," she replied. Haldir laughed and scooped her up in his arms before laying her down on his bed. He pulled the covers up over her and kissed her cheek.

"Sleep well Fara," he replied. Fara mumbled something inaudible before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Fara awoke the early the next morning and smiled contently when she discovered herself in Haldir's arms. She looked up at him, and found that though his eyes were opened, they were glazed over and unfocused. She smiled, knowing he was still sleeping. Fara shifted her weight and softly kissed his lips before slowly making her way down his neck. She grinned when she saw him shift his arms so that one wrapped around her waist and the other reached up to rub his eyes.

"Quel amrun (good morning)," she said with a grin. Haldir raised his eyebrows in mild surprise and then kissed her forehead.

"Sindarian sounds beautiful coming from your lips," he said. Fara blushed.

"Thanks. I said good morning correctly right?" she asked. Haldir nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"You have a bit of an accent but it is not so bad that I can not understand what you are saying. You are better than most who have tried to learn our language," he said sleepily.

"Well I figured that, but I just wanted to make sure. It feels almost like a crime to say anything wrong in that language. It's so beautiful to listen to," she replied. Haldir nodded and yawned.

"Are we on patrol today." Haldir shook his head and pushed his hair out of his face.

"No, because of the way the rotations worked out, you and I are off today, along with a couple others. The orc hunt changed the schedule so it went to day three instead of day six," he replied. The schedule consisted of an eight day rotation, in which the areas patrolled, and the people who patrolled them changed. Every day three, Fara and Haldir had off together. Fara frowned.

"I bet I have a katrillion hours of extra training though," she said. Haldir smiled.

"You will be fine," he replied. Fara whimpered.

"No, no, no. Try again. The right answer is "don't worry Fara, I'll hide you in my closet so Gandalf won't find you"," she said. Haldir laughed.

"Only if I am allowed to join you in the closet," he replied with a smirk. Fara grinned.

"I like that plan much better," she said with a nod.

"You know your training is important," he admonished lightly. Fara sighed.

"I know, not even two days of it and it's already a large pain in my ass," she replied. Haldir rolled his eyes.

"You have such a foul mouth sometimes," he said. Fara snorted.

"Oh please, you think Valaina only taught me basic sayings? The key to any language is swear words and insults. I've heard you on the archery field so don't give me any of that you-have-a-foul-mouth-BS." Haldir scowled. ""Shit" and "fucker" seem to be your two favorites I've noticed."

I shall have to have a little talk with Valaina, he thought dryly.

"Would you like to get an early breakfast?" he asked.

"Alright, with luck I'll beat Gandalf there and leave before he comes," she replied.

"Unlikely," he replied. Haldir and Fara rose from the bed and walked out to breakfast. When they got there, they found that Marks, Andy and Adrian were there too.

"You guys are up early," she commented when she sat down.

"So are you, we were hoping to beat Gandalf here," Marks replied. Andy took a sip of his juice and then set his cup down, clearing his throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

"I would like you all to know that a crime was committed last night," he said. Fara frowned.

"What now Andy?"

"A very heinous and desurbing crime."

"Andy you're rambling," Marks commented.

"I was compelled to gouge my eyes out because of it."

"I assume you're going somewhere with this right?" Adrian asked.

"I can no longer use my stairs as they are tainted," Andy concluded.

"Oh God," Fara muttered, putting her head in her hands.

"What happened?" Adrian asked with a grin. "Fara's blushing so it's gonna be good."

"I returned from my training with Gandalf soaked with water and when I rounded the corner, I found these two on my stairs," he replied. Adrian raised an eyebrow.

"And?"

"And they were just sitting there all making out and stuff and his hand was up her shirt and just…ug! I'm emotionally scarred." Fara and Haldir blushed deeply.

"We didn't know they were _your _stairs Andy."

"Still! It was not what I needed after Gandalf being all "make the water rise from the cup my young padawan!" It exploded all over me by the way." Fara laughed.

"Dude no Star Wars at breakfast, you deserved it anyway. … Oh crap. Code red! Tripple F! Food Fight Formation!" she exclaimed. Haldir frowned when the four of the ducked under the table.

"Fara wha-"

"Shh! Gandalf's here," she hissed. Haldir arched a dark eyebrow in confusion and went back to his meal.

"Hello Captain Haldir!" Gandalf said as he approached. "Good to see you are well."

"It is wonderful to see you again Mithrandir, how are you?"

"I am well and you?"

"I'm fine. How may I help you?" he asked.

"I am looking for Lady Fara and her friends, have you seen them?" Fara gripped Haldir's leg with one hand, dreading what he would say.

"Actually ye- No! No, I havenot" he said, correcting himself when he felt Fara painfully dig her fingernails into his calf muscle. Gandalf raised an eyebrow, suddenly realizing where the four were.

"Very well. Should you see her before I, tell her that if she wants today off she may have it, though tomorrow training will triple to make up for lost time." Haldir laughed when Fara and the others lurched out from under the table.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

"Concentrate Fara. Look for your gift inside your mind, and try to make the flame bend to your will," he said. Sweat poured down Fara's face as she stared intently at the flickering flame on the candle. She had been trying to spread the flame from one candle to the next for the past five hours, and had so far been unsuccessful. Fara grew frustrated and began to mentally swear at the flame, and threatened to throw water on it if it failed to cooperate. After twenty more minutes of trying, Fara put her head on the desk and took a break.

"How come Andy and Adrian can do stuff with their powers and I can't?!" she wailed. So far, Andy had successfully managed to get the water to rise from the cup, though he was only able to hold it there for five seconds, and Adrian and made a sprout of grass grow up from the small pot of soil in front of him. Marks had made a small cloud appear before his hands, which disappeared as soon as his concentration was broken.

"Fire is harder to manipulate Fara. You must bend it to your will." Fara scowled and leaned forward again, glaring at the flame and pouring all of her attention on it. Half an hour later, a puff of smoke erupted from the second candle, and the wick burst into flames. Fara leaned back in her chair and smiled triumphantly.

"Ha!" Andy leaned forward and blew out one of the candles before leaning back with a snicker. Fara glared at him angrily, and yelped in surprise when water exploded from his cup and got all over him.

"Did I do that?" she asked Gandalf.

"Yes, if you concentrate enough, or put enough energy on something, you make it explode rather than setting it on fire."

"Cool!" she exclaimed. Fara tried again, this time focusing on Adrian's flower pot. Moments later, it exploded. Adrian scowled at her.

"How come exploding stuff is so easy?" she asked.

"Because there is no discipline involved. You are simply pouring energy into something until it bursts, there is no limit to what you do. With fire you have to bend it to your will, which takes more effort and self control." Fara scowled.

"Way to suck the glory out of it all," she muttered, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. Gandalf laughed and continued instructing them on ways to harness and control their powers.

As the days passed, Fara and the others all learned how to call upon their gift and apply it to their surroundings. After two weeks of practice, Fara found that with one candle lit, she could spread its flame to all the others around her. Andy could easily raise water from his cup, and then shape it into anything you wanted. He and Adrian spent half the lesson making kinky pictures in the water once they discovered this. Marks had quickly learned to form rain clouds between his hands, and make miniature thunderstorms on the table.

Once Gandalf was satisfied, he moved them on to harder things. Fara was now set to the task of calling the flame from the candle to the palm of her hand. Another week of practice and she mastered this. It was later when she ran into problems. Gandalf had instructed her to bring the fire to her hands and then make the small flame larger until it was the size of her head. Fara quickly discovered that she could not control her powers that well, and often the flames exploded all around the room, consuming everything but burning nothing. Frustrated with her inability to master this, she often practiced in her room.

It was here that Haldir found her one afternoon on her day off. He knew that she had just had lessons, and decided to go to her room to visit her. As he walked toward her room, he was startled to see a gigantic column of fire shoot out of Fara's window and then hear a loud scream. Shortly after, Gandalf came down the stairs with a sigh, looking either exasperated or disappointed, Haldir was not sure which. He raced past the wizard and up the steps where he found Fara crumpled in a heap on the ground crying. There was a burn out candle in front of her, and she was shaking violently. Haldir ran to her side and scooped her up in his arms, pulling her into his lap.

"Fara what happened?" he crooned, stroking her hair. Fara continued crying and found that it was hard to get herself under control. She took a deep breath and said,

"I can't do it." She burst into tears again and hugged Haldir tightly.

"Do what?"

"The fire. I can't control it," she said, her voice shaking. Haldir held her in his arms until she finally stopped crying. Fara sniffled in and rested her head on his chest.

"Galadriel was right," she said suddenly.

"How so?" Haldir asked.

"When we broke up, and you wanted to get back together again, Galadriel told me I should listen to you, because I would need someone to help me through hard times yet to come." Fara shifted her weight and looked up at Haldir with a smile. "She was right."

A/N: Shitty place to stop, I know, but to any purist out there who is still reading please do not flame me for the twist I have added here. Technically speaking, I didn't really screw with Middle Earth history (pre-Fara history that is) because I made up my own world that came before Arda was created. I promise I'll make this a good twist though and I'll do my best to write it well, a lot of plot points in the future revolve around this. Sorry again for screwing around with ME history, I happen to love the books but I think that this was a necessary step in my writing. Hopefully it will turn out to be for the best.

Oh yeah, another note, the clip of the song Fara sang was Alegría from Cirque du Sole and it is the coolest song ever! It's so beautiful, you all should go out and listen to it and then go see a Cirque du Sole show. It is the most awesome circus you will ever see in your whole damn life, its not even a circus at all, its like, performance art or something, there are no words to describe it really, the music, the people, everything, its just amazing. I highly recommend you go see it if there is one performing near you. If not, hunt one down and see it because you will be deprived of life else wise lol.


	27. Chapter 27: Nathan

Meeeeeah, yet another problemo or two hath arisen.  

I got a few reviews, the general gist of which was "the story is good, your elvish **SUCKS** and you're spelling Sindarin wrong".  Well …actually one review was put quite nicely, the other …not as nicely.  So, anyway, I have discovered, due to said reviews, that I have been using Grey Company Elvish rather than the proper Sindarin.  I also realized I have been spelling Sindarin, Sindarian.  I didn't really realize I was doing it until now though.  I intend on fixing the problem however.  For future reference, because I am defective with languages in general, I will be sticking to the Grey Company Elvish simply because I wish to keep things consistent and also because my knowledge of that is greater than my knowledge of Quenya or proper Sindarin.  I hope none of you are at all peeved by this but know that I _am _aware that I am using the "wrong elvish".  I apologize that it looks "wrong on the page" but because I have yet to find a comprehensive site/book with proper Sindarin phrases that I can use and apply to this fic, I will continue to use Grey Company Elvish.  I don't use it that frequently in the fic so I'm sure you all will recover.  Since it seemed to spark the attention of two of my reviewers, I will try to keep the crappy-non-cannon-bootleg-Sindarin to a minimum.  

To answer the question of another reviewer, this takes place about 75 years before the War of the Ring and _yes, _I do know that Arwen is supposed to be there at this time but I only figured this out after I had firmly established Fara and co. in Lothlorien (I figured this out somewhere around chapter 18 I believe).  At that point, introducing Arwen to the story would have been a tad …well… off I suppose.  I did post a little note thingy along with chapter one saying that this was an AU fic meaning that the time in which things took place was slightly distorted.  Therefore, in this fic, Arwen has already been to Lothlorien and now resides in Rivendell.  From what I know, Aragorn was 80 when he went with the fellowship so he would be five right now and also in Rivendell.  Forgive me if the chronology I've set for these two characters somehow screws up the way their romance works out later on.  I am not a Tolkien Purist and therefore have not committed every bit of his literature/writing/letters to memory.  Because of my lack of Tolkien purity, some historical details from this fic will be off/altered.  I'm doing my best to keep with the cannon though, I promise.  All I can say is forgive me for my lack of knowledge, I know it must be offensive.  

            Enjoy the chapter,

                        ~Tarilenea

**Reviewer notes at the end of the chapter rather than at the beginning…...**

**Just so you all know, this chapter kinda pushes the limit on the PG-13 barrier cause it vaguely discusses R rated themes.  No worries, no graphic detail or anything and no (to those of you with dirty minds) this chapter does _not contain lemon.  _**

Chapter 27:  Nathan

            A soft breeze blew through the air as Haldir made his way towards Lord Celeborn's office.  He took a deep breath in to gather his bearings and then made his way up the steps.  Haldir knocked twice firmly on the large wooden door, waiting for a reply.

"Enter!" he heard a firm voice call.  Squaring his shoulders, Haldir pushed open the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him.  Celeborn looked up from his paperwork with a smile.

"Ah, Haldir, good of you to come by.  If I am not mistaken you had this week off, correct?" he asked with a slight frown.  Haldir only usually came to Lord Celeborn's office before leaving for a long patrol and after returning home from one.  Haldir gave a slight nod.

"Yes my lord, I did," he replied coolly.

"Then I assume your visit to me has nothing to do with the patrols, nor with your overwhelming desire to spend quality time with me," he said with mirth.  Haldir gave a small smile and shook his head.  

"No, indeed it does not."  Celeborn regarded him with keen eyes.

"Take a seat then," he said, gesturing towards a red, cushioned chair in front of his desk.  Haldir nodded and sat down.  "Now tell me, what is it that brings you to my office," he asked.  Haldir gave a small sigh.

"It is about Fara," he said.  Celeborn nodded.

"Yes, I am sure you are aware of her abilities an-"

"I want to know if she is in danger," he interrupted.  Celeborn frowned.  

"In danger?" he asked.  Haldir nodded.

"Yes, I looked up the myth concerning the Guardians and it was said that they were responsible for protecting their world.  It was also said that they were continuously hunted.  If this is so and Fara is to be the next of their line, I wish to know if she is in danger," he said firmly.  Celeborn gave a small nod, understanding.

"Ah, yes, well the only ones who know of her presence here are the elves and the one who summoned her.  The one who summoned her does not know where _specifically she is, though I would assume that he or she knows she is in Middle Earth.  Nenya protects us from watchful eyes so it would be difficult for any to learn of her existence."_

"Is she to leave then to fight the evils of this world then?  She is but a stranger in this world, surly the safety of Middle Earth cannot lie in her hands," he said with a worried frown.

"Of course it does not," Celeborn scoffed.  "The gifts she is blessed with would never be enough to entirely stop the evil that now grows in our land.  I doubt that was why she was even brought here.  Fara is in no way responsible for the fate of Middle Earth.  That job will be appointed to some other poor soul I fear," he replied with a wiry smile.  

"Why _was _she brought here then?  If not to protect Middle Earth and its people than for what purpose?" Haldir asked.  

"She was summoned because someone, whether friend or foe, intends to win the war ahead."  Haldir frowned.  War?  This would come to war?!  

"War?" he asked.  Celeborn nodded.

"Galadriel has spoken to me of some of what she has seen in her mirror.  Power in Mordor is rising, a great war will come soon.  Fara's abilities, as well as those of her companions, will tip the scales in favor of the side she fights for, not by much of course, but enough that it could well affect the outcome."  

"She should not have to face such dangers," Haldir said hotly.  "The wars of our land should be no concern of hers."  

"The war will affect everyone Haldir, and there will come a time when Fara will have to make a choice.  She will either choose to help or choose not to."  Haldir scowled.  He did not like the idea of sending Fara to war.  

"This war you speak of," Haldir started.  "What is its cause, what is the catalyst of the war?"

"From what I know, it is rumored that the ring of power has been found," Celeborn replied evenly.  Haldir felt the blood drain from his face.  He had lost his parents to that war, how many more of his loved ones would be claimed?  "Sauron will seek to obtain it so that he may cover the world in a second darkness."  Haldir cast his eyes to the ground, a pensive frown on his face.  If the ring had been found, war was almost inevitable. 

"There is no need to worry Haldir, this war will be long in coming, Fara will be well trained by then," Celeborn said, trying to comfort the elf before him.  Haldir frowned, thinking over all he had been told.  After a moment, he gave a nod.  

"Very well, thank you for your time my lord.  I appreciate it," he said.  

"You are most welcome Haldir, have a nice afternoon."

"And you my lord."  Haldir stood and gave a small bow before leaving the room.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            "Taurnil!" Fara called.  "Taurnil have you seen Haldir?" she asked.  The elf shook his head.

            "Nay, I have not, I believe he had a meeting with my Lord Celeborn.  Why do you ask?"  Fara shrugged.

            "I wanted to know if he would help me with my sword training.  I haven't been keeping up with it really and he says I should learn to wield a sword properly before moving on to use those cool knifey things," she replied.  

            "I am insulted you did not ask me for assistance.  I am a capable swordsman, one of the best actually," he boasted.  

            "Haldir beat you," Fara pointed out.

            "Ah yes but only because I was distracted by your divine beauty," he replied sweetly.  Fara rolled her eyes.

            "You're such a player," she muttered.    

            "Such foul words from so fair a maiden!" he exclaimed.  "Come, we will get practice swords from the shed and begin."  Fara shrugged and complied, figuring that no harm could come from it.  It wasn't until two minutes into the fight that she deeply regretted it however.  Taurnil had a different method of teaching then Haldir did.  He handed her a heavy training sword; the edges were rounded slightly so that they could not cut through anything.  Taurnil spared with her rather than teaching her various moves like Haldir did.  Whenever Fara's guard faltered, she would get firmly whacked in the body part she had left unguarded.  Fara was positive that Taurnil was going easy on her, she would have been cut to bits otherwise.  After half an hour, Fara had to stop to take a rest.  Every inch of her seemed to be covered in bruises, it was impossible to keep up with Taurnil.

            "That's…the last…time…I train…with you," she gasped out.  "Ever," she added as an afterthought.  Taurnil laughed.

            "But did you not learn something?  I noticed that you were more able to defend my attacks towards the end of the lesson.  Perhaps I shall spar with you another time," he offered.  Fara snorted.

            "That's what you call suicide," she replied.

            "Assisted suicide really," Taurnil corrected thoughtfully.  Fara rolled her eyes. 

            "Whatever."  Fara returned her sword to its usual place and then began to walk back to her talan with a wince, eager to have a warm bath before lunch.  Fara was slow in getting to her talan that morning, she felt stiff everywhere.  With a content sigh she slid into the hot water, allowing it to soothe her muscles.  She quickly changed, putting on a short sleeved shirt and a light pair of pants before leaving.  

            Fara was late to lunch that afternoon, it seemed that she had taken a bit too long in the bath.  She plopped down next to Haldir with a smile, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before snatching various food items that caught her interest.  Haldir frowned and gently gripped her wrist when she reached in front of him to get an apple.  He turned her arm to the side slightly, examining it with a frown.

            "What are these from?" he asked.  Fara set down the apple and glanced down at her arm.  Thick red lines ran across her arms, her training with Taurnil had left welts and bruises from where he had hit her.  Fara shrugged.

            "Nothing, I'm fine," she replied simply.  Haldir raised a quizzical eyebrow.  

            "Fara you are far from fine, why are your arms so covered in bruises and welts?" he asked.  Fara sighed.

            "I trained with Taurnil this morning, that's all," she replied.  Haldir scowled.

            "He did this?" he asked.

            "Not in the way you think," she replied.  "We were sword fighting and his methods are a bit different.  He kinda tossed me a sword, told me to defend myself and then came at me.  We spared for about half an hour but every time I screwed up I got hit with the sword.  He doesn't stop just before impact like you do," she explained.  Haldir frowned.

            "I shall have a talk with him," he said.  Fara shook her head.

            "No need, it's fine," she replied.

            "It is not fine when your body in injured through your training," he said, a soft tinge of anger in his tone.  

            "Haldir trust me, I'll be fine."  Haldir sighed.

            "You are sure?"  Fara nodded.  

            "Yes, I'm sure, its only bruises, they'll heal soon enough."  Haldir nodded.

            "Very well then, I still do not approve of what he did though," he said with a scowl.  

            "Hey Fara, what happened to you?" Andy asked.  "You look like a pink, female Tigger or something."  Fara sighed.  Men were such asses.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            "Make sure your feet are square with your shoulders," Haldir called.  He, Fara and a few others had gone down to the archery range for afternoon practice.  Haldir stood off to the side, instructing Fara every so often and observing how she used the bow and arrow with a keen eye.  Fara had progressed rather well over the past weeks and had gotten used to the stance used for archery.  The only thing she needed to work on now was her accuracy, something she did not have much of when it came to the bow and arrow.  Haldir suspected in the back of his mind that the only reason she even hit the target was because of her deadly accuracy with a gun.  

He heard her sigh in annoyance as the last arrow was fired, hitting the second ring from the outside.  Fara walked over to the target and pulled out the arrows again, feeling frustrated with herself for not being able to hit the center.  After firing another round of arrows, Haldir saw she was quickly getting annoyed.  To distract her, he led her to the secondary field.  He had planned on teaching her to use the two knives anyway.  Fara was very excited about this as she had wanted to learn ever since the day she saw him fight with Taurnil.  

            Fara tested the weight of the training knives in her hands, feeling a nervous energy flowing through her veins.  

            "The knives are different than the sword because you must watch for two blades rather than one.  This will take a bit longer to learn," he explained.  Fara nodded.  Haldir stepped forward, making sure that she held the blades correctly before beginning to instruct her.  Fara quickly found that blocking two blades at once was not as easy as it looked.  She had to stop half way through because she soon began to use her right arm to defend and attack while hardly using her left one at all.  Haldir smirked.  

            "You must strengthen your left arm it seems.  You cannot rely so heavily on the right one."  Fara scowled.  This would only mean more exercise on her part.

            "My left arm is just fine thank you very much," she replied defiantly.

            "Well of course it is, you keep it well protected with your right one," he agreed.  Fara glared.  Haldir simply smirked and continued on with the lesson.  She would learn with time.  The two trained for another hour before stopping and going to dinner.  Fara sat down with a relieved sigh, glad to be resting.  Andy frowned, taking a sip of his wine as he looked her over at dinner.

            "Now you're a purple Tigger," he said.  Fara said nothing but simply flipped him off.  She had more important things to focus her energy on anyway.  It was simply a matter of finding what those things were…  

~{}~~{}~~{}~  

A month passed and soon the season of summer came to a close.  It was in the final days of August when Fara rose early and went to the main patrol deck.  Another orc party had been spotted, larger than any that had ever come.  Fara, along with thirty others was going out to find them.  They had been spotted last just off the eastern boarder and were moving swiftly north.  She clipped her sword to her belt and tied her hair so that it fell down her back in a braid reaching to just below her shoulders.  

            When she got there, she discovered that many others were also there waiting for Haldir to arrive and give orders.  Fara waited off to the side until she spotted a familiar face.  Fifteen minutes later, Haldir and his brothers arrived.  Haldir called out orders and the crowd of elves swiftly divided up and walked down the various platforms that extended out into the forest.  The group of thirty stayed behind and waited for Haldir to give the instructions.  

            "We will start up north and work our way back down the east side, for that is where the orcs were spotted last."  The elves swiftly formed two straight lines in front of Haldir.  Fara jumped up from her spot and quickly got in the front of the line, waiting for Haldir to give the command to go.  He smiled at her before turning and setting off down the platform.  Fara counted five paces before starting off herself, being sure to stop whenever he stopped and keep the same distance.  

            "How do you do that?" the elf behind her asked quietly.  

            "Do what?" she hissed back.

            "Keep the _exact distance behind the Captain and stop exactly when he does."  Fara shrugged._

            "Habit I guess.  It's what I was trained to do, I can't not do it," she replied.  The elf behind her nodded.  The clouds in the sky thickened and it began to drizzle slightly.  Fara frowned.

            "If Marks has anything to do with this I'm lighting his pants on fire," she muttered.  A few of the elves behind her snorted and coughed to conceal their laughs.  Fara sighed and looked out into the distance, expecting to see nothing.  She frowned when she saw something flicker above a hill, disappearing almost as fast as it came.  Fara pulled a small pair of army binoculars out of her pocket and focused on it.  The elves behind her frowned, wondering what she was doing.  Fara stopped walking and allowed the elves behind her to keep going.  

            "Captain Haldir!" one of the elves called.  Haldir stopped and turned around, frowning when he saw Fara looking through some odd contraption.  

            "Fara what are you looking at?" he asked.  Fara gave a short laugh.

            "Hmm, one orc, two orcs, three orcs, four orcs, like counting sheep really, I could fall asleep doing this," she said.  "Eight orcs, nine orcs.  Oh, it's just a small party, not anything big."

            "What?!" Haldir exclaimed.

            "Yeah, look there, just in the distance," she said pointing out to a hill in the distance.  When Haldir focused his eyes on that section, sure enough, he could see some of the helmets of the orcs moving across behind the hill, though just barely.  Fara put the binoculars back in her pocket.

            "So what's the game plan?" she asked.  

            "The game plan?"

            "Yeah, how do you plan to lay out the smack down?"  Haldir frowned, causing Fara to roll her eyes.

            "How are we going to go about killing them?"

            "Oh, we will go through these platforms until we are close enough, and then climb down from the trees and attack.  We will be behind them and have the advantage," he announced.  Fara nodded.  They continued through the platforms in silence.  Fara noted with a grimace that her footsteps were the only ones that could be heard.  

            "Be quiet!" someone hissed at her.

            "I'm trying!"

            "Foolish mortal," she heard someone mutter. 

            "Say it again so I can punch you," she replied hotly.  Haldir rolled his eyes, hearing what was going on behind them.  They all climbed down onto the forest floor and snuck forward when a realization suddenly hit Fara.  They were walking right into a trap!  The orcs had sent a small group ahead to lure the elves out of the trees, and then a larger one attacked from behind.  She had even used it before in battle!  She whirled around and pushed the elves back.

            "Back in the tree, back in the tree.  Go, go, go.  Now before I hurt you.  Go.  Run.  Faster.  Now.  Move it or lose it.  Run.  Now.  Lets go!"  The elves frowned but complied, climbing back up the ladder.  Fara ran forward and yanked the collar of Haldir shirt back, pulling him toward the ladder.

            "Go up!" she hissed.

            "Why?"  

            "Just do it!  I'll explain in a minute."  Haldir shrugged and climbed back up the tree.  Fara followed close behind and crouched down, looking into the trees for the orcs

            "Why are we up here again?" someone asked

            "Shut up!" Fara exclaimed in a harsh whisper.  When fifteen minutes passed and nothing happened, Fara began to wonder if she was just being paranoid.  Haldir held up his hand to silence an elf that was about to speak.

"Listen," he said softly.  The elves closed their eyes, trying to hear whatever it was that their Captain heard.  They could faintly hear the thunk of orc footsteps coming through the forest.  Moments later, a large group of about fifty orcs crept into the clearing.  Fara slowly stood up and leaned closer to Haldir to whisper in his ear.

            "It was a trap, I've used it before," she whispered softly.  Haldir nodded and pulled an arrow out of his quiver, loading the bow.  The other elves followed his lead and Fara rolled her eyes, knowing she would be useless for now.  

            "Fire at will," he hissed.  The elves released their arrows in unison, earning loud, piercing screams from the orcs below that had been hit.  The group of orcs roared in frustration and aimlessly fired arrows up into the trees, trying to hit some of the elves, and failing.  Soon, the elves ran out of arrows and jumped down from the trees, taking out their swords and knives.  Fara grinned and jumped down, eager to help out.  

            Her sword clashed against that or another orcs' the second she hit the ground.  Fara cut at its side and swung her blade back around.  The orc fended off both of her attacks and then stabbed at her side, trying to make a cut at her.  She jumped to the side and rammed her sword in the orc's throat, pulling it back swiftly and moving to her next target.  Fara went down the line and helped out the other elves.  While the elves were fighting, she would cut the orcs down.  

            Just when they thought they were winning the battle, more orcs poured in through the fields, screaming and shouting battle cries.  Fara lunged forward at her first attacker and ducked the cut he threw at her.  She rammed her sword up into its stomach through the gap in its armor and moved forward.  She quickly jumped back when another orc swung it's blade at her, the tip catching her arm and cutting her skin.  Fara looked at her arm and snarled in anger.  She charged forward and fought with more fury than before, adrenaline running through her veins.  

            When the number of orcs around her grew thin, she moved to another section, disarming and killing the foul creatures around her.    She caught a glimpse of Haldir during the fight.  He moved gracefully and seemed to make all his movements so fluidly.  

_He's like a machine, _she thought.  During her lapse of attention, she was firmly grabbed from behind.   The grip on her wrist was so painful that she dropped the sword on the ground.  Fara twisted her wrists, trying to pry them loose so that she could burn the creature that held her with her gift.  She was unable to however for the orc easily overpowered her, holding her in place.  She then realized that such efforts would be in vain for she needed silence in order to use her gift.  If her concentration was broken it wouldn't work.  

            "What's a pretty thing like you doin' out here," a gruff voice hissed in her ear. 

            "Killing assholes like you," she replied, struggling to move out of its grasp.  

"Assholes like me lead this crew, but don't worry, I'll teach you some respect."  _Shit the leader! She thought.  Fara lurched her body forward and tried to escape, but found that the orc behind her was too strong.  Fara let out a scream of rage, which was cut short by a strong, gloved hand clamping over her mouth.  Two other orcs came and grabbed her legs, pulling her away.  _

Fara's eyes widened and she clawed at the orc's arm, desperate to get free.  She thrashed her body as much as she could and tried to make herself difficult to carry, yet no matter what she did, she could not seem to get away.  

The sounds of the battle grew more and more distant and Fara felt panic work its way into her mind.  What were they going to do with her?  Where were they taking her?  The two orcs holding her legs suddenly let go and she was thrown on the ground.  Before she could get up, the orc swiftly punched her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.  

Fara sunk to her knees and clutched her stomach in pain.  He kicked her in the chest, causing her to fall to the ground.  She took a few deep breaths and swiftly whipped the dagger out of her boot, plunging it down to the hilt into the shoulder of the orc when it came closer.  It roared in frustration and pulled the dagger out, pushing her to the ground.  She got up and tried to run, but the orcs grabbed her arms and threw her back, slamming her into a tree.  Fara gasped and bit back a scream, refusing to grant them that satisfaction.  

They let go of her arms and Fara sunk to her knees.  Her head was pounding and she was sure that she had cracked at least one rib.  Fara looked up weakly at the orcs, seeing them close in around her.  Fara cast her eyes to the ground and squeezed them shut as they began attacking her, punching her and beating her into submission.  The orcs scratched and kicked her for what seemed like an eternity before they finally stopped.  Soon two of the orcs grabbed her arms and flipped her over onto her stomach.  

"Now I'll teach you a lesson lassie," the orc growled in her ear.  Fara screamed in pain when she felt a whip lash against her back.  She struggled and arched her back to get away from the thick iron tip which left long trails of fire along her skin, but could not break free.  Fara screamed as loud as she could, hoping someone would hear her.  

"Scream all you like, no one's goin' to hear you over the battle, and I doubt you'll be yellin' as much by the time it's over," the orc sneered.  She was swiftly flipped over again, so that her back was now on the ground.  "You're all ours now," the orc said with a malicious grin.  Fara gasped and began to scream again, knowing exactly what he planned to do.  Fara's screams turned to cries and sobs as the orc ran his hands over her body and up under her shirt and bra.  The orc licked her jaw bone and growled in satisfaction.  A feeling of fear and nausea swept over her.  There was nothing she could do to stop it, she was powerless!   Fara suppressed the urge to vomit when the smell of the orc reached her nose, it smelled of manure and rotting flesh.  A feeling of anger came next and Fara lashed out with new fury, trying to get them away.

_No one does this to me with out getting a fight, _she thought furiously.  Fara kicked the orc in the groin, causing it to snarl in pain.  

"You clearly weren't payin' much attention," the orc growled.  They all attacked her at once, punching her and kicking her again.  Spots appeared before her eyes and she knew she would pass out if they continued.  She screamed again, hoping someone would hear her, when the face of one person came to mind, Haldir.  

_Hold on for him,_ she thought.  _Hold on for Haldir, he'll save you.  _Fara took a deep breath, and shouted at the top of her lungs,

"HALDIR!"  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            The battle was winding to a close and Haldir smiled proudly.  They had done well, and killed off all the orcs.  He was fighting off one of the last few orcs with his knives.  He ran the orc through and glared at it.  The orc grinned and pulled himself closer to Haldir, driving the sword further and further in.

"You may've killed me lad but where's that pretty little girl of yours run off to?  Probably helpin' one of my friends to quench their…"desires" shall we say."  Haldir growled in anger and pulled the blade out, swiftly beheading the orc.  The orc had been wrong hadn't it?

When they finished the last one off, Haldir walked around doing an inspection.  There were some that were wounded, some by arrows, others by blade, but thankfully none dead.  

            "Captain Haldir, where is Lady Fara?" one of the elves asked.  Haldir felt panic grip his heart like ice.  Where was she?!  She was gone!  The orc had been right!  Haldir looked around franticly when he distantly heard someone call his name.  Haldir took off through the trees, running at top speed, hoping he got there in time.  

He broke through a clearing and onto a field and froze in shock.  Fara was pinned to the ground by two orcs, while another pulled off her belt and then cut the material of her shirt away.  A pool of blood saturated the ground under her and there was a deep cut that ran across her cheek.  Rage filled him when he saw the pain and grief in Fara's eyes.  She was crying hysterically and screaming for him to help her. 

"Haldir!  Help me!  Please someone!  Haldir!  No stop!  Stop please!!  Haldir help me!" she sobbed. 

            He pulled his two knives out of their sheaths and threw one at the orc standing over Fara.  It buried itself in the orcs' back, and the orc fell forward on top of Fara.  Her cries grew louder and Haldir felt as though he would explode with rage.  They were torturing her.  He raced forward, sword in hand and attacked, his anger blinding him to everything else around him.  Fara was his, not theirs, and he would teach them that.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            The orc pulled Fara up by her hair and slapped her again, this time so hard that she fell to the ground.  He walked forward and kicked her side, causing her to curl up in pain.  She was positive that many of her ribs were cracked now, for it was becoming increasingly difficult to inhale a sufficient amount of air.  She tried to sit up but the other two orcs threw her back to the ground, gripping her arms painfully and pinning her to the ground. Fara's eyes widened and she thrashed her legs to keep the orc approaching her away.  The orc growled in anger and pull a knife out of its belt.  

"Quiet insolent mortal," he commanded as he knelt on her thighs to keep her legs still.  Fara found that she could not stop her cries and that tears were freely running down her face.  The orc ran the blade over Fara's cheek, pressing just hard enough to draw blood, and then licking it off.  She began to sob and scream again when it slowly ran its hand up the inside of her thigh.  The orc moved its hand higher and higher, undid the belt on her pants and pulled it off.  

            "NO!  PLEASE DON'T!  HALDIR HELP ME!   HALDIR!  SOMEONE!  NO PLEASE!  PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU NO!  HALDIR!" she cried.  The orc slapped her to silence her and then brought the knife down to cut away the material of her shirt, deciding to draw this out for a longer amount of time and leave her pants on for the time being.  Fara sobbed and watched in horror as the orc slowly cut the buttons of her shirt, working its way up.  She nearly passed out when she felt the orc suddenly fall on top of her and the blade of the knife cut into her side.

She was vaguely aware of seeing a flash of gold, and then feeling the pair of hands being ripped away from her arms.  Fara pushed the orc off her, still crying and laid on her back.  She pulled the small knife out of her side with a cry of pain.  Fara hurt everywhere, and scrapes covered her body.  Her pants were torn in many places and her back was bleeding profusely.  

Where was Haldir?  Why wasn't he coming to save her?  Fara felt her heart sink lower and lower.  What if more orcs came?  She knew what they wanted from her and what they had almost just done.  _Almost, she thought.  __I'm not letting some filthy orc steal my_ virginity.  Not in this lifetime.  __

As soon as the orcs had been killed, Haldir raced to Fara's side.  He slowly knelt down and reached out to put a hand behind her neck to pull her close to him and comfort her.  But as he knelt down, Fara no longer saw Haldir's face, but that of a tall man with short blond hair and a cruel sneer on his face.  The sky darkened and her mind clouded with fear.  A pair of hands reached out to her and she screamed, knowing what he planned to do with her.  

Haldir was surprised when Fara screamed and lashed out with fury, trying to hit him and keep him away.  Haldir gripped her wrists gently and tried to defend himself, wincing when her hand came in contact with his face.  He frowned in confusion when he heard what she was screaming.

            "NATHAN NO!  LEAVE ME ALONE!  I'VE NEVER DONE ANTHING TO YOU!  STOP PLEASE!  WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME?!  NATHAN!"  Who was Nathan?

            "Fara!  Fara listen!  It is me, Haldir!  Fara it's me!" he called to her.  After a moment, Fara stopped thrashing and looked up into Haldir's eyes with tears in her own.  She bit her lower lip and then lunged forward, hugging him tightly and bursting into tears again.  

            Haldir felt sadness overcome him when seeing her cry so hard.  He stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her in an effort to calm her.  

            "You came!" she said through her tears.  "I-I-I though you didn't hear me, and, and that they were going to kill me.  Oh my God, Haldir they almost ra-"

            "Shh, be silent melamin, do not speak of it.  I know what they tried to do.  Do not worry Fara.  You are safe now.  I will not let anything happen to you.  You are safe, no harm shall ever come to you again, I am protecting you now," he said soothingly.  Fara nodded and continued crying.  

Haldir gathered her in his arms and stood up, walking back to the rest of the group.  As he went, he looked over her body, enraged at what he saw.  Scraps and scratches marred her beautiful skin, and her shirt was torn and bloodstained.  A shallow wound on her stomach was bleeding sluggishly and her breathing was uneven.  The legs of her pants were in shreds and there were purple bruises forming on her wrists and arms where she had been grabbed by the orcs.  

            Haldir frowned when he felt something cool slowly trickle down his arm.  He looked down and starred in horror when he found that his arm was covered in blood.

            "Fara, I need to set you down for a moment," he said.  Fara hugged him tighter.

            "Don't leave me," she whispered, tears running down her cheeks.

            "I give you my word Fara, I will not leave you here.  I need to check something."  Fara nodded and Haldir set her down, keeping his arm around her waist to steady her.  He gasped and felt anger boil within him.  Her back was covered with deep slash marks from a whip, and her shirt was soaked through with blood.  Haldir swiftly scooped her up in his arms and ran back to the patrol group.  

They all gasped when Haldir entered the clearing carrying Fara with him.  She was crying silently and had her eyes squeezed shut.  It seemed that every inch of her was covered in blood.  She was trembling and her breathing was uneven.  They all felt angry at this, for they instantly knew what they orcs had done, or tried to do.  

"Did they-" one elf started.

"No, I got there before they could," Haldir replied swiftly.  "Come, we must go back to the city.  She needs a healer, and fast too."  A horse was brought to Haldir from an over lapping patrol group on the ground.  He had planned the patrols so that a group of elves with horses would reach the general battle area, and provide fast transportation back to the city incase anyone was wounded.  He mounted the horse with Fara in his arms, and galloped off towards the city at top speed.  

Moments later, they arrived at the city.  Fara was still crying, for the pain she felt was now unbearable.  

"Haldir I can't breathe," she gasped through her tears.

"Hold on Fara, we are almost there, please Fara, for me," he begged.  

"I… … I don't know if I can," she choked out.  Fara started to feel nauseous and spots were flashing before her eyes.  How much longer until they got there?  Haldir raced up the steps and burst into the room.

"One of you help her now!" he roared.  The healers in the room jumped up and rushed over as Haldir sat Fara down on a bed.  As soon as Haldir set Fara down on the bed, and got her to let go of him, he was quickly pushed away by healers.  Moments later, one of the healers dragged him back.

"She won't let us near her and she keeps calling you.  Get in there and help," he said, pushing Haldir forward.  Haldir knelt next to Fara who was hysterically crying again and ran his hand through her hair.

"Fara they are going to help you, let them help," he said soothingly.  Fara shook her head and her crying began to subside.  

"They will not hurt you, let them help, I promise I will stay with you, just let them help" he said again.  Fara did not respond, but fell sideways unconscious.  A healer grabbed Haldir's arm and dragged him out of the way.

"We can help her now, you are no longer needed."  Haldir frowned and walked out of the door, waiting patently outside when Marks walked up the steps with a slash on his arm.

"What happened to you?" he asked.  

"Sword practice with Andy.  He hit my arm," Marks explained.

"I take it that the patrol got the better of you huh?  I mean you're totally covered in blood, but I'm going to assume that it's not yours given that you're staying out here."  Haldir nodded grimly.  

"Marks, perhaps you can help me and answer a question I have," he said suddenly.

"Sure, what's the problem?"

"Who is Nathan?"  Marks felt the color drain from his face.  

"How do you know about Nathan?" he asked with a worried frown.  

"Fara is in there right now," he said, gesturing towards the infirmary.  "We were battling orcs when three of them dragged her off.  They whipped her and tortured her and nearly raped her.  When I bent down to help her up she started screaming and yelling for someone named Nathan to leave her alone," Haldir explained.  Marks eyes widened and he rushed to the door.  Haldir stuck his arm out and pulled him back.  

"The healers will not let you see her, she is not in the best condition right now and they need to fix her up first," he said.  Marks took a deep breath and glanced at Haldir who was shaking in rage.  At first he had been confused at the fact that Haldir was so calm, but now he saw that Haldir simply had great self control.  Haldir appeared to be calm on the outside, but one look at his stormy blue eyes was enough to tell anyone how angry he was.  

"Sit down Haldir, its gonna be a long afternoon for the both of us," he said.  Haldir nodded and the two of them sat down, leaning against the wall.  

"As you know, Fara joined the army just after high school.  She went through basic training and quickly became a commander through hard work and heroism," Marks explained.  Haldir nodded.

"Iknow, she told me."

"Yes well that's the Sunday-school version," Marks replied.  Haldir frowned.  

"What do you mean?"

"Fara told you in general what she did.  She was incredibly vague and left out a lot of details, because knowing her, she didn't want you to worry and fuss over her.  There are few that know the whole truth."

"Which is?"  Marks sighed.  

"She's gonna kill me for telling you.  When Fara entered the army and got to basic training, there were a lot of men there who believed that women did not belong in war, and they tried their hardest to make her miserable.  They took her in a bar once and made her drink tea until she threw up.  They made her do endless pushups and were always harassing her physically, verbally and mentally.  When we learned hand to hand combat, two to three of them would come at her at once and attack her.  

No one stopped it because no one cared.  I never took part in it, but I never stopped it because Fara and I started out as enemies.  We hated each other for the longest time, and I never saw a need to help her.  

One night, she was on her way back from the infirmary and decided to take the short cut through the middle of the men's tents.  Her tent was on the farthest end of the camp ground, and she always had to walk around to get to hers.  If she went the normal way she ran the risk of being attacked.  Just as she reached the other side and was about to go in her tent, she was attacked by a man named Nathan.  Nathan was the leader of the group of people who believed she should leave, and hated her with a passion.  His friend was Matt Green, I don't know if you remember us talking about him or not, but he was just as bad as Nathan.  He was always harassing Fara as well.  

Anyway, Nathan knocked her down and tried to rape her.  I was coming around the corner from the out house when I heard and saw what was happening.  I punched Nathan and knocked him out so that she could get away.  She spent the night in the infirmary and the next day filed a report against Nathan.  He was kicked out of the army and nearly sent to jail, but it took Fara a while to get over it, she was still eighteen when this happened.  Everyone left her alone after that, and slowly the two of us became friends.  

When we got out of basic training, Fara and I were assigned to the same patrol group.  Fara was always picked on or ignored.  When we were in battle, if we needed to use someone as bait to get the enemy closer, we always used Fara.  She was clipped by a bomb shell in the process one time.  

I can't remember where we were, but we were in a fighting zone and were trudging through a muddy forest when we got attacked.  We all escaped and found a place to hide, but our leader had been killed and our second in command was badly wounded.  

Fara managed to rally all of us together and led us out into a safe zone while carrying the second in command on her back.  After that she was made a commander, though it took a while before she was allowed to have her own troop to command.  There was a whole big controversy about it.  

When we were assigned to her group we were all obnoxious and mean.  We never stuck by her and rarely paid attention to anything she said.  It took her a while to earn our trust and respect.  

So there you have it, Fara's story.  Not quite the pretty picture you imagined hey?"  

Haldir stared out into the distance with a frown on his face.  She had gone through so much, and still managed to come out as the wonderful person she was now.  It made him appreciate just how amazing she truly was.  So much happened to her at so young, yet it was apparent to him now that even if she covered it up, it would stay with her forever.  It also explained why certain subjects were sensitive to her.  Bits and pieces of conversation now came back to him and made sense.  

_  "Men are all really competitive, which makes it hard to do anything better than them… ever."  _

_"It's frustrating not having people stick by you when you need them most."_

_"She doesn't deserve any more misery; she's had more than her fair share of it."_

_"I gained a lot in my life, but only through an amount of pain that was almost more than I could bear.  It surprises me that I am who I am actually."  _

"Haldir?" Marks asked.  Haldir snapped out of his thoughts and looked over at Marks.

"How could anyone do such things?" he asked, disgust shown clear in his features.  

"I don't know," Marks replied.  "Please don't think less of me Haldir.  I was foolish not to try and help her sooner, but at the time we were worst enemies."  Haldir nodded.

"I understand," he replied.  "She hides it so well though and acts as though it does not affect her," he commented.  Marks shook his head.

"We have you to thank for that actually.  After Nathan attacked her she lost the happy-go-lucky nature that she usually had.  Her eyes were empty and if you talked to her she would only answer with a few words at most.  She didn't talk to anyone but that didn't mean that she let herself get pushed around.  After Nathan, Fara refused to take crap from anyone.  She actually beat the shit out of Adrian once, before they were friends of course.  

When we came here she opened up again and went back to how she used to be.  That's mostly because of you.  You seem to bring out the lighter side of her that we never really saw much of.  She smiles more and laughs a lot now when before she would do so only halfheartedly," Marks said with a smile.  "She's softened up _a lot _since she got here."  Haldir nodded.  

"I am glad to have helped her then."   

"Hey you two!  What's going on?  It looks like a male sob-fest up here!" Andy called as he and Adrian walked up the steps.

"Fara's taking up the healer's energy," Marks replied sadly.  Andy laughed.

"What'd she do this time?"  Marks sighed.

"Think something along the lines of Nathan on crack times three with a whip … …and a knife too," he replied.  Adrian stopped in his tracks and his mouth popped open.  

"What?!  Was she… I mean did she get…" Adrian stuttered, unable to finish the sentence.

"No, I came before it could happen," Haldir replied.  Andy and Adrian heaved a sigh of relief.

"How is she?" Andy asked.

"She was hysterically crying when I brought her but she passed out.  There were several deep gashes from a whip all down her back and she had scrapes everywhere.  She told me she was unable to breathe shortly before we arrived here.  That is aside from the emotional damage I am sure she is going to have when she wakes up."  Andy nodded and looked down.

"I take it that's the reason why you look like you bathed in someone's blood right?" Andy remarked.  Haldir rolled his eyes and Marks punched Andy's arm.  "Sorry," he mumbled.  "I didn't mean it to be offensive."

"Fara's strong, she'll pull through," Adrian said confidently.  "I hope," he whispered.  The door opened and Merenwen stepped out.

"The other healers sent me out here to tell you how Fara is doing," she said quietly.

"She'll be alright wont she?" Adrian asked.  Merenwen sighed.

"They don't know for sure yet.  She has more slash marks than I can count on her back, a number a bruises all over her body, a shallow cut along her cheek as well as a slightly deeper one in her stomach and five broken ribs.  With luck there will be no internal bleeding and nothing will have been ruptured.  She has already lost a great deal of blood but we are doing the best we can."  Adrian felt a new found fear take hold.  They couldn't lose Fara, what would they do with out her?  She was a leader and though she was younger than all of them, they looked up to her and admired her.  

Haldir looked at the ground, overcome with grief.  If only he had gotten there sooner, or paid more attention to how she was doing.  Tears blurred his vision and he clenched his fist.  Fara could die!  He knew she would leave him some day, but he had not expected it to be this soon.  

Another healer appeared in the doorway and gestured for them to enter.  Haldir, Marks, Adrian and Andy crowded around Fara's bed.  They would have thought her dead were it not for the slight movement of her chest.  Her breathing was shallow and Haldir noted that her pulse was feint.  

The three men looked at Haldir and suddenly felt their sadness increase by tenfold.  A single tear trailed down the elf's cheek and an aura of grief encompassed him, affecting everything and anything near him.  He seemed unaware of everything around him and hung his head in guilt and shame.  It was then that they realized just how much he loved her, for he was just as upset, if not more, as the rest of them. 

_Do not leave me Fara, _Haldir thought.  _What will I do with out you?  _

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Fara was vaguely aware of her body seemingly coming back to life.  Golden threads flowed through her veins, slowly revitalizing every part of her body.  What were they?  She had never noticed them before.  Fara tried to move, but her eyelids felt too heavy to open, and her limbs felt as though they were made of lead.  Her ears picked up the sound of distant whispering and she tried to focus on it, ignoring the pain she felt all over her body.

"Come back to me Fara.  Please," the voice pleaded.  

"I'm trying!" she wanted to say.  Fara found that she could not move any part of her body, the will to move seemed to have left her.  She was vaguely aware of the sensation of someone touching her cheek and then gently holding her hand.  Fara felt herself slowly being pulled back into consciousness, and the energy return to her body.  

She became more aware of her surroundings and could hear many voices talking and whispering around her.  Someone was tightly gripping her hand and pleading for her to wake up.  Fara called upon her small reserve of energy, and moved her thumb over the smooth skin of the person holding her hand.  

The whispering soon turned to excited chatter, and the noise became more than she could stand.  She wanted to yell at them all to be quiet, but found that she had no voice to yell with.  Fara swallowed and moaned softly, pulling her hand away and moving it up toward her aching head.  The action itself almost drained her of all her energy, but Fara fought her sleepiness and did her best to try and wake.  

The light blinded her when she opened her eyes, and she squeezed them shut tightly, giving a soft whimper of pain.  She tried to open them again, and this time found it slightly easier.  Everything around her was hazy, and she couldn't seem to focus her eyes.  The light was too bright, and her eyes refused to filter it properly.  

She made out the faces of nine of her friends and frowned slightly.  Why were they all here?  The pain she felt all over suddenly reminded her to what had happened.  Grief and fear gripped her mind.  Were any orcs near by?  Was she safe?  Her friends began to speak to her, firing questions faster than her brain could process.  She licked her dry lips and looked around for a glass of water.  

The person nearest her, the one who had been holding her hand, hushed the others and brought a glass of water to her lips.  Fara grasped the cup in her hand and drank the water down greedily, whimpering slightly when it was pulled away from her.

"Slow down a'melamin, you will choke," the person nearest her said gently.  Fara smiled.  Haldir, he was still here with her, just like he said he would be.  She swallowed again and sighed.  The talking started up again, causing the pounding to return to her head.  Fara frowned and rubbed her eyes.

"Too loud," she mumbled.  

"What did she say?" someone asked.

"She said you are being too loud," Haldir clarified.  

"Oh, sorry, is this better?" another person asked, their voice dropping to a whisper.  Fara nodded.  She sighed and looked around a bit, finding it hard to move her head.  

"How do you feel?" someone asked.  Fara frowned and shifted her weight. 

"Blender, then run over by a cement truck," she muttered, not bothering to speak in complete sentences.  

"What?"

"She was put in a blender and then got run over by a cement truck."

"What is a blender?" someone asked.  

"I'll tell you later."

"You seem tired, you should sleep more," someone suggested.  Fara nodded and rolled on her side, suddenly finding it easier to breath.  She closed her eyes and almost instantly drifted into a deep sleep.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Fara awoke a day later to find that nothing had changed.  Her body still ached, and she still felt tired.  It was dark out, and her only light came from a candle on a nightstand next to her bed.  Fara looked around and frowned.  Where was everyone?  She noticed with a smile that Haldir was sitting on the floor with his head resting on the bed.  Her hand was in his and he was asleep.  

She pulled her hand out of his grasp and pushed herself up, wincing as she felt the wounds on her back stretch painfully.  It seemed that they had already started to heal.  She sighed and grabbed the glass of water on the night stand, drinking it all before pouring another cup.  

She looked down at where Haldir was resting and gently ran her hand through his hair, pushing it away from his face.  He looked so peaceful and handsome when he slept.  She brushed her hand over his cheek and smiled.  Moments later, Haldir's eyes cleared and he sat up, wincing as he felt his back crack.  He looked over at Fara and grinned.

"So you awaken at last," he said, moving to sit on the bed next to her.  He leaned against the wall and wrapped his arm around Fara's shoulder, pulling her closer to him.

"I suppose," she replied.  Fara took another sip of water and looked up at him.  "Where is everyone?"

"They made us leave so I got back in through the window."  Fara grinned.

"I've taught you well then."  Haldir snorted.

"You did not teach me anything, I knew how to do that since before you got here," he replied.  Fara laughed.

"Psh, well then."  She sighed and took another sip of water.  "Thank you," she said suddenly.  

"For what?"

"For saving me."

"You need not thank me.  I could never let anyone hurt you like that," he replied.  "I am just sorry I did not get there sooner."

"But you came, that's all that matters to me," Fara replied, leaning against his chest.  "You came when I needed you most."

"I would go anywhere for you Fara.  As long as you are safe and well, I am happy," he replied.  Fara smiled.  

"I would do the same for you, you know," she replied.  

"You would?"

"Of course.  I re-broke my wrist six times just to visit you when you were hurt," she replied.  "I owe you big time though for saving me like that."

"Fara, you owe me nothing."

"Yes I do.  I don't know how I would live with myself knowing that I had my virginity claimed by something so vile.  I never want to be taken away like that.  I would much rather have someone I love claim it."  Haldir smiled and took her hand in his.    

"If it had happened, I am sure you would have found a way to pull through.  That's the kind of person you are.  Nothing defeats you."  Fara smiled.  

"I know.  I've been that way ever since Na… Ever since I joined the army," she said.  

"I know who Nathan is," he replied, knowing the subject was sensitive and hoping it would not upset her.  Fara looked down at the cup in her hands.

"Marks told you huh?  I figured he would.  How much did he tell you?"

"Everything."  Fara nodded and looked up at him.

"So now you know."

"Yes, I just wish I had been there to help you."

"But you weren't.  No one was," she replied, tears filling her eyes.  "Please don't be mad that I never told you," she said quietly.  

"Fara I would never be upset with you because of that.  I am very angry with the men in the army for treating you so, but I understand why you kept such a thing from me.  You never should have had to go through that."  Fara nodded.  

"I know.  …Can we talk about something else?"

"Of course.  What would you like to talk about?"

"I don't know, I was hoping you would tell me," Fara said with a laugh.

"You expect me to do everything?"

"Yeah, why not?  It means I don't have to do anything then."

"Lazy."

"Clever is more accurate."

"How do you know?  You're describing yourself, don't you think you are being arrogant."  Fara snorted.

"Haldir you are the prince of arrogance so don't give me that," she replied.

"I am not."

"Yes you are."

"Fine, then I would like to be the king, not the prince."

"Ooo fun, can I be the queen."

"That means we are married."

"That's ok; do we have a big kingdom?"

"I would imagine so."  

"We have to have a giant palace too, with a katrillion bedrooms even though we'll never use them all."  Haldir laughed.  "Well it's true!  I went to a castle once on a trip to England.  There are tons and tons of rooms but hardly all of them are used."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, but that's ok, you can fill them with guests and kids and useless crap," Fara replied.  Haldir grinned.

"Fill all of them with children?"

"Not all of them!  God, I'm not a machine here and you're probably only concerned with the actual conception.  If we had kids, we would have to have two boys and two girls, or one boy and one girl, you know, to keep it even.  And then since we have a lot of rooms we can give them each a bed room, and a play room, and a clothing room, and a … I-don't-have-a-name-for-it-yet room."  Haldir smiled.

"So if you one day marry, you would want a lot of children."  Fara nodded.  "You've already planned this out haven't you?" Haldir asked with a teasing grin. 

"Don't make fun!  I know its weird but I actually think about these things.  Here example, jump into hypothetical land and pretend you and me got married right?  I think that one of our kids would have curly blond hair and brown eyes, and then another would have straight brown hair and blue eyes.  And then one would look just like you.  And they'd all have pointy ears."  Haldir smiled.

"You've actually planned out what our children are going to look like?"

"Well it's not like its set in stone or anything because you can't predict these things, but yes, I have thought about it before.  …Oh come on, admit that you have though at least once about your future with someone else.  I know you have," she teased.  Haldir sighed.

"Very well, I admit to thinking of it a few times."  Fara grinned.

"Ha!  I knew it!"

"Don't make fun!"

"Ok well you teased me for thinking about what our children would look like."

"What children?  We are not even married!"

"I know that!  We would have four by the way."

"Four?"

"Yup, why?  How many would you want?"  Haldir frowned and though it out.

"If we were married, I suppose I would want three or four.  We would have to space out when they were born though."

"Well yeah of course, having them born really close together makes it harder.  You would be a good father I bet.  I mean with raising Rumil and Orophin and all, I'd say you probably know the tricks of the trade."  Haldir laughed.

"Yes, but I do not believe that _any child will ever be like Rumil or Orophin were.  You turn your back on them for a second and they cause problems.  Once they turned someone's hair bright blue," Haldir recalled with a smile.  Fara grinned mischievously._

"Did they now?  Hm, good to know,"

"Don't you get any ideas!"  

"Oh don't worry, unless you do something stupid, you're safe from my wrath."  Haldir smiled when she yawned.  

"You should go back to sleep Fara.  You need rest to recover."  Fara nodded and curled up against Haldir, closing her eyes to sleep again.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            As the days passed, Haldir noticed several things with slight confusion.  The first was that two days after Fara had awoken from unconsciousness; the wounds on her back were almost completely healed.  It was strange, not even elves healed that fast, what was happening to her?  The only sign of them was a pinkish scar that had been left behind.  He confronted Lady Galadriel about it and learned that it was merely a product of her healing powers.  Fara had not learned to use them yet but they helped her body heal faster.  The other thing that surprised Haldir was that Fara seemed to have completely gotten over what had happened.  Upon asking her about it, she simply replied,

            "If I need to, I allow myself up to ten minutes of wallowing a day, but then let it go.  I can't let something that _almost happened ruin everything in my life."  _

            Haldir assumed she had gotten over it, but realized how wrong he was when he passed by the healing room one night and heard her screaming.  He raced up the stairs and found that she was having a nightmare about the orc attack and of Nathan.  Haldir sat with her until she fell back asleep again, staying with her for the rest of the night.  He sighed, knowing that though she covered it up quiet well, the trauma caused by it would take a long time to fade from her memory.  

A/N:  **sigh** two controversial chapters in a row, the next one will be better.  Anyway, I've got some stuff to say so bare with me.  

For those of you who were in any way offended by this chapter or feel that Fara's life is now too melodramatic, I am very sorry, continue reading this for further explanation.  For those of you who weren't, you are no longer required to read this.  

            So anyway, my justification for the end of this chapter.  I kinda felt that I was straying from the original army theme I had going in the beginning of this fic, hence the fighting and what not.  Also, I wanted to go a bit more in depth about Fara's past and about what specifically happened to her.  To anyone out there who was/is in the army or knows people in the army, please do not be offended by my portrayal of it here.  Keep in mind that this is fiction and that not all guys are like this.  The group Fara was with just happened to be ass holes, that's all.  

            To those of you who think that her life is now to melodramatic, keep in mind that stuff like this _has _happened to women in the army.  I'm not saying it's a regular occurrence but it does happen.  

            Again, I apologize to anyone who was offended by this chapter, I was a bit reluctant to put it up but this is where my imagination took me.  

            Thanks,

                        ~Tarilenea

**Reviewer Responses: **

**Squire ****Goodwin****:  **Meeah, I don't think she'll light anyone on fire, though the idea is appealing.  She can always threaten to though…

**Crecy****:  **Ah, a pyro hey?  I am a bit of one myself.  **casually lights friends pants on fire**  yes, tis fun.  Woot I am cool!  …no…wait…the story is cool…I happen to be the loser that writes it…damn…I am still a loser.  Nerrrg.  

**Nirobie****:  **Meh, no worries about not reviewing, glad you liked the various chapters though.  Thanks for the review!

**Shadow of the Ages:  **Eh, I think its ok to mix magic and love, I mean as long as you do a half decent job of writing it.  Take your time on the fic, no rush but I look forward to reading it.  About the pic-a-chur…Woot!  Loved it, we did!  Copied and pasted it to our pic-a-churs folder so we could drool over it we most certainly did!  Thanks!  

**GitaMerah****:  ****sigh** indeed, boys will be boys, as will a lot of middle aged men.  I find it odd really that they never mature and that they are always horny…or maybe that's just the guys at my school…

**AlaskanTiger****:  **No worries about not reviewing, I understand that people have lives and are busy and what not.  Thanks for the complements, it took me a while to think up the Guardian thing and write it properly.  

**Ainu Laire:  **Woah, dude, chill.  I'm sorry the issue with the Sindarin/Sindarian and the Grey Company thing pissed you off but don't need to jump down my throat about it.  I am aware that Im meleth le is I love you and that meleth nin is my love, you have mentioned it and proven your point three times now.  In case you didn't notice, I'm going to stay with the Grey Company stuff for now (key words: _for now_) because it's easier on me and I have a greater command over that kind of thing.  I'm trying to keep it to a minimum though.  At least the whole Guardian thing didn't seem to be a problem…I was more concerned with that really.  Sorry the lack of properness of this fic irks you, I'll try not to do it as much in the future.  ………..Legolas is still better than Aragorn btw lol…..

**BurningTyger****:  **Grey Company Elvish arg!  Damn it to hell!  Thank you for pointing it out though.  As I said in the note at the beginning, I'm just going to keep everything consistent and stick with Grey Company for now.  Don't think that I'm ignoring your advice or anything though, I appreciated it a lot.  In all future fan fiction writing I'll be sure to check my Sindarin first to make sure its done properly.  Another thank you for pointing out that I was spelling Sindarin wrong.  When I first started reading fan fics I remember reading it somewhere as Sindarian, the author must have made a typo but since then I've spelled it that way with out really realizing it.  Thanks again for your review!

**ElfLuvR2931:  **I'll stop by and read your fic next chance I get.  Second semester just started so I've got a mother load of work.  Thanks for the web site for Craik Parker btw.  I died when I saw it…almost…I am barely breathing really.  He is one sexy piece of man I tell you.  

**Winter:  **Woot!  Kudos!  Can I have the M&M kind?  Glad you liked the twist, I'll do my best to keep it well written.

**Elrohir**** Lover:  **Ah, yes, I understand now.  No worries about the English issues, its an obnoxious language.  I'm a native speaker and I _still _suck at grammar!

**Lightning Rain:  **FIRE! Ahahahaha yes!  Well, it's clear which half you is a total pyro.  I saw Varekai in the city, it was beautiful!  Kinda sad though too because if you read into the performance, it was a love story.  It was kinda like Romeo and Juliet with a lot of side acts.  La Nuba (the one in Disney World) is also amazing.  I left La Nuba feeling dazed and mesmerized lol.  Cirque du Sole people have some seriously amazing talents, I gotta hand it to them.

**Oracle10:  **Dunno if she could explode her per say…though it is a possibility…Very well, I shall allow you to own the wheezened slimy creature with a keen obsession for jewelry fondling.  All will be well then I suppose.  

**Drazy****:  **Eh, once you read around a bit you'll see that mine's nothing compared to some of the stuff out there.  My writing could still use _a lot _of development and improvement.  I'm glad you liked it so far though.

**Tara6:  **I appreciate your honesty, its what I needed most for that chapter.b  Just a quick question though, can you give an example of what would make the twist all cliché like, I really would rather avoid that.  I'm working to make this as good as I can so any advice or commentary you have would be loved.  I know what you mean about the part where the Rohirrim come over the hill.  I get really excited during that part of the movie.  Its actually among my favorite scenes.  I did notice the dress thing actually and I was kinda like "wait…wa?  Color changing cloths!"  As for the matter of immortality, you will have to wait and see.  Mwahahahaha

**Snikkers****:  **Well at least your pen name has some sort of significance.  Mine is a combination of a sugar high and about six different elvin names that I mutilated and then smashed together lol.  Glad you liked the twist so far.  *slightly random fact*  I knew a girl named Nikki once, she spelled her name that way too I think and went to camp Wicosuta with me.  

**Just Curious:  **OH MY GOD YOU'RE AN **whispers** aussie?  Dude you're cool!  Australian people and people with accents rock!  I'm American lol so I have a keen fixation with accents and stuff like that.  My friend Caroline is from Australia and I can never get enough of listening to her talk, its soooo cool!  I will give you a cyber Kudo so that you are slightly less deprived **hands cyber Kudo over**  

**IMPROVED ****Uber****Rei**** Model 06:  **How do I pull it off?  **sigh** I spend all my free time on this fic.  I write maybe like two or three pages a night depending on homework and then another six or seven over the weekend.  It's time consuming but worth it I would hope.  

**Lady Light:  **Woot!  You liked the twist then?  Good, I was a bit unsure of it actually.  

FEEDBACK IS LOVED!!


	28. Chapter 28: War

**le sigh** ok I feel that an apology is slightly in order here as I was a tad persnickety with my little note thing at the beginning of the last chapter.  I wasn't in the best of moods when I wrote it.  Thanks for the positive feedback on the last chapter, I spent forever writing it.  

To answer another question someone asked, Fara, Andy, Adrian and Marks are still having lessons to train their powers with Gandalf even though I haven't mentioned him in about two chapters.  When he leaves, you'll know.  

So, with out further ado, I move on to the long anticipated **_REVENGE CHAPTER!!!_**  Bwahahahaha!

Chapter 28: War

            Fara stalked out of Haldir's talan, slamming the door behind her.  She growled slightly with anger and made her way to the healers.  They had told Haldir that she was not to go on patrols or do any form of training for at least two more weeks.  Naturally, Haldir tried his best to enforce this decree.  This of course had started a fight between the two and had led to a great deal of shouting.  

"Fara," Haldir called, racing down the steps after her.  "Please understand, it is for your health!  Nothing more!"

"My health?!  I'm fine!" Fara exclaimed, storming off through the forest.  "I'm perfectly capable of going back to work!  I don't need more rest!"

"The healers said you must take at least another two weeks off Fara," Haldir replied, trying to reason with her.  

"Two weeks?!  In two weeks I'll be in the same condition I'm in now!"

"So you need more time off then?" he said with a frown.  

"No!  I'm fine!  There is nothing wrong with me!  All I want is to go back to the boarder."

"The attack was not more than eight days ago!  How can you already be so eager to return!"  Fara glared and turned around to face him.  

"I'm not eager to return but if I don't go back tomorrow I won't be able to go back ever," she said, dropping her voice to an angry whisper.  Haldir frowned.

"I do not understand.  You will be allowed to do so in two weeks time, that is hardly forever."  Fara shook her head and sighed.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?  You have no idea what this feels like." she said.  A slight frown crossed his features as he considered her question.

"No," he replied evenly.  "Truthfully, I do not.  I also do not see how it makes a difference if you return now or two weeks from now."  She shook her head slightly and turned, continuing to walk towards the healing house.  

"Never mind, you don't understand," she mumbled.  Haldir grabbed her arm and pulled her back to face him.

"Then make me," he said gently.  Haldir reached up to caress her cheek, frowning when she involuntarily flinched as his hand drew near to her face.  He instantly drew back his hand, afraid of her reaction if he touched her.  It was then that he began to realize what she was talking about.  Fara inhaled deeply and looked up at him. 

"I want to go back now because if I don't, I'll be too scared later.  I'll spend all my time brooding over what happened and if I'm not able to face my fear now, my fear will only grow," she said, feeling ashamed with herself.  "I don't want to be afraid anymore, I want it to go away."  Haldir debated in his mind what the best course of action would be.  Fara brought such confusion to his life at times, he often did not know how to handle it.  Fara did not flinch this time when he reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace.  Fara wrapped her arms around him.  She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, taking comfort from his masculine scent and the secure feeling he brought.  

"Forgive me Fara, I should have been there," he said, breaking the silence.  Fara shook her head and looked up at him.

"It wasn't your fault, at least you came," she replied.  Haldir sighed.

"Still, I wish I could have done more."  Fara shook her head and gave him a small smile.

"You've done your part Haldir, this is my battle now, I've got to work this out on my own."  Haldir sighed.

"I understand.  At least take tomorrow off before you return," he pleaded.  Fara sighed in slight annoyance.

"Fine, one more day but then I'm going back."  Haldir nodded and took her hand in his, kissing it's palm.  

"I will talk to the healers," he said.  Fara nodded.

"Alright, thank you."  Haldir smiled and together they began to walk.  Of course, there was confusion and conflict with the healers.  Fara was angered by this and marched straight to Lord Celeborn, demanding that he give her permission to return to work and override the healers decision.  Against his better judgment, Celeborn complied and two days later, Fara walked back out onto the main deck for her next patrol, her head held high and her shoulders squared.  She was ready for anything life brought her.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~ 

            As the  days passed by, the four friends still had their evening lessons with Gandalf.  Of course, each new one became increasingly more difficult to do.  Fara and Adrian had the most difficulty with their abilities.  Water and weather were more milder mediums to work in it seemed, yet with each passing day, the four grew stronger.  Spells that would once have made Fara exhausted now took her only seconds to do.  Each time she learned something, she never hesitated to show it off.  She took great pride in her work and progress.  Haldir of course, was usually forced to watch and congratulate her.  A month after the attack, he found himself being dragged once more to Fara's talan so that she could show him something new. 

"Ok, watch, watch, watch, I learned it this morning!" Fara said gleefully, pulling Haldir into her room.  It was a sunny afternoon and they had just gotten off patrol.  Gandalf had decided to skip lessons that afternoon, so Fara had two hours to herself before dinner.

            "Watch what?"

            "I have to show you what I leaned to do with the fire."

            "Is this necessary?  I would really like a bath right now."  Fara stuck out her lower lip and pouted.  Haldir sighed and rolled his eyes.  "You act like you are two sometimes."  Fara grinned.

            "You could always just say no," she suggested.

            "But you always ignore me."  Fara smiled happily.

            "And it never gets old."  Haldir laughed.

            "Very well Fara, what do you want to show me?"  Fara led Haldir into her room and sat him down on the bed.  She pulled out a candle and lit it, setting it on the ground.  She took a deep breath in and closed her eyes.  Fara held the palm of her hand over the flame and waited.  Haldir raised his eyebrows when moments later, the flame flew up from the candle and hovered just below her palm.  

            Fara turned her hand so that it faced upward and opened her eyes. 

            "See!  Now watch."  Haldir smiled at her enthusiasm.  He had decided that she was very cute when she got excited about something.  The flame grew larger and the extended upward towards the ceiling, taking the shape of a mallorn tree.  Haldir raised his eyebrows. 

            "Gimmi a shape," she said.  Haldir paused to think for a moment.

            "An arrow."  Fara nodded and turned her hands to that the palms were facing each other.  She slowly pulled them apart and an arrow took shape in the flames.  

            "A waterfall."  Haldir fired shapes at her, making each one slightly harder, impressed when he found that she was able to do all of them.

            "The main patrol platform."  Fara glared at him and then stared at the flame intently.  The figure of a great tree took place, but its outlines were fuzzy and the picture was not as clear.  Fara stopped and allowed the flame to return to its normal shape and size in the palm of her hand.

            "That one's too hard.  I can't do complicated things yet, only simple stuff."  Fara closed her hand in a fist and twisted it around as though closing something.  When she opened her hand, the flame was gone.  Fara picked up the candle and then sat next to Haldir.

            "See!  I just figured out how to do it yesterday," she said proudly.  Haldir smiled.

            "That is wonderful Fara.  You are making great progress."  

            "Gandalf says that if I work hard enough I can do this cool flame thrower thing where you make this _huge column of flame blast out from your hands.  I've done it before, but it was an accident.  I don't know how to do it with out passing out or killing myself at the same time."_

            "Do not rush into something you are not ready for.  I do not want you to hurt yourself," Haldir cautioned.  Fara laughed.

            "I know.  But anyway, that's what I wanted to show you, you can take a bath now if you want or go do whatever you planned to do."  Haldir smiled and kissed her cheek.

            "I will be at the archery fields later," he said.  Fara rolled her eyes and grinned.

            "Of course, that's where you always are."  Fara smiled and watched as he left.  

She stood up and walked into her bathroom.  She undressed and then looked in the mirror.  There were no scars on her body from the orc attack at all.  She was surprised by this, for she knew she had been badly wounded.  Fara shrugged and got in the bath.

            _Side affect of the healing gift I guess, she thought.  Fara was walking out of the bathroom in a towel when she heard a knock on her door.  Fara frowned and opened it, puzzled when she saw an elf she did not know standing in the doorway.  He blushed at her appearance and kept his eyes to the floor._

            "This is from the Lady," he said, handing her a package.  Fara raised an eyebrow and took the package, looking down at it.  She frowned and looked up to ask the elf if the Lady had said anything, but found that he was gone.  Fara walked to the middle of her room and frowned, pushing the door shut with her foot.  

            "I know that handwriting from somewhere," she said to herself.  The package had her name written on it in thick curvy lettering.  Fara shrugged and pulled the string on it to open it.  When she did, the package exploded in her face.  Fara yelped and jumped back, glaring at the box.  The Lady definitely did not send her _that.  _Fara groaned, realizing that Alatáriël did.  

            "That girl never learns."  Fara stood up and got dressed, putting on a deep green dress.  When she went to the mirror to brush her hair, she dropped the brush and nearly choked on the air she was breathing.  It was a few moments more before Fara was able to think coherently and breathe normally.  Fara then screamed at the top of her lungs.  

~~ at the archery field~~

            "Did you hear something?" Andy asked Marks.

            "No," he replied with a shrug. 

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            "MY HAIR!" Fara screamed.  Her hair was now a deep wine red color.  "I'M FRIKKING IRISH!"  She quickly dashed out the door, not bothering to put shoes on.  Fara raced to the archery field hoping to find Rumil and Orophin there.  She remembered Haldir saying something about them turning someone else's hair blue.  Maybe they knew how to fix this.  

            When Fara reached the field, she found that Marks, Andy and Adrian were there along with Rumil and Orophin.  She raced over and grabbed Orophin's collar, yanking him closer.

            "How do I fix my hair?!" she exclaimed.  No one said anything, for they were shocked at the change.  

            "Fara?" Marks asked, trying to suppress a laugh.

            "Yes, it's me.  Alatáriël sent me a package that exploded and did this to my hair," she said, gesturing towards her head.

            "I know you turned someone's hair blue once so tell me how to fix this," she demanded.  Rumil put a hand over his mouth and tried to cover his grin.  

            "I'm sorry Fara, you're stuck that way for at least week," Orophin replied.

            "I'm what!" she exclaimed.  Fara began backing away from them and shouting.  "I can't be stuck this way!  I can't go out like this!  My hair is ruined its-"  Fara stopped short when she felt herself back into someone.  The person put his hands on her shoulders and gently moved her aside.

            Pardon me my lady, I did not mean to bump into you, Haldir said, stepping around her.  Fara raised a skeptical eyebrow.

            "Since when do you call me my lady and since _when_ do you apologize to me?" Fara asked with a frown.  Haldir looked back at her and his mouth popped open.

            "Fara?  I…You…I did not recognize you.  What have you done to your hair?!" he asked.

            "Alatáriël dyed it," she said tightly.  

            "How do you know it was her?" he asked.

            "I don't, but I don't know any one else who would send me an exploding package."

            "She's got a point," Andy commented.  "You'll have to wait until tonight to find her thought."  An hour later, they all went to dinner.  

            Fara walked over to Alatáriël's table with a glare on her face as soon as she entered the dinning hall.  She slammed her hands on the table and leaned over so that she was closer to Alatáriël.  Alatáriël choked on her water when she saw Fara, and the others at her table tried their best not to laugh.

            "You did this didn't you?" she hissed.  

            "You can not prove it," Alatáriël replied.  

            "How long is my hair like this?"

            "I do not know, for I am not the one that did it, but it looks to me like the type of dye that lasts for eight months before it begins to slowly fade."  Fara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply to keep her anger in check.  She stood and turned her back to the she-elf, doing her best not to punch her.

            "Ok deep breaths, stay calm, don't deck her, it'll be fine," she said to herself softly.  Fara gritted her teeth when she heard a snort of laugher from behind her and turned back to Alatáriël.

            "Girl you are so damn lucky that I am not armed right now and let me tell you that you have just crossed into dangerous territory," Fara seethed  

"Dangerous territory?  I was unaware of these boundaries you speak of," Alatáriël said mildly.  

"Oh don't you Adolph Hitler _me_ missy.  This is **_WAR_**!"  Fara whirled around and stalked off to her table.  

            "War?" Haldir asked when she sat down.

            "This is reason enough for me to get ugly and it is _not_ pretty when it gets ugly.  My hair is the color of red wine Haldir.  This is more than war."

            "It does not look that bad Fara."

            "You're just saying that because you know I'll kill you if you laugh."

            "No, the color looks nice on you."  Fara scowled and continued eating.  After dinner, she grabbed Valaina's arm as they were leaving.

            "Hey Val, get Elenya, I need your help."

            "What did you do to your hair?"

            "I'll explain in a minute.  Bring Elenya to my talan, I'm planning war."  Valaina raised an eyebrow and nodded.  Soon after, the three women met in Fara's talan.  

            "I have had enough and now revenge shall be mine," Fara said.  "Will you guys help me?"  Elenya grinned.

"Of course.  I would never miss an opportunity such as this."

"What about you Val?  You in?"

"I do not know Fara.  This seems a little over the top."

"If you don't want to that's cool.  I totally understand."  Valaina nodded.

"I will help you acquire anything you need, but I do not wish to aid you in carrying any of the deeds out."  Fara nodded.  

"Ok, well I feel kinda bad bringing you guys into this when its really not your battle, is there anything I can do to pay you back?" she asked.  Valaina smiled coyly.

"Sword lessons, we made an agreement long ago," Valaina said.  Fara grinned.

"Deal, how about you Elenya, anything I can do for you?" she asked.  Elenya paused to think it over.

"assuming that your plan works, the simple sight of Alatáriël will be enough but I too would like to learn to use a sword," she replied.  Fara nodded.

"All right, next time I'm off from work I'll come find you guys and start teaching you ok?"  The two she-elves nodded. 

"Alright, so, I made a list of stuff I need.  I figure that since tomorrow is my day off, I can go into the market and find it all.  I've got enough money that I can bargain with people and get a cheap deal for everything I need.  I've got big plans," she said with a malicious grin.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            The next day, Haldir did not see Fara at all.  She seemed to have disappeared.  Later on, when he went to her talan, he knocked on the door and heard her yelp.

            "Who is it?" she called.

            "It's Haldir.  Can I come in?  I have not seen you all day."

            "Uh, yeah, hold on for a second and I'll let you in.  I need to do something."  He heard a loud bang and then Fara swear before the door finally opened.  She stepped outside, closing it quickly behind her so he could not see into her room.  He noticed with a frown that there were light blue streaks in the front part of Fara's hair.

            "Fara what have you done now?"

            "What do you mean?"

            "Your hair." 

            "Oh uh… it's a… um… side effect of the hair dye.  It changes color I think," she said nervously.  

            "What are you hiding?"

            "Nothing."

            "You are a horrible liar."

            "All I can tell you is that you will see soon enough."  Haldir rolled his eyes.  

            "Some times I wonder about you."

            "Is that so?  What about?"  Haldir laughed.

            "I wonder if you are right in the head."

            "Right as rain," she replied happily.  "Why are you here again?"  Haldir rolled his eyes.

            "You have been gone all day!  And dinner is in a few minutes."

            "Oh… it is?  Alright, I'll be right out."  Fara closed the door and more rustling was heard.  She opened the door wearing a pair of pants and a white shirt.  Fara left her hair down and wore a pair of brown boots.

            "Ok, ready to go?"  Haldir smiled.

            "Yes."  He leaned forward and kissed her forehead before taking her hand in his.

            "What were you doing all day?" he asked.  

            "Shopping."

            "You?  Shopping?"

            "Yeah, but not for the usual things."  

            "Oh really, what were you buying then?"

            "Nothing I can tell you about, but I got really good deals on all the stuff.  You would think that some of the crap I bought would be expensive."  Haldir sighed, knowing she would never tell him.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Seven days later, Elenya snuck up to Fara's room, carrying a big bag with her.  Rumil had found it odd that she did not come to bed that night.  Elenya assured him before leaving that it was for a good cause, and that she would be back late at night, and told him not to wait up for her.  She knocked twice on Fara's door, paused, counted to three and then knocked four more times.  Moments later, Fara opened the door with a big smile on her face.

            "You're here, cool.  Ok come in, I'm still getting ready and you have to also," Fara said, pulling Elenya in the room.

            "I am ready," she replied, setting the bag down on the ground.  Fara snorted and pulled a set of black clothing out of one of her drawers.

            "No you're not.  We have to go super sleuth here so put these on."  Elenya frowned when Fara handed her black pants and a long sleeve black shirt.  

            "It will be very hot in these," Elenya commented while putting them on.  Fara shrugged.  

            "Not really.  You see, I asked them to make the shirt out of this really thin material.  Also, we aren't going to wear any shoes so I'm bringing a cloth and some water to wipe any dirt or whatever off the bottoms of our feet," Fara explained.  Elenya nodded.

            "You seem to have a lot of experience with this sort of thing."  Fara laughed.

            "As our senior prank on the school, we snuck in at night and toilet papered the gym and the cafeteria.  We also managed to get the principal's car on the roof of the school," Fara replied.  "And then during the day when all the teachers were in their offices, we put duct tape on the door frames so they couldn't get out.  That's aside from all the stuff I did with my friends.  I went to sleep away camp for a while and we did this kinda stuff all the time."  Elenya nodded again, pretending to understand what Fara was saying.

            Fara took out a black hair ribbon and tied her hair back out of her face.  

            _I guess having hair the color of chardonnay is a plus at night time, she thought.  Fara handed Elenya a black bandanna.  _

            "Here, tie your hair back in a bun and then put this over your head.  You have really light hair so it's going to be visible in the moon light."  Elenya laughed.

            "You have this all planned out," she said.

            "Yup.  Ok come here."  Fara pulled out a small jar of black paint and dipped her finger in it.  She smeared one line across each cheek, just under her eye and did the same to Elenya.

"Why are we putting this on?"

"It makes your face look like there are shadows on it and also it's really fun to wear."

"Why do I get the feeling that you chose to do this more for the second reason than the first?" Elenya asked.  

"Oh come on!  You look really cool.  Look in the mirror."  Elenya quickly checked her reflection in Fara's mirror and grinned.

"I suppose you are right," Elenya replied.  

"You got the hair stuff in her drink right?" Fara asked while checking the supplies in her bag.

            "Yes, I also put in some sleeping powder.  I borrowed a set of servants' cloths and served it to her.  I watched her drink it as well just to be sure," Elenya replied.  

            "Ok good, I talked to the maid who usually does her room in the mornings and I arranged it so that I can do Alatáriël's rooms.  Apparently she doesn't pay any attention to her servants what so ever so I don't think she'll notice me."  Elenya grinned.

            "What does the sleeping power do by the way?" Fara asked.  

            "It will put her in a deeper sleep than usual and her senses will be dulled when she wakes up.  She will be less likely to notice you tomorrow morning."  Fara grinned wickedly.

            "This should work out perfectly."  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Two hours later, Elenya and Fara quietly crept out of Fara's talan and made their way across the forest floor.  They snuck past the various talans, being careful not to make a sound.  Fara brought a finger to her lips as they passed one in particular.

            "Haldir," she mouthed, pointing upward.  Elenya nodded, understanding what she meant.  Haldir was a fairly light sleeper, and it took very little to wake him.  If he caught them, it was all over.  When they finally reached Alatáriël's talan, Elenya was grinning and nearly shaking with anticipation.  

            "How are we getting in?" she asked.  Fara grinned.

            "I'll show you."  Fara set her bags down and jumped up, grabbing the edge of the roof, she pushed herself up and then whispered,

            "Hand me the bags."  Elenya nodded and tossed them up to Fara who gently set them on the roof.  She then motioned for Elenya to follow.  As soon as the two were on the roof, Fara pulled out a cloth and a bottle of water.  She wiped the dirt and mud off her feet and then passed the cloth to Elenya, who did the same.  

Fara climbed to the other end of the roof and then jumped down.  She peered into the window and found Alatáriël fast asleep.  Fara grinned and then slipped a piece of parchment she had folded in half into the crack between the windows.  She slid the parchment up, unlocking the lock on the window.  She pushed open the window and Elenya handed her the bags.  Fara set them on the ground gently and then helped Elenya down.  

They crept through Alatáriël's room as quietly as they could.  Fara pointed out which floor boards creaked while Elenya used her keen hearing to alert Fara to everything going on around them.  Elenya crept over to Alatáriël's cabinet and was astounded at the number of dresses there.  Elenya shoved them all into bags and put them just outside the door.  Next she pulled out a servant's uniform and hung it on a hanger, so that it was the only thing in the cabinet along with a simple green dress.  

Elenya rolled her eyes when she found more dresses and skirts in the dresser.  She unpacked those and then dropped the bags outside. 

"Fara, are you done yet?" she hissed.  Fara shook her head.

"Almost," she mouthed.  Fara was taking all of Alatáriël's cosmetics such as shampoo and hair gel and switching it with the things she had brought such as glue and dye.  Next Fara crept over to the dresser and gently poured the contents out of one of the bags into each drawer.  Fara grinned.  The snakes had been a good idea.  Fara put a frog in the pitcher of water on Alatáriël's night stand, and then shut the window, locking it again.  She quickly checked the room to make sure everything was still in place, and then left.  

"Everything set?" she asked Elenya.  Elenya grinned and nodded.

"Ok, phase two, get ready for the real work."  Fara and Elenya snuck down the stairs and set to the task of digging a hole.  The work was not as hard as it could have been, for Fara had Adrian loosen the soil in that area using his powers.  Adrian could not yet shape the ground around him, but he was slowly learning to do so.  They dug the hole about a foot deep and then filled it with mud.  Fara quickly covered it with leaves and then grinned.

"I'll put the shovels and buckets back if you want.  I figured that I'd hide her dresses in the tool shed under a bunch of stuff," Fara said.  Elenya nodded.

"Are you sure Fara?"

            "Yeah it's fine with me.  I don't really need to sleep much tonight because I have tomorrow off.  I planned it that way, otherwise I would be way too tired and it wouldn't work," she replied.  Elenya nodded and crept off back to her talan.  As soon as Fara stored the materials, she too began the trip back to her room.  

            She snuck past all the talans, hoping not to wake anyone.  When she passed Haldir's, she went extra slow.  Fara stopped at the tree just in front of his and waited.  When she looked up, she saw him standing on his balcony, staring up at the stars.  

_Damn he looks good with out a shirt, _she thought.  Fara held her breath when she stepped on a twig, causing it to snap.  She gave a soft sigh of relief when she noticed that Haldir did not turn his head towards her.  Finally, he went back inside.  Fara took this opportunity to cross over to the tree where his talan was and wait a few moments longer.  

She crouched at the base of the tree his talan was in and waited; just to be sure he was not listening.  She crept around the trunk of the tree, looking up at the talan directly above her for any sign on movement.  Just as she passed in front of the stairs, she was grabbed from behind.  She felt her arms get twisted so that they were behind her back, and then felt a sharp blade press against her throat.  Fara gasped.  

"Who are you and what business do you have wondering the wood at night?" a voice growled in her ear.  Fara whimpered slightly and leaned back, trying to get away from the blade, only to find it still remained firmly against her throat.

            "Don't kill me please, that would be preferable," she pleaded.  The grip on her arms softened.

            "Fara?"  Fara struggled to get away and felt the grip on her arms tighten again.

            "Are you always this creepy at night Haldir?  Of course it's me!" she hissed.  Haldir let go of her arms and pulled the blade away from her neck.

            "I am very sorry Fara.  I did not know it was you.  You made noise so I thought you were an orc rather than an elf."  Fara turned around and rolled her shoulders, wincing at the stiffness in them.

            "God you've got like, a vice grip or something, and no I am not an orc," she said.  Haldir smiled sheepishly.  "Why the hell are you awake anyway?"

            "I should be asking you the same thing."  

            "I asked first."  Haldir rolled his eyes. 

            "Come up stairs where I can see you better and then we will talk."  Fara nodded and walked to the stairs, tripping when she hit the first one unexpectedly and falling flat on her face.  Fara growled in frustration.  Haldir laughed and guided her up the stairs into his talan.  He lit a few candles and then walked back to where Fara was standing.  He frowned when he looked over what she was wearing.  She was dressed in black pants and her dark green tank top, and had a black bandanna over her head to keep her hair out of her eyes.  Her hair appeared to be black as well, but the light from the candles flickered in such a way that a reddish tinge could be seen.  She had black lines of paint under her cheeks, and there was dirt covering the bottom of her pants.

            "Fara what are you doing?" he asked expectantly.

            "Um…I can't tell you?" she said hopefully.  Haldir shook his head.

            "No."

            "You're not supposed to know?"

            "Try again."

            "You'll see tomorrow?"

            "Again."

            "I am incapable of acquainting you to my endeavors in the dense foliage at such a late hour of night."  Haldir snorted.  He ran his thumb over her cheek, bushing off some of the paint.

            "Why is there paint on your face?" 

            "Because I put it there."

            "Well obviously but why did you put it there."

            "You'll see tomorrow!  I can't tell you because you would make me undo it if I told you."  

            "Do I need to black mail you?"  Fara snorted.  

            "With what?!"  Haldir put his hand behind her head and kissed her firmly, pushing his tongue past her lips.  Fara frowned slightly when he pulled away.

            "There shall be no more of that should you refuse to tell me," he said.  Fara whimpered loudly in protest.  

            "I hate you!"  Haldir smiled cheekily.  "Ok fine, it involves snakes and the color blue.  That's all I'm telling you.  Oh yeah, and there's mud involved."  Haldir sighed.  

            "Does it involve a certain she-elf that you do not exactly see eye to eye with?" he asked.  Fara scowled.

            "Well duh I don't see eye to eye with her, I'm shorter by about three inches."

            "You know what I mean."  

            "Maybe."  Haldir sighed. 

            "Your problems with her will not be resolved through revenge Fara."

            "Ah but revenge Sanders style is nice with a capital N."

            "Sanders style?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

            "Yeah, my way.  Sanders is my last name.  I think I told you that already."  Haldir nodded.

            "I suppose that the chances of talking you out of this prank are slim to none."  

            "Pretty much yeah."  Haldir sighed. 

            "You are very stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn!" she exclaimed.

"Yes you are."

"Not I'm n-"  Haldir raised a quizzical eyebrow.  "Wait…"  Fara paused to frown making Haldir laugh.

"Yes you are.  Now come and wash the paint off your face," he said, leading her through his bedroom and into the bathroom.  He took out a cloth and gently wiped away the paint from her face.  

            "Where's your shirt?"

            "I sleep without one," he replied.  Fara grinned.

            "Why, so that which ever lucky woman stagers into your room to wake you up in the morning gets a love-er-ly view of your very well defined chest muscles?" she asked with a grin.  Haldir rolled his eyes.

            "No, it is more comfortable."  Fara snorted.

            "Well at least you kept your pants on," she mumbled.  Haldir laughed.  

            "Turn your head the other way," he said, moving to clean off her other cheek.  "There are times when I do not wear them at night, in the summer and spring for example.  Next time I will not and then see what you say," he said with a grin.  Fara's eyes widened with delight.

            "Ooo when, I'll clear my calendar to come watch."

            "I would not invite you."  Fara scowled.

            _Damn, she thought.  _

            "So… am I still being deprived?" Fara asked after a moment.

            "Deprived of what?" he asked with a frown, setting the cloth down.

            "You said you were going to black mail me into telling you what I've been doing all night.  I only half told you so I wanted to know if the black mailing-ness is still in effect."  Haldir smiled and lowered his head down to kiss her.

            "Does that answer your question?" he asked.  Fara grinned and nodded.  

            "See, I knew you would have trouble resisting my oh so powerful charm," she said with an arrogant smile.  Haldir snorted.

            "I do not think that charm is quite the right word."  

            "Why not?  I'm plenty charm… charm… ful…. Charmful."

            "Charmful?  That is not even a word."  

            "Your point being?" she asked expectantly.  

            "You are not charm...ful…  You are very cute though when trying to prove a point."

            "I'm not cute!"

            "Of course you are, it is one of the many reasons I love you."

            "Well I _am the queen of cuteness you know."  Haldir laughed._

            "A moment ago you said you weren't."

            "Liar."  

            "What?"

            "You are hearing things."

            "I am not!"

            "And just how do you know.  I bet you are having hallucinations.  Don't worry, I still love you even if you have gone insane."  Haldir rolled his eyes.  

            "You confuse me."        

            "And it never gets old now does it?"  Haldir laughed.

            "I would assume not."  Fara grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

            "So," she said with a frown.  "Why _do you love me?  I mean you said before that me being cute, which I'm not by the way, that's total BS, was one of the many reason why.  Because I mean, if you think about it, it doesn't really make sense.  I'm not an elf, I've got a kartillion flaws and I'm not exactly what you could call pretty."_

            "Well of course you are not pretty," he said as though stating the obvious.  Fara frowned.  "You are beautiful.  Pretty could never describe you."  Fara blushed a crimson red.  Haldir frowned and thought for a moment more.  "I love you because you are smart, and funny, and confident and also because you are different.  I never know what to expect from you.  You are unpredictable, and yet predictable at the same time.  You do not follow the standards set for you and do what you want and do what you believe is right, which I greatly admire.  And then there is the fact that you are very beautiful."  Fara grinned.  "Your turn.  Why do you love me?" he asked.  

            "Hmm…  ok well we'll start with the most obvious which is why pretty much every she-elf as a crush on you and that's the fact that you are amazingly attractive.  And you're tall which is a plus.  I'm kinda tall-ish so a lot of guys I know are shorter than me which I find kinda weird.  And you're very well built which is another thing I like in a guy."  Haldir laughed.  

            "Is that so?"

            "Yeah, you'd be surprised.  I'll run around and take a poll one day.  There isn't a she-elf alive who doesn't think you're at least a little good looking.  Anyway, with that aside, we move on to the _far more important things and less superficial ones.  You know, the stuff that __really matters.  First is the fact that you have pretty much every quality I look for in a boyfriend."_

            "Which would be…"

            "Well you're resourceful, you have a lot of integrity, which just about everyone in my world lacks, you're always honest with me, and as long as I'm here let me tell you that if you lose that quality I may have to hurt you.  I've gone through waaaaay too many boyfriends who lied to me so don't you start."  Haldir smiled.

"I would never lie to you Fara, you know that."

"I know, I just wanted to inform you.  Anyway, I'm not done yet, you're funny in your own quirky kind of way.  You and I both have a very twisted sense of humor.  You're fun to be around and very determined.  You don't back down from anything.  I'm going to stop there partly because my brain is kinda shutting down so I can't think clearly and partly because I would die before I could finish."  Haldir smiled and brushed his hand over her cheek.  

            "You know, your hair does not look so bad when it is the color of wine," he said.  

            "Yeah, I actually kinda like it this way," she replied.  "Thankfully she didn't dye it some hideous color like purple or something.  God I would have died."  Haldir laughed.

            "At least the blue washed out."

            "What blue?"

            "You had blue streaks in it for a day," he said.

            "Oh yeah, that blue," she said nervously.  Haldir raised an eyebrow.  He knew she was up to something, but did not bother to ask.

            "What time is it?" she asked.

            "About two hours after midnight.  Why?"  Fara wrinkled her nose.

            "No reason, just curious.  I usually am asleep much earlier than this but talking with you is way better."

"Of course, I am glad I stayed awake as well, for I got a chance to be with you," he replied.  Fara smiled.  

            "Yes well I am a very loveable person, I mean really, who doesn't want to be around me?" she said.  Haldir laughed and pulled her forward to kiss her.

            "You are almost as arrogant as I am," he said when he pulled away.  

            "Almost, you're the king of arrogance remember?  We had this discussion a while back."  Haldir grinned.

            "Yes, that was right before you informed me of how many children you and I would be having."  

            "Ok that was hypothetical so don't make fun.  I was very lovesick when I planned that out," she replied with a blush.  Haldir smiled.  

            "Well at least you did not plan out our hypothetical house."  Fara blushed deeper, causing Haldir to laugh.  "Elbereth Fara, you did, didn't you?"

            "No," she said stubbornly, suppressing a smile.

            "Yes you did, I know you, and it sounds like something you would do."  Fara's face was nearly the color of her hair.  "Aw, poor Fara is embarrassed," he said mockingly.  

            "I'm gonna stab you with something."  Haldir snorted.

            "With what?!  A bar of soap?"

            "Yes actually, I'm deadly with soap I'll have you know."  

            "Is that so?"

            "Yes it is, luckily for you, I've decided to spare you and go look at the stars instead."  Fara grinned and then walked out of the bathroom and onto his balcony.  She put her hands on the railing and gazed up at the stars, absently tapping her fingers on the wood.  

            "The stars are very bright tonight," Haldir said, joining her on the railing.  

            "I know, you never see them like this at home," she said with a sigh.  "They're beautiful.  Why were you awake?" she asked.  Haldir shrugged.

            "I could not fall asleep.  I was feeling restless," he replied.  Fara cast a glance at the ground and found it covered in shadows.

            "Ok, the ground is totally dark and I was dressed in black, how could you have possibly seen me?" she asked.  "I stayed in the shadows the whole time."

            "You stepped on three twigs on your way over, your feet made noise, I heard you sigh and you moved across the forest right when I walked back in my room."  Fara scowled.  

            "Damn," she muttered.  Haldir grinned.  

            "You were fairly quiet for someone who is not an elf if that comforts you at all," he said.  Fara scowled and looked back up at the stars, humming quietly to herself.

            "What are you singing?" he asked.  

            "My song for the day.  I have this weird habit of waking up and the first song I think of is the one that's stuck in my head for the rest of the day, sometimes for longer.  It's actually a really bad habit."

            "What's today's song?"

            "Um, I think it's called Breathless.  I don't know all of it because I've only heard it once, it's a really old song.  So basically I'm just singing the chorus over and over."

            "Well go on then, let's hear it," Haldir said expectantly.  Fara sighed.

            "Alright, fine,

I can not lie

From you I can not hide

And I'm losing the will to try

Can't hide it

Can't fight it

So, go on, go on

Come on leave me breathless

Tempt me, tease me

Till I can't deny this

Loving feeling 

Make me long for your kiss

Go on, go on, yeah, come on."  

Fara winced when she noticed the last note was slightly sharp.  

"Ah, sorry, that last note was kinda off.  That's all I remember of it, nothing too long," she said.  Haldir shrugged.

"I have no problems with it," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek while pulling her close to him.  Fara laughed.  

"What are you doing?" she asked.  Haldir grinned mischievously and slowly undid the buttons on her shirt, one by one.

"What the song said to do," he replied simply.

"Haldir the song didn't say to…" her voice trialed off as she noticed that more and more skin on her stomach was being exposed.

"Didn't what?" he asked, undoing the last button.  Fara took a deep breath to calm her senses and closed her eyes.

"It says whatever the hell you think it says," she replied, leaning her back against him.  Haldir smiled.

"I thought so," he replied.  Fara shivered slightly as a cool night breeze brushed against her bare skin.

"Are you…are…are you sure that … …the balcony is the best place for this," she asked, trying not to let the sensations running through her body interfere with her thoughts.

"No one is awake to see," Haldir replied, sliding the shirt off her shoulders.  Fara looked down and blushed, noting that she did not wear a bra.  She shifted her arms in an attempt to cross them over her chest out of embarrassment.  What did he think of her body?  Did he still believe her to be beautiful?  She certainly did not think she was beautiful and if she thought that way, what must he be thinking?!  Haldir grabbed her wrists and moved her hands back to her sides, denying her the security she longed for.

"How am I to admire such magnificent beauty if you block my view?" he asked, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.  Fara blushed and tried to recall the point she had been trying to make before, yet as the seconds passed, she found herself caring less and less.  

"I was awake, how do you know others aren't," she asked suddenly.  

"You do not count."  Fara did not reply, for all she could concentrate on was Haldir's hands, and the places he touched her.

"Fara?" he asked gently.  

"Hang on," she said before sucking in another sharp breath.  "I'm having….a little bit of… of… … a little bit of difficulty… … making coherent thoughts," she replied.  Haldir smiled.  

"Are you now?  Very well, I will give you a simple question, do you like what I am doing?" he asked playfully.  Fara nodded and closed her eyes.

"I am sorry, I did not hear you," he said with a teasing grin.  

"Yes," she whispered.  "Haldir, please."

"Please what?"

"Kiss me."  Haldir smiled and kissed the side of her neck.

"Not there," Fara said. 

"Where then?"  Fara turned around and put her hand on his cheek, brushing her thumb over his lips.  "Here," she said, before leaning in to kiss him.  Haldir placed a soft kiss on her lips but then pulled away, making Fara whimper in protest.  

"Come back here you, I'm not done with you yet," she said with a grin, putting her hand behind his head and pulling him back.  Fara felt Haldir smile and she ran her hands over his broad shoulders, enjoying the feeling of his flawless skin under her fingertips.  She gently ran a finger up the side of one of his delicately pointed ears, earning a low moan from Haldir.  He pressed her closer to him and put a hand on the back of her head, kissing her firmly.  

Fara gently pushed Haldir back, and the two of them slowly walked back into his room while still kissing.  Haldir stumbled and fell back when his legs hit the edge of the bed.  Fara yelped and laughed when he pulled her down with him.

"Oh, God, I think I just went from a B cup to an A," she muttered with a grimace.

"A what?"

"Bra size."  

"I still do not understand."

"You know what a bra is right?"

"Yes, you wear them often.  They are the source of much frustration in my life and have frequently deprived me of my own personal needs," he replied with a slight pout.  Fara grinned.

"Well they come in sizes depending on how … … big you are.  An A is small, a B is kinda average, a C is fairly large, a D is huge, and a double D is like, what Alatáriël is.  They are called cup sizes because if you look at a normal bra, not the ones I wear but a regular one, it looks kinda like a cup.  I am a B cup, though just barely, and falling on you has probably flattened me down to an A."  Haldir laughed and ran his hand through her hair. 

"It matters not, I think you are perfect the way you are."  Fara blushed and smiled.

"Thanks."  Fara sighed and stuck out her lower lip, making a sad face.

"I have to get back to my room," she said.  

"Why?"  Fara sighed.

"I can't tell you."  

"Let me guess, I will understand tomorrow."  Fara nodded and smiled.

"You catch on fast."  Fara looked behind her and stretched out her arm towards the balcony before flattening herself on Haldir's chest.

"My shirt," she whimpered.  "It's so close yet so far."  

"You can get it," Haldir said simply.  Fara snorted.

"Aren't you nice?  So I have to get up now," she said with a whimper.  "You're probably more interested in watching me get up anyway."  Haldir laughed.

"But of course.  I have waited so long for an opportunity like this; surely you do not think I will waste it?" Fara scowled

"Men…or elves…ok guys, are all the same when it comes to kissing and er…other things."  Fara groaned and rolled over onto the bed.  "Falling on you was painful," she commented while standing up.  "Like running into a stone wall really."  Fara walked back in the room while buttoning her shirt.  Haldir sighed and stood up, taking Fara in his arms.

"I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast."

"Unless something eats me before then, yeah."  Fara gave Haldir a quick kiss on the lips and then walked towards the door.

"Should I not return in three days time, wear my handkerchief over your heart always!" she said dramatically.

"You never gave me one and you are not going to be gone for more than a few hours.  It would begin to smell bad after a while too."  Fara laughed.

"I was joking.  I'll see you at breakfast…which is what like, in three hours?"  Haldir smiled.

"More than that Fara.  I will see you tomorrow."  Fara waved and left, smiling as she walked down the stairs to go to her talan and sleep. 

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Fara woke up three hours after she left Haldir's talan and put on the servants uniform.  She tied her hair back in a loose bun at the nape of her neck and then put a white bandanna over it.  Fara then slipped a small jar into her pocket.  She walked down the steps and then over to the servants hall quickly.  Fara carried out the normal morning duties of a servant, which included picking up Alatáriël's laundry, washing her dirty clothing and hanging them to dry and then quickly mending anything that was ripped or torn.  She made sure to do a horrible job at these tasks of course and sewed a few of the sleeves on the dresses shut.  Three hours later, she ran to Alatáriël's talan.

            Fara pulled a key out of her pocket and stuck it in the keyhole, unlocking the door and stepping into Alatáriël's room.  She sighed, knowing this would not be easy.

            "Time to wake up my lady.  Breakfast is soon and you shall need time to get ready," Fara said in a cheery, proper voice, shaking Alatáriël's shoulder.  Fara smirked to herself, she had practiced last night and could now perfectly imitate someone with a Sindarin accent.  It wasn't that hard, it was very similar to a Celtic accent.  Alatáriël groaned and blinked her eyes a few times, the effects of the potion Elenya slipped into her drink had numbed her senses and made her only partially conscious of Fara's presence.

            "Draw my bath for me now," Alatáriël commanded, not bothering to look at Fara.

            "Yes my lady."  Fara ran to the bathroom and quickly got the bath ready for Alatáriël.  Soon after, Alatáriël entered the room and stepped into the tub.  

            _Oh God, I have to help her, Fara thought, suppressing a gag.  She took a tentative step forward and then poured shampoo on to her hand before washing Alatáriël's hair.  Fara grinned, suddenly getting an idea._

            _This could work to my advantage, she thought wickedly.  She grinned and then finished Alatáriël's hair, leaving the she-elf alone to bathe.  Fara pulled out a green dress she had brought with her and gave it to Alatáriël to put on as soon as her bath was over.  After tying the strings in the back, Fara guided Alatáriël over to a chair and proceed to do her hair.  _

Fara grinned as she wove tiny mats into the she-elf's hair, idly wondering how long it would take to get them out.  She shrugged, deciding she didn't care.  When Fara was done, she left the room, claiming she had washing to do.    

She closed the door behind her and then jumped up onto the roof.  Fara stripped off the servants dress so that she was now wearing the cloths she had on underneath, the same ones from last night.  Moments later, Alatáriël left her room and slowly walked down the stairs.  

Fara scurried to the other side of her talan and jumped down onto the balcony, bursting into the room.  She was empting the contents of the jar into the bath when she heard Alatáriël scream.  Fara grinned, knowing that the she-elf had fallen into the mud pit.  Fara was about to climb out the window when she heard the door handle turn.  

Her eyes widened and she dove down, rolling under the bed.  Alatáriël walked back in the room seconds later and stormed into the bathroom to take a bath and wash the mud off.  Fara grinned at this and was about to leave when she heard a soft hiss.  

Her eyes widened when she found that a snake had escaped from Alatáriël's drawers and was under the bed with her.  She bit her lip, trying and failing to suppress a soft whimper, she had always been rather afraid of snakes.  Rumil and Orophin were the ones who had caught them and put them in the bag for her because Fara knew she wouldn't have the courage to touch one.  

She bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain when the snake lashed out and bit her arm.  Thankfully she had made sure that the two brothers had only caught non poisonous ones, so she would live.  The snake unhooked its jaw from her arm and hissed again.  Fara slowly reached around and pinned the snakes head to the ground, making sure its mouth could not move.  

She quickly rolled out from under the bed and put the snake on the balcony, yelping when she heard the door handle turn.  Fara jumped up onto the roof and pushed herself up just in time.  She crawled as quietly and as quickly as she could to the other side and jumped down, landing softly.  As Fara sprinted down the steps, she grinned with satisfaction when she heard a scream.  Alatáriël had found the snakes.  

Fara yelped when she slipped in the mud and nearly fell flat on her face.  Instead, she kept running and went strait to breakfast, laughing when she heard another scream.  When Fara sat down in her chair, she found herself very tired.  She had gotten only about three hours of sleep the night before, and she had just run all throughout the forest.  

Haldir frowned when he saw her.  She appeared to be winded and mud coated one leg of her pants and spattered the rest of her clothing.  

"What have you done to yourself?" he asked.  Fara grinned.

"I fell," she replied simply.  Haldir sighed and sat down next to her.  Fara felt more and more tired as breakfast continued, to the point where she could barely keep her eyes open.  She rested her head on her hand, having propped her elbow on the table and closed her eyes, resting for a moment.  Haldir's eyes widened and he quickly pushed her plate out of the way when he saw her head slide off her hand and fall forward.  Fara's head hit the table with a loud clunk and she lurched back up, blinking a few times.  She rubbed her forehead and frowned.

"I really need to get more sleep," she mumbled.  Haldir smiled.

"Yes, you do, you were up late last night," he replied.  Haldir frowned upon seeing the darkened spot on her shirt.  He grabbed her arm and pushed back the sleeve to find two deep punctures in her arm which were both bleeding.  

"How did you get this?" he asked sternly.  Fara sighed, she had grown used to Haldir's protective nature.  

"It's nothing Haldir, I'll get it fixed later."

"It looks like a snake bite," he said keeping his keen gaze fixed on her arm.

"Yeah, I know, that's cause it is."

"You should go to the healers right now, it could be poisonous," he said firmly.

"Relax, it was a non venomous snake, I'm fine, or at least I will be once you stop prodding at it," she said, pulling her arm away.  Haldir sighed, she was so reckless sometimes.  

"You are sure you are fine?" Haldir asked, running the back of his hand along her cheek with a soft smile.  Fara nodded and grabbed her juice to take a sip.  Just as she did this, Alatáriël stormed into the dinning hall wearing a servants uniform with her hair sticking up in odd angles from the number of mats and knots in it.  Laughter echoed through out the dinning hall as everyone turned to stare at the enraged she-elf.  Fara choked on her juice and leaned back in her chair laughing.  Alatáriël's hair was bright, neon green and her skin was blue.  The potions had worked!  

"YOU!" Alatáriël screeched.  "YOU DID THIS!"  Fara fell of her chair laughing and clutched her stomach.  She took a few deep breaths but found it impossible to control herself.

"Hold on.  You… you… you."  Fara snorted and broke out into another fit of laughter.  When she finally got back in her chair, she looked up at Alatáriël with a pleasant smile.

"I'm sorry what were you saying, I couldn't hear, your hair is too loud," Fara said, pressing her lips together when another fit of giggles threatened.  Some of the people at her table snorted and covered their mouths, trying to suppress their laughter.  Alatáriël glared.

"You did this to me," Alatáriël seethed.  Fara raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you not try to prove it my lady," she said with a Sindarin accent.  Haldir looked at Fara with a frown, she sounded like someone native to Lothlorien.  "Though, I'm sure that if you tried you would not be able to."

"You were the servant this morning?!" Alatáriël demanded, feeling more enraged by the minute.  Fara smirked. 

"Perhaps I was, and perhaps I was not.  Maybe I am currently mimicking your accent to fool you, or maybe I am doing it to mock you because I was in fact your maid this morning.  Which it is you shall never know," Fara replied, still using the accent.  

"You will pay for this!"

"Know that you were the one that entered this war not me, and when I play, there are no rules.  Surrender now and I just might let you off easy," Fara said simply.  

"Never."  Fara shrugged.

"If you say so," she said in a sing-song voice.  Alatáriël's eyes narrowed and she whirled around, glaring at everyone in the room, daring them to laugh.  She took a seat at her usual table and scowled at the tablecloth.  Fara smirked triumphantly; this was defiantly going to be a week to look forward to. 

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            The next few days of Alatáriël's life were hell.  When she tried to get in bed that night, she found that her sheets were nailed to the bed, and could not be moved.  She ended up sleeping on the floor which was very cold at night.  She constantly found herself falling into shallow pits filled with mud, and getting caught in net traps.  The dye in her hair did not seem to wash off, and the blue color on her skin only started to fade three days later.  

            Fara approached her at dinner four days later and handed her a note.

            "My terms, non negotiable," Fara said haughtily.  Alatáriël frowned as she read the note.

            _I know what hell these past four days (HA!  Only four days!  It must seem like decades to you!!  AHAHAHA!) must have been for you and I am truly and deeply sorry._

_… … _

_ NOT!  LIKE I WOULD EVER APOLOGISE TO **YOU**!  Anyway, since you must be miserable right now, I have written out a little list for you.  Comply with my demands and the pranks stop, should you fail to do as follows, the pranks shall continue._

_List of Demands_

- _Apologize to myself, Valaina, Nátulcien, Elenya and any other of my friends that you have been a bitch to tomorrow night at dinner.  (Stand up and call for everyone's attention, then apologize.)  _

- _While I have you standing, you also have to apologize to Haldir and Me (yes, me again) for trying to break us up so many times_

- _You are not allowed to punch/hit/kick/play pranks on me ever again.  (anything synonymous to said offenses shall be counted  as well)_

_So, with my demands laid out, it comes down to your answer.  Yes?  Or No?_

            Alatáriël looked up at Fara and glared.

            "I would never do these things," she said simply.  Fara shrugged.  

            "Suit yourself.  I gave you a chance to back out."  

            "Watch yourself, for I shall be fighting back," Alatáriël said simply.  Fara snorted.

            "Good luck."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            "How could you forget your bow?" Haldir asked in mock anger.

            "What?!  Ok well it's not like I planned on you teaching me more archery this afternoon.  I thought Gandalf wanted to try and make me blow up stuff again," Fara replied exasperatedly.  Haldir laughed.

            "Really Fara, what kind of warrior are you?"

            "Um, a good one?"  Haldir sighed and shook his head.  He reached out to open Fara's door when suddenly she stopped him.

            "Wait," she said, holding out her hand.  Haldir frowned.

            "What is it?"  Fara ignored him and stepped up to the door.  She appeared to be matching things.

            "One to five, eight to two, three to six," she mumbled softly.

            "Fara what ar-"

            "a-HA!" she said.  

            "What?!"  Haldir was now even more confused than before.

            "Ok well Alatáriël claims that she is now going to fight back in this little prank war we are having so I set up a system on my door to know if she went in or not.  I told my maid person not to worry about cleaning my room until I asked her too again, and than I would put all my laundry in a bag for her so that she wouldn't get caught in the crossfire."  Haldir nodded.

            "How does it work?"

            "I set up little threads on my door.  See, I have eight spots where they are hanging from on each side, and the thread that starts on spot one on the right side is supposed to connect to spot five on the other.  I memorized the code.  It seems that Alatáriël, or someone else has been in here because two goes to four instead of seven."  Haldir frowned and looked closely at the door, where he found very thin threads stretching across it.  He would not have noticed them at all had she not pointed them out.  

            "That is very clever of you Fara," he said, mildly impressed.  Fara grinned.

            "Really?  Cool, I thought it was a good idea."  Fara unlocked the door and lightly twisted the handle, pushing the door so that it just barely opened.  She then took a step back and firmly kicked it open, jumping out of the way just in time.  As soon as the door swung open, mud poured down from above the door.  Fara ignored it and simply walked over the pile when it was done.  Haldir followed looking up to find a bucket hanging above the door.  

            He frowned when he saw pull a hammer out from behind her bed, flip over her mattress and pull out several nails holding the sheets down before walking over to her dresser.  She pulled open the dresser and left it open.  Moments later, two snakes slithered out.  Next Fara opened up her cabinets and let a squirrel, a bird and two frogs come out.  

She took a small white wash cloth and walked into the bathroom.  Fara swirled the cloth in the water, and when she pulled it out, it was stained purple.  She drained the bathwater from the tub and then opened her shampoo bottle.  She smelled it, knowing better than to put any on her hands.  Something was slightly different about it, but she could not quite pick out what.

            "Hey Haldir, do you know what this is, it doesn't smell the way it should," she said.  Haldir took the bottle and smelled it before raising his eyebrows.

            "Where did she get that?" he mumbled.

            "Get what?"

            "It's a very mild acid.  If you put this on your hair it will make it fall off.  Depending on how sensitive your skin is, it might also lightly burn your skin," he said.  Fara's mouth popped open.

            "Damn, that girl plays rough."  Fara lifted up a loose floor board and slid it back to reveal clothing, soap, shampoo, towels and other assorted items.  Her weapons were also stored there.  

            "I figured Alatáriël would steal my cloths and ruin the rest of my stuff so I put everything I need here," she explained, pulling out her bow.  Haldir nodded.  She was better at this than he thought.  Fara moved the board back into place and rolled the carpet back over it before standing up.

            "Ready to go?" he asked.  Haldir smiled and gave her a quick kiss.

            "Of course.  Let me just realign the strings and then we can go."  Fara set up the threads again and then walked down the steps with Haldir.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            The pranks between the two continued for another three days.  Fara found that she never fell for a single one of Alatáriël, while the she-elf fell for all of hers.  This frustrated Alatáriël more and more.  It always seemed like Fara knew what was coming before it happened.  How was this possible?  On the third day, Fara began to get annoyed as the she-elf had yet to surrender. 

            "I need your help," she whispered to Marks at lunch.  "Ask the others if they're in or not.  I need you guys for this next prank," Fara added.  Marks nodded and passed the word along.  

            That night, Marks, Andy and Adrian all met in Fara room where she explained what she had in mind.  Her plan would take up all of their day off the next day, but the end result would be worth it.  Fara came to Alatáriël's talan the next day armed with plenty of nails, glue and all the muscle power she needed.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Alatáriël walked back to her talan that afternoon feeling more tired and upset than ever before.  She was covered in mud from all the pits she had fallen into, and her back ached from being stuck in a net trap for two hours.  No one had bothered to cut her down.  

            "Cheer up Tári, that mortal can not possibly have any more tricks for you.  She must have run out of ideas by now," Nessa said, trying to comfort her friend.

            "I hope so.  She was not jesting though when she said that this was war," Alatáriël commented.

            "I never expected something like this from _her,_" Anarwen added.  

            "Neither did I.  It no longer matters to me now.  All I want is to rest," Alatáriël said simply.  Nessa's mouth popped open.

            "I… I do not think that will be an option today Tári," she said slowly.

            "What?"  Nessa pointed at Alatáriël's talan which was just in front of them.  All of them stared in amazement.  Every last piece of furniture in Alatáriël's room had been moved to the roof.  A large flag with fifty white stars on a blue background, and red and white stripes had been painted on the window as well.  Alatáriël groaned.

            "This can not be happening," she muttered.  When she walked up to her room, she found a note nailed to the door.

 _Same demands as last time:_

- _publicly apologize to me and my friends for being mean_

- _publicly apologize to me and Haldir for trying to break us up_

- _never harm me again_

_Comply and I'll stop.  Oh yeah, one other note, your furniture has been NAILED to the roof.  And assuming you get the nails out… … some how… you will also find that your furniture has been glued to the roof as well.  _

_Have fun with life mellonamin! __J _

_~Fara_

            Alatáriël screamed and tore the note to shreds.

            "I HATE HER!"  Fara, who was hiding behind a tree near by, snickered.

            "Aw, I love you too," she said cynically before turning to leave, knowing Alatáriël could not hear her.  Fara sighed contently as she walked back to her talan. "Ah, life is so much fun when it's not happening to you," she said with a grin. 

A/N:  Yey!  Revenge is sweet is it not?  I had so much fun writing this chapter, I hope you all liked it as much as I did.  

**Reviewer Responses: **

**Jestofo****:  **Well, no one wants an angry reviewer, hopefully you liked this chapter and I'm glad you like what I've written so far.  

**Oracle10:  **Wow…you are incredibibilly vengeful lol, I don't think Alatáriël will be blown up any time soon, though when I finish the fic I'll let you do the honors.  **steals Fara's chocolate and runs off laughing insanely**  

**AlaskanTiger****:  **Not necessarily a shitty life…just a shitty time in the army.  Fara may have obnoxious tendencies but no one likes to have someone else hate them…

**LorSparrow****:  **o.O Shiny?  Ooo I will put it in my nest!  **flies away** lol sorry, I'm a tad delirious today.  Anyway, I'll try to update sooner, no promises as I'm usually very busy with school.  Thanks for the review!

**Elrohir**** Lover:  **Thanks for the support, the review I got wasn't really a flame, more of an arrogant review.  No need to bow, as long as you like what I write and don't think its crap I'm happy.  It means I'm doing _something _right lol.  

**Winter:  ****eats M&M's**  m&m' are my secret addiction.  I love them.  Fara doesn't have total control over her abilities yet, at least not to the extent that she could use them in battle.  She's still training up.  

**ElfLuvR2931:  **Woot!  I'm glad to know my work shows through, I spent at least five hours on each chapter so I'm glad its paying off.  Craig Parker is my life, I love him.  I also want to learn to speak Sindarin some time, if I find out anything I'll let you know.  

**Boson12787:  **Glad you like this fic, thanks for the review!

**Just Curious:  **Yey!  Now you are only semi-deprived.  If you ever come to the US you must purchase a box of Kudos.  They're like, two or three dollars or something, maybe less.  Meep, no worries, will keep the Aussie-ness on the DL yo.  My lips are zipped…well…if I had a zipper on them they would be.  Your secret is safe with me.

**Tara6:  ****hands over box of tissues**  Sorry!  I know it was angsty but I really wanted to write a chapter like that for a while.  You had a lot of questions lol so I will do my best to answer them.  Ok, so, ergo.  Gandalf is still there, its just not really spoken of for now.  I'll put some more of him in later on I think.  Keep in mind that Fara hadn't met Andy and Adrian when she was 18 and Marks was her enemy.  They had no reason to help her.  As for the marriage and kids and what not, Fara and Haldir were more joking/dreaming about what it would be like.  They aren't _that _serious in their relationship… …yet.  Thanks for the kind words regarding the Sindarin issue.  I've decided to continue to use the "wrong one" to intentionally piss of Purists.  It will amuse me for the time being.  Wow, read examples of what would be a cliché type twist to this fic and that is definitely not where I'm going with this, it's what I was trying avoid actually, I figured I'd take a less common(ish) approach.  I can tell you that as a fact because I made an outline for every chapter up to chapter 50 so I don't forget any ideas that I have.  I'm even toying with ideas for a potential squeal mwahaha…though that's a looooooooooong way off let me tell you.  I'm very excited actually, this story is starting to pick up now.   I'm slowly starting to spread LOTR to my family but they can't get any of the names straight.  My sister is slowly being pulled in however as is my brother.  Mwahahahahah!  Thanks for the review, I love long reviews lol.  

**Mademoiselle****Morte****:  **hmmmm, I suppose I will let you kill Nathan, I'm not using him much any more.  Enjoy!

**Crecy****:  **oooo, fire!  Cool poem, its a lot better than anything I could ever write.  

**Jfrog****:  **Yup, you reviewed once before, I remember reading it.  I'm glad you like this fic so far, hopefully you'll like this chapter.  

**Brunette at Door:  **Yes, I have a lot of random quotes on my profile, I collect them lol.  Glad they were of use to you.  Don't know what happened to Erestor, I think they ate him or something…

**Yami**** Dragoness:  **Glad you liked it.

**Snikkers****:  ****Gasp** it's a conspiracy.  In what ways did you notice we're similar though?  Aside from the fact that we're both one of *those people*.  I must agree however, you did not seem as hyper in this particular review as you have in the past, but that's ok though.  Poor Fara, but this chapter compensated for the angstyness of the last one I would think….

**Lady Light:  **Woot!  You liked it!  Yey!  I was kinda nervous about what people's reaction to this would be.  I wasn't sure if it would come out right or not and I spent the longest time working on it too.  

**BurningTyger****:  **No worries, you were the nicer of the two reviewers who pointed out my error.  The hair dye seemed like a thing that Orophin and Rumil would do, I thought it to be a nice touch hehe.  

**ElvenStar5:  **YOU'RE GOING TO DO WHAT?!?!?  **spaz**  **frizzle**  **cough** **choke**  **twitch** X_X!  Noooooooo!  My baby!  My lover!  My life!  You are going to kill him!  Mah!  A piffle to you and your killing-ness!  Glad you liked the chapter btw, I spent a while on it.  

**Ainu Laire:  **Ok I think I owe you a bit of an apology too, I was unnecessarily bitchy but in my defense, your review did sound kinda obnoxious and a tad arrogant.  Tis no matter though, we will put the past behind us I suppose.  Thanks for the review, I wasn't entirely sure that I had Fara react appropriately to the given situation, I wanted to make it as real as possible.  

**IMPROVED ****Uber****Rei**** Model 06:  **Yup, two to three a day, I general keep to the standard I set for myself which is that all chapters I post must be at least 14-18 pages long, if they're longer its ok but the shortest can be no more than 14.  I like to give readers a good, well rounded chapter which is why it takes me a week or so to update.  I have an outline for the next 22 chapters written out so I know where I'm going with this lol.  


	29. Chapter 29: Consequences

Holy biscuit! I must have fallen off my rocker when I came back to my comp and found a whopping 28 reviews! My lordness! Thank you so much everyone! I love getting feedback on my writing! I'm glad everyone loved the revenge chapter, I worked me ass off on it so its nice to see that it came out well.

**Rant that is a _must:_**

_Did anyone see the half time show during the Superbowl?!?! spaz WTF MAN! __Justin__Timberlake__ frikkin ripped off __Janet__'s shirt! And the only thing stopping her from becoming a nudist whore was the fact that she had a pasty over the front of her breast so she wasn't "technically" wearing nothing over her chest. She's like __Lil__Kim__ during the Music Awards or something!! MAH! Stupid pop stars! I loath them all! Shootenize them I will! _

Ok with that out of the way……

Someone asked if Fara was modeled after me. Herm pauses to think Fara and I are very similar in the sense that I have actually used/said many of the sarcastic remarks that she says. I am _very _sarcastic, we're also very stubborn but Fara has a lot more discipline than I do, I'm soooo lazy lol.

In regards to doing pranks, I've never really played pranks on people before but I will admit to slipping a mother load of Nair into this girl's shampoo. She made four of my friends cry (something I do not take lightly), so I got very angry, revenge was sweet, I never got caught, it was beautiful. Anyway, new chapter with a loverly twist!

**Disclaimer: _I'm going to run for dictator in the next election. I've already taken over the world so I feel that a formal initiation is necessary. LOTR will be required reading in schools everywhere……_**

Chapter 29: Consequence

Fara sighed contently and stared up at the clouds, a mischievous smirk on her face. She, along with a large group of friends, now sat under the silver boughs of a malorn tree just on the side of the practice fields. Many came to watch the males practice. Fara noticed with a smirk that when it grew hot, the males often removed their shirts while they practiced. For this reason, many she-elves came to watch.

"You seem quiet Fara, is everything alright?" Merenwen asked. Fara nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good, I'm plotting," she said with a glint in her eyes. The other maidens snickered upon hearing this. Word of what Fara had done to Alatáriël spread quickly through out the wood and her friends greatly anticipated her next "attack".

"Oh? What are you plotting?" Elenya asked with a coy smile. Fara frowned slightly.

"I'm trying to figure out who this one guy is. He's got light brown hair, maybe dirty blond, and green eyes. He's about an inch shorter than Haldir I'd say and he's got a really deep voice." Valaina frowned.

"There are many males here that fit that description," she said dryly. Fara sighed.

"I know, if I see him I'll point him out to you." Fara rolled over onto her stomach and looked out onto the fields. She grinned when she spotted the elf she was talking about.

"Ooo, got him. Ok, you see where Taurnil is," she asked, pointing out onto the field. Elenya nodded.

"Yes."

"Alright, move three over, the guy just to the left of Lólindir." Elenya squinted her eyes and nodded.

"Yes, I believe that is Maeglin. I am not sure however."

"No, you are correct, that is Maeglin," Valaina said, confirming her friend's suspicion.

"Who is he? I mean in relation to everyone else here."

"He is Alatáriël's brother," Merenwen replied. "Alatáriël is older by about a century or so. Maeglin has not yet become a warden, he is still training to become one. He is very aggressive I'm told, he has landed many other trainees in the infirmary and has paid many visits himself." Fara nodded and turned around, facing the group of she-elves.

"Ok guys, pick a color," she requested. The maidens frowned.

"A color?" one asked. "Why?" Fara shook her head.

"No reason, just pick one." Valaina shrugged.

"Purple," she replied. Fara grinned and looked back over at the fields.

"Oh, good choice, _very_ good choice." Elenya eyed Fara suspiciously, the young woman was up to something, of that she could be sure.

* * *

Laughter filled the dining hall the next morning at breakfast when Maeglin walked into the room with purple hair. He was not sure who had done this to him, but when he found out that person would pay dearly. Thankfully, a note had been found on his bedside saying that the dye would come out in three days time. At least it would not last for a hideously long about of time like his sister's would. She awoke the next morning to find that purple streaks had been added to her neon hair and black paint now covered her nails. This was aside from her blue skin and neon green hair.

At the thought of his sister and her unfortunate problem, Maeglin cast a glance over at Fara. She sat with a hand over her mouth, trying to wipe the grin off her face and keep herself from laughing. His eyes narrowed slightly. When he shifted his gaze to Haldir, he found the March Warden staring back at him with a calm yet amused smirk.

He sighed and walked to his table. All hopes he had of impressing Haldir were now shattered. There was no way Haldir would let him become a warden now. All of his work was for nothing. Maeglin shrugged off his worries. He would just have to work twice as hard then so that he would be made a warden.

Thankfully, breakfast went by quickly and he was able to leave. Slowly, the dinning hall cleared out and eventually Fara stood up to go. As she passed by the Lord and Lady, Celeborn touched her arm and stopped her.

"Could you please report to my office after dinner tonight, Fara? My wife and I would like to speak with you." Fara nodded and smiled.

"Yeah sure, no problem. I have lessons with Gandalf though," she added with a frown.

"He will understand if you are late," Galadriel said. Fara nodded and then left.

"What was that about?" Adrian asked. Fara shrugged.

"Not sure."

"She's probably gonna nail you for what you did to that elfy-bitch," Marks said. Fara sighed and nodded.

"Most likely, but I'll accept any punishment I'm given, at this point it'll have been worth it." The three four friends continued talking and walking until they got to the archery fields where they remained for the rest of the day.

* * *

Fara was very pleased with herself when she found that at dinner that night, Alatáriël stood up in front of everyone and apologized, just as Fara had demanded. Fara snickered with glee and applauded when Alatáriël sat back down. She glanced around and found that many of her friends were doing their best not to laugh. After dinner, Fara walked to Lord Celeborn's office. As she neared the talan, she noticed that her stomach was churning and that she was clenching her hands. Fara took a deep breath to calm herself and then knocked on the door.

"Come in!" she heard him call. Fara opened the door and timidly stepped inside Celeborn's office.

"Have a seat Fara, there are a few things we wish to speak to you about," Galadriel said. Fara nodded and took a seat in front of Celeborn's desk. She stared back at them calmly, waiting to see what they would say, placing her hands in her lap.

"As I'm sure you have noticed, Lady Alatáriël and her brother Maeglin have been victim to many unfortunate events," Celeborn began. Fara tightly pinched the skin between her thumb and forefinger to keep from laughing, hoping the pain would distract her. Fara nodded, not trusting herself to talk. "I see that you yourself have also been subject to some of this treatment. Such actions however, cannot go unpunished." Fara winced. She knew this was coming.

"Alatáriël has been given four months of work in the kitchens as punishment for what she has done," Galadriel continued evenly. Fara grimaced. This couldn't be good for her if Alatáriël was punished that severely.

"How many months do I get?" she asked tentatively.

"Celeborn and I considered giving you a similar punishment," Galadriel began. "Though I have changed my mind and feel that such a thing would not serve as a good punishment for you. Though you would be doing chores you detest, in your mind it would be worth it. You see the wrong in what you did though feel no regret and would still feel none if we punished you similarly to how Alatáriël has been chastised." Fara frowned.

"I don't get it," she said. "What are you saying?"

"No punishment we can give you will suffice I fear," Celeborn said. Galadriel passed a piece of parchment to Fara.

"Originally this was optional, though now I believe it will be mandatory. Think of it as a learning experience as well as punishment." Fara frowned and broke the wax seal on the paper. She unrolled it and began to read, or at least she tried to.

"I can't read Tengwar yet," she said. "I haven't learned." Celeborn sighed.

"In three days time you will travel to Rivendell to study with Lord Elrond. He will train your healing gift and teach you all he feels in necessary. Your weapon training as well as lessons with history will continue there as well." Fara's jaw dropped and she stood up abruptly, knocking the chair over in the process.

"**_WHAT_**?!" she shouted.

"I know you probably see this as unreasonable but I believe that we are justified in our actions," Celeborn said calmly.

"Justified?!" Fara exclaimed. "I get harassed and abused, my hair is dyed the color of red wine, I nearly lost the man I love because of her. I've been slapped as well as punched and the one time I stand up for myself I'm fucking kicked out of the forest and you say that you're _justified _to do so?!" she shouted. "What the hell is this?! The Colonial Era?!"

"Fara try to understand, it is for your own good."

"Oh don't French Indo-China me! This is unfair and you know it!"

"We would have asked you to go anyway, regardless of what had passed between you and Alatáriël." Fara frowned in confusion.

"You…you want me to leave anyway?" she asked with hurt in her eyes. Galadriel smiled kindly.

"You misunderstand us aier, Lord Elrond has asked that you come and study with him in Rivendell, he has heard of you and requests that he be granted the privilege of training you. You had the option to stay or go originally, but Celeborn and I now believe that it would be in your best interest to go regardless of what your opinions are. It would make you more…mature shall we say." Fara squared her shoulders and raised her chin defiantly, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Fine, I'll go and I'll _like it _too," she said. With that, Fara stalked out of Lord Celeborn's office, slamming the door behind her. Celeborn sighed.

"That did not go well," he said. Galadriel nodded.

"It is not that, Fara is simply uncomfortable with change. She fears a future she is not certain of. Her life here has developed a pattern that she can hold onto. Temporarily moving to Rivendell will shake things up a bit for her. She also believes Alatáriël should be more harshly punished. Her hatred towards that particular maiden runs very deep."

"You looked into her mind?" Celeborn asked.

"Briefly," Galadriel replied. "Fear not, this will turn out well, we have made the best decision. No punishment we give her will suffice, she will continue to believe she was justified in her actions no matter what we do." Celeborn nodded and stood.

"Very well, shall we retire for the evening then?" he asked. Galadriel smiled and took her husbands arm. As they walked to the door, Celeborn stopped suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" Galadriel asked, looking up at her husband with worried eyes.

"I have just realized that though we send Fara away for her own good, we also send her to Elladan and Elrohir. She will return with more ideas then she left with." Galadriel laughed and the two left the talan.

* * *

Fara stormed back to her talan, unaware of anything around her. Her mind was reeling and she was ready to explode. As she walked, the sun began to set and she had trouble seeing where she was going. As she rounded a corner, Fara came face to face with Anarwen.

"Watch where you are going mortal." Fara stopped walking and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. Anarwen took a step back in fear at the murderous look in Fara's eyes when she turned to face her.

"If I were you," Fara said in a soft, calm voice, "I would run. Fast. Now. That way," she finished, pointing in the opposite direction. "I am in a _very _bad mood right now and we were anywhere else, I'd most likely kill you." With that Fara turned and continued walking towards the clearing where she had her usual lessons with Gandalf. The wizard had already dismissed her friends and was waiting patiently for her.

"Tonight's lesson will be simple Fara. If you can produce a large column of flame from the palm of your hands I wi-" Gandalf was cut off when fire exploded from Fara's palms, scorching the ground. When she ended the spell, a large, four foot ring of burnt grass was visible on the ground. Gandalf raised his eyebrows and stared at Fara with an amused expression. Her chest was heaving with indignation and her eyes blazed with anger.

"That was quick. I take it you have been practicing on your own," he said.

"No, I'm just pissed," she replied. "Is that it?" Gandalf nodded.

"Oh and Fara, one more thing," he said. Fara turned to look at him with a frown.

"I have heard that you are leaving for Rivendell," he said. Fara's eyes narrowed.

"What about it?"

"I will be leaving Lorien in three weeks time. I will make a stop at Rivendell before going off on my own way, I will give you one final test and then you will be free of my teachings." Fara nodded and continued walking back to her talan, anger blinding her vision. They had no right to send her away like this! As she walked, she did not notice Haldir waiting near the foot of the steps and instead stormed past him, slamming the door behind her. Haldir frowned and walked up the stairs, opening the door and looking around the room for Fara. He found her sitting on the balcony looking up at the stars. She started slightly when he wrapped his arms around her, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"What ails you Fara, I have never seen you this angry before." Fara inhaled deeply to keep her emotions in check before replying.

"I'm leaving," she replied softly. Haldir frowned upon hearing this.

"Leaving?" he asked. "To where?"

"Rivendell. Celeborn and Galadriel said that originally I would have had a choice, but in three days I'm leaving."

"Would you like me to speak with them on your behalf?" he asked. Fara shook her head.

"I doubt they'd listen, I got really obnoxious after they told me. I didn't handle it as well as I should have." Haldir turned her to face him and ran a hand through her hair.

"How long will I have to endure such cruelty, how long will you be gone from my side?" he asked. Fara looked down.

"I don't know," she said quietly. "They didn't tell me." Haldir sighed and pulled her into a tight embrace, gently stroking her hair. It would feel as though a part of him was missing when she left. How would be he able to stand it? With luck, she would only be gone a short amount of time and would be able to come home quickly.

* * *

The time Fara had left in Lothlorien seemed to fly by, and before she knew it, it was the night before she had to leave. She was walking up the steps to her room, holding Haldir's hand when the full reality of her trip settled in. She was leaving behind everything dear to her, her life, her friends, the elf she loved. All of it was being left behind because of her foolish actions towards that bitch Alatáriël. She didn't even know how long she was going to be gone! It was Lord Elrond's decision. Even if she had mastered her abilities, he could still not allow her to return until he received word from the Lord and Lady.

On top of that, she was to learn how to heal! Healing was also much different then fire. With fire, something only burned if you wanted it to, so no matter how much power you poured over an area, the only things that would burn would be those that you wanted to. With healing, if you put too much power into a person, they could die. She could easily kill someone with out even meaning to!

As Fara entered her room, she felt a tear slide down her cheek.

_Oh no, not now, _she thought. _I don't need this now! _Haldir gently brushed it away and put an arm around her waist, cupping her cheek with the other hand.

"What is wrong Fara? You were happy just moments ago," he said. Fara looked up at Haldir with tear filled eyes.

"I'm scared," she said. Fara looked down again when more tears began to fall. Haldir pulled her closer into a hug as Fara began to cry softly. He rubbed her back gently and whispered soothing words in an effort to calm her.

"Scared of what?" he asked. "You have nothing to fear."

"I'm scared of what's ahead. It took me so long to figure out how to use my fire power, and healing is twice as hard apparently. I could be gone for over a year and I can easily kill someone with the healing gift. If I make one mistake, the person I am trying to help could end up dead. And I'm sure that something is going to go wrong over there, or something will happen here, and just, I don't know if I can do this anymore," she said, bursting into tears again. Haldir sighed sadly, he hated seeing her cry. He continued to hold her, waiting patiently until she was better again. Fara took a deep breath and pulled away.

"I'm going to miss you," she said with love in her eyes.

"I will miss you more," he replied. Fara snorted, causing Haldir to laugh.

"Not likely." Haldir shook his head and pulled her closer to kiss her firmly.

"I will miss that most," he said, pulling away. Fara grinned.

"So will I." She pulled him back down, covering his lips with her own. He gently pushed his tongue past her lips and flicked it over the inside of her mouth, molding his tongue against her own. Fara ran her hands over his shoulders and back. She ran them up and pulled the leather cord out of his hair so that it fell loosely around his shoulders. Haldir did the same to her, and then moved his hands back onto her sides.

Fara grinned when she felt his hand pull on the strings in back of her dress. She ran her hands over the collar of his shirt before slowly undoing the buttons. When she had them undone, Haldir swiftly shrugged it off his shoulders and threw it carelessly across the room before returning to the task of undoing the strings. When he finally had it open, he ran his hands over her skin, causing Fara to arch her back and press herself against him.

"That tickles," she mumbled into his mouth. Haldir smiled and pulled away long enough to reply.

"I know, that's why I did it." He ran his hands up to her shoulders and gently guided the material off, running his hands down her sides to push it down. Fara moved her hands downward and undid the belt on his pants when she discovered that he while he was wearing breeches, she wore nothing but her underwear. His pants dropped to his feet and he kicked them behind them to move them out of the way. Fara was slightly surprised to find that he did not wear anything underneath them, yet Haldir seemed perfectly comfortable.

_More than gifted, _she thought, flicking her eyes downward. Fara was awed by Haldir. She had never seen him completely undressed before. From his handsome face all the way down to his smooth, steel-like muscles, Haldir was seemingly perfect in every way.

"See what your beauty has done to me my love. You make things so painful," he whispered in her ear with mirth, referring to his state of arousal. Haldir pulled her closer to kiss her neck and tangling his hands in her hair. Fara felt her breath hitch in her throat as his lips moved steadily down her neck and past her collar bone.

"I could never compare to you. You…You're beautiful," she said. Haldir paused and looked down at her with a smile.

"It is not I that is beautiful but you Fara. In every way, I do not know what I have done to be blessed with one such as you," he said gently. Fara blushed and smiled shyly, tilting her head up and pulling him back to kiss him again.

"I don't care what you thing, you're still perfect," she said when she pulled away briefly. Haldir laughed softly and pushed her back gently so that they slowly made their way over to her bed. Fara stumbled slightly when her legs hit the edge and fell back with Haldir on top of her. She winced but sat up again, moving back on the bed. She locked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, quickly putting a hand behind her when she started to fall back. Haldir slowly moved his hand down her side and rested it on her hip, playing with the material of her underwear. He stopped and pulled away, looking into her eyes.

Fara smiled and nodded, knowing what he was asking. She put her hand on his and gave it a soft squeeze before sliding it back to his shoulder.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked. Haldir searched her eyes for any uncertainty or fear, but only found trust and love.

"Yes."

"I do not want to push you into anything you are not ready for. If you do not feel comfortable with this I will wait," he said. Fara shook her head.

"This is what I want," she whispered. Haldir nodded and smiled down at her. "Though, I have never done this before," she added with a frown. Haldir gently ran his hand through her hair.

"I will not hurt you. I would be honored to be your first," he replied, softly kissing her lips. Fara smiled and pulled him back towards her.

* * *

Hours later, Fara lay contently in Haldir's arms, the sweat on their skin still glistening in the moonlight. She stared up at the ceiling, thinking of how gentle he had been with her, and how amazing he made her feel. Haldir had treated her as though she was made of glass.

Haldir was also a bit surprised; even though Fara had never slept with anyone before, she knew exactly how to please him and knew what she was doing in all other aspects of foreplay. Unlike most maidens he had slept with, Fara needed no guidance in what she was doing, she quickly found the most sensitive places of his body and used them to almost torture him and build the need he felt for her until it nearly drove him mad. He had been both pleased and surprised.

"What are you thinking of?" Haldir asked. Fara blushed, causing Haldir to laugh. "I should have been able to guess that," he commented. This only made her blush more. Fara sighed and looked up at him.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to leave from this spot ever," she said, rubbing the skin of his chest with her thumb. Haldir smiled.

"You will have to eventually." Fara scowled.

"Sh, I'm savoring the moment here," she said. Haldir laughed.

"Savoring it?"

"Yes I am. It'll be a _while _before I stop thinking about tonight but that's ok," she remarked.

"Fara?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"What if you are pregnant," he said suddenly. Fara shook her head and turned on her side so she was looking up at him.

"Not possible," she replied. Haldir frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"I got a new IUD about six months before I came here so I'm set for the next, what like five years I think," she said simply. "They had them for all the women in the army. They also had all these other different things which I opted out of."

"What is an IUD?"

"Oh its, a…um…how do I explain with out confusing you?" she wondered aloud. "Alright, it is a type of contraceptive that's implanted in your uterus and it prevents you from having kids for several years. It's supposed to be 96% effective I think, I mean assuming the people don't screw it up when they put it in." Haldir nodded.

"I think I understand the general concept. I would not want you to be endangered at all because of me," he said.

"How would being pregnant endanger me? I would be with Lord Elrond who is a healer."

"Well you will be traveling, and also I would feel more comfortable if I was there to help you through any troubles it would give you," he said. Fara smiled.

_Aw! He's so sweet! _She thought.

"You should get some sleep, you have a long day tomorrow," he said. Fara nodded.

"I know," she said with a yawn. "You kinda wore me out anyway."

"I did?" Fara nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, well you and your super-elf stamina probably don't feel very tired but I do…kinda." Haldir smiled and stroked her hair.

"I did not hurt you did I?" he asked. Fara frowned.

"Hurt me how?"

"Tonight, moments ago," he clarified.

"Oh that," Fara said with a frown. "Um, no not really. At first it hurts but then after a few seconds you don't really notice it," she explained. Haldir nodded.

"As long as you enjoyed it I am content. I would never want to be the source of any pain you feel," he said.

"Enjoy is an understatement since we are here and I would never intentionally hurt you either," she replied.

"An understatement?" he asked with a grin. Fara nodded.

"Gifted has assorted meanings with you, the rumors don't lie," she commented, yawing again. Haldir grinned and kissed her cheek.

"Rumors?" he asked. Fara nodded. "What have you heard?" Fara smirked.

"That you are very…how should I put it…that you are a very _talented _lover and that you are very gifted in various areas of your body," she said with a teasing grin. Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"And you believe to rumors to be true?" Fara nodded.

"Very much so." Haldir laughed lightly.

"I am glad. Rest now melamin, you have to get up early tomorrow." Fara nodded and closed her eyes, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder.

* * *

Fara awoke early the next morning and was disappointed to find that Haldir was gone. Her arm was curled around a pillow instead of his chest and the sheets were snuggled neatly around her, rather than the tangled mess they had been the night before. Next to the pillow was a small piece of paper.

_You looked so peaceful and beautiful in your sleep that I had not the heart to wake you. Should you read this before I return, know that I am simply getting breakfast for the two of us, and that I shall be back shortly. _

_Love always,_

_Haldir_

Fara smiled sleepily and put the paper back down. She stretched and yawned widely before standing up. Frowning when she discovered she had no cloths, Fara walked to Haldir's dresser and pulled out one of his shirts. It was big enough that it reached the middle of her thighs, though the sleeves were too long. She rolled them slightly so that they reached to just below her wrists. Fara swiftly brushed her hair out and then walked out onto the balcony, waiting for Haldir to return.

Fara jumped when she felt someone wrap their arms around her, but relaxed when she realized it was Haldir.

"You really have to learn to make noise or _something_," she commented, leaning to the side to look up at him. "I'm going to go into cardiac arrest and die one of these days." Haldir laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I am sorry; I did not mean to startle you."

"It's fine, I've recovered now."

"Is that my shirt?" he asked suddenly. Fara blushed and then nodded.

"I didn't want to put the dress back on, it would be too hot, not that you know what that feels like or anything," she commented dryly. Haldir laughed.

"Whatever makes you most comfortable. I brought breakfast back for you, and then I figured we could go to your talan so that you can change. By the time that is done I will help you take your bags to the stables so we can get you a horse," he explained. Fara nodded and sighed.

"It's sad leaving," she said softly.

"I know, but do not think of it now. Come eat, you will need the energy." The rest of the morning flew by. Fara ate with Haldir, and then went to the stables to find a horse for her. She ended up riding a horse with a chestnut color to its coat. Her name was Tasar which meant Willow. Fara's friends arrived at the stables not long after, and they all walked with her to the western boarder where two elves were waiting for her. Fara introduced herself and found that she would be traveling with an elf named Lólindir and another named Findecáno.

Fara sighed and turned to her friends, knowing this was goodbye. They all lined up, patiently waiting to be hugged.

"I'll miss you," she said to Andy as she hugged him.

"We'll all be lost with you gone," Andy replied.

"I'll miss you too, even if you're a kinky little bastard sometimes," she said, hugging Adrian. Adrian laughed.

"Nice to know you think so highly of me," he replied. "I don't know how I'm going to entertain myself with you gone, I'll have no one to tease."

"You can always bother Marks," she said, giving Marks a hug.

"Is that the kind of goodbye I get?" he asked indignantly. "You give me a death sentence? That's like saying "Hey I love ya, oh by the way I just gave Satan your pin number." Fara laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You'll live," she said. Fara moved down the line, giving big hugs to Valaina, Elenya and Haldir's too brothers.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night?" Orophin whispered in her ear. Fara's eyes widened and she pulled away.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked with a nervous laugh, moving to hug Rumil.

"Orophin and I had a late shift at work, we heard you both, though I doubt you understood half of what he said to you. We heard him lapse into Nandorin after a while," he replied, keeping his voice low so no one would hear. Fara blushed deeply and put her hand over her face.

"I hate you both," she muttered. Fara smiled and then at last she reached Haldir, who was at the end of the line.

"I'll probably miss you the most," she whispered, hugging him tightly. "I can't stand goodbyes," she commented, feeling her eyes well up with tears.

"This is not goodbye, for you are not leaving me forever and you shall come back to me soon. I expect you to be alive and well when you return, or I will be very angry with you," he said with a smile. Fara laughed and wiped a tear away from her eye. Haldir softly kissed her and then pulled away, putting his hand on the back of her neck.

"Until you return," he said. Fara nodded.

"Until then," she replied. Fara sighed and mounted her horse.

"Are you ready to go my lady?" Lólindir asked.

"Just Fara, no my lady, but yeah, I'm ready." Fara cast one last look over her shoulder before galloping off into the distance with the two elves at her side. Haldir leaned against a tree, his arms folded over his chest, and waited until he could no longer see her before trudging back to the city.

"Cheer up Haldir, she'll be back soon," Marks said. Haldir nodded and sighed.

"I know."

* * *

As the day's passed, Haldir found Fara's absence almost unbearable. He frequently thought of her, and according to his brothers, he had zoned out many times. They were waiting on the main patrol deck for the groups to return when he let his thoughts drift over to Fara for the eighth time that day.

"Haldir!" Rumil shouted. Haldir jumped and looked up.

"Yes?" he asked. Orophin laughed.

"You did it again. You were thinking about her weren't you," he said. Haldir nodded.

"Yes. It feels as though a part of me is missing now that she is gone."

"I bet I know what specifically you were thinking," Rumil said slyly. Orophin stifled a laugh.

"What?" Haldir asked suspiciously.

"Do not fool yourself into thinking that no one knows. All of Lothlorien probably heard the two of you. At least we know you have not lost your touch and gone into a state of abstinence," Rumil commented lightly. Haldir's mouth popped open.

"You… you"

"Yes we heard. You were rather loud in your endearments, though I do not know if she understood all of them." Haldir blushed deeply. "Try to stop thinking about her naked and focus on the patrols," Rumil concluded. Haldir glared.

"I find it very hard not to think of Fara while she is gone, and I was not thinking of her with out clothing I will have you know," Haldir shot back defensively. "Though she is quite beautiful when naked," he added as an after thought. Orophin rolled his eyes while Rumil sighed in annoyance.

"Even so, I doubt that knowing her favorite animal, fruit and day of the week will get you very far, do try to focus" Rumil commented dryly. Haldir sighed and looked up at the trees with a wistful smile on his face.

"Horses … apples … Thursday," he said in a dazed voice, a distant smile on his face. Orophin rolled his eyes.

"He's lovesick," he muttered. Haldir had not heard this of course, for his thoughts again wandered to Fara, who was at this time, nearing Rivendell by the minute. She and her escorts were only two days away, but as of now were resting. The elves were keeping watch while Fara rested against a tree. Who would have thought that horseback riding for so long would drain so much of your energy.

After she felt rested enough, they continued on their way. A day later they reached the boarders of Rivendell, but had another day to go before they got to the actually city where her training would take place. When they entered the boarders, they found an elf waiting for them. He was tall with dark eyes and darker hair. Fara noted that his body frame was smaller than Haldir's, though he was just as well defined.

"He is probably our escort my lady," Lólindir said. Fara sighed. No matter how hard she tried she could not seem to get him to break the habit of calling her "my lady".

"Alright, let's go say hi then," she said. The elves nodded and dismounted, walking over to their escort.

"Hello, my name is Elladan, I am here to take you to our city," he said. The two elves nodded, not realizing that Fara was not with them. They winced when they heard a loud thud.

"Oh that was graceful," Fara mumbled with a wince. She was laying on the ground with her foot caught in the stirrup of the saddle. Elladan laughed as he watched her try to dislodge her foot from the stirrup.

After much swearing and muttering, she finally kicked her boot off and stood up on one leg, balancing while she took the boot out of the stirrup. When she put it on, she lost her balance again and fell forward. Fara yelped and rolled on the ground. She pulled her boot back on and then stood up, brushing off her pants.

She walked to Elladan with a grin on her face.

"Sorry about that, I'm Fara. You're… …Elrond maybe? And if you are, no offense but you look a little young-ish," she said with a frown. Elladan smiled, he liked her already.

"No, I am his son Elladan." Fara nodded. "I am honored to meet you. I must admit however, it is rare that maidens fall for me so quickly," he said with a cheeky grin. Fara snorted.

"Sorry Prince Charming but falling off a horse hardly counts as falling for someone."

"My attractiveness caused you to fall," he clarified.

"Or your ugliness perhaps," she retorted. Elladan grinned.

"I will save this debate for a later day, we must continue onward to Rivendell. I am here to guide you back to the city and make sure that you do not get lost on the way."

"Ok cool, do you have a horse or did you like, walk here?" she asked.

"I walked," he replied. Fara frowned.

"If you want you can ride double with one of us. We'll get there faster," she offered. Elladan nodded.

"Alright." Fara swung up onto her horse and waited for the others to do the same. Elladan came over to her and smiled.

"Would you mind if I rode with you?" he asked. Fara shook her head.

"It's no problem, climb on." Elladan nodded and jumped up behind her, putting his hands on her waist to hold on.

"Ready to go Tasar?" she asked her horse. The mare shook her head and stamped her foot impatiently. Fara laughed and urged the mare into a gallop.

"Which way to the city?" she asked.

"It is just that way," Elladan replied, pointing to the left of them. Fara nodded and turned her horse. When they reached the top of the hill before them, Fara grinned at what lay before them. The hill went back down steeply, and below it was a long flat stretch of land.

"You know this land better than I do, are there any ditches on this hill or anything like that?" she asked. Elladan shook his head.

"No, the ground is level here," he replied. "Why do you ask?" Fara grinned and looked back at him.

"Hold on then," she said. "Noro lim Tasar!" she exclaimed. Her horse broke into a fast paced gallop and charged down the hill. Fara let out a squeal of excitement as they raced down the steep hill.

"You are crazy!" Elladan exclaimed, tightening his grip on her waist. "We will be killed!"

"Isn't it great?!" she replied. When they reached the bottom of the hill, Tasar continued running. Fara slowed her to a walk and the waited for the other two elves to join them.

"You are insane," Lólindir commented when he caught up. Fara grinned.

"Fun in'it?" Lólindir shook his head and continued forward, muttering something about his eventual death.

"Are we almost there?" she asked. Elladan nodded.

"Almost. We should make camp tonight and then we will arrive early tomorrow morning. The sun will be setting soon so it would be best to find a place to make camp now." Fara shrugged and hopped of her horse.

"Ok, where to then?"

"How about there?" Elladan asked, pointing to a spot under a tree.

"Sounds good." Fara led Tasar to the tree and tied her to it so that she would not run away. She pulled out her sleeping roll and laid that under another tree. Elladan was crouched in front of an area he had set up for fire making. Fara raised an eyebrow when she heard him swear.

"What's wrong?'

"The wood is wet, for it rained last night."

"I know," Fara said dryly, remembering how miserable it had been to sleep on the wet ground

"I can not light it," he said. Fara nodded and pushed him back gently.

"Allow me." Elladan shrugged and stepped aside. His eyes widened when fire exploded from her palm, smoldering the wood as well as everything within a foot of it.

"What are you doing?! You will start a forest fire!" he exclaimed. Fara ended the fire and Elladan was surprised to find that only the wood was burning.

"Dude, chill, I know what I'm doing," she replied with a slight edge to her voice. Fara sighed and looked around.

"I'm off in search of a river because I smell and I need a bath." Fara picked up her back pack and walked off into the forest.

"Do not stray too far!" Findecáno called. Fara however, was too far away to hear. He sighed and shook his head.

"She is so reckless," he muttered. Elladan smiled.

"Not reckless, simply untouched by the evils in this world. Does she always act this way?" he asked. Lólindir nodded.

"Yes, though do not let her appearance fool you. She's a lot tougher than she seems, it would surprise you," he replied. A half an hour had passed and Fara had still not returned.

"I will go see if she is alright," Elladan said, suddenly standing up. Lólindir shook his head.

"She will be fine, there is no need for such a thing."

"My father will have my head if she does not arrive at Rivendell alive and well," he said before walking off. Elladan walked deeper and deeper into the forest until he heard the sounds of water. He stopped just behind a tree and looked out into a clearing. Fara stood in the river with water up to her stomach. Her back was to him and her cloths lay on the grass. She was wearing some odd cloth on her chest that came up over her shoulders, almost like a shirt that had been cut off at her chest.

She ducked her head under again and then turned around, eyes widening when she saw Elladan in the clearing. Fara looked down at what she was wearing and blushed before quickly ducking under the water, leaving only her head above water.

"Can I _help_ you?" she asked testily.

"Forgive me Fara, when you did not return I thought you were hurt so I came in search of you," he replied. Fara sighed and rolled her eyes.

"If I was hurt don't you think I would have yelled?" she asked dryly.

"What if you did not have the strength or were too far away?"

"Whatever, turn around." Elladan shrugged.

"You are wearing something to cover yourself, it matters not," he said with a devilish grin. Fara sighed in annoyance and pushed herself out of the water.

"You're just like Andy," she muttered. Fara pulled a brush out of her bag and ran it through her hair, swearing when it snagged on a particularly large knot.

"Who?" he asked.

"Andy, one of my guy friends. He's an ass and a half sometimes," she replied.

"I am hardly an ass," Elladan scoffed.

"Sorry,I misspoke, you aren't _hardly _an ass, you _are _an ass," she said with a grin. Elladan shrugged.

"I can be when I want to. But you should know, it is rare that I will pass by an opportunity to see a scantily clothed maiden bathing in a near by river." Fara rolled her eyes.

"Once you get to know me you'll realize that I'm hardly a maiden at all. At least by elvin standards I'm not. I'm an oxymoron really." Elladan smirked.

"Forget the oxy, you are simply a moron." Fara laughed.

"That's good," she said. "I like that." Elladan shrugged.

"I do what I can." Fara grinned.

"Alright, you can go back to camp, you don't have to wait for me, I'll only be a moment." Elladan gave a small bow and then left. Fara continued brushing her hair and fifteen minutes later, set off towards the camp again. She was partly through the forest when she began to feel as though someone was watching her. She stopped and looked around with a frown. Fara yelped and jumped back when Elladan jumped down from the trees, landing just in front of her. Fara grinned and put a hand over her racing heart.

"Oh my God you scared me," she said with a laugh.

"My apologies, am I correct in assuming that you are Lady Fara?" he asked. Fara frowned.

"I thought we'd covered that a long time ago," she said. Elladan frowned.

"Not to my knowledge, come, I will take you back to Rivendell to be sure you get there safely." Fara's frown deepened and her confusion grew.

"Ok," she said slowly. "We have to go back to camp to get the others though," she said.

"Others? What others?" Fara sighed.

"Come on, don't be an ass, Lólindir and Findecáno, they're back at camp, you met them before," she said.

"No I did not, I know not of who you speak." Fara sighed.

"Whatever, let me know when you decide to stop being an ass, I'm going back to camp."

"You are confusing her, brother," she heard someone say. Fara turned and yelped, finding Elladan suddenly behind her now. She looked back and forth between the two, unable to distinguish who was who. Suddenly, the realization dawned on her.

"Oh, twins, I get it, stupid Fara," she said with a laugh. "You had me confused there for a second. So who are you?" she asked, turning towards the other Elladan.

"What are you talking about, I am Elladan," he said. Fara frowned.

"So then who are you?" she asked, turning towards the other. He smiled and laughed.

"I am Elladan, that is my brother Elrohir."

"Yeah but see now I don't know which is which." Elladan sighed.

"I am Elladan, I rode with you down that obnoxiously steep hill," he said. Fara nodded.

"Ok, so you're Elladan and you're Elrohir, got it," she said with a nod.

"I am also now the richer brother," Elladan added. Fara frowned, looking between the two.

"What?" Elrohir scowled.

"You cheated and left a day early," he accused.

"And I give you my congratulations for catching up so quickly," Elladan replied with a cheeky grin.

"Okaaaay, or you could just ignore me and pretend I didn't say anything," she said with a frown.

"Ada asked us to come and find you to make sure you made it to Rivendell safely. We placed bets on who would find you first. I won of course, being the far more intuitive and smarter brother," Elladan said. Elrohir rolled his eyes.

"You are not the smarter one!" Elrohir exclaimed. "I fear that I have already claimed that title."

"Well you are the ugly one," Elladan replied.

"You realize that you're identical right?" Fara asked with a frown. Elladan paused a moment to think and then swore.

"… … I am still smarter," he said at last. Fara shook her head and walked back to camp. They needed help. Major help.

"Look what you did you fool of an elf, you scared her off," Elladan scoffed.

"It was you and your ungliness," Elrohir replied airily.

"We are identical my brother, you have just insulted yourself," Elladan said tartly.

"You did it naught five minutes ago," Elrohir replied. "So, what do you make of her?" he asked. Elladan frowned, thinking it over.

"She is…odd for lack of a better word, but I like her none the less." Elrohir nodded.

"Yes, I must admit she is attractive in her own sort of way…for a mortal that is." Elladan snickered.

"Imagine what Airemir would say if she heard you speak such words," Elladan teased.

"I did not mean it in that way!" Elrohir exclaimed. "I already have a lover, it is you that lacks the skills to obtain one." Elladan rolled his eyes and began to walk back to camp with his brother.

"I do not lack the skills to obtain one!"

"No, you are right, you lack the skills to hold onto one."

"You are ill in the head I fear," he said. Elrohir shrugged.

"I may well be, but if I am then you are as well. Anyway, I personally believe you are in need of a lover. Perhaps Fara will be interested. She seems compatible. I think it would be in your best interest to see if you could start something with her." Elladan frowned, considering this for a moment.

"Perhaps, I will consider it," he said. __

When they reached the clearing, Fara was resting underneath a tree, entertaining herself by making shapes with a flame in her hand. They noticed that it frequently took the shape of an oddly familiar elf. He was tall and more strongly built than the two of them. He had an air around him that demanded respect, yet his face seemed kind and gentle. He looked very familiar to Elladan, though he could not place his face.

"How do you do that?" Elladan asked. Fara shrugged.

"It's a matter of will-power. You simply have to be strong enough to make the fire do what you want," she replied.

"Show off," Findecáno remarked with a grin.

"I am not! I'm bored!" she exclaimed.

"So you are showing off," he replied simply. Fara scowled and muttered something about hair dye. Elladan frowned when he noticed her hair color. It was the color of wine! It was a dark color, and the red could only be seen when the light hit it properly.

"Fara is your hair naturally that color?" he asked. Fara shook her head.

"Nope."

"You dyed it?"

"No, someone I know did it out of spite so I turned her hair green and her skin blue, put snakes in her dresser, stole her cloths, put her in five net traps, three pit traps and two mud pits and then glued and nailed her furniture to her roof," Fara said simply. Elrohir laughed.

"I could grow to like you," he said. Fara grinned.

"Well I _am _very likeable," she replied.

"And very modest," Lólindir added. Fara scowled and stuck her tongue out at him. Soon after, they all ate dinner together and then went to sleep. Fara volunteered to take one of the watches but Elladan insisted that she rest, claiming he wanted her to be well. The two argued for a while, and in the end Fara ended up taking first watch.

The sun had set and it quickly grew dark. Fara sat by the fire, keeping a sharp eye out for anything not right. After four hours, she grew bored and a little tired. Fara pinched herself to stay awake and then began to sing softly to herself. Elladan awoke some time later and heard her singing a song he had never heard before.

"What follows me as the whitest lace of light

Will swallow whole

Just begs to be imbrued

What follows, has led me to this place

Where I belong with all erased.

What follows."

He smiled softly upon hearing her voice. It was pleasant to listen to, though it had a few flaws to it, not all the notes seemed to be hit correctly. In the end, her voice was still pretty.

_Much like she is, _he thought. _Perhaps Elrohir is right. _Elladan walked over to Fara and tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump and whip a knife out of her boot.

"Relax, it is only me," he said gently. Fara grinned.

"You elves really need to learn to make noise. I could have killed you!"

"But you did not, and I would have been able to stop you," he replied simply.

"Oh…right, why are you up?" she asked.

"It is my watch now. You should get some sleep." Fara yawned and curled up in a ball on the ground, deciding not to move from where she was.

"Your bed roll is over there Fara," he commented. Fara moaned softly and frowned. She was already asleep. Elladan smiled and put a blanket over her so that she would stay warm. He spent the rest of his watch mostly focusing on Fara, and how peaceful she looked while sleeping.

When Fara awoke the next morning, she felt a sharp pain in her side. She groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes and then rubbing her back.

"Uh I think I slept on a rock," she muttered. All the other elves were awake and preparing to leave. Fara ignored them all and got a brush out to fix her hair. Lethargically, she stood, put on her boots and clipped a dagger to her belt. The rest of her weapons were on her saddle, they were too cumbersome when traveling.

"Try not to move too quickly," Elrohir taunted.

"I own your mother's third uncle," Fara retorted. Elrohir frowned.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Just because you're all up and cheery, nancing around like a gay poodle, doesn't mean I have to as well. Some of us were not made for mornings."

"Nancing? That is not even a word."

"Now it is."

"What is a poodle?"

"Your mother."

"My mother is a poodle?"

"I own your mother's poodle."

"What is a poodle?!"

"You are." Elrohir shook his head in bewilderment and confusion. What was she saying?!

"You confuse me."

"Tis a way of life." Fara then shouldered her pack and walked over to her horse. She set down the pack and picked up the saddle, putting it on the horse's back and tightening the straps. Fara frowned and poked Tasar's stomach.

"Hey, none of that," she chided. Fara had noticed that when being saddled, her horse filled it's stomach with air so that the straps on the saddle were loose. Tasar snorted indignantly as Fara retightened the straps. She then hoisted her pack up onto the back of the saddle.

"So, is there anything I could say that would make you go faster?" Elladan asked with a snicker. "My brother and I as well as your escorts were ready at least twenty minutes ago." Fara shrugged.

"No not re-" Fara was cut off when a she heard a distant guttural, barking sound as well as a low rumbling. It sounded vaguely familiar and stirred a mix of fear and panic within her. "Oh," she said nervously. "Was…was that you?" she said. Elladan peered across the field with keen eyes, trying to find the source of it.

"No," he replied. Fara shifted uncomfortably and pulled her sword off the saddle.

"Oh, cause I was gonna say. It's working pretty damn well." Fara tried to listen and find the sound again, straining her hears. She noticed that Tasar was fidgeting nervously. The barking sounded again and was followed by shouts in a crude, harsh language.

"Warg riders," Elladan spat.

"Hurry!" Lólindir cried. "We must go now!" Fara yelped and jumped up onto Tasar. Elladan ran to Lólindir and jumped up on his horse. Elrohir rode with Findecáno.

"You'll go faster on your own. Follow us!" he shouted. Fara nodded and kicked her horse into a gallop, speeding off after the twins. The barking and shouting grew louder and louder to the point where Fara was almost positive that the wargs were right beside her. Fara cast a fleeting glance behind her and felt her stomach roll, the orcs were gaining on her at an alarming rate! There were at least twenty warg riders attacking them!

"Noro lim Tasar!" she pleaded. "Noro lim!" Fara leaned forward more, urging her horse to go faster. Her horse was slower than that of the others, thus she was a bit behind them.

"Fara!" Elladan called. Fara glanced over at him.

"What?"

"Keep riding straight. We're going to split up, that way we'll lose them!" he called.

"What if I don't find you!"

"Don't worry! We will come back for you! Just keep going!" Fara nodded, uncertainty in her eyes and continued riding forward. Elladan and Lólindir steered their horse to the side and branched off to the right. Elrohir and Findecáno went to the left. A few riders followed the elves, though many were still chasing after Fara. Fara gave a panicked cry when a war rider came up on her side. The orc jeered at her and unsheathed its sword. Fara quickly pulled her blade out and brought it up just in time to block the downswing from the orcish blade. She swung her blade to the side to knock the orc's sword away and then thrust forward, stabbing it in the side. The orc screeched in pain and fell from the warg. Fara began to panic when more wargs surrounded her. She couldn't fend them all off!

Suddenly, a shower of arrows came down around her, killing many of the wargs and orcs. Fara continued riding forward, desperate to get away. She yelped and wheeled her horse around when a group of ten horsemen charged up over the hill towards the orcs. Fara slowed Tasar to a walk and let the riders move past her, killing off the riders. She dismounted, feeling weary from the hard ride. She whirled around when she heard a twig snap behind her and found two orcs steadily creeping towards her. Fara whipped out her other knife and crouched lower to the ground with a glare. She brought up one blade, blocking the attack of the first orc and then sliced at it, leaving a large gash in its arm. Fara then spun to the side to move away from the attack of the second orc and proceeded to cut it down. She managed to stab it in the gut where there was a gap in the armor and turned around just in time to block another attack from the first.

The orc snarled and with a firm blow, knocked the sword from her hand. Fara gasped and doubled over in pain when the orc punched her in the stomach. She looked up at it from the ground, eyes narrowing as it raised its blade high over its head. Fara raised her hands slightly, closing her eyes and reaching within her to summon a fire spell that would destroy the orc. Just as the orc was about to finish her off and just as she was about to release the spell, it was struck down by an arrow. Fara turned around and gasped. A tall, regal looking elf with flaxen hair stood not more than twenty feet away from her. He had a strong build, much like Haldir, and a handsome face. He regarded her with keen eyes that held a tinge of arrogance and superiority. Light from the sun gleamed against his golden hair, making it seem as though a soft halo encompassed him. Aside from Haldir, he was possibly the most gorgeous man…or…elf she had ever seen.

He leisurely walked over to her, shouldering his bow and holding out his hand to her. Fara smiled and shifted uncomfortably as he helped her to stand.

"What were you doing riding through Rivendell by yourself?" he asked sharply. Fara frowned, taking aback by the crispness of his tone.

_Nice to meet you too, _she thought.

"I'm traveling to Rivendell," she replied.

"On what business?" he asked. Fara raised an eyebrow.

"Not one for manners I see. If you _must _know, I am traveling to see Lord Elrond."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because isn't a reason."

"Or course it is."

"I have neither the time nor the patients for childish banter, what is your name?" he asked.

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours first." The elf sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I am Glorfindel."

"Oh, well it's almost nice to meet you, I'm Fara." Glorfindel frowned and paused to think a moment.

"Ah, yes, Elrond told me of you and your journey, we have been expecting you. Did guides not come for you?" he asked. "They were sent." Fara nodded.

"Yeah we kinda got separated. Elladan had this great plan where we split up to distract the orcs. I dunno about him but to me it kinda translated to "here Fara, let me ditch you and save my _own _ass". I'm sure he'll turn up though." Glorfindel's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Come this way and bring your horse. We will be leaving soon," he commanded. Fara raised an eyebrow.

"Bossy little ass isn't he," she muttered to herself as he walked away.

"I heard that!" he called. Fara winced. Stupid elvish hearing. Fara took the reigns in her hand and led Tasar over to where another group of elves were gathering. The wargs had been killed off and they were now recuperating from the battle.

"Fara!" she heard someone call. The elves all looked up and saw Elladan and Elrohir ride up and over the hill with Lólindir and Findecáno. Fara grinned and waved. The horses swiftly galloped over to the group and they four elves dismounted. Fara sighed as Lólindir and Findecáno fussed over her, trying to assess if any damage had been done. They had received strict orders from Haldir to make sure that she remained unharmed. They feared the consequences of failing to adequately do the task they were assigned. The results would not be pretty as Haldir did not tolerate failure of any kind.

"You are unharmed Fara?" Elladan asked. Fara nodded and sighed.

"Been better but otherwise fine," she replied.

"That is good, I was worried for y-"

"ELLADAN!" Fara and Elladan cringed. "Elladan, where is your good for nothing brother?! The two of you are in serious trouble!" Glorfindel shouted. Fara snickered when she noticed Elrohir quietly edging towards a near by horse a good distance away from Glorfindel.

"Elrohir is over there trying to get away on your horse," Elladan said, pointing at his brother with a smirk. Elrohir glared.

"You are a horrid brother," he muttered as he stood next to Elladan.

"Did you truly think I would take the full blow of Glorfindel's beatings? I think not," Elladan whispered back.

"What were the two of you thinking?!" Glorfindel shouted. Fara put a hand over her mouth to hide her snicker, this would be interesting to watch. Fara pouted when Glorfindel switched to Sindarin.

"You let her go on her own and abandoned her in battle?! Your specific orders were to keep her safe!" he raged.

"In our defense, she did carry a sword with her," Elladan reasoned. Thus, we could safely assume that she could defend herself.

"I will have none of your twisted logic! Had I not been there she would have died!" Glorfindel shouted. Glorfindel continued to rant at the twins, pacing back and forth as he went.

"What's he saying?" Fara hissed.

"We were not supposed to split up in battle. He is yelling at us for putting you in danger," Elrohir replied. Fara snorted.

"Danger my ass. I would have been fine. I was getting ready to kill it when good ol' Glorfy came around." The twins snickered at the shortened version of his name.

"And what in Arda is so funny?!" Glorfindel shouted, noticing their snickers. Elladan coughed, trying to disguise his laugh.

"Nothing," he choked out. "Nothing at all. Proceed." Glorfindel's eyes narrowed.

"Suffice it to say that your father will have a word or two to say to the both of you when we return." Elladan and Elrohir winced.

"Ah-ha, you're getting in trouble," Fara sneered. Elrohir cast a glance over at her.

"Watch your back when we return," he muttered softly.

"Bring it, I'll whoop you from here to Mordor and back again," she retorted.

"The two of you are dismissed," Glorfindel said with a wave of his hand. He could not deal with the twins right now. Fara snickered as she watched the twins quickly run off.

"You know," she started hesitantly, "I could have saved myself. Even if you hadn't come, I wouldn't have been hurt." Glorfindel frowned.

"What are you talking about, you were unarmed, on the ground and defenseless. The orc would have killed you," he said. Fara raised an eyebrow.

"Please, do you really think that someone like _me _would go down that easily? I haven't gone to hell and back just to be finished off by some crappy-assed orc."

"Do you always use such coarse language?" he asked with a frown. Fara shrugged.

"It's a New Yorker thing, you get used to it after a while."

"What is a New Yorker?"

"A person from New York."

"Where is that?"

"In the United States."

"I have never heard of such a place."

"I know, it's far away from here, farther than you've ever traveled I'm sure."

"Try me," Glorfindel said dryly.

"Dude I could rattle off at least sixteen countries that you've never been to so don't play that game with me. Are we leaving soon?" she asked. Glorfindel frowned and looked up towards the sky, checking the position of the sun.

"Yes," he replied. "We should be able to reach the city by mid afternoon if we continue at a steady pace." Fara nodded.

"Alrighty then, tally ho, hop two, hit the road, move out, hit the decks, off we go!" she said with a grin. Glorfindel frowned.

"Are you sure you are alright?" he asked. Fara nodded.

"Right as rain," she replied.

"Yes yes, but are you sure you are not being sent here so that Elrond may heal whatever it is that is wrong with your mind?" he asked. Fara frowned, considering his question.

"Um, yeah, I'm moderately sure that I'm not being sent here to get my brain fixed, though I don't deny that there's something seriously wrong with me. Sane went down the crapper a while ago. Trust me. … Are we going yet?" Glorfindel rolled his eyes and turned, shouting a few orders to the various elves around him. They all swiftly mounted up and then began riding. As they rode across the planes and hills, Fara decided to start a talk with Glorfindel.

"So, why were you out here?" she asked.

"Orcs have been attacking Rivendell recently, we have patrol groups go out regularly now to make sure our boarders are kept safe." Fara nodded.

"Yep, Lorien's got the same problem, it's a pain in the ass really but I'd be out of a job if it wasn't a problem," she replied.

"You are one of the Galadhrim? Glorfindel asked incredulously.

"I'm more like an unofficial member. I never went through the trials or any of that shit, I kinda forced myself in and earned a reputation. I actually have assorted reputations really, it depends on who you talk to." Glorfindel nodded.

"Interesting," he replied. Fara scowled at his general lack of effort to make conversation and slowed Tasar enough so that she would be able to speak with Elladan and Elrohir. The twins were more fun anyway. Fara spent the remainder of the ride trying to distinguish between the two. Just when she was sure she had figured out who was who, they would say or do something to make her think the contrary.

An hour later, they arrived on the top of a hill that overlooked Rivendell.

"Oh wow," Fara said with a gasp. "He wasn't joking, it's beautiful," she said with awe. Some of the elves straightened up a bit more, feeling a sense of pride upon hearing her words. They stopped just outside the gates and Glorfindel shouted something up at the guards. Soon the doors opened and they were able to walk through the city into the main building. It seemed as though every last detail of Rivendell had been made with care and attention. Even the simplest of designs seemed to have been made perfectly.

Glorfindel dismounted and strode over to where Fara and the twins were. Fara's guards stood just behind her so as to give her space.

"You will follow me, you must see Lord Elrond, he will want to know of your arrival here." Fara raised an eyebrow.

"Why is he so up tight?" she asked.

"He is not in the best of moods today, find him at a later date when he is more rested," Elrohir replied…or…at least she thought it was Elrohir. Glorfindel led them through a series of hallways and passages. Fara tried to remember which way she was coming from, but the twists and turns grew so numerous that she quickly found herself lost in the maze of hallways. Glorfindel finally stopped in front of a large double wooden door. Two guards stood just outside the front. Glorfindel knocked on it twice and then waited a moment.

"Enter," said a firm voice. Glorfindel opened the door and pulled Fara in. She frowned and looked at what surrounded her. The room was beautifully furnished and candles were lit all around, giving the room a comforting glow to it. A large desk sat just to her right, and an elf she suspected to be Elrond was busy scribbling away at it. Bookshelves lined the walls and were filled with books on everything and anything.

"Damn," she said. "And I thought _my _dad's office was nice," she commented.

"Ah, Lady Fara. I have been expecting you," Elrond said, standing up to greet her.

"Oh, no lady, just Fara please," she requested. Fara smiled and looked up at Elrond who was easily a foot taller than her. When she looked into his eyes, she found that she could not seem to pull away, and that years and years of wisdom were locked behind them. Fara began to feel slightly nervous around him, for his presence was rather imposing. Deciding not to let him see her weakness, she tilted her chin up a tad in defiance and attempted to stare him down. In the end, she looked away first. Elrond laughed.

"You are just as Galadriel said you would be," he said at last. Fara frowned.

"I will assume that is a good thing," she replied indignantly. Elrond nodded.

"Yes it is, she said you had a very strong character, and though I have just met you, I can already see it. You know why you are here I presume," he asked.

"Yeah of course, the Lady explained it to me."

"Why is she here Ada? I know that she is to learn healing, but why could Grandmother not teach her?" Elladan asked.

"Remember that elleth I mentioned to you, you know, the one who dyed my hair?" Fara asked. Elladan nodded.

"Ah, so that is why it looks as though you poured wine on your head," Glorfindel said with amusement. Fara glared and tightly clamped a hand over her mouth, groaning loudly in frustration. Glorfindel frowned.

"What are you doing?" he asked. Fara shook her head.

"Nope, I'm not gonna say it, not even an hour here and I'm already being fresh and smart-alecky. I'm not gonna say it."

"Say what?"

"My retort to your wine comment, I'll be in a load of trouble and it won't help my present situation as I'm already in trouble," she replied.

"You are?" Elrohir asked. Fara nodded.

"Yeah, Galadriel wasn't too fond of how I exacted revenge upon my adversaries," she said sheepishly. Elladan raised an eyebrow.

"The hair dye and such," she clarified. The twins snickered. Glorfindel eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes but you are also here because I requested that I train you. Do you know who she is?" Elrond asked. The two frowned and shook their heads.

"She is the leader of the four new Guardians. They have returned to Middle Earth in the form of Fara, who stands before you, and three of her friends." Elladan's mouth popped open and Elrohir stared at Fara incredulously. Glorfindel did not seem too surprised, though Fara assumed it was because he had already been told.

"Don't pee yourself, it's nothing special," she said dryly. "Trust me."

"Why did you not tell us?" Elrohir asked asked. Fara shrugged.

"I thought you knew, and if I did tell you, and you didn't know, I doubt you would have talked to me so casually."

"Point taken," Elladan said.

"Oo, question for you Lord Elrond," she said.

"Yes Fara."

"How do you tell the twins apart? I spent a whole hour trying to get it right." An amused glint entered the elf lord's eye.

"Honestly, I cannot say for sure how it is that I know which is which. They are my sons, thus I know them better than anyone else would. You will have to find a way to tell them apart on your own I fear." Fara scowled.

"Damn it," she muttered.

"Pardon me for my rudeness but I have matters that I must discus with Glorfindel and a meeting with Erestor in about an hour. I would like to speak with you more tonight at diner however Fara, I would like to know more about you. I am sure you would like to rest in the mean time however," Elrond said. Fara nodded. "Please take Fara to her room Elladan," he requested. Elladan nodded and held out his arm to Fara. She stared at it with a frown, unsure of what to do and raised an eyebrow. He laughed and took her hand in his, pulling her out the door.

"So we're off to my room then?" she asked. Elladan nodded.

"Yes. It is not far from mine actually," he replied.

"Ok I say we make a bet on how fast I get lost in this place," she said suddenly. Elladan laughed.

"You will not get lost. I will escort you to any place you need to go and show you around," he replied.

"Seriously? Thanks," she said with a smile. Fara sighed and looked around at everything in the hallways. Tapestries and painting hung on the walls, and everything seemed to be elaborately decorated. It was so different from Lothlorien.

"Is something wrong?" Elladan asked.

"No, I'm just a little overwhelmed, and a little home sick. You know, the works," she replied quietly. Elladan nodded.

"I understand. I hope that you will enjoy your stay here Fara," he replied, stopping in front of a large door. He took out a key and handed it to Fara.

"This will be your key. My room is the third one on the left if you need anything," he said. "I will stop by later on to take you to dinner. A maid should come in about two hours to help you get ready for dinner," he explained. Fara smiled.

"Thank you," she replied. Elladan kissed the top of her hand and smiled back.

"It is my pleasure," he replied. "Anything for one so fair." Fara snorted and swatted him lightly on the back of the head.

"Don't be a tease you ass," she said with a laugh.

"It is what I do best," he replied with a cheeky smile. Fara rolled her eyes and waved goodbye as she left. She unlocked the door to her room and went in. Fara was not surprised to find the room just as decorated as everything else. Light poured in through the windows illuminating everything. A large poster bed was just to her left, and the bathroom was to her right. Fara found that her bags rested at the foot of her bed. She sighed and began to unpack. When she finished, Fara lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling, allowing her thoughts to drift towards Haldir and what he might be doing right now. Was he thinking of her? She hoped so. A strong surge of homesickness filled the pit of her stomach and Fara rolled on her side, drawing her knees to her chest. More than anything she wished to be home right now, back where she was safe, where she had friends, where she was loved. Everything was so different here. How would she adjust? Fara sighed, allowing her mind to empty and her thoughts to drift away. Her eyes grew heavy and at last she drifted off to sleep.

A/N: MAH! I hated how the second half of this chapter turned out. I despise it actually. The beginning, I have no issues with, the end, SUCKS. Sorry, just thought I'd let that out. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter, I wrote it three times before putting it up. Meh, this week utterly sucked and its only Wednesday. Anyway, until next time then!

**Reviewer Notes:**

**Nirobie**Woot, glad you liked the assorted chapters!Careful you don't get in trouble for pulling pranks on your cousins though lol. That would kinda suck.

**Elvinscarf**Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Sucks about running into the wall…I do that a lot, it really hurts and people laugh…

**Jullez**Everyone loves a bit of revenge here and there, its always sweet and oh so delicious bwahahahahahaha.

**Drazy**sigh camp, oh how I miss my camp, twas a place of wonder really. I don't think they have tp in ME though……

**Shadow of the Ages: **Woot, read and reviewed your story, hopefully the stuff I left behind was helpful. Revenge is wonderful, I love it. Celtic music is the stuff of life, really good to listen to when you want to start writing.

**Lightning Rain: **No worries about not reviewing, we've all got crap to deal with now and then. Why were you banned from the computer? Were you a naughty girl again? Shame shame. hands over assorted male bastards Do as you please with them, someone already poured acid over Nathan's …um…his…ahem, well you know, his family …jewels if you will. ****

**Brunette at Door: **Parent trap, ah yes, a good movie. I'll be sure to add in some Glorfindel and Erestor stuff for you.

**Ringless**Revenge is always beautiful and blissful mwahahaha. Glad you liked the chapter!

**Fyre****Myst**I would be more than happy to join the PHFDIF! I sign up here and now! I am your number one supporter. Stupid peter! He killed my man! …er….elf! And left out Elladan and Elrohir! Grrrr. Hmmm, Fellowshipness. I have to ponder this still, look for them in chapter 39 hehe.

**Carmen**Woot, all of your friends? Boy do I feel love-ded. Reassembling cars in obscure locations is always a good way to go hehe.

**Mia**The best in the whole wide world? Hmmm, not too sure about that, I'd say I'm average. My family is probably secretly plotting to send me to an asylum so I feel your pain.

**Jfrog**Many people have told me that I could have a career in writing actually. Im not sure about it yet, I've still got a lot of developing to do, but I am toying with an idea for an original fiction piece.

**AlaskanTiger**Revenge is a necessary part of everyone's life. I'm glad to share my ideas with all of you lol, put them to good use!

**ElvenStar5: **Fara and I are fairly similar actually. I've said all of Fara's comebacks at least once and I modeled some of the conversations she has after conversations I've actually had with people…it says wonders about my life ne?

**Winter: **Genius huh? Well what can I say? I try lol. Eats M&M's and Kudos greadily mwahahaha sugar high!

**Oracle: **CHOCOLATE STEALER! Mah, a piffle to you! Grrr, I'll be sure to check out your fic some time this week and I'll be sure to leave a review! I actually get migranes from chocolate so its more of a cause for depression to me than anything else lol…but I eat it anyway.

**Tara6: **Woot! Long review! Your longest yet I believe. I have no problems with answering your questions btw. I don't really know why Val wasn't so involved but that's kinda where the writing took me. Elenya's character seemed to be more of the type to do something like that I thought…The elf was aware of what the package contained and who sent it by the way, I explained that in this chapter though. You read the chapter three times? Wowzers. You're like me then lol, I've read your fic at least five times total now. NOOOO! Hakuna Matata! You evil person! As soon as I read those two words I instantly started singing that song! Ackpht! I actually have had a song stuck in my head for an entire week so I feel you pain, you aren't alone. No need to bow, it seems kinda awkward to me. Anyway, loved the review and I'm glad you liked the chapter. Remember, other people's pain is _strictly _for your own amusement, nothing more, nothing less. Lol toodles!

**Elrohir Lover: **Woot! Thanks for the review, glad you like it!

**Bosson12787: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it.

**Burningtyger**White wine? Seriously? Crap man! I thought it was a red one…merg, I'll have to go back and fix that then, thanks for pointing it out!

**Lady Light: **Fara is a roll model for all feminists bwahaha. Don't mess with women!

**LeaRobins****Leana****Scarlette**Good luck pranking your older brother lol. With luck he wont kill you. Glad you liked the chapter.

**Snikkers**Wow, crap man, we _are _similar lol. I'm actually already 15, I just have yet to fix my bio cause im lazy lol. My b-day is in December. Post your fic soon! I'm a Haldir addict! I'll be sure to review it when you put it up!

**Crecy**Ah, the greatest inspiration comes when we are pressed for time and must hand in an assignment in five minutes, some of my best work is done then. For example, I did my word civ hw two minutes before the teacher walked into class. I did the shittiest job in the world. I handed it in and got a 12/12. my friend, who had worked for an hour on it the night before got a 10/12. Beautiful in'it?

**Dixie**spaz woah, long time since I heard from you lol. Don't worry about being busy, I know how you feel. My life is chaos on fire. Glad to hear that you liked how I wrote the chapter with Nathan and all. I was _really _nervous about putting it up.

**Ainu Laire: **At least now we have come to terms with each other and our Sindarin issues. Sorry that the romance aspect of this story is hard for you to read lol, I just write what comes to mind. No worries though, the two of them start to cool off a bit after this so there isn't as much passionate, fluffy love stuff. I actually did know about Galadriel's other names, but not till recently (I've been reading up on my elvish history over the past few weeks). Her other names were Nerwen and Artanis I think…

**Mademoiselle****Morte**Acid?! You evil girl! That's awful…but so funny to imagine. I am glad you enjoyed yourself lol. Oo Parent trap was a good movie! I think that's where I got the idea from. I don't know if there will be a pure Fara/Haldir fluffness chapter any time soon, though I've got bits and pieces of stuff with them coming along later.

**The ONE Reviewer: **Whoa spaz you're…_reviewing? _gasp silly me, and to think I thought you were kidnapped by wild pelicans. So anyway, no offense was taken with your "the note was corny-ish" comment, I was aware that it came out like that, it kinda killed me to post it up but I wanted to do it anyway. I think actually that I'm like all of my OFC's in one way or another. I've got bits and pieces of my personality floating around in Fara, Marks, Andy and Adrian. Tis odd really. I kinda dance around the elf-money issue (EMI), that way I don't have to deal with it hehe. I'm quickly nearing 400 reviews! I nearly died of a heart attack when I discovered this! chumunga Heath Ledger is my life. I sobbed when he died in the Patriot. That was such a sad movie! As was The Last of the Mohicans…and White Oleander. Omg I _sobbed _during White Oleander, that is the world's best movie though. All Men have butt-hole-syndrom (BHS) every now and then, some more than others. Haldir is a BHS MASTA! He's so good he moved from master to MASTA! Pretty soon he may well become M to the Shizzle Dizzle with a Lemon Twist. Marks has control over the weather just so you know. The powers thing was an idea I came up with somewhere in chapter…18 I believe. Not really sure what inspired it…But here, since you are confused I will explain. Before Arda (Middle Earth) was made, there was another world. It was plagued with evil and there were four people (the Guardians) who were there to protect it. War was constantly raging, the Guardians were killed and then the world kind like, self imploded. Then Eru came and made the Valar and the Maiar and Arda and so on and so forth. So, someone (an unnamed person) decided that since the War of the Ring was well on its way, he would get the upper hand by trying to summon the spirits of the Guardians into new bodies and then enslaving them so that they would work for him. He used Fara, Marks, Adrian and Andy's bodies as the vessels for the souls of the Guardians. But, since the guy was a dick, he screwed up the spell and though Fara and co. were transferred to Middle Earth, they only received the powers of the guardians rather than being fully possessed by them. Does that make sense? Hopefully it does, email me if not. Marks = Alex/Alexander just so you know. When I write the fic, I write it on Microsoft word. You can insert symbols on it and what not. When I save the document, I save it with a web page format so that the bold font and the italics and the symbols don't go away. The Pats are a way of life, Janet Jackson is now Justin's bitch, the world is ca-raaaazy man! Ta! scampers off


	30. Chapter 30: Allies

**le sigh** I apologize to everyone, many people were sad that Fara left but no worries!  I'll make it good…or at least as good as I can... I dunno, we'll see how it goes.  With luck this chapter turned out alright, I had a touch of difficulty writing it and getting it to go the way I wanted it to (hence the slight delay).

Ooo yeah!  Before I forget!  With the help of Ainu Laire, I have arrived at the conclusion that my ME history was all screwed up.  I fixed this problem so I am pleased to inform you that this fic takes place 60 years before the fellowship.  The 75 year range I gave before was an estimate as I didn't have all my dates straight and wasn't exactly sure.  So yes, 60 years, thus it all works out and is in cannon.  Woot!  Thank you all for the reviews everyone, you have no idea how much they mean to me and how much I appreciate them! (I now have 400!  YEY!  Kudos to Born to be Hanged who was my 400th reviewer.)  So, with out further ado, I bring you the next chapter! 

Chapter 30:  Alliance 

            "My lady."  Fara groaned at the feeling of someone shaking her awake.

            "What," she muttered.  "Too early, still sleeping, don't wanna go to school."

            "I am sorry to disturb you but it is far from early and you do not have schooling."

"Snow day, sleep," she mumbled, rolling over.  

"No, it is not snowing outside my lady, it is time to get ready for dinner, Lord Elladan shall be here soon to escort you to dinner."  Fara frowned and rubbed her eyes, yawning widely.

"Oh, my bad, alright I'm up."  Fara groaned and rolled off the bed.  She staggered into the bathroom and stripped off her cloths before jumping into the water.  Fara noticed with confusion that the maid followed her in.

            "What are you doing?" she asked nervously, finding it slightly awkward due to the fact that she was now naked.

            "I am helping you to wash your hair of course."

            "You really don't have to do that you know.  I can myself.  I feel bad making you do it," she replied.  

            "Nonsense my lady, it is my job and I would be more than happy to help you."

            "Alright, but I have one request."

            "What is it my lady?"

            "Please do not call me my lady.  It makes me feel as though I'm treating you as an inferior when I'd much rather consider you a friend or an equal," she said.  The maid nodded.

            "Very well Fara.  Dunk your head under please."  Fara submerged under the warm water and resurfaced, wiping the water from her eyes.  As soon as she was done, her maid left the bathroom to pick out a dress for Fara.  When Fara walked out of the bathroom, she was stunned at the dress her maid had picked out.  It was a deep red color with spaghetti straps.  Gold thread was embroidered along the bottom of it and the skirt seemed to flow like water.  

            "You want me to wear _that_?" she asked incredulously.  

            "It is your first night here Fara.  You want to make a good impression.  Besides, it matches the color of your hair."  Fara grimaced but complied.  

            "Alright fine," she said.  Her maid grinned and then helped her to dress.  Fara insisted that she do her own hair however.  Her maid complied and then politely left.  Fara then stood in front of the mirror and began to brush the tangles out of her hair.  She softly began humming to herself as she did this.  Just as she was fixing her hair, there was a knock on the door.

            "Fara, it is Elladan.  Are you ready to go?" he asked.

            "You are annoyingly early," she called, brushing her hair out.

            "I am not.  I am exactly on time."

            "That's my point.  It's an unwritten rule that you are supposed to be five to ten minutes late to pick me up so that I can use that time to do my hair," she called back.

            "Try getting ready earlier next time," he suggested.  

            "Even if I did, you do your hair last and that five minutes makes all the difference.  You can come in though, I'm almost done," she replied.  Elladan was stunned when he saw Fara.  She looked beautiful.  The dress fit snuggly at the top and was fairly low cut, something Fara hated.  The bottom of the dress swirled around her feet and she wore matching sandals to go with it.  She ran her hands through her hair a couple of times and then turned to Elladan.

            "Ok all done, ready?" she asked.  Elladan found that the words were stuck in his throat, and he simply nodded.  Fara grinned and walked out the door, waiting for Elladan when she reached the hallway.  

            "We go left?  Right?  Left, right?  Right?  Left?  Straight, wait no that's a wall, left?" she said, spitting out the two different directions, hoping one was correct.  Elladan laughed.

            "To the right," he said simply.  He took Fara's arm in his and then walked down the hall.

            "Ok so question, what's up with this arm thing that you keep doing whenever you take me anywhere.  I mean is it like an arm rest or something in case my delicate female body gets tired?" she asked.  Elladan laughed.

            "It is polite," he replied.

            "Well I think it's chauvinistic.  I mean hell lets call it a day and have me collapse and say "Oh Elladan, carry me!  I have not the strength to go on, for I am a mere woman alone and lost in this world, and I am far too weak to carry on from here," she said dramatically, leaning against his shoulder with her hand to her forehead.  Elladan laughed again and scooped her up in his arms.  Fara yelped and struggled to get away!

            "Ack no what are you doing?!" she exclaimed.

            "Caring you of course, for that is what you asked of me," he replied cheekily.

            "I was joking!  Put me down, everyone's going to think I'm some arrogant prissy little ditz queen or something!"  Elladan shrugged and dropped her.  Fara shrieked as she fell to the floor, but Elladan caught her before she could hit.  She had her eyes squeezed shut and her arms tightly around his neck.  Fara slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Elladan who was trying hard not to laugh.  He gave her a warm smile, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.  

            "Wow that was so not cool, I nearly went into shock and died," she said shakily.  

            "Oh…a pity," he said.  Fara rolled her eyes.

            "You don't sound all that depressed," she commented.

"No, no, I am very depressed."  Fara frowned.  "You said that you almost died, though you did not.  Thus I said it was a pity."  Fara glared and swatted him over the head.  

"Don't be an ass," she said with a laugh.  

"Oh but it is so much fun," he replied.  Fara rolled her eyes. "Though I do apologize if I have somehow offended you," he added.  

            "Don't worry about it.  Andy, Adrian, Marks and just about every guy I know pull stunts like that all the time.  They threw me in a pond once, and then another time they made me walk into a tree.  I'm used to it so you don't have to worry at all," she said.  

            "Who are they?" he asked.

            "They are some of my closest friends," she replied.  

            "You must miss them."

            "Yeah, but I'll be going back soon I guess.  I figure the harder I work to sooner I can see them," she replied.  Elladan nodded.  He would be very sad to see her go.  Soon they entered the dining hall and Elladan led her to a seat across from his father and next to Elrohir.

"Well it is about time," he said dryly.  "You took your own sweet time in getting here as usual Elladan."  Elladan smiled cheekily.

"If you _must _know, it was Fara's fault, she was the one that insisted on spending forever doing her hair."  

"I did not spend forever on my hair, I spent all of five minutes on it.  If you hadn't been flirting we would have got here on time," she said matter-of-factly.

"I was not flirting," Elladan said indignantly.  Elrohir raised an eyebrow.  

"Elladan you flirt with anything that stands on two legs, what do you mean you were not flirting?" he asked dryly.  Fara snickered.

"Anything that stands on two legs huh?" she asked.  Elladan rolled his eyes.

"Elrohir exaggerates, I do not flirt that much," he replied.  Elrohir snorted.

"I do not exaggerate.  You simply have not come to terms with your desperation."

"Oh?" Fara asked with a grin.  "What is he desperate for?"

"A lover of course, Elladan can not hold onto them longer for more than a night."  Fara snickered.

"God Elladan, are you really that bad in bed?" she asked.  Elladan rolled his eyes.

"If you like I shall prove to you that I am not later on after diner," he replied casually.  Fara grinned.

"I think I'll pass, I'd probably get more out of bedding a warg," she replied.

"Are you implying that a my skills are as good as a wargs?" Elladan asked incredulously.  Fara shook her head.

"No, of course not," she said indignantly.  "A warg is better."  Elladan glared.  He was about to retort when Elrond spoke to Fara.

            "You look well rested Fara.  I am going to introduce you shortly but I fear that I do not know your full title," he said.  Fara raised an eyebrow.

            "Um, my title?  I guess I'm Commander Fara Sanders of the American Army and the Western Alliance," she said.  Elrond raised his eyebrows.

            "You are a commander?" he asked.

            "Yeah, I had to work my ass of to get there but I am," she replied.  

            _Galadriel did not jest when she said this woman was different.  She is beyond different.  I have never met anyone like her, _he thought.  Elrond tapped a fork on the side of his glass to get everyone's attention.  

            "People of Rivendell, we have a guest among us tonight."  Elrond motioned for Fara to stand up.  She blushed and complied, keeping her eyes on the ground.

            "This is Commander Fara Sanders of the … what was it?" he asked, turning to Fara.  

            "I'm Fara Sanders, Commander in the American Army and the Western Alliance," she said, loud enough for everyone to hear.  She sat back down and looked at her lap, trying to ignore the stares she was receiving.

            "Lady Fara will be staying with us for a few months.  I expect all of you to treat her with the same courtesy and respect you would give me or anyone else for that matter."  He sat back down and then dinner began.  Elrond and Fara discussed everything from her arrival to what she had been able to do with her abilities during the rest of dinner.  She went to bed that night feeling more exhausted the ever before.  She had traveled far and needed a good rest.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Fara was woken by her maid early the next morning.  Grudgingly, she got dressed and went to breakfast.  Elrond smiled when he saw Fara enter the dinning hall, still very sleepy.  She looked almost as though she was sleeping.  

            "You look rather tired Fara," Elrohir commented…well at least she thought it was Elrohir.  "Did you sleep well?" he asked.

            "No, I kept her busy for most of the night," the other replied casually.  Yes, the first was Elrohir and the second Elladan.  Elrohir's eyes widened.  Fara nodded and yawned.

            "Why so surprised Elrohir, didn't Elladan tell you, we had horny orc sex last night after dinner."  Elrohir choked on his juice upon hearing this and Elladan began laughing.  Fara smirked at Elrohir's expression.

            "Chill I was joking, I'm still wiped from the trip over here.  Horses are murder on your body.  My ass hurts like a mother and my inner thighs are all bruised."

            "Was that your doing Elladan?" Elrohir asked with a smirk.  Fara's mouth popped open.

            "Aw God, you're sick!" she exclaimed.  

            "We were a bit rough," Elladan replied with a nod.  Fara sighed and shook her head.

            "That's the last time I bring anything like that up again," she commented dryly.

            "I could think of something else you could bring up," Elladan said casually.  Fara laughed.

            "You guys are great, you're like Andy and Adrian on a good day," she replied with a grin.  Elrohir frowned.

            "I will assume that is a good thing," he said hesitantly.  Fara nodded.

            "Yeah, they're two of my best friends, they have horny tendencies though," she replied.

            "Horny?" Elladan asked.  "What is that?"  Fara blushed.

            "Oh God," she mumbled.  

            "What does it mean?" Elrohir prodded.  

            "Guys, I don't wanna give you a "birds and the bees" talk at breakfast," she said reluctantly.

            "Birds and the bees?  What about them?" Elrohir asked.  Fara smacked her forehead with her hand.

            "What did I get myself into?" she muttered.  "Ok, find me later and I'll explain it to you."  Elrohir nodded.  

            "I shall remember to do so," he replied.  Fara shrugged and grabbed an apple, devouring it quickly.    

            "So, what's on the agenda today?" she asked, looking over at Elrond.

            "I was considering sending you to the library to read a few things on healing.  It would be best if you had some other knowledge on it before I begin to train you," he said.  "If you find Lord Erestor, he will be able to assist you in your learning.  I am aware that you do not read Sindarin so I am sure he would not mind teaching you how."  Fara nodded and grabbed another apple.

            "How many of those have you had?" Elladan asked.  She took a bite and held up three fingers.  

            "Three!"  Fara nodded and then swallowed.

            "My favorite fruit," she said before taking another bite.  Fara finished the apple and then stood up.  "Righty-o, I'll check out the library later this afternoon.  For now, I think I'm going to change into some normal cloths and then find my way to an archery field or something," she said.  Elladan watched her leave with a smile.  Elrohir nudged his brother and snickered.  Elladan simply rolled his eyes.  

            Meanwhile, Fara was back in her room changing into pants and a shirt.  She clipped her sword to her belt, her knives to her back and then grabbed her bow and arrows, deciding to simply carry those in her hands.  Fara closed the door behind her and locked it, walking down the hallway in hopes she would not get lost.  After fifteen minutes, she had somehow ended up back at her room.  

            Fara frowned and tried to figure out what she had done.

            "In case you are wondering, you are now standing in front of your room."  Fara turned and scowled, finding one of the twins standing behind her with an amused smirk on his face.  Fara paused and studied him, trying to determine which twin he was.  

"Sweaty walrus sex," she said after a moment.

"Slimy orc lovers."  Fara grinned.

"Hello Elladan."  Elladan swore, he had given himself away.  One of his favorite games that he and his brother often played was to pretend to be each other and confuse people.  On a good day, they could keep people guessing for hours.  

"See now if you had a seizure after I had said that, then you could have kept your cover and I would have thought you were Elrohir," she said.  Elladan laughed.

"Elrohir is the more serious of the two of us."  Fara nodded.

"I figured as much.  I haven't found the physical difference between the two of you yet but I intend to just so you know."  Elladan shrugged.

"You may try.  My brother and I are aware of all the similarities and differences on our bodies, there are few, you will have trouble finding out such things," he replied.  

"What'd you do, like, stand in front of each other naked and be like "hey, I've got a freckle here and you don't!"?" she asked.  Elladan laughed.

"Not quite, when we were little we compared ourselves however to find differences that people would notice.  The elleth that looked after us could never tell us apart so we would always fool her."  Fara grinned.

"One of the joys of having a twin," she replied.  "I would do that to people all the time if I had a twin.  So anyway, do you know where the archery fields are?  …Do you even have archery fields?" she asked.  Elladan raised an eyebrow.

            "We are elves and you ask if we have archery fields?"

            "Oh…right, yeah my bad, so where are they?" she asked.  

            "Come with me and I shall show you."  Elladan led Fara through almost the same hallways she had passed through, taking a few different turns here and there.  Finally they arrived outside.  

            "Ha!  So there is a way out!" she exclaimed.  Elladan laughed.  

            "Yes, there is, this is not an endless maze even though it may seem that way at times," he replied.  Fara grinned and found an empty target at the end of the field.  She quickly put her quiver on her back and notched an arrow in her bow.  She checked her stance and position before drawing it back and aiming.  When she let go, the arrow hit the sixth ring from the center. 

            "Damn," she muttered.  

            "You are not bad," Elladan commented.  "How long have you been practicing."  Fara pulled out another arrow and shrugged.

            "Um, a couple months.  It helps that I've done target practice with my gun for five years before this though.  I'll never be as fast as Haldir of course.  He's a God with a bow and arrow," she commented.  Elladan felt a wave of jealousy hit him.  He remembered meeting Haldir when he went to Lothlorien to visit his Grandparents.  The two of them never taken all that much of a liking to each other and by the end of his stay, that had hated each other.  

            Fara took aim again and let go, this time hitting the fifth ring.  She scowled and tried again, hitting the third, and then the second.  Finally, on her last arrow, she managed to just hit the edge of the center ring.  

            "Ha!  I win!" she said with a large smile.  Fara ran off to her target and pulled the arrows out one by one before walking back.  She spent the next hour and a half practicing archery and then when her arms lacked the strength to draw the bow again, she took a break.  

            "Why do you work yourself so hard?  You can hardly move your arms," he said.  

            "Haldir works me harder than this," she replied with a shrug.  "I would still be firing right now, or working on my swordsmanship if he was here.  By the time he's done training me I can't move at all."

            "How awful!   It must be terrible to have him as a teacher.  Just because he does that to you does not mean you still have to here."  Fara snorted.

            "Dude what are you on?  Haldir is the best teacher in the world!  Sure he works you until your practically dead but the results are so much better that way.  If I don't keep up on my own it'll be hell when I go back.  Besides, I have a reputation to keep up, I can't go and get all soft now can I?"  Elladan frowned.  He should have guessed that she did not mind the teachings.  

            "Have you met Haldir before?" she asked.  Elladan nodded.

            "I know who he is more or less.  We met a few times, though we do not exactly see eye to eye," he replied.  Fara raised an eyebrow.  

            "Is that so?"  Elladan nodded.  

            "The two of us are very different."  Fara nodded.

            "I see, so that's code for "yeah I wanna maim his pansy ass and decorate my house with it," she said.  Elladan smirked.

            "I would not mind doing such a thing should the opportunity present its self," he replied casually.  Fara rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on, Haldir's not _that _bad.  Why don't you two like each other?" she asked.  Elladan sighed.

"It is a long story," he replied.  Fara snorted.

"Please, I'm going to be here for a _while_.  You've got time."  

"Still, I would rather not speak of it.  We simply are not the best of friends, I will leave it at that."  

"You just didn't get to know Haldir well enough to like him I bet.  He comes across as a very pole-up-his-ass type guy but he is actually the exact opposite."  Elladan raised an eyebrow.

            "Is that so?"

            "Yeah, I really didn't like him that much when we first met."

            "You didn't?"

            "Nope, I thought he was a cocky, arrogant bastard.  He kinda grew on my after a while though and eventually he became one of my closest friends."  Elladan frowned.  Haldir was lucky, very lucky.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            After lunch that afternoon, Fara went to the library to find the books Lord Elrond had spoke of.  The library in Rivendell was at least twice as large as the one in Lorien.  There were so many books!  Fara sighed and looked around the library, hoping to find someone who could help her locate the books she needed.  She spied a dark haired elf sitting in the back corner of the library.  He appeared to be doing paperwork of some sort.  Fara made her way over to his table, hoping he wouldn't be upset if she interrupted him.

            "Um, excuse me," she said.  The elf did not look up from his papers as he addressed her.

            "May I help you?" he asked.  Fara frowned, if she was not mistaken, there was a slight tinge of annoyance in his voice.  Fara rolled her eyes.  

            "Yeah, Lord Elrond wanted me to find some books on healing but the library's kinda big so I didn't know where to look.  And I can't read Sindarin so I need to find ones in Common," she explained.  "He also wanted me to find this guy named Erestor I think it was so that I can be taught how to read Sindarin."  The elf set down the quill and looked up at her.  A slight frown crossed his features and Fara shifted nervously as he studied her.

            "You are Fara," he said at last.  Fara nodded.

            "How did you know?"

            "Lord Elrond told me of your arrival here.  Based on your manner of speech and dress I figured out who you were."  Fara raised an eyebrow.

            "My speech and dress?" she asked.

            "Yes, you speak as though you are remotely educated and you do not dress as a lady should," he replied.

            "Excuse me but I've had thirteen years of schooling!" she exclaimed indignantly.

            "And I have had thousands."

            "Just because you are an elf doesn't mean you're better than me," she said hotly.

            "I did not say that."

            "You implied it.  Racism only proves how truly ignorant and stupid you are.  Only the weak of mind and heart resort to it."  The elf smirked.

            "You will make an interesting student," he said.  "Follow me."  Fara frowned as she watched him walk away.  After a moment of thought, she quickly followed him.  

            "So, are you Erestor then?" she asked.

            "Yes," he replied simply.  "I am Lord Elrond's chief advisor.  I also taught the twins."  

            "That must have been fun," she said dryly.  A small smile tugged at his lips.

            "It was…interesting to say the least.  The twins are very unpredictable, they are little hellions at times."  Fara laughed.

            "I can imagine."  Erestor stopped and pulled a few books off the shelves.

            "So Fara, what is it that you learned in thirteen years time?" he asked.  Fara sighed.

            "Lots of crap I'll never use."  Erestor raised an eyebrow.

            "Such as?"

            "Calculus, Trigonometry, Algebra, Spanish, Chemistry, Physics, Biology, Geometry, World History.  Lots of stuff," she replied, listing off the assorted courses she had taken in high school.

            "I have never heard of many of those things," he replied with a frown.  "What are they?" he asked as he led her to a near by table.  Fara sat down and then began to explain the basic purposes and uses of the various things she had learned in school.  Erestor was skeptical at first, but later marveled at the number of educational resources Fara's people had.

            Fara stayed in the library with Erestor for hours after that.  By the end of the lesson, she had learned a few basic things about healing and had started learning to read Sindarin.  Over the course of the next few days, her life took on a bit of a pattern.  In the mornings, she would spar with either the twins or Lord Glorfindel.  In the afternoons, she would have lessons with Erestor.  

            Her lessons with Elrond also began.  Fara was frustrated to find that healing was a lot harder than she had anticipated.  Her gift would not cooperate and it seemed that no matter how hard she tried, she could not bend it to her will.  Elrond frequently reminded her that she simply needed to keep practicing and be patient, much to Fara's annoyance.  More than anything she wanted to go home.  With luck, she would learn to control her healing abilities quickly.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Fara sighed in frustration as she left Lord Elrond's study and walked down the hallway towards her room.  Two weeks had passed and she still had made no progress.  Elrond insisted that she was improving and simply needed to keep at it, but Fara thought otherwise.  

Fara pulled out her key and opened the door to her room when she arrived.  She walked across the room and walked out onto the balcony, looking out at the gardens in Rivendell.  It truly was a beautiful place to live, though it wasn't home.  Fara closed her eyes and smiled as a fresh breeze brushed across her face.  The temperature was dropping, winter was coming.  Fall was almost over.  It was only a matter of weeks before the snow came.  

Feeling a bit restless, Fara left her room and walked down to the stables.  When she entered, she found two maidens she had not met before saddling their horses.  One had blond hair and green eyes.  The other had raven hair and bright blue eyes.  Fara frowned slightly in annoyance.  They were both beautiful.  _Oh that's cruel.  Is there no justice in this world? _She thought with a slight tinge of envy.  The maiden with dark hair smiled at her as Fara entered the stables.

"Hello," she said.  "I do not believe we have met before."  Fara smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, I only got here about two weeks ago however.  I've been really really busy so I haven't gotten to meet anyone yet.  I'm Fara."  The elleth smiled and shook Fara's hand.

"I am Arwen," she said.  "This is my sister-in-law, Airemir."  Fara turned and shook hands with the other elleth.

"Nice to meet you," she said.  

"Likewise.  We were just about to go for a ride, perhaps you would like to join us?" she offered.  Fara nodded.

"Sure, I was going to go out myself.  Its been a while since I last rode my horse," she replied.  Fara swiftly saddled Tasar and led her outside where Arwen and Airemir were waiting.  She mounted up and soon the three rode out.

"How long have you been here?" Asked Arwen.

"About two weeks, give or take a day," Fara replied.  

"It is odd that I have not met you since then," Arwen said with a frown.  Fara shrugged.

"I haven't really been out much.  I've been following a fairly strict schedule recently.  Between training and lessons and what not I haven't had a chance to get out.  The only reason why I'm out today is because Erestor ended the lesson early.  He had a meeting to go to I think."  

"What sort of things are you training in?" Airemir asked.  

"Healing and fighting.  I'm also learning to read Sindarin.  I can read Common fine but there aren't a lot of books written in Common," she replied.  "How long have you both been living here?" she asked.

"I moved here with my family from Lorien many years ago," Airemir replied.  Fara nodded.

"Yeah, I could kinda tell.  You don't look Rivendell-ish," she replied.  Airemir laughed.

"Rivendell-ish?"  Fara nodded.

"Yeah, you have lighter hair and eyes.  It's a common trait in Lorien."

"You have been there?"  Fara nodded.

"Yup, I live there.  How about you," Fara said, turning to Arwen.  "How long have you been here." 

"I was born here," Arwen replied.  "I am Elrond's daughter."  Fara smiled.

"Oh so _you're _the twins sister," she said.  Arwen nodded, frowning slightly at the glint in Fara's eye.

"Yes, why?" she asked suspiciously.  

"I've heard of you vaguely.  I didn't know your name though.  There's going to be three snakes in your bed tonight just so you know.  I overheard Elladan and Elrohir talking about various pranks they were planning for you.  That happened to be one of them."  Arwen's eyes narrowed.

"I see that Elrohir did not learn from the last lesson I taught him," she said.  Airemir laughed.

"I remember that, it was brilliant!"  Fara grinned.

"What did you do?" she asked.  

"Elrohir sewed up the sleeves on all of my dresses so I dyed his clothing pink," she replied.  "It did not wash out for a week!"  Fara smiled wistfully.

"Dye is a wonderful creation," she said.  

"Yes, you seem to have experience with it," Arwen commented.  Fara nodded.

"Yeah, my hair used to be lightly brown.  A woman back home dyed it though."

"Why?" Airemir asked. 

"Cause she's a bitch," Fara replied simply.  Arwen raised her eyebrows.

"Who?" she asked.  

"This elf named Alatáriël.  I don't know if you know her," Fara replied.  Arwen smiled and nodded.

"Ah yes, I remember her.  I met her when I went to visit my Grandmother three years ago.  I do not care for her much, she did not come across as a very compassionate person."  Fara shook her head.

"Nope, she's jut plain obnoxious.  Anyway, I dyed her skin blue and her hair green."  Arwen laughed.

"I wish I could have seen it," she said with mirth.  Fara grinned.

"Oh it's beautiful.  I painted her nails black before I left as well.  That was really attractive."  Airemir grinned.

"I could grow to like you," she said.  "The next time we are involved in a prank against the twins I will be sure to call upon you for aid."  

"You did not already promise help to Elladan and Elrohir did you?" Arwen asked.  Fara shook her head.

"No, they offered it but I wanted to meet the opponent first, part of why I wanted to meet you both."  

"Well, I would much rather have you on our side then theirs," Airemir replied.

"Do you not find it a bit odd that you pull pranks on your own lover?" Arwen commented with a laugh after a moment.  Airemir shook her head.

"Not at all, it is how Elrohir and I express our feelings for each other, besides, we have only been together a short while, hardly even a few months."  Fara smiled. 

"I could see you being with him, you seem similar," she replied.  Airemir nodded.

"Yes, unfortunately we think in similar ways therefore he is able to avoid many of the traps I set for him."  

"That has proven to be a problem at times," Arwen commented.  "We must find a way to work around it.  If we are to pull a prank on Elrohir we also must get Elladan out of the way.  The two look out for each other so if Elladan is there, it will not work."  Fara nodded.

"You could always put Elladan in a net trap and then get Elrohir," she commented.  "You just have to make sure that people know to not let him loose."  Arwen smirked.

"We should just have you distract him," she replied.  Fara raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come now Fara, surely you are not blind, Elrohir tells me Elladan has taken a bit of a liking to you."  Fara snorted.

"Please, he's just flirting to be an ass," she replied.  "He's not _really _interested."

"I do not know," Airemir said skeptically.  "Elrohir knows his brother very well.  It would not surprise me if he was correct."  Fara shrugged.

"Whatever, I don't think he is though, no matter what you say."  Arwen nodded.

"Very well, so anyway, this prank that we are planning…"

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Over the course of the next few days, Fara grew closer with Arwen and Airemir.  The three spent their time planning out assorted pranks to pull on the two brothers and could often be found giggling and gossiping late into the night in each others rooms.  Elladan and Elrohir suspected them of course and soon set to the task of setting up assorted traps for the three women.  Airemir discovered that her close had been dyed orange while Arwen found six snakes in her bed one night.  Arwen hated snakes with a passion and was very afraid of them.  Fara had just managed to avoid a net trap, though was stuck upside down for twenty minutes when her foot got caught in the netting as she jumped aside.  Luckily, she had a knife in her boot and after a great amount of effort, she managed to cut herself free.  

            Deciding enough was enough, the three friends set to work on their plans.  Fara came to dinner a week later armed with a powerful sleeping drug she had gotten from the healing cabinet.  Once she had explained the cause, one of the healers in the sick room was more than happy to help.  Fara pulled the cork out of the small vile and poured the contents into her cup.  She managed to hide the vile just before Elrohir turned to see.

            "What are you up to?" he asked suspiciously.  

            "I know what she was doing," Elladan said.  He muffled a yelp when the heel of Fara's boot painful slammed down into his foot.  She shot him a warning look when he opened his mouth to speak.

            "Oh, do tell my brother?" Elrohir asked.  Elladan winced when Fara ground her heel into his foot again.

            "No, I don't think I will," he said tightly.  Fara smiled in satisfaction and moved her foot off of his.  Elladan kicked her from under the table after she moved.

            "Elladan!" Fara said, her voice a bit louder than usual to make sure she had Elrond's attention.  "Don't kick me!"

            "Behave Elladan," Elrond said sternly.

            "But Ada!"

            "Behave."  Elladan scowled.  Fara smirked and then set to the task of distracting Elrohir.  Arwen started up a conversation with Elladan to keep him occupied.  

            "What's that?" Fara asked, pointing to the other side of the room.  Elrohir frowned and turned.  When he did, Fara quickly switched glasses with him, wincing when she spilled a bit.  Fara quickly rested her arm over the wet spot when Elrohir turned.

            "What are you doing?" he asked.  Fara frowned.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Why are you sitting with your arm like that?"  Fara glanced over at her arm and found that she had it resting across the table in a rather awkward fashion.  Fara shrugged.

            "It's comfortable," she replied.  Elrohir eyed her skeptically.

            "I am sure."  Fara smiled politely and took a sip of wine, suppressing a gag.  Elrohir had been drinking a very strong wine, she hoped he would not notice anything different.  He had only had a sip of his original wine, maybe he wouldn't remember.  Elrohir took a sip of his wine and frowned.

            "Odd, I could have sworn I was drinking something different," he said.  Fara shook her head.

            "Nope.  I remember you asking for that particular wine," she replied.  Elrohir shrugged and drained the contents of the goblet.  A few moments later, he yawned widely.  

            "You seem tired a'mel, perhaps I will walk you back to your room," Airemir said.  Elrohir nodded.

            "Yes, I do not know why I am so drowsy," he replied.  The two excused themselves and left, dinner was ending anyway.  

            "What are you doing with him?" Elladan asked skeptically.

            "Nothing," Fara replied innocently.  Elladan raised an eyebrow.

            "I am sure."   Fara shook her head.

            "Alright look at it this way, it's nothing you need to worry about."  Elladan frowned, accepting the answer for the time being.  A few moments later, Arwen excused herself claiming she had some things to see to.  She winked at Fara before leaving.  Dinner ended not long after this and many of the elves began to retire for the evening.  

            "Elladan, perhaps you'd like to go for a walk with me," Fara offered.  Elladan felt his heart leap upon hearing what she had said.  

            "Very well, I would be more than happy to," he replied.  Elladan took Fara's arm and escorted her outside.  Fara spotted the tree she needed to get to and slowly began to walk in that direction.

            "How long have you lived in Lorien?" Elladan asked.  "If I am not mistaken, mortals are not native to such a land."  Fara frowned, trying to calculate the months she had spent there.

            "Um, somewhere around six months I think." 

            "Why did you leave your home?" he asked.  Fara frowned.  How was she to go about answering _this _question.

            "My country was at war," she replied.

            "But you said you were a commander, do you not have an obligation towards your country?" he asked.  

            "Well, I kinda didn't have a choice when I left," she replied.  "We were attacked and my group and I were forced to leave.  I don't know how to get back home though."

            "How can you not know?  You just go back the way you came."

            "See, the funny thing about that is that when we were attacked a bomb went off and we all were unconscious.  When we woke up we were just outside of Lothlorien.  So I don't really know how we got there."  Elladan nodded, taking in the information she was giving him.  Luckily, he believed her.  

            Fara continued to lead Elladan to the tree where the net trap was until he was standing directly on it.  Before Fara could move from his side so as not to be caught in it, the net enclosed around them and they flew up off the ground.  Elladan cried out in surprise and Fara shrieked.  A soft laugh was heard and Fara was able to make out Arwen's figure as she ran off.  

            "Fara you are on my leg," Elladan said with a wince.

            "Yeah well I don't even wanna think about the amount of pain my chest is in from you and your big ass elbows!" she replied.  Elladan snickered.

            "Would you like me to kiss it to make it feel better?" he offered.  Fara twisted slightly, staring at him frankly.

            "Elladan, in case you haven't noticed, we're caught in a net trap that we aren't likely to get out of."

            "Your point?" he asked innocently.

            "Now is not the time to try to molest me!"

            "I was not going to molest you!" he exclaimed, pretending to be hurt.  "Fondle would be more accurate."

            "Well I don't need _you_ to fondle me thank you very much," she said.

            "Ah, self service, that is always a good way to go," he said with a nod.  Fara's jaw dropped and she stared at him incredulously.

            "Oh my God.  You did not just say that," she said with a laugh.

            "Actually I did.  I will refrain from speaking of such things since you seem to be so sensitive," he replied airily.  Fara rolled her eyes and shifted again, trying to find a slightly bearable way to sit.  She ended up sitting rather awkwardly in Elladan's lap.  

            "This has got to be the most uncomfortable position I have ever been in.  How about you?" Elladan asked.  Fara shook her head.

            "I've been in worse, but this makes a close second."  Elladan sighed.

            "I do not suppose you have a knife hidden somewhere under that dress," he asked.  Fara shook her head.

            "Nope, I don't carry knives when I wear dresses," she replied.  "No where to put them and I don't usually plan on being caught in net traps, it wrinkles the skirts on the dress."

            "Speaking of which," Elladan began, a playful smirk on his lips.  "The skirt of your dress has ridden up well past your knees."  Fara looked down at her lap and her eyes widened.  Her dress had ridden up to the middle of her thighs in the process of her squirming.  Fara attempted to move and fix the skirt.  After much swearing and shifting, she managed to get it down to just below her knees.  She was positive it wouldn't stay that way though.  

            "Stupid dress," she muttered.  "No wonder I don't like them."

            "On the contrary the view is quite nice from my perspective," Elladan commented.  Fara rolled her eyes and pulled up on the bodice of the dress.

            "Kindly refrain from staring at my breasts and legs," she said dryly.

            "I cannot help myself," he replied simply.  "If you are going to sit there and flaunt your body in such a manner I cannot be held accountable for my own actions.  There is no need to get huffy over it."

            "Dude you're staring down my dress at my breasts!!" she exclaimed.

            "And they are quite lovely I assure you, perhaps you should consider wearing something underneath next time, that way, should we ever end in such a …compromising position again, I will not have a full, clear view of them."

            "You're perverted man!"  Elladan laughed.

            "I am not perverted, I am simply teasing you."  Fara scowled.  

            "I take it you don't have a knife either," she said after a moment.  Elladan shook his head.

            "No, I was not planning on being caught in a net trap," he said.  

            "Neither was I," she said dryly.

            "I doubt that some how."  Fara frowned and shifted to turn to look at him.

            "What on earth would give you the idea that I _enjoy_ sitting in a cramped net with my dress practically falling off while you try to molest me and get into my pants?  This is the epitome of suckitude here.  Why would you think that I planned on getting caught?"

            "No no, I mean you planned on having me get caught, though did not intent to get stuck as well."  Fara smirked.

            "It wasn't my original intention."

            "Oh?" Elladan asked.  "Then what was?"

            "I was going to tie you naked to the desk in Erestor's study," she replied simply.  Elladan's raised his eyebrow, a glint of amusement in his eye.

"Fara if you wanted me naked and tied down you could have asked and I would have joined you in your room.  There are other ways of enticing me into bed you know," he said.  

"You ass!  That was _not _my intention at all!" she exclaimed.

"Then why would you wish for me to be naked save for your desire to see me as such?"  Fara glared.

"I did _not _want to see you naked.  It would have been my job to get you to the office.  Arwen would have dealt with you from there!" she said with a scowl.  Elladan pressed his lips together, trying hard not to laugh.  "You're teasing me," she said after a moment, narrowing her eyes slightly.

"Perhaps," he replied with a smirk.  Fara sighed and rolled her eyes.  

            "Well anyway, I decided to put you in a net instead when I caught Elrohir in my room trying to put snakes in my bed.  So I decided to simply put you in a tree all night and leave Elrohir in Airemir's capable hands," she said simply.

            "Ah I see, you wished for more intimate contact before bedding me," he replied.

            "Dude what goes on in your head?!" she exclaimed.  "I do not want to have sex with you; it's as simple as that."  Elladan shrugged.

            "Suit yourself."  Fara groaned in frustration and rolled her eyes.

            "Men," she muttered.

            "So what is Elrohir's fate?" Elladan asked.  Fara smiled innocently.

            "Nothing special," she replied simply.  Elladan eyed her skeptically.

            "Please Fara, I am not a child, I can tell that you are planning something atrocious for him."  Fara did her best to suppress a smile.

            "I'm not the one who did it," she pointed out.

            "Yet I believe I am correct in assuming that you are the one that thought of it."  Fara shrugged.  "Whatever it is…" he added after a moment.  "Please tell me Fara, there is nothing I can do to help Elrohir now and I assure you that I will not interfere in any way should we find a way out of this."  Fara studied him carefully for a moment.

            "Alright, but if we do get out of this net by some miracle you have to swear not to run and help him," she said.  Elladan nodded.

            "I give you my word."  Fara grinned and whispered in his ear what it was that she had planned.  Elladan did not stop laughing for half an hour after that.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Elrohir groaned softly as the sounds of someone shouting in outrage came to his ears.  What was going on?  Where was he again?  He couldn't really remember.  Had he gotten drunk?  Ugh, not again.  When would he learn?  Disasterous things came as a result of him getting drunk.  The last time it had happened Elladan had locked him in Glorfindel's study naked.  Elrohir shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.  His mind was still hazy.  What had happened the night before?  He had dinner and did….stuff and then walked …somewhere with Airemir and fell asleep.  

Elrohir blinked a few times, trying to get his eyes to focus and looked up.  A tall elf with dark hair was towering over him with a scowl on his face.

"Who're you again?" he slurred.  

"Erestor you fool!  What are you doing tied to my balcony and for Eru's sake what are you wearing?!"  Elrohir groaned.

"I don't know, stop yelling."  Erestor rolled his eyes and knelt down, untying Elrohir from the poles on the balcony.  

"Your father will hear of this, I can assure you," he said.  Elrohir nodded and stood, swaggering a bit.  He slowly made his way to the door and walked out.  Elrohir rubbed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear his mind.  Everything still seemed a bit fogy.  As he walked, he noticed that some of the elves that passed by gave him odd looks.  Others covered their moths, trying to repress their laughter.  What was so funny?  Surely they were not laughing at him!  Elrohir grew nervous and quickened his pace, walking to his room as fast as he could.  

He quickly opened the door and stepped inside.  Elrohir rushed to a mirror and his jaw dropped at what he saw.  Not only was he wearing a purple, strapless dress, but it seemed as though someone had put makeup all over his face!  He looked as though he was female!  A very ugly female, but a female none the less.  He quickly dashed to the bathroom that he and his brother shared.  Their rooms were next to each other and were connected by a bathroom.     

As luck would have it, Elladan was in the bathroom at the time and was brushing his hair.  It was rather tangled from sleeping in a net all night long.  He and Fara had not been able to get out until morning when Glorfindel had passed by and was able to cut them free.  Elladan's mouth popped open before he burst out laughing.  Elrohir gritted his teeth.  

"If you had anything to do with this Elladan," he started.  Elladan shook his head and stumbled into his room, still clutching his stomach as tears poured from his eyes from laughing so hard.  Elrohir sighed and took off the dress before washing his face.  As soon as he got dressed, he went down to the dining hall.  Fara appeared to be half asleep and was resting her head on the table while Arwen and Airemir had smug grins on their faces.  Airemir looked at her lap and pressed her lips together when Elrohir entered so as not to laugh.  

"You had some part in it, I know," he said with a scowl as he sat down.  

"In what?" Airemir asked innocently.  

"You know of what I speak, the both of you were a part of it."

"I know not of what you speak my brother, please, fill us in?" Arwen said.

"Fill us in on what?" Fara asked with a yawn, sitting up.  "What'd I miss?"  Arwen rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Fara, pay attention."  Fara glared.

"I wouldn't be so tired had I not been stuck in a net all night with a horny elf who was trying to molest me," she said with a scowl.  Arwen snickered.  

"Oh but it was such a good idea," Arwen said.  

"You do realize that there will be consequences for such actions," Elladan said, taking his seat.  He had just walked in and picked up on the conversation.  Arwen grimaced slightly.

"Such as?"  A sly smile crossed Elladan's lips. 

"I do not believe I will tell you.  I will leave it a surprise just for you."  Arwen rolled her eyes.  She would end up being in a fair amount of trouble when all was said and done.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            "I hope you know this is your fault," Fara commented airily.  

            "My fault!" Elladan exclaimed.  "You are the one that switched sides and made your alliance with Arwen!"  

            "Yes but you forget who it was that started it.  If you hadn't started the pranks, then we both would not be here in the weapon shed cleaning armor ALL AFTERNOON!"  Elladan frowned.

            "… … It is still your fault."  Fara rolled her eyes.

            "Pass me cloth," she asked.  Elladan threw it across the room to her.  "So, Elladan.  Elrohir's got a girl.  How about you?  Who's your lover person?" she asked.  Elladan laughed.  

            "You are very forward Fara."  She shrugged.

            "Its better to just come out and say what you mean rather than dancing around it in hopes that the person will catch on," she replied.  "Answer the question."  

            "Very well, I am currently not with anyone, though I do have my eye on someone."  Fara snickered.

            "Ooooo, Elladan has a crush on a _girl_."  Elladan rolled his eyes.

            "You sound like you're five."  Fara nodded.

            "I'm a child at heart," she replied dramatically.  "Is she preeeetty?" Fara asked.  

            "I rather think so," Elladan replied. 

            "So why haven't you asked her out yet?"

            "I do not know if she feels the same way as I do," he replied simply.

            "Oh, well ask around, see if she likes anyone.  Don't ask her of course, ask other people who know her."  Elladan nodded, taking in all the information.  "Do I know her?" Fara asked.  Elladan frowned, debating in his mind over how to answer such a question.  

            "Um…no," he said at last.  "You do not."  Fara eyed him skeptically for a moment and nodded.  

            "Hm, well you should tell her soon, you know, to be sure that no one else gets her before you do.  If she's pretty I bet lots of other guys might like her.  Men have superficial tendencies.  Pass me the shield on your left."  Elladan handed her the shield and resumed cleaning the blade he was working on.

            "We are not superficial."  Fara snorted.  

            "Please, you are too and you know it.  Anyway, don't wait too long to tell her and make sure she doesn't like anyone else.  It'll make things harder if she already likes someone."  Elladan nodded, putting the blade to the side and picking up another, idly wondering if anyone would be able to tell him who Fara liked.  

A/N:  Blerg, this chapter was so hard to write but I actually kinda like how it turned out.  Sorry for all the sex jokes I threw in there but I couldn't resist.  It seemed like an Elladan/Fara thing to bicker about.  Let me know whatcha think!

**Prettyful Reviewers get notes:**

**Feanin:  **Meh, Glorfindel isn't so bad, I rather like him actually.  No promises on the love triangle, you'll just have to wait an see bwahahahahaha. 

**Calemir:  **Your favorite author?  Wow…I didn't realize I was that good.  I've considered doing a Legomance but I haven't come up with a decent plot yet.  I'm toying with some ideas but nothing permanent.  If I do decide to start one, I'll be sure to let you know. ;-)  

**Nirobie:  **Meh, I didn't like the second half much either.  Good luck with the pranks!

**Mia****:  **Yes, depression over the Fara/Haldir separation _was _the general consensus I received.  I wont answer your first question as I'd take away the fun in life…ish, but to answer the second one, Fara's going to be there for about six to seven months I'd say.  No worries, it'll go by quickly…perhaps…

**Snikkers:  **DIE!  YOU LUCKY ARSE!  I WANT A CARDBOARD CUT OUT THINGY TOO!  Meh, a piffle to you and your pseudo-orlando.  Your predictions for upcoming chapters are very interesting and strangely accurate… … … STALKER!  Lol no, im joking, but some of the stuff you mentioned in your review (about possible plot lines) is very close to what I had in mind hehe.   

**Shadow of the Ages:  **Well, not really sure what to say…I don't have any idea what you're talking about so I can't be of much help to you.  Good luck with the writing anyway though.

**Jullez:  **The twins are life, I love them and their personalities

**Brunette at Door:  **The institution you say?  Psh, I'm already there six times over.  I've lost count of the number of people who've suggested that I'm insane.  See ya there!  I'll be one CA-raaaaazy par-taay!

**Winter:  ****sigh** the things celebrities do for attention.  I will have you know that I did not find your review to be utterly boring, reviews are the highlight of my day.  I also thank you muchly for the kudos and M&M's.  they're what I thrive off of really.  I wouldn't call myself brilliant though, more like thoroughly twisted or insane bwahaha!

**Elrohir Lover:  **Meh?  Which moment is this again? I am lost-ded

**Tara6:  **Long chapters are what I do, I like to give readers something of substance.  I usual set the general standard of at least 12 pages on word.  That usually gets out a nice well rounded chapter.  I think Fara's departure will add a bit of a twist to the story.  No promises on the Elladan/Fara situation though.  You aren't alone my friend, my sister thinks I'm nuts too!  She regularly tells me so and occasionally pauses to laugh.  I take it that cute is a bad word huh?   I agree with you, there is an all around general lack of the twins, Erestor and Glorfindel on ff.net.  I also believe there is a substantial lack of Haldir, though Mary-Sues have been molesting him more frequently I've noticed.  His popularity seems to be growing.  Its odd actually, ff.net goes through phases, there was the slash phase, the ever popular omnipotent Legolas/OC phase, Haldir seems to be obtaining more followers of later.  Hmm, I predict that Glorfindel will be next.  We shall see, we shall see.  Cheerio, I'll depart now, until next time!

**Oracle:  **Sledge-hammer?  My my, now wouldn't it be unfortunate if you had actually hit me and I had gotten amnesia and forgotten all the ideas and plot points I had planned out for this fic?  Then there would be no updates EVER!  

**Fyre****Myst****:  **I think that before we do anything official, we need more members to join the PHFDIF.  I'll put up a notice about it in the AN at the beginning of the next chapter, perhaps some of my other reviewers will be willing to join, then we may come up with a name that doesn't sound like a bad contraceptive as you said.  You'll just have to wait and see what Alatáriël does though, no promises that all will be well when Fara returns.  

**Lady ****Mirwen****:  **Whoa buddy!  I admit, I actually thought you had stopped reading or something which was kinda depressing.  I liked reading your reviews because they had actual substance to them and stuff I could use to improve and what not.  Anyway, welcome back!  Glad you were able to sort out the problems you've been having in life.  I read and reviewed your fic btw, hopefully you benefited in some way from it, I really like your fic and I can't wait until you update. I'll keep my eyes peeled!

**Mademoiselle****Morte****:  **A gem huh?  Well I know a few bastardic males who beg to differ.  No promises on the Fara/Elladan situation though…

**Crecy****:  **Of course, only fools like me do homework the period before its due, tis the proper way to go really.  Be thankful your eyes were not scarred by Janet's whorish tendencies, can't say I'll recover.

**Elvinscarf:  **Glass doors, regular doors, church pews (no joke), I've done 'em all.  Its kinda sad when people stare at you weird…yeah…I get that a lot

**Flamingo Feathers:  **Alright…well…I'm sorry for the lack of accuracy that this fic apparently has.  Unfortunately, I think I'm a bit too far into the fic to go back and change it now.  Thank you for pointing out the flaws (someones gotta do it so I know what to do better next time).  And just so you know, I did not give Fara her abilities just to "make her cool", it gives her a purpose in ME and I rather liked the twist it added, sorry if it irks you but no one else seems to have a problem with it.  Though I appreciate the commentary you've given me (no seriously, that came out sounding kinda bitchy but I actually do), I can't really _do _much with it.  I'm too far into the story to just up and change things so that it fits _exactly _with the original cannon.  I'm not ignoring the advice…or rather list-of-things-that-are-wrong that you've presented to me just so you know.  I apologize again if my lack of Tolkien-purist-osity is offensive and deteriorates my writing/person in some way, its not really something I can help.  The grammar/spelling is something I'm working on btw, that'll be taken care of soon enough.  

**Burning Tyger:  **Everyone loves Glorfindel.  You need him to live.  Glorfindel is life.  There is no other way really.  I happen to be a fan as well actually, he's been growing on me more and more recently.

**Ainu Laire:  **I take it you aren't one for romance and are someone who detests sex before marriage huh?  Well, I cant really say much, just skip over the romance scenes if you don't like them I guess.  **shrugs** anyway, thank you for the dates and chronology and what not!  It helped me get a lot of things straight.  I could have sworn that Aragorn was 80 when he went with the fellowship and I think that's what threw me off and messed up the history and timing of it all.  Anyway, I fixed it so thank you!  

**Lady Light:  **Ooo, very perceptive of you.  Very few reviewers picked up on that, though I think its kinda obvious now.  A triangle is a-brewin'!

**Ringless:  **I'm rather pleased with the number of reviews I'm getting, I never thought it would come out like this.  More Fara and the twins is sure to come!

**Lightning Rain:  **Acid, salt?!  Lordy you're evil!  Bad girl, sneaking onto the computer!  Tisk tisk, my grades weren't so hot either, my parents were a tad pissed so I have to haul ass this semester to pick them back up again.  Meh, stupid school.  It should be illegal.  People should just be born smart.  O, to answer your question, Maeglin (Alatariel's brother) is the one who delivered the exploding package to Fara.  Because he was involved, Fara felt in necessary to prank him at least once.  Read and Reviewed your fic btw, hopefully my review was helpful, your fic is great! 

**Born to be Hanged:  **Wow, one of the best reviews I've ever gotten from anybody!  Woot!  I was going to review your fic this weekend but my mom decided to just like, up and go to florida randomly.  She took her lap top with her which is my only source of internet.  Thus, I was unable to read and review like I wanted to.  Twas sad.  I too am not a Bush fan (I'm also a proud American).  Did you hear about how he's cutting stuff from music funds so that means that some kids wont have music or art courses?  Guess where the money is going to.  FRIGGIN IRAQ!  Ugh, God!  I'm also glad that I changed her name to Fara.  Originally I was inspired by this one fic called "for the cause" but I only read the first chapter of that fic.  I lost track of it and forgot where I got the idea for this fic from, thus her name was Faith…the other character happened to be named Faith.  Blerg, life is so complicated at times.  I had no idea her name meant wild but I think that's awesome!  Chemistry may be a beeHATCH but its good to know its good for _something.  …_speaking of which I have a chem test tomorrow…crap!  To answer a question you had, Alatariel (aka The Bitch) is mean to Fara because in her mind, she had "claims" on Haldir first and then Fara came in and kinda screwed that up…thus, she is a bitch to her.  Sorry if I gave you a hernia, I swear I didn't mean to **Sheepish grin**.  Grammar is not my forte but I _am _working on the comma issue.  I'll be sure to pop in and finish reviewing your fic as soon as I get a chance, I meant to do it sooner but I was presented with some difficulties this weekend.  Ta!

**ElfLuvR2931:  **Craig Parker is my life, he is amazingly gorgeous.  Seriously, I don't think anyone can comprehend.  You shall have to wait and see what Alatariel does during Fara's absence.  The Elladan/Fara issue will unwind more veeeery soon though.


	31. Chapter 31: Communication

**ACKPHT!  **pulls hair out** ok this ****_is a new chapter_!  Fan fiction was an ass again and messed up my updates.  **sigh** welcome to my life.  I'm sorry for the confusion!  Hopefully this will be the last of the problematic issues that I have with this site, it seems to want me dead…**

Holy crap, HEART FALIURE, HEART FALIURE!  **smacks chest to get heart beating again**  I just saw a preview for Troy.  Orlando Bloom looked amazing as usual and Brad Pitt looked AMAZING.  Lord, I think I'll have to be hospitalized after I see that movie, the two of them together is almost more than I can take.  Kate and Jennifer are very lucky to have Orlando and Brad… … _very _luck.  

So anyway, I had a four day weekend and I had plenty of time to write!  Huzzah!  However, it is my sad duty to inform you all that chapters will be a bit slower in coming because march exams are coming up and I need to study.  I will still update of course, just not as often, and also later on in march I'm going on a vacation with my family so I wont be able to update, just to give you all a heads up.  I'll put up a notice later on to let you all know when specifically I'm leaving/coming back.  Anyway, I hope you all like the new chapter but I am afraid it ends in a bit of a cliffy/twist.  It's been a while since I had one of those so I couldn't resist.  Read on my brave souls!

**Disclaimer:  **snorts** please….**

Chapter 31: Communication

            Fara awoke early one morning with a shiver.  Why was her room so damn cold?  She curled herself into a tighter ball, snuggling deeper into the covers.  Fara hated cold, she despised it even.  Finding that she was unable to sleep, Fara stood and got out of bed.  Her teeth began to chatter and she found herself shaking, the floor felt like ice and the air was cool.  She cast a glance outside and gaped.  There was at least four feet of snow on her balcony!  

            Grumbling about the snow and the cold, Fara quickly got dressed putting on the heaviest pair of breeches she could find and a long sleeve shirt.  She was glad to find that she didn't need to dress too heavily because she could simply use her fire gift to keep herself warm whenever she got cold.  Because of this, she would no longer need to bundle up in the winter. Fara pulled on her boots and walked off to breakfast.  She scowled as she sat down in her seat and poured herself a glass of juice.  

            "Why such a scowl Fara?" Elladan asked, wondering what could be troubling her.  "Are you well?"

            "Fine," she replied dryly.  "Is it always this cold in the winter around here?  I mean I realize that you guys have no technology what so ever but don't you at least have some way to heat this place?"  Elladan frowned.

            "I think it feels fine.  It is a bit cooler than usual I will admit, but it seems fine to me."  Fara stared at him incredulously.

            "There is four feet of snow outside, my room feels like friking Alaska and you say its _fine?!" _she asked, hardly able to believe he could say such a thing.

            "Elves do not feel cold might I remind you," he commented airily.  Fara scowled.  

            "I don't like you," she said after a moment.  Elladan stuck out his lower lip in a pout, a face he had learned from Fara.  

            "I am hurt," he said, sniffling in and pretending to wipe a tear away.

            "Oh suck it up," she said frankly.  "What are you, a man or a mouse?"  Elladan frowned.

            "Last I checked I was an elf…" 

            "No no, its an expression.  It means are you brave or are you a whimp."

            "I am very brave I will have you know."            

            "What are we talking about?" Elrohir asked, taking his usual seat on Fara's left.

            "Elladan and his bravery."

            "Or lack there of," Elrohir muttered.

            "I am brave!" Elladan exclaimed indignantly.  

            "Almost," Elrohir said with a shrug.  Elladan glared.  Fara raised an eyebrow, glancing between the two brothers, their ability to bicker almost rivaled her and Haldir's. …Almost…

            "You both realize that you _are _going to play in the snow with me," she commented.

            "We are?" Elladan asked.  Fara nodded.

            "I have things to attend to," Elrohir replied airily.

            "Oh?  Like what?"

            "Things in the library."

            "You're willingly helping Erestor in the library?" Fara asked, skepticism plain on her face. 

            "Completing the last bit of his punishment would more accurately describe it," Elladan remarked.

            "What'd you do?" Fara asked with a frown.  "You've been relatively good since the drag queen incident."

            "Ada caught him trying to break into your room to do Eru knows what," Elladan replied.

            "Oh really?" Fara said, turning her gaze back to Elrohir.    

            "Watch your back," Fara commented casually.  Elrohir swallowed nervously, not really sure he wanted to know what Fara was planning. 

            "What is a drag queen?" Elladan asked after a moment.  Fara sighed, this was going to be a very long breakfast.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            "Ok, I need your help," Fara said, pulling Arwen outside onto one of the terraces.  Arwen frowned.

            "What for?" she asked.  Fara grinned.  "Snowballs.  Here, make as many as you can about the size of your fist and then put them in my backpack."  Arwen nodded and the two knelt to the ground, rapidly making over thirty.  Fara grinned and put the bag on her back, wincing at its weight.

            "Why are we doing this?" Arwen asked.  

            "Have you ever had a snowball fight?" she asked.  Arwen frowned and shook her head.  Fara grinned devilishly.

            "Oh this is gonna be good.  Follow me."  Fara walked to the edge of the terrace and looked over to see how high up they were.  She frowned and then walked back to the other side of the terrace.  Arwen shouted when Fara sprinted and jumped clear over the edge of the railing.  

            "Fara!"  Arwen raced to the edge, peering over and finding Fara laying on her back laughing.  

            "Come on Arwen, its fun!  Just jump down."  Arwen eyed her hesitantly.

            "I am going to end up killing myself," she replied.

            "Oh please, the snow is powdery enough that it'll make a cushion for you.  It's part of my plan."  Arwen frowned nervously and then carefully sat on the edge of the rail, swinging her legs over.  Fara held up her hand to stop her.

            "You have to get a running start or else you'll hit the terrace below us," she said.  Arwen swallowed and nodded, getting off and walking to the end.  Slowly she gathered up her skirts and then ran as fast as she could towards the rail.  Fara grinned when she saw the she-elf sail clear over the rail and land next to her with a thump.  Arwen threw her head back and laughed at the adrenaline that coursed through her veins.

            "That was wonderful!" she said.  Fara grinned.

            "You see?  I knew what I was talking about, if I thought you were going to get hurt I wouldn't have asked you to."  Arwen shrugged.

            "So now what?" she asked.  Fara sighed and sat up a bit; she was currently laying down.

            "Ok, see those trees over there?" she asked, pointing off into the distance.  Arwen nodded.

            "Yes, near the gate correct."  

            "Yep, we need to get there somehow without being conspicuous or leaving a trail."  Arwen shrugged and stood, beginning to walk atop the snow.  Fara's jaw dropped as she watched the maiden.

            "Oh that's just not cool," she said.  Arwen turned and frowned.

            "What?"  

            "I cant do that, I'll sink if I do," she replied.  

            "What do you plan to do then?"  Fara frowned, trying to formulate a plan.

            "Oo, ok, I got an idea, you just keep walking over and I'll meet you there."  Arwen shrugged but complied.  In a matter of minutes, she had reached the area where Fara had suggested they go.  She looked back over to where Fara was laying and frowned, discovering that Fara was no longer there.  Arwen yelped and jumped to the side when the spot next to her began to glow orange.  A large hole melted and then Fara popped out.

            "Ah, the joys of fire," she said.  Arwen frowned.

            "What did you do?"

            "Well, there's four feet of snow so I melted a small tunnel underneath the snow and crawled over here," she replied.  Arwen raised her eyebrows.

            "Right, so now onto phase two of my plan.  We have to pile up as much snow in front of us as we can." 

            "I still do not understand what we are doing Fara."  

            "Just trust me, it'll be worth it."  The two began to dig down into the snow, piling it up in front of them.  When they had finished, they had dug down enough to create a giant hill which they could hide behind.  Fara lightly melted the top and sides so that it looked as though it had naturally fallen that way when it snowed.  She then crouched to the ground and motioned for Arwen to do the same.  Fara set the backpack on the ground and dumped out the snowballs, piling them up.  

            "Fara please tell me what this is for," Arwen said.

"You promise not to turn on my like you did with the net?" she asked.  Arwen grinned.

"It was for your own good, I thought you and Elladan needed time together, you would make a rather nice couple."  Fara raised her eyebrows.

"Arwen I can't do that, I already have someone," she said.  Arwen cringed and put a hand over her face.

"Fara I am so sorry, I did not know!  I would not have done such a thing otherwise had I known!" she said.  Fara shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, its fine," she replied.  "I should probably tell Elladan to ensure no problems come up," she said as an afterthought.

"I do not know what good it will do you now," Arwen replied.  Fara frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Elladan is known for being stubborn, he may try to simply convince you to leave your current lover for him."  

"Yes but Elladan doesn't like me like that yet.  I'll admit that there's an attraction between us and that he is a very yummy elf."  Arwen snorted with laughter.  "But he doesn't think of me in that way yet.  He's not showing any of the usual signs."  Arwen frowned.

"Do not be so sure Fara, you can never tell with Elladan."  Fara shruuged.

"Whatever, we'll see how it works out.  So anyway, my plan."  Arwen's eyes lit up.

"Yes, tell me of it!"

"Elladan and Glorfindel went out early this morning.  When they come back, they won't be expecting us to be here so we'll simply bombard them with snowballs as they pass.  We need a lot more though."  Arwen grinned.

            "A marvelous idea, we need _a lot _more."  Fara nodded and set to work, making as many as she could.  

            "Let me know when you hear them coming," Fara said.  Arwen nodded.  By the time Arwen alerted Fara, they had made over sixty snowballs.  Fara pressed herself up against the edge of the hill, a snowball in each hand.  She looked at Arwen with a grin and mouthed "ready?"  Arwen nodded.  Fara turned and crept up towards the edge.  She grinned when she saw Glorfindel and Elladan enter through the gates, laughing and talking.  Arwen followed Fara's example and the two quickly hurled four snowballs at their targets.  

As soon as they left Fara's hands, she ducked down and flattened herself against the snow so as not to be seen.  Arwen pressed her lips together to suppress her laughter and Fara viciously pinched her own arm.  Elladan and Glorfindel shouted and looked around, trying to find the source of the snow balls.  Fara pushed the pile of them up higher and took another two in hand.

"Rapid fire, don't stop," she hissed.  Arwen nodded and the two popped up, throwing the snowballs in rapid succession.  Elladan and Glorfindel cried out in surprise and stepped back, trying to get away.  Glorfindel quickly dropped to the ground a good distance away and dug down into the snow, building his own fort.  

"Fool of an elf!  Elladan help me!" he exclaimed.  Elladan nodded and the two elf lords quickly made their own small sanctuary.  Glorfindel rolled his eyes upon hearing Fara's shrieks of laughter.

"Oh that was great," he heard her say.  

"Revenge," Glorfindel said with a grin.  Elladan nodded somberly.

"Oh yes, it is a must."  The two quickly made their own snowballs and began lobbing them up and over the hill Fara and Arwen had made.  The shouts and shrieks told them that they had hit their intended marks.  

"They're fighting back!" Fara exclaimed with laughter.  "Quick make more!"  

"Surrender now and we will not punish you too harshly," Elladan called over.  Fara rolled her eyes and stood, hurling a snowball his way.

"Oh bite me!  We're never giving up!"

"This could go on for a while then, neither will we," Glorfindel replied.  "You may as well give in now!"

"Please, we will never give up to _you_," Arwen said.  "As the males here you should be the ones recognizing that females are better."  Arwen laughed and ducked a snowball that was lobbed at her head.  The two sides continued battling for half an hour more before Elrohir and Airemir became involved.  It was then a battle of the sexes, though both sides proved to be equally stubborn.  

"You guys, I'm going in," Fara said dramatically, loading snowballs into her pack.  Arwen frowned.

"Fara where are you-"  Fara put a finger to her lips and climbed up into one of the trees.

"Just keep throwing them," she said.  Arwen sighed and shook her head.

"I hope she knows what she is doing," Airemir commented.  "We cannot last long with out her."  Arwen lifted her chin defiantly.

"I will not allow my obnoxious brothers to best me, I intent to beat them," she said.  Airemir nodded.

"Well said, let us continue then and distract them so that Fara can get away with whatever it is she is scheming.  As the two maidens continuted to throw snowballs, Fara slowly crept through the branches of the trees, making her way to the other side of the gate where Elladan, Glorfindel and Elrohir were.  She picked her way through the branches until she hovered just above their heads.  Arwen broke into fits of giggles when she spotted Fara in the trees.

"And just what is so funny?" Elrohir demanded.

"You are about to lose and you do not even realize how badly," Airemir called.  

"We are not going to lose," Glorfindel scoffed.  

"Yes you are," Fara replied.  The three whirled around and yelped, surprised to find Fara up in a tree above them.  She quickly began pelting them with snowballs.

"You guys, bring what we have left and help me!" she called.  Airemir and Arwen quickly ran over with armfuls of snow and dumped it on the elf lords.  Airemir sat on Elrohir's chest when he slipped and fell to the ground to ensure he would not get up.  Arwen set to the task of putting snow down Glorfindel's tunic while he tried to dump armfuls on her head.  Fara jumped down from the tree branches and tackled Elladan with a laugh.

"You're mine," she said, planting herself firmly on top of his chest.  Fara yelped when Elladan flipped her over so that he now lay on top of her.

"So possessive Fara," he said with a coy smile.  "I am surprised.  Of course I am completely devoted to you, you need not reiterate it my informing me that I belong to you."  Fara rolled her eyes and squirmed beneath him, trying to get free.  

"I didn't mean that," she said, wriggling out from under him and pinning him to the ground again.  "It's a saying where I come from that roughly translates to "Your ass is grass, I'm going to get you."  Elladan raised an eyebrow.

"I was unaware that my ass was growing grass," he said.  "Have you been looking at it recently?"

"Yeah, its all saggy and gross and stuff," Fara replied casually.  Elladan scowled.  Fara laughed.

"I'm joking, I haven't taken the time to admire your ass, though if you like I will give you a full analysis of it and examine it properly for you," she said.  Elladan smirked.

"As tempting as it sounds, I will pass for now."  Fara yelped when Elladan gripped her sides to push her off him.

"Oh, ticklish are we?" he asked.

"Um…no," she said, swallowing nervously.  Fara screamed when Elladan tackled her again, tickling her mercilessly.

"Arwen!  Aire…Airemir help me!" she cried, tears leaking from her eyes from laughing so hard.  "Glorfindel, Elrohir, one of you guys, I don't care who it is, one of you help!"  Fara moved her arms to try and push Elladan off only to find that he pinned them above her head with one hand and continued to tickle her with the other.  Fara squirmed and tried to roll away from him but couldn't.  Elladan only moved off her when she accidentally kicked him (and rather forcefully too) between the legs. 

"Oh crap!  Sorry!" she exclaimed.  Elladan gave a strangled cry of pain.

"Elbereth Fara," he said, his voice hoarse.  Fara laughed.

"That's what you get!"  Elladan groaned and managed to stand up with a wince of pain.  

"We should go back now, the sun is going to set soon," Glorfindel said.  Everyone nodded and began to walk back.  Fara sighed.

"Great," she said dryly.  "Lovely."  Elladan laughed and walked towards her, scooping her up in his arms.

"Elladan what are you doing?" she asked.  

"Carrying you over the snow, you can't walk on it and it will take you an eternity to get back on your own I am sure."  Fara sighed.

"I can get back on my own just fine you know."

"Yes, but I rather like holding you like this," he replied thoughtfully.  Fara scowled.

"Don't get used to it," she replied dryly.  Elladan shrugged.

"I shall try not to.  I do not promise anything however."  Fara sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, much to Elladan's satisfaction.  

"I'm very tired now," she commented.  "And cold, I used too much of my gift today, what with healing training and fire and what not."  Elladan smiled down warmly at her.

"I will take you to your room then, you should rest."  Fara nodded and smiled, closing her eyes and resting against his chest.  By the time Elladan had reached her room, she had fallen asleep.  

"Fara?" he said softly.  "Fara we are here, you must wake up."  She groaned softly and opened her eyes.  Detaching herself from Elladan, she stood and pulled the key to her room out of her pocket.

"Thanks for the lift Elladan," she said with a smile.

"Any time, I will see you at dinner then?" he asked.  Fara nodded.

"Yep, see you then."  Elladan lightly kissed the top of her hand before walking down the hallway, feeling pleased with himself for he believed he was making progress with Fara.  Soon enough he would have her, he was sure.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            "Remember Fara, it is just like using fire," Elrond instructed.  

            "Fire my ass," she said through gritted teeth, eye squeezed shut.  Fara was slowly learning how to call upon her healing gift, but found that when she did, she could not stop the flow of it.  This made her pass out many times, though she recovered from it quickly.  Fara screamed when a bright yellow light shot out of her hands so forcefully that she blacked out.  When she came around five minutes later, she found that there were slight singe marks on the carpeting.  

            "I can't do it!" she exclaimed. 

            "Yes you can, you just need to learn how to handle the healing gift.  

            "This is my fourth month with this!  I'm never going to learn it!" she exclaimed.  

            "Concentrate Fara, try again."  Fara sighed and closed her eyes.  She pushed all the images that plagued her thoughts away and then moved farther and farther back into her mind.  She had found that recently, this was harder and harder to do.  She had been away for just over five months now and she greatly missed home.  The snows of winter had long since come and were now beginning to melt away into spring.  With each passing day, Fara longed to return home more and more.  Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw Haldir and found it hard not to think of him.  It took all her will power to do so, but after a few attempts she managed to rid her thoughts of him.  

For a long while after she closed her eyes, all she saw was darkness.  Finally, the darkness moved away to reveal a swirling mass of red and orange.  This was her fire ability.  It moved swiftly around in circles, churning like water and forming a whirl pool in the center.  As she put attention on it, a great tiger made of flame struggled out of the center of the whirl pool and gave a loud roar.  

_Not this time my friend, _she said to the tiger.  It growled and then sunk back into the pool again, leaving behind a vast number of ripples.  Fara's mind plunged through the center of the whirl pool down farther and farther until she felt she could go no more and all she saw was darkness.  

A small yellow tinge seemed to grow bigger and bigger in front of her.  Finally, with a burst of sparks and light, a yellow dragon appeared before her.  Fara saw herself battling it, trying to push it back into the great chasm behind it.  She was armed with a sword and the battle field around them was black.

_Control it Fara, make its will yours, _she thought fiercely.  Fara clenched her hands and in her mind, continued to fight the dragon, just as she had done every day for the past few months.  She noticed that she had recently been able to hold her ground for much longer, but in the end the dragon always won out.  Its breath of fire and great strength seemed to be more than she could handle.  

The dragon roared in her head and Fara mentally screamed back at it.  It took a deep breath in and let out a burst of flame.  The fire consumed her and Fara felt pain wash over her.  The heat was so intense, she did not know if she could stand it.

_No!  None of this is real!  It's in my mind!  I always lose here! _She thought furiously.  Frequently, always actually, she gave in to the pain of the fire and lost control of the dragon.  _Not this time, _she thought stubbornly.  Fara gritted her teeth and held on.  When the fire ceased, she found her strength and shouted at the creature before her.

"I have had enough!  You are a part of me and I _will _control you whether you like it or not!  I am sick of battling and I want to frikking go home right frikking now!" she shouted at it.  Fara attacked the dragon again with a new found force and drove it back until it was pushed behind the door, doing her best to seal the doors and tame the beast.  

Elrond smiled when he saw small swirls of light come from Fara's finger tips, she had finally done it.  He sighed and shook his head when moments later the yellow light grew brighter and flew out of her hands in two great columns.  Fara slumped back onto the chair behind her and groaned.

"Can I stop now?  I controlled it for like, two seconds."  Elrond nodded.  

"Very well Fara, you may rest."  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            "Excuse me, are you Lady Fara?" an elf asked.  Fara frowned and looked up from her horse that she had been brushing.  

            "Um, yeah, why?" she said, putting the brush down and walking over.

            "I am a messenger from Lothlorien.  This came for you," he said, holding out a scroll.  Fara raised an eyebrow and took it from him.  

            "Thanks, I'm afraid I don't have any money with me right now but come find me later ok?" she said.  The elf nodded.

            "Good day my lady."  Fara smiled and walked out side, sitting on a bench under a tree in the gardens.  She sighed and undid the ribbon on the letter.  Fara squealed with joy upon seeing the handwriting, it was a letter from Haldir!

            _Dear Fara (I lack the creativity to come up with something romantic, forgive me), _it began.

            _These past few weeks, well, months now, have been pure agony for me.  You should know that though I am still working hard, I am unable to focus on anything.  All I do seems trivial to me, for with out you here, I have nothing to strive for.  There is nothing wonderful to look forward to when I return at the end of the day.  _

_I constantly think of you, there has not been a day when I don't, and I sincerely hope you will return to me soon.  Rumil and Orophin, who are hovering over my shoulder both mocking me and ridiculing me as I write, would like me to inform you that you are keeping me from doing my job properly (that is what they think, I personally believe I am doing a fine job regardless of your absence).  They claim that I never pay attention to anything.  According to them, Orophin told me that knowing your favorite color, animal and day of the week would get me no where in life.  Apparently, rather than apologizing for my lack of attention, I simply replied "Green, horses, Thursday."  I of course have no memory of this and suspect that they are making this up. _

Fara frowned when the handwriting changed suddenly.

_Hello __Fara__, Rumil here, Haldir is a bit busy right now, well more specifically Orophin tackled him out of the chair in an effort to get him to leave for work.  I thought I (being the compassionate soul that I am) should just check in to see if all is well.  Try not to let the Rivendell elves mess up your archery too badly (only a woodland elf can **properly** teach you).  Anything Haldir says about him not drifting off during work is an outright, blatant lie!  Because of you he does not work and will not focus!  He is a slacker!  See what you have done you foolish woman?!  Depending upon what you bring me back from Rivendell and how expensive it is, I **might **be able to forgive you.  I would take the time to write more but-_

_Greetings from the Golden Wood Fara!  This is Orophin, the more handsome, intelligent, kinder and wiser brother speaking…well…writing rather.  Rumil is unable to write more as he is acquainting himself with the floor and may even be introduced to Haldir's fist if he plays his cards right.  How is Rivendell?  What is the library like there?  I hear that the number of books they have there is endless!  Do you think it would be too much trouble if you could maybe knick one of Erestor's poetry books for me?  I swear to let him kill Rumil rather than you should he find out and be a bit distressed.  Well, Haldir is returning and not looking pleased, Rumil is howling in the background, I suspect Haldir may have beaten him, tied him to something or done both, I am not sure that I care to find out._

_Unfortunately Orophin has little choice in the matter (This is Haldir speaking)  I have just tied Rumil to a chair on the balcony and locked Orophin in my bathroom.  I think I should be safe for now.  Please excuse the numerous interruptions, it was not my fault.  Anyway, I will now continue onward with the letter. _

_You will be pleased to know that the dye in Alatáriël's_ _hair has yet to fade.  We all still get a good laugh out of it.  Though I do not approve of what you did in the least (do not scowl at me young lady!)  _

And she was scowling

_I still have trouble looking at her with a straight face. I fear she may be plotting something however.  Do not expect a warm welcome from her when you return.  _

_Patrols here are going well.  The orcs keep coming of course, but we have eliminated all of those that come.  I shall spare you some time and agony, and answer all of your unasked questions ahead of time.  _

_Yes there were many, yes I was hurt, yes I am now fine, yes I got it treated, no it was not infected, no I was not unconscious, no it was not serious, no it was not poisoned,  yes I am sure, yes I am double sure, yes I had it looked at, yes I am aware of how poisons work and that their effects vary, yes the healers know this, yes I have completely recovered, yes I am sure I do not need time off to rest, no I have not forgotten the last time I was injured, no you do not need to come back here to check on me, yes I am sure.  _

_Did that help at all?_

_Now that I have all of that out of the way, I shall continue onward to more important matters.  How is your training going?  I trust you are working hard, for I shall be cross if you are not.  Are you keeping up with your archery?  You and I both know how horrible you are at it, not to be mean of course and Rivendell elves are not exactly the best at it.  That is not to say they are horrible of course, but you can really only **properly **learn archery from a woodland elf.  You should know that I shall and will make a decent bowman of you someday, no matter how inept you are. Unfortunately for you, that day is not today, and tomorrow does not look good either.  Be sure to keep up with your knife work of course.  You have a knack for that and it would be a shame if you lost it while you were gone._

_I personally do not understand, but I thought the following might humor you seeing as you are female.  The day you left, I returned to my room for I did not desire to speak with anyone.  Your departure saddened me greatly, though that is not the point of this story.  That is not to say it is not important of course.  Anyway, my maid was cleaning when I came in and claimed that my talan smelled of love.  I am not quite sure what this means, but I will assume that you do and will write back and inform me.  I also noticed that she snickered whenever she saw me for quite some time after.  _

_Unfortunately, I am running out of writing space and I must head off to the patrol platform.  Rumil and Orophin have already placed bets on how long it will take me to get there no doubt, my personal habits are always under their constant scrutiny.  Please come home and save me from such miscreants!  Write back, for I am eager to hear from you.  I love you, and miss you more than you will ever know.  _

_                                    Yours forever,_

_                                                Haldir_

Fara sighed and wiped a tear off her cheek when she finished the letter.  She had not fully realized how much she missed him, for she did her best not to think of it too much in the past. 

_I've hardly done anything with my training!  At this rate I'll never see him, _she thought sadly.  Fara sighed and wiped the tears from her eyes, trying to keep her sorrow in check.  It was here that Elladan found her 

"Why do you cry Fara, what is wrong?" he asked.  Fara sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm fine, don't worry about it," she said.  Elladan gave a soft smile and sat beside her, running his hand through her hair.  Fara frowned, feeling slightly uncomfortable at how close he was

"Nay, it is not nothing, for you were crying," he said, cupping her cheek.  

"I'm just homesick, that's all," she said.  Elladan smiled.

"Do not fret, all will be well soon."

"I know, but still, I miss everyone," she replied.  

"Try not to think about it, it makes me sad to see you like this.  I wish for you to be happy," he said, looking into her eyes.  Fara jumped when she saw him lean forward and kiss her softly.  She leaned back to get away and yelped when she fell off the bench and onto the ground, taking Elladan with her.  He pushed himself up on his elbows and was leaning over her.  

"Elladan… I can't," she said.  

"Of course you can," he replied, kissing her again, this time more forcefully.  

"No, really, I can't," she said again, turning her head to the side.  

"Why not?"

"Because I have a boyfriend," she replied.  "I'm sorry."

"A what?" he asked, confused.

"A… a lover, I have someone already," she clarified.  Elladan frowned and sat up.  

"Forgive me Fara, I did not know.  I am very sorry," he said, feeling ashamed at what he had done.

"It's alright, you didn't know."

"Who is it?" he asked.  Fara blushed.

"Haldir." Elladan stiffened.  

_I should have guessed.  That bastard, no wonder I dislike him so, _Elladan thought angrily.  

"You know Fara, you would not have to tell him," Elladan said suddenly.  

"What are you saying?" she asked suspiciously.  

"We could be together while you are here and end it before you leave.  He would never have to know," he said persuasively.  

"Are you joking?!  I could never do that to Haldir!  I love him!  I would never cheat on him," she exclaimed.

"You already have," Elladan pointed out.  

"No I didn't!  That was you kissing me; it was in no way, shape or form mutual!" 

"It takes two to kiss."  Fara glared and stood up, storming off to her room.

"Asshole," she muttered.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            "Captain Haldir!  Captain Haldir!  A letter for you from Rivendell my lord!" a messenger called as he climbed the ladder to the main patrol deck.  Haldir looked up with grin and raced over.  He thanked the messenger and sat down, leaning his back against the wall.  Haldir raised his eyebrows when he undid the string and found eight pieces of paper all rolled together.  

            "Damn she wrote you a book," Marks commented with a laugh.  

            "Nay, tis only four pages.  Two are for the three of you and two others are for Valaina and Elenya," Haldir replied, setting those four pages aside.  

            "But still, four pages, not bad," Andy remarked, coming to collect his letter.  Haldir nodded and began to read.

_My dearest Haldir, love of my life, the joy in my heart, he who puts the light in my eyes and motivates me to arise every morning to face the cruelties of this cold, harsh world,  and whom without I would surely perish a most horrible death of sorrow, tragedy and despair because of how great and strong my love is  (romantic enough?  I figured I had to make up for your lack of romantic-ness with my opening and for some reason I now have the strongest urge to hurl…if you do too its totally understandable.  Please never ever address a letter to me in that way however…or in any way similar to it unless I have approved of it prior to your letter-writing, in which case it would be ok, but otherwise never do anything like the above opening… …ever)_

Haldir frowned.

            "Marks, what does hurl mean?" he asked.  Marks laughed.

            "Vomit," he replied.  "Why?"  Haldir read aloud the opening to the letter, causing everyone within earshot to laugh.  

            "In the letter I wrote I told her that I could not come up with a romantic opening," he explained.  

            "She would have addressed it that way anyway, regardless of what you wrote.  She's that kind of person," Adrian replied.  Haldir shrugged and continued reading.

_Ok just kidding, that wasn't the start of my letter.  Ahem **clears throat loudly** I shall now write the **real **letter._

_Dear Haldir (I am no better than you really),_

_            I will start by saying that I suppose you should know that you have been a great hindrance to my training. **glares**   Shame be to you fool!  Shame! A plague on both your houses!  Tis treason!  I should march over there and… and… and…give you a spanking!  …wait… … knowing you, you will twist that into something dirty so I take that back.  I will march over there and punish you … … somehow…hm, I shall ponder this further.  _

_The reason I will be punishing you is as follows.  The first step to controlling my healing gift is to clear my mind.  Now on a regular basis, this would be fine but I happen to have girlish tendencies at times which is a great hindrance.  These girlish tendencies include daydreaming of your boyfriend **sigh** yes, it is hard to have a clear mind when you are busy thinking about your astoundingly gorgeous boyfriend with whom you just so happened to have had amazing sex with (sorry, I had to say it **sheepish grin**)  Tis quite frustrating really, I am starting to feel like a bit of a nymphomaniac…I will leave it to one of the three stooges (Andy, Adrian or Marks) to tell you what a nymphomaniac is.  Anyway, my lack of focus due to you and my inability to not think of you kind of pissed __Lord __Elrond__ off because I could never focus on anything he said.  _

_            But fear not my love!  I am not a slacker!  I am working(ish) to control the royal-pain-in-my-ass powers.  Trust me, its no pick nick.  I nearly threw a cup at __Lord __Elrond__ the other day when he was all "Concentrate __Luke__, the force is with you!" … Ok I know you didn't understand that last line there but I'm sure Marks will explain it.  (I swear that shall be the last of the random references **nods head and holds up right hand**)_

_            You would be surprised at how much practice I'm getting around here with my healing gift though.  Apparently, Lothlorien isn't the only place the orcs are molesting.  They're all over Rivendell too so like, fifty bazillion wounded elves come in everyday.  I get to heal them all, lucky me.  You would think that __Lord __Elrond__ would make some semblance of an effort to help me but nooo!  That's just too much work for him!  It's usually just scrapes and scratches, as well as the occasional maimed elf that I'm healing so it's no biggie really._

_But honestly, you would **think** that they would be just a smidge more careful when going into battle but noooo.  That would be far too easy!  I am beginning to suspect that they get hurt on purpose because they get the next day off, either that or Lord Elrond pays them extra if they're wounded when the come back because it means I have to heal them.  Stupid Elrond, I'll be speaking to him about this.  **menacing glare**_

_            So aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, I thought you and you feminine tendencies (**snickers** you know I love you)  should know that the shopping in Rivendell is uber crap.  It makes you want to cry, I kid you not.  They have nothing good at all.  NOTHING!  I mean at least Lothlorien has that cool metal smith guy who could make a porn statue in five minutes flat if you asked him to, and those other shops with the hair dye and the other stuff I need.  Stuff like that is non existent in Rivendell, either that or I haven't found them yet. _

_ **shrivels up in a ball and twitches**  My feminine side (yes, it **is **existent) is having shopping withdrawals.  I was looking for some little souvenir thingy that I could buy for myself and then years from now, look at it and be like "Hey!  I went to Rivendell once to learn how to not explode people!"  **shrugs** no such luck.  There doesn't seem to be any tourist industry over here.  Eh, whatever, their problem, not mine, they're the ones that luck out economy wise.  _

_            Just so you know, I nearly went into cardiac arrest when your letter came, I know how much you hate writing…which is odd because you have disgustingly perfect handwriting.  Anyway, the messenger handed me the letter and I was like "hmmm, who the hell would write to me?"  and then I opened it and was like "DAMN!  HE WROTE ME A LETTER!"  (I honestly was not expecting one.  I actually screamed, yes, screamed)  I was thinking of writing you a letter as well, but then I remembered that there is no frikking postal service here so I had to wait for a messenger to come or hunt one down on my own or something.  **pulls out bow an arrow and prepares for hunt**  It was very annoying.  _

_About the thingy your maid said, when she said it "smelled like love"  (**rolls on floor laughing** this totally made my day by the way) she meant it smelled like… er… what we did the night before.  (**sides split with laughter**)  You have never heard someone walk into a room and say "it smells like love" or "it smells like sex"?   ahahahahaha…ok sorry, but I think it's funny that she said that to you.  She probably wouldn't have if she knew you knew what it meant though.  Don't worry it's a girl thing, she'll get over it.  I don't doubt that your room has smelled similarly before **snicker**  no one can be as good as you with out having done it at least once before but fear not, I won't go off into a jealous rage at the thought of your previous girlfriends as some might, I'm above that.   _

_I guess your maid is now well aware of how far our relationship has progressed (not that I have any complaints with our progress, believe me, I could have died and gone to heaven)  God knows how many rumors will have sprung up by the time I return.  **puts head in hands**  Eh, screw them, they can bite me, that night was too good for any of them to be able to ruin it.  _

_            For your sake, not mine, I will contain myself and resist all impulses I have to march over there and smack you upside the head for getting hurt when I am not there.  I mean really!  What were you thinking?  How irresponsible of you Haldir, honestly!  What would have happened if you died and I wasn't there to at least **watch**?  **shakes head**  I am very disappointed in you Haldir and I doubt that I shall forget this.  **snickers** well not really but I'm still worried.  Please don't get hurt or die or be maimed or seriously wounded or sick or anything bad until I get home ok? Please?!  It would be very preferable indeed.  _

_            Alright, you may want to sit down now if you aren't as I have some good news, and some bad news and then some crappy news.  First the good news, I have finally learned to control my healing abilities!  **celebrates**  Yes I know, finally right?  _

_            The bad news, I won't be able to come home for about another month and a half to couple months AT LEAST! **sobs**  I know, I'm sorry, I'm trying to lessen the time I swear! _

_            Ok **takes deep breath** now the really bad news.  Before I tell it to you, please understand that it was not my fault and that I love you.  Keep in mind the fact that you love me too, it'll help.  I'm telling you the crappy news through this letter because I don't think I'll have the courage to tell it to your face just so you know.  **sigh** ok, here goes.  I met Elladan, LordElrond's son._

Haldir stiffened on reading the name.  The two of them competed for the same elf maiden at one point, though the maiden chose neither of them in the end.  He and Elladan had never liked each other to begin with, and by the time Elladan left Lothlorien, they hated each other and could never be put in the same room.  Their competitive natures always clashed and it did not help that they had both fallen for the same elleth.   

            _And well, see, the thing is, he kinda took a liking to me, very quickly might I add.  _

            Haldir felt his jaw clench and his anger begin to rise slightly.  Orophin and Rumil noticed this with a frown.

            _When I finished reading your letter, I was crying a bit because I missed you and everyone so much and because I wanted to come home.  Elladan sort of… teleported/appeared next to me I guess and sat with me, trying to make me feel better when he…  **winces** he kissed me  **cringe**_

The arrow Haldir had been mending snapped in his hand and he scowled.  

            "Haldir, what is wrong?" Orophin asked, seeing his older brother's anger.  

            "You remember Elladan, do you not?" Haldir asked tightly.  Orophin frowned.

            "How could I forget," he said dryly.  "The foolish elf was a spoiled little prince."  Haldir waved his brother over and pointed to the sentence.  Orophin's mouth popped open.

            "I do not believe it."  Orophin frowned and continued to read.  "Continue reading, she explains more," he said.  Haldir nodded.

            _So after that (yes there's more, I'm really sorry again) I said "I can't do this, I'm sorry."  Then he kissed me again, harder (**shrinks back into corner**) which is where I pushed him away (again) and explained that you are my boyfriend and that I love you.  He didn't seem too happy.  Anyway, then he went on to suggest that I "get involved" with him and not tell you, which is such a bull shit idea by the way because I'm not attracted to him at all, we are too different, and more importantly, I love you more than anything else._

_I'm so sorry Haldir, I never meant for it to happen but I won't be able to live with myself if I don't tell you.  I don't want to hide anything and I hope you understand that.  _

_Please resist all urges you have to come down here and hit/kill either myself or Elladan.  He didn't know about us so I guess we can't really blame him.  That is probably my fault though.  I avoided talking about my personal life with him because honestly, I didn't think he needed to know.  I don't really like telling other people about my personal affairs unless I am close with them or know them well.  _

_As for me/my fate, I just hope you are not mad and that you can forgive me some day if you are.  I personally do not believe I am at fault here as it was him who was doing the kissing, but you may see it differently than I, I'm not sure.  I will always love you Haldir, and I would never do something like that to you intentionally (if it helps at all, which I doubt it will, he is a crappy kisser and has made me miss your kisses even more than before.  Elladan doesn't know how to make you feel like you're on fire and he doesn't make you oblivious to everything around you when you kiss.  You have mastered that art however…but I'm sure you already knew that.)_

_            Again I'm sorry and I hate ending the letter like this but the messenger has to go and is waiting in my room ready to beat me for not writing fast enough.  I love you always.  _

_                                                Your and _**_only _**_yours,_

_                                                            ~Fara_

Haldir sighed and set the papers down.

"Adrian, do you believe Fara would ever cheat on me?" he asked.  Adrian raised his eyebrows.

"Ok two things about that.  One, she'd sooner screw an orc before ever doing that to you and two, why the hell would you ask that **_now_**?  I thought you'd already squared with that when you her go off to Rivendell on her own with two males."  Haldir sighed in annoyance and frustration.

"Lord Elrond's son kissed her.  She says that it was not something she wanted and that she backed away, but I just wonder, that's all."  

"Don't dishonor her by questioning her loyalty to you.  She would never do anything like that to you ever Haldir, she knows how it feels," Marks said wisely.  Haldir nodded.  

"I know.  I just do not like that Elladan is so near her," he replied.  

"Why don't you write a letter to Elladan.  And Fara too, she is probably over there having convulsions over this.  Let her know that you trust her and aren't angry.  She is probably worried she'll lose you," Andy added.  

"He is right.  That night she kissed you, the first time, before you began seeing each other, she was in Valaina's room and was nearly in tears.  She was so angry with herself and worried.  I do not think I have ever seen any other person so nervous before," Orophin put in.

"When was this?!" Andy asked with a laugh.

"It is nothing you need to know about," Haldir replied.  "I shall write to them both however."  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Two weeks later, two letters arrived in Rivendell, one to Elladan and one to Fara.  Fara was pleased to hear that Haldir was not upset with her, and that he eagerly awaited her return.  He wished her luck with all her studies and hoped that she would finish soon.  Elladan was put in a very rotten mood when he read the letter he received.

            _For the sake of your future children, kindly keep your foul mouth off and away from Fara.  She does not want you and never will.  I am sorry that fortune did not favor you when she brought Fara into this world, but you are in no way justified to touch Fara.  She is uncomfortable around you I am sure, and I can also assure you that Fara would never be interested in someone such as yourself.  You may be the son of a noble elf lord while my father was a common soldier but material possessions and rank matter not to Fara, such things are trivial in her eyes.  You can offer her nothing that I have not already given.  _

_                                                Best of luck,_

_Captain __Haldir__ of Lothlorien_

            Elladan clenched his hands in anger when he finished reading.  He did not appreciate it in the least and did not like the fact that the haughty March Warden had insulted his dignity and honor.  Every word seemed to drip with sarcasm and malice.  The elf had even signed his name with arrogance!  Out of spite towards the Lorien elf, Elladan decided to double his efforts to win Fara over.  He would prove to Haldir who was the better elf.  He lost Nerwen to Haldir long ago, but this time it would be different.  Haldir would be the one shamed this time.  

Fara noticed the sudden change in Elladans behavior and was slightly puzzled by it.  He was much more flirtatious than usual and at times, it almost seemed as though he was following her.  Feeling that it would only worsen the situation between the two of them is she continued to spend time with him, Fara did her best to stay away from Elladan.  Instead, she occupied herself by spending time with Arwen, who was now her closest friend there.  She knew Arwen about as well as she did Valaina and Elenya.  The two talked about everything from men to clothing, and chattering could be heard from their rooms until the late hours of the night.    

Fara only ran into real problems one afternoon two weeks later when she was walking to the library.  She pulled out the small box from her pocket and opened it, counting to make sure all of her mother's beads were still there.  Her maid had said that she found it in the wash, and that there was a possibility that some had fallen out.  Fara had yet to get a chain for them, making it harder to keep track of where they were.          

As she counted them, her fingers knocked out two of the beads onto the floor.  She bent down and grabbed the first one, putting it in the box, but the second one rolled under the door in front of where she was standing.  Fara groaned and opened the door, only to find Elladan bending down and picking it up.  He grinned when he saw her.

            "Elladan may I have the bead please?" she asked, holding out her hand.  Elladan shrugged.

            "Why should I give it to you?" he replied.  Fara sighed and rolled her eyes.

            "Because it's mine and you know I'll beat the crap out of you if you don't," she said frankly, putting the box in her pocket.  

            "Well that is not very nice Fara.  I have been kind to you," he said.  Fara snorted.

            "You nearly lost me my boyfriend."

            "You did not have to tell him what happened."

            "Yes but unlike you, I am not a liar and a cheat," she replied hotly.  Elladan rolled his eyes.

            "Very well then, I shall make you a deal.  You may have the bead if you can find it."  Elladan brought his hand to his mouth and pretended to put the bead in.  He had done it so subtly, that Fara believed it truly was in his mouth.  Fara gasped and took a step backward.

            "Elladan please," she said pleadingly.  "Just give it to me, I don't want to do this," she said.  Elladan shook his head.

            "If you find it, you may have it," he said with a triumphant smirk.  "You may not use your hands of course," he added when she reached for him.  Elladan was well aware of how much the beads meant to her, for she had explained their significance, and knew she would end up trying to get it from him.  This would certainly put Haldir in his place.  After all, it was only a matter of time before Fara acted on her impulses.   

A/N:  **hides** Please don't kill me!  I know that this isn't what many of you wanted to see but it's where my imaginationh led me to.  We'll see how the next chapter unfolds.  What should Fara do?  **dramatic music**  Sorry if the letters were kinda corny but I though we had to get some Haldir action in there. 

**Reviewer Responses: **

**Alaskan Tiger:  **Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked it!

**Sirens Muse:  **Woot!  I am humorous!  Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like what I have so far!

**Elvinscarf:  **Five times over?  Damn that's a lot!  The chapters may be a bit slower in coming as I have exams coming up and my grades aren't exactly prettyful right now.  That sucks about the picture thing!  I would be mortified!  I think the one that takes the cake however is loading _all_ of your school books into your backpack cause you need them for the weekend, bending over to get something with your backpack still on your back and having your backpack slide over your head and flip you upside down.  The bag lands on your hair and pins your head to the ground with your ass in the air while you flail your arms trying to get free but you cant because the bag is too heavy just as your _crush _walks up the stairs.  Yeah…it was beautiful, suffice it to say that I'm branded as a klutz among my friends.

**Elrohir Lover:  **Hmmm, who knows, it could turn into an Elladan/Fara fic.  You never know.

**Ainu Laire:  **Sorry if the romance isn't to your liking then, I'm trying hard to make it good.  I've only got like, two or three chapters with really romantic scenes in them left, the rest is battles and what not I'm pretty sure.  Glad to hear that I have the approval of a Tolkien Purist though!  It helps!

**Tara6:  **Oh my God that's awful!  Tell your mom I hope she feels better asap!  Gandalf will make the stage in about two chapters and I may or may not put Haldir in the next one, I haven't decided yet.  Torturing my characters is a bad habit I seemed to have picked up from somewhere so we'll see about the Fara/Haldir situation.  Hopefully it will turn out interesting and well written.  

**Jfrog:  **Computers are evil, they never work when you want them to.  They're like men really, they make more problems than they solve and they only do stuff when you turn them on.  

**Lady Light:  **Omg I did the same thing to my friend!...well almost.  We tried to get this really dorky genius protégée kid at our school to send a valentine to one of my friends but he wouldn't cause he didn't know her.  I was sad.  On the upside my bf paid someone to serenade me at school.  It was beautiful as it was in the middle of the hall and the guy doing the serenading had a blue Mohawk (yes, blue) and was wearing the bottom half of a lion suit and a red cape with hearts on it.  If it hadn't been for the poem that was being serenaded to me, I would have been laughing my ass off.  

**BurningTyger:  **I don't think it's Elladan's heart you have to worry about…more like his leg or some other significant body part…

**Fuji**** the Hobbit:  **Ah yes, well, love is blind, what can I say.  And Fara isn't exactly a guy expert, she's kinda out there.  Perhaps Haldir will make the stage in the next chapter…we shall see.

**Ringless:  **competition is always good, it adds spice to life lol.  Glad you liked the chapter!

**Snikkers:  **Many others are after Elladan as well so you'll have to duke it out with them first.  Legolas told you hm?  Well, I will just be having a little talk with him.  _Someone _wont be let out of their cage tonight…**shifts nervously** erm…I mean…_someone _will be getting smacked…yeah…that was a crappy cover up, I know…**sigh**

**Winter:  **I actually have a bit of trouble seeing Fara with Elladan myself to be quite honest…mostly because I'm a Haldir addict…Perhaps Fara and Haldir will be reunited, though if they are it won't be in a way you would expect or want **evil cackle** 

**Shadow of the Ages:  **Computers suck, they should die, they screw up everything.  Let me know when you put up the edited version of your fic and I'll come back and read again, you had a good start! 

**Oracle:  **o.O…Candy?  **snatches back and wolfs it down** you're my new best friend.  Maybe we can have an Alatáriël bashing party later.  I'll try to get the chapters up faster, though they may come a bit slower in the upcoming weeks as I have exams and then I'll be away on vacation.  

**Sarah****:  **Maim me?  Good Lord!  **hides** We'll see.

**Crecy****:  **Haha, buy my CD, that's great.  I personally don't see how flashing the world makes people buy your crappy music but ok, whatever floats your boat right?  We'll see if Fara gets any visitors from Lorien or not.

**Calemir:  **Meh, even though I'm writing it this way, I kinda have trouble seeing Fara and Elladan together…probably why these past few chapters have been such a bitch to write.  I personally like Éowyn however.  I dunno, I'm a bit of a feminist so Éowyn is my girl.

**Jullez:  **Oh no no, you are not a loser my friend, you are only a _true _loser when you and your bf are the _first ones at a dance for the entire school _and you later see a movie and end up being the only ones that go, that's when it gets kinda sad.  Especially when I guy that works there walks by and is like "y'all are here alone?"  which more or less translates to "wtf is wrong with the two of you?  What are you like, the epitome of loser?"  **shrugs** its cool to be a loser so w/e.  I suspect you may have changed your views on Elladan though after this chapter ne?

**Angelbelle-ariana:  **No worries about being gone for a while, everyone gets tied up with life at times.  Thanks for the review!

**Fyre****Myst****:  **Sweaty walrus sex, you gotta love it.  I admit to being in a very good mood when I wrote that chapter, hence the playfulness of it all.  Aside from Elladan, no one else shall be falling for Fara, I simply had this here as a plot twist and I am trying to all together avoid the Mary-Sue approach when writing this story.  I'd like it to be at least a smidge original if at all possible.  

**Ea'mane****:  **Thanks!  I haven't been writing for that long so I'm still trying to improve in any way I can.  We'll see how the Haldir and Elladan issue unfolds hehe.  

**Lightning Rain:  **Any male in a dress is good.  Huzzah for your new baby sister!  Babies are so cute!  I want one actually, not to own or anything, more like a rentable one that you can give back when it cries or poops or something…wait not that's called grandparenting…hmm…As long as you keep Maeglin alive I have no problem with you torturing any other bastard that comes along.  Maeglin is going to be a plot point at some point in time and he is my baby, I like him as a character for reasons that have yet to surface.  Good luck to the elves stuck with LessInsaneMe.  The half-elven population probably took a bit of a jump but I will assume she had a good time with them. 

**Mia****:  **My my child, may questions, none which I can answer directly of course for that would give everything away.  All I will say is that Haldir is _not _completely out of the pic-a-chur and that this story _does _have many moments of angst still to come, though fear not, the happy parts overwhelm it.   


	32. Chapter 32: Unexpected

Good lordness, fan fiction must want to own my soul and put it in a Tylenol bottle or something.  I signed in and found that my chapters were all screwed up so I had to reupload them.  By the time I did that, I found I was missing a chapter (the authors note I put up instead of a chapter waaaaay back when in the beginning was gone I think) which basically meant that if I put up chapter 31, it wouldn't say that I updated.  So I had to put up an authors note and _then_ put up the new chapter.  Hopefully fanfiction wont try to molest me or my story because I put an A/N as a chapter, that's now illegal I think…Sorry if it gave you problems, I know its annoying.  

Ok and also, I'm sorry this chapter took a while to put up.  It actually took longer than I intended but my life has been kinda out of control recently.  I have exams soon, my parents are putting lots of pressure on me and my boyfriend and I are breaking up soon.  It's not that he wants to or that I want to, but he's is moving to Florida so we can't stay together.  It's kinda hard to deal with, especially now.  Basically life has been really hard for me so I haven't been left with a lot of time.  Sorry that I kept you all waiting, I actually have a general outline for the next chapter and even have some of it written.  Hopefully I'll be able to get that chapter up faster.  Anyway, I felt I owed you all an explanation so there is was.  Enjoy the chapter!

~Tarilenea

~~{}~~{}~~{}~~

Holy crap, I nearly peed myself when I discovered that I got a whopping 43 reviews for the last chapter.  **bows to reviewers**  what did I do to deserve you guys?

Wootah, hokeh, so, with that outta da way, I now come to a slightly less important point which is that I seem to have picked up a couple new reviewers with the last chapter so welcome aboard maties!  Get comfortable and buckle your seatbelts (or squash your buckle (squashbuckle) if that is more to your liking).  This'll be journey worth a'reckonin'!  ….Avast!......Arg perhaps?  Yeah, I'm just gonna shut up now.

**Disclaimer:  Lord this gets tedious...**

Picking up from last time…

_"Very well then, I shall make you a deal.  You may have the bead if you can find it."  Elladan brought his hand to his mouth and pretended to put the bead in.  He had done it so subtly, that Fara believed it truly was in his mouth.  Fara gasped and took a step backward._

_            "Elladan please," she said pleadingly.  "Just give it to me, I don't want to do this," she said.  Elladan shook his head._

_            "If you find it, you may have it," he said with a triumphant smirk.  "You may not use your hands of course," he added when she reached for him.  Elladan was well aware of how much the beads meant to her for she had explained their significance and he knew she would end up trying to get it from him.  This would certainly put Haldir in his place.  After all, it was only a matter of time before Fara acted on her impulses.   _

Chapter 32: Unexpected

Fara felt anger boil within her as Elladan smirked back at her.  How dare he!  He knew how much those beads meant to her!  They were the only thing she had left to remind her family and where she truly came from.  What right did he have to take that away?!  

And further more it would be cheating on Haldir, the one person she loved most!  Fara had never cheated on anyone before and she didn't intend to start now.  She knew how it felt and the pain that it brought, she wouldn't dare hurt Haldir in such a way.  

…But then again this wasn't technically a kiss.  She was simply claiming what was rightfully hers and when she was through with that, Elladan was going to have his ass kicked that was for sure.  Fara cringed inwardly at the thought of what Haldir's reaction would be.  He would most likely use Elladan as warg bate when he found out…if he found out that was.  She could just retrieve the bead and forget it ever happened.  Yes, that would be the best thing, it would please everyone and afterwards she could maim the insolent bastard that now stood before her.  

Elladan lifted an eyebrow and waited for her response.

"Well?" he asked.  Fara's eyes narrowed as she stepped forward and firmly pressed her mouth against his.  She forced her tongue into his mouth, past his lips and searched for the bead.  Elladan smiled to himself, he had half expected her to refuse, but now he had what he wanted.  He could honestly say to Haldir that Fara had kissed him willingly and that he had tasted the sweetness of her lips.  That would surely put that haughty elf in his place.  

As the seconds passed, Fara grew more and more frustrated as she was unable to find the bead.  She pulled away with a glare.

"Where hell is it?!  I swear to God if you swallowed it I'll fucking cut you open to get it!" she shouted, chest heaving with anger.  Elladan raised his eyebrows.  He had never seen her so furious, yet he still held his ground.  She was only a woman.  How much damage could she do?

"Alright Fara, calm down.  I did not swallow it.  My offer remains the same.  If you find it, you keep it.  If not, I keep it until you are willing to try again."  Fara glared, inwardly battling with herself.  She wasn't cheating on Haldir, she was trying to get back something that was hers!  This wasn't cheating!  It wasn't!

"Fine," she hissed.  Elladan smiled and pulled her forward, kissing her firmly.  Again she searched his mouth but found nothing.  Fara yelped and tried to pull away when she felt him push her tongue back and put his own in her mouth.  Elladan wrapped his arms around her, keeping one on her lower back and the other on the back of her neck.  Fara clenched her hands tightly, the bead wasn't worth this.  Elladan cried out in pain when he was firmly kneed between the legs.  

"You bastard!" she shouted.  Fara frowned and cast her eyes to the ground when she heard a soft clattering noise.  The bead had dropped to the floor.  She stepped away from Elladan and knelt to the ground to pick it up.  It was dry rather than moist from being in his mouth.  Tears came to her eyes as she realized that he had never had it in his mouth in the first place.  He had tricked her!  Anger and sadness swarmed her thoughts.  How could he do this to her?  She had thought he was her friend!  It was now as though she had willing kissed him for no purpose or reason what so ever.  There had been no point to it, no outcome.   Elladan knew he had crossed the line when she looked up at him and a tear fell down her cheek.  

"You tricked me," she hissed, her voice shaking with anger.  Eru what had he done!  He had not meant for it to go so far!  He had thought that she would have simply thought it a joke and gone along with it!  He should have known she would not react that way, had he truly been so blind as to think that she would not be angry?!  More tears dripped down onto her cheeks and looked up at him, her chest heaving with barely contained anger.  Fara stood, her teeth clenched, and slapped him as hard as she could across the face.  Elladan staggered backward and winced when he noticed his lip was bleeding.

"I hate you," she whispered, trying to keep her voice from breaking.  Fara stormed out of the library and down the hall towards her own room, slamming the door when she entered.  Fara threw herself on the bed, sobbing into the pillows.  What would Haldir say?  How could she let this happen?

Meanwhile, Elladan frowned and looked at the ground.  He really should not have done that, though his hatred for the other elf had pushed him beyond the point of rational thought.  He had been so focused on finding a way to make Haldir upset that he had not paused to wonder how it would effect Fara.  Now he doubted that Fara would ever forgive him.     
            "Was that truly necessary my son?" Lord Elrond asked, walking into the room.  He had been in the library as well when it happened, and saw everything.  Elladan looked at the ground.

"No, I was driven by my anger towards her lover," he said, ashamed of his actions.

"At least you know you were wrong.  What you do not know is how ashamed I am of you.  Lady Fara has been trying to get me to allow her to end her training and leave for many days now; she greatly desires to return home to her companions and her lover.  Chances are that because of your foolishness, she will now leave whether I tell her to or not, regardless of how trained she is.  Know that the blame shall be placed on you if she leaves early."  Elrond swept out of the library and down the hall to Fara's room.  He knocked on the door, half expecting the answer.

"What?!"

"Fara may I speak with you?" 

"No!"

"Please Fara," he asked again.

"No!"  Elrond sighed and shook his head before leaving.  Fara glared at the door from inside her room and then rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling.  She wiped a few tears from her cheeks and sighed.  She never should have come here.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Haldir and Marks arrived at Rivendell the next day.  After what Fara had told him in her letter, Haldir decided it would be best for both him and Fara if he went to visit her.  Of course, he did not tell her, for he would have arrived before the message of his departure did.  The two of them gave their bags and horses over to the stable hands and were taken to see Lord Elrond.  Two maids were called in to show them to their rooms shortly after.  Haldir and Marks parted ways with a smile, knowing they would see each other at dinner. 

            "So you are the famous Captain Haldir?" the maid mused with a smile.

            "Famous?"

            "Yes of course.  You are all Lady Fara ever talks about; I even wonder if you are all she is able to talk about.  I will admit that you are not as God-like as she makes you out to be, though her descriptions were fairly accurate.  I am her maid, Tári," she said.  Haldir smiled.  He could already tell that he would like the maid, she had a way of speaking that made her words seem to drip with satire, yet she did it in a way that you knew she was joking.  

            "Oh, well it is nice to meet you.  If it is alright, I wish to see Fara before going to my own room," he requested.  

            "That is fine; your room is across the hall way from hers anyway."  Haldir nodded and Tári opened the door to Fara's room.  Haldir smiled when he saw Fara standing in front of her dresser in a short bathrobe, brushing out her hair and humming a soft tune to herself.  Her back was to him, so she did not notice when he entered.  Haldir walked over with a smile and put his hands over her eyes.  He looked back and Tári and winked.  Fara jumped, dropped the brush and then sighed.  

"He says guess who Lady Fara," Tári commented casually, walking over to make Fara's bed.  "He also seems to have a large economy of words my lady.  I am sure that I am not alone in my great anticipation of his next syllable."  Haldir threw a glare over his shoulder.  

"Alright look.  Elladan, I don't know why the hell you're here but you and I both know that I am never going to forgive you for the bead thing and even if you gave it back, which I doubt you will, I would _still _not forgive you.  You should also know that I'm going to tell Haldir what you did no matter what so why don't you just leave now because your efforts here are useless.  He's going to beat the shit out of you when he finds out by the way.  He and I both have slightly possessive natures."  Haldir smirked.  So she was angry with Elladan?  This was a pleasant change.  

"He wants you to guess Lady Fara," Tári remarked.  "He is rather stubborn."  Fara sighed.  Haldir pulled a handkerchief out of one of Fara's drawers, being sure to keep her eyes covered and then blindfolded her.  

"Is this _reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally_necessary?" she asked.  Haldir smiled again, but said nothing, knowing his voice would give him away.

"Apparently so my lady.  It appears he is very loquacious, should things not work out between the two of you, my advice is to find a lover who uses less complicated vocabulary, that way we all may understand him and not be left in the dark."  Haldir rolled her eyes and resisted the urge to make a rude gesture at the maid.  He turned his attention back to Fara, putting his hands on her stomach and running them up the side of her ribcage, curious to see how she would react.  He let out a gasp of pain when he felt a searing pain on his arms where Fara gripped him.  He looked down and saw her hands outlined in a light red color.  

"Two things I think you should know.  First off is that yes, your arms will be burned for a long while after this because I am not inclined to heal you in the least as of two seconds ago and second, there is only one person alive that is allowed to touch me there and you are not him and you never will _be _him, and something makes me doubt that you would be as good as him anyway," she said angrily.  

"I am not in the best of moods today and a little on the PMS-ey side in case you didn't notice, so I strongly advise you do not push me further.  It would be a shame for me to have to burn a hole through your arm.  It would get my hands dirty."  Haldir smiled to himself, she was not joking and certainly knew how to take care of herself.  

"Ok I don't know who the hell you are so just know that … wait," she said, putting her hand against his, palm to palm.  

"Not Elladan's hands, because his are smaller.  Elrond maybe?  Gah!  That would be kinda weird, that would be like, your boyfriend's parents walking in on you when the two of you are making out on the bed or something."  Fara took both of his hands in hers and then ran her hands up his arms.  Haldir winced when they came in contact with the burns she gave him.

"Hmm, not Elladan's arms either, _definitely not _Elladan's shoulders because he has a slightly shrimpy build.  You have a very good chest…area who ever you are.  It's not very Rivendell-ish either.  There aren't any Rivendell elves that are as strongly built as you are, except for maybe Glorfindel but he's not technically from Rivendell."  She moved her hands up to Haldir's face and ran a hand through his hair.  He smiled, loving the way she touched him and idly wondering if this could be a dream.  

"Very interesting, because only Elrond is as tall as you, who ever you are, but he doesn't have the same body as you and he always wears these big-ass flowy robe things.  Ooo and you smell good too, very familiar.  Ok now that I've felt you up and all, can you tell me who you are?" she asked.  The person before her chuckled lightly.  It sounded very familiar, yet she did not know a single elf in Rivendell whose laugh sounded so rich and warm.

"Oh my God come _on!_  Give me a hint, no one I've met here is like you," she pleaded.  Haldir nodded toward the maid, silently asking her to tell Fara not to move.

"Very garrulous indeed my lady, never before have my ears heard such eloquent speech.  Should you not be able to understand such advanced vocabulary, I shall translate.  I believe he is asking that you do not move from where you are now standing."  Fara grinned at what Tári was saying.

"Dude she's schooling you."  Haldir glared at the maid and made a rude gesture.  He scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to the maid.  She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"He has asked that I read you the following.  "I shall give you a hint as to my identity but you must promise not to hit me or bite me or do any such thing.  After this hint you shall receive no more."  How interesting.  Do you agree to his terms?"  Fara let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Fine.  Where are you?" she asked, waving her arms around her and walking around her room slowly, so as not to trip on anything.  Fara yelped when she felt herself hit a chair and stumble forward.  A pair of strong arms caught her and helped her to stand again.  Fara grinned.

"Sorry, so what's my hint?" she asked.  Fara jumped when a pair of soft lips firmly pressed against hers and she was pulled close against a hard body.  She struggled at first, but then relaxed when she noticed that this seemed very familiar.  

"If you cannot tell by now I shall be most disappointed," the person said, pulling away.  Fara frowned when she heard Haldir's deep voice and whipped off the blindfold.  She shrieked and jumped back, putting her hands over her mouth in shock.  Fara grinned and threw herself at Haldir, who stumbled back and fell onto the floor with a groan.  Fara had somehow not noticed and was showering his face with kisses.

"Oh my God what are you doing here?!" she exclaimed, looking into his eyes with a smile.  Haldir winced.

"Well I was saying hello but then I got flattened," he said with a grimace.  Fara looked around and frowned.  

"How did we get on the floor?"

"You attacked me, as much as I love you, I still need to breathe," he said.  Fara laughed and stood up, turning her back to him to re-tie her robe.  She turned around and smiled widely.

"Why are you here?  I mean I have no complaints but don't you have work?" she asked, hugging him more gently this time.  Haldir smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Yes, but I managed to get some time off.  I must return home in five days however."  Fara pulled away with a frown. 

"What?!  Why?"

"That was all the time the Lady would allow me, I am Captain of the Lothlorien Guard Fara, I can not ignore my duties for too long," he replied simply.

"That's stupid!  That's like, going to Bermuda and only staying for a day!" she replied with a childish pout.  "Bermuda is this really amazing island by the way, before Russia blew it out of the water in '34 of course."  Haldir nodded.

"I know it seems foolish only to stay for such a short while, but it is better than nothing, and I had to see you."  Fara glared when she heard Tári go "aaw!"  

"Leave!" she commanded.  Tári laughed.

"I was just about to do so anyway, I shall see you before dinner my lady."  Fara smiled and waved goodbye and the elf closed the door behind her.  As soon as the door was shut, Haldir pulled Fara to him and kissed her firmly, running his hands through her hair and then down her sides.  Fara responded instantly and pressed herself close to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.  

"I have been waiting to do that since you left," he said with a grin, pulling away after a few moments.  Fara held up her hands in surrender.

"No complaints here."  Haldir smiled.  

"If it is not too much trouble on your part, my arms are burning greatly, do you think you would be able to heal them now?" he asked, feeling as though his pride had just been ripped in half.  Fara grinned sheepishly.  

"Of course, roll up your sleeves."  Haldir nodded, hissing in pain when the material brushed against the burn and rolled the white sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows.  Fara grimaced at what she saw.  She had given him second degree burns which were now starting to blister and bleed.  "I'm really sorry Haldir, I didn't know who you were," she explained.  

"It is fine, I will live and I understand the reason behind your actions."  Fara placed her palms firmly on Haldir's arms and poured her gift into him, not stopping until she was positive that he was healed.  Haldir smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you."  Haldir led Fara out onto the balcony and the two sat discussing all that had passed since they parted.  Fara was relieved to find that even after two hours, Haldir had still not brought up the subject of Elladan.  

"Alright, I have a few questions," he said.  Fara made a face and then leaned back in her chair.

"Ok, go." Haldir took her hand in his, giving it a soft squeeze.  

"I want to know what you meant before when you thought I was Elladan and you said you would not forgive me for what happened with a bead."  Fara closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Can we please not talk about that?  I'm still getting over it," she said quietly.  Haldir frowned and looked at her skeptically.  What had happened to put her in such a state?

"Very well, you do not have to tell me now," he said gently.  _She will come to me in her own time, _he thought.  There was a knock on the door, so Fara jumped up to get it. 

"Hang on a sec," she said.  Haldir nodded and waited for her.  Fara opened the door, covered her face with her hands and sighed.  Her stomach rolled and she felt a wave of nervousness come over her.  

"Oh God, not you, not now," she muttered.

"Please Fara, I had to see you and tell you how sorry I am," Elladan begged.  He walked into her room, closing the door behind him.  

"Do me a favor Elladan and stay away from me."

"I will do anything to gain your forgiveness, I am at your command Fara."

"Elladan, as much as I want to forgive you, I don't think I can."

"Why?  I have offered you anything that you desire, anything in the world!  What more do you want?!" he exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter what you give me Elladan.  That's not the point.  The point is that you violated my personal space and temporarily stripped me of my dignity and honor!  You tricked me into doing something I didn't and couldn't do!  That's why I can't forgive you!  You crossed a line that even stupid people don't bother to cross.  Why don't you just leave?"

"Not until you forgive me."

"Elladan please don't do this. I don't know if you knew, but Haldir arrived today, and he is not at all pleased with you, trust me.  Leave now before he beats the shit out of you, that's my only advice," she said icily.  Elladan's mouth popped open.

"He's here?" he asked incredulously.  

"Why do you not see for yourself," an icy voice drawled from the doorway of Fara's balcony.  Fara swallowed nervously and looked from one elf to the next.  

"Oh, here literally," Elladan said nervously.  It was clear to all in the room that he was intimidated by the Lorien elf, though he tried to hide it.  Fara herself felt intimidated by Haldir.  His eyes were cold and stony, yielding no sign of emotion what so ever, yet it was obvious that he was filled with anger and rage.  Fara found that she was even slightly afraid of him when he was like this, Haldir seemed to radiate a dangerous aura and her instinct was begging her to run.  A flicker of satisfaction entered Haldir's mind when he glanced at Elladan, for he was well aware of the full effect he had on people when he set his mind to it.  

He strode over to where Elladan and Fara stood, his eyes never leaving Elladan's face.  Haldir noted with slight confusion that as he advanced, both Elladan and Fara took a step backward.  Why did Fara back away?  Did she fear him?  Haldir quickly masked his confusion before anyone saw and stood opposite Elladan, fixing him with a hard glare.  

I would have hoped that my letter to you would have given you fair warning, he said with a glare.  

She speaks Sindarin you know, Elladan commented casually, trying not to let his slight fear show.  

Not enough to understand what we say completely.  That is beside the point, for if I am not mistaken, I could have sworn that I warned you against perusing after her, did I not? Elladan did not reply, but simply glared.

Perhaps you are deaf my insolent friend, did I not warn you?  

Nay you did not.  You threatened nonexistent elflings.  How noble of you.  I am sure she admires you for just that reason, Elladan sneered, his true dislike for the elf before him now showing.  

Were we alone I would have your head.

My head?  Haldir I am shocked.  Does Fara know that you fancy males? Elladan asked casually.  Haldir felt anger burn within him.  

I may be younger than you, but I shall be the mature one and request that you leave now.  I am terribly sorry that Fara does not wish to be with you and would choose me over you if it came down to that.

What makes you think she would?  Do not be so arrogant that you actually believe she is not attracted to me.  I do not see why I would be placed after you.

Let us pause to think.  Maybe it is because she sees long lasting and fulfilling relationship with me where as she sees a good hour and a half with you.  Maybe it is because she loves me just as I love her.  Maybe it is because she does not care for snobbish upper class elf lords.  Maybe it is because she is more interested in someone who can carry out a decent conversation and maybe it is because unlike you, I know her and can relate to her better than you ever will, Haldir said harshly.  

Elladan's eyes narrowed and he resisted all urges to lash out at Haldir.  A part of him wondered how the younger elf was able to intimidate him in such a way and spark his temper so easily, but he ignored it for it did not seem so important at the moment.  He could be just as stubborn as Haldir if he felt like it.    

"I shall take my leave now and be the mature one by deescalating the situation," Elladan said.  Haldir clenched his hands in anger.  "Good bye Fara, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, for I am truly and deeply sorry," Elladan said with sincerity in his eyes.  Haldir suppressed the urge to hit Elladan when he kissed her hand.  Haldir gave a small smile of satisfaction when he noticed that she subtly wiped it off on the back of her shirt.  With that, Elladan turned and left the room.  

Fara sighed and closed the door as soon as Elladan left, leaning against it with closed eyes and then took in a deep breath.  Why was this happening to her?  It was obvious to anyone that Haldir and Elladan hated each other, and there was no doubt in her mind that it would cause problems in the future.  

"Fara," Haldir said, taking a tentative step forward.  Fara did not reply, for she was lost in thought.  She shook her head with a frown, realizing that he had just spoken.

"Sorry what did you say?  I was lost in thought."  Haldir smiled and ran his hand through her hair.  Fara looked up at him and was almost astonished to see that all traces of anger and hate that were previously in his eyes were now gone.  She marveled at the fact that anyone could change their emotions so quickly.

"Please tell me what passed between you and Elladan, Fara," Haldir said.  Fara sighed and looked down.

"Alright, you might want to sit down for this though," she said with a weak smile.  Haldir nodded and sat on the edge of the bed, gesturing for Fara to do the same.  Gathering her courage, Fara sat next to him and began to explain.

"Ok well when I left for Rivendell, I put all my mother's beads in a small box.  The other day, yesterday actually, I was counting them to make sure they were all there when I dropped two.  I picked up the first one but the second rolled under the library door.  When I opened the door, Elladan was standing there and he had picked up the bead before I could."  Fara paused, finding it harder and harder to finish the story.

"Continue," Haldir said gently.  "What happened next?"

"He…he."  Fara clenched her hands and looked down feeling tears blur her vision.  Haldir would be so upset with her!  She knew it, why would he not be?  She kissed Elladan and had allowed him to kiss her back!  It tore at her heart when she realized that Haldir might leave her for such a thing.  Fara had no idea how she would live with out his love.  Haldir frowned when he saw a tear splash onto the bed.  What had the foolish elf done that upset Fara so much?  Haldir put his hand over Fara's and gave it a comforting squeeze.  

"He put my bead in his mouth and told me that if I could get it without using my hands I could have it back," she said quickly in a quiet voice.  Fara frowned when she heard a muffled popping sound, and realized that Haldir had clenched his left hand so tightly that it made his knuckles crack.  He was angry, very angry.  

"I will assume that you either did not try to get it or that you did and failed," Haldir said, fighting to keep his voice even.  Fara nodded.  "Which one Fara, details would be preferable," he said dryly.  Fara bit her lower lip.  

"I tried to get it back from him once but I couldn't find it.  He gave me a second chance but he…he kind of stopped me and did some "searching" of his own if you will, a lot of searching," she said quietly.  An angry fire raged and grew within Haldir, begging to be let loose.  How could Elladan do something like that to Fara?  He knew how important her mother's beads were to her, and he had used that knowledge for his own purposes.  

"Did you stop him?" Haldir asked tightly.   

"No," Fara whispered.  "Well…yes, after a moment I decided it wasn't worth it in the end and I kicked him.  He dropped the bead on the floor after that, it had turned out that he had tricked me into believing it was in his mouth so that I'd kiss him.  I know it's stupid to let a material possession compromise my morals, but it's the only thing of hers I have, and I don't want to lose it.  I'm so sorry."  Haldir sighed, trying to let his anger slide away from him.  He realized how upset Fara was when two more tears fell onto the bed.  

"Fara look at me," he said gently.  Fara shook her head and kept her face down.  Haldir put his hand under her chin and lifted her head so that she was looking up into his eyes.  Two tears rolled down her cheeks and she took a shaky breath in, biting her lower lip with worry.

"I am not angry with you," he said, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  "I understand why you did what you did," he continued, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.   Fara wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer to him.

Haldir pulled Fara into his arms and moved back on the bed so he was resting against the head board.  He sighed and looked down at Fara, gently stroking her hair and holding her close.  "I didn't want to do it Haldir," she said suddenly.  Haldir nodded and kissed the crown of her head.

"I know Fara, I know.  Do not worry about it any longer."  Fara nodded and rested her head against his shoulder, content to simply sit in silence with Haldir.  _Elladan and I will be having another little chat later on, _Haldir thought venomously.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Elladan watched the two lovers at dinner enviously.  It was clear how much Fara loved Haldir, for it showed in her eyes.  It did not help that her other friend Marks was there too.  He and Fara were closer than any two people he had ever seen.  They finished each other's sentences and seemed to know what the other would say next before a word was spoken.  

Somehow, through all their strange terminology and dialogue, Haldir was able to follow along and insert his own comments, almost always making Fara laugh.  This increased his jealousy.  He had never been able to make Fara laugh as frequently as Haldir could.  How was Haldir able to do this with only a sentence or even a word?  What did the Lorien elf have that he didn't?  

Many times through out dinner, Haldir shot quick yet meaningful glares in Elladan's direction.  Fara of course, did not notice for she was too overcome with joy.  Haldir had come to see her and to her, that was all that mattered.  

She was even happier to see that Marks had come as well.  He sat across from her and all throughout dinner the three companions talked about everything going on, being sure to fill Fara in on all the latest details.  Marks of course had better information for he had spoken with Valaina and Elenya frequently before leaving to make sure that he had all the latest information.  Though he did not commonly indulge in the practice of gossip, it never hurt to be informed.  The smile that graced Fara's lips that night never faltered, this was the happiest she had been in a long while.  

Elladan excused himself early from dinner that night.  He had been unable to watch Fara interact with her friends any longer.  It had made him sick.  Haldir noticed this and decided it was a good opportunity for a "talk" as no one else had left dinner yet.  He stood up and put his napkin on the chair.  

"I think I shall go to bed early tonight.  I am rather tired from the journey."  Fara nodded and kissed him on the cheek before he left.

"Where's your room, I'll come visit you," she whispered with a wink.  Haldir grinned.

"It is the one directly across from yours, I expect you to come, for I intend to discipline you," he replied sternly.  

"Why, was I bad?" she asked innocently, knowing he was not truly upset.  

"Not yet," he whispered devilishly in her ear before leaving.  Fara could not help but grin, for she had quickly caught on to the double meaning of his words.  She watched as Haldir left with a sigh and then crawled under the table, coming up on the other side and taking the seat next to Marks so she could talk to him.  

As the night wore on, Fara found herself growing sleepy.  She excused herself a little after Haldir did and she and Marks continued back to their rooms.  Marks's room was closer to the dining hall than Fara's, so she ended up walking some of the way back on her own.  Fara frowned when she heard rather loud talking, as though two people were fighting.  She rounded the corner and froze in place.  Haldir had Elladan pressed against the wall with a glare on his face.

Never would I have expected you to take advantage of her in such a way Elladan.  You knew how important her mother's necklaces were to her, and you used that against her in an effort to hurt me.  If it is me that you have a problem with, that is fine, I care not, but leave Fara out of it.  She does not deserve to be brought into your own foolish affairs.  I _never _want to hear of you violating her or treating her in such a way again, is that clear? he hissed in Sindarin.  

Fara of course, did not understand this but yelped when Elladan punched Haldir.  Haldir stumbled back, putting a hand to the side of his head where he had been hit, only to be kicked in the side by Elladan.  He suppressed a groan of pain and clutched his stomach, falling to his knees and gasping for breath.  Elladan was stronger and faster than he looked, and was older than Haldir by at least three hundred years.  Rage filled Haldir's eyes and soon the two elves were fighting in the middle of the hall.  Fara rushed forward in hopes that she would be able to stop them.

"Stop!" she cried.  "You guys stop it please!  I don't want any of you to get hurt!" she exclaimed.  Haldir pushed her back forcefully when she ran forward, knowing she could get hurt.  Elladan snarled and lunged forward at Haldir, trying to tackle him to the ground.  Haldir gripped his arms and flung Elladan into the wall to get him off.  Elladan shook his head and winced at the pain he felt before attacking again.

"Stop!  Please!  Both of you!" Fara exclaimed.  They ignored her of course, and Elladan tried to pin Haldir to the ground, putting his hand over Haldir's throat to cut off his air.  Deciding enough was enough, Fara put her hands on Elladan's shoulders and tried to pull him off.  

Haldir had not seen Fara step forward and pushed himself up slightly, punching Elladan as hard as he possibly could and pouring all his strength and energy into it.  Elladan ducked the blow and Haldir's fist connected solidly with the side of Fara's face.  She shrieked in surprise and winced at the loud crack she heard.  The blow caused her to fall to the ground, seeing stars before her eyes.  Reality slipped away and soon after, everything went black.  

Haldir stared in horror at what he had done and raced to Fara's side, unceremoniously shoving Elladan out of the way and completely ignoring the insults the elf threw at him.  How could he let her get hurt?  Why had he not seen her?  His mind raced and worry took hold in his mind.  Fara had been hurt because of him.  What if she did not wake up?  He had heard of cases where a blow to the head could cause memory loss, what if that happened to Fara?  She would be so angry when she awoke, what would she say when she found out it was him who had hit her, the same person who had promised to love and protect her, the same person who had sworn never to harm her.  Would she forgive him?  

Moments later, Marks, Elrond and a few other elves rounded the corner.  They had all heard the noises of the fight and were wondering who could be causing such a commotion.

"What goes on here?!" Elrond bellowed.  Elladan put on his pleading puppy-dog face, the look he gave his father whenever he wanted something.  

"Haldir hit Fara, Ada.  I tried to hold him back and then he attacked me!" Elladan accused.  Haldir's breathing became uneven and he tightly clenched his hands, looking at Elladan with pure and untamed rage.  Even Marks was slightly unnerved by this, for he had never seen Haldir so angry before. 

"How dare you even suggest such a thing," he hissed.  "I would never-"

"Um, if I may intervene here for like, five seconds," Marks said, stepping forward.  "I have a question for Elladan."  As soon as Haldir heard this, he turned his attention back to Fara.  If he was not being asked the question, it was not important.  Fara mattered more.

"Very well, I shall do my best to answer it."

"Ok cool, so you claim that what you saw happen is true right?" he asked.  

"Yes, I saw it with my own eyes."  

"Mhm."  Marks paused pretending to think.  "Lets see, how do I phrase this," h said to himself softly.  "Ok, right, here we go, what kind of crack are you smoking?  Cause I mean really, let's be honest here, this is _Haldir_ that we're talking about.  Have you seen the way he treats Fara?  I mean all she has to do is sneeze for him to call in every healer within a five mile radius."  Elladan frowned, clearly not understanding the first statement, but knowing it was an insult.  Haldir however, was not paying attention.  All his energy was focused on Fara and trying to asses any damage done to her body other than where he had hit her.  

"You doubt me?" Elladan asked.

"Duh.  As someone who has been there ever since Haldir and Fara were… … well I wouldn't really call it enemies but they never liked each other all that much at first.  But as someone who's been there since the beginning, I've watched every stage of their relationship and I find it veeeeeeeeeeeery hard to believe that Haldir would ever hurt her," Marks replied logically.  _I can see why Haldir hates this guy; he's such a frikking ass hole.  _

"Well Ada, who do you believe?  Me or the mortal?" Elladan asked.

"Oh don't be such a dick head.  You and I both know you are lying," Marks said, disgust clear in his voice.  

"ENOUGH!" Elrond roared.  "We shall resolve this as soon as Fara feels better.  Come with me Fara, I shall help you and ensure that you heal yourself correctly.  I know that you are not very good at mending broken bones yet," Elrond commanded.  He frowned when he noticed that Fara did not move at all.  Elrond knelt beside Haldir and found the elf hovering over Fara with panicked eyes.  She lay on the ground unconscious and a large purple bruise the size of a fist was clearly visible on her cheek.  Elrond looked up at Haldir with hard eyes, trying to judge what had truly happened. 

"Bring her to the healing wing.  I shall come with you of course.  Elladan, you are to join me as well," Elrond said sternly.  Haldir nodded and gingerly scooped Fara up in his arms, glaring as he walked past Elladan and shooting Marks a grateful smile.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Fara awoke an hour later to a pair of hushed voices arguing and the feeling of a cool cloth on her forehead.  She groaned loudly in protest and put a hand to the side of her face which was fiercely aching.

"Would the two of you shut your mouths for five minutes?!  She is waking.  Do not talk Fara.  Your jaw is broken," Elrond said gently.  Fara nodded and closed her eyes again, calling upon her healing gift.  She noticed that it seemed much more willing to cooperate when she was healing herself.  She winced when she heard a muffled pop, and then the pain was gone.  _Probably the only upside of a healing gift, _she thought.  Fara opened her mouth widely to stretch her jaw, which was feeling very stiff and frowned, rubbing the side of her face.

"Who punched me?" she asked sleepily.  

"Haldir," Elladan said with a snicker.

"Oh.  He did?  You've got a hell of a left hook Haldir.  You'll have to teach me to do that some day," she said in a dazed voice.  Haldir raced to the side of her bed.  

"Fara please forgive me, I did not mean to harm you I swear it."  She grimaced and nodded.

"No it's cool, don't worry about it, I already healed it," she said.  

"Haldir and Elladan, I have a few questions to ask Fara and it will go over much more smoothly if the two of you are not present.  You may come back in shortly, but for now I ask that you wait out side until further notice."  Haldir reluctantly left Fara's side, giving her a half smile before leaving.  Elladan followed shortly after.  

"Now that they are gone, I need you to tell me exactly what happened before you were hit," Elrond said gently.  Fara nodded.

"I can't remember that well.  Haldir was saying something to Elladan and then Elladan punched him and they started fighting.  I somehow got punched too I think, that's all I remember though," she replied, putting a hand on her throbbing head and wincing.  Elrond nodded, debating over what should be done.  

"Haldir, Elladan, you may enter," he called.  Haldir burst into the room, followed by Elladan.  Ignoring the stern gaze Elrond gave both of them, Haldir went straight to Fara, gently stroking her hair and holding her hand while leaning in close and speaking to her softly.  Elrond smiled slightly, the elf was oblivious to all around him except for the one he loved.  He had been the same with his wife, lavishing her with attention and making sure that she had everything she needed.  

"Ada?" Elladan asked, noticing that his father seemed to have lost himself in his own thoughts.   Elrond jumped slightly.

"Oh, yes, my apologies, I drifted off into thought.  I would like to let you know Elladan, that in three days time, you shall be leaving with the boarder patrol as part of your punishment for what has happened."

"But Ada!  That patrol does not return home for three months!" Elladan exclaimed.  

"I am well aware of that my son.  And there shall be further punishment for you when you finally do return home, your selfish actions have caused nothing but trouble these past few days."  Elladan glared at his father.  

When Elrond turned his attention back to Fara and Haldir to find that they had completely missed all that had just passed between he and his son, for they were too involved with each other to notice.  Fara was smiling softly as Haldir whispered endearments to her. 

"Are you hurt at all?" she asked quietly with a worried frown.  Haldir shrugged.

"No, I shall be fine."  Fara smiled.

"Liar, where are you hurt?"  Haldir rolled his eyes and sighed.

"My ribs are probably bruised and I have a bruise on my cheek," he replied.  Fara nodded.

"Give me your hand."  She tightly gripped Haldir's hand in hers and forced the powerful magic into his palm.  Moments later, all the aches and pains he felt were gone.  A light sheen of sweat glistened on Fara's forehead and she appeared to be slightly winded.  Fara winced, deciding to sit up in hopes that it might help to clear her head.

Her pulse seemed to be hammering in her head and was so loud that she was sure her head would explode.  Finally, with the help of Haldir, she managed to sit up completely.  Fara moaned at the nausea that swept over her.  

"Oh God," she muttered, putting a hand to her head.  Fara tumbled off the bed and looked around, the room was spinning, where was she again?  "Where's the bathroom?" she asked.  Elrond pointed and she ran in as fast as she could.  Fara knelt by the toilet yet found that she could not throw up.

"Uh, why me?" she muttered.  "I'm not nauseous enough to hurl, great," she said dryly.  Haldir walked in the bathroom and found her sitting on the floor with her eyes closed, taking deep breaths.

"Fara?  Are you well?" he asked.  She shook her head.  

"I'm feeling kinda sick.  It happens sometimes when I use my healing gift.  I'm not so good with doing broken bones yet," she replied.  Haldir nodded and got a cool washcloth.  He pressed it to her forehead and on the back of her neck, hoping it would help.  Elrond came in soon after, followed by Elladan.

"Are you well Fara?" Elladan asked, worry clear in his voice.

"No," she muttered, putting a hand over her stomach.  "Does anyone have a glass of water?" she asked.  Elladan ran out of the room and quickly brought her one.

"Here Fara, I got some for you" he said, placing a slight emphasis on "I".  Haldir glared.  Fara nodded and took a large gulp.

"Do not drink too much Fara, it will make you worse," Elrond advised.  

"I know, I read it somewhere," she replied.  Fara quickly drained the glass, and moments later, leaned over the toilet seat, forcing up all the water she had just drank as well as some of her dinner from that night.  Haldir jumped away from her out of worry and shock.  He had never seen anything like this before.  What was happening to her?  Haldir looked from Fara to Elrond and then back to Fara, hoping for some kind of explanation.  Was this normal?  Surely it could not be!  Was she ill?  People died of illness!  Fara could die!  Elrond placed a firm hand on Haldir's shoulder to reassure him.

"Fear not, she did that on purpose," he said.  "Fara you are very rash sometimes," he scolded.  Fara ignored him and wiped off her mouth before taking in a very shaky breath.  Haldir's worry increased when he found that she was shaking visibly.  

"Is there any more water?  I promise not to drink it but my mouth tastes really bad," she said with a grimace.  Haldir frowned and poured her another cup, handing it to her hesitently.  She swished the cold water in her mouth, cleansing it off the acidic taste and then spit the water into the toilet.  Fara sighed and put the glass to her head, for it felt colder than the washcloth did.  

"Elrond, why am I sick?  I mean I know I threw up because I drank the water but I did that on purpose, I actually feel a lot better now.  But why did I get sick in the first place?" she asked.

"Your gift and your body are not quite in tune with each other yet, so, naturally, whenever you do something new, it will take its toll on your health.  This time, rather than depleting your strength as it usually does, it has made you nauseous.  Healing bones takes more effort and precision," he said.  

"She would not be sick had Haldir not punched her," Elladan muttered.  Haldir looked up at him with a glare.

"Haldir didn't mean to and it's my own fault that I'm sick.  I chose to heal him when he said I didn't have to.  On the upside, he gave me practice.  I probably won't be this sick next time I try," she said.  Haldir looked at Elladan with a smirk that clearly said "Ha!  I win!"  Fara yawned and rubbed her eyes.  

"Haldir, take her to her room, she needs sleep, that is best," Elrond said.  Haldir nodded.

"Come on Fara, I'll help you to your room.  You are looking very pale," he said gently.  Fara nodded and crawled into his lap, closing her eyes and resting her head on his shoulder.  Haldir laughed.

"Not quite what I had in mind," he said.  Fara frowned and muttered something inaudible in protest.  Haldir smiled down at her and picked her up in his arms.  She shifted slightly, moving her arm so that it was no longer pinned beneath her and snuggled closer to him.  Haldir glared at Elladan as he carried her out of the healing room and back to her own.  Elladan sighed wistfully, how he wished he was the one holding her.  

Fara whimpered when Haldir set her down on the bed.  She did not want to wake up.    

"You can not sleep in the dress Fara, you know that.  Rest well, I shall see you in the morning," he said gently, kissing her cheek.  Fara scowled slightly and nodded.

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow," she said with a sleepy smile.  Fara pulled out a pair of pants and a shirt to change into. 

"I'm taking a bath," she mumbled, walking into the bathroom.  She swiftly bathed and changed in the bathroom.  Fara took off her pants, deciding it was too hot and the long shirt would suffice for the night.  She cleaned her teeth vigorously and used up a great deal of mouth wash to get the taste of stomach acid out of her mouth, swearing when some spilled out of the large container and all over her front.  

When she came back out of the bathroom, she felt completely rejuvenated and energized.  She was disappointed to find that Haldir was no longer there.  She frowned and opened the door to her room.  Fara staggered across the hallway and tried to open Haldir's door, glaring when she realized it locked from the inside.  

She growled in annoyance and then got a bobby pin from her room, snapping it in half on the way back to his door.  After picking the lock, she crept into his room and found him already asleep.  Fara smiled and walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in next to him.  Haldir blinked a few times and moaned softly, rolling over and rubbing his eyes.  He smiled and wrapped his arm around Fara, pulling her closer to him.  

"I thought you were sleeping," he said, kissing her neck.  Fara smiled.

"You went away so I came and found you," she replied simply.  

"I thought you would want to be alone because you were sick."  Fara snorted.

"If you haul ass all the way up here and expect to sleep in a different room than me you're _nuts.  _You're stuck with me now," she replied with a smirk.  

"Very well, I have a question then, since you are here, two actually."  

"Alright, go."

"The first is why did you make yourself sick intentionally earlier?  I do not understand," he asked with a worried frown.

"I take it you have never felt ill to the point where you couldn't move and you thought you were going to throw up huh?"

"Well no, I am an elf, elves do not get sick," he replied.  Fara scowled, detecting a hint of amusement and mockery in his voice.  

"Lucky bastard," she mumbled.  Haldir grinned.  "Anyway, when you're sick and you feel like you have to throw up but you can't, it's worse than actually doing it.  You feel much better after it's done so I figured that rather than having an hour in hell, I could just have five minutes of it," she explained.  

"I think I understand.  Second question now."

"I'm listening."

"You smell vaguely of mint.  Why?"  Fara laughed.

"Ok well my mouth tasted horrible and I couldn't stand it so I used up a ton of mouth wash in my room but I spilt a bunch of it all over the front of me because I somehow missed when I was pouring into my mouth."  Haldir laughed, playing with the buttons on her shirt.  

"You are very clever Fara, I must admit."  

"Don't mock me!  It was an accident.  I got all sticky from it too," she said with a pout.  

"Oh really, where?" he asked. 

"I told you, all over the front of me.  It ran down my chest and my stomach and it was kind of on my neck too."  Fara gasped when she felt Haldir gently suck on the skin on the nape of her neck.

"Fear not, you taste fine."  Fara grinned.

"I don't think you're supposed to eat that stuff Haldir."

"I care not," he replied casually, his hand steadily moving up her side, undoing the buttons as he went. 

"And just what are you doing?" she asked with a grin, moving her hand and resting it on top of Haldir's.  

"You are wearing a shirt, and I am not, tis hardly fair," he replied simply, undoing another button.  Fara laughed.

"So put on a shirt."

"No, I do not think I will.  Though you are not as defined as I am, I must admit that your body is astoundingly beautiful."  Fara blushed deeply; she had never considered herself to be all that pretty really.  She had always thought that she was rather ordinary.  "You should know that your undergarments are next as soon as I am done here," he added after a moment.  

"And the point of stripping me naked would be…"

"Well it is only fair," he said as though stating the obvious.  "Just because you do not take advantage of my lack of clothing does not mean that _I_ will remain in a state of abstinence.  At such close proximity simply looking at your beauty will hardly suffice; the sight of you tantalizes me.  To end my pleasure here would be torture, and you owe me for being gone for so long," he replied arrogantly.  Fara raised an eyebrow and lifted up the covers, casually glancing behind her.

"It surprises me that I didn't feel that, I mean you aren't exactly shrimpy in that department and you appear to be fairly well tented there," she said with a frown.  

"I made it a point to not let you feel it," he replied, sliding her shirt off her shoulders and moving his hands down to her hips.  Fara laughed and rolled over so that she was partially on Haldir's chest, sliding her hand downward past his stomach.  

"Oh don't worry, I feel it now," she said with a teasing grin.  "Do you?"  Haldir swallowed and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.  

"Well?" she asked, moving her hand more insistently, but no so hard that she would hurt him.  Haldir swallowed again.

"Y…yes, I do," he said, sucking in another sharp breath.  

"Really?  Are you sure?"  

"Yes, I am very sure," he said, his voice thick with desire.  Fara grinned and moved her hands up, resting one on his shoulder and the other on the back of his neck while trailing kisses along his jaw bone and then flicked her tongue lightly behind his ear.

"I've been teased by you far too many times, now it's my turn," she whispered mischievously.  Haldir gasped and his eyes widened.  Fara smiled to herself, knowing it was one of the most sensitive places on his body.  She continued what she was doing, running her tongue along the side of his pointed ear and lightly grazing her teeth over it.    

"Fara please," he whispered, feeling his breath come faster.  Fara ignored him of course and continued, mimicking her ministrations on his other ear using her hand.  She smiled in satisfaction upon hearing Haldir moan with pleasure.  

"Fara," he said again, this time louder than before.  Fara pulled away, placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Very well, if that's what you want, I think I'll leave you like this," she said with a smirk.  Haldir's eyes widened.

"You can not do that to me!"

"I just did," she said with a teasing grin.  "Goodnight Haldir," she said, rolling on her side.  

"You wicked person!" he exclaimed in disgust.  Fara smiled sleepily.

"I know," she said.

"I intend on having very sweet revenge tomorrow," he informed her, propping himself up on one elbow and staring down at her.  Fara leaned back to look up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so?" she asked.  Haldir nodded.  

"Just wait," he said simply, laying back down and pulling her close.  "You did not even grant me the pleasure of release you horrible woman, how am I to sleep," he said after a moment.  Fara grinned.

"I didn't do that much, you'll live," she replied.  

"Yes you did, the ears of an elf are incredibly sensitive.  I still feel the effects of what you have done as we speak and I doubt it will go away any time soon."

"I noticed, it's kinda pressed against my thigh right now," she said with a smirk.  Haldir laughed.  

"Then you are aware of what you have done to me you foolish girl.  I shall have very interesting dreams tonight, of you and I no doubt."    

"I don't wanna hear about your weird ass porno dreams," she said with a laugh.  

"Such insolence will not be tolerated, I may punish you later on," he informed her.  

"I look forward to it," she said with a smile.  Fara curled up against him and put her arm over his chest, quickly falling asleep.  With great self discipline and self control, Haldir managed to calm himself down and sleep finally claimed him.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Haldir groaned softly when he felt Fara get up out of bed.  He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down before she could leave.

            "Where are you going?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  

            "I have to go to breakfast.  There is an early one for me because of my classes.  Go back to sleep Haldir, I'll come and find you as soon as they're done," she said, pushing him back down on the bed.  Haldir nodded and soon was fast asleep.  Fara smiled softly and pulled the covers higher up around him.  She placed a soft kiss on his cheek before leaving his room to change in hers and then go to classes.  

            Just before lunch, Haldir was walking back from the archery fields.  He had practiced all morning and was set on taking a bath.  When he rounded the corner, he saw Fara leaning against her door whimpering and pounding her fist on it periodically.  She was sweaty and her hair was slightly disheveled, a product of numerous hours healing people.  

            "Fara!" he called, swiftly walking over to her.  Fara looked up and smiled softly.  

            "Hey!" she said before turning back to her door.  

            "What is wrong?" Haldir asked, putting his hand around her waist.  

            "Eh, nothing really.  I'm just tired from training.  I had to heal a lot of people.  It doesn't help that I left my key in my room of course.  I _really _wanted a bath."  Haldir smiled.  

            "You may bathe in my room.  I will find your maid.  I am sure she has a key."  

            "Thanks," she said with a smile.  Haldir unlocked the door to his room and let Fara in.  

            "I shall be back momentarily," he called before shutting the door behind him.  Haldir decided to look for Tári in the servant's wing.  He entered the main room where many of them were gathered.  Perhaps one of the she-elves here knew her.  They all looked at Haldir with wide eyes when he entered, he was very attractive.  

            "Is there something that I may help you with my lord?" a she-elf asked, standing up with a sweet smile.  Haldir noticed with mirth that she put a slight emphasis on "I".  

            "I am looking for Tári, perhaps you have seen her?" he asked.  

            "She is over there," the she-elf said, slightly disheartened, pointing to a corner of the room.  Haldir nodded and made his way to the corner, noticing that silence followed behind him.  He could feel all the eyes of the she-elves on him, which he found slightly odd.  Haldir, being Haldir, decided to ignore them and kept his face impassive as he walked.

            _Fara was right, _he thought with a smile.  

            "Tári," he asked, seeing the she-elf sitting with some of her friends.  Tári stood up with a smile and stepped forward.  

            "Is there something I may help you with Lord Haldir?" she asked.  Haldir nodded.

            "Fara seems to have locked her key in her room, I was wondering if you had a spare."  Tári sighed and shook her head.

            "Again?  This is the eleventh time this week!  Come, I have one in my chambers," she said, leading him through the crowd.  Haldir nodded and followed, glad to get away from all the other servants.  

            "Why did Lady Fara not come herself?" Tári asked.   Haldir laughed.

            "She seemed set on taking a bath so I allowed her to use the one in my room," he replied.  Tári nodded and gave the key to Haldir as soon as they reached her room.  

            "Here you are my lord.  Tell Lady Fara that I will pick it up from her room when I arrive to help her get ready for dinner," Tári explained.  Haldir nodded and waved goodbye, heading off to his room.  

            He gave a short laugh when he entered.  A long trail of clothing led from the door to the bathroom.  

            "You are very messy Fara," he called.  There was a yelp, a splash and then a thud from inside the bathroom before Fara replied.

            "What?  Sorry I didn't catch that last one, say it again?"  Haldir frowned and walked over towards the door.  

            "I said that you were messy."

            "Ack sorry, I'll pick them up I swear," she replied.  Haldir laughed.

            "Are you alright?" he asked.  

            "Yeah," she called back.  Haldir frowned and listened closely.  Soon after, he heard another soft thud and then Fara mutter,

            "Uh, mother fudger that hurt."  

            "Are you sure?" he asked.  Haldir opened the door and stepped in, checking if she was alright.  Fara was lying on the floor on her stomach in a heap with water all around her.  Haldir smirked, finding himself slightly aroused at the sight of her body covered in tiny beads of water.  Her hair was dripping wet and shiny, as though there was still a lot of soap in it.  Fara yelped and threw a towel from on the counter over her as soon as he walked in.  Haldir smiled softly.  

            "Tis nothing I have not seen before you know, the only difference is that you are rather shiny this time, an interesting change with is highly erotic might I add, it is causing me a great deal of discomfort.  What are you doing on the floor?" he asked.  Fara frowned and pushed herself up with one hand and looked behind her, pulling the towel around the front of her body to cover her chest too. 

            "Well, I fell asleep in the tub and then when you came in, you kinda startled me out of my sleep so I jumped out of the bath tub for God knows what reason but I slipped on the tiles and fell and then when I tried to get back up I slipped again.  That's when you came in and told me that seeing me covered with soapy water turns you on," she said.  Haldir frowned and began to walk over to her.

            "You are alright though?" he asked.  Fara yelped and held out her hand.

"No, no, no stop!" she said.  Haldir however did not stop in time and slipped on a pulled of water, crashing to the ground.  He rolled over onto his back and groaned loudly before rattling off a string of swears in Sindarin.  Fara's eyes widened and she threw the bar of soap at him.

            "And you say I have a foul mouth!" she exclaimed.  Haldir ignored her.

            "Sweet Elbereth that hurt," he mumbled.  Fara realigned her towel and crawled over to him.

            "Are you ok?" she asked, hovering over him.

            "Maybe.  You are dripping water all over me by the way," he said with a wince.  Fara stuck her tongue out at him and then rung her hair out over his chest.  Haldir yelped and put his hands over hers to keep the water away.

            "Now you're cleeeeeeeeeeeean!" she exclaimed with a childish grin.  Haldir scowled.

            "Now I'm wet."

            "Your back is too, you fell on a puddle.  It was very elf like though, don't worry," she assured him.  Haldir laughed and reached forward to tickle her.  Fara shrieked and fell back on the floor to get away.  Haldir only advanced and continued.

            "Stop no!  Only wearing a towel, stop!  Noooo!" she exclaimed through her laughter.  Haldir decided to stop when he noticed she was laughing so hard that tears flowed from her eyes.  Fara took a deep breath and put her hand on her stomach.

            "Ow, my stomach hurts now, the muscles are sore," she said with a smile, looking up at him.  Haldir was kneeling over her with a laugh.

            "Aw, poor Fara," he replied, sticking his lower lip out.  Fara glared.  

            "You're a comedian, really," she assured him.  "Now if you will excuse me, I must finish my bath, I still have a ton of soap in my hair," she replied.  Fara carefully stood up and then walked over to the bath.  She was about to take of the towel when she realized Haldir had not left yet.

            "Do you mind?" she asked.  Haldir laughed and shook his head.

            "Oh no not at all, do continue," he replied.  Fara rolled her eyes.

            "Bastard," she mumbled, dropping the towel to her feet.  Fara climbed back in and submerged underwater and ran her hands vigorously through her hair.  After about twenty seconds, she came up again and sputtered, wiping the water from her eyes.  She looked around for her towel but could not find it.

            "Haldir, where's my towel?" she asked.  Haldir, who was in front of his mirror taking out his braids shrugged with a smile.

            "Liar.  Can I have it?"

            "No," he replied simply.  He turned around with a grin and then walked over to the counter just to the right of the bathtub, taking the brush off it.

            "But I really need one!" she exclaimed, looking up at him.

            "So get one," he replied with a mischievous grin.  

            "From where?"

            "From there," he replied, pointing to the opposite end of the room where her towel lay.  Fara glared and stood from the water.

"Fine," she said simply.  Fara stalked across the room and picked up the towel, wrapping it around herself.  She walked in front of Haldir, who was standing by the counter with a pleased smile on his face.  She stood so that she was a foot from his face and pointed at him with a glare, opening her mouth to say something.  She closed it and scowled, finding that she had no words to describe her frustration.  

            "You seem to have lost your voice," he commented.  Fara growled and walked out of the bathroom.  Five minutes later, she came back in, realizing that she did not have a key.  Haldir had already stripped down to his breeches and drawing fresh water into the tub.  

            "And just what are you doing?"  Haldir shrugged.

            "Taking a bath."

"Why?"

"Well given that this _is _my bathroom…" he replied, glancing around him.  Fara laughed.  

"No, I mean you're clean so why do you need one?"

"I practiced archery all morning so I am also a little sweaty.  Like you, I have a personal hygiene obsession; I can not stand it when I am sweaty after practice."  

            "I see, did you get my key?" she asked.  Haldir nodded and pulled it out of his pocket.  

            "Cool, thanks; I'll come back when I'm dressed ok?"

            "Alright."  Fara grinned and then left for her room.  Fara put on a shirt and breeches and then tied her hair back in a very loose pony tail at the nape of her neck.  Deciding not to wear shoes, she walked across the hall and into Haldir's room again.  She grinned, getting an idea and then stalked into the bathroom.  

            "Hello," she said with a smile.  Haldir looked up from the bath with a frown.  Fara picked up every towel in the bathroom and then walked out.

            "Goodbye," she called over her shoulder before leaving.  Haldir's eyes widened and his mouth popped open.  

            "Fara!"  She grinned and popped her head back in the door.

            "Yeah?"

            "I need a towel," he said with a glare.  "I left you one, even though I moved it away from you."

            "Oh I know, I left you one too, and just moved it farther," she assured him.  Haldir glared.  Fara laughed and walked over to the tub, standing at the end of it and leaning over, resting her hands on the edges.  

            "I'm sure you won't have trouble finding them," she added with a smirk.  Haldir scowled and pulled her forward.  Fara yelped and toppled into the tub with him.  She sat up, sputtering and found that she was kneeling in the space between his legs.  Fara looked at him with a glare.

            "I was dry!" she exclaimed with a pout.  Haldir smirked.

            "Not any more," he replied with a grin.  

            "Well at least I'm wearing something," she said, quickly flicking her eyes downward.  Haldir shrugged, feeling perfectly comfortable with himself.

            "Tis nothing you have not seen before, and you are not much better, for you are wearing a white shirt," he said triumphantly.  Fara looked down and scowled.  _How is he so comfortable! _She thought furiously.  

"Damn," she muttered.  "Well, the essentials are covered so there," she said defiantly, sticking out her tongue.  

"I suppose, though I am not as interested in what you refer to as the essentials when I have a clear view of everything else."  Fara glared and leaned forward so that she was closer to him.

"And on that happy note your talking privileges have been evoked," she said, kissing him firmly while pushing him back so he was resting against the edge of the tub.  Haldir smiled and pulled her closer to him.  

            "Not that I have any complaints here," she said between kisses.  "But don't you think… … that maybe we should… … … continue this when you're dressed?" she asked.  "And dry," she added.

            "No," Haldir replied simply.  Fara shrugged.

            "Your way works too," she said.  Haldir laughed.  

            "Though it seems that we have no room.  Perhaps we should get lunch and then find somewhere to continue," he said.  Fara nodded.

            "Yeah, I'd say so.  There's like, fifty katrillion waterfalls around here so we can go to one of those after lunch and pick up where we left off," she said, stepping out of the tub.  

            "Now I have to change again," she muttered.  Haldir laughed, but then frowned as she left.

            "What about my towel?!" he exclaimed.

            "Did I ever say I would get it for you?" she asked with a grin.  Haldir glared.  "Should you ever feel compelled to move, they're on your bed.  I'll be in my room," she said before leaving.  Haldir scowled as she closed the door behind her.  He stood up and rung the water out of his hair before walking out of the bathroom and over to his bed.  As he did this, he heard a shriek and then heard someone drop something.  Haldir snatched a towel and then turned to find a maid holding a laundry basket with her eyes firmly focused on the ground, a rosy tinge present in her cheeks.

            "What are you doing here?" he asked with a frown.

            "Forgive me my lord, I asked a woman in the hall ways if you were in here.  She said probably not so I came in to drop off your laundry."

            "What did she look like?" Haldir asked suspiciously.  

            "She had very dark red hair and brown eyes.  She was about my height.

            "FARA!!!" Haldir shouted.  From across the hallway, Haldir heard shrieks of laughter.  "Do not worry yourself young maiden.  It was not your fault," Haldir said, grabbing a clean set of clothing and briskly walking into the bathroom.  He quickly changed and then burst into Fara's room, only to find her still on her bed laughing.  She wore a light blue dress that went down to her feet.  The top appeared to be sleeveless, but on closer inspection, it was easy to see that there were in fact sleeves, made of a see through material with a bluish tinge.   It was slightly low cut, but did not show too much skin.  

            Fara sat up with a grin as Haldir advanced.  

            "Oh my God no, if you tickle me I swear I will friggin kick you," she said, moving back off the bed.  Haldir chased her around her room and out the door.  Fara yelped and picked up the skirts of her dress, running through the halls as fast as she could, her hair whipping behind her.  

            "No fair, wearing a dress here!" she called.

            "There are no rules!" Haldir exclaimed with a laugh.  Fara cast a glance behind her and yelped.  He was gaining on her.  She sprinted as fast as she could to the dining hall and slammed into the door, unable to slow down enough.

            "Base!" she said loudly, turning around and pressing herself against the wood.  Haldir rounded the corner and yelped, putting his hands out in front of him so that he was stopped before he hit Fara.  Haldir grinned, realizing that she was trapped between his arms.

            "What?"

            "The dinning hall, it's a base.  That means you can't attack me or tag me or anything."  Haldir scowled.

            "You can not make up rules as you go along!"

            "Dude, this is tag, its common knowledge that there is always a base.  I could have easily made my door the base," she said, placing her hands on her hips.  

            "Fine, after lunch, you are mine, and there will be no base," he said with a grin.  Fara laughed and walked in with Haldir.

            "That is my phrase by the way.  You owe me a quarter every time you say it," she said.

            "What is your phrase and a quarter of what?" he asked.

            "The "you're mine." thing is one of my phrases and a quarter is a type of currency where I come from," she said.  Haldir nodded and the two sat down in their seats, still slightly out of breath.  They noticed that there were only a few people in the dining hall.

            "Maybe we are very early," Haldir said, looking around.            

            "Or just really late," Fara said dryly.  "No wait just kidding, Marks's plate is clean so he hasn't been here yet.  He would never miss a meal ever.  I suspect it's a guy thing."  Haldir laughed, and sure enough, one by one more and more elves began to file in for lunch.  

            "See, we are early," Haldir said.

            "Yes I noticed.  I'll alert the officials at once," she replied, taking a sip of water.  Haldir snorted.  

            "You still owe me for sending the maid into my room," he commented.  Fara spit out the water she was drinking into the cup and began laughing.  She wiped her mouth and then looked over at him with a grin.        

            "Oh come on, I had to do it.  She came over and was like "Excuse me but is my Lord Haldir in his chamber at this moment."  I just _had _to do it.  You would have done it to me if the maid was a guy," she accused.

            "I would not have!"  Fara snorted.

            "Oh please, yes you would.  You and I think very much alike, you would have."  Haldir scowled, for she was in fact right.  Lunch passed by quickly, and Fara grinned when she noticed that a few elves began to leave.  

            "Elrond is lunch over?" she asked.

            "Yes, just about."  Fara grinned and quickly stood up, putting her napkin on the table and taking a sip of water.

            "What are you doing now?" Marks asked dryly.  

            "Getting a head start," she said with a smile before picking up the skirts of her dresses to run.  Upon hearing this, Haldir jumped up and chased after her.  Fara shrieked and quickly ran out of the dinning hall, trying to out do the elf behind her and casually overlooking the fact that in the end, he would catch her.   

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            "So where is this waterfall?" Haldir asked.  He and Fara had been wandering though the forest for half an hour, looking for a waterfall or at least a river they could go to.  

            "Well I don't know _exactly, _but it's some where this way more or less," she replied.  

            "So you are wandering aimlessly," he clarified.

            "No, not aimlessly, wandering with general over all direction.  Think of it as, unintentional walking."

            "As apposed to walking on purpose?"

            "No, I mean we are unintentionally going to find where we are going."

            "So we are wandering, as I said before."

            "…No."  Haldir lifted an eyebrow.  "Ok yes!  We are wandering!  But wandering with some sense of direction."  

            "Is that even possible?"

            "Why don't we start over?"

            "Alright.  Where are we?"         

            "We're… … um… … well I don't know but that's not important.  See look!  The waterfall!" she exclaimed, pointing ahead of them.  They had just walked into a clearing where a river was running through.  A tall waterfall was just to their right and there was a deep pool at the bottom.

            "Seeeeeee, I told you!" she said proudly.  Haldir laughed.

            "I suppose."  Fara grinned.

            "Ok so now what?"  Haldir paused to think and then suddenly scooped Fara up in his arms.  

            "This!" he exclaimed, walking towards the water.  Fara yelped and clung onto him.        

            "No!  Water no!  No, no, no!  Evil!  I hate you, no!" she shouted as he dislodged her arms.  Haldir grinned and threw Fara into the pool.  She screamed at the top of her lungs until she was under water.  Fara felt paralyzed for a moment, for she had not been expecting the icy cold feeling of the water.  She swam to the surface and shrieked.  Fara swam to the edge and pushed herself out, sputtering and shivering slightly.     

            "You," she said, pointing at him.  Haldir was doing his best not to laugh and put a hand over his mouth.  "Soooooo dead."  Fara lunged at him and pushed him back, trying to get him in the water.  She pushed against his shoulders but found he would not budge.  Haldir shrugged and grabbed her arms, turning her around and pushing her back into the water.  She got out for the second time with a glare.  Haldir laughed out loud this time, unable to suppress it any longer.        

Fara slowly walked over to him with a smile on her face.  He frowned and took a step back. 

"You need a hug," she said with a malicious grin.  Fara lunged forward and hugged him tightly.  Haldir groaned as he felt the cold water soak through his cloths.  Fara pulled away with a satisfied smile.  

"Now you're wet, so now you come in the water," she said simply.  Fara kicked off her shoes and dove back in the water.  Haldir followed shortly after, leaving his shirt and shoes behind.  As he swam over to Fara, he noted with a frown that she seemed to be having trouble staying above water.  He grabbed her arm and pulled her over to him.

"What are you doing now?" he asked with a smirk.

"Hang on, move me to the edge of the pool," she requested.  Haldir gave her a push and Fara swam the rest of the way.  She yelped as she felt herself being pulled under again just as she got to the edge.  Fara pushed herself up out of the water with some difficulty and then took off the dress before diving back in the water.  

_Good thing I wore a bra, _she thought.  

"What was that for?" Haldir asked as she swam back over.

"The dress was getting heavy from the water and it kept pulling me under.  I couldn't swim with it on," she explained.  Fara noticed with a frown that Haldir didn't seem to be moving much, yet remained above water.

"Can you stand here?" she asked.  Haldir nodded.

"On the very tips of my toes," he replied.  

"You suck!" she said with disgust.

"Why, can't you?"

"Nope, here look."  Fara let herself sink to the bottom so that her feet touched.  Haldir laughed when the water level rose to her forehead and bubbles came up from the water.  She came back up shortly after and swam over to him, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.  

"Comfortable?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  Fara laughed.

"You act like you don't like it.  Can we go a little shallower so I can stand?" she asked.  Haldir nodded and they swam farther from the waterfall.  Fara touched her feet to the bottom and then looked up at Haldir.  The water reached to just below her shoulders still, but now she could at least stand.

"You look a lot shorter in the water," Haldir commented.  Fara glared.  

"You're still taller," she said with a pout.  Fara put her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself up so that her head was higher than his.  

"Ha!  I win!" she exclaimed.  Haldir grinned and put his hands on her waist, giving a quick squeeze.  Fara yelped and crashed back down.  She looked up at him with a scowl.

"Mean!" she accused.  Haldir laughed.

"No, you were just hurting my shoulders a little," he replied simply.  Fara frowned and stepped forward.

"I was, where?" she asked, running her hands over his shoulder.  

"It is not that big of a deal.  You put your weight in the wrong place; that is all, I am fine," he assured her.  Fara kissed his shoulder where her hand had been and then looked up at him.  

"I missed you while you were gone," she said, putting her arms around his neck.  Haldir rested his forehead against hers and put his hands on her waist.  

"I missed you as well.  I do not know how I survived," he said.  Fara sighed.

"One day at a time I guess.  I talked to Elrond about when I leave during my lessons this morning.  He says that I have learned pretty much everything I need to know when it comes to controlling it, I just need to learn how to apply it properly if that makes any sense at all.  The only thing that's going to help is practice and time really, so I guess I'll be home a week or two after you get home," she said.  Haldir nodded.

"Good.  You have been away for over six months now.  We all missed you terribly.  Lothlorien is hardly the same."  Fara smiled.

"I'm worse off over here.  I don't know anybody, and Elladan is here too," she said, wrinkling her nose slightly.  

"Why don't the two of you like each other?  They say opposites attract, so I would think that you guys would get along fairly well.  You are exact opposites" she said.

"We are?"

"Yeah, your personalities are totally different.  

"How so?"  
            "You have a much stronger sense of self than he does, and you are defiantly more arrogant," Fara said with a laugh.  Haldir blushed.  "Don't worry, it's not a bad thing.  I mean it can be, but I don't think you have anything to worry about.  You also are not as care free as he is; you seem to have things together a bit more.  Elladan is also lot easier to figure out than you are."

"I am hard to figure out?" Haldir asked with a frown.  Fara snorted.

"Hard doesn't even describe it.  It took me soooo long to understand you.  When I first met you, I really didn't like you because I thought you were an asshole, and then suddenly you were all nice when Reid was being a jerk.  And then you were really compassionate that first night in Galadriel's garden.  After that you were very cynical and sarcastic.  And then you were suddenly amazingly attractive which scared the hell out of me by the way."  Haldir laughed.

"Why would that scare you?"

"Remember that morning you woke me up to do archery and whatever?" she asked.

"Yes, you were not too happy then."

"Ok well I opened my door to see who it was and you know how when you like someone you get that fluttery feeling in your stomach, like you ate a butterfly or something?"

"Of course," he replied with a smile.  Fara grinned.

"Well when I saw you it was like, a thousand butterflies and I was like "what the hell?"  And then I told Val that I thought maybe I liked you and she wouldn't let it go.  She had been telling me for so long that we should get together."  

"My brothers said the same things to me," Haldir said dryly.  "They were quite insistent about it."  

"Seriously?  Poor you, I totally feel your pain.  Anyway, after I confirmed that I liked you, I tried to figure out if you felt the same way which was so hard let me tell you.  Some days we would be innocently flirting, and then after that you would just sort of go off on your own,"  Haldir laughed.  

"Well I was unsure myself.  I was never really sure what to make of you.  I thought you were very obnoxious when I met you, but then you became very depressed after what happened with Josh and Ried.  I guess I was always drawn to you because you are so different, but I could never tell how I felt about you.  The song you sang confused me even more," he said with a laugh.

"Oh my God, do not even talk about that!  I chose like, _the_ perfect song and you didn't get it!  I was so mad!  I was like "Ok after this he has to know," and you didn't!" she exclaimed.  Haldir grinned. 

"Really," he said with a smirk. 

"Yeah!  It was so annoying!"

 "Hm, interesting," Haldir said with a grin.  

"What?" she said skeptically.  

"Nothing."

"No, not nothing, you have this wow-she's-a-psycho look on your face."  Haldir laughed.

"No not at all, I just find it odd that you did everything but actually come out and _tell _me how you felt."  Fara snorted.

"As I said before, I had no idea what to make of you at the time.  I didn't know how you would react and I was risking our friendship by doing it."  Haldir nodded.

"Point taken.  I do know that I would have realized it so soon was it not for Valaina," he said.

"What?!" Fara asked sharply.  Haldir laughed.

"Calm down, she told me that it was obvious to everyone but me that I had feelings for you and that my head had not made the same connection as my heart.  She also told me to stop following my pride because I would end up losing you."  Fara frowned.

"Hm, she's smart.  As much as I want to hurt her for talking to you about it, I actually owe her, because I doubt we would be together if she didn't," Fara said, resting her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I feel the same, though I have no desire to hurt her over it.  Why would that make you upset?" he asked.

"Imagine that you liked me and Orophin knew but I didn't.  I'm sure you would be pissed if Orophin went and told me," she replied.  Haldir nodded, gently moving his hand up and down her back.

"I understand."  Haldir turned his head and kissed her cheek, frowning when he found he could not reach her lips.

"I can not reach you," he said with a smile.  Fara moved her head and looked into his eyes.

"Better?" she asked.  

"Much."  Haldir leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.  He slipped his tongue into her mouth and ran his hand up her side, resting it on the back of her head to pull her closer.  They continued this way for a long while before moving it onto the grass.  When they finally pulled apart, Fara grinned.

"You have no idea how much I've missed that," she said.  Haldir laughed.

"I think I can imagine."  The two sat lay on the grass for another hour, letting the sun dry the water off their skin before heading in to get ready for dinner.  

A/N:  Warrrrg, fluffiness!  **claws eyes out and slaps self** I'm so sorry!  I usually don't write stuff as fluff-filled as this and I swear not to write another chapter as sappy as this one but I had to add some Fara/Haldir.  Blerg, this chapter was crap on fire, the next one will be better, I promise.  Also, I'm aware that no one _wanted _Fara to kiss Elladan but that's how it kinda came out when I wrote it.  Let me know what you think, I'm a bit uncertain of this chapter.  

**Reviewer Responses:**

**ElfLuvR2931:  **o.O  Chainsaw?  My my, aren't we violent?  Pretty much ever reviewer out there said she should just go and take a nut shot lol.  I found it amusing to add it in.  

**Calemir****:  **Mwahahaha, twist!  They are what I live for.  No story is complete until it is thoroughly twisted.  Elladan does have ass holeish tendencies but that's who he is, you gotta love him.  

**Lighting Rain:  **As long as your brother doesn't hurt Maeglin or torture him then he be introduced.  I know he doesn't seem like that great of a character right now but in the future he's going to be muy importante…well, at least substantially important but I really do like his character so please don't hurt him.  Castration is always a good way to get out of a tight spot.  Men are very protective of their… "family jewels" if you will…at least that's been my observation **evil grin**  A butcher knife will solve all of your problems…in accordance with the prophecy that is.  Ta! 

**Iariel****:  ****blushes** such complements and praise.  I'm glad you think I'm funny, some people find that I have a rather interesting sense of humor and that I tend to be a bit random/insane (ie blurting out words such as "pelican" when there is a lull in a conversation.)   I also thank you for complementing on my description.  I'm a perfectionist of sorts so I always end up loading everything I write with description.  I run each chapter by my sister and if she can't envision what I just wrote the way I want her to then I know I haven't done it right.  Anyway, thanks for the review and I'm really glad you like this fic so far.  Hopefully I won't disappoint you!  

**Jullez****:  **very well, very well, you may join my loser cult then.  Losers make the world turn really, one day the losers of this world may even own it.  

**Elrohir**** Lover:  **Meh, pretty much every other reviewer thought that Elladan needed an ass whooping as well.  

**Haldir Freak:  **Have no fear, I'm a die hard Haldir/Fara fan.  

**Nenuial**** aka Chinese Monkey:  **Well hopefully reading this was worth your time.  I'm aware that my chapters are very long **sheepish grin** sorry, I'm a perfectionist so they always end up being like that.  Haldir is life, I love him.  Good to know this isn't a Mary Sue.  I've been trying to hard not to make it one.  I have no problems with giving you Elladan but many other reviewers have asked me for him as well.  You'll have to duke it out with them first ;-)

**Aniu****Laire****:  **Well I am oh so very sorry that my lack of cannon makes you hurl.  If this fic makes you nauseous, I still don't understand why you're reading it.  Nothing will ever be fully cannon because the only real cannon is what Tolkien himself wrote.  Based on pretty much every review you have ever sent in, I will assume that you utterly despised the romance in this chapter.  Again, sorry but that's where my imagination led me.  

**TotallObsessedwithLOTR****:  **Well, since you asked for it in all of your reviews, I shalt give you not, one, not two, but three monkeys!  Yay!  Also, according to my knowledge, 60 years before the fellowship Aragorn is traveling with the Dunedain therefore he is not in Rivendell.  Merf, maybe my dates are wrong yet *again*.  Man that'd be annoying…  anyway, thanks for the reviews!

**Mademoiselle****Morte****:  **I dunno if you're even reading this as you threatened to stop reading if Fara kissed Elladan but I just wanted to say that if you do stop reading, thank you for the feedback on the chapters you _did _read.  I'll miss having you as a reviewer.  Oh yeah, thanks for the idea, I incorporated it into the chapter along with my own ideas.  I hope you liked it…maybe.

**Crecy****:  **Yay!  You liked the letters!  I was afraid that people wouldn't like them.  FF.Net is a butt so no worries.

**Dixie****:  **Oooo, you play softball too?  I play it as well 'cept I'm crap at it. 

**Winter:  **Ok I lied, when the are reunited in _Lothlorien, _it wont be how you expected/wanted (that's in the next chapter).  Sorry for the cliffy, I know it was evil.  Our school has big exams in March and then that's it.  So since my grades are sorta meh-ish and not really high in quality (B average) I must do well on exams.  Meh, stupid school, it will be outlawed when I take over the world.  

**Rya****:  **Merg, I cant stand fics where Haldir has a whole friggin tree up his ass.  He's arrogant yes, but not to the point where it makes him an insolent bastard.  He simply has a sharp mind and a sharper tongue.  Glad you like what I have so far though!

**Ringless****:  **bwahahaha, cliffy, evil I know.  I'll try not to do it too often from now on, no promises but I'll try. 

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:  **First of all I love your pen name.  Haldir is life.  Second, you seem to be in accord with everyone else in the sense that you greatly desired Elladan to be liquefied and turned into glue.  

**Oracle:  "**subtly orders a small squad of assassins to torture/maim Elladan"  ahahahahahahha, lol sorry, I just found that really funny.  Anyway, I think that you should be at least twenty before you get engaged.  My cousin is 15 and is already engaged, I think she's making a huge mistake!  It's impossible to tell the difference between love and infatuation when you're a teenager.  There is a very fine line.  I don't want to sound like a bitchy-know-it-all type person here as I've never been in love before, I'm currently infatuated with a guy, yes, but it's not love.  You don't need to be engaged to express how you feel to someone.  If you're thinking about getting engaged and you aren't _at least _twenty, just wait it out and see if your relationship lasts.  You should only consider it later on when you're older and ready to handle all the responsibilities that come along with it.  Sorry again to sound like I know everything, I'm just giving you my outright, honest opinion and my genuine advice, I'd tell the same thing to any one of my friends or anyone else that I care about for that matter.  

**Taurinel****:  **AAAAAAMEN SISTAH!  Haldir should never have been killed.  I cried when he died in TTT and it took me three days to get over it.  The filming of his death was spectacularly done however…Sorry if the romantic stuff isn't to your liking, every girl has a bit of a soft spot for it so I felt I had to add in a bit of it now and then.  I generally try not to put an excessive amount of it in though…

**Shadow Of the Ages:  **Holy biscuit Troy, oh my God, words do not describe my feelings for that movie.  I literally fell off my chair when I saw it.  I think I'll have to be rushed to the emergency room after the movie is over.  Sean Bean is cool, after I saw him play Boromir in the extended version of TTT (Boromir has a small part in that) I started to feel really really really bad for Faramir and I grew to utterly loath the fact that Boromir dies.  

**MortalStar****:  **Something nasty?  Hmmmm, if you have any suggestions I'll be sure to test them out.  For now I think I'll just lie low.

**Brunette at Door:  **Glorfindel is one sexy piece of elf I tell you, I've recently been growing to like him more and more, he's got this special air about him, you know?

**Fuji the Hobbit:  **Hmmmmmm, don't think there's going to be a "showdown" between Fara and Alatáriël in the way that you want, but something _will _happen involving her hehe.  

**!****Meghan****!:  **Woot!  Yey!  Updates are good, glad you liked it!

**Mia****:  **Haldir is the perfect man/elf.  He is God.  No worries about the whole sounding sexist thing.  I've noticed that guys have possessive natures and feel it necessary to mark what is theirs.  At least they don't do it the way the wolves do…wolves pee on stuff that's theirs……

**Elvinscarf****:  **My English teacher last year and this year were both grammar nuts so grammar has been pounded into my head.  My grammar is far from perfect though, I still have a lot of errors that need fixing.  As for my writing style, I developed that on my own I guess, I'm not really sure who it was that helped me with that.  Thanks for the reviews!

**IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06:  **Mwahahahaha, feeeeel the eeeeevil.  Lol sorry, I know cliffies aren't popular but it seemed like a good place to stop to me…

**Lady Light:  **Pranks, pranks, pranks, you gotta love 'em.  In regards to the general all around screw-ed-ness of this chapter, fanfiction messed up the sequence of my chapters so I had to reload most of them, I then realized that if I put up chapter 31, it wouldn't say that I had a new chapter up, it would just say that I had replaced one.  So I had to add an authors note and _then _put up a chapter.  Meh!  Sorry if it confused you!

**Hobobob****:  ****groan** tell me about it.  Fan fiction wants my soul in a Tylenol bottle.  It tries to eat me regularly.  Sorry for the confusion, hopefully it wont happen again. 

**Dragonfly:  **Yay!  You liked the letters!  Woot!  I don't think Lord Elrond would like it if Fara set his son on fire though…she's get in trouble for that…biiiig trouble.  

**Tara6:  **Well, you and pretty much every other review out there all wanted Fara to just like, utterly nail Elladan and then have Haldir turn him into mushed up jello.  That didn't exactly happen but hopefully it turned out half-ok the way I wrote it.  Is your mom better btw?  It sucks that she's hurt.  Again, tell her I hope she is well again very soon!

**The ONE Reviewer:  **Holy crap man, you're alive!  I seriously had thought that you had just like, utterly given up on this fic and stopped reading or something.  I will start by saying that you are a traitor!  How could you possibly like Elladan better than Haldir?!  Haldir is life!  He is so much cooler and better than Elladan and Legolas put together!  Meh, evil.  That is all I will say.  Anyway, just because its tradition, I will now do the following.  **SMACK**  **doc is knocked out**  Ah yes, it has been a while since I've been able to do that.  Calling people foolish humans is wonderful, I do so enjoy it.  I personally prefer the term "insolent mortal".  It's got a nice condescending ring to it. I actually put Arwen in because I had finally got the chronology set and fixed in this fic and she was actually *in* Rivendell at this time.  I've never seen Joseph and the Technicolor Dream Coat actually.  Why do you ask?  Erestor has recently been growing on me as a character, I thought it would be fitting to include him in the story too.  Especially since he's kinda important to Rivendell, being the top advisor and all.  Not sure if Legolas will be making an appearance any time soon, maybe perhaps in the future, not sure yet.   


	33. Chapter 33: Liar

Attention everyone, it is official, fan fiction wants to eat my soul and utterly destroy my existence as a person.  It again has killed all of my reviews and did not let me read them.  Of course, a week later it sends sixteen copies of each one (I kid you not…I, being the retard that I am, took the time to count) to my mail box and suddenly registers them all at once.  I got over two hundred emails in under an hour.  BLERRRRRRG!  On top of that life just utterly went down the crapper this week, but, never the less I have managed to eek out a pretty chapter for all of you.  Don't expect a happy ending though…being dumped during exam week puts you in a morbid mood.  

**Disclaimer:  Did you know the water goes the other way when you flush the toilets in ****Australia****?**

Chapter 33:  Liar

            "Fara wait!"  Fara cast a glance over her shoulder and sighed.  What did he want now?  Elladan had been following her almost all day trying to talk to her.  Hadn't she made it obvious that she was busy?  Lord Elrond wanted her to research a few new healing spells and she needed to turn in an adequate report by the end of the day.  She didn't have time for his foolishness.  

"Fara, please I want to talk to you," he said, running up next to her and then turning to face her.  Fara rolled her eyes and continued to read the assorted titles written on the bindings of the books in the library as she walked.  

"Elladan I told you, I'm busy," she said testily.  

"You are always busy and I know you are saying that so that you wont have to talk to me," he replied dryly.  Fara sighed in annoyance but did not reply.

"I wanted to-"

"To apologize for what you did to me because it was wrong and dishonorable of you," she said, finishing the sentence for him.  "You've apologized six times now Elladan."

"Yes and you have yet to forgive me."  Fara stopped what she was doing and turned to face him, fixing him with a stern gaze.

"You can be as sorry as you want Elladan but it wont change what you've done.  When I decide to forgive you, I will let you know.  Until then kindly distance yourself from me for my health and for your safety.  Haldir will kill you if he finds you near me."  Elladan made a face at the mention of Haldir.  

"I do not see why," he muttered.  

"Because he's male and he gets jealous and he doesn't like you and he's mad at you, that's why."  Elladan sighed.

"Very well, this will be the last time I speak to you then for I am leaving tomorrow.  I doubt you will be here by the time I return."  Fara frowned and shook her head.

"I'm going home soon, I've been away for over six months already."  Elladan nodded.

"I understand.  Goodbye Fara," he said as he walked away.  Fara cast her eyes to the ground and then looked in the direction he had gone.

"Goodbye."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

The time Fara had left with Haldir seemed to fly bye.  She savored every moment with him, wishing it would never end.  At night she slept with him in his bed and Elrond even allowed her a day off to be with him, for which she was very grateful.  She also spent a good deal of time with Marks, for he had traveled with Haldir as well.  The three could often be found in the archery field, practicing and laughing together.  Fara woke the morning Haldir was to leave feeling sad and depressed.  It would be another three weeks before she would see him again.  

            They ate breakfast together and then Fara went back to his rooms to help him pack.  She walked with him down to the gate where Marks was already waiting.  Fara ran to him and gave him a big hug.

            "I'm going to miss you so much!  I don't know what I'll do with no one to talk to," she said.  Marks laughed.

            "You're such a retard Fara, I'm not the one leaving.  I'm staying here with you.  Those other two elf guys are leaving however.  You should be saying goodbye to them not me."  Fara pulled away with a frown.

            "Right and the reason you didn't tell me that before is…" she asked.  Marks shrugged casually

            "I guess I just forgot," he said with a grin.  Fara rolled her eyes.

            "Of course," she mumbled.

            "Take care of her," Haldir said, putting a hand on Marks's shoulder.  

            "I will, you don't have to worry," he replied.  

            "I know she'll be in good hands," Haldir said.  Marks nodded and stepped away for Fara to say goodbye.  She tightly hugged him, never wanting to let go.

            "Three weeks!" she whined.  

            "I know, I know.  It will be over before you know it.  I shall see you very soon," he said, pulling away to look into her eyes.

            "I expect a very warm welcome from you when I get back," she said sternly.  Haldir leaned forward and kissed her firmly.  

            "Like that?" he asked with a grin.  

            "You've got the general concept," she replied with a shrug.  Fara leaned forward and kissed him, hoping the moment would never end.  She only pulled away when Marks cleared his throat.

            "Save it for Haldir's room Fara," he said.  Fara glared. 

            "Just wait till you get a girlfriend," she muttered.  Haldir laughed and then walked to his horse, swiftly mounting up. 

            "I shall see you soon," he said with a soft smile.  Fara nodded and walked over to him, putting her hand on his left leg.  

            "Three weeks."  Haldir put his hand on hers and squeezed it.

            "Three weeks," he confirmed.  Without another word, the three elves kicked their horses into a gallop and rode off into the distance.  Fara sighed sadly and trudged back to the main building.  

            "Stop looking depressed, you're going to make me sad too," Marks said with a frown.

            "I'm sorry, I can't help it.  It's always hard to see someone you love ride away," she replied with a sigh, casting her eyes to the ground.  

            "I said stop!  That's not stopping!  That's making it worse!" he exclaimed.  Fara laughed.

            "I am oh so sorry, I had no idea you were so sensitive."  Marks glared.

            "If you weren't a girl and Haldir's girlfriend I'd smack you," he muttered.  Fara snorted and continued walking.  

            "You shouldn't hit girls," she said with a pout.  Marks snorted.

            "I don't, you just don't count."  Fara glared and swatted him over the back of the head.

            "Mean!"  Marks shrugged.

            "I try," he replied simply.  "Ok, so where to now?"  Fara frowned.  

            "Um…I say we go to the practice fields…just so we can see if I can still whip your ass with the knives."  Marks rolled his eyes.

            "Fine, I have to get my weapons though."

            "As do I.  You can come with me to me room."  Marks sighed but complied.

            "Fine," he said, pretending to be annoyed.  Fara ignored him.  They quickly made their way to Fara's room, not wanting to waste time.  Fara pulled out her key and opened the door to her room.

            "This'll take like five seconds," she assured him.  Marks raised an eyebrow.

            "I'm sure."  Fara flashed him a cheeky smile before searching her room for her weapons.  

            "Hey Tári," she said when she saw that her maid had just entered the room.

            "Yes Fara."

            "Do you know where I put my weapons."

            "I moved them to the corner of the room so they would not be in the way," she replied simply.

            "They weren't in the way where they were before," she said with a frown.  Tári raised a skeptical eyebrow.

            "My lady you had them in the middle of the floor."  Fara rolled her eyes.

            "They weren't in the way for me," she muttered, walking over to get them.  "Oh yeah, Tári this is Marks, Marks, Tári."  Tári smiled kindly at him.

            "It is a pleasure to meet you," she said.  

            "Likewise," he replied.  Fara snickered at the look on Marks's face, he seemed to be in awe of Tári.  

            "Marks do you need stuff from your room still?" she asked.  He nodded, still slightly dazed and followed Fara out of the room.

            "I'll see you later," she called.  

            "Very well, do not be late again!" Tári called.  "I can hardly make you look decent when I have five minutes to do it."  By that point, Fara was already out the door.  As she and Marks walked to his room, Fara began to snicker.  

            "What," he asked skeptically.  

            "Nothing," she said with a shrug.

            "Yeah, nothing my ass.  You've got that look.  Why?" he asked.  

            "You liiiiike her," she teased.

            "Like who?" he asked, slightly defensive.

            "Tári," Fara replied with a cheeky grin.  

            "I do not!"

            "Yes you do, you had that look."

            "What look?!"

            "The I-like-her-and-want-her-in-my-bed look."

            "What the hell?  I did not look at her like that!"

            "Yes you did."

            "Did not."

            "Did too."

            "Did not."

            "Plus one to everything you say so uuuhh."  Marks scowled.

            "You suck!" he exclaimed.  Fara smirked and did her best not to laugh.

            "I'm gonna leave that one alone," she said, shaking her head with a smile.  Marks frowned, taking time to process what she had just said.

            "Aw that's sick!  I didn't mean that!" he exclaimed.  Fara laughed.

            "Hurry up and get your weapons, I wanna go."  Marks rolled his eyes and quickly got what he needed from his room.  Soon after, they found themselves on the archery field where they stayed for the rest of the afternoon.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Between lessons and time with Marks, the three weeks Fara had left in Rivendell seemed to fly by.  The morning of her departure, many of the elves of Rivendell came to say farewell and say goodbye to her.  After she had secured her pack to her bag, some of the elves helped  her to add another pack which was filled with provisions.

            "That should last you until you get to Lorien.  I will assume that from there you will be safe," Elrond said with mirth in his eyes.  Fara grinned.

            "We should be good, assuming Marks doesn't eat it all."

            "I'm not going to eat it all!" he exclaimed.  Fara raised an eyebrow.

            "One word for you buddy, Mexico."

            "That was not me!  Andy and Adrian ate a lot of it too!"

            "Mhm, yeah, we all know who it was that ate all of our provisions when we still had two more days left."  Marks rolled his eyes.

            "Whatever," he muttered.  Fara laughed.

            "Alrighty, well, until next time then," she said, turning to the elves.  Fara mounted up on her horse and waved to everyone.

            "Fair thee well good people!" she said dramatically.  Fara laughed and smiled widely.  "I'm joking, but I'll miss you all.  Thank you everyone!  Goodbye!" she called.  Fara turned her horse and then she and Marks rode off.  

            Traveling with Marks had been just like going back to war, minus the fighting of course.  After a week Fara began to grow tired.  She had only been getting about four hours of sleep a night because of the way she and Marks alternated who was on watch.  

            "You want first or second tonight?" Marks asked, taking a sip of water.  

            "Can I have second?" she asked.  Marks nodded. 

            "Sleep well."  He laughed when Fara pulled her pack over and promptly fell asleep in front of the fire.  After another seven days, they still had not reached Lothlorien.           

            "Ok so what are the odds of us being lost?" Fara asked as their horses cantered up a hill.          

            "Slim as its right there," Marks pointed out, having reached the top of the hill.  Fara laughed.  

            "Race you," she said with a grin.

            "You're on!"  Soon the two were speeding down the hill as fast as their horses would go.

            "Noro lim Tasar!"  Fara exclaimed.  

            "No fair!" Marks shouted over the wind.  "You know elfy commands!"  Fara threw her head back and laughed as they continued to gallop through the forest.  They slowed their horses to a walk and then dismounted.  Fara frowned.

            "Damn, patrols got kinda lackey around here since we left," she commented.

            "Actually they didn't, you just weren't paying attention," a familiar voice said from behind them.  Fara whirled around and found Andy and Adrian standing with smiles on their faces.  Fara grinned and tackled both of them, hugging them tightly.

            "Oh my God, you guys!  I missed you so much!  What's up?  How are you?" she exclaimed. 

            "We've been good Fara, how about you?  You've been gone for so long," Andy replied.

            "I'm alright, a little tired, but still good.  Any good gossip for me?" she asked with a grin. 

            "Andy's got a girlfriend," Adrian sneered.  

"Oh really, who is it?"  

"Adrian!" Andy exclaimed.

"What?  Why don't you tell her about you and Nátulcien?" he asked.  Fara gaped.

"Aw!  You two are so cute together!  Congratulations Andy!" she exclaimed.  Andy glared. 

"I hate you all," he muttered.  They laughed and continued walking to the city.  Shortly after, they were joined by Valaina and Elenya who promptly attacked Fara with hugs when they saw her.  

"Ah!  How are you guys?" she exclaimed.  

"We are well," Elenya replied.  Valaina grinned smugly and Elenya nudged her.  "Tell her!" Elenya hissed.  Valaina nodded and grinned.

"Tell me what?" Fara asked, still smiling.

"Orophin proposed!" Valaina exclaimed.  Fara shrieked and hugged Valaina.

"Oh my God Val!  That's great!  When's the wedding?" she asked, feeling happy for her friend.

"We haven't set a date yet.  He only did this last week," she explained.  

"What else?" she asked.  

"Well, Merenwen broke up with her lover," Elenya said thoughtfully.  

"Aw, that's too bad, is she alright?"

"Oh yes, she is fine.  She left him.  It is about time to, he was no good to begin with.  She has her eye on someone else now of course."  

"Reeeeeeeeeeally?  Who?" Fara asked with a grin.  Valaina smirked.

"Adrian," she said, her voice barely more than a whisper.  Fara frowned and thought this over.

"They would make a pretty good couple actually, we're going to have to pair them up together."  Elenya grinned.

"We shall start that soon."  Fara nodded.  The three were eagerly chattering and laughing together when Fara frowned.

            "Where'd Haldir go off to?  Shouldn't he be here?" she asked, slightly hurt he had not come to see her.

            "Oh do not worry about that.  He was coming with us but suddenly turned back.  Apparently he forgot a gift he was going to give you in his room.  You should have seen him.  He has been rather anxious to see you since he arrived, like an elfling before a festival." Valaina explained.  Fara nodded.  

            "Cool.  So he's in his room then?" she asked.  Valaina nodded. 

            "Most likely."  Fara turned and walked back to her horse.

            "I'm going to ride ahead alright?  I'll catch up with you in a bit," she said.  Elenya grinned.

            "Eager to see him are we?"       

            "Well duh," Fara replied with a laugh, galloping off into the forest.  Trees flew by her face in a green blur.  Fara tumbled off her horse and raced up the steps to Haldir's talan with a grin on her face.  It had been so long since she had last seen him.  Fara frowned when she found the door open and stopped dead in her tracks at what lay before her eyes.  She did not even bother to walk in but instead sprinted down the stairs.  

Fara swiftly mounted her horse and rode to her room.  She put her bags at the foot of the stairs and the rode to the stables.  Fara knew she would not be able to groom her horse in such a state so she gave Tasar to a stable hand, quickly explaining that she would pay him back somehow later before sprinting to her room.  Fara dashed up the steps with her bags and slammed the door behind her, wringing her hands in confusion and pain.  What was she going to do?  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            "Valaina!  Where is Fara?" Haldir called, walking to his friends who were now approaching him.            

            "She rode ahead to find you," Valaina answered with a frown.

            "She did?  Oh, very well, I shall check in her room then," Haldir replied, quickly turning around and dashing off to her room.  Haldir bounded up the steps and knocked on the door.

            "Fara, are you there?  It's me, Haldir!" he shouted.  Fara jumped and felt her heart slam into her chest.

            _Just let it slide, _she thought.  _Stay calm, don't let him know you know.  Maybe it'll go away, _she thought insistently.  Fara opened the door and smiled.  Haldir swept her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek.

            _Yeah right,_ she added, feeling her heart clench.  Why did this always happen to her?  Fara returned the hug, though not as strongly as Haldir, something he noticed with slight confusion.  

            "Fara, what is wrong?  You do not seem yourself," Haldir said with a frown, pulling away.

            _I wonder why you fucker! _

            "Nothing's wrong, I'm just tired, that's all.  I've only been sleeping about four hours a night.  I'm totally exhausted." 

            _Fara calm down!  Just let it go!  It's happened before, you can deal, get over it!  Ignore it!  _Fara sighed and looked away from him.  _Let it go my ass. _

            "Though I wish to spend more time with you, it is clear you need rest, I will let you sleep," he said, giving her a quick kiss.

            _Yes, it would be better to tell her tomorrow and let her rest now, she does not need to hear this.  Valar knows what she will make of it, _Haldir thought grimly

            "I'll see you at dinner then alright?" she said quietly, managing a weak smile.  Haldir smiled back.

            "Of course my love, rest well Fara."  Fara sighed and closed the door, waiting until she was sure he left before letting the tears fall.  Her chest was burning and it felt as though she had a lump in her throat that she was unable to swallow.  Fara sunk to the floor and brought her knees to her chest, crying silently.  Why?  Why was it always her that was hurt?  It didn't make sense!  She tried desperately to rid herself of the tearing and slashing pain she felt in her heart yet no matter how hard she tried, whenever she closed her eyes she was always confronted with the scene she had just witnessed.  Haldir; perfect, amazing, gorgeous Haldir; standing in his room kissing Alatáriël.

A/N:  **sobs** omg it killed me to write that but everything will be explained in the next chapter and oh snap I lied, this chapter was so short!  I'm really sorry everyone, I usually make sure that all my chapters are AT LEAST twelve pages or more but this was the best I could do with everything that's been going on.  My imagination just like, up and left me so this was what I came up with.  

This is kinda a random note but one reviewer mentioned a while back that I should write a Legomance.  I've been toying with an idea (not a girl-in-ME though) and I've come up with a different plot than most.  I wanted to know your opinion before I post it.  Do you guys think I should or is everyone just sick to death of fics like that at this point?  W/e, I'll probably end up posting it anyway just to see what kind of feedback I get but I wanted your opinions first.  I have the first chapter more or less written, it could still use a bit of work though.  **shrugs** let me know if you think I should follow through with it or not!!

**Oh snap, 502 reviews!!!  Yay for Winter for being my 500th reviewer!!  Elf cookies and a hug for all of you however!!:**

**Unique At Heart:  **Woot!  So many complements!  What do I say to such praise?  Well, first off, thank you for reviewing then!  I'm glad you like how this fic is turning out, I was really nervous about putting it up on the site at first because I've never written a serious fic before.  Sorry that Fara kissing Elladan was kinda blah lol.  No one wanted her to do it but it added to the tension I think.  I'll admit, I've never heard the may a bird of paradise fly up your nose thingy but if I figure it out I'll be sure to let you know lol.  Thanks again for the review!  

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:  **Ah, stubbornness, tis a flaw that just about all men have.  They refuse to admit defeat ever, and when they know they're wrong, the try to intentionally confuse you so you think they're right.  **shakes head** A shame really.  

**LaDyKaGoMe409:  **Lol who *doesn't* want to be Fara?  Haldir is amazing, I must agree with you there.  Glad you like this

**HaldirsLongLostLove****:  **Herm….aside from mine, anything by Juliediane is good, she's an amazing writer…Haldir is utterly perfect in her fics.  There's also a story on my favs list about Haldir.  Its not Haldir/OC but its still wonderful.  

**Elrohir**** Lover:  **Eh, no worries, everyone has their off days.  I know how you feel.

**Calemir****:  **Sorry about your heart attack…I didn't mean to kill you lol.  But I thought the tension and conflict would be necessary to the plot line to help it out a bit

**Haldir Lover:  **Here here, Haldir *is* life.  He is.  Oooo you are evil!  Kidnapping Elladan and giving him a makeover!  Bwahahahaha I look forward to seeing the results.  

**Snikkers****:  **I'm beginning to think that computers in general just utterly SUCK.  Seriously, they make life so hard for us.  No worries about taking a while to review, ff.net wouldn't let me read it for a while anyways so its ok. 

**Earlyriser****:  ****sigh** you gotta love childish physical humor lol.  My life is filled with it as I'm really klutzy and I regularly walk into walls and what not.  Glad you liked the fluffiness lol.  I was really really unsure of how it turned out.  I personally don't mind it.  I mean as long as it doesn't get too excessive or anything.  Thanks for the review!!

**Oracle10:  **Assassins mwahahaha, those are always good.  Sounds like you're the evil type huh?  Sorry if the chapters are up too slow lol, life has this nasty habit of sucking up my writing time.  

**Fyre****Myst****:  **EEP!  Baseball bat!  [Larissa a la Emperor Kuzco:] No touchie!!!  Lol sorry, had to insert the Emperors New Groove thing in there, that movie is my life, i know all the lines lol.  Have no fear, action is on the way…just as soon as I write myself out of the mess I've just made for Fara and Haldir.  

**Helmsdeep2234:  **Fighting is always good.  I felt that the action part of this fic was dwindling so I needed to put some more in there.  Glad you liked it!

**Nenuial**** aka Cheese Monkey:  **Haha, you're the only one trying to defend Elladan, everyone else wants to maim him still.  Oh wells, you may have him if you wish.  

**Crecy****:  **Lol hopefully this update was fast enough, sorry that there wasn't a lot of substance to it though…

**Angel****~wings****:  **No worries, I have plenty of stuff planned still

**Ringless****:  **Killer baboons?!?!!?  **shakes head** my dear child, llamas work so much better.  Honestly.  Death by llama is really the way to go.  It's the way of the future I tell you!

**Taurinel****:  **Well I didn't think you hated the romantic stuff, I just figured you didn't like it too much.  I know that some of my reviewers…well one of them more specifically, rather despises romance **shrugs** w/e.  I agree though, Haldir slash is a bit narsty, I think its just plane weird man.  Tolkien didn't write them gay, so don't friggin make them gay!!!!  Jesus on a pogo stick is beautiful imagery btw, I thank you profusely for it lol.  

**Winter:  **My my, begging for an update?  Well that's a definite first lol.  Sorry if this update disappointed you, it was the best I could do what with exams and all.  I'm really glad you liked the fluffiness though, I was veeeeeeeeeeery unsure of that last chapter.  Thank you for the M&M's!!!  They are my life.  I looove chocolate!!

**Tara6:  **Long review woot!  Well, before I get into my response, let me first off say that I'm glad your mom is better!  It really sucks that you got used though, don't worry, the guy was UNWORTHY.  Men are utterly useless, they are only needed for reproduction.  They are also rather like computers I have discovered, they make more problems than they solve and they only do stuff if you turn them on.  **sigh**  Sorry you had to wait three hours.  I hate it when ff.net does that.  My computer is a mega bitch though so sometimes I have to wait a whole day!  Blerg, tis annoying.  Oh, loquacious means you're good with words and you speak with an expansive vocabulary and when you talk it's really elegant.  I think Tári and Marks would make a good couple actually.  Hmmm **ponders**  I'm not positive that Haldir is younger, but I am pretty sure that I read somewhere that he is.  **Shrugs** oh wells.  NO!  DO NOT LET ME INFLUENCE YOU FOOL!  RITA AND ELLADAN MUST GET BACK TOGETHER NOW!!  Blerg, annoyingness.  I feel so bad for those two, things are so hard and all yucky between them.  Tis sad.  **sniffle**  Anyway, thanks for the review and the email!  As usual your review was motivating.  Talk to ya later!

**Mia****:  **I can't remember if it was you that asked me that but someone else asked me about the Guardians being immortal.  All I'm going to say is wait and see mwahahahaha.  

**Mademoiselle****Morte****:  **Maiming isn't much better **Frowns** oh wells.  Haha, sucks to be your teachers lol.  

**Shadow of the Ages:  **Aragorn and Legolas will be coming in later, don't worry, they'll have their moments too.  

**Jullez****:  **Yay!  I think we need to recruit more members for our loser cult.  We also need a loser greeting as well.  Hmmm, I shall think about this.  Thanks for the review!

**Lady Light:  **Glad the update made you're day better lol!  

**Bosson12787:  **Meh, there might be a potential friendship later on between the two, I'm not sure though.  I still have to think about that.

**BurningTyger****:  **Hmm, maybe a sufficient amount of crap will be kicked when he goes out to the boarder.  **shrugs** Glad you liked the fluffiness.  

**TotallyObsessedwithLOTR****:  **Woot, a monkey named in honor of me?!  Oh I am just like Jack Sparrow!  ….only not quite as gay.  Thanks for the review, tell the monkeys I say hi!!

**Dragonfly:  **I agree, Elladan needs to shape up.  Should he reappear in later chapters he wont be as blah as he is now I think.  After getting slapped and taking a rather painful nut-shot from Fara, suffice it to say that he has learned his lesson.  


	34. Chapter 34: Over

Oooooh snap, who finished her exams this week?  Blerg, I think I did well on all of them so far.  I have chem. On Wednesday tho…very not good.  So anyway, after this chapter I wont be able to post again for maybe a week and a half to two weeks because I'll be in St. Peter hehe.  With sufficient bribes I might be compelled however to vent some exam stress and eek out a chapter on Friday right before I leave.  Mwahaha.  Enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer:  **rolls eyes**  Honestly…**

Chapter 34:  Over

            Fara came to dinner that night not feeling any better.  She wore a pale blue dress, not caring what cloths she wore anymore.  Did it matter?  What was the point of looking good anymore?  She wasn't trying to impress anyone anymore, she didn't have a motivation.  Fara plopped down in her seat feeling just as dejected as before.   

            "Hey, what's wrong?  You're all quiet now," Marks said, taking a seat next to her.

            "Yeah, I know, I'm just a little tired.  Don't worry about it."  Andy sat in his chair with a grin.     

            "You guys, rumor has it that our group is hitting the bar tonight.  Any takers?" he asked.  Fara smiled and looked at her friends.

            "I'm in," Marks said.

            "Me to," Adrian replied.

            "I will go as well," Haldir said, taking his usual seat next to Fara.  "What about you Fara?  Will you be joining us?" he asked with a smile.  Fara frowned and thought it over.

            "Um, alright," she said, smiling back.     

            _The perfect way to end it, _she thought angrily.  To Haldir and everyone else, Fara appeared perfectly normal at dinner.  True, she was more calm then usual, but other than that, they could detect no difference what so ever.  Only Marks noticed that something was wrong, for there were subtle signs in her behavior.  Whenever Haldir spoke, Marks noticed that she would either clench her hands tightly or her grit her teeth.  

She also seemed to have a very distant look in her eyes, which everyone mistook for exhaustion.  Marks knew that she only had that look when something serious had happened to her.  Even when she was exhausted her eyes still held a playful sparkle.  Now they were dull and depressed.  She looked the same way when O'Connor died, and just after Nathan attacked her.  He decided not to press the mater, knowing it would not end well if he did.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            "Sing something for us Fara!" someone called.  Hours later they had all found themselves in the bar.  Many people were pleased to see Fara had returned, and she received greetings from everyone.  She was now sitting in Haldir's lap, trying to enjoy the feeling in vain, when there was a request for the song.

            "I don't know if I'm in the mood guys," she said reluctantly.

            "Go on Fara, you'll have fun," Haldir encouraged.  Fara smirked and then shrugged.

            "This one is dedicated to you, pay attention to the words," she whispered in his ear, so no one would hear but him.  

_Now you get what's coming to you, _she thought.  Fara hopped up onto the bar counter and gave the musicians a steady beat to play.  She took a deep breath and looked out into the crowd, occasionally flicking her eyes over to Haldir as she sang.  Haldir's smile faded and he frowned upon hearing the lyrics.  Eru, what was she singing about and why was she singing it to him?!

"Perfect by nature,

Icons of self indulgence

Just what we all need

More lies about a world that

Never was and never will be

Have you no shame 

Don't you see me?

You know you've got everybody fooled."

Fara knew how her words were affecting Haldir, it was exactly what she wanted.  She flicked her eyes over to Haldir and felt her heart slam into her chest at the look of confusion and grief on his face.  _He deserves this, _she thought bitterly.  Fara was amazed at her luck when Alatáriël suddenly walked into the bar.  The she-elf glared at her and took a seat on the opposite side of the bar.  Fara smirked, gesturing in Alatariel's direction as she sang.  

"Look, here she comes now,

Bow down and stare in wonder

Oh how we love you

No flaws when you're pretending

But now I know she 

Never was and never will be

You don't know how you betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled."

Fara was now at the end of the counter opposite Haldir.  She turned around and looked him in the eyes.  Haldir was shocked to see the anger and sadness in them.  What was going on?!  Fara changed the tone of her voice so that she was now singing softly.  She felt tears begin to come to her eyes, yet held her emotions in check.  

              
            "Without the mask

Where will you hide?

Cant find yourself

Lost in your lie." 

Suddenly, she switched her tone of voice and was now singing them with great force.  Haldir noticed it was almost as though she was yelling at him.  

 "I know the truth now!  

I know who you are!

And I don't love you anymore!"

            Haldir felt his heart nearly stop.  What did she just say?  She couldn't have meant it!  No, it was not possible!  Fara loved him, he knew it, his world revolved around her, she could not be doing this!  Why was she saying these things?!  Not allowing the others to see his pain and confusion, Haldir stared back at Fara evenly, waiting for the torture to end.

"It never was and never will be

You don't know how you betrayed me

And somehow you've got everybody fooled

Fara stopped singing when she felt a lump form in her throat and the tears spill over onto her cheeks, running slowly down her face.  She held her eye contact with Haldir, trying hard not to break out crying.  She took a shaky breath in and sniffled.  

It never was and never will be

You're not real and you cant save me

And somehow now you're everybody's fool!"

_How could you? _she thought.  She wiped her face with the back of her hand and sniffled in, looking down.  No applause followed this time, silence was all she was met with.  

"I'm sorry everyone, I…I have to go," she said swiftly before running to the end of the platform and jumping off.  Fara yanked open the door and slammed it behind her, briskly walking down the steps.  

As she was walking, she felt someone grip her arm and pull her back.

"Fara what is going on?" Haldir exclaimed.  Fara took a deep breath in, trying to contain her emotions.

"Why don't you do us both a favor and stop talking to me," she whispered before turning away and stalking off.  Haldir stood in the forest feeling as though the wind had been knocked out of him.  An almost unbearable pain filled his chest, he wanted to cry in anguish, fall to his knees and beg to know what he had done for Fara to say such things yet his pride would not let him. What had just happened?  Had she left him?  Why was she doing this?  It made no sense at all!

"Fara!" Valaina cried.  She had followed Haldir out of the bar and raced after her friend.  "Fara what's wrong?" she asked softly, seeing her friends distress.  

"Do you remember the letter I wrote you from Rivendell?" Fara asked, wiping a tear away angrily.

"Yes, and the issue with Elladan right?"

"Yeah, what was my greatest fear in that letter?"  Valaina frowned and then gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.  In the letter she had written a lot about Elladan and Haldir, for she was greatly confused.  The words echoed in Valaina's mind.

_A part of me is worried that if Haldir is mad at me because of what happened, he'll go out and cheat on me to get back at me.  That's the only thing I'm really afraid of right now, with luck I'm just being a paranoid freak…again.  _

"He didn't!"

"He did."

"Who?"

"Alatáriël," Fara whispered.  

"No!" Valaina exclaimed.  Fara nodded.

"Yes, her," she said. 

"Why don't you go to your room Fara, I will be back there later alright?"  Fara nodded and sprinted to her room.  

"Valaina!" Haldir called, running to catch up with the she-elf.  "Valaina, tell me what is wrong with Fara," he said.  Valaina did not reply but slapped him firmly across the face.  Haldir's head snapped to the side and he winced in pain.  The she-elf was _much _stronger than she looked.

"Getting a gift indeed," she hissed.  Valaina stalked back to Fara's talan and found her sitting silently on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," she said gently.  "Are you alright?"

            "Yeah, I'm fine.  Don't worry about me," Fara replied, eyes emotionless.

            "You know, it is not good to keep these things locked inside.  You should wallow for a while, it will help."  Fara shook her head.

            "I'm not going to fall apart over some stupid guy.  I don't need to wallow," she said stubbornly.  Valaina sighed and shook her head.

            "Very well Fara, I will let you sleep.  I am sure you need it."  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            The next day was hell for Haldir.  He had never seen so many people angry with him.  Fara refused to acknowledge his presence, no matter what he did.  He could also not manage to recall a day where he had been hit by so many women.  His morning was fairly consistent though, no matter how painful it was.  He went to Nátulcien just after breakfast to see if she knew anything.

            "Nátulcien, could you-"  SLAP!!

            "Do not speak to me you pathetic excuse for an elf," she hissed.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            "Merenwen please, can y-"  SLAP!!

            "You are not the elf I thought you were," Merenwen seethed.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            "Elenya, please don't hit m-"  PUNCH!!

            "You deserve more than that, how could you do such a thing?  You said you loved her, but obviously that is not true," Elenya said with a glare.  Haldir's eyes widened in shock as he stumbled backwards.  He winced and rubbed his jaw, which was now very sore.  He was positive that there would be a bruise the next morning and could already tell that this was going to be a long day.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Just after lunch, Haldir was walking gloomily from the archery field.  Even his brothers had been cross with him.  They had claimed that they were incredibly disappointed with him and could not believe his actions.  Haldir frowned, still not able to figure out what he had done.  

            Everyone was so absorbed in what Haldir had seemingly done that no one noticed the light beginning to fading from his eyes.  This only happened to an elf when they lost the one they loved.  If Haldir loved Fara, then did what people say he did really make sense?  

            Just as Haldir rounded the corner of the tool shed, he was slammed against the wall and someone's hand tightly gripped his throat.  Haldir groaned in pain, why was this happening to him?

            "How dare you," Marks hissed, shaking with rage.  Standing behind him were Andy and Adrian, both with scowls on their faces.  "I knew this would end badly for her.  I should never have let you near her."

"We trusted you to take care of her and this is what you do?" Adrian asked with disgust.  

"Even after I told you everything she went thought I never expected you to hurt her this way.  Were you not kin to Fara's friends, I would kill you with my bare hands," Marks seethed.  Andy snickered upon seeing the red mark on the side of his face.

            "It seems some of her friends got to you first," he commented.

            "Yes and please do not hit me, I honestly do not know what is going on," he pleaded.  

"How could you betray her trust like that?" Andy asked.  A small cough escaped Haldir's lips, for Marks was pressing rather firmly against his windpipe.  Haldir knew he could easily overpower Marks, though when he was this angry, it would be better to let the man get in a bit of satisfaction.

"I swear to you, I do not know what I have done," Haldir said.  

"If you can't figure it out on your own then you don't deserve to know.  Even a dyslexic five year old could figure this one out," Andy sneered.  

"Stay away from her," Marks cautioned, his voice dangerous.  Marks released his grip and walked away with his head held high, Andy followed shortly after.  Only Adrian remained behind.

            "I don't know what she sees in you, you were never good enough for her anyway," he said viciously.  He spat at Haldir's feet and then left, jogging to catch up with his friends.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            A week had gone by and Elenya and Valaina were beginning to worry about Fara.  She showed no signs of depression from the break up at all!  To everyone else, she appeared perfectly normal, and remained cheerful.  She was very busy actually and almost always had somewhere to be or something to do.  Her friends would have been happy to she her so well, yet they knew how much it pained her on the inside.  They both were simply waiting for the day when she would begin to finally grieve for her loss.

            Fara arose early the next morning, the first traces of sunlight trickling over the treetops.  She sighed inwardly and pulled on her boots.  Today seemed like a good day to go riding, she just wanted to be away from everyone.  All her friends had been fawning over her and treating her as though she was made of glass.  Quite frankly, she was sick of it!  She didn't need special treatment, it only reminded her of _Him.  _That ass, she was wrong to have even trusted him in the first place.  She should have known that all he would have to offer was looks.  Fara stepped outside her room, closing the door behind her a bit harder than necessary and then briskly walked down the steps, her eyes glued to the ground.  

            When she arrived at the stables, she grabbed a saddle and some saddle blankets, walking down to Tasar's stall.  Fara looked up from straitening the blankets when she heard a sly voice speak to her.

            "So sad to hear about you and Haldir."  Fara's eyes narrowed when she saw Alatariel standing just outside the stall.  

            "What do you want?" she asked curtly.

            "Nothing more than to give you my condolences, it is a shame to hear that the two of you have split up."  Fara gritted her teeth, trying to control herself when the same burning sensation began to fill her lungs.  She would _not _cry in front of this elfy-bitch.  There was only so much pride she was willing to sacrifice.  

"Of course, I can only give so much sympathy as Haldir and I are quite happy together," she continued.  Fara clenched the leather straps on the saddle tightly, growing more angry and upset by the second.  She opened the stall and led her horse out to have enough room to put the saddle on properly and turned her back to Alatáriël.  

"He is so kind, and such a loving person.  He is also an excellent kisser if I do say so myself.  Such a shame that you had to lose something so perfect.  It was only a matter of time before he left you though.  It is common knowledge he was keeping you around until he was able to bed you."  Fara suppressed a gasp and her eyes widened.  How did she know what had happened?!  That was between her and Haldir, how could she possibly know?!  The only way would be if what she said was true, but she knew it wasn't!  Haldir loved her, he had told her so!  He wouldn't have used her!  …but then he cheated on her.  No!  No this couldn't be happening.  

"Everyone knows you are nothing more than a whore, Haldir _is _a male, and it is my understanding that after Nerwen left him he did not take another lover for a long while after.  I suppose you entertained him for a time, but he quickly grew bored with you, mortals are after all rather inferi-"  Alatáriël screeched and ducked when Fara whirled around and threw the brush she had been using at her.

"Get the fuck away from me you stupid whore!" she screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.  Alatáriël shrugged and straightened her skirts before leaving, her head held high.  As she left, Haldir entered, frowning as he watched Alatariel leave.  He had planned to take a quick ride before going to eat, it always seemed to clear his mind.  Upon seeing the tears on her cheeks he quickly walked over.

"Fara what is wrong?" he asked, reaching out to wipe the tears away.  A pang of sadness filled his heart when Fara ducked away from his touch. 

"Leave me alone," she whispered, trying to walk away.  Haldir grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"Fara what is going on?!" he asked, still bewildered.  A small sob escaped her lips as she pulled her hand out of his.

"Fara plea-"

"How can you even stand here?" she asked, openly crying now.  Haldir frowned.

"What?"

"I gave you what you wanted Haldir!  I don't understand, why are you still here?"  

"Fara please," he said, stepping forward and resting his hands on her upper arms, "What have I done to cause you such pain?"  Fara looked away and shook her head, closing her eyes to blink back the tears.

"No…just…stay away from me."  Fara wrenched herself out of his grasp and swiftly walked away, completely forgetting her original intention to go riding.  The next morning at breakfast, Fara was not there.  

            "Where's Fara?" Andy asked, looking up from his breakfast.  Valaina shot a look towards Elenya and the two stood up.

            "We will check on her," Elenya said before leaving.  Andy shrugged and went back to his breakfast.  The porridge was good this morning and he did not intend to miss out on it.  Valaina knocked softly on the door when they arrived at Fara's talan.     

            "Fara?  Fara it's us, are you there?" she asked.  

            "Just a minute," they heard her say in a shaky voice.  Moments later, Fara opened the door.  She looked up at them with tear stained cheeks and bit her lip.  

            "I'm ready to wallow now," she said softly before bursting into tears.  Valaina hugged her tightly, rubbing her back.

            "Shhh, you will be fine Fara.  Do not worry," she crooned.  Valaina looked over at Elenya who simply nodded, knowing what to do.  Elenya raced back to the dinning hall to get all of Fara's friends.  Haldir watched in confusion as she darted from one table to another, whispering to various people.  Moments later, Merenwen, Nátulcien, Andy, Adrian, Marks as well as a few other she-elves all stood up and raced out of the dinning hall.  Marks sent a nasty glare in Haldir's direction before leaving.

            When breakfast ended, Haldir went straight to Galadriel's talan, he desperately needed to talk to her.  Lady Galadriel smiled softly when she opened her door and found Haldir standing there with tears in his eyes.

            "My lady please help me!  I do not know what to do anymore!" he exclaimed.  

            "Calm down Haldir and come in.  Perhaps I can be of assistance."  He walked in and sat on a chair in front of her vanity mirror.

            "Now tell me, what is the problem, though I fear I already know," she said gently.  Haldir calmly explained all that had happened while trying to remember anything he had done in the past.  

"Perhaps Fara is cross with you because she does not have all the facts.  She may have witnessed something, or heard something without knowing everything that took place before hand," Galadriel said gently.  Haldir eye's widened.  Of course!  Why had he not thought of it before?!  Haldir's mind reeled as he thought of the day Fara was to return.  He had bought her a gift and had left it in his room in his haste to go see her.  When he ran back, he found Alatáriël there waiting for him.  

She had approached him with an odd look in her eye, and insisted on talking to him and not letting him leave.  She spoke softly and kept glancing toward the door as though she was listening for something.  Suddenly, very suddenly, she had grabbed his hands, put them on her waist and then kissed him firmly.  At first Haldir had been too shocked to move, no one had ever dared do such a thing to him (with the exception of Fara of course), but he swiftly pulled away when he realized what she was doing.  He had yelled at her shortly after and then raced out the door to find Fara.

He remembered deciding to tell her the day _after_ she got back, for she had seemed so tired when he saw her.  But now that he thought of it, she was not tired, just angry with him for she had seen them kissing with out knowing he had not meant it.  Haldir's head snapped up and he looked at the Lady with pleading eyes.

"You do not think she…"

"Yes Haldir, I believe she did.  Oh, and before you run off to her, please notify Fara, Marks, Adrian and Andy that I need to speak with them as soon as possible."  Haldir nodded and dashed out the door.  He sprinted to Fara's talan as fast as he could and bounded up the stairs, knocking hard on the door.  He was very disappointed to see Valaina step out.

"What do you want?" she hissed.  "How dare you even come here?"  

"Valaina wait!"

"No, I will not.  Since you are here, perhaps you should see the damage you have done."  Valaina opened the door a bit wider and Haldir was taken aback by what he saw.  Fara was sobbing in Adrian's arms while all her friends surrounded her, doing their best to comfort her.  Upon listening more closely, he could understand what she was saying.

"How could he?  He used me!  I thought he was different!  Every guy I have ever dated has cheated on me or dumped me for no reason!  Why?  I don't understand; I am just not good enough?" she said through her tears.  

"Sh, don't cry sweetheart, you know that's not true, you're too good for all of them, you'll be alright," Adrian crooned, placing a soft kiss on the crown of her head.  "Its ok."  Valaina closed the door and looked up at him.

"That is your doing.  I hope you are happy," she said with a glare.

"No, I am not happy, Fara does not have all the facts.  I know she will not listen to me so maybe you will.  I know what Fara saw and it was not what it looked like."  Valaina raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, let me finish," he said when Valaina opened her mouth to speak.  She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot expectantly.  "When I went back to my talan, I was getting my gift for Fara.  I had gotten her two chains for the necklaces she has.  I know that she can not yet afford such things, and I also know that she needed a chain so that she would not lose her mother's beads. 

When I got to my talan, Alatáriël was there and would not leave.  She kept on talking about how I should not be with Fara and how it would lead to my own downfall.  She then randomly kissed me and I suppose that is when Fara walked in.  I yelled at Alatáriël when I pulled away… well after she let me actually, she would not let go of me.  Fara must not have heard."  Valaina frowned.

"Please believe me Valaina.  You know I would never hurt Fara, I love her far too much.  I need to get her back and I do not know how."  Valaina continued thinking, unsure of what to believe.  "As your future brother in law Iask you to help me Valaina," he pleaded.  Valaina sighed, unsure of what to do.    

"I suppose your story makes more sense.  I believe you Haldir, fear not.  I will talk to Fara.  It would be best for you to talk to her later when she has calmed down.  She is letting out a week's worth of sorrow as of now," Valaina said sadly.  Haldir nodded and began to walk down the steps.

"Oh yes, Valaina, the Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with Andy, Adrian, Marks and Fara as soon as possible," he said.  Valaina nodded. 

"I shall tell them.  Haldir," she called.  Haldir turned around with a frown.

"Yes?"

"I am sorry for hitting you, and not waiting to talk to you before making my decision," she said.  Haldir gave a half-smile.

"It is quite alright.  I would expect no less of you," he replied.  Valaina sighed and walked back in the room.  She waved off a questioning glance from Elenya and mouthed "later" to her.  Elenya nodded and continued to comfort Fara, who had calmed down reasonably now.  

"Fara," Valaina said gently.  "Lady Galadriel wants to speak with you, Marks, Adrian and Andy as soon as possible."  Fara nodded and stood up, walking into the bathroom.  She splashed cold water on her face and walked out.  

"Alright, we can go now," she said quietly.  Andy and the rest of her crew stood up.

"Are you sure Fara?  We can go later," he said.  Fara nodded.

"Yeah, better to do it now then later."  Soon the four companions were off.  When they arrived at main throne room, Galadriel approached them.

"As you all know, you have the gifts of the Guardians.   Now that they are trained, you have but one choice before you.  Do you accept the responsibilities that come with your powers, or do you cast them aside?" she asked.  Fara frowned.

"Come again?" Marks asked.  Galadriel smiled.

"The Guardians were immortal, so, naturally, you have the option to live forever as well," she said.  Fara felt her heart clench.  How could she stay here with everything that had just happened?!  How could Galadriel ask her to make such a choice?  Even without the additional problems life had presented her with, this decision was still hard.  Forever was a very long time, she would never die!  No matter how bad things got she would never be able to die the natural way.   The sound of Galadriel's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You have until after dinner tonight to decide, I shall let you go now to think this over.  I only request that Lady Fara stay behind, for I wish to speak with her."  The four nodded and three left, leaving Fara behind.  She sighed and looked up at the Lady.

"Have you considered that maybe you do not know everything behind events that have passed?" Galadriel asked.  Fara frowned.

"What?"

"Things are not always what they seem, keep that in mind, or you may lose something valuable to you."  The Lady smiled and then walked back up the steps.  Fara frowned and slowly walked away.  When she looked up, she found Haldir standing in front of her.  Fara glared but said nothing.

"Fara I must speak with you," he said.  Fara looked away, feeling the tears return to her eyes.  "Please Fara, it is important," he said.  She took a deep breath and then looked back up at him.

"As one personal last request Haldir, all I ask is that you stay away from me, and never talk to me again.  I can no longer stand to see you after what you did to me," she said angrily.  

"Fara please hear me out," he pleaded.

"No Haldir, what we had…it…it was nothing, it was just a dream, an idea we played with.  We're over Haldir, I'm sorry."

A/N:  Oh God, this is twice as depressing.  But at least everything was explained…that's a good thing I suppose.  Also, for those of you who aren't just utterly sick to death of them, I posted the first chapter of my new fic Upheaval.  So if any of you are at all interested you can give it a read and let me know if its good or not.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Duo-Wolf:  **The best?  *blush* I would not say so, there are _a lot_ of people who are better than me out there.  Anyway, glad you like this so far!

**Yuki:  **Sorry to leave you with such a cliffy lol but every story needs drama.  Things have been too happy for Fara and Haldir, they need a little problems to shake things up.  

**Elvinscarf****:  **Pay up hehe!  Woot, I have five dollars now!  Yay!  Haha, the green hand thing made me laugh for so long lol!  You have no idea.  

**Calemir****:  **lurve!  That is the best word ever!  I have in fact posted my Legomance so go read if that is your fancy.  Hopefully it wont be too bad.  

**Jullez****:  **HAHAHAHAHA omg the rib cage thing was great!  Gotta love buffy….

**Crecy****:  **Interesting form of speech you got there…I don't think there's anyone out there that likes Alatáriël…. 

**Haldir Lover:  **Haha, I love Elladan's new look!  All the other reviewers maimed him…

**Mia****:  **Sorry to leave you with such a bad cliffy!  I know it was mean but I couldn't resist.  

**ElfLuvR2931:  **Yay, kudos!  I actually went to the store and bought some for myself the other day, the M&M kind cause I was feelin real spiffy-like.  I am very sorry to inform you however that the Craig that you hold hostage is a hologram, the real one is kept safe in my evil lair as we speak…sooooweeeee!

**Latin4ever93:  **Hunt me down and gut me like a fish?  Oh…well…um…that's always pleasant.  I doubt Fara will be as forgiving when Haldir confronts her about it though.  

**Stinky ****Stan****:  **Haha, awesome pen name!  Thanks for reviewing!

**Juliet****Faramirae****:  **Monkeys aren't that bad…I'm sure you'd be very prettyful as a monkey. 

**Laureline****:  **With a spoon?!  Meh!  I personally find that dull needles and blow torches work the best…

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:  **I think he's learned his lesson by now, Elladan isn't interested in Fara anymore.  

**Fuji**** the Hobbit:  **Lord woman, what'd you like, friggin live in my house?!  You're astoundingly good at predicting stuff lol!  

**TotallyobsessedwithLOTR****:  **Yes well monkeys do have some rather nasty tendencies at times.  I should know as I own 23084032985275049875093824098 monkeys.  They can be a handful sometimes.

**Shadow of the Ages:  **Let me know when you update your fic so I can read!  The first chapter of my new one is up as well.  

**Winter:  **Bwahahahaha, don't you love cliffies?  I find them to be oh so beautiful at times.  I hadn't really considered the green and blue thing, but think of it this way, her skin is normal colored and her hair has a greenish sort of gloss to it.  So she's not that bad looking any more.  As much of a ho as she is, Alatáriël is still a _very_ attractive elleth.  I put up the fist chapter of my story, it may seem as though I used a common plot line but from what I've seen and read on this site I'm pretty sure it's different.  Thanks for the encouragement on my exams! 

**Hitchcock****:  **Hehe, confusion is always a good thing.  Do you understand now though?  Thanks for the review!

**Mademoiselle****Morte****:  **Dead?!  Yeesh, I'm glad I put an explanation in this chapter then…

**Elrohir**** Lover:  **Squee!!!  What have you done to Elladan!  **snickers**  Haha, you maimed him!  Oh wells, he'll live.  

**Just Curious:  **Well, it may not have turned out all happy but at least it was all explained right?  **blush** your favorite?  Wow…I never considered my writing to be that good…I'm glad you think so highly of it!  Thanks for giving me your opinion on the new story idea!

**Tara6:  **Damn girl, are you good at guessing or what?  I will admit to having an evil side mwahaha, everyone does.  Good luck on your exams!!!  I totally feel your pain as mine just ended!

**Nenuial**** aka Cheese Monkey:  **Well…clearly you are not so easily fooled by tricksy writing-ness lol.  The reason Haldir thought that was because he saw that Fara was tired and was worried about how she would interpret the news if he told her when she was in such a state.  Seeing as you are the most dedicated Elladan fan out there, I will give you full license of him.  He is officially yours now.  Enjoy!

**Ringless****:  **Legomance?!  Pishaw, no!  I'm an avid, die hard, Fara/Haldir fan.  I'm sorry but she just does _not _fit with Legolas.  He's too…not-Haldir-ish for her.  

**Burning Tyger:  **Well…there was a logical explanation I guess…it just came out too late.  

**Jfqzx****:  **One of the best?  **blush**  thank you!  I thought my writing was average.  Thanks for the reviews!

**Lady Light:  **Sorry if I gave you a heart attack…Though there was a logical explanation, it came out to late **sigh**

**Oracle:  **Puppy!!!  Cute!!!  Even cuter when it pees all over Alatáriël's stuff!  Lol, I know how you feel about life sucking, mine kinda went down the crapper with exam week and what not.  Don't worry, once you utterly smack straight into rock bottom things can only get better.

**Amaurea****Miriel****Wilwarin****:  **Thanks for the encouragement, I posted the first chapter today so with luck it came out alright.  

**Nirobie****:  **Yay!  You return!  Thanks for the review!

**Dixie****:  **Cool!  I play center field and third base!  Softball rocks!  It kinda sucks tho when your coach is a perfectionist and all you do the entire practice is throw.  I cant move my arms lol.  

**Dragonfly:  **There is logic behind everything fortunately.  I put up the first chapter of my new story, hopefully people will like it and it wont be crap.  I know that anything with Legolas has a bad reputation in it thanks to the thunderous overload of Mary-Sues out there.  Blerrrg, we'll see I guess.  Thanks for the review!!

FEEDBACK APPRECIATED!!! 


	35. Chapter 35: Boxes

Oh sobity sob sob, chemistry was just the epitome of miserable.  I think I may die soon.  Tis very bad.  Anyway, sorry that I made a couple of you cry with the last chapter **hands out tissues**  I haven't really written much angst before so I thought I'd try my hand at it and see where it went.  Glad to hear that it turned out well!  If it helps at all, this chapter is a bit more happy.  So yeah, new chappy!  And a day sooner than I promised it as well!  YAY!  Read on yee brave souls!

**Disclaimer:  Anything that makes you go "eh?", "… … okaaaaaay" or "WTF?!" is probably mine……**

Chapter 35: Boxes

            Haldir raced to Fara's room, hoping to find her there.  He had been chasing after her all day.  Whenever she saw him she simply glared and then left what she was doing to get away from him.  The look that she gave him in it of its self was enough to practically kill him.  The amount of pain and agony he had felt all day had almost been more than he could bare.  Every breath was a chore and his daily tasks seemed trivial.  When he finally reached Fara's room, he pounded on her door and prayed she was there.  Fara opened it, and then slammed it when she saw who it was.  Haldir sighed and knocked again.  

            "What," she asked bitterly, opening it again.

            "Please Fara, just listen to me for five minutes."

            "No."

            SLAM

            Knock, knock

            "What!"  

            "Fara please, you do not have the full story."  

            SLAM

            Knock, knock.

            "Go away!"

            "Fara I need to talk to you!"

            "No!" 

            "Please just listen!"

            "No, here, why don't you listen instead?  I've been loyal to you and I have respected you and I've treated you as you deserve to be treated.  I trusted you and you betrayed me in a way I never thought you would.  I loved you Haldir!  I even gave myself to you no less!  God knows how many girls you've broken in by now but you were my first Haldir, you were my first!  As an elf I would have thought that you would honor something like that, something that was important to me!  I had hoped that it was remotely important to you and held some sort of significance in your life too but _clearly_ that's not the case!  I trusted you with my love and my virginity and you betrayed that trust!  You used me for your own pleasure and treated me like …like some common whore!  

Is that all I am to you?  I mean I must be, why else would you do something like this to me?  Tell me, what did I do to make you turn from me?  I don't understand. You were the first person I ever loved; doesn't that mean anything to you?  I should have known that I would never mean as much to you as you mean to me.  I mean I knew you'd leave me sooner or later Haldir but I never thought we'd end it like this!  In the back of my mind I knew that what we had wouldn't last but couldn't you have picked a more graceful way to end it?!  If you wanted out you could have just said so rather than going and making out with the one person I despise the most!" 

"Fara please!  It was just a kiss!" he cried.  

"Just a kiss?!" she asked incredulously.  Haldir winced, that was the wrong thing to say.  "Oh my God wow, we've crossed into new territory here.  Just a kiss?!  So when I kiss you does it hold any significance to you or is that "just a kiss" as well?"

"Fara it's not like that!  What I meant was that the kiss did not hold as much significance as you think it did!" he replied, trying to reason with her

"Haldir I don't care if you fucking slept with her!  The fact of the matter is that you don't run around making out with someone who's not your girlfriend!  It doesn't work like that!  Or maybe its just me, maybe I'm new at this whole loving someone deal and here in Lothlorien you guys run around having sex with anything on two legs.  Where I come from, it doesn't work that way, you're supposed to be loyal to your lover and you weren't!  You weren't Haldir!" she shouted, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"Fara please!  I did not mean for it to happen!"

"Oh…you didn't mean it?" she asked, some of the anger leaving her voice.  

"Yes."

"It was a one time thing?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, thinking she was finally beginning to understand.

"And it wasn't your fault right?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips expectantly.

"Yes!"

"News Flash!"  Haldir frowned slightly when the anger returned to her eyes.  "Every boyfriend who has ever cheated on me told me that.  It's all a lie!" she shouted, the anger returning to her voice.

SLAM!

Knock knock.

"Why the hell are you still here?!?!?!"

"Fara please, I do not want to lose you."  Fara snorted.

"You already did.  That's kinda what happens when you CHEAT ON ME!" she exclaimed.  Fara tried to close the door but Haldir held his hand out, stopping it from closing and feeling anger spark within him.  

            "Enough is enough, you will listen to what I have to say whether you like it or not," Haldir said forcefully.  He stepped into Fara's room and locked the door behind him.  Fara swallowed nervously.  She really had to learn how to hold her ground against him when he was pissed.  Fara swallowed her nervousness and glared, her confidence and anger returning.   

            "I understand why you broke up with me Fara.  Y-"

            "Well gee, it took you long enough!  And let me make one thing clear here, I would probably have been able to deal with you cheating on me had it not been with my WORST ENEMY!  Honestly Haldir, please tell me you are not interested in that … thing!  As someone who was your former friend, I will smack you here and now if you are even considering being with that slutty ho bag."

            "Fara, what you think happened is different than what really did.  Alatáriël kissed me, not the other way around.  When you walked in, what you saw was her kissing me, you did not see me yelling at her afterward, or trying to get her to leave before hand."   Fara frowned.

            "And you expect me to believe that?"

            "Yes."

            "Why?"

            "Because I know you are smart and I also know that you know that Alatáriël is not my type.  She is too different from me…and I love you."  Fara frowned.

            "You are not lying?"

            "I swear on my life."  Fara sighed.

            "That doesn't change the fact that you didn't tell me until now.  You should have told me right when you saw me.  Why didn't you?!" she asked, disappointment clear in her eyes.  

            "I know, I know I should have but I thought that you were tired from the journey and I did not want to add to your problems."  Fara snorted.

            "Oh, well, a hell of a lot of good it did you now huh?" she said cynically.  

            "I know Fara!  I know I was wrong!  I have been telling myself over and over that I should have come to you sooner but I didn't because I did not want to hurt you!" he exclaimed.

            "It wouldn't have hurt me!  I told you about what happened with Elladan!  I would have hoped that you would be just as honest with me Haldir!  Here's a new concept for you to try out, instead of always trying to protect me and shield me from everything why don't you just do what's right for a change!" she shouted back.

"Fara please understand!"

"Understand?!  Understant what?!  There's nothing to understand!  You lied to me!  I mean it wasn't a direct lie but you kept it hidden from me!"  

"What do I have to do to make you realize that I did not intend for it to happen?!  It was all a mistake!"

"I know that but the fact of the matter is that when it comes down to it, you would sooner lie to me than tell me the truth!  Don't you think I would have understood if you had explained it to me right when you saw me?!  I mean what kind of relationship is built off lies and deception?!"  Haldir's mind began to reel.  How could he get her to take him back?  Though it pained him to resort to this and his pride screamed in anguish, Haldir stepped closer to her and took her hands in his.  He knelt on his knees and looked up into her eyes.

            "Fara I _beg_ you, please understand!  I did not mean to hurt you, you know I never would."  Fara bit her lip and sighed, kneeling to the floor with him.

            "But you did, badly too," she whispered, looking down at the ground.  Haldir cupped her cheek and turned her head so that she would look at him.

            "And for that I am eternally sorry.  I swear to you that I did not mean for it to happen.  You know I would never do such a thing to you intentionally.  Please Fara, do not end what we have," he pleaded.  Fara sighed, feeling tears come to her eyes.

            "You swear that you are not lying?" she asked.  Haldir nodded.

            "I swear on the life of Lady Galadriel," he replied.

            _Do not bring me into such folly you foolish elf! _Galadriel scolded firmly in his mind.  Haldir winced, perhaps that was not the wisest of word choice.  

            "No, not on her, I swear on my own life Fara.  I do not lie."  Fara searched his eyes for any sign that he might be lying, but only found sincerity and love.  She sighed and looked down.

            "Alright," she said at last, looking at the ground with a frown.  "I forgive you."  Haldir smiled.  

            "Thank you Fara.  I never would want to lose you over something like this," he replied.  Fara bit her lip and looked up before hugging him tightly.  Haldir pulled her into his lap and returned the gesture.  He pulled away and found that Fara was crying.  

            "Fara why do you cry?  You should be happy should you not?" he asked.  She sniffled in and wiped her eyes.

            "I don't know, this week was awful!  I thought that I had lost you to Alatáriël and that we were over and everywhere I went I saw you.  I just… I don't know, and then there was that whole thing with Elladan," she said beginning to cry harder.  "I never should have left," she said.  Haldir pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head.

            "No Fara, it was good that you went, you needed the training.  You can not help the actions of other individuals any more than I can."

            "I know, but, I missed you so much, and then when I went to your room you were there with her and…" Fara cut herself off and began to cry again.  Haldir gently rubbed her back and tried to calm her down.  

            "Shh, do not cry Fara, everything is fine now.  You are home," he said.  She sat with him for a long while after and soon calmed down again.  Fara looked up at him and smiled softly.  

            "Thanks," she said.  

            "Think nothing of it," he replied.  Haldir sighed.  "It seems that you and I have a lot to talk about," he commented.  A small frown creased her brow.

"What do you mean?" she asked.  

"I shall start with the first point.  You said before that you expected me to leave you one day.  Is this true?" he asked, a slightly disbelieving tone in his voice.  Fara bit her lip and looked away, giving a small nod.  Haldir tiled her head so that she now looked up at him.

"Do you truly think my heart to be so inconsistent?"  Fara frowned, unsure of how to answer that question.  "I love you Fara, I will not cast aside what we have, I have never felt as strongly about another as I do for you."  Fara raised an eyebrow.

"How many girls have you told _that _to?" she asked skeptically.  Haldir gave a soft laugh.

"None, none have captured my heart as you have.  If death should ever take you from me, there can be no other, you are the only one I will ever desire."  Fara nodded and smiled softly.  "Another thing, you do not still believe that I treated you as though you were a…a whore, do you," he said, having trouble getting out the last word.  Never would he dream of treating her as such and he would certainly not stand to have her called such a name.  It felt sinful to say such a thing about her.  Fara sighed.

"That's what I thought before, now I don't know what I think."

"I would never treat you in such a way Fara and I will certainly not stand to have you called such a name either.  And for the record, what happened the night before you left for Rivendell was just as important to me as it was to you," he said, the corners of his mouth curling up into a soft smile.  Fara looked up at him.

"I would hope so," she said.  Haldir smiled.

"I am honored that you allowed me to be your first Fara.  I would never toss away the honor you gave me as quickly as you think, I feel blessed that you allowed me to share such a thing with you.  The first time should always be special and equally important to both people involved."  Fara nodded.

"I know.  I just…I just questioned it after what I saw."  Haldir nodded.

"I understand.  It is a fairly large jump, I had thought we were ready for such a step in our relationship and that it would strengthen the bond we share.  I do not know, perhaps you were not ready for such a thing.  I should not have pushed you, it probably would have been better if we had waited."

"No, no, you didn't push me into it, I _was _ready, I just…I didn't know how you felt about it.  We really haven't had much time to talk about how what happened changes our relationship and affects it because I left the next morning."

"Well I would hope that there are no drastic changes," Haldir said with a smirk.  "I mean certain barriers have been breached and we were brought closer together," he continued.  Fara frowned.

"I can't tell if there's a double meaning behind that or not," she said after a moment.  Haldir laughed.

"Yes, there was, but I do mean it when I say that it brought us closer.  If it was something we were both ready for then I do not believe that it should have caused any problems…other than the possibility of you now carrying my child, though I assume that problem would have long since presented itself," he replied.  Fara grinned.

"I told you," she replied.  

"Told me what?"

"Not to worry, I'm set for another five years or so," she said confidently.  Haldir grinned and placed a soft kiss on her lips.  

"Good to know," he said with a devilish smile.  "I shall keep it in mind for a later date."  Fara grinned.  

"While we're on the topic of what happened that night," Fara began after a moment, "did you know that you say "ai" instead of "oh"."  Haldir raised an eyebrow and looked down at her with a smirk.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked.  

"Yeah, you know, in the…" Fara frowned, searching for the word.  "The …heat of passion, you say "ai""  Haldir raised an eyebrow.  "Don't worry, it's sexy," she assured him with a nod.

"And shall I delve into your sexual habits?" he asked with a smirk.  Fara blushed.  "No thank you."

"I thought not," he replied.

"Mm, ok, question and be honest, you've slept with other girls before, in comparison to them, how badly did I do that night?  I mean I know it was my first time but compared to others, how bad was I?" he asked.  Haldir laughed.

"Well, if you must know, I think you tied for first, you were among the best," he replied.  Fara snorted.

"Oh please, don't bull shit me Haldir, I'm not stupid.  Be honest, I want to know," she replied.  

"No, you were actually very…very skilled shall we say.  I thought you said it was your first time."

"It was."

"Yes but you seemed rather…experienced," he replied with a puzzled smile.  Fara laughed.

"Experience and virginity are two different things Haldir.  What did you think I mean when I said I was a virgin?"

"I thought you meant that you had not done much beyond kissing," he replied simply.  Fara raised her eyebrows.

"Oh damn," she said.  "Is that what it means to be a virgin here?" she asked with a laugh.

"That is the general implication."  Fara laughed.

"Damn, now don't _I _feel slutty," she said with a frown.  

"What did you mean when you said you were a virgin?"

"That I hadn't had sex before.  I didn't tell you what I'd done otherwise," she replied with a coy smile.  Haldir smirked.

"Oh, and exactly what have you done?"

"Before you came along I had done everything else at least once."  

"Well that explains it then."

"Explains what?"

"Well, most maidens need a bit of …guidance if you will, if it is there first time, yet you needed none and you knew exactly what you were doing.  I found it rather odd."

"You probably have my culture and the way I grew up to thank for that," she commented dryly.  Haldir frowned.

"How do you mean?"

"People talk a lot more about sex where I come from than they do here, that's for sure.  We have at least six different names for every sexual act out there, its kinda sad really.  Also me and my last boyfriend came close to sleeping together once but stopped cause we didn't have a condom or anything like that and we weren't really ready for it so that's how I knew more or less what it would be like."

"What is a condom?" Haldir asked with a frown.  Fara blushed and put a hand over her face.

"Oh God, he doesn't know what a condom is," she muttered.  "Boy this is gonna be a long talk."  Haldir looked down at her expectantly.

"Well?"  Fara sighed.

"Ok, a condom is a method of contraception and it's a rubber thing that's shaped like your…like your…um…your…elf…ness," she said with a frown.  Haldir smirked, seeing the rosy tinge to her cheeks.  "And before you…enter the person you're having sex with you put it on and then when you come it doesn't go in the girl, it stays in the condom," she said.  Haldir frowned.

"When I come?  Come were?"  

"Oh for God's sake Haldir!" she exclaimed with an exasperated laugh.  

"What?!  It is not my fault you use obscure terms!"  Fara sighed.

"When you…climax," she said, her face turning a crimson red.  Haldir nodded.  

"Would it not get in the way?  I imagine that such a thing would be a bit cumbersome and potentially painful for the woman," he asked, having trouble understanding.  Fara shook her head.

"It's made of latex so it kinda…conforms to you I guess you could say.  It's really thin."  Haldir frowned.

"Would it not rip then?"

"Sometimes it does, only if you're really going at it or something."

"It sounds…interesting," he replied.  Fara laughed.  "So I have your last lover to thank for your experience?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  Fara shook her head.

"Not really, we never usually did much beyond kissing unless we were in the mood I guess you could say.  The only reason I knew what to do _specifically _was because sex was the favorite topic of conversation among my men when I was a commander.  Andy, Adrian and Marks frequently talked about various girlfriends they had in the past and what they did with them.  They also had a long, in depth, detailed discussion about things they liked a girl to do and things they wished girls would do, I paid a lot of attention to that conversation," she recalled with a laugh.

"Yes, I wondered about that.  There were some things, small things, which you did that normally one would not know to do unless someone told you.  I am not complaining of course, I just simply wondered if it was by coincidence or not."  Fara laughed.

"No, I did it intentionally," she replied.  "Whatever it is that I did," she added with a frown.

"Well, needless to say, there will have to be a repeat of that night in the near future," he said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yes, most definitely," Fara replied with a nod.  Haldir laughed.

"One more point before I end this topic of discussion.  You said before when we were fighting that you did not mean as much to me as I meant to you."  Fara nodded and looked away.

"I was upset, I said a lot of things without really thinking."

"Never the less, you may not be aware of this but you mean everything to me.  You are the center of my world," he said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.  "I could not live with out you."  Fara smiled and tightened her grip around him, pulling him closer. 

"Then you feel the way I do.  I'm glad," she said softly.  Haldir smiled.

"And contrary to your belief I have not slept with as many women as you believe," he added after a moment.  Fara looked at him skeptically.

"Haldir please, I may have been born at night but it wasn't _last_ night.  You've been alive for over four thousand years.  If you mean to imply that a man who's been married for twenty five years has had more sex than you I think I may cry."  Haldir laughed.  

"Whatever you say Fara."  Haldir sighed and looked around her room, frowning at the pile of various items he found on her floor. 

            "Fara what is all that?" he asked.  Fara blushed.

            "I can't tell you," she said.

            "Why not?"

            "Because it's embarrassing and you're going to think I'm weird," she said indignantly.  

            "I already think you are weird," he replied.  Fara scowled.

            "Fine, but you have to promise not to laugh."  Haldir nodded.

            "I promise."

            "Scouts honor?"

            "I do not know what that is but sure, why not."  Fara laughed and then crawled over to the pile.  Haldir followed and sat next to her.

            "Alright well when we broke up…again…I decided to make a Haldir box."

            "A what?"

            "A Haldir box, but I didn't have a box so I made I Haldir pile until I could get a box," she explained.  

            "And what exactly is this "Haldir box" that you claim to be making."  Fara blushed.

            "Whenever I break up with someone, I get a big box and fill it with all the things that remind me of them.  Then I put the box in the very back of my closet so they can talk with my other boyfriend boxes about how they used to go out with me and how they lost me and stuff.  Like at home, I had a Max box, and an Anthony box, and a Jarred box and a few others too."  Haldir grinned.

            "Oh really, so what would have gone in my box?" he asked.  Fara sighed.

            "You have to double swear not to laugh because all this does it prove I'm a total klepto," she said.  Haldir's smile widened.  

            "What did you take?"

            "Ok, first item."  Fara pulled out an arrow and Haldir frowned.

            "Is that mine?" he asked.

            "Yeah, you fired this one before you fired the one at the apple over my head a long time ago."  Fara put that to the side and took out a second arrow.

            "I wondered where that went," he mumbled to himself.

            "This is the one you helped me fire the very first time I tried," she explained.  Haldir pulled out what looked to be a shirt.

            "Is this my shirt as well?"

            "Yeah, I took that with me to Rivendell," she explained.  Haldir laughed.

            "Why did you take it?"

            "You said you wouldn't laugh!" she exclaimed.

            "I am not laughing at you, I think it is a cute."  Fara scowled.  

            "That's like saying, oh I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing _toward_ you," she said cynically.  Haldir grinned.

            "Exactly, answer my question."  Fara rolled her eyes.

            "I took it so I would have something of yours to kinda hold on to, and it smells like you."  Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"I shall assume that is a good thing."  Fara nodded.

"Yeah, you smell like the forest after it rains, only a lot more masculine.  It's a good thing and it's very comforting.  Alright, next item."  Fara pulled a small hair tie out of the pile.

            "This is your hair thingy that I also took from you."  Haldir frowned when he picked up what looked to be a set of sheets that were folded up neatly.

            "What is this?"  Fara's face turned crimson.  

            "If you laugh at this I will kill you no joke," she said.  Haldir nodded.

            "I swear not to."

            "Those are the sheets from the night before I left for Rivendell."

            "You took those?!" he exclaimed.  "How?!"

            "I found some permanent ink in your room and I put it on the corner of the sheets so I would know which ones they were when I came back.  I went into the laundry room yesterday and found them," she explained quietly.  Haldir grinned.

            "You are very dedicated."

            "Well I needed them for the box!  What if my maid changed my sheets and I ended up with those on my bed and we were still apart?  I would have died!"

            "What is this?" he asked, picking up a piece of folded paper.

            "That?" she asked, taking it from him.  "Um, I don't know, hold on and I'll check."  Fara unfolded the paper and skimmed the first few lines.

            "Oh, this is the song that was stuck in my head the night when I kissed you," she said with a blush.  Haldir frowned and took the paper, reading the lyrics.  

            "What else do you have in the pile?" he asked.  Fara shrugged.

"I think that's pretty much it.  You came before I could finish it.  I don't know what else I would have added to it though," she replied.  "I usually have jewelry of some sort to put in there from my birthday or whatever."

"That reminds me, when is your birthday?  Elves do not usually take notice of it."

"Um, what's the date?"

"It is now June 5th," he replied.  

"Damn, I've been here for over a year now.  Anyway, my birthday was months ago.  February 18.  I guess I just sorta forgot with everything that's been going on," she said.  

"You should have told me," Haldir said.

"Why?  You're 23rd birthday isn't a super big landmark or anything.  I really don't care that much about it, just as long as I keep a general track of how old I am."  

"But I care, here," he said, pulling a box out of his pocket.  Fara frowned and took it in her hands.  "Consider it a late welcome home present and a very late birthday present."  Fara frowned.

"Did you just like, randomly pull this out of your pocket?" she asked with a laugh.  "You know, like a stand by gift for you latest girlfriend."  Haldir glared.

"No, I bought it the day before you got back, of course you left me when you got home so I never gave it to you but I imagine it will still be good," he replied.   Fara grinned and opened the box to find two thin silver chains resting inside.  

"They are for the beads from your mother's necklace.  I know you have not gotten chains for them yet, at least I think you haven't," he said with a frown.  Fara grinned and hugged him.

"No, I didn't.  I don't have the money for it yet," she said.  "Thank you so much.  I'll put them on later tonight."  Haldir nodded.

"Speaking of which, what did Galadriel want to talk to you about.  All I heard was "tell me after dinner" when I went to talk to you today."  Fara frowned.

"She gave us all the option of immortality.  I haven't thought about it yet, mainly because we were broken up at the time," she said.  Haldir's mouth popped open.  

"She what?!  Have you decided yet?" he asked.  Fara shook her head.

"I know what you would have me choose though.  I also realize that it is a fairly simply decision.  Either yes or no, but something about it seems as though it deserves more thought.  I don't know why but I can't decide," she said, looking down.

"Though I would wish for you to stay with me forever, I also want you to choose what is best for you Fara.  This _is _an important decision and I think you are very wise in considering your answer carefully," he replied.  She sighed.

"I know.  I want to say yes, but I keep going "well what if this and what if that", and ug!  Just all these possible problems keep surfacing and I'm not sure what to do really," she replied.  

"You have until after dinner to decide, so do not rush your decision," he said.  Fara smiled and looked up at him, frowning when she noticed a bruise on the side of his neck.

"What happened to you?" she asked, brushing her hand over the side of his neck.  Haldir winced slightly.

"Marks threw me into a wall and was inches from strangling me," he replied.

"He what?!  Why?  Are you alright?"

"He was very angry with me for hurting you as I did."

"Wow, I never thought he'd be that dedicated.  At least you weren't too badly hurt," she said with sympathy.

"Well actually, Valaina slapped me, Nátulcien slapped me, Merenwen slapped me and Elenya punched me," he replied.  Fara's mouth popped open.

"Oh my God!   I didn't know they did that," she exclaimed.  Haldir laughed.

"I am fine, do not worry.  There is only the small bruise on my neck, the one on the side of my face and right shoulder.  Other than that I am fine, they will have healed by tomorrow," he replied.  Fara frowned.  

"Let me see it," she said.  Haldir nodded and Fara tilted his head to the side.  He rested her hand on it and small swirls of golden light came from her fingertips.  Soon, the bruise had vanished.  She did the same to his shoulder and face.  

"Better?" she asked, making sure she had done it right.

"Yes actually, thank you."  Fara smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I think dinner is now," she said.  Haldir nodded.

"Actually dinner starts five minutes ago, we should probably get over there."  Fara stood up and walked to her door.

"Race you," she called over her shoulder before dashing down the stairs.  

"You had a head start!" Haldir exclaimed, scrambling up off the floor.  The two sped through the forest to get to the dinning hall.  Haldir, of course, won.

"Why … … can't I… ever… beat you?" she said between gasps.

"I am an elf.  You are very fast though."  Fara nodded.

"I did track in high school.  Track and singing were my two things, I also did a year of horseback riding at one point in time," she explained.  

"Track?"

"Running."  The two walked in the dinning room, receiving odd glances from their friends.  

"...the hell?" Marks mumbled.

"Haldir didn't really cheat on her.  It's kinda like the Elladan thing only reversed…and they were caught this time," Andy explained, having heard from Valaina.  

"Oh!  Well that explains a lot I guess," he replied.  Andy nodded.  

"Did you guys decide?" Fara asked, sitting down.

"Nope, you?"

"No."  Fara sighed.  "I figure I'll pull an Adrian and decide five minutes before hand."

"Hey!" Adrian exclaimed.  "First of all I do it _seven _minutes not five, and secondly… um…"

"Come on Adrian, think, there's a point in there somewhere," Andy teased.  Adrian glared and they continued to eat dinner, talking about the different options and their outcomes.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Andy, Adrian, Marks and Haldir all waited just outside the room behind the throne area.  They had all made their choices, but were not allowed to tell Fara, for each of them had gone in one at a time.  The three of them of course, had all chosen the same thing, immortality.  

            Moments later, Fara staggered out of the room.  She frowned and put a hand to her head.

            "Woo, I feel woozy," she said, slowly walking down the stairs.  She tripped on the last one and fell on the ground in a heap.  Her friends rushed over to see if she was alright.  "It's kinda like running for hours on a treadmill and then getting off.  It feels like you're moving with out really moving at all. Haldir is it always like this?" she asked, rolling over onto her back with a wince.

            "Always like what?"

            "I feel like my body just died yet it's still alive and very much drunk, in fact, I'm no longer motivated to ever get drunk cause now I know what it feels like," she explained in a very dazed voice.  Haldir frowned.

            "I do not understand what you are asking."

            "Is being immortal always like that?  Am I going to feel like I'm high all the time and walk into stuff.  I just walked into that door back here," she said, rubbing her head slightly.  Haldir grinned.

            "Is that what you chose?" he asked.

            "No, I'm asking for kicks," she said dryly.  "Yes, that's what I chose but it feels like someone sucked the life out of me."     

            "It wears off, we all felt the same way," Andy said with a grin.  Fara smiled.

            "You guys chose it too?"

            "Yup."  Fara nodded and groaned, putting a hand to her head.

            "Is the nauseous feeling part of it too?"

            "Um…no."

            "Damn."  

            "Come Fara, I will take you back to your room," Haldir said, pulling her up off the ground.  Fara gave a short laugh and leaned against him.

            "What are you laughing about?" he asked.  Fara sighed and looked up at him.

            "I smile because I'm going to live forever.  I laugh because there is nothing you can do about it," she said with a snicker.  "Oh, God, I need to lye down," she mumbled, putting her hand on her head.  Haldir swept Fara off the ground, causing her to yelp.

            "What are you doing?"

            "Carrying you so you can rest of course," he replied simply.

            "Oh ok."  Fara rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.  She whimpered when she felt him set her down on the bed.

            "You have to change Fara.  You can not sleep in those cloths," he said.  Fara groaned and dragged herself out of bed.

            "Yes father," she muttered.  Haldir laughed.

            "I am hardly a father to you," he said.

            "Yeah well you got enough years to play the part," she said, pulling her shirt up over her head.  

            "Well yes in terms of years but if I were mortal I would be… about 25 or 26," he replied.  

            "Oh, really?  Not bad then, that's only like, three years difference," she commented, pulling out a pair of shorts.

            "Ok question, is it really hot in here or is it just me?"

            "It is you," he replied simply. 

            "Figures."  Fara pulled on a pair of shorts and decided to leave her sports bra on rather than sleeping in a shirt that night.  Fara collapsed on the bed and pulled the sheet loosely over her.  "If I'm sick in the morning someone will die," she muttered sleepily.  Haldir laughed and walked over to kiss her cheek.

            "Rest well Fara, I will see you in the morning," he said.  Fara mumbled something inaudible and then fell asleep.  

A/N:  Oh yay!  Happiness, I think exams made me morbid, I finished them this week.  Chem. Kinda sucked though as I just barely finished and I made up my own rules for how to solve half the problems.  Yeah…that was kinda bad….  Meh, w/e, I'll get over it.  For those of you that care, the next chapter for my new fic will be up tomorrow probably, it depends on how much time I have to write tonight.   

So anyway, my parents finally took the initiative to get internet installed in our house meaning that I can update whenever I finish writing the chapter rather than whenever my school's internet decides to work properly.  The next update wont be for a week, give or take a couple days, cause I'll be in St Peter mwahahaha.  

**ReViEwEr**** ReSpOnSeS:**

**Elvinscarf****:  **Bwahahaha, 2.50 richer!!!  That's enough to buy me something cheap at Starbucks!  Tee hee.  

**LauraJDuncan****:  **My cousin's name is Laura… *random* ahem, well your suggestion *is* the general gist of what I have planned, though I can assure you that Helms Deep wont go the way you think it will…

**Dragonsinger****:  **Thanks!  Glad you like it!

**Oracle:  **Hmmm, maybe the puppy could mutate into a warg….that would work quite nicely…

**Mia****:  ****innocent look** did what again?  I have no idea what you're talking about.  Lol sorry if it made you sad.  

**Keara****Silmarien****:  ****pat pat** its ok, no need to cry, I thought it was time for a bit of angst anyway.  

**Crecy****:  **lol a new accent per review?  Sounds like a plan Jack!  Well, I take it that we're irish this time around…how Gimli-esque of you.  

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:  **Well hey, you never know, Alatáriël _could _have been telling the truth, and Fara was a bit distraught as well.  

**Nirobie****:  **Fara didn't want to listen to Haldir because she was so upset.  Glad you liked the chapter!

**Duo-Wolf:  ****blush**  if you say so, I still don't think I'm that good…oh pishaw, like I would ever let Haldir die like that!  That would be awful, not to mention it would be a pain in the ass to write properly.  I'm a perfectionist so something like that would take me forever to do.  

**Early Riser:  **You actually have a point about him getting smacked around…I realized that it was a bit OOC of him after I posted it which kinda irks me…merrrg.  Anyway, I spent so long coming up with assorted revenge plots for Alatáriël, I'm glad you liked them!

**Fyre****Myst****:  **Meep!  **is knocked out** X_X  **is revived**  No touchie!!  Ooo, are you going through a breakup too?  I feel your pain if you are, I was dumped last week and it hurts like a mother.  I tell ya, a woman needs a man about as much as a fish needs a bicycle.  

**Elrohir**** Lover:  ****snorts** you?  Innoncet?  Oh per-leeease lol.  But I'm sure that after your punishments he'll behave quite nicely.  

**Just Curious:  **Well, I read through your predictions and think of it this way…Fara may be immortal but if I do bring in the Fellowship (which I'm almost positive that I will), I'll be going by both book and movie-verse so immortality is gonna suck some serious ass.  

**ElfLuvR2931:  **Kudos are life, I own a box, get the M&M kind if you ever decide to purchase some, they are the best things ever.  Sorry if I made you cry!

**Tara6:  ****points and laughs** AHA!!  You have exams!  Lol sorry, I just finished mine this week, they were utterly brutal but I think I did well none the less.  Anyway, I am nice to my characters, a bit too nice at times actually, every now and then I like to give them a hard time though…you know, just for laughs.  And while I'm here RITA AND ELLADAN BETTER FRIGGIN GET BACK TOGETHER!!!!!!  **Deep breath** sorry, they're such a good couple, it was depressing to see them split.  

**Jfqzx****:  **All of the songs I get *are* actual songs, I'm not skilled enough to write one of my own lol.  Anyway, the last one was called Everybody's Fool by Evanescence.  It's an AMAZING song, go listen to it lol.  What part reminded you of POTC again?

**Mademoiselle****Morte****:  **Yay!  They are together, are you happy now? Lol

**Shanastay****:  **Ah, I see, so you've been through a break up before too huh?  Has your bf ever asked _permission _to hook up with your best friend and then dumps you a week later?  Yeah, that ones still hurting pretty bad…

**Snikkers****:  **Oo, that sucks about math, I feel your pain as I just finished my exams.  Our school is a retarded bear and insists on having ginormous exams in March and then that's it.  So basically you screw yourself over once and then have no way to fix it later on.  

**Ringless****:  **You liked the angst?  Yay!  It was really hard to write and I spent forever trying to do it.  Sorry about the cliffy though, I know that much have sucked kinda.  

**Nenuial**** aka Cheese Monkey:  ****hands over tissues** Sorry I made you cry!!  People thought they knew the truth about what happened which is why they didn't listen to Haldir, they thought that he was going to try to justify his actions when there is no justification for cheating on someone. 

**Writer2003:  ****pat pat** I'm sorry I made you cry!!  Apparently a lot of other readers did too…I cant decide if that's good or bad…anyway, sorry again that I'm bad for your health lol, I have a nasty habit of randomly inserting meanness for my characters…its getting worse as the chapters go by…kinda scary that your friend is so much like Fara, Fara's personality is modeled after mine oddly enough…cept I'm not quite as tough as she is, I'm just as sarcastic and cynical if not more so however…

**Winter:  **I have issues with keeping my characters depressed and sad for long as you can see lol.  It killed me to almost split them up like that.  

**Lady Light:  **Thank you!!!  Sorry to make you cry by the way…

**Yuki:  **Many reviewers have actually discussed what they would love to do to Alatáriël.  When the end of this fic finally rolls around (in like…50 chapters lol) I'm setting her free in a hunting range and whichever reviewer catches her gets to keep her and do as they please.  This proposition seems to satisfy many…and about the reviews, I actually feel honored that I have over 500.  I nearly up and had a heart attack when I broke the 100 barrier as I never considered myself good enough for something like that.  

**Stinky ****Stan****:  **Sorry to make you depressed lol, many reviewers were upset too.  Mwahaha, I am proud of my evilness however.  

**Fuji**** the Hobbit:  **you suck man!!!!  You are way too good at guessing!  Merg, I don't like you lol.  I know that the 10-member thing has been waaaay over done but since I was thinking of going in that general direction, I made up some twists and turns to toss in to make in interesting.  So if I do end up taking that kind of turn, suffice it to say that you wont be bored with it.  

**Latin4ever93:  **Arg you too!  I made everybody cry with that last chapter!!  

**Jullez****:  **_Fara and Elladan?!?!  _You treasonous person!!!  Lol sorry, I'm a die-hard-all-out Fara/Haldir fan, though I like to add some bumps to their relationship every now and then.  ****

**Dragonfly:  **Sorry to leave you hanging like that lol, I frustrated many other people as well it seems……  

**Tami****:  ****blush** thanks!  I never thought that highly of my writing but I'm glad to hear you like it!  No worries, I don't intent on stopping any time soon.  


	36. Chapter 36: Outpost

**sigh** well, as usual, my computer has made yet another attempt on my life.  This time, it shut down my internet at my home which is why I couldn't update either of my fics.  I was rather miffed actually.  Sorry if I kept you all waiting.  So with that aside, we move on!!

**Disclaimer:  Holy crap, all of you go out and read the book Deception Point, its by the same guy who wrote The DaVinci code and I swear to Dog it's the most amazing book I've ever read.  **

**Important (almost):  **A lot of reviewers had some questions about Fara's healing gift and the whole immortality thing, rather than answering it all at once in a big long paragraph, I'm just going to do it through the writing.  If there's anything else you don't get just email me or mention it in a review or something so I can clear it up for you.  

Chapter 36:   Outpost

            "You're sure its ok?  I mean I feel awful, I was such an ass!" Marks exclaimed.  

"For the last time, you are forgiven," Haldir said with a laugh.  "I would expect no less of you anyway.  You were defending her and looking out for her."  

"Well say what you want but I still feel crappy about nearly jumping you," Andy added.  

"Same, I wasn't exactly nice either," Adrian put in.  

"Do not dwell on it," Haldir replied.  "Put it behind you, it is over, let us just forget that it happened."  Marks was about to reply when he saw Fara briskly walking towards them.

"Hey!  What's up?" he called.

"Can't talk," she said quickly.  "I'm gonna be late."  

"Late for what?" Haldir asked.

"I'm supposed to meet Lady Galadriel in like, five minutes and if I'm late she'll flip such a walrus shit that I'll be climbing out of it for the next ten years."  Adrian laughed.

"Oh come on Fara, she's more laid back then that," he said.  

"Yeah but I forgot to go to the other two meetings I scheduled.  They overlapped with work and I kept forgetting to go, if I miss this one she'll spaz."

"Do not let us keep you then, come find me when you're finished," Haldir said.  Fara nodded and waved goodbye, breaking of into a sprint so that she would not be late.  Fara dashed up the steps to Galadriel's talan.  She paused before knocking to catch her breath and straighten her tunic.  Galadriel opened the door before she had time to knock.

"I had been expecting you Fara, it is good that you showed up this time," she said with a twinkle in her eyes.  Fara gave a slightly uneasy laugh.

"Yeah, I kinda forgot last time."  

"That is alright, come and sit and then we will talk."  Galadriel led Fara through a hallway in her talan.  Rather than turning down one of the other numerous hallways or opening one of the many doors, Galadriel led her to a terrace in the back.  Fara quickly took a seat in a near by chair, surprised at how comfortable it was given that it had no cushion on it.  Galadriel smiled and gracefully took a seat next to her.  

"Now, what is it that you wished to talk about?"  Fara took a deep breath and frowned.

"I have a couple questions actually," she started.  Galadriel said nothing, she simply waited for Fara to continue.  "First, in regards the immortality thing, Andy was talking about this earlier but now that we're immortal, are we still prone to sickness and stuff, I mean with the immortality, is there anything that comes with it that we should know about?" she asked.  

"No, it simply stops your body from aging," Galadriel explained.  "Your mind will continue to grow and gain wisdom with time, but your body will remain at the state it is in now.  Are there any other questions you wish to ask?"  Fara nodded.

"This ones a bit more personal, as in Andy and Adrian and Marks cant really relate to it, but I mean with mortals, as I'm sure you know…or…well maybe you don't know," she began, unsure of how to ask what she wanted, "There comes a point when women can't bear children anymore, I mean I know you guys don't have the kind of science that we have where I come from but that happens when the woman's body runs out of eggs to produce and with the immortality thing, I mean in what like, 60 years I wont be able to have kids anymore.  And I know that elves take the whole romance and marriage thing really slowly but…I mean…I don't really know how to phrase it."  

"You are worried that if you are to marry, and your love life progresses at the pace of the elves, you will be unable to bear children."  Fara nodded.

"I really do want kids someday, but I know that I might not be able to now, and I wanted to know how that was going to work."  Fara looked down at her lap, biting her lower lip as a worried frown passed over her features.  She looked up at Galadriel when she felt her put a hand over hers.  

"You needn't worry Fara.  You body has already made the necessary adjustments.  Elven women go through the same thing, there comes a point when they too are unable to bear children, but you need not worry about that for centuries to come.  I myself am still able to bear children and I am over 8000 years old, Celeborn and I simply have chosen not to.  Your reproductive system now functions in a way identical to that of an elleth.  Your monthly cycle may be slightly affected and altered in up coming months as your body adjusts."  Fara frowned.  

"Like, permanently altered or something?"  

"No no, think of it this way, your body is undergoing puberty again, thus your cycle will not be regular for another couple months or so, everything else will stay the same however."  

"This is going to sound a bit random but do I get to keep my 23-year-old metabolism forever?" Fara asked.  "Is that going to ever go away?"  Galadriel frowned slightly, not really sure what Fara was getting at.

"Yes, that will remain the same, your body is almost preserved.  You will never age.  How you see yourself now is how you will remain.  Why do you ask?"  Fara gave a sheepish smile.

"It means I won't have to watch my diet so closely.  I have a high metabolism so it burns off anything I eat really fast.  That's why I can eat so much and never get fat from it." 

"I am not sure I completely understand," she said.  

"Metabolism is basically your body's ability to turn food into energy.  If it's high, it means your body burns it off really fast and you stay thin, if its low, you have to watch what you eat or else it'll affect your figure.  When you get older, about mid twenties, from then on your metabolism starts dropping meaning you have to monitor what you eat kinda close if you want to stay thin.  That's why I asked, I eat like a cow so it would kinda suck if I had to give up all the junk food I eat," she explained.  "Elves are naturally thin so you guys never have to worry about it."  Galadriel nodded.

"Is that all you wished to talk to me about."  

"Well, there is one more thing and then I think that's it."  

"What is it?"  

"Ok, well I don't want to assume or anything but assume that I marry Haldir and we have children," she started, blushing at the smile that crept onto Galadriel's lips.  "I know he wants them but when they're born, are they going to be mortal or immortal, because I mean I used to be mortal so would that trait get passed down, or would my current one get passed down?"

"They will have a choice," Galadriel said.  "Because they are half-elven, when they are of an old enough age to understand, they will have to make a choice between mortality and immortality."  

"And are they going to inherit any of my abilities?  What with healing and all…"

"It is a possibility," Galadriel said with a frown.  "I am a bit unsure of that."  Fara nodded.

"Thank you," she said.  Galadriel smiled and stood to show her to the door.

"It was of no trouble, I sensed something was bothering you, I am glad you came to me."  Fara smiled and headed towards the door.

"One thing," she said, stopping just before she left.  "Gandalf said there was some kind of test I had to pass in Rivendell," she said.  Galadriel nodded.

"I know, what about it?"

"He never came."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Fara sighed, laying her head in Andy's lap and staring up at the sky.  The four companions sat beneath a mallorn tree, talking about what was going on in the wood.  

            "So Fara, where's your boy toy?" Marks asked sarcastically.  Fara laughed.

            "My what?"

            "Your boy toy, your man-whore."

            "Haldir," Adrian clarified.  Fara rolled her eyes.

            "On patrol, he'll be back today and he is _not_ my boy toy."

            "Oh please, you two are probably the horniest couple out there, you two are always making out and crap all over the place," Andy said with a laugh.

            "We do not!"

            "Yes you do," Marks said with a laugh.

            "Yeah, and don't think I didn't seem you trying to fondle him good n' proper at breakfast last week," Adrian added.  

            "Haldir and I do not do that!" she exclaimed.

            "Do not do what?"  Fara grinned and lurched to her feet, running to give Haldir a hug as he approached.

            "Hey, how are you?" she asked, tightly embracing him.  Haldir smiled, placing a soft kiss on her forehead and returning the hug.  He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers and gently running his hands up and down her upper arms.

            "I am well, nothing too eventful came up."  Fara smiled and gave him a soft kiss.  

            "Good, come sit."  Haldir unclipped his quiver and took it off his shoulder before taking a seat next to Fara, wrapping an arm around her to pull her closer.

            "I told you," Marks said with a snicker.  Fara glanced down, noticing Haldir absently tracing small circles along her waist line.

            "Told you what?" Haldir asked.  Fara sighed in annoyance.

            "They're just being horny assholes again."

            "Hey, I'm not the one with the PDA issue," Marks retorted.  Fara rolled her eyes.

            "I can't wait till you get someone," she said dryly.

            "I still do not know what we are talking about," Haldir commented.  Fara sighed.

            "They think we have issues with PDA."  Haldir raised an eyebrow and looked at her expectantly.

            "Public Display of Affection," she clarified.  Haldir frowned, pretending not to understand.

            "You mean this?" he asked, kissing her firmly.  Marks, Adrian and Andy protested loudly, groaning and complaining that their eyes were burning out.  Fara grinned when he pulled away.

            "You're so mean to them," she said quietly.  Haldir laughed lightly.

            "Do you truly mean to tell me you do not enjoy it?"  Fara shook her head.

            "No, way too much fun to listen to them whine."  

            "Is that what you are talking about?" Haldir asked with an innocent smile.

            "Yes, that!" Andy said.  "You do too much of it!"  

            "Hey!" Fara said.  "You can't talk because I nearly had to claw my eyes out after catching you and Nátulcien making out in the bath house and just like, utterly mowing over second base and progressing quite nicely onto third."  Marks and Adrian laughed and clapped their hands, cheering loudly.

            "Yeah Andy, getting' in on the action!" Adrian said.  Andy blushed and glared at Fara.

            "Bitch," he muttered.  Fara gave him a cheeky smile.

            "That's why you love me, come here."  Fara pulled him closer and gave him a big kiss on the cheek.  

            "Ug, gross!" Andy exclaimed, pulling away and wiping off the side of his face with the back of his hand.  Fara rolled her eyes.

            "So, Haldir," Adrian started.  "What news from the north!" he asked, faking a British accent.

            "You're accent sucks man," Fara commented.  "Its not even a Sindarin one, theirs is more Celtic than English."            Adrian snorted.

            "Celtic my ass, they all have English ones."  Fara rolled her eyes.

            "Haldir say something," she said.  Haldir frowned.

            "What do you mean?"

            "Just…talk."

            "About what?"

            "Anything, just say a random sentence, say… pelicans are sexy."

            "Fara please," he said dryly.  "I am not saying that."

            "Aha!  There, see, its Celtic, not English!" she said.  Adrian glared.

            "You suck," he muttered.  "Anyway, as I was saying, anything new on the boarder?"  Haldir shook his head.

            "Not really, a small group of men from Gondor passed by."  

"Yeah, they've been coming through a lot I noticed," Andy commented.  "I met up with three different groups last week."

"Spring is very near, we do a lot of trading now to replenish our stores which have been spent over the winter.  Spring and Fall are the two major trading seasons for us."

"They actually have some cool stuff too," Fara said.  "A lot of the cloths they bring are really nice.  All too big for me though."

"None of them fit me," Haldir replied, "so I do not bother with them.  The sleeves will not fit my arms and the material is too tight across my chest."  

            "You tried some on?"

            "No, but I am estimated based on the size, my tunics looked like that when I first began training to be a warden." 

            "So we might be as muscled as you one day then?" Andy asked.  Haldir shrugged.

            "I am not that heavily muscled, Lord Glorfindel is stronger and bigger," he replied.  Haldir sighed and stood.

            "I will leave you now, my desire for a bath and some food grows stronger by the second."

            "So proper," Fara said with a laugh.  "Come find me later then."  Haldir nodded, gave her a soft kiss and then walked off towards his talan.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Fara frowned when she noticed that Andy wasn't at lunch the next day.  

            "Where's Andy?" she asked.  Adrian shrugged.

            "Jacking off in his room probably, it's what he does best."  Fara rolled her eyes.

            "I'm serious, its not like him to miss a meal and lunch is almost over." 

            "He was looking kinda comatose at breakfast this morning, he didn't come practice cause he said he was really tired," Marks said.

            "Again, I reiterate my earlier point, he stayed up all night ja-"

            "Oh would you stop it with that," Fara said.  "We all know who's the one that _really _does it.  Don't think I didn't hear you screaming and moaning when I walked past your room."  Adrian rolled his eyes.

            "Yes, you caught me red handed," he said dryly.  "It's a hobby I've been developing.  I'm the jack-off expert."

            "What is that?" Haldir asked, taking a bite out of an apple.  Fara sighed while Adrian and Marks snickered.

            "You see what you do?  You corrupt his poor mind."

            "Well," Haldir said expectantly.  "What is it."  Fara frowned and motioned for him to come closer.  Haldir raised an eyebrow when she whispered something in his ear.

            "Ah, I see, that is for those who possess no talent in attracting the opposite sex," he said with a nod.  "No wonder you do it so often Adrian."  Adrian glared.

            "You wanna run that by me again."        

            "He's basically saying you get no ass," Marks clarified.

            "I do too!" Adrian exclaimed.  

            "Adrian," Fara started.  "Just let it go, you're setting yourself up, just let it go."  Adrian sighed and shook his head.  

            "Where's Andy when you need him," he muttered.  Fara frowned. 

            "I think I'm going to visit him and see if he's ok, lunch is more or less over anyway," Fara said, sliding her chair back so she could stand.  As she left, she felt Galadriel's presence enter her mind.

            _You will not find him in his room.  _Fara stopped, resting her hand on the door frame of the dinning hall and frowning.  _He is in the infirmary.  _Fara raised an eyebrow and left.  What had he done now?

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            When Fara entered the infirmary, she found Andy laying on one of the cots sound asleep.  

            "Is he ok?" she asked a near by healer.

            "I do not know, his forehead was a bit warm to the touch.  I suggested he sleep until we found out what was wrong." 

            "What other symptoms did he have?" she asked with a frown, a pang of worry growing in the back of her mind.  

            "Nothing serious, he said he felt cold and that his throat was sore."  Fara nodded and walked over, sitting on the edge of the bed.  Andy blearily opened his eyes when she rested the back of her hand on his forehead.

            "Hey," she said gently.  "How do you feel?"  Andy groaned.

            "Like crap on toast."  Fara smiled.  

            "You probably just have a cold.  What do you feel?" she asked.  

            "My throat hurts and I feel really stiff and tired.  I'm really cold too."  Fara nodded, running a hand through his hair.

            "Go back to sleep babe, you need rest.  You'll be alright."

            By the end of the day, Andy's condition had not changed.  Fara decided to try to heal him.  Elrond had not taught her what to do with someone who was ill, she had only learned how to treat battle wounds and how to burn out infection.  Infection couldn't be that different from a disease right?  

            Fara woke Andy as the sun was setting.

            "Any better?" she asked.  Andy grimaced.

            "No."  

            "I'm gonna try something ok?  I think I can heal you based on what I've learned, I'm not entirely sure though."   

            "I'm not gonna be a friggin guinea pig," he said with a frown.  Fara laughed.

            "You cant get worse Adrian, you've got nothing to lose."  Andy sighed.

            "Go for it then, try not to screw it up though, I feel crappy enough."  Fara nodded and rested her head on his forehead.  She closed her eyes, calling upon her gift and slowly forced it into Andy's body.  A warm orange glow seemed to flow within him.  Fara applied her gift to it and then attempted to burn it off as she had been taught.  As soon as her gift touched it, the world went black and she felt reality slip away.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            When Fara opened her eyes, she found herself staring up into the worried face of Haldir.  Relief passed over his features and he swept her up into a tight hug.

            "You are alive," he whispered.  I was so afraid something had happened to you."  

            "What happened?" she asked.  "I don't understand."

            "You tried something rather foolish," she heard Galadriel say, she turned her head to the side and found Galadriel standing by her side.  Fara glanced around, finding that she too was on a cot in the infirmary.  "Though, you had no warning so it is understandable."  

            "What'd I do?"

            "You tried to cure Andy's illness using your gift."  Fara looked at her expectantly.

            "Yes, and?"

            "What you must understand Fara is that your gift does not exactly heal, it simply replenishes the strength that was lost.  When you apply it to a wound, you restore the strength and energy at such a rate that it speeds up the body's healing process so that it heals almost instantly.  That is why a patient will feel slightly fatigued after you have healed a wound of theirs.  Their body uses up so much energy so quickly that it tends to wear them out a bit.  You cannot yet combat illness.  That requires a different approach than what you have been taught.  Lord Elrond and I had not thought to teach you how to cure illness mainly because elves are not prone to disease.  We rarely see cases of such things," Galadriel explained.

            "So…how do I heal it then, I mean I can't think of a second way to apply my gift to somebody.  I mean all you do is apply the healing near the area where the body is damaged.  How would I use it in this case?"

            "You don't," Galadriel replied.  "Illness is cured only through medicinal remedies, your gift is not meant for such things.  You may not have noticed, but your healing abilities are a lesser gift, they are not as prominent as your gift with flame.  This is part of why they did not present themselves and why you had to find them on your own within the barriers of your mind.  A lesser healing ability, like the one you have, or like the one my grandson Elladan has, are only meant for wounds and infections, not for illnesses like the one Adrian has."  Fara frowned.

            "Well that sucks," she said after a moment.  "I can't help Andy then?"  Galadriel shook her head.

            "He will overcome it on his own.  Remember this Fara, though your gift can give others back their lives, it cannot stand in the way of the will of the Valar.  You may train your gift as intensely as you please, yet you will not always be able to save everyone."  Fara bit her lower lip and nodded.

            "I got it, thanks."  

            "Haldir, perhaps you should help Fara to her room to rest."  Haldir nodded and helped Fara get to her feet.  He put an arm around her waist to steady her and together, the two walked back to her room.

            "You should limit how much you are around Andy until he is well again," Haldir said.  Fara frowned.

            "Why?  He's not that bad off, it's just a cold."

            "Yes, but I do not want you to be ill as well."  Fara smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

            "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            The next day, Marks and Adrian joined Andy in the infirmary.  They had spent almost all of their day around him the day before and they too were now ill.  Fara felt useless when she was near them, knowing she could do nothing to help.  While Andy's condition did not seem to worsen, Marks and Adrian had a seemingly different virus.  They suffered the same symptoms as Andy, only they had a harsh cough and a high fever as well. 

            "It's always worse when you get it second hand," Fara said, putting a cool cloth on Adrian's forehead.  He gave a small smile and gently pushed her away.

            "Then you get out of here, I don't want you getting it third hand, you'd end up keeling over and dying or something."  Fara laughed.

            "Well thank you for your consideration.  Just let me get Marks settled and then I'll go."  After making sure Marks had everything he needed, Fara left the infirmary and headed down to dinner.  Haldir smiled and gave her a kiss when she sat next to him.

            "I have not seen you all afternoon," he said.  

            "I know, I was helping the healers take care of Andy, Adrian and Marks.  We were also doing some research in the library on sicknesses and they were teaching me how to make herbal stuff for fevers and whatnot."  Haldir nodded.  

            "You seem tired," he commented.

            "I'm not tired," she lied.  "I'm fine."  Haldir smirked.

            "The way you hold yourself has changed.  You usually do not lean back in your chair the way you do now when you wait for dinner to start.  You only do that when you are tired after a long day of training.  Also, when you walk or speak or do anything for that matter, you naturally hold your chin up.  Not so much that it is arrogant, but enough that it asserts your presence.  When you are tired, you generally keep your eyes on your lap or on the table which changed the angle at which you hold yourself."  Fara looked at him with a frown.

            "What're you, like a frikkin member of the Delta Teams or something?"  Haldir shrugged.

            "It is something I do naturally.  I pay attention to details like that when it comes to the ones I care for; it allows me to asses their moods and feelings better."  Fara shrugged casually.  "Are you going to admit you are tired now or should I continue onward and list more signs that signal your fatigue."  Fara rolled her eyes.

            "Fine you win, I'm tired.  I need to sleep," she replied.  

            "I will walk you back to your room after dinner so that you may rest."  Fara nodded and began eating, feeling her eyelids grow heavier by the minute.  By the time Haldir walked her back to her room, she was already half asleep.  

            "Sleep well Fara, I will see you in the morning."  Fara nodded and closed her eyes, falling fast asleep.  The next morning, she was awoken by the sound of someone knocking at her door.  She groaned loudly in protest and rolled on her side, pulling the covers up higher around her.  It was a bit cold.  

            "Come Fara, you are going to miss breakfast," Haldir said, entering her room.  

            "I'm not hungry," she mumbled.  

            "You always are, come, get up."  Fara yelped when Haldir pulled the covers off her and curled up lightly in a ball in an attempt to retain the comfortable warmth sleep had brought.  

            "I don't wanna get up," she said.  

            "Oh come now, don't be ridiculous."  Fara sighed and slowly got out of bed, giving Haldir a withering glare as she passed him to go to her dresser and get dressed.  Her head seemed to be pounding and her eyes refused to stay open.  After a few minutes, she managed to wake herself up enough to get dressed properly and walk to breakfast with Haldir.  At breakfast, she hardly ate anything.  She barely managed to finish a single apple when she usually had four and only drank her juice after a bit of coaxing from Haldir.  On her way back to her room, a wave of nausea swept over her.

            "Oh God," she muttered, putting a hand over her stomach.  Haldir frowned when she suddenly stopped in front of her door.

            "Are you alright Fara?" he asked.  Fara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

            "No," she managed before rushing into her room.  Haldir quickly followed and found her in her bathroom, vomiting into the toilet with her arms wrapped around her stomach.  Haldir quickly poured her a glass of water and gave her a cloth with which she could wipe her mouth.

            "Should I take you to the infirmary?" he asked, trying to keep the panic from his voice.  What was going on?  He knew she did not make herself ill intentionally this time as she had in Rivendell.  Was she ill?!  What if she was?  People died of illness!  Would Fara die?  

            "Yeah," she replied, slowly standing with a nod.  "I think I'm sick too now."  Fara managed a small smile when she looked up at him. 

            "You are very pale," he said with a frown.  "And your forehead is burning."  Fara sighed.

            "Yeah, I'm sick."  Haldir briskly lifted her from the ground and carried her to the infirmary.  He gently set her down on the bed and then called one of the healers over.

            "Something is wrong, she is burning hot and vomiting, I do not know what is happening to her," he said quickly.

            "She's probably just contracted whatever it was that Andy had," the healer replied.  Haldir frowned and looked over at Andy who was sleeping and then back at Fara who had curled up into a fetal position and was now shivering.  

            "They do not have the same thing," he said.  "Andy is much better off.  Will she be well again?" he asked, worry plain on his face.  The healer sighed.

            "I cannot say for sure, I have not had much experience with disease.  All we can do is wait."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            As the days wore on, Fara got worse and worse.  Just like Marks and Andy, she had a bad cough and her fever raged higher.  Though she was incredibly warm, she shivered violently as though she was freezing.  Haldir stayed by her bed to keep her company, feeling at a loss as he watched her grow thinner and weaker.  She couldn't seem to stomach any food she was given accept for water and a thin soup broth.  Anything else was quickly brought back up.  

            "I do not know how this happened," he said to Orophin one afternoon as Fara slept.  "I did not think there were any such illnesses in Lorien."

            "There are not, she would have fallen ill sooner," he replied.  "The sickness must have come from somewhere else.  Fear not Haldir, disease is common with mortals I have heard, she'll be fine.  Andy was able to leave the infirmary yesterday morning and Marks and Adrian are slowly getting better."  Haldir frowned.  Disease _was_ common among mortals, but how had such a thing entered Lorien?  

"One of them must have picked it up on the boarder, they met up with a band of mortals that was passing through," he said suddenly.  Orophin frowned, thinking it over.  

"That is very likely.  In the future simply be more cautious, do not let her near the boarder when mortals pass by."

"What if there is no future?" Haldir whispered.  Orophin frowned.

"Haldir what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Mortals die of disease, she may die from this."

"I do not believe it will happen, she will be fine," Orophin replied lightly, casting the matter aside.  Though he pretended not to believe his brother, a feeling of dread entered the pit of his stomach.  Haldir had a point, mortals _did _die from these things, and quite often too.  He was not sure Haldir would survive it if Fara died.  Never had he seen his brother so fixated on a maiden.  If Fara died, she would surely take Haldir with her.  

"Of course," Haldir replied.  "She will be fine," he said, trying to assure himself.  Orophin signed, resting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"There is nothing you can do Haldir, you could not have prevented it.  You simply need to wait it out."  Haldir sighed and did not respond, staring pensively across the room.  

"She is so calm about it too," he said suddenly with a frown.

"How do you mean?"

"She…she acts as if it is common, as though she expected it.  They all do, I do not see fear or panic in their eyes.  But how can that be so?  All illnesses are serious, why would they not show at least some concern?"  Orophin frowned.

"I do not know, ask her when she wakes."

"I will."

"I will leave you to your thoughts then."  Orophin waved and then left.  As he left, another healer entered.  He walked over and placed a hand on her forehead.

            "How is she?" he asked.  Haldir sighed.

            "I do not know, she slept for most of the day but complained that her stomach ached as well as her throat earlier on."  The healer nodded.

            "Understandable, with the coughing and vomiting it is of no surprise that she is in pain.  Her fever is back up so I have to wake her.  I'll prepare a cold bath for her as well as some medicine to help bring it back down again." The healer leaned over and gently shook Fara's shoulder.  She groaned in annoyance and rolled over, mumbling something that vaguely sounded like "eat my crap."  Haldir gave a small smile, she had not lost her attitude, that much was clear.

"Fara you need to wake up, you need to be given something to bring the fever down."  Fara grimaced and stretched.

"Oo, crap that hurts," she muttered.  Haldir frowned.

"You are in pain?" he asked.  Fara shrugged and nodded, rubbing her eyes to clear the sleep from them.

"More achy than anything else.  My throat's sore from coughing so much and my stomach hurts."  

            "Fara I am so sorry this happened to you," he said.  Fara shook her head.  

            "Don't be.  I'll be alright in a couple of days, a week at most."  She grimaced when a wave of pain passed through her stomach suddenly.  

            "But how do you know?" he asked.  "The healers are not even sure what you have.  You could never get well again, you could even…you could even die," he said, pain in his eyes.  What would he do if he lost her?  Fara shook her head.

            "Don't worry, I told you, I'll be fine, it's a stomach virus or the flu or something, nothing serious.  I've had it before."  Haldir frowned.

            "I thought you said you had cures and ways to prevent disease in your world."

            "We do, but that doesn't mean we don't get sick.  I've had the flu loads of times, hell I've even had mono which is worse."  Haldir frowned.  What could be worse than how she was now?

            "How could anything be worse than this, you are so weak and in pain," he said.  Fara shrugged.

            "Picture this along with your internal organs swelling to the point where if you did any physical activity, they ran the risk of being ruptured, that's mono."  

            "But there are cures for such things though?"

            "Of course.  You don't have to worry Haldir, this isn't anything serious."  Haldir felt a weight seemingly lift from his heart.  He had prayed that she would be well and know, he knew for sure she would be.  Finally, the healer came for her.  Fara grimaced as she sat up, feeling lightheaded.  Slowly she made her way to the bathroom and undressed, sitting in the icy bathwater.  Her teeth began to chatter as the healer poured the cold water down her back.  Though she was completely naked, she was too tired to feel embarrassment or humiliation.  The healer had probably seen plenty of bodies, she was no different.  

            After the bath, Haldir helped her to get dressed again and then carried her back to the bed.

            "I'm so cold," she said quietly, holding him closer.  Haldir sat down on the bed with Fara in his lap.

            "I know a'mel, but your fever is high, it needed to be brought down again."  The healer returned with a cup of dark green liquid.  Fara eyed it disdainfully before taking a sip.  She shuddered at the vile taste that filled her mouth.

            "Drink all of it," he commanded.  "It will ease any pain you feel and keep your fever down."  Fara sighed and finished off the rest in two large gulps.  She felt her stomach churn disagreeably and try to force up the liquid, but made it stay down with an act of will, not allowing herself to vomit it up.  Her eyelids began to grow heavy and she felt herself feeling drowsy.

            "Sleep now Fara," Haldir said softly.  "I will be here with you."  Fara nodded and closed her eyes, falling asleep again at last.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Adrian blearily opened his eyes at the sound of a door creaking open.  He blinked a few times, looking around the room.  Haldir and Fara were sleeping on the bed, Andy was gone, he had finally been able to leave, and Marks was fast asleep.  His stomach did a flip when he looked to the door and saw her coming.  She looked so beautiful, as always, and wore a wonderful green dress.  She smiled as she approached and set a vase of flowers on the stand beside his bed.

            "How are you?" she asked.

            "I'm fine," Adrian replied, lying easily.  She smiled and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead.

            "Liar," she said.  "Your fever is back up again."  Adrian shook his head.

            "It's ok, I'll be alright."

            "Do you need anything?"  Adrian barely stopped himself from saying "aside from you?"  

            "No, I'm set, I just need to let my body take care of its self, I'll be back to normal soon."  

            "Good," she said.  "I hate seeing you all like this.  Go back to sleep, you need your rest."  Adrian sighed contently and watched as she left.  He wished she would see him as more that a friend.   It would be so nice to have a girlfriend again.  Andy had managed to get one, getting her to return his feelings shouldn't be that hard.  She was just a bit more complex than he had anticipated.  She somehow managed to keep her feelings securely locked away, how was he to find out how she felt when she was so secretive and devious in her ways?  He would ask Fara when they were all feeling better.  Fara would know, she had a knack for picking up random bits of knowledge like that.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Fara snickered from her bed as Adrian was given a cup of tea.  She, Marks and Adrian were all considerably better now and well on their way to recovery.  Within about two days the healer said they would all be allowed to leave.  Adrian glared at her when he caught her snickering.

            "Wait till I'm better," he muttered.  Fara gave him a cheeky smile and then snuggled closer against Haldir.  He had stayed with her over the past few days, taking time off from work to be with her.  She now sat comfortably in his lap with his arms around her.

            "You are so cruel," he said.  Fara shrugged.

            "I try."  Fara winced when the door suddenly slammed open.

            "Hello Fara," Andy said as she causally walked in.  "A fine day to be outside don't you think?"  Fara glared.  

            "I'm not allowed out yet," she said.  

            "Oh, a pity," he replied with a cheeky smile.  Fara glared.

            "Why are you here?"

            "To come and visit of course," he replied sweetly.

            "To mock me is more accurate."

            "Fara I'm hurt that you think so low of me."

            "Your feelings wont be the only thing hurting if you keep it up.  Now go away or be quiet.  Marks is sleeping."

            "Not anymore," Marks muttered.  Andy shrugged.

            "Alright, well I'm off, I came to say hi but I told Nátulcien I'd meet her back at her talan so we could spend some time together."

            "Aw," Fara cooed.  "How cute!"  Andy glared.

            "Shut up."  

            "Andy and Nátulcien, sitting in a tree.  F-U-C-"

            "Hey!  That's not how it goes!" Andy exclaimed.  Fara grinned.

            "That's the version I know," she replied.  Andy glared and then left.

            "Again, I reiterate my earlier point, you are very cruel," Haldir said.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

Fara met Haldir at the main patrol deck two weeks later armed with her bow and arrows, her knives, her sword and a gun.  She had a feeling that she would need all of them.  The day before, Haldir had told her that there was a great number of orcs coming their way.  A mini war, if not a battle was coming.  When she got to the patrol deck, Haldir was already giving orders and most of the troops had already headed out.  

            "So what are my orders for today?" she asked, coming up beside him.  Haldir frowned.

            "I have not decided yet.  A large battle is taking place in a few days time on the southern boarder so I have sent many soldiers there already.  I am still deciding on the commanders for each battle zone."  Fara nodded.

            "You do know that I am… or was a commander right?" she said.  Haldir sighed.

            "Yes."

            "So…"

            "So?"

            "So I can command a group for you.  I know what I'm doing," she said matter-of-factly.  

            "Yes but fighting orcs is not the same as fighting where you come from," he replied, eyes never leaving the map in front of him.  Fara snorted.

            "You probably haven't figured this out yet based on that last answer, but war is war no matter what the hell you're fighting.  I think I can handle it," she said.

            "It is not that I do not think you will be able to handle it, I just question whether the soldiers at your command will obey you."  Fara sighed.

            "You worry too much.  I've been through that whole sha-bang with every soldier I've ever commanded.  Andy hated me when we first started working together… … so did Adrian… … then again, so did everyone."  Haldir raised an eyebrow.  

            "Is that so?"

            "Yup, and look how it turned out now.  Oh come on Haldir!  Please!  I'll take the smallest group if that's what you want but I'm begging you!" she whined.  Haldir sighed.

            "Fine, I shall put you in charge of the group on the south west boarder, the outer most one.  Rumil will take you there."  Fara grinned.

            "Cool.  Ok so how many do I have to work with and what's their fighting status?" she asked.  

            "You have fifty soldiers."  Fara grinned.

            "Yey… … Wait.  That's your smallest?" she asked with a frown.  How big was this attack going to be?  

            "Yes, all of which are still new to the patrols, just recently recruited."  Fara snickered.

            "Even better!  I get the fresh ones," she said with a grin.  Haldir frowned. 

            "I fear that I shall never understand you.  Rumil!" he called.  

            "Yes?" Rumil asked when he approached.

            "Take Fara to group six."  Rumil raised an eyebrow.

            "Yes I'm in command," she said with a glare.  

            "I was just wondering," he said, holding his hands up in defense.  

            "Andy, Marks and Adrian are there so that should help you," he said.  Fara nodded.  "Orophin, Rumil and I will be patrolling through all six of the groups so I will see you in two days time," he said, walking with Fara to the plank that would take her to the crew.  Haldir gave her a soft kiss before whispering,

            "Be careful."  Fara returned the kiss and smiled.

            "I will.  If you die or get hurt before I see you, I may find it difficult to forgive you," she replied.  Haldir grinned.

            "Until I see you next," he said, waving as Rumil dragged her away.  

            "The two of you are sickening," he muttered.  Fara laughed.

            "I'll see you soon, I love you!" she called before disappearing down the stairs.  Haldir laughed and shook his head, walking back to assign the rest of the troops.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            "So we're going off to war here huh?" Andy asked the elf sitting next to him.

            "Yes, we do not have a commander though.  Captain Haldir has yet to assign one," the elf replied.  

            "Wouldn't it be funny if Fara was our commander?" Adrian asked, joining them with Marks.

            "Just like the old days," Marks said with a smile.  Andy laughed.

            "Yup, we'll just have to wait and see."  

            "You mean that mortal woman is a commander?" the elf asked.

            "One of the best.  Any soldier should be grateful to have her as a leader."

            "I have heard that she is a severe pain in the ass to deal with," another elf said joining them.  Andy lurched up and punched the elf, who fell to the ground.

            "Never talk that way about her.  She has saved my life at least twice," Andy seethed.

            "And mine," Adrian replied with a glare. 

            "I lost count after five," Marks commented before taking a sip of water.  The elf raised his eyebrows.  Had she done all that?  

            "Here comes Rumil," one of the elves said, standing up.  Marks looked up and saw Fara next to him.  He grinned and jumped up as they approached them.

            "Commander on deck!" he shouted.  Andy, Adrian and Marks formed a straight line, shoulder to shoulder and saluted Fara as she approached.  The elf who Andy had been talking to jumped up and copied them.  Fara grinned.

            "Well at least _some _of you know what you're doing.  You there," she said, approaching the elf.

            "You show a lot of promise already, don't lose that."  The elf smiled proudly but held formation.

            "At ease boys, they aren't used to this."  Marks, Adrian and Andy all put their hands behind their backs in unison and positioned their legs shoulder width apart, the elf one step behind.  Fara smirked.

            "The rest of you!  In line now!" she shouted.  The other elves looked at her in surprise.

            "NOW!" she roared.  They quickly scrambled to get up and formed a line, most doing it because Rumil was still present. 

            "You can go now Rumil, I think I can handle it," she said.  Rumil shrugged and walked back to the talan.

            "Thank you by the way!" she called.  Rumil smiled and waved.  Fara turned back and faced the soldiers with a stern look.  

            "Alright listen up all of you!  I'm your commander for this big battle and I expect to be obeyed!" she said loudly, walking up and down the line.  "I do not want to hear any of this girls-can't-fight crap _ever_, is that clear?!"

            "Yes ma'am!" the three on the end shouted.  Fara suppressed a laugh.

            "It seems the rest of you have a lot to learn."  As Fara walked up the line, she found one elf snickering.  He was well built and at least a foot taller than Fara and looked a bit familiar.  She had to look up to see his face, yet she was not intimidated at all.  Josh was just the same, he towered over her as well.  

            "Is something funny soldier?" she asked, stopping in front of him.

            "I just wonder if you are suited for this job," he said.  Fara shrugged and nodded.

            "What's your name?" she asked.

            "Maeglin."  Fara raised her eyebrows.  She had dyed his hair purple about a year ago!  With luck he had forgotten…maybe.

            "Oooooh crap," she said softly with a grimace.  Maeglin raised an eyebrow.

            "What?"

            "Nothing, it's not important.  So you don't think I'm fit for this job huh?"  Maeglin nodded. 

            "Yes, that is correct.  

            "Is he kinda like the leader of you all here?" Andy hissed to the elf next to him.  The elf nodded.

            "Yes, that is Maeglin, no one bothers _him,_" was the reply.  "Your commander is in for a lot of problems.  He can easily overpower her."

            "Don't be so sure," Andy replied smugly.

            "Honestly, I like that.  Step forward Maeglin," Fara said with a smirk.  Maeglin took a step forward and looked down at Fara, yelping in surprise when Fara threw a wild punch and knocked him to the ground.  Just as he was about to sit up, Fara stepped forward and put her foot on his windpipe.  Maeglin gagged and struggled to get away, only to find that Fara had increased the pressure on his throat.

            "While you're down there, listen up," she said with a glare.  "In war, I have three rules.  Everyone fights, no one quits and you obey my orders," she said.  Maeglin gripped her ankle in an attempt to move it, causing her to press her foot down harder.  He gasped and winced in pain.  

            "I said listen, not move, anyway, let us pretend for a moment that you are a true soldier.  Do _you _have what it takes?  Do you think you can fight under my command, or should I send you back to Haldir with a note explaining why you are unable to obey my orders?" she asked, staring into his eyes with a smirk.  Maeglin looked up at her and frowned.  Fara moved her foot off his throat and put her hands on her hips.

            "If you're going to stay here, know that I have no issues with shooting you," she said, pulling the gun out of her pocket.  She cocked it and then aimed it at his shoulder.  "Then after shooting you, healing you and then shooting you again, and then healing you.  I have a healing gift as you know so I really have no qualms against it at all.  And trust me, being shot hurts like a bitch," she said.

"I'm not making you fight under my command.  You can ask Haldir to be reassigned if that's what you want, I really don't care.  But if you think you can handle it, then stay, and obey.  It's your choice, can you, or can't you?" she said simply, holding out her hand.  Maeglin stared up at her with a frown.  The shame that would follow if he returned to Haldir and requested to be reassigned was far too great.  He was not willing to sacrifice _that _much of his pride.  Maeglin grudgingly put his hand in hers and she helped him up.  He stood and then went back in line.  Fara smiled.

            "Good to know I have one supporter among the lot of you.  Are the rest of you with me?" she asked.

            "Yes my lady," they all replied after a moment.  

            "Ok, with the crappy formalities over, I wanna tell you some stuff.  I won't lecture for long but I want to get a few things straight here.  First off, anyone who calls me "my lady" is shot.  Shot not killed mind you.  You don't say "yes my lady" you say "yes ma'am".  Ok?"

            "Yes ma'am."  Fara grinned.

            "Good, you learn fast.  This could work out quite nicely," she said with a smile.  "Alrighty, so, the second thing is that according to Haldir, you are all new to the patrols, am I right?"  Many of the elves shrugged and there were murmurs of agreement.

            "Well, Haldir assigned me to all of you because he thought I could handle you easy enough.  Now I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd like to impress him with my troops and make all the other five commanders envy the soldiers I'm in charge of.  Given that you are all new to this patrol business, I would like to show them that you are _real _soldiers, not the wimps they take you for.  I'm rather ambitions with this kinda thing but are there any takers on that goal?" she asked.  Andy, Adrian and Marks raised their hands.  Soon after, everyone else did as well.  Fara grinned.

            "Good, let's get to work then and I'll explain everything to you."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            "Down!  Down!  Down!  Faster, stop slacking!  Let's go!" Fara shouted.  All the elves were lined up in rows doing pushups.  Sweat dripped from their brows as they worked, they had been at it for half an hour now.  Fara frowned when Marks, Adrian and Andy collapsed at the end of the line, she had worked them to their limit.  They could go no further without rest.  

            "Marks, Andy, Adrian, take five."  She received groans in response.  Fara sighed in slight annoyance when Maeglin stood up from the line and walked over to her.  

            "Permission to speak ma'am," he said.  Fara raised an eyebrow.

            "Permission granted, what do you want Maeglin?"

            "I do not believe it is fair that you allow the others to rest when you require us to work," he said.  Fara sighed and rolled her eyes.

            "Maeglin you all are stronger than them.  I've worked them as far as they'll go.  They need rest before they can keep going."

            "They should not be singled out just because they are your friends."

            "Back in line Maeglin."

            "It is not fair."

            "In line Maeglin!"  Maeglin stared down at her with a glare.  Fara met his gaze calmly and lifted an eyebrow, silently challenging him.  At last, Maeglin dropped his gaze and walked back in line.  Fara rolled her eyes and quickly scanned the lines of soldiers she had.  Most of them seemed to be wearing out slowly and she would need them to have their strength later.  

            "Alright, that's enough.  You guys can rest now."  Fara walked over and crouched in front of Marks, Andy and Adrian.

            "You guys should have told me you were wearing out, I would have let you stop sooner."

            "If they can do it, we can too," Andy mumbled.  

            "You guys aren't as strong as them, elves have supernatural strength.  You're gonna be sorry when you wake up tomorrow.  Your arms are gonna hurt like a bitch."  

            "I know something else that's a bitch," Adrian muttered.  Fara scowled.

            "Hey, none of that," she scolded.  

            "Minus one for you," Marks said.  Adrian groaned.

            "Damn it!"  Fara frowned.

            "I don't even wanna know.  When you guys decide to get up you can go rest or eat, its getting late."  Fara stood with a sigh and walked over to start a fire so she could cook.  After a quick meal, many of the elves went to sleep while five others, not including Fara, stayed up to stand guard.  Fara noticed Maeglin standing off to the side, staring out into the distance.  She approached him, feeling that it would be best to speak with him.

            "Maeglin," she called as she came to him.  Maeglin looked over at her with a frown, briefly saluting as she approached.  Fara inwardly sighed when she noticed the mocking glint in his tone.

            "I just wanted to apologize for earlier today.  I wasn't singling out the others because they're my friends.  They aren't as strong as all of you so they can't work as long, they need rest."  Maeglin shrugged and looked away.

            "You need not justify yourself to me.  I am but a soldier where you are the commander," he replied airily.  Fara rolled her eyes.

            "Alright, well I _am _sorry if I upset you, I just wanted to let you know."  Maeglin said nothing in response.  Fara sighed and began to walk away when the sounds of a horn came to her ears.  She turned and saw a party of ten orcs charging down the hill.  Fara yelped and pulled out her sword.

            "Archers fire at will!" she shouted.  One by one, the archers began to take out the orcs, those they missed were taken care of by Fara and the two elves on the ground.  Fara grimaced when she noticed that they were outnumbered.  Fara continued fighting, doing her best to kill them off.  She lunged forward, blocking the attack of one and spinning to the side, ramming her knife into the throat of another.  She whirled around and brought her blades up just in time to block the attack of the orc behind her, killing it swiftly afterwards.  Eventually, the battle began to die down.  Fara was about to sheath her sword when the sound of a harsh laugh came to her ears.  She across the field and found an orc archer hiding in a cluster of bushes with two arrows knocked in the bow.  His target was Maeglin who was no more than three yards away from her.

            "Maeglin look out!" she shouted.  Fara sprinted over and shoved Maeglin to the ground just as the orc released its arrows.  She gasped when pain seemed to explode from her side and she fell to the ground.  Fara stared up at the dark sky above with wide eyes, gasping for breath.  She squeezed them shut, trying to control the pain she felt taking hold of her body.  When she opened them, she found Marks as well as a few other elves hovering over her.

            "Arrows," she said tightly.  "Out… now."  

            "I don't know anything about healing!" Marks exclaimed.  

            "Find someone…that does…dumbass!" she ordered.  Marks was moved aside and another elf took his place.

            "I know a bit of healing.  I can remove the arrows," he said.  Fara nodded.  She tried to inhale deeply but found that breathing was a chore.  

            "We must cut away the shirt to remove the arrows," the elf said.  Fara nodded.

            "It's fine.  I'm wearing something underneath."  The elf was rather puzzled by the bra Fara was wearing, he's never seen anything like it really.  Fara looked at her side and found Maeglin crouched next to her.

            "You…you saved my life," he said quietly.  "I could have died and you saved me."  Fara shook her head.

            "Hardly, I'm sure …you would have lived… if you had been hit."

            "Why did you do it?"  

            "What do you mean …why?  You're one of my soldiers.  I'm not …going to let you get hurt…if I can prevent it."  Maeglin frowned.

            "But you had no reason to; I was hardly nice to you."

            "That's not relevant.  I have a duty to protect you… regardless of your opinions of me.  …If keeping you all alive means my own well being …then so be it."  Maeglin frowned, trying to understand her reasoning.  Perhaps Andy, Adrian and Marks were not lying when they said she was a great commander.  She certainly acted the part.  

            "I need you to hold her arms and legs," she heard the elf say.  Fara winced when Marks sat on her thighs and held her hips down with his hands.  

            "A piece of leather would be nice," she commented tightly.  Andy gave a small smile and put a small strip of leather between her teeth.  Maeglin smiled sympathetically and took one of her hands in his.  

            "On the count of three," the elf said.  Fara looked down and nodded.  She held very still, looked up at the stars with a slight hint of fear in her eyes.

            "One…two…three!"  Fara bit down hard on the leather as fire seemed to explode from her side.  She sucked in a sharp breath at the intense pain and arched her back slightly as though trying to somehow escape the pain.  Adrian smirked with he saw Maeglin grimace and grit his teeth.  Fara was gripping his hand rather tightly.  

            "There is one more arrow, it hit in the space between your ribs however and may have punctured your lung," the elf said.  "But I can remove it easily enough," he added quickly upon seeing the panic in Fara's eyes.  Fara whimpered slightly and squeezed her eyes shut as he tightly gripped the arrow.  

            "Same as last time.  One…two…three!"  Fara the leather fell from Fara's mouth when she gasped and gave a loud cry of pain.  She let go of Maeglin's hand and ran her hands through her hair, tightly gripping it and gritting her teeth, doing her best not to scream.   Her left side was beginning to grow numb, there was poison on one of the arrows.  Fara closed her eyes, calling upon her healing gift and sealed up the wounds.  Next she burned all traces of poison out from her system.  Fara inhaled deeply and opened her eyes, feeling slightly dizzy but much better than before.  She slowly sat up and then looked up at the soldiers surrounding her. 

            "Crap that hurt," she muttered.  "Arrows should be illegal.  Any men down?" she asked, turning her attention back to her soldiers.  

            "Nope, all accounted for."  Marks held out a hand and pulled Fara to her feet.

            "Ok, from now on I want at least ten of you on patrol at a time, five in the trees, five on the ground, you all work out the rotation system on your own, when you figure it out let me know and I'll make up a chart for it or something.  I want ten fresh soldiers on duty right now, the rest of you go rest.  We've got a busy day ahead of us."  The soldiers nodded and all dispersed, some climbing up into the trees and others going back to their resting positions.  Fara sighed, running a hand through her hair and walked back to where her pack lay.  She crouched down and pulled out a new shirt.

            "Fara," she heard someone say.  Fara stood and turned around.

            "Yeah?"  She smiled when Maeglin approached her.  

            "I wanted to thank you for what you did," he said.  Fara shrugged and put on her shirt.

            "It really was nothing, don't dwell on it.  Anyone would have done it were they in my position."  Maeglin smiled.

            "No, they wouldn't have.  They would not have taken the arrows, they would have simply warned me, though I doubt I would have been able to move in time.  I owe you Fara, I am forever in your debt."

            "The only thing you owe me is your trust, Maeglin.  You don't have to act so defiant all the time.  I realize that I'm a woman but I know what I'm doing and I'm not going to blindly lead you all into danger.  I'd sooner see myself hurt than have one of you injured as it is."  Maeglin nodded.  

            "I now see why the others so readily follow you.  You are a great commander Fara.  Tári was wrong."  Fara frowned.

            "Who?"

            "My sister, she was wrong about you.  She has told me many negative things about you and what you do with your spare time."  Fara rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to water it down, I know she spreads rumors that I'm a cheap whore that brings her patrons around with her and that I'm lower than dirt.  The one I like best is that I pay Haldir to pretend he's my lover.  I always get a kick out of it whenever I hear that one," she said airily.  Maeglin looked away.

"I am ashamed to say that until now I believed those rumors," he said quietly.  Fara shrugged.

"Meh, don't dwell on it.  You didn't know and only had your sister's word to go by.  Family influence is among the strongest of forces out there.  Your sister and I aren't exactly the best of friends so it comes as no surprise that she'd tell you a bunch of crap about me."  

"How can you be so forgiving and dismissive of such things?" he asked with a frown.  "If it were me I would be very angry and upset."  Fara shrugged.

"I have better things to devote my energy to.  Sorry about the hair dye by the way."  

"It is of no problem, the dye is now fading rapidly, her pride is slowly recovering," he replied with a grin.

"No, I mean the dye in your hair, that was me as well," she said sheepishly.  Maeglin raised his eyebrows.

"That was you?!"  Fara nodded.

"Yeah well you delivered the package that did this to my hair," she said, pointing to her head.  "So I felt that a bit of punishment was necessary."  Maeglin rolled his eyes.

"I will be thankful that I was not further involved then."  Fara smirked.  

"Be very thankful.  Get some rest Maeglin, it's been a long day." 

            "Very well, good night Fara."

            "Night."  Fara smiled as she watched him walk off and then reclined against the tree, falling into a pleasant sleep.

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            It was two days later when Orophin walked down the patrol deck to the sixth group.  Haldir had sent him down, for he had been too busy to come him self.  As he came down from the trees, he heard Fara yell,

            "Commander on deck!"  When he turned around, the elves were in five equal lines with Fara just to the side, all saluting him.  Fara put her hand at her side and then walked over to him.  All the others continued facing forward, still and unmoving.  Orophin's mouth popped open.

            "How did you…"  Fara grinned. 

            "It's my secret.  What brings you here to Outpost?" she asked.

            "Outpost?"

            "Yeah, we're the outer post of the groups so we call our selves Outpost or the Outposters.  One of the other elves thought it up."  Orophin frowned and then shrugged.

            "Haldir sent me to check up on you," he said simply.  Fara glanced back at her group and smiled.

            "You can tell him that he didn't assign me beginners, he assigned me true soldiers and fighters."  Fara smiled when she noticed that some of the elves seemed to stand a little taller and straighter.  "You can also tell him that assistance will not be required.  I think we can handle ourselves just fine," she added.  Orophin shrugged.  

            "Alright then."

            "Why didn't he come himself?"

            "There was an attack over at the first group so he was helping out there.  He told me to tell you that you have to forgive him sooner or later, claiming you would know what it meant."  Fara's eyes narrowed, he had gotten hurt.

            "Tell him I'm thoroughly pissed and when I see him again there is the possibility that he will be deprived for a week at least," she said.  Orophin frowned.

            "Deprived of what?"

            "He'll know what it means."  Orophin sighed and rolled his eyes.  

            "I figured.  Very well then, I shall see you soon," he said before climbing up the ladders.  Fara nodded and turned back at her soldiers with a grin.

            "At ease boys, no need for formality anymore, but I think we thoroughly impressed Orophin.  Good job," she said.  All the elves grinned before breaking formation.  Fara picked up a rock and went over to one of the boulders on the forest floor.  She scratched the corner of it, pleased when she saw a white line was left behind.  

            "Gather round my children, we need to talk," she said.  The elves formed a crowd around her and she drew an oval.

            "Ok, we need to discus battle because as I'm sure you've heard, the first group was attacked.  So, this oval thingy is Lothlorien.  We are here," she said, drawing an X on the lower left hand corner.  "The orcs attacked here," she said, drawing another X on the lower right.  Next she drew four other circles, equally spaced between the X's on the edge of the forest.  

            "The circles are places they have not attacked.  My guess is that they'll attack us next, because chances are, they know that everyone is expecting an attack on the second or third group.  I'm not sure though so we'll have to wait and see what their next move is.  I'll make up a rotation schedule for patrols so its not so make-shift anymore; everyone is on duty at least once including myself, no exceptions."  Fara poured water on the drawing and scratched out an assignment chart, explaining to the elves how it worked and how to use it.  This way, they would all know who was on duty and who was not.  She put the rock down and dusted off her hands.

            "I haven't yet decided on how I'm positioning you all for battle, I still have to think it over, until then, just chill I guess," she said.  "You're all dismissed."  The elves nodded and went back to sharpening blades and talking.  "Oh and by the way, Adrian," she said.  Adrian frowned and turned back to face her.

"Yeah?"

"I've noticed you've been doing more than your share around here, keep up the good work," she said with a smile.  Adrian grinned and nodded.  He then left and walked back over to his friends with a proud smirk.

"Why the smile?" Andy asked suspiciously.

"Guess who's on five now, and guess who's not," he said coyly.

"Are you serious?" Andy asked.  

"Aw crap man," Marks said with a frown.  "I was winning too!"

"Not anymore," Adrian replied in a singsong voice.  

"What are you talking about?" Maeglin asked.

"Before we came to Lothlorien Fara was our commander.  We noticed that compliments were rare with her so we competed to see who could get the most.  You get one point per compliment and you lose one every time she scolds you.  I happen to be winning now with five, Andy and Marks both have four," Adrian explained.  

"There was a point in time when Adrian was in the hole by like, sixteen."

"Fourteen," he corrected.

"In the hole?" Maeglin asked.  

"Behind by, he had negative points."  Maeglin raised an eyebrow.

"I have…three as of now I think," he replied.

"That puts you in last then," Marks said with a nod.  

"Not for long," Maeglin replied with a smug grin.  The four looked over at Fara who was looking around at their surroundings, seeing what she had to work with.  The area they were located in was on the very edge of the forest.  Just on the other side of the bushes in front of them was open field.  A patrol plank about eight feet wide ran through the top of the tree line on the edge of the forest, and just behind the bushes was a clearing big enough for a camp.  

            "Marks!" she shouted.  Marks jumped up and ran over to her side.  

            "Commander?"

            "I'm not sure what to make of this here.  What do you think?" she asked.  Marks frowned.

            "I'd say to cover the area from both land and ground."

            "That's what I was thinking too, it's just a matter of numbers.  We've got fifty soldiers, not including myself.  I was thinking something along the lines of thirty in the trees and twenty on the ground," she said.  Marks nodded.

            "Sounds good."

            "Alright, cool.  I just wanted a second opinion."  Marks grinned.

            "What are second in commands for?"

            "To get me food," Fara replied, walking over to the fire.  

            "What's for dinner tonight?" she asked.

            "Something make-shift would be my guess," Andy replied.

            "I figured."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Haldir walked through the patrol platforms with a smile on his face.  It was only a few more hours until he saw Fara again.  Last he had heard, she had done more than just control her patrol group, she even named it!  As the trees parted, he saw five straight, equal lines, the back row was missing one however.  The one that was missing was in front, facing everyone else.  All the elves were doing pushup's in unison, and he could make out the sound of someone counting.  They appeared to be on number eighty-five.  

            When he came down the ladder, someone yelled,

            "Captain on deck!"  The elves jumped up and formed a straight line, shoulder to shoulder, legs together, facing inward towards the forest.  They were all saluting him with their eyes fixed forward never leaving the foliage before them.  Haldir took a step back with a puzzled frown, stunned by their performance.  _He _certainly had not taught them to do that.  

            "Where is Fara?" he asked, breaking the silence.  One elf took a step forward.

            "Sir, she is in the tent sir!" he shouted before going back in line.  Haldir raised an eyebrow.  

            "Why?"  The elf came forward again.

            "Sir she is looking at a map sir!"  Haldir frowned.  

            "At ease boys, at ease.  It's his first day, we don't want him to pee himself," a familiar voice commanded.  Haldir was again surprised when they moved their legs shoulder width apart and crossed their arms behind their backs at exactly the same time.  

            "You have to say "at ease" Haldir, really, what kinda crap-ass army are you running here?  Welcome to the Outpost by the way," Fara said as she approached.  Haldir stared at the troops open mouthed.

            "You got them to do this?" he asked skeptically.

            "Why wouldn't they?" she replied, slightly confused.

            "I do not know, I just… I have never seen anything quite like it," he replied.  

            "I don't find it that weird.  They all respect me, we've reached a level of understanding I guess.  You could say that I see myself as their equal not as their superior, and I act the part too.  You should try it some time, does wonders for the soul and the troops really," she said casually.  Haldir grinned.

            "Well, I came to check on you, and I also am spending a few days here," he replied.  Fara nodded.

            "Alright cool.  Hang on for like, two seconds, I feel bad making them stand like that in this heat.  Soldiers!  As you were!" she commanded.  They immediately broke apart and scattered through out the camp.  

            "Righty-o, so, come on to my tent-ish thing and we'll discuss whatever it is you came here for."  Fara took his hand and led him off to a large tent in the corner of the camp.  A tent for making battle pans had been set up, and was large enough that Fara could stand up straight in it.  She was supposed to sleep in it, but instead chose to sleep outside with the rest of her troops.  

            She smiled and giggled slightly when Haldir wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck as soon as they entered.

            "Perhaps I came here simply for you rather than for battle," he said devilishly.  Fara grinned.

            "Oh that reminds me," she said, turning around and pulling away.  Haldir groaned.

            "And you call me a "moment-killer"," he said with a frown.

            "Yes I'm homicidal, how did you guess?  Anyway, when Orophin came, you told him to tell me that I would have to forgive you eventually.  So let's see it then, where are you hurt," she demanded.  Haldir rolled his eyes.

            "It is nothing serious."  Fara put her hands on her hips.

            "Haldir for something to be serious for you, your whole friggin' leg has to be cut off, now come on, where were you hurt?" she asked.  Haldir sighed and took of his weapons, setting them on a table.  He stripped off his shirt, reveling bandages that wrapped all around his chest.  Fara raised her eyebrows.

            "I was injured on my back," he replied.  Fara scowled and unwound the bandages.  

            "I'll fix it up for you ok?" she said.  Haldir nodded and turned around once the bandages were off.  Fara scowled.

            "You said it wasn't serious!" she exclaimed.

            "It looks worse than it is," he replied simply.  A long and fairly deep cut extended from his right shoulder blade down to the left side of his waist.  Fara sighed.

            "Alright, this might hurt a little for a few seconds," she said.  Haldir nodded.  Fara closed her eyes and took a deep breath.  When she opened them, she placed her palm on the wound along his back and closed her eyes again, pulling up the yellow fire from her mind and pouring it into her palm.  

            Haldir gasped and arched his back in pain at the burning he felt.  Moments later the burning was replaced with a cool sensation that ran down the length of his back and the pain was gone.  Fara removed her hand and walked around to face him.  She was slightly out of breath but appeared fine.

            "I'm really sorry, I know that hurt," she said.  "It was infected so I had to get rid of the infection before it got you sick.  You clearly took care of it yourself and didn't get it properly treated," she explained.  Haldir sighed.

"I had someone help me but I did not put any medication on it, I requested that they save it for others who needed it more," he replied.  Fara rolled her eyes.

"That is so like you."  Haldir shrugged and put his shirt back on.  Fara reached forward and wrapped her arms around his neck to hug him tightly when he was done.

            "You promised you would be careful," she whispered.  

            "I know," he replied, putting his arms around her waist to pull her closer.  "But I am fine now so do not worry yourself," he added.  Fara nodded and pulled away. 

            "I'm going to try really hard not to do the "what if" thing," she said with a laugh.  Haldir smiled and brushed his hand over her cheek, resting his forehead on hers.  

            "That would be preferable.  Orophin said that you claimed you would "deprive me" as it were," he said with a smirk, lowering his head to kiss her, testing to see if she held true to what she had claimed she was going to do.  Much to his enjoyment, Fara did not pull away immediately from his kiss.  Fara felt him smile and then pulled back with a glare.

"You know, I really hate how well you know me," she said.  Haldir laughed.  

"I rather enjoy it.  I was not too worried, for I knew that you would not be able to live with out this," he replied softly, pulled her back towards him.  

"Keep… … that mouth… … of yours … in…. check or… … I'll… … bite your… tongue," she said between kisses.  Haldir pulled away and laughed.  

"You will, will you?"  Fara raised her chin defiantly.

"Yes, I will.  And then you'll cry, and then I'll laugh."  Haldir snorted.

"I do not think I would cry over it Fara," he said matter-of-factly.  Fara tried to scowl, but it ended up turning into a smile.  

"You never know," she said with a shrug.  Haldir grinned and lowered his head down to kiss her again.  

It was then that one of the elves walked in.  He was slightly surprised to find Fara kissing Haldir.  It was common knowledge that the two were lovers, though he had not expected them to go at it so fast.  

Some of the others noted his surprise and walked over to see what he was looking at.  They too were shocked at the two in the tent.  He cleared his through when he saw Haldir's hand begin to slip up under Fara's shirt.  He ignored him of course.  

"How do we stop them?" one elf asked.  Andy snickered.  

"Leave it to me," he said.  "Yeah!  Ten second Frencher!" he shouted.  They all could not help but laugh at how quickly the two jumped away from each other.  Fara glared.

"And just how long were _you _watching?"  

"Eh, not that long.  We decided to break it apart when Haldir started feeling you up a bit.  We were worried it might break out into a sloppy second base type thing.  But don't worry, we defiantly would have stopped you if you went to sloppy third or more," Andy commented casually.  Fara turned bright red.  

"Leave or we'll start a discussion about what I found behind the tool shed Andy!" she ordered.  Andy yelped and ran away, not wanting Fara to talk about how she had caught him and Nátulcien kissing behind the tool shed, and rather heavily too.  The elves smiled before clearing out.  

"When I did what?" Haldir asked as soon as they were gone 

"It's exactly what it sounds like.  You feel," she said, putting her hands in front of her.  "Up," she said, moving her hands upward.  Haldir's ears turned pink.  Fara rolled her eyes.

"It's an odd term."

"Well what would you call it?" she asked.  Haldir shrugged.

"I do not think I would be talking about it in the first place," he replied.  Fara nodded.

"Fair enough, I'll let you off easy."

"And what was Andy talking about by saying sloppy second base?" Haldir asked.  Fara laughed.

"Oh boy, this is gonna be a long talk."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

When the two walked out of the tent, there were cheers and cat calls from all the soldiers around them.  Fara blushed and led Haldir to sit down next to Andy, Adrian and Marks.  Marks had his head in his hands and Andy and Adrian were clutching each other, laughing hysterically.  

"Alright that's enough!" Fara said with a blush.  She glared when Adrian had composed himself.

"I think I should let you know that I had to give him a modernized "birds and the bees" type talk," she said to Adrian.  

"You did?  What did you tell him?" Marks asked.  Haldir looked back and forth from everyone at the camp, trying to figure out what was going on.

"He knows what everything is already, but he doesn't know all the names that we have for it, so had to explain it all with our terminology."  Andy grinned.

"Oh I see, so Haldir, you two have been going out for what like, a year now?  Has she given you head yet?" Andy asked.  Fara choked on her water and then chucked the canteen at Andy.  

"Did you give me what?" Haldir asked, looking to Fara for guidance.

"He doesn't know what that means you ass!" she shouted with a laugh.  "And that's classified information as it is anyway.  Come here," she said to Haldir, pulling him closer.    

"Think along the lines of the night before I left for Rivendell, something I did to you," she whispered in his ear.  Haldir raised his eyebrows.

"Oh!" he said, remembering that night fondly.  He turned to Andy with a frown.  "I would not tell you something like that!" he exclaimed to Andy.  Andy rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't expect you to.  Fara, spit or swallow?"  Fara's eyes widened.

"Dude are you like, horny or something?!" she exclaimed.  Andy grinned.

"A bit.  Answer the question."

"It depends on the guy," she replied.  Andy rolled his eyes.

"Haldir, does she spit or swallow?"

"Spit or swallow what?" he asked with a frown.  Fara looked at him expectantly and raised an eyebrow.  

"Haldir come on, think."  Haldir smirked, suddenly understanding.

"That is another question I will not be answering," he replied.  Andy sighed in annoyance.  

"You need help man," Fara said with a frown.

"I just wanted to see how much you told him."

"Well I'm sorry that 'cause you cant get none, you feel you have to find out how much play everyone else gets," Fara retorted, crossing her arms over her chest with a triumphant smirk.

"Oh-ho, she _toooooold_you," Adrian said with a snicker.  Andy glared, trying to come up with a retort to save his dignity.

"Dude she just schooled you!  Say something!" Adrian exclaimed.  

"Don't give me that, I've gotten more than you'll ever get," Andy said.  Fara snorted.

"You honestly think that?" she asked with a frown.  Andy nodded.

"Yes, actually I do."  Fara raised an eyebrow.

"I'm dating him," she said, pointing to Haldir, "and you actually think that?" she asked again.  Andy frowned.

"Oh… … wait…  Yeah I take that back."  

"Ok about that," Adrian said.  "The two of you act like you've just started going out.  It's almost been a year and you have yet to calm down.  How does that work out?"

"We share many common interests, that just happens to be one of them," she replied simply.  Haldir frowned again, finding himself totally lost in the conversation.  Fara turned to him.  

"Ok I know you're lost but I'll explain it all later, away from the scrutiny of Playboy one and two over there," she said.  Haldir nodded.

"Somehow, I find that I do not really want to know," he replied with a frown.  Fara laughed.  

"Don't worry about it," she replied, kissing his cheek.  

"Commander Fara!" an elf called.  Fara frowned and stood as the elf approached her, totally winded from running.  He stopped short and saluted.  Fara did the same.

"Yes?  Is there a problem?"

"Orcs are coming, the fifth group spotted them and they are headed this way.  They will be upon us at any minute!"  Fara's head snapped up at the sound of a horn blowing off in the distance.  

            "Get your weapons on, their attacking," she said quickly.  "You," she said, turning back to the elf.  "Get in the tree and find something to eat to energize yourself.  Then help fight."  Fara dashed to the tent and strapped on her weapons.  Moments later she ran out, closely followed by Haldir.  Her group was cleaning up the camp already and storing all of their belongings in the trees.  Moments later, her men were lined up, waiting for her instructions.

            "Soldiers!  I want lines one through four on land, five through ten in the trees!  Those in the trees are archers; those on land are foot soldiers!  Archers, single file on the platform, make your shots count; do not waste a single arrow!  As soon as you are out of arrows jump to the land and help the others!  Foot soldiers, one line on the ground forming a horse shoe with the open end facing the field.  I want clean and quick kills here, emphasis on quick!  They die you move on!  No mercy!  IS THAT CLEAR?!" she shouted.  

            "Yes Ma'am!" they yelled back before running to their positions.  "You," she said, pointing to Haldir, "Pick a spot and fight, I'm taking the ground here, what about you?"

            "My place is with you," he replied.  Fara smiled and nodded.  She pulled the arrows out of her quiver and handed them to an archer in the trees.

            "Dish those out evenly, I won't be using them!" she ordered.  The elf nodded and passed them along the line.  Just in the distance, a large number of orcs charged down the hill.

            "Shit," Fara hissed.  They were outnumbered.  She pulled out her sword and stood ready and waiting.  

            "ARCHERS!  FIRE AT WILL!" she shouted when the orcs were close enough.  Soon, the front lines of the orc army had fallen, making way for the dozens more that followed.  The orcs broke through the trees and soon everyone was engaged in battle.  The archers picked off as many orcs as they could while those on land took care of the rest.  As soon as the archers ran out, they jumped down and helped out on the ground.  

            Fara darted around the battle field assisting all the elves.  She would cut down all the orcs as they fought some one else.  Fara yelped when she saw an orc swing at one of the soldiers and place a deep cut into his side.  The orc grinned maliciously and was about to kill the elf when Fara threw her sword at it.  The sword imbedded it's self in the orcs chest, causing it to fall to the ground dead. 

Fara yanked her sword out and knelt by the elf.  She gripped the back of his neck and blasted him with her healing gift.  The elf jumped from the sudden burst of energy and was healed almost instantly.  Fara pulled him up and patted him on the shoulder.

"You're good, now go!" she said forcefully, giving him a slight push.  The elf nodded and continued fighting.  Eventually, Fara noticed that the orcs had surrounded all over her soldiers in a ring.  There were about eight more orcs than there were elves. 

            "Don't give up!  We can take them!  Push forward!" Fara shouted.  The elves charged outward, slicing at anything in their way.  After another hour, all the orcs had finally been killed.  Fara leaned against a tree to catch her breath and then looked up.  She swallowed and took a deep breath in.

            "I want groups A, B and E, pile up the dead orcs on the right side of camp and search for any one of our kin that is dead as well!  Group C, search for any arrows that can be saved, reused or mended.  Group D, stay on watch for more orcs!" she shouted.  "Anyone who is wounded stay where you are and give a shout, I'll be walking around to help heal all of you."  Fara sheathed her sword and walked through the dead bodies of orcs, following the shouts of her soldiers.  She knelt by her first one, Maeglin.

            "Hey, how are you doing?" she asked gently.  

            "I think my leg may be broken," he said with a wince.  "I can not move it."  Fara nodded and examined it closely.  It was indeed broken, and the bone was poking through the skin.  She sighed and winced.  

            "Alright, I can fix it but it is going to hurt like nothing you have ever felt for the first few seconds," she explained.  Maeglin nodded.

            "I care not, nothing can feel worse than this."  

"Ahead of time, I'm sorry," she said, looking up with a sympathetic smile.  Fara took a deep breath in and took his foot in her hand.  She had to realign the bones before she could heal it.  Fara firmly pulled back, causing the bone to go back into it's general place.  She gritted her teeth and looked away as Maeglin screamed in pain.  Unable to stand it, she quickly gripped his leg in her hands and forced healing magic into it.  After a few seconds had passed, Maeglin was confused to find that all traces of pain had vanished and he was completely energized.  Fara took a deep breath and sat back.     

            "Are you better?" she asked hopefully.  Maeglin nodded and sat up.  "Good, help me find more wounded people and try to clean their wounds if you can.  It makes healing easier on me," she replied.  The two stood up and spread out through the camp.  Fara ended up healing at least a third of her soldiers, two of which were nearly dead by the time she had gotten to them due to blood loss and the severity of their wounds.  Fara found Haldir leaning against a tree cleaning a deep cut across his arm.  

            "Honestly Haldir, I leave you alone for five seconds," she scolded.  Haldir winced.

            "Yes that is lovely for you but this is rather painful," he replied with a grimace.  Fara rolled her eyes and quickly healed him.  Fara gave him a quick kiss and then walked away.  Haldir sighed and went to help sort out the aftermath of battle.  

            Another hour had passed and Fara had finally finished healing everyone.  All the orc bodies were piled up, and Fara was pleased to find that none of her crew had been killed.  She still had all fifty soldiers.  Fara walked over to the pile of dead orcs and frowned, wondering if she had enough energy left to turn it to ashes.  She sighed and took a deep breath, pouring all her fire power into it.  After a minute had passed, all that was left was a pile of armor.  

            Fara opened her eyes and put her hand to her head, feeling very dizzy and rather nauseous.  She frowned and staggered backwards, unable to focus her eyes on anything around her.  

            "Fara you look like your drunk," Marks said with a laugh, catching her when she stumbled.  He frowned when he noticed that Fara had not quite seemed to register anything he had just said.  She sat on the ground, breathing heavily with wide eyes.  

            "Haldir!" Marks called.  Haldir looked up from cleaning his sword and walked over with a frown.  He knelt in front of Fara and ran his hand through her hair.

            "Fara what is wrong?" he asked.  Fara did not respond to him at all.  

            "What happened to her?" he asked.  Marks shrugged.

            "I don't know, I came over and she sort of stumbled backward and nearly fell."  Haldir frowned and looked around him, she had healed at least half the soldiers and then burned all the orcs.  

            "I think she over worked her abilities, we have to get her to eat something before she goes into shock."  Marks nodded and ran to get some food for her.  Fara stared at the ground, vaguely aware of the fact that Haldir was trying to talk to her.  For some reason she found that she could not respond.  Fara jumped when she felt him kiss her firmly and push his tongue past her lips.  Haldir was pleased to find that she responded to him and smiled, pulling away.  Fara blinked a few times and shook her head.

            "Have you decided to join us Fara?" Haldir asked.  

            "My head hurts," she mumbled.  Haldir gave a sigh of relief and picked her up in his arms, taking her to the small fire that was going.  She sat in front of it and frowned.  Marks and Haldir gasped when she put her hand in the fire.

            "Fara!  What are you doing?!" Haldir exclaimed.  Fara ignored him and moments later, the flames began to flow into her hand.  After a minute had passed, the fire was completely gone.  Fara looked up and smiled.

            "Much better," she commented.  "Does anyone have any food?  I'm really hungry."   Marks frowned and gave her some bread to eat, which she nearly inhaled.  

            "How is everyone?" she asked. 

            "We're all good, thanks to you mostly," he replied.  Fara nodded and looked around.  All the elves were setting up camp and resting, trying to recover from the stress of the battle.  Haldir smiled and took a seat next to Fara, placing a kiss on her cheek.

            "Are you alive now?" he asked with mirth.  Fara smiled and nodded.

            "Yeah, I overworked myself.  It happens if I use too much of my powers," she replied.  

            "And you tell me to be careful.  You need to monitor how much you use them from now on," Haldir scolded.

            "I know, I know, I wasn't thinking," she said, holding her hands up in surrender.  Fara yawned widely.  "I need to sleep too," she commented.  Haldir nodded.

            "We put your bed roll in the tent," he replied.  

            "Alright, I'm off then," she said, standing up.  Fara lay down in the tent and fell asleep almost instantly.

A/N:  Ug, shit place to stop, I know, but this chapter was starting to drag on.  I'm Anyway, I'm kinda at a loss because I have two different things planned out for the next chapter.  The first is Valaina's-Wedding-fluffy-dancing-possible-Adrian-and-Merenwen-type-stuff and the second is something more Fara's-final-test-mixed-with-competitions-and-Marks/OC-maybe.  I don't know which one I should put ou first.  Which one do you guys want more?

Also I noticed that I had fallen into quite the romance-rift and that I was straying from my original army-esque theme.  Thanks to the reviewer who pointed that out to me and I'm sorry if the past couple chapters had been a bit redundant with the romance/relationship issues thing.  

Another random note and then I swear I'm done, for those of you that are reading my other fic, I apologize for the delay on the next chapter, it's been a bit hard to write and make sure I included everything in it that I wanted to be there but that should be up either later today or tomorrow (most likely tomorrow).

Ok now I'm _really _done.

**Reviewer Responses:  **

**Araniel****:**  oooo spiffy name!!!  Monkeys are always a good thing I've found.  Sorry the chapter depressed you lol.  I don't think I have any more angsty chapters planned until I hit the forties I believe.

**Lightning Rain:**  Don't worry about not reviewing, sucks that you were banned from the computer though, I would die if I didn't have my comp lol.  I'm not really sure where the ai/oh thing came from…I think its more authentic though to have him say that…you know, being all elf-like and what not.  I cant wait for spring, I'm sick of winter!!

**Loves Your ****Story****!!!!:**Woot!  Thank you so much!  I'm glad you like it!  I wouldn't say it's the best ever though…

**Elvinscarf****:**  bored a lot I guess…hopefully it wasn't my fic that bored you lol.  

**Writer2003:**  Bwahahaha, not evil, that's what *you* think, wait till the later chapters roll around.  But yes, Haldir is alive…for now.  Anyway, I don't think Alatariel is going to really do much, I mean I think she's finally given up.  

**Snikkers****:**  ug I know!  On my Spanish exam, (it was just a big long-ass essay which sucks!) I totally crapped it.  Like, I just made up half the stuff I wrote lol and still got a 87.  I'm the queen of craping essays.  

**Haldir Lover:**  Aw sick!  Purple G-String!  EEEEW lol, especially since it's a guy's!  I'll be sure to come to you if Elladan starts acting up.  

**Littlesaeyangirl****:**  Herm….I don't know if anything *evil* will happen to her, I mean I hadn't really been thinking much about it.  However, if it is of any consolation to you, at the end of this fic I am setting her loose in a hunting range.  Which ever reviewer finds her may do as they please with her hehe.  

**Triva****:**  Blerg, sorry if you didn't like the romantic stuff that much, I seem to have fallen into a bit of a romantic rut, but I think this chapter more or less gotten rid of it, I don't have any more intense Fara/Haldir stuff for a while.  

**Crecy****:**  Oooo English accents are the best!... no… no wait I lied, Scottish!  That is by far the best accent ever!  

**Just Curious:**  BWAHAHAHA, all I can say is that you'll have to wait and see.  He may or may not be alive by the end of this.  I already decided, but I wont tell you just to be cruel mwahaha.  

**Mirrowa****:**  Yes monkey lol, I'm weird.  I send you an email, but your reply didn't let me view the attachment.  

**Winter:**  I think this chapter may have answered your questions about the immortality.  I myself found it hard to keep Fara and Haldir apart btw.  

**Ringless**:  The whole immortality thing is basically them accepting the abilities or not.  If they didn't want to live with the burden of having them, then they would stay mortal, but if they were willing to face the challenges ahead, then they would be immortal.  They were brought so that the outcome of the war of the Ring would be tipped in favor of one side or another, and basically, by being immortal they're sealing that fate.  Dunno if that made sense or not…

**Shadow of the Ages:**  Woot!  I'll be sure to check out your fic when I get the chance!  

**Jestofo****:**  Interesting question actually…I hadn't thought of that.  However, I don't think it quite works that way lol.  Healing abilities are for wounds and what not, not ageing lol.  Sorry the number of chapters scared you a bit lol!  

**Duo-Wolf:**  Don't worry about the spelling lol, mine utterly sucks!  Thanks for the review!

**LauraJDuncan****:**  Ack!  Don't lose sleep just for this fic!  Anyway, if it helps at all, I usually update once every 5 to 7 days (unless there is a note in the beginning/end of the chapter that says otherwise).  

**Oracle10:**  Wow, those are the two most awesome names ever.  Whats Atevi btw?  (pardon my ignorance lol)

**Lds_sunshinegrl****:**  Lol, McDonalds has the best fast food, as unhealthy as it is lol.  Ug, no crypt keeper stuff!  Don't worry, that would be kinda gross, I agree.  Sickness is still a possibility however, immortality only affects the aging process, nothing else.  

**Latin4ever93:**  Smerf, tell your friend im sorry!  I hate it when my internet dies randomly, it did so this week actually.  Johnny Depp is one sexy piece of man, I tell ya.  I didn't really go into detail about this but Valaina explained what happened to all of them which is why they seemingly gave up on it so fast.  

**Stinky ****Stan****:**  Awesome possum!  Yes!  That is my new phrase!

**Haldir's Heart and Soul:**  Haldir doesn't have any *major* screw ups coming up, though expect him to continue to be arrogant and haughty in the future.  

**Lady ****Missa****:**  Woot, thank you for reviewing!  Glad its entertaining lol.  

**Elrohir**** Lover:**  Say what you want, you and I both know you are the opposite of innocent.  

**Mademoiselle****Morte****:  **Whoa, lotsa happies.  

**ElfLuvR2931:**  Whoshy?  Whats that?  Its an interesting word, I may have to use it in the future.  

**Tara6:**  Gwork!  **spaz** you're the epitome of evil!  They must be put together asap and you better not like, kill their relationship again in Valinor, I might die of a heart attack.  Good luck with the exams!  

**Eamane-Elanesse****:**  Don't worry, I noticed the romance-drama issue also, I don't have anymore chapters like that for a WHILE.  The rest is more action than romance…the exception will be made for Valaina's wedding however.  Cause that chapter is coming pretty soon.  

**Tal****:**  Wow, I only have one bf box (probably cause I'm young-ish still (15))… you got a lot!  

**Shanastay**:  Holy crap, that sucks!  I'm so sorry!  Men disgust me, they are so irritating sometimes!  Woot!  I am in inspiration!  

**Lady Light**:  Glad you like it!  I'll be able to update more regularly now cause I don't have exams or anything like that.  

**Mia****:**  Bwahaha, I love cliffhangers lol…this probably has something to do with my evil tendencies however.  

**Fuji**** the Hobbit:**  Bwahaha, the next chapters are a tad random as in you wont be able to predict what happens, however, later on they'll be pretty obvious.  Oo one thing though, immortality is not the same as elfy-ness as in shes just immortal, she cant walk on snow or do anything like that.  


	37. Chapter 37: Challenges

Alrighty, so this is the combined version of the chapter for those of you that care…...The newest chapter should be up in a few days.  I have it more or less written, I just want to add some stuff to it here and there to make it a tad longer…and better.  

**Disclaimer:  Oh pishaw, like I'm really gonna write this when I haven't updated in 4357908720937490874085 years.**

Chapter 37:  Challenges

            "I toooold you," Fara sneered with a gleeful smirk.  Haldir rolled his eyes.

            "Told me what?"

            "That I was a good commander."  Haldir snorted and dismissed the comment with a wave of his hand.

            "There is no need to rub it in my face.  Did I ever say you were not?"

            "No but you didn't want to let me go because you thought I sucked at it."

            "I did not."

            "Oh come on, you know you were worried I'd be bad at it."

            "I was not worried that you would be bad."

            "Liar."

            "What do you mean liar?!  They are my thoughts, not yours!  How would you know?"

            "I own your soul."

            "I beg your pardon?"

            "I know all of your thoughts."  Haldir raised an eyebrow.

            "Oh?  Then what am I thinking right now?"

            "You are thinking that-"

            "Would the two of you just _shut up_ already?!" Marks exclaimed.  Fara turned around and stuck her tongue out at him.

            "Why should I?" she sneered.

            "Hm, I wonder, maybe its cause we're on patrol and we're supposed to be focusing on the boarder rather than your little bickering competition."  Fara snorted.

            "Oh please.  The last battle was a week ago, there's nothing out there… … 'cept for grass and stuff."

            "How observant of you Fara," Haldir said dryly.  "And very articulate as well."  

            "Ya know, I would smack you, except I don't feel like wasting my energy."  Haldir shrugged.  

            "You are more than welcome to try."

            "But I know you'll be able to block me which is why I wont," she replied.  "Its really irritating you know, I mean especially whe-"  Fara sighed when for the second time that day she was cut off.  This time because Haldir firmly placed his hand over her mouth.  With the other hand, he pointed to the horizon.  Just in the distance, a rider could be seen.  His horse was a magnificent white horse that rode with amazing speed.  The rider's face could not be seen for he wore a large, dark cloak.  Haldir and the others silently moved through the trees when the rider entered.  He slowed his horse to a walk and turned his gaze upward.  When his attention was diverted, the group dropped down in front of him, drawing their bows.  

            "Who are you and what business do you have in the Golden Wood?" Haldir asked sternly.  

            "Such a warm greeting from you March Warden," the man said in a gruff voice.  Fara raised her eyebrows when he looked up at them with a smirk.  It was Gandalf!  But…what was he doing here.  

            "My apologies Gandalf," Haldir said with a small smile.  He gestured for the others to lower their weapons and then stepped forward to shake hands with the wizard.  

            "What brings you here again?" he asked.  Gandalf smiled.

            "Fara and I have unfinished business," he replied.  Fara groaned, half wishing she had accidentally shot him instead. 

            "You didn't take your test did you?" Andy sneered.  Fara glared.

            "It's not my fault he never showed up," she replied.  "Where were you by the way?" Fara asked with a frown.  Gandalf sighed.

            "I had other matters to attend to, I was not able to make it in time, but I am here now, that is what matters."  Fara sighed; she really wasn't in the mood for testing on her abilities.  But then again, was she ever?  

            "Fara, you and Marks head back to the city with Gandalf," Haldir said.  "I will meet you there with the others later on when the next group comes in to take over for us."  Fara made a face but complied, walking with Gandalf back to the city.

            "So," she said.  "What's my test?"  

            "Tell me Fara, do you like history?" he asked, completely ignoring her question.  Marks snickered.  

            "Um…I guess, what kind of history are we talking about?  Elvin history or where-I-come-from history?"

            "Elvin history of course.  I assume that is what you have been learning from Lord Celeborn."  Fara nodded. 

            "Yep, we just finished stuff on the birth of men last week."

            "I see, and of what you have studied, what topic is most interesting to you?" he asked.  Fara frowned, thinking it over.  

            "Call me weird but I liked the stuff we've done about Fëanor and how Melkor corrupted the elves and whatnot.  I mean up until he died it was pretty interesting.  I don't know what happened to his sons though, we aren't there yet."  Gandalf nodded.

            "I will be sure to keep that in mind for a later date," he replied.  Fara frowned, unable to tell if he was being serious or sarcastic.

            "He's serious," Marks clarified.  Fara wrinkled her nose slightly.  Knowing Gandalf, this probably would not end well for her.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Naturally, Fara's assumption was correct.  A week after their arrival (Gandalf did not seem to be in too much of a hurry to do much of anything), he presented Fara with a rather large book.

            "What's this?" she asked.

            "Read it and learn all of it," he said simply.  Fara raised her eyebrows.

            "All?"

            "All," he confirmed with a nod.  Fara narrowed her eyes slightly and opened the cover of the book.  She groaned when she read the title page.  In large letters, the name Fëanor had been printed.  

            "When do I have to have this learned by?" she asked.

            "Two weeks."

            "Two weeks?!" she exclaimed.  "I could do like, half of this _maybe _in two weeks."        

            "Of course, which is why I informed Haldir that you need to be excused from work for the next two weeks."  Fara snorted.

            "My ass!  Like I'm gonna miss work and fighting so I can _read._"  Gandalf shrugged.

            "If you wish to pass your test, you will spend your time learning this for the next two weeks.  If not, or if you find it too challenging for you to accomplish, the-"

            "I'll do it," she replied sharply.  Gandalf smiled pleasantly.  

            "You have two weeks from tomorrow then," he said with a nod.  Fara shifted the awkward weight of the book and watched as Gandalf walked off to visit his horse in the stables.  She sighed in annoyance and then made her way to the library.  After securing a rather large stack of parchment, a few quills and some ink, she abducted one of the larger tables in the back of the library and began to study.  

            For the next two weeks, Fara practically lived in the library.  She brought all of her meals back with her and stayed up late into the night reading and taking detailed, extensive notes.  The desk she worked at soon became too cluttered.  She ended up dragging another desk over (much to the librarian's annoyance) and setting up a secondary work station.  Fara's friends hardly saw her; she only left the library for bathroom breaks, meals and for sleep.  

            It was late one evening and Haldir was returning from the bar with his two brothers.  They had left him and gone to his talan, leaving him to walk alone.  As he passed by the library, he noticed a faint glow seemed to come from within it.  Fara was still working.  He smiled and climbed the stairs, finding her at the back table.  As he approached, he found her head resting on the table, the quill still in her hand.  She had fallen asleep while writing.  Haldir gently took the quill from her and picked her up in his arms, walking her back to her room.  

            "Fara, where are your keys?" he asked gently, waking her from her sleep.  Fara frowned and snuggled closer to his chest, not wanting to wake up.  "Fara come on, I need to get into your room so you can sleep."

            "I dunno where they are," she slurred.  "I left them somewhere in the library."  Haldir sighed.  This could prove to be a problem.

            "I'll just sleep in your room," she said sleepily, closing her eyes again.  Haldir smirked and arched an eyebrow.

            "And just where exactly am I to sleep?"

            "Floor," she mumbled.  Haldir laughed and carried her back to his talan.  He set her down gently on one side of his bed before climbing in on the other and allowing himself to fall asleep. 

            Fara awoke the next morning feeling slightly disoriented.  She didn't remember going to bed.  Shrugging it off, she rolled over, jumping in surprise when her arm smacked against something hard.  Fara's eyes shot open and she screeched, rolling away from the body on her right.  Unfortunately, due to the manner in which Haldir had placed her, she was close to the edge of the bed and rolled completely off it.  Haldir flew out of bed upon hearing her scream, nearly falling over himself for his legs were tangled in the covers.  He frowned, finding her on the other side of the bed, grimacing in pain.

            "Why am I in your room?" she asked.  

            "You lost your keys again, I could not get you into your room so you requested to be brought here."  Fara frowned, she didn't really remember.

            "Oh…whoops."  Haldir smiled and offered her a hand.  

            "Come, you have hardly left the library since Gandalf gave you that book.  You should relax today."  Fara gave a reluctant frown, not sure if that was the wisest option.  

            "I dunno," she said reluctantly.  "I still have a lot more to do with the book."

            "How much?"

            "Well I finished reading it, I just have a few more things left to memorize and the test is in three days so I really need to review it again."  Haldir raised an eyebrow.

            "Fara, you will be fine, come on, let us go riding or go down to the practice fields.  By the time you return to the boarder you will be so out of practice that a child will be able to best you."  Fara glared.  

            "Fine," she said, taking his hand and standing.  "But only for a little bit."  Fara spent the rest of the day spending time with her friends.  In the morning she went down to the training field and in the afternoon, she and Haldir spend time near the river together talking and relaxing.  After dinner however, Fara made sure to return to the library.  She wasn't sure why she was studying so hard given that Gandalf never said how much of the book she would need to know, but then again, with Gandalf, anything was possible.  

            Gandalf approached her when the two weeks were up just after breakfast.  

            "Are you ready Fara?" he asked.  "Have you studied sufficiently?"  Fara nodded.

            "I think so.  So what's the test?" 

            "That wont take place until tonight," he replied.  "Rest and gather your strength until then."         

            "Why at night?" she asked.

            "Easier to see," he replied simply.  Fara raised an eyebrow.

            "At night?"

            "You will understand later."  Fara rolled her eyes.

            "Of course."

            "Go to the kitchens and eat an early dinner in the afternoon.  Haldir, Marks, Adrian and Andy will escort you to the boarder where your test will be held."  Fara nodded.

            "Ok, I still don't get what's going on though."

            "You won't until it happens."  Fara sighed.  This was typical of Gandalf.  He and Galadriel both seemed to have a keen fondness toward being vague about everything.  Fara ignored it for the time being and then went off in search of her friends.  After a peaceful and relaxing day, Haldir led her out to the eastern boarder.

            "I thought Marks, Andy and Adrian were coming with us," she said.  

            "They had to go ahead; Gandalf needed their help with something."  Fara eyed him skeptically for a moment.

            "Do you know what my test is?" she asked.

            "No," he replied smoothly.  Fara raised an eyebrow and watched his facial expression inquisitively.

            "Liar," she said at last.  "What is it?"  Haldir looked at her with a frown.

            "I do know."

            "Please, I'm not stupid, I know you were lying."

            "How did you know?"

            "Ha, see!  You were, now tell me what it is."     

            "No, again, and how did you know?  I thought I was rather good at it." 

            "Well to someone who doesn't know you well then yes, you're very good.  But to me, you're not so great at it because when you lie or try to hide something your face doesn't hold any tinge of emotion and the tone of your voice changes slightly.  I can't always tell, only sometimes."  Haldir made a face.

            "You are far too observant."     

            "Hey!  You can't talk at all!" she said with a laugh.  "You're the one that can overanalyze anyone's posture and demeanor to the point where you can tell what they're thinking."  

            "Point taken," he replied.  "Here we are," he said as they broke through the edge of the forest and onto the plains just out side of Lorien.  "Good luck a'mel," he said.  "Gandalf and the others are just over there."  Haldir pointed out into the distance.  

            "Are you going back to the city?" she asked.  Haldir shook his head.

            "No, if your test is anywhere near as intense and interesting as theirs were, it will be worth staying.  Besides, I suspect you will need me to carry you back to your room by the time its over.  The others were hardly able to stand on their own after Gandalf had finished with them."  Fara frowned.  

            "Thanks," she said dryly.  "That's exactly what I needed to hear."  Haldir laughed and gave her a small push.

            "Go on," he said.  "You will be fine."  Fara inhaled deeply and then began to walk forward.  As she approached, she found Gandalf, Andy and Adrian standing over a particular area of the field discussing something or another.  They stopped their conversation before she could hear anything however.  

            "Ah Fara," Gandalf said with a smile.  "Good of you to come."

            "I had a choice?"

            "No, but it is good you came none the less."  Fara raised an eyebrow.  

            "Uh-huh…so, when does my test start."  Gandalf frowned and looked out into the horizon where the sun was slowly sinking.  It would only be about an hour longer before it began to set. 

            "In an hour we will start," he replied.  Fara frowned.

            "I reiterate my earlier point, it'll be night time, and how I am supposed to take a test at night?"

            "This isn't like an SAT type thing Fara," Andy said.  "If your test is at all like ours, yours will be best at night."  Fara made a face but complied.  She looked around, taking in her surroundings.  About a quarter of a mile in the distance stood the edge of Lothlorien.  Near where they were standing, someone had placed a small pile of wood.  Fara frowned.  Obviously the wood would be for her to light on fire but her test _had _to be more than that. 

            Fara glanced back at the boarder when the sun began to set.  She raised her eyebrows in slight surprise when she found that Haldir was not alone at the boarder.  A large group of elves had come to watch as well.  She swallowed nervously.

            "Um, why are they here?" she asked hesitantly.

            "To watch," Gandalf said causally.  Fara glared.

            "Why?" she demanded.

            "Your test should be interesting if you do it correctly."  Fara sighed.  When at last the sun dipped down behind the horizon, Gandalf turned to Fara.

            "For your test Fara, you must light the wood on fire," he began.  Fara raised an eyebrow.

            "That's it?"

            "No, you must then build up the fire and with it, create a mural of the history you have read.  Through the flames, tell the story of Fëanor."  Fara's jaw dropped.

            "You're joking right?  You want me to make a picture with the fire about the history of the elves."

            "Movie more like," Adrian corrected.  Fara turned to Gandalf, giving him a frank stare, and placed her hands on her hips.

            "That's impossible.  I know my own limits and I _cannot _show Fëanor's life, start to finish, with out like, killing myself from lack of power."

            "That is why you will have aid."  Gandalf motioned for Andy and Adrian to leave.  The two sighed.

            "Good luck," Andy said.  The two walked a good way into the distance before stopping.  Fara saw Adrian bend down, placing his hands on the ground.  She yelped when the ground around her suddenly hollowed out, leaving behind a large, six foot deep trench.  A small, rectangular strip of land was left behind that was longer than it was wide.  The trench extended out in a wide circle in all directions.  The other side must have been at least two hundred feet away!  She frowned when suddenly the trench began to fill with water.  Fara raised her eyebrows and looked over at Andy who was slowly raising his hands, a feint blue glow encompassing his figure.  

            "You've got to be kidding me," she said slowly.  "There's no way in hell that water is going to help me."

            "The water is a benefit to you Fara.  Should you do this task correctly, you must then walk to the other side of the land where your comrades now stand."  Fara gave a nervous laugh.  She must have heard him wrong.

            "You mean…swim…right?"  Gandalf smiled.

            "No, I mean walk."  Fara stared at him incredulously.  

            "And you expect me to do this?"

            "If you have learned all I have taught you, you should be fine."  Fara glared.  She inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself.  

            _Ok, _she thought.  _Here goes nothing.  _Slowly, Fara held the palm of her hand over the small pile of wood in front of her feet.  Seconds later, it burst into flames.  She slowly raised the flames until the extended to about a foot over her head.

            "Higher," she heard Gandalf command.  Slowly, Fara began to raise the flames higher and higher until they stood fifty feet above her.  She widened the column of flames out so that it looked like a movie screen.  She paused a moment, trying to figure out how to go about telling a story through the flames.  She looked up at the swirling of reds, oranges and yellows above her.  With her face set in determination, she swirled the colors of the flames until slowly, an image of what she had thought Fëanor would look like had formed in the fire.  She closed her eyes and sunk to her knees, controlling what the fire showed through her mind.  Bit by bit, the picture of Fëanor became clearer and clearer until a sharp image was presented.  The elves watching in the distance gasped and the colors swirled to form brilliant pictures.  The figures in the flame began to move and bit by bit, the tale of Fëanor was told.  As the night wore on, Fara progressed slowly through the making of the Silmarils and through Fëanor's exile.  Halfway through it, she stopped short, freezing the image she was focusing on and gasping for breath.  Sweat dripped from her brow and her vision became blurred.  

            "I… I can't do anymore," she gasped.  

            "There is power all around you Fara," Gandalf replied evenly.  "You can."  Fara glanced around, searching for someway to gain back her energy.  The water glistened in the firelight, soft ripples upon its surface from the light breeze in the air.  She tried to recall all Gandalf had told her, hoping that somewhere there would be a clue as to how she could complete her task.    

_The water is a gift._

_You must walk to the other side when this is done._

            Fara frowned, how could water be a gift?  The only way she could walk across it would be if it was… frozen.  That was it!  Hesitantly, she extended her hand out toward the water.  Reaching out, she found it to be quite warm.  Rather than pushing out energy as she usually did, Fara tried to pull it in, surprised when it worked.  

            Those that were watching gasped as slowly the water began freeze.  Bit by bit, ice crystals formed along the surface until all the water had turned completely to ice.  The fire flared up brightly again and Fara continued to recount the details of Fëanor.  Fara managed to finish her task after another hour.  She finished it off with an explosion of light, representing the way in which Fëanor's body had turned to ash when he died.  The fire instantly died as soon as she was done and Fara collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted.  Cheers erupted from the elves watching and a loud applause followed.  Fara smiled, proud of her accomplishment.  

            "Come Fara," Gandalf said with a smile, holding out his hand.  "You have done well."

            "Did I pass?" she asked weakly, looking up at him.  

            "Yes, just as I expected you would."  Wearily, Fara placed her hand in Gandalf's and he pulled her to her feet.  She managed to walk across the ice without her feet slipping from under her, but the second she made it to the other side she nearly collapsed out of exhaustion.  She gave Haldir a weary smile as he slipped an arm around her waist, supporting her so she could stand properly.  

            "You did well," he said.  "I am proud of you."  Fara smiled, resting her head on his shoulder.

            "Thanks."  Slowly, Haldir and Fara walked back to the city along with the others that had gathered to watch.  Haldir guided Fara to her room and gave her a quick kiss before leaving her to rest on her own.  Fara collapsed on the bed, not bothering to get under the covers or change.  She promptly fell asleep minutes later.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Fara ducked Haldir's attack and then lunged forward, swinging one of her knives down and blocking his side cut with the other.

            "So, what's happening with this tournament I keep hearing about?" she asked.  Haldir ducked down and then attacked again.

            "In a week's time, there will be a gathering here, in Mirkwood and in Imladris.  A bit of an elvish get together if you will.  It's held every couple of years or so," he explained between attacks and parries.  

            "Fun, so that would explain why a group left one week ago for Rivendell and another yesterday for Mirkwood huh?"  Haldir nodded, jumping back from the downswing of Fara's blade.  

            "Yes, the other elves should arrive here soon, those from Mirkwood will be here later today I believe."  Ending the match for the sake of conversation, Haldir knocked the blades from Fara's hands and rested the tip of one of his knives at her throat.  Fara sighed.

            "I yield," she said.  Haldir sheathed his sword while Fara went to get hers from where it had been flung.  The two then sat down underneath a tree to continue their discussion.

            "Aright, now we can talk," he said.  

            "What's the point of the gatherings?" she asked.  

            "To keep the three elvin realms together," Haldir replied.  "It is how we stay unified as one race."  Fara nodded.

            "Logical I guess.  Do you know who's coming here?" Haldir frowned, trying to recall what Celeborn had told him in their last meeting.  

            "I believe that Thranduil will send his son here this time.  Elrond also will be sending his children as well as Lord Glorfindel."  

            "What happens at the gatherings?"  Haldir smirked.

            "Curious and inquisitive today, aren't you?"  Fara glared. 

            "Hey, we don't have stuff like this at home, everyone's too busy blowing each other up."  Haldir smiled.

            "I know, I was only teasing.  Usually there are physical competitions for the warriors to compete in.  I do not recall what competitions there were for the females however," he said with a frown.  Fara snorted.

            "I wouldn't expect you to Mr. Anti-social," she replied with a smirk.  

            "I am plenty social!" he exclaimed.  

            "Not according to Rumil and Orophin," she said.  "Before I got here you supposedly were an introverted workaholic."  Haldir's eyes narrowed.  

            "That is not true," he said.  Fara raised an eyebrow.

            "Uh-huh, well, we'll just see now wont we?"  Haldir snorted.  

            "Female's simply are of no interest to me, that's all," he replied loftily.  Fara raised an eyebrow.

            "I see.  You mean to tell me that _you_, the elf who's probably gotten the most ass out of anyone alive, are not interested in females?"  Haldir laughed.

            "Excuse me?"  

            "You heard me, I think that you're just trying and failing to come up with an excuse as to why you suck at socialization.  Haldir, I think we need to get you some friends."  Haldir rolled his eyes as Fara continued to rant about the "friend making process".  He got up and began to walk away, smirking when she followed yet continued to talk. 

            "How long do you plan to go on like this?" he asked.  Fara shrugged.

            "Not sure."  Fara jumped when a young elleth raced past them, a large smile on her face.

            "Where's she off to?" she asked with a frown.

            "Probably to greet the Mirkwood party that it arriving.  She most likely has friends or a lover there."  Fara nodded.

            "Lets go see then."  As Haldir and Fara approached the gates, the sound of a great commotion met their ears.  Many elves had crowded at the city gate, jumping lightly off their horses.  One regal looking elf with blond hair and cerulean eyes stepped forward to greet Galadriel and Celeborn.  He bowed politely and then shook hands with Lord Celeborn.  With the formalities over, the lord and lady moved through the crowds to greet the assorted elves.  The one elf smiled when he caught sight of Haldir and came over quickly.  

            "Mae govannen Haldir," he said with a smile, clasping Haldir's shoulder.

            "Mae govannen, it has been a while."  The elf shrugged.  

            "Not too long, only a year I believe.  I know it must have been hard with out me."  Haldir rolled his eyes.

            "Oh you have no idea," he replied dryly.  The elf smiled and turned to Fara.  

            "I do not believe I have met you yet," he said.  Fara frowned, he looked _very _familiar.

            "I think we have, I'm not sure though.  What's your name?"

            "I am Legolas Thranduillion of Mirkwood," he replied.  Fara frowned.

            "Have you been here before…recently?  I'm Fara by the way."  Legolas nodded and smiled.

            "Ah yes, I remember you quite clearly now from my last visit here; you _and _your mouth."  Fara raised her eyebrows.

            "I beg your pardon?"

            "You were injured when I was here last.  I heard you screaming assorted bits of profanity from the infirmary."  Fara laughed.

            "Oh yeah, I remember!  And you kept making me laugh."  Legolas nodded.

            "Yes, you had me turn around so that my back was to you."  Fara shrugged.

            "It was your face," she replied loftily.  "I couldn't help but laugh."

            "Are you sure you were not looking in the mirror behind me?" he asked.  Fara nodded.

            "Quite."  Legolas turned when he heard someone call his name.  After listening to what the elf was saying, he sighed.

            "I fear I must leave you now, it seems that there are a great many things that need to be attended to.  Housing for my people and such."  Fara nodded.

            "Alright, see you then."

            "Until then mellonamin," Haldir said with a nod.  As Legolas left, Galadriel approached Fara.

            "Fara I have a favor to ask of you," she said.  Fara shrugged.

            "Ok, sure, what is it?" 

            "There are many more elves on the way here and we seem to have a shortage of rooms.  Many others are temporarily moving their belongings and moving in with another for the next two weeks.  I ask that you temporarily move in with another as well so that your room may be used to help house the Mirkwood elves."  Fara frowned, not sure she liked the idea of having someone else in _her room.  _But then again, it wasn't technically hers.  Galadriel and Celeborn had _allowed _her to stay in it ever since she came.  

            "You may move your belongings out if that is your will, your room will be returned to you as it was," she said.  Fara repressed the urge to glare at the Lady.  She hated it when she read her thoughts like that.  

            "Alright, when do I need to be out by?" she asked.  

            "This afternoon."  Fara nodded.  Galadriel smiled.

            "Thank you Fara."  She nodded to Haldir and then turned, walking into the crowd to speak with the others.  

            "Wanna help me pack up?" she asked, turning to Haldir.  He shrugged.

            "Very well.  Do you know where it is you will be moving to?"  Fara shook her head.

            "Nope," she said with a grin.  Fara sighed when she got to the top of the stairs of her talan.

            "I hate having keys," she said.  Haldir smiled.

            "That is why I had my lock jammed.  I cannot keep track of keys either."  Fara frowned a moment.

            "Ok, this is gonna sound weird but I need you to pick me up and let me stand on your shoulders so that I can reach the flat part of that branch up there," she said, pointing up above her head.  Haldir frowned.  

            "Why?"

            "I put a spare key up there," she replied.

            "How did you get it up there in the first place?"

            "I climbed, but since I weight as much as a cow the branch I used snapped off."  Haldir smiled and shook his head, resting his hands on her waist.

            "Ready?" he asked.  Fara nodded.

            "On three, one…two…three."  Fara yelped as she was swiftly lifted from the ground.  Fara reached up and grabbed one of the branches above her.  As she pulled herself up, Haldir shifted where his hands were so that he now held her by her claves and then by her feet.

            "Did you find it?" he asked.  

"Hang on," she called back down.  "Almost."  Fara carefully moved the branches away from her face, trying to reach the key.  She stretched her arm out and grasped the key with her fingertips.  _I'm never doing this again, _she thought.  

"Ok, got it," she called back down.  Fara screamed when Haldir let her go and she plummeted to the ground.  At the last second, he caught her.  Fara stared at him with wide eyes, shaking furiously.  

"That was not cool!" she exclaimed loudly.  Haldir did not reply, he was too busy laughing.  Fara glared and opened the door to her room.  She pulled open the doors on the large cabinet in the corner of her room and started pulling out the assorted weapons she had stored in there.  Fara laid them out on the bed one by one, making sure they were all there.  She had left one near the practice field once.

"What are you going to bring?" Haldir asked.  Fara shrugged.  

"I don't have a lot of cloths, mostly uniforms for work.  I own a total of like, five dresses even though Galadriel gave me that closet full of them.  I can just cram everything into a bag or two and then migrate over to someone's talan for the next two weeks," she explained, rummaging through the assorted articles of clothing she had stored in the cabinet.  

"You know," Haldir said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.  "My talan is always available to you if you have no where to go."  Fara looked back at him with a grin.

"Ooo, scandalous," she said with a laugh.  Haldir grinned.

"So is that a yes?"  Fara shrugged.

"I'll consider it."  

"Anything I can do to make you decide now?" he asked, gently kissing her neck.  Fara shivered slightly and then moved away.

"I can't think when you do that," she said with a laugh, piling more cloths onto her bed.  Haldir raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" he asked with a grin.  Fara glared.

"Don't let it get to your head," she said frankly.  Haldir shrugged, an amused smile on his lips.

"Which one?"  Fara looked up at him in surprise.

"Both."  

"I shall try not to.  Are you almost done?" he asked.  Fara nodded.

"Yeah, I jut have to pack it all in bags and then strap on my weapons."  Haldir nodded and came over to help.  Five minutes later, they finished and had begun to walk out of Fara's talan.

"So are you going to accept my offer then?" he asked.  Fara smirked and shrugged.

"I suppose," she said casually.  Haldir laughed and led her to his talan.  He shifted the manner in which he held the bags so that he could jiggle the handle of his door with one hand.  After a moment, it clicked open and they were able to step inside.  Fara set her bags down against a wall.

"Where should I put this stuff?" she asked.  

"In my room if you like," he replied.  Haldir picked up the bags and then walked into his room, setting two on top of his dresser and the other on his bed.  

"You may store your weapons in the cabinet over there with mine," he said, pointing to the large wooden cabinet in the left hand corner of his bedroom.  Fara nodded and walked over.  When she opened it, her jaw dropped.  The doors of the cabinet held endless amounts of weapons on hooks while the space inside was used to store a beautiful set of black and gold armor.  

"Jesus Haldir, is all of this yours?!" she exclaimed.  Haldir nodded, coming over to help her put away the weapons.  

"Yes, this is all things that I have acquired over the years."  Fara stared in awe at the beauty and the amazing craftsmanship of each weapon.  One dagger in particular caught her eye.  The handle was sleek and black.  The sheath was made of black leather and had the pattern of golden vines and leaves pressed into it.  Noticing where her attention had strayed to, Haldir took the dagger off its hook and unsheathed it, the brilliant silver blade glimmering in the light.  

"This was my father's," he said.  Haldir gripped the broad side of the blade and presented it to Fara so that the handle was facing her.  She gently took it in her hands, looking it over and admiring how beautifully crafted it was.

"His father had given it to him before his first battle.  It was to be mine when I came of age," he said quietly.  Fara handed it back to Haldir and watched as he placed it back on the shelf.  She gave a small smile at the hard look in Haldir's eyes.  She could tell it pained him to talk about it.  Fara reached up and rested a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly.  

  "I admire your strength Haldir," she said.  "Not many could have done what you did, especially at so young an age."  Haldir cast his eyes to the ground.

"I had no choice," he replied, the bitter tone in his voice barely hidden.  Fara hesitated a moment before tightly hugging him.  Haldir quickly returned the embrace, taking comfort from the knowledge that Fara would never leave him.

"Come on," she said, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  "I need a place to put my cloths still, and you can help me unpack."  Haldir smiled.

"I thank you for volunteering me," he replied dryly.  Fara grinned.

"Any time."  Haldir walked over to his dresser and shifted a few articles of clothing around so that now the first two drawers were available to Fara.  He would use the bottom two.  Fara set to unpacking one of the bags while Haldir took charge of another.  

"Fara," he said after a moment.  

"Yeah?" 

"What exactly is this?" he asked, holding up a rather thin set of underwear.  Fara blushed.

"Shut up, it's underwear."

"There is no back, it's a string.  Are you sure it is not broken?"  Fara covered her face with her hands.

"You're not unpacking that bag anymore," she said, coming over and pushing him away.  "Move, you're done."

"I do not understand how you would wear such a thing," he said, continuing to look it over.  "I mean where would the string go?"  Haldir snickered inwardly at how deeply Fara was beginning to blush.  He knew very well how it was to be worn, the idea rather amused him.  She glared and snatched it away from him, stuffing away in a draw with the rest of her underwear.

"It's called a thong; I wear it when I put on my ass-pants."  Haldir laughed.

"Your ass pants?"

"The tight ones.  It's so that you can't see the underwear line."  Haldir smirked.

"Ah, so that is how you do it.  I had always thought you simply did not wear anything underneath."  Fara raised an eyebrow.

"And what exactly were you doing looking at my ass?"  Haldir shrugged.  

"It is quite nice to admire, especially when you run."  Fara rolled her eyes.  As Fara unpacked, Haldir continued to hover over her shoulder.  Fara paused and glanced back at him.

"If my underwear is of _that _much interest to you, you can always leaf through my drawers when I'm not here," she said frankly, closing the drawers when she finished unpacking.  Haldir smiled at the idea.

"I think I will," he said with a nod.  Fara scowled.  "Though, I would much rather see them on you," he added with a grin, taking her in his arms.  Fara laughed.  

"Knowing you, you'll probably "accidentally" walk in on me when I'm getting dressed."  Haldir shrugged.

"It is a possibility," he replied.  "I will try my hardest not to."  Fara grinned.

"Bad boy."  Haldir chuckled softly and leaned forward to kiss her.

"And that is why you love me."  Fara rolled her eyes and pulled him closer, pressing her lips against his.  Haldir tangled his hands in her hair to deepen the kiss and slowly began to push her back on the bed…

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            "He is probably in his talan," Orophin said with a nod.  "I am surprised he has not signed up by now, usually he is among the first."

            "Do you think I should enter?" Adrian asked.  

            "In the intermediate category yes, you and your companions are not quite fast enough nor have you trained long enough to compete with the experts."  Adrian pulled a face upon hearing that.  He hated being inferior at anything.  "Fear not, there are many others at your level who will enter.  It should be a nice challenge for you."  Adrian nodded.

            "I bet Fara's going to enter in as many as she can," he said with a laugh.

            "I have no doubts about that.  My brother seems to have infected her with his competitive nature."

            "Oh no, she was always like that.  It's the reason she was made a commander, she _made _herself keep up with everyone else and eventually got better than us because of it.  Fara can't stand being second best."  Orophin laughed.

            "That does not surprise me in the least."  He paused to knock on Haldir's door.  He frowned when after a few minutes, no one answered.  

            "Haldir, brother, are you at home?" he called, knocking again.  After a few moments, he heard his brother's footfalls and the door was quickly pulled open.  Haldir stepped outside, closing it behind him.  Orophin smirked at Haldir's appearance.  He wore nothing but breeches which appeared to have been hastily put on.  His brother was slightly out of breath and appeared to be a tad disheveled.

            "Forgive me Haldir, have I come at a bad time?" he asked sweetly.  Adrian coughed, trying to disguise his laughter.

            "No, not at all," Haldir replied hastily, pulling up on his breeches when they started to slide down.  "I was simply changing when you came.  I was just at the practice fields with Fara, I decided to take a bath before going to meet the Mirkwood elves."

            "Weird," Adrian said.  "We met up with this guy, Legolas I think his name was, and he said you had already been down to see them and that you left with Fara not long after."  Haldir raised his eyebrows. 

            "Yes…well um… that was after the practice fields and I wanted to bathe before rejoining them and then going to sign up for the various competitions."  Orophin smiled wickedly.

            "I am sure," he said calmly.  "Very well, I will allow you to get dressed," he said coyly.  "The rest of us will be near the sign up area at the weaponsmith's shed should you feel compelled to join us."  Haldir nodded.

            "Very well." 

            "By the way, do you know where Fara is?" Adrian asked.

            "In her talan," Haldir replied simply.

            "No, we already checked there.  Someone said they saw her headed this way with you and that she had all her stuff with her."  Haldir shifted his weight slightly and cleared his throat.

            "Oh, well she was walking with me but then went off somewhere else, where she did not say.  Most likely to find someone to room with.  Galadriel requested that she give her room to a few of the Mirkwood elves."  Adrian nodded.

            "I see.  Well, we'll let you get dressed then.  Meet us at the secondary fields," Adrian said.  

"Goodbye Haldir," Orophin said with a smile.  "Goodbye Fara!" he called loudly.  Haldir cringed slightly when Fara replied.

"Bye Orophin," she said dryly.  Adrian inhaled deeply to prevent himself from not bursting out and laughing.

"Oh and Haldir," Orophin said, turning just as he was about to leave.  Haldir frowned.  

"Yes?"

"Your breeches will fit better if they are not on backwards."

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Haldir sighed as Fara erupted into giggles for the third time.

            "I am glad you find amusement in my plight," he said dryly.

            "You had them on backwards," she managed to say through her laugher.  "Oh boy, that was great."

            "Well had you been a bit quieter he would not have known."  Fara snorted.  

            "B frikking S!  Orophin was trained by _you _Haldir.  All I have to do it think loud for you or either one of your brothers to know I'm there."  Haldir laughed.

            "No matter what you say, I still think it was your fault."  

            "Well, excuse me Mr. Let-me-push-you-onto-my-bed."

            "You're the one that took of my shirt."

            "Mine came off first."

            "Well my breeches came off not long after."

            "They were in my way."

            "How is it that the two of you can fight over _anything_," Marks asked, joining them as they entered the secondary field.  "Sex included."

            "Marks, please, be reasonable.  Fara and I were not going to make love at a time like this."

            "Came pretty damn close though," she muttered.

            "What?" Marks asked with a frown.  "You were mumbling."  Haldir shot her a warning look.

            "Oh, nothing, I was talking to myself again."  Marks raised an eyebrow.

            "I'm sure," he said.  "Come on, let's go sign up for stuff."

            "What stuff?" Fara asked as they walked to the weaponsmith's shed.

            "Competitions," Haldir replied.  "If you enter, I suggest you do so in the intermediate category rather than the expert."  Fara nodded.

            "Well duh, I don't want to be turned into sushi here."  

            "What is sushi?"

            "The nastiest crap in existence," Marks exclaimed.  

            "Oh shut up, sushi is friggin good man, you just have no sense of taste."

            "Fara, raw fish, you cant get more gross than that."

            "Oh my God have you even _tried _it?"

            "Yeah…well…no…but…you suck!"  Fara gave him a cheeky smile.  When she entered the Weaponsmith's hut, she found many Andy and Adrian already there along with Rumil and Orophin.

            "Glad you could join us," Orophin said with a smirk.  Fara glared.

            "Shut your mouth before I shut it for you," she said frankly.

            "Well spoken Fara," Haldir said with a nod of approval.  Orophin glared.  

            "So how does this work?" she asked, walking over to the wall and inspecting the assorted lists that had been pinned up on the wall.  

            "Crap, I cant read them," she said with a frown.  "They're all written in Sindarin."  

            "This one is a long distance race, this is knife-work, this one sword fighting, this one is hand to hand combat, this is archery, and this one is the double-sided sword.  I do not suggest you enter in that one, you do not have much experience with it."  Fara nodded, looking them over.

            "Which column do I put my name in for each one?"

            "The middle one is the intermediate level."  Fara nodded and grabbed a quill that was on the table near by.  She dipped it in the ink well and then signed her name on the parchment for the long distance race, the knife-work, the sword fighting and the archery.  Andy, Marks and Adrian had signed up for the same things with the acceptation of the long distance race.

            "Jeeze Fara, why don't you sign up for more stuff?" Andy said with a laugh.  Fara smiled.

            "I intend to, once I find out what the women's competitions are."  Marks rolled his eyes.

            "That's so like you."  Fara gave him a cheeky smile.  

            "So, who wants to come with me to find the sign up thingies for the women?"  

            "I cannot, I have a meeting with Lord Celeborn," Haldir replied.  

            "I'll go," Andy said.

            "I don't have anything else to do so I guess I'll come," Marks replied

            "Adrian you have no life, come with us."  Adrian glared.

            "Shut up."  Fara laughed and gave him a hug.

            "Its ok Adrian, I'll still love you, even if you are a loser."  Adrian sighed and began to walk out of the room.  The other three caught up and walked out with him.

            "Race you to the other end," Fara said before taking off.  Marks sighed.

            "I hate it when she does this," he said before breaking off into a sprint.

            "Why?" Andy asked, catching up to him.

            "It's cause we always lose, she's too fast," Adrian put in.

            "That and cause she gloats about it," Marks said.

            "Whatever, we beat her with brute strength anyway," Andy said with a shrug.  The three frowned when they got to the other end of the field and didn't see Fara anywhere.

            "Crap, where'd she go?" Adrian asked with a frown.  Andy yelped when Fara jumped out from behind him onto his back.

            "You get to carry me now," she said.  Andy looked back at her with a frown.

            "Sorry but no."

            "Go on, off you go."  Andy rolled his eyes.

            "Fine," he said.  Fara grinned.  "Alrighty, so, where are the signup thingies?" she asked.  

            "Woman's bath house," Adrian replied smoothly.

            "And you know this…how?" Marks asked.  Adrian grinned cheekily.

            "Andy knows."  Andy laughed.  

            "Yes I do, boy was that a good day."

            "You were spying again weren't you?" Fara asked, recalling the last time she had caught them in a tree above the bathhouse.  The two had been so startled that they fell clear off the branch in a heap on the ground.  

            "Maaaybe."  Fara rolled her eyes.

            "You two never learn."  Fara hopped off Adrian's back and looked at the assorted sheets of paper that had been tacked up on the wall.  She frowned, looking them over.

            "Aw, this is crap stuff.  They have like, fashion competitions and shit."

            "Fara!"  Fara looked up with a frown, seeing Valaina, Elenya, Nátulcien and Merenwen approaching.

            "Hey, whats up?" she asked.  

            "We were coming to sign up for some different things."  Fara frowned when she heard a soft commotion behind her.  She glanced over her shoulder, finding Adrian and Andy bickering quietly. 

            "I know," Adrian hissed.  "Stop being so friggin conspicuous about it or she'll know."

            "Well I thought you didn't see and I wanted to give you a heads up."

            "Do I even want to know what you guys are talking about?" Fara asked.

            "No," Adrian said quickly.  Fara raised an eyebrow.

            "I'm sure," she said dryly.  

            "Are you going to sign up for anything Fara?" Elenya asked.  Fara wrinkled her nose slightly.

            "I dunno, I'm a bit backwards meaning I don't know how to do have the stuff they have up here," she replied.

            "Why don't you sign up for the singing contest?" Valaina suggested.  Fara frowned.

            "Which one is that?" she asked.  Valaina pointed.

            "Here, this one."  Fara stepped up, looking over the list of names.  Only about six other elleths had signed up.

            "Ew, Ho-Bag 9000 signed up," she said as she signed her name.  Marks, Andy and Adrian burst out laughing upon hearing this while the others looked confused.

            "What?" Merenwen asked with a frown.

            "It's an insult.  Ho-bag is another word for whore," she explained.  "So what did you guys sign up for?" she asked.  

            "Nátulcien and I have entered the dress making competition," Elenya replied.

            "The winner of _that _shall be a surprise I am sure," Merenwen said dryly.

            "What do you mean?" Fara asked.

            "Nátulcien has won every year for the past decade."  Fara raised her eyebrows.

            "Crap man, you must be really good then."  Nátulcien gave an arrogant smile.

            "Of course," she said.  "Who do you think made the form-fitting uniforms that you wear for work?"  Fara grinned.

            "I had wondered about that.  Those are really comfortable by the way."  Nátulcien shrugged.

            "I like a challenge, it is harder to make uniforms that fit a woman."  Fara nodded.

            "I can imagine."  

            "Did you sign up for anything else Fara?" Valaina asked.  Marks snorted.

            "Practically everything else there was," he said with disgust.

            "Shut up, you're just jealous," Fara shot back.

            "She signed up for archery, knife-work, sword fighting and the long distance race," Adrian clarified.

            "Good luck with the race.  Haldir or Lord Glorfindel usually win that," Elenya said.  Fara shrugged.

            "I'm almost as fast as Haldir, I should be alright."  

            "We'll see."  

            "Adrian, did you sign up for anything?" Merenwen asked.  Fara snickered when she noticed that Adrian looked a bit startled that Merenwen had spoken to him.

            "Um yeah, the same stuff as Fara, minus the race and the singing," he said, recovering quickly.  

            "Good luck, I'm sure you'll do wonderfully," she said.  Adrian shrugged.

            "I hope so," he said with a laugh.  "It'd be kind of damaging to my ego if I didn't."  The group lingered for a while before branching off.  Andy and Nátulcien went to take a walk together.  Marks and Adrian went to spar on a near by field while Fara, Valaina, Merenwen and Elenya continued on their own to go mingle with some of the Mirkwood elves.  Valaina had friends and family there.  

            "I do not think he likes me," Merenwen said with a dejected sigh.

            "Do not lose hope," Valaina said, placing a comforting arm around Merenwen's shoulder.  "He will come around with time."

            "Yes but he seemed startled when I spoke to him and then seemed to dismiss my comments after that.  He will never fell the same."  Fara frowned.

            "Don't be so sure of that," she said.  "It's hard to tell with Adrian because he keeps his inner most feelings to himself."

            "But he seems so outgoing," Merenwen replied.

            "He is…to an extent.  He doesn't hesitate to show feelings like happiness or anger.  When it comes to stuff like affection however, he keeps it to himself.  He hardly lets anyone see that side of him."  Merenwen nodded, taking all of this into consideration.

            "Besides, I think that he currently has his eye on someone," Fara added.  Merenwen looked up hopefully.  

            "You do not suppose…"

            "It's a possibility.  I need to watch him a bit more closely before I figure out who it is."  Merenwen sighed.

            "It is probably some other elleth who is far prettier than I."  Fara snorted.

            "Merenwen come on, stop being dramatic.  Adrian doesn't talk to a lot of other females aside from us.  Not of his own accord anyway, he usually waits for them to go to him."

            "Is that what I should do then?"  Fara shook her head.

            "Wait on it a bit before making any moves.  I'll let you know if I find out anything later on."  

            "Thank you Fara," Merenwen said with a grateful smile.  "I appreciate your help."

            "Any time.  So, did Galadriel make all of you give your talans up temporarily?" Fara asked.  Valaina nodded.

            "I moved in with Merenwen and Orophin went to stay with Rumil and Elenya."

            "His presence is ever a joy," Elenya said dryly.  Fara laughed.

            "I think Andy, Adrian and Marks are all cramming into one room too.  God knows what problems are gonna come out of that," she said.  

            "Who did you move in with?" Valaina asked.  Fara blushed.

            "Haldir," she replied.  Elenya raised her eyebrows.

            "You did?"  Fara nodded.

            "He offered and I needed to be out of my room by this afternoon."

            "You realize how quickly rumors that you sleep together will get around, correct?" Elenya asked with a tone of caution.  Fara nodded.  She casually ignored the fact that she had already slept with him and most likely would end up doing so again soon.  

            "I know, I don't care though," she replied with a shrug.  

            "If you're sure," Valaina said.  Fara nodded.  People did things like this all the time where she came from.  It probably wouldn't present a problem.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            Almost a week later, a large party from Rivendell arrived.  Fara managed to avoid Elladan when she went to greet the Rivendell elves.  She wasn't sure that a meeting with him would be the best thing right now.  She was also surprised to see that Tári, her maid when she was in Rivendell, had come.  Tári apparently had family in Lothlorien and was moving in with them.  Her parents were planning to leave for Valinor soon meaning she needed to care for her younger siblings.  Fara noticed that Marks wasted no time and began flirting with Tári the second he saw her.  She would have to work on getting the two of them together as well.  

            Two days after the elves had settled in, the first of the competitions started.  Fara arose early that morning and took a quick jog to get herself fully awake and energized.  The ate a light breakfast of fruit and juice and then walked with Haldir to the secondary training field.  

            "Are you nervous?" he asked with mirth.  Fara shook her head.  

            "Not really, if everyone else there is at my level I should be fine."  Haldir nodded.

            "Good, remember what I have taught you and keep your concentration.  Do not let your opponent intimidate you."  Fara nodded.  She raised her eyebrows in slight shock when they arrived at the field.  Multitudes of elves had gathered to watch!  The novices were to go first, followed by those at the intermediate level, and then the experts.  Fara felt her stomach churn with anticipation.  

            "Are all of them watching?" she asked, trying to disguise her anxiety.  Haldir nodded and took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.  

            "You need not have fear, just ignore them."  Fara nodded.  The novice tournaments seemed to pass by in a blur.  Fara jumped slightly when she heard her name being called and wiped her sweaty palms on her breaches.

            "Just relax," Haldir said, placing his hand on her shoulder.  Fara inhaled deeply and walked forward to stand in the middle of the circle.  Her opponent, a dark haired elf from Rivendell, stood opposite her with an arrogant smirk upon his lips.  Fara stepped forward to shake his hand as her name and his were announced. 

            "May the best warrior win," she said, lifting her chin defiantly.

            "That would be me," he replied casually.

            "I'll allow you to think that for now," she said with a nod.  The elf snorted and took his place opposite her.  Fara inhaled deeply to calm herself and waited for the call to begin.  As soon as the call was made, Fara whipped out the knives on her back and brought them up just in time to block the other elf's attack.  He quickly spun away and the two slowly circled each other.  Fara stayed low to the ground as she circled, watching him with keen eyes.  He was taller than her by a few inches and her strength was certainly no match for his.  She would have to rely on being agility and skill in order to win.  Fara kept her eyes glued to his torso, waiting for it to give away his next move. 

            "You may make the first move," he said.

            "Ladies first," she replied with a cheeky smile.  The elf glared and lunged forward attacking her with both knives.  Fara rapidly fended off his attacks, trying to keep track of where his blades were going.  Slowly he began to drive her back, his attacks increasing in speed and number.  Fara watched his movements, trying to find an opening.  Haldir had taught her that it was always better to attack than to defend.  That way, your opponent would be spent faster and you would have the advantage.  

At last Fara saw her opening and darted forward, slicing her knife down his front.  The elf jumped back, narrowly missing the tip of her blade.  Not wasting time, Fara did a rapid spin and swung her blades around, cutting at his side.  The elf blocked both of her attacks with one knife and then swung the other down over her head.  Fara blocked his attack and locked her blade with his.  With a grunt of effort, she swung the blade down and around, twisting the knife from his hand and sending it flying across the field.  He responded by snapping his leg up and kicking her knife out of her hand.  With two rapid handsprings he moved away, he landed just under where her knife was falling and reached up, catching the hilt in his hand.  

Fara grew slightly nervous, she no longer had the advantage she had been hoping for.  She crouched low to the ground again, circling him and waiting for his attacks to being again.  Fara was out of breath now and felt sweat dripping down her brow.  She hoped it wouldn't get in her eyes.  She quickly ran the sleeve of her shirt to try and wipe it away.  The elf took advantage of her lapse in attention and rushed forward, attacking with new fury and vigor.  Fara did her best to block off his attack with only one knife.  He began to drive her back again and Fara felt her muscles begin to groan in protest with every move she made.  She was quickly tiring, her stamina was no match for the elf's.  She narrowly dogged one of his attacks, only to have her blade knocked from her hand.  Fara stared at him with wide eyes, she was unarmed now!

"Do you yield?" he asked.  Fara glared and dropped to the ground, swinging her leg out and knocking his legs out from under him.  The elf cried out in surprise and dropped his blades as he fell to the ground.  Fara lunged for his knives and sat on his chest, kneeling on his forearms.  She pointed one of the blades at his throat and smirked triumphantly.

"Yield," she commanded.  

"I yield," he said.  Fara nodded in approval and stood.  She held out her hand to the elf and pulled him to his feet.

"Well fought," she said.  

"You have certainly proved yourself," he said.  "Forgive me, I was wrong to judge you so."  Fara shook her head.

"Don't worry about it," she replied.  The two shook hands at then walked out of the ring.  Fara grinned at the loud applause she was met with.  Marks, Andy and Adrian clapped her on the back, congratulating her on her victory.  Haldir smiled proudly and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You did well," he said.  Fara smiled up at him.

"Thanks."  Fara took a large drink of water from the canteen he offered her and then sat down, leaning back against the tree.  From there, she could more or less see the next few competitions.  She had to wait for them to play out before she could find out who her next opponent was.  She inhaled deeply, trying to catch her breath.  She was amazed she had beaten the elf, though her victory was probably a product of his overconfidence.  She most likely wouldn't be so lucky with her next opponent.  

"That was a well fought match Fara."  Fara opened her eyes and frowned when she looked up into Elladan's face.

"Thank you," she replied airily, casting her glance away from him dismissively.  Elladan sighed.

"Come Fara, I would really like to put what happened behind us and just be friends.  I admit I was foolish for what I did, but please do not dwell on it."  Fara's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Are you asking me to make a truce with you after what you did?" 

"Yes," he replied casually.  "Do we have an accord?" he asked, holding out his hand.  Fara sighed and firmly shook his hand.  

"Fine, but one slip and you're done."  Fara cast a glance to the side and saw Haldir give Elladan a withering glare before approaching.  

"You should probably go," Fara said.  "Even if you and I called a truce, I don't think Haldir is willing to just yet."  Elladan nodded and walked away.

"Until I see you next then," he called over his shoulder.  Haldir glared as he approached and then sat down next to Fara.

"What did he want?" he asked.  "He was not rude I should hope."  Fara shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, we just called a truce, that's all."

"How can you after what he did?"  Fara sighed.

"I'm not one for holding grudges and it'll make my life easier if we aren't always at odds with each other."  Haldir gave a disapproving frown.  

"Very well, if you are sure that is a wise decision."  

"Don't worry Haldir, I can take care of myself," she said frankly.  Haldir rolled his eyes.

"My mistake," he replied.  Fara laughed.  

"Am I up again?" she asked with a frown, looking back towards the field.  

"After this pair goes yes, I believe you are."  Fara sighed and stood up with a slight groan.  

"Ug I'm gonna be so sore tomorrow."

"A pity as the long distance race is tomorrow."  Fara scowled.

"I definitely signed up for too much," she muttered.

"That's what you get for overachieving," Adrian said happily coming to stand next to her.

"So, word on the block is that you get to fight me next," he said.  Fara grinned.

"Really, that's good, it means my next victory will be fast in coming."  Adrian scowled.

"Would it be at all possible for you to go easy on me?" he asked.  Fara shook her head.

"Nope."

"Please Fara," he said quietly.  "I know you're good but I would like to win at least _something_," he said.  Fara frowned and studied him carefully.  Adrian never asked for something like this.  He had way too much pride.  

"Who is she?"

"What?" Adrian asked, recoiling slightly in surprise.  

"Who is she?" Fara asked again.  "The girl you're trying to impress.  Who is she?"  Adrian glared.

"I'm not trying to impress anyone."

"Bull crap, you only ask for stuff like this if its because you want to impress someone and unless you've become gay without telling me, I am going to assume that you are trying to impress a woman.  Now who is she?"  Adrian glared.

"For the last time no one."  Fara raised an eyebrow.  The skeptical expression was replaced with a smile as she was approached by Merenwen and Elenya

"We came to wish you good luck," Elenya said.  Fara shrugged.

"Thanks."  

"Fara, come I have to show you something," Elenya said with a coy smile.  Merenwen cast her a slightly panicked look but instantly replaced it with a serene, nonchalant expression.  

"Um…Ok then."  Elenya linked her arm with Fara's and dragged her off, leaving Adrian and Merenwen behind.  Adrian sighed.

"Ditched again," he said with a shake of his head.  "Fun isn't it?"  Merenwen laughed. 

"I suppose.  I'm sure Elenya will tell me whatever it is she is telling Fara now however."  Adrian shrugged.

"Maybe," he replied.  Fara and Elenya returned not long after that.

"I return," she said.

"If you must," Adrian said with a sigh.

"I know you missed me."

"Not really, but you can think that if you want."  Fara nodded.

"I will then."  

"I think the next competition is starting," Elenya said, casing a glance out onto the field.

"That's me then," Fara replied.  

"We'll let you two get ready," Elenya replied, walking off with a nod.  "Good luck."

"Good luck Adrian," Merenwen said with a smile.  

"Thanks."  A coy smile crept onto Fara's lips as she watched Adrian's gaze follow Merenwen as she walked away, a wistful smile on his lips.

"So it's her then huh?" she asked.  Adrian snorted.

"Pff, no."  Fara snickered and shook her head.  Adrian sucked at lying.  

~{}~~{}~~{}~

            "Please Fara."  Fara yelped and ducked Adrian's attack.

            "I already told you, no!"  Adrian sighed as Fara pushed forward, attacking him over and over.  He could hardly keep track of all her attacks let alone the conversation they were trying to have in the midst of fighting.  "Besides, she won't like you if you win everything.  She'll think you're showing off."  Adrian rolled his eyes and moved forward, attacking her back and swinging his blade down over her head.

            "Like you would know."  Fara jumped back as his blade sliced past her stomach.

            "You forget I'm a girl."

            "Sorry, it's sometimes hard to tell."  Fara's eyes narrowed and she rushed forward, throwing rapid attacks at Adrian until she had disarmed him.  Adrian glared.

            "You can kick my ass at archery later on," she said with a polite smile.  Adrian sighed.

            "I yield," he said.  Fara smiled triumphantly and shook his hand.

            "A pleasure doing business with you."

            The competitions continued on for the rest of the day after that.  Fara was beaten in her next competition by a warrior from Mirkwood.  She lost to Adrian in archery as she had predicted but managed to place third in the long distance race.  Haldir placed first and was closely followed by Glorfindel who got second.  Fara, Marks, Andy and Adrian quickly realized that they weren't going to win anything, so they began competing amongst themselves instead.  Of the four of them, Fara placed second in the sword fighting (Marks being first). 

            Fara was irritated by the fact that Alatáriël placed second in the singing competition while she had placed fifth.  Regardless of the fact that elves had infinitely better voices than any mortal ever would, she hated it that Alatáriël had beaten her.  Haldir tried to comfort her, telling her it was an honest attempt and that she did very well considering it was her first competition among elves.  Fara knew he was right, but couldn't help but glare at the elleth every time she walked by.  

            Two weeks later, the elves from Rivendell and Mirkwood left.  Everything swiftly returned to normal after this.  Well… almost everything.  It seemed that between sharing a bed with him each night and coming home each day to his handsome face, Fara had forgotten to move out of Haldir's talan.

A/N:  Yay, finally done with this chapter.  In about five days I'm going to mush this chapter together with the one before it so that it says that there is only one chapter rather than two.  Some time after I do that I'll probably put up chapter…whatever number the next one is.

One other note, in regards to Valaina's Wedding, I wrote that chapter out but I've decided not to post it because I don't really like it that much.  I still have it saved however so if any of you out there are interested in reading it, leave a review with your email or just email me and I'll send out an email with an attachment for whoever is interested.  Just a warning, it's a bunch of fluffy crap.  

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway, Glorfindel is officially miffed because it seems that most of you have taken up my offer on clothing from an elf-lord-of-your-choice's wardrobe.  He's kinda only half clothed now cause lost of people took his stuff.  Perhaps I'll give away some of his random possessions next….

Until next time then

~Tarilenea

**Reviewer Responses: (what would I do with out you all?)**

**Duo ****Wolf****:  **o.O Two reviews?  Boy do I feel special.  Glad you like this story so much and no worries, I intend on finishing this fic, I wont stop writing it even though it might take me a while to update at times.  

**Oracle10:  **Here's the rest, sorry it took a while!

**Saturnpyroprincess****:  **Here's more for you, I hope you liked it.

**ElfLuvR2931:  **I'm glad you liked the idea of her test, I thought it was a crap idea but everyone else seemed to like it.  

**Stinky ****Stan****:  **Tests do bite monkeys, I really think they should die.

**Calemir****:  ****blush** fanfic hero?  Wow, thanks!

**Jestofo****:  ****pant**  **wheeze** Managed to get the purple dress for you, but Elrond chased me all around Rivendell as soon as he found out I stole it.  

**Lds-Sunshinegirl****:  **Light shows are awesome, they have some really cool ones in Disney world.  Hershey Park too.  

**Ringless****:  **Sorry it took so long to update AGAIN, but I tried to make both sections of this chapter good to make up for the lack of update-osity.

**Dixie****:  **I get sick all the time, I've had the flu at least 30487205 times, it sucks!

**Corrina****:  **I think it would have been cool to see it as a movie as well, all the stuff having to do with Fëanor is a touch complicated.

**Mademoiselle****Morte****:  **Meh, Gandalf isn't _too _evil, he's just doing his job. 

**Shadow of the Ages:  **Meep, Feanor's story IS really cruel, he was a kin slayer who created the Silmarils and ended up cursing his whole family!  Sorry if the way I described it didn't convey it in that manner exactly, but he *was* a cruel elf who was more concerned with power and material possessions than anything else.   

**Hiro-Tyre****:  **You probably aren't reading this, and I don't really care if you are but if you do flame me, I'll just ignore it.  And I probably wont flame you back because I have better things to do with my time.  

**LeaRobins****Leana****Scarlette****:  **Glad you liked the last chapter!

**Lady ****Mirwen****:  ***sigh* what would I do without your reviews and never ending support mellonamin?  Thank you so much for your feed back on this fic and my other one as well.  Anyway, cramming is never fun so I can relate to any bad feelings you have about it.  I'm not really sure where I got the idea for the movie thingy, I'm actually surprised that everyone liked it so much.  I didn't think it was creative enough or interesting enough but it was the best I could do.  I was glad to hear you liked how it turned out!  **hands you shirt and pillow from Glorfindel's room**  At the risk of evoking his wrath even further, I shall steal more of his belongings and give them to you.  Take care of them, they're rather hard to come across these days!

**Lady Light:  **Sorry if it took a while to update (both last time and this time)

**Araniel****:  **o_O ducks?  Ducks are awesome!  Glad you liked Fara's test!

**BurningTyger****:  **His speedo?  I was unaware he owned them.  **eyes wardrobe** hmmm, I'll be right back **sneaks off to steal more cloths**

**Winter:  ****hands over assorted items that were requested** the horse is just outside in case you were wondering.  

**Nirobie****:  **I'd be nervous too, I think Fara was as well, she just didn't let it show, she's odd like that…

**ElvinScarf****:  **Hello to you too, glad you liked the chapter!

**Crecy****:  **Yup, you get to chose which elf-lord you want clothes from, just get back to me on which elf-lord's clothes you want and what particular article you want.  

**Tara6:  **Glad you liked the test!  Don't worry about the short review, I understand you being busy, we all are.

**Elrohir**** Lover:  **Yes, an update, I know it took forever!  Sorry!

**Irethwen-ElfRanger****:  **Fara wasn't really scared to find Haldir next to her when she woke up as much as she was surprised.  When she told him to bring her back to his room she was barely awake and by morning, she had forgotten where she was.  

**Dragonfly:  ****Frowns** I don't know, I might make mention of what their tests were later, no promises though.  

**ElvinStar5:  **Yay, you liked it!  Sorry if the updates took a while


	38. Chapter 38: Departure

Ok so this update wasn't as fast as I had intended it to be…but based on the way I'm now going with this, attention to detail is rather important. Oo and also, all of you read the A/N at the end of this chapter.

**Disclaimer:**

Gollum: Tarilenea ownssss nothing! She stolesss it all! She stoles it! Stoles it she did! Sto-

SMACK

Tarilenea: shut up, I own your mother. … … and Haldir too.

Haldir: {grumbles} do not

Gollum: You thief!

Tarilenea: {raises eyebrow} I didn't steal him, I borrowed him, there is a difference. Oh look, the precious.

Gollum: {spaz} where?!

Tarilenea: somewhere that way {vague gesture}

Gollum: o.O off the cliff?

Tarilenea: … … yup

Gollum: flounces off

Haldir: You are evil

Tarilenea: And that's………….bad?

Haldir: {roles eyes} As previously stated, Tarilenea owns nothing, myself included.

Chapter 38: Departure

Four years after Valaina and Orophin married, Valaina gave birth to a small baby girl and three years later, Elenya had a baby boy. Before anyone knew it, the two couples were raising three beautiful children each. Fara was amazed at the children's resourcefulness, for they always managed to find her the second she had a spare moment, begging her to tell stories and to play games.

Much to Fara's relief, it had not taken Adrian _too _long to finally ask Merenwen to be his girlfriend. Tari had stayed behind after the Rivendell elves had left from the tournaments. With a little nudge from Fara, she and Marks got together as well. Haldir was rather amused by all of Fara's efforts to try to get Marks and Tari together. She had done everything save locking the two in a room together before they finally admitted their feelings.

At this point, Fara had permanently moved in with Haldir and had brought over all of her belongings. He was slightly irked to find that her living habits were different than his, for Fara was far less organized, yet soon he began to take amusement in the nuances of her behavior and found that structure could before within her chaotic world. For example, the boots she used for work were _always _left by the door while her nicer shoes were kept in a closet. Her dirty clothes all went in a pile next to the cabinet used to store weapons. As soon as Haldir was able to figure out how Fara did things, life once again became smooth in running.

Outside of their home, Fara poured hours of effort into training the group she was put in charge of until the Outpost group earned its reputation as one of the fiercest groups on patrol. It got to the point where only the most elite elves were allowed on Fara's team. She trained with them every day for at least three hours and when they were not training, they were patrolling the boarders.

Though things were running smoothly within their closely-knit society, outside of Lothlorien trouble was brewing. It seemed that Sauron grew stronger by the day and his attacks on the elves were relentless. Fara frequently found herself away from the main city for weeks on end and she lost track of the number of battles she fought. Of course, there were a few casualties, some of which resulted in the death of another elleth who could not go on with out her lover. Angered by this, Fara doubled her efforts in battle, determined to kill any orc that crossed the boarder.

Fara was on her last day of patrolling the southern boarder when she was approached by Maeglin, one of her squad leaders.

"My lady a rider has entered the wood just half a mile from here," he said. Fara nodded and set down the map she was examining on the table. She stalked out of the secondary patrol headquarters and walked down the wide platform where many of her elves were resting. She tapped a few on the shoulder as she went, picking her crew wisely.

Silently, Fara and seven other elves walked through the forest. It was not long before the rider was spotted. Through a series of hand gestures, which Fara herself had invented, she informed her crew to surround him when there was a lapse in his attention. The rider looked up into the trees, sensing that he was being watched. The elves took this opportunity to jump down. They landed neatly around the rider, whipping out their bow and arrows, aiming at the ground. The rider had posed no threat to them yet. Fara followed shortly after and walked to stand in front of the rider.

"Who are you and what business do you have in the Golden Wood?" she asked firmly. The rider looked up at her wearily. He moved his hand to his belt, causing the elves to whip their bows up at him, aiming the arrows at his face. The rider held his hands up in surrender, fear clear in his eyes.

"Please I mean no harm. I am a messenger from Lord Elrond." Fara looked him over with a questioning stare. His cloths were tattered and torn in many places, it probably hadn't been an easy journey. Scratches marred his pale skin and the dark circles under his eyes told her he had not slept in days.

"What proof do you have?" she asked, eyes betraying nothing. The messenger pulled out a piece of parchment.

"This is a message from Lord Elrond himself." Fara held out her hand expectantly, yet the messenger recoiled.

"I am sorry my lady, but I was instructed to deliver the message straight to the hands of Lady Fara, no one else."

"News Flash: I _am _Fara, fork it over." The rider looked at her with a puzzled glance. She certainly fit the description given to him by Lord Elrond. He nodded and handed the scroll to her after a moment. Fara unwound it and quickly skimmed the reading. The elves on her patrol group cast confused glances when they heard her swear.

"Shit," she muttered. Fara quickly rolled up the scroll and the flattened it so that it resembled a ruler. She put the flattened piece of paper in her boot and the signaled the elves to lower their weapons.

"You will come with me, Lólindir, take his horse to the stables and be sure that it is cared for," she said. The elf nodded and mounted the horse, riding off towards the city.

"Don't worry, your horse will be fine. Off we go then." Fara led them to a tree and did a series of knocks, causing a ladder to fall from the trees.

"Is there a person up there?" the rider asked.

"No, it's an automatic thing, I never figured out how it works really," she replied. The rider frowned and climbed up the ladder, resting when he got to the top. Fara brought him back to the patrol talan and led him into a back room where she instructed him to sit.

"Are you hurt at all?" she asked. The rider shook his head.

"No, just tired." Fara nodded, turning when she heard footsteps.

"Back already Marks?" she asked.

"Eh, you didn't give us much area to cover. We did a run through and then tagged off the other group. They went out about five minutes ago." Fara nodded.

"I need some lembas and water. This guy needs rest."

"Back in a flash," Marks said with a grin. True to his word, Marks quickly returned with food and water for the exhausted elf.

"Drink, eat and then sleep, is that clear?" Fara ordered. The elf nodded, eating quickly. It had been two days since he last had food. "I will be back for you in the morning." With that, she turned and left the elf to rest.

"Attention everyone!" Fara called out. The talking died instantly and all eyes turned to her.

"I have a few matters that need to be tended to so I will be returning to the city. A messenger has come with important news for the Lady. I leave tomorrow morning. Marks will be in charge until the Orophin's team comes in and relieves you all of your duties. I think that's about it for now, so just, talk amongst yourselves or something." Fara sighed and walked over to her usual post high in the branches of one of the near by malorn trees, nestling in its branches and falling asleep a few hours later.

Fara awoke with the sun the next morning and went to rouse both Marks and the messenger.

"I'm gonna go now so they'll all be coming to you for orders. Get them up and make sure everything's still up and running alright?" Marks nodded and stood up with a groan.

"I hate being second in command sometimes," he muttered. Fara laughed and shook her head. The messenger was a bit slower to wake up, though as soon as he did, he quickly got up and gathered his belongings.

"We're going to the city now; if you need a break tell me." The messenger nodded and soon after, the two set out. Fara was pleased that the elf managed to keep up with her until noon. When she stopped for lunch, he immediately plopped on the ground.

"I told you to let me know if you needed rest," she said with mirth.

"I did not want to slow you up my lady." Fara rolled her eyes.

"Eat this," she said, handing him some lembas bread. "Lovely travel food really, I'm nearly sick of it though. Hold still for a sec." Fara put her hand on the back of his neck and poured energy into the elf. He jumped at first, but the relaxed. When he stood up, he felt as though he could ride to Rivendell and back and still have energy to spare.

"Better?" she asked.

"Much, how do you do that?"

"Healing gift," Fara replied, standing up and shouldering her pack. The elf frowned and looked her over as they walked. She certainly was not what he expected, rather the opposite. She wore dark grey breeches and black boots that ended just below her knee caps. She wore a white long sleeve shirt with a grey tunic the color of the malorn tree's over it. The white of her shirt could barely be seen however, for she wore arm guards on both arms. The cloak she wore was long and ended an inch from the ground and was made of the same material as her tunic, only it was a shade darker.

On her back, over the clothing, she had a quiver stuffed with arrows, two elvin blades and a bow. A long sword hung at her side and he was positive that there was at least one other hidden knife somewhere on her body. Her hair was tied back in a high ponytail and then braided so that it hung down reaching a few inches below her shoulder. As though that were not enough, her mere presence was enough to make any elf shake in his boots. She had an air about her that commanded and demanded respect, but that was to be expected, for she had learned most of her mannerisms from observing Haldir.

The two walked through the forest in silence, only stopping once to eat quickly. She was certainly in a hurry. They traveled all through out the night, not stopping again until the next afternoon where they slept for six hours in one of the trees. Though the elf could have continued, it was apparent that Fara needed rest. Half a day later, they arrived in the city. The elf was amazed at how high the trees stretched. Each seemed to glow with radiance just as the elves that walked the ground did. He turned his head at the sound of a high pitched giggle. A small elfling of about 19 years or so crashed into Fara.

"Fara!" the child squealed. Fara laughed and knelt down in front of the child, taking her in her arms.

Can you come play with me Fara? the child asked in Sindarin.

Not now little one, I fear that I am awfully busy today. Perhaps if you find me tomorrow I shall be not as occupied. Do you know if your uncle Haldir has returned to his flet from the patrol? Fara asked slowly, making sure she had the grammar more or less correct.

Yes. He and Ada came home a while ago. Uncle Haldir went back to his talan. He said he was tired and didn't want to eat in the big dinning hall today, the elf replied. Fara frowned a moment, trying to process the language that came at her. The child spoke very quickly. After a moment she nodded and stood.

I shall see you later then, Fara said with a grin, ruffling the elfling hair. You should find Val-…er…your mother. She may feel worried for you. The elfling nodded and ran off through the forest happily.

"You have a good mastery of the language my lady," the messenger said. Fara smiled.

"I'd hope so, Haldir's been trying to teach me for years now, along with Nandorin. It took me so long to get this good. I could never get the grammar right," she said with a laugh. Fara led him up the steps and to the platform where Galadriel and Celeborn would meet him. Moments later, the Lord and Lady appeared, spoke briefly with the messenger and then called for a servant to give him a room.

"My Lady, a moment please?" Fara asked. Galadriel smiled and stayed behind.

"Yes Fara, how may I help you?"

"Well, Elrond sent me a letter and-"

"I am well aware of what the letter says, for he has seen the same things as I and contacted me through my mirror. It is a decision you must make I fear." Fara sighed.

"Damn, I was hoping for something more along the lines of "hey! I'll decide for you!" No such luck hey?" Galadriel's eyes crinkled in amusement and she shook her head.

"Talk with Haldir before you decide." Fara nodded.

"I planned to. Thank you my Lady." Fara turned and briskly walked down the steps, heading to Haldir's talan. "I swear I grow to hate those stairs more and more everyday," she muttered. Fara briskly walked up the stairs to Haldir's talan, all the while cursing them. She jiggled the handle a few times and opened the door, stepping in and taking off her shoes. Fara grinned when she saw Haldir in the middle of the floor doing pushups. She sighed and leaned against the wall watching him.

_Someone pinch me, _she thought. _I love watching him work out_. Fara waited a while longer, watching his strong muscles flex and bring him close to the ground before he extended his arms again.

"What number?" she asked after a moment. Haldir started and crashed to the ground. He had let his mind wander and between counting pushups and daydreaming, had not heard her enter.

"I was on 439 when you interrupted," he said with a laugh, leaning back on his knees. Fara grinned and undid the buckle on her quiver, taking it off along with the knives and her sword. Haldir stood and walked over to her to give her a hug.

"I'm all sweaty and I smell. Are you sure you want to touch me just yet? I haven't detoxified myself," she said, putting her hand on his chest to stop him. Haldir laughed and pulled her towards him.

"I care not; I am just as bad as you."

"Not quite, how are you? It's been what, like, three weeks now?"

"Two," Haldir replied, pulling away. Fara sighed and smiled.

"Ug, it passed by so slow." Haldir laughed.

"I know the feeling. Why are you home so early? You are not supposed to be back until tomorrow night at least." Fara smirked.

"A messenger from Rivendell came. I had to take him to the Lady. I left Marks in charge." Haldir wrinkled his nose slightly at the mention of Rivendell.

"I'll explain as soon as I have a bath," she said with a laugh. Haldir nodded and kissed her cheek.

"I am glad you are home again melamin." Fara smiled.

"Me too, I missed you…and the bed. I've been sleeping on the ground and in trees for two weeks," she said while walking into their room which connected to the bathroom.

"I missed the bed as well, well actually I missed you _in _the bed with me," Haldir commented with a grin, putting away an arrow he had mended earlier. Fara laughed.

"Somehow that does not surprise me." Fara let out a loud groan as she took off her shirt, the stiffness and aching she felt in her shoulders was almost unbearable.

"Are you well Fara?" Haldir asked, joining her in the room with a worried frown.

"I don't think I've ever been so sore before," she whimpered, unbraiding her hair and taking out the hair tie. She ran her hand through it and winced.

"Ew, my hair is nasty. I'm going to have to cut it again." Haldir frowned, kissing her cheek and taking her in his arms.

"I like your hair long," he said.

"I know but it gets in the way, I'm only going to cut it to a few inches below my shoulder. It's down to my waist right now, I can't manage it," she replied. Haldir made a face.

"If that is your will," he replied. Fara rolled her eyes and grinned.

"You never change. I'm off to take a bath now." Fara walked in the bathroom, closing the door behind her and quickly stripping off her clothing. She hopped in the bath and dunked under the water, sighing softly as the warmth from it soothed her aching muscles. Fara winced and rubbed her shoulders, finding that she seemed to have a few knots in the muscles. She had somehow managed to fall asleep in the most awkward position possible while in the tree, thus cramping just about every muscle in her body. Fara gasped when a pair of strong hands moved hers aside and gently massaged her shoulders.

"Mind if I help," Haldir asked, kneeling behind the bathtub and kissing her neck. Fara closed her eyes and leaned her head back so that it rested on Haldir's shoulder.

"Haldir, you're a god," she said contently. Haldir laughed.

"Hardly." He replied.

"If being in the Lothlorien Guard should ever fail you, you have a potential career in this. You're amazing at it," she told him, referring to the masage he was giving her. Haldir slowly moved his hands down to her upper arms, being sure to work out all the knots he felt in her muscles.

"Nay, I only would find enjoyment in it when doing it to you," he replied. Fara smiled.

"I figured as much. When I'm done here I'll do the same for you." Haldir nodded.

"I look forward to it." An hour later, Fara had finally managed to wash her hair and finish her bath. Haldir had delayed her, for he seemed less concerned with how quickly she took her bath and more so with kissing her. Haldir bathed quickly after she was done and when he entered their room, he was disappointed to find that Fara had just finished dressing. Fara smiled softly and walked over, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. Haldir smiled.

"I am still wet," he mumbled into her mouth.

"Am I supposed to care?" she asked. Haldir grinned.

"No, I was simply being polite." Fara laughed and pulled away.

"I'll let you get dressed now, I have to talk to you about something anyway. Haldir frowned and dressed, buttoning his shirt while walking into the main room where the round table was. Fara poured herself a glass of water and then took out a scroll of paper, sitting down in a chair.

"Come sit, I have stuff to tell you." Haldir shrugged and complied. "Well, the messenger from Rivendell came with a message for me, and a verbal one for the Lady. This is mine. Here, read," she said, handing him the scroll. Haldir unrolled the paper, reading through the document. He sighed in annoyance as he read, not liking the request being made.

"I can not say that I agree with the terms, nor do I wish for you to leave again." Fara sighed.

"Well I don't want to either but it's kinda rude to be all "I'm not coming to your little get together because your son's an ass." That would be mean, and also I get the feeling that this is something important. Rumor has it that council type meetings things like this aren't held often." Haldir nodded.

"I understand why Elrond would invite you though. You play an important role here." Fara snorted.

"Haldir I haven't done shit on a stick for Middle Earth since I got here. I'm hardly important." Haldir looked up with a smirk.

"An interesting phrase, in our sixty some odd years of knowing each other, I do not believe I have ever heard you use it."

"Sixty-five. I just don't use that saying frequently, but I really haven't done much to better the world," she clarified.

"You certainly have changed _my _life," he muttered, reading the letter over again. "That counts for something." Fara raised an eyebrow.

"Come again?"

"Never mind."

"So what do you think, yey or nay on this whole Council of Elrond thing?"

"Though I do not wish to see you go, you can not turn down Elrond's request. It is indeed rare that he calls a high council such as this. You should be honored to go." Fara smiled.

"Thanks. So with that aside, how's life been for you while I was gone? You look tired." Haldir shrugged.

"I have been busy," he replied simply. "We have many new elves that wish to be considered for boarder patrols. Training them has been a hassle."

"Aw, poor Haldir," Fara said, sticking out her lower lip and standing up. She walked behind his chair and put her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them gently. Haldir smiled and closed his eyes.

"Yes poor me," he agreed.

"You seem very tense. Are you sure you're alright?" Fara asked after a moment.

"Come with me to the training field tomorrow and watch some of the elves who wish to go on boarder patrols. It will make you feel just as I do now."

"None of them are any good huh?"

"Not very, there are a few that show promise though." Fara nodded and continued rubbing his shoulders, running her thumbs along his shoulder blades and down both sides of his spine.

"Did you already eat dinner?"

"Nay I did not, I was not very hungry tonight. Would you like to go to the dinning hall?" he asked.

"Sure, let me just get a hair thing and some normal shoes." Fara swiftly ran a brush through her hair, swearing when it snagged painfully on a large knot. "Ooo I am so cutting this all off before I leave," she muttered.

"Talking to yourself again Fara?" Haldir drawled.

"And what if I am?" The spat between the two continued all the way to the dinning hall, causing those around them to roll their eyes. Haldir ended up winning this particular battle and was very proud of himself too.

"What's the count?" Andy muttered to Adrian.

"Fara, 434, Haldir, 435," he replied softly. Haldir raised an eyebrow at the two, but said nothing.

{}{}{}

Two days later, Fara was packed and headed towards the boarders.

"Are you sure that you do not wish for an escort Fara?" Haldir asked.

"Yes Haldir, you have asked me six times!" she exclaimed with a laugh. "I will be fine, besides, Paul Revere over there will be going with me and so is Andy." Haldir sighed.

"You know I worry, that is all. It pains me to see you go again." Fara gave a half smile.

"Well don't make it sound like it's the end of the world. I won't be gone for that long," she replied. When they reached the edge of the forest, Fara stopped and hugged each of her friends, saving Haldir for last as usual.

"Haldir, before I go, I would like to let you know that you are officially in charge of my keys," she said, handing him a ring with dozens of keys on them.

"Fara what are all these for?!" he exclaimed. Fara grinned, and held up each key, explaining what it did.

"My old room, the infirmary, the kitchen, the place where they keep all the good food in the kitchen, Alatáriël's room, Alatáriël's diary, Nessa's room, Anarwen's room, our room, the tool shed, the weapon shed, the weapon smith's place, the windows on the infirmary, the old key to the infirmary, Valaina and Orophin's talan, the room next to where the laundry is where they keep all the good pillows, the laundry room its self, Nátulcien's dress shop, don't ask me why I have that one, and I think that's all of them." Haldir raised his eyebrows.

"You astound me sometimes." Fara gave him a cheeky smile.

"And that's why you love me." Haldir grinned and pulled her closer to him.

"That among other reasons," he replied. Fara smiled and then kissed him firmly, locking her arms around his neck. Haldir tightly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Save it for the room guys," Adrian drawled. Fara pulled away and glared.

"I'm ever so sorry," she said snidely. Fara laughed and the mounted her horse.

"I'll be back soon!" she called, kicking her horse into a gallop. Haldir sighed, watching her ride off into the distance with Andy and the messenger at her side.

{}{}{}

A week and four days later, Fara, Andy and the messenger arrived at Rivendell. When they came into the gates of the city, Fara found that a company of elves seemed to have just arrived. She brought her horse to the stables, taking off all her bags and walking up the stairs where she found Lord Elrond. He was already speaking with the company of elves and directing them to their respective rooms. He smiled upon seeing her.

"Ah Lady Fara, so good to see you again. You are doing well I trust." Fara grinned and gave a short bow.

"Very much so my lord. It's good to be here, it's been what like, sixty-four years?"

"Aye, sixty-four indeed. Much too long. You will be in your usual room. Do you need someone to show you where it is or do you remember?" Fara frowned.

"Eh, I think I can manage."

"And who is this?" he inquired, turning to Andy. Andy smiled and held out his and, firmly shaking it with Lord Elrond.

"This is Andy, he's a good friend of mine."

"A pleasure to meet you Andy," Elrond said. "I hope you will find your stay here enjoyable."

"If it's anything like Fara's descriptions, I'm sure it'll be great." Elrond nodded in approval.

"I will see to it that you are given a room as well Andy. If you follow me I am sure we can find one for you."

"Alright, sure."

"I'll catch up with you later," Fara said with a smile. "You go ahead." Andy nodded and waved. Fara smiled back and then walked off down the hall to which she thought would lead her to her room. After ten minutes, she stopped and spun slowly in a circle, looking around and finding that she was lost. Fara groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Oh how peachy," she muttered.

"May I be of some assistance or are you going to stubbornly decline any that is offered to you?" a deep voice asked from behind her. Fara turned around and frowned. A tall, blond haired elf with an imposing stature and keen eyes towered over her.

"Lord Glorfindel," she said with a smirk. "A pleasant surprise," she said.

"As it always is I am sure."

"You flatter yourself," she replied dryly. Glorfindel snorted. "How charming," Fara commented.

"I rather thought so," he replied with a nod. "Am I to assume that the famous Lady Fara, one of the chief Galadhrim, is lost?" he asked with amusement.

"Not lost, just temporarily misplaced. Forgive me for not having the memory of an elephant, it's been a while since my last visit here and I don't quite know where exactly my room is."

"So you are lost then."

"No, I'm just a bit unsure of where everything is."

"In other words you are lost," he said with a nod. Fara glared and then sighed.

"Yes, I am lost." Glorfindel smiled.

"What a shame, you may never find your room."

"Would you _like _me to tell Haldir who it was that stole his clothing when he was swimming in the river?" she asked inquisitively.

"You room is this way," he replied causally, taking her arm in his.

"That's what I thought."

"Keep in mind Fara that Elrond has yet to find out who it was that stole the wine from his study on your last visit here," he cautioned.

"Hey, you told me to and you drank most of it," she accused.

"I was not nearly as intoxicated as you were." Fara snorted.

"Please, you were drunk off your ass and didn't know if you were coming or going."

"I knew perfectly well where I was going, I just took a detour and fell asleep outside of Erestor's study," he replied loftily. Fara rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure."

"Here we are," Glorfindel said, stopping in front of one of the doors. "This is your room." Fara frowned, this door seemed a lot bigger than she remember it and the carvings on it seemed to be different.

"You sure," she asked with a frown.

"Quite," Glorfindel replied with a nod. "I will see you later tonight at dinner." Glorfindel bowed and then left. Fara noticed he seemed to walk a bit faster than usual. She shrugged and opened the door. Her jaw dropped when she entered and found herself confronted with at least twenty male elves, all of which were naked. He had led her to the men's bathhouse! All conversation had stopped and they all stared at her inquisitively. Fara opened her mouth to speak but found that no words would come. Between the sight of twenty very attractive naked male elves and the knowledge that they all probably thought she was spying on them, Fara could hardly form a coherent thought. She slowly backed out of the room and closed the door behind her. She glanced down the hallway and then sprinted in the direction in which Glorfindel had left. She quickly found Glorfindel resting in the library, trying to hide himself behind a rather large book. He looked up at her with a grin.

"Back already?" he asked. Glorfindel yelped and set the book down when he saw Fara charge at him. He dashed out of the library at top speed with Fara close behind.

{}{}{}

Elrond sighed wearily in his study when Fara's angry cries shattered the peaceful silence that had once filled his house. He quickly pushed away the very small tinge of worry and sympathy he had for whoever it was that had transgressed against Fara. On reconsidering it, he knew they probably had it coming. Outside his study, door slammed loudly, only to be opened and then slammed again.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He rested his elbows on his desk and rubbed his temples. Not five minutes here and already the peace was gone. But then again, Fara always managed to stir things up with her visits so this was to be expected. He couldn't help but wonder what chaos would come as a result of her presence _this _time around.

{}{}{}

A/N: Okay, I know that all of you can probably see where this is going but I PROMISE that I have some ideas of my own to make this interesting and not the same-ol'-same-ol' type thing that everyone is used to seeing. This WILL NOT be a boring repetition!

Also, I am well aware of the fact that Lord Elrond did not invite the members of the council to Rivendell and that it was held because all those present were conveniently at Rivendell at the same time. For the sake of easiness, I am going by both book and movie verse so you'll see a bit of a combo as I'll be including a lot of stuff the movies left out. I'm currently re-reading FOTR, TTT and ROTK to make sure I get all the details right.

Please bare with me guys, I know this was probably not the turn you wanted to see the story take but I swear it'll do my best to make it a good read.


	39. Chapter 39: Many Meetings

Ok, well, I suppose I should give you all fair warning but as you can see, updates will be taking a bit longer. I'm doing a bit of research (as in rereading all the books) so that I can make this more realistic…or…at least as real as its going to get given that its fantasy and all…meh [shakes head]

Anyway, in terms of this update taking so long, the only excuse I have to offer this time is that my social life more or less went up in flames because the guy I liked said he liked me back but then wouldn't go out with me because "we don't have enough in common". That's more or less code for he chose another girl he liked over me. Suffice it to say that what was left of my self esteem (my last boyfriend mutilated that by trying to cheat on me with my best friend) has now been blowtorched and spat upon. So I've been a bit down recently and not exactly in the mood to write. I apologize again for the lack of updates, I know it must seem like I'm making up excuses but my life has gotten rather hectic recently.

Bleh, enough of my blabbering, enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: [snorts] yeah right**

****

Chapter 38: Many Meetings

It took about half an hour before the shouting and slamming of doors ceased. Elrond sighed wearily. He assumed that either Fara had given up (which was unlikely) or that she had managed to catch Glorfindel…somehow. He frowned and stood upon hearing shouting from outside. He heaved a sigh of relief; the two had gone outside and were now racing around the gardens. He smiled and shook his head, sitting back down at his desk.

The sunlight softly trickled through the windows of his study. The sword that hung on the wall of his study gleamed in the light, shinning with the same proud brilliance it had all those years ago. Leaning back in his chair, he gazed upon the sword, remembering with the grimace all the trials and tribulations it had seen him through. How many more times would he need to use it? He knew what was to come; he had seen it just as Galadriel had. Elrond pulled his eyes away from the sword and returned to his paperwork. For now he would concentrate on the present, and deal with what was to come when it happened.

{}{}{}

About an hour from dinner, Fara emerged from the forests just outside Rivendell's gardens with Glorfindel at her side. Fara's pants were stained with mud. Glorfindel however, was worse. Grass stains covered his clothing which was sopping wet. Sticks and leaves were stuck in his hair as well. Neither spoke as they casually entered Rivendell, acting as though nothing unusual had passed between them.

"Fara?" Fara turned with a frown, finding Arwen standing behind her with a rather perplexed look upon her face.

"Hi!" she said, coming over to give her friend a hug. "How are you?" Arwen smiled.

"I am well, nothing out of the ordinary has happened since we last saw each other. How about you? Your appearance alone suggests much."

"Glorfindel made an unwise decision, he has partially paid the price," she replied casually.

"Partially?!" Glorfindel exclaimed. Fara nodded.

"Yes," she said with a nod. "Partially." Glorfindel glared and then stalked off down the hall.

"The twigs look very pretty in your hair!" she called after him. Glorfindel waved his hand dismissively as he continued down the hallway. Fara snickered as she watched him go.

"You never change," Arwen said with a laugh. Fara snorted.

"Neither does he." Arwen laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You both are far too stubborn for your own good," she said. "Come, you're a mess and dinner is going to start soon, you need to get ready." Fara wrinkled her nose slightly but complied, she never really liked the formality of dinner, and she much preferred to wear pants and a shirt, both of which were far more comfortable than a dress. Dinner passed quickly that night and Fara went to bed not long after, craving the sleep she had been deprived of while traveling. Two days later, she and Andy woke early to go riding. The sun had barely risen above the horizon and no one was awake. Fara was surprised to find Glorfindel hastily readying Asfaloth.

"Making an escape?" she asked. Glorfindel looked up at her for a moment, acknowledging that he had heard her speak, before turning back to getting ready.

"I have something to take care of," he said swiftly, mounting up. Fara quickly stepped to the side as Asfaloth burst from the stables and galloped out of the gates of Rivendell at top speed. Fara raised her eyebrows slightly and then shrugged it off, saddling her horse.

"What do you think that was all about?" Andy asked. Fara frowned.

"Not quite sure, something important though, otherwise he would have stopped to bicker with me a bit."

"Secret super spy mission maybe," Andy replied. Fara rolled her eyes.

"Don't let your imagination run too far ahead of you Andy, it's the only bit of a brain you have left," she said with a teasing grin, jumping up into the saddle and riding out of the stable.

As the days went on, Fara noticed a great deal of change seemed to take place within the Last Homely House. For one thing, Gandalf arrived about nine days after Glorfindel had left. Fara knew all too well that whenever Gandalf showed up, something big was yet to come.

Another thing she noticed was that a sense of tension and unease had filled the peoples of Rivendell. Elrond was constantly busy with paperwork (more so than usual anyway). Fara had never seen Arwen more anxious or worried. She and Andy spent most of their time there snooping around and trying to figure out what everyone around them seemed to know or feel.

"I hate how sensitive elves are," Andy commented dryly on afternoon as they walked through the halls.

"I know, it's so annoying sometimes. What do you think is wrong?" she replied. Andy frowned, thinking the question over.

"Not quite sure," he replied. "It's obviously important but I don't think everyone knows about it…whatever _it _is."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the only ones who seem to be really _conscious _of what's going on are Elrond, Erestor and Gandalf. The twins and Arwen probably know because they have a knack at finding out stuff like this, we can probably blackmail them later to find out what's going on."

"You're right. If Glorfindel was here I'd imagine that he would know too, he also has a tendency to know things."

"And then there's the fact that a group of poncy elves arrived not too long ago as well as dwarves and some other random guy with a huge arse shield," Andy put in.

"Estel got here a while ago as well."

"Who?"

"My God Andy, are you really that behind on your gossip? Arwen's boyfriend. They met in back home in Lorien a while ago. You should know, you teased him about it for a week after." Andy frowned.

"Oh yeah, I remember, I haven't really seen him since though so I guess I forgot." Fara rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so anyway, maybe this gathering that Elrond wanted us here for is bigger than I thought," she said with a frown.

"What gathering?"

"Oh, right, I didn't tell you why we're here. Elrond called a council of some kind. I didn't really think much of it though. I mean I figured it was important, I just didn't realize that it would shake things up _this _much." Andy nodded.

"Point taken. Ok so we know the council is big, but then what is it about?" Fara sighed.

"You realize that in the past five minutes we've gone all of no where with this conversation right?" Andy nodded.

"Yup, but we've narrowed down a list of suspects in terms of people who know."

"Good point, I say we work on the twins first. I'll take Elrohir and you take Elladan. We'll see if we can get anything out of them."

"Why do I get Elladan?" Andy whined.

"Because," Fara scoffed. "You're equally, if not more so, horny as he is so you can relate better. Elrohir is more rational and I confuse him so I can probably trick him into telling me. If not I can always find something to blackmail him with or just wrestle it out of Arwen." Andy scowled.

"Fine, we'll go find them." The two began to walk off down the halls in search of the twins. As Fara rounded the corner, two childlike creatures slammed into her legs, knocking Fara to the ground. She groaned and winced at the shooting pain in her legs.

"Oh God," she mumbled. "That was painful." Fara opened her eyes and found one of them hovering over her. Andy had grasped the other by his collar and was holding him up by it for closer inspection.

"Let me go!" it cried with indignation. "Pippin make yourself useful for once in your life and help me!" The other child ignored the one protesting and hastily scrambled off Fara.

"Are you alright my lady? Do you hurt anywhere? Would you like something to eat to make you better?"

"Pippin!"

"What?!"

"The Lady is hurt and you ask if she would like something to eat? What is wrong with you?" Fara winced and sat up, watching as the two continued bickering, despite the fact that one was still in Andy's grasp.

"Well if you're feeling ill sometimes it helps to eat to settle your stomach," the one on the ground protested.

"She's not ill!"

"How do you know?"

"You two don't have to worry, I'm fine," Fara interrupted. "I get run over by small people a lot back home. All of my friend's kids attack me in a similar fashion."

"Can you put me down now?" the one Andy held asked, twisting so he could look at Andy.

"But of course." Andy gently set the small creature down on the ground again.

"I'm Meriadoc," he said proudly. "But you can call me Merry."

"I'm Peregrin Took; you can call me Pippin though."

"I'm Fara."

"Andy."

"God you're so anti-social," Fara scoffed.

"I am not!" Andy protested indignantly. Fara rolled her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you both," she said, turning back to the two and shaking their hands.

"Like wise Lady Fara."

"Nu-uh, no Lady, just Fara."

"Same here, no Sir or Lord, just Andy," Andy put in. He held out his hand and firmly grasped Fara's forearm, pulling her up to her feel. She stood up, brushing off the back of her pants and then rubbed her back which was feeling rather sore.

"Oo I'm gonna feel that in the morning," she muttered.

"Haldir can kiss it when we get home," Andy mumbled with a snicker. Fara glared but said nothing in response.

"Where were the two of you off to in such a rush?" she asked the two, returning her attention to them.

"We were going to see our friend. He was quite sick and he just woke up. We wanted to make sure he was better," Pippin explained. Fara nodded and frowned. He was sick, maybe she could help.

"May I visit him? I know a lot about healing." Merry shrugged.

"I don't see what not. Come with us La- er… Fara."

"You in?" Fara asked, turning to Andy. Andy shrugged and shook his head.

"I'm still curious. I'm going to go find Elladan and see if I can get anything out of him. If you get a change ask Elrohir, we can meet up and talk during dinner tonight," he replied. Fara nodded and waved as he left. Merry and Pippin led Fara to a room where another creature like them sat on the bed.

"What are you?" she asked after a moment. "You look like children, but you're obviously not."

"We're hobbits milady," said another, walking out of the bathroom. "My name is Samwise Gamgee, though you can call me Sam," he said. Fara grinned.

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm Fara. No lady, no milady, just Fara." Sam nodded.

"I'll be sure to remember that. What brings you here?"

"Merry said that one of your friends was hurt. I know a bit about healing so I wondered if I could help him at all." Sam looked at her suspiciously for a moment, deciding whether or not to trust her. Fara looked back at him, keeping her eyes blank and emotionless; a habit she had picked up from years of working as a Commander and hanging around Haldir. After observing how he handled the elves, she did her best to copy him and imitate his demeanor. It usually worked quite effectively.

"Don't worry Sam, I mean him no harm, you have my word." The hobbit nodded after a moment and stepped aside.

"His name is Frodo, though I'm afraid he's just fallen asleep." Fara nodded and walked over to the bed.

"Frodo," she said softly. The hobbit groaned and opened his eyes, looking blearily up at Fara.

"Who are you?" he mumbled, moving one arm up to rub his eyes.

"My name is Fara. I'm a healer, I wanted to see if I could help you," she explained. Frodo nodded.

"Where were you hurt?"

"On my left shoulder," he replied. Fara nodded and then moved his shirt aside, bushing her hand over the wound. She gasped at the darkness that consumed her mind. An icy chill raced up her spine and her body felt numb with cold. A black hooded figure galloped towards her, screeching loudly, and pulling out a knife. Fara pulled her hand away from Frodo with wide eyes as she gasped for breath. Was that what had wounded this poor hobbit?! God, what was the world coming to?! With creatures like that running about it was no wonder Elrond was calling a council!

"Is something wrong with him Fara?" Sam asked, worry clear in his eyes and voice. Fara masked her confusion instantly and smiled.

"No Sam, I was just… startled, I know what he faced to get such a wound. Elrond seems to have patched it up rather nicely though." Fara ran her hand over his shoulder again, this time concentrating harder and putting up a wall of healing gift in front of her mind as the creature charged at her. Through her gift, she examined what Elrond had done. He had already taken care of basically everything. The only thing left was for Frodo's body to heal its self and for him to regain his strength. It really was up to him at this point.

Frodo frowned, wondering what Fara could be thinking of and wondering why he suddenly did not feel quite as tired. Fara pulled away, smiled and ran her hand through his hair. Again, Frodo felt his energy levels jump up and the aching in his shoulder lessen.

"You should be fine within a few days," she said firmly. Frodo smiled and nodded.

"Good, I hate sitting here all day." Fara laughed.

"I know the feeling. I've been wounded before too, I hate not being active. I'll let you rest now, you're probably tired." Frodo yawned, noticing she was right and snuggled down into his pillows. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. Fara sighed and slowly walked to the door.

"Don't worry guys, he'll pull through just fine, I promise you." The hobbits gave her a grateful smile as she left. Sam frowned as she closed the door, for he could have sworn he saw a gold lining on her hands.

"Was she an elf?" he asked.

"No, elves don't talk like that and she doesn't glide. She also makes noise when she walks, though it's barely any at all," Merry said wisely.

"She's also got normal ears," Pippin added. Sam nodded.

"We should probably leave and let Mr. Frodo get some rest," he said after a moment. The three hobbits left the room.

{}{}{}

Fara walked through the city of Rivendell, passing by the main gates as she went to the stables. When Fara arrived, she found that Tasar was still tired from the journey. When she turned, she found Elrohir entering the stables.

"Ah, Elrohir, just the man I was looking for." Elrohir groaned, Elladan had warned him that she and Andy were up to something. He sighed and approached her, returning the greeting.

"I wouldn't put it past you to take notice of the fact that I am not a man but an elf." Fara rolled her eyes.

"It's an expression," she replied. "Anyway, this council your dad is having. Any ideas as to what it's about?"

"No," he replied with a frown. "Why do you-"

"Bull crap, I know you know, what's it about?"

"I told you, I don't know."

"I'm sure; does it have to do with Elrond's desire for a new book of some kind?"

"Fara I don't know."

"Or maybe he wants to meet to talk about the shortage of pink frilly dresses that is sweeping the nation."

"Fara."

"I hear it's hit hardest here in Rivendell..."

"Fara, stop it, I don't know anything."

"…which really does suck for you and your brother…"

"Fara please."

"I know you guys like that kind of thing."

"Fara you'll find out soon enough so just stop!" Fara grinned.

"So you _do _know." Elrohir growled in frustration.

"You'll find out when you find out!" he exclaimed. "I'm not saying anything more than that!" Elrohir turned and quickly left the stables, a frustrated frown marring his face. Fara sighed in annoyance and turned back to her horse. Stupid stubborn Elf lords. She gave her horse and Andy's some oats to eat before leaving for the practice grounds. Fara sighed, feeling slightly uncomfortable that she was the only female there. Many elves, all of which she did not know, were lined up at the various target's practicing their archery.

She frowned and walked down the line of archers, looking for an empty target. She found one in between two elves, both of which were tall with blond hair. She shrugged and pulled the bow off her back, taking out an arrow and notching it. Fara checked her stance and then brought the bow up, pulling the string back and smiling at the satisfying creak the pale wood made. Fara frowned when she let go of the string and found that the arrow had missed the center ring, and had landed two away from it.

"Damn it," she muttered, whipping out another arrow.

"You have a fair shot my lady. Where did you learn such archery?" the elf behind her asked. Fara shrugged.

"I've been learning for a while now, I'm still crap at it though. One of my friends taught me." The elf nodded, frowning when he saw the bow she held.

"My Lady, may I have the honor of seeing your bow?" he asked. Fara frowned and reluctantly handed it over. Haldir had made it for her and it was irreplaceable. The elf had a look of awe on his face as he ran his hands over the intricate carvings on the bow.

Listen to my laughter as I slay you, he said, reading the carvings on the bow aloud. "A high claim for a woman such as yourself."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just have trouble envisioning you killing anyone." Fara glared and whipped out the knives on her back.

"Would you like a demonstration?" she asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow. The elf took a step back in shock. Fara smirked and sheathed the knives before taking the bow back from the elf.

"I thought not." Fara smiled to herself and continued her archery, staying and practicing for the rest of the afternoon.

{}{}{}

That night at dinner, Fara sat next to Andy. The two of them had their chairs pushed close together and were huddled, whispering to each other about something or another. Occasionally, one would look over at Elladan and Elrohir and then return to their discussion.

"What do you think they're talking about," whispered Elladan to his twin.

"I don't know," replied Elrohir. Elrohir and Elladan then leaned in towards each other and began discussing what the two could possibly be talking about. Elrond watched the scene before him play out with amusement. The four appeared to each be plotting one thing or another, though it was not clear what it was. He shifted slightly and tried to listen in on what Fara and Andy were saying.

"…council is tomorrow so we could just wait till then," Andy said. Fara snorted.

"Please, we can find out by the end of tonight. We're already making them nervous," she said, looking back at the twins again. The two noticed her looking and then turned back towards each other, speaking more intensely to one another.

"Well we're already freaking them out and then think they are plotting, so we could always play up this plotting thing and then squeeze it out of them that way." Elrond smirked in amusement and then turned his attention to his two sons who were fervently discussing what to do.

"Well they are obviously plotting something," Elladan said. "The question is, what?" Elrohir looked over at Fara and watched her closely, trying to read her lips and figure out what she was saying. Something something make them _think _something…

"No, they are pretending to plot to get on our nerves," he replied. "And they do not know we know they are pretended to plot so we can use that against them," he replied. Elladan smirked and looked back at Fara.

"I like the way you think my brother." The smirk however, did not go unnoticed by Fara.

"They know we are pretending to plot," she said, turning back to Andy. Andy shrugged.

"So?" he said with a careless shrug. "They don't know we know they know that we're pretending to plot." Elrond rolled his eyes at the turn the two conversations were taking and then focused his attention to the conversation Arwen was having with Estel.

"Fara, Andy, Elladan and Elrohir and plotting something," Arwen said with a frown. Estel quickly glanced at the four.

"They are plotting against each other it seems." Arwen grinned wickedly.

"Well, we could pretend to know about the plans of each group."

"What?"

"We can tell one group we know what the other is plotting and confuse them," she replied.

"You think it wise to get involved with their scheming?" Estel asked. Arwen shrugged.

"They don't know we know they are plotting." Elrond rolled his eyes. Plots and ploys always seemed to spring up when Fara arrived and he was caught in the middle of it more often than not. He sighed. Why did this always happen?

{}{}{}

By the end of the night, Fara, Elladan, Andy, Elrohir and Arwen were all too tired to care anymore and each abandoned their plans to plot against the other. Besides, Fara and Andy would find out what they wanted to know the next morning anyway.

Fara and Andy arose early to get ready for the council that morning. Much to their disappointment, Elrond had chosen to hold it early in the morning. All the men, dwarves and elves that had come gathered in the Council hall where the meeting was to be held. All but one.

"Why do we not start the council?" an elf asked. Elrond smiled.

"We await but one more person." Andy sighed and rolled his eyes. Fara had problems with punctuality. It was not that she didn't try to be on time, she really did, she just always seemed to be late none the less. A few moments later, Fara causally walked in the room, looking around for an open seat. She wore a deep blue, sleeveless dress and had her hair tied back in a thick braid that fell down her back.

"Sorry I'm late, I hope I didn't hold you all up, I got a little lost," she said with a laugh.

"God, you suck at directions," Andy said with disgust.

"It's not my fault you suck at giving them," she retorted.

"I practically wrote it on your hand!" Fara rolled her eyes and flipped him off.

"Your mother," she replied.

"Why is a woman here?" asked one man. Fara stopped in her tracks and gritted her teeth to keep from lashing out. She took her seat next in between a dwarf and Andy and then smiled sweetly at the man.

"I don't know, it is a bit odd isn't it," she said with a frown. "Go ahead, do tell us, why _are _you here?" Those around her chuckled and Fara raised an eyebrow at the man, smirking and silently challenging him to retort back. For his own sake, he held his tongue.

"Good for you lass," the dwarf next to her said softly, patting her hand. Fara grinned down at him.

"Who is he? Do you know?"

"Boromir of Gondor." Fara nodded and then turned her attention to Elrond who began to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fail. Each race is bound to the fate, this one doom." Fara sighed as they all continued talking, debating and telling stories related to Sauron and the ring.

"Bring forth the ring Frodo." The small hobbit Frodo stood up and set the ring on the granite pillar in the center of the room. Fara shifted nervously in her seat, hearing a distant whispering that was calling to her.

_Fara, the ring Fara. Take it, you need it, you want it. Take the ring Fara, _the voice whispered. Fara shook her head to clear the voices from her mind and frowned. Why would she want a crappy old ring like _that_?

_Power. _Fara inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, trying to get a grip on herself. She was definitely hearing things. Fara cast a glance over at Andy and noticed him shifting uncomfortably in his chair. She frowned slightly and Andy briefly flicked his eyes towards the ring. Fara gave a quick nod of her head and returned her attention back to Boromir as he stood to speak.

"It is a gift," said Boromir. "A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy! Let us use it against him!" he said standing up. Fara raised an eyebrow.

"You can not wield it," said Estel. "None of us can."

"And what would a mere ranger know if this matter?" he asked cynically. Fara sighed in annoyance. She hated arrogance. Andy just snickered in amusement.

"This is no mere ranger," said Legolas. "He is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn; you owe him your allegiance." Boromir recoiled in shock.

"This? This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas added icily.

"Oh snap, he told you," Andy mumbled softly. Fara pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. __

"Havo dadLegolas," Aragorn said. Reluctantly, Legolas took his seat.

"Gondor has no king," the Boromir aid bitterly. "Gondor needs no king." Fara rolled her eyes.

"Figures," she muttered.

"You have but one choice. The ring must be destroyed," Elrond said. The dwarf next to Fara, who had congratulated her for her retort to the other man stood up, gripping his ax tightly.

"What are we waiting for?" He rushed forward and slammed his ax on the ring, only to have it shattered. The dwarf was thrown backwards and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"The ring can not be destroyed, Gimli son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess." Fara frowned and opened her mouth to speak. Maybe she could melt the ring with her gift. She had melted things before. It was part of a test Gandalf gave her once. Elrond smiled and cut her off before she could speak.

"Nay Fara, not even that would work. Though you are powerful, the ring is stronger." Fara scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're sure? It would save a hell of a lot of time."

"Yes Fara, I am sure." Fara sighed, noticing the curious glances everyone gave her. She glanced at Andy who had a wary frown on his face, silently cautioning her. She subtly shook her head at Elrond, not wanting to speak of either of their abilities. Through the years, it somehow began to feel more and more like she was cheating if she used them. She also felt uncomfortable talking about them because it eventually led to a discussion of why she was here which then led to the bringing up of the fact that her original purpose in this world was to aid the enemy. Many were wary of her and her friends after that particular detail had gotten out. Fara was positive that no good would come if she told the others here of her abilities.

"The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom," Elrond said at last, recapturing everyone attention. "Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came."

_Oh how convenient, _she thought dryly. A long silence followed this. Fara frowned, pondering the best way to go about doing this. A large party would be noticeable, where as a small one could slip in unnoticed, though a small group had a harder chance of getting in alive, for there were fewer people to fight.

"Southern Russia?" Andy whispered, referring to a battle tactic that had been used in a previous battle. Fara shook her head.

"Too big, need something small for this one," she replied.

"Smaller chance of survival," Andy commented.

"Only if attacked, otherwise better chance of success."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir said at last. Fara rolled her eyes.

"Here we go again," she muttered as Legolas stood up

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" Then Gimli leaped up as well

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!"

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir asked, standing up again.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" Gimli roared. "Never trust an elf!" With that said everyone stood up and began to argue. Fara sighed and looked up at what was going on, wondering how long it would take before they were quiet again. _This is why women are superior to men. When women are bored, we go shopping or eat. When men are bored, they invade another country. _After a few moments, Frodo stood up.

"I will take it!" he shouted. Fara sighed and looked at him sympathetically.

"I will take it!" he said again, noticing no one was listening. Fara rolled her eyes and glanced over at Andy who was watching the spectacle play out with amusement.

"Should I do it?" she asked. Andy snickered.

"Go for it, battle sequence volume mind you." Fara nodded.

"But of course." She cleared her throat and then got up, standing on her chair.

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT HELL UP! YOU'RE GETTING NOWHERE FAST AND I'M SICK OF LISTENING TO YOUR RACIST BITCHING!" Fara roared. All the voices stopped and they turned to her. The only sounds that could be heard were those of Andy's snorts of suppressed laughter. Fara smirked and jumped back down to the ground. "Thank you, as you were saying Frodo."

"I will take the ring to Mordor," he repeated, this time in a quieter voice, shaking slightly with fear. "Though, I do not know the way." Gandalf sighed and smiled, walking over and putting his hand on Frodo's shoulder.

"I will help you bare this burden Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear." Fara smiled.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." Aragorn said, coming forward. "You have my sword."

"And my bow," Legolas added, standing and then walking behind Frodo.

"And my ax," Gimli said defiantly. Fara smiled. The tension between the two was obvious. Boromir stood and walked toward Frodo.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done." Fara smirked as he stood behind Frodo. She noticed that Frodo's confidence seemed to swell with each person that joined him.

"Hey!" Suddenly, Sam jumped out from the bushes. Fara put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter at the shocked look on Elrond's face. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere with out me."

_Take cover! Eyebrows on a rampage! _She thought.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said with mirth.

"Wait! We're coming too!" Merry and Pippin jumped out from behind some of the pillars and joined. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Pippin said firmly. "Besides, you need people of intelligence on this mission… … quest… … thing." Fara snorted.

"That's something I would say," she mumbled.

"Well that rules you out Pip," Merry whispered with a laugh. Elrond smiled as he looked them over. He turned to Fara and Andy and gave them a look. Fara raised an eyebrow and glanced at Andy.

"You don't think…" he started. Fara nodded.

"Yeah, he does."

"Pff, yeah right! No way in hell I'm doing that!"

"You realize we're going to probably end up going anyway." Fara sighed.

"I know," she said dryly. "That's what pisses me off."

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is no," Andy said turning to Elrond. "For both of us, not just me."

"I believe the contrary. They would do well to have you traveling with them," Elrond replied. Fara and Andy frowned, thinking it over.

"Here, I'll think out loud so you can follow my train of thought," Fara said. "_You _want _us _to go with _them _to destroy some creepy ass ring because you think we'll do them _good?_"

"Yes."

"No, no, no, lets try again. You think we're going to do them _good?_"

"Yes."

"You realize you are saying this to a girl who can barely keep track of her own head and a guy who has yet to learn to tie his shoes the correct way right?"

"I can too tie them!" Andy exclaimed.

"Yeah but your way is retarded," she replied, dismissing him with a wave of her hand.

"Gandalf agrees with me," Elrond commented. Fara looked to Gandalf, raising her eyebrows.

"Does he now?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"I do and you know why," Gandalf said.

"I do not understand, she is a woman. While I suppose the man would be of use, I do not see a purpose for the woman. What good can she do? She will only hold us up," Boromir said arrogantly. Fara's mouth popped open and she looked at Boromir.

"You wanna run that by me again?" she asked slowly.

"I do not understand what use to us you will be. You do not know how to fight and it will be too dangerous."

"Oh please, danger my ass and let's get a couple things straight while we're here. First of all, I do know how to fight and if I were to go against you, I would beat you easily because I have been training with a sword for longer than you have. Second, I've been fighting orcs since long before you were even born. Third, if I hear another comment like that out of you again, you'll find that sword of yours up your ass sideways," she said, anger evident in her eyes. Boromir took a step backwards in shock; he had not expected such a reaction. "Ok, with that out of the way, I still don't see why you need us on the quest."

"You do not have to go Fara. It is your choice. I will let you decide," Elrond said. Fara sighed and looked at the ground. Why was life so hard?

"I believe the Valar willed it Fara, it is why you both were brought here," Gandalf added gently. Fara frowned, knowing she could not say no. She wasn't granted her powers for nothing.

"Damn you both," she muttered. "Alright, I'll go with you all," she said firmly. "Frodo, you have my… my…. Ok well I know how to use a lot of weapons so let's just say that I swear to protect you to the best of my abilities." Frodo smiled.

"Thank you Lady Fara."

"I'll go as well; someone has to keep Fara in check. You have my protection as well Frodo," Andy said.

"So be it, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond said firmly. Fara sighed.

"So when do we leave?" she asked.

"In two months," Elrond replied.

"Joy," she muttered. "Well, I'm off. I have stuff to take care of before we leave. I'll see you all later," she said, waving goodbye.

"She's rather… … unorthodox," Boromir commented after a moment.

"You think she's weird _now_," Andy said with a snort. "Just wait till we start traveling. You won't return home with your sanity."

"This should make for an interesting journey," Legolas remarked.

"Indeed it will," Elrond said. "Indeed it will."

{}{}{}

Fara sighed and walked down the hallway when the realization of what she had just done fully hit her.

"Oh shit," she whispered. Fara stuck her hand out against the wall for support and covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh God no, what did I just do? I can't go on this quest! I'll never see any of my friends again, I'll die!" Fara stood, leaning against the wall and staring at the floor with wide eyes, thinking out what she was going to do.

_No, _she thought fiercely. _I am not putting up with this. I **will **see my friends again and I will return to Lothlorien. No one is beating me. _With her vows and goals now straight in her mind, Fara continued down the hall, grinning when she saw a she-elf with dark raven hair round the corner.

"Arwen!" she called. The she-elf looked up and smiled, walking over to where Fara was.

"Hello Fara," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm alright, I just came from the council," she replied with a grimace. Arwen's smile faded.

"Oh. What happened?"

"A fellowship was made, I'm part of it lucky me." Arwen gaped.

"You are part of the Fellowship?"

"Yeah, I have a lot to do before we leave. It's gonna suck some serious arse," Fara replied with a frown.

"Well then come with me, we have clothes to get, provisions to find, weapons to sharpen." Arwen's list continued on and on as she dragged Fara down the hallway. Fara grinned; perhaps finding what she needed would not be so hard after all.

{}{}{}

Fara left the tailors with a groan. She had never spent so much time being measured and fussed over, it was not a feeling she liked. Deciding that some training would do her some good, she walked back to her room and got her weapons before going down to the training field. There she found Legolas, Aragorn, the hobbits and Boromir.

"Greetings my children!" she called out dramatically as she walked down the hill. They all shot her questioning glances, wondering why she was there. "What are you all up to?" she asked.

"Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir are all going to practice, we just wanted to watch," Pippin said.

"Yes, they're very good. Fara why don't you fight against Legolas." Merry suggested.

"I would beat her," Legolas replied with a teasing grin. Fara snorted and whipped out her knives, advancing toward him.

"Oh you are so mine, bring it!" she said with a laugh. Legolas shrugged and pulled out his knives, lunging forward and attacking. Fara yelped, finding his reflexes and responses to her attacks to be very fast. She mentally berated herself when she found that she was blocking more attacks than she was giving. With an air of defiance, Fara pushed forward, spinning and twirling her knives in a series of rapid attacks, desperate to beat the elf before her. She scowled when she realized that though sweat trickled down her forehead, Legolas seemed perfectly fine and was able to fend off all her attacks. At last, he managed to catch her two blades in such a way that they were forced from her hands and sent flying to the ground. Fara held her hands up in surrender with a smile.

"You win," she said. Legolas smirked.

"I told you I would." Fara glared.

"Oh bite me, you're an elf and you've been fighting for longer." Legolas laughed.

"I suppose you have a point, but even so, you fought well." Fara grinned and picked up her knives.

"Thanks, I'd say the same to you but I think your ego has had enough petting for one day," she said with a smirk.

"No one has been petting my ego," he exclaimed indignantly.

"I allowed you the privilege of beating me, which counts as petting," she replied arrogantly.

"Oh yes, a privilege indeed Fara, I envy Legolas," Boromir said with mirth. Fara flicked her eyes towards Boromir with a smirk.

"So, Mr. Women-can't-fight, have you changed your opinions or do I need to school you to prove it?" she asked.

"Is that a question or a challenge?" Boromir replied casually.

"A question for today, perhaps I'll challenge you later when I'm not as worn out. Elves are too fast for my liking, it's hard to keep up with them," Fara said. "I would assume that speed in battle makes up for speed mentally however," she added upon seeing the expression on Legolas's face. Legolas scowled, making those around them laugh.

"I agree Fara, they really do need to learn their place," Boromir replied, trying to suppress his laughter. Fara grinned and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"This could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

"Mortals are all mad," Legolas grumbled. Fara sighed.

"I have this conversation with far too many people Legolas. I am not mad, in fact, I am quite happy. You really should learn how to define your emotions properly," she said somberly. Legolas rolled his eyes and pulled a bow string out of his pocket, bracing the bow and coiling it around the two ends. He pulled out and arrow and stepped up to the target. Fara and Aragorn did the same, deciding to practice. She scowled when she found that her arrow hit the ring two from the center, while both Aragorn and Legolas had hit the center.

Grumbling to herself, Fara pulled out another arrow and aimed it at the target, swearing in Sindarin when it missed the center again.

"Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?" Legolas asked in mild surprise. Fara shrugged.

"Yes," she replied simply. "I mean I have crap grammar but I get by." Legolas nodded.

"Good to know," he said softly.

"I'm getting all of my arrows back, try not to shoot me," she said, setting her bow on the ground and walking to the other end of the field. Fara sighed as she walked back, picking up her bow and noticing that it was well past noon, she had missed lunch.

"I'm off to the kitchens should any of you feel compelled to look for me, I'll catch up with you all later," she said. At the mention of food, Pippin immediately jumped up.

"Can I come too?" Pippin asked.

"You just ate!" Frodo exclaimed. Fara laughed.

"Well I didn't. If any of you wants to join me, you are more than welcome to." Upon hearing the invitation, all of the hobbits lurched up from the ground and followed Fara to the kitchens.

"So, any requests for what to make?" she asked. The hobbits shrugged. "Alright then, let's see what they have here." Fara poked around the kitchens, looking for extra food and cooking utensils that she would need. She took out cheese and meat from one of the storage rooms, setting it on the counter and cutting away a few pieces. Next she got out a frying pan, some butter and then some bread.

"How many sandwiches am I making?" she asked.

"I would like one," Pippin said with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Me too," Sam said.

"Don't forget me," Merry put in.

"Or me," Frodo added. Fara laughed.

"Alright, five sandwiches coming up." Fara started the stove up and then put the pan on top, tossing the meat and cheese into it. Next she added a few spices, some onions and a few peppers. A tantalizing aroma rose up from the pan, making their mouths water in anticipation. When she was satisfied that everything was heated enough, Fara dished out amounts of the meat and cheese onto the bread and then piled lettuce and tomato on it. She cut the sandwiches in half and put them on plates before handing them to the hobbits.

"Alright, just give me like, five seconds to clean up here and then we ca-"

"And just WHAT are you doing?!" a cook shrieked as he walked in. Fara yelped.

"Um, cooking," she said nervously.

"Out! Out of my kitchen now!" Fara and the hobbits quickly darted around the chef and left, casually ignoring the fact that they had left a mess behind. They all laughed while running out into the gardens and settling down in the grass.

"I would have cleaned it up," Fara said with a frown, taking a huge bite out of her sandwich. The hobbits nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we most definitely would have," Frodo said somberly. Fara snorted with laughter and continued eating.

"So, where are you all from?" she asked when she finished chewing.

"The Shire," Pippin replied. The hobbits all sighed wistfully at the memory of their beloved home.

"Oh yeah, never heard of it. What's it like there?" The hobbits all began chattering at once, each trying to convey the verdant hillsides and beautiful scenery in his own way.

"You guys, one at a time, I can't listen to all of you at once. You first Sam." Sam shot a triumphant look towards his friends and began to explain all about the Shire, where he was from and how they lived. Pippin and Merry occasionally put in a few comments when the felt he had left something out. Merry went next, followed by Frodo. Fara found that she could relate to Frodo more than the others, for his parents had died when he was young, just as hers had. Pippin was last and told Fara of his family. Though he acted as though his sisters and brothers were a nuisance to him, she could tell he loved them all.

"I wish I had a brother like you Pip," she commented. "I never had any siblings. I'm an only child."

"Be thankful," Merry muttered. "It's a gift." Fara laughed.

"No it's not. I never had any one to play with. I would kill for brothers like you guys."

"We can fix that, how about you be our pretend sister Fara," Sam suggested. Fara grinned.

"I like that idea."

"Me too," Frodo added. "I've never had siblings either."

"I say we make a pact," Fara declared.

"A pact? What kind of pact?" Merry asked.

"A pact to stick together on our journey and look out for each other. Through thick and thin, no matter how hard things get, we'll always be there for one another, just like brothers and sisters would be," she said putting her hand out towards the middle. "Any takers?" The hobbits grinned and quickly put their hands on top of hers.

"I'm in," Frodo said eagerly.

"Me too."

"Count me in."

"And me as well." Fara smiled at the hobbits around her. This was indeed the start of a wonderful friendship.

{}{}{}

"Why do you look so sad Arwen?" Fara asked that night at dinner, seeing the she-elf's obvious distress. Arwen sighed.

"Estel and my brothers are leaving soon," she replied sadly. Fara frowned.

"Why?"

"I do not know, they would not tell me, but I know that it is an important mission for the three of them."

"Well he's going with the Fellowship so he's coming back." Arwen nodded.

"I know, but it is still hard for me, I shall not see him for a few weeks, and then when he returns, we will only have a short while together before he must depart again." Fara nodded and put a hand on Arwen's shoulder.

"I know exactly how you feel. Haldir and I are apart a lot because of work. Sometimes I have to cover the southern end and I don't get to see him for about three weeks. Estel will come back to you Arwen, don't worry." Arwen nodded and continued eating silently. Fara sighed; it was hard to see the she-elf so distressed. Arwen was not much better the next morning at breakfast, and seemed just as upset.

"Arwen, why don't we go riding together?" Fara suggested. Arwen frowned, thinking this over.

"Alright, that sounds like a good idea to me." Breakfast ended and the two stood up. Fara gripped the collar of Legolas's shirt, pulling him up and dragging him with her.

"Greenleaf get your horse and come riding with us," she said. Legolas laughed.

"You are so polite Fara," he replied with mirth while straightening his tunic.

"I know, fun in'it," she said with a delighted smile. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"We should bring Boromir too." Fara nodded and went in search of Boromir, finding him sharpening his sword.

"Hey Boromir, we're all going riding, do you want to come?" she asked. Boromir shrugged and sheathed his sword.

"Alright. Where to?"

"Don't know really. Come down to the stables." The two walked down and found that Arwen and Legolas were already there.

"You have a horse right?" she asked, looking back at Boromir. He nodded.

"Yes of course, how do you think I got here?" Fara shrugged.

"You could have walked, or taken a boat, or flown."

"Flown on what?" he asked with a laugh, mounting up on his horse.

"You could have roped together a flock of birds and tied yourself to the ropes and then steered them here."

"You are insane."

"Yes, thank you, we've covered that point." Fara mounted her horse and then rode out of the stables, waiting for the others to join her.

"Ok so ready, here's the plan," she said with a grin.

"Alright, go," Arwen replied.

"You all watch me as I race you to the other side of this field and win," she said. Fara laughed as she nudged her horse into a gallop and raced across the field. Soon, she, Legolas, Arwen and Boromir were neck and neck, all racing to get to the end of the field first. Arwen won with Boromir close behind. They all dismounted and led their horses to a stream where they spent the rest of the afternoon resting and talking.

{}{}{}

"Fara! Good you're here," Arwen said, walking into her room, arms stuffed with cloths. Fara groaned.

"Arwen I just tried all my stuff on. I can't have possibly grown more since then."

"I know but I want to double check to make sure. Here, I have everything you need," the she-elf said, dumping the contents on Fara's bed.

"First is a water resistant travel pack. I asked for padding to be put in the straps so it will not hurt your shoulders so much. I have three pairs of pants, two of which will go in the pack and four shirts. Here, try these on," Arwen said, handing Fara an outfit. Fara groaned and grudgingly put on the outfit.

"I also had a pair of boots made for you. They are water resistant and durable, yet comfortable for travel as well. I also have a bedroll for you as well as a warm cloak. There are also five pairs of underwear and four of those bras that you asked me to get." Fara grinned. "And then I have a scarf and gloves packed as well."

"Alright see, they fit just as well as they did two hours ago," Fara said as the buttoned up the shirt. Arwen sighed.

"I worry for you Fara, you and Estel." Fara smiled and put her hand on Arwen's shoulder.

"Don't. I promise I'll look after him. I know how much he means to you."

"Thank you Fara, it means a great deal to me." Arwen smiled and then turned back to the pile of clothing on the bed.

"Now, weapons."

"Arwen I have all the weapons I will ever need. I have four daggers, two knives, a sword and a bow and arrows, and that's not counting my hidden weapons. I think I have it covered," Fara said with a laugh.

"Yes, but I wish to give you this." Fara gasped when Arwen handed her an intricately decorated dagger. The handle was made of a dark metal with a dragon engraved on it. The blade contrasted it greatly, for it was made of a silver metal the gleamed in the light.

"Arwen it's beautiful," she breathed. The she-elf smiled.

"I am glad you like it. Consider it a gift from me to you." Fara smiled and ran her thumb over the edge of the blade, wincing when it cut into her skin. Arwen frowned when the cut sealed itself up. Fara wiped the blood off on one of her old shirts before sheathing the blade again.

"Sword lore, the first one to bleed on it commands it," she replied. Arwen nodded. "I saw Haldir do it once."

"Oh, I have one more thing for you Fara. I believe you will be most grateful for it too. I know I would." The she-elf handed Fara a small vile containing a milky blue liquid. Fara raised an eyebrow.

"And this does what?" she asked, looking the glass container over. It was small, in the shape of a circle with a small funnel coming out of the top, and the cap was made of gold. Arwen smiled.

"It is a potion so that you do not have to deal with your monthly bleeding." Fara grinned.

"This stops my period?" she asked incredulously. Arwen nodded.

"Oh nice!" Fara exclaimed with a laugh. "How long does it last?"

"That particular one will last for up to a year, its effects may end sooner however. I trust that it will be long enough." Fara grinned and pulled the cap off, pouring all the contents into her mouth and swallowing it quickly to get past the taste. She gagged and reached for a cup of water in an attempt to drown out the flavor. Fara frowned and put a hand over her stomach when she felt it gurgle. It felt almost as though her insides were shifting. Moments later, the feeling stopped all together, leaving Fara to question if it had even been there in the first place.

"Oh my God, that tastes horrible," she said before running her tongue over the roof of her mouth as though she was trying to scrape off the taste.

"Well that is to be expected. There are few medical potions that have a pleasant taste."

"I noticed," Fara said dryly. "So, am I set with everything now?" Arwen nodded and sighed before hugging Fara tightly.

"Be careful mellonamin." Fara smiled and returned the hug.

"Don't worry, you'll see me again, I promise."

"I hope so."

{}{}{}

The Fellowship gathered at the gates the next morning, waiting to depart. Fara and Aragorn were the last to arrive, for Aragorn was saying a very long goodbye to Arwen and Fara had misplaced her other boot. When she arrived, Boromir raised his eyebrows. She wore black breeches, black boots that reached to just below her kneecaps and a dark grey cloak held with a silver broach. Her shirt was a white and had short sleeves. She carried two knives on her back, a small dagger and a sword on her belt, a small knife in each boot and a bow and arrow. Her arms were covered by black armguards, leaving little of her skin exposed. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail near the top of her head and then braided. It was a definite change from the dress she wore to the council.

His frown deepened when she pulled out two black leather things that appeared to be pouches. She strapped them onto her thighs and pulled out two sleek, black, metal objects. She took out fifteen small round metal balls and put them in her pockets before aiming the weapon at the ground and checking its balance. She put the balls back in and repeated the same process with the other black object.

"What is that Fara?" Pippin asked.

"A gun," she replied.

"What's that?"

"A self contained bow an arrow that makes a lot of noise and kills faster. I have limited bullets though and I can't reuse them so I'm saving this for a desperate time. I only have fifteen bullets per gun and then ten spares with me," she replied, loading the second gun and putting it in the holder strapped to her thigh.

"What's a bullet?"

"It's the "arrow" if you will. They're made of steel I'm pretty sure."

"What's steel?"

"A mix of iron and other stuff. There's this whole long process you have to go through to mix the metals together."

"How do you make them?"

"There are factories that mass produce them. My country went into a war-time economy a long time ago."

"What's a factory?"

"A place where you use machines to make things."

"What's a machine?"

{ half an hour later}

"What's a car?"

"A method of transportation that has the power of hundreds of horses and travels over sixty miles per hour."

"Doesn't it get tired?"

"No, it runs on gasoline."

{ten minutes later}

"What's a dinosaur?"

"A prehistoric animal."

"And they died?"

"Yes."

"All of them?"

"Yes."

"Because a giant rock hit the earth?"

"Yes."

"Where did the rock come from?"

"Outer Space."

"So how did the dinosaurs turn into oil?"

"They decomposed."

"How?"

"I don't know! Stop with the questions!" she exclaimed. Pippin frowned and walked over to where Merry was standing, still trying to envision a giant lizard turning into oil and powering a machine.

"Fara, what's up with this Lara Croft look you're trying to pull?" Andy asked as he came down the steps. Fara rolled her eyes and looking him over.

"Oh please, you look like James Bond with a side of Jackie Chan."

"Hey, leave me alone, I look cool," he replied defensively. Fara snorted.

"You can think that."

"Alright then I will. When do we leave?"

"In a bit," Fara replied with a shrug. When Aragorn finally arrived, all the elves that were there to see them off lined up to bid them farewell.

"Good luck Fara, I believe you have made a wise decision," Elrond said, giving her a hug and kissing her cheek.

"Thank you Elrond, I hope you're right."

"Goodbye Fara, I will miss you greatly," Arwen said, hugging Fara tightly.

"I'll miss you too, don't worry, we'll see each other again, I promise." Arwen nodded.

"Look out for Estel for me," Arwen said. Fara nodded.

"I will, you have my word. Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva Arwen (Sweet water and light laughter until next we meet Arwen)," Fara said with a sad smile.

"Tenna' san' (until then)," Arwen replied. Fara sighed and walked over to stand with the rest of the Fellowship while the others said goodbye. As soon as Aragorn had finished his farewell to Arwen, they all turned and walked out of the gates and away from the city of Rivendell. Gandalf led the way with Frodo just behind him. Aragorn and the hobbits were next, followed by Boromir. Legolas and Fara brought up the back.

So Fara, he said in Sindarin. How have you been since I last saw you? Fara shrugged.

Since you have seen me last? I have been well. My job as a March warden keeps me busy.

You have not aged a day since I last visited Lothlorien. How is that possible? Fara sighed, she had hoped to keep her powers secret. How would she gain the Fellowship's respect if they thought she was cheating with her powers?

I was offered the choice of immortality, she replied.

Why? No mortal is ever offered that. Fara sighed.

If I tell you, you must swear never to breathe a word to anyone. They will think lower of me. Legolas nodded.

You have my word.

According to Galadriel, the power of the Guardians resides in me. Well, that of the leader of the Guardians. Legolas's mouth popped open.

You mean the ones told of in myths? Surely you jest Fara. That is naught but a story. Fara shook her head.

No, it was simply a very long time ago, so long that no one believes it to be true.

I do not understand why you wish to hide this from the Fellowship. They would not think less of you.

Yes they would, they might believe that I use my gifts to cheat in battle and help me win, which I do not. If I did use them you would know, for I have power over fire and a healing gift. Nothing else. Also, I was originally sent here to aid the enemy in this war, she said with a grimace. I am not going to though, I swear! she added hastily, seeing the look of slight distrust that crossed his features. Legolas nodded after a moment.

I trust you, fear not. If this is what you wish then I shall not speak of it again. Fara nodded and continued walking in silence the rest of the way, getting farther and farther from Rivendell, and closer to Mordor, the one place she half wished to never see.

{}{}{}

A/N: Whoa buddy, an update at last! Sorry again this one took a while but they're off and away to see the wizard of Oz…er…Sauron of Mordor…doesn't have the same feel to it huh? Didn't think so. Anyway, school is getting out soon so I'll probably have A LOT more time to write. With luck, updates for both my fics will come a bit faster.

Also, in terms of reviewer responses, they tend to take a mother load of time to do and I've been getting a lot of reviews lately so I'm only going to reply to those of you that asked specific questions. But thank you none the less! I love hearing your opinions and your feedback means a lot to me!

Later,

Tarilenea


	40. Chapter 40: Dream

Yay! A fast update! I was feeling inspired this week, not to mention I didn't really have a lot of work meaning plenty of time to write! Huzzah!!! Anyway, to stamp out the fears of one reviewer, you need not worry for Boromir. I happen to LOVE him as a character and I know he isn't a total chauvinist. The only reason Fara didn't get any snarky remarks from everyone else there was because they all knew her. Boromir just so happened to be a tad under informed, but worry not my friends! I don't intend on making this a jackass!Boromir type fic…Tolkien never intended him that way in the first place despite how he was made out to be in the movie.

{}{}{}

Chapter 40: Dream

Traveling was harsh, very harsh. That was the decision that Fara came to at the end of her second week with the Fellowship. They walked all throughout the day and late into the night, stopping to rest and sleep for only about four to five hours. They traveled at a pace which Fara and Andy struggled to keep up with. She noticed that there was hardly ever a time when she was warm, for the cold months of winter had already come. They had left in December.

For the most part, they lived off of the provisions that they carried, and the small game that Legolas managed to kill. To make matters worse, Fara noticed that she did not seem to fit in with the rest of the Fellowship all that well. Though she knew Aragorn and Legolas, she did not speak with them frequently and Gandalf was not much fun to talk to, he spoke in far too many riddles. Andy was some what of a comfort though, she could relate to him and talk to him about most anything. She felt a bit envious of him at times for he seemed to blend right in with the others. It was probably because he was male, but Fara could not help but wish she fit in as well as he did.

Fara sighed and plopped down on the ground, they had finally decided to rest.

"I'll take first watch," she said aloud as the others sat down.

"Why? There is no need, one of us can do it," Boromir said simply.

"Why not?"

"You might fall asleep. It is clear that you are tired."

"Oh don't give me that, I'll be fine." Boromir sighed.

"Is she always this stubborn?" he asked Andy. Andy nodded.

"This is her on a bad day, she can be much worse, trust me." Boromir nodded and watched as Fara set up her things.

"I do not think she likes me," he commented. Andy laughed.

"No, if she didn't like you, she'd make it very very clear. I think as of now she tolerates you, but it's not your fault. She just doesn't like being told what to do. I wouldn't worry about it," he replied. Boromir shrugged and went to get some rest. Soon the rest of the Fellowship dozed off. Fara sighed and spent her watch time looking up at the stars, which were just visible through the clouds. She idly wondered what Haldir was doing at this moment, if he was thinking of her, if he was well, how he was feeling. She missed him so much and it felt as though there was a great hole in her heart.

_What will happen to him if I die? Will he care? Well of course he would care, he loves me. Would he die as well? No, he's stronger than that, he'd find someone new. I'm sure he would. How will he react when he finds out about the mess I've gotten into? _ Thoughts such as this plagued her mind, and she found that she was unable to get rid of them. Fara looked back down at the ground and took a few deep breaths to calm herself. She could feel her own emotions rising, and knew that no good would come of it and that she was projecting herself into the future too much.

To take her mind off him, Fara pulled the hair tie and brushed out her hair, wincing at the number of knots in it. It was so hard to manage while traveling. Thankfully, she had cut it before she left from Rivendell, so it now reached down to a few inches past her shoulders. She pulled it back and slowly began to braid it again. Fara jumped and bit back a yelp when she felt a strong hand grip her shoulder.

"Relax lass, it's just me," Gimli said. "That's hardly a proper braid," he added with a frown. Fara frowned.

"And just what is wrong with it?" she asked indignantly.

"Far too loose. You have to make them tight like mine," he said, gesturing towards his beard. "Come Fara, I'll show you how it's done." Fara smiled when she felt Gimli's nimble hands quickly plait her hair into a thick and _proper _braid down her back. Fara smiled.

"Thank you Gimli. I appreciate it."

"Think nothing of it. Are you alright? You seemed to be in deep thought before I came over." Fara sighed.

"I just have a lot on my mind."

"Care to talk about it?" Fara frowned and thought this over. She nodded and then moved over on the log she was sitting on so that Gimli could join her.

"I guess I'm just confused. I joined the Fellowship, and I gave my word to help Frodo, but now I'm realizing that I am most likely going to die, and that I am leaving behind my friends and my lover. I just wonder what they'll think of my decision and how it will affect them."

"We've all left something precious to us behind lass, this war is going to effect everyone. I'm sure your friends will be fine, as will your lover." Fara sighed and shook her head, looking down.

"I don't know if he will. He's an elf, and though this may sound conceited and arrogant, he may die of grief if I die. I worry what will become of him, and if something happens to him, it will affect his bothers and their families, and pretty much everyone else there. He's captain of the guard. And if he is to die, I would hate for it to be of grief; that would be the worst death possible." Gimli sighed and nodded.

"I don't know what help I can give you, I know nothing of elves other than the fact that I don't much care for them. Far too arrogant in my opinion. That one over there is a prime example," he said, gesturing towards Legolas's sleeping form with a jeck of his head. "There's no sense in worrying over it now though, it'll simply distract you. Go get some sleep; you'll be needing your rest. I'll keep watch," he said. Fara nodded and stood up with a groan before walking over to her bag. She leaned back against it and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

{}{}{}

Darkness swarmed Fara's mind as sleep crept up on her. She felt as though she was being sucked forward into a tunnel, as though her mind was being transported. Soon she found that the scenery around her changed. She was rushing through a forest, a dark forest with thick trees and branches. It was unlike anything she had ever seen and currents of evil seemed to flow through it. Just in the distance, a feint glow sparkled through the trees.

As she neared the light, Fara noticed that the number of tree's grew less and less, and that orcs and goblins were patrolling everywhere. She bit back a gasp, and watched in horror as they tore down the trees and pushed the forward to a place Fara couldn't see. As she was brought forward, Fara was confronted with a tall black tower that extended towards the sky. Around it there were deep cracks in the ground for what she assumed were mines. Orcs poured out of the cracks as well as creatures that were much larger than orcs, and appeared more fierce.

Fara grew closer and closer to the black, ominous tower, unable to stop herself. Slowly, she seemed to be rising upward, almost as though she was levitating off the ground. As she rose to the top of the tower, Fara was confronted with an image of a great eye. It was made entirely of flames, and the pupil, which was a black slit down the middle, appeared to suck everything into it. She gasped at the sight of it. Soon, everything around her vanished and she was standing in the middle of a pitch black field with the great eye still in front of her.

"Fara," a voice said. Fara frowned and looked around, trying to find the source of the cruel voice.

"Fara," it called again. "Listen to me Fara."

"Where are you?" she asked, still trying to find it.

"In front of you." Fara frowned and looked forward. She snorted.

"A talking eye? That's a definite first."

"DO NOT MOCK ME FOOLISH MORTAL!" it boomed. Fara gasped and clamped her hands over her ears to try and block the sound. "You shall respect me when I speak to you."

"Peachy, what do you want?" she asked with a glare.

"Is it not obvious? The ring Fara, the ring. Bring it to me," the voice commanded.

"Why? You don't have arms," Fara said, trying to suppress a smile.

"Fool! I need it to regain my true form. Bring it to me Fara, it is what you were meant to do. You were meant to help me, so that I could return to my normal form and aid you in destroying all evil in Middle Earth. It was why you were brought here," it explained.

"Oh yes, I am _so _buying that," she said sarcastically. "I'm not stupid. I know perfectly well who you are."

"If that is so then you should fear me, should you not?"

"No, this is a dream so I can say whatever the hell I want." The cruel voice laughed.

"You poor child. What you are seeing may well be a dream, but this conversation is real. I am speaking to you in your mind." Fara gasped and put her hand over her mouth, taking a step back, eyes wide with fear.

_Oh shit, _she thought. _Now I'm screwed. _

"So Fara, I ask you again. Will you not aid me in getting the ring?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" she asked indignantly.

"Think about it Fara. Help me come back to power, and together we shall rule Middle Earth. You with your gift, and I with mine."

"You liar!"

"I swear I do not lie, I would share power with you. … … I could bring your parents back." Fara gasped as an image of her mother and father appeared before her. She frowned in confusion and sorrow, taking a step away as they reached out to her.

"No! You're lying again!" she exclaimed. "You can't do all of that with a ring!" Fara could have sworn she heard the voice growl in frustration, but was unsure.

"Very well, I did not want to resort to this, but you leave me no choice. Aid me or this shall be the result." Fara screamed and put her hands over her mouth at what now lay before her. The eye was gone, but in its place, fifteen feet in front of her, was Haldir. He was being held down by four orcs, each digging their nails into his flesh, some of which broke the skin causing blood to run down his muscular arms. Another orc stood behind him, lashing at his back with a whip. Haldir cried out in pain and was then lifted up so that he was kneeling.

Fara gasped at his appearance, feeling tears begin to flow down her cheeks. His shirt had been removed, exposing his chest and back, where long cuts were made both from a whip and a knife. All at once the orcs attacked him, hitting him and scratching him. Why wasn't he moving? Why didn't he defend himself? Was that how weak he had become because of the abuse they inflicted on him? Fara shouted and tried to run forward, but found that she was being held back by two other orcs.

"NO STOP IT! STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE! PLEASE! LET ME GO TO HIM!" she screamed, now openly crying. The orcs did not let go, and Fara cried out, struggling against their grasp. No matter how hard she pulled, she could not go forward to help Haldir as she wished to. She sunk to her knees, sobbing and begging for mercy.

"Please, take me in his place, stop torturing him like this!" she pleaded, her voice shaking and cracking. "Please, I'm begging you! Stop! Leave him alone!"

"Let her go to him," the voice said at last, almost with an air of anticipation. The orcs let go of her arms and moved far away from Haldir, allowing Fara to run forward. She collapsed by his side, running her hands through his hair and then propping him up so that he leaned against her.

"Haldir I'm so sorry," she said shakily, tears falling from her cheeks and splattering on his chest. He smiled and opened his eyes.

"You came to me," he said softly.

"Of course I did!" she exclaimed.

"Please do not …do not cry," he said, struggling to get the words out. Fara's vision blurred with unshed tears and she rested her fingers over his lips.

"Shh, save your strength," she whispered. Fara moved her hand from his mouth and rested it on his chest, closing her eyes and pouring her healing gift into him. When she did this, it seemed to hit a barrier and bounce back at her. Fara gasped and opened her eyes, finding that she could not heal him at all. _No! _she thought. Haldir reached his hand up and cupped her cheek. Fara put her hand over his and flicked her eyes downward so he would not see the tears and pain in them.

"I love you," he said softly. Fara began to cry again, unable to stop herself. She gasped and cried out when his hand slipped from her cheek and fell, resting on his chest. His eyes closed and he stopped breathing.

"No!" she screamed. Haldir's form vanished from her hands, and she was left alone in the darkness with no one. "No, no! Bring him back! No! You killed him! Why did you take him away from me?! Haldir no!" she cried. Fara tangled her hands in her hair and screamed. She continued screaming until her screams mixed with sobs. She lay on the ground and cried until there were no more tears left. Haldir had died; he had been killed because she refused to cooperate.

"This is how it will be if you resist my orders. I will return in two weeks time, I expect a decision by then," the voice said forcefully. The presence Fara felt around her vanished, and soon she was left with only her grief as company. Broken and defeated, Fara lay sobbing on the hard floor amidst the darkness.

{}{}{}

The Fellowship woke with the start at the sound of screams. They turned to the source of the shouts, and found Fara on the ground, screaming and calling out to someone.

"NO! STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" she yelled. "BRING HIM BACK!" Aragorn stood up and rushed over to Fara's side, shaking her forcefully.

"Fara. Fara wake up," he called. Fara's eyes flew open and she sat up, hyperventilating and looking around with wide eyes. "You were having a bad dream," Aragorn said soothingly, putting his arm around her. Fara took a deep breath and looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Moments later, Andy appeared by her side. He too had the same shaken look in his eyes. Aragorn moved aside and allowed him to embrace Fara.

You dreamt of him too? Andy asked in Nandorin, holding her closely. Fara nodded.

He killed him, I couldn't save him. I let him die, she whispered. Fara sniffled in and looked up at Andy who had tears running down his cheeks.

He took her from me, he replied. They tortured her and killed her. Fara reached up and tightly hugged Andy, both of them trembling with grief and fear.

What do we do? she whispered.

I don't know.

{}{}{}

Fara was very quiet the next morning. She still felt embarrassed about having woken up the Fellowship with her nightmare. While Andy had not woken anyone, he too felt somewhat embarrassed that they had seen him crying. He got up the next morning and went to sit next to Fara by the fire, taking comfort from her presence.

"Thank you Sam," she said softly, taking a plate of food from him. Fara sighed and looked down at her plate, contemplating over how she should go about repairing her damaged ego. Merry and Pippin noticed that the two friends seemed distraught and decided to help make them feel better.

"Hello Fara," Pippin said happily, sitting down next to her. "Good morning Andy." Andy grunted in response while Fara flashed a quick smile before returning back to her dinner.

"Morning Pippin. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Relatively. You woke us all up of course," he replied. Merry swatted him over the head.

"Pippin!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"She doesn't need to be reminded of it! Ignore my cousin Fara, he possesses no manners at all, he is a very rude hobbit." Fara gave a half smile.

"It's alright, I'll be fine. It was only a dream, none of it was real," she replied. Even to the hobbits the words sounded forced, almost as though she had told herself such over and over, hoping it would be true. Fara sighed and stood up, stretching and then grabbing her bag off the ground. She strapped on all her weapons, put the guns in their holders and then put her bag on her back. Moments later, the Fellowship set off again.

"Have you recovered from your little outburst last night?" Boromir asked as they walked.

"Shut up you asshole!" she exclaimed.

"I was not joking, I was curious if you were alright. Perhaps I did not phrase it in the best way." Fara snorted.

"I'm fine; I don't need to be fussed over or anything like that."

"I did not suggest that such a thing was necessary."

"Mhm." She looked at him skeptically.

"You doubt me?"

"I don't know, do I?"

"You do?"

"Did I say that?"

"I thought you did."

"You thought I thought you were lying? Well that is very presumptuous don't you think? I mean to think that you were thinking I thought something I didn't think, that is." Boromir frowned, shaking his head while Andy snickered with laughter.

"You have confused me." Fara grinned.

"I know," she said with a causal shrug, walking so that she stood next to Sam.

"Hiya Sam, how's life treating you these days?" Boromir heard her ask. He frowned.

"I fear I shall never understand that woman," he muttered.

{}{}{}

"So Aragorn, you're good with a sword right?" Fara asked when the Fellowship had stopped. It seemed that as the days passed, the hobbits grew more and more weary and they frequently needed to rest. He smiled.

"Yes, I would say so." Fara shrugged.

"I doubt it," she said casually. Aragorn raised his eyebrows.

"Is that a challenge or am I hearing things?" he asked. Fara grinned.

"It is if you want it to be. I've got some energy to burn still," she replied. Aragorn shrugged, taking his bag off his back and setting his cloak down on the ground next to it. He unsheathed his sword, holding it tightly in his hand.

"We shall see who is the true swordsman shall we?" Fara grinned and jumped up, setting her pack down and undoing the strap which held up her bow, quiver and knives. She took off her cloak as well and then unsheathed her sword.

"Bring it on, I'll school you." Aragorn shrugged and then brought his sword down swiftly. Fara yelped and brought hers up quickly to fend off his attack. She broke away and then the two began circling each other. The Fellowship took their seats off the side and watched the two.

"I bet this bit of sausage here that Aragorn wins," Merry said, gesturing to his plate.

"You're on!" Pippin replied with a grin. The battle between Fara and Aragorn raged on for another twenty minutes, the two appeared to be equally matched in skill. Fara lunged forward and attacked, bringing her sword down over his head and then quickly moving it to do a side cut. She moved swiftly, taking steps forward to drive him back. Aragorn frowned at this, how was she so good? He fought back with a new vigor, attacking with fresh energy and power. He hooked his blade on the hit of her sword and knocked it out of her hands, pointing his at her throat. Fara held up her hands in surrender.

"Damn you're good," she said with a grin. "Well fought." Fara stuck her hand out, waiting for him to shake it. Aragorn firmly gripped her hand and smiled.

"You did very well Fara. You have held your ground against me longer than most can." Fara grinned.

"Yeah but I still lost. No worries, I intend to beat you one day." She laughed and walked over to her pack, pulling out a canteen of water and drinking from it.

"I'm up next," Andy said, eagerly jumping up and grabbing his sword. Fara noted with amusement that Aragorn and Andy treated each other like brothers, Andy being the younger and Aragorn the elder. She smiled and shook her head when the two began bickering and sparing at the same time.

"Something wrong Pippin?" she asked, noticing that the hobbit seemed rather annoyed.

"No, I'm fine." Merry laughed.

"Liar, you're mad because I won the bet and got to eat the sausage."

"What bet?" Fara asked.

"We placed bets on which of you would win." Fara smiled and pulled a piece of dried meat out of the bottom of her pack.

"Here Pippin, have this as compensation for the sausage I lost you," she said. Pippin smiled and gladly took it, devouring it in seconds. Fara sighed and sat down on a large rock a short distance away from everyone.

"You know that was her lunch Pip," Merry said quietly. Pippin frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Sam handed out or rations for today. That was most of her lunch that she just gave you." Pippin sighed and looked down, feeling guilty.

"Why'd she give it to me if it was her lunch?"

"I don't know."

"Aragorn and I have decided that it is time we teach you Halflings some self defense," Boromir said, approaching the two. The hobbits grinned and stood up, eager to learn. Fara watched in amusement as Boromir tried to teach the two how to properly hold a sword and stand. She noticed Frodo sitting by the fire looking slightly weary. She frowned and sat up, walking over to him.

"You ok there Frodo?" she asked. "You seem a little out of it."

"Yes, I'm fine. The journey is making me a little tired. It hasn't been easy so my body aches and my feet hurt." Fara gave a soft smile.

"I can imagine. You aren't wearing any shoes! I would die if I had to do that, and then probably make Boromir carry me," she said thoughtfully. Frodo laughed.

"What about me?" Boromir called over, looking up from the training he was giving the hobbits. Fara grinned.

"I was telling Frodo that if I had to walk barefoot like him, I would make you carry me." Boromir laughed.

"Is that so? How do you know I would let you and why me?"

"Well I would make you and you would be able to do it for longer than anyone else probably." Boromir rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me fool. I'll come over there and box your ears!"

"My mother threatened to do the same thing."

"Yes, I have been told that I am oddly maternal, I take it as a complement so there," she replied, sticking her tongue out. Frodo grinned at the interaction between the two.

"Here Frodo, eat this," she said, handing him a piece of bread from her pack. "The energy will help you." Frodo smiled and nodded, accepting the bread from her. Fara grinned and ruffled his hair before getting up. This left Frodo feeling confused, for as she did this, he felt his energy return to him, and suddenly felt as though he had plenty of strength to go on. Gandalf, who had been watching Fara interact with Frodo, smiled, for to him, it was obvious what Fara had done. She was quite skilled in subtly using her powers. She then went to relax, resting her back against a log. Andy sulked over a few moments later with an indignant pout on his face. Aragorn had beaten him. Fara snorted.

"You're such a five year old," she scoffed.

"I am not!" he protested. Fara looked at him with a smirk and raised an eyebrow. Andy glared. "Shut up." Fara snorted and then closed her eyes again, resting against the log. Meanwhile, Merry and Pippin practiced sword fighting with Boromir while Frodo and Sam looked on.

"Is somethin' wrong Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, noticing his master's confusion.

"No, I just wonder about Fara sometimes. Whenever I'm near her, I feel energized suddenly, as though I've found a new strength to go on."

"I noticed that too and I'm not sure why it happens either." Frodo shrugged and continued eating his roll.

"You shouldn't be eating your lunch now Mr. Frodo. You'll be wanting it later."

"Oh this isn't mine Sam. Fara gave it to me and told me to eat it." Sam frowned.

"She did, but that was part of her lunch." Frodo looked down that the roll in his hand. Fara had given him her lunch. Now what would she eat?

{}{}{}

"What are you looking at?" Fara asked Legolas, who appeared to be staring out into the distance.

"What is that?" he wondered aloud.

"I can't see anything."

"Well I know _you _can not, but in the distance, I can just make out something." Fara frowned and pulled her binoculars out of her backpack, focusing on the horizon.

"Oh yeah, that black thingy," she said. Legolas frowned at the odd contraption she held to her eyes.

"I'm amazed that those things still work," Andy commented.

"I know," she replied with a laugh. "I've been taking good care of them though. Anyway, it's black right?" she asked Legolas.

"Yes it is black, can you see it?" he replied.

"Yup, what is it? It's moving fast."

"It's nothing, just a wisp of cloud," Gimli said gruffly.

"Nope, as I said, it's moving."

"And against the wind," Boromir added grimly.

"Crebine from Dunland!" Legolas shouted.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled. Fara shrugged and shoved her binoculars in her backpack. Sam was trying to put out the fire, but was creating a lot of smoke.

"Go hide Sam, I'll take care of it." Fara watched as Sam left and put her back to the Fellowship so none would see. She placed her hand on top of the flame and used her gift to suck the heat and fire into her palm. Fara grinned; feeling energized and then grabbed her bag, diving behind a rock. A muffled groan told her that she had landed on someone. Fara's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak. Boromir shook his head and quickly clamped his hand over her mouth. As he did this, flocks of birds swarmed overhead, spinning in circles around them as though they were searching for something. Fara felt herself begin to tremble and a sense of dread filled her. She did her best to hold it back, knowing it would not help her any.

Boromir removed his hands when the birds finally left. Fara slowly got up and brushed herself off.

"Sorry. Are you alright?" she asked with a sheepish grin, occasionally looking up at the sky.

"Yes, I am fine, I have a cramp in my shoulder, for a rock was under it, but other than that I am well. You do not weigh that much."

"Where, here?" Fara asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, it was there, though it is quickly fading," Boromir replied. He frowned, noting that when Fara touched him, his pain seemed to disappear.

"It is as I feared, this pass is being watched. We must pass over the Caradhras," Gandalf said, gesturing towards the mountain. Fara looked over at the snowy, white mountain that lay west of them and whimpered.

"Are you frikking joking me?"

"Woot, snow!" Andy said gleefully. Fara rolled her eyes and swatted him on the back of the head.

"Andy. Snow. Cold. Body. Frozen." Andy frowned.

"Crap!"

"Exactly."

"This shall be fun," Boromir added.

"A party and a half," Fara said dryly. She checked the straps on her pack and quiver before joining the rest of the fellowship in the trek up the mountain.

{}{}{}

Fara sniffled in and wiped her nose on the sleeve of her shirt. Cold could not even begin to describe how she felt. Snow soaked through her boots, numbing her feet and making her tingle. The cold seemed to eat through her gloves and push past her layers of clothing, making her teeth chatter fiercely and her body tremble. She grew more and more weary by the day, for though no one knew it, she subtly placed some of her fire gift on all the members of the Fellowship to ensure that they were never too cold. Andy noticed this of course, being used to Fara's annoyingly selfless nature, and firmly instructed her to stop wasting her energy on him. While she complied with his wishes, she still tried her best to aid the others. The extra weight of fire wood in her pack did not help either. Boromir had suggested that they all take up a small bundle of wood with them, and use it later on only when it was a matter of life and death.

Fara glared at Legolas, who was walking on top of the snow.

"Stupid mountain, stupid cold, stupid snow, stupid elves that walk on the stupid snow, now I know why I despise them," she muttered.

"I can hear you Fara," he called over his shoulder.

"Oh I am _so _sorry, I had no idea. Don't worry, I was only joking. I didn't mean didn't mean _any _of the things I said," she said sarcastically. Legolas laughed.

"Yes, so it seems. Are you cold Fara, the weather feels fine to me," he said with a cheeky grin. Andy glared.

Remind me to glue his bow to his ass next time we stop, Andy muttered. Fara snorted and covered her mouth with her hand. Legolas turned and glared at the two.

"I do not know what you said, for it was not in my native tongue, but I know you are plotting something." Fara frowned and looked to Andy.

"Us? Plotting?" Andy snorted.

"Pfft, never. We would never do anything to harm you Legolas," he said with a nod. Legolas narrowed his eyes.

"The last time you told me that I ended up being locked in the woman's bathhouse." Fara grinned.

"And boy was that a fun day," she replied. The other members of the fellowship looked at Legolas with a questioning glance.

"You were locked in or you snuck in of your own accord?" Boromir asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. Fara laughed.

"Yes! You are my hero!" she said. Boromir snorted.

"I am everyone's hero," he replied with a wave of his hand.

"You aren't _my _hero," Andy sneered.

"Of course I am, you just do not know it yet." Andy rolled his eyes and then glanced at Fara, snickering when he saw what she was doing. Fara caught his eye and then flicked them down at the snow which was tightly packed in a ball in her hands. Andy frowned. She quickly flicked her eyes over to Legolas and grinned. Andy nodded when the realization hit him and quickly copied her, gathering up snow in his hands.

"Three," she mouthed. Fara held up three fingers, putting them down one at a time in a silent countdown. When she hit zero, the two lobbed the snowballs at the elf. The snowballs thwacked him firmly in the back of the head and Fara grinned inwardly while trying to look as innocent as possible. Moments later, a snowball smacked her in the face. Andy was taken out seconds later. The two staggered back in shock and wiped the snow from their faces. Legolas stood a little bit away from them with a proud sneer upon his face. Fara glared.

"Ok, now it's on, you're mine," she said with a grin, rushing forward after him with a clump of snow in hand. Legolas yelped as Fara began to chase him in circles. Aragorn casually stuck his foot out and hooked it around one of Legolas's. The elf crashed to the ground and Fara jumped on him with a gleeful smile.

"Eat snow!" she shouted, rubbing the snow into the back of his head. Legolas yelped when he felt Fara put snow down his shirt with a laugh. Fara screeched when she was suddenly flipped over and Legolas pinned her to the ground.

"No!" she cried. Legolas held her arms over her hand with one hand then began mercilessly ticking her with the other. Fara screamed with laughter and squirmed to get away. Boromir knelt by her side and firmly gripped her wrists, holding them high over her head allowing Legolas to use both hands.

"Traitor!" she shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks from laughing so hard. Boromir grinned.

"When did I say I was on your side?" he asked innocently. Fara did not reply, for she was laughing too hard.

"Andy help!" she managed to shout. Andy snorted.

"Why would I do _that_?" he scoffed. Soon she began to beg Legolas to stop, and with a bit of prompting from Gandalf, he finally did. Fara stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes and joined the rest of the Fellowship again.

"Are you alright Fara?" Pippin asked. Fara grinned and took a deep breath in.

"Well, my stomach hurts and the tears on my face from laughing so hard are beginning to freeze, but other than that I'm fine. They say laughter is the best medicine. In the future if I'm ever ill I'll know to just look at Legolas and then I'll be fine." Fara smirked, knowing the elf had heard her comment.

"Mirrors do not talk Fara and it is very lucky for you that they do not laugh," he called out, not bothering to turn around.

"Damn him," she muttered, finding that she had no retort. Though he she heard nothing, Fara was positive that the elf was snickering to himself.

{}{}{}

As the days with the Fellowship wore on, Fara found that each member grew to be like her family. Boromir and Legolas acted as older brothers, the hobbits younger brothers, and Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf seemed to act fatherly toward her. She was closest with Gimli and the hobbits, and spent much time talking with the dwarf. He told her of his home and his life before the Fellowship, and of the things he had done. Andy was already like family to Fara of course and the two couldn't have been closer.

It quickly became common knowledge to the Fellowship that Fara and Andy were not of their world, and that they came from another world. The two would have kept it a secret most likely had Gandalf not hinted that their origins were not what they seemed. The fellowship found this most intriguing however and plagued them with questions night and day. The hobbits proved to have the most curiosity, and there was hardly ever a time when they were not talking.

Fara also noticed that with each passing day, her strength weakened. At this point, she had used far too much of her gift that was good for her. She decided that the Fellowship would do just as well with out her, and relaxed her magic, giving it time to replenish its self and giving her body time to rest. Her efforts to help of course did not go unnoticed. Every member in the Fellowship noticed that when they were near her, a new found strength flowed through their veins, and they found the energy to go forward for just a while longer. During the nights, the cold did not seem as harsh as it should have.

None of course, could identify the reason they felt the way they did. Aside from Andy, only Gandalf knew. He had been observing Fara, and used his own powers to find out what she had been doing. When looking at each member of the fellowship, he noticed a light red glow encompassed all of them. It was strongest around the hobbits, Frodo in particular, and lightest around Aragorn and Boromir. It was nonexistent around Legolas and Andy. He also noticed that she frequently used her healing gift on all of them to help to replenish their strength, for when she touched them, a yellow light flared around them and then died.

They stopped again for the night, and the temperature dropped lower than it ever had before. Someone suggested that they light a fire, so Boromir began his attempts. When he could not get the wood to light, Legolas tried. Getting frustrated with their slowness, Fara came over to Legolas and insisted that she light the fire. She shielded the pile of wood from their view and quickly called upon her gift to light it. The others were puzzled as to what she had done to light the fire, but quickly ignored it; they were too cold to care. Fara sat huddled in a ball focusing intently on the fire. They could not afford to be seen, so the fire could not be very big. She poured her gift into it, increasing the heat it gave off and sucking the light out. Fara smiled, finding that her powers neither weakened nor strengthened when she did this, for the light gave her energy and the heat took it away.

"Why are you so quiet Fara? Does something bother you?" Aragorn asked, taking a seat next to her. Fara shook her head.

"No, I'm just cold." He smiled and wrapped his arm around Fara, pulling her closer. She gladly snuggled into the side of his chest, taking in some of the warmth he produced. The four hobbits nibbled on their food meanwhile and quickly began to feel drowsy. Pippin and Merry made a point of snuggling comfortably in Andy's lap. He seemed to give off a sufficient amount of heat to keep them warm. Fara and the other two hobbits eventually came over and huddled with them. By the end of the night, they had all piled together to stay warm. The fire began to die down and the Fellowship settled in for a few hours of rest.

{}{}{}

Fara was not at all pleased to find that the dream came to her again that night. She was rushed forward, this time at a much faster pace and confronted with the image of the great eye again.

"What have you chosen?" it boomed. Fara winced and took a step back.

"I can not help you, it would be wrong," she said. The eye vanished and Haldir appeared in front of her. He was just as wounded and battered as before. Fara gasped and put her hand over her mouth as she watched him laying on the ground, struggling to get up while the orcs pushed him down.

"Are you sure that is your choice." Haldir looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Help me Fara! I can not fight them alone!" he cried. Fara shook her head, tears streaming down her face.

"No, stop it! This isn't fair!" she cried. The voice laughed.

"Who said it was. Choose!"

"No!" she screamed. Fara's mind reeled. She desperately wanted to save Haldir, but could not, for if she did, Middle Earth would fall to destruction.

"Forgive me melamin but I can't do this. I can't risk to lives of so many others because I my own selfishness. Please understand!" she cried, sinking to her knees. Fara sobbed into her hands and watched as Haldir was dragged away. She screamed in horror when she saw one of the orcs firmly grab his head and twist it, snapping his neck. Haldir no longer moved after this.

"So this is the path you choose. You shall suffer dearly for it. Whether he dies or not, one way or another he will leave you, I will make sure of it." With that, Fara was released from the dream. She woke with a start and sat up, feeling tears splash down her cheeks. Fara jumped when Aragorn wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. He stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her, knowing she had just had another nightmare. Fara leaned into his chest and cried.

"I've killed him," she whispered. "He's gone."

{}{}{}

The Fellowship rose not long after Fara did. They still had a long ways to go before the reached the top. Everyone noticed that Fara seemed unusually quiet again. What had happened to her?

"Are you alright Fara?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I'm fine Sam. I just had another bad dream last night. It's kind of subdued me for now," she replied gloomily. _Subdued isn't even the half of it. I've practically condemned Haldir, _she thought miserably. Fara inhaled deeply and suppressed the tears that were threatening to form. She knew that if she started crying now, she would not be able to stop for a long while after and the Fellowship would think she was weak. She frowned, wondering if Andy had a similar dream. She fell back slightly so that she was now by Andy's side.

You dreamt of it again last night, he commented. Fara nodded.

Yes, did you? Andy hesitated but then nodded.

You…you resisted, right? Fara asked. You did not give in. Fara felt her stomach churn and her head whirl when he did not reply. Andy, answer me. Tell me you didn't give in! she said, speaking more urgently this time. The anxious tone in her voice caught the attention of those around them. While none knew what they were saying, they still knew the conversation was important.

I…I couldn't let her die, Andy whispered.

Andy no! she exclaimed. Tell me what you told him! You realize what you are doing! You can't do this Andy!

Fara you don't understand! She means everything to me! I can't lose her! Fara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

You would sooner sacrifice the fate of this world than your own happiness?! she shouted. Andy glared fiercely.

I made him no promises if that comforts you, he said. Fara looked at him skeptically.

What did you say? she asked.

I said that I would consider it.

You would consider it?! Andy there is nothing to consider! He is playing mind games with us, I know it! No promise he makes will ever come true! If he intervenes, our loved ones will die one way or another. There is no use sealing that fate by returning him to power!

You think I don't know that?! he shouted back. I am perfectly aware of all of these things Fara, I don't need you to look after me and remind me of them myself. Don't you think _I've _considered that he is lying? Don't you think that I realize what it means if the ring is returned to him? I know all of this, I just don't know what to do! Fara held his gaze for a moment longer, saying nothing.

I am willing to make sacrifices for this cause, she said at last. All of us are. Maybe you should consider that before doing something selfish. Her eyes narrowed before she turned and swiftly walked ahead of him. Andy inhaled deeply to regain control of himself. Fara knew nothing of this! Who was she to tell him what choices to make? Any decision he made would be done of his own free will based on his own judgment. His head snapped up when he heard a soft thud. Frodo tumbled down the hillside; it seemed that he had tripped. Aragorn stopped him and helped the hobbit to his feet.

Panic filled the young hobbits eyes when he discovered that the ring was no longer around his neck. Instead, it rested in the snow, gleaming and shining in the light.

_He can still be saved, _a voice whispered. _Take it Fara, all you have to do is walk down and grab it. If you did, Haldir would be saved. _Fara frowned and clenched her hands, doing her best to ignore the temptation. She would not risk the safely of Middle Earth because of her selfishness.

Andy closed his eyes and tried to regain control of himself again. He too heard its call. It was the perfect opportunity, he simply needed to walk and pick it up. It was so close to him, the happiness he craved, the comfort of knowing that his future was secure, it was only but a few feet away from him. He gritted his teeth and pushed those thoughts from his head. Fara was right, he _was _being selfish. No, it wasn't him that was being selfish, it was the ring! It was slowly polluting his mind and Fara's as well. How she was resisting its call he did not know, but he was certainly having one hell of a time doing it himself.

Andy frowned when Boromir picked up the ring, staring at it with an odd look upon his face. He glanced over at Fara who had her eyes fixed upon the ring. She frowned and shook her head, snapping out of the daze she was in. She rolled his eyes when Andy looked away the second she glanced at him. She knew he had been watching her. Fara frowned and turned to look toward Boromir who had just picked up the ring.

_Oh no, _she thought, _he feels it too. _Boromir mumbled something that Fara could not hear, and was about the grasp the ring in his hand when Aragorn called to him.

"Boromir!" he said forcefully. "Give the ring to Frodo." Boromir shook himself from his thoughts, smiled and walked down, handing the ring to the hobbit and ruffling his hair.

"Very well, I care not," he said with a boyish smile. Boromir turned and proceeded to continue up the mountain side. Fara frowned as she watched Aragorn's hand reluctantly leave the hilt of his sword.

As they climbed higher and higher up, Fara found the cold increasing. Soon snow began to pour down on them, whipping in her face and nearly blinding her. Fara's face felt numb, her hands were stiff and her cloths were soaked with water from the melted snow. This was definitely not fun she decided. While she walked near the back, Andy had trudged ahead at the front. The two were not quite willing to speak with each other just yet.

"What were you and Andy discussing?" Aragorn asked quietly, falling back and walking beside her. Fara looked away, casting her eyes to the ground.

"It isn't important," she replied.

"The two of you were shouting at each other, of course it was important." Fara sighed.

"We got into a fight, that's all."

"Would you care to talk about it?" he asked, resting a hand on her shoulder. Fara gave him a small, appreciative smile but shook her head.

"No, it's alright," she replied quietly. We'll work it out." Aragorn nodded and continued to walk in silence. He glanced ahead and noticed Gimli speaking with Andy about something.

"Don't let the lass get to you," he said. "Woman are complicated." Andy smiled.

"No, I understand where she's coming from this time. I just…I have conflicting opinions about a choice I need to make," Andy replied.

"This wouldn't have to do with a lover of yours would it?" Gimli asked with a suspicious glance. Andy felt his head lurch. It was impossible that Gimli could have understood the fight between the two…but then again, he couldn't be sure.

"How did you know?" he asked, trying to keep his tone casual.

"Fara has been having doubts as well. She fears greatly for her lover and what will become of the lad if she's to die. Since the two of you are from the same area, I assumed you had someone as well who was of the elven nature." Andy frowned.

"I worry for her," he replied. "I don't know what will happen to her if I die." Gimli nodded.

"Fara fears the same thing and I'm sure Aragorn does as well. We're all sacrificing something for this cause lad. It's best not to dwell on the negative possibilities; it will only slow you down." Andy sighed and nodded, shoving his hands into the pockets of his breeches to keep them warmer. The snow was now up to his waist and he had to plow through it. The hobbits were unable to stand in the snow, so Boromir and Aragorn carried them. Legolas walked ahead of the others, staring out into the distance.

"There is a foul voice in the air!" he called over the roar of the wind.

"It's Sauruman!" Gandalf shouted. Fara scowled.

"Oh how peachy," she muttered. Gandalf waded out into the snow and began chanting, hoping it would save them.

"Losto Caradhras, sedho, hodo, nuitho i 'ruith!" Yet still the voice persisted. A crack of lightning struck the mountain side and snow began to fall. Fara shrieked and pressed herself against the edge of the mountain. Snow crumbled down on top of her, crushing her and packing tightly over her head. She saw spots before her eyes, realizing she couldn't breathe. A hand plunged down in the snow and gripped her arm, pulling her to the surface. Fara coughed and inhaled deeply, enjoying the fresh air in her lungs. She looked over and found Gimli holding tight to her arm. She saw Andy watching her as well, relief clear in his eyes. His eyes narrowed seconds after she looked at him and he turned away. Fara sighed wearily. Andy was just as stubborn as she was, the fight between them would not be so easily forgotten.

"Found ya lass, you were lost there for a moment," Gimli said with a laugh, shaking her form her thoughts. Fara turned her attention to the dwarf and smiled.

"Almost," she replied. "You can't get rid of me _that _easily. What's the plan now?"

"I don't know, Gandalf is deciding."

"We must get off the mountain! This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir shouted over the wind.

"No, let us go through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a grand welcome," Gimli insisted.

"We should make for the Gap of Rohan!" Boromir replied.

"No! That takes us too close to Isenguard!" Aragorn called back

"Let the ring bearer decide," Gandalf said firmly. All eyes switched to Frodo, waiting for his decision.

"We will go through the mines," he said at last. Fara frowned upon seeing the reluctance and what looked to be a flicker of fear in Gandalf's eyes. What was wrong with the mines? Deciding she didn't care (the mines were probably _much_ warmer), Fara pushed her way out of the snow. Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir made a path down the mountain side and then brought the hobbits down. They came back up a little while later for Andy and Fara. Fara was pouting over the cold while Andy seemed to be eying Boromir with a predatory gaze.

"What," Boromir said suspiciously. Andy grinned and ran over, yanking the shield off Boromir's back. He then stood on it and slid down the mountain, using it as somewhat of a snowboard. Fara rolled her eyes as she watched him go down. If he fell and broke his ass, _she _wouldn't be comforting him.

"My…my shield," Boromir said with a pout. "He stole it." Fara sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

"You'll get over it," she assured him. "It's waiting for you at the bottom of the mountain now." Boromir scowled and walked down the mountain. He swiftly approached Andy and firmly smacked him on the back of the head.

"Hey!" Andy shouted.

"That was for stealing my shield," Boromir said, narrowing his eyes. Fara stopped by just after Boromir did and swatted Andy over the back of the head as well.

"That was for nearly busting your ass and getting hurt," she said. Andy rolled his eyes.

"Nice to know you care." He yelped when Aragorn smacked him on the back of the head as well.

"And what was that for?!" Aragorn frowned and then shrugged.

"Everyone else was doing it," he replied casually. "I thought I'd join in the fun." Andy scowled and huffed of the end of camp, curling up to go to sleep with a dignified pout on his face. The hobbits snuggled against him not long after to keep warm. That had quickly taken to Andy and used him as a pillow every night. Fara watched Andy, feeling reluctant to go near him. After the fight they had had, things still seemed awkward between them. When she was sure he was asleep, Fara walked over and huddled against the group, taking warmth from them as well. Not long after, she fell asleep.

Andy cracked his eyes open and smiled down at Fara's sleeping form. He knew she'd come over eventually. Slow, so as not to disturb anyone, she shifted Pippin slightly and then moved Fara so he could wrap and arm around her to keep her warm as well. She frowned in her sleep and shifted so that her head rested against his shoulder more comfortably.

"I'm sorry Fara," he said softly. "I wish I saw things as clearly as you."

{}{}{}

A/N: Bleh, I hated the end of this chapter with a passion. I actually didn't like much of this chapter at all in general. It really didn't do much for me. The ones coming up in the future will be much better however. This is just the preliminary bitch-ass chapter of this vonderrfool quvest zat ze ah goeeng ohn. Wow, accent came out of no where there…moving on. What did you all think of the dream idea by the way? I figure that since Andy and Fara are mortal they've got to feel some kind of attraction or another to the ring…Hopefully it wasn't too painfully cliché. Thanks again for the reviews guys! Ay loff joo ahl!

In other news, I have a live journal! Woot! If any of you would like to read, you may do so at w w w. livejournal . com/ users / sarcasmqueen15/

take out the spaces of course, I hear FF.net doesn't like it when you post websites so I had to add the spaces in. Anyway, over and out till the next chapter. Tata!


	41. Chapter 41: Fire

A/N: Woot, no school YAY! This means more time for writing of course. Except I'm doing community service and also going to sleep away camp for a month later on so maybe not so woot… I'll keep you all posted and try to update regularly none the less however. Anyway, a few matters that need to be addressed.

Firstly: You all seem quite concerned about Andy. Can't really do much to help you on that front I guess. You'll all just have to wait and see. Hehe

Secondly: A good many of you have expressed some what of a concern for Haldir and his health. All I can say to that is BWAHAHAHA! I have plans for him tee hee. In regards to Helm's Deep… … well… … no promises, how about that?

Thirdly: Ok perhaps I didn't make this clear in the last chapter (sorry, fluke on my part) but when Fara and Andy were talking about dying and death and what not in the last chapter, they meant through battle, not by old age. Immortality is not synonymous with invincibility. Sorry if I confused anyone.

[][][]

**Disclaimer: I hate this… I really do…I don't own anything you recognize as Tolkien's as you might imagine, however I am currently working on ways in which I may buy Haldir… its not coming along too well as you might guess. **

[][][]

Chapter 41: Fire

Fara sighed and dug her hands deep into her pockets. That morning she had been slightly unnerved to find herself in Andy's arms when she awoke. He awoke and quickly stood, trying to keep distance between the two of them. Occasionally, when she was sure he wasn't looking, Fara would look up and observe him for a moment. Pain and confusion was etched into the features of his face and a tormented frown creased his brow. She sighed inwardly, feeling horrible for how she had acted before. She then remembered why she had said what she said and the guilt seemed to vanish. It was in his best interest, it was in everyone's best interest. Fara quickly turned back to her meal when she saw him shift and look up.

Andy sighed and watched Fara morosely picking at her meal, rearranging the food on her plate rather than actually eating it. She had a pensive frown upon her face; no doubt she was contemplating what had happened the day before. Anger blazed in her eyes as she looked out into the distance. He didn't blame her of course, she had every right to feel as she did. But then again this was his decision. While he made no promises, the choice to take the ring still lie before him, waiting patiently. It was a long way to Mordor, he had plenty of time to decide. Besides, if he took it now, it would make little sense. He wouldn't get far and the fellowship would track him down within a matter of days. Between Fara and Legolas, he would hardly last a day. It would be best to take it later on whe-

No! What was he thinking! He couldn't take it and he wouldn't! So much rested on this mission! Who was he to jeopardize it with his selfish needs and wants. He loved Nátulcien yes, with every fiber of his being in fact, but was that love truly worth risking the safety of thousands if not millions of others? What gave him the right to take away the happiness of so many others? He was just one person, he should not have the right to take so much away from everyone else. No, he would not take it and that was final.

Andy glanced over to where Frodo was sitting, talking and smiling with Sam. He leaned over to grab something from his bag and the ring slipped out from underneath his shirt. Dangling precariously from the chain around his neck, the ring caught the light and gleamed, an iridescent glow about its figure. A pang of anger, grief and sorrow ripped through his chest. Memories of him time with Nátulcien flashed through his mind. Andy gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes tightly shut, not willing himself to give into the desire to simply snatch the ring from the neck of the naive hobbit. The feeling finally subsided and he opened his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself.

He looked up and found Fara frowning at him with a questioning glance. Concern shone in her eyes as she held his gaze. After a moment, Fara realized she was staring at him and that he had caught her. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and a look of contempt filled her eyes. She sent a brief glare in his direction before standing and gathering her things so that they could set off again. Andy rolled his eyes and stood, not in the mood for her stubborn foolishness.

When they set off that morning, Andy walked near the front, speaking with Aragorn about the recent goings on in Rivendell. Fara hung near the back, joking around with the hobbits. The conversation died down eventually and the group continued their journey in silence. As the day wore on, Fara grew bored with nothing to do. She glanced at Andy and noticed that he too looked a bit bored. They had been walking all morning and all afternoon trying to get down to the entrance of the mines of Moria. Fara was sure that if she walked in silence any longer, she'd go mad. She glanced towards Legolas, a crafty smile forming on her lips. While she and Legolas were good friends who had known each other long before the quest and the council at Rivendell, the two never seemed to get enough of bickering and insulting each other. Every encounter the two had was usually marked with an exchange of insults.

Frodo frowned when he saw Fara smirk and then give a short laugh.

"What is so funny Fara?" he asked.

"I'm making a random parallel, that's all."

"What?"

"Seeing how many references I can come up with for Legolas."

"Oh I see, what are some of them?"

"Malibu Barbie is one." Andy snorted, covering his mouth with a hand in an effort to hid the smile forming at his lips. Legolas eyed the two warily, unsure if he wanted to know what a Barbie was. Andy managed to recover after a few moments and then stood.

"I do not know what that is," Merry said. "Care to explain?" he asked, trying to hide his glee.

"A very feminine doll for a little girl," Fara said somberly.

"Hey!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Oh suck it up and and take a hit like a man," she scoffed.

"I am not a man, I am-"

"Cher from Clueless?" Andy asked, cutting him off and looking back over his shoulder. Fara grinned and locked eyes with Andy who had stopped walking. He gave a small smile before turning back and walking again. Fara frowned and cast her eyes to the ground. Things had slowly begun to mend between them, yet the awkward feeling had not left yet. She still was unsure of how to behave near him. Andy speaking caught her attention again and pulled her from her thoughts.

"So how long is it until we get to this mine place?" he asked.

"We should be there in about two days," Gandalf replied.

"You will like it there Fara," Gimli assured her.

"I will?"

"Yes, it is a fine place to live." Gimli continued on for another hour about the history of the dwarves, describing every detail of Moria to her. Fara smiled, it was clear the dwarf had a great love for his kin and home. Andy and Gimli eventually branched off, having their own discussion. Andy was firing question after question at Gimli, soaking up any bit of information he was given. Both Andy and Fara were intrigued by the culture of the dwarves. Have lived with the elves for so long, it was interesting to hear history from a new view point. Aside from that the dwarves led interesting lives within the mountains. When the dwarf finished, aggravation was clearly etched on Legolas's features.

"Dude you suck at hiding stuff," Fara commented, placing her hand on his shoulder. Legolas smirked.

"Really?"

"Well it's obvious to me; I know you don't like him." Legolas scowled.

"Dwarves and Elves do not get along."

"Well I think that it's absolute bullshit." Legolas recoiled slightly, a look of shock on his face. "You don't know him and you let the prejudice of your race make your opinions of him. He's no better. I think that the fact you so willing judge someone based on another opinion shows weakness of character," she said firmly. Fara raised a quizzical eyebrow, a look she had learned from Haldir, and silently challenged him to argue back. Legolas said nothing but cast his eyes to the ground, contemplating what she had said. Fara then slowed her pace, letting Legolas continue walking ahead so she could walk with the hobbits. When they finally stopped for the night, the hobbits collapsed on the ground instantly. Fara frowned and walked over to each of them.

"You holding up alright Sam?" she asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. Sam nodded, already feeling his exhaustion flee from him. The feeling subsided as soon as Fara left.

"How about you Pip?"

"I'm alright."

"Merry?"

"I'm well." Fara nodded and smiled, ruffling their hair. The two hobbits shot each other glances, both wondering how it was that Fara had such an effect on them.

"Do you know what she does?" Merry asked.

"You're asking me? I was going to ask you the same," Pippin replied. Andy smiled, listening to the conversation between the two. Pippin turned, noticing Andy's presence.

"I know you know," he said. "What does she do?" Andy shrugged innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he replied.

"Yes you do, you two are best friends," Merry insisted. Andy laughed and shook his head.

"Nope, Marks gets that title, but yes, we're very close friends."

"So tell us then, how does she do it?" Pippin persisted. Andy sighed.

"I can't tell you," he said.

"Ha! So you do know," Merry said triumphantly. Andy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I do, and I can't tell you because telling you such a thing could wield greater affects than you could ever imagine." The two hobbits frowned, silently bidding him to continue.

"Ok look, everyone has enemies, including myself and Fara, and we don't want our enemies to know where we are. If they knew, it would be both dangerous to us and to this mission which is why I can't tell you. It's best if it stays a secret." The hobbits pouted, feeling dejected, but nodded.

"Fine then," Merry said. "We won't bother you about it any more." Pippin nodded in agreement.

"Good," Andy said with a nod. "Fara would kill me if I told you anyway," he muttered to himself. Andy watched Fara interacting with Frodo and sighed. He wished things were back to normal between them. While he would never admit it, he missed bickering with her and talking to her. He needed her for support on this journey just as much as she needed him, yet both were too proud to admit it. Pippin eyed Andy curiously.

"Are the two of you fighting?" he asked. Andy snorted, dismissing the comment with a casual wave of his hand.

"Of course not," he replied. "Why would you think _that?_"

"Well, the two of you aren't nearly as loud as you used to be and you don't talk anymore," Pippin said, an almost cautious tone in his voice. Andy frowned.

"And you two had a rather large spat on the mountain yesterday," Merry added. Andy sighed.

"That…we…I don't know," he said, shaking his head.

"You can't tell us what it's about, can you?" Pippin said quietly. Andy sighed, looking down at the hobbit sympathetically.

"No, I can't," he replied. "But I'll tell you what, when this is all over, or when it's relatively safe again, I'll tell you." Pippin perked up slightly.

"Will you really?" Andy nodded.

"You have my word." _Hopefully this will have blown over by then, _he thought.

{}{}{}

Fara groaned as she got up and walked over to where Boromir was sitting. They had made camp not long ago and Fara had just finished talking to each of the hobbits, making sure they were all alright. She smirked as she passed by Pippin, listening to him talk with his cousin.

"Merry I'm hungry."

"You foolish hobbit, is there ever a time when you aren't?!" Merry exclaimed.

"Well we have not eaten much," he replied defensively. Fara sighed and tossed him a piece of bread from her pack.

"Here Pippin, eat that." He looked down at the bread in his hand and frowned.

"Fara this is part of your dinner. I can't eat this." Fara smiled.

"You're hungry, you eat it, I'll be fine," she replied. Pippin shrugged and began eating. Fara sighed. She _had _been saving it for later, but the hobbits needed their strength. They were more important to the quest than she was anyway.

"Why do you give them all your food and leave none for yourself?" Boromir asked when she joined them. Fara shrugged.

"I'm not hun-" She stopped talking and scowled when her stomach grumbled. "Traitor," she muttered, looking down at her stomach. "They need the food more than I do."

"Here Fara, eat this," Aragorn said, handing her some of his meal. Fara shook her head.

"I can't eat your food Aragorn, you keep it."

"Eat it willingly or suffer as I cram it down your throat, pick one," he said frankly. Fara grinned and took it from his hands.

"You sound like me," she commented between bites. Aragorn laughed.

"Your sarcasm is infectious." Fara shrugged and smiled, looking up at the stars. The wind picked up and howled loudly. She frowned, the wind never sounded like that, it was far too loud. The howling started up again and her head snapped in the direction of the woods.

"Legolas do you-"

"Yes, I hear them," he replied grimly.

"Wargs," Boromir said in disgust. The howling started again, sending chills up Fara's spine.

"Legolas how many do you see with your keen elvin eyes?" Aragorn asked. Legolas squinted out into the distance.

"I believe there are twelve, though it is hard to see in this darkness, even for an elf," he replied. Fara swore and stood up, walking to get the hobbits.

"Come, get up and go over to the fire."

"Do not turn your back on the darkness," Gandalf instructed. Fara set her pack down and whipped out the two blades on her back. When it came down to it, they were her favorite weapon, and she was most skilled with them. Fara crouched lower to the ground and peered out into the darkness. Andy appeared at her side moments later, armed with a sword.

"Aren't you better with a bow?" she hissed. Andy scowled slightly.

"I know what I'm doing," he replied bitterly. Fara clenched her teeth and inhaled deeply. She was just asking a question!

"I was unaware it was considered offensive to ask questions," she replied hotly. Andy rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you focus on saving your _own _ass. I can take care of my self." Fara sighed angrily and tightened her grip on her two knives. She pressed her lips together tightly, not trusting herself to speak. Now long after, the wargs came into view. Their eyes glowed red with the light of the fire and saliva dripped from their jaws. As the wargs neared, Fara felt her grip tighten on the knives. They were all going to die, she would kill them. A low hum from Legolas's bow followed by a howl of pain from a warg told her the battle had started. Fara jumped in front of the hobbits, protecting them to the best of her ability when she saw a warg charge at them. She forced one knife forward, stabbing a warg in the shoulder and then finished it off with the other.

She flicked her eyes over to see how the others fared. The bow of Legolas sang out into the night while Gimli wielded his ax expertly. Boromir and Aragorn seemed to fairing well, as was Gandalf. Andy had disappeared into the throng of wargs, taking out any that dared to approach him. Fara yelped, seeing more charging. She threw her blade forcefully in one direction and watched in satisfaction as it embedded its self down to the hilt in the skull of a warg. She threw the other knife and whipped out her sword, prepared to kill anything that came her way.

"Naur en edraith amen!" Gandalf shouted. "Naur dan i ngaurhoth!" Fara watched in astonishment as the tree nearest him burst into flames. Fara turned when she heard another of the wargs approaching. She cried out in shock, seeing it charge towards her. She stumbled, trying to get her footing and fell back into the snow. The warg lunged at her and she cried out, holding her sword up as a last measure of defense. She squeezed her eyes shut, expecting to feel it slam into her body at any moment. She cracked her eyes open, surprised to find it did not and saw Andy's sword protruding from its side.

She shakily looked across the camp and saw Andy watching to make sure she was ok. A small, tentative smile formed on her lips. Andy nodded and came over to get his sword. As he ran, another warg leaped across the fire, knocking him to the ground. Andy cried out in pain, his hands tightly clamped over his shin. Fara scrambled to her feet and ran over, pulling her sword from its sheath. The warg skidded to a halt and turned around, preparing to run back at Andy again. Fara quickened her pace as it ran towards her friend. She stumbled and fell to her knees, just in front of Andy. Fara stuck her sword out straight in front of her, impaling the warg through its throat. She grimaced as hot blood spattered her skin and the warg fell dead at her feet.

Legolas's last arrow pierced the heart of the chief of the wargs and at last the battle died down. Leaderless, the other wargs stopped, turned and fled into the night. Fara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to catch her breath. She wearily got to her knees and shuffled to Andy's side. He was lying on his back, sweat forming on his brow. He was breathing heavily and valiantly trying not to cry out in pain.

"Where are you hurt?" she asked, still not yet having caught her breath. Andy shook his head.

"Its nothing big, just give me a sec to pull myself together," he replied. Fara rolled her eyes and pulled a knife from her belt, running the blade along the seems on the side of his pant leg.

"I don't have time to deal with your pride today," she replied curtly. Andy grimaced when she pealed away the blood-soaked material. She raised an eyebrow at the extensive wound that traveled up his shin.

"Nothing big hey?" she asked.

"Don't...mock me," he said through gritted teeth. Fara sighed and shook her head. She ripped a piece of material from her shirt and began to wipe away some of the blood.

"Do you need any help?" Aragorn asked, kneeling at her side. Fara frowned.

"No, I have this one covered," she replied. "Are we going to camp here for the night?" she asked. Aragorn frowned, looking at Andy and then back at the dead wargs that littered the camp.

"We cannot linger here," he replied. "Do what you can for Andy but then we must make haste and continue onward," he replied. Fara sighed and nodded. Watching to make sure no one was near her, she turned back to Andy and placed her hand over his wound.

I'm just going to heal the break, the flesh wounds should heal in a day or two once I burn out the infection, she said. Andy nodded.

"That's fine," he replied curtly. Fara narrowed her eyes slightly, not liking the unappreciative tone in his voice. She could have done nothing to help him, it wasn't as though aiding him when he was in such a state was mandatory. Pushing aside her frustration, Fara gripped his leg, albeit harder than necessary, and poured her gift into him. The bones healed up again quickly and it did not take long to get rid of any traces of infection. Fara ripped a new piece of cloth from the sleeve of her shirt and wrapped it around his leg to ensure it didn't bleed anymore.

"You can change your pants later," she replied, standing up. "For now we have to get going." Andy didn't reply. He simply stood, wincing at the new weight on his injured leg, and walked off to gather his weapons. Fara did the same, continuing in the opposite direction. She sighed wearily and then wiped her sword on the grass before searching for the other wargs who were the current sheaths of her blades.

"They're so messy to kill," she scoffed. Pippin smiled shakily, the aftershock of the small battle having not yet worn off.

"Will they come back Gandalf?" Merry asked.

"No, they are wiser than that," Gandalf replied. Fara grinned.

"They all know I'll wipe the floor with them if they do, that's why," she said with an arrogant smile. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Wipe your hands on the floor instead, they are covered in blood." Fara snorted.

"Wow that was _almost _clever," she retorted. Legolas laughed while pulling his arrows out of the wargs.

"I rather thought it was."

"You _thought_," she replied, placing the emphasis on thought.

"Yes, I did, the idea of thought must be alien to you Fara. You should try it sometime, though be ware that you do not get lost, it must be foreign territory to you." Fara grinned and clapped him on the back.

"That was good, that was good Greenleaf, you're learning," she said, grinning with an air of condescension.

"Do not patronize me you foolish little girl!" he exclaimed. Fara shrugged, picking up her bags and joining the others who had began to walk.

"Who says I was?" she asked with a smirk. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"You all are ok right?" she asked the hobbits.

"Because of you and Andy we are," Merry said gratefully. Fara smiled.

"It was nothing."

"Piece of cake," Andy called over.

"You call that nothing?!" Frodo asked incredulously. "You both are great fighters." Fara snorted.

"You clearly haven't seen much fighting then. I'm not that great. Watch Boromir or Aragorn next time. The two of them are amazing, they're like frikking machines."

"Speak for yourself," Andy scoffed. "I'm plenty good." Fara raised an eyebrow.

"Last march, you versus me, swords. That's all I'm saying." Andy glared, recalling the tournament during which Fara had managed to beat him in under five minutes. Haldir had taught her a new move before, one he wasn't familiar with. Thus, she had an advantage over him.

"Shut up," he muttered, sulking off. Fara smiled triumphantly as he walked ahead. The hobbits shrugged and continued walking down the slopes.

{}{}{}

Fara sighed in annoyance as they continued walking.

"Hey Gandalf, how long till we get to Moria?" she called.

"Not long Fara, not long. We should reach the walls by nightfall." Fara raised an eyebrow.

"You'll note that the sun set a couple minutes ago." She frowned when a gasp came from Gimli.

"Behold, the Walls of Moria," he said, pointing to what lie about half a mile ahead. At first, Fara was slightly confused, she looked forward and only saw a dark ominous fog ahead of them. She was unable to see what lye past it. Perhaps dwarfs had relatively good vision as well. Slowly, Fara shifted her gaze up and found that only a small sliver of sky was visible above the thick fog. After another moment of consideration, she realized that what she had thought to be fog was really the walls that Gimli had spoke of. They rose so high that only a tiny strip of sky could be seen. Fara was stunned. The walls were flawless, no crack or crevice could be found upon the surface of the rock, part of why she had mistaken it at first for a haze of some kind.

"Wow," she said. Gimli swelled with pride.

"A sight indeed. Dwarf walls are invisible you know," he said as they walked.

"Yes Gimli, even their own masters can not find them," Gandalf replied. "Their secrets have been forgotten."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," Legolas muttered. Fara cast a glance over her shoulder and saw Gimli sigh in annoyance and look down at the ground, feeling put out and cast away. Fara rolled her eyes and swatted Legolas over the head.

"Ai! Fara! What was that for?!" he exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

Think about what I said before, and don't let your own upbringings change your opinion of others. It simply makes you seem ignorant, she said with a glare. Fara slowed her pace so that she now walked up with Gimli.

"The dwarves must have been very skilled to be able to make their walls invisible. I can't wait to meet them. I bet they're all amazing craftsmen," she said. Fara noted with a smile that Gimli's attitude changed, and he no longer seemed so upset. The Fellowship stopped in the middle of a small grove where the water from the pond flowed outward, giving them more ground to sit on. A single tree stood off to the side, dying and withered. Gandalf approached the walls and ran his hands over them, brushing dirt away from them, as though he was looking for something.

Fara gasped in awe when the moon came out and beautiful carvings were revealed. Even Legolas seemed taken aback, something Gimli noted with a smirk.

"It reads, the doors of Durin, Lord of Moria, speak friend, and enter."

"Well what do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh well it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the door will open," Gandalf explained. He stepped forward, placing his staff in the middle of one of the carvings.

"Annon Edhellen, edro hi amen!" Fara couldn't help but smile when nothing happened. Gandalf frowned and tried again. "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa!"

"Nothing's happening," Pippin commented. Gandalf stepped forward and pressed against the walls, trying to move them. Again, there was no movement from the doors.

"Well, looks like we're gonna be here for a while so we might as well get comfortable," Fara said with a shrug. Gandalf glared.

"Silence you insolent little girl," he commanded. Fara winced.

"Well _excuse _me," she muttered.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of elves," he muttered to himself.

"Well what are you going to do then?" Pippin asked.

"Knock your head against these doors Peregrine Took, and if that does not open them and settle your need for foolish questions, I will try to find a way in." Fara sighed and tapped Pippin on the shoulder.

"Hey Pip."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you shouldn't talk to him for a little while, just a bit of advice, you know, so he doesn't kill you too bad or anything," she said. Pippin grinned. There was a collective sigh from the rest of the Fellowship and they all sat down. Boromir started a small fire, and Legolas went to sit in the only tree there, as though he somehow wished to keep it company, and share its pain. Aragorn took the bags off of Bill, Sam's pony, and instructed Sam to let him go. The hobbit returned to the fire feeling very sad.

"Don't worry Sam, he'll be alright," Fara said gently, putting her hand on his shoulder. Sam sighed.

"I know. I just worry for him with those nasty wargs out there and all." Fara nodded.

"I understand. I would worry for my horse too if I was in your place." An hour passed, and Gandalf still had not found a way in. Boromir and Aragorn sat with frowns upon their faces. Fara and Andy appeared to be having a staring contest, though each occasionally flicked their eyes over to somewhere else.

"They're conversing with out words," Aragorn muttered. "I have yet to figure out how such a thing works."

"They're plotting," Boromir replied. Aragorn nodded.

"It seems a temporary truce has been called." Fara snickered and then stood, walking over to Boromir.

"Ok so ready, here's the plan," she whispered, leaning in towards Boromir. Boromir nodded.

"Ok go, what is the plan," he whispered back.

"We tell Gandalf that there is a secret back door, that way," she said, gesturing towards her right. Boromir nodded. "And then we steal his hat, dye it purple and then you and me… …run." Fara looked at him and nodded solemnly.

"Alright, but why do we run?"

"Because he'll be pissed when he comes back realizing that there's no alternate entrance and that we have his hat which is purple now." Boromir grinned.

"And on fire," Andy added from across the camp. Fara snickered.

"Right, and on fire."

"I do not believe that is the best course of action, however tempting it may sound." Fara scowled.

"Well there goes my only hope for entertainment. I was hoping to see if his hat was as flammable as it looks. Last time he visited, Andy, Adrian and I stole his hat and hid it for two weeks. We managed to get away with it until he threatened to turn the three of us into mules at which point we promptly returned it." Aragorn laughed.

"The three of you are never up to any good. The only thing that serves as a remote equilibrium is Marks. He keeps all of you in check." Fara snickered.

"That's what you think," Andy replied with a crafty grin.

"So you two have called a truce then," Boromir said, deciding to be bold. Fara's smile faded and she looked over at Andy with a frown. _She _certainly hadn't settled things between them. Andy looked just as confused.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a frown. Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"Come, it is obvious to everyone that the two of you are fighting," he replied. "Over what I do not know, but you are. It seems that you called a truce, or at least a temporary one, to band together and steal Gandalf's hat." Fara narrowed her eyes slightly and glanced at Andy. Andy frowned.

"We were never fighting, everything is fine between us," he replied. "Right?" Fara nodded.

"Yup, never better." A sudden plopping sound caught their attention and the group turned to see where it came from. Merry and Pippin were entertaining themselves by throwing stones in the water, trying to see who could throw the farthest. Fara stood to walk over and see what they were doing.

"Like hell it's better," she muttered scornfully as she passed Andy. Andy rolled his eyes and joined Boromir at the fire. Aragorn stood and followed Fara to where the hobbits stood. He tightly gripped Pippin's arm, preventing him from throwing another stone.

"Do not disturb the water," he hissed. Pippin nodded and the two hobbits set their rocks down, going back to the fire. Pippin sat on Fara's other side looking very bored.

"Don't worry, we'll be in soon enough," she said, trying to console the hobbit.

"It's a riddle!" she heard Frodo exclaim. Fara frowned.

"Gandalf, what's the elvish word for friend."

"Mellon," Gandalf replied. Fara's mouth popped open when a great rumbling was heard and the doors shifted, suddenly opening. She walked over to the doors, but frowned when movement from the water caught her eye. She turned, wondering why it was that she saw ripples when no stones had been thrown, and nothing had touched the water. She shrugged it off and they all entered slowly, unsure of what to expect.

"Soon master elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves!" Gimli said proudly. "Roaring fires, malt beer, red meat of the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Not one for decorations I see," Fara said dryly, noting the dusty surroundings and dark atmosphere of the place. Andy sneezed three times in a row, almost as though to prove her point.

"I hate allergies," he muttered.

"This is no mine, it's a tomb," Boromir said suddenly. Fara started slightly and looked around, finding skeletons and dead bodies littering the floor. She cautiously stepped away, trying to get away from them all.

"No, NO!" Gimli cried, noticing the bodies around him. Legolas knelt down and ripped an arrow out of a dwarf corpse.

"Goblins," he muttered in disgust. Fara grimaced and whipped out her sword. "Stay behind me guys," she whispered to the hobbits. They nodded and gladly complied. Andy unsheathed his sword as well, falling into a defensive crouch and staying alert for anything around them.

"We should make for the Gap of Rohan," Boromir said. "We should never have come here! Get out of here, quickly! Run!" Fara gasped and turned around when she heard the hobbits shouting and Frodo crying for help. A long tentacle had come out of the water and tightly grabbed his ankle, pulling him down. Fara rushed forward and slammed her sword down on the tentacle, cutting it away from Frodo. It lurched back into the water, but moments later, dozens more shot out, pushing the hobbits back and latching on to Frodo again. Fara yelped as one gripped her feet. She desperately cut at it, causing her to plunge into the water. Boromir and Aragorn charged into the water, hacking away at the tentacles to try and save Frodo. Legolas stood on shore, firing his arrows and picking his shots wisely. Fara screeched when its head came up from the water and it roared in anger.

"Holy shit!" she shouted. Fara charged further into the water, hacking of tentacles as the came at her. At last, Boromir severed the tentacle holding Frodo, and Aragorn caught him when he fell to the ground.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf cried. Fara yelped and ran forward through the water as fast as she could, desperately trying to catch up with the others. Panic gripped her mind when her pant leg snagged on a rock and she was unable to move. Andy tossed his sword inside the mines and then ran into the water. He picked Fara up in his arms, ripping her pant leg free and then pushed her forward, practically dragging her with him into the mine. Fara and Andy were the last to enter the mines, and in the creatures attempt to follow, it brought down tones of stones and rocks. Fara bit back a scream when one landed on her foot. Not long after, darkness encompassed them. Gandalf lit the light on his staff, so that they were more able to see. Fara wrenched her foot out from under the rock, and poured her healing gift into it, hoping no one would notice the glowing quality her skin took when she used it.

"Alright," she said loudly. "Who's not dead…say I," she asked, walking towards the others. There were a few snorts of laugher, followed by nine I's. Gandalf chose not to indulge himself in such foolishness.

"We now have but one choice; we must face the long, dark path of Moria. Be on you guard, there are older and fouler things than orcs in the deep places of the world."

"Oh how peachy, I can hardly wait," she muttered.

"Are you alright Fara," Legolas asked.

"Yeah, why would I not be?"

"Before you were in pain. You tried not to scream, though I saw in your eyes that you wanted to. I also saw where the rock had landed." Fara scowled.

I am fine, I healed it, she hissed in Sindarin, so none would understand. Legolas nodded.

"Very well." Fara noted with a grimace that her shoes make a squishing sound whenever she stepped.

"Ah the wet feeling, don't you love it Boromir?" she asked with a grin.

"It is not to my liking really," he replied with a shrug.

"Quietly now," Gandalf commanded softly. "It is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence here will go unnoticed." Fara wrinkled her nose and noticed that Legolas seemed tense.

"You ok there Greenleaf?"

"I am fine, I just do not like being confined."

"Nyeh, I know the feeling, neither do I, I like open spaces more." The Fellowship set off, all following the narrow, winding stone paths. Fara kept her gaze ahead, not bothering to look down. She had done it once, and found that many of the paths looked ready to crumble under her feet, and that there was nothing but black below them.

They wove their way up endless stairwells, and down various staircases. Occasionally, they traveled along narrow cliffs, much to Fara's distaste.

"The dwarves, while they had a keen fancy for jewels, found most of their wealth in mithril." Gandalf stated, giving them a bit of history. Gandalf held his staff over the edge, so that light shone down into the chasms. Fara cast a fleeting glance over the edge, and felt her stomach churn.

"Oh crap," she muttered, pressing herself against the clammy, cold walls. Fara glanced over at Andy to see how he was faring. He pulled a face when he cast a quick glance over the edge, not liking the height either.

"Bilbo had a set of mithril rings that Thalin gave him," Gandalf continued.

"Oh, that was a kingly gift!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Yes, I never told him, but its worth is greater than all the Shire." When at last they came to the end of the narrow cliffs, they found a great steep staircase leading up. It was so tall that Fara could not see the end of it.

"Oh my God no, you're shitting me," she said, craning her neck upward to try and see the top.

"This will be fun," Legolas muttered.

"I'm ready to explode with joy."

"Stair Master from _hell_," Andy muttered, beginning to trudge up the steps.

"You'll have an ass like granite when this is over," Fara called up. Andy rolled his eyes in response. Fara sighed and began to climb, quickly finding that her legs ached and burned from the stress. She also noticed that the stairs were so steep that she could lean against them for support. Fara cast a withering glance at Gimli over her shoulder and did her best to resist her growing urge to kick him for being related to the creators of the stupid stairs. Stupid dwarves. Fara looked around at the Fellowship and noticed that they too were tired, especially the hobbits. She called upon her small reserves of healing, reaching out with it and gently wrapped it around the hobbit's legs, giving them more strength to go on. She barely stopped herself from throwing a rock at Legolas's head when she noticed that he seemed perfectly fine. Stupid elves.

"Could someone please explain to me the logic behind so many God damn stairs," she asked after a moment.

"This was once a site of great commerce and trade Fara," Gandalf replied.

"That wasn't my question," she muttered under her breath. Finally, after hours and hours of climbing, they reached the top. Gandalf stopped and frowned.

"I have no memory of this place," he said after a moment. Fara walked over to a wall and plopped down instantly.

"Oh thank God. Alzheimers has a quirk after all." The hobbits quickly made their way over to Fara and sat down next to her. Gandalf frowned and sat up by the five doorways, contemplating over which one it could be.

"This may take awhile," she said to the hobbits. They all smiled and nodded, snuggling closer to her. Merry and Pippin rested contently in her lap, while Frodo leaned against her left side, and Sam was on her right. She smiled when she saw how quickly the four hobbits fell asleep. Andy walked over a little while later and leaned against the same while, though he made sure to sit a good distance away from Fara.

"Hey," she called over softly. Andy frowned and looked up.

"What," he replied. He inwardly winced, his voice sounded sharper than he had meant it to.

"I didn't get to say thanks for before," she said. "You know, in the lake." Andy shrugged.

"Whatever," he replied. "It wasn't anything." Fara rolled her eyes. Why was he always so obstinate? She was just saying thank you for crying out loud! Sending a small glare in his direction, Fara shifted to get more comfortable. Things still hadn't quite patched up between her and Andy. There was still the awkward air of hesitance between them as well as the unspoken yet well known tension. She could feel it, she knew he could too. Every time they spoke to one another it seemed that things escalated. Why was this so complicated?! Shifting her position again, Fara closed her eyes and slowly fell into a fitful sleep, still feeling restless from all that had happened.

"Ah, it's that way!" Fara jumped out of her sleep upon hearing Gandalf's voice. She frowned and looked around, finding that the hobbits had left her side and gone over to the fire.

"He's remembered!" Merry exclaimed.

"No but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt Merriadoc, always follow your nose." Fara raised an eyebrow and joined the rest of the Fellowship.

"Why am I having Fruit Loops flashbacks," she wondered aloud.

"What are Fruit Loops?" Boromir asked. Fara looked at him with a frown.

"Fruit Loops are the shit!" Andy said. "How have you lived with out them?" Boromir rolled his eyes.

"Once again, I do not know, nor do I want to know," he said. Fara sighed as she started down the steps.

"Why are we going down if we just went up?" she said sardonically. "I really don't see the logic, why don't we just go _through_."

"At least we are now going downhill," Legolas replied as they walked.

"That's true. I would die if we had to go up more stairs," Fara said.

"I would not mind," Aragorn called back. Fara glared at him and flipped him off.

"Could I have your sword and knives if you die?" Boromir asked. Fara glared.

"That spiffy dagger you got on your belt is so mine when you finally kick," she muttered. Boromir laughed.

"If that is your will, it was given to me by my brother actually." Fara smiled.

"You have a brother?" Boromir nodded.

"You remind me a bit of him at times, your names are even similar. He is named Faramir." Fara grinned.

"How am I like him?" she asked.

"Faramir is very determined much like yourself. He is also very eager to please and help other," he replied. "Though you are different in the sense that he is not insane," he added as an afterthought. Fara sighed.

"Point taken. I won't deny my insanity, I've come to terms with it."

"And spread it to everyone else," Andy added dryly. Fara sighed and rolled her eyes.

Would it kill you to withhold any stupid comments on your part? she asked.

Forgive me for inserting an opinion, I was unaware that it was illegal, he shot back.

It's not, but you don't need to insert a snide comment every time I say something.

It wasn't snide, I was putting in an observation. Fara rolled her eyes.

Whatever, this isn't worth my time. Fara slowed her pace, allowing Andy to go farther ahead of her, and then continued walking near the back of the group. They finally reached the bottom of the stairs and came out into the middle of a great room. Fara could not see very far, for there was not enough light around her.

"Let me risk a little more light," Gandalf said, heading down the small set of stairs in front of him. The light on his staff grew, illuminating everything around them. Fara gasped and put her hand over her mouth. Tall pillars stretched far up towards the ceiling for as far as the eye could see. Each was of equal size and spaced the same distance apart.

"Now there's an eye-opener at no mistake," Sam murmured.

"Oh damn," she said in awe.

"If this isn't a Kodak moment then I don't know what is," Andy said, craning his neck upward and admiring the architecture around them. Gimli swelled with pride.

"Didn't I tell you that Moria was a sight to see?" he asked. Fara grinned and looked down at him.

"Yes, you did, but I wasn't expecting anything like this at all. This is amazing." Gimli grinned. As they walked, Fara noticed with a frown that Gimli's smile quickly faded, and turned to a look of anguish. He gave a cry and then rushed over to a small room just to their right as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Gimli!" Gandalf shouted. They all rushed after the dwarf, curious as to what had caused him to run away. When they got there, Gimli sat weeping in front of a great stone coffin.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria. He is dead then, it's as I feared," Gandalf said. Fara bit her lower lip and knelt beside Gimli, putting an arm around him. She sat with him silently; no words would comfort him right now. She sighed and gave a sad smile before hugging him tightly.

"You'll be alright," she said quietly. Fara stood and took a few steps back to give him space. Gandalf walked over to the side of the coffin where a skeleton lay holding a large book. Gandalf gingerly picked it up and flipped through the pages before he began to read.

"They have taken the bridge, and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long." Fara felt chills run up her spine as he read.

_Is it reeeeally necessary to scare the crap out of me right now? _She asked mentally.

"The ground shakes, drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out." Fara looked around and noticed all the others were shifting uncomfortably. Boromir put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze, sensing her anxiety. She looked over at him and smiled, taking his hand tightly in hers and moving closer to him, he was not feeling much better. Pippin nervously backed away from Gandalf into a corner, as though it would somehow protect him and save him from any danger yet to come.

"The shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out, they are coming." Fara clenched her hands tightly and looked away. A feeling of dread swept over her and her instincts screamed for her to run. She looked around, feeling slightly panicked and wondering what they could do.

"I feel it as well Fara," Legolas said softly, moving to her side. "We cannot stay here, we must move on." Fara jumped at the sound of a loud crashing sound, and turned to find that Pippin had knocked the head of a skeleton into the well. Moments later, the entire thing fell down, crashing and crumbling into the depths of the well, making loud noises that echoed throughout the mines. Fara winced and covered her mouth with her hand, trying to wipe the smile from her face. Somehow, she found it all very amusing.

"Fool of a Took!" Gandalf exclaimed, slamming the books shut and snatching his hat and staff from Pippin. "Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" Fara gave Pippin a sympathetic look, seeing the hurt on his face.

"It wasn't his fault Gandalf, he didn't mean to," she said at last. "I mean i-" Fara stopped when she heard a loud pounding sound. "Oh… …shit," she muttered. The noise sounded again, and again, picking up in speed as it went. Fara felt panic rise within her, what was going on? Fear took an iron hold in her mind and the walls of the room suddenly seemed to shrink in.

_We cannot get out. _The words sounded in her head as the drumming sound grew more and more insistent. _They are coming. _Fara jumped at the shrieks that followed.

"Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed in disgust. Fara gritted her teeth and ran to the doors with Aragorn and Boromir. Boromir stuck his head out to look around, pulling it back just in time as an arrow shot by and embedded it's self in the doorway. They quickly pulled it shut as Legolas and Andy tossed them weapons. Fara helped to bar the doors and then they all stepped back. A loud roar sounded from outside the door, making Fara jump, no orc sounded like that.

"They have a cave troll," Boromir said dryly.

"What!?" Fara exclaimed.

"What the fuck is _this _shit?!" Andy shouted. "Why don't we get one?!"

"God we're screwed," Fara muttered. She inhaled deeply to calm herself and glanced around the room, seeing what there was to work with. She winkled her nose, not much, the room was small. Very small. Aragorn herded the hobbits into a corner and instructed them to stay behind Gandalf. They quickly complied and the wizard firmly planted himself in front of them.

"Let them come," Gimli said angrily, rage pouring off him in waves. "There is yet in Moria who still draws breath." Fara smirked. She sighed wearily and looked over at Andy.

"Fara," he said. Fara frowned.

"What?"

"We should let them know," he said, putting away his weapons, a light blue tinge encompassing his hands. Fara frowned and then nodded.

"This settles nothing you know," she replied quickly. Andy nodded.

"I never said it did." The Fellowship gave Fara odd looks when she too sheathed her knives and began to mutter strange incantations under her breath. Andy knelt to the ground, placing his palms on the floor and closed his eyes. Gandalf smiled, now they would see their true potential. The ground began to shake and the chanting grew louder. Andy finally stood just as the doors burst open. Fire erupted from Fara's palms, shooting out in a great column and scorching everything in its path. She faltered, unable to continue, and the fire quickly died, however black singe marks lined the walls and armor was piled in heaps on the ground. Andy took over after her and sent a tidal wave of small beads of water, no larger than pebbles, flew in masses at their quarry. At such high speeds, the water punctured through the amour of the orcs and knocked them dead on the spot. He too faltered after a moment, losing his concentration when a guttural roar erupted from outside the doors. Fara yelped as more orcs poured in. Though she and Andy had killed many of them, dozens more were coming. Fara and Andy whipped out their knives, charging forward into the orcs to kill them. The others quickly overcame their shock and moved forward into battle, stabbing and killing anything that came there way.

Fara shouted and sliced her way through the orcs. She blocked an attack with one of her knives, and then thrust her other blade upward into the orc. It screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Fara didn't even stop to consider what she had done, and moved on to her next target. She slowly made her way up the steps on the side of the room, killing the orcs that came at her one by one.

She cried out in pain when she felt the tip of a sword cut into the side of her arm. Fara gritted her teeth and pushed the pain from her mind, concentrating on the task at hand. The battle seemed to stop all at once when a great roar was heard and the cave troll burst through the room. Fara's eyes widened and her mouth popped open. She had heard things of cave trolls, though never seen them up close.

Fara charged forward again, fighting off the orcs with all her strength. She yelped when she saw Boromir being flung into the wall just to her right. He had been holding the chain on the cave troll, and it had used it to slam in into the wall. Boromir tumbled off onto the ground and sat paralyzed for a moment. Fara felt anger overcome her when she saw an orc charge towards him. She gave a cry and jumped off the ledge, landing on the orc and thrusting her blade into its neck. She quickly got up and fended off anything that came their way, giving Boromir a chance to recover and get up.

"You ok Boromir?!" she called over the noise of the battle.

"Yes!" he replied, standing up and continuing the fight. Fara glanced at him to make sure, he seemed alright, and was certainly fighting like it. She looked over to where the cave troll now was, and found Legolas on top of it, firing arrows into its neck. He quickly jumped off and joined her on the ground, killing any orc that came their way. She paused momentarily, wiping the sweat, grime and blood from her face and looked around. Andy stood at the opposite end of the room, a large group of orcs slowly backing him into a corner. Fara's eyes blazed and she whipped out her bow and arrow, taking out two of Andy's attackers. Andy finished the others off and moved on, sending a quick glare towards Fara. He could have taken care of them just fine, he didn't need _her _help to stay alive in this battle. It was not long before most of the orcs had been killed off. The Fellowship then set their sights on the cave troll, recognizing that it needed to be taken out next.

Fara gasped when she heard a strangled cry from Frodo, the cave troll had stabbed him in the side. Her only thought after that was to get to him and heal him. She might be able to save him. Fara dashed across the room with a new fury, taking out anything in her way. No one hurt her friends and got away with it. At last, the cave troll was killed when Legolas fired an arrow into its throat. It crashed to the ground in a heap, and the battle died down. Fara rushed over to Frodo, and saw Aragorn prop him up.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt," Frodo said breathlessly. Sam gave a sigh of relief.

"He's alive," he said.

"You should be dead," Aragorn said in wonder. "That spear could have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there is more to this hobbit than meets the eye," Gandalf commented. Frodo moved his shirt aside, revealing a chain mail shirt that glimmered and glistened in the light. Fara's mouth popped open.

"Mithril," Gimli breathed. "You are full of surprises Master Baggins.

_So that's mithril, _Fara thought.

"Damn," Andy said, raising his eyebrows appreciatively.

"I gotta get me one of those," Fara said with a frown. Legolas snorted.

"Good luck finding one." Fara groaned when more screeching was heard and lights flickered near the doorway.

"To the bridge of Khazad-dûm," Gandalf said before running out the side door. Fara helped Frodo up and they quickly followed, not wanted to fight off more orcs. They sprinted out the door and down through the great dwarf city where the pillars were. Fara yelped when she cast a fleeting glance over her shoulder, and found that thousands of orcs chased after them, running on hand and foot as though they were animals. More and more poured out of cracks in the ceiling and erupted from the fissures in the ground. Soon, they were surrounded and unable to continue. Fara groaned in frustration and called upon her gift once more, hoping to conjure what was left of her gift in a desperate attempt to save them. The orcs screamed and screeched at them in anticipation. They knew that the beings they had caught would die, it was only a matter of time before they were able to kill the ten before them.

A great noise boomed in the distance, almost as though it was stone grinding against stone. Panic filled the orc's voices and they looked around nervously, all of them chattering at once, repeating the same word over and over.

"What are they saying?" Legolas hissed.

"Ghâsh," Andy hissed. "Fire, something about fire. That's all I can understand." Light filtered through the columns, coming closer and closer to them.

"You speak their language?"

"No. I picked up like, two or three words from hearing them talk in the past. They always enter the boarders and I surround them all before attacking. They always order to make a fire."

"What is this new devilry," Boromir said grimly.

"A balrog," Gandalf said slowly. "A demon of the legend world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!" he cried. The Fellowship started off again, running as fast as their legs would carry them. Boromir was the first to go through the door. He stumbled forward, desperately trying to stop so that he would not go careening over the cliff side. Legolas ran forward and wrapped his arms around the man, pulling him backwards. Fara gripped them both by their tunics and pulled them up off the ground.

"Lead them on Aragorn, the bridge is not far," Gandalf said, placing his hand firmly on Aragorn's shoulder. Aragorn frowned reluctantly. "Do as I say! Swords will no longer aid you!" The Fellowship pressed onward, running down the steep stairs and winding paths to get to the bridge. Legolas went first, jumping over a four foot gap in the stairs. Andy went next, landing just to the side of Legolas and quickly continuing down the stairs to make room. Fara quickly followed after him, stumbling slightly. Legolas steadied her and then helped the others. Fara yelped when an arrow ricocheted off the steps. Fara whipped out her bow and arrow, checking her stance and then fired at the cliff opposite them, taking out the orcs firing at them. Andy followed in suit, taking out any orc he managed to spot.

Fara's last shot was ruined when the steps shook. Her head snapped to the side and she saw that the stairs had crumbled and fell forward, bringing Aragorn and Frodo with them. When they had all finally crossed, they continued down the steps. Fara's stomach rolled when they came to the bridge and she began to sprint across.

"Don't look down, don't look down," she said aloud to herself. Fara gave a sigh of relief when she reached the other side. She made it. When she turned around, she gasped at the sight before her. Gandalf stood in the middle of the bridge.

"Gandalf no!" she cried. Her eyes widened when a great figure erupted from the flames. It towered over Gandalf and stretched toward the ceiling. It resembled a dragon with great horns, though its body was that of a man, and a very well built one at that. It leaned forward and roared at Gandalf, revealing a mouth that looked to be made of molten rock. Glorfindel had killed one of these?! How on earth had he been able to pull _that _off?

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf shouted. The creature ignored him and roared in response.

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried. The creature spread its wings, throwing aside a cloud of smoke, and stretched upward, revealing a body made of flame and ash.

_Fire! _Fara thought. _I can help! _

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, Wielder of the flame of Anor. Dark fire will not avail you, Flame of Udûn. Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf bellowed. The creature pulled out its sword and brought it down on Gandalf. Fara cried out and rushed forward, only to be held back by Aragorn.

"No let me go! I can help him!" she shouted. Seeing Aragorn was fighting a losing battle, Andy ran forward and helped.

"Do you want to get yourself killed?" he hissed. "Let Gandalf take care of this, you're being irrational again!" Fara shook her head and struggled forward, watching in horror as the scene before her played out. The creature brought out a whip of fire and cracked it in the air, as though it was warning Gandalf of something.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf yelled, bringing his staff down in front of him. A bright light exploded from Gandalf's staff, temporarily thwarting the balrog. It overcame its doubts and then took another step forward. In the process, the bridge crumbled beneath it.

The balrog fell down into the deep dark chasms below the bridge, roaring and shouting in fury. Fara heaved a sigh of relief, Gandalf would be fine. Gandalf closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, glad it was over. He turned around and began to walk back, but as he did this, the whip lashed out from the dark and latched around his ankle. Gandalf cried out and fell to the ground, clinging to the edge of the stone.

"No!" Fara shouted and rushed forward to help, struggling against Aragorn with all her might. Frodo did the same, desperately wanting to help his long time friend.

"Gandalf!" he cried.

"Aragorn let me go! Stop I can save him!" she screamed.

"Fly you fools," Gandalf said. His strength failed him and he slipped from the edge, falling down into the dark depths of Moria. Fara screamed and tried to run forward. Aragorn picked her up in his arms and carried her outside the mines. Fara pushed herself away from his grasp and stumbled forward. Blinded by the sudden increase in light, she fell forward, scraping her palms against the hard rock below her. Tears formed in her eyes, but she found that she could not cry. She was too overwhelmed by everything that had happened. Fara inhaled deeply, trying to force air into her lungs. Her body was numb, she felt paralyzed.

Fara looked up around her, taking in her surroundings. The cold, crisp air felt wonderful in her lungs, though it nipped at her skin. Pippin and Merry had collapsed on the ground sobbing, for they had lost a good friend. Boromir and Gimli took strength from each other, trying not to let their sorrow show. Tentativly, Andy knelt by Fara's side and tried to help her up. She cried out and pushed him away savagely.

"Why did you hold me back?!" she shouted, tears dripping down her cheeks. "I could have saved him!" Andy stood, stepping away from her and regarding her with contemptuous eyes.

"You would have killed yourself as well. What good would that have done?" Fara stood, casting her eyes to the ground. Clenching her fists, she inhaled deeply and pushed back her tears. When she looked back up, the same hard look had returned to her eyes and all traces of emotion were gone. It pained Andy to see her resort to this again, he knew that locking her feelings away would do nothing to aid her. With luck, they would find somewhere to rest, somewhere to heal and recover. Fara left Andy's side and made her way over to Legolas. When she placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her with confusion in his eyes.

"I do not understand," he said at last. Fara sighed and gave the prince a small smile.

"Death is hard to deal with, in time, you'll learn." She hugged him tightly, taking comfort from her close friend.

"We'll manage," she said quietly, pulling away. "We have to." Legolas nodded and looked out to the distance, closing his eyes and trying to regain his composure. Fara sighed and knelt beside Sam, who was also crying. She said nothing, but simply took the hobbit in her arms, giving him a comforting hug to help ease his pain. Sam held her tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Don't worry Sam, thing's will get better," she said. Fara placed a soft kiss on his forehead before standing up again. She turned to see Frodo aimlessly wandering off.

"Frodo!" Aragorn called. Frodo stopped and turned, looking back at Aragorn. A single tear trailed down his cheek and anguish overcame him. Fara briskly walked to the hobbit's side and took him in her arms. Frodo tightly wrapped his arms around Fara neck and cried into her shoulder. Fara rubbed his back soothingly and tried to calm the hobbit.

"Shhhh, your alright Frodo, you'll be fine." Fara began to hum softly to Frodo, hoping that it would soothe him.

"Legolas, get them up," Aragorn commanded.

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir exclaimed.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs!" Aragorn exclaimed. "We must reach the woods of Lothlorien, and quickly!" Fara felt her stomach lurch. Lothlorien! She was going home! But what if Haldir had died, what if her dreams were true. Would he be well when she got there? If he was, would he turn from her, as she had been told in her dreams? Would he leave her? Fara looked up and locked eyes with Andy. He looked equally as panicked as she did. Each dreaded what they would face upon their return home. The word seemed to hold a sense of irony now. The very place they considered a save haven was now a danger zone. The two stood, each trying to gather their wits, and followed Aragorn. They would arrive in Lorien by nightfall. What would happen then, neither was sure.

[][][]

A/N: Whooooooa, long as chapter, this one was so friggin hard to write!! Not sure if I liked the final product. What did you guys think of the Fara/Andy situation? I had a lot of trouble writing that properly so I don't know how well it turned out. Anyway, opinions would be loved!!

**Reviewer Responses (woot!**** I have time to do them now!):**

**Stinky ****Stan****: **Ditto that, I doubt I'd want to have anything to do with it either.

**Lady Phoenix Slytherin: **Thanks for the review, hopefully you like what I have so far

**Iariel****: **If my memory serves me correctly, the fellowship left at dusk and traveled by night most of the time. frowns At least that's what I think. Also, it took them roughly two weeks to get from Rivendell to Lothlorien. But again, I'm not sure on that. I updated Upheaval yesterday so woot to that! I will hopefully have another chapter up for that soon.

**Miss****Annoying****: **Wooow, questions questions questions. I can't save Boromir unfortunately because that would totally warp the canon. Who knows what will happen to Haldir at Helm's Deep bwahaha. And who knows if Fara will end up with the hobbits? Hee hee, you will have to wait and see! Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate them!

**Shadow of the Ages: **Troy, oh good god drool that movie, it is my life. I can overlook the canon-rape for now due to Brad Pitt's hotosity. Anyway, in what way was the chapter like harry potter in the beginning? frowns I went back and read it again but I still don't see what you were talking about.

**Snikkers****: **He may be a dwarf but Gimli has feelings too, he's not as barbaric as a lot of people make him out to be, or so I think.

**Ringless****: **Woot, glad you liked the temptation! I've been trying to work that in so hopefully its turning out well!

**LOTR FREAK: **When they were talking about death, they meant death through battle, not through old age. Sorry if that wasn't clear.

**Jestofo****: **frowns not sure actually. I'll probably explain why later on though.

**Juliet****Faramirae****: **Your favorite story? blush thanks! Lothlorien should be interesting, I can promise you that!

**Jullez****: **Thanks for the review!

**Oracle10: **What did you think of Moria? Thanks for the review btw.

**Crecy****: **Hehe, evil eyes are not much fun. Which problem is this that Aragorn also has?

**Mademoiselle****Morte****: **Yes, but immortal is not synonymous with invincible. They were talking about death through battle earlier on in the chapter. No promises on the safety of my OC's in this story however.

**Tara6: **blush I'm glad you thought so highly about the last chapter, I was kinda iffy about it. Can't make any promises about Haldir of course

**Dazzler420: **Bwahaha, no promises on Haldir, we'll see how the thing with Andy goes.

**Lady Light: **Thanks for the review!

**Just Curious: **No promises on Andy hehe, we'll see where that goes. Thanks for the LJ name btw, I've already read a few of your entries!

**LeaRobins****Leana****Scarlette****: **yay! I'm glad you liked the chaper! Thanks for the review!

**The ONE Reviewer: **Hot DAMN Tracy, it's been what like, 23487230498 years since we last talked and such? Well, I must say, it is very nice to know you are alive!!! First off, thanks for the quoties! I can never get enough of them lol. Anyway, glad you thought so highly of this chapter, I was a bit unsure of it myself. sigh you are such a Legolas Fan Girl. When will you learn that Haldir is better? Glad to hear that the humor amused you in the chapter. I rather thought that the Glorfindel torture was good clean fun. It amused me muchly. The dinner thing, I also couldn't resist putting that in. Thank God I'm not the only one that noticed Elrond's eyebrows. Dear lord, get some tweezers man!! chumunga Tee hee sponge bob, I know exactly what you are talking about, my brother watches that show all the time. Tis amusing I will admit. Meh, Marks will make an entrance in due time, fear not. Woot to the Doc, he hasn't been hear in a while, SMACK ah, that sure feels good now doesn't it? F… …. D… … R! Woot, well thank you muchly for the review, I don't know what I'd do without you. And for the record, you are not the only one that knows the words to the Dulock song and the Robin Hood song from Shek, I am equally obsessed and I have seen Shrek 1 and 2 multiple times bwahahaha. Troy, oh dear lord, I cant even begin to describe it to you. That movie is my life, I loved it. Go see it now!!! Haven't read DVC but I read Angles and Demons as well as Deception Point (both by Brown). Hoteh, over and out, until next time! Smack


	42. Chapter 42: Reunion

Ok so, I leave for camp on the 28th meaning there will be one more update after this one (_maybe_) and then no more for a month or so. Just thought I'd let you all know. Oh and a question, someone mentioned that it would be very evil of me to kill someone off and I was curious, if I _were_ (not saying I will) to kill someone off, who would you all rather it be? Marks, Haldir, Fara, Andy or Adrian? Or someone else who I haven't really considered. I've already decided who is going to die and who isn't (bwahaha), but I am curious as to what you all think. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

[][][]

Chapter 42: Reunion

"Why did you not tell us of your abilities?" Aragorn asked with a frown. Fara bit her lip and looked down.

"I thought you would think less of me, or feel that I was cheating in battle," Fara replied.

"And what is your excuse?" Aragorn asked Andy, raising an eyebrow. Andy shrugged.

"I never saw it really necessary to use them until we were in Moria," he replied. "I wasn't hiding them."

"Not telling counts as hiding," Fara said dryly

"I would have told if someone asked me," he replied. "You however lied through your teeth whenever someone confronted you about it." Fara narrowed her eyes. She was about to retort when Boromir cut in.

"We would not think less of you, either of you, if you had told us," Boromir began. "Your abilities would have helped us greatly if you had used them."

"I did use them though, I just didn't tell you," Fara answered, albeit timidly.

"You did? When?"

"I poured all my energy into the fire's we made so that they would give off more heat than light. I also used my healing gift on all of you."

"You have a healing gift too?" Merry asked with a frown. Fara nodded.

"I did it subtly though, and spread it out over long amounts of time."

"Is that why whenever you touched us we felt stronger?" Pippin asked. Fara nodded and looked down. Andy regarded her with a slightly haughty demeanor for a moment.

"Aside from the fight with the wargs, I didn't need help from you," he said. "I could have made the journey on my own." Fara sighed, running a hand over her hair to smooth it down.

"It's not like that; it isn't as though I didn't think you would have made it on your own."

"Then why didn't you let well enough alone," Andy persisted angrily. "You know how people react when you do things like that. Not everyone needs your help Fara." Fara bit her lip, casting her eyes to the ground.

"I know," she whispered. "I…I was trying to look out for everyone."

"Yes, I am aware," he replied sarcastically. "You're infamous for it at home and I've lost track of the number of times people have asked you to just butt out and not insist on always helping. I would have thought that at this point you would have figured out that you don't always have to intervene but I guess not. Contrary to what you might thing, we're all perfectly capable of taking care of ourselves."

"He does have a point," Aragorn put in after a moment, breaking the silence. Fara bit her lip. Was this how everyone felt?! "What you did, while your intentions were in the right place, it…it really wasn't necessary and you shouldn't have hid something like that from us."

"I know that," she said with a sigh. "I don't have any defense to offer other than I was just looking out for you all. Please don't be upset with me." Silence followed, none were sure what to say.

"I just wish you had told us sooner," Aragorn replied. "Hiding things will only hinder our progress on this mission. We can not continue onward if everyone continues to hide things from one another." Fara nodded.

"I know, I should have told you," she replied quietly. "You are no better," she commented after a moment, looking over to Andy.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell anyone about your gift either."

"True but at least I didn't use mine on everyone because I thought they were too weak to make the trip on their own," he shot back.

"Andy I told you! It's not like that!"

"If it's not then why would you use them without telling people?"

"I didn't see you jumping to and alerting everyone to the presence of _your _gift!" she accused, taking another step towards him.

"There wasn't a reason to! I never had to use it until Moria, and even then I didn't have to!"

"You still should have told someone, I am no less guilty than you are!"

"Please Fara, you used your gift and deliberately lied whenever someone asked you about it. If someone had asked me I would have at least told the truth!" Seeing that the argument was getting a bit out of hand, Aragorn stepped in between the two, placing a hand on each of their shoulders and pushing them apart.

"Come," he said. "Now is not the time, we will settle this in Lothlorien." Fara glared, her eyes never leaving Andy's face.

The inner most circle of hell is reserved for traitors, she hissed. Suck on that and _then_ come back to me and tell me you are undecided. Andy clenched his hands, inhaling deeply.

Liars and cheaters are not far off, I'll see you down there when this is over. Fara suppressed the urge to slap him and whirled around, stalking off towards the front of the group with her head held high. Tears clouded Fara's vision as she walked. How could things have gotten so much worse so fast?

[][][]

The Fellowship continued in silence, the grief and trauma of what had just happened still weighing heavily on their hearts. As they traveled, Frodo and Sam grew more and more weary and began to lag behind. Fara looked back and frowned.

"Aragorn!" she called. Aragorn stopped them and turned around.

"Frodo, Sam! Why did you not tell me that you were wounded?!" he cried.

"I'll take care of Frodo, you handle Sam," she said. Aragorn nodded and set to the task of cleaning Sam's wound.

"Alright Frodo, come on, off with the shirt and the chain mail." Frodo frowned and reluctantly took it off. Fara hissed in sympathy at what she saw. A black bruise spread all up the right side of his chest, and one of the rings from the mail had cut into his skin. Fara quickly removed the ring and put her hand on his side, assessing the damage.

"This might hurt for a few seconds, because you have a broken rib or two, but after that you'll feel nothing ok?" Frodo nodded. Fara took a deep breath and closed her eyes, placing her palm on his side. Frodo frowned and a cool feeling tickled up his side. He winced when he felt something pop, but then all the aches and the pain he felt was gone.

"I'd heal the bruises completely and make sure everything was alright but I don't have the strength, I'm sorry Frodo," Fara said at last, pulling away from him. Frodo nodded.

"I…I do not hold it against you," he said tentatively after a moment. Fara frowned and looked up from what she was doing.

"What?"

"Trying to help us with your gift, I do not hold it against you. None of us do, except for Andy maybe." Fara gave him a small smile.

"Thank you Frodo," she said quietly.

"It's just…you didn't tell us and that is very close to lying. We can't afford to do that to each other on this quest." Fara sighed.

"I know and it wasn't my intention, I'm sorry." Frodo smiled.

"Do not worry about it. From now on though, try not to hide things." Fara nodded.

"I won't." Frodo smiled and watched as Fara ripped a strip of material off the bottom of her shirt and then try to wrap it around her arm.

"Frodo, can you tie this tightly around my arm?" she asked. Frodo nodded and tied it off tightly, making sure it was secure.

"You're ok now right?" she asked with a frown.

"I'll be fine," he replied. Fara nodded.

"Thing's will get better when we get to Lothlorien," Fara said as they began to walk.

"How do you know? Have you been there before?" Fara nodded.

"I live there." Frodo smiled.

"This will be good for you then, you will get to visit your home." Fara nodded, cringing inwardly and half dreading what she would find when they arrived. Her meeting with Haldir was not something she looked forward to. An hour later, they entered the wood. Fara immediately was aware of the fact that they were being watched. Her head snapped up and she flicked her eyes through the trees, trying to spot where the soldiers were placed. She smirked when she managed to pick out a pair of eyes looking down at her, and winked before looking back down.

"Stay close young hobbits, they say a great sorceress lives here, an elf witch, of terrible power," Gimli said in a hushed voice. Fara smiled but said nothing. Her hand strayed to the hand guns at her side and her fingertips brushed against the handles. She had a feeling that she would be using them.

"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." As Gimli said this, silence took hold of the forest and not a sound could be heard. It was like the calm before the storm. Fara paused in her tracks, waiting patiently. Suddenly, her hand lashed out to her side, griping the material of an elvish tunic. She threw the elf to the ground, pinning him underneath her and pressing both guns to his neck.

Good to see you alive Maeglin, she said with a grin.

Glad you have returned my lady. Haldir has been in a horrible mood since they day you left, he replied with a wince. He's been exceptionally hard on us. Seeing you back will do us all some good I imagine. She grinned.

Do not count on it. Fara looked up and found that they were surrounded by elves, each aiming an arrow at them. Andy rolled his eyes at the arrow aimed between his eyes.

"Rumil, come on," he said dryly. Rumil sighed.

"I would love to but I can't," he replied. Andy frowned. "Orders from above," he replied. Andy sighed.

"Of course."

"The dwarf breaths so loud we could have shot him in the dark," a familiar voice drawled. Fara's heart slammed into her chest as Haldir pushed his way through the circle of elves. _Just act casual, _she thought. _Act as you usually do._

"Ew, _you're _still running this place," she said with a grin.

"Fara!" Aragorn hissed. Legolas and Boromir shot her warning glances, silently telling her to keep her mouth shut. Haldir's head snapped to the side and he looked at her with a frown. His eyes widened when he realized who it was. It was Fara! He felt joy overwhelm him, but it was quickly replaced with confusion. Galadriel had told him of a company being formed, and that their purpose was to destroy the One Ring. By appearances alone, he was able to infer that the fellowship the Lady spoke of stood before him. What was Fara doing with the Fellowship? Haldir felt sick when he realized she was part of the group, and had joined the quest. He stared back at her evenly, trying to keep his face impassive. __

_ How could she do this?! _He thought angrily. _Does she not know what she is doing to herself? To me? To us?! I have lost so much to this ring, she knows that! How could she do it?! _Fara was taken aback by the emotions in Haldir's eyes. He had never looked at her that way, as though she were an inferior, or something not worth his attention. She frowned, trying to place the emotions that shone through his eyes. After a moment of consideration, she figured out what they were; contempt and anger! Her dreams were true! He was turning from her! He would leave her!

Fara broke the eye contact and looked at the ground, feeling overwhelmed. Tears blurred her vision, and she did her best to keep them back. Crying now would bring no good. Maeglin took advantage of her lapse in attention and flipped her over, pinned her to the ground and gripping her wrists tightly. Fara suppressed a cry of pain and let go of the guns.

"Bastard," she mumbled through gritted teeth. "You'll be running laps for a decade." Maeglin shrugged.

"Haldir o Lórien. Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lîn. Boe ammen veriad lîn," Aragorn said quickly. Haldir frowned and thought this over.

"You will follow me," he said at last. Fara winced at the pain shooting up her arm when Maeglin finally moved.

"You weigh as much as a frigging cow," she said with a glare. Maeglin gave her a cheeky smile before scampering ahead. She put the guns back in their holders and followed the rest of her companions to a rope ladder. She noticed with a frown that the series of knocks used to get the ladder to come down had changed. Fara was the last one up the ladder, and stood next to Boromir, finding that they were on the secondary patrol deck.

"Commander on deck!" she heard someone yell. The Fellowship was stunned when they saw every elf on the platform line up in five straight lines, all saluting someone. They were even more surprised when they heard Fara give them a command.

"As you were," she called. The elves broke their formation and instantly went back to what they were doing before. Two even began to walk toward them, but stopped when Fara shook her head, signaling them that now was not the time. Boromir shot her a questioning glance.

"I'll explain later," she said quietly. Haldir went down the line, greeting Aragorn and Legolas in Sindarin.

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the elves, speak words we can all understand!" Gimli exclaimed. Haldir looked at the dwarf with a glare.

"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days," Haldir said maliciously. Gimli then proceeded to rattle off a series of insults in dwarfish. Fara noticed Haldir clench his jaw and inhale deeply to control his temper. Haldir's eyes narrowed and he gave Gimli a warning star before continuing down the line.

_Why is he acting like this? _Fara thought. _I've never seen him so upset. _Haldir spoke quickly with Andy, saying little more than a greeting. His body language alone showed he was glad Andy had returned. At last he stopped in front of Fara, still astonished by her appearance. Dirt was smeared across her face and orc blood speckled her skin. A fine sheen of sweat was on top of that. She wore a white long sleeve shirt, with black gauntlets protecting her forearms. The shirt now had an indeterminable color due to the amount of dirt and orc blood on it. The bottom of it had been ripped off, and he realized that the material had been used for a wound on her upper arm. The material around her arm had already been stained a light red color.

Her guns were held in two pouches on the sides of her legs, and dark blood oozed down the sheaths of her weapons. All her arrows were spent, and her bow rested on her shoulder. Her hair had been braided and then tightly coiled on the top of her head in a bun; yet long wisps had escaped, hanging limply in front of her face. Her hands trembled from exhaustion and she looked very weary, as though she would collapse at any moment.

Good of you to return home finally, he said contemptuously, switching to Nandorin, so only she would understand.

I was busy, she shot back defensively. Do not act so cruel towards Gimli. You do not know him and basing your opinions off of the ideas planted in your head by your own race only shows ignorance. Though Gimli did not understand what they were saying, he recognized his name, and from Fara's tone could gather that she was trying to defend him. He gave a half smile. She was a good companion, and was very loyal. He would have to thank her someday.

Many ages have passed since we last allowed dwarves in our lands, he replied simply. The members of the Fellowship looked from Fara to Haldir, trying to follow the conversation. Both spoke with a slight edge in their voice. Fara spoke slower than Haldir did however; it seemed that she did not have as great a command over the language as the Lorien elf. That did not detract from the defiance that blazed in her eyes. She and the March Warden had locked gazes, each challenging the other to look down first.

That does not justify your actions. I would not expect such behavior from you Haldir, it disappoints me. You have changed greatly since I saw you last, both in your demeanor towards others and towards myself. Dare I ask why you are being such an ass? she questioned, raising a challenging eyebrow. Haldir's eyes narrowed.

"I do not tolerate such language from my wardens, you are no exception," he said in Common. Fara's mouth popped open and she recoiled in shock. Why was he acting this way? What had she done? Fara noticed the rest of the Fellowship shooting her glares, for they believed that if she made Haldir cross, he would not allow them entrance.

"The Halflings and Fara shall sleep in that talan over there," Haldir said at last, gesturing towards a connecting talan that was higher off the ground, "And the rest of you shall dwell in the other." Fara bit her lip and looked down at the ground, not wanting Haldir to see the pain in her eyes. As she walked toward the talan, Aragorn tightly gripped her arm.

"Fara, do not be rude towards the March Warden. If you anger him he may not let us pass through, and I will not have our journey thwarted because of your foolishness," he hissed. Fara nodded and climbed up the rope ladder onto the talan she would be sharing with the hobbits, feeling like a child that had just been scolded by a parent. She leaned against the trunk of a tree near the edge and drew her knees up to her chest. Everything was spiraling out of control, and there was nothing she could do.

{}{}{}

Haldir sighed and began to pace back and forth, his mind reeling with confusion. He had been far too harsh towards Fara, but his anger had blinded him and controlled his judgment…again. It was one of his assorted flaws. When he was upset he let his emotions think for him rather than his brain. He had yet to learn to control it. But how could she do this? Why would she make such a decision and endanger herself in such a way? He had every right in the world to be angry with her, didn't he?

Running a hand through his already disheveled hair, Haldir sat down on the edge of the talan and let his legs dangle over the edge. Over and over, the situation played through his head. Each time, he tried to envision a different outcome. The hurt and confusion in Fara's eyes seemed to be burned into his memory. How could he have been so cruel to her? But then again, how could she have been so cruel to him?! Surely she knew the dangers of what she was doing. And if she _did _in fact know of the numerous dangers, then she would understand why he felt the way he did. But if she understood those feelings, why did she agree to accompany the fellowship in the first place?

Haldir groaned and rested his head in his hands, his thoughts were going in circles again. He sighed and leaned back on his hands, staring up at the stars. A slight sense of comfort came over him as they twinkled back at him merrily. He frowned, feeling a presence suddenly enter his mind.

_There is much you do not know. _Haldir gasped as the tangible world around him was pulled away and replaced with another less familiar one. _Look here to find the answers you seek. _

{}{}{}

Each of the hobbits clamored up the ladder as soon as Haldir directed them to the right location. They eagerly searched around the talan, each searching for the prime sleeping area. Finally, they settled in the middle of the talan, deciding it best to stay away from the precarious edges. Fara chose to lean against a tall tree trunk at one end of the talan. She sighed, closing her eyes and gritting her teeth against the familiar lump that began to form in her throat as her emotions rose. She opened her eyes again, finding her vision slightly blurred from the tears that clouded her eyes. Why was everything spiraling out of control? First she had angered Andy, then the Fellowship and now Haldir as well! Who was left that would not turn from her?! It would come as no surprise if the Lady herself turned Fara out of the Golden Wood. That would only seal her fate and make this wretched day complete. Fara sniffled in and inhaled deeply, trying hard to suppress her own tears. The hobbits frowned when they hear her take in a shaky breath. They turned to see tears roll slowly down her cheeks as and splash onto the wooden floor as she stared into the distance.

"What's wrong Fara? Why are you crying?" Pippin asked, coming up next to her. Fara wiped her eyes and gave a half smile.

"I'm just overwhelmed with everything that's happened so far," she lied. Pippin frowned and then hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry Fara, it'll be alright," he said, trying to comfort her. Fara smiled at his brotherly attempts to cure her pain and laughed when the other hobbits followed his example and hugged her all at once. Fara smiled and wrapped her arms around them.

"Thanks guys, I don't know what I'd do with out you." Fara frowned when she felt a presence enter her mind.

_Galadriel, no offence but what **exactly** are you doing? _She asked testily in her mind. Galadriel laughed.

_ Fear not child. This is for your own good. _Though she felt nothing in her change, she knew the elf queen was up to something.

"Fara?" Fara jumped and looked over at Frodo.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright? You had the odd expression on your face, as though remembering something very distant." Fara smiled.

"No, I just got lost in thought, that's all. I'm fine."

"Excuse me," a voice said. They all looked up with a frown at the elf standing before them.

"Captain Haldir wishes to speak to you Fara. He says it concerns her behavior earlier today," the elf said. The hobbits cast worried glances towards Fara.

"Don't worry guys, everything will be fine."

"But Fara, what if he doesn't let us pass because he is mad at you?" Pippin said. Fara sighed and frowned.

"I don't think that is going to happen, don't worry, I'll take care of it." Fara followed the elf down the rope ladder over to where she found Haldir waiting. The elf quickly left, leaving her alone with the older Lorien elf. Fara felt her stomach churn in the awkward silence. What did he want?

"Haldir," she said timidly. Haldir did not reply but stared pensively out into the distance as though he had not heard.

"Haldir," she said again. "What did you want to talk to me about?" There was another moment of silence before he spoke again.

"Galadriel showed me your dreams," he said quietly. Fara's eyes widened and she suddenly felt very nervous. He turned to her, taking her hands in his.

"I am not entirely sure what the best course of action is now." Haldir sighed and turned to her, a confused frown upon his face. "All I can ask is that you forgive my prior actions," he continued. "I allowed my anger to act for me and in doing so caused you harm." Fara felt a weight lift from her heart, the sincerity in his eyes and voice told her he was not lying. __

"Why were you upset?" she asked with a frown. "I don't understand. You have no reason to be." Haldir sighed, looking away from her and into the distance.

"You are risking your life by joining this Fellowship," he said. "I had mistaken this action as a sign that you did not care anymore, that you had forsaken what we have. I know that it was wrong of me to assume such a thing but I do not know if I will be able to stand it if you are killed." Fara nodded.

"I understand. It wasn't my original intention to join them," she replied quietly.

"Why did you?" Fara looked away, a pensive expression upon her face. She opened her mouth as though to say something, but then closed it, returning to her thoughts.

"It's complicated," she said at last. "I was reluctant to at first but then Lord Elrond and Gandalf got me thinking and just-" She sighed. "Can we please not talk about it now? Too much has happened over too short a time. I…I can't keep my thoughts straight." Haldir nodded, looking slightly unsatisfied with the answer he received.

"Very well, we shall talk more later." Haldir gave her a small smile and then pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "It is good to have you home," he said quietly. Fara hugged him tighter, sighing contently.

"I missed you." He smiled and placed a soft kiss on the crown of her head. Haldir frowned when he heard her take a shaky breath in and then sniffle. When he pulled away, he saw two tears trail down her cheeks. Haldir took her face in his hands, brushing the tears away with his thumb.

"Why do you cry?" he asked with a frown. Fara pulled away and looked at the ground, wiping her eyes with her hands.

"Haldir, I'm so sorry," she said at last, before beginning to cry. "I betrayed you." Haldir frowned, bewildered at first by the sudden outburst. Memories of the dreams Galadriel had shown him flashed through his mind briefly and he then realized the reason Fara cried. He sighed.

"Do not cry," he crooned, placing a kiss on the crown of her head. "You were brave in your actions and I admire you for what you did. Furthermore, there is no way that I can be reached, Fara. I am perfectly safe here; you have no reason to worry. The threats that were made are empty, they can do no harm."

"But how do you know?" she asked through her tears. Haldir frowned, taking her question into consideration. The truth was, he _didn't _know. He himself was unsure if he would live to see the end of this war.

"I will not lie to you and pretend to have all the answers," he said after a moment. "But I can assure you that nothing will happen to me because of what you dreamt. Do you not see? The Ring is toying with your mind and your feelings. I am perfectly safe here, nothing will happen." Fara gave a small smile and nodded, still hugging him tightly. "Now come, you are wounded, and it must be tended to before it gets worse," he said. Fara shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"I'm fine." Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"Do not play that game with me. I have known you for years now Fara. I know that it pains you, and you and I both know that it must be seen to. Come, there are healing supplies in the other talan." Fara sighed and nodded, walking with Haldir to the other talan. She climbed the ladder and noticed the confused expressions on her companions' faces when they saw her with Haldir. Fara sat down and patiently waited for Haldir to get the necessary supplies. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir were sitting together, talking quietly. Andy had curled up in a ball in the corner and fallen asleep. Fara smiled as she watched him, he looked so calm now, so free of worry. Her thoughts were disrupted when Haldir returned with a small box.

"Roll up your sleeve Fara," Haldir said. Fara nodded and pushed it up as high as it would go. Haldir grimaced. "It will need stitches to heal properly," he said after a moment.

"Great," she said sarcastically.

"Why did you not heal this on your own?" he asked as he cleaned the wound, looking up at her inquisitively. A small frown creased his brow at the sudden flicker of emotion that lanced through her eyes. It was quickly extinguished however and replaced by her usual demeanor.

"I couldn't," she replied quietly. "I used too much of it." Haldir rolled his eyes.

"That is typical of you. I am going to guess that you used it on others though, not yourself." Fara did not answer but looked away, biting her lower lip. Haldir hesitated before putting in the stitches and observed her for a moment. She seemed far more pensive suddenly at the mention of healing and her tendency to try to help others. Shaking it off and figuring it to be a side effect of fatigue rather than something he had said, Haldir continued to tend to her wound. Fara hissed in pain and pulled away from him when he poured a small amount of healing solution on it. Haldir tightened his grip on her arm so she could not pull away.

"I am sorry Fara, I know this hurts." Fara wrinkled her nose.

"It's alright; you owe me anyway so I can be unsympathetic and pour a ton of that crap on you next time you're hurt."

"I do not owe you a thing!" he exclaimed.

"I took a total of four arrows for you last year, one of which was poisoned might I add. You definitely owe me," she said indignantly. Haldir laughed.

"I did not ask you to do that. You did it of your own accord. And let us not forget the numerous times I have carried you when you were too weak to walk and stayed up with you when you were ill."

"Oh would you get over that already, it was at least sixty years ago and I didn't know how to heal myself which is why I had to recover the normal way. The time I was sick hardly counted because I didn't know that having a fever screws up your healing abilities. And I didn't ask you to do it," she retorted.

"Ah yes but you made no effort to stop me now did you?" Fara scowled.

"Not to interrupt, but do you two know each other?" Boromir asked. Fara nodded.

"I live here," she replied.

"You didn't tell us that," Gimli said indignantly.

"I didn't? I thought I did," she replied with a frown.

"No, you did say that you lived with the elves though. We all assumed you were from Rivendell I guess," Boromir added. Fara shrugged.

"Well I know that the two of you knew I was from here," she said, pointing to Legolas and Aragorn. They both nodded.

"Ow!" she cried suddenly. It appeared that Haldir had started putting in stitches with out alerting her first.

"Sorry," Haldir said. "It will help if you do not watch while I put in the stitches," he said. Fara nodded and looked away, keeping her face impassive. When Haldir finished, he wrapped the wound in a bandage and then rolled down her sleeve. Haldir smiled and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I am sorry if I have added to your pain. Come melamin, I will walk you back to your talan."

"Night guys," Fara called before going down. Aragorn frowned and turned to Legolas when they left.

"Did he call her melamin?" he asked. The elf nodded.

"You did not know already?" Legolas asked with a frown. Aragorn snorted.

"I do not frequently travel to Lorien, you know that. How was I to know?"

"I believe I speak for both myself and Boromir when I say what are you talking about?" Gimli asked. Boromir nodded.

"Yes, I do not understand either," he put in.

"Melamin is an endearment not commonly used among friends as it means "my love" in Sindarin," Legolas said.

"Fara and Haldir are lovers," Aragorn explained.

"They are? If that is so then they certainly are unorthodox. They do not act like it at all," Gimli said gruffly. Legolas shrugged.

"We shall see in the morning."

{}{}{}

"Here she comes!" Merry hissed. The four hobbits peaked over the edge of their talan, looking down at Fara who was approaching with Haldir at her side. She stopped just below the ladder and turned to face Haldir; their voices barely audible to the hobbits.

"Rest now Fara, you will need your strength," he said.

"I know, but I don't think I will be able to sleep. My mind is still racing even though it's been a very long day for me." Haldir nodded.

"I understand," he replied, cupping her cheek. He pulled her closer and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Fara made a face when he pulled away and put her hand on the back of his neck.

"I am very disappointed Haldir, I know you can do better, unless you have lost your touch of course," she said with a teasing grin. Haldir smirked and swept her into a passionate kiss that made her knees weak and her body tremble, pushing his tongue insistently past her lips and pressing her firmly against him. Fara responded quickly, rubbing his shoulders and running her hands through his hair. When he pulled away, they were both slightly out of breath.

"The March Warden of Lothlorien never loses his touch," he replied arrogantly.

"I am not convinced, I may have to re-teach you later," Fara replied with a cheeky smile. Haldir glared. "I'll see you tomorrow." She grinned and climbed up the ladder. Haldir sighed wistfully and watched her go, smirking when he caught sight of the hobbits hastily scrambling away from the edge. They had been watching. Haldir lingered a moment more, curious as to what the hobbits would say to Fara.

"Don't you think that's a bit dishonorable," Sam asked timidly when Fara came up.

"What are you talking about?" she asked with a frown.

"You know, kissing him like that to get what you want," Merry explained. Fara's eyes widened and her mouth popped open. Down below, Haldir raised his eyebrows and snickered, turning and walking back to the other soldiers. Is that what they believed had gone on?

"Oh my God no! You don't think that I… that we… I mean that I was going to offer…" Fara frowned, stumbling over the words. "You guys I didn't kiss him because I was trying to win his favor and get us into Lothlorien. I live here, Haldir is my lover," she explained with a slight blush. The hobbits frowned.

"He is?" Fara's blush deepened.

"Yes, he has been for many, many years now."

"Well he doesn't act like it. He was rather mean to you before don't you think?" Pippin asked.

"Don't be so rude Pip," Merry hissed.

"We resolved that problem. There was a lot of confusion and miscommunication," Fara said. The hobbits nodded. "Don't worry about it guys, let's just get some sleep." Fara crawled over to the tree and rested against it, laughing when the hobbits brought their blankets over and snuggled against her. Fara closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep. She awoke with a start five hours later at the loud sound of grunting and screeching. Fara untangled herself from the hobbits and silently crept to the edge of the talan, peeking over the edge. Fara jumped when Haldir appeared on the ladder. Haldir swiftly put his hand over Fara's mouth to muffle the yelp he knew she would have made otherwise.

"Orcs," he hissed. Fara nodded.

"Do you need my help?" she asked, coming over to the ladder.

"No, I simply wished to check on you to make sure you were well and to give you fair warning. As of now there are only two or three below this tree, they were sent as scouts," he replied. Fara smiled.

"I'm fine, and I'm also coming down so move." Haldir rolled his eyes and silently dropped to the floor of the talan. Fara followed shortly after, peering over the edge of the main patrol deck, and finding that the orcs were standing where they had been moments before.

"They are looking for you," Haldir whispered.

"I know, they're pissed that we got out of Moria," she replied in a hushed voice.

"You went through Moria?"

"Yeah, I'll explain everything about the journey to you later, it will take too long if I do it now." Haldir nodded.

"You should go back to sleep. We will make sure that all the orcs are killed. They entered the wood, and now none shall escape." Fara sighed and walked back to her talan, climbing up to the top and snuggling back in with the hobbits.

"Fara, what's going on?" Frodo asked, sitting up with a worried look in his eye.

"A party of orcs followed us. They are gathering below as we speak." The other hobbits sat up with frightened faces, for they too had been awake.

"Don't worry about it guys, as long as you're quiet, we'll be fine. They're probably going to leave soon, and then the elves on watch will kill them all off. Go back to sleep, you're perfectly safe."

"Are you sure Fara?" Sam asked.

"Yes Sam, there is no need to worry. I've trained with all the elves here. They are all better fighters than Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir put together, you have no reason to be afraid."

"How do you know?" Pippin asked.

"I am usually in command of the group on patrol right now. They are the most elite warriors in the wood. Only the best of the best are allowed to join their ranks." The hobbits nodded, taking comfort from her words. "Go to sleep now, everything will be fine." They all sighed and then settled down again, snuggling up to Fara, who gladly welcomed the company.

{}{}{}

"Fara, Fara it's time to get up," Pippin said, shaking her shoulder gently. Fara groaned and rolled over, not wanting to wake up just yet.

"Piss off," she muttered testily.

"Captain Haldir, she won't wake," Sam said, turning back to look over at the elf who had come up onto the platform to wake them. The hobbits still marveled at the fact that someone could be so tall, he seemed to tower over them. Haldir smirked and walked over to where Fara lay sleeping.

"Allow me; I know what will get her up. You had best stand back though; I do not want her to hurt any of you." Haldir pulled the gun out of Fara's pocket and then stood at the opposite end of the talan, well away from Fara. He cocked the gun and then fired it over his head.

All soldiers up on the decks, formation twelve! Orcs on the left front! Archers take aim! he yelled, using a harsher tone that he saved specifically for battle. Fara's eyes flew open and she lurched up from where she was sitting, whipping out the knives on her back and crouching low to the ground. She scanned her surroundings and the relaxed instantly, realizing where she was. Fara put the knives back in their sheaths and looked over at Haldir, who was doing his best not to laugh, and the hobbits who were stunned by the noise produced by the sleek, black object in Haldir's hand. Fara groaned loudly in protest.

"I hate you," she whimpered. Haldir gave her a cheeky smile.

"As long as you are awake," he replied. "We need to get going soon anyway." Fara sighed in annoyance and packed her things.

"I'll be down in a bit," she called. Haldir shrugged and walked towards the ladder, swiftly moving down it.

"Don't fall back asleep," he called up. Fara rolled her eyes. She was more disciplined than that! Although…no one would miss her if she rested for just five more minutes. She deserved it anyway after the long trip here. Slowly, her eyelids drooped shut. Fara shook her head to try to rid herself of the sleepy feeling and then put the pack on her back again. She strapped on her weapons and then quickly moved down the ladder, joining the Fellowship below. Next she pulled the clips out of her hair and then unbraided it, letting it fall loosely around her shoulders. Fara ran her hand through it, wincing at the number of knots and orc blood matted into it.

"Aw crap," she muttered. "This is disgusting."

"Yes well no harm would come to you from a bath," Haldir commented as he walked past. Fara sighed.

"I _will _smack you one day," she called.

"And I will try not to take that out of context," he replied. Fara's jaw dropped as Haldir continued forward. That horny bastard! She didn't mean _that! _Fara sighed and shook her head. She followed the others down the rope ladder and waited at the bottom for Haldir and a few other guards to arrive. She noticed with a grimace that when they climbed down from the platform, the ground was splattered with orc blood.

"Did a fight take place last night?" Gimli asked.

"Yes, you slept through it," Boromir replied dryly. Fara grinned.

"Be nice Boromir, I slept through most of it too," she said. Gimli smiled gratefully. It was nice to have Fara's support, especially in an area where he felt so cast out and out of place, almost as though he was not wanted. The Fellowship gathered under the tree and waited patiently for Haldir and the others to join them. A few minutes later, Rumil and Orophin jumped down.

"No Marco Polo?" Fara asked. Rumil grinned.

"He is currently issuing orders to the rest of the elves. Your departure absolutely slaughtered the patrol cycle." Fara smiled cheekily.

"Ah, chaos, disorder, confusion, my work here is done," she said in a haughty tone. Fara jumped when Haldir placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You cause nothing but problems my fiery she-demon," he said, looking down at her with a grin. Fara scowled.

"Oh bite me why don't you," she said, twisting her neck to look up at him. Fara gasped when Haldir placed his lips over her neck, biting down and gently sucking on the flesh of her neck.

"I didn't mean literally!" she exclaimed, twisting away from him.

"I shall apologize if you can honestly tell me you did not like it," he whispered in her ear. Fara opened her moth to speak, but then snapped it shut with a scowl.

"Damn you," she muttered. Haldir grinned.

"I know what you like, do not play that game with me," he said arrogantly. Fara scowled and desperately looked around for something to throw at him. An acorn on the ground was the best she could do.

"Do not even think about it," Haldir called when she bent down, not bothering to look back at her. Fara glared and stood.

"Fine," she replied defiantly. "I'll get you back later in some other way." Haldir smiled to himself as he continued forward, checking that everything was in order. Fara returned the way she had come and stood with the rest of the Fellowship. Fortunately, they had not been paying much attention to what had just happened between her and Haldir.

"You know that there is a bite mark on your neck," Legolas whispered with a snicker as he passed by. Fara gasped and put her hand over her neck, casting a glance over at Haldir. He smirked when she caught his eye, for he had heard what Legolas said. Fara pointed to him, and then ran her finger along her throat, silently saying "You're dead." Haldir shrugged and resumed talking with his brothers.

"Why are you covering your neck Fara? Does it hurt you?" Frodo asked when he came over. The Fellowship cast a questioning glance at Haldir when he began coughing from inhaling the water he was drinking. He placed a hand over his mouth, suppressing a smile when he had recovered.

"No not really, it's just a little stiff from how I was sleeping last night," she said hastily.

"Oh, feel better," he said with a smile. Fara pulled the hair tie out of her hair and allowed it to fall over her shoulders, covering her neck.

_I'm gonna kill him, _she thought. Fara sighed as they began walking, and took in her surroundings.

"Roughly half a day," Andy called over. He noticed Fara was looking at their surroundings to figure out where they were in relation to the city.

"I know that," she replied. "I know the markings just as well as you do."

"Forgive me for trying to help," he said dryly.

"I never asked for your help."

"I was doing you a favor."

"Keep your favors to yourself," she shot back with narrowed eyes.

"Very well," Andy replied loftily. "I will then." Fara glared as he stalked off to the head of the group and began speaking with some of the elves there.

"Why are the two of you fighting?" Haldir asked with a frown, coming to her side.

"We aren't fighting," she replied quickly, dismissing the comment.

"There is obvious tension between the two of you, what is wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, feeling slightly annoyed. "Everything is fine. Just…leave it alone." Haldir eyed her skeptically for a moment.

"Alright, I will let it lye for now," he said. Haldir then left her side to give the signal to the others that it was time to move out. They continued walking for another hour when they came to a river. Haldir whistled sharply and an elf on the other side fired an arrow across to them with a rope on it. He tied it around the tree, and then his two brothers walked across.

"Um Haldir," Fara said.

"Yes Fara."

"You should note that none of us save Legolas are elves. We're not really built to cross that kind of bridge." Haldir frowned and looked at the rope.

"Are we to swim?" Boromir asked.

"Of course not, the river is far too strong," Haldir replied.

"I did it once," Fara said arrogantly.

"Falling in and being spat back up on the opposite back half a mile downstream isn't the same as swimming," Andy said dryly. Fara rolled her eyes and sighed.

"No one asked you," she replied. Andy shrugged.

"Oh well. Too late now." Fara clenched her hands in annoyance. Why did he have to be such a prick all the time? Couldn't he just leave her alone?

Two more arrows were sent over, extending two more ropes above the water. Haldir crossed first, followed by Aragorn, then Legolas, Andy, Boromir, Gimli and the hobbits. Fara went last, and by the time she got to the end, a great commotion had started.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I must be blindfolded if we are to continue," Gimli said angrily. Fara frowned and looked at Haldir.

"Why?"

"It is the law," Haldir replied matter-of-factly.

"You're aware of how pointless that law is right?" she asked expectantly.

"I cannot change the law Fara, you know that," Haldir replied evenly. Fara frowned.

"Then I will be blindfolded too," she said, standing next to Gimli and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"We will all be," Aragorn added.

"I am kin to the people of this land! I will not be blindfolded!" Legolas exclaimed. Aragorn raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Moments ago you cursed the stubborn nature of dwarves. Shall we now all curse the stubborn nature of elves?" Legolas scowled indifferently but complied.

"Fine," he said. "I too shall be blindfolded."

"What fools we will look like, all of us being led through the forest in such a way," Gimli commented with mirth. Haldir rolled his eyes as he and his brothers blindfolded each member of the Fellowship.

"We will head out now," Haldir called when they were done. "Each member of the Fellowship will be led by an elf to ensure that there are no accidents," Haldir commanded, keeping an arm around Fara.

"I shall leave you to harassi- I mean_ guiding_ Fara my brother," Rumil said as he passed by. Fara snorted in laughter.

"Are you leading me Haldir?" she asked.

"But of course." Fara laughed.

"I don't trust you," she said with a grin.

"Why ever not?" Haldir asked innocently as they began to walk.

"You're going to lead me into a tree," she replied.

"I would do no such thing," he insisted indignantly. Fara grinned.

"Really? We'll see how long that claim lasts. I don't see why you can't just un-blindfold all of us. I bet you a piece of lembas and a drink at the bar that the Lady knows we are coming."

"I do not make bets with you, you always win."

"Please?"

"No Fara."

"I'll tell you what color underwear I'm wearing." Snorts of laughter were heard from the other members of the Fellowship, as well as from the other elves.

You are not wearing any, Haldir said with a sly grin, switching to Nandorin and keeping his voice low.

And just how do you know? she asked.

There would be a faint line here, he replied, tracing his hand over the side of her hip and down her backside.

And why pray tell, are you looking there?

Why would I not? I believe that as your lover I am entitled to. I also suspect it is the reason the Halflings like to walk behind you, he commented with a snicker.

Fool of an elf! Fara shouted. That is not why they walk behind me!

Of course it is, I know how the mind of a male works, I am one myself. Why do you think I allow you to lead the way on some of our various journeys? he asked innocently. Fara blushed deeply.

"Pervert," she muttered.

"Nay, I am not, I simply speak the truth," he replied, nuzzling her neck and placing soft kisses along it. Fara smiled.

"I know, but the female mind is quite similar. Why do you think I enjoy following you?" she replied with a cheeky grin. Haldir raised his eyebrows in shock.

"I beg your pardon?"

You have a _very_ nice ass, she said in Nandorin. Rumil and the other Lorien elves snickered, trying their best not to laugh. Haldir rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Women," he muttered. True to his word, Haldir led Fara through the forest and did not let her fall. He made sure to steer her clear of any rocks or holes that would trip her, and though he played with the idea in his head, he did not allow her to walk into any trees. When at last they arrived at the city, Haldir left Fara's side and spoke briefly with a messenger. Frowning, he returned to the group and walked over to Gimli.

"I have received word that you were to walk with out blindfolds. Forgive me, I did not know the Lady was expecting you. Allow me to undo yours first Master Dwarf, for you are the first of your kind to look upon our fair city," Haldir said, untying the cloth over Gimli's eyes. The rest of the Fellowship removed their blindfolds and gasped at what lay before them. The city was expansive and stretched up high into the sky. Networks of platforms and talans ran throughout the trees, connecting everything together. Fara sighed; it was good to be home.

"I will take you to see the Lady now, follow me," he said, walking towards the stairs. Fara groaned loudly in protest. Of all her years living in the city, she had never fully gotten used to the stairs. Generally, she avoided them, using them only when necessary. When at last the reached the top, Fara staggered over to the main talan along with the rest of the Fellowship. The hobbits looked ready to collapse, but the others seemed to be in fairly good condition. Legolas seemed more passive than usual, for the grief of Gandalf's death still weighed heavily on his heart, but he appeared to be perfectly fine physically.

_Stupid elvish abilities, _she thought. Fara quickly cast her eyes to the ground, knowing that a blinding flash was about to come as Galadriel and Celeborn entered. It was still a wonder to her that elves could give off so much light and force. When the light subsided, Fara shifted her gaze upward, looking the Lord and Lady in the eye.

"The enemy knows you have entered here," Celeborn said at last. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." Celeborn frowned as he looked over the group before him. "Where is Gandalf?" he asked after a moment. "I have much to discuss with him yet I do not see him here among you." Galadriel's soft smile faded as she looked into the eyes of the members of the Fellowship.

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the boarders of this land," she said slowly. Fara inhaled deeply and bit her lip, fighting to keep the fresh emotions that had been surfaced under control.

_Of all the things to talk about **now, **_she thought.

"He has fallen into shadow," she murmured. Fara cast her eyes to the ground, as did the rest of the Fellowship. Gandalf's passing was not something that was taken well, and all of them still bared the grief of his passing.

"He was taken by a balrog of Morgoth," Legolas replied, looking up at the Lady sadly. Fara gave a half smile and rested her hand on Gimli's shoulder. She knew he felt a great deal of guilt over what had happened, for it was he who had suggested that they go through the mines in the first place.

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." Galadriel cast her gaze upon Gimli and smiled.

"Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dûm fill your heart, Gimli son of Gloin, for the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." Fara briefly flicked her eyes over to where Haldir was standing and met his gaze. He gave her a soft smile before turning his attention back to the Lady, who was now focusing her attention on Boromir. He was only able to hold her gaze for a few moments, before hastily casting his eyes to the ground. Galadriel smiled when she turned her gaze to Fara, noticing with mirth that she was staring at Haldir, though probably not realizing it.

_Good of you to return, _she whispered in Fara's mind. Fara jumped and looked up at Galadriel with a scowl.

"After all these years, my ways still come as a shock to you?" Galadriel asked with an amused smile. "This is news to me." Fara smirked.

"I was distracted." The Lady nodded and smiled.

_Do not let the grief of your thoughts weigh heavily on your heart. You cannot be expected to save everyone from their fate, what happened to Gandalf could not be avoided. You must learn to handle your grief. Take comfort from Haldir, he is aching to help you. _Fara sighed, staring intently at the ground.

_Something else troubles you still, _Galadriel added after a moment. Fara held her breath, praying Galadriel would not bring her problems with Andy to the surface.

_Do not trouble yourself with Andy's problems. He has a different path to follow. His future is not in your hands. When the time comes, he will make the necessary decisions regardless of your actions. _Tears clouded her vision and she tightly clenched her hands into fists.

_How can I not try to help him when I know he has gotten himself into trouble? _She asked angrily.

_I know it is in your nature to give assistance, but not everyone needs aid. Sometimes we must back away and allow things to play out as they will. _Fara sighed and blinked a few times in an effort to clear the tears from her eyes. Galadriel was right, she _did _meddle too often. What Andy did was his own business, she shouldn't try to make all his decisions for him. But this one decision! How was she supposed to sit back and let things go when her friend was contemplating the idea of stealing the Ring! Fara sighed, perhaps Galadriel didn't fully understand what she was asking Fara to do. This was one matter she simply could not let lie, regardless of what Galadriel asked her to do.

"What now becomes of this Fellowship with Gandalf gone?" Celeborn asked. "The quest stands upon the edge of a knife, stray but a little, and it will fail, to the ruin of all," Galadriel said firmly. "Yet hope remains, while company is true," she added as an afterthought, her eyes flicking towards Andy with an amused smile. "Do not let you hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow, and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace." Recognizing the dismissal, the Fellowship turned to follow a servant that had been summoned. Fara sighed as they walked; glad that she would be able to finally rest free of worry. She was safe inside the city now.

They servant led them to a small grove, stating that they would stay here during their duration in the Golden Wood, and that if they required anything at all, they simply needed to ask. Fara groaned as she undid the strap holding her quiver in place and slid the weapons off her back. Next she unclipped her belt and took off the sword, then took off her cloak and backpack. Fara plopped down and leaned against a tree, sighing in relief. She sat up suddenly and grabbed her pack.

"I'm off in search of a bath you guys, I'll be back in a bit," she said. The Fellowship gave murmurs of acknowledgement, but were for the most part too tired to respond properly. Fara shrugged and called upon her remaining strength to get through the woods and to the bath house. She entered through the main door and plopped her bag down on in the corner of the small room before disrobing slowly, wincing at the soreness in her limbs.

Fara gingerly slipped into the hot water, giving a slight moan of relief as the warmth soothed her muscles. She hissed in pain when the water touched the wound on her arm, it was still sore and healing. She swiftly ducked under the water and then sunk down below the surface up to her shoulders, resting her head on the edge of the pool and closing her eyes contently. Realizing she would fall asleep if she did this, Fara opened her eyes and proceeded to wash her hair, making sure to clean it thoroughly, for she had not been able to in what seemed like ages. She stopped to relax and enjoy the water only when she was sure that she was clean.

Noting that she had been in the water for some time, Fara mournfully rose from the bath and wrapped a towel around her body. She sat on the edge of the pool, dangling her feet in the water while she took a brush out of her pack. Fara groaned as she raised her arms to brush her hair, finding that she was incredibly sore still and that she had difficulty moving them. She jumped when a pair of strong hands gently gripped her shoulders and began rubbing them.

"You are still so jumpy my love, have you not calmed your nerves yet?" Haldir asked. Fara smiled.

"I never knew you were female Haldir, is this what brings you to the women's bath house?" she asked with a sly grin, closing her eyes and enjoying the pleasurable feeling he now brought her. She heard him chuckle softly.

"Nay Fara, I saw you leave the grove where you and your companions are staying and decided to follow. No one else was in here so I thought I would join you, unless of course you want me to leave," he said teasingly, knowing she enjoyed his company. Fara smirked and twisted her body to face him, pulling her legs out of the water and curling them to the side.

"Do you really think I would ask you to leave?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I know that you have trouble resisting me," he replied with a haughty tone in his voice.

"Oh please, I could resist if I wanted to." Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"Could you?" he asked, running his hand through her still wet hair. Fara nodded and smiled.

"Yes, and very easily might I add."

"Some how I doubt that." Fara took a deep breath in to control herself when he slowly slid his hand up the side of her thigh, pushing away the material of the towel.

"W…why is that?" she asked, fighting to keep her voice even and calm despite the tremors of desire that ran through her body like lighting. Haldir smirked, knowing what kind of effect he was having on her and shifted closer, moving his hand higher up, causing the towel to fall away. Fara's eyes widened and she looked down, finding the towel resting on her lap. She blushed deeply and looked back at Haldir, who was giving her a mocking smile.

"Because I know you very well Fara," he replied simply. Fara rolled her eyes.

"Screw it," she muttered. Haldir smiled inwardly when she leaned forward, kissing him firmly and pulling him closer to her. Haldir pushed her back on the stone, sliding his hands down her sides, resting one on her waist and putting the other behind her head. They were so absorbed in one another, that they forgot where they were and overlooked the fact that they were in a public bath house that was frequently used by many other females. Of course, it was at this time that Elenya and Valaina chose to walk in. They yelped and quickly rushed out, leaving the two lovers on their own.

"Well at least Fara is home," Elenya said with a wiry smile. Valaina smirked.

"I doubt we shall see much of her, for Haldir will dominate much of her time. Once they get near each other no place is safe anymore." Elenya laughed.

"Yes, I agree. You will have to cross the bath house off of your list of places you have yet to find them kissing in." Valaina sighed.

"My list grows shorter by the minute. There are few places left in these woods that can be considered "clean"."

{}{}{}

"Aragorn, where's Fara. Shouldn't she be back by now?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I'm starting to worry a bit," Merry added.

"I am sure she is fine, she lives here after all," Legolas replied.

"Someone should check on her," Pippin said firmly. "She could be hurt." Boromir sighed and stood with a groan.

"I shall go look for her, though I doubt you have anything to fear." Gimli stood as well.

"I too will go; there is less of a chance that we will be lost in these woods if two go rather than one." Boromir nodded and the two set off in search of Fara. Not long after, they two voices talking in hushed tones not too far away. As the continued, the figures of Fara and Haldir came into view. Fara carried her pack with her, and appeared to have taken the bath she wanted, for her hair was wet. The two decided to take their leave when Fara and Haldir began kissing.

"I believe she is safe," Boromir said as the walked back.

"Master Took will be pleased to hear it I imaging," Gimli replied with mirth.

"That he will. It is good to know that she has someone who loves her, she seemed rather morose on the journey."

"Yes, I noticed it to, especially after then nightmares she had."

"And then there is the problem she and Andy are having," Boromir added.

"Rest here will do her good." Boromir and Gimli returned to the grove moments later and resumed resting with the rest of the fellowship.

"Did you find her?" Pippin asked with a frown.

"That we did lad," Gimli replied.

"Where is she?" Frodo asked with a frown.

"Slightly occupied," Boromir replied with a smirk. "You don't have to worry, she is safe." The hobbits frowned, concerned for Fara's safety but decided not to press the matter.

Fara entered their grove fifteen minutes later with a dreamy smile on her face. She took a seat against a tree next to Legolas and stared up at the sky contently. Legolas smirked when she sat down, for he knew from looking at her what she had been doing.

You realize that there is now a second mark on your neck, right? he commented softly. Fara's eyes widened and her hand flew to her neck, covering the side of it. Legolas laughed. As if it is not already obvious what you were doing, I know how it got there, he said mirth. Fara glared at him.

"No further commentary is necessary thank you," she said with a scowl. Aragorn stifled a laugh, for he had heard everything Legolas had said.

_I swear I'm gonna kill Haldir in the morning, _she thought. Fara sighed and looked up at the branches above them. A warm glow seemed to radiate from within them, filling her with a sense of security. The far away sounds of soft singing reached her ears after a few moments.

"What is that?" Pippin asked.

"A lament for Gandalf," Legolas replied, casting his eyes away.

"What do they say?" Legolas sighed and looked up at Pippin with weary eyes.

"I have not the heart to tell, for me the grief is still too near."

Fara sighed as she listened. While the melodic singing was comforting and beautiful, it added to the sadness she felt. Fara shifted her weight to get more comfortable and then reclined against her pack. Slowly, her eyelids began to droop until eventually she drifted off into a deep sleep. Frodo sighed in slight annoyance when he saw that Fara had fallen asleep. Now she would not be able to answer his questions. He stood and quietly made his way to the opposite side of the camp where Andy leaned back against one of the trees, staring absently up into the canopy.

"Andy," he said quietly. Andy frowned, looking down at Frodo.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question." Andy smiled and turned to face Frodo.

"Alright, shoot. What do you want to know?"

"Well…it is more something that I was thinking about but, you said you are not from Middle Earth and I was wondering, is everyone like you where you come from?" Andy frowned.

"What do you mean 'like me'?" he asked.

"Does everyone there have your abilities," Frodo clarified. Andy shook his head.

"Oh, no. No one has them. We actually didn't get our abilities until we came here to Middle Earth."

"I don't understand," Frodo said with a frown. Andy sighed.

"It's hard to explain and I don't know if I should for fear of losing your trust in both Fara and myself but here goes. Fara, myself and two others were summoned here on accident by someone we have yet to find. Galadriel suspects it may have been Saruman's doing but we can't be sure."

"Why?"

"Whoever it was that brought us here was trying to bring an old myth back into existence. The person made a mistake in the process and we ended up here rather than the actual beings from the myths. While being brought here, we were gifted with the abilities that were originally supposed to go to the beings from the myth."

"So, you are supposed to be fighting on the side of another," Frodo said with a frown. Andy cringed.

"Well…yes. We're supposed to be fighting on the other side I'm pretty sure. The outcome of the war isn't totally up to us though. Our influence simply tips the balance in favor of whichever side we fight for… … or at least that's how it's supposed to work." Frodo frowned.

"I suppose I understand. You are on our side though…right?" Andy smiled and nodded.

"Of course," he replied.

"Alright, well, goodnight then, see you in the morning." Andy nodded as Frodo stood and wandered back to the other side of the camp. He sighed, why did he said "of course" when he knew it was a lie? Well…not a lie entirely. He wasn't sure who or what he was fighting for anymore. The fact of the mater was that he didn't want to be a part of this quest in the first place. He had gone along because he had promised Haldir he would keep Fara safe. He really wanted nothing to do with the war at all. The fact that he was gifted with an advantage that others did not have seemed irrelevant. This was not meant to be fought with the influence of his powers. He and his friends had only been brought here because someone had tried to cheat.

Regardless of his desire to stay out of the war, there was the ever-growing feeling within him that he should take the ring and deliver it to the hands of Sauron himself. In doing so this whole conflict would end. Sauron had promised him peace within his lands if he complied. While a part of him knew that the Dark Lord was lying, another part was curious and in some ways trusted that all promises made would be fulfilled. Andy shook his head and sighed. Why were things so complicated? Snuggling down and closing his eyes, Andy finally allowed himself to sleep.

[][][]

A/N: Meeesh, I'm very iffy about this chapter. I don't know how well it turned out. What did you all think? Especially about the part in the beginning with the Fellowship and then after with Haldir. Was that ok? I spent a good three hours writing that and then re-writing it. I don't know how it turned out though. Feedback on this particular chapter would be loved!

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Kerla****: **Yay! Thank you so much for your review. Sorry about the typos. My writing was a touch on the crapish side when I first started writing this. I'll go back and try to find all the typos next chance I get. Thanks!

**Danielle****: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you think so highly of my writing. Hi to Alex and ooo, a Haldir fic! I went and read it and left a note thingy in your guest book. Thanks, I liked it!

**Juliet****Faramirae****: **Errg, elvin and elven, arg, I can never get the two straight. Sorry about that! I'm going to fix it next chance I get.

**Ringless****: **Have you read Deception Point? Anyway, I got the idea for the water thing from that. There's a new technology (not really talked about) called I.M. or something, I don't remember what it stands for but basically you don't need bullets, you just use the materials around you. Snow can be fired at such high speeds that a pellet will kill you and water would break bones if it came in contact with you when fired. Anyway, thanks for the review.

**Tara6: **Hmm, I don't know what I'm going to do when the Fellowship leaves Lorien. I have a few options there but I still have to think on it. Update your fic soon by the way! It's awesome!

**Crecy****: **Haha no school! Woot! I'm so glad summer is here, blerg, I happy dance right along with you!

**Gilraen73051: **Yeah, lots of people said that Andy needed some sense beaten into him. Keep in mind that the Ring is toying with him massively, so that complicates it a bit.

**Miss****Annoying****: **Thank you for what you said in regards to that one reviewer. I was feeling kinda down after reading that and wondering if other people felt the same way. Your review brightened my day considerably! And for the record, I am going by a mix of movie canon and book canon so you will neeeever know what happens at Helm's Deep until it happens bwahaha.

**Dazzler420: **Hmm, family reunions, those will be fun. I'll try to make them happy so that they get rid of some of the angst I've got going here.

**Mademoiselle****Morte****: **Teehee, the Fara/Andy conflict wont be resolved for a WHILE. At least I don't intend to fix it so readily. I have plans…

**Jullez****: **I don't know if Marks and Adrian will leave with them actually…I had considered it but I'm not so sure…

**Lady Light: **Woot to Haldir, he was in this chapter, though not quite as much as usual. He has a big part in the next chapter though so no worries.

**LOTR FREAK: **Bwahaha, Gandalf's hat. That would have been awesome if they had actually done it now that I think about it…

**Jack4: **Thank you! Unfortunately this might be the last update for about a month or so.

**Nirobie****: **Thanks for the review, I hoped you liked this chapter.

**Oracle: **Eep, I die if I kill off anyone other than Boromir? Ooooh this could be a problem later on…I've been toying with evil ideas about letting assorted characters die…

**Just Curious: **Bwahaha, we'll see, Andy might be good and be might turn bad, you'll never know! Hehe. Can't say that I'm going to keep Boromir alive though, that would seriously kill the canon.

**Shanelover1: **One of the best? Wow, thank you! I'm glad you like my writing, I've put a lot of time into it so its good to hear that its well liked!

**Irethwen****-Elf-Ranger: **Yup, lots of Haldir in the next two chapters or so (due to them being in Lorien and all…). Hope you liked this chapter!


	43. Chapter 43: Hyppolita's Verdict

A/N: Ok, well, for the record, I want you all to know that I did NOT forget about Marks and Adrian, they're in this chapter, I didn't want the reunion to be too overwhelming in the last chapter so I split it up a bit. Anyway, I didn't forget, don't worry!

In other news, I BREECHED THE 800 MARK! Woot! Hugs to In The Depp End for being the 800th reviewer of this fic. You all have made my day!

In other, OTHER news, this is going to be the last chapter till about a month or so from now. I'm off to camp on the 28th so I wont be able to update till I get back. Sorry! I'll hop to right away as soon as I get back however.

[][][]

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything you recognize as Tolkien's [pouts].

[][][]

Chapter 43: Hyppolita's Verdict

The sun had only just begun to come up when Andy first opened his eyes. He winced slightly, groaning inwardly at how early it was. The one time he had the opportunity to sleep in, he had gotten up earlier than usual. He sighed and stretched a little before standing. There was no chance of him falling back asleep again at this point.

Andy then left the clearing, making his way to a nearby stream. He knelt beside it and scooped some of the water into his hands, splashing it on his face to wake himself up a bit more. He carefully crept back to camp and changed tunics so that he was slightly cleaner than before, though only by a small margin. He cringed when he stepped on two twigs on his way out.

"Making an escape?" Legolas asked with amusement. Andy glared at the elf that lay comfortably against a mallorn tree.

"I have someone to see," he replied. Legolas shrugged.

"I'll tell the others you went on an errand." Andy nodded in thanks and then hastily left. She was always there at this time, the shop needed to be opened before customers came. There was also work that had to be done, and others that worked for her would be arriving soon no doubt. He hopped to get there before them.

Andy felt his stomach churn when he arrived at the market and saw her standing in front of the door, rummaging through the contents of her bag in an effort to find her keys. The sunlight shimmered in her golden hair and a warm glow was cast about her thin frame. She had not changed at all since he had left. Andy inhaled deeply and approached her quietly. Thankfully, she did not notice nor hear the sounds of his footfalls.

Nátulcien jumped and gave a small cry of surprise when a large hand covered her eyes. She frowned and reached up, running her hand over the larger on. A frown crossed her features. It felt like Andy's hand, but he was away and had not yet returned.

"Who is this?" she asked, still confused. Andy smirked.

"You can't think of anyone who would play this game with you?" he replied. Nátulcien gasped and whirled around, dropping her bag to the ground and tightly hugging Andy.

"You came back," she said happily. "I have missed you so much." Andy closed his eyes and held her tightly to him, inhaling the wonderful fragrance of her hair. She was safe, she was alive, he could not have asked for more.

[][][]

Fara groaned and rolled over at the sound of birds chirping. The pleasant and familiar aroma of sausages wafted towards her, making her perk up more. Fara stood groggily and walked over to the fire where the hobbits sat eating, wincing when she heard her back crack.

"You guys know we can just go to the dining hall and eat there," she said while sitting down.

"We do not know if we are allowed there Fara," Aragorn replied, taking a seat next to her.

"It would be rude to invite ourselves," Boromir put in. Fara shrugged.

"I'll talk to Galadriel about it, I'm sure she won't care." Aragorn nodded and passed her a plate of food. They ate in silence, each still in the process of waking up and recovering from the hard journey.

"Ok, so, my plan for today was to go on over to the training fields or the archery fields or something. Anyone want to come?" she asked.

"I think I would like to explore a bit," Boromir commented, setting down his plate. Gimli nodded.

"I would as well."

"You are more than welcome to join me then my friend," Boromir replied. The two stood and waved, walking out of the clearing.

"We're coming too!" the hobbits called, racing after Gimli and Boromir as they left. The two turned and waited for the hobbits to catch up before they set out to explore the Golden Wood and get a better feel for their surroundings.

"So, you all ready for some practice then?" Aragorn sighed and stood.

"And here I was hoping to take a day off," he said with a frown, buckling his sword to his belt. Fara grinned.

"Well if you're too tired or something that's cool. You can chill here while me and Legolas massacre the targets." Aragorn scowled.

"I did not say that I would not come with you," he said indignantly. Fara shrugged.

"Did I say that? No, I was just being nice," she said with an innocent face. Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"Liar." Fara gave a mock gasp.

"Aragorn I am shocked that you think I would lie. I am not guilty of lying, I am perfectly innocent.

"You? Innocent? Please! You are the exact opposite of innocent, no matter what context you use it in," he replied with a laugh as they headed out.

"I am too innocent!" she exclaimed.

"Then what is on your neck?" Legolas asked slyly. Fara growled.

"Nothing that concerns you," she replied hotly. Legolas laughed.

"Innocent indeed Fara," he said with a smirk. Fara glared and held her tongue, knowing this was a battle she wouldn't win. Fara led her companions through the woods and towards the archery fields, all the while explaining about the forest and how things worked, occasionally pointing out important land marks that she felt they should know. They all jumped at the sound of shrieking and laughing in Nandorin.

"Fara!" someone yelled. Fara frowned and looked to her side, grinning when a pack of six elflings charged down the hill towards her. Some were older than others, thus enabling them to reach her first. She laughed and knelt down to embrace them all as they crashed into her one at a time, eventually knocking her to the ground completely. Legolas and Aragorn took a few steps back, slightly surprised by the energy of the children.

Hey! How are you?! she exclaimed happily, placing kisses on their foreheads and hugging them tightly. I have missed all of you greatly! Aragorn and Legolas frowned, not understanding a word that was being said.

We missed you Fara.

Where'd you go?

How come you went away?

You're going to stay, right?

Please don't go away again.

Will you play with us? Fara smiled and did her best to answer their questions, explaining she had a far away meeting to go to that was very important. Just as she stood, another cry arose from the hill. A tiny elfling of about no more than twenty years of age ran down the hill with a grin on her face, tightly clutching a doll in one hand. Fara swept the child up into her arms, spinning her in circles before hugging her tightly.

"Ellie!" Fara exclaimed. The elfling shrieked with laughter as Fara blew a raspberry on her stomach and then spun her in circles before setting her on the ground.

Where did you all come from? she asked. Aren't your parents worried? One of the older ones shook his head. He was fairly tall for his age and had brown hair and vibrant blue eyes.

Ada told us we could play in the woods but that we had to stick together.

They left me behind, Ellie said with a pout. Fara laughed and scooped the little elf in her arms, smoothing the golden curls from her face.

They did? she asked indignantly, mimicking the pout on the child's face.

Yes, they are mean, Ellie replied, crossing her tiny arms over her chest.

You're too slow Ellie, said another young elleth.

Yes, you are too little to play with us.

I am not! Ellie protested. Fara sighed.

No fighting, you need to include everyone when you play, she chastised lightly. What are you all up to today? she then asked.

We're exploring, I am the leader, the eldest said proudly. Fara nodded.

I am sure you're doing a fine job. The elf nodded. Well don't let me keep you, carry on, she said. The elflings nodded and then ran off through the forest.

Can I stay with you, Fara? Ellie asked, resting her head on Fara's shoulder and absently twirling one of Fara's curls around her finger.

Of course. I'm going down to the practice fields though, are you sure you want to come? she asked. The elfling nodded.

Let me introduce you to my friends then, Fara said.

"This is Legolas and Aragorn," she said, switching from Nandorin to Sindarin. "This is Ellie, short for Elanor, she doesn't speak common yet," Fara explained to her friends.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ellie," Legolas said with a smile. Ellie blushed and hugged Fara tighter.

"She's a bit shy," Fara added. Legolas smiled.

"So where did all of the children come from? They seemed to spring from the hills," Aragorn said with a laugh. Fara grinned.

"They're all my friend's kids. Ellie is Rumil's youngest daughter. She turned twenty about two months ago I think."

"I am a very big girl," Ellie said indignantly.

"My, my, only twenty Ellie? I would have thought that you were at least thirty. You certainly are a very big girl," Aragorn praised. Ellie smiled proudly.

"Are you a mortal like Fara?" Ellie asked Aragorn, tilting her head to the side. Aragorn laughed.

"Yes, I am." Ellie nodded.

"You don't act like one, you aren't loud when you walk."

"Aragorn grew up with elves Ellie, that's why." Fara explained. Ellie nodded

"Oh, Fara look!" she said suddenly. "I got a new doll!" Ellie removed the small bundle that she had clutched under her arm and showed it to Fara.

"See?" Fara gasped and nodded in approval.

"She's beautiful Ellie. What is her name?"

"This is Luthien."

"Are you going to show Luthien all of our favorite hiding spots?" Fara asked. Ellie nodded her head vigorously.

"I have been taking her everywhere so she knows where to go and won't get lost."

"Well that's good, we would not want her to be lost if she wandered off now would we?" Ellie shook her head.

"No we wouldn't." Fara laughed and set the elfling down as they entered the field.

"Nana! Nana, Fara is home!" Ellie cried, running over to a elleth at the far end of the field. Elenya swept her daughter into her arms and looked in the direction she came from to see Fara and two others walk onto the fields. Fara grinned and raced over to Elenya, hugging her tightly.

"Fara, you're home! It is wonderful to see you," Elenya exclaimed.

"You too, it feels like ages since I left." Fara turned when she heard her name again and saw Valaina pick up the skirts of her dress and run over. Fara laughed and embraced her friend.

"How have you been Fara?" Valaina said excitedly. Fara shrugged.

"Been better, but I'm ok I guess. It's been a rough journey." Valaina nodded gravely.

"I heard from Orophin. Haldir was not pleased with your decision." Fara sighed.

"I know, I spoke to him about it though, I think we worked past it. I mean we still have a bit more to talk about but I think we're good for now." Valaina nodded.

"Fara do you remember the list Elenya and I made," Valaina asked slyly. Fara groaned and put a hand over her face.

"How could I forget?"

"Well I should inform you that I had to cross the bath house off of it last night," Valaina replied. Fara's eyes widened.

"You… you were there?" she asked. Valaina laughed at the worried tone in her friend's voice.

"Very briefly, but fear not, the two of you had not gotten too far when Elenya and I arrived. We quickly left of course." Fara heaved a sigh of relief. It had gotten fairly steamy between the two and Haldir ended up trying to convince Fara to come to their talan for the night. She declined of course, for the Fellowship was going through a hard time and they all needed to be together.

"Why so relived Fara?" Elenya asked. Fara blushed deeply.

"The two of you can be so infuriating," she muttered. Aragorn and Legolas watched in slight amazement as the three chattered away. Occasionally, a surprised shriek would be heard as a new piece of information was revealed.

"What language are they speaking?" Legolas asked with a frown.

"Sindarin," Aragorn replied with rolled eyes.

"Then why can I not understand them?"

"When Arwen returns from a trip and is speaking with her friends, they speak in the same manner. I only caught a few words of what they are saying right now anyway. They speak so fast!" Legolas sighed and shook his head.

"Elleths, they are all the same."

"Here, be useful and come meet my friends," Fara said, leading them over to Legolas and Aragorn.

"Legolas, Aragorn, these are my two best friends, Elenya and Valaina," she said. Legolas gave a short bow as did Aragorn, both placing their hands over their hearts in a gesture of respect.

"Tis a pleasure to meet you both," Legolas replied. Elenya smiled.

"Likewise. I believe I have met you before, am I correct?" Legolas nodded.

"I have been to Lorien on a few occasions; however I only briefly spoke with the two of you."

"I also vaguely remember you," Valaina said to Aragorn.

"I travel a lot and when I am here, it is usually for a short while." The elleths nodded in response.

"Where's Haldir and the others?" Fara asked suddenly.

"They were all down on the secondary fields. They should be here soon, do not worry," Valaina replied. Fara nodded.

"So which one of you is fighting me first?" she asked, looking from Legolas to Aragorn.

"I believe it is Aragorn's turn to have the privilege of beating you," Legolas replied casually. Fara scowled.

"Don't take that tone with me, I've got the home team advantage here, I'll whoop your ass at everything else," she shot back with a smirk. Legolas laughed.

"I would love to see you try."

"And I would like to practice, come Fara," Aragorn added, taking out his sword. Fara sighed and complied, twirling it around in her hand briefly to loosen up her wrists.

"Ok, let's go, bring it on," she said with a grin. Aragorn laughed and lunged forward, bringing his sword down over her head. Fara quickly blocked his attack, only to find that he threw more at her. The two continued sparing for another half an hour before Aragorn was able to knock the sword from Fara's hands (again).

"Dude you suck, how come I can't beat you but I can school Boromir?" she asked. Aragorn grinned.

"I am better with a sword that he is, and I am also better than you are. Though I fear your skill is quickly growing, you may be able to best me soon." Fara nodded and wiped the sweat from her brow, taking in a deep breath.

"Ok I'm good, you wanna go again?" she asked. Aragorn nodded, they were about to start when Ellie shrieked with laughter and raced between them to the opposite side of the field.

"Hang on, time out," Fara said, watching the tiny elf run by.

"Ada!" she cried. Rumil laughed as he came into the clearing and swept his daughter up into his arms. Fara grinned when she saw Orophin, Haldir, Marks and Adrian follow. Valaina and Elenya walked over to greet their husbands and talk with them, for both Orophin and Rumil had been too exhausted to even think the night before, and they had not gotten much time with their wives.

"Hey! Look, Hippolyta came home!" Adrian called as he ran over to her. Fara laughed and crashed into him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm not Hippolyta you stupid eejit!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah you are, come here and give me a hug," Marks said when he joined them.

"You suck" she said with a laugh, moving to hug Marks. "How have you two been? I trust you've been keeping up with your knife work, I intend to challenge at least one of you before the day is done." Marks and Adrian groaned in response.

"I decline here and now," Adrian announced. Fara snorted.

"Am I not entitled to the same treatment Fara?" Haldir asked with a casual smile as he approached. Fara smirked and walked towards him wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close.

"I gave you more than that last night so don't complain," she scolded quietly, hoping none would hear. Rumil smirked and cast a glance at Orophin, who wore an identical expression.

"I fell off my bed and hit my head this morning, I fear that I am suffering from amnesia and have no memory of this welcome that you say you gave me," Haldir replied in a haughty tone. "You shall have to remind me." Fara smirked and gently pressed her lips against his.

"Better?" she asked when she pulled away.

"It does not quite suffice," he said after a moment of thought. Fara raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Ellie's here so I'm trying to keep it G rated." Haldir shrugged.

"We can move it up a notch I think, there is no time like the present to educate her," he replied while pulling her back towards him. Haldir felt Fara smile and part her lips, allowing him the entrance he pleaded for and sighed contently. How he had missed this feeling, longed for it even.

"We're on an archery field," Fara commented, pulling away briefly before kissing him again.

"Your point?" Haldir asked.

"We're gonna get shot if we keep this up." Haldir smirked, and pulled her back for another kiss.

"I would die happy," he commented.

"And leave me to tough it out here?!" she exclaimed. Haldir rolled his eyes.

"You talk far too much, and now I must discipline you." Fara grinned and was about to retort but Haldir's soft lips cut her off.

"They're probably the only two people I know that can have a fight and make out all at the same time," Marks commented after a moment.

"Oh, and we have suggestions of frenching," Adrian said with a grimace.

"Visual confirmation over here. They've officially blown past first," Marks replied.

"Oh, oh, there he goes, the hand is moving, we're well on the way to second," Adrian said.

"Ooo, shut down, Fara stopped him, I think they're sticking to the PG rating today," Marks said. "So now what? We analyzed them making out so now what do we do?"

"Well, Fara brought visitors so let's go introduce ourselves," Adrian said with a nod.

"Trying to make some new friends?" Marks asked with a raised eyebrow. Adrian nodded.

"Sorry but you don't quite cut it anymore." Marks rolled his eyes and stepped forward.

"Hi, I'm Marks."

"Adrian."

"I am Legolas, it is nice to meet you both, I have heard about you from Fara."

"I will assume that's a good thing," Adrian said with a smirk.

"You could say that, she has some very interesting stories about you three. I am Aragorn."

"Nice to meet you," Marks said, holding out his hand.

"Likewise." They all shook hands, getting the formalities out of the way before breaking off into normal conversation.

"A question for you three," Legolas said after a moment.

"Alright, go for it," Adrian said with a nod.

"Is that," he started, gesturing towards Fara and Haldir, "normal? No one seems to take notice of it."

"The two of them have nothing against PDA what so ever," Marks replied.

"What is that?" Aragorn asked.

"Public Display of Affection. Haldir doesn't care because he's very arrogant and cocky, so basically if you don't like what he does, well then tough for you. He's also a tad possessive, especially after what happened in Rivendell, so it's kinda like him claiming his territory if you will. Fara's too infatuated with Haldir to care that people notice when they suck face in public. In some ways she's like a female Haldir… … just not as intense.

They also are totally and completely obsessed with each other which adds to the problem. All Haldir has to do is sneeze for Fara to whisk him off to Galadriel to be healed and Haldir practically worships the ground Fara walks on. He'll spaz if she trips or is hurt in any way too. I mean when they aren't kissing and aren't fighting, they are possibly the cutest couple you will ever see," Marks commented.

"But they never actually fight though, that's the weird thing, it's always like, lets see who can insult the other person for the longest amount of time," Adrian added.

"Yeah, I've always wondered how that works out. Anyway, it's fairly common to see them kissing in some random location, they're hopelessly in love," Marks said with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"Sickeningly would be a better word," Adrian remarked. "Do you want me to break them up?" he asked. Legolas laughed.

"Nay, you do not have to, it is obvious that they have missed each other."

"No, no, you misunderstand, Adrian likes coming up with new things to shout at them so that they stop, it's a hobby that he has," Marks said with a laugh. Adrian grinned. They all jumped when a girlish shout came from Adrian.

"AHH!! SEX ON THE BATTLE FIELD!" he screeched. Marks burst out laughing, doubling over and holding on to Adrian's shoulder for support. Fara pulled away from Haldir with a blush.

"We'll pick up from there later," she said with a grin. Haldir shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Fara smiled and then took Haldir's hand in hers, walking over to where her friends stood.

"Oh God, that was the best one yet," Marks said when he had composed himself. "You've outdone yourself Adrian." Adrian grinned.

"Yes, yes, I know, my finest work so far. We'll see how long it keeps them apart."

"I love how they talk like we're not here," Fara said sarcastically, turning to Haldir.

"I know, it is rather extraordinary," Haldir replied.

"Aw, you know we love you Fara," Marks said with a fake pout. Fara raised an eyebrow.

"Hmph, Hippolyta is not pleased," she said arrogantly.

"Is this what you have named yourself now? I thought you did not like Hippolyta," Haldir said with a smirk. Fara laughed.

"I don't, but that's how I was greeted when I got here," Fara replied with a grin.

"Who is Hippolyta?" Aragorn asked.

"She's the queen of the Amazons. They're a group of people that live in the rain forest and men are the weaker sex where they live. All the women go out and hunt and fight and whatever and the men have to stay at home and take care of the kids. I also heard that the break the men's legs so that they stay weak, but I'm not sure. Anyway, Hippolyta was their queen."

"Your comparisons astound me," Haldir remarked.

"Hush and bow to me fool, I am your queen," she commanded. Haldir raised an eyebrow.

"The only thing you are queen of is ignorance," he replied.

"Just like you're the king of arrogance right?" she asked innocently.

"Exactly, I thought you already knew that. Really Fara, you must learn to be more observant," Haldir admonished.

"I am very observant," she said defensively.

"Only when you choose to be."

"So Haldir, I was thinking about that party game Adrian told us to play way back when," Fara started, trying to speak through her oncoming laughter. Aragorn frowned when the two of them burst out laughing.

"Oh really, I was too," Haldir managed to say when he had himself under control.

"Yeah, so anyway, if I said arrogant would that work?"

"No, no, that would be wrong. I was thinking something along the lines of ignorant."

"Ok, ok I see how it is, fine," she said with a grin. "Let's go, you and me, I'll go first. Haughty."

"Snobbish," he replied with ease

"Conceited."

"Self-centered."

"Infuriating."

"Insufferable."

"Effeminate."

"Ugly."

"Control freak."

"Domineering."

"Overbearing."

"Obstinate." Marks sighed as the two continued bickering.

"You should get used to this too, they do it a lot," he said, turning towards Legolas and Aragorn. "It's actually really fun to watch at times."

"A never ending source of entertainment really," Adrian replied casually.

"Oh my God no, you so did not just win that," Fara exclaimed. Haldir laughed.

"I did too; you failed to come up with a retort within the given time limit."

"Even so, mine were much better than yours."

"They most definitely were not."

"How can you even say that? I said haughty as my first one, which is like, the greatest adjective out there for you, it even starts with the same letter as your name. Haughty and Haldir," she said with a triumphant grin.

"I fail to see the correlation between that and your non-existent victory."

"Ah, never underestimate the powers of alliteration my friend," Fara said solemnly. Haldir rolled his eyes.

"Foolish and Fara, facetious Fara, there, I win."

"If you were a girl I'd say hooker cause that starts with an H," she commented. "You really must learn how to admit defeat." Fara scowled.

"Bite me."

"Gladly."

"Ah! NO!" Adrian shouted, stepping between the two. Haldir glared.

"You are in my way," he commented.

"I know, that's the point," Adrian replied. Haldir arched a dark eyebrow and stared down at Adrian, almost as though he was challenging the younger man to stay in his place. Adrian swallowed nervously, after all these years Haldir could still intimidate him.

"You think it wise to do so?"

"Leave him alone," Fara said, rolling her eyes and stepping around Adrian.

"I was not doing anything," Haldir said innocently.

"Do you need to sit in the time out chair?" Fara asked, placing her hands on her hips. Haldir rolled his eyes.

"No Naneth, I shall be fine," he replied dryly. Fara laughed.

"I'm not your mother."

"You act like it on occasion," Marks commented.

"I'm allowed to be worried about him," she replied defensively.

"Did I say you weren't?" Marks asked with a shrug.

"Dude she's been doing this for over seventy years and beats Haldir on occasion, watch who you verbal fight with," Adrian said, offering Marks words of caution. Fara smirked.

"Adrian's smart," she said with a nod.

"Where is Andy?" Aragorn asked with a frown. "I have not seen him all day."

"He had some business to attend to," Legolas replied.

"We saw him with Nátulcien earlier today," Adrian put in.

"We left however," Marks added dryly.

"They were acting sickeningly in love again," Adrian said, wrinkling his nose in slight disgust." Fara raised an eyebrow.

"Need I remind you how you and Merenwen act when together?" she asked. Adrian glared.

"Shut up." Fara rolled her eyes.

"So which one of you is sparing with me?" she asked.

"I'll get it over with now," Adrian muttered, pulling the knives off his back. Fara grinned and stepped away from the group with a grin.

"So what's with the Lara Croft look you're trying to pull?" Adrian asked as they circled each other. Fara scowled.

"It's my travel clothes. They decided I didn't look spiffy enough for the Fellowship or something." Fara grew impatient and lunched forward, attacking Adrian with the two blades. He yelped and did his best to fend off her attacks, sighing when she beat him after five minutes.

"There really should be a limit to how much of my pride you're allowed to kill," he commented with a frown. "Haldir get in there and smash her for me?" Adrian asked. Haldir laughed.

"Gladly," he replied. Fara swallowed nervously when Haldir took Adrian's place, knives in hand. "Are you ready lirimaer?" he asked sweetly.

"But of course my handsome prince," she replied, her tone matching his. Haldir shrugged and began attacking suddenly. Fara jumped and desperately tried to fight off all his attacks, yet it seemed that there were too many. Haldir noticed with a smirk that her fighting seemed to have improved since the last time she left and her technique had gotten better. Her reflexes were faster than he remembered, but even still, not even two minutes had passed before Haldir knocked the weapons from Fara's hands. Fara sighed and reached down to pick them up.

"You have improved greatly Fara, I am impressed," Haldir praised.

"I've been getting a lot of practice," she said dryly.

"Try again." Fara made a face and grudgingly took a few steps back, going into a fighting stance. Haldir smirked and began circling her, waiting for Fara to make the first move.

"I'm not going first," she said with a grin.

"Yes you are," he replied simply. Fara shrugged and darted forward, bringing one blade down over his head and swinging the other over at his side. The two continued in a similar fashion for another two minutes when Fara began to tire. Haldir had increased the speed of his attacks, testing her reflexes and challenging her mind at the same time. She began getting nervous when his attacks started became harder and harder to fend off, his blades moved so quickly! They looked like silver blurs! Did he truly expect her to block them all?

Fara swore and dropped her blades when Haldir's knife sliced into the top of her hand, leaving behind a deep cut. Haldir immediately stopped what he was doing and came to her side, trying to inspect the damage done.

"Move your hand Fara," he said gently. Her left hand was tightly clamped over the right one and blood began to seep through her fingers. Fara slowly removed her hand, revealing a long cut on the top of her hand. Haldir hissed in sympathy, feeling incredibly guilty at what he had done.

"I am so sorry Fara, forgive me, I did not mean to harm you. Do you need to see the healers? Are you alright? Come I shall take you there before it gets infected. Perhaps we should wash it first, or maybe bind it." Fara winced and shook her head as Haldir continued ranting about the best possible way to go about healing her.

"No it's ok, I just have to wash it off and then I can wrap it with a piece of material from my shirt or something, I can slow the bleeding with my gift," she said in a tight voice. Fara walked off the practice field, taking a canteen of water out of her pack and pouring it over the top, gritting her teeth at the stinging it caused. She closed her eyes and applied what little gift she had left to the wound, stopping the bleeding. Fara sighed; it would be at least two weeks before her gift had restored itself, and she had used far too much in Moria. She should have known better.

Haldir sighed and picked up the four weapons before walking over to sit with Fara. He had not intended to hurt her; he simply wanted to test her reflexes. Somehow he felt that he should have been able to predict the outcome of his testing though.

"Are you well Fara? Is there anything I can do?" he asked, kneeling next to her and cupping her cheek. Fara smiled and looked up at him.

"Not right now, I'll be fine, don't worry about it," she replied. "Come sit, I intend on taking a break now, I'm still kinda tired." Haldir nodded and complied, reclining against the tree behind them and putting his arm around her. Fara smiled and rested her head against his shoulder, taking his hand in her own and tracing the lines on the palms of his hands.

"Are you sure you are alright Fara?" Haldir asked again. "You still seem weary." Fara shrugged.

"I'll be alright, Moria and the Caradhras and walking and fighting and just the journey in general kinda sucked the life out of me," she replied. "I'll be back to normal within a day or two." Haldir nodded.

"I do not want you to practice for the next two days," he replied. "You need to recover your strength still."

"You can't boss me around," she said with a laugh.

"Yes I can, you will not practice tomorrow or the next day," he said simply. Fara scowled. "And do not say that I can not make you, because we both know that I can," he added when she opened her mouth to speak. Fara sighed.

"Fine, you win," she muttered. Haldir smirked.

"Of course I do," he replied simply. Fara rolled her eyes. He was such a bully at times! "The hobbits are coming," he said after a moment. "As is the dwarf and the other mortal that travels with you." Fara nodded.

"Gimli and Boromir. I want you to be nice to Gimli by the way," she said, looking up at him. Haldir rolled his eyes.

"No I'm serious, you were an ass to him when we first got here," she replied.

"I do not like him much," he replied simply.

"You are basing your opinions off nothing. Don't be foolish Haldir, I know you're smarter than that." Haldir sighed.

"As much as it pains me to do so, I will try to make an effort," he replied. Fara smiled.

"Good boy, you'll like him once you start talking and what not." Haldir shrugged.

"We'll see." Moments later, Gimli, Boromir and the hobbits entered the clearing.

"Ha! Did I not tell you that we were not lost?" Boromir said triumphantly.

"Dude wandering counts as being lost," Fara called over with a laugh. Boromir scowled, walking over to join her.

"I was not wandering. I was exploring."

"Yes well you had absolutely no sense of direction so it count's as wandering. Ask Haldir, I've tried to put the same argument past him zillions of times." Haldir smirked.

"Not all those who wander are lost," Frodo said after a moment; the hobbits and Gimli had joined them under the tree at this point as well. Fara nodded.

"Well spoken Frodo, well spoken." Frodo smiled sadly.

"Gandalf wrote that in a letter." Fara's smile faltered and she felt her heart fall.

"He was very wise, it would do us well to remember his words," Gimli said. "Though, we should remember not the sad times that came with his passing but the good ones."

"You are right Gimli, let us not dwell on the sad memories, but of the happy ones," Boromir said at last. Fara smiled. "Fara I do not believe that I have crossed swords with you in a long while, perhaps you would like to practice with me," Boromir said after a moment.

"Sure, just le-"

"Excuse me?" Haldir interrupted, staring down at her with a smirk. Fara scowled.

"You suck," she muttered.

"Numerous times you have said this to me Fara, yet each time, you fail to specify what part of you. Come back when you figure it out, and then I shall do it," he replied simply. Fara glared and looked over to Boromir with a sigh.

"I'm sorry Boromir, Haldir made me promise to rest for the next two days. I'm still worn out from the journey. Can I take a rain check?" she asked. Boromir frowned.

"What is a rain check?"

"It simply means that she wishes to fight you on a later date," Haldir clarified. Boromir shrugged.

"Very well Fara, I understand your need for rest. The travel was hard on all of us. But I believe that the hobbits have not practiced in a long while," Boromir said with a grin. There was a collective groan from the four hobbits, who grudgingly stood up and walked out onto the field where Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir were.

"That was a very wise thing you made her promise lad," Gimli said to Haldir with approval.

"I rather thought so, Fara has a horrible tendency to over do it," Haldir replied coolly.

"So I have noticed."

"You both should note that I am sitting right here," Fara commented dryly.

"I am well aware of that Fara, you need not point it out," Gimli replied simply. Haldir smirked.

"So, tell me Master Dwarf, what do you make of our home? Is it to your liking?" Haldir asked. Gimli frowned, pondering the question.

"I could not say for sure as I have only spent a night here, but it is very beautiful from what I have seen." Fara smiled, at least Haldir was making an effort to be civil. "Though I must admit, my heart will always long for the mines and the mountains," Gimli said with a smile. "You must come see them some day Fara. I believe they would be to your liking." Fara shrugged.

"I'll put it on my to-do list and be sure to stop by some time," she replied.

"Not even a full day and you are already eager to leave," Haldir commented with a laugh.

"Anything to get away from you," she replied with a teasing grin.

"Oh no Fara, you must have me mistaken. I am quite pleased that you wish to leave. The sooner you are gone the better, it will decrease my stress level." Fara snorted.

"You know you'd miss me. So Gimli, where did you guys go today?" she asked.

"I am not quite sure. Boromir claimed to know where he was going but I suspect he was lost and only stumbled upon the archery fields by chance." Fara grinned.

"It sounds like something he would do."

"Yes, I feared that we were walking in circles, for I swear that we passed by the same tree at least five times."

"Yeah well, what can you say? Leave it to Boromir to mess stuff up."

"I heard that!" Boromir called over. Fara laughed.

"You know I love you," she called back with a teasing grin. Haldir cleared his throat.

"Aw, does the little baby need attention?" Fara asked, turning to face him. Haldir pouted and nodded, making Fara laugh and grin.

"Well I'm very sorry but you will have to wait until after lunch at least," she replied solemnly. Haldir's mouth popped open.

"You horrid woman," he exclaimed indignantly. Fara looked up at him with a cheeky smile.

"Don't ya love it?" she asked. Haldir rolled his eyes.

"Not exactly."

"The older males get the more they require from you," Gimli said with mirth. Fara grinned.

"So dwarves do possess a sense of humor," Haldir said with a smirk. Gimli frowned and focused his glance on Haldir, trying to discern the manor in which his words were spoken.

"Indeed we do, and it seems that elves are not nearly as obnoxious as they are made out to be," Gimli replied at last, matching his tone of voice with Haldir's.

"Haldir's an exception Gimli, he's what you call special," Fara said with a teasing grin.

"Better to be special than insane, wouldn't you agree Gimli," Haldir asked. The dwarf was mildly surprised by this, for it was the first time that Haldir had addressed him by his name.

"Yes, I would. But I fear that Fara is beyond the salvation point," Gimli replied.

"Ok no, the two of you cannot gang up on me all at once," Fara said with a laugh.

"I was not aware of this rule Fara, when was it created?" Gimli asked.

"Yes Fara, tell us, I have not heard of such a thing, and let us not forget the numerous times you, Andy and Adrian have ganged up on me," Haldir added. Fara scowled.

"The two of you are evil," she muttered. Haldir glanced at Gimli and smirked. Perhaps the dwarf was not as bad as he would have thought.

{}{}{}

A loud slam echoed through the Lothlorien library as Fara dropped a book on the table and plopped down in the chair, flipping the book open and skimming past the pages she had already read. She had decided that she would spend her free time in the library for the next two days, seeing as Haldir had forbidden her to practice with her weapons. At last, she found the page she had been reading the last time she was in the library, and began to skim the first few pages of the text.

"Taking shortcuts in healing spells I see," she heard a warm voice say. Fara looked up and grinned.

"Lord Celeborn, it is good to see you," she said.

"It is a pleasure to see you again as well. We had feared that you would not return to us," he said, joining her at the table. Fara shook her head.

"Nope, sorry, you're still stuck with me." Celeborn laughed.

"Fear not, I see no problems with it. What is it that you are reading?" he asked.

"Galadriel gave me a book of healing spells to learn a while back; I never got through them all because they're so complicated. I figured that while I'm here I could learn another one."

"Which one are you doing now?"

"Um…" Fara frowned, turning back a few pages. "It's a…healing sleep I think. I don't know which one specifically though, I can't read the name. I'm not that great at reading Quenya so it takes me forever to get through the books here." Celeborn smiled.

"Do not let such things set you back, with time you will get better at it. Quenya is not spoken anymore yet many important books are written in it. I understand your frustration."

"Yeah but you actually speak it. Trying to read this is like trying to learn Latin," she replied, wrinkling her nose.

"Latin?" Celeborn asked with a frown.

"A dead language where I come from," she replied. "Most modern languages came from it. Latin is so old that no one speaks it anymore though. Quenya is pretty much the same I'd imagine." Celeborn nodded.

"I suppose you are right. Do not let me hold you back further," he said with a smile. "Carry on." Fara turned back to her reading, skimming over the general effects and who it could be used on. Over the years, she had found that most healing spells were the same in the sense that they were applied in the same way, just to different parts of the body. After a while, it came to the point where it wasn't really necessary to read over the effects of the spell, one simply needed to know who the spell could be applied to and how to apply it.

_Works on all races…puts patient in sleep…effects vary depending on race…elves appear to be…something that I can't read…crap. _Fara frowned, trying to read the word. Elves appeared to be what? What happened to them when this spell was used? She growled in frustration, much to Celeborn's amusement, and skipped that line, moving to the next one which spoke more of its effects. When such a spell was cast on an elf, they would wake one to four days later feeling tired and sore. Their strength would return quickly and the wounds would heal up the second the spell was cast. It was only to be used for serious injuries though.

Fara turned her attention to the incantation she needed to memorize, letting the information she had just read fade toward the back of her mind. The incantation took her an hour to translate and then another hour learn. Between the awkward pronunciations and the complex writing, Fara was surprised that she was even able to read it. She closed the book and rewarded herself with a trip to the kitchens.

On the way back, Haldir found her shortly after sitting under a tree. He joined her and the two sat in each others company, enjoying long hours of conversation.

"You never told me what made you join the Fellowship, Fara," he said. Fara frowned, not really wanting to discuss her journey.

"I don't know why exactly. Lord Elrond and Gandalf said that the Valar willed it, and that I would do the Fellowship well by going. I only realized what I had gotten into after I left the council." Haldir sighed.

"I wish you hadn't."

"I know, you've told me frequently, but I can't change what happened."

"Fara, I want to ask you a favor," he said after a moment.

"Alright, sure, what is it?"

"When the Fellowship leaves Lothlorien, I do not want you to go with them," he said, his tone making it clear that he expected to be obeyed. Fara frowned.

"Why?"

"Because it is dangerous and you could easily be killed," he replied, trying to keep the distress from his voice. Fara sighed, and looked at the ground. Stay behind? He had to be joking. This wasn't exactly something she could just step down from. The rest of the Fellowship would think she was abandoning them. They all had loved ones and families to return to, yet they carried on. She wasn't any different.

"I can't do that," she said at last.

"Why not?"

"Because I told Frodo that I would protect him to the best of my abilities. I can't just abandon him now of all times."

"You have done your part Fara. You protected him from Rivendell to here, putting yourself in further danger is not necessary."

"Haldir I already told you, I can't stay behind. It would be going against my word."

"You promised to protect him?"

"Well it wasn't an outright promise and Lord Elrond said that none of us were bound to the quest; it was more of an unspoken one though."

"If you did not actually promise, then I see no problem with you staying back. You are putting yourself in unnecessary danger," he said logically, feeling slightly annoyed.

"I know that I am putting myself in danger but it's for the benefit of thousands of other people. I can't just quit because of my own fears and because you told me to," she replied indignantly.

"Why do you feel that you must carry the burden of the world on your shoulders Fara? It will not make a difference if you stay or go."

"So you're saying that I'm useless to them as it is?" she replied, feeling her own anger beginning to rise.

"Do not twist my words Fara, you know what I meant."

"No actually, I don't. I already told you, I can't go against my word, and I can't stay behind. It's as simple as that."

"You would not be going against your word Fara, and even if you were, think about what you are doing to yourself, to me, to us! Does that mean anything to you at all?" he exclaimed.

"Just because I am going out to fight for the good of this land doesn't mean that I'm doing it with no regards to our relationship. Don't you think I've considered that? Don't you think that I've been wondering about that too? You know I love you and that you mean everything to me, but I can't back out of this because of my own desires. Regardless of what you think, I think I _can _help the Fellowship, and I'm going to."

"I never said that you could not help them Fara, you are twisting my words again."

"I'm not twisting them! I'm trying to understand why you're asking this of me!"

"I'm asking because I don't want to lose you to this war Fara, that's why!"

{}{}{}

"Has anyone seen Fara today?" Adrian asked.

"Last I checked she was with Haldir," Legolas commented.

"They are probably occupied," Aragorn added with a suggestive smirk. The four broke through the clearing and came down to the secondary archery fields where their other companions were practicing.

"Hey, have you seen Fara?" Adrian called to his friend.

"No, why?" Marks replied.

"Just wondering, I haven't seen much of her lately," Adrian replied with a shrug.

"Dude it's her third day back, give her time," Marks said with a laugh.

"I hear her approaching with Haldir now," Legolas said, closing his eyes and listening. "They are arguing," he added.

"They're at it again huh?" Marks asked with a laugh.

"Nay, they are actually fighting," Legolas replied. "Wait, and you shall see, they are headed our way." Five minutes later, Fara burst through the clearing with Haldir closely behind.

"How many times do I have to say it?! I can't do that Haldir!" she exclaimed.

"And how many times must I ask you? Why not? It makes no sense to me! You understand what you are doing to yourself and to me, so why do you continue to say no?!" he yelled back. Fara stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Because it would be going back on my word! I've said it at least ten times now! I am not backing down from this because I'm pretty damn sure that when I was brought here, it was for a reason and-"

"Again with the saving Middle Earth! It is not your job! Why do you make it so?!"

"Can I _finish _for Christ's sake_?!_" she exclaimed indignantly. Haldir rolled his eyes. "I don't think that it's my job to go out and save the world here but why the hell would I have all these shitty powers and crap if I'm not using them?! The purpose of bringing me here was to help with this war!" she shouted.

"Or hinder it! You do not know who specifically brought you here and I am aware that you are trying to help but you are not doing it in the best way!"

"Then what the hell is the best way then?! Enlighten me oh Great One, not all of us are blessed with your innate sense of logic and reason," she said, her words dripping with cynicism.

"There is no best way; there is a better way, and a bad way! You chose a bad way, and acted on your own impulses with no regard to our relationship or your life here!"

"Haldir it's not like that!" she pleaded. Why was he doing this? Why didn't he understand?!

"No! Did you even pause to think how this would affect your friends when you agreed to go with them?" he cried.

"Haldir!"

"Do you even realize that you have practically condemned yourself?!"

"Haldir stop it!"

"And in doing so, did you know that you have practically condemned me as well?!"

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Doing?! Doing what?! I am not doing anything! I am asking questions to try and find the logic and reasoning behind what you've done!"

"Not everything has a reason Haldir," she said, feeling tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"So you chose to go with them for no reason at all? You just decided too because you felt like it?!"

"Haldir I told you it's not like that!"

"Then explain to me why after five months you show up in the company of eight others, one of which carries the fate of Middle Earth in his pocket, and after all you have faced and all the peril you have seen, you still refuse to put yourself out of danger for your sake and for mine! Do you not care at all?! Does what we have mean nothing to you?! Is it truly so trivial that you would cast it aside as though it was nothing?! I do not understand Fara. Please, tell me what it is that I have done to offend you in such a way that it would make you so willing to throw away what we have!"

"Haldir of course I care! Why the hell would you think I don't?!"

"Because you are practically committing suicide and you are so stubborn and full of yourself that you refuse to acknowledge the danger in what you're doing!"

"I have acknowledged it Haldir, I'm aware of the fact that I could be killed but the fact of the matter is that I can't do what you're asking! I've explained it to you so many times now!"

"And every time you say you care yet you continue to give me continual proof that you don't!" Haldir was shocked when Fara lashed out and slapped him firmly across the face.

"I have had enough Haldir. I do not need this from you right now," she said tightly.

"You are right," he said. Fara frowned. That had been easier than she thought. "_Clearly _you do not need me at all."

"I didn't say that!"

"I care not, do as you please," he said icily. "Your affairs are none of my concern."

"Fine! I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Haldir and Fara whirled around and stalked off in opposite directions, both still fuming. Haldir was so consumed in his anger that he never heard the muffled sob that escaped Fara's lips as she sprinted away.

"Holy shit, they were actually fighting," Adrian murmured.

"It's a bit scary," Marks commented. "They're both so mad."

"I know, I've never seen either of them so upset," Adrian replied. "I think that's the first time they've actually fought. I mean they've had small little spats about things here and there, and sure there was a bit of tension at times, but they never actually like, _fought _over something where they were yelling."

"So, who wants to tackle Haldir and who wants to get Fara?" Marks said at last.

"Dude do you have a frikking death wish? I don't know which one of them is more deadly. Fara's got the whole fire thing going for her so I mean talk to her now and there goes every tree in _your _forest," Adrian said, flicking his eyes downward suggestively. Marks grinned, catching on to what his friend was saying. "Just let them cool off, they'll fix this on their own."

{}{}{}

A satisfying thunk told Haldir that his knife had hit the target. After the fight with Fara, he had gone off into the woods on his own and found a small clearing to be alone and think. Deciding to vent his frustration, Haldir pulled a small knife out of his boot and then began throwing it at a tree, aiming for the knot in the center of it. He did this repetitively, throwing the blade as hard as he could each time.

He had every right in the world to be angry. How could Fara not want to stay behind? She would not be going against her word. She made no promise and Elrond had even said that they were not bound by oath. They could go as far as they wanted. Why did it matter so much to her? She always acted as though the fate of the world was on her shoulders when it was not!

Oh she was so infuriating at times! Didn't she know of the effect it would have on him if she were to die? Did she even care? Of course she cared, he knew that much, she had told him so many times over. If that was so then why did she refuse to listen to him?

Haldir ran the fight through his head over and over, trying to figure out what exactly had happened. True, he had been rather obnoxious to her, but she was just as obnoxious and had slapped him! She actually hit him! Fara had never done that before, not once! He realized that he probably deserved it, for he had been unnecessarily mean to her, but was it truly his fault? She had provoked him beyond belief and she was going out to almost certain death and did not seem to care! How was this possible?

Haldir let out a sigh of frustration and retrieved the knife before walking back to the starting point. He took careful aim and threw the blade as hard as he possible could, letting out a slight grunt of effort.

"What has the poor tree done to deserve such hatred and abuse from you Haldir?" a melodic voice asked. Haldir turned with a frown and found Lady Galadriel walking towards him with a smile. Haldir sighed.

"Nothing, I am just angry," he replied, pulling the knife out from the tree. Galadriel nodded and sat on the grass under one of the great mallorns.

"Come and sit with me Haldir, we have not talked in a long while it seems," she said warmly. Haldir put the knife back in his boot and strode over to the Lady, taking a seat next to her.

"Now, tell me what troubles you," she said. Haldir nodded and relayed all the details of the fight with Fara to her. Galadriel frowned.

"Interesting indeed. It seems you are in quite a fix. I have a question for you Haldir," Galadriel said. Haldir nodded.

"Yes?"

"Pretend for a moment that I have a message to take to Rivendell, it is very important and needs to get there safely. I have called a group of elves and am asking for volunteers. The road is incredibly dangerous and the likelihood of the messengers being killed is very, very high. Some have volunteered and the meeting has come to a close. I have also suggested that you go with the group Haldir, though I have told you that you do not have to go if you do not want to. I simply believe you may be able to help, though only if you are willing. What would you do?" she asked.

"Well of course I would go with the group, the message would be important and you asked me to," he replied.

"No, I did not ask, I simply said that you could go with them if you wanted, and that I believed that it would be a good idea if you went, though it was not necessary really. You are not obligated, but you might be able to help them."

"Even still, I would go." Galadriel nodded.

"Very well. Now that you have decided to go, you must tell Fara. She does not wish for you to leave, for it is dangerous. She knows you may well die and asks you not to go because she does not want to lose you too. Now what do you do?" Haldir frowned. What was Galadriel getting at?

"I would explain to Fara that I need to go with the messengers because you asked it of me."

"I did not ask you Haldir, I simply said that I thought you might be able to help them. You chose to go of your own accord. Fara reminds you of this, and reminds you that you are not required to go in the least. Would you still go?"

"Yes, I would explain to her that I have already told you that I would, and I can not go back on what I said even if I am not bound by my w-" Haldir stopped mid-sentence and frowned. Fara was in the same predicament. The hypothetical situation the Lady had told him related exactly to what Fara was going through, only with the roles reversed.

"You understand now," Galadriel said with a bemused smile, stating it more than asking it. "Do you now see why Fara does not wish to stay behind?"

_Twice in one week I have been mistaken about Fara's judgment, _he thought to himself. _And twice have my impulses and anger dictated my actions. _

"Do not be angry with yourself Haldir. Memories of the past often subconsciously dictate our actions in the present with out us even realizing." Galadriel smiled, seeing that she had confused Haldir even more.

"You lost your parents to the last war involving the ring. It made you very protective of your loved ones and consequently, you feel overprotective of Fara. You do not want to lose her in the same way you lost your parents." Haldir looked at the ground and frowned, feeling his heart sink and his stomach roll. Galadriel had penetrated some of his darkest thoughts and brought them to the surface.

She was right. He _was _afraid. He did not show it, but he was. For the first time in centuries he was genuinely afraid. He had no idea how this would end. His home was threatened by unwavering evil. Weakness and frailty spread throughout all lands, sowing disunity and breeding evil. The woman he loved, the epicenter of his world, the very foundation on which he had built his life, was riding needlessly into battle and odds were that he would never see her again. All the threads of the life he had just begun to pull together were now fraying and being torn apart in such a way that he was now thrust into a world of confusion and sorrow. Without Fara he would surly die and he would not survive long in Arda should Lorien ever be taken by the enemy. In the back of his mind, he feared how this would end for him.

Haldir clenched his hands and made sure to mask all traces of emotion before looking back up at the Lady. She noticed this and sighed inwardly. He was returning to how he used to be before he met Fara. He would hide all traces of feelings from his expression and not let anyone know how he truly felt.

"What do you think I should do?" he asked.

"For now, I think you should go somewhere quiet and think over what I have said. As for how to handle Fara, you must follow your heart." Haldir nodded and stood.

"Thank you my lady," he said softly before leaving. Galadriel sighed as she watched him leave, still finding it hard to believe that thousands of year ago, he had stood before her, having just reached maturity and begging for work. He had been so young and naïve. She marveled at how he had grown into the proud and powerful elf he was now. Yet in many ways, she still was able to see the young elfling he once was inside of him. Occasionally, the elfling needed guidance.

[][][]

A/N: Arg, fighting-ness. Andy wasn't really in this chapter much, for which I am sorry, but I'll have a nice healthy dose of him in the next chapter so have no fear. Things have not been settled between him and Fara yet.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Gillabilla****: **Whoa, you're alive! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like what I have written and thanks for the ice cream cone! In regards to The Parent Trap, yes, I was inspired by that (only the furniture thing however…I saw that movie a while ago, that's the only prank I remember…as well as something with feathers I think but I didn't include that in my fic.) Thanks again for the review.

**Ringless****: **Angles and Demons is the best book ever! Still reading Da Vinci Code however…

**FrodoFreak88: **I made you cry? Aw, sorry. Thanks for the review! As for the Nazgul…I actually have plans for them later on bwahaha.

**In The Depp End: **Yay! 800th reviewer!! I had considered the bar idea but I decided not to go with it just cause it didn't seem fitting with how things are going. I'm thinking about putting Alatariel in the next chapter…not sure though.

**Miss****Annoying****: **Yes indeed, I am off to camp on the 28th I believe. Thus, this is the last chapter for a month or so. No worries, I've already made an outline for the next chapter.

**Yuki: **Well you didn't think I'd make it easy for them did you? I'm glad you liked it however! Thanks for the review!

**Juliet****Faramirae****: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

**Danielle****: ** Ack, mean to Alex, poor her lol. Thanks for the long review, it made me smile! I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Jullez****: **Glad the Haldir part made sense, I was kinda worried about that when I was writing it.

**Dixie****: **Helm's Deep you say? Well, my answer to that is simply BWAHAHAHA! You'll never know! To be honest, I'm doing a mix of book and movie…so we'll see how that goes.

**Almost Funny: **Don't worry about not reviewing till now, I'm not bad. It's good to get a review however. I'm glad you like this fic however, I've worked hard on it. Not sure about Andy, we'll have to wait and see.

**Kerla****: **[cringe] hate to say it but yes, English is my frist language. In regards to the typos and grammar shit, I really have no excuse other than really sucky proof reading and bad grammar skills (you can blame it on going to a crappy school for 7 years). Anyway, when I first started writing I didn't really read over my work, I just typed it and then posted it which is why my writing was horrendous in the beginning of this fic. As of now, my grammar has improved a bit but I still suck with homonyms. My computer has auto-spell-check which basically changes what I type for me if I spell it wrong, I didn't realize it till you brought the definitely/defiantly to my attention. One mistyped letter and my comp will change definitely to defiantly. It does that with a lot of other words. Blerg, that's what I get for relying too heavily on spell-check. Thanks for letting me know about the typos though, I'm rather embarrassed I didn't catch them when reading it over myself.

**Just Curious: **Blerg, what does the Highly recommend button do? I clicked it when reviewing for one of the stories on my favs list and it didn't really do anything…hmm

**Anonymous: **Thanks! I always try to make the chapters long so that the readers have something of substance to read.

**Irethwen-ElfRanger****: **Yay, lots of Adrian and Marks in this chapter. By the way, how am I doing in terms of Fara being a potential Mary-sue and making the whole powers-thing more believable, I've been working on those two things.

**Gilraen73051: **I agree, Andy needs a wake up call, not sure how I'm going to give it to him however. We'll see :-D

**Lady Light: **yay for Haldir! I missed him while Fara was gone…

**ShaneLover1: **Bwahha, everything is NOT ok anymore hehe. I know, I'm mean, but I couldn't resist. Yes yes, Orlando has some sucky lines, he always seems to have this awkward hesitancy when he acts as well…its kinda…odd.

**Oracle: **ACK! Purple Foofoo Bunnies! Nooo! Eep, very scary, we'll see though, I might end up facing their wrath, depends upon how nice I'm feeling.

**Dazzler420: **The Fellowship is going through a hard time, what with Gandalf gone and all. It wouldn't be very companion-like for her to frolic off with Haldir now would it? ;-) Dunno about Alatáriël, I'm debating about her still.

**Mademoiselle****Morte****: **Hmm, I'll consider not killing anyone, it really has yet to be decided. No worries for now.

**Tara6: **Good, exams are over, I can't wait till you update again. Anyway, thank you for the review! I was kinda nervous about the last chapter.

**Crecy****: **Ooo yes indeed, dancing when you don't know how, that's me all the way. Meh, dunno about Alatáriël, I'm still debating what to do with her.

**Fuji**** the Hobbit: **Woot, you are alive! Marks and Adrian weren't on patrol at the time which is why they didn't come to say hi to Fara. I don't know if Haldir will die…well…actually…yes…I do know if he will or wont…but I'm not telling!! Bwahaha!


	44. Chatper 44: Promise

Huzzah! Back from camp at last! I missed writing and reading feedback from all of you while I was gone, I was nearly twitching from withdrawal. But enough of my talk; enjoy this chapter!!

[][][]

Chapter 44: Promise

Fara sprinted as fast as she could to Galadriel's garden, thankful that Haldir was not headed there himself. Right now, she doubted that she would be able to be near him with out either bursting into tears or hurting him…maybe even both. Why didn't he understand? She couldn't just abandon her friends because of what she wanted! She had made a pact with the hobbits and considered each member of the Fellowship family. How could she possibly tell them that she was staying behind for her own personal pleasures? Aragorn was doing the same thing she wanted to and leaving Arwen behind! Why didn't Haldir understand any of that?

It wasn't that she thought she had to fix the world, but she was given her gifts for a reason. She was sure of it. Why else would she have been given them if she did not do anything with them? This was her purpose here! To fight in the war! The Ring was the priority in her life now. She needed to help ensure that it was destroyed. Was that so hard to see? Haldir was smarter than that, why did he feel differently? It did not make sense at all!

At last she reached the garden and plopped down underneath one of the trees, drawing her knees to her chest and letting hot tears leak from her eyes. Everything was going wrong. First Gandalf had died, something Fara was positive was partially her fault, and now Haldir was angry with her. At the thought of her long lost friend, Fara began to feel even more emotional than before.

She could have saved him! She knew it! If only Andy had let her go she could have ran out onto the bridge and pulled him up! She could have helped with the Balrog, it was made of fire! The very substance she could control! The Fellowship had briefly seen her abilities in action, why did they hold her back? Fara drew her knees to her chest and cried softly. So much had gone wrong over so short a time and she couldn't control any of it.

"Well well, here is a sight I did not expect to see," a haughty voice said. Fara started a bit and looked up, finding Alatáriël standing at the other end of the clearing. Fara angrily wiped the tears from her cheeks, furious that Alatáriël had caught her crying. Alatáriël smirked back at her.

"What do you want?" Fara asked bitterly. Alatáriël shrugged.

"There really is no need for you to be so cold," she said innocently. "I was merely commenting on an observation. It is not often that one such as you will lower herself to such a lesser emotion as sorrow. It is a rare occurrence that anyone will see you cry," she said, her tone holding the slight presence of mockery.

"If you've come to do nothing more than mock me then please leave. I really don't have the patients to deal with you today."

"I am not mocking you," she replied. "Though I _am _curious as to what has brought you to the sniveling pile of worthlessness that now sits before me." Fara's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing you could understand," she shot back. Alatáriël smirked in response.

"Ah, the famed lover's spat. Such a joyful after-feeling isn't it? Word of your fight has spread fast and far you should know," she replied.

"Through no fault of your own, I'm sure," Fara said dryly.

"Though I witnessed your fight, this time I spared you both and have thus far said nothing."

"What an honor," Fara said scathingly. "I suppose I owe you for such a gracious gift." Alatáriël ignored her and continued speaking.

"It is a wonder that you could be brought to this, I would never have thought that a disagreement with Haldir would break you in such a way and to be quite honest, sobbing over it will do you no good at all. It will not change his mind, it will not end the troubles now sweeping across Arda and it certainly will not make things any better."

"Are you accusing me of being weak?" Fara asked with slight incredulity.

"Not at all, showing emotion is a sign of strength and while you are of the race of Men, I give you credit for coming this far." Fara rolled her eyes.

"Would it be possible for you to end this mortals-are-inferior kick that you've been on ever since we met?" she asked dryly.

"Of course not," Alatáriël replied, hardly missing a beat. "It would detract from our rivalry." Fara snorted.

"There is no rivalry," she shot back. "There is just me and Haldir, and then you and your ever-present desire to split us up."

"You flatter yourself if you truly think I am still pursuing that course of action. I no longer require Haldir's affection. I have found someone far more suitable for me on that front. My dislike for you remains however, but seeing you reduced to _this,_" she said, gesticulating with a wave of her hand, "causes me to question if you are truly worth my time. There is no point in having an adversary weak enough to be reduced to tears over a fight."

"You have no right to call me weak for such a thing, you have no idea what I've gone through!" Fara seethed.

"My words are based on what I have seen. Even if you had faced far more than just a fight with Haldir, he alone should not be the cause of your tears and quite frankly, I am amazed that you are more willing to sit and sob over your disagreement than you are to seek him out and make things right. I had thought you to be far stronger than this," she said, raising an eyebrow. Fara could barely keep the shock from her face. Had Alatáriël just given her advice?!

Alatáriël appeared unruffled by Fara's incredulous stare and looked up to the sky to check the position of the sun.

"More than enough time has been wasted on you," she said after a moment. "I am expected in other places. I will leave you to your thoughts." Alatáriël turned to leave, stopped when Fara spoke up.

"Wait?" Alatáriël turned, an annoyed glare upon her features. "Correct me if I'm wrong but did you just give me _advice_? As in tangible _good _advice that was meant to _help _me?"

"It changes nothing between us." Fara raised her eyebrows in slight surprise. Alatáriël smirked and quirked a challenging eyebrow before leaving Fara to her thoughts. Fara frowned and left the clearing, being sure to head the opposite direction that Alatáriël had gone.

Her talk with the elleth had been bewildering to say the least. She knew that Alatáriël had long since given up hope on Haldir, though she never would have expected advice to come from the elleth under any circumstances, whether Alatáriël had meant to give it or not. While Fara still despised the elleth, she knew that Alatáriël had a point. Crying would hardly solve the dilemma she and Haldir now faced. It would do her well to find him and speak to him.

Fara's frown deepened at that thought. She couldn't go to him, that was a ridiculous idea. He was angry with her no doubt and while her sadness had ebbed, anger had developed just as quickly. She was angry with him for not understanding and for being so obnoxious and cold to her. He had no right to accuse her of not caring, he knew nothing about what she had faced and how she felt about the current situation. She could only pray he understood how much she loved him, no matter what choice she made.

She sighed wearily and sat down on a near by bench beneath a mallorn tree. A small smile played at her lips as she looked up at the golden leaves above her head. They never fell, even in the winter. They simply turned a beautiful, crisp, gold color. In the spring and summer they were a vibrant silver-green. It felt comforting to be home, but recent events had dampened her spirits some. It was hard to feel content when the death of a friend and the aftermath of a fight loomed so closely nearby.

"You look rather pensive." Fara managed a weak smile and looked up at Lord Celeborn who stood not far ahead of her.

"I have a lot on my mind," she replied softly. He smiled and approached her.

"Do you mind if I join you?" he asked. Fara nodded and shifted so that there was room for him on the bench.

"Now tell me, what troubles you?" he asked. Fara sighed, explaining the fight that had just taken place.

"I don't know why he's acting like this! I thought he would understand."

"He cares for you Fara, that is why. He does not want to lose you, already he has lost so much to this Ring. It would most likely kill him were you to leave his side." Fara frowned.

"I know that, but everyone is giving up something for this war. It's the only reason I was brought here in the first place."

"An understandable point of view," he replied with a nod. "But before you chose what to do, be sure you understand how Haldir feels as well. Think about Haldir's past. He has not had a very easy life for an elf. His parents died when he was young leaving him to raise his brothers on his own. He had not even reached maturity when that happened. By mortal standards he was bout thirteen or so. It has caused him to be rather protective of his loved ones. He cannot help but worry for you and feel angry at the knowledge that he may lose you. It is almost instinct for him." Fara frowned. "I believe that Haldir fears he will lose you in the same way he lost his father and mother. That is why he behaves as he does."

"What should I do then?" she asked. "I can't promise him that I'll live if I go but I can't leave the Fellowship just to be with him." Celeborn sighed sadly.

"That is something you must decide for yourself. When the time comes, you will know what to do." Fara nodded.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Think nothing of it my child. I am glad to help." Fara nodded.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go back to the place where my friends and I are staying," she said softly.

"Go then, strength and comfort will be easy to find among them," he said with a smile.

"I will, thank you again." Fara stood with a sigh and left the grove in search of her friends. She found Gimli, Boromir and the hobbits relaxing in the small clearing where they were staying.

"Good afternoon Fara, it's a nice day isn't it?" Sam said happily. Fara shrugged.

"I suppose," she replied. Gimli frowned at the melancholic tone in Fara's voice and cast a questioning glance over to Boromir. He simply shrugged in response.

Fara sat down and leaned back against one of the great mallorn trees and sighed, looking up at the dense branches and thick foliage of the forest. It was so peaceful, and relaxation was defiantly something that she needed right now. She felt so tense, so sad, so angry; a little bit of everything really.

"Are you alright Fara?" Gimli asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, looking down at him with a smile. Gimli raised an eyebrow.

"Don't lie to me lass, I can tell you're not feeling like yourself," he said. "If you would like to talk you can talk with me, I won't tell anyone of your troubles." Fara smiled and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it ai'atar, I will be fine." Gimli frowned, not understanding the endearment, he would ask Legolas later. He and the elf had reached an understanding it seemed, and had earned each other's respect. Gimli sighed, if Fara would not talk, there was nothing he could do. He would just have to wait. Deciding to keep her company, Gimli stayed at her side, not leaving until it was diner. Sam prepared a quick meal for all of them and they began eating.

"Perhaps you can help me Master Elf," Gimli said to Legolas quietly. Legolas nodded.

"Very well, what is it that you need Gimli?"

"Well, it is two things actually. The first is this afternoon Fara called me something in elvish, though I don't know what it means."

"What was it?"

"I believe it was something like ay ater," he replied.

"Ai'atar?" Legolas asked with a frown.

"Yes, that's what it was. Do you know what it means?" Legolas laughed.

"It means 'little father' in Sindarin," he replied. Gimli flushed and looked over at Fara who was rearranging the food on her plate to make it look like she had eaten.

"What was the second thing? You said that you had two things to ask me."

"Something is wrong with Fara, but she wouldn't tell me. Do you know what it could be?" he asked. Legolas frowned.

"She had a very big fight with Haldir this afternoon. That is probably why she is so quiet now." Gimli nodded.

"She'll be alright. She's strong," he replied.

"That she is Gimli, that she is."

{}{}{}

Fara woke with a start, her breathing erratic and her mind racing. She shivered as the cold night air brushed against her skin which was covered in a cold sweat.

"Frikking nightmares," she muttered, standing up and going over to the fire. She sighed and concentrated on the embers, making a small fire start and then taking in its warmth. The sound of a sniffle caught her attention and she turned to the side, finding Boromir settled on a rock.

"Hey, why are you awake?" she asked, joining him on the rock. Boromir shrugged.

"I can not sleep. I have too many things on my mind."

"Like what?" she asked. Boromir sighed.

"I worry for my people and that my home, the White City, will fall. My father looks to me to fix our problems, for I am the eldest child in my family, but I cannot. I do not know how. I had thought that maybe the Ring could help, but I no longer know."

"You feel it too huh?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The Ring, you feel its call," she explained. Boromir nodded.

"It grows stronger. I feel the desire to take it, though I know I cannot."

"I do too, it's screwed with my dreams tons of times, tonight is no exception," she said glumly.

"What did you dream of?"

"Haldir, again. This time he was killed when he went out to the border. The same voice whispered to me in my mind after he was killed, telling me that the Ring could save him and that it could bring back my parents."

"What happened to your parents?" he asked.

"My mother died when I was five and my father was killed in war. I was eighteen when that happened."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be, I'm fine. The thing I've learned about dying is that when someone you love dies, it will always hurt, but the sooner you accept it and move on, the sooner you can begin to heal."

"A wise philosophy Fara," he replied. Fara gave a half smile.

"Thanks."

"These dreams that you have," Boromir said after a moment. "Do you believe they will come true?" he asked. Fara sighed.

"I don't know, that's why I worry, especially now," she replied sadly.

"Why now?"

"I got in a big fight with Haldir this afternoon. I don't know how we're going to fix this problem. We've never fought like this before. I mean I'll admit that we've had our shares of spats here and there, we're both a tad over-proud and very headstrong so it sometimes makes for problems, but never like this. It's never been this bad before."

"Though you may not want to, I believe that you are going to have to talk to him more to resolve the problem, whatever it is. You should also do it sooner rather than later before things get worse." Fara furrowed her brow, contemplating this.

"You're right," she said. "Thanks." Fara kissed his cheek and hopped off the rock, putting on her shoes and running through the forest. Boromir frowned, watching her leave.

"I did not mean now, the elf will be asleep," he said with a frown. Fara, of course, was too far to hear him. She raced through the forest, slowing down as she neared his talan. Fara frowned when she realized that in her mind, she now called it "his talan" rather than "their talan".

She stopped when she came to the steps of it and looked up nervously. He probably was asleep by now. Carefully, she placed her foot on the second step (the first one creaked) and began walking up, making sure to step over the noisy steps. When at last she reached the top, she walked to the side of the entrance to the talan and climbed up on the branches to get onto the roof.

Carefully, Fara crept to the other side of the roof and leaned over the edge, peering down into the bedroom to see if he was alright. She felt her heart sink when she saw he was not in his room. Where was he? Did he go out on patrol? Nausea came over Fara at the though, for in her dream he had been killed on patrol. Fara leaned back on her heels and moved away from the edge, sitting and thinking of what to do next.

"Dare I ask what you are doing on the roof?" a familiar voice drawled. Fara jumped and turned around, finding Haldir crouched directly behind her.

"I was…um." Haldir raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yes, you were…"

"I was checking to see if you were alright," she said softly.

"How courteous of you," he replied dryly. The cold tone in his voice felt like a slap in the face. He was still angry or at least annoyed, that much was clear. Fara frowned.

"I was unaware that you were so concerned for my welfare," he continued with a smirk. Fara looked down. "Now tell me, why are you _really _here?"

"I told you, I wanted to see if you were alright."

"Fara I am in the city still, that is not why you came."

"Yes it is."

"Well if it is then there is more to your reasoning than 'you simply came to see if I was well.'"

"I…I had another dream." Haldir raised his eyebrows in slight surprise.

"You did? What about?" he asked. Fara bit her lip and looked down.

"What do you think?" she asked softly.

"I see," he replied, a small frown creasing his brow again. "That is why you came? So concerned for my well being now when you were not before," he mused.

"Haldir please, before I didn't mean tha-" Her response was cut of as Haldir cupped her cheek and placed his thumb over her lips, temporarily silencing her.

"Sh, I know," he said gently. "I understand why you do not wish to stay but that does not change my opinion." Fara sighed and cast her eyes to the ground.

"I haven't decided yet," she said hesitantly. "I want to stay here but I don't know if I can." Haldir nodded.

"I know, but I support whatever decision you make." Fara gave a small smile.

"Thank you," she replied. Haldir nodded. He sighed and looked up at the sky above him, giving a small, admiring smile at the stars.

"It is late Fara, you and I should both go to bed now," he advised. Fara nodded and stood, climbing back down and then started down the stairs.

"Fara," Haldir called. She turned and found him standing on the top step, his arms crossed in front of his chest with an arrogant smile on his face.

"I said bed, not ground. Need I send you to the library to look up the difference?" he asked. Fara frowned a moment, unsure of what he was saying. She grinned and raced to the top when the realization hit her, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Haldir smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"I hate it when we fight," she whispered.

"As do I, please do not be angry with me because of my actions."

"I'm not. I'm the one who should be asking for your forgiveness. I hit you! I'm so sorry," she said, pulling away and looking up at him.

"I deserved it."

"No you didn't, I was so horrible to you. I'm sorry."

"We both said things we did not mean. There is nothing to forgive."

"Good, let's get some sleep then shall we?" she asked with a smile. Haldir snorted.

"You are sadly mistaken if you think I will allow you to share a bed with me and _sleep_."

"Well what is it that you want to do then?" she asked with a mischievous grin. Haldir shrugged and scooped her up into his arms, opening the door to their talan and walking in.

"I intend to make love to you until the early hours of morning, and then I will permit you to sleep." Fara laughed.

"You'll _permit _me? You act as though it's a privilege you are graciously gifting me with," she commented. Haldir ignored her.

"And then in the morning, after you have eaten and brushed your teeth and your hair and done all the other feminine frivolities that you feel are necessary, I intend to do so a second time."

"Morning sex isn't possible Haldir. It just can't be done."

"You realize who you are talking to I assume," he replied simply. Fara grinned.

"Yes, but it _has _been over four months. I simply wonder if such a gap in our relationship has dampened your talents."

"I shall hear no more of your insolent blabber," he said arrogantly, unceremoniously dumping her on the bed. Fara laughed and kicked off her boots, waiting for him to join her. True to his word, Haldir did not allow her to sleep until early the next morning, and when she awoke, they were "occupied" until the late afternoon.

{}{}{}

"Well I must admit Haldir, you certainly proved me wrong," Fara said with a grin as they walked to dinner.

"Of course I did," he replied, laughing when Fara smacked his arm.

"Your arrogance has tripled since I left. I'll have to deflate your ego a tad before I leave." Haldir smirked.

"I doubt you will be able to."

"We'll see. Oh yeah, I meant to ask you earlier," she said.

"Yes."

"Can me and the rest of the Fellowship eat in the dining hall or is that not allowed?" she asked.

"Of course, you are guests here. We were all wondering why you had not joined us yet," he replied.

"Oh," she said with a frown. "Can we stop by the grove then and get the rest of them? I can assure you that they are just as sick of travel food as I am." Haldir laughed.

"Very well." They changed directions and then made their way to the clearing where the Fellowship was staying.

"There you are Fara!" Pippin exclaimed, rushing over to give her a hug. Fara laughed.

"Nice to see you too Pippin. What did you do today?"

"We were looking for you," he replied. "Where were you?" Haldir snickered upon seeing Fara blush.

"She was practicing archery with me," Haldir answered for her. Fara looked back at him and frowned, blushing deeply when she saw the suggestive glint in his eye. Pippin was oblivious.

"Oh, that's nice, did you improve at all?" he asked. Fara found herself quickly becoming flustered, for the kind of archery Pippin was referring to was different than the "archery" Haldir spoke of.

"I would not really say that she improved, it was more an evaluation of how things have changed since we last saw each other," Haldir replied coolly. Fara quirked an eyebrow and looked at him.

"And has anything changed?" she asked with a smirk.

"No, your intensity seems to have increased however," he replied.

"A four month lapse does that," she replied. "And your archery has altered slightly as well, but don't worry, you still hit the target with consistency," she replied.

"My arrow always hits its mark," he replied simply.

"With the amount of experience you have I would hope so," she replied dryly. Haldir scowled.

Need I discipline you more? he said in Nandorin with a smirk. Fara shrugged.

"Perhaps," she replied before turning her attention back to the Fellowship. "Anyway, I came to tell all of you that we're allowed to eat in the man dining hall. Me and Haldir are headed over if you want to come." The hobbits sprung up at the mention of food, and were quickly followed by everyone else.

As they walked, Haldir and Legolas struck up a conversation about battle strategies, and were soon absorbed in trading battle tales. Fara smiled as she watched the two interact. It was clear that Haldir was more experienced, though Legolas had his share of tales to tell.

"You must be tired from all of that archery Fara," Boromir said with a smirk as he joined her side.

"No, not really."

"No?" he asked with a bemused smile. "I would be were I in your place. Training that lasts all throughout the day and into most of the night, you must be exhausted." Fara swallowed nervously, suspecting that Boromir knew what kind of "archery" she had been doing.

"Yeah, well, you know how elves are about that kinda thing," she said with a nervous laugh. Boromir smirked.

"I was down by the fields today, though I did not see you. Where were you practicing?" he asked with a grin.

"Um…I-"

"There is a smaller field that most do not know of," Haldir answered for her, slipping a strong arm around her waist. Fara sighed in relief; at least Haldir was good at making up excuses. Boromir shrugged and continued walking.

"You are the source of much stress in my life," she muttered. Haldir laughed.

"I know," he replied causally. Fara glared. "You seem so quiet Fara," Haldir remarked with a smirk.

"I have no response to your arrogance," she replied.

"My arrogance? I am not arrogant," he said indignantly. Fara snorted.

"Please, I thought we covered this point a looooooooong time ago. You are the _king _of arrogance." Haldir shrugged.

"Only if you are my queen."

"You know, it's really hard to attempt to insult you when you're being all flirtatious," she said with a glare. Haldir grinned.

"I know, it is a new battle tactic that I have developed, and it seems to be working quite well." Fara scowled and said nothing, continuing the rest of the walk in silence.

"So you've finally decided to join us huh?" Adrian asked with a grin as they entered. Fara shrugged.

"Yeah, we weren't sure if we were allowed to eat here or not," she replied.

"Why would you not be?"

"Dunno." Adrian snorted and walked to the table. He was nearly knocked over when the four hobbits whizzed past him, eagerly taking their seats and waiting for dinner to start. Fara grinned and sat down next to them.

"Eager to eat are we?" she asked.

"Well of course. There is only so much travel food I can eat," Pippin said. Fara shook her head with a laugh. Sometimes she wondered if the hobbits were capable of doing anything _but _eating. Fara took her seat, scowling slightly when she saw Andy at the other end of the table. He glared back before turning back to Marks to continue their conversation. Adrian watched the exchange between Fara and Andy with some confusion. It was obvious to him and Marks that something was wrong between the two. Aside from the occasional glare, the two did a fairly good job of hiding whatever was wrong between them.

"Fara," he started.

"Yeah?"

"Later on Marks and I wanted to talk to you about something," he said.

"Sure, when do you guys want to talk?" she asked.

"After dinner could you meet us at my talan?" Fara nodded.

"Alright. What's the meeting about?" she asked with a frown, getting the sense that the meeting had to do with something bad. Fara shrugged it off and continued to eat. There was no sense in brooding over it when she would find out in little more than an hour.

Dinner seemed the blow by, for somewhere between the stories told and the jokes made, Fara lost track of the time. After dinner was over, Fara and Adrian walked back to his talan. Adrian went in first and Fara followed. She frowned when she saw Andy and Marks sitting at the dinner table. She frowned, recoiling slightly.

"What's going on?" she asked hesitantly. Andy sat up a bit straighter in his chair and frowned.

"I'd like to know the same actually," he said.

"Just sit and we'll explain," Marks said. Fara's eyes narrowed slightly and her frown deepened but she complied, taking the seat farthest away from Andy. Adrian followed, taking a seat as well and then nodding to Marks to start them off. Marks frowned and then gave him a look telling him he should be the one to initiate the talk. Adrian shook his head and gave him a hard stare. Marks sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Wuss," he muttered. Marks cleared his throat and then looked up at Fara and Andy.

"Alright, well, I suppose I'll start then," he said. "While no one else seems to have noticed, it's become glaringly obvious to both myself and Adrian that something is wrong between the two of you." Fara frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Andy asked casually. "Everything is fine." Marks raised an eyebrow and looked to Fara. She shrugged.

"I don't really know what's going on," she said. "Things are fine between me and Andy," she replied. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"You both are clever but not to the extent that Marks and I can't tell when something is wrong. The two of you haven't said more than five words to each other and you always glare at one another when you think no one is looking." Fara shrugged.

"The trip was hard on us both, it's just made us a little tense," she replied. Marks sighed.

"Look, you aren't fooling anyone. You two are fighting and it's quite obvious. It would be better if you just talked it out and fixed things now because we're going to need each other's support before the end."

"There's nothing to talk about," Andy said bitterly.

"With a tone like that, obviously there is!" Adrian said angrily. "Just tell us what's wrong!"

"Gandalf died! Isn't that enough?! What more reason could you possibly need?!" Fara shouted. Adrian and Marks recoiled slightly. Fara looked at the shock and anguish on their faces and realized that no one had told them.

"He…he what?" Marks managed to get out.

"He died, he was taken down by a balrog that he faced in Moria," she replied quietly. Fara looked up at Andy with a glare, recalling how he had held her back when she had tried to help. Andy's eyes narrowed.

"You and I both know it wouldn't have helped," he said bitterly, guessing what was running through her head.

"How do you know, you didn't even let me try!" she shot back.

"That wasn't something that you should have meddled in! He gave explicit instructions to run ahead, it was a task that he alone wanted to face!"

"But he died because of it! If you hadn't held me back I could have pulled him over the edge before he fell!"

"He didn't want your help Fara! Not everyone needs it for the last time!"

"I'm sorry for caring Andy! Not everyone is like you in that they would willingly let someone they care about face certain death!"

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing!" he seethed. "Don't you think it hurts me that he's gone? Don't you think I care too?! Of course I care but I, unlike you, know when it's good to stay out of things and when its good to get involved. If you had helped you would have been killed too and then where would we be? What good would it have done for two lives to have been lost rather than one?! He sacrificed himself for us!"

"It wouldn't have been necessary if you had let me go!"

"If I had let you go you would have died!"

"And I'm sure you would have liked that, after all I'm the only one who knows about your true intentions with this quest," she hissed. Marks and Adrian exchanged nervous glances. Andy's eyes narrowed.

"You know nothing of my intentions," he shot back.

"Forgive me, I must have interpreted your actions on the Caradhras incorrectly. When you said you told him you would get back to him you must have meant no rather than maybe. My mistake, I didn't know that," she replied venomously.

"I never gave into him and I never will Fara. It is not my fault that the temptation is driving me to near insanity. I know it affects you just as much, if not more, but not all of us are used to living in secrecy and hiding everything. Most of us like to express how we feel rather than deceive people and bottle it up."

"I have never deceived anyone!" she shouted.

"I beg your pardon but when the Fellowship questioned you about certain things, you lied to them. You looked each of them in the eye and told a blatant, outright lie!"

"I didn't tell them for a reason Andy! You know the danger we're all in! Whoever brought us here is looking for us and our abilities are not exactly something that should be talked about freely!" Fara and Andy continued fighting while Marks and Adrian watched with a mixture of surprise and bewilderment.

"Do something!" Marks hissed.

"Like what?" Adrian exclaimed. "This was your idea!"

"Well I have no idea what to do! I hoped you would have something in mind!"

"Fat chance, it wasn't supposed to go like this!" The two snapped out of their conversation at the sound of a door slamming. The looked up and found Andy glared at the door which Fara had just exited through.

"She left," Marks commented. Andy sighed and sat back down in his chair, running a hand through his hair. Why was this so complicated?! He sighed, leaning his elbows on the table and then resting his head in his hands. Marks hesitantly rested his hand on Andy's shoulder.

"Are things really that bad?" he asked.

"They can't be worse," Andy muttered. "I wish this would stop but I have no idea how to make things better again." Adrian sighed.

"She cares about you Andy, give it some time and this whole thing will get better." Andy sighed.

"I can only hope," he replied bleakly. "I can only hope."

{}{}{}

Both Fara and Andy noticed time in Lothlorien seemed to fly by. Fara spent a good amount of it with Haldir, for she knew it would be a long while before she saw him again. She also made sure to give her other friends an equal amount of attention and time. Andy made a point of avoiding Fara, after the outburst at Adrian's talan, neither wanted a repeat. Andy spent the majority of his time with Nátulcien. He was leaving with the Fellowship and he wouldn't have much more time with her.

Between playing with their friend's children and spending long nights conversing with Adrian and Marks, the day Fara and Andy were to depart quickly drew near. Fara awoke with a heavy heart the morning she was to leave and joined the Fellowship on the banks of the Anduin, the river they would be traveling down.

Many other elves, Haldir included, had joined to say goodbye to the travelers. The Lady had also come with gifts for all of them. They all stood in a line as the elves clad them with cloaks. With great sadness, Haldir gently placed the wool cloak on Fara's shoulders and fastened the pin on the front. He gently ran the back of his hand along her cheek before stepping back with the other elves. Galadriel wished to present each member with a gift.

Legolas was the first to go, receiving a bow similar to the one Fara carried with her. Pippin and Merry received elvish daggers which were beautifully crafted and also had a strap attached so they might wear them on their belts. Sam was given elvish rope, which he gladly accepted. To Frodo, she gave the light of Earendil. Fara was not quite sure what it was for, but then again, the Lady worked in mysterious ways. No doubt Frodo would need it and use it before their journey had finished.

Boromir was given a belt and sheath for his sword. Galadriel allowed Gimli to make a request for his gift rather than giving him one herself. Gimli blushed and whispered his gift to the Lady. Fara was slightly disappointed to find that his words were spoken too softly for her to hear. The Lady spoke briefly to Aragorn before turning to Fara with a soft smile.

"And what gift should I give to you Fara? Already you hold the heart of our March Warden and I fear that you would collapse were I to gift you with another weapon." Fara smiled.

"I've got a long journey, somehow I feel that I'll need all of them before this is over," she replied.

"Indeed you are correct, this will be a long journey for you, and it will not get easier. You are aware that Haldir will pass on to the Halls of Mandos were you to die, are you not?" she asked. Fara nodded and looked down.

"I know," she replied softly.

"His love for you runs deep Fara. By the time this is over, your love for him may come into question." Fara's head snapped up and she looked up at Galadriel with a frown.

"What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"You will be faced with a choice and the life of another will rest in your hands," she said. "I cannot say how it will turn out, but when the choice is presented to you, you will know what is best," she said. Fara frowned, not understanding at all. Whose life would she be defending? What choice would she have to make and more importantly what did it have to do with Haldir? A feeling of dread swept over her, she wasn't sure she wanted to know anymore.

"You are aware of the fact that some elves, when killed, are reborn into a new body are you not?" Galadriel continued.

"Yeah, I'm not seeing a parallel to what you said earlier though." Galadriel ignored the second part of her answer and continued on.

"Later on in their life, when they are old enough, they regain all their memories from their past life," she explained.

"Uh-huh, still not seeing the parallel."

"What were Gandalf's words to you before he departed from Lothlorien all those years ago?" Fara frowned, trying to recall what the wizard had told her.

"He said…he said that he had taught me all he could, but only my courage and compassion for others would complete my training and help me fulfill my destiny," she said with a frown. Fara nearly rolled her eyes at the thought. One, it was incredibly corny and two, she didn't believe in fate or destiny. She was in control of her own actions and her own future. Whatever happened to her happened because she made it so, not because it was predetermined. Galadriel gave a small smile.

"With such power comes sacrifice Fara, and to fulfill the destiny Gandalf spoke of, sacrifices will be made. How much are you willing to sacrifice?"

"I don't understand what this has to do with Haldir and me, you strayed onto a totally random tangent," she said with another frown.

"The choice you will be presented with will involve sacrifice. How much will you sacrifice before this is done?"

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with Haldir," she pleaded. "Tell me he'll be safe." Fara watched Galadriel's face intently, waiting to see if her expression would give away anything. Galadriel's face remained impassive.

"I can make no promises to you; before this is done you will be faced with a choice. The choice you make will determine both his fate and yours." Fara frowned and cast her eyes to the ground. What if she chose wrong? How would she know when she had to choose and what would be the right choice? Fara's eyes filled with tears.

"He won't die, will he?" she asked quietly, looking up at Galadriel hopefully.

"I cannot say for sure," Galadriel replied. "Too many things affect him for me to say for sure. Consider my words carefully Fara, you may find them of use when faced with a problem that seems to have no solution." Fara nodded and cast her eyes to the ground; trying to put together everything she had just been told. None of it pieced together at all!

"My gift to you Fara is this." The Lady handed her a small vile filled with a bright red liquid. The vile was made of glass in the shape of a raindrop, yet black tendrils of steel curled up and around the glass vile like vines to make a secondary vile that served as protection for the glass one within. Fara frowned and looked it over, finding that it was almost a vile within a vile.

"What's it for?" she asked with a frown. In all her years of healing and working in the infirmary, she had never seen or heard of a potion like this.

"When the time comes for you to use it, you will know." Fara sighed and tucked the small vile away into a side pouch of her pack, deciding not to wear it on the chain that it came with. Fara sighed and nodded in thanks. As she turned to walk away, the Lady called to her again.

"Fara." Fara turned with a frown.

"Yes?"

"Power can fool even the sharpest of minds. Enemies and friends alike are susceptible to trickery and lies." The Lady smiled and then left her to her thoughts. Fara frowned and shook her head.

"…the hell?" she muttered. Fara picked up her pack and then walked down to where the boats were waiting; dropping it off before head up the bank again to get the rest of her belongings. The rest of the Fellowship was doing the same, each preparing for their departure. Andy stood off to the side saying goodbye to Nátulcien who appeared to be crying.

The rest of the Fellowship was near the boats getting ready and checking their provisions. Legolas was delighted to find that they had been supplied with lembas bread. Indeed their meals would be far more filling now, for only a small portion of the bread would satisfy even the hungriest of travelers.

"Where is Fara?" Aragorn asked. "We must depart soon."

"I do not know, last I saw she was walking back up to get the remainder of her belongings," Boromir replied. They both frowned as they watched Legolas morosely walk down the hill, his eyes cast to the ground.

"Why do you seem so sad Legolas? Surely departing from these woods does not cause you _this _much grief," Aragorn said with mirth. Legolas shook his head.

"Nay, Fara is saying goodbye to Haldir, and their words to each other could bring the strongest of men to tears. Never have I heard such sadness. I did not disturb them for this is hard on them both." Aragorn frowned and looked up towards the forest. Off to the side of everyone else, he saw Fara and Haldir together speaking soft words to each other.

{}{}{}

"I suppose asking you to stay is out of the question," Haldir said softly, taking Fara's hands in his. She sighed.

"Haldir you know I can't do that, we've talked about it before." Haldir nodded.

"I know, you have told me. Be careful Fara, I do not know what I will do if you leave me," he said quietly, flicking his eyes to the ground. Fara bit her lip and felt tears well up in her eyes.

"Haldir please do not act so sad, it will make this harder on us both," she said in a shaky voice.

"How can I be anything but miserable when you are leaving?" he asked, cupping her cheek and looking back down at her. Fara looked up into his eyes and saw the barely mastered emotions within them. Was Haldir not as strong as he was, she knew he too would have tears in his eyes.

"I am not leaving you forever," she said. He took her hands in his, holding her close to him, savoring every second he had left with her.

"How do you know?" he whispered. "How do you know that this will not be the last time I see you again." Fara cast her eyes to the ground, feeling tears splash down her cheeks. She had no answer to his question.

"Haldir I want you to promise me something," she said suddenly.

"Anything," he replied firmly.

"If…if I die on this quest-" she started, her voice shaking some. Haldir closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to master his own emotions. The tears now flowing freely down Fara's cheek did not aid him. He knew that he himself was well on the verge of tears and was currently fighting a losing battle.

"If I don't come back," Fara said, starting over again.

"No! No you will not die," he interrupted, almost demanding it. "You can not and you will not!"

"Please," she pleaded. "Listen. If I die, I want you to promise me that you will continue to live and find someone else," she said softly. Fara felt her heart wrench at these words. The thought of Haldir loving another was almost more than she could stand.

"Fara I can not do that, you know I can not promise such a thing," he whispered, casting his eyes to the ground.

"Please Haldir."

"Fara I will never love another as I love you."

"Promise me!"

"I……I can't," he said at last, his voice barely more than a whisper. Fara nodded and moved her hair off her neck, reaching back and undoing the clasp of her necklace. She placed the dragon pendent in Haldir's hand and closed his fingers tightly around it.

"You don't have to wear it or anything, but don't lose it. I'm coming back for it," she said firmly, swallowing her sadness and trying a different approach. Haldir nodded.

"I will gladly hold it for you," he replied quietly. Fara looked up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him tightly and never wanting to let go. More tears leaked from her eyes as she realized that she probably would not be coming back for the pendant, and that this would be the last time she held him.

Never again would she hear his warm, deep voice teasing her or whispering loving words to her, never again would she feel his strong arms wrapped around her and never again would she see his handsome smile. Fara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to memorize everything about him; the way his arms felt around her, the comforting feeling they brought, his hard, muscular body pressed against hers, everything.

Haldir pulled away long enough for him to move to cover her lips firmly with his own in a passionate kiss. Fara responded eagerly, enjoying the sensation and savoring the feelings it brought with it. She painstakingly pulled away, knowing she was holding up the rest of the Fellowship who were all waiting for her.

"I have to go," she whispered. Fara slowly walked down the hill, gritting her teeth against the aching in her chest. She glued her eyes to the ground in front of her, determined not to look back. If she did, she knew she wouldn't be able to continue onward.

"There you are Fara!" Aragorn called. "You will be in a boat with Legolas and Gimli," he said. Fara did not reply, but simply nodded and lightly jumped into the boat just behind Gimli. Legolas was already in the boat as well. Gimli turned in his seat to look back at Fara, who still had her eyes cast down, though it was easy to see the tears rolling down her cheeks and dropping onto the material of her pants.

"Don't cry lass, you'll see him again. This will all be over soon enough," he said gently, patting her on the shoulder. Fara bit her lip and sniffled in, wiping her eyes on the back of her shirt. She sighed and looked up at the grey sky which no longer seemed as bright as it had earlier that morning. Fara looked behind her and found Andy sitting in a boat with Merry. Andy said nothing as he tightly clutched the paddle with tears in his eyes.

Legolas began to paddle their boat forward, taking them farther and farther from her home. Gimli's words resounded in her head and Fara desperately wished the dwarf was right, yet somehow she could not help but feel that she would never see Haldir again.

{}{}{}

A heart wrenching pain filled Haldir chest as he watched the boats leave. Fara did not look back, for which he was almost glad, he did not wish to see the sadness in her eyes or the tears on her face. He did not move from his position until the white wood of the boats were no longer visible to his elvin eyes. At last, when they were out of site, Haldir walked to the edge of the river and sat down, leaning back against the tree and looking down at the dragon in his hand. He gently wiped away the teardrop that had splashed down onto the metal and closed his eyes, clenching his hand tightly around it and inhaling deeply. He never cried and he certainly was not about to do so now.

"You fear she will leave you," a voice said. Haldir did not look up, but continued to stare out into the distance. "You fear that she will not return."

"I do not know what to believe. My heart weeps to see her go, yet it clings to the hope that she will come back. My mind tells me otherwise."

"Then follow your heart. Love is always the strongest force," Galadriel advised. Haldir took a moment to consider this before speaking again.

"You can see into the future. Tell me what you have seen. Will she live?" he asked suddenly, looking back at Galadriel.

"…There are too many decisions that she must make that determine her fate. I cannot say for sure," she replied evenly. Though Haldir desperately wished to believe her, and wanted to cling to the small trace of hope that remained, he had not missed the slight hesitation that was made before she spoke, and the sadness that briefly flickered in her eyes. She knew, or at least suspected that Fara would not live. "It is clear that you wish to be alone. I will leave you to your thoughts."

Galadriel turned and retreated into the depths of the forest. Her heart ached to see Haldir so upset, yet no consolation she could offer would cure the hurt he felt inside. It saddened her more to see that the light that could often be found in Haldir's eyes had dimmed; a sign of his depression. Elves were so different than others when it came to love. Their whole world practically revolved around the one they loved. When parted, they seemed to fade and would even die when parted permanently. The dimness in his eyes told her than he would eventually die if Fara did, and nothing would be able to save him.

Haldir sat by the river side for a long while after before walking back towards the city. No one said anything to him as they passed by. It was clear to all that he was not in a talking mood, and would rather be on his own. Rumil and Orophin managed to convince Haldir to eat dinner with them at Rumil's talan, feeling that it would be best for him to be with his family. He ate in silence, listening to the conversation his brother's and their wives were having.

Morosely, he thought of the dinners he used to have with them when Fara was around. Everything was always so much more alive when she was with them. Her smile lit up the room and her mere presence was enough to bring joy into anyone's eyes. Haldir cast his eyes back down to his plate and noticed that he had in fact not eaten anything, but had simply rearranged the food on his plate, just as Fara did when she was upset. He idly wondered if she was now doing the same thing with her dinner. …No, her mind was elsewhere now. She would not be thinking of him, she would be focused on the Quest.

"At least eat something Haldir, please," Elenya said at last. Haldir shook his head.

"I cannot. I am not hungry."

"Haldir you must eat a little. What will we tell Fara when she comes home to a skeleton rather than an elf?" Orophin said teasingly, hoping to lift his brother's spirits.

"She is not coming home," he replied bitterly.

"Do not be ridiculous Haldir, of course she will," Valaina said nervously. Haldir did not look up from his dinner, but kept his eyes focused on the table in front of him.

"She is traveling into Mordor, the very place where evil is created. She will die before she can escape, I know it. Why else would Galadriel avoid telling me of her fate?" Silence followed. None could believe Haldir would say such a thing. He now stared intently at the wooden surface before him, unable to look away for he knew that tears were in his eyes. He would not let them see how much this weakened him.

As the seconds passed, Haldir felt his emotions rise more and more, unchecked and unbalanced. Haldir inhaled sharply, suppressing the cry that threatened to escape his lips. He stood suddenly a pushed his chair away from him, tipping it over and knocking it to the ground in the process. Haldir snatched his quiver and bow from beside the door and stormed out of the talan, closing the door behind him with a decisive snap.

"Nana," a tentative voice called. Elenya turned and saw Ellie peak out from around a corner with two tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ellie my child, what is wrong?" she crooned, scooping the elfling into her arms.

"Why was Uncle Haldir crying?" she asked quietly.

"He was not crying Ellie, what are you talking about?" Elenya asked with a frown.

"Yes he was, look." The tiny elfling extended her hand, pointing to the droplets of water that rested just in front of Haldir's plate. She was right.

"He is sad that Fara has left," Rumil answered.

"Why did Fara leave? Doesn't she love us anymore?"

"Of course she does, sometimes we can not always stay behind with our loved ones and we must instead to what is right," Elenya replied.

"Why does Uncle Haldir say she will die? I don't want her to die," Ellie whimpered, beginning to cry. Elenya sighed and stroked her daughter's hair, carrying her to her room where she rocked the elfling until she fell back asleep.

{}{}{}

Haldir tossed and turned, unable to find sleep that night. Everything seemed so out of place, so….so wrong. He turned on his side, the way he usually slept, yet discovered that it was no longer comfortable. He was missing something. Haldir sighed as sadness swept over him again. Indeed, it would be hard to find sleep when he had grown so accustomed to feeling Fara next to him.

He had become almost reliant to the feeling of her warm, feminine body pressed against him at night. He missed the soft sounds of her even breathing as she slept, the fragrant smell of her hair, the softness of her skin, the way she lazily wrapped her arm around his chest when she turned to face him while she slept, the way she tried to snuggle closer when it was cold. It was these small things that Haldir was dependant on for his rest, for when she was in his arms, he knew she was safe and could sleep with ease.

Haldir awoke the next morning expecting to hear her beautiful voice ringing throughout their talan. She often sang in the bathroom, or while she prepared breakfast for the two of them. The room was silent.

The sheets were not tangled as Fara often left them when she awoke, they remained the way he had them the night before. The chaos and disorder she brought to his mornings was now missing, thus depriving him of the ironic structure he so loved about his life with her.

Haldir glanced around their room, expecting to see the drawers on the dresser half way shut. Fara refused to close them properly after she took out her cloths, claiming it looked better that way when really she was simply being lazy. They were all shut tightly.

There was no light trail of water marks leading out of the bathroom from when she bathed, no smell of food drifting in from the kitchen. It even seemed like the birds outside refused to sing their usual morning song. The sun did not shine through the window as is usually had done in the past, the sky was still grey.

Haldir groaned and rolled over, finding the space next to him cold and the pillow still fluffed up, no one had slept on it. With another sharp pang of sadness, he glanced over at her necklace which sat on his nightstand. She was truly gone.

[][][]

A/N: Oh dear God, I nearly cried when I wrote this chapter. I'm so sorry to leave off on such an angsty note. Also, I really hate to say this but the next update wont be up for another three weeks or so because my family and I are going on vacation. Sorry!! I'll be sure to get it up as soon as I can when I get back however.

Thank you all for the reviews by the way, I appreciate it! Let me know what you thought of this chapter.

**Reviewer Responses: **

**Oracle: **Woot! Thanks for the army information. I'm not to familiar with any of the terminology so I could only do so much. You've helped me a lot and I'll go back and fix everything first chance I get! As for why this chapter took so long, I was at camp and at the end of this week I'm off to Belize so the next chapter is going to take a while as well. In regards to the sequel, I don't know what I'm going to do just yet. I have to wait and see. Thanks for the help!!!

**FrodoFreak88: **No need to cry my dear, I've returned, I hope you like this chapter!

**Shadow of the Ages: **Hmm, an interesting question and to be perfectly honest, I don't know for sure what my answer would be. My answer now would hardly be a fair assessment of my own actions if the situation were to arise. It takes courage to sacrifice your own wellbeing for that of another and while I agree that it's not fair that someone else should have to die, I can't safely say that I would have enough courage to sacrifice myself. It also depends upon the person. I would readily save any of my family but a total stranger…that's hard to assess. As for Fara's answer to the question…I think she's braver than I am and would have an easier time sacrificing herself, but plenty of things weigh in on the decision and the surrounding situation would affect her choice as well. It's a tough question and to be quite honest, no one, not even yourself, will ever give you a true answer. The only way to know what would _really _happen would be if the situation arose and you were faced with the choice. Wow…long reply, thanks for the review while I'm here!

**Elvinscarf****: **Yay! You've returned! What did you think of this chapter?

**Otaku no Megami: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you like how it's going. I'm not quite sure when Fara and Andy are going to make up actually…I'll have to wait and see where it goes.

**Melanie****Greenleaf****: **Thank you! I'm glad you like it, I'm rather partial to Rumil as well actually, but Haldir is still the one I adore most.

**Taurinel****: **Welcome back! Fara and Haldir haven't fought in a long time, I know, but I thought I good, full-blown fight would add something to it. Good luck to your Aardvark however.

**Cheza**** the Flower Girl: **Hi hi, I heard about you from Danielle. I'm so glad you like this fic so far! It's great to get feedback from my reviewers! I love knowing what you all think about the chapters. Good luck with your fanfics, I hope they go over well. Poor Danielle, tell her not to kill anyone _too _important. Can't say who's going to die, you'll have to wait and see hehe.

**Wolf****Rain**** Lover: **Wow, Danielle has recommended me to two people now…cool! They're obsessed? Wow…again cool and I didn't think people liked this _that _much. I'm glad to hear that you like the story however. My condolences to Danielle if she dies!

**Almost Funny: **Thank you! I'm glad you thought the fight was realistic, it was hard to write so I'm glad it came out well!

**PhoenixQueen****: **[blush] thank you! Marks, Andy and Adrian are among my favorite characters. Haldir is still my absolute favorite however.

**Ringless****: **Fear not, I don't have a life either. We could start a lack-of-life-club and be cool together. Anger is a strong emotion, one of the strongest, it does things to people…

**Oracle10: **[cowers] Auch, so many threats. I'm beginning to worry for my life. Anyway, I'm off to continue writing and build a bomb shelter just in case my evil side comes out and decides to write something angsty…

**Valalight****: **Thanks for the review! Yay, on your favorites list! I'm honored. Summer school, ug, I'm sorry. Hopefully it isn't too bad. Hmm, we'll see about Andy. Don't know what I'm going to do with him just yet.

**Pixie-Person: **You'll have to wait and see with the healing spell, I'm not going to say anything.

**Frodofreak88: **wow, lots of pleases! I updated as fast as could after I got back from camp. Sitting down and writing was one of the first things I did.

**Shanelover1: **Auch, I think Ima post a note about this somewhere. A long time ago when I first started writing this I posted chapter 5. was an arse and lost the chapter so it never showed up on the site even though it said I had 5 chapters up. So basically I had 4 that were readable and showing up on the site and then one that was lost somewhere. So it always says I have one more than is really there because ate one of my chapters and said that there was an update when there wasn't anything there. Does that make sense at all?

**Fuji**** the Hobbit: **Yay for squirrels, I love them! Mebbe I'll have Legolas be attacked by one. Can't say for sure what will happen to Haldir. I might kill him, I might not. We'll see how it goes.

**Mademoiselle****Morte****: **Guys suck, they never understand anything. I totally agree with you on that point.

**Lady Light: ** Gotta love fights…they make things interesting.

**Ainu Lote: **I'm glad you like this story! Thanks for reviewing and good luck with your german!

**Kuro****Kyoko****: **Whoa, you changed your penname… Can't tell you how confusing that was when I went back to do the reviewer responses. I was like "wait…who's this?" anyway, moving on, I'm glad you like this and thank you so much for the review! Don't know how great of a make-up chapter this was but we'll see.

**LOTR FREAK: **Marks and Adrian were more or less powerless in terms of the Fara and Andy conflict. I think they made it worse rather than better…

**In the Depp End: **Based on your pen name, I am going to assume that you are a fan of the Sex God Johnny Depp. [drool]

**Kerla****: **[cowers even more] I think you misread my last note. English _is _my first language which is why I felt so mortified about the numerous typos I had. I don't have a beta either actually, I learn through doing something my self so a beta really wouldn't help me I don't think. I know what you mean about writers block. I get it all the time, it's a real bitch.

**Just Curious: **Sounds like a hefty evil plan you got there. Mind if I join in on it? Anyway, I love M&M's so thank you!!! Woot to M&Ms! Sorry about the hair dye, but if it looks good then woot!

**Crecy****: **Wow, vicous. Poor Alatariel. Auch to the spider. Hope it doesn't eat you!

**Dazzler420: **Wow, everyone is really set on pranks…I put her in but I don't think that its in the way that anyone expected or wanted….[cringe]

**Tara6: **Meh, writing emotion is hard, thus my nervous-ness. I'm never totally sure that things came out correctly. And while I'm here please update!!


	45. Chapter 45: Departure

Wow so yeah, finally back from Belize and I was looking at the little statistics thing underneath where it says the title of this fic and I realized that I've had this thing up for over a year! Jeebus! I never imagined that this story would go so far! In all honestly when I started writing it, I only had the first two chapters planned out in my head, after that I had no idea what I was going to do! I don't think I would have gotten this far without the support I've been getting from everyone on this site so I just wanted to say thank you soooooo much! I appreciate all of your feedback and support!

**Disclaimer: Once again it's been a while. But seriously, in all honesty is this really necessary, I mean you all know that aside from Haldir and my OFCs I don't own any of ****Tolkien****'s**** stuff right? Ok so Haldir was pilfered for my own personal amusement but that doesn't really count…**

[][][]

Chapter 45: Departure

Fara slowly climbed out of the boat as soon as Legolas pulled up on the shore, wincing when her back cracked. Her body felt so stiff from sitting all day and her legs had fallen asleep twice. It was not a feeling she eagerly welcomed.

"I hereby and henceforth declare boats illegal," she muttered while picking up her pack.

"Illegal? How are we to travel then?" Legolas asked with a laugh.

"Anything but boats," Andy grumbled. "I don't care what, a goat would suffice."

"Get used to the feeling, we have many more days left of travel before we continue on foot," Boromir said as he walked passed.

"This would be so much easier if we could just bomb the crap outta Mordor and then cruse on over afterwards to drop off the ring," she said as she plopped down, resting against a tree.

"What? That made no sense at all," Legolas said, taking the seat next to her.

"Here, I'll translate," Andy called over. "This whole destroying-the-ring deal would be a lot easier if we blew up Mordor and _then _went in to drop off the ring."

"Well of course it would be easier but we have no way of doing such," Legolas replied. Fara sighed.

"If only I had been transported with two X-19 jets," she said, remembering with newest model of aircraft with a smile. She had never flown in one of course, for they came out during the first year of war and were very expensive. The sleek, black planes carried numerous bombs and could travel at unimaginable speeds.

"I will not even bother to ask," Legolas muttered.

"Good, I don't feel like explaining," Andy remarked reclining against one of the trees. Pippin walked over to where Fara rested and sat down at Fara side, laid his head on her lap and snuggled closer, closing his eyes to rest.

"Well just make yourself right at home there Pip," she exclaimed with a laugh. Pippin shrugged.

"If you say so," he mumbled. Fara rolled her eyes.

"Fara," Boromir called over. She looked up with a frown, seeing him kneeling in front of a small pile of logs. The wood was wet again.

"Yeah?"

"You don't suppose you could-" He stopped mid sentence when he heard a loud whooshing sound and the flames exploded from the logs. They quickly died down so as not to draw attention and the light they gave off began to dim.

"Thank you," he called with a smile.

"Yup." Andy rolled his eyes, slightly disgusted with her flamboyant display. Fara had not seen him however. Merry grinned as he opened a small bundle and pulled out a piece of lembas bred. Pippin lurched up from Fara's lap and ran over.

"Ooo nice, hook me up?" she called over. Merry looked over with a frown.

"What?" Fara sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Toss me a piece." Merry shrugged and threw her a small piece of the bread. Aragorn had warned them not to eat too much, for they would need it on their journey. Fara caught it in her hands and grinned, taking a bite.

"Ah lembas, how I loath you, hate you, despise you," she said with a smile. Legolas cast a glance in her direction and frowned. She was talking to a piece of _bread_.

"Yet how I love you," she added, taking another large bite.

"You are insane," he muttered. Fara grinned.

"I know, great in'it?"

"It's gotten worse since we stopped at Lothlorien," Pippin commented as he rejoined them. Fara's smile faded and her heart sank at the mention of her home. Being reunited with her friends had almost enhanced her wild personality, and made it come out more. Though she saw it as a good thing in some ways, the thought of her home brought back memories, not all of them being good. Her eyes flicked over to where Andy sat. He eyed her disdainfully before looking away. He obviously hadn't gotten over the fight they had at Adrian's talan. She rolled her eyes scornfully and then focused her attention to the treetops in the distance. Fara sighed and looked down at her lap, her mind wandering to Haldir and her last words to him.

"Pippin!" Merry exclaimed, swatting the younger hobbit over the head.

"What?!"

"What did we talk about in the boat?!"

"Elvish women?"

"Before that."

"Food?"

"After that!" Merry exclaimed, getting more and more frustrated.

"No talking about Loth-… … OH!" he said loudly, suddenly understanding. "Sorry Fara," he said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to make you sad." Fara gave a small smile.

"It's alright," she replied. Pippin smiled and rested his head on her lap again. The sun was quickly setting and it would be night soon. She closed her eyes and also searched for rest, yet could not find it. After half an hour of trying to fall asleep, Fara opened her eyes and sighed in annoyance. She carefully shifted Pippin's head so as not to wake him and walked down to the fire, stopping in her tracks when she heard Aragorn and Boromir arguing.

She frowned and shrunk back behind a large rock and waited for them to quiet down. Minutes later, Boromir stormed past towards where the rest of the Fellowship was resting. Knowing better than to follow and talk to him when he was in such a state, she continued down the river bank where she found Aragorn staring up at the moon.

"What was_ that_ all about?" she asked. Aragorn sighed.

"Boromir and I have conflicting opinions on which route we should take to get to Mordor," he replied. Fara snorted.

"Conflicting opinions my ass," she muttered. Describing what she had just heard as "conflicting" would be akin to describing a hurricane as a "light breeze". She frowned and studied Aragorn for a moment. His brow was creased with a worried frown and he seemed apprehensive and anxious.

"Don't let him get to you," she said at last. "Boromir's intentions are more or less in the right place, it's just that his methods are slightly off. He wants to prove himself and do things his way Aragorn, try to understand. He feels slightly intimidated by you because to him, you are everything he isn't. He admires you in a twisted, ironic sort of way, and it makes him angry. Give him time, he'll come around." Aragorn sighed.

"How can I ask him to trust me when I hardly trust myself?"

"Ok no, you are going to end that train of thought here and now. Boromir does trust you, we all do and we all look up to you Aragorn. You are amazingly smart and resourceful. You have the makings of a wonderful leader in you and somehow I get the feeling that you have yet to show your true potential. Everyone else has faith in you, and you should too. I know you won't lead us astray Aragorn," she said firmly. Aragorn smiled weakly.

"Thank you Fara. Your words help me some."

"You could also look at it from this standpoint. Gandalf trusted you, and if he deems you a worthy leader, then you are." A soft splash from across the river attracted Fara's attention. She looked over with a frown and pulled her gun out from her pocket. Aragorn said nothing but rested his hand on hers, applying pressure and lowering the gun back to the ground.

"It was only Gollum," he said.

"Who?"

"Gollum, he used to have possession of the Ring, and he has been following us since Moria. I had hoped that we would lose him while traveling down the Anduin, though it appears that luck was not with us on that particular front." Fara scowled.

"I take it I can't shoot him huh?"

"No, we can not risk the noise he would make if you did."

"Well if noise is your concern then I won't be using my gun ever," she replied. Aragorn smiled.

"Get some rest Fara, it will be a long day tomorrow." Fara snorted.

"Why rest now when I can in the boat," she muttered. "I'll take first watch," she called, trudging up towards the fire. Aragorn sighed and followed, settling down to get some sleep. His arms were tired from a full day of nothing but paddling. Sleep was more than needed.

{}{}{}

Fara groaned as she stood up and joined the Fellowship for breakfast that morning. They ate quickly before piling their belongings into the boats.

"Uh, boats are a pain in my ass literally, figuratively, emotionally, spiritually, mentally, socially..." Her list continued on and on as she continued loading the boats.

"…physically, grammatically, anatomically, methaphorically and politically."

"Are you quite finished?" Legolas asked as she climbed in the boat.

"Yeah I think I've just about covered it." Legolas rolled his eyes as the climbed in.

"Don't you ever get tired?" she asked in annoyance as he began to paddle.

"Tired of what? Of rowing this boat? No, not really, though it is a tad monotonous. Of you? Now that is another story." Fara glared at him and resisted the urge to slap him. When she looked forward, she could see Gimli's shoulders quivering with laughter.

"You both are evil," she muttered. Gimli smiled to himself but said nothing. Later on, a discussion was picked up about the gifts they were given by the Lady.

"What'd you get Legolas?" Fara asked. Legolas smiled widely.

"A bow of the Galadhrim," he replied.

"Nice, what do the markings on yours say?"

"Simply my name, nothing more. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious, all the bows of the wardens have carvings on them or sayings. I was just curious as to what they put on yours. Haldir's says death shall follow he who threatens my grace," she replied with a smile, remembering the day Haldir had given her the bow he had carved for her.

"What does your say?"

"Listen to my laughter as I slay you," she replied. Legolas gave a small smile.

"It suits you," Gimli commented. Fara shrugged.

"I rather thought so. What was your gift Gimli?" The dwarf blushed visibly but then a wistful smile passed over his features.

"I asked for one hair from her golden head," he replied. "She gave me three." Fara smiled softly.

"She would."

"What did you receive?" Legolas asked.

"A vial thingy filled with some potion-type-stuff and a mother load of confusion."

"She gave you confusion?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, she went into her Ethereal Vagueness Mode and tried to guide me in something that she knew was going to happen. Except when she goes into the EVM she always tries to help by talking about at least two different, unrelated tangents that you never piece together until either it's too late or until just before it's useful. I'm going to have to stick it out till I figure out what the hell she was talking about."

"Were she to tell you directly, the future would be altered, would it not?" Gimli asked.

"Yup, stuff would change if she was too bluntly obvious about it so she resorts to the EVM. I'm not sure which is better, having no advice or slamming your head into walls in frustration over the advice she gives you."

"I believe I would choose the second option, though my head would ache. It is better to have a second opinion rather than none at all," Legolas replied. Fara shrugged.

"I guess. I swear to God though, that woman is gonna give me an aneurism one day." She leaned back in the boat, resting her head in the elf's lap and closing her eyes, dozing off peacefully. The sound of Aragorn's voice over the silence woke her again, and she sat up with a jolt, eyes widening at what lay ahead.

"Oh damn," she said in surprise. Just ahead of them, on either side of the river lay two immense statues that extended up towards the sky. The statues resembled two majestic men, each holding their hand out in a gesture signaling those in front of them to stop. Their regal faces and stern gaze made Fara stare in wonder and awe and at the same time, filled her with a sense of foreboding. What were they warning against? What lie ahead?

"Legolas who are they?" she asked.

"The Argonath," he replied softly. "The kings of old." Fara looked over at Aragorn in wonder. Andy and Pippin were giving him similar looks from their boat. Aragorn was kin to these majestic men! Fara noticed Boromir giving him the same look and smiled. It appeared that Boromir had gotten over the anger and jealousy he previously possessed, something she took to be a good thing.

They continued past the two statues and made their way along the beautiful river until the waters. The sun set and night fell, yet the company carried on. Fara grew drowsy and had to pinch herself to stay awake. Suddenly, a distant _whoosh _was heard. Legolas grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and yanked her back. Fara barely suppressed a yelp as an arrow whizzed by her nose. She snapped her head to the side and could barely make out the shapes of orcs on the river bank firing arrows in their direction. Some splashed in the water, others narrowly missed hitting them.

All of the Fellowship kept silent and waited for the orcs to cease their fire. When it finally subsided, a bone-chilling cold swept over them. Fear gripped the back of Fara's mind like ice and she could scarcely move. Above them, a dark shape passed through the sky and screeches from the orcs were heard. Legolas quickly loosened an arrow and fired it in the direction of the flying creature. It screeched loudly and then all around them was silent. Legolas, Boromir and Aragorn and Andy paddled the boats to the edge of the river and they all climbed out onto the shore.

"What do you think that was?" Pippin whispered to her when they sat down. Fara frowned.

"I'm not sure," she replied. "Whatever it was, it was sent by our enemies, I'm sure of that." Fara glanced over and noticed how shaken Frodo seemed to be. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder to reassure him. He obviously knew what the thing had been.

{}{}{}

The next morning, Fara awoke to hear the sounds of Legolas whispering to Aragorn, saying that they should leave, and that he feared that something was coming. Fara closed her eyes and opened her mind to the sounds of the forest to try and feel what it was feeling, something Haldir had been teaching her to do for many years. Indeed Legolas was right. A nervous tremor seemed to flow through it mingled with slight anger. Orcs were known for destroying anything in their path. Fara opened her eyes and sighed. This was not good.

"We will cross the lake at nightfall," Aragorn called out, "hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"Is that so?" Gimli asked skeptically. Fara sighed. _Here he goes, _she thought.

"Just a simple matter of finding out way through Emyn Muil, an impassible labyrinth of razor sharp rocks? And after that, it gets even better!" he exclaimed. Fara put a hand over her mouth to suppress a laugh. The look of horror on Pippins face was priceless.

"Oh this is such a Kodak Moment," she said to herself.

"Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see," Gimli continued.

"That is our road," Aragorn said calmly. "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength Master Dwarf."

"Recover my…" Gimli growled in frustration. "Pay no heed to that young hobbit," Gimli muttered to Pippin. Andy snickered.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked. Fara lurched up from where she was sitting and looked around, finding Frodo gone as well as Boromir. His shield was resting against a tree.

"Shit," she hissed. Andy looked to her with a frown and stood, his hand straying to the hilt of his sword. Despite his negative feelings towards Fara, he still knew better than to let his pride prevent him from trusting Fara's instincts. She knew something bad was coming.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Fara frowned but didn't answer.

"We must find them!" Aragorn said urgently. Aragorn rushed off into the woods and down the hill. The hobbits quickly followed after him, desperate to find their friends. Fara, Andy, Legolas and Gimli went off on their own, sticking together figuring they were safer that way and followed Aragorn. Fara jumped when the sudden sound of a loud, guttural roar reached her ears. She quickly whipped out her sword, and as they rounded a corner, a large party of orcs jumped out at them. Fara shouted and ran forward, slicing her way through them. They pushed forward, trying to keep the orcs back and trying to kill them off.

Fara noticed with confusion that these orcs were bigger and stronger than the ones she had previously fought. They didn't go down as easily and it took much more of her strength to fight them all off. What was going on? Why were they so big?! They were taller than she was!

As she cut through them, a new thought came to Fara. These orcs could be headed to Lothlorien. The more she killed here, the less there would be left to hurt Haldir or any of her friends. She then decided to kill as many as she could, hoping that in some way, she would be protecting Haldir.

Legolas frowned when Fara attacked with a new vigor and fury. What had caused such a change? He was pulled out of his thoughts as an orc charged toward him. He swiftly fired and arrow before whipping out another and firing it towards an orc coming at Gimli from behind. The four companions fought side by side, each saving the other and trying to get through the orcs toward Aragorn.

Just when she felt the battle was slowing, a deep rumble echoed through the forest.

"The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas cried.

"Crap no!" Fara whispered. Boromir had told her of the horn before, and how it was used in battle to signal times of need or in celebration for a victory. He was in trouble.

Fara sprinted as fast as her legs would carry her, ramming her sword into anything that came near her. Andy watched her go and quickly picked up his pace to follow. Fara and Boromir would end up outnumbered, that was for sure. As Fara ran, the number of orcs around her grew thicker, they we all running in the same direction. The horn sounded one last time, and then all that could be heard was the roars of the orcs. Amidst the cries of battle, Fara could distantly make out the cries of the hobbits. She felt her breath hitch in her throat. Had they been injured? What was happening to them?

Fara cried out as she came to the bottom of the hill. Boromir stood at the bottom with three arrows two arrows protruding from his chest. Merry and Pippin were trying to fight off the orcs that came at them and trying to aid Boromir. He was severely outnumbered. She raced to the bottom and attacked, lashing out and killing anything that got in her way. Fara screamed when she heard Boromir cry out, another arrow had lodged itself in his chest. Boromir sunk to the ground and fell backwards with a groan of pain.

Fara watched in horror as her friend fell and as the hobbits were picked up and carried off. She raced to Boromir's side and gently shook him, trying to wake him up.

"Boromir! Boromir wake up!" she cried weakly, tears filling her eyes and slowly rolling down her cheeks. He smiled weakly and blearily opened his eyes.

"So you…you decided to show up then?" he asked with a teasing smile.

"Of course," she replied. "I wouldn't leave you on your own." Fara sniffled in, feeling more tears fall from her eyes.

"Hold still, I can still save you," she said, moving to pull out the arrows. Boromir shook his head and pushed her hand away.

"The hobbits have been taken. They need you more than I, go after them," he whispered.

"Boromir I can't-" Fara stopped short when she was firmly grabbed from behind and hoisted off the ground. She screeched and thrashed her body trying to get loose. Fara cried out, reaching her arms toward Boromir as she was carried away from him. She snarled in anger and pounded her fists on the back of the orc carrying her, desperately trying to get free.

"Let me go!" she shouted. The orc growled menacingly.

"Shut up before I cut out your tongue and use it to clean my boots," he snarled. Fara screamed with rage, ignoring his comment. Hope surged within her when she saw Andy come over the hill.

"Andy!" she screamed. "Andy help!" Fara shouted in pain when she was thrown to the ground and kicked in the side. She coughed hoarsely, the wind having been knocked from her lungs.

Panic seeped into Andy's mind as he watched Fara being dragged away. He whipped out his sword and ran down the hill, cutting into any orc that got in his way to get to Fara. Soon he too was outnumbered and his sword was knocked from his hand. He cried out in pain when he was forced to the ground, his hands being savagely wrenched behind his back and tied with rope. He looked over to Fara with pained eyes and saw her being hoisted up again by another one of the orcs. She angrily pulled a knife from her belt and rammed it into the orc's back. It screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground. Fara pushed the body off her and struggled towards him, only to be knocked down by another orc.

A group of five surrounded her, each attacking her and trying to beat her into submission. Fara screamed in anger and took down two of the orcs using her fire abilities. By the time the two had been killed however, she had nearly drained all of her gift. One of the orcs firmly grabbed her from behind and lifted her off the ground, struggling to carry her and catch up with the others. At this point she was too weak to protest. Andy was on the verge of unconsciousness due to a blow to the head. Fara suppressed a groan as she was roughly thrown on the ground. Before she had time to react, she was flipped onto her stomach. Fara squeezed her eyes shut as tears fell. She knew what was coming, there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Fara was both surprised and slightly afraid when she felt her hands and legs being tightly bound. The leather strap of her quiver and on her pack was then cut and the orcs took her weapons. She watched them go with anger. The orcs did not deserve to touch such fine craftsmanship.

Fara rolled over on her back to look around. The orcs had paused for a moment to gather their bearings. She strained her hearing to see what they were saying.

"Why do we got a woman and a man with us?" one asked.

"They're elves. Saruman says they've got somethin' he needs, some sorta gift they can give 'im. We're supposed to bring 'em to 'im alive and untouched," the other replied. Fara felt rage grow within her. She would sooner die than aid Saruman! "He said somethin' 'bout not lettin' her escape 'im this time around."

"What about them Halflings?"

"They gots somethin' too. We're s'posed t' bring the three of 'em back t' Saruman," the other replied.

"Move out at top speed!" the leader called. Fara growled in anger and scrunched her legs up, kicking an orc in the groin as it neared her. It howled in pain and fell to the ground. Fara cried out when a strong hand painfully gripped the back of her neck to pull her up. That was going to leave a rather large bruise, she was sure. A sharp blade was then pressed to her throat. She winced when it bit into her skin and she felt a cool substance trickle down the side of her neck.

"I'll 'ave none of that outta you," the leader said, holding her face close to his.

"Or what?" she growled. Fara bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out when she was backhanded.

"Or I'll slit yer pretty little throat, but not before I let my boys have a bit of fun with ye," the leader growled in her ear. Fara shuddered when it licked the blood off the side of her neck and then dropped her to the ground. She stared up at it with a scowl but said nothing.

"That's better," it sneered. Fara winced when she was picked up and thrown over the shoulder of one of the orcs. Blood rushed to her head and the wound on her neck continued to bleed. Fara began to feel dizzy but fought off the darkness for as long as she could. She might die if she gave in and God knew that the orcs would do to her while she slept. Unable to fight it any longer, Fara finally gave up.

_Forgive me Haldir, I wasn't strong enough. _This was her last thought before she finally succumbed to the rest she craved.

{}{}{}

Fara was awakened again at the sound of someone softly calling her name. Was she dead? No, no not dead… …damn. When she opened her eyes, she found it was mid afternoon and that she was still being carried. She bit back a groan and tilted her head to the side to push her hair out of her face. When her eyes focused, she saw Pippin watching her with a worried stare. Andy was running just behind Pippin. He had woken up and the orcs were making him go on his own. He looked weary and as though he would collapse at any moment. They were now traveling through a rocky ravine at a fast pace, the Uruks were in a hurry. The pounding and clanking of their armor as well as the guttural roars they made while running what overwhelming and made Fara's head feel as though it would burst.

"How are you?" Pippin hissed. Fara grimaced. Her head was throbbing as was the side of her face from when she had been backhanded. She swallowed again, finding herself unable to reply. Pippin turned to Merry, finding his friend in a similar state. Fara was vaguely aware of hearing Pippin beg the orcs to stop and allow his friends to have something to drink, though she wasn't sure. Fara gagged and choked when a burning liquid was suddenly poured down her throat. She spit out what went in and pressed her lips shut to prevent any more from going in.

"Doesn't like 'er medicine," she heard an orc laugh. Her nose was tightly pinched shut and soon the lack of air forced her to open her mouth. She choked again when more of the liquid was poured into her mouth. She inhaled more than she drank, though she instantly felt energized. Whatever that crap the orcs called medicine was, it certainly worked. She looked over and found Merry receiving the same treatment. A dark brown substance was smeared across his right eyebrow where he had been hurt. He cried out in pain and squirmed to try to get away from the rough hands that held him still.

"No! Stop it! Leave them alone!" Pippin cried.

"I'm alright Pippin," she managed. Pippin cast a worried glance over to her. Fara smiled softly before slipping back into darkness once more.

{}{}{}

Fara's time traveling with the orcs continued. She no longer knew how long it had been since she had been taken, days? Weeks? Hours, God forbid? It didn't seem to matter. She was so weary and tired. They stopped one night Fara had found that the cut on her neck had been bleeding quite a bit before it finally stopped. That was why she felt so weak now.

It was rare that the orcs remembered to feed her and her companions, though in some ways she thought it for the better. Orcish food was not exactly desirable and appetizing. The sun never seemed to rise, it was always dark and cloudy, or perhaps she was imagining it. She couldn't really tell. After a time, the orcs made her run at their pace, lashing at her with a whip if she lagged behind. By the end of the day she had three long welts on her back, two of which were bleeding.

She had heard the orcs speaking during night and one said that they were being tracked by men. Fara smiled, Aragorn was coming for her, she was sure of it. After that conversation the orcs carried her so that they could go faster. Fara noticed with a grimace that the orcs sometimes fought over who got to carry her because the one holding her was entitled to certain liberties it seemed. She was carelessly flung over the shoulder of an orc like a sack, and while she pretended to sleep, she could feel the orc's hand rubbing over the inside of her thigh and occasionally running up her backside. She had barely suppressed her body's need to vomit when this happened. The only comforting thought she had was that she was at least clothed.

The treatment disgusted her, though she knew that if she tried to stop it they would only increase such treatment. Her sanity and dignity was something she wished to keep and she was by no means prepared to let the orcs rape her, she knew they all wanted to do it but couldn't, they were too afraid of what their punishment would be.

On the third night, a fight broke out amongst the orcs. They were all hungry and wanted to rest before carrying on any further. Fara was tossed on the ground next to the hobbits and Andy. She remained on her stomach the way she was but opened her eyes and kept her ears alert for any sounds. Though she had entirely blocked off her healing gift (she knew it would only drain her energy when she was in such a state), Fara found that the amount of rest she had been given that day had replenished her strength to a moderate degree. She shifted her weight and turned to her companions.

"Are you two alright?" she asked. Merry and Pippin nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine."

"Andy?" she asked. Andy grimaced.

"I've been better," he replied.

"We were worried about you Fara, we thought you were unconscious," Pippin said. Fara smiled.

"Just an act until I got my strength back."

"Are you sure? We saw them touch you," Pippin said. Fara grimaced, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply.

"It's not so bad," she said quietly.

"I'll kill them all," Andy spat venomously. Fara gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine Andy," she said reassuringly. She opened her mouth to speak again but was cut off when an orc walked over and pressed it's hand to her throat. Fara gagged and coughed, unable to get air back into her lungs

"None o' that, I won't 'ave ye plottin' and schemin' over 'ere. Keep it quiet or I'll 'ave t' tickle ye a bit with this," he said, pulling out a dagger.

"Leave her alone!" Merry shouted. The orc paused and glanced over at the hobbit with a cruel smile.

"Leave her alone?" it questioned mockingly.

"Leave her alone or I'll kill you," Andy hissed. The orc laughed. Fara cried out when it pulled her to her feet by her hair. It slapped her so hard she fell to the ground and then kicked her in the side.

"You're in no positions to be givin' _me _orders," it said before walking off. "Let this be a lesson to you all." The orc growled menacingly before leaving. Andy slowly inched over to Fara.

"Fara, are you alright?" he whispered. Fara kept her eyes squeezed shut and nodded.

"Yeah," she managed to get out in a strained voice. The wind had been knocked from her lungs and she was fairly certain that a rib or two had been cracked. She took a deep breath to try and regain control of herself but the ache she felt in her chest hurt too badly to do such a think. Tears of pain blurred her vision and she tried to blink them back, not willing herself to show any signs of weakness. Andy sighed, feeling guilty. This had happened to her because of him.

"I'm sorry Fara," he whispered. "For everything." Fara opened her eyes and looked at him with a frown.

"Everything?" she asked, uncertain. Andy nodded.

"Everything," he confirmed. Fara smiled.

"I'm sorry too, I shouldn't have accused you." Andy shook his head.

"You were looking out for me." The conversation died and the group sat in silence. The orcs continued fighting a ways away from them. The party was hungry and tired and almost out of food.

"What about them?" she heard one sneer. Fara's head snapped in its direction. She stifled a cry as she was yanked up and hauled over to the fire. Merry, Pippin and Andy were brought as well.

"These are not for eating!" the leader roared. Fara calmly stared back at the orcs with a hard expression on her face. She kept her head held high and ignored the hungry stares many of them were giving her. The orcs were animals!

"What about their legs, they don't need those," the orc sneered. "And that one, the she-elf. We could break her in a bit I'm sure," he said with a suggestive sneer. Fara inhaled sharply and stared back at him with a glare. Pippin frowned, clearly not understanding. He looked to Merry for clarification. The look of horror on his cousin's face was all that he needed. Pippin looked up at Fara with panicked eyes. How was she acting so calm when they were threatening to violate her in such a way?

"That'll kill 'er if ye do that and my orders were to bring 'em back alive and unspoiled. One of the Halflings has somethin' Saruman wants and those elves, they got somethin' too." Fara cast a warning glance towards Pippin when she heard him hiss to Merry,

"They think we've got the ring." Fara jumped when she was suddenly grabbed from behind and an orc slid its hands down her body.

"She looks so tasty though doesn't she," it sneered. The orcs roared in reply, their eyes glazing over with lust. Fara swallowed nervously, not liking the number of predatory gazes she was receiving. Andy shook with rage but kept his lips shut. The last time he had said anything it had only caused her more harm. He silently debated with himself, unsure of what to do. He knew it would be unwise to say anything but the terror in Fara's eyes made him reconsider.

"I am not made for scum like you," Fara hissed. The orc snarled with rage and slapped her and pushed her to the ground. The orc gripped her throat, causing her to gag and lifted her up off the ground.

"Quiet!" it commanded.

"Fuck …you," she managed to spit out. The orc growled with anger and threw her back down to the ground. Fara screamed when the orc pinned her arms above her head and sat on her thighs.

"Do you see how easily you can be overpowered?" it hissed, bringing its face closer to her. The other orcs around it roared and growled with excitement. "You are in no position to be insolent." Fara remained silent, staring back up at it with tears in her eyes. The orc smiled with satisfaction. It was about to move when Andy lost control.

"Stop it!" he shouted. "Leave her alone!" The orc turned to look at Andy, never releasing its grip on Fara.

"I suppose it would pain you if I were to take a few liberties then," it sneered. "Liberties like this perhaps," it continued. Fara whimpered when its hand slid up her shirt.

"Stop!" Andy shouted. "Please!" The orc laughed cruelly but did not stop.

"Andy!" Fara shouted. "Andy make them stop!" Tears streamed down her cheeks as the orc continued touching and pinching her. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling unclean and violated. She opened her eyes wide, staring up at the dark sky. She closed her eyes and shrieked when her mind conjured the image of Nathan and his cronies. Opening her eyes did no better as the orc was hovering over her. Andy shouted with rage and ripped loose from the grip the Uruk behind him had on his arms. Andy turned and kicked him to the ground. The Uruk roared in anger and leapt to its feet. It pulled out its sword and swung at Andy's head. Andy ducked and the Uruk's blade beheaded the orc standing behind Andy.

The tension between the orcs and the Uruks shattered and soon a fight between the two commenced. Andy and the hobbits remained forgotten. Andy knelt to the ground and used a fallen weapon to cut his bonds. Once he was free he searched for Fara. He found her near the edge of the battle field, slowly escaping. Two orcs perused her however; two that she had yet to see. Just as Andy was about to call a warning to her, he stumbled and fell to the ground when a sharp blow struck him in the back of the head. He grimaced in pain, feeling a cool substance trickle down the back of his neck. The world around him went black when a second blow struck him.

Fara watched Andy being taken down with a feeling of anguish and helplessness. She hoped he was would be alright until she got to him. Before she could stand, she was flipped over, the weight of the orc above her holding her to the ground. Lust entered the orcs eyes as it looked her over

"Now yer mine," it hissed. "Now no one's here to hear you while I make you scream." Fara swallowed nervously, knowing what was coming. She twisted her neck slightly so that she could see where Merry and Pippin had gotten to. She could no longer see them however. They must be safe. She frowned when she saw an orc run off into the forest however.

"If you do, I'll die," she said, trying to find a way to get it to release her. "Your master would be furious with you."

"I'm not takin' you back to 'im," the orc sneered. "I'm keepin' you here with me. The orc shook its head and reached out towards her. Fara lashed her feet upward, kicking it in the side.

"Leave me alone!" she said shouted. Fara yelped when the orc slapped her and then firmly backhanded her.

"Silence!" it commanded. The sound of a harsh scream caught their attention and both Fara and the orc looked back toward the camp. A horde of horsemen came rushing into camp, slaughtering everything in their path. Fara hoped that Merry and Pippin had escaped.

The orc turned back towards her with a snarl. It wouldn't have much time to do what it wanted with these men here now. Fara cried out when it straddled her legs so that she couldn't move them. With her hands tied behind her back, Fara was unable to do anything but shout.

"Help!" she cried. Fara yelped and began to cry when the orc slapped her again and clamped a hand firmly over her mouth. It laughed cruelly when tears leaked from her eyes. She was utterly helpless now. Fara whimpered, her sobs being muffled by the hand clamped over her mouth. Why was this happening to her? What had she done to deserve it?

"Shut up!" it snarled. Fear consumed her when the orc ripped open her shirt and bra and hungrily licked its lips, staring down at her bare flesh. The orc trailed a finger along her jaw bone and down her neck steadily moving lower, a greedy sneer upon its lips. Fara squeezed her eyes shut and tried to keep the tears back, suddenly feeling unclean and tainted. The orc moved lower, scraping at her pants when it suddenly stopped short. With an earsplitting cry, it fell forward, a large spear protruding from its back. Fara heaved a sigh of relief.

She winced and heaved her shoulders to the side, forcing the dead body off her. She scrunched her legs up and brought her arms around them so that they were now in front of her body. Fara used the blade of the dead orc's sword to cut her bonds and then swiftly tied her shirt shut. She had to push up the material some however so it ended up looking like a cross between a long sleeve shirt and a bikini top. After the orc's ministrations the buttons had come off and there was no other way to keep it closed.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks, sat up and crouched low to the ground, scanning the area around her for her weapons and her pack. Fara spied them by a fire and silently made her way over. She tied her quiver, knives and pack to her back, securing it with a tight knot and then clipped her sword to her belt. Fara picked up her bow and swiftly fired four arrows at the orcs coming towards her. When she turned, she found an Uruk-hai charging at her. Fara dropped the bow and pulled out her sword, fighting off the Uruk and barely managing to killing it. Her strength had deteriorated over the days from abuse and lack of food. She sheathed the sword, plucked the arrows out from the dead orc bodies and picked up her bow before making her way to where she had seen Andy fall.

Fara screamed in anger and fear when a thickly armored arm snaked around her waist and hoisted her up, dragging away from the forest.

"No!" she shouted. "Stop it, let go! Help!" she cried. Fara continued screaming even when a gloved hand clamped over her mouth. She was dragged away and then hoisted up on a horse.

"Quite woman and you'll live," a gruff voice said. Fara tried to stifle her cries as the horse broke into a gallop. An icy chill crept down her spine as they rode. Who was holding her? Where was she being taken? Fara inhaled deeply to bite back the tears that threatened to form. She had no idea what would become of her now.

As she and the stranger rode, they were joined by others, many others. They rode into a forest just on the side of a riverbank. The dark cloud overhead shaded the moon in such a way that the only light provided was that which came from the fires. When at last they stopped, she was pulled from the saddle and then set down on a log. Apparently others were already ahead setting up camp. Somehow, the man had managed to keep his hand clamped over her mouth the entire time as though he did not trust her to keep silent. He moved to her side and said,

"I will remove my hand if you promise not to scream." Fara gave a small nod and the man moved his hand away.

"Wait here," he commanded. The man stood and left her on her own, giving her a chance to look at her surroundings. They were in the middle of a forest camped on the side of the bank of a shallow yet wide river. Hundreds of men roamed about the camp, only some had gone to attack the orcs. Fara shifted uncomfortably, not liking the situation she was in. At least she wasn't with the orcs, but then again how much better were these men? She had heard of wild men before, supposedly they were no better than orcs! Each was tall with golden hair and thick armor. They all looked sufficiently menacing and from what she had seen, they were skilled warriors.

Fara slid off the log and hugged her knees tightly to her chest, squeezing her eyes shut and shaking with fear. She had heard stories of what happened to women who were taken as war prizes. How was she to know that these men would treat her any differently than the orcs had? Chances were that in their eyes, she would be nothing more than a spoil of war whose fate was to become their slave and to indulge their desires. Her head snapped up at the sound of gravel crunching and she looked to see the man who had put her on a horse leading a taller man towards her.

"There she is my lord," he said. The taller man nodded in dismissal. He paused a moment to look her over with a frown. The woman before him wore a shirt that had been ripped open and retied in the front revealing the woman's toned and defined stomach. She was in good shape, that much was clear. Scratches and scrapes covered her skin however and a large, dark, purple bruise was forming along her left side. He could only wonder what the orcs had done to her.

Her hair was hanging limply in front of her face in waves and was tangled and messy. Bruises and scrapes covered her arms. Both of her cheeks had a redish-purple color to them, something he guess was from being hit. The collar of her shirt was stained red and he noticed that there was a cut on her neck, though he couldn't tell how deep it was. She regarded him with an air of defiance about her but it was easy to see the staggering amount of fear and distrust in her eyes. No doubt she was afraid of how she would be handled here, especially after what she must have been through. Her hand tightly gripped the sword at her belt. Why did she carry weapons?

He stepped forward and knelt before her, reaching out a hand towards her. Fara flinched and jerked away in response, expecting him to hit her. The man smiled softly at her reaction, she looked as though she was a cornered animal. He kept his outward appearance friendly and approachable while on the inside, he was smoldering with anger. He loathed the orcs for doing this to a woman. He had heard numerous accounts of what had befallen women who were left at the mercy of orcs but he had never met a woman who had actually had it happen to her. It sickened him that the woman before him had been treated so poorly. No one deserved such a thing.

"Fear not, I mean you no harm. I only wish to see if you are hurt," he said gently.

"I have no reason to trust you," Fara shot back, slowly trying to inch away. The crunch of gravel under her gave away her intentions however and the man moved with her, trying to stay near enough that he could examine her without having to touch her. "I don't even know who you are and who you're loyal to. How do I know you aren't a servant of Sauron?"

"I am Éomer, son of Éomund. I serve King Théoden of Rohan and no one else. What is your name youngling?" he asked gently.

"I'm actually older than you," she replied defiantly, crossing her arms in front of her. Fara cringed inwardly when she realized what she had just said. Now she was in trouble. Curse her stubbornness and defiance! It always landed her in trouble. Éomer frowned, she appeared to be considerable younger than him. The only way she could be older would be if she was…

"You are an elf," he said with a frown, more stating it than asking it. It was then that Fara realized that if he saw he ears he would know she was not of the elven race.

"Part elf," she corrected. "My father was an elf." Éomer nodded.

"What is your name?" he asked. Fara hesitated, still unsure if she could trust him. _Better to give him a fake name than to let him know my real one, _she thought, remembering what she had always done when she was in the army. Whenever she and her crew had traveled to a new place, she always gave the locals a different name than her own to ensure that no one listening in would be able to track her.

"Sasha," she replied, spouting out the first name that came to mind. She winced at the scratchiness of her own voice. Éomer nodded and pulled a canteen from his pack. Fara eyed it suspiciously as he held it out to her.

"I mean you no harm my lady. I am here to help. You can trust me," he assured her with sincerity. Fara frowned and searching his face for any signs that would tell of his intentions. She found that he reminded her of Haldir in his demeanor and as well as in appearance. He was less fair than the elf, though he had blond hair and a very strong build. Somehow, she found herself wanting to trust him. Haldir had the same effect on people. Hesitantly, Fara took the canteen from him and took a small sip of the water. She waited a moment to see how her body reacted. Declaring it safe, she greedily drank down the water, tilting her head back to drain the last of the contents. Éomer gripped her chin in his hand as she did this and moved her head to the side to inspect the wound on her neck. He relaxed his grip on her when she felt her tense up instantly at his touch. He brushed her hair away from the wound and frowned.

"This needs to be treated," he said at last. Fara pulled away from him.

"I'm fine."

"You lie; I can see that you are not. Your appearance alone suggests much." Fara looked down and blushed. Éomer stood and soon returned with some healing supplies. Fara winced as he cleaned the wound, wiping away the dirt and dry blood that had collected there.

"Are you otherwise unharmed?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"The orcs did not…I mean they didn't," he started, unable to finish the sentence.

"No, almost though," she replied, understanding what he meant.

"It is good that we came then." Fara shrugged.

"I could have managed." Éomer gave a short laugh.

"You remind me of my sister. Why were you with the orcs in the first place? How did you get to be under their control?"

"They attacked while I was traveling."

"It is dangerous for women to travel alone. Why were you on your own?"

"I wasn't. I traveled with others," she replied. Éomer's eyes narrowed.

"Where are they?" he asked sharply. Fara was taken aback by the sudden force in his voice and shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't know. I was captured along with three of my other friends. Did you see them?" she asked. "They would only appear to be children, the other is a grown man." Éomer shook his head.

"I am sorry, we did not." Fara nodded, casting her eyes to the ground. Perhaps they had escaped.

"Fear not, there is still hope," he replied.

"I suppose," she said uncertainly. Éomer looked up when one of his men approached him and knelt beside him, whispering something in his ear. Éomer frowned.

"We cannot afford to go after them," he replied.

"Go after who?" Fara asked.

"Three of the orcs escaped. Their tracks indicate that they were dragging someone with them and that they later carried the person."

"That's Andy!" she cried, jumping up. "You have to find them before he's killed!" Éomer shook his head.

"It is probably a trap. More of them will be waiting and I cannot further risk the lives of my men. We must return to Edoras soon." Fara's eyes narrowed.

"He could die!"

"I am sorry but there is nothing I can do!" he said angrily. "This is beyond my control." Fara glared at him, her chest heaving with indignation. Éomer stood up.

"I am sorry I can do nothing," he said. "You may rest here tonight, you will be safe." Fara did not reply but glared as she watched him go. Because of him Andy could die and there was nothing she could do about it! Fara pushed those thoughts from her mind. Andy was strong, he would pull through. She sat back down on the ground and frowned, plotting what would be the best way to go about saving Andy. If she went now, she would be too weak and probably wouldn't get very far. But then again, Andy needed her help. However, these men traveled on horses. If she waited till tomorrow, perhaps they would gain on the orcs and she could take time to rest while traveling with them. Then, when they weren't watching she could make her escape and look for Andy. Yes, that was a good plan. She would rest up until tomorrow and then make her escape when no one was looking. Then she would be free to find Andy, hopefully before it was too late.

Fara sighed and dragged her pack towards her. She pulled a new shirt and bra out of her pack and then got to her knees. Turning her back to the men, she took off the ripped clothing and put on the new ones. Fara bit her lower lip to hold back the tears when she saw the number of scratches on the front of her body from where the orcs had touched her and from where its armor had dug into her skin. She felt so unclean, so tainted. And worst of all, she had no idea if Andy, one of her best friends, was alive. In fact, she wasn't even sure if Merry and Pippin had escaped in one piece. They could be dead as well! She set her pack on the ground and un-strapped her weapons, setting them at her side. Fara curled up in a ball, trying to block the morbid thoughts that were dancing through her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut and slowly began to fall asleep, idly hoping never to wake up again.

[][][]

A/N: Wow it's been a while. I hope you all liked this chapter, a lot of drama in it, yes, yes indeed, but I hope you like the turn the story took. I figured that most authors didn't have their characters end up with Éomer so I figured "hey, why not?" I hope it turned out alright however, be sure to let me know! There shouldn't be any more delays with the next chapter so I'll try to have that up as soon as I can. Thank you all so much for the feedback by the way! I appreciate it so much!

**Reviewer Responses: **

**Oracle: **Eh, everyone writes differently, it just takes a bit of practice. We'll see how everything goes when I get around to writing the sequel.

**Fuji**** the Hobbit: **I'm curious, how do you think it's going to play out? As for the length of the chapter, eesh I know, I got carried away. I tend to do that some times, its why all my chapters are like, 80 bazillion pages long.

**Lady Light: **Hehehe, you'll just have to wait and see. [evil grin]

**Kerla****: **Ug, too much effort to get a beta. Also (call me weird) but I kinda have this attitude towards my story where I started it on my own and I kinda intend to finish it that way. My writing has been more for my own enjoyment than for anything else. I started posting on to see what other people thought of it but first and foremost, it's a learning experience for me. I'm also too impatient to get a beta. Sorry for the angst but I can't help it!

**Shadow of the Ages: **Yeah, it was a bit long winded wasn't it? I've been away all summer more or less (what with camp and Belize and all) so I can imagine how you feel!

**Zurgiea****: **I cried when I wrote the picture part too, it made my sufficiently depressed.

Auch! Yay for favorites list! Oh, and to answer your question about Alatáriël's name, when I named her, I didn't have Galadriel's other name in mind (Galadriel has like 16 names, most of which I wasn't aware of when I started writing). When I first started writing this fic, my knowledge of ME and the people in it wasn't that vast and I actually didn't know it was so similar to Galadriel's other name. I only found out later on when I was reading through the Encyclopedia of Arda. This is a learning process I guess so mistakes are inevitable…

**Anonymous: **Poor Haldir indeed! Tis very sad.

**Dragonfly: **Many people have told me similar things in regards to Haldir's potential death. [cringes]

**LOTR FREAK: **Auch, so many people have told me not to kill Haldir! Its very tempting however…

**Lady Falcon Ranger: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked how it came out, I worked really hard on that chapter.

**Crow: **Thanks! I'm a sucker for angst so I had to include it hehe.

**Valalight****: **[patpat] there there, feel better, it's not so bad…yet. Anyway, you'll just have to wait and see what happens to Haldir hehe. Yay for your bf! He left me a review too!

**Nirobie****: **[cowers] eep, don't throw anything hard please! Thanks for the review!

**ElessarCMLady****: **Eh, two weeks isn't exactly soon, hopefully you didn't die…thanks for the review however! I appreciate the feedback!

**Kim**** Sanders: **Thank you so much! Its nice to hear that everything is coming along all right. I've put a lot of time into this fic so I'm glad to hear you like it so much!

**Almost Funny: **I'm a sucker for detail, I don't like to leave anything out. I personally prefer squirrels but I suppose rabbits are good too.

**GitaMerah****: **Hehe, you'll just have to wait and see, I'm sufficiently sure you won't see what's coming, I have many plans mwahahaha.

**In the Depp End: **Hehe archery. I shiver at the thought of Haldir's and Johnny Depp's skill in "archery" as we are now calling it. Johnny Depp is my husband by the way, I just thought I would let you know. I laid claims on him a while back.

**FrodoFreak88: **Two weeks wasn't exactly soon but I updated! Huzzah! Thanks for the review!

**Becca****: **Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

**RenegadeKitsune****: **Pasty! OMFG Monty Python! You are my hero! I love that movie! Anyway, sorry for the sadness and the angst, I'm a sucker for it so I cant help but putting it in.

**Tara6: **Woot, updates! I'm glad you liked how it came out! Sucks about writers block, good luck however.

**Stinky ****Stan****: **No worries about not reviewing, where did you go on vacation? Sorry for the sad-osity btw.

**Kuro****Kyoko****: **Ouch! I hope your hand is alright, I've never broken anything thankfully. No worries about the pen-name-change. I've noticed that a good many people have a thing for Marks actually. I must admit, I have a bit of a thing for him myself. I actually have a bit of a thing for just about all the male members of this fic.

**Chibi****Chingo****: **five am?! Good lord woman! At least it wasn't on a school night or anything! I hope it was worth your time however.

**Ringless****: **Auch, I noticed that too, I haven't been putting in as much book stuff as I could. I'm trying to work on that and put more stuff in it from the books. Yay for philosophy, tis fun indeed!

**Mademoiselle****Morte****: **[cringe] sorry for just leaving it off like that, but it seemed like a good place to stop, at least to me. We'll see about letting them live however…

**Shanelover1: **Eep, this was a sad chapter two, I think I'm on an angst streak here… thanks for the review!

**Peaches' Hobbit-Girl: **That was a editing mistake on my part (the numbers of the fellowship and such). Thank you for pointing it out however, I'm going to fix it first chance I get.

**Joey****, the ruler of all: **Well, first and foremost, I should like to inform you that **_I _**am the ruler of all. You may have Morocco if you like however. In regards to my age, I'm hardly an adult, I'm only 15! Thank you for the compliment though! I've worked hard on my writing so its good to know that it shows!

**Star4: **Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like it!

**Dazzler420: **Glad you approve of Alatariel in the last chapter, I was a bit unsure of how that part turned out. Can't say for sure that Haldir will live just so you know, we'll see how it goes…

**Feanin****: **I'm actually going by a combination of book verse and movie verse, so in all honesty you'll just have to wait and see how all of that goes. Sorry about the anguish and angst!

**Insane Child of the Night: **Yay for bickering! I loved those parts of this story so much!

**Ainu Lote: **Thank you! I'm glad you think so highly of my writing! Don't worry, I intend to keep the chapters coming!


	46. Chapter 46: Old Friends and Traitors

Yay, a fast update finally! Thank you so much for the feedback and holy crap! 900 reviews! Elf hugs to all, I don't know what I'd do without all of your positive feedback!

* * *

Chapter 46: Old Friends and Traitors

Fara groaned in pain and rolled on her side. Her body felt so stiff and sore. She winced when she sat up, a shooting pain racing up her side. Fara whimpered at the pounding she felt in her head. She had definitely sat up too fast.

"Ooh someone's gonna die today," she grumbled. Fara blearily opened her eyes and jumped when she took in her surroundings. Hundreds of men were wandering around breaking camp and packing up their belongings on the saddles of their horses. They seemed to ignore her for the most part however. The memories from the day before slowly began to filter back in and her surroundings registered. Fara groaned, putting her head between her hands.

"Andy," she whispered. She sighed with some annoyance and looked up to see Éomer approaching.

"Here, eat this," Éomer said as he knelt before her, handing her a piece of bread. "You will need your strength." Fara grabbed it from his hand and wolfed it down greedily. She was so hungry; it seemed like ages since she had last eaten. A small smile tugged at Éomer's lips.

"Hungry?" he commented with mirth. Fara nodded as she continued to eat the second slice of bread he produced.

"Starved," she confirmed.

"When was the last time you ate?" he asked. Fara frowned and glanced at a point somewhere over her shoulder as she thought.

"Um… four days ago," she replied after a moment.

"Did the orcs not feed you?"

"They gave me some meat and a small bit of bread but I knew better than to eat the meat. They're cannibals so God knows what I would have ended up eating."

"Logical," he replied with a nod. Fara sighed and stood up, strapping on her weapons and then shouldering her pack. She frowned debating in her mind what should be done.

"Where are you going today?" she asked.

"Back to Edoras, why do you ask?"

"Which way is it?"

"A bit south from where we are now." Her frown deepened. _Screw the plan, _she thought. Fara looked up at Éomer with a smile.

"Well Éomer, it's been fun. We've laughed, we've cried and had a jolly good time but alas, I must be off," she said dramatically. As she walked away, Éomer gripped her arm and pulled her back.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To find Andy," she replied as though stating the obvious. "I can't wait around and get dragged all over by you, Andy could die before then, I have to go find him."

"It is too dangerous for you to go on your own. I cannot allow it," he insisted.

"I don't need your permission to look for my friends," she shot back venomously. "They need my help."

"I am sorry but it is too dangerous. There are far worse things than orcs out there," he said.

"Like what, wargs? Yeah, been there done that. Uruk-hai, killed them and fought them before. Rumor has it that Mirkwood's got spiders but I doubt any of those are floating around here. Goblins, they're twice as easy to kill as orcs. I think I've got it covered," she said matter-of-factly. Éomer looked away, annoyance written clearly all over his face.

"You are naïve," he replied. "I will take you to Edoras, our capital city. You will be safe there," he said after a moment of thought.

"Sorry but no, I have to look for my friends," she replied stubbornly. Éomer sighed and grabbed her arm, pulling her over to the horses where his men were now mounting up. Fara dug her heals into the ground and leaned back, trying to escape his grasp.

"No," she said through gritted teeth, still struggling to escape. "I am not going to your city." Éomer turned her around and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her up off the ground and carrying her over to the horses.

"Let me go or I'll scream," she threatened. Éomer did not reply but continued carrying her to the horses. Fara lurched her body in various directions, trying to make herself hard to carry. Éomer dropped her twice and could scarcely manage to keep her in his arms.

"You will not scream because if there are orcs near by it will endanger you."

"You think I care? I can fight them off."

"You will not scream," he insisted. Fara took a deep breath and then shouted,

"ARAGORN! LEGOLAS! GIMLI! SOMEONE!" she screamed. Éomer was shocked at how loud she was. He had not expected such volume from a woman. He tightly placed his hand around her mouth to suppress her screams, crying out when she managed to sink her teeth into his skin to the point where it drew blood.

"HELP!" Éomer's hand returned to her mouth and when he removed it, a piece of cloth was used to gag her so she could no longer scream. Fara brought her hands up to take it off but those were tied behind her back.

_Why am I having flash backs of the orcs? _She wondered to herself cynically.

"If this is the only way to get you out of harms way then so be it," Éomer said firmly. Fara growled in annoyance and spun around, kicking Éomer in the side. The men around him immediately rushed to his aid while some others grabbed Fara's arms. Éomer regained his composure and slowly approached Fara. He placed his hand near the back of her neck, locating a pressure point, and squeezed sharply.

"I sorry but this has to be done." Fara could hardly get out a retort as the world around her faded to black. Satisfied with his work, Éomer left her in the care of another rider who was traveling in the back of the company and soon they all left.

* * *

When Fara regained consciousness, the ground below her seemed to be flying past. Her head was throbbing once again and she was having a hard time focusing her eyes. When at last she regained control of her senses, she discovered that she was atop a horse near the back of Éomer's riding group. Her eyes narrowed at this. She leaned back slightly and discovered that she was resting against one of his riders.

Fara frowned to herself, unsure of how much time had passed. How long had she been out for? Hopefully only a few hours, but then again there was no way to be sure. The best thing to do would be to find a way to get the rider behind her off the horse and to get her bonds cut. After that was done, she would go from there.

Fara kept her eyes shut, still pretending to be unconscious. A small smile came to her lips as she quickly formulated a way to easily get to the man's weakest spot and possibly get him to fall from the horse. She shifted her hands slightly and slowly leaned back against the man. Fara felt the rider stiffen as her hands brushed against his weakest point; right between his legs. She continued with this and felt the man trembling behind her, trying to ignore the sensation and curb his body's reaction to the touch of her hand.

Fara snickered to herself when she noticed their horse was falling to the back of the line and eventually became the last one. Satisfied with the results of her actions, Fara suddenly dug her nails into his skin, gripping tightly at his flesh. The man howled with pain, letting go of the reigns and falling from the horse. His arm was around Fara's waist so he took her down with him. Fara winced in pain when she landed on the ground. The horse slowed to a walk, turning back and look down at the two that were laying on the ground.

Fara quickly looped her arms around her legs so that her hands were in front of her. She gave the man another swift kick between the legs to ensure that he stayed down before quickly running to the horse and mounting up. It proved to be a bit of a challenge as her hands were bound, but by grabbing the side of the saddle with both hands, she was able to get onto the horse. Applying pressure to the horse's sides, Fara got it to start moving again and soon had it going at a full gallop. She cast a fleeting glance over her shoulder and found the majority of Éomer's group circling back to help up their companion. Éomer himself as well as a few others were hot on her trail. Fara cringed and urged the horse to go faster.

The wind whipped at her hair and stung her eyes, making them water and spill over with tears. She blinked a few times to clear her vision and continued riding in what she hopped would be the right direction. She knew that they had previously been headed to Edoras and the orcs had last been seen taking Andy somewhere in that direction. Her best bet would be to continue that way until she got wind of what had happened to him. There was most likely a village near by and she could get a map from someone there and figure things out.

She cast another glance over her shoulder to see that Éomer and his men had slowed their horses and were scornfully watching her continue on into the distance.

"My lord," one said. "Why are we letting her get away?" Éomer's eyes narrowed.

"We must get back to Edoras quickly and she's as good as dead out there anyway," he replied curtly. "She has no food or water nor does she have any idea where she is going. The horse will survive and go back to Edoras as soon as she leaves it." The men nodded and slowly the group turned their horses and rode back to the others.

* * *

Fara continued riding as fast as she could until she felt the horse begin to grow tired. She slowed its pace, allowing it to canter rather than gallop. The hot sun blazed overhead as she continued, overheating her body and making her feel slow and weak. Her mouth felt dry from lack of water and her stomach growled noisily in protest. She had not eaten anything since Éomer had offered her the bread. After another hour of riding, she found a small stream. She let her horse rest and drink its fill while she cut the bonds on her wrists with one of her blades. She then walked to the stream and also took a quick drink before mounting up and riding off again.

The sun began to sink into the sky and Fara continued riding. The plains before her seemed endless and she couldn't find anywhere that looked like a safe hiding spot. Night fell and the moon rose before Fara could see anything other than rocks. Just in the distance, a tall structure loomed over the plains. A soft glow emanated from within it giving the suggestion of torches. Fara sighed and wearily urged the already tired horse forward. As they approached the structure, Fara saw that it was a great city with a wooden wall around it. At least, she thought it was wood…she was unable to tell for sure as the moon light was not strong enough for her to see clearly.

At last Fara made it to the city, but was unable to get in. The gates were tightly sealed. She wearily looked up at a guard standing at the top of the lookout point when he called down to her in an unknown language.

"I don't understand," she said hoarsely, her voice almost gone.

"Who are you?" the man said, this time speaking in common. Fara cleared her throat, trying to regain her voice.

"My name is …Sasha. I need somewhere to stay for the night, I've been traveling all day," she called up. The man eyed her wearily.

"Wait there," he called. Fara nodded and then looked back down at her lap, it had been hurting her neck to try and watch the man from the top of the tower. Her eyelids drooped and she felt herself drifting off to sleep. She pinched herself viciously to try and keep awake. She was so tired and weary. Her body ached and it was a wonder she was still in the saddle. She had almost no strength left.

The gate opened suddenly and the guard stepped out, closing it behind him. Fara was vaguely aware of the numerous archers that lined the top of the wooden wall to serve as protection for the guard.

"You are riding a Rohirric horse," the man said sharply. "Where did you get it?" Fara winced, her head pounding. It took her a moment to process everything that had just been said, she could hardly keep her grasp on reality.

"I know," she said. "I know its one of yours. Please. I need… I need to-" The man started and lunged forward when Fara slid from the saddle and crashed to the ground. He just managed to grab hold of her arms, supporting her head with one hand. The guard looked back up at the others and called out a series of orders. The gates were opened and Fara and the horse were brought in.

* * *

Fara winced, moaning in pain as slowly she felt herself awaken. Something cool was being pressed to her forehead and the air around her smelled of spices and herbs that were foreign to her nose. She shifted, grimacing when she tried to open her eyes. It was so bright out, where was she again? Slowly her eyes adjusted and she was able to open them. The sights around her were blurry and disfigured, but from what she could make out, she was inside somewhere, laying in a warm, comfortable bed. The room around her was decorated lavishly with ornate wooden carvings and magnificent tapestries.

"About time," she heard someone grumble. A loud thump sounded followed by a statement made with indignation.

"Be kind brother," a second voice said. "She has been injured."

"She stole a horse," the first said with annoyance.

"And brought it back," the second pointed out.

"Somehow I doubt that was her original intention," the first said obstinately. Slowly, Fara's vision cleared and she saw a man and a woman on her left. The woman was sitting on the bed and was apparently the one pressing something cool to her forehead. After a moment of thought, she confirmed that the man was Éomer.

"Where am I?" Fara asked groggily.

"Edoras," the woman replied.

"How did I get here?" she asked, feeling a touch foggy on the details.

"By stealing a Rohirric horse," Éomer replied contemptuously. Slowly, the memories began to filter back.

"I brought it back though" she said pointed out.

"It wasn't your true intention."

"I'll let you think that." Éomer opened his mouth to reply but then closed it, finding he had no real response to such a statement.

"Who are you again?" she asked, turning her attention to the woman.

"I am Éowyn." Fara nodded.

"Nice to meet you. I'm-"

"Sasha, I know. My brother has told me of you. You've been through quite the ordeal," she said sympathetically. Fara winced, trying to sit up. Since when was her name Shasha? Oh, right, she had given Éomer that name.

"You have no idea," she replied. Éowyn leaned over, trying to help her to get more comfortable as she sat up.

"Consider yourself lucky that you are allowed within our city gates," Éomer said. "Usually the punishment for stealing from the Rohirrim is death." Éowyn rolled her eyes.

"I didn't steal from you," Fara said indignantly. "I just borrowed."

"With out permission!" Éomer exclaimed. Éowyn sighed. How was this woman supposed to heal at this rate!

"That is enough from you," she said, pushing Éomer back. "When you are feeling civil you may return." Éomer protested for a moment, not quite wanting to leave, but at last Éowyn forced him out of the room. She closed the door behind him and then returned to the bed.

"You will have to excuse my brother's behavior," Éowyn said quietly. "Now is…it is a hard time for our family." Fara nodded.

"Don't worry about it," she replied. "I understand." Éowyn sighed, lost in thought. Fara observed her for a moment, assessing her and trying to find out more about her from her observations. From the way she was dressed, she was clearly a noble. Her eyes held deep sadness and what looked to be traces of anger and frustration. She carried herself with pride however and a trace of defiance lingered about her. Her golden hair fell in lazy waves down to the small of her back and she wore a dark green gown. Éowyn shook herself from her thoughts and turned back to Fara.

"Forgive me," she said. "You must be hungry. If you allow me a moment, I will go to get you food." Fara nodded.

"That'd be great," she replied. Éowyn smiled and stood from the side of the bed, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Éowyn frowned to herself as she walked down the hallway towards the kitchens. Everything about the young woman seemed confusing. Who was she? Why was she traveling alone and on a horse of the Rohirrim for that matter? She was so weak and battered when she was brought in. What ills could have befallen her to bring her to such a state?

And then there was the matter of her appearance. She carried numerous weapons. As her clothing was discarded in the infirmary, more weapons seemed to appear, hidden within the folds of her clothing. While Éowyn had insisted that none of the guards search the woman's pack, Éowyn herself had looked through it later on and found numerous things which perplexed her, the most odd of which being a glass vial which was suspended on a chain. It had glowed an angry blood red as soon as Éowyn picked it up, and she quickly returned it to the pack. Two sets of spare clothing were tucked away within the pack as well as gloves, two odd pieces of material that looked as though they were meant to be worn across the chest as well as an assortment of healing salves and balms. Did that mean she was a healer? Or was she simply given basic healing items for her journey? No, that could not be so, most of the healing salves appeared to be complexly made and different from anything she had seen. Maybe she had stolen them as well. Was she a thief?

Éoywn shook her head, so many questions that were so hard to answer. She would have to wait until she had a chance to speak with the woman. For now, she had to make sure that the young woman stayed alive, she was in such poor condition when she was brought in, Éowyn was not surprised that she had passed out.

Éowyn passed through the throne room, taking a short cut to get to the kitchens. She was eager to return to the young woman Sasha and ask her a few of her questions. As she passed through the room, a frown creased her brow. As usual, her uncle, King Théoden, sat at his throne, withered and worn by the torments of his daily life. He had aged greatly as time had passed, it seemed. He no longer responded to those around him, the only one he now conversed with was the greasy traitor Grima Wormtoung.

What stuck her as odd was that currently, her brother Éomer had Grima pressed against a pillar, gripping him by his throat. Éomer stared down maliciously at the man whispering to him venomously. There was a pause in their conversation and Grima briefly cast his glance in her direction, is eyes filled with lust, longing and greed. Éowyn's lip curled with disgust and she quickly hurried from the room. The kitchens were not far from the throne room and Éowyn quickly managed to grab a few things she was sure that Fara would be able to stomach in her condition.

Upon returning to Fara's room and entering it, she found Fara standing in front of the mirror attempting to brush out her hair. She wore loose pants and that odd piece of material that covered her breasts but nothing more.

"Perhaps it would be easier if you washed it first," Éowyn commented, an amused smile curling the corners of her lips. Fara grinned.

"I had to at least try, but you're right, I need a bath pretty badly."

"I will have one drawn for you and brought to your room," Éowyn replied. "Perhaps you should eat first however." Éowyn set the tray of food down on a table at the opposite end of the room. Fara followed Éowyn to the opposite end of the room, looking over the items on the tray and deciding to start with a simple roll of bread. She didn't bother to sit down but simply began eating. She glanced up at Éowyn, noticing the hesitancy in her eyes.

"Is there something you want to ask me?" Fara said with a frown.

"What?"

"You look hesitant," Fara replied. "I assumed you either wanted to ask me a question but were worried it would be inappropriate or you wanted to leave to do something else but didn't want to be rude. Either way I won't be offended, I don't take offence very easily." Éowyn raised her eyebrows in mild surprise. Fara was far more observant than she would have expected.

"Actually I do have a few questions, and you are right, I did not want to come across as rude or nosey," Éowyn replied. Fara shrugged and sat down.

"You're welcome to sit and ask away," Fara said. Éowyn nodded.

"My first question is who are you?" Fara raised her eyebrows.

"Who am I? Well that's a loaded question."

"More specifically, where are you from and how did you get here?"

"I'm originally from Lothlorien," Fara replied. Éowyn nodded.

"Yes, my brother told me your father was an elf." Fara hesitated and then nodded in confirmation. _I've got to start keeping track of all the stories I'm telling here, _she thought to herself.

"I was traveling when my friends and I were attacked by orcs. Myself and three others were taken captive by them and were being brought to Isenguard. Your brother and his men came and attacked one night, killing off the orcs. I managed to escape, but I don't know what happened to any of my friends." A sad smile crossed Éowyn's features.

"I am sorry Sasha. I hope they will all be alright." Fara nodded, looking down at her lap.

"Me too," she replied. Éowyn frowned, trying to find a way to change the topic.

"Why do you carry so many weapons?" she said at last.

"Oh, I'm a warrior," Fara replied. Éowyn's eyes widened.

"But… but you are a woman!" Fara frowned.

"Yes… and?" she asked, expectantly.

"I have never met another woman who fights!" Éowyn said excitedly. Fara raised her eyebrows in mild surprise.

"You know how to use a sword?" Éowyn blushed.

"I know a bit about it," she admitted. "Not much, but I do have some skill." A small, pleased smile crossed Fara's lips.

"Perhaps you and I could spar some time then. I've never fought against another woman before," Fara said with a smile. Éowyn frowned.

"I don't know where we'd be able to do such a thing. Woman are not supposed to fight," Éowyn replied hesitantly. Fara shrugged.

"We'll figure it out. As soon as I get my strength back we can practice together." Éowyn smiled.

"I would like that very much," she replied. Fara grinned.

"As would I. Anything else you want to ask me?" Éowyn hesitated. Fara noticed this and sighed.

"If you don't ask me, you'll never know," she replied. Éowyn nodded.

"Why did you steal Renward's horse?"

"Whose?" Fara asked with a frown.

"Renward, the Rohirrim you were riding with."

"Oh." Fara sighed. "My friend Andy, one of the ones who had been taken along with me, was seen near the edge of the battle being taken away by three orcs. He was unconscious and I'm not quite sure where they were taking him to. I wanted to follow and try to save him but your brother wouldn't let me so I took the horse and decided to go after him. Your city happened to be in my way and I couldn't travel any further so I ended up here." Éowyn nodded, a small frown creasing her brow. She was not a thief then, she was simply trying to help her companion.

"I am sure your friend will be alright," Éowyn said comfortingly. She winced inwardly, the words sounded forced even to her. The man named Andy would be lucky to live if he was captured by orcs and forced to further endure their cruelty. Fara sighed and cast her glance out the window, looking out onto the long stretch of plains that extended into the distance. Éowyn stood, smoothing the skirt of her dress.

"I will see that a bath is drawn for you," she said, breaking the silence. Fara did not reply, she simply nodded. Éowyn gave a sad smile as she watched the young woman. Her eyes had welled up with tears as she gazed out into the distance. It was obvious that her worried for her friends. Fara sniffled in, angrily wiping the tears away. She took a deep, calming breath, trying to pus back her emotions. She had survived plenty of hardships in her life, she would certainly survive this.

* * *

It wasn't long after Éowyn left that Fara's bath came. There was no connecting bathroom so the tub had to be placed in the corner of the room. Fara gratefully sunk down into the hot water, letting it soothe her aches and pains. Resting her head on the rim of the bathtub, Fara stared up at the ceiling, gathering her thoughts and deciding what the best course of action would be. She was in no condition to travel, no matter how much she hated to admit it. She needed at least another day or two to rest before she could be on her way. And then there was the matter of getting a horse. She'd get all of no where if she didn't have one and she wouldn't gain any of the lost ground if she was to go after Andy. There was also the matter of food and provisions, but that could all be easily obtained if it was needed.

Fara jumped when a maid entered her room without warning. Despite the elvish acceptance of nudity, Fara still felt embarrassed after all these years. It appeared that said acceptance applied in places outside the elven realms as well.

"Beggin' your pardon milady," the young woman said politely. "I didn't mean to scare you." Fara gave a wiry smile.

"It's not your fault," she replied. "I was lost in thought."

"Lady Éowyn said I'd best bring you clean clothes. She said I should bring you men's garb. _I _thought that a bit strange so I brought you a dress just in case." Fara smiled. The young woman was obviously trying to please her or impress her in some way.

"Thank you," Fara said with a nod. The maid curtsied before exiting the room. Fara sighed, noticing the water had grown cold. She stood and wrapped a towel around herself, making her way over to the bed. Thankfully there was a spare bra in her pack which she was able to use, so Fara put that on as well. Unfortunately, she didn't have a change of underwear. Fara sighed, pulling on the pants. They were made of a soft leather material so they were comfortable enough without the luxury of underwear, but it felt awkward none the less. She put on a loose, white shirt and buttoned it up the front before going to the mirror to fix her hair. She cringed at the number of tangles in it and began to brush it out. She then braided and coiled the braid into a bun near the top of her head, securing it with a few spare pins and ties that she had with her. Clipping her sword to her belt and pulling on her boots, Fara exited her room.

For a good thirty minutes, Fara entertained herself by meandering through the halls of the castle, trying to get a feel for it and make a mental map of where everything was. It was not long before she ran into a distressed Éowyn however. Fara frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"My…my brother," she said. "He is gone, he left."

"He what?" Fara asked, puzzled by what she had been told.

"I just watched him and a good portion of the Rohirrim ride away. To where I do not know, but he did not say anything to me. That worthless worm Grima says he has abandoned our people but I do not believe it so," she said vehemently.

"It is true, whether you will believe it or not," a voice, slick as oil, said from behind them. Fara could not help but raise an eyebrow as a greasy, short man slinked his way towards them. He was dressed richly in furs and expensive garments. His skin was pale and his hair oily, a heavy cloud of perfume lingering around him. He eyed Fara for a moment, a small smile creeping to his lips, the looks of which she did not like. Fara flicked her eye's to Éowyn, trying to discern if this man was to be trusted. The look upon the shield-maiden's face was enough to tell her that she loathed the man. He bowed flamboyantly.

"I am Grima Wormtoung, King Théoden's chief advisor," he said, is voice sliding over her. Fara raised an eyebrow, barely suppressing a smirk from creeping onto her lips. _A name like that should be considered child abuse, _she thought to herself. "I do not believe we have had the pleasure of meeting yet," he continued, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. Fara yanked her hand away, her lip curling in disgust.

"You were not given permission to touch me," she said, her voice like ice. Grima straightened, regarding her with slightly raised eyebrows.

"You have quite the fiery temper," he remarked. "You had best make sure that it stays in check or you may find yourself in more trouble than you can handle."

"Was that a threat?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Perhaps it was," he replied, a cruel smirk upon his lips.

"Lady Sasha is a guest, you owe her your respect," Éowyn said icily. "Furthermore she is a warrior and is to be treated as such." Grima's expression changed to one of mild surprise.

"Is that so?" he asked. "And what gives you cause to trust someone who suspiciously appears on your doorstep with a horse of Rohan. How do you know she is not some common whore looking to corrupt and defile this house for some spare change?" Grima looked to Fara, raising a challenging eyebrow. If Fara felt anything, she did not let her facial expression reveal it. _He's testing you, _she thought to herself. _He knows you can whoop his ass and he's looking for an excuse to get you kicked out of here. _

"Do you honestly think that after all my years as a warrior I haven't heard that insult before?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. "If you are going to try to malign my character at least be original." Grima's eyes narrowed and he turned to Éowyn.

"You should be sure not to spend too much time near her my lady," he said. "She is likely to corrupt you. She is as bad as your traitorous brother."

"My brother was no traitor," Éowyn said icily. "He would never desert us."

"But has he not just done so?" Grima asked, a sly smile upon his lips. Fara rolled her eyes.

"You're a waste of air," she remarked. "Éowyn, perhaps you'd like to take a walk with me outside, I could use some fresh air." Éowyn nodded and the two women left Grima alone in the hall.

"Be careful she does not try to steal a horse," Grima called.

"Try not to spend too much time marinating in perfume!" Fara shot back as she disappeared down the hallway. Éowyn sighed in relief as soon as they got outside. She led Fara to the stables.

"Please tell me he wasn't hired willingly," Fara said after a moment. Éowyn shook her head and sighed.

"He came to court a while ago. Slowly he has gained more and more influence and has brainwashed my uncle, the king. He now holds so much power in our court that anyone who challenges him is very likely to be thrown out or even killed. You should not have defied him as you did Lady Sasha," Éowyn said in a worried tone. Fara shrugged.

"Frankly I could care less of his opinions of me," she replied. "I could whip his ass if worst comes to worst. And by the way, no Lady, Sasha's fine." Éowyn nodded and sighed.

"You forget that Grima has a vast number of our guards at his command. Are you so sure you could handle all of them at one time?" she asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. Fara sighed.

"I won't pretend I'm that good," she remarked. "But I can take care of myself. Don't worry about me Éowyn. I'm sure you have plenty of other things you need to focus on." Éowyn nodded, looking away into the distance. The two women spent another half an hour there before Éowyn invited Fara back to her rooms. When they got there, Éowyn cleared a space in the middle of the room and locked the door. She went to a trunk near the foot of her bed and pulled out a long sword.

"Will you spar with me?" she asked, slightly timidly. Fara's lips curled into a smile when she saw the determination that shone in Éowyn's eyes.

"Alright," she said. "Can I see your sword for a moment?" she asked. Éowyn nodded and turned the sword over, offering the handle to Fara. Fara gave it a thorough look-over, inspecting it with a careful eye just as she had been taught. She held the blade out in front of her, looking down its edge to see if it was in a straight line. Then she moved away from Éowyn and did a few practice attacks and blocks to see how it felt in use. She raised her eyebrows, returning it to Éowyn.

"It's a good sword," she said firmly. "Where did you get it?"

"My cousin made it for me a few years ago," she replied. Fara smiled.

"It's of a high quality; your cousin has my envy. A close friend of mine tried to teach me to make swords once, it's not easy." Éowyn smiled.

"I can imagine," she replied. Fara nodded and pulled her own sword from her sheath.

"Ready to go then?" she asked. Éowyn nodded, taking a fighting stance. Fara regarded her keenly, and quickly lunged forward in an attack. Éowyn hastily blocked it, shuffling back a few steps. Fara attacked again, this time in three rapid strokes. Seeing that Fara meant business, Éowyn responded with a few attacks of her own, all of which Fara blocked. As Éowyn attacked, Fara observed her form, pinpointing small flaws and things that needed to be adjusted. Éowyn attacked again, this time feeling far more confident. Fara smirked and swiped her blade across, knocking the blade from the shield-maiden's hand.

"You got too confident and shifted your grip," Fara replied. Éowyn nodded, wiping her sweaty palms on the skirts of her dress. "You're good though," Fara continued. "Better than I expected. Ready to go again."

"Of course," Éowyn replied. She retrieved her sword from the opposite end of the room and the two resumed their practice. After another few spars, Éowyn grew curious of Fara's true abilities. She could tell that Fara was holding back to allow Éowyn to get a chance to practice her attacks and blocks, but she was curious to see how Fara would do if she was to fight someone who knew what they were doing. While she knew Fara was still a bit weak, she was curious as to how well the maiden could actually fight. She withheld her curiosity for the time being, knowing it wouldn't do well for Fara to overexert herself. Éowyn grew tired and soon the two took a break. It was close to dinner time anyway.

* * *

Fara dined with Éowyn and the rest of the nobles that lived in the castle that night. She noticed Grima sat near the head of the table and was quite insistent on sending her vicious glares throughout dinner.

"You see," Éowyn whispered. "You have offended him and he now considers you an enemy." Fara scowled.

"Lovely," she muttered. Dinner passed quickly and Fara wearily made her way back to her room. She yelped when she was viciously pushed to the ground. She winced when she hit the floor with a hard smack. Fara looked up to find Grima standing over her with a cold smile.

"My apologies my lady, may I help you up?" he asked, offering a hand with a mocking glint in his eye. Fara glared, she knew he had pushed her on purpose. Calling moisture to her mouth, Fara spat upon his hand and stood.

"You are a fool if you think no one here knows what you're up to," she hissed. "When you die, your soul will burn in hell. You'll find no mercy from Mandos." Grima wiped his hand on his robe and regarded Fara with angry eyes.

"You will soon regret your ill-spoken words," he replied, his voice deadly-calm. "I am not one to be toyed with."

"If you plan to do something then do it your own damn self, don't get some weak minded guard to do your dirty work," she shot back. "If need be I'll take satisfaction from you and you alone." Fara sent him a withering glare before storming past him, purposefully slamming into his shoulder as he passed.

* * *

Fara awoke the next morning to find that breakfast had already been laid out for her on the small round table near the window in her room. She ate as she got dressed, deciding that today would be a good day to see if she could manage to get some plans together for leaving. She felt rested enough and had gained back almost all of her strength. Her ribs had healed quite quickly thanks to her gift and her bruises has just started to fade, the small ones that was. The ones on the back of her neck and on her sides still had yet to fade. They were all an angry purple.

Fara exited her room and found Éowyn rushing out of one that was near by, a hand covering her face as tears leaked from her eyes. Fara frowned.

"What happened?" she asked. Éowyn could hardly speak as she quickly told Fara that her cousin had died. Fara recoiled in shock, watching as the beautiful young woman fled down the halls weeping. She made a move to follow her, but then thought better of it, Éowyn needed time alone most likely. She wished that Éowyn had told her however, she might have been able to help save her cousin. Fara instead chose a different hallway to continue down and decided to explore more of Meduseld.

Fara yelped when she rounded a corner and was besieged by two muscular guards. She thrashed in their grip, managing to free herself from one of them. She spun to face the other who still retained his grip on her arms to the point of bruising.

_Great, _she thought. _One more to add to my plethora of bruises._She firmly kneed him between the legs, wincing when the top of her thigh came in contact with the armor that covered his chest. The blow was enough to get the job done and then man fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Fara turned her attention to the next man who was about to attack her. She pulled a dagger from her boot and rammed it against the temple of his skull, knocking him out.

Out of the corner of her eye, Fara managed to catch a glimpse of Grima Wormtoung trying to get away. She yanked him back by his collar and pulled out her sword, angling her arm so that its tip nestled comfortable against the clammy skin of his neck. He trembled under her hold, regarding her with a measure of fear in his eyes.

"You have crossed my one time too many," she hissed, her eyes like ice. "You may be as cunning as a snake, but I am as deadly as one. Cross me again and I will not hesitate to put you out of your misery and sever your head from the rest of your body. Do I make myself clear?" Grima lifted his chin defiantly, shaking himself from her grasp.

"This is not over yet you worthless wench," he seethed. He sent a last withering glare before stalking off to the throne room. Fara inhaled deeply to keep her temper in check and stalked outside. She found Éowyn standing on the edge of the steps leading down into the town, looking out into the distance. Her eyes were dark and clouded with grief, but she held her chin high with dignity, allowing no tears to escape her eyes.

"Have you ever met someone that filled you with such a desire to strangle them that for a moment, you almost think it's alright to kill them?" she asked. Éowyn nodded grimly.

"I am sure we both have the same person in mind," she replied evenly. "Long has he watched me from a distance, it is disgusting the way he looks at me."

"I can only imagine," Fara said dryly. Éowyn frowned, her eyes narrowing.

"What is that?" she asked, pointing into the distance. Fara looked to where she was pointing, her eyes narrowing as well as she tried to discern what the three specs in the distance were.

"You'd think that after all my years of training, I'd be better at recognizing things from a distance," she muttered to herself. Éowyn gave a small smile at this.

"We should alert Háma and the other guards so that they know that strangers approach. Fara nodded and followed Éowyn back inside.

* * *

Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf (now Gandalf the White) slowly mounted the stairs leading to the halls of Meduseld. When the arrived at the top, they were greeted by a large company of guards.

"I'm sorry but I cannot let you in to see the king so heavily armed," he said. Aragorn's eyes narrowed in slight annoyance while Gimli grumbled in response. Gandalf smiled pleasantly as though he had not a care in the world. The only outward sign Legolas gave of his annoyance was a slight, incredulous arch of the eyebrow. Grudgingly, the warriors handed over their weapons. The guards-man, Háma, swore that they would be kept in good hands until they could be returned to their rightful owners.

"Your staff," Háma said sympathetically, gesturing towards Gandalf. Gandalf gave a kind smile.

"Come now," he said. "Surely you are not so cruel that you would part an old, weathered man with his walking stick?" Háma's eyes narrowed and he grumbled in response, grudgingly allowing them to pass despite his orders to take the staff. It was only a walking stick after all, no real harm could truly come from it.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Théoden-King," Gandalf said at last, speaking in his usual slow and patronizing tone. The four slowly took in their surroundings, making sure not to miss any details. The most notable was the short, pale man with black hair sitting next to Théoden, quickly whispering in the King's ear.

"Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" the king asked in a raspy voice. The king cast a glance to his side, the pale man behind him nodded in approval.

"A just question," he confirmed. "Late is the hour which this conjurer chooses to appear," he continued. "Láthspell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent!" Gandalf commanded harshly. "Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" he said icily. Gandalf raised his staff as he finished these words and the pale man cried out in horror.

"His staff!" he wailed. "I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Aragorn and Legolas jumped into action when they were attacked on all sides. Gimli joined in the fray as well, knocking out the legs of his foes with the blunt side of his ax. The three companions moved steadily forward, trying to prevent any of the guards from reaching Gandalf, who currently was trying to exorcise Saruman's spirit from Théoden's body. Gimli smirked and pinned the pale man to the floor, advising him not to move. Aragorn lunged forward to stop a young woman from going to try to pull Gandalf away from King Théoden. She had long golden hair and pale skin. Unnoticed by the rest, Fara entered the room not long after. She recoiled a step upon seeing her companions and joy swelled within her. Fara's eyes widened when she saw an old man clad in white that looked exactly like Gandalf. Feeling rather confused, she tried to figure out who the person could be. It couldn't be Gandalf, she knew he had died. In that case who was _this _person? Given that it would be unwise to interrupt, Fara stood near the back of the room and waited. Her questions would come later.

"Wait," Aragorn commanded gently. The woman, Éowyn, looked at him with panic in her eyes and anxiously turned her gaze back towards the King.

"Be gone!" Gandalf cried. Théoden was slammed back into his seat again, and moments later slumped forward, moaning in slight pain. His old and withered appearance began to fade, and all were shocked to find that he quickly became fairly young again. Éowyn broke free and rushed forward to prop up the king.

"I know your face," he said softly. "Éowyn?" he questioned. After a moment, the king smiled again. "Éowyn," he said at last. Tears fell from her eyes upon hearing her name and seeing the king as he was. For so long had been under Saruman's control, after a time she had begun to fear that she would lose her uncle forever.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend," Gandalf said warmly.

"Dark have been my dreams of late," Théoden said grimly, still slightly dazed.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword," Gandalf commented. Háma left the room and quickly returned, carrying the King's sword with him. Théoden stood and grasped the sword in his hand, gripping it tightly. He cast his gaze to the side and saw Gimli glaring down at Gríma, taunting his present situation. Théoden's eyes narrowed and he signaled his guards. They moved Gimli to the side and picked up Gríma, tossing him unceremoniously out of the court room. He tumbled down the stairs and landed at the bottom with a groan of pain.

"I have only ever served you my lord!" he cried, groveling as Théoden walked down the stairs toward him.

"Your leech craft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" he shouted angrily. Fara and the others quickly followed and watched as Théoden advanced, sword in hand. Fara made sure to hang near the back, still thinking it not wise to make a scene.

"Send me not from your side!" Gríma begged. Théoden raised his sword to strike down the man before him, but Aragorn rushed to the King's side and stopped him.

"No, do not my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account," Aragorn said quickly. Théoden looked down at Gríma with a glare and then nodded. Gríma jumped up and dashed to the stables, getting a horse and galloping out of the gates. Fara rolled her eyes.

_Men are such morons! He was a spy and they let him get away! _She thought, feeling slightly frustrated.

"Hail, Théoden-King!" Háma shouted. All of the villagers knelt down on their knees, bowing their heads in respect. Fara frowned, unsure of what do to. She only showed such a sign of respect for the Lady, no one else. Grudgingly, Fara knelt down when she saw Aragorn and Legolas do the same. They were both royalty, if they did it then she would have to as well.

Théoden looked at his surroundings with a confused stare.

"Where is my son? Where is Théodred?" Fara felt her heart sink at the look of anguish that passed over the king's face and knew his son was dead. He had never been told it had happened. Slowly, the king made his way back inside the palace, being lead by a few guards who would take him to his son's body. Fara sighed as she watched him go, feeling great remorse for the man. Once he was gone, she slowly slunk over to where Legolas stood.

"Miss me?" she asked with a grin. Legolas jumped and turned around, his jaw dropping when he saw Fara. Before she had time to react, he had swept her up in a bone crushing hug. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We had thought you were dead," he whispered. Fara laughed.

"Give me more credit than that Greenleaf. You're stuck with me," she said, hugging him back tightly. Éowyn watched the two embrace from a distance, a small smile on her lips. She was glad that Fara had found her friends again.

When at last Legolas released her, she saw Aragorn charging up the steps towards her. He smiled broadly and lifted her up, spinning her in circles before crushing her to his chest.

"You stupid, stupid little girl," he scolded. "I thought I would have to face Haldir and tell him you had died. He would have torn my head off." Fara smiled, taking comfort from her friend's embrace.

"I'm harder to get rid of than that." Aragorn sighed and let her go, staring down at her with stern eyes.

"That is the last time I let you out of my sight," he said with a smile. "I was worried for you." Fara gave a small smile.

"I know, I worried for all of you as well." Next Fara approached Gimli. He regarded her with haughty smile and held out his hand. Fara snorted.

"What's this hand shake crap?" she said with a laugh, kneeling down and sweeping the dwarf into a tight hug. She smiled, straightening up and turning to face her friends.

"Am I not entitled to the same treatment?" a voice from behind asked. Fara turned, looking up into Gandalf's smiling face. She frowned, taking a step back.

"Gandalf?" The old man nodded.

"Yes, that is what I was once called. I am now Gandalf the White however, reborn as a new person." Slowly, a smile spread across Fara's face and she rushed forward to tightly hug the wizard.

"It's wonderful to have you back," she said. Gandalf smiled. Fara pulled away, feeling content now that she had found her friends again. …or…at least…she had found _most _of them.

"Where is everyone else?" she asked with a frown. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged nervous glances.

"Frodo and Sam continued their journey on their own," Legolas answered. Fara nodded.

"I thought they might," she replied. "What about Boromir, and Merry and Pippin?"

"Merry and Pippin are safe," Legolas answered.

"How about Andy?" Gimli asked. "I've not seen him yet." Fara bit her lower lip.

"Andy is gone," she whispered.

"What?!" Legolas exclaimed.

"The orcs, they captured him and took him away when the Rohirrim attacked. Only I got away. He's probably dead by now, I don't know where he is," she replied quietly, looking at the ground as tears dripped from her eyes. Suddenly her plan to save Andy no longer seemed so realistic. She knew he was dead, she was certain. And even if he wasn't, there was no way she would be able to save him. She had no idea where he was. It would have been foolish to go after him, she had no idea where to start and probably would have ended up dead herself if she tried. All she could do now was try to accept that Andy was gone and that he had left without ever truly understanding how sorry she was for the fight they had or even how much she loved him. The hard part would come when she returned home and was forced to tell Nátulcien what had happened. The elleth would be heart broken and would probably not survive. Guilt crept up in the back of her mind, she would be responsible for two deaths now. If only she had gone after Andy sooner, or had been more careful that night during the battle. Fara tried to swallow the lump in the back of her throat and force back her tears. She looked up at the others and offered a weak smile.

"And Boromir?" she asked. Aragorn sighed, looking to Legolas and then to Gimli. No one wanted to answer the question.

"Where is he?" she asked again.

"Boromir died," Aragorn said softly. Fara recoiled a step, his words hitting her like a blow. Tears spilled from her eyes, another of her companions had been viciously ripped from her! Why was this happening to her?! Why was everyone around her dying?!

"You…you're lying," she whispered.

"I wish I was," he replied. Fara shook her head.

"No, no you're lying! Stop it!" she shouted.

"Fara-" Aragorn started. Fara shook her head, clamping her hands over her ears as sobs began to escape her lips.

"No, no, he's not!" she choked out, tears streaming freely down her cheeks. Fara shook her head, not wanting to hear it. Aragorn sighed and pulled her tightly into his embrace, giving her comfort. Fara fought to keep herself under control and prevent any more tears from falling, but she fought a losing battle. Aragorn rubbed small circles on her back, waiting patiently for her to calm down. When at last Fara regained control of herself, she pulled away, sniffling in and wiping her eyes. She sighed, looking up at the sky. Why was everyone being ripped away from her? First Andy, now Boromir. Who would be next? Before this was all over, how many others would die?

* * *

Later that day a funeral was held for Théodred. The wind blew fiercely and an air of sadness encompassed Edoras. Théodred's body was carried down by four soldiers. The King and Éowyn lead the way, and Fara, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli and Gandalf walked behind them. Fara stood at Éowyn's side as they carried the body into a mound just outside the city, offering her silent support. Fara started slightly when Éowyn began to sing a short lament for her cousin. The haunting Medieval words brought tears to Fara's eyes and reminded her of the own grief she struggled against. Fara took a deep breath to keep herself under control. She stole a glance at Éowyn and saw that she to was doing her best not to break down and cry.

_"Bealocwealm hagath fréone frecan forth onsended_

(An evil death has set forth the noble warrior.)

Giedd sculon singan gléomenn sorgiende on Meduselde

(A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels in Meduseld.)

þæt he ma no wære his dryhtne dyrest and mæga deorost. Bealo...

(that he is no more, to his lord dearest and kinsmen most beloved. An evil death)

The doors to the tomb were shut and slowly, the villages began to file back into the city. Fara looked at Éowyn sadly, seeing the tears streaming down the young woman's face. She rested a hand on Éowyn's shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"I understand how you feel," she said softly. Éowyn looked at her sadly.

"How can you?" she asked bitterly. Fara nodded.

"My mother, my father, as well as countless companions," Fara replied. "And now, Andy and Boromir as well," she whispered. Éowyn looked away.

"Forgive me, I meant no offense by my harsh words."

"None taken," Fara replied. Éowyn barely managed a nod before beginning to cry openly. Fara hesitated a moment but pulled the woman into a hug which Éowyn quickly returned. Fara sighed and whispered soothing words to the woman as a mother or older sibling would. She gritted her teeth, feeling her chest constrict with grief and the same tightness enter her throat. She mentally berated herself for letting her grief control her and slowly managed to bottle it away again. The two women walked back into the city in silence.

"There is always hope Éowyn," Fara said after a moment. "Even if you can't see it. Things will pick up, you'll see." Éowyn turned and gave her a grateful smile before leaving for her room.

As soon as Fara had bathed, she changed into a pair of breeches and the shirt that Éowyn had left her. Originally, she had been brought a simple white dress, but Fara requested men's clothing instead. Fara clipped her sword to her belt and strapped on the rest of her weapons. When traveling, she never went anywhere with out them.

Fara left the room and made her way to the main hall where her companions waited. Éowyn was seated at a table with two other children. Fara joined them, sitting next to the children on the benches. She was amazed at how quickly the woman had managed to pull herself together. Éowyn was strong indeed.

"Hi," Fara said in a hushed voice to the girl. The girl looked up and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Freda," she said. Fara grinned.

"Our names are similar. I'm Fara." The girl smiled and continued eating the food before her.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed," Éowyn said, standing up from the table. "Now the Wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go."

"Where's mama?" the girl asked in a slightly panicked voice. Éowyn came to her side and hushed the girl, trying to comfort her. Fara sighed sadly and looked up to see the king's response.

"This is but a taste of the pure terror Saruman will unleash," Gandalf said, gesturing towards the children. "All the more potent for he is driven by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children," Gandalf advised firmly.

"I will not risk open war," Théoden said at last.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not," Aragorn commented.

"When I last looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was King of Rohan," Théoden said bitterly. Fara glared, not liking his tone or his stubbornness.

"You won't be king of jack shit when the orcs come," she remarked. Éowyn looked at Fara with raised eyebrows, slightly startled by her language. "Saruman is gaining in power, his armies grow by the day. Can you honestly sit here and say that you're going to do nothing? I mean hell you screwed yourself over when you let Gríma go, why double it by doing nothing at all to protect your people? You're people are out there being slaughtered by orcs and you're just standing there saying that you don't want to risk war. If you don't go to war, war will go to you. That's how it's going to end one way or another," she said cynically. Fara nearly slapped herself after she said this.

Jesus what is **wrong** with me?! This guy is a King!, she thought. Just because you're upset doesn't mean you can mouth off to people! She continued, mentally berating herself.

"As king of this hall I will not be mocked and ridiculed by a woman who knows nothing of warfare! Women have no place in war, it would do you well to keep you tongue behind your teeth where it belongs," Théoden advised harshly. Fara clenched her hands and suppressed the growl of anger forming in the back of her throat. She hated men like this. "Why do you wear men's clothing? Did Éowyn not leave you with proper attire?" he asked after a moment had passed. Fara rolled her eyes.

"Have you ever tried to fight in a dress? Didn't think so, it's next to impossible," Fara replied. Théoden looked at her with a frown, disapproval clear in his eyes. He turned away, deciding that Fara was no longer worth his attention.

"What is the King's decision then?" Gandalf asked, breaking the silence. Théoden sighed and frowned, thinking over the possible solutions in his mind.

_

* * *

_

"Helm's Deep!" Gimli exclaimed. "They should not flee to the mountains but stand and fight! Who will defend them if not their King?" he asked. Aragorn sighed.

"He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. The fortress has saved them in the past."

"So, where exactly is Helm's Deep anyway?" Fara asked.

"It is a fortress in the mountains," Aragorn replied.

"In the mountains as in a fortress surrounded by mountains or in the mountains as in literally built into the mountain?"

"It is built into the mountain."

"What?! You don't corner yourself in a battle!" Fara exclaimed. "Why? Why would you ever do that?!" Aragorn sighed.

"It has worked before," he replied. Fara grumbled to herself and followed Gimli towards one of the stables where Legolas was, speaking to him briefly. Fara noticed Aragorn speaking with Gandalf and strained her ears to listen to the conversation.

"There is no way out of that ravine. Théoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he will lead them to safety yet what he will get is a massacre. He will need you before the end Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold," Gandalf said firmly. Fara swallowed nervously. They were willingly traveling into a trap, and chances are that she would now be killed. Greeatshe thought dryly. I really need this now.

"They will hold," Aragorn assured him. Gandalf mounted his horse, instructing Aragorn to look for his coming on the fifth day. He and his horse bolted out from the stables, and the two of them sped off into the distance. Fara sighed and watched him go.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We must prepare for travel, Théoden intends to leave before this day is done," Aragorn replied. Fara groaned in response and trudged back to the palace, quickly finding her room and packing what few supplies she had with her.

"This sucks, stupid King," she muttered. Fara strapped on all her weapons and her pack and then left the room, closing the door behind her. As she rounded the corner, she saw Éowyn's sword clash with Aragorn's. She raised her eyebrow and watched, curious to see how they would interact. Brief words were spoken before Aragorn bowed and left, leaving Éowyn on her own.

"Stop harassing women!" Fara called in Sindarin as she left.

"I do not harass them!" Aragorn called over his shoulder as he left. I simply unnerve them a bit. Fara laughed and turned toward Éowyn.

"Was he being obnoxious?" she asked with a grin. Éowyn shrugged.

"No, he complemented my sword work though," she replied. "I keep forgetting you are of elven descent," Éowyn said with a smile. "I was startled to here both you and Lord Aragorn speak in their tongue." Fara quirked an eyebrow at the glint that passed though Éowyn's eyes when she spoke of Aragorn.

_Ooo boy, this should be interesting,_ Fara thought.

"I've got to get to the stables and make sure I don't end up without a horse," she said with a grin. "I'll see you later though." Éowyn nodded and waved as Fara left. Fara managed to find her way down to the stables rather quickly and felt rather proud that she had not gotten lost.

"Never fear citizens," she announced as she walked into the stables. "Your savior has come."

"Fara I am already here, what are you talking about?" Legolas asked with a frown.

"Me you moron, not you. You couldn't save a rabbit even if it hopped right into your arms," she retorted. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"I would not tolerate such words from a woman were I in your place Master Elf," one of the men said as he passed by.

"And why is that?" Legolas asked calmly, not liking the tone in the man's voice.

"Women should not speak out of turn as this one does. She should learn her place and remain out of battle." Legolas's eyes narrowed.

"You speak ill of that which you no nothing of. Fara is a greater warrior than you will ever be, it would do you well to watch how you speak about her," he replied icily. The man swallowed nervously at the deadly look in the elf's eyes before turning and leaving with his horse.

"Thanks," Fara said with a smile.

"Do not mention it. Though you may be a pain, that does not mean I will not stand up for you," Legolas replied loftily. Fara snorted.

"You're a real comedian Greenleaf, you have no idea," she said with a grin.

"But of course I am," he said, mounting up on the horse just in front of Gimli. Fara sighed and pulled herself up onto a dark brow horse that had been supplied to her by the stable hands.

"Alright, that's enough out of you, let's go find Aragorn. I think he's up front with the king," she said. Legolas nodded and the two galloped out of the stables and to the front of the company that had gathered. All of the people in Edoras were gathered near the gates preparing to leave.

"Are we coming back Mama?" she heard a girl asked. Fara sighed sadly; chances were that they wouldn't be. It pained her to know that the children had to face such hardship at so young an age. No child should have to witness warfare, no matter how subtle or extreme it was.

"So, do you know when the fun fest starts? I'm so pumped for this long ass trip. I mean really it's not every day you get to haul ass over some ridiculously large mountain, I feel so privileged," she said, riding up next to Aragorn.

"What in Arda are you on about now?" he asked, turning his attention to her with a grin. Fara sighed.

"Honestly, have you learned nothing from me? I was simply asking when we were leaving," she replied. Aragorn shrugged.

"Your methods of asking questions need to be tweaked a bit if you ask me."

"Well it's a good thing I didn't then huh? Stop dodging my question and answer."

"I am not dodging it, we leave as soon as the King arrives." Fara rolled her eyes.

"Taking his own sweet time huh?"

"Indeed he is not," a cool voice said from behind them. Fara turned and swallowed. Oh crap, she thought. Théoden urged his horse forward and went to the head of the group of people, preparing them to leave.

"Aragorn please inform Lady Sash that it would do her well to show respect for a King, she must learn her place," Théoden said airily. Aragorn turned to Fara, raising an eyebrow. Fara gave him a look that clearly said "play along dumb ass!". Fara glared in Théoden's direction. She inhaled deeply to cool down and then asked.

"My companions and I wanted to know if you wanted us with the rest of the riders when we travel," she said.

"Your companions may travel with them but I advise that you do not. You are a woman and should not be seeing combat." Fara opened her mouth to protest vehemently but Aragorn spoke first.

"Please, Théoden, allow Fa…Sasha to give you her assistance." Théoden raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you to speak for her?" he asked. Aragorn paused.

"I am her brother," he replied. "I would feel better if she was allowed to stay near me and ride with the other warriors." This time it was Fara's turn to raise an eyebrow. Théoden sighed.

"Very well," he said. "Be sure she keeps her tongue in check." Fara glared.

"Aragorn tell his Royal Greatness that I only yield to someone who has my respect," she said icily before riding off. Aragorn sighed. This trip would not go well if Fara was put anywhere near another man, whether it be the King or one of the Rohirrim.

"Please do not take offense by her words my lord. She has been this way since our parents were killed. She feels it necessary to protect herself and has become what you see now," Aragorn said calmly, making a mental note to tell Fara of their new found family history. Théoden frowned and then nodded.

"Very well, be sure it does not happen again," he said before turning to ride to the gates. The gates were opened and the company quickly set out. Fara stopped her horse, waiting for Gimli and Legolas to catch up with her and then turned, riding along side them in silence.

"You are angry," Legolas said after a moment.

"No I'm not," she replied calmly.

"Yes you are. Your shoulders are tense and you are quiet. With you, it means you are angry."

"You are way too observant," she muttered.

"Care to share some of your anger?" he asked. Fara shook her head.

"Can't, I'll disrespect the king beyond belief if I do and it would be rude to Gimli to explain in Sindarin." Gimli smiled.

"Do not worry about it lass, you can tell me of it later on when we stop. If I know you well enough, which I suspect I do, it would be best for you to let out your anger now rather than let it build. Tell Legolas of your troubles and then I will advise you some later," he said. Fara smiled and quickly relayed the details of her spat with the King to Legolas. The elf sighed.

"I do not know what to say to you Fara. For now, simply be sure to stay clear of the King. He is not quite used to you yet. You need to ease him into your methods of life. Rohan is very patriarchal," Legolas said after a moment of thought. Fara groaned.

"This sucks," she muttered. "I'm off in search of girl power." Fara rode ahead and dismounted swiftly, deciding to walk next to Éowyn.

"Women need to stick together if we want to have any hopes of battling against male stupidity," she explained upon seeing the frown that crossed the young woman's face. Éowyn grinned at her words.

"Indeed we do. I saw you speaking to Lord Aragorn earlier. You are close to him," Éowyn commented. Fara kept her face from showing her emotions, though smiled inwardly. Éowyn's eyes betrayed her slight jealousy, and she knew the woman was beginning to develop feelings for Aragorn.

"Yeah, I know him pretty well." Éowyn nodded.

"Sasha," Éoywn said after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Out of curiosity, where did you learn to wield your weapons?"

"A friend," she replied with a wistful smile, recalling the days when Haldir had taught her with a smile. Though he was a hard teacher, he had been very patient with her. Fara had proven to be a rather defective archer, nearly shooting Rumil twice and managing to pin Orophin to a tree with one of her arrows. Over time Haldir managed to perfect her skills. True, she was no where near as good as an elf and never would be, though her talents with a bow would be enough to protect her should the need arise.

"Women are allowed to fight where you come from?" Éowyn asked incredulously. Fara shrugged.

"Well not really, I mean technically they aren't supposed to but I've earned a firm reputation as a rule breaker so most males at him kinda ignore the fact that I'm female. I'm not saying they don't respect me of course, they just don't let my femininity get in the way." Éowyn nodded and frowned. How she longed to be in Fara's place, to be treated as an equal, to not be seen as weak. Fara was so lucky, she was a warrior, she shared a close bond with Aragorn, she was confident, she had everything! How had she achieved all this?! It simply was not fair. Fara noticed Éowyn's silence with a frown. The woman seemed rather pensive and was deep in thought. Fara pulled herself back up onto her horse and politely excused herself. She casually rode up next to Aragorn. Thankfully, Théoden was not near by.

"So, Sasha?" he asked in Sindarin, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed, smacking his arm. "I didn't want to give Éomer my real name because I didn't trust him and then he went and told everyone here it was my name before I could correct them. So now everyone thinks my real name is Sasha." Aragorn's shoulders quivered with laughter.

"Oh and just so you know, you need to act rebellious because our "parents" died," he informed her. Fara laughed.

"Yeah, sure, and since when are we related?" she asked. Aragorn sighed.

"It was the only way for me to ensure the Rohirrim would not take possession of you. Rohan is highly patriarchal and with no formal guardian, you would be in their custody. I doubted you would like that."

"How considerate of you," she remarked. "Make sure you keep me updated on the goings on of our family so no one figures it out." Aragorn nodded.

"Of course," he replied. The conversation died down and the two rode in silence. Fara turned her gaze towards the proud mountains ahead of them. She sighed; this was not the wisest battle tactic. How she wished Théoden would stand and fight! He was a great king; she could see that much by how his people followed him so eagerly. If they had doubts at all, they would have been more reluctant to leave their homes.

If only he were not so concerned with avoiding war. Didn't he see that the darkness emanating from Mordor affected everyone? Why was he so stubborn, was it because he knew she was right? Men were so infuriating, so arrogant, so…so…so headstrong! Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Fara looked up at the sky, this would not end well for anyone, she was sure of it.

* * *

A/N: Eeeeerg, I'm a touch iffy about this chapter. What did all of you think? It wasn't as angsty as the one before it but a lot of new people were introduced and I kinda did something different with the plot. Did it all work out however? I'm eager to hear what you think!

_**Important!!!!!!: **Alright, if it wouldn't be too much to ask, I'd like everyone's opinion on the following. Another plot bunny has infiltrated my defenses and I have another fic mapped out. It's a Haldir fic (of course), not sure if there will be romance or not however. It also might be a bit more angsty than what I'm used to writing. I have to wait and see how it plays out in my head before I can be sure. As usual, I mapped out a bitch of a plot which is rather complicated and intricate, but I imagine it would be interesting none the less. I've got two chapters written already and the next 8 roughly outlined on paper. Updates for it would come kinda slowly however (think like, Upheaval slow (which I swear to fucking God I'm trying to update!)). It probably won't hinder my updates on Faith as I'm determined to finish it even if it kills me seeing as I'm nearing the end(ish). I fully intend on finishing all my fics actually, but that's not the point. Anyway, what I want to know is if I should post this story or not. What does everyone think? Yey or Ney_

**_Reviewer Responses: _**

_**Crecy: **Woot, good she lived ne? I felt bad for her. Dude, jetskiing? You're awesome!_

_**Stinky ****Stan: **Yep, Haldir's going to be pretty pissed when he finds out. Can't say I've ever been to England before, I have friends there though._

_**Cheza**** is me: **Thanks, glad you like it! I just read your fic and left a review actually, its off to a good start._

_**Gwanath**** a Faer: **OMG Éomer [drool] I love him. Karl Urban too. Poor Fara and Andy, I agree._

_**Midnight-Flurry: **No no, no Fara/Éomer, don't worry. I'm not that cruel._

_**Sapphire2988: **Hehe, Helms Deep. Bwahaha. On Microsoft Word, thus far this fic is roughly 560 pages. Long ne?_

_**Jullez: **Nope nope, I decided to do things a bit differently to keep it interesting_

_**Ouchie: **Woot to Johnny! Who is Zac though?_

_**Zurgiea: **Don't you just love how tries to own your soul sometimes? It's quality. Anyway, we'll see what happens with Andy. I'm not done with him just yet._

_**KapOfDaPipers: **Thanks for the review! I would have posted this chapter sooner but my internet died in the lightning storm._

_**Miss****Annoying: **Yes well Haldir is going to be pretty pissed off when he finds out what happened._

_**Oracle: **cringes the threats get worse with each review_

_**KhaosQueen: **No worries, Haldir will be coming back soon enough. His time will come._

_**Lady Light: **Poor Andy, I feel so bad for him, largely because I have a soft spot for him. I hate to torture him so…_

_**X-Gangsta's-Brat-X: **Dude, which story did BrideofLegolas write? The pen name sounds so familiar but I can't remember what the story was. I'll be sure to look at your fic when I get a chance!_

_**Anonymous: **Hehe, gotta love the stuff that gets written on bows. It's an elvish insult too ya know._

_**Shadow of the Ages: **Dude, you're in school already?! Mine doesn't start for another two weeks at least!_

_**Mademoiselle****Morte: **Auch, swords! Like you, I also cringed while writing the part with the orcs._

_**Just Curious: **Ack! I've been trying to update Upheaval but as usual, there is so much going on in my life that it makes it rather difficult._

_**FrodoFreak88: **Everyone else kinda feels the same way about Andy, they all want him to come back…Eesh, I feel bad now._

_**RenegadeKitsune: **o.O pear pasties? Duuude. You are my hero twice over for the skit thing in class! I love Monty Python! I run around shouting lines from it all the time!_

_**ShaneLover1: **You and me both, I'm a big Éomer fan._

_**Valalight: **You probably scared your aunt pretty badly lol. Like you, and just about any other normal girl out there, I luurrrve Éomer._

_**Nirobie: **You said in a previous review you would throw something at me lol. Dunno if you remembered._

_**Miss****Ai: **Hmm, you're on the right track with the whole path thing. Galadriel didn't mean that he has something else to do on his own, but that he has his own path to follow that can't be altered by anyone else._

_**Fuji**** the Hobbit: **Haha, try not to hurt yourself trying to remember it then. I feel your pain, I'm scatterbrained as well. Kinda bad…Éomer and Haldir, lord, the two of them are my favorite._

_**Kerla: **Auch yes! Posessive towards your characters, I understand that totally! Anyway, if Boromir had lived I think it would have kinda messed things up a bit._

_**Lady Falcon Ranger: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!_

_**Insane Child of the Night: **Nope, she didn't go to Fangorn, thus, no Treebeard._


	47. Chatper 47: Travel

**_READ THIS: _**Alright a lot of people have asked me about this and I'm pretty sure I've posted author's notes about it but in a review, someone asked why on the review board it says there's a chapter 47 and why on the stats on my story, it says there's 47 chapters when its obvious that there are only 46 posted. The reason behind this is that a while back I messed up how I posted a chapter. So said that I a chapter posted but that chapter wouldn't show up. I can't make that one lost chapter go away so it always says that I have one more chapter than I really do/ Does that make sense at all?

Also, I wanted to apologize for the number of typos and such in the last chapter. I went back and fixed everything, but once again, sorry for all the mistakes!

Alright well anyway, I'll end this long schpeel and let you all get to the chapter, tally ho eh?

* * *

Chapter 47: Travel

The first day of travel quickly came and went. The next day, they stopped later on in the afternoon for rest. The villagers grew very tired very quickly. Gimli and Legolas got up to wander around while Fara stayed with Aragorn. He stared out into the distance with a sigh and then looked down at Arwen's pendant which rested in his hand.

"You miss her," Fara said quietly, speaking in Sindarin. Aragorn gave a half smile and nodded.

"I do not know what the future holds for us. Our love…it…it is not meant to be. We can not be together yet I cannot help but try to make it otherwise."

"She promised to give up her immortality, did she not?" Fara asked.

"She did, though I would not ask such a thing of her. I asked her to sail to Valinor with her people. I now know not what she does. Her father will try to convince her to sail away with the rest of the elves no doubt." Fara smiled sadly, detecting the slightest bit of bitterness in Aragorn's tone, though it was clear he tried to hide it. It was common knowledge that Elrond didn't want Arwen to give up her immortality for Aragorn, but then again, what father would?

"It is Arwen's choice, she will do what her heart tells her not what her father tells her," Fara said, taking his hand in hers and squeezing it reassuringly. "Never doubt that you are unworthy of her love Aragorn, if she feels that you are worth giving up her immortality for, then you are." Aragorn smiled, taking some comfort from her words. The two looked up upon hearing footsteps and saw Éowyn approach.

"I…I made some stew," she said timidly, seeing that she had just interrupted what looked to be an emotional moment between the two "It's not much but it's hot," she said. Fara and Aragorn both gratefully accepted a small bowl full and began to eat. Fara choked on hers and spit it back out. It was awful! She looked up at Éowyn nervously.

"It's very hot," she said with a nod. Aragorn suppressed a smile and hesitantly swallowed his. He grimaced and looked up at her with a smile.

"It's good," he said at last.

"Really?!" Éowyn said happily. "Thank you." As soon as she turned around, Fara tried to pour the rest of hers into Aragorn's bowl. He in turn viciously elbowed her, nearly knocking her off the log in the process, and tried to put some of his in her bowl. Aragorn winced as the scalding soup spilled all over his hands. They both stopped suddenly when Éowyn turned to say something. The maiden frowned at the two of them, wondering what they were doing.

"You didn't give Aragorn nearly enough," Fara clarified. "He was trying to steal some of mine."

"Oh, that can be fixed," Éowyn said with a smile, pouring even more into Aragorn's bowl. Aragorn looked at Fara and mouthed "you are dead." Fara grinned in response. As Éowyn tuned to leave, Fara tipped her bowl to the side, trying to pour it out onto the ground. She yelped and stopped instantly when Éowyn suddenly turned back around as though she had forgotten something.

"Spilled some on my hand," she clarified with a nod. Éowyn shrugged.

"My uncle told me a strange thing," Éowyn said to Aragorn. "He said that you rode with his father, but he must be mistaken," she said with a laugh. "That cannot be."

"He has a good memory," Aragorn replied. "He was only a small child at the time."

"Then you must be at least sixty!" Éowyn said with a frown, kneeling beside him. Aragorn shook his head.

"Seventy?!"

"Nope," Fara commented.

"You cannot be eight?!"

"Eighty seven," Aragorn replied.

"Ah ha, Aragorn's old," Fara sneered.

"You are one to talk little miss eighty six!" he exclaimed with a laugh. Fara stuck her tongue out at him and continued eating. If you ignored the taste, the food was not that bad and she was hungry as it was. Éowyn stood with a look of shock on her face.

"You are one of the Dúnadain," she said. "A descendant of Númenor blessed with long life. It was said that your race was now no more than a legend." Aragorn sighed and nodded, as though he did not wish for such a title.

"There are few of my kind left."

"I'm sorry," Éowyn said. "Are you one of them too Sasha?" Aragorn snorted upon hearing the name. Fara shook her head, smiling up at Éowyn as she ground the keel of her boot into Aragorn's foot. It quickly sobered up his attitude.

"Flat out immortal," she replied. Éowyn frowned.

"How is that possible? Your elven blood would not make you immortal would it?" Aragorn turned to Fara and raised an eyebrow. Fara's eyes briefly met his and she rested the heel of her boot on his foot as a warning.

"The Valar have a sick sense of humor," she replied "I've been appointed to an unusual path in life, accepting the path entailed immortality, rejecting it mean I'd be old right now."

"I still am not sure I understand," Éowyn said. Fara shook her head.

"It's not important, don't worry about it," she replied. Éowyn nodded.

"Do not let me keep you from your meals then. Please, eat!" she encouraged. Fara smirked and continued to eat hers, pouring the leftovers into Aragorn's bowl.

"I'm full. You're a big boy and you need to eat properly," she said with a nod. Aragorn shook his head.

"Oh no Fa…Sasha, I shall be fine, a growing girl such as yourself should be the one eating," he replied, offering her his bowl.

"No, I couldn't. You need it more seeing as you're the better warrior."

"Since you are worse you should be the one eating."

"Oh but then it will go straight to my thighs and I'll get fat."

"You will burn off the excess fat in battle."

"Yes but you have a knack for nearly getting killed and getting into trouble so you really should be the one eating as you will need the energy more."

"You are a woman and are more likely to be attacked, you need your strength to fight off the orcs."

"But you're a man and you're stupid by nature so you need the extra brain food."

"Here Sasha, I will give you some and then you will both have enough," Éowyn said with a smile. Fara glowered at Aragorn and then smiled up at Éowyn.

"Thanks." The two painstakingly finished their bowls and then returned them to Éowyn. As soon as she left, Aragorn swatted her over the head.

"You foolish woman!" he exclaimed with a laugh. Fara lightly punched his shoulder.

"Well if you hadn't been so damn stubborn," she said. Fara screeched when Aragorn pushed her off the log. She managed to reach up and pull him down with her and the two began wrestling on the floor, each trying to pin the other down.

"Ha!" Fara said triumphantly, kneeing on his arms and sitting on his chest. Aragorn winced.

"Sweet Eru, are you made of lead?!" he exclaimed. Fara stuck her tongue out at him and the two continued bickering. Éowyn looked back at them, burning with jealousy. Fara was so lucky.

* * *

As time wore on, Fara grew more and more anxious. They traveled so slowly! Frozen molasses moved faster! At this rate, they would die before they even got the Helm's Deep. The orcs wouldn't have to do anything at all!

"The whole city travels with them, many are not fit to travel as we do," Legolas commented, sensing her restlessness. Fara scowled. She hated how easily he could identify how she was feeling. The other Lorien elves were just the same, Haldir being the best at it. It was almost as though he could read her thoughts and predict her actions, something which infuriated her to no end.

"I know, but they could pick up the pace just a tad, rocks move faster," she said dryly. Legolas laughed.

"Nay, they do not, you have just been traveling at the speed of our company for far too long. We should arrive at Helm's Deep very soon as it is. We are nearly there from what I gather." Fara shrugged and stopped as the two of them came to the top of a hill, recalling why she was now serving as a scout with Legolas. Théoden's guards had infuriated her far too much. They whispered behind her back, saying she was a common whore who gave the pretense of knowing how to fight. They of course only spread such lies when they thought she could not hear them. No respect was shown for her and she was frequently taunted whenever the change arose. Legolas had barely stopped her from knocking one of them senseless and since then, she had traveled along side the elf.

Fara looked back with a smile and could hear Gimli speaking to Éowyn of dwarfish women and the myth that they did not exist. Fara snorted with laughter when the horse he was on suddenly lurched forward, throwing him from the saddle. She continued watching as he interacted with Éowyn when Legolas gently gripped her arm, looking out into the distance with a frown.

"What is it?" she asked, turning her attention back towards him.

"The air, it smells different then before. Something is coming this way," he said.

"Do you hear anything?" she asked. Just as the words left her lips, a sharp cry echoed over the hills. Legolas immediately notched an arrow to his bow and leapt over the hills, shooting down a warg-rider that was near the bottom. Háma had been slain and the warg was about to go for the other scout next when Legolas had arrived.

"I'll warn the others!" Fara called. Fara sprinted up and over the hills down towards the party as fast as her legs would carry her. They were a good distance away still, maybe the women and children would have a chance to escape.

"Aragorn! Aragorn we are under attack! Wargs come this way!" she cried.

"What is she saying?" Théoden asked, turning towards Aragorn with a frown. Fara was too far away to be heard properly

"A scout, we are under attack!" he exclaimed. Screams and cries of distress erupted from the people behind them. They were under attack! They were going to be killed!

"All riders to the head of the column!" Théoden commanded. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep, make haste!" he cried to Éowyn. She looked up at him defiantly for a moment before complying. How she wished she could fight! She looked longingly out towards the front of the party where she saw Aragorn riding ahead. Fara mounted a horse shortly after and swiftly galloped away into battle. Without another thought, Éowyn ran to the head of the line to lead the people. If this was all she was allowed to contribute, then she would do it well.

Meanwhile, Fara and her horse charged over to the edge of the cliff. She had managed to hoist Gimli onto a saddle before leaving and directed the horse over towards where Legolas stood on the hill, firing his arrows. Legolas turned as he felt an arrow whiz by his head and strike down a warg directly in front of him. He rolled his eyes, recognizing it as one of Fara's arrows. He would never hear the end of how she had "saved his life" now. Seeing Gimli and Fara riding towards him, he gripped the reigns on the horse and flamboyantly swung himself up. Fara's mouth popped open at the extravagant flip he did to mount up.

"You are so teaching me that after battle," she yelled, notching another arrow as she road.

"Gladly!" he replied. The two of them branched off, riding in separate directions to help in battle. Fara veered her horse to the left, eye's narrowing when she saw the approaching orc. A malicious sneer was plastered on its face as it charged at her. Fara's eyes narrowed and she adjusted the grip on her sword. As the orc passed she arched her body to the side to avoid the cut of its blade and then swiftly swung her sword forward, cutting at the orc's throat. The checked behind her as she rode, seeing it fall from the warg it was riding.

She then set her sights on the next few wargs in front of her. Adrenaline humming in her veins, Fara charged forward, cutting down one orc, only to find herself being attacked on the other side. The warg leapt at her, knocking both she and her horse to the ground. Fara gritted her teeth in pain and managed to wrench leg from under the horse. She rolled away just as the warg leapt over the horse's body, landing where she had just been laying. Fara scrambled to her feet, her sword at hand. The orc on back of the warg laughed cruelly and the warg crouched low to the ground, preparing to pounce. Fara rolled her eyes, pulling a gun from his holster on her leg and killing both the warg and the orc before either could process what had happened.

Fara returned the gun to its holder and set her sword on the ground. She pulled her bow off her back and notched an arrow to the string. Taking aim, she then shot down a few other of the warg riders, using the bodies of the wargs around her as cover. She shouldered her bow again when she realized she was running low on arrows.

Fara quickly scanned the battle field, searching for anyone who needed help and spotted a group of guards trying to fight off the continuous attacks from the wargs. One of them had been injured and was down, the other four were doing their best to stay alive. She swiftly ran over, grabbing her sword from the ground as she went. Grunting with effort, Fara threw the sword as hard as she could at the warg nearest the men. Her sword embedded it's self in the warg's neck, and the guards around it quickly killed the orc.

Jumping in to the middle of the fray, Fara yanked her sword from the body of the warg and joined the men. A sudden shout made her turn just in time to see a warg leaping at her. Fara knelt to the ground and thrust her blade upward. As the warg passed overhead, the sword ripped through its belly, spraying her with dark blood. Fara grimaced, spitting out what had got in her mouth. She stood again, turning back to battle and readying herself for an attack. The other men had taken down the remainder of the wargs and were well enough it seemed.

At last, the battle began to die down. She turned when she heard a cry come from Gimli. Had he been hurt?! She ran over and found him pinned under two dead wargs and an orc, trying to dislodge himself. She helped him to move the wargs off and then held out her hand. The dwarf firmly grasped it and stood up.

"You have a knack for getting into trouble ai'atar. Are you alright?" she asked. Gimli nodded.

"I am fine," he protested. "There is no need to fawn over me you crazy woman." Fara snorted.

"Stupid dwarf," she shot back. Gimli looked up at her with a glare, trying hard not to smile. Fara glared back. A few moments passed before Fara started laughing, losing the competition. The two were brought back to reality again when they heard Legolas call Aragorn's name.

"Aragorn!" he yelled. Fara looked around the battle field, searching for her friend and began to panic when she could not see him anywhere. Where could he be? She had seen him ride into battle, but once things had picked up she had lost track of all of her friends. Fara rushed to Legolas's side, desperate to find Aragorn.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"I do not know," he replied softly. A harsh cackle caught their attention and Legolas ran to find a dying orc laying on the battle field. Legolas knelt over the orc with a stern glare.

"Tell me what happened and perhaps I will ease your passing," he commanded sharply. The orc laughed again.

"He's…" the orc stopped and coughed up blood. "Dead," he finished. Fara felt numb upon hearing these words. Aragorn could not be dead! It was not possible! "Took a little tumble off the cliff." Fara glared down at the orc and Legolas firmly shook him.

"You lie!" he shouted. The orc did not respond; it had already died. Legolas looked over towards the cliff, and then back down at the dead orc. Tightly clasped in his hand was Arwen's pendant. Fara gasped as Legolas gently took it in his hands. She ran to the edge of the cliff and peered over, looking at the rushing torment of water flowing by below them.

"No," she whispered. "He can't be." Tears formed in her eyes as she gazed down at the water. Aragorn could not be gone, he couldn't! He still had so much to do with his life! She had promised Arwen she would keep him safe! Fara felt grief numb her mind when she realized that Aragorn would not be returning home to his love. Arwen would die of grief because of Aragorn's passing. Gondor would never have a king and the world of men would fall!

Gimli came to Fara's side and took her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze.

"He's gone," she whispered, looking at the ground, trying to hold back her tears. Gimli sighed sadly and said nothing, no words could help them.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return before long. Leave the dead," Théoden commanded. Fara looked back at him incredulously.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"We have not the time to stop and bury them. We must get to Helm's Deep by nightfall. I am sorry for the passing of your brother, he was a fine man," Théoden said before turning to leave. Fara inhaled sharply as old memories surfaced themselves. A dull ache passed through her head as visions of past experiences flashed before her eyes faster than she could process them. Dead bodies were strewn everywhere. Bombs exploded in the distance. She could hear the echoes of the wounded crying out for help but none came. They had fallen behind, they would be left behind.

Fara closed her eyes and tried to repress the images of the harsh battles she had seen during that time. She had spent so long trying to forget them, and building up immunity against them. Even now, after all these years, they still affected her. Why wouldn't they just go away! Screams continued to resound in her ears and she flinched when she could have sworn she heard a bomb go off not far from where she stood. Fara ground her teeth together, squeezing her eyes shut and pushing back the awful memories.

She jumped, giving a cry of alarm when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She snapped her head to look back only to find Legolas observing her with a worried frown. Fara managed a small smile.

"I'm alright," she said quietly. Even to her the words sounded forced. She was not alright and she knew it. Would this happen every time she went into battle? She ran the risk of getting killed if the flashbacks kept up. What if it happened while she was fighting?! Fara couldn't control when the memories flooded back. She sighed heavily, casting her eyes to the ground with a frown. The only thing she could do now was to push everything.

She closed her eyes, taking deep breaths in and out. Nothing mattered anymore. Everything was trivial. She would get through this and continue onward. She would forget what she had seen and heard. It no longer held significance to her. It was over and done with, there was no need to think of it ever again.

When she opened her eyes, she was calm again and was able to think with a clear head. Legolas and Gimli watched remorsefully as Fara walked away, her face set with determination.

"You saw the look in her eyes?" Gimli commented, stating it more than asking it. Legolas nodded.

"I don't know how she did it, but she pushed everything away. She acts like it doesn't matter to her," he replied with a frown. Gimli sighed.

"It'll come back to get her later," he replied.

"I know," Legolas said sadly. "And when it does, it will be ten times worse than it is now." Gimli looked up at Legolas with a smile, patting his friend's hand.

"We'll just have to make sure we're there for her then," he said with a nod. Legolas nodded.

"We will," he agreed. The two friends ended their conversation and joined the surviving soldiers, getting horses and preparing to ride again.

* * *

As Fara walked away from her friends, she searched the battle field for a horse, needing something to occupy her mind. When at last she found one that was not being used, she began searching for wounded men. She returned to the place where she had aided some of the guards and discovered that the wounded man did not have a way to be transported. His companions knelt by his side, doing their best to stop the bleeding in his wound.

Fara went towards them and put her hand on one of the men's shoulders.

"I know a bit about healing, I can help," she insisted, moving one of them aside. Fara knelt down beside the injured man and removed the cloth they had placed over his thigh, discovering three claw marks running down the length of this thigh. She grimaced, a large artery passed through there, if the bleeding did not stop he would die. Fara pulled a dagger from her belt and cut a strip away from the bottom of her cloak, tightly tying it around the wound. As she did this, she applied some of her healing gift to it, just enough to stop the bleeding. She knew she would need it later on and that conserving her powers would be wise.

"Help me get him onto my horse," she commanded, looking back at the men sternly. They did not question her and simply followed her orders.

"I'll ride behind him and ensure he doesn't fall off. The rest of you, find horses and go to your King," she added, leaping up behind the wounded man. She slid her arm around his waist, propping him up and then urged the horse to walk forward. They traveled quickly towards Helm's Deep, trying to get there as fast as they could.

"Why did you do that?" a man asked, coming up beside her as the rode.

"Do what?" she replied with a frown, looking briefly to the side.

"In battle, you helped us, why?"

"You were in need of my assistance, I couldn't deny you of it when you faced almost certain death," she replied evenly.

"But you did not have to, and we did not expect it of you, especially after the way we have been treating you."

"I don't really give a crap what you think of me because I know that the things you say aren't true. Just because you think low of me doesn't mean I'll abandon you if you need help in battle, it goes against my morals and the oaths I swore as a commander," she answered. The man frowned again. He had definitely been wrong about the woman. She was stronger than she appeared, and her skills in battle were rather impressive. Fara turned her attention back to the man in her arms when she heard him groan in pain.

"What is going on?" he mumbled. "The earth shakes beneath me yet I feel as though I am flying, why?" Fara smirked.

"The ground isn't shaking; you're on a horse, that's probably why you also feel like you're flying. You were wounded in battle pretty badly and were bleeding a lot which made you lose consciousness. You're going to live, but you'll be weak for a while," she said calmly in a soothing tone. "Try to sleep more if you can, that's what'll be best for you now." He mumbled something in response and then drifted off.

Three hours later, they arrived at the fortress. Fara dismounted when they entered and helped the man off the horse, delivering him to the capable arms of another. She sighed wearily and gripped the reigns on her horse, leading him forward.

"So few. So few of you have returned," Éowyn murmured, watching as they walked past.

"My Lady," Gimli began, seeing that Éowyn was looking for Aragorn.

"Where is Lord Aragorn?" she asked.

"He fell," Gimli said sadly. Éowyn gasped and looked to her Uncle for confirmation. Théoden held her gaze briefly before turning away. Éowyn turned and looked for Fara, surely the woman would want comfort; she had just lost her brother! She had learned from her uncle that the two were related, no wonder they were so close. Éowyn gasped when she saw Fara, she was covered in blood!

"Relax, it's not mine," Fara said as she walked past, guessing the woman's thoughts from the expression on her face. Éowyn stared in wonder at Fara. She had just lost her brother yet she showed no sign of pain or grief. How was that so?

"Sasha, I am so sorry about your brother, he was a good man," Éowyn said. Fara turned back to her and gave a small smile.

"So am I, he died bravely though. It's what he wanted I'm sure." With out another word, Fara turned and left, making her way over to where the wounded men lay.

"She is not taking this well," Gimli said.

"What do you mean? She seems so strong still!" Éowyn said in confusion.

"Nay, she hides her grief. She does not like to show what she believes to be weakness in front of others. She will not let any of you see her mourn for Aragorn's passing," he replied.

"Why?" she asked, puzzled by Fara's actions…or lack of action for that matter.

"She does not wish to share her burdens with anyone and does not want to trouble them," Gimli said sadly. "Do not worry my lady, all will be well soon. In time she'll heal, we all will." Éowyn nodded and followed to the area where the wounded men were. She too wished to help.

* * *

Fara wiped the sweat from her brow as she finished binding a soldier's wound. He thanked her when she was done and then laid down to rest. Fara sighed wearily and stood, leaving the area in back of the caves where the wounded had been placed. She stepped outside and stretched, glad to be back in the sunlight again. Fara winced, rubbing the back of her neck. It had cramped up during her time healing the men. She had gotten up before the sun had risen in order to help and had been there for the past two hours. Fara was greatly looking forward to breakfast at this point. She began walking through the camp, searching for Legolas and Gimli when Théoden found her.

"Ah, Sasha, just the woman I was looking for," he said with a smile. Fara frowned, becoming uneasy. The king never acted this way around her. She laughed nervously.

"You were looking for me?" she asked with trepidation. Théoden nodded.

"I have a job for you since you seem so willing to help." Fara's frown deepened.

"Alright," she said slowly. "What do you need me to do."

"Come this way." Théoden lead Fara back into the fortress. She held her breath when she saw then nearing the caves, expecting him to have her do some horrid task deep within them. She sighed in relief as they passed it and continued onward. Théoden stopped in front of a small room. He opened the door wide and gestured for Fara to enter. Inside, masses of armor, swords, bows, arrows and axes were strewn everywhere.

"This all needs to be gone over and prepared for battle. I trust you know how to handle weapons. I expect you to go over this gear and clean it well." Fara's jaw dropped.

"All of it?!" she exclaimed. Théoden nodded.

"All of it," he confirmed. "If you do a good job, perhaps half way through I will send someone in to help you."

"Dare I ask _why _you've given me the most work out of anyone here?" she asked expectantly. A small smile tugged at Théoden's lips.

"Think of it as a "reward" for some of your words and actions in the past." Fara frowned.

"You're punishing me," she said bluntly. Théoden's smile widened.

"You catch on fast, I'm glad to see it. Now get to work, we'll be needing all of this gear soon enough. All the supplies you need are stored in the cabinet in the corner." Théoden raised a challenging eyebrow, daring her to say something back. Fara lifted her chin, placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine, I'll do what you ask of me," she said haughtily. Théoden turned to leave but stopped when Fara's voice sounded again.

"_And,_" she began. "Not only will I do the most superb job possible, I'll _like it _too." Fara regarded Théoden with a haughty smile and then walked to the other side of the room, getting out all of the things she needed. Théoden sighed, shaking his head as he left the room. That girl was far too much for him sometimes.

Fara glared as she watched the king leave and then got to work. Starting in the corner of the room where she now stood, Fara began to go over all the gear, looking to make sure that it was all in relatively good condition. Thankfully, the majority of it was and it only required a bit of cleaning and polishing. Fara sent up a silent thank you to Haldir for making her clean the gear in the storage shed any time she acted too immaturely or out of place. It had taught her faster and more efficient ways of getting things done and it had also disciplined her mind.

Naturally, Théoden never sent anyone down; he'd forgotten about her. Fara didn't mind it that much however. Being alone gave her time to set her self right again and calm her frazzled nerves. Being near someone required talking and talking often lead to thinking about things which she would prefer not to think about. Cleaning the gear alone was the preferable option of the two, she decided.

Fara spent the rest of the morning sitting in the armory cleaning weapons and making sure the armor was ready for battle. By the time she had finished, every last piece had been polished and gleamed brilliantly in the light. Fara smiled to herself, proud of her accomplishment.

All in all, it took her six grueling hours to do it, and by the time she came out, lunch had already finished. Fara's stomach growled loudly in protest, hunger practically gnawing at her insides. Grumbling and muttering to herself, Fara sulked off to find someone who had a spare bit of food. She managed to find a woman who had gotten off to a late start and had just finished cooking a meal for her family.

"You look famished," she said as Fara passed. Fara grinned.

"I can't deny that I'm not," she replied. "I didn't eat breakfast."

"Come then, sit with me and my children, you may have some of our food." Fara smiled and sat down next to the woman. The woman had long grey hair which was kept out of her face by a scarf. Her clothing was tattered and stained, but none the less she seemed content with herself. Her children were dressed poorly as well and covered in dirt as though they had not bathed in ages. Their blond hair was tangled but for the most part, kept out of their faces by leather hair ties.

"I am Kalla," the woman said with a smile. "These three," she continued, gesturing to the two boys and the girl, "are my children Anden, Anada and Anral."

"It's nice to meet you all, I'm Sasha."

"Why are you all dirty?" Anral asked. Fara laughed.

"I've been cleaning armor for the past six hours. I've got polish and dirt all over me from it."

"Are you a warrior?" Anden asked as his mother began dishing out the soup she had made. Fara nodded.

"Yes, I've been one for a long time now."

"I hear the men saying that women shouldn't fight," Anral said arrogantly.

"Anral!" Kalla scolded. "Do not be rude!" Fara smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry about it; it's nothing I haven't heard. And in response to what you said, women are just as good as men no matter what you hear. Besides, I bet I fight better than any of the other men here."

"I don't believe you," Anden said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You don't _really _know how to fight." Fara raised an eyebrow. She set her bowl on the ground and rolled her sleeves up to her elbows. She then held out her hands to Anden, palms face up.

"Do these look like lady's hands to you? I've got just as many scars, calluses and blisters as all the rest." Anden grabbed her hands, looking at them both. She had a point; they were certainly not dainty and perfumed as were those of the ladies he usually saw. Her hands reminded him more closely to those of his fighting instructors. Anden turned them over, finding numerous scars along the tops as well as a few scrapes on her forearms. He frowned, looking back up at Fara. Amusement sparkled in her eyes.

"I told you," she said with a grin. Anden frowned, letting go of her hands.

"You've proven your point I guess," he said at last, sitting back.

"I want to see as well," Anral protested. Fara laughed.

"Come here then," she replied. Anral walked over, taking her hands in his and looking them over.

"What's that one from?" he asked, tracing his finger across a ropey scar running across the top of her left hand.

"I was sparring with a friend," she replied. Kalla smiled and shook her head, catching the familiar gleam in Fara's eye as she spoke of this "friend".

"We got a touch careless and his blade slammed across the top of my hand," she continued. Anral's eyes widened.

"Did it hurt?" he asked. Fara shrugged.

"A bit," she replied. "It healed up nicely though. I'll have to wait a bunch of years for the scar to fade of course."

"I have a scar too," he said, rolling up the leg of his pants to show her one on his knee. "I fell and scraped it a couple weeks ago." The corners of Fara's eyes crinkled with amusement.

"Did it hurt?" she asked, mimicking him.

"Not a bit," Anral replied, standing up with a proud smile. "When I become a warrior I will not be afraid of pain or getting hurt." Fara raised her eyebrows.

"A high aspiration," she agreed. "And you Anden? What do you want to be?" she asked.

"The same as my brother," he replied. "I am training to be one of the Rohirrim." Fara nodded.

"How old are you Anden?" she asked, picking up her bowl and finishing the last of her soup.

"I am thirteen and am going to be fourteen soon," he said proudly.

"I see," she said with a nod. "And you Anral?"

"I am ten," he replied with a smile. Fara nodded and then turned to Anada who sat on her right.

"How about you, how old are you?" Anada looked up at her with remorseful eyes. A small, somewhat forced smile appeared on her lips for but a moment before she turned back to her meal. Fara frowned. She turned when Kalla tapped her on the shoulder.

"Anada is eight. She stopped talking a few months ago after her father was killed," Kalla said, sorrow glistening in her eyes. Fara rested a hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," she said. "I can only imagine what it must feel like to lose a husband. I doubt I'd survive if I lost the man I love." A rueful smile appeared on Kalla's lips.

"Don't say that," she said. "We're women! We're specially made to be tough. If the need arises, I'm sure you will confront your grief just as all the others would." Fara sighed, looking at her lap.

"I should hope that it wouldn't come to that," she admitted. Kalla leaned over and patted her hand.

"You'd best not worry about that now. You need your wits about you if you're to be going off warring like all the rest. Focus on the present, worry about the future when you have the time." Kalla looked up when she heard a great commotion from her children. Anden and Anral had both finished their meals and were now bickering over one thing or another. Kalla sighed wearily.

"That is quite enough from both of you. Why don't you go find your friends and play for a bit, there is still much to be done here and I can't have you getting in the way." Anden and Anral both lurched up upon hearing this and dashed off. Fara frowned.

"You're letting them go alone?" she asked. Kalla shrugged.

"It would be rather hard for them to get lost within the confines of Helms Deep. Besides, everyone here looks after one another. If they get hurt, everyone knows to bring them to me." Fara tilted her head slightly and smiled. There were many things she could grow to like about the people of Rohan, she decided. Fara looked to the side and noticed Anada still sitting next to her, staring up at the sky. Fara set down her bowl on the ground and turned to Anada.

"Would you like me to teach you a game?" she asked. Anada smiled and nodded. "Alright, face me then and copy what I do." Slowly, Fara began teaching Anada a few of the hand games she had learned as a child. As Anada caught on to how it worked, a smile began to spread across her face. By the time they finished playing, Anada was grinning brightly. Fara laughed and gently ruffled the girl's hair. Kalla watched the two play with a smile. It had been so long since she had last seen her daughter smile. With luck, the smiling would become a regular occurrence and soon give way to laughter. Laughter would inevitably lead to talking again, and then her daughter would be well once more.

Fara finished the hand game and looked up at the sky with a sigh, noting the position of the sun. She stood, wincing when her back cracked.

"Thank you so much for the meal Kalla, it was wonderful. I'm afraid I have to go however, my friends are probably looking for me." Kalla nodded.

"Of course, it was lovely meeting you." Fara smiled.

"You as well," she replied. Fara leaned down to face Anada.

"I'll come find you later if you want and we can play some more hand games. You're the only one I know that knows how to play them now." Anada smiled widely. Fara laughed lightly and stood up again, waving as she walked away. After a few moments of searching, she spied Legolas and Gimli following Théoden. She quickly caught up with them just as Théoden began speaking.

"Come, Legolas, Gimli, I need your assistance with these battle plans," Théoden said.

"May I come as well?" Fara asked, knowing better than to simply follow. Théoden frowned, turning back to look at her.

"You have finished with the armor already?" he asked.

"It's been six hours," she said dryly. "Can I help with the battle plans as well?"

"What would you know of war?" Théoden said with disdain. Fara inhaled deeply, keeping her temper in check and then spoke.

"My brother has taught me all he knows. The only difference between he and I is that he is a man and I am not. I am just as knowledgeable as he is, and can aid you just as he would," she replied. Théoden frowned and thought this over. She did have a point, though she was still a woman.

"Very well," he said at last. Fara released the breath she had subconsciously been holding and followed the King into what was known as the "war room". Théoden spread out a large map of Helm's Deep and the mountains around it, pinning down its curling corners with a few stones.

"Every able man will fight," he said. Fara sighed.

"And what about every able woman?" she asked.

"That would not be wise," Legolas said before Théoden could answer. Fara raised an eyebrow and looked at the elf skeptically.

"You know that women would suffer a much worse fate at the hands of orcs than men would," he continued. Fara frowned.

"Point taken, ignore that comment Théoden."

"You will address me as King Théoden," he answered. Fara rolled her eyes. Théoden continued to explain his plans for battle, conferring with Legolas and Gimli before making any final decisions. Of course, he ignored everything Fara said. It got to the point where Legolas would restate everything Fara had said, word for word, just so that her opinions and advice would be heard. As the seconds passed, Fara grew more and more angry with the King. Why did he not listen?! Her words were just as good as anyone else's! Knowing she needed a way to swiftly vent her anger, Fara abruptly stood from the table.

"Pardon me my lord, I will only be but a moment," she said with an overly sweet smile. Fara stalked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Théoden frowned and went back to studying the map. He jumped and placed a hand over his racing heart when the sharp sound of a scream echoed through the halls. He had not been expecting that. Théoden quickly realized that Fara was the one screaming. What was wrong with that girl? How had Aragorn survived so long with her?

He looked to Legolas in confusion when he saw the elf wince. Fara had begun shouting in another language. Little did he know that she was swearing and shouting every foul word she had been taught in both Nandorin and Sindarin.

"You really should not ignore her, my lord. Her advice will aid you," Legolas said when the shouting stopped. Fara stepped back in the room, quietly closing the door behind her and sitting back down at the table with a pleasant smile.

"So," she said, looking up at Legolas and the King, "What'd I miss?"

"Was that truly necessary?" Théoden asked.

"What?"

"The shouting."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Do you want my honest answer or the one that won't disrespect you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The honest one."

"You were ignoring me and it was very obvious and I got incredibly pissed," she said simply. Théoden sighed. She was possibly the most stubborn woman he had ever met in his entire life.

"Very well. I will do my best to take your words into consideration," Théoden said at last. Fara smirked, she knew she had won this particular battle.

"I'd be very much obliged." The meeting continued in a fairly peaceful fashion after this and ended an hour later. When Fara walked outside, she found that the sun was setting and it was growing dark. Many of the soldiers had camped outside in the court yard, pretty much everyone had actually. There were few rooms to stay in at Helm's Deep. Fara sighed and sat down on the cool, stone steps, staring up at the pink sky and watching the sun sink behind the mountains.

"Lady Sasha," she heard a gruff voice say. She turned with a frown and found five men standing behind her. Fara stood and looked up at them, staring them down with a hard gaze.

"Can I help you?" she asked in slight annoyance. These were the same five men who had been spreading lies about her. After all that had happened this day, another confrontation was really not what she needed.

"We wanted to apologize to you," one said.

"Yes, it seems we were wrong about you," another added. Fara raised an eyebrow.

"Dare I ask where this apology comes from?" she asked.

"Because of you, we still have our lives and our companion who was wounded will live. For that we are very grateful. We apologize for judging you as we did." Fara shrugged.

"Alright, sure," she said with a shrug. One man frowned.

"You forgive us?" he asked with slight disbelief.

"Yeah, you apologized didn't you?" she said with a frown.

"Yes but, just like that?"

"We're fighting for a common cause here; I don't have time for grudges. It'll only hinder our progress in beating the shit out of Mordor," she replied. Some of the men smirked at this.

"Indeed, it seems that we have a common goal then." Fara nodded.

"Middle Earth is my home too, we can't let judgment divide us when we should be standing strong."

"Wise words my lady."

"Please, just Sasha. I'm no lady," she replied with a wiry smile.

"Nay, you are a lady, just a very unorthodox one," one replied. Fara shrugged.

"I suppose. You all should find a place to rest, you're tired no doubt, I'll see you later," she said. Recognizing the dismissal, the five men left. Fara sighed and looked around the great, stone fortress. She spotted stairs leading up towards the walls, and to the watch posts near by. Seeing that one of them appeared to be empty, Fara turned and began to walk. She climbed the numerous stairs, though her legs protested, and then sank to the ground at the top, sighing, glad to finally be alone.

Fara looked up at the sky, seeing the moon coming out from behind a cloud and shining down. So much had happened in one day, it was almost more than she could take. These past few days had been an emotional roller coaster. It was at the point where Fara had so many different feelings coursing through her all at once that she could hardly think. Taking a deep breath, Fara tried to sort through her thoughts and square with the assorted emotions she was feeling.

Her mind eventually wandered to all that had passed today. She had been through battle and had lost one of her closest friends, Aragorn. With a pang of guilt, she thought of how Arwen would react when she found out. Fara had broken her promise to her friend, she had let Aragorn die. If only she had been paying more close attention, if only she had thought to look to see where he was, then maybe she could have saved him.

Tears spilled from her eyes and Fara began to feel worse by the minute. No matter what she did, countless deaths seemed to spring up before her and each time, she failed to do something. She should have been able to save Boromir had she been paying attention to the Uruks around her. She should have been able to save Aragorn as well, but once again, she hadn't been paying attention. She should have been able to save Andy too. Fara clenched her teeth at the thought of Andy and the torture he must have gone through. It was a horrible way to die, being at the hands of the orcs. Her chest constricted at the thought of what the orcs had done to his body once life had deserted it and tears clouded her vision. Slowly, the dam holding back her emotions began to crack and at last, gave way.

Fara drew her knees to her chest, sobs racking her body. What was she going to do? She would have to face Nátulcien and Arwen sooner or later and explain what had happened. How would they ever forgive her when they knew she was at fault? More importantly, how would she ever forgive herself? Arwen and Nátulcien were both bound to their lovers. They would both die when they found out, she was sure of it! Furthermore, Andy was among her best friends! Fara put a hand over her mouth to muffle her cries as she remembered the times they had spent together and all the talks they had had.

Fara inhaled deeply, looking up at the stars which twinkled back at her. Someone had once told her that the deceased watched down from the stars. She couldn't help but wonder if Boromir, Aragorn and Andy were now watching.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "You shouldn't have died." Fara took a shaky breath in as more tears slipped down her cheeks. She had not even gotten to say goodbye to any of them. They had all died not knowing how much she cared for them and how much she would miss him. Fara hung her head in shame, hugging her knees tighter as she cried. She cried for Aragorn, Andy, Boromir and even because of how afraid she was.

Fara did not let anyone see it, but deep down, a large part of her was afraid of how this would end. The world was slowly being covered in darkness, and a great power was rising in Mordor. She was also afraid for Haldir. She worried for his safety, and what would become of him. In the back of her mind, she knew she would not return to him. Her own death was almost inevitable. She was fighting against Mordor its self! What would become of Haldir once she died? She prayed he would not succumb to grief; the pain he would go through was more than she could bear. Guilt numbed her mind now, she could count the number of deaths she had caused and would cause on both hands. Six people, each wonderful and important in her life and each dead through her own misconduct.

She started slightly when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her, and she was pulled tightly against a hard body. The sent of the forest filled her nose and she relaxed, leaning into Legolas's embrace.

"It is not your fault," he whispered. Fara shook her head, hardly able to speak through her sobs.

"Yes it is! I could have saved all of them!" Legolas sighed, gently stroking her hair and crooning to her softly.

"It is not your fault," he continued to whisper. "You did all you could." Legolas sighed sadly, gently kissing the top of her head as he continued to hold her and comfort her. At last, Fara's tears subsided.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Everyone needs to grieve. You needed this time, I have seen it in your eyes," Legolas replied. Fara nodded.

"I know."

"There you are Fara!" she heard a deep voice say. Fara looked up and saw Gimli climbing the stairs and making his way toward her. "Been looking all over for you," he said with a smile.

"Sorry to worry you," she replied softly.

"It was nothing," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Fara sniffled in and sighed. "Aw, come now lass, don't cry," he said gently. Fara felt tears well up again upon being reminded of why she had come here in the first place, and she closed her eyes, looking down and feeling more tears flow. Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Honesty, learn to use tact my foolish friend," he chided.

"I've got plenty!" Gimli exclaimed indignantly.

"Plenty? If by plenty you mean none then yes, of course you've plenty," Legolas replied. The two continued bickering, earning a small smile from Fara. Both noticed this and continued their banter, noticing that it seemed to lighten Fara's mood. When the two finally calmed themselves, they walked back down from the tower with Fara and found places to sleep for the night. Fara curled up in a ball between Legolas and Gimli, taking comfort from the feeling of having at least two of her companions left with her. Eventually Fara relaxed and fell asleep.

* * *

When Fara awoke the next morning, she was able to see how great the fortress truly was. She had been so busy the day before that she had not had the time to fully appreciate its thick, stone walls and high watch towers. She frowned, the fortress appeared to be a lot stronger than she would have expected. It was also very crowded. Had all of Rohan come to stay in Helm's Deep? There were so many people here.

Fara stood and found a place where soldiers were preparing food. She managed to grab a small bite to eat before setting out to explore the fortress. Though she already knew it very well from looking at maps, she wanted to see things for herself. Fara noticed with a slight smile that she received some very odd glances as she walked through the crowds. They had never seen a female warrior before, with the exception of Éowyn of course, though the Shield-maiden was hardly a warrior.

As she moved through the people, Fara noticed that many of them were women and children. It appeared that all the men were soldiers and were off somewhere else preparing for an attack. She sighed, watching the poverty around her. These people were not as fortunate, though that did not come as a surprise for their country was falling apart.

Fara continued onward, finding that she seemed to attract the attention of many of the children. By the time noon had passed, she had managed to find a small group of followers. She soon started up a game of tag, keeping the children entertained while their parents were busy. Once they were tired of the game, she sat them down and told them a story, hoping it would calm them down. The children dispersed afterwards, off in search of their parents. Fara smiled as she watched them go and frowned when the sounds of a distant commotion reached her ears.

"He is alive!" she heard someone call. Who was alive? Fara ignored it, it didn't concern her anyway. Fara climbed the steps up towards the main room in front of the court yard where the King could be found and gasped. At the top stood Aragorn! He was alive! But how could this be? How had he survived? Fara took a step back, feeling tears prick at the corners of her eyes. A confused frown crossed her face as she tried to fully process what she was seeing.

"Aragorn!" she shouted, tested to see if he would respond. Much to her surprise, he turned and looked at her with a grin. Fara smiled widely and ran towards him, crashing into him and hugging him tightly. Aragorn winced slightly but hugged her back.

"You're alive!" she said happily, finding that tears had begun to trickle down her cheeks. Aragorn smiled down at her, wiping them away.

"Yes, that is how it appears," he replied. Fara laughed, wiping her eyes. "Why are you crying you silly girl," he teased gently. Fara sniffled in and smiled.

"I thought you had died," she replied, looking back up at him. "It's good to have you back again," she said with a smile. Aragorn nodded.

"It is wonderful to be back," he replied. Fara smiled and then stepped back, looking him up and down.

"What the hell happened to _you?_" she asked with a frown. Aragorn grinned sheepishly.

"It has been a long journey. I must speak with the King though," he said with a grave tone. Fara frowned.

"Well as soon as you're done I'm healing you," she informed him. "And no complaints!" she added when he opened his mouth to speak. Aragorn sighed; Fara was far more stubborn than he was.

"Very well then." Aragorn turned and entered the main room, pushing open the large doors and striding in. Théoden looked up and a look of wonder passed over his face. How had Aragorn survived? He strode toward the King and swiftly began delivering his grave news. Fara came forward slowly with Legolas and Gimli at her side, both curious to hear what was being said.

"A great host you say?" Théoden asked. Aragorn nodded.

"All of Isengard is emptied."

"How many?"

Ten thousand at least." Fara swallowed nervously and tensed. Legolas took her hand in his, squeezing it for reassurance.

"Ten thousand?!" the king exclaimed.

"It is an army bred for a single purpose, to destroy the world of men. They will be here by nightfall," he said gravely. Fara felt her pulse quicken and her breathing grow shallow. How would they survive this? They had no soldiers! Gandalf was not even here to advise them!

"Let them come," the king said firmly. Fara closed her eyes. This would not end well. The king walked out of the room and was swiftly followed by Gamling.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready for battle by nightfall," he said. Gamling nodded and went off to deliver the message. "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg," he said confidently.

"This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad!" Gimli exclaimed.

"I have fought many wars Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep," Théoden said testily. Gimli growled in annoyance.

"They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown; homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." Fara rolled her eyes. Théoden had no idea what he was up against.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops of villages. They come to destroy it's people, down to the last child!" Aragorn exclaimed in frustration. The king turned and pulled Aragorn close, whispering harsh words to him which Fara could not hear. Théoden turned away with a glare and continued giving orders.

"Woman and children to the caves!" the king called out. Fara sighed. The situation was growing worse and worse by the minute. They were doomed.

"Secure the gate!" he added. Fara, Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn went to the armory to inspect the soldiers next. As they went, Fara watched as sons were taken from their mothers, and old men kissed their wives and children goodbye. Everyone was crying, and she could hear the screams of women begging for their son's to stay behind, claiming they were too young. Fara felt her chest constrict when she heard Kalla crying out. Fara turned, finding the woman standing near the side of the hall with tears streaming down her cheeks. A tall guard had gripped Anden's arm tightly and was pulling him away.

"Please! Please I beg you my lord," Kalla sobbed. "My son is not ready! He is still so young." The guard ignored her and continued forward. Anden looked back at his mother with fear-filled eyes.

"Mama where are they taking me?" he cried. "Mama, make him stop!" Kalla said nothing but continued to cry as Anden was dragged away. Fara turned away, gluing her eyes to the ground. The guard walked past with Anden arm held tightly in his grasp.

"Sasha!" he called. Fara and her companions stopped, turning back to see Anden struggling towards them. Anden wrenched his arm free from the guard and ran to Fara's side. The guard sighed in annoyance and walked back to where Fara had stopped. Anden hid behind her, tightly clutching at her shirt.

"My lady, please, I need the boy to come with me," he said. Fara glanced over her shoulder at Anden.

"I'll keep watch over him," she replied. "I'm sure you have better things to do anyway." The guard's eyes narrowed.

"He's not to be brought back to his mother," the guard said firmly. Fara nodded.

"Fine." The guard gave her one last warning glare before walking away. Fara turned back towards Anden as soon as the guard left and knelt down in front of him.

"Sasha please, take me back! I don't want to fight!" Fara sighed, resting her hands on his shoulder.

"Anden, your people need you in battle. We have no hope of winning this without help from anyone able. You are no acceptation." Anden recoiled slightly, betrayal shining in his eyes.

"How can you be this way?!" he shouted. "Why do you want to go to battle?! Do you w-" Fara silenced him, placing her hand over his mouth.

"Let us get a few things clear before you and I continue onward. First off, there is the matter of duty. As a young man and as a citizen of Rohan it is your duty to serve your people and defend your country," she said sternly, kindness leaving her eyes. "Secondly, I do not look forward to battle, nor do I look forward to seeing the young and innocent forced into it. I wish there was another way but there is not. Would you rather wait in the caves to be slaughtered or stand your ground and fight to defend your family so that they might live?" she asked harshly. "The decision is yours to make." Anden's eyes narrowed and he inhaled deeply and shook himself from her grasp.

"I will do my duty," he said contemptuously, his eyes narrowed. A small smile tugged at Fara's lips and she stood.

"Well enough then. Would you like to walk with me to the armory or go on your own with the rest of the men?" Anden lifted his head defiantly, squaring his shoulders and pushing out his chest slightly.

"I will go on my own. I do not need a _woman _to hold my hand through battle," he replied arrogantly. His eyes blazed as he turned on his heels and stalked proudly towards the armory. Fara sighed as she watched him go. He was far too young for this. He had no idea what was yet to come.

* * *

"I cleaned these weapons you know," Fara said, giving Legolas a nudge as the men picked out their swords and armor. The four companions had gathered in the armory and found that most of the soldiers, Anden included, had gathered to get ready for battle.

"We'll aren't you special," Legolas replied. Fara gave him a cocky smile.

"Yes I am," she said with a nod. Legolas snorted, covering his mouth with his hand to try to wipe his smile away.

"You are alone in your thinking then," he replied. Fara's eyes narrowed and she stuck her tongue out at him. Aragorn sighed as he joined them, standing at their side.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers," Aragorn said with frustration. Fara looked around and saw what he meant. Many of the "soldiers" were either in their early teens or looked as though they had been dead for seven years.

"Many have seen too many winters," Gimli commented.

"Or too few," Legolas added bitterly. "Look at them," he said in annoyance, "They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Fara sharply elbowed him in the ribs when the room fell silent and all eyes turned to them.

"Boe a hûn, neled herian dan caer menig!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Watch yourself Greenleaf, you're in over your head," Fara murmured to him, knowing this was getting out of hand. Legolas ignored her.

"Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras," Aragorn replied, trying to keep calm. Fara clenched her hands nervously. There was tension forming between the two, and she knew it would not have a pleasant result.

"Aragorn, men I ndagor!" he exclaimed, gesturing towards himself, Gimli and Fara. "Hýn ú-ortheri," he continued viciously. Aragorn inhaled deeply to keep his anger under control.

"Natha daged aen!" Legolas shouted desperately.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn roared. He held Legolas's gaze for a moment before whirling out of the room and stalking off. Legolas started to follow when Gimli stopped him.

"Let him go lad. Let him be." Legolas sighed, angry with himself for letting his temper get out of control. Fara rested her hand on his shoulder.

"You may be right in your assessments, but that does not change the situation before us," she said in Sindarin. Legolas sighed, casting his eyes to the ground.

"I know," he replied. "I know." Legolas straightened, fixing his gaze ahead and proudly left the room.

"Ever the royal," she muttered to herself. Gimli chuckled, shaking his head as he left as well. Fara hung around, looking to see if there was any chain mail she could use. She sighed in annoyance, finding that she was ignored whenever she asked for some. Fara left the room and went in the direction Aragorn had gone to see if he was alright. She found him getting out his chain mail and weapons to get ready for battle.

"You better not be getting dressed for battle without me healing your first," she said tersely. Aragorn gave a small smile, glancing over and seeing Fara casually leaning against one of the pillars in the room with her arms comfortably crossed over her chest.

"It's utterly disgusting how much you resemble Haldir in your demeanor," he said, wrinkling his nose slightly. Fara laughed and walked over.

"That's what I get for spending so much time around him. Should I return the compliment and tell you that you act like Arwen." Aragorn snorted with laughter.

"While I love her dearly, I do not think that is exactly the kind of thing I need to hear before battle." Fara grinned.

"Ah, what are you doing, stop putting on armor!" she exclaimed when Aragorn picked up the chain mail. Aragorn's eyes narrowed..

"You. Shirt. Off. Now!" she commanded. Aragorn glared but complied with a sigh.

"Has anyone ever told you how astoundingly maternal you are?" he asked as he shrugged of his shirt. Fara gave a half smile, pulling over a basing of water and a cloth.

"Time and time again," she confirmed, leaning over his arm and beginning to wipe the dirt away from the wound.

"So who brought the healing stuff?" she asked.

"Éowyn came by with some for me," he said. Fara snickered but said nothing, lightly dipping the cloth in the water again and continuing to clean the wound.

"He means well you know," she said suddenly. Aragorn frowned.

"Who?"

"It's not that he doubts you either," Fara continued, ignoring his question. Aragorn inhaled and looked away, feeling some of his anger return. "Legolas is proud Aragorn, it's in his blood. You should know how it is, you're royalty as well and you're just as arrogant as the rest of them. You just hide it better," she said with a grin. Aragorn did not reply but looked away with a frown. Fara set the cloth down and straightened.

"This is frustrating for him," Fara said, trying to get him to understand. "It's frustrating for us all, especially when the stakes are so high." Aragorn sighed.

"I know, and I agree with him, I just do not see a way for us to win this battle, not with so few men nor with such high odds." Fara smiled and put her hand over his.

"Have faith." Aragorn nodded and then looked down at his arm.

"Well it looks better now," he commented. Fara shrugged.

"I just have to do one more thing." Aragorn jumped and hissed in pain when Fara clamped her hand over the wound and began to heal it. An intense burning sensation followed but was soon replaced by a soothing, cool feeling that spread down his arm.

"All better," she said. "I didn't heal it all the way though, I just started up the process, your body can do the rest." Aragorn looked down and frowned.

"That one is going to leave a scar," he remarked.

"Arwen will think it's sexy," she sneered. Aragorn rolled his eyes and turned back to the table, getting dressed for battle. Fara noticed Legolas enter the room and then quietly left to give the two friends time to talk. With luck, they would have mended things before the battle started.

* * *

Andy muffled a groan as he was savagely thrown to the ground. His whole body ached and burned with pain and he could hear his heart beat echoing inside his head. The sun had long since set and clouds continued to roll in, blotting out the stars and the moon. Drawing his knees closer to his chest, Andy tried to rest in hopes it would heal some of the damage done to him. He shivered with cold, despite the warm, muggy weather. He knew he would never find rest and that it was in vain to try, but he needed sleep badly. Bouts of unconsciousness hardly sufficed.

It had been four days since the battle when he had been knocked out and dragged away. No one had come for him yet. Despite this knowledge, he awoke every day with a fresh hope that sooner or later, someone, anyone at all, would come upon the group of orcs, slaughter them and take him away from the miserably hell that now dominated his life. While he knew it was a foolish hope, it was all he had left.

Andy shifted his head to listen in on the orc's conversation. He still hadn't quite gathered where they were taking him. He knew it wasn't Isengard, there had been a rather lengthy discussion about that the night he was captured. The orcs had concluded that avoiding Saruman was the best ploy, their master was waiting anyway.

"Do ye think 'e's well 'nuff t' walk on 'is own?" he heard one of the orcs ask. Andy winced, squeezing his eyes shut when he was firmly nudged in the back. Pain racked his body from the sudden jarring movement. The lashes on his back were probably infected. The slightest touch made them burn with pain.

"Nah, 'e's still out cold. Can't do anymore on 'is own."

"Th' riders are commin' though. They'll take 'im once they get 'ere." The riders? What riders? Andy wasn't entirely sure he liked the sound of it, and take him where for that matter? He shook his thoughts away and strained his hearing, trying to listen in again. A thick darkness began dim his thoughts and his focus on reality however. He tried to fight it off, but it continued to surround him, muffling his sense and clouding his mind like a drug. Eventually, Andy gave in and went unconscious.

He awoke hours later to find himself atop a wretched looking creature that was swiftly running across a barren plain. His stomach rolled when he realized it was a warg, and that the rider behind him was an orc. The sun blazed high overhead and there was not a sign of life anywhere. Where was he now? Perhaps there were people here who would help him. Perhaps today would be different.

The hours drifted by and soon the beast below him grew tired. The pace slowed and he was hauled off the warg and thrown unceremoniously on the ground. The orc he had been riding with lit a small fire and began to eat. He tossed Andy a small scrap of bread.

"Ye'd best eat if ye know what's good for ye," it called over. Andy moaned, hardly able to move much less process what had just been said to him. The orc rolled its eyes. Worthless mortals, they were all useless, the whole lot of them. And so weak too! He could only wonder why his master would require a creature as lowly as this for the war. What set this mortal aside from the others? The orc shook its head and then looked across into the festering marshlands that lay ahead of him. He didn't know the way through them, but he had been told that someone would come for the mortal if he waited here. So that was what he was doing, waiting.

Andy grimaced and rolled on his side, hoping to alleviate some of the pain on his back. It did more bad than good as it caused the deep gash on his arm to open up again. At least his back didn't ache as much…a small victory he was willing to grant himself.

He gazed up at the stars from where he lay. The world around him seemed to spin, and he could hardly keep his grasp on what was real and what was not. Suddenly, an icy chill raced up his spine and a fear unlike anything he had ever felt took hold of him. His breathing grew uneven and erratic, what was happening to him? What was going on? He shifted his weight, trying to muster the strength to get up and run. Andy cursed his weakness, his fear driving him close to tears. There was no shelter, he was in the open, there was no where for him to go!

Andy cried out in pain, clamping his hands over his ears when an ear piercing scream echoed into the night. Wind swirled around him, blowing up dirt and dust. He coughed violently when he inhaled some of it, wincing at how sore his throat was.

"I will take the mortal from here," a whispery voice said. Andy shivered, drawing his knees to his chest to try and make himself smaller. He cried out in shock when a large, hand-like thing clamped around his body, its claws sliding under him and locking around his chest. The wind picked up again and Andy felt his stomach lurch when the ground fell away from him at a dizzying rate. He craned his neck upward, finding himself in the grasp of a great flying beast. A dark shadow rested atop the creature, the features of which he could not make out.

Andy winced, blinking his eyes a few times when spots appeared in his vision. His eyes continued to roll back into his head and numerous times he neared unconsciousness. Andy fought the losing battle with what little strength he had, not willing himself to give in this time around. His ears popped painfully at the change in pressure as the beast continued to rise higher into the air and he felt the wound on his arm continue to bleed.

Andy turned his head, watching the blood drip down his arm and of his fingertips, falling away into the black below him. He could almost feel the life flowing out of him with every drop of blood that left his body. With a sinking feeling, reality finally set in, no one was coming for him. No one ever would. Tears filled his eyes and slowly, Andy began to give in. He knew he would die, he could feel it in fact. Within the hour he suspected. Better to have it be now then at the hands of the orcs.

Andy mournfully closed his eyes, tears freely flowing down his cheeks. So much for the glorious death he had envisioned. No, the Valar had turned from him and cast him aside, willing his last moments to be filled with grief and pain. They had given him a wonderful place to live, a beautiful wife and then they savagely ripped it all away. Andy inhaled deeply; the air was cleaner higher up. Letting his body go limp, Andy stopped fighting. Bit by bit, he felt his body begin to shut down. His breathing slowed, his vision dimmed. Andy closed his eyes, willing the horrors of his last moments in this world away. Finally, consciousness left him.

* * *

A/N: This depressed me more than I thought it would… I have no words and I need to go console myself, so I will now depart.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Stinky ****Stan: **Hehe, Fara has a new "family" now so to speak, thanks to Aragorn anyway

**Burzrog****Gurthiel: **Well, nothing's happened to her yet…key word: yet. Helms Deep hasn't started yet hehe.

**Elvinscarf: **Hmm, not quite, but a good attempt at a guess none the less lol.

**Oracle: **Oh god…10 things with which I might be tortured. Excuse me while I go hide now. ::runs away and hides::

**Sapphire2988: **Oo, I love Haldir fics as well. Thanks for the review!

**Ainu Lote: **Thanks for the review!

**Valalight: **Ack, you're right, I left out that part on accident, I edited it however and put it back in.

**Just Curious: **Dude, don't be sorry! I'm not mad at all! I'm grateful actually, I need people to tell me these things and I appreciate your honest more than you realize, so thank you so much! With luck, I battled back the MS factor a bit in this chapter. And while I'm here, what's the url for the website you're making? I've been dying for some quality fiction. Thank you again for the review, it was probably one of the most helpful I've ever gotten.

**Shadow of the Ages: **Aha, I laugh, I don't start school for another two weeks or so BWAHAHA

**Pategirl: **Thanks for your review! I'm quite partial to how Fara interacts with Aragorn as well J

**Crecy: **Ok, I think I might have already explained this, and I posted a note in the beginning of this chapter but just to reiterate the point, when I first started writing this, I posted a chapter but it never showed up on said that it was there, but when you tried to click on it, the document wouldn't come up. So basically, the chapter 47 that you see that doesn't exist (chapter 48 as of now) is just that one chapter that never showed up when I posted it. That's all.

**Midnight-flurry: **Eeesh, sorry about Andy…At least he was in the chapter though…right? Hehe ::nervous laugh::

**Zurgiea: **Eh…not so Yay now about Andy I would assume…Poor Renward indeed, I felt so bad for him when I was writing that.

**Fuji**** the Hobbit: **Anybob? Dude, that is the best word ever, I am so using that some time! And yes, it was a fast update, I had a lot of time to myself so I got a lot of writing done and managed to crank out a chapter pretty fast. Oh and to answer your question, the Fara/Sasha thing you mentioned was a typo, a mistake on my part that I didn't catch when editing.

**Miss****Annoying: **Thanks for the encouragement! I appreciate it a lot!

**Radbooks: **I'll admit, you are right that the people of Rohan are a bit OOC, but I'm having fun portraying them a bit differently lol. And to answer your question, Marks and Adrian will be making their appearance in the next chapter!

**Mademoiselle****Morte: **The reason the last update came so fast was because I had a HUGE block of time to myself and I was able to get a lot of writing done. Also, when writing, once I get going its pretty easy to get a few pages written at a time.

**Meltintalle: **Thank you so much! I'm glad you think so highly of what I've written, I worked really hard on it.

**Ringless: **Well Gimli was riding behind Legolas…so at a distance you wouldn't really be able to see him ;-)

**Silvery-white-blue-eye-kitsune: **Hehe…Haldir…you'll have to wait and see what happens to him.

**Anonymous: **Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**S: **Eeesh, bad writing on my part with the thing with Gandalf, I put in a bit about that when I edited the chapter and reposted it.

**FrodoFreak88: **Haha, no, I wont tease you, and sorry about Andy btw, you seem to have a bit of an attachment to him.

**Lady Light: **We'll see what happens once the elves get there hehe.

**Peaches' Hobbit-girl: **Not sure when they'll learn who she really is, I'll probably put that in soon enough.

**Shanelover1: **Omg, Helm's Deep is one of my favorite parts in that movie too, largely because Haldir is in it…

**Latin4ever93: **Ack! Pencil stabbing! ::cowers:: Anyway, bwahahaha I have plans for Haldir and Fara. Heehee

**Nirobie: **Yay for Fara being all kick-ass, gotta love that.

**Miss****Ai: **I had a lot going on in this chapter which is why Helms Deep wont start until next chapter. Sorry!

**Insane Child of the Night: **Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like my writing! You'll have to wait for Haldir until the next chapter though.

**RenegadeKitsune: **Bwahha, scaring people is so much fun, I do it all the time!

**Jullez: **Well you know what they say, laughter is the best medicine.

**Kerla: **Urrg, thanks for pointing that out, I went back and fixed it. I thought I had caught all of those mistakes, but I guess I missed one. Safe and sound? Andy? Well…I wouldn't put it that way…

**Kathryn: **I'll have to see what I decide to do with Haldir…I'm still torn about whether or not I should let him die…


	48. Chapter 48: Losses

Ok so to answer a question that was going around, yes, Andy is going to Mordor and was being taken there by a Nazgul. Just so everyone is clear on that…

Thanks for the feedback and on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 48: Losses

The sound of a horn echoed through out the Keep, and the gates were opened. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli rushed down into the courtyard in time to watch a very large party of elvish warriors march in through the keep, their movements perfectly synchronized. One particular elf, who was tall, graceful and had a commanding presence, stopped in front of them, waiting for the others to file in. He smirked at the look upon the faces of the mortals around him. He knew how awe-struck they were by the presence of his army. He was indeed proud. All of the training Fara had brought had been worth it.

"How is this possible?" Théoden asked in amazement.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance," he said proudly.

"Mae govannen, Haldir," Aragorn said with a big smile. With out warning, the man rushed forward and tightly embraced the elf. Haldir was slightly stunned by this, and hesitantly returned the gesture after a moment with a smile. "You are most welcome," Aragorn added with a smile. Haldir nodded as Legolas stepped forward, clapping Haldir on the shoulder. Haldir frowned and scanned the crowds, searching for Fara's face. Where was she? Had she died? Why was she not there? Haldir's stomach churned and grief passed over him. His mind clouded over and he could no longer form a coherent thought. Why was Fara not here? Had she been killed? A wrenching pain filled his heart unlike any he had ever felt before at this thought.

"Fear not my friend, last I saw of her, two men were trying to get her into the caves with the other women and children. She should be here at any moment," Legolas said quietly upon seeing the panic and anguish in Haldir eyes. The older elf instantly relaxed; she was safe.

"We are proud to fight along side men once more," Haldir said, turning to Théoden again. Just as Théoden opened his mouth to speak, a cry was heard from the crowds. Attention was turned to the top of the stairs as Fara dashed by, quickly followed by two men.

"Women belong in the caves! It is only for your safety my lady!" one called.

"Safety my ass, I'd sooner kiss an orc than stay in there!" she shouted back. Fara skidded to a halt when she saw the elves lined up in the court yard. She winced and stumbled forward when the two men who were chasing her crashed into her, nearly knocking her down in the process. Fara's eyes scanned the elves that stood before them and she was able to pick out numerous elves that belonged to her patrol group. Marks, Adrian and Haldir's brothers were there as well. A big grin spread over her face when she spotted Haldir.

"Haldir!" she cried. Fara raced down the steps at top speed, whizzing by the king in a blur. Haldir stumbled backwards from the impact of her crashing into him but retained his balance. He gave a small laugh and hugged her to his chest tightly, enjoying the feeling of her arms around his neck.

"It brings me great joy to see you are well," he said in Nandorin, pulling away and resting his forehead against hers. Fara smiled.

"Likewise, I have been so worried for you," she replied softly. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"To aid you of course," he replied with a cheeky grin. Fara gave a short laugh and smiled up at him.

"You are wearing my pendant," she said with a smile, brushing her fingertips over the necklace that hung over his armor. Haldir reached up and took her hand in his, squeezing it gently.

"Of course, I would not part with it," he said.

"I have missed you," she confessed. Haldir opened his mouth to reply but was cut off when Théoden loudly cleared his throat. Haldir looked to Théoden with a look of mild annoyance.

"If you are quite finished Lady Sasha, I must discuss with the Captain where the elvin warriors will be placed," he said cynically. Haldir looked to Fara and raised a questioning eyebrow. His gaze briefly shifted to Théoden before Haldir placed his hand over his heart, bowing his head towards Fara. Fara returned the gesture and then straightened, returning to her friends' side. She pursed her lips in slight anger, turning towards Théoden.

"Forgive me my lord, _clearly_ I was out of line," she said with a nod, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"You should be in the caves," Théoden replied smoothly. Fara closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. She would not lash out no matter how much she wanted to.

"Aragorn," Théoden said. "I have told you time and time again. Keep your sister under control. Her tongue will get her in trouble," he said. Fara rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Come Captain, this way."

Haldir followed Théoden up the stairs, casting a confused glance at Fara and then flicked his eyes toward Théoden. "Later," she mouthed. Haldir nodded, accepting this answer for now.

"Oh, one moment my lord," Haldir said, pausing in his stride. Théoden stopped as well and nodded.

"Fara, send the soldiers to an area where they may wait for further instruction," he said to her. Fara nodded and walked to the middle of the stairs so that all the elven warriors could see her. Théoden raised his eyebrows in mild surprise when Fara shouted something in a foreign tongue. The second she had finished, the elves filed away towards the open area near the drain. Two remained behind however. Haldir nodded in approval and then continued up the stairs after Théoden. Fara remained behind and hugged to two with a laugh. She murmured something to them before turning and quickly going up the steps after her friends.

Fara, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas marched up the stairs and into the main room. Théoden was explaining the battle plans to Haldir when two men bust into the room rather unceremoniously. They spoke briefly with Haldir, taking in the information he gave them. Haldir turned to Fara and addressed her in the same language. Before Fara left, she rested her hand on Haldir's shoulder and whispered in Sindarin in his ear.

"The king will try to place our soldiers in the middle above the drain, make sure you do not let him do this, keep all of your warriors to the sides. The drain is the weak spot of this fortress, it's where more of the attacks will come." Haldir nodded and placed his hand over hers. Fara smiled and then left with the others, leaving Théoden to discuss battle with Haldir.

"I have both the right side and the left side covered. There are not enough soldiers covering the center." Haldir raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"My warriors are archers. It would be wise to allow them to take control of at least one of the sides. It would also be wise to place some of them in the courtyard should the walls be breached," Haldir replied calmly.

"There is no need, it will not be," Théoden said with a tone of arrogance. Haldir sighed in annoyance. He could now see where the tension between the King and Fara came from. She possessed no trace of tact what so ever and had a habit of saying what she was thinking when she was thinking it. Her head strong nature probably clashed with the arrogant king and his stubbornness.

"Follow Captain Haldir's advice my lord, he is wise in such matters," Aragorn said gently, persuading the king to agree. Théoden frowned and then sighed.

"Very well then, your warriors will cover the left side just next to the entrance and we will have some placed on the ground inside." Haldir smirked triumphantly. Fara returned just as the decision was made and spoke briefly with Haldir in a hushed voice.

"Marks and Adrian are pretty much powerless here," she said.

"How do you mean?" Haldir asked.

"If Adrian does anything, the caves below us will collapse and I don't know what weather will do for us at the point. If Marks sees and opening he'll take it of course. As for me, I can do my best with fire but I'll have to use it sparingly. I don't know how much help it'll be," she said.

"What of Andy?" Haldir asked. "Where is he?" Fara inhaled sharply and looked away.

"I have something I need to tell you later," she replied quietly. "After we're done here, come find me." Haldir's frown deepened. What was wrong?

"What is this that you speak of?" Théoden asked.

"Nothing," Fara replied, shrugging it off. She sighed upon seeing the expectant look on Haldir's face.

"Fine, my friends and I are gifted…or cursed depending upon how you look at it, with abilities to control various aspects of the world around us. We just did a quick run through of the fortress and determined that they would be of little use to us here," she explained. Théoden appeared bewildered. Fara sighed.

"Just…don't worry about it. It's nothing that you should concern yourself over." Théoden frowned and nodded in slight confusion, but seemed to accept the answer for now. There was no time for extensive questions.

"Very well, it will be many hours before the orcs arrive, you have plenty of time to prepare," the King said. Recognizing the dismissal, they turned and left.

"So I suppose that asking you to go to the caves is out of the question," Haldir commented as they made their way toward the elves. Fara looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Haldir sighed. "You know that I had to ask."

"And you know that there is no way I'm letting you waltz into battle on your own," she replied.

"I do not waltz," he said indignantly.

"Elves are way too graceful in battle. You come out looking like you did going in," she replied dryly. Haldir gave her a cheeky smile.

"One of the many assets of being an elf." Fara glared.

"So what are the battle plans then?"

"Four lines of elves on the ground should the fortress be breached and the rest are archer covering the left side of the fortress," he replied. Fara nodded. "Do you want to divide them up or should I?" Haldir asked.

"How many did you bring?"

"About a quarter of our army as well as a good portion of Rivendell's army. We needed someone to guard Lorien while we were away." Fara nodded.

"I really have no preference as to which one of us divides them, Aragorn is commanding us so I just got bumped to Third," she said with a laugh.

"I shall let you do it then," he replied. Fara rolled her eyes.

"Of course," she said as she went down the stairs. Fara smirked when she saw that all the elves had lined up, each saluting her.

"We have many hours until battle still, groups one and three are on the ground in an arc near the main gate in case the fortress is breached, the rest of you in two lines, evenly spaced, on the left side of the wall," she commanded loudly. "Keep your position in mind for when the battle comes, relax and save your strength until then." With a wave of her hand, Fara dismissed them. She turned back to Haldir, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"See, that wasn't so hard," she sneered. Haldir shrugged.

"I was curious to see how you would divide them up. I would have done the same however." Fara smirked.

"Mhm, I'm sure," she replied dryly. She smiled and looked away, staring into the distance. Fara sighed and looked down at her hands, knowing what she now had to do. "Come with me," she said, looking back up at Haldir. Haldir frowned at the pained look in her eyes. What was wrong? She led Haldir over to where Adrian and Marks stood. The two were bickering as usual.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but I need like, five seconds," she said. Adrian and Marks nodded, turning to her expectantly. Fara looked down at her hands briefly, taking in a deep breath to regain control of herself. Biting her lower lip, she looked up at the three soldiers before her.

"Ok, all three of you have approached me already about Andy and his whereabouts," she began slowly. Adrian laughed.

"He's probably off trying to get laid before the battle starts," he said with a grin. Marks punched his arm.

"He's married you idiot!" Adrian stuck his tongue out.

"Guys, please, don't interrupt," Fara said, urgency in her eyes. "I won't be able to finish if you interrupt me." Haldir frowned. Fara was clearly upset, something had happened to Andy, he was sure of it.

"Well then just tell us," Marks said with a shrug. "Where's Andy gone off to?" Fara took a deep breath, trying to formulate the words. She opened her mouth to speak, only to find that she couldn't get the words out. Her eyes became misted with tears and Fara clenched her hands.

"Andy is dead," she said quickly, forcing the words out. "I don't know where he is, we got separated and the orcs took him." The smile on Adrian's face faded, a look of shock and confusion taking hold. Haldir raised his eyebrows, recoiling from the news.

"Very funny Fara, where is he?" Marks asked with a forced laugh. She had to be joking. There was no way around it. Andy hadn't died, he couldn't have. Marks clenched his hands, trying to deny what Fara had told him. Two tears fell down her cheeks and she shook her head.

"I wish I was joking," she said quietly. "Andy is gone." Fara briefly looked at the three before her, trying to asses how they were taking the news. Haldir had a deep frown creasing his brow and he stared at the ground, his body rigid and tense. Marks ran a hand through his hair, a slightly panicked look in his eyes. Fara then looked to Adrian. Of her group of friends, Adrian was probably closest to Andy. The two were practically brothers.

Adrian stared at the ground, tears running down his cheeks. His breathing was erratic and uneven and he continued to clench his hands. Fara bit her lower lip and reached out to him, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Adrian," she said quietly. Adrian wrenched himself away from her grip, looking back at her with fury filled eyes.

"Why didn't you go after him when you knew he was gone?!" he shouted. "Why didn't you try to save him?!"

"I did!" she replied angrily. "I did go after him but given the condition I was in, I wasn't exactly able to travel for that long!" Fara gritted her teeth, her chest heaving with anger. How dare he assume she would abandon her friend so readily! She _had _gone after him! She had! It was no her fault she was weak from the damage the orcs inflicted upon her! Adrian sighed, looking at the ground.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Fara sighed.

"It's alright." She stepped forward and tightly embraced Adrian. She pulled away and gave Marks a hug as well.

"I'll let you guys take some time to yourselves," she said quietly. Haldir sighed and followed Fara as she walked, getting the feeling she wasn't totally aware of where she was going. Thunder echoed overhead and slowly, rain began to trickle down. Tears blinded Fara and she stopped walking, letting the rain pound down on her back as tears flowed from her eyes. Haldir gently rested a hand on her shoulder, coming to her side.

"I am so sorry," he said quietly. Fara did not look up at him. He sighed, pulling her to his chest when a sudden sob escaped her lips and she began crying. Fara tightly wrapped her arms around Haldir as she cried. Haldir kissed the crown of her head, smoothing her hair with his hand. Fara sniffled in and pulled away, wiping her eyes. She shouldn't be crying at a time like this! She was about to go into battle! Mentally berating herself for her own weakness, Fara pushed away all thoughts of Andy. She would square with them after this battle was done.

"Thank you," she said quietly. Haldir smiled, grazing the back of his fingers along her cheek.

"It was nothing." Mustering a small smile, Fara looked up at Haldir.

"So, now what's the plan?" she asked. "We've still got a good four to five hours till the orcs arrive." Haldir's eyes softened. He knew what she was trying to do. She didn't want to think of Andy right now, she was pushing him from her thoughts, as far as she could make him go. Deciding it would be best to allow her to do so, he played along.

"Well first, I intend to rid myself of this armor. I will not need it until battle," he replied, walking towards the steps near the entrance. Fara followed him back toward the courtyard and up the steps. In the corner of the large hall, the elves had stored their belongings. The horses of the Rohirrim had been placed inside as well. Haldir quickly unbuckled his armor and set it off to the side, sighing in relief. He and Fara walked back outside into the rain.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Four hours is not long enough for what my heart truly desires," he said smugly. Fara blushed. "But you shall find me a place where I may speak with you in private none the less," he said, putting an arm around her waist, resting it low on her hip. Fara smirked.

"I somehow feel as though I should have seen that coming," she commented. "This way." Fara led Haldir down the steps, weaving her way through the warriors that were gathered there. She stopped short when she felt someone grab her arm.

"You should be in the caves lass. Why aren't you there?"

"I'm a warrior," she replied evenly. "Let go."

"I can't let you go off into battle, it's our job to protect women such as yourself."

"Then I here by relieve you of such a task. You don't need to look after me," she insisted. The man sighed in annoyance and released her. Haldir gave him a warning glance as he passed by, silently telling the man to distance himself from Fara.

Fara finally arrived at the place she was looking for and pulled Haldir into a narrow hallway that led to various healing rooms and places for the wounded. It was completely deserted; its usual inhabitants had moved to the caves.

"Good enough?" she asked. Haldir nodded, examining the space around him.

"It will do for now. Why are the men here so eager to move you to the cave?" he asked. Fara sighed.

"There are maybe like, a select six men alive in Rohan that actually know I can fight and hold my own in battle," she replied. "None of them believe I'll be of use, Rohan is insistently patriarchal."

"I take it that your confrontation with the King has sprung from this." Fara nodded.

"I swear to God I want to strangle him sometimes," she said bitterly. "I'm lucky if he acknowledges my existence as a person." Haldir smiled and ran the back of his hand over her cheek.

"He cannot help his behavior. It is what he was raised with, he does not know you." Fara sighed.

"I know, it still pisses me off."

"When did you and Aragorn suddenly become related and when did you change your name?" Haldir asked with a smirk. A grin spread across her face and a soft laugh escaped her lips. Haldir smiled as some of the grief left her eyes. She was beginning to feel better.

"Well, I met up with the Rohirrim," she began, choosing her words wisely. She knew Haldir would be upset if he knew the circumstances under which she had met the Rohirrim. "And I didn't trust them so I gave them a different name to call my by rather than my own." Haldir smiled.

"And you chose Sasha?"

"Well that was my best friend's name when I was in high school," she said indignantly. "And it was the first one that came to mind."

"And then your new family?" he asked, amusement in his eyes. Fara sighed.

"This goes back to the patriarchal thing but Aragorn told everyone that I was his sister so they would leave me in his care instead of taking custody of me. Without a guardian the Rohirrim are in charge of me because I'm a woman. Thus, Aragorn made up a family history for us," she explained with a laugh. "He later told me he considered saying that we were betrothed but he knew that I would have beaten him if he did something like that."

"That was wise of him," Haldir commented. "I would have beaten him as well." Fara laughed.

"Haldir it was for my safety, and he didn't say he and I were betrothed anyway."

"For which I am glad. If he did I would not be able to hold you as I do now," he said warmly, wrapping his arms around her waist. Fara smiled.

"And you wouldn't be able to kiss me either, something which you have yet to do might I add," she said expectantly. Haldir laughed.

"So impatient my love," he said, softly kissing a sensitive spot near her ear. "Fear not, in time I shall teach you to have patience." Fara scowled.

"That's not teaching, it's teasing," she said indignantly. She heard Haldir give a low laugh before placing a trail of soft kisses down her neck.

"True, though I have no complaints," he replied, taking his time as lips moved upward towards her mouth. Haldir felt Fara smile when he kissed her fully and firmly. Haldir ran his hands through her hair and rested one on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. He pulled away with a frown when Fara gave cry of pain.

"Fara what is wrong?" he asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing, I'm fine," she replied, recovering quickly. Haldir's eyes narrowed as he tried to asses what had happened. He gently gripped her chin in his hand and turned her head to the side, tilting it up slightly and moving her hair away from the back of her neck. A large, dark bluish-purple bruise in the shape of a hand-print covered the back of her neck. It was fading slightly, but still there.

"Where did you get that?" he asked sharply.

"Haldir, it's nothing, don't worry," she said quickly, pulling away from his grip.

"It does not look like nothing; it is in the shape of a hand. Did one of Théoden's men do this to you?" he asked, boiling with anger. "And what of this?" he asked, tracing the cut on the underside of her jaw. "Did they do this too?" Haldir's eyes blazed with fury. He would kill them if they were the ones who had harmed her. No one had the right to abuse Fara in such a way; she did not deserve such treatment. Fara sighed.

"No, it's from an orc, an Uruk-hai actually," she replied evenly, hoping the calmness of her voice would somehow cool Haldir's building rage. Haldir frowned.

"How did it get there and why have you not healed it?" he demanded.

"I didn't want to waste my healing energy on something as trivial as a bruise, I need to save it for later," she replied.

"Why is it there?" he insisted sharply.

"A few days after we left Lothlorien we were attacked by orcs. Me, Andy, Merry and Pippin were taken captive by the Uruk-hai and the orcs," she explained, grimacing inwardly. Haldir felt his heart clench and anger rise within him. He knew what the orcs did to women. Had this happened to Fara? Haldir felt nausea come over him next as that thought hit him. How would she handle it if it did happen? The emotional damage as well as the physical damage would be so hard on her! She had come close with such crimes twice and barely recovered from it! Was this why she looked so weary and upset now? Was she trying to hide something such as this from him? He prayed to the Valar that she was not raped.

"They did not-"

"No," she replied calmly. "One tried to though," she added after a moment.

"What?!" he said sharply.

"Haldir calm down, I'm fine. I was grabbed at and occasionally touched at the most but that's it," she explained calmly.

"Where did they touch you?" The orcs would pay for ever laying a hand on Fara. How dare they?! Fara sighed, grimacing at the memory.

"From my waist down," she replied, trying not to be _too _specific. Haldir's eyes narrowed.

"You are withholding something from me," he said after a pause. "What are you hiding?" Fara cringed inwardly. She should have guessed he would have seen through her.

"I was touched a bit higher up as well," she said quietly, looking away. "Not a lot, more like looked at than anything else," she continued, trying to downplay what had happened. Haldir's eyes strayed to her chest where he saw a slight red mark near the collar of the shirt. He undid the buttons, boiling with anger when he found scratch marks on her chest and stomach, the majority of which were hidden by her bra.

"Is there anywhere else where you are hurt?" he asked. "Do not lie to me this time Fara," he added, seeing the hesitance in her eyes.

"On my back," she added after a moment. Haldir frowned and turned her around, lifting the hem of her shirt. He ground his teeth together in anger at the scrapes and welts on her back. What were they from?

"Where did these come from?" he asked, fighting to keep his tone even.

"A whip," she replied quietly. Haldir released his hold on her and turned around, punching the wall in anger, a furious grunt of anger escaping his lips. He closed his eyes and rested his hands against the marble wall, his breathing erratic due to his anger. Haldir clenched his jaw, trying to regain control of himself again. The thought of anyone abusing Fara in such a way prevented him from doing so however.

How dare they touch her?! How could they do such a thing? Was no one there to look out for her? Why did no one help her? And where was that worthless mortal, Aragorn?! He would throttle him at the next opportune moment. He had specifically asked Aragorn to watch over Fara before they left. Why was Aragorn not there to help her?

Fara swiftly redid the buttons on her shirt and then turned to Haldir. She raised her eyebrows when she saw that the marble wall was cracked where Haldir had punched it. Fara turned him towards her and firmly put her hands on his shoulders, giving him a stern look.

"Haldir look at me," she said firmly. Fara was taken aback by the barely contained rage in his eyes. He looked as though he would explode at any moment. "I want you to calm down right now, I told you, I'm fine," she said sharply. Haldir looked away and inhaled deeply. He sighed, slowly letting his anger subside

"My anger is not directed at you," he said quietly. "It is for the orcs, they should not have treated you so. You should not have gone through such a thing," he said, turning his gaze back to her. "I will find them and destroy them," he said angrily.

"Too late, Éomer killed them and burned the bodies. You can thank him actually, if he and his men hadn't come when they did…" she started, trailing off. Haldir rested his hands on her waist, pulling her closer to him so that she was pressed against him.

"I am eternally grateful and in debt to him then. I do not know what I would have done if such a thing had happened to you," he said. Fara gave a weak smile.

"I don't either. It's my fault that it almost happened though," she said, looking away.

"No Fara, it is not your fault," Haldir said firmly.

"Yes it is, I was being obstinate and spoke when I should have stayed silent. They wouldn't have done anything to me if I hadn't talked back," she said, looking down and feeling ashamed. "I'm sorry. It was foolish of me to let my pride get in the way when I was in danger. I deserved it-"

"Fara I will not tolerate such talk out of you. You did not deserve any of the treatment you received, do I make myself clear?" Fara nodded. "Good." Fara bit her lower lip, looking to the ground. Haldir sighed, resting two fingers beneath her chin and tilting her head up towards him.

"I am glad you are safe," he said quietly. Fara managed a small smile.

"I missed you," she replied. Haldir grinned, resting his forehead against hers.

"So you have told me, I have missed you as well," he replied. "I missed this the most however," he continued, firmly pressing his lips to hers. Fara sighed inwardly and pressed herself closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She opened her mouth when Haldir's tongue insistently pushed past her lips, claiming her mouth with his own. Fara noticed with a slight smile that he was more aggressive than usual, though after the conversation they had just had it was no surprise. Haldir kissed her urgently, tangling his hands in her hair and trying to pull her closer to him. She whimpered in protest when Haldir pulled away.

"There comes a point where I can not stop myself Fara," he said breathlessly, his own self control hanging by a thread. "You know that, and you and I both know where we will end up if we continue," he said in slight annoyance. Fara sighed.

"Damn, we need to work on self control I think. Once we get going we can't really stop," she said with a frown.

"Indeed. We shall pick up from here as soon as the battle is over," he said with a smile. _If we live through it, _both he and Fara added mentally. Fara nodded.

"It's a date then," she confirmed. "Small room with a crappy cot, two day's time, I'll meet you there." Haldir laughed, taking her hand in his and walking out into the rain with her.

"Before I forget, I have something for you," Haldir said, taking her hand in his as they walked back to the main hall where Haldir's armor was.

"Oh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Haldir nodded.

They walked back to the main hall and over there where the elves had stored everything. He pulled a rather large bundle off one of the horses and unwrapped it, reveling a beautiful set of armor. Fara gasped, her eyes widening.

"I had this made for you before we came here, Galadriel told me you would be here," he said as he put on the various pieces. Fara stared open mouthed, looking down at the armor as he put it on her. It was made of a black metal with silver leaf patters pressed onto it. The breast plate had been formed and shaped to fit her body and each piece fit her perfectly.

"Haldir this is amazing," she exclaimed, looking it over. Haldir smiled and put his armor back on as well.

"Yes well I certainly paid enough for it," he replied with a smirk. Fara frowned.

"How much did you pay?" she asked suspiciously.

"A few bribes and my next five payments for work as well as two of yours," he replied simply. Fara's mouth popped open.

"Haldir that's way too much," she chided lightly. "You shouldn't ha-" Haldir held his hand up to silence her.

"No, I shall hear none of this. It was for your safety, and it is necessary," he said firmly. Fara sighed and placed her hands on her hips, raising an eyebrow.

"You could have bought a less extravagant one then," she said. Haldir frowned and shook his head after a moment.

"No, I had yours made so that it mirrored mine and the other warrior's…almost," he said. Fara paused a moment and stepped back, examining Haldir's armor, and then her own. The main metal used in both was back, though the designs on Haldir's were made of a gold-colored metal rather than silver. The warriors outside had the decorations done in bronze. They were given a set of armor after being initiated into the Galadhrim. Fara had never been formally initiated of course, she and the rest of her friends sort of forced their way in. Thus, they were not presented with the standard armor.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, I am the Captain, hence the gold, and you are my Second, thus the silver," he said logically. Fara grinned.

"How very practical. And this red cloak you're wearing, is that so the enemy can spot you easily and so that we can pick your body out among the rest when this is done," she said playfully. Haldir rolled his eyes, they were back to bantering already.

"Indeed Fara, how did you guess?" Fara grinned.

"I'm smart," she said with a nod. Haldir shook his head at her antics and helped her to put her weapons back on. She had to take them off before she could put on the armor. As a last measure, Fara put the chain with the vial that Galadriel had given her around her neck. She still hadn't figured out what it was for, but it had recently been glowing brighter than usual. Taking this to be significant of something, Fara had continued to wear it around her neck just in case.

"Alrighty then," she said once she had the necklace on. "I think it is time for us to go round up the troops and make sure they're all spiffed up for battle," she said with a nod. Haldir nodded in confirmation.

"So it is." The two walked back out for the second time that day and made their way back toward the elves. She found Marks and Adrian all putting on their armor and talking to each other.

"You guys ready?" she asked, clapping Marks on the back.

"Fara! You look like a shiny beetle!" Adrian said happily.

"A very pretty beetle of course," Marks assured her with a nod. Fara sighed and rolled her eyes. As much as they annoyed her, Fara would never tire of their ridiculous comments which always seemed to lighten the mood. The look in their eyes however, told her that they were trying to push Andy from their thoughts as well, not wanting grief to cloud their mind in battle.

"Don't even get me started on what _you _look like," she shot back, trying to keep up. Fara sighed, resting her hand on Mark's shoulder and Adrian's shoulder. The two copied the gesture and embraced each other so that the three now stood locked together in a triangle. It was a tradition they had started long before they came to Lothlorien. Before each and every battle, the four friends would huddle together, interlocking their arms in a gesture of strength and support. Getting their priorities straight, they all gained confidence from the other members of the huddle.

"This doesn't feel right without Andy," Marks said softly. Fara sighed.

"I know," she replied quietly. "But it's tradition."

"This battle is in his honor," Adrian said firmly. "We fight in Andy's memory tonight."

"We fight for the future that could have been his," Marks added.

"We fight in honor of his time with us," Fara said, her eyes blazing with anger as she thought of the atrocities that Andy must have faced.

"Let each and every one of those filthy orcs taste our wrath," Adrian spat, his anger building.

"No one hurts a member of our team and gets away with it," Marks said viciously.

"No one takes kills my patrol leader and expects to live!" Fara added, putting her hand in the middle of the group. The other two copied the gesture, placing their hands on top of Fara's.

"What do they get?!" Fara asked.

"No mercy!" they shouted, breaking out of the huddle. Fara inhaled deeply, running a hand through her hair, stalking towards Haldir.

"What was that about?" Haldir asked with a frown.

"What?"

"The little huddle you were just in."

"Before battle ritual. We've been doing it ever since they were assigned to me when I was made a commander," Fara replied crisply, her tone making it clear she was angry. Haldir nodded, vaguely recalling that he had seen them huddled together like that numerous times before they went into battle. Fara sighed, trying to contain her anger in such a way that she would be able to bring it back out again for battle.

"So, what's with these glovey things," she asked, examining the gloves on her hands which were plaited with armor in an effort to push away her thoughts.

"What about them? They protect your hands," Haldir said with a frown.

"I know but I've got full armor on my index finger and on my middle finger on my right hand but the rest of my fingers aren't covered. What's up with that? Did the armor making people just get bored and stop half way through?" Haldir smiled.

"Those are the two fingers you use for archery Fara. What would you do if they were cut off in battle? How would you fire your arrows?" he asked. Fara grimaced, her stomach churning at the thought.

"Thanks for that," she said, staring down at her fingers. "That would actually suck if I lost my fingers in battle," she said after a moment of thought. Haldir laughed.

"Yes, it would be rather unfortunate." Fara gave a nod of agreement. He and Fara then went to rouse the soldiers. Marks and Adrian were already getting them up and going through them, making sure everyone was ready to go.

"Here it comes, you ready for the adrenaline rush Haldir?" Adrian asked with a grin, sliding up towards Haldir as Fara left. "This is the icing on the cake. I've got the anger already, now I need the adrenaline."

"What are you on about now you foolish boy?" he asked with a teasing grin.

"Fara's about to give one of her famous pep talks," Adrian replied. Haldir frowned, rather disgusted that Fara even gave such speeches. Every one he had heard in the past had been filled with lies and falsely painted pictures of victory. In the end, they did more bad than good.

"I do not believe in such things, they are filled with lies and false promises of victory," he replied with disapproval.

"Oh come on, you've never heard Fara rile people for battle?" he asked. Haldir shook his head.

"No, we never command together," he replied. Adrian shook his head.

"You're missing out. Pay attention to what she says, you'll see how it is."

* * *

Aragorn and Théoden made their way over to where the elves were gathered, speaking of the battle and how they would fight. They were exchanging methods for killing the orcs when a loud cry rose up from the elves. Théoden frowned.

"What is that?" he asked. Aragorn smiled as the elves came into view. Fara was slowly circling them, shouting things in Sindarin. When she paused, the elves cheered in reply.

"Sasha is rousing them for battle," he replied. Théoden watched the woman call to them, a fierce light gleaming in her eyes. She now wore black armor decorated with silver, making her seem more commanding and powerful. The sheer force and pride in her voice was enough to lift even the darkest of spirits. Why was it that the elves followed her into battle rather than one of their own?

"It seems that I have underestimated your sister if the elves so readily follow her. What is it that she says?" Aragorn paused a moment to listen, and then began to translate.

"The orcs will be here soon, and we shall not give them mercy…they try to bring us down, and they will come in great numbers, yet we are stronger than that and we will show them…" Every time Aragorn paused in his translation, another cheer arose from the elves.

"Many of our kin have fallen at the hands of the orcs, now we show them what happens when they toy with us, let them now taste the wrath of the elves!… I will not lie to you and say that all of us will come out alive. You and I both know that the outcome will be quite the contrary and that many of us will die tonight. The odds are against us my brothers and you and I know that it is not likely that we shall win this battle nor live to see the light of morning. But if we are to die we will take Isengard down with us! Let us destroy its army, show them that we are not afraid, and will not stand for its abuses any longer! We are fighting for Middle Earth, and even if it means our lives, we will help to save it!" Another shout rose up from the elves.

"Your wives and children, your sisters and mothers, they are all at home!" Fara continued, rage building within her and clearly coming through in her voice. "Tonight you fight for them!...Tonight we fight for Middle Earth no matter what the cost is! It matters not if we win or lose, every orc and Uruk-hai killed increases the chances for our brothers elsewhere! …Let us fight for those we love, let us fight for our future and the future of Middle Earth! For kin and country let us fight as we never have before!" The elves cheered again and Fara joined in this time. She instructed them to get in formation, and the order was swiftly obeyed.

Théoden left Aragorn with the others and walked back toward his own men with a new found respect for Fara. She was stronger than he would have guessed.

"That was quite the speech Fara," Aragorn said with a grin as he approached. Fara managed a small smile.

"I try, it seems to work well enough, if they're confident going in they fight better," she said. "By the time the orcs get their asses over here I doubt the effects will still be there though. Are you commanding us?" she asked. Aragorn nodded.

"Yes, I will command the elves while Théoden leads his own people," Aragorn replied. Fara gave a soft smile and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You'll lead us well," she said firmly. Giving him a nod, she turned and walked down towards the middle of the grouping of elves, placing herself so that Haldir was on her right and Legolas on her left.

"Hiya guys! You all pumped up and ready for battle? I'm super psyched, I can't wait! How 'bout you?" she asked in an overly cheery, enthusiastic tone.

"Utterly ecstatic," Haldir replied dryly. "I can hardly contain myself."

"Chill out, don't wet your pants, it's not that great," she replied with a frown. Haldir glared upon hearing Gimli and Legolas chuckle.

"You are a horrid woman," he muttered. Fara grinned.

"I know."

"I must admit Fara, you are quite the motivational speaker," Haldir said with a teasing smirk. Fara blushed.

"Shut up, I'm cool," she replied defensively. "So. Who sees the orcs?" she asked.

"They are close now," Haldir replied. "They are swift in approaching, though through the darkness and rain it is hard to tell for sure." Fara sighed impatiently. "Once in battle we will see if you are so impatient," Haldir commented.

"Oh hush," she sneered. "Just becau-" Fara was cut off as thunder echoed through out the mountains and a flash of lightning followed. Just in the distance, Fara was able to see torches coming. The deep rumble of their footsteps reached her ears over the clink of rain drops on their armor. She felt her stomach churn in anticipation and nervousness. Fara moved her hand to the side and tightly held Haldir's hand in hers.

"You are nervous," he said quietly. Fara nodded.

"A little," she confirmed, her tone slightly defiant. Haldir squeezed her hand in reassurance, silently giving her his support. Fara looked to Haldir and gave him a small smile. Another flash of lighting lit up the valley and gave them a glimpse of the orcs which were now suddenly much, much closer. Fara's eyes widened and she stifled a gasp. Copying the elves, she pulled her bow off her back.

"There are so many," she murmured. Fara took a deep breath in, her eyes fixed firmly ahead of her. Thunder cracked loudly overhead and Fara began to grow anxious. Thoughts of Andy began cycling through her head and her rage began to build. When the orcs finally arrived, she would see to it that they were all killed. She would get rid of as many as she could. Her attention was diverted momentarily when Gimli spoke up.

"You could have picked a better spot," Gimli muttered, looking up at Legolas. Fara snorted with laughter, some of her rage subsiding when she glanced over at Gimli. He was too short to see over the wall.

"It appears that your height hinders you ai'atar," she said with a grin. Haldir raised an eyebrow upon hearing the endearment.

"Great things come in small packages," he replied. Fara shrugged.

"And you get rained on last," she added.

"But you drown first," Haldir muttered in Nandorin. Fara smacked his arm indignantly.

"Well, whatever luck we've lived by, let's hope it lasts the night," Gimli said with a sigh.

"Amen to that," Fara said to herself. She cast a glance over her shoulder, seeing Aragorn walk by. He began speaking to the elves, just as she had before, and Fara felt pride and confidence swell within her. She would fight them off and defend her people.

"A eruchîn, ú-dano I faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!" he cried.

"What is happening out there?" Gimli asked, jumping up to try and see.

"Shall I describe it to you, or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas asked with a grin. Gimli laughed at this, and Fara snickered. The orcs finally reached the fort and stopped. Fara's stomach churned as a fresh wave of nervousness swept over her. The massive army of Uruk-Hai extended far out into the distance. She couldn't see where it ended. One orc cried out and they all began pounding their spears on the ground. Fara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself.

Suddenly, an arrow was released from the right side. The head of the arrow buried itself in the neck of an orc, and all fell silent. The Uruk groaned and collapsed to the ground dead.

"Dartho!" Aragorn shouted. The Uruk-hai roared in anger and rage. They lowered their spears and then charged at the wall, pressing forward like a great wave.

"Tangado halad!" Aragorn cried out. Fara swiftly pulled an arrow from her quiver and notched it to the bow, pulling back the string and narrowing her eyes as she picked a target.

"Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc," Legolas said softly, offering advice to those around him. The Uruk-Hai rushed forward at the wall, beginning their attack on the people of Rohan. Fara held her breath in anticipation. The battle had begun.

"Leithio I philinn!" Fara released the arrow and quickly reloaded, waiting for Aragorn to give the next command.

"Fire!" She released another and continued reloading, picking her shots and taking down as many as she could get to. Fara shrieked when an arrow whistled towards her. She quickly moved to the side, the arrowhead grazing her cheek. She cringed when she heard a cry of pain behind her and knew that it arrow had hit one of the elves. Fara was about to shoulder her bow and go to help him when Haldir firmly gripped her arm and turned her to face forward again.

"Leave him," he commanded sharply. "The wound is not severe; he can remove the arrow on his own and continue." Fara took a deep breath and nodded, loading her bow again.

"Pendraid!" Fara quickly put her bow back on her shoulder and whipped out her knives, preparing to fight. Gimli cried out in excitement, eager to battle. Fara rushed forward and rammed her knife into the throat of an uruk as it came up. She spun to the side and attacked the second that had come up over another ladder to her right. Setting the knives on the side of the wall, she pushed one of the ladders back over the side with a grunt of effort.

Picking up the knives again, she continued to fight, moving through her opponents with great speed and looking for more to kill off. Fara was eventually separated from her friends and battle instinct took over. She charged forward furiously, swiping her blade across at anything uruk that came near her. Her frustration slowly began to build as she fought. No matter how many she took down, there was always at least six more to replace the one that had fallen. Out of the corner of her eye she managed to glimpse Rumil and Marks. The two of them still lived. She was unsure of the fate of the others.

Fara heard Gimli cry out that he had already killed two, while Legolas shot back that he was on seventeen. Fara smiled grimly as she ran past them towards an area where a great multitude of uruks had gathered.

"Twenty," she called as she ran past. Gimli shouted in frustration and continued fighting. Fara jumped into the battle, aiding her companions and cutting through as many of her enemies as she could get to. Fara turned upon hearing someone cry out her name and was able to jump back away from the downswing of an orcish blade. She growled in anger and charged forward. Blocking the next attack with one knife, she rammed the other up in-between one of the plates of armor.

The uruk howled in pain and anger, knowing it would die. Fara ended its cries, swiftly slitting its throat. Black blood spurted out, showering her face and body. Fara recoiled in disgust and quickly wiped her face to be sure none got in her eyes. Her foot slipped on the floor which was coated thickly with a mixture of sweat, rain and blood. Another of the uruk-hai took advantage of her lack of attention and ran forward, clasping his hand around her throat and squeezing tightly. Fara gasped and cried out as it lifted her from the ground and brought her closer. Spots appeared before her eyes as it tightened it's grip on her throat. She would suffocate if it didn't let go soon!

Barely managing to pull her thoughts together, Fara snarled in fury and slammed the edge of one of her blades down on the top of its hand, cutting open the skin and leaving a large gash behind. It cried out and unceremoniously dropped her to the ground. As soon as it let go, she stabbed it and ended its life. Fara gasped and inhaled sharply. The wind had been knocked from her lungs. She scrambled to her feet, still wheezing and shook her head to get her wits about her again.

Fara turned upon hearing Aragorn cry out that Uruk-hai were coming up the causeway. She re-sheathed her knives and pulled her bow off her back, running over to the archers to help out. Fara quickly released an arrow as she arrived and pulled out another one, helping to bring down the masses of uruks that came up toward the keep.

"How's it going Adrian," she asked breathlessly.

"Been better, still alive," he replied, firing another two arrows. During their training, each of Fara friends found that they excelled at one weapon or another, and were more skilled with it. Adrian happened to be best with archery, Marks and Andy with their swords, and Fara with her knives.

"Good to know," she said, releasing another arrow. "Die and I'll never forgive you," she said breathlessly.

"I'd be dead."

"I'd still hate you." Adrian aimed and fired, giving a satisfied smirk as another uruk fell.

"I love you too." The two friends ended their conversation there so that all of their attention was on the battle again.

Fara frowned when she heard Aragorn yelling for Legolas to bring someone down. She turned her head and saw an uruk running towards the drain with some kind of torch that was unaffected by the rain. Fara vaguely recalled seeing them piling large spiked metal balls in the drain earlier, though at the time thought nothing of it. She gasped, realizing it was a bomb.

Fara jumped up onto the edge of the wall and held her hand out towards the torch. She swooped it to the side and closed it in a fist, smiling in satisfaction when the torch went out. To her dismay however, more torches had been brought. Knowing it was dangerous to make herself such an obvious target, she balanced precariously on the edge of the wall and focused her attention on any torch that hurtled near the drain. Seeing what she was doing, an elf quickly joined her side, covering her from behind and making sure she was not attacked.

"All of you go, now!" Fara roared at the top of her lungs. "That's an order run! Get off the wall! It is going to explode and you'll die! Run!" she screamed. Fara felt herself weakening considerably, she couldn't last much longer if she continued like this. Upon looking behind her, she saw that a good number of men were still near the drain. She cried out in frustration and turned back to the uruks, blotting out any torch within her view. Once that was done, she jumped off the wall, preparing to run. Fara grabbed hold of the elf's arm that was nearest her and sprinted away.

"Run this way!" she shouted as she went. Most of the elves near her took a hint and quickly followed, trying to get away from the drain. Fara cast a glance over her shoulder and gasped when a torch was thrown and she watched it hurtle into the drain. Many still lingered above the drain and would undoubtedly be killed.

"Take cover!" she yelled. Fara shouted when the ground lurched from under her and she was thrown forward into the air. Putting her arms out in front of her, Fara managed to break her fall a bit. She coughed harshly, hardly able to breathe as the wind was knocked from her. Fara pushed herself to her feet and pulled out her sword, getting ready to start fighting again. She stumbled to the ground when a rock smacked her in the back of the head. Fara groaned and rolled onto her back, her vision still blurred. Fara screeched and brought up her sword, barely stopping an orc blade from smashing into her face. Fara's muscles screamed in protest as she pushed against the blade, trying to move it away from her. Suddenly, she was able to move again and it dropped the ground. She was yanked off the ground by a strong hand and looked over to see Orophin at her side.

"Thanks," she said. Orophin nodded in response and the two continued fighting. Glancing back, Fara saw that a large gap now stood in the middle of the fortress. The walls had been breached.

As soon as she recovered her balance, Fara turned and ran back towards where the gaping hole was. Adrian followed in suit, grimacing at the number of uruk-hai that poured in through the space. Fara groaned in annoyance when she saw Gimli jump down into the orcs, taking on more than he could handle.

"Cover me!" she called over the noise of battle. Her friend complied as she whipped out a bow and arrow and shot down the uruk-hai as the entered in an effort to help Gimli. The elves that were positioned on the ground charged forward to take out the others. Many jumped down from the walls to help as well.

"Am Marad!" Aragorn called.

"Back to the keep," she said, turning around. Adrian nodded and dashed off. Fara was about to do the same when she heard Aragorn call, "Haldir Am Marad!" She felt her breath catch in her throat and she scanned the crowds for Haldir. She hadn't seen him the entire battle. Fara found him about fifty feet away, fighting off a multitude of uruk-hai. He paused, shouting to those around him to pull back to the keep. Fara moved forward to get to him and cut through the uruk-hai that came at her. She heard Aragorn shout and was nearly frozen in place when she watched a tall orc wrench its ax out of Haldir's back. He seemed to sink to his knees in slow motion and the sounds of battle faded away from Fara's ears. She screamed and ran forward to Haldir at top speed. Aragorn moved aside, standing up and covering for Fara as she held Haldir in her arms. Fara gently laid him back, hovering over him as tears poured down her cheeks.

"No! No," she sobbed. "Haldir no!" Haldir groaned and opened his eyes, smiling as he looked up at her.

"Fara," he said softly, placing his hand on the side of her face. "I am sorry for the heart ache this will cause you." Fara shook her head and more tears flowed from her eyes. This was not happening! Haldir couldn't die!

"No! Haldir I can heal you," she said firmly. Haldir stopped her hand when she moved to place it on the back of his neck.

"Fara, you are shaking with fatigue, you do not have enough to save me. I will not have you kill yourself by using your gift just to save me. I am close anyway," he said hoarsely. "Do you not remember Galadriel's words? There are some you are not meant to save." Fara closed her eyes in pain, tears leaving trails down her cheeks. He was right; there was nothing she could do for him when she was in this state, she was running on almost pure adrenaline right now. A light of hope shimmered in her mind when she remembered the potion Galadriel had gifted her with. She reached up, feeling for the chain. It no longer rested around her neck. She vaguely remembered feeling it slip from her neck in battle, though where this happened she was not sure. Haldir coughed harshly and grimaced in pain.

Fara swallowed, trying to rid herself of the lump in her throat. She pressed her lips together, trying to prevent sobs from escaping. Fara leaned closer to Haldir, gently grazing her fingertips over the side of his face. Sweat formed on Haldir's brow and he coughed again, blood spattering his lips. Fara wiped it away with her thumb, a harsh sob forcing past her lips.

"No, Haldir, please!" she pleaded. "Let me help you." Haldir closed his eyes and swallowed.

"It will kill us both," he rasped. Fara shook her head, more tears flowing as sobs racked her body.

"You can't leave me!" she insisted, her voice breaking as she wept. "Haldir, I need you here!" Haldir reached to his sword which lay at his side. He firmly pressed the hilt into Fara's hand. Fara's eyes widened as she realized what it meant. "Wield it well. It brings my heart comfort to know that our people will be in good hands." Fara shook her head, crying so hard she could barely speak.

"Haldir, I can't," she sobbed. "I need you."

"Yes you can," he insisted. Fara bit her lip, sniffling in as her vision became clouded over with tears again. "Go Fara," he said quietly. "There is nothing for you here."

"No!" she cried. "I wont leave you here!" Fara moved closer to him, placing her hand on the side of his face and running her thumb along his cheek. Haldir leaned away from her touch, trying to move her away from him.

"You must go Fara, you will be killed if you linger any longer."

"Haldir you promised you wouldn't leave me!" she sobbed.

"I know," he said, his voice laced with pain. "I am so sorry. Make me proud Fara, I will be watching," he said with a smile. Aragorn gently pulled Fara's arm.

"Fara we have to go!" he said urgently. "The orcs are invading!" Fara shook her head, resisting as Aragorn pulled her away.

"Haldir!" she screamed, stretching her hand out towards him. "Aragorn let me go to him!" Fara could hardly stand as she was pulled away, sobs shaking her body as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Fara he is gone!" Aragorn said harshly.

"No he's not! Haldir! Please, Haldir no!"

"You will die if you go on like this! Let him go!" Fara shook her head, crying in pain.

"Haldir!" Aragorn turned Fara to face him, tightly gripping her shoulders.

"Fara you have to fight now! There is no choice, Haldir is dead!" Fara cast a last glance at Haldir, trembling as tears continued to fall from her eyes. She nodded, biting her lip and tightening her grip on Haldir's sword. She would fight, she would live on and do just as Haldir had asked.

Haldir watched Fara go in pain and sadness. When he saw her and saw the weariness in her eyes, he knew there was no hope left for him. Her hands even shook as she held him, a sure sign of her fatigue. Tears stung at the corner's of Haldir's eyes as he gazed up at the starless sky.

The pain in his body consumed Haldir's mind and all forms of thought soon trickled away from him. His back was on fire and his limbs felt numb. Each breath was a chore it seemed and the sights and sounds of the world around him began to meld together. He was vaguely aware of hearing Fara screaming, though he could not make out her words. The bodies of his kin were strewn everywhere, their eyes glazed over and their faces contorted with looks of agony and pain. Haldir closed his eyes, feeling a tear slip down his cheek. Darkness surrounded him and slowly, he gave in to what he hoped would be an eternal rest.

* * *

A/N: Current Status: Crying.

Current Feeling: Heartbroken

I will now try to find a way to console myself. I hope you liked the chapter.

**Reviewer Responses: **

**BrknFlight: **Thank you so much! I've been working hard on my writing, I appreciate the complement.

**Sapphire2900: **Yes, Andy was being taken by one of the Nazgul to answer your question. Thank you so much for the review!

**FrodoFreak88: **Evil Chicken of Doom? Oo oh God…

**Elvinscarf: **::cringe:: not quite happy…sorry!

**Jfgzx: **Writing takes a lot of practice, keep at it and eventually you'll get the results you want. I loved the Helm's Deep scene too! Its one of my favorites!

**Khaosqueen: **Bwahaha, gotta love Fara being obstinate. I actually didn't make the Rivendell parallel until you mentioned it. You're quite observant lol.

**Midnight**** Conqueror: **Meh, its not Théoden's fault he was raised with a different opinion of women. There are some things you just cant change.

**Miss****Ai: **Well, I tried for a fast update, this is what I got. What do you think?

**Sara****G: **Omfg, I cried when PJ killed him in the Two Towers, that was painful to watch!

**S: **The soup was one of my favorite parts of the EE hehe.

**Miss****Annoying: **Hmm, I went and listened to the song you mentioned and you're right, they are kinda similar. Whisper is a good song man, a very good song.

**Fuji**** the Hobbit: **Painful death? ::cringe:: oh dear lord. Castration bwahahaha, that's always fun.

**Radbooks: **I love the TTTEE, I've watched it like, eight hundred times.

**Pategirl: **Thanks for the review!

**RenegadeKitsune: **Major angst dancing. The answer is obvious, we will EAT the pasties and have a pasty party (invitation only of course)

**Insane Child of the Night: **Yes, that would be correct, Andy is packed up and on his way to Mordor bwahahaha.

**Dazzler420: **I myself am quite partial to the three Lorien brothers. This chapter rather killed me and stole a piece of my soul.

**Anonymous: **It was sad in TTT! It made me so depressed when Haldir died in the movie. I have yet to recover.

**ShaneLover1: **Craig Parker ::drool:: I love him, he's awesome. Haldir as well actually.

**Jullez: **Well, I wouldn't say the Haldir problem is fixed just yet…

**Crecy: **I have yet to decide what to do with Andy actually. I've considered just letting him die, but I still don't know.

**Kerla: **Haha maybe this time you'll remember what it is you wanted to tell me. Poor Andy indeed. And yes, he is on his way to Mordor.

**Lady Light: **Screaming actually works really well lol, I've don't it before.

**Dragonfly: **I know I don't HAVE to go by the movie, but its always fun.

**Lady Falcon Ranger: **I agree, the movie mad me very sad as well. I'm quite partial to Haldir.


	49. Chatper 49: Melding

::falls out of chair:: HOLY CRAP I have 1000 reviews! Holy CRAP! Semi-original elf lords to all my reviewers and an original elf lord to Ainu Lote for being the 1000th reviewer! Thank you so much!!

**_Important (I suppose…): _**Alright, well, school has just started for me and the schedule-making-department decided it would be a lovely idea to smite my existence and give me THE hardest teachers they could find. So suffice it to say that considering it is my junior year and I have to start all the college crap too, chapters will certainly not be coming out as fast. I'd say they'd end up being posted at a rate of one every two weeks or so. Anyway, I thought I'd give you all a heads up while I'm still alive and sane(ish). ::bows extravagantly and exits with a fwoosh of the cape::

* * *

**Picking up from last time…**

_"Fara he is gone!" Aragorn said harshly._

_"No he's not! Haldir! Please, Haldir no!"_

_"You will die if you go on like this! Let him go!" Fara shook her head, crying in pain._

_"Haldir!"__ Aragorn turned Fara to face him, tightly gripping her shoulders._

_"Fara you have to fight now! There is no choice, Haldir is dead!" Fara cast a last glance at Haldir, trembling as tears continued to fall from her eyes. She nodded, biting her lip and tightening her grip on Haldir's sword. She would fight; she would live on and do just as Haldir had asked._

Chapter 49: Melding

Fara stalked away from where Haldir rested. The anger and grief she had worked to suppress suddenly exploded and she made no effort to stop it. Fara pulled a gun out of the holder that had been clipped on her belt and shot down one of the orcs. They were the cause of Haldir's death and she would kill them all! Fara stood over it, gritting her teeth in anger and fired all fifteen bullets into its back.

"I hate you all!" she screamed, shaking with rage. "Your whole fucking race!" she yelled, tears mixing with the dirt and grime on her face as they fell. Aragorn watched Fara in horror as she did this, the body below her twitching with each shot. She was falling apart and would not survive long in such a state. He grabbed her arm and pulled her along, dragging her with him to the keep.

The two stumbled into the room and the doors were shut behind them. Fara sunk against the wall as sobs racked her body. Haldir was gone and she could never bring him back. Fara wrapped her arms around herself as though she was cold, suddenly feeling alone in the world. How would she go on with out him? A part of her seemed missing now, the one she loved was gone forever. With a heart wrenching pain, Fara realized she had never even told him how much she loved him before he died. The last time she had said it was before she left Lothlorien!

"Fara! There you are!" Marks said as he came toward her. Orophin, Rumil, and Adrian followed.

"Sweet Elbereth Fara! What is wrong?" Orophin asked upon seeing her.

"Where is Haldir, do you know?" Rumil asked with slight worry.

"No! They killed him!" she shouted. "He's gone! He promised me he wouldn't leave and they killed him!" Marks helped Fara to her feet and embraced her tightly, feeling her body shake as she sobbed. Fara pulled away and took a deep breath, stifling her sobs. She looked to see Aragorn speaking with Théoden in a hushed voice, conferring about what to do from where they were now. She walked towards them, curious to hear what they were saying. Their future in this battle rested on the King's decision.

"The fortress is taken," he called. "It is over." Fara felt her breath catch in her throat. He was giving up! All their efforts, all the lives that had been lost, all the elves that had been killed, the efforts of the men and elves, Haldir's efforts no less; they had all been for nothing if this was so.

"How dare you," she said, shaking with rage as tears fell down her cheeks. "All of you!" she shouted, turning to face those in the room. They all looked at her with weary faces. What did this woman want now?

"You stand here and do nothing in the sight of battle! Have you forgotten what it is that you are fighting for?! Your families, your children, their futures! The future of Rohan! Have you forgotten the sacrifices made by your brothers and companions? Have you forgotten how much rests upon this battle?! Does that mean nothing to you?! At least give the women and children a chance to escape out the back way!" she said angrily. "If we are to die give the others a chance, let us go down fighting! They may try to steal our lives but don't let them steal the future of Rohan! Stand up and show them the strength that remains within the race of men!" The men around her wearily drew themselves up, straightening and pulling out their swords, a look of pride and defiance gleaming in their eyes. She was right.

"She speaks the truth," Aragorn said to Théoden. "Ride out with me," he said suddenly, placing his hand on the king's shoulder. "Ride out and meet them."

"For death and glory," he replied.

"For Rohan. For your people." Fara sighed and left their side, kneeling to the ground with a heavy heart. She felt so weary now, how could she continue to battle. Fara unclipped Haldir's sword from her belt. Sunlight trickled in through the window above her, slowly illuminating the room. She looked up at the open window feeling the warmth of the sunlight gently caress her face as tears fell down her cheek.

"Lend me your strength a'mel," she whispered. "Just this once." Fara re-clipped the sheath and sword to her belt before standing to face the King and her companions.

"Yes," Théoden said, his face set with determination. "Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the Deep one last time!" he shouted. Fara gave a faint smile upon hearing this. Fara looked back at Théoden, a small smile forming on her lips. The king was far stronger than she had given him credit for. After witnessing the vast majority of his men die, he still somehow mustered up the courage to go out and face what remained of the Uruk-Hai. Fara knew that in his position, she might very well have given up.

"Yes!" Gimli shouted. Cheers rose up from the surviving men and they all mounted up on horses. Fara brought hers to Théoden's side and Aragorn rode in on his other.

"I have underestimated you youngling, forgive me," Théoden said, turning to see Fara. She gave him a small smile and shook her head

"You aren't the one that should be sorry. I've been horridly rude my entire time here and for that I'm sorry. I didn't give you the full credit you deserve." Théoden nodded.

"All is forgiven," he replied, looking quite pleased. Théoden unsheathed is sword and held it up. He then cried out,

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together! Feel deed awake! Now for wrath! Now for ruin and a red dawn! FORTH EORLINGAS!" At this, they all burst forward and through the doors, riding and knocking down the orcs as they went. Fara pulled out her sword and swung it to the side as she rode, cutting down all the orcs in her path. They bust through the gates and into the massive swarms of Uruk-hai just outside the fort, fighting their way through. Fara turned her head up towards the mountain when a bright light seemed to rise over it.

A white rider came up over the hill, followed by multitudes of soldiers, each seemingly glowing with their own light. A great war-cry rose up from them as they charged down the hill. The endless waves of warriors crashed down upon the orcs and a cheer rose up from the men as Théoden cried out that they had victory.

The orcs turned and began to flee at last, filtering out and moving away from the soldiers. When at last they were gone, Fara dismounted from her horse, suddenly feeling very weary. She was sure that she had a wound here and there but was not sure if she'd be able to walk back to the fort with out collapsing. Fara's head was pounding and she winced in pain.

Her next thought was of finding Haldir's body, and being sure that she gave him a proper burial. From the number dead, she knew they would need mass graves. She would be sure that Haldir had his own, even if she had to dig it herself. Fara staggered back into Helms Deep and climbed up the stairs leading to the wall. She looked out sadly as women and children ran out into the court yard, some weeping with joy and others crying out in pain for they had found their loved ones dead.

She sighed sadly when she looked and saw Kalla collapse over her son Anden's body and begin sobbing. Her children stood off to the side, silently crying; they were too young to fully understand what had happened. Another woman cried out as she pulled the body of her husband into her arms. He had been killed by the Uruk-hai too. At last Fara came to where she had left Haldir, finding him in the same position as before with his eyes closed. Fara knelt beside him, brushing the hair away from his face, noting that his skin was cool.

"I'm so sorry," she said softly. "I should have been able to save you." Fara closed her eyes, feeling tears well up again.

"I will always love you," she whispered. Fara leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on his lips. She jumped back when she felt as though something had been pulled from her on contact, as though life was being sucked away from her. Fara frowned and pressed two fingers against the side of his neck, just under his jaw bone. A few moments passed before she felt a slight flutter beneath her fingertips. He was still alive! Her healing gift had been pulled from her so violently because he was still alive! Fara closed her eyes and looked into the back of her mind, finding that she still had some of her gift left.

_"How much will you sacrifice for Haldir before this is done? How much do you value his life?"_

She opened her eyes and set her jaw in determination.

"Haldir forgive me but even if it means my own life I have to try to save you. I will not be able to live with myself knowing I had the chance to save you but did nothing," she said aloud. Fara placed her hands on the sides of his neck and cast the first healing spell that came to mind; a healing sleep. Fara opened her eyes when she was finished to find that the world around her was spinning. She winced and put a hand to her head, unable to focus on the sounds and sights around her. Her vision was blurring together and strength was quickly fleeing from her body. She had done too much; too much of her gift had been used on Haldir and she could tell that she had ended up putting her life force into it.

Spots appeared before Fara's eyes as she stumbled across the fortress wall. Fara looked to the side and saw something red gleaming fifty feet from her. It was Galadriel's potion! Did she not say to use it when strength was needed? Fara managed to pull herself to her feet and staggered over to where the potion lay. She dropped to her knees and fell forward on her hands out of exhaustion. Fara pulled the small vial out from the pile of dead Uruk-Hai and winced at the light it emanated. The potion inside was now burning with light, so much that it almost hurt to look at it. The red was brighter than she had ever seen it before, it was almost calling to her, begging to be taken.

She quickly unscrewed the cap and poured the potion into her mouth, expecting to feel instantly rejuvenated. The result was quite the opposite. The harsh liquid burned the back of her mouth and shot down her throat like fire. A searing pain followed, flowing through her veins and shooting up and down her body. Her joints stiffened and spasms rippled through her muscles. Fara gave a strangled cry of distress and pain before collapsing on the ground unconscious.

* * *

Rumil and Orophin sadly climbed the stairs, searching for their brother's body. Fara had told him that he was dead, though where he was now they did not know. At last, they found him laying against the stone wall with his eyes closed. Rumil knelt beside his brother, taking Haldir's hand in his.

"You will be missed by all Haldir, you were such a wonderful brother. You gave us everything we needed. I do not know how we will go on with out you," Rumil said sadly, tears leaking from his eyes. Orophin knelt on the other side of Haldir. He tried to repress his emotions as best he could yet tears streamed down his cheeks anyway.

"We will be lost with out you my bother. You were more than a just brother to us. You were a friend, a leader, a hero," Orophin added. "You will always be our hero Haldir, whether alive or …or dead," he continued, nearly choking on the words. Rumil looked up and put a hand on Orophin's shoulder, a silent gesture of support which Orophin returned.

"I am sorry for your loss," they heard a voice say. Both brothers looked up into the smiling face of Gandalf.

"As are we Mithrandir," Orophin replied, managing to pull himself together. Gandalf nodded and knelt beside their brother, resting his fingertips on the Haldir's forehead. Rumil and Orophin frowned when a slight smirk tugged at the wizard's lips.

"Do not burry your brother," he said. "Instead, put him on a bed in a room and let him lie there. Bind his wounds, whatever they may be. In two weeks I shall return from Isengard. If nothing new has happened by then, you may burry him," Gandalf said standing up.

"How can you ask such a thing of us? Haldir deserves a proper burial! I will not leave his body on display for the viewing pleasure of others!" Rumil exclaimed.

"No, indeed you will not, which is why the door shall remain shut," Gandalf said before leaving. Orophin sighed, watching the wizard continue past them.

"Do we follow his words brother?" Orophin asked. Rumil shrugged.

"The wizard usually knows what he is talking about, and I do not see the harm that will come from it. I suppose we will comply with his wishes." A strangled cry caught there attention, and the two turned to see Fara staggering to her feet from where she lay on the ground. She gritted her teeth, falling to her knees. Her whole body began to glow and suddenly, fire encompassed her, shooting up in a large column above her. The fire died as quickly as it came and Fara collapsed on the ground again. Orophin glanced at Rumil with a sigh.

"Let us get Haldir inside first and then tend to Fara," he said. Rumil nodded and stood, aiding his brother in getting Haldir back to the keep.

* * *

The searing pain form the potion lingered on as her mind plunged into the darkness. Fara saw a light ahead of her after a few moments had passed. Was this Mandos? Was that where she was going? Her first coherent thought was of Haldir. He would be there, right? A warm, melodic voice laughed lightly.

"No my sister, you are not yet dead," it said. Fara squinted her eyes, trying to filter out the light as it moved closer to her. A bright flash followed and the darkness was wiped away. In its place was a beautiful garden filled with flowers, trees and birds. A beautiful woman stood before her. She was tall and graceful with long, dark red hair and violet eyes. She wore a set of black armor and was equipped with numerous weapons. She and the woman now stood in a courtyard surrounded by flowers and trees. Fara looked around with a frown. Where was she?

"No offense but you don't really look like one of the Valar," Fara said with a frown. The woman smiled again.

"Indeed I am not. I am Naurín, the first of the guardians." Fara's mouth popped open.

"I'm…I'm you?" she asked incredulously. _Damn I've got a lot to live up to, _she thought.

"You needn't feel that you must live up to standards that I have set Fara. We each have different purposes and paths in life. You have been summoned here by me."

"Why?" Fara asked, feeling more and more confused by the minute. "More importantly how? Did you interfere with the effects of the potion Galadriel gave me? I should have been healed by it right?" Naurín sighed at the number of questions Fara had.

"Come, walk with me Fara and I shall explain." Fara nodded and followed the ethereal being through the bright gardens. The sent of rain and flowers filled her nose and calmed her nerves. After what she had been though, this was very relaxing.

"As you know," Naurín began. "There are some elves, like Lord Glorfindel, that were reborn into new bodies after they died. Later, when they are ready, they regain all their memories from their previous life." Fara nodded.

"Yes and…"

"When you were summoned here, it was because someone was trying to bring myself and my companions back. The only way to do such was to give my soul a new body. Of course, this plan did not work completely, and only my powers were transferred. I still remain here while you dwell in Middle Earth. I have watched you Fara since the day you were brought here, eagerly awaiting the hour of our meeting."

"Why is that?" Fara asked uncertainly.

"I have monitored the goings on in Middle Earth as well as your progress. It is quite obvious that your original purpose in Middle Earth was of evil intent. You were to aid Sauron and his armies in demolishing Middle Earth. Because you only have a part of me within you, I had contacted Galadriel through her mirror, requesting that I be able to speak with you and aid you. She denied my request at first, but as things began to unravel, she saw it would be wise to allow us to meet."

"Well, as nice as this is," Fara began, "I really don't yet see the point of my being here." Naurín smiled.

"Patience, I am nearing the reason of your visit here. As you are now, your gift has many limits. You have to watch how much of it you use, and can hardly do more than a few complex spells at once. You and I both know that in battle, it is hardly worth anything. To aid you, I requested that Galadriel brew a potion that would separate your mind from your body long enough for me to speak with you. What happens now is your decision entirely. If you allow me to blend my soul with yours, you will then possess all my memories." Fara frowned, unsure if she really _wanted _to be able to remember everything that Naurín had seen. From what she remembered reading about the Guardians, their past was not exactly a desirable one nor was it a happy one. Given all she had gone through, Fara was unsure of how much more stress her mind could take.

"Is there an upside to this at all?" she asked, her frown deepening.

"Your abilities will increase by at least one hundred fold." Fara's eyebrows shot up. With that much power she would be able to do so much more. She would be able to heal so many more people. In fact, if she took the opportunity and returned to her body fast enough, she could return to Haldir and maybe find a way to bring him back. Naurín sighed, sensing the turn that Fara's thoughts had taken.

"If this elf you call Haldir has truly gone, no amount of power will save him," she said quietly. Fara nodded, looking at her feet.

"I thought so," she replied.

"I know how it feels to lose a loved one. I too have lost my lover," Naurín said, resting her hand on Fara's shoulder. Fara smiled gratefully. "As soon as I have merged with you, you will return to the world of the living," Naurín continued, steering the conversation away from topics that were sure to upset them both. Fara nodded.

"When I go back, will I still be me, or will it be you acting through my body?" she asked.

"You will still be yourself, but your abilities will have increased by one hundred fold and you will have all of my memories, though when watching them, they will seem like your memories and you will see yourself in my place," Naurín replied. Fara frowned.

"What about Marks and Andy and Adrian, don't they have to bond or merge or whatever?"

"They already have. Just after you left Lothlorien with the Fellowship, a large battle took place. They too were given vials similar to yours, and they each drank theirs in battle when they felt they needed it. They were told not to tell you of this process when they next saw you however for fear that it would alter your actions." Fara frowned.

"Andy already did this?" she asked. Naurín nodded.

"Yes, not long ago if I am not mistaken. I have not been in contact with Nenvír but to my knowledge Andy already has met with him and gone through this process." Fara frowned. Did that mean Andy was alive? Or had he gone through this just before he had died? Fara sighed and pushed the thoughts from her mind. She would worry about it on another day.

Instead, she focused on the decision before her. While the extra power would be nice, Fara was unsure of how much more stress her mind would be able to handle. She was currently exhausted both physically and mentally. It took all of her self control to keep herself from thinking of Haldir and bursting into tears. Similarly, she was barely repressing the grief she still felt for Boromir and Andy. But then again, if she had more power, she would be able to save more people. If she had more power, she would never have to lose anyone again. If she had done this sooner, she would never have lost Haldir.

"Alright," she said, looking up at Naurín with determination. "What do I have to do?" Naurín smiled sadly. So much pain was held in the young woman's eyes, so much sadness and grief. Naurín hated to do this to her, knowing that the memories of her life were not exactly happy, though they would aid Fara in her decisions and with her skills with her powers.

"Hold out your hand," Naurín said softly. Fara complied and waited expectantly. Naurín firmly grasped Fara's hand, closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, preparing for what was coming. Fara cried out in pain and felt as though her hand had been burned. So many images, so much dying and suffering flashed before her eyes. Images of battle, loved ones passing on, starvation, poverty and war flickered through her head faster than she could process them. A searing pressure began to build within her mind as she felt the magnitude of her abilities grow and grow. She had not yet learned to control such force and power, how was she to keep it all in? Black surrounded her and Fara felt herself falling. The pressure grew to extreme levels and the pain that encompassed her body nearly drove her to insanity.

Fara gasped and opened her eyes, finding herself face down on the hard stone of the wall at Helm's Deep. She pushed herself back on her knees and tightly clutched her head, feeling as though it would explode at any moment. She slowly pulled herself to her feet, only to stumble back down. Her vision was blurred and she couldn't see anything around her. Fara fell to her knees, unable to contain the power any longer, and let out a scream of pain as fire exploded from her body, shooting upwards in a great column. Fara fell forward on the ground unconscious; exhaustion and fatigue had finally settled in and taken over.

* * *

Haldir opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by darkness. Where was he? Black surrounded him; he could see nothing at all. Tentatively, Haldir took a few steps forward finding that whatever was below him was solid. In the back of his mind, warning bells went off telling him that if he could not see, he could easily walk into something which proved to be dangerous. Haldir ignored it however, another force seemed to pull him forward, an undeniable force which he could not ignore. Haldir strained his ears but was only met with a silence that seemed to cover him like a thick blanket.

Slowly, the darkness around him began to melt away. The tall shapes of the mallorn trees were seen in the distance and the lush green grass of the fields just outside Lorien soon became visible. Haldir frowned and continued walking, stopping short when suddenly, a tiny elfling sprinted just in front of his path. The elfling had silver-blond hair and piercing blue eyes. A grin was spread on the young child's face and the elfling laughed gleefully as he streaked by. Haldir turned to watch the elfling run, feeling his breath catch in his throat as a woman not far off scooped up the small elfling.

"Haldir my son," the woman said joyfully, cuddling the elfling. "How have you been today? Tell me of your adventures." The elfling laughed and began to excitedly tell of all he had done that day, rambling on endlessly about his explorations and findings. Haldir felt tears come to his eyes as he watched his younger self interact with his mother. How he wished he could have had more time with her. The younger Haldir and his mother continued playing in the field when slowly the vision began to pull away. Haldir held out his hand and began to walk toward his mother.

"Wait," he cried. "Come back!" The field pulled away from him faster and faster and again the familiar blackness took hold. When it faded, he saw his himself in the kitchen of his old talan with his mother.

"Haldir set the table please," she asked, stirring the pot on the stove a bit more.

"Yes nana." Haldir frowned, why did this scene seem so familiar? He watched himself set the table while his mother continued to cook, an inexplicable feeling of dread entering the pit of his stomach.

"I expect your father will be home today," she said. The younger Haldir perked up upon hearing this.

"Do you think so? He has been gone for so long fighting." His mother smiled.

"Yes, I do believe so, other elves have begun to return."

"Good," Haldir replied. "Ada promised to help me with my archery when he returned." Haldir jumped up excitedly from where he sat when he heard the door open. He frowned when instead of seeing his father, he saw Lord Celeborn. Lord Celeborn inhaled deeply to keep his composure and looked down at the young elfling with hard eyes. He hesitated, looking as though he meant to say something.

"It is best that you wait here Haldir," he said after a moment. Haldir frowned and waited in the main room.

"Nana is in the kitchen," he said. Celeborn nodded and made his way to the kitchen, closing the door behind him. Haldir rushed to the door and pressed his ear up against it. He could not make out what Celeborn was saying, though from his tone he knew it was not good. He jumped at the sound of glass shattering and his mother's sudden cry of anguish and pain. Haldir pushed open the door and ran into the kitchen, finding his mother sobbing on her knees on the kitchen floor.

"No!" she cried. "He cannot be!" Haldir raced to his mother's side, feeling tears come to his eyes, and tightly embraced her. He jumped away from her in shock when she gave a sharp gasp, putting a hand over her chest and gritting her teeth in pain.

"Nana," Haldir said, his tone panicked. "Nana what is wrong?" His mother did not reply but continued sobbing. Celeborn came to Haldir's side, trying to pull him away. The child did not need to witness his own mother's death. He knew there was nothing he could do for the elleth; she and her husband had been very close. She would now die of heartbreak.

"Come Haldir," he said gently.

"No!" Haldir shouted, struggling to get away. "What is wrong with Naneth? Why is she in pain?! What have you done to her?!" His mother continued sobbing, crying out his father's name. Her sobs faded away and she collapsed on the ground Haldir wrenched himself away from Celeborn and raced to his mother's side. He gently tapped her shoulder. Had she fallen asleep?

"Nana!" he said, shaking her gently. "Nana wake up." Haldir shook her harded but she did not awaken. He felt panic rise within his chest when his mother would not stir. Her body remained motionless and he could feel life slowly slipping from her body. Her body was growing cold and she remained unmoving. Tears leaked from his eyes as he held her, silently crying.

"Nana wake up," he pleaded. "Saes! Saes Nana, wake up! Rumil and Orophin are coming home soon, you have to make dinner!" He looked up when Celeborn approached and knelt in front of him.

"Haldir," he said gently. Haldir pulled away from his touch and stood, moving away, staring at the powerful elf-lord with hate filled eyes.

"See what you have done!" he shouted.

"Haldir calm down," Celeborn said soothingly, crouching next to the elfling.

"Why did you come here?!" he shouted.

"Haldir, please, try to understand." Haldir shook his head, his eyes clouded over with tears.

"Why is she like this?" he asked, beginning to cry again. "Why won't she wake up?"

"Haldir your mother has died." Haldir shook his head furiously.

"No, you're lying!"

"Haldir she died of a broken heart, she could not survive with out your father."

"What do you mean? Ada is coming home today, she said so." Celeborn closed his eyes and inhaled to regain control of his emotions. He hated bringing such news to this family. He had been close friends with Haldir's father and now, his good friend's children were orphans. How did you explain such a thing to a child?

"Your father will not be returning home Haldir. He was killed in battle." Haldir felt as though the wind had been knocked from him. How was this possible? His father had promised he would come home! Celeborn pulled him into a tight embrace, gently rubbing the elflings back as he silently cried.

"He promised me he would come home," Haldir whimpered.

"I know he did," Celeborn whispered. "I know." Haldir tensed when the door slammed open and shrieks of laughter were heard. He pulled away from Celeborn's comforting embrace and wiped the tears from his eyes. He had to prevent Rumil and Orophin from seeing this until he found a way to tell them. He rushed into the main room, stopping them from entering the kitchen.

"Where is Nana?" Rumil asked with a big smile. At the age of no more than 25, Rumil was the equivalent of a 6 year old child. "I made a picture for her today, I want to give it to her," he said proudly, holding up a piece of paper which had been smeared with assorted colors of paint.

"Why are you sad Haldir?" Orophin asked, tilting his head to the side slightly. "Are you ok?"  
"Do you have an owie?" Rumil asked. "I got one today on my knee when I fell. You should go to the healer; they will make it go away." Haldir shook his head.

"I…I am fine," he replied. "Nothing is wrong.

"Well I still have to show Nana my picture," Rumil said, walking toward the kitchen. Haldir yanked him back, he did not want his brothers seeing their mother's body, they would not be able to handle such a thing.

"Haldir stop it!" Rumil whined. He forcefully pushed past his older brother and dashed into the kitchen. Haldir quickly followed but was too late. Rumil stood paralyzed in the middle of the kitchen, unable to move at what he saw.

"What is wrong with Nana?" Orophin asked slowly, coming to stand by Haldir's side. Haldir closed his eyes, feeling tears well up again. Celeborn entered the kitchen and gently pulled Orophin and Rumil into the main room again. He sat them down on the couch and slowly explained what had happened. By the time he was finished, Rumil was sobbing quietly in Haldir's arms while Orophin tightly hugged his knees to his chest, hardly able to form a coherent thought. At the age of 34 (8 in mortal years) it was more than he could handle.

"Come, you will live with Galadriel and I until you are old enough to live on your own again." Celeborn gently took Orophin in his arms while Haldir stood, still holding Rumil in his arms.

That night, the three brothers slept in cots that had been brought into the Lord and Lady's main room. Haldir, unable to sleep, sat by the window, looking up at the moon as tears streamed down his cheeks. He started slightly when he felt a soft tug on his sleeve. He looked down and saw Orophin looking up at him with tears in his eyes.

"I cannot sleep with out Nana," he said softly. Haldir sighed and picked up his brother, placing him in his lap. Orophin wrapped his arms around Haldir's neck and hugged his brother closer.

"Neither can I," Haldir said quietly. Minutes later, Rumil appeared by Haldir's side, his lower lip quivering as tears glistened in his eyes. Haldir gave him a small smile and shifted Orophin over so that his two brothers could sit in his lap.

"Up you go Ru, come sit with us," he said as he pulled Rumil up. Rumil sniffled and snuggled against Haldir's chest.

"Will Nana be back tomorrow?" he asked.

"No," Haldir replied. "She can never come back."

"But…but why?"

"Her spirit is with Ada now in Mandos."

"But I miss her and she never got my picture!" Rumil began to whimper. Who would take care of them now?

"We all miss her, but she can't come back," Haldir said, staring out the window. Rumil hugged his brother tighter, tears leaking from his eyes. The three brothers sat that way until they fell asleep.

Slowly, the scene faded and was replaced with another. This time, Haldir stood before the Lord and Lady. Six years after his parents death, at age 53, Haldir requested that he begin training as a warden.

"Haldir you have hardly come of age," Galadriel said with a smile. "Do you not think it is a bit soon to be thinking of work? Most do not start their training until they are at the very least one hundred." Haldir shook his head rigorously, squaring his shoulders and meeting her gaze.

"I wish to be a warrior _now_ so I can protect my brothers," he said firmly. Galadriel sighed sadly and looked at her husband, unsure of what to do. Celeborn sighed.

"Very well Haldir, you will begin to be trained, though it will be a long while before you will be considered for the position as a warden." Haldir nodded.

"I will train very hard, I promise." True to his word, Haldir trained in all of his spare time, slowly building his strength, speed and stamina. Galadriel was amazed at Haldir's willpower. She had lost track of the number of days that Haldir had returned home, weary, tired and exhausted, only to find that either Rumil or Orophin were requiring some kind of attention or help with their lessons. Instead of turning them away as she expected him to, Haldir patiently sat and helped his brothers.

Haldir trained harder and pushed himself farther with each day that passed. At hardly more than a century he looked twice his age and acted at least three times it. Not long after he turned 400 was he made a warden, making him the youngest warden to ever join the Lothlorien guard. His brothers quickly followed in his footsteps, joining when they were both 450 years old. The three trained continuously, each trying to become the best. Many centuries later, the March Warden of Lothlorien was killed in battle. Haldir, who was his second, moved up in ranks and had held the position of March Warden ever since.

The woods of Lorien faded and Haldir found himself standing in a beautiful field. He spun around upon feeling a soft touch on his shoulder. Haldir recoiled a few steps, seeing his mother smiling up at him.

"It is not yet your time," she whispered. Haldir frowned, feeling a sharp tug at his back. "Go my son," she said softly. "Return to the one who loves you. Your father and I will watch over you always."

"Naneth wait!" he called, reaching out towards her. She did not reply as slowly he was pulled away from the garden. A pair of golden gates slammed shut in front of him as he was rapidly sucked backwards into the darkness. Pain consumed him again. Screams and the sound of shattering glass echoed in his ears. What was happening to him? Was he alive or dead? Which it was he was no longer sure. Suddenly, light filled the darkness that surrounded him and he felt his body slowly gain consciousness.

The sharp, lancing pain in his back told him that he was alive not dead, though as his body grew more aware of the world around him he suddenly longed for death. Such pain and torment, it was beyond anything he could ever have imagined. Haldir grimaced and a strangled cry of pain escaped his lips.

He winced and blearily opened his eyes, trying to get them to focus properly. When he did, he found his two brothers hovering over him with worried expressions. Haldir licked his lips, finding himself parched. A glass of water was brought to his mouth and the cool liquid trickled down his throat providing him with some relief.

"Haldir! Haldir you are alive!" he heard Rumil exclaim with joy. Haldir groaned in response.

"Do not remind me," he muttered. "Why do I hurt so? What has happened to me?" he asked hoarsely.

"Do you not remember the battle Haldir? You were severely wounded; we had thought you to be dead!" Orophin replied. Memories came flooding back to him as Haldir remembered fighting and traveling to Helm's Deep. His last memory was of Fara, and how tears had streaked down her beautiful face. Her eyes were clouded with pain and sorrow and Haldir felt a strong sense of guilt knowing that he had caused them. He hoped she was alright.

As the seconds passed, Haldir felt his strength quickly returning. The pain did not fade, but his mind was quickly pulled back into its usual state and he found it much easier to think now. He frowned when glancing around his room. The table across the room had been turned over, its contents scattered all over the floor. Papers and broken vials littered the ground everywhere. Shards of glass gleamed in the corner of the room nearest the door when the light hit them. There was even what looked to be a bloodstain on the wall near his bed! His room was a mess!

"What has happened to this room?" he asked with a frown. Rumil glanced at Orophin.

"Fara …happened, I guess you could say. She was angry and upset," Orophin replied.

"Fara," he said, a smile touching his lips. "Where is Fara? Is she alive?" A slight frown crossed his features when he saw Rumil and Orophin exchange nervous looks.

"Yes Haldir, she is alive," Rumil said at last.

"You cannot fool me; I saw the look you exchanged. What has happened to her?" Haldir asked sharply.

"Well she _is _alive … …_physically, _though when you look at her, it is almost as though her soul has left. No emotions are in her eyes and she is barely responsive to anything around her. She just came out of shock and now hardly talks at all, only one or two words if necessary really."

"I do not understand what you are telling me. What has happened? Why is she like that?" he asked harshly, worry clear in his features and voice. Orophin sighed and began to tell Haldir of all that had passed during the days after the battle. They had found Fara atop the wall, knowing where she was by the column of fire that shot up. They brought her into a healing room where she slept through the rest of the day. They had all been very worried, for she was shaking in her sleep and sweat dripped down her brow as though she had a fever.

She did not awake for the next two days, though none could tell why. She was not severely wounded, and by now her gift would have been able to replenish it's self. Fara should have been unconscious for a day at most.

The truth of the matter was that when Fara has drifted out of unconsciousness and into natural sleep, the barriers she had put up in the back of her mind faltered and released all of Naurín's memories. The only difference was that instead of seeing Naurín, she saw herself. It was like watching herself in a previous life.

She saw herself in a beautiful courtyard filled with flowers and trees. Birds were chirping and a tall, graceful woman held out her arms to Fara with a soft smile. She saw herself run forward into the woman's arms, she was no more than a child at this point. The woman was her mother.

Next she was wandering through the forest near her house when a radiant being appeared before her. The being spoke to her, telling her that it was her destiny to join the upcoming war and fight against the evils in this world. Before leaving, the being briefly touched her forehead sending chills down her spine. Fire seemed to flow through her veins as her fire power and healing abilities were gifted to her. _Find the others, _the being whispered. _They are like you, they can help. _

The scene drastically changed all of the sudden and now Fara had just reached her maturity. She was clothed in the garb of a warrior, equipped with various weapons and stood in the very same court yard she had been in seconds ago. This time, the court yard was burning. Screams and cries of pain reached her ears as Fara watched her home burn to the ground.

Fara felt helpless as so many loved ones died right before her eyes. Because she now remembered loving them, she was forced to bare the pain of losing them as well. At last the flames died down and Fara moved forward to search for survivors. She stumbled upon her mother's body which was covered with burns. Her eyes were still open and her face was contorted into a look of anguish. She had suffocated from the smoke. Tears welled up in Fara's eyes and she turned and ran.

The next thing she saw took place in a bar. It was a dark and dreary night out and Fara sat huddled in a corner, clutching a cup in her hand. She was approached by three others who sat down and began to talk to her. This was how she had met the other Guardians.

The images came quickly now, battle after battle, death after death. True, there were various happy memories littered about. The most pleasant being those of her lover whom she had saved in a battle. Fara felt overwhelming love for the man when she saw him and the memories of her time with him flooded back. Her heart nearly ripped in two when she watched him die later on. They were separated in battle and he was killed. By the time she had gotten to him, he had died.

The images grew so horrible and painful that Fara frequently cried out in her sleep. She could hear the screams of pain, the cries of those around her dying and pleading for her help, blaming her when none came. There were so many of them and she did not have enough energy for all of them.

Her friends worried for her greatly, unsure of what it was that she was seeing. Only Marks and Adrian had some idea, for they had gone through a similar thing. It pained the two of them to know that there was nothing they could do but wait for the memories to filter through.

Her other companions were worried for her greatly as well; they did not understand what was happening. Orophin recalled with a smile the time when Gimli had come to visit. He, Legolas and Aragorn were departing for Isengard with Gandalf shortly, and they knew that they could not take Fara with them when she was in such a state. Gimli sat with Marks, who was cradling Fara in his lap, and watched her sleeping figure. They were so afraid that her mind would not recover from whatever stress it was now under.

Gimli sat with them for a few moments, muttering "crazy woman" periodically. He said it again moments later, this time a bit louder, and again after that. The seventh time he said it, he practically roared it.

"Crazy woman!" he shouted. Marks growled in annoyance.

"You aren't helping," he said angrily. Gimli ignored him and said it again, even louder than before. Marks frowned when Fara shifted slightly in her sleep.

"Stupid dwarf," she mumbled. Marks looked back at Gimli opened mouthed. The dwarf smiled with satisfaction and patted his hand gently.

"She'll be alright lad," he said with a smile. With that, the dwarf turned and left. Haldir smiled upon hearing the story. He had to admit, the dwarf was clever. Fara's companions stayed with her for a few hours after, but were later called back to the battle fields to help. There were so many bodies to be sorted through, and graves had to be dug for all of them. Marks left Fara in the care of a young woman and instructed the woman to alert one of Haldir's brothers, himself or Adrian if something changed. The woman complied and went to Fara's room.

She brought bandages with her and began to re-bandage Fara's arm. During battle, she had been hit and had a deep cut from a sword along her upper arm. Other than that, Fara had managed to come out of battle more or less unscathed. Just as she finished bandaging Fara's arm, Fara awakened. She groaned slightly and looked at her surroundings.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"They were called out to help with the aftermath of battle." Fara nodded.

"What about Haldir," she asked suddenly. "Where is Haldir? How is he?" The woman stopped what she was doing and came to sit by Fara's side, putting her hand over Fara's.

"My…My lady I am very sorry. The Captain no longer lives," she said slowly. Fara frowned and gave a short laugh.

"You're joking, you have to be, I healed him," she said firmly with a puzzled smile as she sat up. What was this woman talking about? She knew Haldir had been healed, he had to be.

Right?

The woman shook her head sadly.

"No, I am sorry but I do not lie. I saw it with my own eyes when I went to deliver a message to his brothers. They had him lying on a bed." Fara recoiled from the woman and tumbled off the bed.

"You're lying!" she yelled. "I know you are, you have to be!" Fara stood and ran out the door, stumbling frequently; her legs were not used to the weight she now put on them. It couldn't be true! She knew it; she had healed him and used all her gift on him! He had to be alive; there was no way that he wouldn't be!

"Excuse me," she said, stopping a woman she saw in the halls. "Where is the room where Captain Haldir now rests?" she asked. The woman pointed and gave Fara a set of directions. Fara quickly followed them and found Haldir's room. She opened the door and gasped at what was there. Haldir lay on the bed with his eyes shut; he didn't appear to be breathing. Fara ran to his side and checked for a pulse. Her breathing became erratic and her thinking irrational when she couldn't find it and felt that he was not breathing. No! No this couldn't be happening! She had saved him, why wasn't he waking up?!

"No," she whispered, tears forming behind her eyes. "No, no you…you can't…you can't be! Haldir, Haldir wake up!" she demanded, gently shaking him. Haldir did not stir. "God damn it! I healed you, you have to wake up! Haldir!" she cried, shaking him more forcefully. "Haldir please! Wake up!" Tears dripped down her cheeks when she realized that the sudden burst of magic that she gave him could have killed him. Elrond had warned her that such things were possible. She had killed him! She was a murderer! This was all her fault! She should have been more careful, how could she have done such a thing?!

"Haldir no! No I saved you!" she shouted, not wanting to believe it. "Haldir!" Fara stood suddenly and punched the wall, leaving behind a small bloodstain when the skin on her knuckles broke. She screamed in frustration. This wasn't happening! It couldn't be real. How could she have let him die?! Slowly, she backed away from the bed, starring in horror.

"Haldir! Haldir no! I saved you, you were supposed to wake up!" she cried, sobbing into her hands. He couldn't be gone! He just couldn't! Tears poured down her cheeks and a numb feeling took over her body. She tangled her hands in her hair and squeezed her eyes shut as she cried out his name. Fara gritted her teeth, chest heaving in anger and confusion.

Her mind was racing; she could no longer control where it went. Her home in that beautiful garden was burning again, she could see it whenever she closed her eyes! People were screaming and crying out to her. Bombs exploded around her as she tore through the forest, this was the third time her team had used her as bate in battle! Men around her dropped dead, having been stuck down by bullets. The dead and dying from a large battle that had taken place remained on the ground. Their voices echoed in her head, blaming her for Haldir's death as well as their own. Why wouldn't they leave her alone?! Fara ground her teeth together and tightly clamped her hands over her ears to block out the sound.

"Shut up!" she screamed. "Leave me alone!" The voices persisted, insisting that it was her doing. She had let them die just as she had let Haldir die. She was too weak, she only caused problems, inflicting more damage than she prevented. If she had just left them all alone they would have been fine, if she hadn't tried to save Haldir he would have lived!

"Go away! It's not my fault!" Slowly the voices began to fade, slipping away into the dark recesses of her mind. The walls of the room closed in around her. She was alone. No one was there to help her anymore. Why _would_ they help her anyway? She had let Haldir die. No, she had killed him! She was responsible! She was a murderer! She should have been paying more attention to what he was doing and then she could have helped him. As his Second, Fara should have been there, as his lover and friend she should have been there! How would everyone react when they knew what she had done? They would leave her too. She truly was alone. She would have no where to go. She did not belong anywhere now.

Fara stared down at the cold stone floor, tears blurring her vision. How could this have happened to her? Everything was crashing down around her, so many had died at her hand, and hundreds more had as well because she was too weak to save them. Was this how she was meant to live? That just couldn't be, it wasn't supposed to be like this! Nothing real could ever be this horrible. A glimmer of hope sparked in the back of her mind at that thought, this could be a dream. Yes, this was just a dream, a horrible nightmare that would be over at any moment. She would awaken and be back in the woman's barracks at the American Army base. She would move on and eventually forget this had happened. Fara stared down at her bloodied knuckles and her attention turned to the throbbing and stinging emanating from them. You could not feel pain in dreams. Reality came at her like a harsh slap in the face. This was no dream. This was real. Haldir was truly gone.

Fara shifted her vision back to Haldir's bed, watching his pale face as she lay on the bed in an eternal sleep. Why did he have to die? Why did he leave her? He promised he would always be there for her! Fara's hand knocked against a glass vile behind her as she stood again and backed away further from him, trying to escape the reality of his death. She gripped the glass tightly in her hand and hurled it at the wall, shattering it to pieces. Fara screamed in anger and sadness again, sinking to her knees and ignoring the pain that followed as the glass shards cut into her skin. She stood and slammed her fists onto the top of the counter behind her in anger and began to cry harder, her body shaking with each sob that tore from her throat.

"Haldir!" she screamed. Fara felt her sorrow mix with rage, untamed rage towards the orcs, the Uruk-hai, everything. They had killed so many of her friends but that wasn't enough. They took Haldir too! Everyone was gone, whether by blade or disapproval, they would all leave her and she would be left with nothing but her sorrow and guilt for company. Fara screamed and swept her hands to the side, knocking off everything that rested on the counter.

The woman at the door stared in shock as she watched Fara in her fit of rage. She yelped and took a step back when she saw Fara turn over the desk and a small table near the door in anger and storm out of the room. She stumbled on her way out, falling to the ground. Fara leaned against the wall for support, sobbing helplessly. The woman nearest her sent for one of Fara's friends while another stepped forward in an effort to try to console her. Rumil, Orophin, Marks and Adrian came quickly. Marks stepped forward, kneeling next to her and pulling her into his arms, holding her as she cried.

"You'll be alright," he said softly. "Everything will be fine." Fara ignored him. His words meant nothing to her. Nothing he could say or do would return Haldir to her. Death had claimed him, he was gone now. Her tears subsided and Marks and Adrian managed to get Fara to her room. Rumil and Orophin spoke to her along the way, trying to get her to respond or show some sign that she was aware of what was going on around her. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she could not find a way to reply. The words would not come.

Orophin sat with Fara in her room that afternoon and helped her to remove the glass shards from her knees and shins. She did not even flinch or acknowledge the pain as he did this; she had long since gone into shock and refused to speak at all for the rest of the day. Adrian and Marks had stayed with her, trying to bring her back to the real world yet nothing they did seemed to work. She did not say anything, but numbly sat on her bed tightly hugging her knees to her chest and staring at the wall with wide, fear-filled eyes.

Orophin stayed with her that night while the others ate dinner. He had grown to see Fara as a sister since the time she first arrived in Lorien. He felt obligated to watch over her now, especially since she was his brother's lover.

"I can never see him again," she said suddenly. Orophin's head snapped up upon hearing her talk. It was the first time she had spoken since they had found her in the hallway.

"What?"

"Make me proud, I will be watching. …That's what he told me. If I die in battle, it will disappoint him. I can't die of old age because of my immortality. I will never see him again ever," she said quietly, staring out into the distance. "I…I never told him I loved him before he died."

The next day Fara rose early in the morning. She dressed, tied her hair back into a lose pony tail and pulled on a pair of boots. Lastly, she strapped her weapons to her side, exchanging Haldir's sword for her own. She left her room and then walked down the hall way in silence, simply nodding in reply to the greetings she received rather than speaking. She did not wish to talk to anyone at all.

"Fara!" she heard someone cry. Fara frowned and turned around, finding Éowyn running towards her with a big smile. Fara sighed and managed a small smile.

"Fara you are alive!" Éowyn cried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied.

"I am glad."

"You look well enough," Fara replied. Éowyn sighed.

"Taking care of the wounded has been hard," she replied. Éowyn frowned as she watched Fara. Her face was impassive, her eyes void of all emotion. What was wrong with her? Fara was never like this. Her voice was even when she spoke and her posture and stance told Éowyn nothing of her feelings.

"Are you alright?" she asked with a frown. Fara nodded.

"I'm fine," she replied. "A little weary, but fine." Éowyn frowned and nodded, accepting this answer for now.

"Well, do not let me keep you; I'm sure you have things to attend to," Éowyn said. She smiled and left Fara on her own, walking the opposite way down the hall. Fara sighed and continued walking until she came outside into the courtyard. The bodies of the Uruk-hai were strewn throughout the fortress mixed and mingled with those of the warriors. Many elven warriors lay on the ground, their faces twisted into contortions of pain, for that was how they died. Various body parts form the dismembered uruks lined the walls and black blood stained the stairs, walls and floors. She stopped and closed her eyes, biting back the memories that surfaced at the sight of the aftermath of battle. Fara inhaled deeply and continued walking until she came to the area where the elves were camped. They were all gathered together in silence, simply taking support from each other's company.

One elf stood with a grin on his face upon seeing Fara and swiftly walked towards her. The others looked up and followed, glad to see that Fara was well. They all stopped short when they saw the sword at her belt. Fara recoiled and took a step back when the elves placed their hands over their hearts and knelt before her with their heads bowed. She looked to her left and found Rumil and Orophin doing the same. They were swearing their allegiance to her, promising to follow her command always for she now held Haldir's position as Captain.

Fara frowned. This was not right. They were supposed to do this for Haldir, not for her. She could not accept this responsibility; she would never measure up to Haldir. Fara cast her eyes to the ground as tears formed in her eyes. Such a gesture confirmed and permanently sealed the fact that Haldir would never come back, and that Fara would never see him again. Secretly she had hopped he would somehow come alive again even though she knew it would never happen. She now had a new responsibility that she could not cast aside. She had previously hoped to somehow find herself in an overwhelming battle which she would not survive and thus be reunited with him, but now she could do no such thing. A new weight and responsibility rested on her shoulders.

"I know you will lead us well," Orophin said firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Captain," he added after a moment. Tears trailed down Fara's cheeks. Unable to speak, she turned and stalked off finding the need to be alone suddenly unbearable.

Haldir frowned as Orophin explained this to him.

"After that day she completely changed," Orophin continued to explain to Haldir. "I think the new job and title she was given was what saved her. I found a gun under her pillow the day before. She visited all of our wounded soldiers as well as those that were alive after that, though she did not speak much. I think the longest sentence she has spoken has been seven words long."

"Six," Rumil corrected.

"She is getting worse," Orophin remarked. "She will not even respond to Marks, her best friend!"

"She is otherwise fine?" Haldir asked. Orophin sighed sadly.

"We are not sure. I know that she has not been eating much recently nor has she been sleeping, though she hides that fact well. It is as though her soul has died yet her body lives. Were she an elf I am sure she would have died of grief long ago." Silence followed as Orophin finished explaining to Haldir all that had happened. The older elf seemed to be debating in his mind what to do.

"I must go to her," Haldir said at last. Haldir struggled to sit up, finding that the pain in his body was greater than anything he had ever imagined. He clenched his teeth and fell back on the bed, squeezing his eyes shut and taking deep breaths to control it. He looked down to search for the source of his pain and found angry red marks trailing down the side of his left arm. He assumed that there must have been some on his back as well.

"I've healed quickly," he remarked.

"Astoundingly fast, you've only been out for a few days," Orophin replied. Haldir grimaced.

"It feels like a fresh wound none the less," he said tightly. Slowly, he managed to sit up and then moved his legs off the bed.

"Haldir you are not well enough to go. You are still weak!" Rumil exclaimed. Haldir looked up at his brothers defiantly.

"You shall either aid me or watch as I struggle on my own," he said sternly. Orophin rolled his eyes. Even when wounded, Haldir still maintained his haughty demeanor and was able to command them with ease. It was rather remarkable. Orophin sat beside his brother, putting Haldir's arm around his shoulder and helped his brother to stand. Rumil brought Haldir a shirt to wear and aided him to put it on. Slowly, Haldir made his way down the hall and towards the room where Fara was staying. Numerous stops were made, for Haldir frequently felt dizzy with pain and exhaustion. Orophin stopped him before they entered Fara's room.

"I will go in to see if she is there." Haldir listened and watched from the doorway as Orophin entered. Fara sat by window, looking out into the distance. Marks and Adrian were sitting next to her and talking to her.

"Fara please, you can't continue like this!" Marks exclaimed. "It's killing you! You have to pick yourself up and get back on track." Fara did not reply, but stared down at the glass of water she held in her hands, her eyes misted over with tears. Her breathing grew uneven and she clenched her free hand in anger, they knew nothing of what she was going through. Who were they to tell her how to act?

"You'll be fine Fara, you just have to start slow and get back on track," Adrian said quietly, resting his hand on her shoulder. "It's alright." Fara gritted her teeth and stood, hurling the glass at the wall across from her.

"Not its not!" she shouted. "It's not ok and it will never be ok!" Fara angrily wiped the tears from her eyes and yanked open a drawer on her dresser, pulling out something before storming off down the hall. Fara stormed past Haldir on her way out, not seeing him as she passed. Adrian and Marks quickly went to the door, looking after Fara as she went down the hallway. Marks jumped back when he saw Haldir standing behind him.

"Whoa, where'd you come from?" he asked with a frown. Adrian's eyes widened.

"We thought you were-" Haldir held up a hand to silence them

"I know, and I am not. Where is Fara going?" he asked, starting down the hall in the direction she had gone. Marks frowned and looked to Adrian.

"She had a gun with her didn't she," he said slowly.

"Shit," Adrian hissed. "I'll stall her, you help Haldir get to the top tower." Adrian sprinted off in the direction that Fara had just gone, leaving Marks and the others.

"What is going on?" Haldir asked sharply. Marks sighed and picked up the pace at which he was walking.

"Come on, I'll explain as we walk, we need to get you to Fara." Haldir nodded, biting back the intense pain he felt all over his body and continuing forward.

"What is wrong with Fara? I know she is upset but where is she going?" Haldir asked as they walked. Marks sighed.

"Humans are different from elves. When you guys can't take any more, you can go to Valinor. We're stuck here forever. There comes a point in every soldier's life where he, or she in Fara's case, can't take any more. The stress becomes too much for your mind and you just can't function. You forget how to live because your mind just stops working for you."

"And you think this is happening to Fara now?" Haldir asked with a frown.

"Hey, at least it didn't happen in battle," Marks pointed out. "She would have been killed for sure if it did. I noticed she was starting to go when she told us about Andy; she was hanging on by a thread. You "dying" did her in. She can't handle any more, it's too much."

"So where is she going?" Haldir asked. Marks looked at him gravely.

"She's upset, angry and depressed to an unimaginable degree. She ran in the direction of the tallest tower with a gun in her hand. What do you _think _she's going to do?" Haldir's eyes widened and he started to run. His body screamed in protest and numerous times he stumbled.

"Haldir you must slow down, you don't have the strength for this," Orophin said urgently. Haldir shook his head.

"I don't care," he insisted. At last the four made it to the bottom of the stairs leading to the tower where Fara was. Haldir paused, resting one hand on the wall and the other on his knee. His lungs felt as though they were on fire, he could hardly breathe. Pain racked his body and drove him down to his knees. He was nearly spent.

The thought of what Fara was about to attempt and what it would mean for him drove him to continue onward. Haldir ground his teeth together and tried to stand. Rumil and Orophin rushed forward and helped their brother up. Together, the three brothers and Marks made their way up the stairs. Haldir pushed himself onward when he heard a great commotion from above him.

"Fara no!" Adrian shouted. Haldir's blood ran cold when the roar of a gunshot echoed across the Helm.

* * *

A/N: Bwahaha, and you thought Haldir would be the one to die. Anyway, hop on the Angst Train guys, it's a doozy! I know I don't usually ask/beg for reviews but I poured my soul into this chapter when I tried to write out everyone's emotions, especially Fara's. I would really love to hear what you think! Please, please, please let me know!!

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Olwyen: **Well, as I said in the email, the potion wasn't for Haldir. It had a more interesting use I should think…

**Aranel-Nenharma: **Any more of what? Death scenes? ::shrugs:: we'll just have to wait and see now wont we?

**S: **Pfft, everyone likes Haldir, love in my case.

**Aveline: **Bwahaha, but he didn't die! How evil! And to clear any doubt from your mind, this story will never be abandoned. I have full intentions of finishing what I started. That goes for everything I write.

**Just Curious: **Gyrrrg, thanks for pointing everything out. I've been trying to work on that. In the future I'll definitely keep everything you've told me in mind. Thank you so much! And by the way, a permanent critique? What do you mean by that?

**Dazzler420: **Well…I brought Haldir back at least didn't I?

**Animequeen101: **Auch, sorry to make you cry! And kids? My my, tis a bit too soon to be considering such a thing.

**Peaches' Hobbit-girl: **Meep, I made a lot of reviewers cry. Sorry! And as for your necrophiliactic tendencies, Haldir is _always _sexy, dead or alive.

**Midnight-Flurry: **Nope nope, Haldir lives. See? Not _too _sad.

**Zurgiea: **No worries about not reviewing, I totally understand. I was so mad that PJ killed Haldir in the movies! It made me so depressed!

**LorSparrow: **::patpat:: I'm sorry to make you cry! But I brought Haldir back however! Does that redeem me at all?

**Ainu Lote:** ::cringe:: At least Haldir is alive again right?

**Shadow of the Ages: **Hurricane? O.O Eep! Hopefully nothing was blown over and no one was hurt!

**Stinky ****Stan: **Andy…well…dur…I can't tell you that…read the chapter where he's in it last and decide for yourself.

**FrodoFreak88: **Ack! Evil Chicken of Doom! I am curious, where might I acquire one?

**Kerla: **Well…Haldir's alive at least? I felt rather bad about nearly killing him.

**Shanelover1: **Not sure why PJ let him die, it kinda irritated me as Haldir is my favorite elf.

**Miss****Annoying: **Hm, you're the only reviewer that thought it was a good idea to let Haldir die. Unfortunately, I felt bad about it and couldn't go through with it. I love him far too much.

**Oracle10:** ::hides:: I didn't kill Haldir however…

**RenegadeKitsune: **Omg, I'm so sorry about your grandmother! Whoaaaa, a PIE? ::consumes instantly via osmosis::

**The Aquatic Chicken: **Nope, Haldir doesn't die…at least not this time around bwahaha.

**AriesNT23:** ::patpat:: sorry for all the angst mellonamin! This chapter wasn't much better though…

**Feanin: **Whoa, lots of cool elvish! That's awesome! Where did you learn all that? Sorry I made you cry! I know all that was sad!

**Elvenstar5:** ::sobs:: my license! We needs it precious! And we'll have to see about Andy.

**Valalight: **Haha I know! Alex (I think that's her name) told me about the fish! That's so funny! Sorry about all the angst and thanks for the review!

**IceDragoness1: **::cringe: Urg, I know, a lot of people didn't like the 10th walker idea, but I had been planning it from the start and I've been trying to make it as original and interesting as I can. Don't worry by the way, this wont be ending for a while. I've got a sufficient amount planned.

**Lady Falcon Ranger: **Well, I decided not to kill Haldir, I loved him too much. A plus right?

**Stargal92: **Nope, Haldir LIVES! Woot!

**FilidhNiamh: **But of course Haldir will rise again, I love Haldir far too much to kill him off.

**Insane Child of the Night: **That's the worst part of TTT, when Haldir dies! It makes me depressed every time.

**Lady Light: **I brought him back, no worries.

**Tree-Huggin Hippie: **To be honest, we'll have to wait and see about Andy, and Huzzah! Haldir lives!

**Elvinscarf: **Sorry I made you cry! ::hands tissues over::

**Jullez: **And right you are! Haldir is NOT dead but alive!

**Fuji**** the Hobbit: **There, all better, I fixed the problem, Haldir lives…but then…Fara…well…yeah…::hides::

**BtchieChrissy: **I was so depressed when Haldir died in the movie too! Omg! It took me forever to get over that!

**Sapphire2988: **But of course there is hope for Haldir! I have too much of a soft spot for him. Thanks for the compliments! They mean a lot to me and I read your review like, 6 times over!

**Dragonfly: **No no, you are quite right, I don't know if I'd have the guts to kill Haldir…yet…

**RadBooks: **The men maybe a bit sexist but the elves aren't, Fara beat that out of them pretty much. If it came down to it, I think she could lead the elves sufficiently.

**Khaosqueen: **No worries, I kept my promise, Haldir is alive for now. And you were right, Fara couldn't handle that kind of heartache.

**Jfgzx: **Nope, Haldir isn't dead. I care about him too much to let that happen any time soon.

**Anonymous:** ::pat pat:: no need to cry, Haldir lives.

**Amirel: **Did you truly think I would kill my future husband? Haldir is far too sexy to be killed off.

**Mademoiselle****Morte: **Eep! Haldir is alive see! All is well now! …almost…

**Midnight**** Conqueror: **Yay! Haldir lives! Thanks for the review!

**Miss****Ai: **No no, certainly not cruel enough to kill Haldir. Not yet anyway.


	50. Chatper 50: Revival

Oh God, I didn't mean for this update to take so long. Sorry to all of you who have been so patient. School has been taking up so much of my time, I've hardly been able to glance at this. I don't know how I'm going to manage updating all three of my fics at once.

**Note you all should read: **ok so managing all three fics might be a bit much to juggle with my school work. I'm considering making the updates for Faith shorter in hopes that I might be able to update quicker (think like, Upheaval length ie: around 7 pgs rather than 25 pgs). What do all of you think about this idea???

Xoxo,

Tarilenea

* * *

**_To minimize confusion, you all should note that this chapter picks up from when Fara left her room in the last chapter. So its from her perspective…_**

Chapter 50: Revival

Fara stormed out of her room, tears leaking from her eyes. How dare they tell her what to feel?! They could not possibly understand what it felt like to lose everything! They still had their wives; they still had something to hold on to! Tears leaked from Fara's eyes as she shoved her way past anyone who dared to stand in her way. Fara finally came to the set of stairs she would need to take in order to get to the tallest point of the keep. She took them by two, trying to get to the top as fast as she could. She needed to escape, to get away from all of this. She couldn't take anymore.

Fara practically sighed in relief when she arrived at the top and saw the ledge. She quickly advanced and stepped onto the wall, standing on the very edge. The wind whipped at her hair and tears streaked down her face, freely flowing from her eyes. How could Haldir have died? How could she have let such a thing happen? Was this the Valar's way of punishing her, making her atone for the sins she had committed in war? How could they do such a thing to her?

Why did you let him die?! she screamed, staring up at the dark grey sky above her. You killed him! Galadriel said that you watched over me and looked out for me! Why did you take him away?! He didn't deserve to die! Why did you take him from me?! Why won't you let me by happy for once?! What have I done to you?!? she cried. Nothing! I've not done a thing!

Fara covered her face with one hand, sobs racking her body. How could they do this to her? She had dedicated her life to protecting the world they created; didn't she deserve at least some happiness in life? Why did they not save him? He could still be living were it not for them! But surly the Valar would not take away his life unnecessarily when she had been trying to heal him. They would have aided her. It was still her fault, she could not pin this on the Valar! Had she not applied so much of her gift at once he would still be alive! She was a murderer, a kin slayer! She had killed him! Haldir was gone because of her. It wasn't the Valar's fault; it was her fault, hers alone.

That was what she was now, alone, just as she had been from the start. It had always been this way in the army, she never had friends of her own. Now she was alone again, her friends would leave her, kill her perhaps, banishment was the penalty for kin slaying, though death was something she would sooner welcome. It would be best to simply accept her fate now and take the blame as she should. It was what she deserved. What was left for her anyway? She had no family, she was a murderer, the lands she loved were being covered in darkness. All efforts she made would be futile; nothing was worth such pain anymore. What more was there to live for? How could anyone bare to continue on at such a rate?

Fara glanced down at the gun in her hand, the radiant black metal taking on its own lustrous glow and gleaming in the light. It beckoned to her, bringing her relief and comfort. Her finger slid over the small lever on top and she pulled it back with a feeling of satisfaction as it clicked when the gun was loaded.

It was so simple, the sickle shaped trigger was all that stood between her and rest, an eternal rest in which she would be reunited with Haldir and her family. It was a dark angel that had come to sweep her away from the harsh misery that life had brought her. She was so weary of war. Battle after battle, fight after fight, and the bloodlust never ended. She was gifted with special abilities but for what purpose, to simply rob others of their lives? What was the point of war? It had stolen her life from her, robbed her of her friends, even claimed her lover as its own. War was the foe she could not beat, no weapon or battle tactic would ever destroy it. Yet she finally had found a way to escape it. Death. Death would save her; death could protect her always and take her away from such cruelty.

"Fara!" Fara slowly turned her head to the side, staring back with pleading eyes at Adrian. "Fara please!" he cried. "Think about what you're doing! It's not worth it." Fara shook her head, beginning to cry again, and turned back to stare out into the distance. Slowly, Adrian began to walk forward, trying to get closer to her.

"Fara please, you are stronger than this! I know you are!"

"What would you know of my strength?" she asked harshly.

"I know that you have a vast amount of it, and that you are easily one of the strongest people I know. Please Fara, do not do this. I know you can make it, you just have to hold on."

"There is nothing left," she said bitterly.

"Yes there is! There always is something worth fighting for." Fara shook her head, staring down at the ground.

"Let me go, Adrian" she whispered. "Please, I want this to end." Fara closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, tears still flowed freely from her eyes. Pain gripped her heart and a burning sensation seemed to emanate from her upper arm; the wound on her arm had started to bleed again. She cast her eyes to the ground, watching as small rivulets of blood trailed down her arm and dripped off her fingertips. It splashed down to the ground and mixed with the oozing black orc blood that thickly coated the stone of the fortress. The red disbursed and was consumed by the black within seconds. What was to become of her now, was she to be consumed in a similar fashion, drowned out by the endless battles and death? Was she just another drop of water in the ocean?

Slowly, Fara raised the gun to her temple, swallowing the lump that had formed in the back of her throat. Her grip tightened and her finger snaked around the trigger. Relief was not far now. It would come quickly. Idly, she wondered if she would feel any pain. It was of no matter now, no pain could compare to the heart ache she felt.

"Fara no!" Adrian shouted.

_"Make me proud, I will be watching." _

Fara screamed in anger and fired the gun into the distance. She recoiled back from the force and stumbled off the wall, falling to the ground. Adrian ran forward, gathering her in his arms as she hurriedly threw the gun away from her.

"I hate him!" she screamed. "I hate him! I can't even bring myself relief because of him!" Adrian held her tightly to him, trying to slow his ragged breathing and calm his racing heard.

"Fara, I thought I lost you," he said quietly, smoothing his hair. Fara did not hear him, but continued to cry.

"Why did he die?" she cried. "I want him back! Why did they take him from me?"

"Fara, Haldir is alive," Adrian said softly. Fara tensed and her cried subsided.

"You…you're lying," she whispered.

"It is true," Adrian replied. "He is on his way here." Fara shook her head and violently wrenched herself free from him.

"You're lying Adrian! I know you are!"

"I swear it Fara, I saw him!" Fara shook her head, clamping her hands over her ears.

"Why are you doing this to me?!" she screamed, standing up and backing away from him. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Fara, I would not lie to you! Haldir is alive, he's-"

"Here," Haldir said firmly. Fara gasped, looking to the stairwell to find Haldir standing there. His breathing was ragged and he had one hand out against the wall to support him. Rumil, Orophin and Marks were just to his side. Fara bit her lip and shook her head.

"No…this…this isn't real. You can't be, I…I saw you there on the bed," she whispered.

"It _is _real," Haldir insisted, leaving the support of the wall and backing away. Fara shook her head and backed away from him, a deep frown on her face as more tears fell down her cheeks. Fara stared at him in shock. What was happening? Haldir was dead; she had seen it with her own eyes! She slowly sunk down to the ground, leaning back against the stone wall. Fara tangled her hands in her hair, staring at the ground with wide eyes. Haldir was gone, she had seen it with her own two eyes! Was she now going insane? Were the Valar toying with her mind and making her see things that were not real? How could this be? She had heard that elves saw the one they loved before they died of grief, was she seeing such things too? Was she to die of grief like some of the others? No, that was not possible, she was not an elf! What was going on?!

Haldir slowly walked towards Fara. He knelt a few feet in front of her, noticing that she was hyperventilating and that panic had filled her eyes. Was she so convinced that he had died? If it was so, he could only imagine the thoughts running through her head. She must think she is going insane!

"Tula sinome melamin. Amin nwalya lle (Come here my love, I ache for you)," he said gently, holding out his hand to her. Fara looked up at him with tears in her eyes, the confusion and anguish plain on her face. Tentatively, Fara reached out her hand to put it in his. She recoiled at the last second and pulled her hand back for fear that if she touched him, she might discover that he was not really there and that this was all a dream. Against her better judgment, Fara reached her hand out again, slowly placing it in his larger one. Haldir smiled and firmly grasped it, pulling her towards him. Fara moved forward instantly and threw her arms around his neck, bursting into tears.

Haldir managed to find what little strength he had left and stood, bringing Fara with him. Sobs shook her body and she tightly wrapped her arms around his neck, burring her face in his chest. Haldir kissed the crown of her head, gently rubbing circles on her back.

"You will be just fine," he whispered.

"I thought you had died," she sobbed. Haldir shook his head.

"No, you will not be rid of me so easily," he replied softly. "Come," he continued gently. "I need rest and I am sure you do as well. We will go back to your room." Fara nodded and helped Haldir to walk back to their room, her hand tightly holding his the entire way there. She had come so close to losing Haldir and the grief she had felt these past few days was almost more than she could bear. Now that she had him, what if he left her again? How would she continue onward? Fara had barely managed to cling to her sanity this time, if it happened again she was sure she would not live through it.

When they arrived at Fara's room, Haldir reclined on the bed with Fara resting in his lap, her head on his shoulder and his arms around her waist. The two sat for the next hour in silence, simply content to sit in each other's arms.

"You seem weary my love, you should rest," Haldir said gently, gazing down at her fondly. Fara shook her head and wrapped her arms tighter around him, resting her head against his chest.

"I'm not tired," she replied quietly. Haldir sighed, accepting this answer for now. It was clear she was lying.

"Then at least eat something," he said, pulling over a tray of food that Rumil had brought. Fara made a face and grudgingly complied, though she ate very little. Fara and Haldir sat in silence for the rest of the night, words were not needed. Right now, all they both needed was to feel the presence of the other, and know that they were safe.

Fara and Haldir stayed in Fara's room for another day and a half more. Fara refused to sleep at all that night as well as the next. She feared in the back of her mind that if she did, when she woke he would no longer be there, that this was all just a dream, a trick her mind was playing on her. She simply sat and watched him as he slept. If he was constantly under her watch, he would never be able to leave. During the middle of the third day, she finally collapsed out of exhaustion, much to Haldir's relief. It seemed that no matter what he did, he could not convince her that he would be there when she awoke.

He sighed and looked down at the peaceful figure in his arms, gently stroking her hair and wincing at the number of knots in it. Clearly she had not brushed it since battle. Haldir leaned over and grabbed a brush off of the nightstand and gently worked the mats and knots loose from her hair, being careful that he did not pull her hair or wake her as she slept.

Haldir set the brush down when he was finished and stared down at her with a smile. He moved his hand through her hair and then moved it down to trace the contours of her face. There were still tear stains on her cheeks as well as circles under her eyes, she had not slept in days. Haldir felt a slight feeling of anger build within him. The battle had done this to her. Were it not for the orcs and Uruk-hai she would not be like this, she would still be the happy, smiling person she was before. He moved his hand down her arm and took her hand in his, kissing its palm.

"I will always be there for you, you will never need to feel such pain again," he promised.

* * *

Fara blearily opened her eyes, the harsh morning sun practically blinding her. She still felt so tired and weak. Fara sighed contently at the memories of the day before…or at least she thought it was the day before. She sat up suddenly with a slight feeling of panic, wondering if what had happened with Haldir was really a dream. What if it was? What if he was truly gone? Tears formed in her eyes and panic rose in her throat. She calmed when a large hand cupped her cheek and the sound of Haldir's warm voice filled her ears.

"What is it Fara? Is something wrong?" he asked. Fara relaxed and shook her head.

"I was just….startled," she replied. Haldir smiled.

"I told you I would be here when you woke, did I not?" he asked teasingly. Fara blushed and looked down.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I…I was afraid it was a dream," she admitted. Haldir sighed, resting his forehead against hers.

"This," he said, brushing her lower lip with his thumb, "is real. As is this." Haldir leaned in and softly pressed his lips to hers. He felt Fara smile against him and shift in his lap slightly.

"Now do you believe me?" he asked, pulling away. Fara nodded.

"Yes," she said, sighing contently and resting her head on his shoulder. "How do you feel?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I have felt better," he replied with a wiry smile. "As of now I am very sore and stiff, though it is preferable to how I felt yesterday or the day before." Fara frowned.

"How so?"

"The pain was nearly overwhelming," he replied. Fara grimaced.

"I'm sorry. I thought I healed you, though I guess it didn't work." Haldir shook his head.

"Quite the contrary, actually. The wound in my back hit dangerously close to my spine and the gash on my arm went from the middle of my bicep down to my wrist. I would have died were it not for you. Orophin and Rumil suspect that you sealed the wounds more or less though did not take away the pain that they would have brought."

"Are you well enough to walk?" she asked. Haldir nodded.

"Of course."

"Good. I think I speak for us both when I say I need a bath." Haldir grimaced and nodded.

"I agree, I can hardly live with my self as of now." Fara crawled out of Haldir's arms and stood up, falling back down instantly. She had been sitting for too long and her legs were not used to the weight. Haldir laughed as he slowly stood.

"We have been idle for too long," he said. Fara smiled and tried to stand again, this time succeeding.

"I noticed."

"Where to first?" he asked, walking to stand beside her and slipping his arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"Your soldiers will wish to see you, no matter how bad you smell," she said with a teasing grin. Haldir scowled.

"You are no flower either I'll have you know," he replied. Fara shrugged.

"I'm not denying it," she replied casually. Haldir rolled his eyes and opened the door for her, stepping out after she did. Haldir and Fara were greeted with smiles as they walked through the halls. Word of Fara's condition as well as Haldir's had spread quickly. Most were surprised to see the couple walking about the way they were and it lifted people's hearts to see them. Fara smiled at the woman who had treated her arm the day she woke up and frowned when she inched away and quickly walked down the hall. Haldir laughed.

"From what I have heard, she is afraid of you," he said.

"Why? I didn't do anything to her. I barely remember her."

"Do you remember why my room is such a mess?" he asked. Fara blushed.

"Yeah."

"Well that young woman was there watching everything you did. She told Rumil what she had seen and he relayed the information to me. From what I hear, you came to my room, saw me and began screaming. You then threw a glass at the wall and flipped two tables over before storming out." Fara's blush deepened.

"I was distraught," she said defensively. Haldir snorted.

"Crying is distraught. Destroying a room and what you nearly did at the tower goes far beyond that. Orophin told me you were in shock for a day." Fara shook her head.

"No, it was only for a few hours. I just didn't let anyone know I came out of it so quickly. If I did it would mean that I would have to talk to someone which I didn't want to do. I just wanted to be alone," she said. "Your brother was a pain in the ass; he wouldn't leave. I gave up and spoke to him after a while." Haldir nodded.

"He told me."

"How much has he told you?" she asked.

"Rumil and Orophin told me about everything that happened to you from the time they found you until the time they left to sit with me. When I awoke I asked how you were and they said that your body was alive yet your soul was dead." Fara cast her eyes to the ground.

"I know."

"When I went to see you, you were at the breaking point and you went to the tower before I could speak to you." Fara cast her eyes to the ground.

"I'm ashamed of what I nearly did," she said quietly. "But I couldn't handle any more, it was too much for me." Haldir stopped her as they walked. He took her face in his hands, tilting it up so that she was looking at him. He brushed away the tears that had begun to roll down her cheeks with his thumbs.

"You will never go through the same thing again because of me, Fara. I promise," he said firmly. Fara managed a watery smiled.

"It would be preferable." Neither knew who initiated it, but moments later they were swept up in a passionate kiss, each burning for the other. Haldir tightened his grip around her waist and pressed her closer to him, never wanting to let go. Fara felt the same and wrapped her arms around his neck, opening her mouth wider for the entrance his tongue begged for. Fara and Haldir ignored the stares they received from those who passed by, they were unable to understand the love between the two.

"Here they go again," Adrian remarked with a sigh as he rounded the corner.

"Right, so, this is what like, time four hundred that we've caught them kissing," Marks asked.

"Three hundred and sixty eight," Adrian replied.

"The fact that you actually count makes me worry. I'll make a note to tell Merenwen to give you more play when we get home, you've obviously got a shitty sex life," Marks said with a frown. Adrian glared.

"Merenwen and I have a perfectly balanced relationship and I get plenty from her. She's an amazing wife. What confuses me is how all of us have managed to get married and these two are twice as horny as the three of us combined and still _aren't _married or at least engaged or bonded," Adrian replied.

"Yeah but we were all only _recently _married and bound," Marks replied. Adrian ignored him.

"So, do we break them up or let them give the Rohan kids some sex ed?" Adrian asked.

"For the sake of Rohan's youth we'll stop it," Marks replied. "Go do your thing Adrian."

"I'm out of ideas actually. I haven't had time to think a new method up yet," he replied. Marks shrugged.

"Fara!" he called. She pulled away just long enough to reply

"What?"

"Rohan's not used to watching the two of you have sex in every possible corner. Try and calm down until you get a room."

"Corners are not … secluded enough. ….If we were to make love it …would not be in a public place …we are careful about that," Haldir commented between kisses. He felt Fara smiled into his mouth at this.

"North Tower," she mumbled while still trying to kiss him.

"Point taken," he replied. "We are _usually_ careful," he corrected.

"You're usually horny, break it up," Marks retorted. Fara pulled away and sighed.

"No one understands," she said, shaking her head in disapproval. Haldir nodded.

"Yes, it seems that way." Marks and Adrian walked over to greet Haldir now that he was no longer occupied.

"Good to see you up and at it again," Adrian said, clapping the elf on the back. Haldir winced slightly, his back was very sore still.

"Life's hardly the same without someone constantly patronizing at you," Marks commented. Haldir raised an eyebrow but said nothing in responses. The four made their way to the area where the elves were still camped. The warriors instantly jumped up and ran to greet their Captain. The rumor that he had been killed was not taken well by anyone. Fara stepped away, giving Haldir time to be with his own kind. They needed him now.

"How are you Fara?" Marks asked quietly, coming up beside her. He led her to sit against the wall a good distance away from the elves.

"Better," she replied. "Just a little more tired than usual."

"Good to hear, we were worried for you," he replied. Fara smiled.

"I know."

"You…you haven't been having any bad dreams?" he continued awkwardly. Fara frowned.

"Not of Haldir, if that's what you're asking," she replied.

"That's not what he means. We saw the vial around your neck," Adrian clarified, sitting next to her.

"Oh, that. I guess I'm alright," she replied with a frown. "I don't really like to think about it. How about you two?"

"We've managed. The first few days were hard but we got through it," Adrian replied. "The memories were overwhelming. It's nothing like what you had to go through though. You had the memories _and _Haldir to deal with. I don't know how you did it." Fara bit her lip and stared at the ground.

"I didn't," she said quietly. "I nearly killed myself." Adrian sighed and placed his hand over hers, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"But you didn't. You got rid of the gun Fara. You were braver than anyone else in your position would have been." Fara sighed.

"It gets easier to deal with," Marks said. "Eventually the dreams stop. Adrian and I still have them sometimes. It's good to know we'll have someone else to talk to about them now." Fara nodded.

"I have them whenever I sleep," she confessed. Marks sighed.

"They'll pass with time, just like everything else," he replied. A comforting silence followed and the three friends sat, each deep in thought.

"So," Adrian said, his voice slightly up-beat. "How many happy memories did you get?" he asked with a grin. Fara gave a wiry smile.

"Not many."

"I got I think like, eleven," Adrian replied.

"Dude you actually took the time to count?" Marks asked. Adrian shook his head.

"I'm speculating. If you want I can count though," he offered. Marks rolled his eyes.

"What is it with you and counting?" Fara asked with a laugh.

"I like specifics," Adrian replied. Fara smiled.

"So… what have you been up to these past few days?" she asked, trying to start up a conversation again."

"Avoiding you," Marks replied dryly. Fara frowned.

"Why?"

"When you came out of shock you were hard to be around. Your sorrow was contagious," Adrian explained.

"It was?"

"Yeah, remember when Adrian visited you?" Marks asked. Fara nodded.

"You left really suddenly too," Fara replied, looking at her friend with a grin. Adrian blushed.

"It's cause you made him cry," Marks said. Fara raised her eyebrows and looked at Adrian.

"I did?"

"Alright well I was justified. You were sitting there by your window crying and singing sad love songs," Adrian replied defensively. Fara blushed.

"It was the only way I could comfort myself."

"Yeah but Moulin Rouge?" Adrian asked. Fara's jaw nearly dropped.

"You actually _saw _that movie?" she asked, feeling rather astonished.

"My old girlfriend made me see it with her," he muttered.

"You cried at the end, didn't you?" she sneered.

"I had a few tears in my eyes, nothing more," he replied defiantly. Fara smiled and shook her head, looking out to where Haldir was standing. The elves were still talking to him, each asking questions and telling him of what had happened these past few days. At last they finished talking and Haldir made his way back over, sitting next to Fara and pulling her into his lap.

"What are we now speaking of?" he asked.

"Apparently I made Adrian cry with my singing and what not," Fara replied. Haldir smirked.

"Is that so? What were you singing?"

"Depressing love songs." Haldir nodded and placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "If you're nice I might sing you one later." Fara snickered when she looked over and saw Adrian give a sigh of relief.

"On second though," she began. Adrian glared at her.

"Never knew, I could feel like this,

Like I've never seen the sky before

Want to vanish, inside your kiss

Every day I love you more and more."

"This really isn't necessary," Adrian muttered, looking away. Fara ignored him of course.

"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing?

Telling me to give you everything

Seasons may change, winter to spring

But I love you until the end of time

Come what may, come what may

I will love you, until my dying day."

Fara looked down, feeling her own eyes well up with tears. Adrian subtly tried to rub his eyes while Marks absently drew patters in the dirt on the floor.

"That is a beautiful song," Haldir remarked.

"There's more to it," Fara replied. "But I won't sing anymore now, it'll make me cry."

"Me too," Adrian muttered to himself. Fara couldn't help but smile at this.

"You know it was a good movie," she sneered.

"The acting was alright," he admitted. Fara sighed and shook her head.

"Men," she muttered. Haldir smiled.

"Do any of you know if there is a river near by?" he asked.

"Um, there's one just outside the fort, you can take a horse to get there," Marks replied. Haldir nodded and both he and Fara stood.

"And just _where_ are the two of you off to?" Adrian asked with a smirk. Fara rolled her eyes.

"Is it not obvious Adrian? Fara and I were off to go have wild rabbit sex as you so charmingly put it," Haldir said as though stating the obvious. Fara snickered.

"Adrian come on, I smell, I need a bath, Haldir isn't much better than I am," she said frankly.

"Worse, actually," Haldir commented. Fara laughed and the two walked off in search of horses. Haldir found his dark brown horse and picked Fara up, placing her in the saddle. He mounted up behind her and the two rode out of the fortress. Just on the other side of the valley that the fortress was nestled in, a deep yet calm river flowed by. Haldir dismounted and allowed his horse to graze while he and Fara made their way to the river. She quickly took of her boots and then dove in with out hesitation, shivering at the feeling of the cold water on her skin.

"Fara you have forgotten your clothing," Haldir commented.

"No, I took off my boots," she replied. "And my clothes are really dirty." Haldir shrugged and copied her, taking off his boots and diving in. He waded over to Fara and pulled her closer.

"Your clothing is in my way," he commented. Fara grinned.

"I intend on letting the river wash it off a bit before taking them off." Haldir sighed in annoyance. "You are very impatient," Fara said. Haldir smiled, resting his forehead on hers.

"I suppose you could call it that." Fara waded back to the side of the river and undid the buttons on her shirt. She shrugged it off her shoulders and then swirled it around in the water some more to clean it off a bit. She lifted it from the water and rung it out, placing it on the grass to dry in the sun. Thankfully, the water reached to just below her shoulders so she had something to cover her…kind of. Haldir smirked and took her in his arms.

"I am content now," he said, running his hands up and down her sides as he held her. "Almost." Fara shivered as his hands caressed the sides of her breasts.

"Almost?" Fara asked with a laugh. Haldir nodded.

"Yes, you still have your pants on." Fara laughed and pulled him down towards her, kissing him firmly. Haldir responded eagerly, pushing his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. Fara moaned softly and ran her hands across his broad shoulders before beginning to undo the buttons on his shirt. Haldir shrugged it off and unceremoniously tossed it onto the riverbank. His lips left hers and Haldir began to gently trail kisses down the side of her neck.

"How I have longed for this," he murmured. "I have ached for you."

"I missed you more," she replied with a smile. "I thought I had lost you forever."

"Never," he said firmly, taking her face in his hands and resting his forehead against hers. "Never Fara."

The two stayed in the river for many hours after this. By the time they returned, it was clear to everyone else that they had done more that simply take a bath. No bath took five hours. Fara and Haldir did not care what the others thought however. They were far too happy to be reunited with one another.

* * *

Haldir groaned softly.

"Mmmm, lower," he said. "A little to the left…ah, perfect. You are a goddess." Fara laughed to herself.

"I don't know why your back is so tense. You've had plenty of days to rest you lazy elf," she teased.

"It probably has something to do with the fact that my back was nearly sliced in half during the battle," he said cynically. "And then there is the fact that you messed it up more with your horrible healing skills."

"Don't get smart with me, boy," she admonished.

"Or what?" he asked.

"Or I'll stop." Haldir sighed and closed his eyes.

"Please do not," he said quietly. A small smile tugged at Haldir lips when he felt Fara place a soft kiss on the nape of his neck.

"Don't worry, I happen to be a very caring and generous person." Haldir snorted with laughter. Fara smiled and continued rubbing the muscles of his back in a gentle circular motion.

It was early in the morning and Fara and Haldir had just awoken. Days had passed since the morning on the tower. In that time, Fara had managed to pull herself together a bit more. While she was still hurting, something that was apparent to Haldir, she was once again able to retain control and hold it in for the time being. That morning, Fara and Haldir had planned to go out to spend time with the other elves but Haldir's muscles felt very tense and sore. He could scarcely move them with out experiencing pain. He now lay face down on his bed, resting his head on his forearms while Fara straddled his hips and massaged his back. She didn't mind doing such a thing of course, she rather enjoyed it.

"As soon as I'm done here we have to go. They are burying everyone today," she said sadly. Haldir nodded, keeping his eyes closed.

"How many did we lose?" he asked. Fara paused to think.

"Seventy of Théoden's men were left alive, not counting the Rohirrim that came with Gandalf. We lost a total of about eighty." Haldir sighed.

"That is not well; many of those soldiers were of Imladris."

"Yes, Lord Elrond won't be all that happy I'd imagine."

"What do you plan to do when Aragorn and the others return?" he asked.

"Haldir you know the answer to that," she replied. He sighed in annoyance.

"That is what I thought. You will follow him."

"We've both made it this far Haldir; we'll get through what ever is yet to come." Fara yelped and moved back when Haldir shifted and rolled over to sit up. He smiled softly and kissed her.

"How do you know?" he asked quietly. Fara sighed, resting her forehead on his and grazing her fingertips over his cheek.

"I don't," she replied. "But I have to go on, just as you do. We each have a path to follow, you know that I am not meant to return home with you. Not just yet." Haldir sighed, taking her hand in his and squeezing it tightly.

"If that is what you choose, then so be it, but promise me you will be careful." Fara nodded.

"I promise. After what has happened here, there is not much worse that can be done to me." Haldir frowned.

"You are naive if that is your belief," he said grimly. "There are far fouler evils in this world, the end has not yet come and I fear for you," he continued, getting up from the bed and walking to the window. Fara frowned, standing and going to his side, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't understand," she said quietly. "What are you talking about?" Haldir sighed and shook his head.

"It is nothing," he said, looking down briefly. "Nothing you should concern yourself with." Fara smiled and stood on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You don't have to worry, I will be careful," she said. Haldir smiled.

"I can only ask that much of you," he replied. "Now, where is my sword?" he asked.

"In the corner. It's actually a lot lighter and easier to use then I thought it would be," she said.

"You used it?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you gave it to me and I kinda dropped mine. I went back and found it later but at the time yours was the only one I had."

"I was simply asking. It is what I expected of you, and I knew that the elves would look to you as their leader if you had my sword," he replied. Fara nodded sadly.

"I know, they all knelt down and swore allegiance when they saw it," she replied. Haldir smiled and walked over to her, taking her in his arms.

"You were very brave to take such a responsibility, I am proud of you," he said gently. Fara gave a small smile.

"I am not brave," she said quietly. Haldir frowned.

"Why do you say such things? Of course you are. You are still alive, are you not? You have faced so much and yet here you are. You are very brave Fara, let no one tell you otherwise." Fara cast her eyes to the ground. Brave people did not try to take their own lives. Haldir sighed and tilted her head up towards him, giving her a light kiss.

"Come," he said. "Let us not talk of this now." Fara and Haldir slipped on their shoes and then exited the room, making their way to the front of the fortress where the graves had been dug. All the Uruk-hai bodies had been piled up far away and long since been burned. A mass grave had been created for the warriors, there was no time for an individual one.

"It's like the Holocaust," Adrian commented, his tone detached. Fara nodded.

"It's just as bad." The elves and men all stood along side of the graves. Haldir stood on Théoden's left with his warriors on at his side. On the King's right was Éomer and all of the surviving Rohirrim. As the bodies were brought into the grave, Éowyn sang. While the elves were buried, the remaining elvin warriors began a soft lament for the warriors they lost. The beautiful sounds of their rich, deep voices rang throughout the air, bringing tears to everyone's eyes. Some cried openly while others did their best to hide it. Fara sniffled in and felt tears flow freely from her eyes.

"Sing something," Haldir said softly. Fara bit her lip and stepped forward more. Slowly, in a shaky voice, Fara began to sing.

"Lift every voice and sing, till earth and heaven ring,  
Ring with the harmonies of liberty;  
Let our rejoicing rise, high as the listening skies,  
Let it resound loud as the rolling sea.  
Sing a song full of the faith that the dark past has taught us,  
Sing a song full of the hope that the present has brought us;  
Facing the rising sun of our new day begun,  
Let us march on till victory is won."

As she sang, Fara felt the words give her confidence and her voice grew louder and stronger, echoing throughout the helm. The men and elves around her felt the confidence leap and their hearts lift some, they could relate to what she sang of. They knew they would pull through and overcome the pain and grief they now faced. It was at the point that Adrian and Marks joined in, singing the song with Fara. Their voices were not as loud as hers, though they complimented it well.

"Stony the road we trod, bitter the chastening rod,  
Felt in the days when hope unborn had died;  
Yet with a steady beat, have not our weary feet,  
Come to the place for which our fathers died  
We have come over a way that with tears has been watered,  
We have come, treading our path through the blood of the slaughtered;  
Out from the gloomy past, till now we stand at last  
Where the white gleam of our bright star is cast."

Silence followed Fara's song, all were too sad to speak. The men and elves filed back into the fortress. As they left, each person picked up a small handful of earth and tossed it down onto the grave. Fara and Haldir returned to the keep and sat down near a small fire where the elves were camped. Haldir leaned back against a large stone on the ground and pulled Fara into his lap, gently running his hand through her hair. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I must admit, you smell much better now than you did yesterday," Haldir commented with a smile, trying to keep Fara's mind away from the grief. Fara looked up at him with a glare.

"You're one to talk. You weren't exactly a pretty flower yourself," she replied. Haldir smirked. He ran the back of his hand along her cheek and then through her hair.

"You know I was simply teasing," he said. "I would still love you even if you did smell from battle." Fara grinned.

"Well of course, I expect no less of you. I mean what if I came home one day smelling like an orc?"

"I would kick you out," he replied simply.

"Hey!"

"I never said I would allow you into our home, I simply said I would not stop loving you." Fara scowled.

"The same goes for you then," she said defiantly. Haldir laughed and softly kissed her lips.

"Very well." Fara pulled him back down and firmly kissed him.

"Have at least _some_ dignity, Haldir," Rumil said with disgust as he walked by. Haldir sent his brother a saucy smile.

"You owe me the rest of my massage still," Haldir commented, turning back to Fara. "You only half finished."

"I did not, you moved," she said indignantly

"Your point being?" Haldir asked. Fara laughed.

"Alright fine, but only if you are a very good boy," she cautioned.

"I am always a good boy," Haldir replied solemnly.

"You are not!" she exclaimed.

"List some of my crimes then if I am so bad." Fara laughed.

"Alright well there have been numerous times where you threw me in a river, and then there was the time you put a snake in one of my drawers-"

"And proud of it," he remarked with a nod.

"And then there was the time you tripped me, and then you yelled at me for rearranging your closet and the stuff in the kitchen even though it was more logical the way I put it, and then there was the time when you got me drunk and locked me in the male bath house-"

"Oh but what a time that was," he said with a grin. Fara glared and continued.

"And then that day when you picked me up and threatened to throw me over the edge of the patrol talan, and then there was the time when you roared battle orders in my ear to wake me up one morning which made me nearly fall off the bed and then there was the time-"

"Enough!" Haldir said with a laugh. "You have made your point clear." Fara gave him a cheeky smile.

"I, on the other hand, am an angel. You really should learn from my example."

"Fara you are anything but that and you know it." Fara shrugged and leaned back into his embrace.

"Whatever you say."

* * *

Fara spent the next few days with the elves and with her friends. They mostly talked about the battle and things yet to come, taking support from each other and trying to deal with the grief that came with the death of so many. Laments were sung for the warriors lost and stories were told of their deeds in prior battles. A week later, Gandalf, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas returned along with Théoden and his men. Fara was glad to discover that Merry and Pippin also traveled with them.

Fara stood upon hearing the horns that signified their arrival and dashed out to the front on the helm to greet them. Aragorn laughed when he saw her running towards them and tightly embraced her.

"You seem to have recovered quite nicely," he said. Fara smiled sheepishly and then went to hug Legolas.

"I was worried about you," he said.

"I'm fine," she assured him. Fara knelt down and tightly embraced Gimli.

"Good to see you well lass, the elf was insane with worry. I on the other hand knew that you'd pull through all right," he said with an air of confidence. Fara laughed and looked over at Legolas who was scowling down at the dwarf.

"If I am not mistaken, it was you that was eager to leave Isengard and return to see if Fara was alright. You practically dragged me onto the horse," Legolas commented.

"You may not talk, I beat you in our little game," Gimli scoffed. Legolas scowled.

"We tied," the elf replied.

"You did not! That last orc was only twitching because it had my ax imbedded in its nervous system!" Gimli exclaimed. Fara laughed.

"What game is this?" she asked.

"We were competing to see who could kill more orcs," Legolas replied.

"My final count was forty two," he said with a sigh.

"I'm sitting on a very pretty forty _three,_" Gimli sneered.

"Gosh you guys, that sure is a lot," Fara exclaimed, putting her hands on her hip. Legolas raised an eyebrow at the overly enthusiastic tone in her voice. "I myself managed to scrape by with a measly forty _seven_," she said with a proud smirk. Legolas glared.

"It's ok Greenleaf, someone's gotta lose right?" she asked. Legolas rolled his eyes and walked into the fort with Aragorn. Fara smiled and then turned to greet Gandalf who was now walking towards her. Before she could, she was promptly attacked by the hobbits.

"Fara!" they cried. Fara laughed and knelt down to hug them tightly.

"How are the two of you? I was so worried! I didn't know if you had gotten out of the battle alive or not!" she exclaimed. Merry and Pippin smiled.

"We're alright. We went to Isengard and met the ents!" Pippin said excitedly. The two hobbits took Fara's hand and led her back into the fort, each telling her of their adventures and what they had been doing while she was gone. When at last they calmed down and departed in search of food, Fara was approached by Gandalf.

"It is good to see you back to normal," he said.

"I wouldn't really call it normal," she replied wirily.

"You know the reason Haldir appeared to be dead correct?" he asked after a moment. Fara frowned and shook her head.

"No?" he asked, looking rather surprised. "Did you not read the directions carefully when learning to use a healing sleep?" Gandalf scoffed. Fara shrugged.

"I kinda skimmed the effects and moved on," she replied.

"Foolish woman, have I taught you nothing?!" he exclaimed. "Always read everything before doing anything. A healing sleep makes the individual appear to be dead. It's used in battle for that reason. It heals the wounds of the person so that they will no longer bleed and then makes them appear to be dead as protection from the enemy," he explained. Fara frowned.

"Well that explains a lot," she said after a moment. Gandalf rolled his eyes. He frowned when Fara looked up at him and he looked into her eyes.

"Something about you has changed," he said after a moment. "Since I saw you last you have changed." Fara looked away nervously.

"I have?" she asked. Gandalf observed her keenly for a moment.

"Your eyes are different. … Ah, you have met Naurín then," he said. Fara sighed.

"Can we not talk about it? I don't like remembering my other life," she replied.

"Why is that?"

"It's too sad and I watch too many loved ones die."

"Do not focus on those memories. You have not yet learned to fully benefit what she has given you. Try to recall every healing spell and fire spell that you know," he said. Fara frowned and paused to think for a moment, finding it very odd that she knew far more than she remembered learning. Gandalf smirked at this.

"She has given you her wisdom and knowledge aside from just memories Fara. Speak with your companions, there are spells which you may collaborate on for more power and effectiveness," he said. Fara raised an eyebrow and took a moment to consider this.

"I'll make a note of it," she replied. Gandalf smiled.

"And you'll forget within a day." Fara nodded.

"Of course," she replied. Gandalf rolled his eyes.

"Your childish behavior never seems to leave," he scoffed. Fara shrugged.

"Old habits die hard," she assured him. "I've yet to learn to break them.

* * *

"This is the last time I'm asking, but do you _have _to go with him?" Haldir pleaded. Fara sighed.

"Haldir, come on, we've been through this," she said as they walked. Everyone was preparing to leave the fort and they would all be going on their separate ways. Haldir wanted Fara to return to Lorien with him, of course, though she refused and insisted on traveling with Aragorn.

"Please," he pleaded.

"Haldir," she said sternly, fixing him with a slightly annoyed gaze. Haldir frowned and stuck out his lower lip in a childish pout. Fara laughed.

"Aw, you look so cute," she cooed. "But no." Haldir groaned and followed her down the hall.

_Damn it, that usually works, _he thought to himself. The two reached the gate of the fortress and walked out to find almost everyone there. There were still a few men and elves inside who were packing up and getting themselves together.

"Allow me one moment," Haldir said. He quickly left and jogged lightly over to where the elves were and began shouting a quick series of orders. They would travel with Aragorn and the others for most of the day, for their roads were more or less the same, and then branch off to go home. When he returned, he found Fara adjusting her cloak and checking the straps on the saddle of her horse. Haldir smiled and gently stroked the nose of the horse, speaking softly to it in Nandorin.

"He is a beautiful horse," Haldir said. Fara smiled.

"He is one of the Rohirrim's horses. They lent him to me before we left Edoras for Helm's Deep. His name is Gimstan," she replied. "One of the warriors said it meant "jewel"." Haldir smiled.

"A fitting name," he said. Fara nodded.

"I rather thought so." As soon as the fortress had emptied, the group set out. Fara rode with the elves for most of the trip to enjoy what time she had left with them. They spent most of the journey that day conversing and reminiscing of the days before the war had picked up to what it was now.

The sun had just begun to set when they stopped for the night. The elves were going to continue traveling so Fara walked with them a ways to say goodbye. This however took a while, Fara was close with just about every soldier in Lothlorien. Having lived there for so long, she knew all of their names and knew pretty much all of them on a fairly personal level. Her goodbye to Haldir took the longest however.

"Oh, this is yours Fara," Haldir said, reaching for the chain around his neck. Fara shook her head.

"Keep it, I want you to have it," she said, putting her hands over his to stop him from taking it off. Haldir frowned.

"Are you sure?"

"Well Arwen gave Aragorn her necklace, and I know mine doesn't have the same significance and symbolism as hers, but still," she said. "I dunno, I think it's a silent promise that we'll both come out of this alive," she explained shyly. "I need that promise to keep me going." Haldir smiled and ran the back of his hand along her cheek.

"I would gladly wear it for you. I too am in need of such a promise." Haldir paused before speaking again and then reached up to undo the clasp on his cloak.

"Here, you will have my cloak," he said. Fara frowned.

"I already have one," she replied, slightly confused.

"Which is why you shall give me yours," he replied. Fara grinned and tried to undo the pin on hers.

"You'd think that after over sixty year's I'd be able to get this God damn thing to work," she muttered. Haldir laughed and undid it for her. The two traded cloaks and helped the other to put it on.

"Well, it's been fun," Fara said, holding out her hand. Haldir looked at her hand and raised an eyebrow.

"You are sadly mistaken if you think a handshake will satisfy me," he said matter-of-factly. Fara laughed and leaned forward to place a quick kiss on his lips.

"I know, I was teasing," she replied. Haldir rolled his eyes and firmly placed his lips over hers, wrapping his arms around her and crushing her against him. Fara ran a hand through his hair and put her arms tightly around his neck, never wanting to let go. Haldir pulled away after a few moments and rested his forehead against hers, slightly out of breath from the kiss.

"We shall return to Lorien to gather more soldiers and then return for the final battle. I will find you there," he said. Fara nodded.

"Alright. I'll be keeping an eye out," she replied.

"Goodbye Fara," he said quietly. Fara bit her lower lip, feeling tears come to her eyes.

"Goodbye." Fara inhaled deeply and turned, walking back to the main camp. Haldir did the same and silently signaled for the elves to follow. Swiftly and silently, they left for home.

Fara kept her eyes glued to the ground as she walked and stopped in front of the fire where her companions were.

"Are you alright Fara?" Gimli asked. Fara nodded.

"Yeah, goodbyes are always hard."

"The fact that you did not look back as you walked astounds me, I know I would have," Legolas commented. Fara shook her head.

"It makes it harder if you do," she replied. "And I know that Haldir never looks back either." Fara sighed and sat down, leaning against a tree. She wrapped Haldir's cloak around her, slightly comforted when she found it smelled exactly like him. She closed her eyes and smiled, there was still hope for the future, and they would be fine.

* * *

"Tonight we remember those who gave their lives in the great battle. To victory!" Théoden cried. All present in the room raised their glasses and then drank. After a long week of travel, Helm's Deep had been emptied and the people of Rohan had returned to their homes in Edoras. The night after their return, a feast was being held in honor of those that had died at Helm's Deep. After the toast, the feast began.

"Food, finally," Fara cried, helping herself to the various meats and fruits present on the table.

"Save some for the rest of Middle Earth lass," Gimli commented.

"I'm allowed to be hungry," she replied defensively. Legolas laughed.

"I suppose." Fara glanced to the side and noticed the hobbits shoveling the same amount of food onto their plates.

"Ok if Merry and Pippin are allowed to eat that much I think I should be allowed to pig out too without being ridiculed," Fara said indignantly.

"It's hardly lady-like," Aragorn commented. Fara frowned.

"You realize who you're talking to right?" she asked. "Like, you're aware of who I am and stuff?" Aragorn laughed.

"Yes Fara, I am aware of who I'm talking to."

"Good then I'll just ignore that lady-like comment," she replied. Aragorn laughed.

It wasn't long after the meal had started when the hobbits got up on top of the table and began singing various songs from the Shire, most of them being about drinking. Fara laughed in enjoyment and watched along with the rest of them. As the night wore on, Fara found her self getting slightly drunk. She stood up to go talk to Aragorn and frowned when the room began spinning. She felt overly giddy and quite elated.

"I love beer," she remarked, taking another sip from her mug.

"You should try the beer the dwarves make," Gimli slurred. "It's even better than this."

"I'll make a note to stop by," she replied.

"Fara you should sign something," Merry said, sitting down next to her with a grin.

"Yeah, you know lots of songs," Pippin replied. Fara looked at them incredulously.

"I don't know any songs like the one you sang," she replied with a frown.

"I'd like to hear one," someone said. Fara sighed in annoyance and grudgingly got up onto the table.

"Well," she began, staggering a bit as she got her footing. "I'll have you all know that I'm quite drunk, but I imagine the song will be good all the same. This song is dedicated to that big ass son of a bitch eye hauled up in Mordor who thinks he can control us. I want you all to sing the chorus with me though. It's really simple, you just say "we will, we will rock you." And where I come from, that means you better watch your ass cause I'm gonna wipe the floor with it," she said. Many of the men snickered in agreement.

"Ok, so, I need a steady beat from all of you so just copy me." Fara stomped her feet twice and then clapped. The men soon picked up on the beat and copied what she was doing. Fara grinned.

"Yeah!"

"Buddy you're a boy, make a big noise

Playin' in the street

Gonna be a big man someday

You got mud on your face

You big disgrace

Kickin your can all over the place singing

We will, we will rock you!

We will, we will rock you!"

Fara grinned when the men enthusiastically joined in on the chorus of the song. She continued walking back and forth on the table, shouting the lyrics.

"Is she always this loud?" Théoden commented to Aragorn. Aragorn frowned.

"I'm not quite sure if it's the alcohol or if she's just happy. Either way, yes, she's this loud on a regular basis."

"Buddy you're a young man

Hard man, shouting in the street

Take on the world some day

You got blood on your face

You big disgrace

Wavin' your banner all over the place

We will, we will rock you!

Sing it!

We will, we will rock you!

Buddy you're an old man, poor man

Pleading with your eyes

Gonna make you some peace some day

You got mud on your face

You big disgrace

Somebody better put your back into your place

We will, we will rock you!

We will, we will rock you!"

By this time, everyone in the room had joined in, each yelling the chorus at the top of their lungs, their voices echoing throughout the halls. Fara laughed and finished the song, bowing at the applause she was met with. She jumped down from the table, grinning when she spotted Aragorn off to the side.

"Well I think it's needless to say that everyone is now pumped for war and ready to kick the shit outta Mordor," she said with a satisfied smile. Aragorn rolled his eyes.

"I wonder about you Fara. There are times when I fear for your mental health," he replied.

"Oh don't worry about that," she said. "It's long gone. The sooner you accept it the better."

The feast soon died down and everyone the hall was cleared of the tables and remains of the feast. Afterwards, bedrolls were set out on the floor and everyone settled down for the night. Fara lay her mat next to Merry's and drifted too sleep. She awoke a few hours later, her head pounding. She managed to ease the pain with her gift but found that it was impossible to fall back asleep. Clipping Haldir's cloak around her neck, she stood and left the main hall. She found Legolas and Aragorn standing outside, staring off into the distance. Legolas turned and smiled when she approached.

"You are unable to sleep," he asked. Fara sighed and nodded.

"I'm restless," she replied. Legolas nodded.

"The stars are veiled," he said quietly. "Something stirs in the east, a sleepless malice." Fara frowned and looked out into the distance where a red glow was just visible on the horizon. There was great activity in Mordor, she could almost feel it.

"The eye of the enemy is moving." Fara turned and looked to Legolas and Aragorn, finding that their gazes were fixed on the horizon.

"Not to break the mood here but it's really creepy when you do that," she commented.

"Do what?" Legolas asked.

"Get all elfy and serious and know things by looking at the sky. Haldir does it sometimes. It'll be a clear, beautiful day out and he'll walk outside and say that a big storm is coming and then three days later a hurricane will hit," she replied. Legolas gave a small smile.

"Such things are apparent to me, it is not my fault," he replied. Fara snorted.

"Is too," she replied. Fara turned her attention back to the horizon, finding that she couldn't seem to draw her gaze away from it. The red glow seemed to grow greater and greater, and a strong feeling of dread swept over her. She tightly gripped the handle of her sword in response. Legolas gave a small gasp.

"He is here," he said, his voice slightly panicked. Fara looked to him with a sense of shock, she had never seen Legolas with such a look in his eye. It was as though he was a cornered animal. The sound of a loud crash caught their attention and the three raced back inside to find Pippin holding a large glass ball exploding with light. Strangled cries of pain escaped his lips as he fell to the floor. Aragorn raced forward and tried to knock the ball from his hand, only to find that it seemed to burn him. Fara ran after him, thinking she might be able to touch it with out being harmed due to its fiery appearance and picked it up. Darkness consumed her mind and she screeched, falling to the ground. The same loud voice from her dreams shouted in her mind. A cold feeling spread up her arms and she opened her eyes with a gasp. Aragorn came to her side and helped her to sit up.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Fara nodded, still gasping for breath and unable to form any words. Fara looked to Pippin and found him unmoving on the floor with Gandalf hovering over him. Gandalf rested his hand on Pippin's forehead and the hobbit opened his eyes with a gasp. Soft words were spoken between Pippin and Gandalf before Gandalf stood and left. At last she came to her senses and Fara crawled over to where Pippin lay. She pulled him into her arms. Pippin tightly clutched the material of her shirt, shaking with fear.

"I…I saw him Fara," he whispered. Fara frowned and looked down at Pippin.

"When?" she asked.

"When I held the palantir. I saw him." Fara hugged the hobbit closer to her and gently rocked him, whispering soothing words in an effort to calm him.

"You're alright Pip, you'll be fine," she said. Fara sat with Pippin until he fell asleep in her arms. The next morning, Gandalf roughly shook Fara's shoulder to rouse her.

"What?" she grumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"I have come to a decision," he said. "I will be taking Pippin with me to Minas Tirith. It is my intent for you to come with us."

"It'll kill your horse," she muttered. Gandalf laughed.

"Shadowfax is strong, he will hardly notice Pippin's weight much less yours. Ready your things and pack lightly, we leave within the hour." Gandalf stood and exited the room briskly. Fara grumbled to herself as she crammed her belongings into her pack. With a remorseful sigh, she put her armor in the corner and went to find Éowyn to ask where it could be stored. There was no way Shadowfax would be able to carry her if she was wearing full armor, no matter how strong he was. Éowyn kept the armor in the armory and gave Fara a few provisions for the journey. Before going to the stables, Fara said a quick goodbye to Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli, promising them that she would meet up with them at a later date.

When she arrived at the stables, Gandalf was already on the horse with Pippin in front of him. Pippin was speaking quickly with Merry, trying to figure out what was going on. Fara swung up behind Gandalf, holding tightly to his robes as she kicked the horse into a gallop.

Fara sighed, closing her eyes as the wind whipped past her. Minas Tirith. She had only heard stories of the White City. Boromir spoke highly of it. Yet it was so close to Mordor that Fara couldn't help but wonder what evils might befall her while there. The feeling of dread in her gut told her that more battle and bloodshed was yet to come. Much more.

* * *

A/N: Ok yeah, shitty end to the chapter, I know, but forgive me, I wanted to get this done and up so I wouldn't have to think about it any more. Anyway, PLEASE read the note at the beginning of the chapter and tell me your opinion as it'll effect the updates. Thanks for the support guys! I don't know what I'd do without you all!

**Reviewer Responses: **

**Piratica: **Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate your feedback and bwahaha, I fooled you! Fara lives! For now…

**Shilly: **Thanks for the reviews you left me! I'm glad you like this fic thus far. Sorry to leave the last chapter off with a cliff hanger like that…

**Firekeeper727: **Dunno if you're reading this or not (I don't know where you are in my fic based on the reviews you left.) but yes, you may have any and all of the animals that have been previously offered. Don't worry, most of my chapters are quite long as I'm sure you noticed.

**Halfblood**** Princess and Summer: **Meesh, soap opera. Erg, I'll have to work on getting rid of that aspect of it. But what can I say, I'm a sucker for angst. Thanks for the review!! And as a side note, I actually am working on an original fic…

**Sarah****G: **Auch, I'm a sucker for angst. I've found that its rather fun to write because it poses as more of a challenge. Sorry if this chapter took a while…

**Eyes of Sky: **frowns Yeah, all those characters are real, Tolkien writes a lot about them…oh and btw, sorry about all the typos. I went and fixed most of them I think…

**TheAquaticChicken: **Blerg, I know this update took a while and for that I'm sorry. But thanks for the review!

**LorSparrow: **Bwahaha oh but how I _love_ cliffies! I find them to be quite enjoyable! Sorry if I sent you into cardiac arrest however.

**Lady Falcon Ranger: **Wow, powerful imagery. Sorry about the monkey! Hopefully the update drove him off.

**Oracle10: **Wow, vicious…Don't worry though, she didn't die…yet…

**Lady Irony: **Well…um…thanks? Maybe? I don't know. I'm aware that this story is a Mary Sue but it's my first piece of serious fan fiction and I fully intend to finish what I started, regardless of what people like you think.

**Feanin: **Oo, I've been to that site I think…Sorry if the chapter was depressing!

**Zurgiea: **Hmm, an interesting prospect, I actually hadn't considered killing Adrian…I'll have to think that one over a bit more. I rather liked the part in the last chapter with Haldir and his brothers when they were little, as sad as it was, I thought they were cute and it was fun to write! Thanks for the review!

**Keara****Silmarien: **Vicious cycle neh? However, I don't think that Rumil and Orophin would die if Haldir did. They'd have a hard time coping with the grief, but I don't think they would die as well. But you're right, if Rumil and Orophin died, Elenya and Valaina would as well.

**Elvinscarf: **Eesh, this was another sad chapter as well. Thanks for the review

**Dazzler420: **Sorry to make you cry again!! But I will take it as a sign that the writing was good? Thanks for the review

**Sapphire2988: **The memories have their upsides and downsides I guess. It really goes both ways. Thanks for the review.

**Jullez: **Naw, I'm too much of a softy to kill Fara just yet. I'll have to wait on that one a bit.

**Stargal92: **Bwahaha! Oh how I lurrve cliffies. Sorry if I gave you a heart attack however lol! Thanks for the review!

**Tina7610813:** No, Fara isn't dead…yet…so no need to worry for now. Thanks for the review!

**Khaosqueen: **Wow sporks? Violent! Mwahah sorry about the cliffy but I couldn't resist. Thanks for the review!

**ShaneLover1: **Bwahah, I do so love cliffhangers. Haldir as an elfling. Everyone say "AWW!"

**Mademoiselle****Morte: **Thanks for the review! I know the cliffy was evil of my but I couldn't resist.

**Ainu Lote: **No, she's not dead…yet. So no worries for now.

**MidnightConqueror: **Yes, well, I am notorious for my evil tendencies, that and I'm a sucker for angst. Thanks for the review!

**Elrohir Lover: **Bwaha, and don't I know it!

**Anonymous: **Thanks for the review! Sorry about the cliffy, but I'm a sucker for those.

**FrodoFreak88: **o.O oo, I'll have to invest in one of these Evil Chickens. ::putters off to locate Nazgul::

**Radbooks: **No, not a heart attack, I just like to keep the reader engaged hehe. Thanks for the review!

**Dragonfly: **Meh, I tried to get this done as soon as I could, but school has kept me on my toes.

**Gwanath**** a Faer: **Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it! You're also probably one of the few reviewers who didn't threaten to tear me a new orifice lol.

**Fuji**** the Hobbit: **Bwahaha oh yes, I am evil, and damn proud of it! Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**Nirobie: **Yeah, I actually don't think I would have been able to deal if I was in Fara's place. Thanks for the review!

**DestructiveOne: **Oh how I love being cruel at times! Thanks for the review!

**Cheza**** is Me: **Eesh, poor Danielle. From her review I could tell she was having a spaz. Thanks for the review however! The feedback was awesome!

**Valalight: **Eesh don't have a spaz! Sorry if I sent you into cardiac arrest! I'm sorry if the chapter made you really upset! Auch, now I feel bad. Don't worry, everything is happy…for now.

**Peaches' Hobbit-Girl: **Wait… the plot is shot? Does that mean its bad? Eesh if there's something wrong with it please tell me so I can fix it!!!!! Thanks for the review none the less.

**BtchieChrissy: **Thanks for the review, and don't worry, I'm not killing Fara off just yet hehe.

**Stinky ****Stan: **I feel your pain, I spent all day on my AP Lit paper, it was hell. Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like my story!

**Shanua: **Auch no! Don't let my fic interfere with your school stuff! And no, don't worry, I don't intend to kill Fara just yet…

**Lady Light: **Hmm, you and I have different Rule Books it seems….

**RenegadeKitsune: **Hmm, my biggest cliffhanger yet I think. Wooooow big pie ::consumes it via osmosis:: niice. Thanks for the review! And sure, you can call me Tari if you want.

**Kerla: **Sorry for the cliffy! But at least everything is alright again…for now at least. Thanks for the review!

**Elvenstar5:** ::sobs:: license, we needs it precious, needs it we does! Tricksy hobbitses! They stoles it from uss!!

**Miss****Ai: **And damn proud of it!!!

**Insane Child of the Night: **I know the cliffy was mean, but I couldn't resist doing it. Not sure how everyone would react if Fara was to die, I'll ponder that one for another day I suppose. Thanks for the review!!!


	51. Chatper 51: Conference

Alright, well, I'm back. It's been a ridiculously long time since I last updated and I wanted to post at least _something _to let you all know that I'm alive. **_Important AN at end of chapter, please read!!!!_**

* * *

****

****

Chapter 51: Conference

The Witch King snarled with anger as he stormed down the sleek, black hallway of his fortress at Minas Morgul. He had flown back with haste, deciding it would be best to leave the mortal he had with him within the confines of the fortress. There would be no way that the enemy could reclaim him then. He was disappointed and annoyed to find that the mortal was unconscious upon his return, pale and cold to the touch. He quickly disposed of the mortal, aware of the painful affect his presence had upon other races, and bade his orcish servants to take care of the mortal and see to it that the mortal did not die.

The Witch King rounded a corner and threw the door open. The orc hovering over the mortal's body looked up with fear in its eyes. Numerous bottles containing assorted salves and concoctions were set on a table near by and currently, the orc had been removing the clothing of the mortal. The orc averted its eyes.

"What news my lord?" it asked gruffly.

"I want to know what condition the mortal is in," the Witch King replied, his feathery voice sending chills up and down the orc's spine.

"The mortal is alive, but barely," the orc replied. "I am working to cure him."

"You had best see to it that he does not die. I will hold you accountable should such a thing come to pass." The orc bowed his head, waiting for the Witch King to leave. He sent up a sigh of relief when at last, the King left. The orc immediately returned his attention to the mortal, quickly stripping him of his garments. The orc set aside all the clothing and weapons the mortal had been wearing on a table near by. He had been instructed to give such things to the war effort.

All that now remained upon the mortal's body was a thin chain with a glowing blue orb attached to the end. The orc approached the mortal with a small frown, tilting its head to the side as it observed the mortal's body. He had never seen a mortal body before, at least, a mortal without any armor and chain mail. The orc reached out, pressing two fingers underneath the jaw of the mortal to feel for a pulse. He found one after a moment, thought it was sluggish and barely even there. The orc turned and took a bottle of orcish salve off the table and applied liberal amounts to the mortal's wounds, hoping it would revive him in time.

When this was done, the orc reached for the chain around the mortal's neck. He was unsure what it did, but the orc knew it would probably be useful in the war. As he extended his hand, the blue vial grew brighter in color, the glow emanating from within nearly blinding him. The orc narrowed his eyes and grasped the chain, yanking it free of the mortal's neck.

He turned it over in his fingers, looking at it with narrowed eyes. What was it for he wondered? He knew he should set it aside in the pile with other things, and yet, somehow, he wasn't able to do so. The orc frowned, looking back at the mortal. He walked over and pressed his two fingers to the mortal's neck again. This time he barely felt the pulse. The orc's frown deepened. If the mortal died, he would as well. The orc looked back at the potion in his hand.

It might be medicine. If it was medicine, maybe it would revive the mortal and make him well enough to wake up again. The orc carefully unscrewed the cap, squinting as he looked down to see what he was doing. The potion was glowing bright and brighter by the second. His eyes could hardly stand the light. Hastily, the orc pried opened the mortal's mouth and poured the contents of the potion down the mortal's throat. The body convulsed and then was still. The orc nervously set the vial aside and looked the mortal over. He couldn't see any signs of breathing. The orc rammed two fingers against the mortal's neck for the third time that day and felt his stomach sink. The mortal had no pulse.

* * *

Fara, Gandalf and Pippin journeyed for three long days before finally arriving at Gondor. Pippin slept most of the way, much to the amusement of all, but Fara, however, remained alert and awake. A strong sense of foreboding had filled the pit of her stomach. While she was sure Minas Tirith would be a beautiful city and that even Boromir's grand descriptions would not do it justice, she could not help but dread her arrival.

Traveling with Pippin gave Fara greater opportunity to speak of what he had seen in the Palantir. Pippin revealed the vision he had been given of the burning, white tree. The voice of Sauron had frightened him beyond belief however and he winced whenever he thought of it. In an effort to console him, Fara told him a little of the dreams she had, explaining that while the conversations might have been real, the threats posed were not and could bring no harm as they were pointless.

Despite all she told Pippin, Fara somehow doubted that the white tree, the symbol of Gondor, would stay standing for long. She knew the enemy was stirring in the East, Legolas had almost seen it and she could feel it growing with each passing day. The sky was never blue, it was always a dull grey color and the tension in the air was almost suffocating. As she neared Minas Tirith, tendrils of anxiety curled about her stomach and prevented her from finding rest at night.

In the middle of the afternoon on the third day, Gandalf, Fara and Pippin reached Minas Tirith. Fara's suspicions had been correct; Boromir's descriptions of its pearly, white magnificence hardly did the great city justice. After a brief word with the guards, the gate was opened for them. Fara looked around her with curiosity as they rode toward the upper circle of the White City.

The denizens of the city eyed the three with a bit of curiosity, wondering who it was that came to their city. Some regarded them with fear, praying they were not the bearers of more bad news. Minas Tirith had already faced so much. None were sure they would survive another attack. When at last they reached the top most circle, Gandalf dismounted from the horse and then helped Pippin down. Fara did the same, remaining silent as she was unsure what was to be done.

Gandalf gave Shadowfax to a nearby stable hand and proceeded to walk down the pathway to enter into the large, looming structure ahead of them. Pippin tugged on Fara's sleeve as they passed by a beautiful white tree.

"That's the tree, Fara," he whispered. "The one I saw burning." Fara frowned and looked up at the white tree.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Pippin nodded with slight relief in his eyes.

"Yes," he replied. "At least it is still standing." Fara offered him a small smile and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"That is the Tree of the King, the Tree of Gondor," Gandalf called as they walked.

"Who is it that we're seeing if not the King?" Fara asked.

"The Steward of Gondor, Lord Denethor." Fara raised her eyebrows upon hearing the name. Boromir had spoke little of him, but from what she gathered, Boromir did not always approve of how his father ruled. Gandalf stopped the two when the reached the top of the stairs.

"Now pay heed, we are going in to see the Steward and I would not advise you to speak unless spoken to. Do not mention anything of Boromir as Lord Denethor is his father. And also, do not speak of Aragorn or the ring. In fact, just let me do the talking. Yes, it's best if you say nothing at all." Fara pressed her lips together to keep from laughing as Gandalf reached for the door. He paused and turned back to Fara.

"I think it would also be wise for you to say as little as possible, as hard as that may be." Fara glared.

"I'll try," she replied dryly. Gandalf nodded in approval and pushed open the doors. Inside, marble columns rose high to meet the arched ceiling. At the end of the hall rose a great set of white stairs and atop them rested a grand throne. Just at the foot of the stairs was a black chair. A weary, grey haired, stern looking man sat in the chair, cradling something in his arms.

"Hail Denethor, son of Ecthelion!" Gandalf called. "I come to you bearing ill tidings as well as council." Denethor looked up at Gandalf with heard eyes, tears clouding them over.

"Perhaps you have come to explain this," he said bitterly, holding up the Horn of Gondor which had been cleaved in two. Fara bit her lip and looked to the ground. "Perhaps you have come to tell me why it is that my son is dead!" Pippin fidgeted nervously and pushed forward, standing before Denethor.

"Boromir died defending my friends and myself. He was outnumbered and fought bravely. I offer you my services as payment for his deeds." Pippin knelt before the Steward, his head bowed, and waited for a reply. He muffled a yelp when Gandalf whacked him with his staff.

"Pippin, stand up!" he commanded. Pippin cast his eyes to the ground, blushing furiously and stepped behind Gandalf. Gandalf sighed. "There will be time for grief, Denethor," he said. "But now is not the time, war is brewing. The people need your guidance. You cannot stay horded within these walls. Light the beacons and send for aid, rouse your armies! You still have friends outside this wall. Summon Théoden's aid!" Denethor's eyes narrowed.

"You think yourself so wise, Mithrandir, yet you have no wisdom. I know what it is you try to do. While you shield me with one hand, you would sooner replace me with the other. I am not as blind as you believe; I know who it is that rides with Théoden, yes, I know Aragorn rides with him and I will not see a ragged ranger rule over Gondor."

"You do not have the right to deny the King, Steward," Gandalf replied tersely.

"The rule of Gondor is mine!" Denethor shot back venomously. Gandalf's eyes narrowed and he regarded Denethor with a haughty look. "And who is this?" Denethor spat, gesturing towards Fara.

"I am Fara of Lothlorien," she replied, lifting her head with slight defiance.

"A woman," Denethor scoffed. Fara clenched her hands and gritted her teeth, not willing herself to say anything. She saw how things went over with Théoden when she spoke out, she would not do the same with Denethor as well. "And yet, much more," Denethor added after a moment. Fara frowned. "Yes, I have heard of you and your companions. I know of the powers you possess. Tell me, did you know of Boromir's death?" Fara eyed him wearily, unsure of how to answer the question safely.

"Yes, I knew him. He was a good man. He died protecting my friends."

"And yet you do not offer your services as repayment as this halfling has?" Denethor questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I am loyal to the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien only," Fara replied firmly. "I will swear allegiance to no one else yet I will fight if I see it fit to do so." Denethor eyed her haughtily for another moment before sitting back down in his chair, his eyes falling to the severed horn in his lap.

"Come, we have other things to attend to," Gandalf said curtly. The wizard spun on his heels and stalked out of the room, Fara and Pippin following close behind. As the left, the sense of foreboding in Fara's gut grew. With the leader of these people so out of sorts, it was impossible to determine the outcome of the inevitable attack. Fara could only wonder how many more would die before the end.

* * *

A/N: This is NOT the end of this chapter. I know that it's been a while since I updated last and I wanted you all to know that I am still alive and still writing this story. Yes, this is all I have so far because school has taken up so much of my time that it's bordering insanity. However, as soon as I get the rest of this chapter written, I will post it. It'll probably replace this chapter, so in a few weeks check back and you'll find the completed version of this chapter in place of this pitifully short update. I can't say when you should expect such a thing to come however, but I promise that I'm working on it. Some heavy stuff is coming up so it's going to take a bit longer to write. I want to make sure everything is laid out exactly how I want it. Thanks for your patience and support guys, I appreciate it!

Elf hugs to all,

Tarilenea

ps: expect reviewer responses with the next update


	52. Chapter 51B: Conference

Ah, der we go, this chapter didn't take too long. As a side note, its kinda short, but it contains a lot of heavy stuff at the end. I don't know if its up to par with my other chapters, being much shorter, but I worked my ass of to finish this section and I'm rather proud of it. I'm eager to read your reactions.

Thanks,

Tarilenea

* * *

Chapter 51B: Conference

After leaving Denethor, Gandalf left Pippin in the care of Beregond, a soldier of Gondor. Fara chose to instead explore the city on her own and take time to herself. Since Helm's Deep, she had not had time to think over all that had happened to her and all that had changed. Fara inhaled deeply, tying her hair back in a tight bun and began to walk through the city. She received a few odd looks from those she passed by. None were sure who the strange woman was. Fara kept her eyes lowered in hopes of not drawing too much attention to herself. If she made it so that she did not look to be of importance, she surely would not run into trouble.

As she walked, she noticed many of the houses were empty. The people of the city held a stern look in their eyes and each appeared to carry a great burden upon their shoulders. As Fara walked, she mulled over all of the things she had not had a chance to consider since Helm's Deep; so many had died in that battle, so many innocent lives had been taken. While the battle may have been a victory, there was no family that was not affected by it.

She sighed, looking back on the battle, she was filled with a dry sense of cool indifference. It all seemed so distant; she could hardly attach herself to any of the emotions she had felt during the battle. The battle had changed so much in her. She could feel it and sometimes even notice it in her behavior if she was paying close enough attention. She wasn't nearly as reckless anymore, she felt almost subdued. Fara sighed again, would anything ever go back to the way it was?

When she finally stopped walking, she found herself atop one of the great walls in the third circle of the city. She sighed, looking out to the great fields before the city. Looming ominously, not far in the distance, was Mordor. Red and orange light glowed from within it and black shadows swirled overhead. Fara watched it intently with some curiosity. Had the fellowship not broken, she probably would have been there now. With a shiver, Fara realized that currently, Sam and Frodo were there, assuming they were alive. She closed her eyes, feeling tears well up. This was a lost cause. How could they possibly win this war when they faced so great an enemy?

"Not all is lost." Fara turned and saw Gandalf coming up the steps to stand at her side.

"Do you really think that, or are you just saying it?" she replied. A small frown creased the wizard's brow as he looked to the horizon.

"I believe there is a chance. All hope lies within the hands of two young hobbits," Gandalf replied, a wiry smile on his lips. Fara sighed, resting her hands on the edge of the wall and pensively staring into the distance.

"Do you think they'll make it," Fara asked, looking back at him. Gandalf's gaze never left the horizon.

"I cannot say for sure. We can only hope."

* * *

"So, I imagine that all of this is just for ceremonial purposes," Pippin said, going over the gear that had been brought for him. "I won't _really _have to fight, will I?" he asked. Fara smiled and shook her head, looking at Pippin over her shoulder. Fara shifted her weight and moved away from the door frame against which she had been previously leaning. She sighed, resting her hands on the balcony.

"You're a soldier of the Steward now," Gandalf replied, almost mockingly. Pippin frowned uncertainly.

"Fara, you'll help me train in the morning won't you?" he asked. "You know, a few small tricks for battle." Fara couldn't help but smile.

"Of course Pippin," she replied. Pippin sighed, leaning against the rail as well and looking pensively out into the distance.

"Battle may be bad, but waiting on the edge of one I can't possibly escape is worse," he remarked.

"That's how it always is before fighting," Fara replied. "Think of it as a test of your nerve. If you make it through this, you can make it through battle." Pippin sighed.

"It's so quiet," he said. "Everything feels almost as though it's been muffled."

"It is the deep breath before the plunge," Gandalf replied.

"Is there any hope for Frodo and Sam?" Pippin asked, looking up with worried eyes. Fara bit her lip and looked away.

"There never was much to begin with," Gandalf said. "Only a fool's hope."

"You'll come out alright Pippin, don't worry," Fara said with a smile. "This will be over soon enough."

"I hope you're right," Pippin replied. He sighed. "I wish things could be the way they used to."

"Things will never be as they used to," Fara replied. "The world is always changing, all we can do is adapt. You won't forget this battle Pippin, nor will you ever forget the things you've seen on this journey. All you can do is try to find a way to accept what's happened and move on."

"You speak as though this conflict has already finished," Gandalf mused. Fara snorted.

"If only. I'd give anything to be in Lothlorien," she said quietly.

"With Haldir?" Pippin asked, looking up at her. Fara nodded and bit her lip.

"I nearly lost him," she said quietly.

"But you did not," Gandalf interjected. "What happens will happen. The Valar have set your path for you, all you can do now is follow it to be best of your abilities. If Haldir does not live through this, then he was never meant to." Fara clenched her hands, staring angrily into the distance.

"You know I am right," Gandalf prompted.

"There is no such thing as fate and destiny," Fara replied angrily. "What ever happens only happens because we make it so." Her eyes narrowed and she swiftly left the balcony, exiting the room and going next door into her own. Fara angrily closed the door behind her and curled up on the bed, wrapping herself in Haldir's cloak as silent tears fell down her cheeks. She sent up a silent prayer for Haldir, hoping that the path he chose would keep him safe from harm.

* * *

Fara arose with the sun the next morning, dressing herself in the white shirt and black breeches that had been provided for her. She strapped her weapons to her body and hooked the straps of her arm guards around her forearms. Fara swiftly tied her hair up and coiled it into a tight bun near the top of her head before pulling on her boots and leaving the room. Just outside where she was staying, she found a small court yard. Fara sighed and unbuckled her quiver, tossing it lightly aside.

She bent down and briefly stretched her muscles and then unsheathed her sword to start warming up. She hadn't practiced in roughly two weeks, and while she doubted her skill would have faded by then, she still felt obligated to rise and go through her regular morning routine. Years of doing so every morning with Haldir had drilled it into her, and at this point, her day almost felt incomplete without it.

Fara started slowly, swiping her blade back and forth in a lazy pattern until she got into the rhythm again. Her spins and turns grew more rapid and her strikes increased in force until her blade became an extension of her arm, moving in a blur too fast for the eye to see. She started and jumped away when she spun around and her blade collided with that of another soldier. He was tall with dark hair and darker eyes, a lazy grin upon his face.

"Are you crazy?!" Fara exclaimed. "I could have killed you!" The man ignored her and began to circle her. Fara's eyes narrowed and she crouched lower, moving with him.

"I do not believe I have ever seen a maid fight as you do," he remarked, lunging forward and swinging his blade down. Fara quickly parried his blows and agilely moved away to resume circling him.

"In fact," he added, striking out again, "I do not think I have seen a maid fight period."

"I'm one of a kind," Fara replied. She darted forward and swung her blade in a rapid pattern, flicking her wrist to the side and knocking the sword from the man's hand.

"I'm also better than you," she added, resting the tip of her sword at his throat. The man smiled and raised his hands.

"Fair enough, but I went easy on you so I think it's a bit unfair to assume such," he replied. Fara raised an eyebrow and moved her sword away, holding out her hand.

"I'm Fara," she said.

"And I am Ander. It is a pleasure to meet you," he said, firmly shaking his hand. "A firm grip," he replied. "I like that."

"I'm taken, stop flirting," Fara replied tartly.

"You flatter yourself Lady Fara, I would do no such thing. Now, as I was going quite easy on you the first time, I should like to challenge you again." Fara had no time to reply as Ander swung his blade down. Fara gritted her teeth and forced her sword up, trying to keep his sword from cutting into her shoulder. Fara swiftly ducked down and rolled away, quickly getting to her feet and darting forward with lighting fast reflexes. Ander parried the majority of her strokes, barely managing to keep up.

"I'm much faster than you, you would do well to admit defeat now," she said between strikes.

"Oh but we've hardly begun, I'd hate to spoil this," he replied. Fara yelped and jumped up just in time when Ander dropped to the ground, kicking his leg out to knock hers from under her. Anticipating that she would strike a blow while he was down, Ander immediately brought up his sword to block the oncoming attack. He barely managed to do this however. She was so fast! Where had she learned to fight like this?

Before Ander had a chance to stand again, Fara jumped up, somersaulting over his head and then crouching to the ground. When Ander stood and turned, Fara put her hands behind her and leaned back on them to kick upward with her foot, smacking it against the bottom of his hand. Ander's sword sailed across the courtyard, leaving him weaponless.

Ander frowned, momentarily thwarted, but then kicked Fara's sword away. The sword, which had been underneath her hand, skidded away and the sudden lack of support on her right hand caused her to wobble and fall back, her arms giving way behind her. Fara glared and lurched herself up, lashing out at Ander with a forceful punch. He blocked it quickly and sent back a few of his own. Fara winced as she swiftly moved her arms to block each of his blows. He was at least as strong as she was and it rather hurt each time her arms blocked him.

Deciding to end it, Fara caught his hand in the two of hers, intending to drop down and twist his arm so that he would be brought over her shoulder to bring him to the ground, a move that had taken out Adrian on at least six different occasions. Ander knew this trick however and spun Fara around, pulling her firmly against him and grabbed both her arms, crossing them in front of her so she couldn't move. Fara rolled her eyes and lurched backwards, flipping over his head. Unprepared for the move, Ander fell over backwards. Fara darted forward and sat on his chest, her legs firmly pressed to his forearms so he couldn't move them.

"Yield," she said, slightly out of breath. Ander smirked.

"I yield," he replied. "That was well fought, I did not expect you to beat me." Fara stood up and held out her hand to pull him from the ground.

"Well now you know better than to underestimate women, we're far stronger than most give us credit for," she replied, somewhat haughtily. Ander laughed.

"I suppose you're right. Come, allow me to buy you a drink." Fara raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I guess I have time," she replied.

"Well do you have some other pressing engagement that needs your attention?" he asked matter-of-factly. Fara frowned.

"No but…I don't usual drink with breakfast which, might I remind you, I haven't had yet."

"Then we'll go get something to eat, I have a few questions for you as it is," he replied with a nod. Fara smiled and shook her head, sheathing her sword.

"Fair enough, lead the way. I have no idea how to get around this place." Ander smiled and sheathed his sword, walking along side Fara to the nearest place where they could get food.

* * *

Haldir slowly made he way back from the training field, his mind wandering. He had not had time to himself in a long while. His return from Helm's Deep had not been easy. He knew it would not be. Crossing the border, he was met by the few wardens he had left behind to guard the boarders. Each watched the few returning elves trudge back to the city grimly, no soldier appearing unaffected.

None but Haldir.

He had walked back the entire way with a defiant posture, his gaze stern and indifferent. His wardens looked to him for support now rather than guidance. It would do them no good to see their captain break down. Their captain was supposed to be fearless, flawless, unattached. They would find solace in his strength and seek comfort from his guiding words on ways in which to overcome the grief. No, he could not show them how much he pained inside. He would not let them see how afraid he was, afraid for his brothers, afraid for his companions, most of all afraid for Fara.

Once again, his thoughts strayed to her and what she might be doing. Was she well, he wondered? Was she even alive? The clinching pain in his heart told him he would do well to avoid that thought. He was certain it would be his own undoing if he thought of her in that light too much. He would waste away, overcome by grief. He had come so close to losing her once already.

Haldir continued with this train of thought, indulging himself for the first time in days and allowed himself to recall the events of the battle. So many had been killed, too many. The echoes of the cries of his soldiers resounded in the back of Haldir's mind. The wails of the elleths whom they had left behind followed. Haldir had been the one to inform most that their loved one had been lost in the battle. Numerous elleths had died, some left for the West. Lorien was plagued with grief and the elves that were left struggled to pull themselves out of it.

Haldir sighed heavily and leaned against the tree next to him, resting his head on his forearm and tightly closing his eyes to try and block out the memories. He wished he had never left. None of this would have happened then. He had lost some of his closest companions in the battle as well as numerous ellons he had not yet had the chance to become too familiar with. He would never have the chance now.

"You do too much Haldir, concealing it all as you do now." Haldir inhaled deeply and pushed away from the tree.

"It as worked well enough for the past millennia," he replied bitterly, not looking back at Lady Galadriel.

"It will destroy you if you continue this way Haldir. Everyone needs to grieve; no one will think less of you if for once you allow yourself to be free of your own rigid standards." Galadriel smiled empathetically and approached him, resting her palm on his cheek and turning his head towards her.

"You still worry for her," she said.

"How can I not?" he replied.

"There is no fault in showing emotion, Haldir. Emotion is a sign of strength." Galadriel began to walk as she talked, offering Haldir her advice and wisdom. Countless times she had done this before, each time leaving him with something to consider. Her words were filled with layers of meaning, it would hardly be wise to disregard them. Haldir felt tendrils of unease curl in his stomach when they entered the Lady's private garden; the location of her infamous mirror.

"A choice is before you," she began, filling the urn with water and approaching the mirror. "The final battle approaches, its outcome uncertain. Too many factors weigh down each side. Will you look?" she asked. Haldir regarded her with uncertainty, but stepped forward. She would not ask this of him were it not necessary.

"I suppose it would be foolish to ask you what I will see," he said, stepping closer and resting his hands on the edge of the mirror.

"You will see what could be and what will be. Which is which, none can say." Haldir nodded, gazing down into the mirror. At first, he only saw his reflection and nothing more. Yet soon the water ripped of its own accord and a image began to form.

Fara looked up from the bench upon which she sat, a large grin on her face. She laughed, leaning forward and embracing two children. The first child was a boy with straight dark hair and vibrant blue eyes. The second was a girl with silver blond curls and rich brown eyes. Fara smiled, speaking to the two lovingly and intently listening as they eagerly chattered back. What was said, he could not heard, the love in Fara's eyes told him that the children were hers.

Fara laughed when her daughter pressed her head against Fara's stomach while her son rested his hand on it. Fara was pregnant. Haldir smiled, feeling tears of joy prick the corners of his eyes. She would live, they would be happy together as he had always hoped. He frowned, confusion sweeping across his mind when Fara suddenly stood and stumbled away from the bench and the children, both of which were quickly fading. She cringed and held up her arm as though trying to shield herself from a blow. Her clothes were tattered and caked with blood, she could hardly stand. Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying and he watched her convulse with pain as a harsh, metal-tipped whip cruelly lashed across her body.

Haldir tightly gripped the edges of the mirror as the unforgiving, barbaric orcs forced themselves upon her, having her perform assorted "favors" for them. Haldir's pulse quickened as he watched the orcs toy with her. Numerous times, they made as though they would rape her, yet none went through with the deed. The screams they elicited from her just before doing the act was enough. After a time, they grew bored with the game and left her battered form in the corner of the dank, dirty looking cell. Fara's body racked with sobs.

She stood, her gaze defiant. A sword appeared in her hand as she approached the figure before her. The room faded away and Fara stood upon a battle field, her opponent the daughter he had seen earlier. His daughter had grown however, she was tall and proud, and regarded Fara with disdain. Fara's lip curled in disgust as the two began sparring. The fight grew vicious after a time and as the two women fought, more and more blood was drawn. The battle between the two slowly faded away, Haldir was unsure who was winning. The battle never faded completely however, a ghost of an image was still there.

While this continued, a new scene appeared. Fara stood on a battlefield, a dark, ominous black gate looming. She wore black breeches and black boots. Red cloth, woven together with the metal links of chain mail covered her breasts and thick black straps hooked over her shoulders to keep the material from falling down. The scars and fresh wounds from earlier were clearly visible on her bruised skin. Black gauntlets guarded her forearms and her hair was pulled back in a tight, clean bun.

Fara twisted the sword in her hand as she stalked towards the great army before her. Among those in the army, Haldir recognized many soldiers of his own and even some of the Mirkwood guard. A grand legion of men hailing from Gondor stood as well with elves of Rivendell flanking their right. Out of the crowd of warriors, Marks stepped forward. His face was grim as he approached Fara. He did not bother to unsheathe his sword. Instead, he forced out his hand towards her. The air between them rippled and Fara was thrown backwards, landing hard against the ground.

She snarled in fury and stood, raising her hands and allowing long tendrils of fire to flow forward. Marks cried out in anguish when the wrapped around his ankles and wrists, the fire burning and eating at his skin. Fara used the fire to lift him from the ground and bring her towards him. She said something, what Haldir was unsure as he still was unable to hear, and then threw him viciously to the ground.

The two sparred for a long while after this until both were sweating heavily and out of breath. Both were covered in cuts and scrapes, Marks sporting nasty burns on his wrists and ankles, the skin black where the fire had lingered too long.

The previous battle between Fara and her daughter became more clear and now, two battles raged at once upon the battlefield. A third scene appeared in the midst of it all, Fara and the orcs. They resumed abusing her, taking out their rage on her body and laughing cruelly. Haldir watched in panic as each battle took a turn for the worse. Fara lunged to stab her daughter. In a last, desperate move, Fara threw herself forward, tackling Marks to the ground. Pinned beneath her, Marks was left helpless and at her mercy. Fara swiftly pulled a knife from her boot with the intent of cutting his throat.

As each battle was about to be finished, fire encircled the whole think, blocking Haldir's view. The fire vanished, the battlefield faded and Fara lay motionless at the base of a brilliant white tree, blood pouring from her wrists. The mirror cleared and Haldir found himself staring at his own reflection.

Galadriel watched the fluctuations of her March Warden's countenance as he slowly looked up at her, his face streaked with tears, his forehead beaded with sweat. Pain. Pain and anger were all she saw. Gently bushing his thoughts, she found nothing coherent but instead a raging tempest of raw emotion. Haldir's control hung by a thread.

"What _exactly _was your intent in showing me this?" he asked, his voice breaking.

"The final battle is not long in coming. Legions from Mirkwood and Rivendell have already left to aid the men of Gondor in their fight against Mordor's armies. This battle will take place at the very gates of Mordor, not far from Minas Tirith."

"You have no answered my question," Haldir replied, shaking with anger and pain.

"Fara is in Minas Tirith Haldir. You have seen her two futures, you have seen all in between, and now you must decide where you will go. Will you lead Lothlorien's forces to Minas Tirith or will you stay here?" Haldir opened his mouth to reply but Galadriel help up her hand to silence him.

"Do not tell me now. I will require your answer tomorrow. Our forces leave with or without you tomorrow at dawn."

* * *

A/N: Wooo, I exhausted my creative genius on this one. I have a general idea of what I'm going to write for the next chapter, but that one won't come for a little while. I need to work some more on Upheaval and Forgotten, updates for those are on the way! I'm eager for your feedback, thanks for all the support you've been giving me! Yea, reviewer responses got kinda confusing, so NEXT chapter I'll have them lol, it'll be easier for me. 


	53. Chapter 52: Advancements

Well I'm back, finally. But, it IS as was promised on my bio. Spring break ends a week from yesterday (that being Monday). Who knows, maybe I'll be amazingly fantasmic and pull off an update for Forgotten before all is said and done, which would be utterly amazing as well. Thank you all so much for sticking it out and being so patient. I know I've been rather irresponsible in letting it go so long without an update. I've tried to find time, I swear! Between college, SAT's and life in general… its been a bit of a challenge. Thanks again guys!

* * *

Chapter 52: Advancements

Having already eaten her meal with Ander, Fara left the tavern feeling for the most part content. The two casually walked through the desolate city, their quiet chatter filling the silence. The two spent the better part of the day simply wandering the city, trying to ignore the pressing sense of urgency that always filled the air. Fara was unsure if it was merely Ander's company that kept her upbeat, but on the whole, for the first time in a long while, the anxiety that had built up within her began to slowly uncurl and fade. She felt at peace, no longer like she was floating through her days, going through the motions. The city its self seemed more alive that day. A brighter glow was given off by the stone, the air no longer as thick. Yet despite this, as though in an act of defiance, the sky had grown darker, the clouds now.

As they walked, Ander informed her of the history of the city and of its people. The city was for the most part empty, many of its denizens having left given the state of events. Soldiers were abundant in number however, the vast majority of them lining the walls and watch towers. Few roamed the city freely, most were on watch for any new developments. The few families that had stayed remained indoors. Fara did not see many wandering the streets unless to collect something left outside. Wooden doors were tightly locked, windows shut. The only sounds to be heard were those of guards marching across the thick stone walls and the occasional idle chatter between a small group of them.

In exchange for the information Ander provided Fara on the city, Fara told him stories of the elves. Having seen them once as a child, Ander had since developed a keen interest in the elven kind and had read as many books as he could find on them. Ander was already well aware of fighting styles and general battle techniques, those he had picked up from books on ages long ago. Many of the fighting styles he had even tried to employ in his own fighting. He secretly hoped Fara might be willing to teach him some of the tricks she knew.

Save for his knowledge of battle, Ander knew little else of elvin society. Fara told him stories of all her friends, of the festivals held, even of weddings and ceremonies. He was most interested in customs and traditions, and upon learning of a few, began comparing them to customs of his own people.

Fara found his company enjoyable. Ander's wit and sense of humor matched hers enough that it kept a smile, albeit a small one, upon her face. It had been a long while since she had smiled and felt content. The last time had been-

Her smile faltered, she would not think of Haldir now, especially not now. She was too far from him and too occupied with all else to be distracted. The tension in the air was growing, she knew battle was nearing, they all did. Helms Deep had been a decisive battle, yes, but it was not the final one. With tumultuous changes happening every day, she knew that at least one more large scale battle was yet to come. No more small skirmishes, those were finished. The Dark Lord was summoning his forces and culminating them into one large army, its purpose simply to crush the opponent and win the war. Fara frowned, pushing Haldir from her thoughts. If she let her thoughts stray to him too frequently, it would be her demise she was sure.

"What's wrong?" Ander asked. Fara smiled up at him and shook her head.

"Nothing," she replied. "Why do you ask?" Ander frowned.

"You appeared to be upset, or at least deep in thought." The same distant look briefly entered Fara's eyes before she pushed it away.

"It's nothing; I'm just a little tired." Ander observed her keenly for a moment.

"Who is he?" he asked, breaking the silence between the two. Fara flicked her eyes over to look at him but did not answer.

"I know that look, my brother often has such a look when away from his wife for too long," he recalled with a fond smile. "Tell me, who have you left behind?" Fara frowned and looked away.

"Who haven't I?" she murmured. Ander sighed.

"Everyone leaves someone during times of war; it is the way this works."

"I'm perfectly aware of that," Fara replied tersely. "That doesn't stop me from being concerned." _Or afraid, _she added mentally.

"You have every right to be concerned, but I think talking about it would help put you at ease. Battle is near, you cannot deny you have not felt it, you cannot afford to be tense during battle." Fara sighed.

"His name is Haldir," she replied. Ander raised his eyebrows.

"The March Warden?" he asked. A small smile tugged at Fara's lips. Haldir was known wherever she went it seemed, though more often than not the tales of him were highly exaggerated.

"That would be correct," she replied.

"I am impressed. How did a mortal like you manage to ensnare him?" he asked. Fara opened her mouth to correct him but then thought better of it. Best to not alert the folk here to her abilities, that was the plan she had stuck with and thus far, it had worked well enough.

"A lot a patience," she replied with a short laugh. "He was not an easy one to conquer." Ander laughed.

"You do him no justice. A warden should not be conquered, how is he to protect his people?"

"Figuratively conquered," Fara corrected. "Not literally, then there would be no fun in it." Ander smiled, mounting the stairs before them. The two climbed to the top, coming out to a long walkway that ran across the top of the wall of the fourth circle in the city. The white stone took on a dingy grey tinge and the air felt thick. Clouds the color of ash thickly blanketed the sky, growing darker as they neared the east until they were black. In the distance, Fara could make out what appeared to be a river with a city around it.

"What is that village called," she asked, pointed towards it.

"That is Osgiliath. It is not as small as it appears though; it was once a great city, the jewel of our kingdom some would say. It has long since been recaptured." Fara frowned, squinting and trying to get a clearer view of it. The breeze in the air picked up sending a fierce chill down her spine. An ear piercing shriek filled the air as black figured lurched down from the sky, sailing towards Osgiliath. Small figures could be seen riding towards Minas Tirith, though the black, snake-like creatures prevented them from making the progress they wished for.

Fara's eyes widened in fear. Distantly she heard the shouts of men calling to open the gates. A faint groaning sound was heard, the grinding of metal upon stone, before a figure clad in white sped from the city towards the battle raging upon the plains. She frowned, the figure, whom she assumed to be Gandalf, might not make it in time. Fara jumped up onto the ledge of the wall, running through a list of possible incantations she might use to give aid to the riders on the plains. Ander grabbed the back of her tunic, trying to pull her down.

"Fara you'll fall!" he cried.

"Ander stop! Let me go!" Fara keenly observed as Gandalf drew nearer. Suddenly, a long stream of white light erupted and shot away from him, eliciting sharp screams from the winged creatures above when it touched them. Eventually, the light drove them away and the few remaining riders were able to return. Fara felt some of the anxiety in her gut leave; though the frown upon her face never left as she watched the creatures fade into the distance.

Fara jumped down from the edge of the wall and ran down the stairs. Ander followed as she sprinted through the gates, down to the first circle where the riders were coming in. Gandalf was at the front followed by a small party of weary looking soldiers. Gandalf dismounted and set a pale-faced Pippin on the ground. Fara hugged Pippin tightly to reassure him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nazgul came as we were retreating," a stranger answered. Fara turned and gasped, recoiling away from the man. His grey eyes pierced hers as he observed her with a frown.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Fara squeezed her eyes shut. _God, even his voice is the same, _she thought.

"Fara, I do not believed you have yet met Lord Faramir," Gandalf said gently. Fara wetted her lips at looked up at Faramir, extending her hand.

"It is an honor to meet you," she managed. Faramir shook her hand firmly, his frown never leaving his face.

"Likewise," he replied. Fara looked down and stepped to the side, allowing Faramir and his men to pass by. She watched him go with saddened eyes; he looked weary and worn from travel, hardly able to stand. She sighed, starting slightly when Ander rested a hand on her shoulder.

"It is good to see him returned safely," he remarked.

"He looks exhausted," she replied.

"He always is, his father works him hard; he is the Captain after all," Ander said. Fara sighed and nodded.

"Point taken." She looked up at the stretch of walls and gateways before her, silently cursing herself for running down. Grudgingly, she began the long walk through the assorted circles of the city. When she reached the top circle, she paused before the white tree, admiring its pristine color. It glimmered in what day light passed through the clouds, almost a beacon of hope amidst the gray around her.

"It is a beautiful tree," a voice remarked. Fara closed her eyes and sighed, listening to Faramir's footfalls as he drew nearer.

"It is."

"Often as a child I would come and sit below it, watching it flower every spring." Faramir moved to stand beside her, the two looking up and admiring the tree in silence.

"You are so much like your brother," Fara remarked after a time. "So much like him." Faramir looked to her sharply.

"You knew him?" he asked, trying to disguise the urgency in his voice. Fara nodded.

"I traveled with him for a time," she replied. "He was a valiant man, a close companion of mine. He spoke of you frequently," she added, looking up at him. Faramir did not meet her gaze but kept his eyes upon the tree before him.

"When he left for Rivendell, our parting, it felt as though he knew he would not return," Faramir remarked.

"You were told of his passing then," Fara replied. Faramir cast his eyes to the ground.

"Yes, it is a great loss for our people." Fara rested a hand on his shoulder.

"He died bravely," she replied. "I don't know how much it's worth to you, but he gave his life protecting those he cared for. Without his sacrifice, this war would have long since ended for the worse I'm sure."

Faramir sighed, absently fiddling with the material of his tunic. With his brother gone, his people now looked to him to guide them. He was captain now; it was his responsibility to keep the city safe. Already he had lost Osgiliath, the city his brother had worked to reclaim. His father would be furious when informed; Faramir had not yet told him. Faramir looked to the great wooden doors, behind which his father resided, with trepidation. Things had taken a turn for the worse and the future did not look promising.

"It isn't _totally _hopeless you know," Fara added.

"And yet often it feels as such," Faramir retorted bitterly.

"Don't I know it," Fara muttered. "Life is never easy though. I like to think that the Valar have a wickedly sick sense of humor." A small smile tugged at Faramir's lips.

"That is one way of looking at it I suppose."

"It's hardly comforting though. It increases my anger and annoyance towards them," she remarked. Faramir snorted.

"Because you have so much to be angry about, I am sure," he retorted, his tone bitterer than was intended. Fara looked up at him keenly.

"If you knew, you wouldn't say that," she replied after a moment. Faramir looked away, a slight crease to his brow.

"I apologize," he replied quietly. "I am…I am not feeing myself as of late."

"Who is?" Fara replied. "It's impossible not to be even just a little off after how things have been going. I don't blame you for being a bit snippy though. I'd be rather obnoxious myself if I had gone through what you just did." Faramir sighed, a soft breezing picking up and blowing through the city. Silence followed and Fara glanced back up at Faramir, noting for the fourth time just how much he looked like his brother. Pressure built within her chest, her eyes burning. Fara inhaled sharply and looked away, pursing her lips and squinting at the light reflected down from the grey-white clouds.

"My father is waiting. I should go," he said after a moment of silence. Fara looked down, not turning to face him.

"Goodbye then," she said, her voice quiet yet hoarse. It hardly sounded like her own. Faramir left and the sounds of his footfalls softly faded. Fara squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the tears push at the back of her eyes. Faramir's presence made her painfully aware of Boromir's absence. Since she had learned of his death, she had done all but contemplate it, finding new ways every day to block it from her mind. Faramir, an ever present reminder of whom she had lost, resurfaced all she had tried to erase from memory.

Fara briskly left for her room, pushing her way passed those in her path. A soft whiz echoed in her ears as she heard Boromir's cry of pain, the first arrow having hit. Fara shook her head, looking up at the blinding light reflecting off the white, polished stone around her. She flinched. Another whiz, and then another, and another. Tears leaked passed their barrier, soft trickles through the dam that had been built against them. Snarls of the orcs and the hobbit's cries echoed loudly, the fierce stomp and clang accompanying the traveling army numbing her mind.

She stumbled blindly down the marble steps, fumbling with the keys to her room. The crunch of leaves on the forest floor whispered in her ears as they approached, shivers racing up her spine. The door sprang open and Fara entered, slamming it behind her. Once safely inside, she rested against it, closing her eyes and sinking to the floor. Tangling her hands in her hair, Fara began to cry.

* * *

Haldir felt numb as he rode, his mind hazed and clouded. The sun was sinking into the horizon, staining the sky with color. Soon it would be gone, leaving the lands around him in darkness. Each day the sun set, a part of him feared it would not rise again. Tension grew thicker in the air with each passing day, the silence surrounding it almost stifling. The dread and anxiety muffled the senses and at times, made it almost difficult to breathe, as though a great stone pressed against his chest.

Idle thoughts of his home swirled with projections into the future and what was yet to come creating a miasma of confusion. He was barely conscious of those around him, hardly noticing when they spoke to him, if they spoke to him. Since his meeting with Galadriel, he had not been able to focus on anything much less form a coherent thought. He suspected no one had noticed the change save his brothers. On the outside, he appeared his usual brooding self. Most of his wardens had seen him this way; they all knew death did not sit well with him and how withdrawn it sometimes left him.

Rumil observed his brother carefully however, he and Orophin knowing better. When Haldir joined them, they had noticed the change instantly. His eyes were glazed over, his grip on the reigns of his horse tight to the point of whitening his knuckles. The slight crease of his brow had not left, leaving them to wonder if he might be stuck that way. Whatever had passed since they had seen him at breakfast had caused a great change within their brother, one that obviously unsettled him to an extent the likes of which they had not witnessed in a long while. Since they had left two days ago, he had hardly spoken to anyone save to issue orders or answer questions. The amount he ate had lessened and from what they had seen, he had hardly slept more than three hours total. When they finally stopped for the night to make camp, Rumil approached his brother.

"Haldir, what troubles you?" he asked, sitting beside his brother who was leaning back against a tree. A small smile curled at the ends of Haldir's lips.

"Nothing brother, all is as well as can be," he replied, his tone carefree. Rumil arched an eyebrow.

"I am no elfling," he replied. "That answer will hardly suffice much less fool me. I can tell when something troubles you. Orophin and I worry; it has been a long time since we saw you like this." Haldir looked away.

"It is nothing to worry about."

"So there _is _something wrong," Rumil said triumphantly.

"Whether it is wrong or right or even slightly off is not a matter for you to concern yourself with," he replied tersely. Rumil sighed.

"I wish you would not wall yourself off as such, you _can _talk to us you know."

"I can, but I choose not to. I just need time to think, Galadriel has given me much to mull over."

"So it concerns Fara then," Rumil replied frankly. Haldir's eyes hardened.

"It does not, you know I cannot afford to think of her at a time like this, not when much is left to be done, it will only be a distraction," he replied sharply.

"I thought as much," Rumil mused. "She is safe you know; she is with Aragorn in Edoras." Haldir shook his head.

"She is in Minas Tirith. Why is unclear, but she is not safe there. Not in a city so close to Mordor, so prone to attack."

"It is well we are headed there then," Rumil replied. "When we arrive you will see, she will be perfectly safe and you will see your worry has been for nothing." Haldir closed his eyes, wishing he had the strength to tell Rumil of what Galadriel had showed him.

"Please tell me what it is you worry about Haldir," Rumil said, breaking the silence. "I know it is more than a simple concern for Fara's well being.

"It is nothing for you to concern yourself with," Haldir replied, a bit more scornfully than was intended. Haldir sighed. "I apologize Rumil. It is not that I do not trust you," Haldir said, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I simply do not wish to speak of it yet." Rumil sighed and stood.

"When you are ready, please talk to us. We hate to see you this way." Haldir nodded, sending his brother a small, reassuring smile.

"I will," he replied. "Do not worry." Rumil nodded and reluctantly left his brother's side. Haldir sighed, resting his head against the trunk of the tree and looking up at the stars, most of which were clouded by the leaves above him. Galadriel had left him with much to think about. How she expected him to know what to do with all the information given was beyond him. Even still, his mind was left numbed, his senses dulled with the pain that accompanied what he had seen.

He frowned, starting from the beginning. Many times he had done this, yet had still not been able to sort out all he had been told. Obviously some visions of Fara were factual, meant to be taken literally, while others were figurative. Which was which, he was hardly able to sort out.

He started with what had appeared to him first, the vision of Fara with her children. A small smile formed on his lips as he thought of it. If only such were true, if only this war had ended and life had turned out this way. He sighed, doubting there could be anything figurative about this. Was this her future then? Was this what was to come? Perhaps it was merely a possibility.

And what of the orcs? They had followed the previous vision, Haldir shuddered at the though of such a fate ever befalling her. He mulled it over, trying to find another meaning to what he saw, was it another future? The consequence of an action not taken, or rather one that was? One of his or hers? He doubted he would be the cause of such a future, were it to occur. He had not been in contact with her for numerous days now. Furthermore she was safe now, he knew this. She was well protected inside Minas Tirith. How she would ever end up in their hands, much less in an unknown prison with them, was beyond him.

The battle between Fara and her daughter, or at least the young woman he assumed to be her daughter, he knew was a figurative message. The contrasts present were far too sharp, far too apparent for it to be real or even possible. What could it symbolize? A future battle to take place? Perhaps it was the outcome of the war which he was being shown. Haldir frowned, no, that was too farfetched, too many factors held sway in that for two distinct possibilities to be certain. A current battle? He frowned. Fara's daughter was a figment of the future however. He thought a moment longer. A battle between two futures then! The fight, to which he never witnessed the end, was symbolic of Fara's future. It was uncertain in which way it would go, thus the battle he witnessed never resolved. A happy ending for her was a possibility then. But so was a darker ending.

His frown deepened. The fight between her and Marks must also be figurative. He could not conceive any way in which the two would be brought to try to kill each other. They were far too close.

He could hardly bring himself to think of the final vision and what it might mean. Seeing her dead was almost more than he could bear. He hoped it was not a vision meant to be taken literally. Haldir ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes tightly. He inhaled slowly to regain control of himself. What would become of him if she were killed? A part of him knew she might, and an even smaller part expected she would, the war did not look pleasant for anyone. Staring up at the stars, Haldir felt his eyes well with tears. What would become of him if she passed on?

* * *

A/N: Oh, things are a'culminating indeed! Lots of foreshadowing in this chapter, though it is quite vague… But it's an exciting time! Lots and lots of fun next chapter, we swears! Hopefully I'll be able to pull off an update before next year…

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Overly Hyper Sugar Fed Dude: **Yes, I did say I would update and tada! Here I am!

**Aveilynn: **I know it's been four months, I'm really sorry! It's hard to find time to write during junior year…

**Jack-o: **Glad to keep you guessing ;-), I've got plenty of twists coming up!

**XSilverShadowsX: **I'm glad you like this story! I'm impressed you sat and read the whole thing, props. Fear not, I intend to finish this story. If I do it right, mebbe only in a few more chapters.

**Elle.G: **Bwaha glad you like my sense of humor! I've had a lot of fun writing this! Haldir is by far my favorite elf I must admit. Sorry to have made you cry however! I tend to get way overly carried away with angst. To reassure you, I have no intentions of abandoning this story. I want to finish what I started. Sorry to have kept you waiting for so long and thank you so much for your reviews! They were definite pick me ups! (reviews and feedback always inspire me to write more.)

**Guardian of The Balance: **Mmmm coffee and lembas, that wouldn't be so bad. If you throw Haldir into the mix, I'm game hehe.

**Valkyrie228: **A question about your pen-name… It wouldn't happen to be from Norse Mythology would it? (If the answer is no disregard the following sentences). My boyfriend is a fanatic and we were trying to figure out the name of the goddesses who ride the horses and take all the worthy warriors to… Valhalla was it? I don't remember, I'm more of a Greek Myths whore myself… Is that where you got your pen name from however? Just a question… And no, I haven't read Fourth Magic, but I'll look into it when I have time. Thanks for the review!

**Idril****Miriel: **I'm not quite sure what you're talking about with the 144 years equaling 1 in human terms. Elves come of age when they're 50 and from then on remain the same, they just grow more beautiful with time. I threw in the age reference earlier on to give a general sense of things. Thank you for the review however.

**Kerla: **Wait meeeh, you asked two questions. Ok the first one you asked, the answer is simply that I really didn't consider that, it's a logic gap and mistake on my part really. Sorry about that! To answer the second question (the most recent one), the reason why is because she was using more than she was gaining from the fire. The fires they made were small which was why they weren't enough to replenish all she was using. Since she was keeping her powers a secret, she can't have a valid excuse for making a big blazing fire, it would draw attention anyway. That's why she got worn out so fast. I think that answers your question, email me if not. Anyway, sorry to have kept you waiting for so long with this chapter. And is it seriously 887 pages? Jesus… I didn't realize it was that long, I write the chapters as separate word files so I had no idea!

**Azaria: **I'm sorry to hear about your Dad, he's very brave for going and I admire it, I'll pray for him this Sunday in church. Your brother sounds adorable by the way!

**SpazzaMcFazza: **I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for the review!

**Autumn****Crystal: **Of course you may have a camel, I have many to dish out to my loyal and faithful reviewers. Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate the feedback!

**AngelicPhyre: **Fear no, I have every intent of finishing this ridiculously long epic lol. I'm glad you like it and thanks for the review!

**Draco**** Girl: **Don't worry, I won't ditch this story. Thanks for your understanding and patience!

**Maeg****Lalaith: **Baha cliff hangers are my life, sorry to have made you cry so many times however! I guess it's a sign that the writing is good though? Thanks for all your reviews! They made me quite happy to read and I'm glad you like my writing!

**Jullez: **Meeeh I know its been forever and I'm sorry! I don't have a lot of time to write anymore!

**Rose: **Bloody not British? Meh, I was generalizing then I guess, I have a few British friends who use it all the time, sorry! Thanks for the review however! I'm glad you like the story!

**LaLaLa: **Sorry the update took a while! Thanks for your patience!

**Ain't-no-Angels: **Wee crypticosity, I love it! Sorry to have confused you, the last chapter probably made it worse. Things will be made clear soon enough, fear not!

**Snikkers: **Meeh sorry to make you cry! Fear not, the story gets happier! Well….at least for a little bit…

**IceDragoness1: **Wow, you reread the whole thing? That takes stamina! Sorry about the spelling errors in the beginning, I've been trying to go back and get them all. I was a dreadful writer when I first started this story, the beginning chapters are horridly done. And as for Andy… Bwaha.

**A Dark Stranger: **Thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you like my writing!

**Frodofreak88: **I think I sent an email already but I don't know what happened to the site, when I go there it says she went over her bandwidth and the site was discontinued. Sorry!

**Christina: **Meeh sorry for not updating in a while at all! I know its been forever!

**The Aquatic Chicken: **Ander… He'll have a part to play coming up. No one is really introduced in this story without a purpose. That just makes for choppy and confusing writing. Hopefully the visions were kind of explained in this chapter, thought not too much cause that would give it away hehe.

**Sapphire2988: **The vision was a bit out of left field I'll admit, but all of it will be explained fully soon enough, don't worry. Just keep it in mind for upcoming chapters.

**Shilly: **Bwaha two futures, or perhaps they're both her future, ponder THAT one.

**Dazzler420: **Well, hopefully Haldir's musing and mulling-overs cleared up the visions a bit, but keep them in mind, they'll be further explained later on.

**Goth13: **Haha I cant forget about my other two, I do love them so. But yes, this story is my baby, the love of my life. I'll definitely finish this one first. Sorry the update took so long!

**Mademoiselle****Morte: **Meeeh, evil? Or not evil? Bwaha I'll have fun with that one.

**Fuji**** the Hobbit: **I'm very mean to my characters, you should know that. I have a soft spot for angst. Sorry this update took 8 years.

**Faye: **Woo thanks for names of the guns and such, in terms of military and ammunition, I have no idea what anything is called or referred to as. Help is appreciated a lot!

**ShowMeTheHobbit: **Oh how I torture Haldir so! bwaha, thanks for reviewing.

**Zurgiea: **Finally an update! Thanks for the review, sorry this chapter took forever.

**Crecy: **Foreshadowing is my life, I can never resist putting in just a touch each chapter. Thanks for the review!

**Piratica: **Hopefully this chapter cleared up a bit of the visions, more will be explained later, fear not.

**Eyes of the Sky: **Sorry you had trouble getting to the chapter, hopefully let you on eventually, it tends to be a bit of a butt at times.

**Eternal Dragon101: **Sorry to leave you without an update for so long!

**Insane Child of the Night: **Meeh, lots of dark angst coming up…my apologies for not updating in a while.

**Halfblood**** Princess: **Thanks for the review.

**Lady Light: **Bwaha oh the mystery.

**Mirkwoodwebmistress: **Meeeh military blunders, I'm really no expert at all in terms of this kind of stuff. Thanks for the feedback! It helped a lot!


	54. Chapter 53: Bereft

Chapter 53: Bereft

Fara awoke the next morning to silence. The air felt thick and heavy. Battle would come today, she could feel it. A weighing dread had set in and her body felt tense and alert. She rose from her bed, put on clean clothes and boots and then left her room. Upon exiting, she found a large procession of soldiers slowly making their way through the streets of Minas Tirith, descending from the top most circle to the lowest one. She frowned and raced ahead, trying to get to the front line of the soldiers. Many civilians were in her way, and by the time she reached the front she was already in the second circle of the city. Faramir was at the head of the group, riding silently, his eyes fixed ahead of him.

"Faramir. Faramir, where are you going?" she asked urgently. Something was not right. Why were they leaving the city? Osgiliath was overrun with orcs and leaving the safety of the city's walls meant certain death. Were Faramir to be killed, the city would be nearly leaderless. Denethor could hardly be counted upon to make decisions, most of his time was spend hauled up indoors away from the people.

"I am doing what is asked of me," he replied firmly.

"You can't mean to say you're going to retake Osgiliath," Fara began. "The city has been taken, there's no way you-"

"I will do my duty to my lord and my kingdom," he replied tersely, cutting her off. Fara watched him go silently. Was he giving up? Trying to prove something? She couldn't figure out what would possess him to risk his life and the life of his soldiers.

"Faramir this is needless death and you know it!" Faramir did not reply. He rode forward, exiting the city in silence. Fara watched him go, a mixture of anger and sorrow welling up inside her. Denethor was foolish to ask this of his captain, his son no less! Didn't he realize what would become of Faramir? She whirled around with vague intentions of finding Denethor before she was stopped. Gandalf grabbed hold of her arm, steadying her.

"They both seek to do what they feel is right," he said gently. "Faramir wishes to please his father and Denethor does what he believes to be the right step, he does not want to see his kingdom fall apart."

"But he isn't king and the city is overrun!" Fara exclaimed. Gandalf sighed, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"I know that, and you know that, but there is little we can do. We are strangers here, it is not our place to pass such judgments or make these decisions. War is nearly upon us, soon it will no longer matter."

* * *

Fara paced anxiously along the wall of the first circle, trying not to look out upon the field where she knew Faramir and his men would meet their end. Ander had found her at this point and was trying to calm her nerves.

"There is nothing that can be done, all this frivolous worry and pacing will tire you before battle even arrives!" he exclaimed.

"Be that as it may, it does not change my feelings," she replied. "Faramir is needed here, the people look to him for guidance, the soldiers for orders."

"There are others who can lead in his stead. This is how war is, Fara. Some are taken, others are spared."

"But this is not the course of war, this is foolish slaughter!"

"Would you rather we all wait than make a move and attempt to succeed?"

"An attempt would be logical were the odds not set so heavily against us," she replied bitterly.

"There is nothing that can be done," Ander said quietly, grasping her shoulders. "For now, all you can do is wait with the rest of us." Fara sighed in defeat, looking mournfully out onto the field. She could no longer see the horses or the men atop them. Instead she saw a large procession of orcs headed their way. Though they could be seen faintly, the steady hum of their march echoed across the plains, sending chills up her spine and curling tendrils of unease within her stomach.

"Already battle draws near," Ander murmured. Fara frowned, looking behind her, few of the soldiers were even in formation, most were staring across the wall, waiting to see what would happen.

"Why does no one ready themselves for war?" she asked, her frown deepening. "Battle is coming, why aren't we ready?" Ander did not reply, he simply sighed heavily in response. Fara raced down the stairs of the wall, heading towards the stables. She pulled a horse from the nearest stall, stroking its nose to calm it and reassure it. Fara quickly saddled the horse and mounted before racing out of the barn and up the wide street leading through the city. As she rode, she occasionally slowed down to tell a passing soldier to ready the others for battle. When she reached the top, she found Gandalf and warned him as well. Brief words between the two were spoken before Fara rode down to the first circle, waiting to see what would unfold.

By that point, some of the soldiers were opening the gate for an errant rider, who it was, she could not tell. Fara left the task of tending to the rider to some of the others and briskly walked along the wall, organizing the soldiers into two lines and taking care to ensure all precautions were taken for battle. Already many of the men had set to the task of reinforcing the gates so none could pass through.

"Taking initiative?" Ander asked when she finally stopped moving. Fara managed a wiry smile.

"It's my job at home," she replied. "I'm only acting as I'm used to." Ander managed a smile, though it was short lived. The steady rhythm of the approaching army grew louder and the anxiety of the men was plain on their faces. The army before them stopped and the clanking of metal sounded along with the grunts of the enormous trolls. The army had come prepared with tall towers, catapults and more orcs than Fara had ever seen in her life. Fara grew uneasy when she heard the catapults clank in release and swing into motion.

"Get ready!" she called. The men all took a step back in trepidation, but frowned when they saw the no large boulders headed their way. Instead, smaller objects flew towards them. The men cried out in anguish and fright as the objects landed. One fell just in front of Fara and she was shocked to find it was a head from one of the soldiers who had left to fight just that morning. She pressed her lips together and swallowed, trying to push back the bitter bile that rose in her throat.

Not long after the boulders came, sending towers to the ground and rocks flying. The ground beneath them trembled with the impact of each boulder that hit. Fara screamed and pushed the men next to her to the ground as one soared towards them. They all collapsed to the ground and the boulder narrowly missed them, hitting the ground just behind them. Fara stood, her nerves humming and adrenaline coursing through her veins. She shook with a combination of fear, anticipation and anxiety. Denethor's voice echoed across the city.

"Abandon your posts! Run for your lives!" The men around her looking about in confusion, some began to move away, others were unsure of what was to be done.

"Remain where you are!" Fara shouted. "The orcs will not leave, you must fight!" Gandalf's orders echoed hers not long after as he shouted down from the top most circle. Boulders continued to fly around them and above them and the screams of the citizens in the city could be heard faintly above the sounds of battle. Gandalf arrived on the first wall beside Fara not long after and began to give orders and encouragement to the men.

"Send these foul creatures back into the abyss!" he shouted. With the men finally rallied and sure of their cause, Gondor's catapults began to retaliate against those of the orcs. Large boulders were slung into the masses of orcs, crushing those unfortunate enough to be in their path. Fara took out her bow, fitting an arrow to the string and drawing it back. Men around her began to follow her example and a large volley of arrows was released into the sea of orcs.

They continued firing until their arrows were spent. There was little then that could be done but wait. They needed not wait long however, as in the time that they had fired the arrows, tall towers of metal and wood were rolled toward the front walls of the city. Fara stepped back, unsure of how to best approach the new challenge ahead.

Ordering the men to move back and ready their weapons, she drew her sword and crouched, waiting the attack. A platform slammed down from the top of the tower and over twenty orcs spill out from inside its hollow structure. Fara shouted and rushed forward, pushing her sword between the plates of armor of the first orc she came in contact with. Pushing it to the ground, she spun to the right, bringing her blade down across the neck of another orc beside her.

She quickly drew a knife from her belt to add to her defense. Fara blocked the next attack sent her way with the knife and then used the sword to cut down her opponent. Nerves humming and adrenaline pumping through her veins, Fara propelled herself through the storm of orcs.

She shrieked when her foot slipped in a pool of blood at her feet. Fara fell to the ground and her weapons falling from her hands. Her vision blurred for a moment when her head smacked against the hard stone beneath her. A roar sounded. Fara's eyes widened when she looked up and saw an orc standing above her, its axe raised high above its head.

Fara rolled to the side just in time as the axe embedded its self in the hard ground. Having rolled too far however, she skidded over the side of the wall. Fara raked her fingers across the ground, trying to find a hold. Her hands were slippery with sweat, her arms thickly coated in blood. Fara slipped over the edge.

She screamed as she fell, landing with a sickening thud. Fara rolled over onto her stomach, groaning in pain. She remained still for a moment, hoping the orcs would assume she was dead while she mentally checked herself over for injuries and breaks. Her attention snapped forward when her sword landed a yard in front of her. She craned her neck back, looking over her shoulder. Amidst the skirmish, it must have been kicked over the side. Her knife was still up there however. Incredulous at her luck, Fara scrambled forward and grasped the hilt of the sword. The men on the ground had neatly arrayed themselves in rows, waiting with trepidation as the doors before them shook with strain. On the other side, the orcs propelled a battering ram into the thick doors.

Amidst the chaos, Fara caught sight of Gandalf.

"Stand your ground!" he cried. Fara took her place amongst the men and readied herself for the following onslaught of orcs. It was only a matter of time before the gate was broken, and the floods of orcs were granted entry. Suddenly the wood of the doors cracked, and a paralyzing heat blasted forward. Fara felt the familiar tug of her gift in the presence of an energy source waiting to be tapped. She pushed herself forward, making her way to the front line.

On the next strike, the doors broke open. A huge, iron dragon head pierced through the doors, expelling flames from its mouth. Those close enough to be scorched screamed in pain, the others scrambled away, tripping over themselves in the panic. Fara ran forward, opening her mind to the fire to try to contain its energy. For a moment, she thought she might exceed. With Naurín's gift, her abilities had grown and her capacity to store energy had increased over a hundred fold. Fara began to tremble under the strain of the energy coursing through her. Overwhelmed by its force and sheer magnitude, Fara was propelled backwards, the fire nearly expelling her from its presence.

Once she regained her footing, Fara found that she had more energy to continue than she had ever thought possible. She was shaking with anticipation and contained adrenaline; it felt as though she might explode without some kind of outlet. The men around her stared with wonder. What had caused the fire to cease moving forward and, almost against its nature, surround the woman beside them?

Their attention shifted once more when the doors were battered down by an army of armed trolls, wood fragments flying everywhere. Fara's eyes widened, she was hardly able to comprehend how they were to beat such formidable foes. As though it were not enough, orcs spilled in around the troll's feet, charging forward in endless numbers.

Fara attacked them with renewed vigor, moving at a pace unheard of by men. Her new, seemingly endless supply of energy made her feel invincible. Her reflexes and speed had increased exponentially, she felt nearly inhuman. A word of caution echoed in her head.

_Your energy may be inhuman, but your body is not. Do not let the illusion of invincibility work your body past its limit._ Gandalf's influence faded from her mind and when she cast a glance behind her, she spotted the wizard in the thick of battle. He gave her a curt nod before charging forward at a new group of approaching orcs.

"Retreat to the stairwells!" Fara cried. The men moved backward, stepping into narrower stairwells and passages where they might fight the orcs more easily. The smaller passages were inaccessible by the trolls. While the trolls fumbled to attack the soldiers on the ground, the archers on the higher levels took down the trolls.

Fara continued running through the city's circles, she and the other men being forced back by the sheer numbers of their foes. Orcs atop wargs were among the first to fight them. Fara cried out in pain when heavy jaws clamped around her boot, dragging her back. She turned, slamming her sword across the warg's nose. It howled in pain, releasing her foot and scrambling backwards. Fara leapt forward while it was momentarily distracted and swiftly killed its rider. A fellow soldier meanwhile took down the warg with a clean swipe to its throat.

Ignoring the searing pain in her leg, Fara continued to run. At each gate, she and the rest of the men were hard pressed to fend of the onslaught of orcs. Each time, the gates to the next circle needed to be opened so a further retreat might be possible.

She had just reached the fifth circle when a deafening scream echoed across the skies. Fara looked up in confusion as cold fear raced down her spine. Some of the men around her staggered as they ran and clamped their hands over their ears and wailing in pain. Fara saw spots before her eyes and fell to her knees as she ran. She stumbled forward, tightening her grip on her sword, the blade and hilt slick with black blood.

Once the cries stopped, Fara looked up and felt her stomach churn with anxiety. One of the Nazgul soared atop a winged, black beast. It would sound its cry every now and again and then swoop down on the men atop the walls. Fara stole glances at it as she fought, trying to figure out what it was doing. It appeared to be searching for something. The beast would occasionally swoop low and while it wreaked havoc on those below, the Nazgul atop it would scan the crowds of soldiers before it.

When she reached the seventh circle, the gates were sealed behind her. She collapsed against the wall, her body trembling with exhaustion. This must have been what Gandalf had cautioned against. Her muscles screamed with pain previously unheard of, and wounds she had not been aware of made themselves clearly known. From what she could tell, her ankle was broken, at least two or three fingers were as well. Her ribs were bruised, left and right, and a large slash along her thigh was still bleeding sluggishly.

She looked up at the sound of her name, and spotted Pippin with Gandalf. Pippin waved towards her, beckoning her toward him. Fara crawled forward, scrambling towards him. She nearly collapsed when a piercing scream echoed once again. Vaguely registering Pippin's cries of alarm, Fara hauled herself forward. The breath was forced form her lungs and she distinctly felt a rib or two snap when a steal-grip clamped around her entire body. Fara screamed in pain. Looking over her shoulder, tears began to leak from her eyes. The beast of the Nazgul had firmly clamped one of its talon-like feet around her body, preventing any hope of escape.

"Release her and you shall be spared!" Gandalf cried, stepping forward, staff in hand. The Nazgul's reply sent chills down her spine.

"She will not die, many a use will be found for her yet."

"I command that you release her!" A wicked laugh left the Nazgul.

"You do not command me, wizard! No one does!" it cackled. The beast below it screamed again and spread its wing's, launching it's self into the air. The Nazgul cast a large ball of fire towards Gandalf, distracting the wizard as it flew away. The ground below Fara fell away at a sickening pace and the shrill cries of the beast made her tremble. Tears blurring her vision and pain clouding her mind, Fara hung limp in its grip, watching helplessly as Minas Tirith slowly faded away.

* * *

Haldir's arrival in Minas Tirith was not one of joy. As he and his fellow soldiers picked their way across the bloodied fields of Pelanor, they felt their stomachs churn wit nausea. Bodies of elves an men alike littered the ground and distant cries of those wounded still echoed faintly. The battle had just finished, that had been too late to help with the fight, though just in time to aid in the aftermath.

"Spread out and search for the wounded as we head towards the city!" he commanded. "Those of you with supplies head strait to the city and help there where you can!" The elves instantly dispersed, searching for survivors. Haldir found his first survivor within minutes. The man was of Rohan, as was indicated by the insignia on his shield. Haldir crouched beside him, feeling for a pulse.

"Please," the man said hoarsly. "A mercy stroke, I beg you."

"No, you will survive, I will help you back to the city," Haldir replied firmly. The man shook his head when Haldir reached towards them.

"Please," he said, his voice now a whisper. "I cannot survive the damage done, do not bring false hope to my family, they suffer enough already." Haldir closed his eyes tightly and stood. He drew his sword, looking down at the man mournfully.

"May you find peace in death," he said softly in Sindarin. A quick downward stroke from his sword ended the man's life and consciousness faded from his eyes. Haldir knelt and closed the man's eyes.

His lungs burned, a lump forming in his throat as he stared across the fields. So many soldiers died. He stood once more and continued to make his way to the city. Only a handful of his men had found survivors, and they were now helping to take them up to the hospital that was set up in the third circle. The rest of his men waited for an order. When Haldir entered the city, he was approached by Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gandalf. Pippin followed close behind. Aragorn had arrived in the company of thousands of ghosts waiting to repay their debt to Gondor. His arrival had won the battle for Gondor.

"It is good you have come," Aragorn said, clasping Haldir's shoulders. Haldir nodded grimly.

"What would you have my men do?" he asked.

"For now, most help is needed finding survivors and cleaning up the aftermath of this battle," he replied. Haldir nodded and dismissed his men, sending some to help clean up the city and others to help in the fields. Haldir paused before leaving.

"Is Fara with you?" he asked. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli looked to Gandalf for an answer.

"The Nazgul have taken her." Haldir felt as though the wind had been knocked from him. His breathing grew shallow and his heart began racing.

"Taken her? Where?" he asked urgently.

"We do not know, my guess is to their stronghold in Mordor." Haldir stared intently at the ground, his mind a swarm of confusion. Rumil, who had stayed behind with Haldir, rested a strong hand on his brother's shoulder.

"She may still be alive," he said. "Our attack on Mordor will be soon, there is still hope." Haldir looked up at him, his eyes hollow.

"Do you truly believe such?" he asked. Rumil did not reply. Haldir turned and strode out to the fields, his vision blurred and his heart aching.

* * *

Fara awoke to the cold touch of stone against her skin. The wind whipped at her hair. The sky was black and the only light came from the towers around her. She shivered in both fear and cold, she had been stripped of her clothing. The Nazgul was no where to be seen. She pushed herself up, resting her weight on one arm. She sat atop a cold, black tower, and the clanking of metal could be heard below. She peered over the edge and saw a hazy movement below. Orcs, thousands of them, moved in waves on the ground, each attending to a different task. Their numbers stretched out across the vast plains, covered it completely. In this distance, Mt. Doom loomed ominously against the black sky.

Fara heard heavy footsteps behind her and had barely turned her head when a rough hand gripped her hair. She cried in pain as she was dragged forward.

"Glad t' see yer awake," the gruff voice said. "Now we can have a little fun with ye." Fara felt tears prick the corners of her eyes as the orc pulled her down the stairs and threw her to the ground. At least five other orcs were present. She screamed, struggling to get away when one pinned her arms to the ground, holding her in place and leaving her to the mercy of the others. Tears leaked from her eyes and pain racked her body as their rough hands scraped at her skin. Each had their way and left no part of her untouched. She remained silent throughout the time of their torments, not wishing to prolong their cruelty.

When they finally left her, she lay curled in a ball, feeling used, violated and numb. She was unsure of how much time had passed before she was once again lifted from the ground and pulled through numerous corridors. A thick wooden door was pulled open and Fara was thrown inside the room. She did not bother to break her fall, lacking the strength to do much of anything. The door slammed behind her, leaving her cold and alone. She looked around, feeling somewhat relieved she was alone. She frowned when she made out a pale figure in the corner of the room. She struggled forward and her eyes widened in shock. A soft whisper left her lips and she clung to a soft glimmer of hope.

"Andy?"

* * *

A/N: cliffie bwaha.Sorry for the prolonged update, I won't bother making excuses, you all will have to deal and be patient. I have heard that there are no reviewer responses allowed, and then I have heard that this is just a rumor. Thusly, until I have figured out which it is, there shall be no RRs. Sorry… But if you have any questions or comments you would like me to respond to, feel free to email me. Woo this is exciting, only two more chapters left (one being an epilogue), though I don't know how long it will take me to get them up. Thank you all for your patience. 


	55. Chapter 54: To Survive

A/N: Please don't kill me…? I know it has been forever, but this has finally been completed. After this chapter, there will only be an epilogue. Since it has been ages since my last update, literally, I recommend you at least go back and reread the chapter before this to refresh your memory as to what has been going on in the story. Anyway, I hope you all like the ending, even if it wont be what you expected.

* * *

Chapter 54: To Survive

Fara slowly crawled forward, an almost uncomprehending frown on her face. She hesitated as she drew nearer, not wanting to get too close. The man she saw, if he could still be deemed such, was curled tightly, his legs drawn to his chest as he lay at the base of the wall. His head rested against his knees, his fingers tightly gripping his thin shins. Like she, he wore no clothes and shivered every now and then. She called to him again.

"Andy?" Fara's stare was met with hollow eyes as he raised his head. His face was gaunt and his cheeks were sunken in. Dark circles under his eyes indicated a lack of sleep, and his glassy eyes showed his disorientation. He stared at her in disbelief and then resumed his former position.

"They mixed something in," he whispered. "I knew I shouldn't have drunk anything."

"Andy," she urged. "Andy, it's me!" He looked up again and after a moment, pushed himself up in a seated position.

"Who are you?" he asked quietly. Fara was taken aback.

"You… Don't you know who I am?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly. "Andy, its Fara. It's me." Andy's frown deepened and he drew his legs closer to his chest. Fara's eyes stung and her throat burned. She felt a hard lump form in her throat as she watched him, waiting for his recognition. He watched her uncertainly, waiting for her to make a move. She slowly moved forward, reaching out to him. He eyed her suspiciously.

"You are one of them. You're here to deceive me!" he spat. Andy shifted uncomfortably, waiting for an indication that the figure before him was something other than what she appeared to be. Fara remained still, but stretched out her hand father. She waited patiently, holding her hand out to him.

"It's ok, Andy." Andy hesitantly stretched out his arm, his fingertips grazing hers. Moving forward more, their hands met, palm to palm. Fara's eyes welled with tears as she ran her hand along his arm.

He swallowed hard and reached to skim his fingers over her hair. His jaw clenched and he inhaled shakily. Tears spilled over and dripped down his cheeks, leaving streaks on his face. Fara gently brushed them away, managing a watery smile. He pulled her towards him and the two embraced tightly.

"I thought I would die here," he said softly.

"I thought you already had," she confessed. Fara squeezed her eyes shut tightly, tears leaking from their corners. Andy felt so delicate in her arms, she could hardly believe this was the same man she had known for so many years. His once heavily muscled body was now angular and frail from what she assumed to be starvation. It seemed as though his skin was stretched over the bones, as though his body had barely enough nourishment to keep him alive. Poorly healed scars covered his arms, legs and back, and what was once probably a large burn was now a ropey, shiny scar on his abdomen.

"What have they done to you?" she whispered. Andy's shoulders quivered and his grip tightened.

"I have been here so long," he managed, his voice hoarse and cracking. Cradling him in her lap, Fara held him tightly, stroking his hair. "I wake and hope I'll die. I stopped eating at one point in hopes I would," he whispered. As she cradled his frail body in her arms, Fara felt anger burn in her chest at the thought of what other countless abuses he must have suffered during his time here.

"We will get out of this," she promised fervently. She rubbed her eyes, wiping the tears away.

"I've tried," he cried. "There is no way. They think we have information. They want the ring!" Fara tensed. Recalling their time traveling with the fellowship, Andy's previous reluctance to defy Sauron's influence made her stomach churn. How much of the ring's power still affected Andy? Had he been broken and revealed all he knew?

"What did you tell them of the ring?" she asked slowly. Fara's hold on Andy relaxed and she leant back, almost as though she was willing him away. Andy did not reply. "Andy," she said sharply. "What did you tell them?"

"I told them nothing," he replied quietly, his voice bitter. "It has cost me dearly, but I told them nothing." Fara looked down at him, unsure of whether to trust him.

"I would not be alive if I had told them," he replied after a moment. Fara considered the truth in this and realized that he could only partly be lying. If he began revealing information, he would only be kept alive until Sauron's minions were sure there was no further use for him. She had no way of knowing how much he had spoken, if at all, however.

Her gaze softened some and she hugged him tighter, careful not to press on the side that was bruised. She inhaled deeply, hardly able to suppress the tears in her eyes. A small smile of momentary contentment and aching relief formed on her lips. She had thought him to be dead. She thought she would never see him again, that she would be the one to tell Nuldanna in the end and that she'd have lost a life long friend.

"I would never have betrayed you," he said, pulling away to stare at her intently. "I was so afraid to deny him, but I wouldn't have… I couldn't-" Fara held up a hand to silence him.

"I believe you. The Ring's power pits even the strongest of allies against each other," she replied softly. Andy sighed heavily and closed his eyes, his grip on her hands tightening.

"What will be we should Frodo fail?" he asked. "What will become of you and me?"

"What will become of everyone else?" she replied. "All we can do is hope it does not come to that."

"Does Frodo still live?" he asked, a brief glimmer in his eyes. Fara hesitated, unsure of how to respond. She, just as all the rest, had heard nothing of him since Boromir's death.

"I don't know," Fara replied softly. She met his gaze with uncertain eyes. "No one has heard anything of him."

"I suppose no news is good news in this instance," Andy said with a frown.

"Reason says you would have been killed had Frodo failed," she answered. Andy's hesitant gaze puzzled her. "What reason would they have to keep you alive?"

"I could prove… useful," he said after a moment's consideration. Fara frowned.

"I don't follow."

"They know who we are, Fara," he replied quietly. Her eyes widened and she felt her breathing grow shallow. If they knew who she and her companions were, they would seek to control them and use them against any opposition met along the way. "They know what we can do if swayed the right way," he stated grimly. Fara's gaze hardened.

"Then we wont be swayed," she answered defiantly. Andy sat back on his heels, looking up at the high ceiling above them, a slight crease to his brow. He grimaced, clenching his hands and squeezing his eyes shut. Inhaling deeply through his nose, he at last opened his eyes.

"You overestimate your mental stamina," he said, his voice soft and hollow.

"And you underestimate it," she countered defiantly. Andy looked at her sharply.

"What sanity I have is barely there and carefully guarded. Tell me, what have they done to you already?" he asked. Fara stiffened and clenched her jaw. Bile rose in her throat, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She pressed her lips together and tried to ignore the burning in her lungs. Looking down at her lap, she saw the scratches and cuts covering her arms and legs. She became more acutely aware of her lack of clothing and how vulnerable it made her. Barely suppressing a shudder at the atrocities she had suffered through only moments before, Fara looked up and met Andy's gaze solidly. She would not show him how it affected her, nor would she acknowledge it

"How much more can you endure? I know what they've done, it can only get worse," he said firmly, gripping her shoulders. Fara closed her eyes, allowing the tears to fall.

"Why are you saying this?" she asked, her voice pained. Andy drew her to him, holding her close.

"To impress upon you that we need a plan or we will not survive."

"You've been here long enough," she shot back. "Haven't you come up with anything?"

"Getting out of this hell hole would be the first course of action, though it's proven to be impossible thus far," he said dryly.

"You were not given powers for nothing," she said frankly. Andy grimaced.

"They drugged me. It's barred me from using my gift in any way at all," he replied. Fara blanched.

"But… how?" she asked.

"The orcs are merely the ones carrying out the deeds. Those in charge know what they're doing. Once they realize who you are, they'll drug you too." Andy held up his hand to silence her. "Do not say they wont, they'll do it by force, even if it takes one hundred of them to do it." Fara frowned.

"I can stop them before they get to me."

"Judging by your current state, I doubt you could do much of anything," he replied frankly.

"Have you always been this pessimistic?" she asked after a moment's pause.

"It's better to formulate a plan around what we have."

"What do we have?" she asked. Andy sighed.

"That's the problem. Not much."

* * *

"Haldir!" Haldir stormed across the open fields, ignoring his brother's call. His heart hammered in his chest and his breathing grew erratic. He swallowed hard, trying to push down the lump in his throat. His mind felt numb and he had lost track of where it was he was going. 

Fara had been taken. She had been taken to Mordor and there was little hope of ever finding her. He would never see her again, never hold her or kiss her again. How was he to continue with such knowledge weighing him down? How was he to even survive? A ripping pain in his chest almost answered the question for him, and he felt his breath hitch in his throat.

"Haldir!" Rumil jogged to catch up to him and gripped his brother's arm. Orophin followed close behind. Rumil pulled Haldir towards him, turning him around and pulling him into a tight embrace. Haldir held his two brothers tightly to him, resting his head on Orophin's shoulder.

"Courage, brother," Rumil whispered. "Courage." Haldir gritted his teeth, his fist clenching around the fabric of Rumil's cloak.

"Mordor has her."

"There is still a chance."

"She's gone," Haldir said weakly. "They've taken her from me, she's gone." Rumil smoothed a hand over his brother's hair.

"You do not know she is gone forever. There is hope yet," he insisted. Haldir pushed his brothers away viciously.

"Do not feed me lies, Rumil!" Haldir said sharply, his eyes glassy. "I am not a foolish child."

"There is a chance, Haldir," Orophin reasoned.

"A chance?" Haldir exclaimed. "There is no chance when she has been taken into the depths of Mordor! Have you known anyone to escape unscathed? Never mind what atrocities her gender will bring upon her while in their possession!" He turned and swiftly walked away from them, though they closely followed.

"If they know who she is, they will keep her alive and bend her to fight for their cause," Orophin reasoned.

"Most think she is an elf. Simply for the sake of keeping her alive they would not do what you fear. The worst of it anyway," Rumil put in.

"They will kill her!"

"You do not know that!" Rumil countered. Haldir stumbled, falling to his knees. He rested a hand over his heart, the ache growing fiercer.

"She is gone."

"There IS hope!" Orophin exclaimed.

"She is dead, there is no hope!" A small cry of anguish escaped his lips and his body began to tremble. Pain wracked his body in spasms. Was this what it was to die of grief?

"Haldir, do not let your grief consume you!" Rumil shouted. "Do not be so selfish as to give up at the first sign of hardship when this war will take from us all! We need you and cannot afford to have you fall to pieces when you know well enough you are not being rational!"

Haldir did not respond. He remained unmoving from his position on the ground, staring intently at the bloodied dirt he knelt upon. How could there be hope? He thought through the possibilities, attempting rationality, but nothing he could come up with seemed to work. What chance did she have of escape? And even if she managed to get out, somehow, would it have been worth it? The elves were no strangers to the evils of Mordor, and Haldir did not dare think of what fate would befall her if she was not killed immediately. He grimaced at the realization that no death in Mordor would be a swift one. Haldir's fists clenched. She did not deserve such a fate. Orophin knelt at Haldir's side, firmly gripping his brother's shoulder.

"They will recognize her," he said. "She and the others are sought after; they will want her aid to ensure victory." Haldir looked up at his brother.

"Tell me, do you truly believe that?" he asked. Orophin paused.

"While it is not usually my job to think strategically, yes, I do." He offered his brother a small smile and held out his hand. "Come, there is work yet to be done."

His resolve hardening, Haldir stood, and with his brothers' help, began to search for the wounded among the chaotic aftermath of battle. Willing away his pains and his worries, as though containing them in a steel trap for the time being, Haldir focused his attention solely on those presently in need. Some begged for a mercy stroke, wishing for nothing more than death to escape the pain. Those that he saw would not recover from their wounds, he placed under a soothing sleeping spell. They would slip from the world in peace without pain.

Others that were found could still be saved, and at this stage in the war, it was crucial that as many soldiers as possible recover. Orophin paired up with another member of the guard while Haldir and Rumil worked together. As the hours wore on, they carried dozens of wounded back to the city and into the healing rooms that had been set up by survivors of the battle and by the women who had stayed behind.

Haldir did not rest until dinner that evening, not wanting to give himself an idle moment for fear of where his thoughts might take him. Legolas joined him for his meal that evening, sitting quietly in silence with his companion as they ate.

"You both knew this was a possibility," Legolas said at last, addressing what they were both thinking. "She would not wish to you grieve as you do." Haldir frowned, staring at the plate of food in his hands.

"I am not grieving yet," he said bitterly. "I wear no arm band."

"You do not show it openly, but I sense your pain. It flows off you in waves."

"I have tried not to assume anything," he replied. "But there is little left to the imagination when taking into account where she now resides." A moment of silence passed between the two. Haldir looked up and observed the anxious frown upon his friend's face. Legolas opened his mouth briefly, as though to say something, but then thought better of it and resumed his meal.

"You meant to say something?" Haldir asked. Legolas paused and set his plate aside. He rested his hand on Haldir's shoulder, giving him an uncertain look.

"I am sorry we did not keep her with us," he said firmly. Haldir was taken aback by the apology. It had never crossed his mind to place blame upon anyone save Mordor itself.

"I do not fault you for it," he said evenly.

"We only sought to do what we thought would protect her. There was no way of knowing if we would escape the Path of the Dead alive, and with such uncertainty we thought it best she-"

"Enough," Haldir said, holding up a hand to silence his friend. "You did your best, I can ask for no more." Legolas managed a half-smile and stood, leaving Haldir alone at the fire circle.

Resting his elbows upon his knees, Haldir leaned forward, his interlaced fingers pressed against his lips. He closed his eyes momentarily and inhaled deeply. His mind was swimming in confusion, he was no longer sure of how to respond to the situation presented to him. Giving in would do little good to anyone, and there was always the small inkling of hope that said Fara might still live.

He felt his stomach churn at the sound of Marks and Adrian approaching. The two laughed and approached with ease, clearly unaware of the news of Fara's capture. Haldir felt unease build within him that he should be the one to tell these two what had happened to the woman they both loved so dearly. He wondered how he would manage to even speak the words when the mere though of what Fara faced drove him deeper into his grief.

"Haldir!" Adrian called. "We found you! We'd been trying to find you all day but you disappeared almost immediately when we got here."

"Have you seen Fara by the way?" Marks asked. "No one here seems to have seen her." The smiles on Marks' and Adrian's faces faded instantly when Haldir looked up at them.

"She's not…dead," Marks whispered, forcing himself to say the word. Haldir shook his head and looked into the distance.

"I don't know," he replied quietly. "No one knows where she has been taken to. Gandalf saw the Witch King take her."

"But that means-" Adrian began.

"I know," said Haldir, cutting him off. "She is in Minas Morgul. Maybe."

"We don't even know that she is there for sure?" Marks asked. Haldir sighed.

"No, but it is the most likely of places. She could be anywhere, and Valar knows what condition she is in."

"We need to do something then," Adrian said.

"What?" Haldir asked sharply. "What would you have us do? We don't even know where she is nor do we have the means to take on Minas Morgul, if that is what you are proposing; especially not with battle looming so close ahead."

"He's right," Marks said quietly. "On the broader scale, Fara is hardly significant enough for a true rescue mission of any kind. Not with the fate of the Ring and Middle Earth still in question."

Marks and Adrian plopped down beside Haldir. The three sat quietly, each lost in his own thoughts. They stayed there until the fired died and the last of the embers burned out. When they retired for bed, none of them found sleep easily. How could they when they were so plagued with conflict. That night, each fell asleep with the same question echoing in their heads; what would happen to Fara if no one  
came to help?

* * *

Fara gritted her teeth against the pain of the whip lacerating her back. What seemed like hours of torment had in reality only been a few minutes. She had fallen asleep curled up next to Andy, only to be awoken the next morning by being roughly hauled up and pressed against a wall. The rough surface scratched at her skin and left marks where she had been pressed against it. 

"The master tells us you know something," a rough voice said softly in her ear. The crafty tone and snickers from the two orcs holding her to the wall sent shivers of dread slithering up her spine.

"I don't know anything," she replied through gritted teeth. Though she could not see him, Fara heard the sounds of fastenings being undone behind her.

"I think you lie," the orc replied. Its shuffling footsteps told Fara it had moved a few paces back. Without warning, the whip cracked and left of trail of fire blazing along her bare back. A cry escaped her lips before she had a chance to suppress it, eliciting a wicked laugh from behind her. Three more strokes of equal force and ferocity followed before the orc paused.

"Are you ready to tell me now?" it asked.

"I will not tell you anything!" Fara snarled. The orcs eye's flicked over to one of its companions who bared its teeth in what Fara assumed to be a grin. The orc with the whip resumed his position behind her. She tensed, expecting the whip to crack down on her back, but instead felt a gnarled hand brush the back of her thigh. Fara pressed her lips together, feeling bile rise in her throat as the orc beside her ran its hand over her thigh and backside. It was all she could do to press her legs together and stay firmly planted against the wall.

Without warning, the whip lashed against her back again. Fara's knees buckled from the force and pain and the orc took the opportunity in her moment of weakness to slip its hand between her legs. Fara's closed her eyes as tears leaked through and streaked down her cheeks. The lashes and torment continued for what seemed like hours until the orcs were called away. They released their hold on her and Fara slumped to the ground.

Andy, who had been dealt with accordingly in another area of room they were locked in crawled over to where Fara was sprawled. She flinched when he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"They won't stop," he whispered. "This is only the start." Fara began to tremble and she looked up at Andy, her vision blurred with unshed tears. A new gash had formed on his brow, no doubt from a never-ending series of beatings, and an ugly black bruise had begun to form on his left side to match the one on the right.

"We need to get out," she said, her voice a hoarse whisper. "We need a way to escape." Andy frowned.

"There is only one way to do it," he said reluctantly. "And you will not like it either."

* * *

Battle horns sounded wildly as the men of Gondor prepared for battle. Their armor gleamed in the harsh sunlight and black clouds loomed in the distance. Elves from Mirkwood, Rivendel and Lorien flanked the sides of the men, nearly tripling their numbers. Each formed distinct and structured ranks with those on foot in front and archers on horseback near the back. 

In front of the vast numbers of solders was a small company of men and elves, all conferring with each other before beginning their march to the gates of Mordor. Eomer and Aragorn each rode with a Halfling just in front of them, Merry and Pippin. The two hobbits were clad in armor made for their size and were fidgeting in anticipation. Legolas rode with Gimli at Aragorn's side, and Haldir, his two brothers and Gandalf sat by readily upon horses. Moments later, they were joined by Adrian and Marks, who stared somberly into the distance; not a word was said between the two of them.

With a last cry of the battle horn, the company of soldiers set out from Minas Tirith towards Mordor. Each man and elf took the time riding to reflect upon what had brought him to this point and what it would mean were they to lose. It was commonly known that this would be the final battle. A great assault on Morder was planned to draw the Eye's attention away from Mordor in hopes of providing Frodo and Sam with a clear passage towards Mt. Doom.

Their passage to Mordor was marked with fewer and fewer trees as the hours passed, and what few there were appeared gnarled and twisted into gruesome shadows of what they once had been. The air became thick and heavy and an oppressive sense of dread set in, wearing down the soldiers, man and elf alike.

The company at the head of the war party rode in silence, their faces grim. What could be said to express the emotions each of them felt? They each had something to lose, a loved one they had left behind, and the odds were clearly set against them. Their meager army could hardly be enough to defeat a foe whose army had been made simply for the sake of slaughtering them all. It no longer was a question of who possessed greater skill in battle. Their numbers were simply not enough.

Adrian glanced towards Marks, wondering how much use the two would be before their energy was drained. Between the two of them, they could be of moderate use to the company they traveled with, but for how long? Against all of Mordor they hardly stood any chance. Adrian could only wonder if the coming days would be his last alive. It was this unspoken anxiety that all the men suffered from. No one was untouched by its power.

They made camp for the night and as the sun set, a deep chill rushed in, leaving the already weary men shivering in their armor. No man slept easily that night, for the screeches of the beasts of the Nazgul could be heard in the distance along with cries of orcs and worse that echoed across the plains. Each snapping of a twig jerked the men awake and when sleep finally found them, it was fitful and slow to leave them. They awoke with heaviness in their limbs and an unshakable grogginess that left nearly all the soldiers slumped in their saddles as they struggled to keep their eyes open.

Determined not to succumb to such evils, Haldir maintained his posture and fixed his gaze steadily on Mordor as they approached. Somewhere within those gates, which now were becoming just visible to his eye, was Fara, and Frodo with the ring. He had spent the journey thus far fabricating ways to attempt to save her from the evil she now faced, but the nagging voice in the back of his head reminded him that to even think of giving her aid was foolishness. He alone could never make it, and even if the company he traveled with were to aid him, they would never find her. Mordor was vast and its evil potent. The eye was paralyzing enough without the aid of orcs and trolls and the plethora of foul beasts that surely lay behind those walls.

Haldir knew Fara was on her own and he could only pray that she managed to escape by herself. If by some chance she did make it out, she would be in horrible condition. Haldir shuddered at the though of what ill fate would have befallen her by now in the hands of such monsterous creatures. He had seen the damage that could inflicted on young maidens and knew that a day in their clutches would be enough to cause irreparable damage.

Thoughts such as these only fueled his anger, and as they drew nearer to the black gates, Haldir felt himself anxiously lean forward in his saddle, as though to bring himself closer and find battle sooner. He would not submit to this evil power so easily. He would fight until exhaustion claimed him and sent him to the next life. No beast of Mordor would see Lorien's Marchwarden as its servant; this he would be sure of.

* * *

Fara and Andy were carelessly thrown into a dimly lit room. They had been half-dragged from the dungeons where they were kept. The endless torture had sapped them of their energy and the pain had robbed their will power. Succumbing at last, they had allowed a negotiation with one of Sauron's minions who named himself the Mouth of Sauron. Fara shuddered at the memory of his gnarled form and blood-stained teeth, and their initial meeting. 

"Where is the Witch King?" she had sneered. "Can he no longer be bothered with us?" The Mouth cackled.

"What the Witch King does is none of your concern. You would do well to mind your tongue in my presence," he hissed.

"I am not afraid of you," she replied defiantly. Even now Fara cringed and was filled with a dull ache at the memory of the punishment that exchange had caused her. The routine of punishment and torture continued for what must have been days before she finally agreed to serve under the Mouth of Sauron.

Andy, who had since been taken to another chamber, had also been broken. The Mouth of Sauron wasted no time it seemed, and did not appear to hold any regard for the importance of keeping them alive. Living was the reward for submission. Thus, having been in their hands for far longer than Fara, Andy was faster to give in. While the torture and pain was removed from his proceedings, it was quickly replaced with hard labor outside. A day of it left him barely able to stand. He had to be dragged back to his cell and did not move until morning. Each night he would squeeze his eyes shut and cover his ears, trying to block out the echos of Fara's screams which rang through the halls. He could only imagine what she was put through each night in the hands of brutish orcs.

Having grown used to a routine of hard labor and little rest, he was confused when one day, no one came for him. The allotted time which he was allowed in his cell was dragged out, and as the day wore on, still no one came. The hall was silent and he still had not heard the sounds of Fara's protests and anguished cries that afternoon when their single meal was left for them. He feared she had been killed or removed to another portion of the tower in which they were held. The farther she was from him, the less likely it was that they would be able to coordinate their escape.

He lay defeated on the ground and stared blankly at the ceiling. When at last they came for him, Andy did not protest and obediently held out his wrists to be shackled. He made no protest when a bag was placed over his head and he was led out of his cell and down a hallway. He felt disoriented however. The turns they made were not the usual and they had climbed and descended too many staircases for him to be traveling to his usual location outside.

The shackles were removed from his raw wrists and the cloth bag was yanked away from his head. Andy was surprised to find himself in a small chamber with scraps of armor littering the floor and the thick wood table against the far wall. He was more surprised to find Fara already there, struggling to push herself into a seated position. He felt his stomach churn at the blood smeared on her thighs. Luckily, it appeared that the scrapes, bruises and cuts that covered her body were healing quickly. She could not fully repress her healing abilities, and even when drugged they still affected her though she could not actively call upon them, and so any wound was automatically mended almost immediately.

The two cringed when they heard the heavy footsteps of the Mouth of Sauron echo through the hall.

"Find what you can and construct armor for yourselves," he commanded. "You will see battle before noon."

Fara opened her mouth to protest, but the sound of knives being unsheathed and the whip unclipped from a belt immediately silenced whatever she had intended to say. Her eyes dropped to the ground and she did not move for fear of any repercussion.

"What battle?" Andy asked. The Mouth laughed softly, making Andy and Fara cringe and the orcs around him shuffle nervously.

"The last battle for Middle Earth.

* * *

"Open the gates!" Aragorn cried. "Show yourself!" For a moment, there was a stifling silence and he wondered if he had been heard. His companions beside him shifted in their saddles, tense with anticipation. Haldir tightened his grip on his sword, preparing himself for any sudden attack. Aragorn noted Legolas and Gimli readying themselves in a similar manner. Trying to appear aloof, Marks and Adrian stared calmly and waited. The wizard, Gandalf, appeared unfazed by the circumstances and gazed coolly at the gates before them, as though willing them open with the force of his thoughts. The hobbit in front of him, Pippin, shifted nervously in his saddle, exchanging glances with Merry who rode with Éomer. Suddenly, a harsh grating sound echoed around them as the gates slowly parted. A gnarled figure atop a dark horse slowly rode towards them. 

"We call on you to answer for your actions," Aragorn said firmly. "Today this will be ended."

The cloaked figure stopped his horse a few feet in front of them and cackled.

"We have already won," it sneered.

"Who are you?" Aragorn demanded. "You cannot know this."

"I am the Mouth of Sauron," he declared. "See what has become of your Ring Bearer." The Mouth pulled Frodo's mirthil chain mail from under his cloak, thrusting it forward for all to see. "It is finished, we have defeated you and the new day will see the rise of Lord Sauron once again."

"No! I don't believe you!" Pippin cried. "It can't be true."

"We will still fight," Aragorn maintained. "We will not surrender our freedom to you so easily."

The Mouth of Sauron laughed cruelly.

"You will find, good ranger, that your men are vastly outnumbered and overpowered. You presume to defend all of middle earth with a sparse gathering of what soldiers are left? You will all perish," the Mouth sneered. He paused for a moment, as though considering something.

"Pick your two strongest warriors, ranger," the Mouth commanded. "They will fight our two best. When you lose, you shall return to your homes and surrender to what is inevitable."

Aragorn hesitated. It was unwise to strike a deal of any sort with one of Sauron's cohorts. The Mouth of Sauron could hardly be trusted to keep his word, for one thing. He glanced briefly toward Gandalf, who rode at his side. The wizard gave no indication that he would advise Aragorn either way. Aragorn frowned.

"And if we win?" he asked.

"You will not."

"If our two best are to win?" he persisted. The Mouth sneered.

"We will surrender," he replied facetiously. Aragorn frowned. If the Mouth of Sauron spoke truly, this was an opportunity to bring peace to middle earth, at least for a small time.

"Perhaps you would wish to see what you are up against?" the Mouth enquired. Glancing over his shoulder, he barked an order at a small cluster of orcs still inside the gates. Two pairs of orcs lumbered outside of the gates, each pair dragging a taller figure with them by a chain. Haldir felt his chest constrict when he saw who it was that they had chained at the neck. Andy and Fara were forcefully dragged forward until they stood at the side of the Mouth of Sauron. The chains around their necks were undone and the orcs who had brought them forward scrambled inside the gates. There were audible gasps and murmurs from Aragorn and his companions, who had assumed the pair to be dead and could hardly believe they were alive now.

Both had the gaunt look so often accompanied by malnutrition and had lost weight enough to make their limbs angular and jagged where the outline of bone could be seen through their skin. The armor they wore was ill-fitting and of poor quality, leaving much of their skin exposed. The two were covered with crude, orcish war paint and were each given a sword to defend themselves. Their eyes were hollow and glassy, as though neither Andy nor Fara could comprehend what was happening.

"Release them both at once," Haldir hissed, his body trembling with anger. The Mouth of Sauron cackled.

"They will not fight for you," he scoffed. "Their loyalties lay elsewhere now. Will you fight them?"

Haldir dismounted, striding towards Fara.

"I will fight her," he said. "And you will see where there loyalties truly are! I am not fooled."

"Haldir, do not be rash," Aragorn hissed. Haldir ignored him and continued forward. He heard the sharp scrape of steel and stopped in his tracks when he felt the icy kiss of metal at his throat. Fara pushed the blade of her sword up, though not enough to cut him.

"Do not test me," she rasped. Haldir clenched his jaw, fighting to keep his face blank. She could not be serious. It must be an act; he knew she would never harm him.

"Fara," he began.

"You are being foolish, warden," she said coolly. Haldir hesitated, searching her face for some sign that she was still the same woman who had left Lothlorien not so long ago. Fara tightened her grip on her sword and lifted her chin defiantly. Haldir clenched his jaw, struggling to master his emotions. She had changed, and not even he could bring her back.

"I see," he said quietly, stepping away. He looked towards Aragorn to see what the he would do. Aragorn flicked his eyes toward Adrian and Marks, who were anxiously thumbing the hilt of their swords. Haldir nodded. There was no other way if this fight was to happen. No other warrior, man or elf, could stand against Fara and Andy if they truly meant to fight. Sensing what was to come, Adrian dismounted, Marks following in suit. They looked briefly towards Aragorn who hesitated before nodding.

"If you are sure," he said quietly. Marks nodded.

"We will do battle," Marks said firmly.

"You both? Mere men? You know not what you fight against," the Mouth said cruelly. "You both shall meet your ends today." Turning his horse, the Mouth retreated towards the gates where the orcs had begun to scramble forth, eager to see the fight.

"Sound for me when you have killed them both," he called. Fara and Andy gave no indication that they heard his command, but drew their swords, readying themselves for what was to come.

"Do you think they mean to kill us?" Adrian murmured to Marks. Marks glanced over his shoulder, seeing that their companions had retreated towards where the soldiers stood. Mark drew out his sword.

"I think they do," he replied quietly. "I'll take Fara?"

"Are you really going to kill her?" Adrian asked.

"Not if I can avoid it," he replied. Adrian nodded in response.

"I'll take Andy then."

Splitting off from each other, Marks and Adrian moved towards their opponents. Marks and Fara began circling each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. Fara darted forward, cutting down with her sword. Marks parried the attack and Fara quickly backed away. She lunged forward again, swinging her sword more fiercely. Marks was surprised at the strength she still possessed; based on appearance alone, she looked frail enough to crumple under the weight of her armor. The two continued sparing and found themselves frequently weaving in between Andy and Adrian, who were similarly engaged in battle.

Andy ducked to avoid Adrian's sword just as Fara swung around him to get at Marks. Andy rose and quickly blocked Mark's swing before striking again at Adrian. Marks arced his sword down, cutting at Fara. She blocked his swing, but the force of the blow made her knees buckle. Their swords locked, and so as Fara stumbled back, she brought Marks with her. She grunted in pain when she collided with Adrian, whose sword was similarly tangled with Andy's. The two pairs now stood back to back, each unable to move and each fighting to overpower the other.

"Why are you doing this?" Adrian hissed through clenched teeth.

"Afraid to lose?" Fara replied.

"No but we don't want to have to kill you," Adrian exclaimed.

"There isn't a choice!" Andy replied through clenched teeth. Andy pushed forward with a last burst of strength, sending Adrian toppling to the ground. Both Adrian and Andy lost grip on their swords and dropped them as the fell and rolled away from where Fara and Marks stood. Marks pressed down on Fara, using his height and weight to his advantage. He twisted the hilt of his sword and used the leverage to wrench Fara's from her hand. She quickly backed away quickly, holding up her hands in defense. Suddenly, she felt a warm glow spread through her, and she briefly closed her eyes. Marks hesitated, watching small orbs of fire grow in Fara's palms. At the same time, he noted the confusion that spread across her face. She looked around and appeared shocked upon seeing Andy and Adrian viciously sparring.

"Fara?" Hearing him call her name refocused her attention, and she quickly regained her composure. The fire forming in the palms of her hands grew in size.

"You know where this is going," she said quietly. Marks narrowed his eyes and cast his sword away. The wind picked up and dust began to swirl around him. Not hesitating, Marks focused his energy to send a sharp burst of wind towards Fara, knocking her off her feet and sending her sliding across the dirt. She quickly stood, seeing him approach and noting what appeared to be sparks of lighting growing around his fingertips. She lurched her body to the side, just dodging a bolt sent her way, and throwing her own attack at him in return. The two continued, each just barely missing the other or blocking the other's attack with one of their own just in time.

Fara sent bursts of flame one after the other at Marks, slowly pushing him closer and closer to the enormous rocks piled high on one side of the Black Gates. She glanced briefly over her shoulder and saw Andy attempting the same thing. Adrian had become too fixed on dodging the powerful bursts of water sent his way to attempt to make the ground beneath Andy's feet crumble.

"Andy! Now!" Fara yelled. The two sent a rapid number of attacks at their opponents before each pulling a knife from their belts and tackling Marks and Adrian to the ground. Aragorn, who like his companions, had been watching silently, closed his eyes in pain. It had been foolish to assume anything like this could have turned out well.

He opened his eyes, willing himself to watch the end of the horrible battle and knew this was truly the end. If Marks and Adrian were killed, he and the soldiers who stood with them were next. Fara and Andy now had their opponents pinned to the ground and were readying themselves to deal the final blow. His eyes widened in shock when just as Fara brought the knife down to cut Marks's throat, fire sprung seemingly from the ground and surrounded the two, obscuring any view of what had really happened. Looking anxiously to Adrian and Andy, he noticed that the two were similarly hidden by a thick veil of water.

There was a brief hesitation, for no one knew the true outcome of the battle. Having grown wildly impatient and thirsty for bloodshed, the orcs that were gathered outside Mordor's gates unsheathed their swords and charged forward, ignoring commands to stay where they were. Aragorn drew out his sword and raised it in the air, shouting for his men to ready themselves for battle. He kicked his horse into a gallop and led his soldiers full force into the fight, knowing this would be the last time he would ever do so.

* * *

As soon as the two had been encircled by flames, Fara immediately rolled off Marks and put her knife on the ground. She hastily backed away from him, waiting to see what he would do. 

"What are you doing?" he asked cautiously, bringing himself to stand. Marks crouched to pick up her knife and then waited to see if she would attack. "Why didn't you kill me?" A small smile tugged at her lips.

"Did you truly think I would?" she asked. Marks frowned.

"Fara I am not going to play games. I wont kill you if I can avoid it, so tell me what is going on."

"The only way out was to agree to fight you," she explained quickly, "and they had been making us drink something to repress our powers, but it distorts who you are. I was only half away of anything I was doing after that. Andy and I were hoping it would wear off this time before we actually killed you."

Marks looked at her suspiciously, unsure if he should believe if she was telling the truth or not.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" he asked.

"I wouldn't have spared you," she replied dryly. He frowned and then after a moment nodded.

"What about Andy and Adrian?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm hoping Andy managed to get Adrian in the same position to talk to him," she replied anxiously. "Otherwise, I don't know."

"Get rid of this fire around us," he said urgently. "We have to stop them. If Andy hasn't recovered yet he could kill Adrian, or Adrian could kill him!" Fara shook her head.

"There is a battle going on now," she said. "You can just hear it over the flames. If we leave where we are, we'll have to fight."

"And so we should!" he exclaimed. "They need us!"

"Marks, this isn't our fight and it isn't our war. We were brought here to tip the balance in someone else's favor. Middle Earth has to fight for itself. What will happen when we aren't here to defend it anymore?"

"If we don't do something now there wont be a Middle Earth to defend at all!" he shot back. "You've seen how few soldiers we have and how outnumbered we are! At least give them a change, we can do some good while we're here. Chances are we were brought for bad purposes rather than good ones, so why not at least get back at the ones who probably brought us here?"

Fara frowned for a moment and then nodded.

"You're right," she said. "When you're ready, I'll lower the flames."

"Alright," he said. "Now."

* * *

Haldir felt his muscles burning with the exertion of the battle. He had long since lost track of his brothers and any of his other companions. They were so overwhelmed by the number of orcs they were fighting against; he counted it a miracle he was still alive and had sustained so few injuries. He grimaced at the though of the long and drawn out death he was likely to suffer. Suddenly, the ground beneath him began to tremble. The fighting subsided temporarily when the shaking grew more violent. Without warning, the earth in front of them ripped open, leaving a gaping hole in front of the gates. A sudden torrent of water rushed past the gates, sweeping many of the orcs into the yawning earth before him. The earth shuddered again and wrenched closed, as though to swallow what had been forced into the hole. The only remainder of what had previously been there was a jagged dark line in the earth. 

He was shocked to see Andy and Adrian stumbling forward with swords in their hands. The two took advantage of their enemy's lapse in attention and began cutting down orcs in their path. The soldiers cheered and the fighting quickly resumed, a new hope instilled in all the men fighting for Middle Earth. Haldir's lapse in attention cost him however. He turned his attention back to the battle in enough time to avoid a fatal blow aimed towards him. He grimaced and stumbled back, gripping his upper arm where an orc's sword and cut in deeply. He quickly transferred his sword to his other hand, just blocking another attack in time. The orc continued unrelentingly, having sensed his weakness. Haldir stumbled again and felt his sword slip from his grip.

Just as the orc raised its sword to deliver a final blow, he heard a sharp cry, and a jet of flame sent the orc to the ground, incinerating it almost immediately. Haldir looked up in confusion and saw FAra racing towards him, cutting down any orc that got in her path. When she reached him she dropped her sword and immediately touched her hand to his arm, managing to stop the bleeding but not completely heal the wound.

"Fara, you…" he faltered, unable to speak a coherent thought. It seemed that just moments before she had been threatening to kill him, and yet now she had saved his life.

"It wasn't me," she gasped, pulling Haldir to his feet and picking up their weapons. Orcs lunged at the pair, swinging wildly in an attempt to defeat the two.

"What do you mean?" he called over the sounds of battle.

"They drugged us, I didn't know what I was doing!" she shouted back. "But agreeing to fight in the first place was the only way they'd let us out, and they drugged us to make sure we'd keep our word."

Haldir was barely able to process this and fight at the same time. The ache in his arm was growing again and he could feel that the wound was beginning to open up again. Distantly, he heard the cries of eagles swooping down to join the battle. Once more, the earth began to tremble. The fighting did not stop this time, as neither side was willing to sacrifice the time to see what was happening. A deep rumble echoed and the sky seemed to glow red. In the distance, Mt. Doom appeared to split open, spewing forth molten rock and ash. The earth in front of the Black Gates ripped open, swallowing Mordor's army whole and the great tower atop which the Eye of Sauron was fixed seemed to disintegrate into the ground. The Eye suddenly vanished and a strong pulse rippled across the battlefield, knocking everyone to their feet.

When the soldiers stood, they found the remaining orcs fleeing rapidly. The battle was over. The soldiers cheered, hardly able to believe they had truly won the battle. Fara dropped her sword and rushed to Haldir, hugging him tightly.

"It's over," she whispered. "We're done. Everything will be better now." He stroked her hair and pulled back to look down at her. Haldir brushed away the tears freely flowing down her cheeks and bent down to kiss her softly. He sighed, resting his forehead against hers. Though the battle was over, the hardest part was yet to come. They did not know who had survived and which of their fellow soldiers they would never see again.

"Come," he said firmly. "We must find the wounded and collect our dead." Fara nodded and pulled away.

"You go ahead, I need to find Andy first," she said. "I'll come find you after." Haldir nodded and began to pick his way through the bodies entangled on the ground, making his way towards the area where the surviving soldiers were regrouping.

Fara looked around, spotting Marks, Adrian and Andy at the opposite end of the field. She sprinted towards them, eager to make sure they were all alright. Andy saw her coming and ran forward to meet her, sweeping her into a big hug.

"We're free," he said. "We got out." Marks and Adrian joined them, each hugging Fara tightly.

"Are you all ok?" she asked urgently. "If you aren't, let me help while I'm still strong enough."

"Sure, now you ask me," Adrian scoffed. "A minute ago you were trying to kill us!"

"I thought I explained that part already," Andy said dryly.

"I am still emotionally damaged," Adrian maintained. Fara rolled her eyes.

"Well it appears then that none of you are severely injured. If you can put your emotional scars aside, Adrian, we should help the others find survivors."

The four slowly began to make their way through the masses of bodies around them. The majority were orcs, but occasionally they would find one of their own to carry back to a cleared area where the soldiers were putting those who were wounded and those who had died.

Marks, Andy, Adrian and Fara stuck together for the most part, relieved to be reunited and finally freed of the evil influences that had clouded their lives for so long.

"Let's check this way," Fara called to Marks. "We haven't been over here yet." Marks nodded and followed in her general direction, branching off a bit so as to cover more ground.

Fara jumped when she heard a cackle behind her.

"You haven't won yet," a voice rasped. Her eyes narrowed when she spied an orc propped against a pile of bodies. It was bleeding heavily from a wound to its side.

"This battle is over," she hissed. "It will not be long before we have eradicated your kind from this earth." Fara drew nearer to the orc, in part to inspect the bodies he rested against for any elves, and in part to look for a weapon with which to kill it.

"I will be kind to you and put you out of your misery," she said as she approached.

"Then allow me to return the favor," it sneered. Taken by surprise, she was unable to move away from the blade that was quickly thrust towards her. She gave a cry of pain and clutched her stomach where the orc had thrust its sword. Fara used her free hand to rip a knife from the orc's belt and swiftly end its life before pushing herself away. She shouted in pain as she attempted to remove the sword, and with a final grunt of effort, managed to do so. Blood spurted from the wound and Fara clutched her stomach as though to hold it in. She closed her eyes, willing herself to heal, but found she was too weak to stop the bleeding completely.

She was dimly aware of Marks running towards her and propping her up. He was talking to her, but she couldn't make out the words he was saying. The sky above grew hazy and she found it difficult to inhale properly. Adrian had removed his shirt and was attempting to use it to stop the flow of blood from the wound. She could barely hear what they were saying over the loud ringing in her ears. Fara grimaced at the overwhelming taste of metal in her mouth and closed her eyes in pain. She felt herself being lifted from the ground before an oppressive darkness surrounded her.

* * *

Haldir grimaced when he counted the number of bodies the soldiers had collected. Well over fifty of his own soldiers had been lost in the fight. He had not yet counted the number of soldiers Gondor had lost. Thankfully his brothers were well. Rumil had sustained minor scrapes and injuries. Orophin was slightly worse off with a wound to his leg. They had managed to stop the bleeding and bandage the wound, thankfully. Orophin was strong and would make a quick recovery, he was certain. 

Haldir surveyed the battlefield before him, marveling that he was even alive. The day had progressed in such an unexpected way and he had difficulty taking it all in. He was relieved to know Fara and Andy were still alive; he had feared the worst. He knew that everyone had assumed that Andy had long since been killed, but with out any sort of confirmation it was difficult to truly let him go.

He remembered the bodies behind him, and knew the journey home would be difficult. Even harder would be telling the loved ones left behind that the soldiers they were waiting for would not be returning. It was the only part of his job that he had difficulty with. Each time he spoke to a family to inform them of the death of a loved one, he felt consumed with guilt, as though the lives lost were his responsibility, or some how a product of any of his shortcomings as a leader.

In the distance, he could make out Marks, Andy and Adrian walking towards him. Marks was carrying a body in his arms. Haldir sighed; another warrior lost. He felt a growing sense of anxiety, wondering who it was. He was almost positive he had accounted for all of his soldiers, and could not recall who he was still missing. Anxiety melted into dread when he noticed how frail the body was, and how much smaller it was compared to that of an elf. Marks was not carrying an elf. He closed his eyes, unable to watch the man draw closer.

"Haldir," Marks said weakly. "She… We couldn't…"

Haldir opened his eyes, looking down at Fara's pale face, her eyes closed as though she was sleeping. He shook his head.

"This cannot be," he said hoarsely. "I saw her a moment ago." Marks felt tears well in his eyes.

"We were searching for survivors and there was an orc that had survived," Andy managed to say. "She drew closer to kill it and…"

Haldir shook his head.

"This cannot be," he said, his voice breaking. "She could have healed herself." Marks shook his head.

"She was too weak," he said quietly. Tears streaked down Haldir's face as he gazed down at Fara. Her chest was still; she was not breathing. Haldir took Fara's body from Marks's arms, nausea gripping him when he saw the deep wound in her abdomen. He felt his legs give way, and Haldir fell to his knees, clutching Fara tightly against him. Her skin was still warm, which was almost enough to fool him. Adrian crouched beside Haldir, gripping his shoulder tightly to lend him support. Haldir's hold on Fara loosened when he felt the sharp pains beginning in his chest. He released her, letting her body rest on the ground before him.

"Leave me," he said quietly. Adrian, Andy and Marks hesitated before leaving him to find his brothers. The pain was growing and spreading all over his body. Haldir stared at Fara's calm, pale face, as though willing her to awaken. The world began to spin and he felt dizzy with grief and pain.

An instant later, Rumil and Orophin were at his side, bracing him so he would not collapse on the ground. Haldir remained where he was, silent and unable to bring himself to speak. Distantly, in the back of his mind, he heard Fara's voice making a request of him.

"_Promise me,"_ she had said. "_Promise you will not pass on."_ Haldir felt the pain lessen, almost unnoticeably so. He knew this would not take him. He would survive this. For now, it was all he could do. Haldir looked to the horizon and glimpsed the powerful sun pushing over the horizon and glistening through the slowly parting clouds. He closed his eyes and a soft, soothing sound filled his ears. The sea called to him. He could picture it clearly now; and endless gray blanket stretching forever into the distance, offering the promise of relief.

He looked down where Fara lay, and knew that there was nothing left for him here. He would burry his love, his soul's other half, and then journey to the Grey Havens to seek the comfort and solace offered there. Haldir touched the pendant around his neck that had once been hers and cried silently, allowing his grief to slowly leave him. He would survive this somehow. He owed her that much, and, for now, it was the best he could do.

* * *

A/N: So I realize that my word isn't really worth much after two years, but there will hopefully be an epilogue up soon. 


	56. Epilogue: Vanwa, nan lá hecilë

A/N: Well, years and years later, here we are. The mood struck me and I ran with it. Here is the epilogue, it is what it is. I wont tantalize you with the idea of a sequel, though I dont deny that the thought **_has_** crossed my mind. If it happens, then so be it (and if it does I can promise a somewhat decent writing style this time around).

Before I let you off to enjoy the end of this massive fic, I'd like to thank those of you who stuck it out and read till the end. I know I havent been the best at updating, especially towards the end, but your continuing support means a lot to me. Truly, it does. I dont know that I would have had the confidence to continue without any of the kind reviews and encouraging words. I hope the epilogue does not disappoint :-)

And so, without further ado...

* * *

**Epilogue: Vanwa, nan lá hecilë

* * *

**It was strange to think that so many years had passed, and still Haldir could not sleep soundly through the night. His brothers would fondly accuse him of staying up just to finish a project he had started, but he knew their jests were an attempt to make light of the fact that Haldir put off sleep to avoid the terrible dreams that plagued him when he finally gave in. He knew that he was not alone in this; there were others like himself who could not help but spent their nights reliving the final battle where so many had given their lives. Only once had he spoken of his difficulty sleeping with another, and even then the conversation was short-lived. They both knew there was nothing that could be said to repair what had already been damaged.

Haldir never knew what became of middle Earth following his time at the Black Gate. In fact he could scarcely recall anything until he came to the Grey Havens to board the ship to Valinor. The tangy scent of the ocean before him had pulled him from what felt like a great murky abyss.

"We are at the Grey Havens," he observed with a frown. His brothers, who he later learned had not left his side until that moment, jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, we are going to Valinor," Rumil replied cautiously. Haldir looked down at the smooth pale wood of the rail beneath his fingers, and then over his shoulder at the enormous boat he had somehow gotten on without noticing. There were a few others with them; Galadriel, who was engaged in conversation with another elleth whose name he no longer remembered, Valaina and Elenya, and a few members of the Lothlorien guard. He presumed others were with them, but were in the cabins below the main deck. He looked back at Galadriel, who was now watching him keenly. She offered him a small smile, and Haldir felt the familiar feather-light brush of her mind against his.

_ Good of you to return, Marchwarden, _she said. Haldir quickly looked away, casting his gaze on the horizon where the sun was beginning to set and stain the blue sky pink and orange. The boat suddenly lurched beneath his feet and began slicing through the glassy water. Haldir glanced once behind him at the retreating shoreline, but only felt emptiness where regret or sorrow should have lingered instead. There was nothing he was leaving behind that he would sorely miss. The sails snapped in the wind, drawing Haldir's gaze towards them. They gleamed proudly in the sun and strained against their ties. The pale cream color of the sails was meant to signify the purity of the place they were journeying to, but from his vantage point, Haldir thought it resembled a white flag of defeat.

* * *

Frequently, Galadriel visited the warriors who had returned from the Black Gate in one piece. It distressed her to know that while corporeally, many of her elves had returned, few still possessed awareness enough to care for themselves. Haldir, for some time, had been one such elf. He showed no signs of recognizing Lothlorien when they returned, and instead stared blankly at the velvety green leaves of the Malorn trees extending far above him. He did not remember where he lived within the trees and seldom spoke. It was not long before he said nothing at all.

Galadriel made numerous attempts to speak with him telepathically, as any other form was not granted a response. Periodically, she would peer into his mind to try to better understand how to help her warden. Each time, Galadriel was instantly repelled by the sheer force of pain and confusion that gripped Haldir's mind so ferociously. She then understood that it was not a lack of awareness that prevented Haldir from communicating, but that he was too occupied with protecting himself from complete mental destruction to even acknowledge anything else. Galadriel nonetheless sat with him in her garden for an hour each day. On a basic level, all elves were connected to nature in a way that extended beyond simply existing beside it. It explained why they chose places of extreme beauty and tranquility for their dwellings, for it was there that they felt the greatest connection to the earth. It was her hope that her garden would have some positive effect on Haldir, even if it was only a small one.

When Galadriel felt the undeniable pull of the sea and decided to leave middle Earth, it did not surprise her to know that many wished to go with her. It also did not surprise her that her husband, Celeborn, was not ready to make such a journey. Her heart ached at the thought of being separated from him after being together for so long, but she knew that in time, he would join her, along with any elves who remained in middle Earth.

Most of Haldir's family had traveled with him, as well as Marks, Adrian and Andy. As guardians, the comforts of Valinor had been extended to them, and the three seemed more than willing to accept the offer. They too were affected by Fara's passing, but expressed their grief very differently from Haldir. Marks and Adrian spent much of their time being angry, while Andy's guilt nearly consumed him. All of them made a point of steering clear of Haldir however, for fear of triggering something darker within him. They knew of what happened to elves who lost their lovers, and Haldir appeared to be teetering so precariously between fatal bereavement and recovery that they dared not risk setting him off with their mere presence. When Haldir began to speak again, and then slowly show signs indicating he might one day be whole, they relaxed somewhat. It did not slip anyone's notice, however, that whenever Haldir came to dinner, the three former guardians managed to busy themselves with something else, and slip away for the evening.

Haldir refused the home that was offered to him upon his arrival in Valinor. Instead, he elected to build his own dwelling. His brothers joked light-heartedly that Haldir did not trust another to build a home to his own standards. There was truth in this, for he would have changed many things, structural and otherwise, had he accepted it. What motivated his choice, however, was a need to keep busy. Haldir soon found that if he worked, or spent free time busying his mind, then just for a moment he could forget the gaping wound that left his heart in pieces.

When his house was completed, he did not feel relieved. He immediately offered to join a small group of carpenters who built homes for the numerous elves that came to Valinor each day. This job busied him for many years, but when the last ship came with the elves who had lingered in middle Earth for as long as they dared, Haldir knew he would need to find a new way to fill the myriad empty hours that lay ahead of him. Considering his recently developed skill-set, Haldir began carving. His projects grew from the large, grandiose furnishings needed to complete a home, to small and intricate decorations used to personalize it. The smaller in scale his projects grew, the more detail he added, and so the longer it took him to complete them. Rumil thought to encourage him to pursue other activities as well, and to leave his home more than he did, but it was Orophin that forestalled him. It was these small carvings that busied Haldir and kept him from breaking.

And so the days turned into months, which quickly became years, then decades. Haldir no longer marked the date or the hour, and spent more of his time exploring the farther reaches of Valinor than he spent in the company of others. Often he would find an isolated area, and if he was particularly taken by its beauty, he would stay there for the remainder of the day, and even well into the night. It was this way that she found him, among the tress in a secluded garden, far from any place where elves were likely gather. He idly examined a small carving of a fawn, which she found humorous given the size of his powerful hands and the fragility of the small carving. If he heard her approach, which she was certain he had, he gave no indication of it. Instead, he gazed calmly upon the trees and flowers that surrounded him as though he was oblivious to all else.

"You have been following me for some time," he said at last. She closed her eyes and savored the rich sound of his voice. Now that she heard it, she could scarcely believe it was possible she had ever forgotten. It seemed as though this memory had always been a part of her, but merely needed a trigger to be brought to the surface. She smiled.

"You did not make it easy for me, Warden. I was almost certain I would not find you today."

Haldir did not reply. He tucked the carving into the pack he carried with him. Haldir stood and leaned against the tree beside him, but did not turn his head to look at her.

"What business do have with me, little one?" He smiled when he heard her slight huff of indignation, and could tell by the rustle of her dress that she had crossed her arms angrily in front of her chest. "I have never seen you here before," he continued, "and I am sure that I came to Valinor long before you even graced this world with your presence."

She paused with lips parted, the answer stuck in her throat. She had waited for a very long time for this moment to come, or, at least, it had seemed to be a long time for her. Now that it was here, she did not know what to say to him. Something had compelled her to seek out Haldir. The urge had nearly overwhelmed her when she and her parents first arrived in Valinor. At first, she had assumed it was merely excitement, for Valinor was unlike anything she could have imagined. When the anxiety did not subside, and when she noticed how eagerly she peered at the faces of those around her, she knew there was someone she must find. Her parents remained largely unhelpful and informed her that it was her puzzle to solve. She knew by the glance they exchanged that there was an important detail they had neglected to tell her.

When at last she had found him, or rather glimpsed him from the other end of garden she visited often, she felt immediately compelled to learn more about him. When she pressed her parents for knowledge about Haldir, they sighed, almost regretfully, and at last told her the one thing she had suspected since her coming of age.

"Well?" he pressed. She was started from her thoughts and frowned, trying to compose herself and answer in a way that would satisfy them both.

"You knew me once," she said quietly. Haldir tensed; a slight familiarity pricked in the back of his mind. Her way of speaking perhaps? At last he turned to look upon her. She gazed calmly back at him, and Haldir felt the world begin to melt away. There was a tightening sensation in his chest that accompanied the quickening of his heart. She waited uncertainly for his reply, and he noticed the way she anxiously toyed with the end of one of her soft brown ringlets that hung at her waist. At first she did not hear the name he whispered, but time allowed her to make sense of what he had said. A single word.

Fara.

She had never heard such a name, at yet, at the same time…

"Yes," she replied, almost startled by her own response. "I was called that. By you and by many others I think. I am called Vanwa now."

"This cannot be possible," he said, bewildered by the young elleth that stood before him. Her likeness to Fara was almost overwhelming. Her features were more refined, more graceful, distinctly elven one might say. Her hair, though longer, was still the same texture and color. Her eyes, though uncertain now, still held that distinct playfulness, and though she was most certainly an elf, she appeared stockier, or perhaps more compact, as Fara was. It was as though Fara's human qualities had been smoothed away, leaving a more polished being behind.

"Why have you come here?" he asked angrily. "Do you think to mock me? To reopen wounds, or perhaps to heighten my suffering?" Vanwa frowned and crossed her arms in almost a childish pout. She was hurt by his words, though contained herself enough to bite back a cold retort. She ignored his anger and then saw the fear in his eyes.

"Well," she said at last, "there is certainly no need to act as though you are the victim. I did not ask to start remembering events I was never alive for, and I certainly see no reason why you were worth the trouble I went through to find you!"

Haldir abruptly turned from her, leaning his arm against the tree beside him, and resting his forehead against it. This was too much for him. Her voice was the same, her pertness and frank way of speaking, even her dismissive attitude and the facial expressions she used were all the same. He could not stand to look at her.

"Leave me," he said hoarsely. Vanwa took a step back, confused by the hurt she felt and angry that she could not remember why it should matter. She turned to leave, but he was at her side in an instant and grabbed her arm to stop her. Vanwa turned to face him, ready to make a facetious remark about his manners. She looked up at him, and from the anguish, confusion and, of all things, love that shone in his eyes, she knew nothing more needed to be said.

It was Orophin who found them this way, standing alone in the garden, Haldir holding her arm with a strange mix of tenderness and ferocity and the young, strangely familiar elleth torn between throwing herself at him and running as far away as her legs would take her. The gaze they exchanged seemed to him to be more powerful than any spoken word, and yet more intimate and private than any act between lovers. Orophin averted his eyes, feeling almost embarrassed, or as though he had intruded upon something so unspeakably profound that it could not possibly be meant for his eyes.

Haldir looked sharply in his direction, having heard Orophin's approach. Haldir and Vanwa immediately sprung apart, as though they had been caught doing something they shouldn't.

"Are you Vanwa?" Orophin asked.

"Yes," she said quietly, puzzled that he should know her.

"Your mother was worried when you did not return home this afternoon. She asked my brother and me to look for you."

Vanwa frowned, clearly agitated and embarrassed. She could almost feel Haldir laughing at her, though his expression showed no signs of it.

"I am not a child," she muttered. Orophin smiled kindly.

"She worried less for your safety and more that my imp of a brother had done something wrong," he said. Vanwa seemed somewhat mollified by this. "Will you be coming back soon?" he asked delicately. Vanwa frowned, not understanding what precisely he was implying, if anything at all.

"We-" Haldir paused. "I," he corrected "had not intended on staying." Vanwa frowned at the somewhat reproachful look Haldir gave his brother. Orophin merely shrugged and raised his hands in the air, as though to defend himself.

"You are unpredictable, brother," he replied. Haldir snorted.

"Of late I have been anything but." He then turned to Vanwa. "Perhaps it is best that I have dinner with you and your parents tonight," he said calmly. "There is… much that should be discussed." Vanwa felt her heart leap in her chest, though she tried to mask how elated she was by the idea.

"Very well," she replied calmly, trying to keep her voice even. "We should leave now then." Without another word, Vanwa left the garden, unconsciously assuming Haldir would follow her, if not to her home than to the ends of the earth if she so asked. He did, and he would.

*~End~*

* * *

_Vanwa, nan lá hecilë_- lost, but not forsaken


End file.
